


XO

by NerdyBlatina



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 369,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBlatina/pseuds/NerdyBlatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, the roles are slightly reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, after what feels like forever lol. I've written a bunch of different stories, but none of them panned out how I wanted them to. This one, I thought, would be fun to try, so here ya go. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Ali didn't like her best friend's girlfriend. Not because she was a terrible person or anything, but because she held the title and the one person she wanted more than anything else in this world. The girlfriend of one, Ashlyn Harris.

Watching them interact together, all couple-y and things, made Ali's heart constrict with jealousy and pain. They were perfect together and everyone thought they were the best looking couple ever. It was hard not to be, when Veronica (the girlfriend), was the face of beauty. Being a model didn't hurt either.

Veronica, or V as Ashlyn liked to call her, was a perfect 5' 8" and that was without heels. Her slim, albeit fit, figure was one that Ali sometimes had to refrain from comparing to her own in the mirror. Her beautiful black hair was cut into a long bob, she had the most sparkling blue eyes, and her face was so flawless that she barely had to wear makeup.

Ali would sometimes just stare at her and try to decipher what it was she had that she didn't. What got her to reel Ashlyn in and make her turn to putty in her hands? Ali thought she had Ashlyn whipped enough for a best friend, but boy was she wrong. Veronica made it look like it was child's play.

"You know, if you keep staring daggers like that, the poor girl just might die," Ali heard Pinoe say as she sidled up next her.

Ali snapped her eyes away from the 'great couple' and cleared her throat as she went to stare at her hands clasped on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled and fiddled her fingers.

Pinoe smiled knowingly. "Sure. Sure you don't. Wanna talk," she asked in concern for her friend.

Ali sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this party. I should've just stayed home and drowned in my bedroom," she replied glumly.

"Aw, come on Kriegy. It's Ash's early b-day party. I know Veronica throwing it throws things for a loop, but it wouldn't be the same without you. Ash wouldn't have come if you didn't. Besides, we all need to just gather together and have a good time with it not being about work or anything. Just friends partying together with some good food, drinks, and music. Look, Ashl-...," Pinoe tried.

"This isn't about her. Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok," Ali cut her off slightly frustrated.

Pinoe closed her still open mouth and blew a breath out. "Ok. We don't have to. Just know that I'm here for you, ok," Pinoe assured her and placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Ali sighed sadly as she looked at her hands on the table and then turned to Pinoe. "I'm sorry and I know that. Thank you," the brunette apologized with a small smile.

"I know. Just don't forget it. Ali you're a close friend of mines and I just want you happy. When you told me how you felt about Ashlyn, that you were in love with her and came out to me a few months ago, I was so proud. I just want to help," Pinoe told her softly with a proud smile.

Ali thought back to that late night talk they had in their hotel room. Pinoe had noticed something had been nagging her friend and she called her out on it. Ali had held her secret and feelings in for a few years, and in that moment she couldn't contain it in no longer. She spilled everything and Pinoe only listened and did everything a good friend would of in that moment. Ali was never more grateful for her than in that moment.

"I know. Trust me I do. I'll never forget how great and fantastic of a friend you've been to me, Megan. I owe you. I just,...when I see them together, it...it...," Ali tried as she struggled to find the right words.

"Sucks," Pinoe offered with a small smile and a grimace.

"Yeah. It sucks. It sucks a lot," Ali said lowly and looked at the ground.

They hear a loud laugh and turn to it. It was Veronica and she was clutching onto Ashlyn, who was laughing just as hard. Whatever was so funny, Kelley seemed to be the source of it. Ashlyn and Veronica stood straight and Ali watched painfully, as Veronica pecked Ashlyn's lips and sauntered over in their direction.

"I just had to sit near the drinks," Pinoe faintly heard Ali grumble and watched as she turned back around to the table.

"Ali! Megan! Great party, huh," Veronica asked them excitedly. Pinoe grinned and nodded her head approvingly while Ali gave a fake smile.

Veronica was oblivious to Ali's sour mood and continued to get her drinks. "Ashlyn loves it so much. Seeing her so happy makes the hell I went through to get it done worth it. I especially couldn't have done it all without your help, Ali," she said as she finished and turned back to them.

"Anything for my best friend," Ali replied honestly but with her fake smile still.

"And she loves all of it. The food was her favorite obviously. Wait until she sees that cake," Veronica chuckled.

Pinoe laughed with her lightly and Ali only kept her fake smile on as she looked down at her hands on the table again. "I'd be just as giddy too, if someone was helping me to get laid tonight," Ali grumbled.

Pinoe was in the process of taking a drink when she heard Ali and choked on it as she spit it out. Ali looked to her in concern and started patting her back. Veronica missed the brunette's words, thankfully, and asked Pinoe if she was ok with a worried look as she stepped a little closer.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe," Pinoe managed through coughs as she held her hand up and beat on her chest lightly with the other, giving a small smile/grimace of reassurance.

"Ok. Well then, the cake should be out in like 5 minutes so we'll gather over there," Veronica replied with a huge smile and pointed towards the middle of the room.

"Gotcha," Pinoe replied for them both with a thumbs up.

Veronica nodded and excused herself. Ali watched her the whole time and her shoulders slumped when she saw her hand Ashlyn her drink and get a kiss as thanks. Veronica said something, then pecked her lips again and linked her unoccupied arm with Ashlyn's and laid her head on her shoulder. They were then engrossed in another conversation with Kelley.

Pinoe noticed Ali's mood turning more sour and tried to avert her attention to something else besides the couple. "If you hate her so much, why'd you help her with the party planning," she asked curiously.

Ali turned away from them and looked at Pinoe, before she dropped her eyes to the floor between them. "As much as I don't like her, I couldn't ruin Ashlyn's party with my jealousy. She asked for my help and I gave it, even though I wanted to be childish and not so she could fall flat on her face," the brunette smirked lightly at the end.

Pinoe chuckled with her and rubbed Ali's knee. "You're a good person, Kriegs. Remember that. You're going to get everything you want one day," she told her and Ali could hear the truth in her words.

"Thanks, I hope so," Ali said with the left side of her mouth turned up in a little smile.

Just then, they heard Veronica call everyone over to the table where the cake was supposed to come to. Both girls stood and walked over to her and gathered with everyone. HAO and Syd had saved them a spot by the table and they squeezed through to it. Ashlyn and Veronica stood on the other side of the table and smiled at everyone as they approached.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and celebrating Ashlyn's birthday with us. I know it's a week early, but seeing as how I'll only be there for half of that day and most of you had this time off, I knew it'd be perfect to do it now. A lot of you helped me plan this so thanks to all of you from the bottom of my heart," she said as she brought her hands to her chest.

There were some claps and hoots, which made everyone laugh. "Obviously you know who you are," Veronica laughed and continued, " I, um, especially want to thank Ali," she said as she pointed her clasped hands to the brunette who gave a wide eyed look.

"Without her I wouldn't know half of the things Ashlyn loves. I know, I know. I'm a bad girlfriend, but that's what your significant others best friend is for," Veronica joked and everyone laughed along with her. "Seriously though, thank you Ali for everything," she finished sincerely.

Ali just looked around in surprise at being put on the spot. "I, uh,...I didn't do much. Just helping out," she managed to get out with an awkward smile and slight wave.

"Oh don't sell yourself short. This is mostly possible because of her so a round of applause for her," Veronica scoffed with a smile and started clapping and everyone joined in.

Ali blushed and dipped her head down as she waved them off. She looked up as it was dying down and made eye contact with Ashlyn. The blonde was clapping and smiled at her, dimple and all, and winked at her as she mouthed thank you. Ali blushed an even deeper shade of red and nodded as she mouthed a no problem. They stared at each other in the eyes and Ali swore she felt something, before they were snapped out of it by Veronica's voice.

"Now, it's cake time. Drum roll please," she joked as she grabbed Ashlyn's hand and pointed to where it was to come out at.

Ali cleared her throat and pushed her few fallen strands of hair behind her left ear, and turned in the direction. She had the feeling of someone staring at her and turned around slightly to look. Everyone seemed focused on the cake about to come out, until she barely caught Ashlyn snap her head to the floor.

The blonde didn't pick her head up to look at her and Ali smiled slightly as she turned back to the cake being brought out. There was oohs and awws as everyone followed it and watched it be placed on the table. They gathered around and Veronica led everyone in singing happy birthday. Once finished, they had Ashlyn cut the cake.

Veronica was putting it on a plate for her and forked a piece for her to try. As she bought it closer Ashlyn's mouth, she put it all on her nose and smeared it on her face. The blonde gave her a shocked look and laughed as she grabbed Veronica's face and rubbed it together with hers and kissed her. Everyone laughed and took pictures.

Ashlyn threw a piece of cake at an unsuspecting Abby and before anyone knew it, there was a food fight with cake. Everyone was laughing and tried to dodge away from the mess that was transpiring. Ashlyn had one target in mind and scanned the room for her. Her eyes locked in on her trying to hide behind a table with Syd and HAO and she zoomed in on them.

"Hello ladies," she said menacingly and smirked at them as they squealed at her.

"Ash, please don't. It took me forever to do my hair," Syd pleaded with her hands up and trying to sustain her giggles.

"Yeah, what she said," HAO laughed as she tried to find an escape route.

"It's your lucky day. I don't want any of you, I want her," she smirked devilishly as she pointed at Ali and they both moved away from her.

"Wh-why me," Ali asked with a shaking voice and a slight smile as she pointed to her own chest.

"Sorry, Kriegs," HAO rushed in a giggle and took off to find cover from everyone else.

"I love ya girl, but my hair," Syd smiled at her as she pointed to her hair and took off as well.

Ali looked between Ashlyn and the cake she held, as she slowly stood and held her hands up in defense. "Ash, come on now. Put the cake down," Ali said as she fought to contain her laughter.

"I just want to thank you for my party, Als," Ashyn smirked and moved the cake around in her hands.

"You already did that, remember? No need to do it again," Ali told her as she looked around for an escape.

Ashlyn noticed and walked closer to her. Ali backed up into a table and realized she had to make a break for it. Ashlyn read it in her eyes and movements, her keeper skills coming in handy, and darted at her as Ali took off to the right. She wrapped her left arm around Ali's waist strongly and brought her back flush against her front from behind. Ali squealed and covered her face as she giggled.

Ashlyn took a minute to observe her and internally sighed as she stared at her lovingly. She snapped out of her thoughts, when Ali started to squirm to escape. She jumped into gear and smeared the cake down Ali's face and laughed as she held her. Ali wiped the cake from her eyes and Ashlyn let go of her and bent over as she still laughed hard. Ali just stared back at the blonde in amusement as she watched her laugh and then joined in.

They both stood after a moment and looked at each other. Ali walked up to her and smeared the cake from her face down Ashlyn's nose and they both giggled. Ashlyn caught her hand before she could drop it and held it there. Ali was caught by surprise and stared up into her eyes with her mouth slightly parted. Ashlyn was just as engrossed in her brown eyes, and stepped closer to her.

The moment was ruined, unfortunately, when Veronica yelled and came up to them. They both broke apart immediately and cleared their throats as she got closer. Ashlyn shoved her hands in her pants pockets and Ali clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, now we have a bigger mess to clean up," Veronica laughed as she looked around at everyone as things died down. 

Ashlyn was looking at the floor to her right and looked back up to Ali to smile. Ali looked up too and returned it. "Yeah, sorry. It was worth it, though," Ashlyn said with a small knowing smile as she looked at Ali then turned to Veronica.

Ali's smile grew bigger at what she said and she bit her bottom lip to suppress a grin. "Looks like everyone is cleaning up anyways," Ali said as she looked around the room at everyone picking up the mess.

"Perfect! I don't want to be here all night. Besides, I have a special surprise for you later since I'll be gone for the next few days. I really do hate that I have to leave you for so long AND ON the night of your actual birthday party in Florida. That won't win me points with your family," Veronica pouted sadly and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist, as she played with the collar of her shirt. Ali grimaced at the mention of a 'special surprise', but quickly hid it.

"It's ok, V. My family understands you have work and stuff to do and so do I. We'll just enjoy what we can this weekend. I had a great time tonight and it was perfect. The night is still young, anyways," Ashlyn replied with a smile and kissed her temple.

Ali tried not to watch them and felt awkward as if she was intruding on something. Ashlyn put her arm around Veronica's shoulders and leaned into her with a smile.

"Thanks for everything, guys. I have to go all out for y'alls birthdays now. I really loved it and everyone came too," Ashlyn chuckled as she looked around and then turned to Ali.

"Yeah, Ali, this is all mostly possible because of you. Thanks for helping, and well, you know, knowing this one like a book," Veronica smirked as she looked at Ashlyn and tickled at her stomach. Ashlyn dodged it and laughed.

"Oh, I didn't do that much. It was a really great party you threw, Veronica," Ali said as she blushed slightly and waved them off. Ashlyn grinned at her and Veronica just thanked her.

"I stand by what I say, thank you Ali. Meanwhile, I need to go shut things down, so why don't you say bye to everyone and walk them out," Veronica said as she pecked Ashlyn's right cheek and walked off.

Ashlyn stared off after her and then turned to Ali. They both looked at each other for a moment and then laughed when they both tried to speak at the same time.

"You first, birthday girl," Ali smiled shyly as she tucked some of her hair behind her right ear and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you. For my party, for helping V, for just knowing me better than anyone. I had a great time and it was the best party ever. I love you and you're the most perfect best friend ever. There's no one better," Ashlyn told her truthfully and smiled at her.

Ali was taken back by her words and she felt tears on her eyes. Ashlyn noticed and stepped closer with her face scrunched in concern. Ali waved her off reassuringly and shook her head with a watery smile. Ashlyn wasn't satisfied and grabbed her right arm to squeeze gently.

"What did I-...," she started before Ali cut her off.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I just really appreciate what you said and feel the same way. I love you too and you're the greatest best friend a girl could ask for," Ali assured her and smiled for affect.

Ashlyn grinned back at her and pulled Ali to her for a tight hug. Ali smiled and buried her nose in Ashlyn's right shoulder and sighed happily, as she wrapped her arms tight around her waist. Ashlyn smiled and exhaled deeply as she tightly hugged Ali's shoulders and rubbed her back. The blonde kissed her hair and slowly pulled back. They immediately missed the close contact and stared at each other.

"I guess I should go help clean up," Ali said quietly as she cleared her throat and stepped further away.

"Yeah, I've got my duties too," Ashlyn joked and they both laughed lightly.

"Happy birthday, Ash," Ali smiled and then turned to leave.

Ashlyn stared at her retreating form and her smile grew wider.

"Yeah. Happy birthday to me," she said to herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


A few hours later and much cleaning done, Ali, Ashlyn, Veronica, and Pinoe made their way outside to their cars. Pinoe was staying at Ali and Ashlyn's for a few days and Ali was glad for the distraction. She wouldn't have been able to survive being around Veronica and Ashlyn alone, especially when they were being all couple-y.

"Well, ladies, I still have a special present for my girlfriend. We won't torture you guys with us, so I got us a hotel room for the night," Veronica said as Ashlyn loaded the last few things into the back of her jeep.

Ashlyn turned around and came to stand by her girlfriend, who grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "You got us a hotel room," the blonde asked curiously.

"Yeah. My last night here for a while and I want your birthday to be special," she whispered at the end and grinned devilishly as she kissed her cheek and then her neck.

Ashlyn looked at her and smiled, then realization dawned on her at what she meant and she shifted uncomfortably. Ali looked at them and then turned her head and rolled her eyes slightly. Pinoe's eyebrows raised and she tried to hide the grin coming to her mouth at the awkwardness.

"Well, I guess we should go then. You guys have fun," Ali said as she gave a fake smile and a wave and headed to her car.

Pinoe hugged them both and then followed Ali as she told them goodnight. She hopped in the passenger's side and Ashlyn walked up to Ali's side. She leaned on the window and rested her right forearm on the door.

"Thanks for coming out guys. I really had a great time. You guys be safe and I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," she told them.

"Awesome party, Ash, and happy birthday. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Pinoe winked with a teasing smirk.

Ali and Ashlyn both rolled their eyes at her and Pinoe chuckled at them. Ashlyn then looked at Ali, who looked back at her, and it was quiet for a moment. Ali smiled at her tightly and Ashlyn returned it.

"Happy early birthday. Have fun, be safe, and we'll see you tomorrow," Ali said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will," she replied in the same tone and tapped the door as she backed up and watched them back up to leave.

She waved to them and they waved back, as she walked over to Veronica, who yelled bye to them. The couple watched them until their car disappeared and then got into the jeep and headed to the hotel room.

"I'll never understand how you push her off onto V and basically tell them to go have sex," Pinoe jokingly whispered in astonishment as she tried to lighten the mood.

"No matter how I feel, I'll never trample on her happiness. I'll sacrifice my feelings to know and make sure she is happy. That's what will make this all worth it," Ali sighed as she leaned her arm against the door and rested her head in her hand and focused on the road.

Pinoe took in her words and slowly nodded her head in slight understanding. "You're a good person, Ali, and an even better friend. Don't forget that," she told her seriously.

Ali turned her head slightly at her and then back to the road, dipping it shyly. "Thanks. It really means a lot. I really needed to hear it too," she smiled at her and Pinoe returned it.

They drove back to the apartment in a comfortable silence as Ali thought about all of Pinoe's words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys :) I'm thinking, maybe, 2 updates per day...

Chapter 2

"Well look who it is. Rough night," Pinoe joked and wagged her eyes suggestively, as Ashlyn came through the front door the next morning.

The blonde keeper rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over to her at the dining room table. "Is your mind always in the gutter," she chuckled.

"Only sometimes. Don't act like yours isn't just as bad. Hell, I think it's worse," Pinoe laughed as she stood and playfully swung at Ashlyn.

"You got me there," she replied as she dodged it and playfully shoved her.

"Hungry? I was just finishing up some breakfast," Pinoe asked as she headed into the kitchen.

Ashlyn nodded and followed her, putting her hands in her pockets, as she leaned on the entrance to the kitchen and watched her. She looked around for one person in particular and Pinoe noticed and smirked.

"Wher-..."

"I just woke her up like literally a minute ago. She should be out soon. How do you like your omelete," Pinoe asked her as she focused on the food she was preparing.

Ashlyn nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "However you make it is fine. Guess you learned some things over in France besides just soccer," she smiled.

"If I wanted to eat and not struggle with the language barrier at food places, yeah I did. My teammates were a big help, though," she shrugged and then put the omeletes on 3 plates.

Ashlyn grabbed 2 of the plates and took them to the table, as Pinoe grabbed her's and some orange juice. There were already forks and cups on the table, so they set the plates down and went to their seats. Ashlyn filled their glasses up with juice and then sat down in her chair.

"Ali should be out any minute now. I guess juice will have to suffice until Sleeping Beauty graces us with her presence," Pinoe joked and Ashlyn chuckled along.

"Imagine living with her. Looks delicious, Pin. Thank you," she smiled at her.

"No problem. It's the least I can do since you guys let me stay here," she smiled back and waved her off.

"What are friends for? You know you're always welcomed here."

"I do and thank you. So, all jokes aside, how was last night?"

Ashlyn dropped her eyes to her food and opened her mouth a few times. Pinoe stifled a laugh and drank her juice to avoid it from coming out. "It was...fun," she offered and looked everywhere but at the shorter blonde in front of her.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, because you seriously look like something is troubling you. What happened, Ash," Pinoe asked her in a concerned tone and leaned forward on the table to listen closely.

Ashlyn looked up at her and debated on whether or not to tell the truth. How was she supposed to tell her that she, The Ashlyn Harris, had a whole hotel room with her beautiful girlfriend and didn't do anything? No clothes off, no sex, no anything romantic at all. The most they did was made out.

Veronica, of course, was blown away and completely thrown for a loop when Ashlyn didn't want to do anything. They had been dating for 4 months and they had never had sex together. Ashlyn always said that it was because she wanted it to be special and Veronica accepted it. A fancy hotel room that was completely transformed for a romantic evening, apparently wasn't special enough.

Veronica was understanding, though confused, as she was use to her previous girlfriends using her for that only reason. It made her fall for Ashlyn harder and she felt so respected. Ashlyn felt terrible when she saw the love and admiration in her eyes. This internal debate with her feelings about all this crushed her as a person.

Her girlfriend could never know that she could never take that step with her because she only wanted her best friend in that way.

Ashlyn didn't really want to have this conversation with said person being just down the hall. She thought to avert it and apparently Pinoe took it as her holding out on some kind of dirty secret or something.

"You totally did it! You got laid," she exclaimed and reached over for a high five.

Ashlyn let out a breath of relief on the inside and gave her a high five and a weak smile. She was off the hook for now. "Could you not yell that. I don't want my neighbors to know my business," she lightly chuckled.

"I doubt these old farts care about your personal business, Ash. Birthday sex, huh? I would ask, but I don't think I even wanna know," she laughed and drank her juice again.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes playfully and scratched the top of her head, as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, cause I don't kiss and tell," she joked as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah, suuuuure you don't. Wish you felt the same way all those other times you couldn't contain yourself from spilling your bedroom trysts," Pinoe scofffed into her drink.

Just as Ashlyn laughed with her, they heard a cough from behind them and turned to Ali, still clad in her pajamas. She had on a tight, red, long-sleeved shirt, tight fitted, black sweat pants, and she was barefoot with her hair pulled into a messy bun. Ashlyn felt her throat grow dry and shook her head to clear her inappropriate thoughts.

Ali had heard everything they had said, but somehow had managed to keep a blank expression on her face as she looked at them. Pinoe grimaced when she saw her and felt bad for the nature of the conversation and hoped she didn't hear anything.

"Sounds like someone had a great time last night," Ali uttered.

Pinoe gave her a look of sorry and looked down at her food in slight shame. Ashlyn struggled to find the right words to say. Ali just walked around to her seat at the head of the table, and sat down quietly. Pinoe looked up at her and gave a slight smile, which Ali returned.

"Sleep good, Als," Pinoe asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I did. Did you," she asked as she dug into her food.

"Perfect. So, anything specific you guys wanna do today," she asked as she bit into her forkful of food.

Ashlyn still hadn't said a word and she quietly ate as she barely listened to the conversation. She was really focusing on not trying to stare at Ali.

"You ok," she heard the object of her thoughts ask her and she snapped her head in her direction.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry I guess," she smiled as she raised her fork up for emphasis.

Ali didn't buy it and still had her face scrunched in a mixture of concern and confusion. She wanted the awkwardness gone though, so she went back to the original subject and question.

"Any suggestions on what to do for Pinoe's last day here before she heads back tomorrow," she asked her.

"Uh, hmmm. I don't know. What do you think about going out to Lineo's? I think it'd be awesome if she saw your favorite place to eat out at," she offered with a shrug.

Ali smiled brightly and nodded at the idea, as she turned back to Pinoe. "What do you say? It has some of the best italian food around. We could do some shopping and things, and then head there for dinner and some wine," she suggested and Pinoe nodded her head approvingly.

"Sounds like a plan! Shopping is going to be the highlight of the evening, though," she said as she fist bumped Ali and they both laughed as they shared a knowing look.

"God, help me today," Ashlyn groaned as she put her face in her hands.

"What's the matter with you, Ashy Ash," Pinoe chuckled as she watched Ali roll her eyes with a giggle.

"I already know you're going to say something about having to go shopping with me. Pinoe already has been, and she knows it's not nearly as bad as you make it sound," Ali laughed as she stood and stuck her tongue out at Ashlyn. She gathered up their finished dishes and went to put them in the dishwasher.

"Then you know it's like trying to pull a kid out of a candy store. I have to hold all the bags and give my opinion on every single outfit, that she ends up putting back on the rack anyways. It's a day job in itself," she exclaimed.

As much as she complained about it, she'd never trade those moments for the world and Pinoe could see that and the smile in her eyes. It made her own smile falter at the fact that they never pursued anything past friendship.

"Well then, Ali, I'll just help you torture her more then," Pinoe called to her and they heard her laugh from the kitchen.

Ashlyn grumbled as she stood from the table and Pinoe stood with her. "I'm going to go shower and prepare myself for you divas," she mumbled and shoved Pinoe playfully as she walked away.

Pinoe chuckled and walked to the kitchen entrance. "You really do have her wrapped around your finger. Problem is, you don't know just how much," she winked and smiled at Ali before disappearing down the hallway to get ready herself.

Ali just stood there and pondered on what she said, before faintly smiling and turning back to finish the dishes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No matter how many different colors you have, it's still the same purse," Ashlyn whined.

"True, but if I have multiple choices, then I have many outfits to put with it," Ali smiled at her reflection as she modeled the purse in the mirror.

Ashlyn smacked her forehead and then leaned her head back to look at the ceiling and groaned. "This is why I'm so glad I'm not a girly girl. Who would've thought picking out purses would make me contemplate jumping all the way down to the bottom floor head first," she grumbled to herself.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, silly. We still have to go look at clothes too," Ali smirked and winked at Ashlyn through the mirror.

This time, the blonde flopped back on the recliner in the store and groaned loudly with a pout. "Where the hell did Pinoe disappear off too? She's better at this than I am," she asked as she held her sour face.

"I don't know. Good question though. We should probably go find her," the brunette replied not really paying attention as she looked at her reflection with another purse again.

"Perfect! Let's get the hell out of here," Ashlyn said as she stood happily and clapped her hands together.

"One second. Does this make my eyes pop or not? I really love how red it is too," Ali asked her as she looked at her through the mirror for an answer.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. "Look, you want my honest opinon," she asked her as she stepped closer to her.

Ali nodded with pursed lips as she looked at the purse and then her reflection. Ashlyn chuckled and reached around for the purse, hoping to get her attention and settle this once and for all. It caught Ali by surprise and they both froze and looked at the other through the mirror. Ashlyn was the first to regain herself and spoke.

"Honestly? You look beautiful period and no purse or article of clothing is going to change that. With or without it, you'll still knock 'em dead," she said through a low and almost dry throaty voice.

If Ali were more brave, she would've reached around and kissed Ashlyn into next year. In reality though, she wasn't and instead shyly smiled back at her as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"No wonder Veronica likes you so much," Ali somehow managed to say.

The mention of her girlfriend's name made Ashlyn snap out of her daze and realize her current position. She snapped her arm back to herself, like she had touched something hot, and stepped back as she rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. Hurt flashed through Ali's eyes and she tried to hide her face away so she didn't see it.

"Sorry. I just thought you should know. You'd probably have more fun shopping with V, than me anyways," she joked and Ali struggled to smile at it.

Thankfully, Pinoe showed up and saved them from an even more awkward, quiet moment.

"GUYS! Guys look! I found these awesome shoes and I couldn't resist," Pinoe exclaimed as she rushed over to them.

Both girls were happy for the much needed distraction and pushed all thoughts and feelings to the back of their minds. Pinoe was oblivious to them, as she set her bag down and rummaged through it to show them her purchase.

"How amazing are these," she exclaimed as she went to Ashlyn to show her closely.

"Beyond. You'd be missing them if I had a smaller baby foot like you do," she joked and grabbed them to look at them closer.

Ali grinned at them and rolled her eyes, as she went to grab the things she wanted to take to pay for. "You guys really have a serious shoes/boots obsession. No amount of intervention is going to fix that either," she laughed as she walked past them.

"Says the girl with 60 different colors of the same purse," Ashlyn scoffed as she picked up all of Ali's bags.

Ali just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk and paid as the two blondes followed behind her. She went to grab some of the bags that Ashlyn held, but the blonde moved from her reach and told her she had them. Ali protested but Ashlyn just shrugged her off and they walked out the store. Pinoe snickered at them and their little exchange.

"Kriegy, these shoes are the face of beauty! One day, we'll get you in a pair and then we'll see how you feel then," Pinoe told her and pointed at the brunette's feet.

"Maybe, maybe not. Wow. I didn't realize we've been here that long," Ali said as she glanced at her watch. "It's going to be 6 soon. You guys wanna eat now," she asked them as they made their way out to the jeep.

Ashlyn looked at Pinoe and gave an 'I don't care' shrug. "You're the guest, Meg. Whaddaya wanna do," she asked as they approached her jeep and she loaded the bags.

"Food sounds great actually," Pinoe said and the girls nodded at her with smiles and hopped in the jeep to head to the restaraunt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. Gooooood! This is so freaking GOOD, guys," Pinoe hummed in approval as she bit into her chicken parmesan.

Ali and Ashlyn were observing her to gauge her reaction and grinned at each other when she gave the thumbs up. Ashlyn then dug into her seafood pasta and Ali did the same to her lasagna. They all sighed happily as they felt the food go to their stomachs and fill them up.

"We promised not to disappoint you," Ashlyn said as she drank her red wine.

"Now you see why this is my favorite place," Ali smiled as she ate some of her salad.

"Well you'll be happy to know then, that I'm going to request to come here everytime I come and visit. My mission is to try everything on the menu," she winked at them as she took a long sip of her white wine. They both laughed at her and promised they would.

"Man, I wish Lor was here. I miss her. I'm sure she's having fun in Australia, though," Pinoe said sadly but smiled.

"She does too. She felt bad for missing you and Ash's party, but she said she'll make it up to us all as soon as she gets back," Ali informed them with a smile.

The two blondes nodded and then sat in silence for a minute.

"How'd you guys find this place anyways," Pinoe asked curiously as she sat back in her chair and looked around.

Ali and Ashlyn looked at each other and laughed like they had some kind of inside joke. Pinoe looked at them and narrowed her eyes at them with a smile. They looked back at her and laughed a litte harder at her look that told them to spill it all.

"Well, we ran out of food one day in the apartment," Ashlyn started.

"No. Not we, YOU didn't buy groceries while I was away," Ali cut her off and gave her a pointed look with a grin.

"Fine. 'I didn't buy' groceries one day. Happy Princess," Ashlyn grinned and looked to her for approval. Ali nodded her head and Pinoe laughed.

"Anywho, we're on the verge of starving to death because the snow storm from hell decided to blow through, so we needed to go get groceries. Me being a Florida girl, I don't know the northerners way of driving in snow, so Miss Virginia here volunteered. Left with no other choice and she had more experience with that crap than I did, I releneted. We know how much I love my jeep, but I was starving and my stomach won out, so I put all my hope into her driving skills," Ashlyn chuckled as she thought back to that day.

Ali rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at Ashlyn playfully as a smile danced on her lips. Pinoe was listening so intently and laughed along.

"Oh, don't make it sound like I was that bad," Ali joked as she feined hurt.

"I'm not, I'm just saying. She actually did good except for the few times she almost swerved into a light pole. I guess my screaming and yelling at her to watch out didn't help either," Ashlyn grimaced and gave a sheepish look and shrug.

Pinoe laughed again and Ali clapped her hands. "Finally! You admit it," she exclaimed in victory.

"Don't let that head of your's swell, honey. Back to the story, we had to stop and pull over because I was too in my emotions and worried about my jeep in this damn snow. Plus, Ali quit because of me and how I was acting. I was obviously off my rocker to even want to walk around in that freezing temperature, but I didn't care in the moment," Ashlyn laughed as she sipped on her wine and Ali just shook her head with a smile and went back to eating her food again.

"You sure as hell must have been. You hate the cold with a passion," Pinoe laughed and ate some of her food as she continued to listen to their story.

"Her stomach and obsessive love for her jeep won out and she walked along the streets of D.C. that night. Luckily, a little food store was nearby and as we started to head to it, we passed by here and that's how we came across this wonderful establishment," Ali said as she leaned back and raised her arms to fan around the room.

"Yeah, we smelled the oh so delicious food through the door and down the street and I swear we floated to it. Like, it was literally like out of the cartoons. Anyways, there was a few people here, mostly couples, and they seated us and we asked for whatever the chef suggested. Next thing we know, we're making friends with everyone in here and having a good time," Ashlyn said as she looked around with a smile. 

She waved at someone and Pinoe looked to where and saw it was a waiter leaving for the night. Ali waved as well and Pinoe witnessed just how much this place meant to them. Most of the workers here knew them both by name and she was sure it didn't have to do with them being the local professional soccer players.

"I can see that. Everyone practically knows you guys," Pinoe agreed and leaned her elbows on the table, as she drank the remnants of her drink and continued to listen.

"The owners are really sweet and the place is practically historical. They know us for soccer, but appreciate us as loyal customers more," Ali smiled and shrugged.

"And boy are we loyal. Ali has to come here at least three times a week and of course I don't complain. 9 times out of 10 we order the same thing too," Ashlyn laughed as she motioned to their plates.

They both joined in on her laughter and soon they felt the little wine kicking in. Ali was the only one that didn't drink and she was made the designated driver. They were in no rush though, and all settled into their seats to enjoy the fullness of their stomachs. The waiter came up and took their dishes and they told him to give their compliments to the chef and thanked him.

"That was beyond amazing. Thanks for bringing me here, guys," Pinoe said as she patted Ashlyn's shoulder from her seat with her eyes glossing over.

"Not a problem. You know, I don't think we've ever brought anyone here. Like ever," Ali said as she scrunched her face trying to remember and looked at Ashlyn for an answer.

"No. We haven't at all. You're lucky, Pin. This is me and Ali's spot. Just something special for just us," Ashlyn said and winked at Ali as she grinned her dimple at her.

Ali blushed and lightly bit her bottom lip, as she smiled and dipped her head down to hide it. She pushed some fallen hair behind her right ear and Pinoe observed them and chuckled quietly to herself knowingly. Sleep and tiredness crept up on them from today's events and Ashlyn suddenly yawned.

"Time to get you home, sleepyhead. I did drag you around that whole mall today," Ali chuckled as she stood and went for her purse to pull money out.

Pinoe did the same and Ashlyn stopped them both. "My treat! Don't argue with me either. You guys being apart of and at my kickass b-day party is more than enough reason. Plus, you're my friends and Pinoe you're our guest," she said as she pulled more than enough out for the bill and tip.

Ali and Pinoe started to argue with her but she waved them off and went to pay. They both followed her and chuckled at her from behind. Once they paid, introduced Pinoe to everyone, and bid them all a goodnight, they proceeded to Ashlyn's jeep.

"Are you ever going to let me pay when we come here or anywhere for that matter," Ali asked her as she hopped in the driver's seat.

Ashlyn smiled as she buckled herself in the passenger's seat and leaned her head on the headrest. "You do pay at some places, but never if I get my way, Princess. Never," she murmured sleepily as she peeked an eye out at her and grinned.

Ali shook her head with a smile and backed out off the parking lot and headed home. Pinoe smiled as she too rested her head against the window in the back seat. She was so amazed at how much of a couple these two acted, but wasn't one.

"Geez, just get married already," Pinoe murmured and smiled as she tried to get comfortable against the cold window.

Ashlyn slowly and slightly turned her head to her and quirked an eye at her in confusion. Pinoe felt eyes on her and heard the blonde in front of her shift. She peeked an eye out her and chuckled lightly before closing her eyes again. Ashlyn shook her head, still confused, and rested her head on the headrest again. She couldn't sleep now.

Surely she didn't hear Pinoe say what she thought she heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read through my finished chapters, I realized that I'm teasing you guys too much lol. Prepare yourselves ;)

Chapter 3

"I had a great time these last few days," Pinoe said as she hugged Ali tightly.

"Glad to hear it. Don't take forever to come back and see us," Ali replied in a low voice as she squeezed her.

Pinoe pulled back and nodded with a smile and then went to hug Ashlyn. "I promise to be back soon. I still have to eat everything at Lineo's," Pinoe chuckled and they both joined her.

"Well now we know how to get you here," Ashlyn said as she pulled back and tickled the shorter blonde's stomach.

Pinoe smacked her arms away and then grabbed her bags to head to board her plane. "I'll see you guys later. Camp will be here before we know it," she yelled to them as she waved and walked backwards to stand in line.

They both waved back at her and grinned as they agreed with her. They stayed until she was checked in and started to head down to her plane. Pinoe turned around for one more wave and blew them both a kiss, as she stood on her tip toes to see them better. They chuckled and blew her one too and she laughed as she disappeared out of sight.

Ali sighed with a sad smile as she looked to where Pinoe had just been. Ashlyn looked at her and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders and smiled. Ali looked up at her and returned it as she layed her head on her shoulder.

"Come on," Ashlyn said softly and walked them back to the jeep.

"It sucks when everyone has to leave. Makes me miss Kyle, too," Ali said sadly and Ashlyn squeezed her arm around Ali's shoulders to comfort her.

"I know, but hey, you still have me, right," Ashlyn joked trying to lighten the mood and smirked.

Ali pretended to think long and hard about it and even brought her right pointer finger to her chin to tap lightly. Ashlyn's face fell in mock hurt and she put her unoccupied left hand over her heart. Ali looked at her and laughed and Ashlyn tried to keep from doing the same.

"Ya cut me deep...ya cut me real deep," she said as she faked a heart attack and it only made Ali laugh harder.

"You know I love you, idiot. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't make it," Ali said truthfully as she looked ahead and dipped her head down.

Ashlyn was touched by her words and stared at her for a moment. She snapped out of it when she realized she had been quiet for too long, and then nudged her as she smiled down at her. "Please, you would make it. Did you forget the meaning of your last name already? I'm the one that needs you around," she shrugged with a small smile and looked at her feet as they approached the jeep.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's arm to stop her from going to the driver's side and the blonde gave her a confused look. "Sure I have my family a car ride away and everything, but I love it more having you here. You always know just what to do and say and I can't thank you enough, Ash. Don't doubt the influence you have in my life. You're way more important to me than you think," she said with a sincere smile.

Once again, Ashlyn was floored by Ali's words. She looked into her beautiful brown eyes and tried to figure out the message in them that she was hoping she heard in her words. She saw sincerity, happiness, love, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. The unknown made her heart flutter with hope.

"You ok," she heard Ali's voice faintly break through to her clouded mind.

Ashlyn slightly shook her head and cleared her throat. "Y-yeah. I just,...I didn't realize just how important I was to you. I thought only I felt the same way. You're one of the most important people in my life, like up there with my grandma and brother and stuff. You know how much I love them, but it's different with you. Thanks for that, Als, and I love you so much for it," Ashlyn smiled with her dimple showed for affect.

Ali felt her stomach flutter and a lump in her throat. Ashlyn never failed to remind Ali why she was so in love with her. She just didn't know how strong of a hold she had on her heart.

Ashlyn noticed Ali's eyes water and she stepped closer to her and gave her a concerned look that Ali waved off with a smile as she wiped at her eyes quickly. "Happy tears. Just happy tears. Thanks, means more than you'll ever know," Ali smiled deeply and stepped towards her and gave her a huge hug.

Ashlyn was caught by surprise when Ali wrapped her arms around her neck, but quickly reciprocated it and wrapped her own around Ali's ribs. She smiled and sqeezed her tighter as she rubbed her back too.

Ali smiled but internally sighed painfully, thinking this is only as close as she'd ever be to her. With those painful thoughts, she buried her nose in the blonde's shoulder and squeezed her eyes trying to savor the moment and stop the tears in her eyes.

Ali pulled back first, loving everything about it, but not able to stand the torture of the closeness and the moment. Ashlyn's face dropped slightly at the sudden break of contact and she tried to catch the brunette's eyes. Ali pushed some hair behind her left ear and cleared her throat as she looked down at the ground.

"Guess we should get out of this blistering cold," she tried to joke through a slightly strained voice. Her head was still dipped down and she looked up at her with a small smile.

Ashlyn returned it with one of her own that didn't reach her eyes and nodded quietly. "Yeah, good idea," she replied in a quiet voice and went to the driver's side and got in.

Ali sighed and rubbed her face up and down with her right hand. She knocked on her head lightly and mentally berated herself for letting her feelings get over on her. She then took a deep breath and hopped into the passenger's seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in," Ali yelled from her bathroom as she dried her hair and went to the mirror in her bedroom.

Ashlyn poked her head in and waved. Ali smiled at her and then focused back on her reflection, trying to comb her hair. Ashlyn let her eyes roam over Ali's body and felt her throat go dry. She immediately forgot her reason for coming in.

She had on a white, tight fitted v-neck shirt, her red US Soccer shorts, and some black ankle socks. Ashlyn always loved Ali's legs and the view she was getting now, made her slouch into the door. She gulped and Ali's voice snapped her out of her stare.

"Huh, what," she asked as she cleared her throat and shook her head slightly.

"I said is something wrong," Ali laughed and looked at her with her head tilted to the side as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Uh, no, sorry. I was just about to order a pizza and wanted to know if you wanted some," she asked as she tried not to stare at her for too long.

"Sounds perfect! I'm starved. I want-,..."

"Pepperoni and pineapple, I know," the blonde smirked and winked as she left.

Ali smiled and shook her head. She finished getting ready and then put away everything in it's rightful place. She quickly tidied up her room and headed to the door, flicking the light off, and then headed to the living room.

"Pizza should be here in a few minutes," Ashlyn called from the couch when she heard Ali come down the hall.

"Awesome. You want something to drink," she called back to her as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Yes, please. Gatorade is fine."

Ali grabbed them both a red one and headed over to her. She smiled as she handed the bottle to Ashlyn and the blonde returned it with one of her own and a thanks. She plopped on the right side of the couch and opened her drink to take a sip.

"What are we watching," Ali asked as she placed her bottle on the coffee table and settled back into the couch and got comfortable.

"TV is boring right now. How about a movie," Ashlyn asked as she flipped through channels.

Ali nodded and Ashlyn stood and walked to their DVD collection. As she rifled through it, she called out suggestions to Ali and then Ashlyn held up one curiously that she had never seen before. Ali shrugged in confusion and the blonde shrugged too as she put it in the DVD player.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ali stood to answer it as Ashlyn set the movie up for them. It was the pizza and Ashlyn, distracted with the DVD remote, yelled that the money was in her wallet on the dining room table.

Ali held up her finger and smiled at the pizza boy, as she went and grabbed the wallet. She picked it up and pulled out a $20 bill and was about to close it, when she noticed a couple of pictures. She pulled them out and looked at them with a small smile.

There was one of the senior national team of them all in the locker room from Ashlyn's first cap, a few of her family and friends in Florida, one from her college glory days with her teammates after winning the championship, and one of her and Ali at the beach near Ashlyn's home. She remembered that day perfectly and smiled thinking about it.

Ashlyn was smiling hugely, dimple showing, and had her shades on. She had her left arm slung securely around Ali's shoulders, holding her close, and put up her right hand up in a peace sign in front of her stomach. Ali was grinning just as widely, nose crinkling, and had both her arms wrapped snug around Ashlyn's waist. They both looked so happy.

She stared at the picture a little longer and then tucked them all back in. She noticed another one and pulled it out and frowned at it with a sour face. It was Veronica and Ashlyn, and they were kissing at what looked like one of Veronica's modeling gigs. Ali sadly put the picture back in and went to pay the pizza boy.

"Keep the change," she smiled a little sadly and took the pizza he handed to her.

"Thanks ma'am. You guys have a good night," the kid nodded with a smile and left.

Ali pushed all thoughts and feelings from the pictures to the back of her mind, and walked to the kitchen for a couple of paper plates and paper towels. She grabbed them and then walked everything and the pizza to the living room. Ashlyn was seated on the couch and perked up when she saw Ali with the food. Ali set everything down on the coffee table, and then sat back in her spot on the couch.

"God, this looks and smells so. Damn. Good," Ashlyn moaned slightly as she opened the box and sniffed the air.

Ali giggled and handed her a plate and napkin so she she could grab herself some food. Ashlyn thanked her and then dove for a pepperoni and pineapple slice and a supreme slice. Ali just grabbed two of the pepperoni and pineapple slices and settled back into the couch, crossing her right leg under her butt to sit on.

"I think we'll actually be able to knock this box out together for once," Ali sighed happily as she chewed her pizza and Ashlyn nodded with a full mouth.

"No complaints from me. I wonder who's movie this is, though," the blonde asked her around her mouth full of food and pointed her head towards the TV.

"No clue. Maybe someone left it here when they visiting with us or something?"

"Yeah, maybe. Guess we'll find out what it's about and then we can judge who's it is," Ashlyn said as she pressed play on the remote and settled back into the couch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half and an empty pizza box later, the girls were settled comfortable into the couch, full and feeling the sleepy affects of the pizza. They were seated in the middle and their arms lightly touched as their feet were propped up on the coffee table.

"That was actually a really good movie," Ali yawned with a happy smile and stretched her arms above her head.

"Yeah suprisingly, considering it was over the top girly and such a chick flick. I still don't have a clue as to who's movie it is," Ashlyn chuckled as she grabbed the remote and turned the DVD player off.

Ali rolled her eyes and chuckled as she nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder. "Oh, puhleeeeease. You were practically crying on those hospital scenes and on the edge of your seat with a smile when that girl confessed her love to the other girl," she pointed out.

"Hey, I wasn't crying. I got some pizza sauce in my eye," Ashlyn tried to convinvce her as she wiped at her right eye again.

Ali laughed at her and shook her head as she brought her knees to her chest and held them. Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a smirk of her own and switched back to cable TV. She leaned back into the couch and propped her feet back on the coffee table.

"Did you forget you cried on those parts too? I thought you were going to squeeze my arm off the whole movie, too."

"I," Ali pointed to herself with a smirk, "am not as ashamed as you are to cry during beautiful scenes like that. You act all tough, but I know you have a really sweet and sensitive side too."

Ashlyn was about to argue but instead just looked at her as a smile slowly grew on her face. She put her mouth in her hand that was propped on the arm of the couch, and stared at the TV. Ali raised her hands in silent victory and then laid back against her own arm rest with a triumphant grin.

"Passion. I'm a very passionate person," the blonde murmured through her hand after a moment as they both watched TV.

Ali looked at her and tilted her head with a smile. Ashlyn saw her out of the corner of her eye, and looked at her from the side with a smile too. Ali stuck her foot out and nudged Ashlyn's right hip to get her to look at her and she did.

"You are a very passionate person. Everyone you know or have been around knows it. Speaking of, I saw the pictures in your wallet," the brunette offered and smiled sincerly at her.

Ashlyn smiled at her and sighed happily at the thought of the pictures. "I keep them in there to remind me of just how lucky I am. Some of the best times and, of course, the most important people in my life," she winked knowingly at Ali.

Ali dipped her head down and bit her bottom lip with a smile, then looked back up at her. "That day on the beach was the best ever. It was so amazing seeing how you interact with your family and friends back home. I never got a copy of that picture, either," she said as she quirked her head at her with a smirk and got a laugh in return.

"Having you there definitley made it the best. Everyone loves you too, I think more than me. My cousin can still get you one. I'll tell her too," Ashlyn chuckled and then winked at her.

Ali reached behind for her phone on the end table and started typing away on it. "No worries. I was supposed to text her back anyways, so I'll ask her."

Ashlyn observed her with a curious smile and when Ali looked up she nodded her head at her once to elaborate. Ali chuckled as she put her phone on her lap and sat up to adjust her legs comfortably. Ashlyn's eyes shot to her legs and she involuntarily licked her lips. Luckily for her, Ali missed it as she started her story and Ashlyn was thankful.

"Well, she helped out some with the planning of your party and I forgot to tell her how everything went. She wanted to fill all of your family in as well, and I promised to keep them updated," Ali shrugged with a smile at her.

"Thank you for that. I know they're all upset that they missed this party, but luckily I'll be heading there in a few days for the real one. I can't wait."

"No problem. I almost forgot you were going back there."

"You should come with. I know they'll all be happy to see you, especially my grandma and Chris."

"I thought you were taking Veronica to meet everyone for the first time," Ali tried to say void of all emotions, as she looked down at her phone.

"I am, but I would love for you to come too. To be honest, I'm nervous about her meeting everyone. A hello on the phone and a little conversation on Skype, doesn't exactly count as an in person meeting. I want them to like her and I've never, ever introduced any of my past girlfriends to my grandma," Ashlyn confessed as she looked down and played with her shirt.

"Really? Ash, you have nothing to be nervous about. Your family will support and love you and Veronica is a really nice girl, too," Ali said as she nudged Ashlyn with her foot to get her to look at her.  
The blonde nodded and picked her eyes up at her, head still down, and smiled as Ali smiled at her. Veronica was really a sweet girl and nice, if Ali looked past her jealousy. She took care of Ashlyn how a girlfriend should, even though Ali knew without a doubt she could do better if given the chance.

"Yeah. I don't like to introduce just anyone to my family, especially my grandma. Her approval means a lot to me. Thanks, Princess," she replied softly and winked at her.

"No problem, hot stuff," Ali nodded in understanding and grinned as she winked at her.

Ashlyn laughed and Ali couldn't help but join her. "So, would you like to go still? I still want you to go and everyone would really like to see you," Ashlyn asked her with hope in her eyes.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek and sighed internally. As much as she wanted to go and see everyone again, she didn't want to torture herself with seeing them together. Especially, as a couple meeting the family for the first time. Not to mention the trip there and back with them all alone. She already felt enough like a third wheel, even though Ashlyn assured her she wasn't.

"I think I shouldn't this time. You guys are meeting your family for the first time as a couple, and I think that's something just for all of you guys. I'll catch the next trip, I promise," Ali smiled at her slightly.

Ashlyn let out a defeated breath and slumped her shoulders a little. Ali felt terrible for saying no, but knew it would save herself the heartache in the end. Ashlyn wanted to so badly to tell her how much she wanted her there, but found the words caught in her throat.

"It's cool. Definatley next time and there's no getting out of it then, either," Ashlyn said as she pointed at the brunette, trying to cheer herself up.

"Pinky pomise. I'll be there next time for sure," Ali giggled as she held her pinky out for her to take.

Ashlyn chuckled and leaned over to grab it. As soon as their pinkys connected, they both felt the same tingling feeling that always shot through their bodies. They looked up in to each others eyes and stared into them for a moment. They both involuntarily inched closer to each other and when they were a foot away, Ashlyn's phone started ringing.

They broke apart immediately and Ashlyn fumbled for her phone on the coffee table. Ali scrunched back as far to her section of the couch as she could, and tried to calm her racing mind and heart. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach at Ashlyn's next words.

"Hey, babe. How are things with work," Ashlyn asked as she cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure.

Ali quietly played with the end of her shorts and tried not to listen to their conversation. In a bittersweet way, she was preoccupied with the unknown that could have transpired just moments ago so she didn't really pay attention to her. Apparently, Ashlyn had just finished her conversation and waved her hands in front of Ali to get her attention.

"Huh, sorry," the brunette asked as she shook her minds wanderings away and focused on her.

"That was V. She's not going to be able to go to Florida for the weekend. She got a call for a shoot in New York, and called to tell me she didn't want to take it and wanted to go with me instead. I knew it was a huge deal and opportunity she has been waiting for, so I told her to go," Ashlyn shrugged.

"Damn. That sucks. I know it means a lot to you. You guys should reschedule for later," Ali offered.

"Nah, I promised everyone I'd be there and I really want to head down there, too. We'll just go some other time. I should call and tell them, though. You know what this means right," Ashlyn smirked as she pulled up her grandma's number to call.

Ali gave her a curious look as she watched her put the phone to her ear and Ashlyn chuckled at her. Ali racked her brain for an answer and when she couldn't get one, she joined in on the laughter and asked what. Ashlyn just wagged her eyebrows like she had a secret and didn't answer her.

"Grandma! How are you? It's me," Ashlyn said as her face lighted up and Ali smiled at it.

"Ashlyn, your favorite grandchild," the blonde laughed down the phone as she shook her head and Ali giggled.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I just wanted to call and say Veronica isn't going to be able to make it down there this weekend and that-,..." the blonde started.

Ali could hear Ashlyn's grandma talking animately on the phone and it sounded really fast like on the cartoons. Ashlyn opened her mouth a few times and made some sounds trying to get a word in to stop her. She pulled the phone away from her ear and put it towards Ali to let her listen and they both snickered.

"Grandma, calm down. Breathe. I'm still coming, ok. I just wanted to tell you the change of plans. Also prepare yourself, cause now I'm bringing one of your other most favorite people," Ashlyn laughed as she cut her grandma off.

Ali quirked an eyebrow at her and Ashlyn winked back at her.

"Yep, Ali is coming. She can't wait to see you either," the blonde laughed and Ali joined her. "Here she wants to talk to you," Ashlyn chuckled as she handed her the phone.

"Hi, how are you ma'am," Ali asked and then laughed at whatever she responded with.

Ashlyn smiled at Ali, loving how well along her and her family got. Everytime she saw them interact, her heart swelled with love and gratitude. It made her wish even more, that she was introducing them to Ali as her girlfriend instead. She grabbed their trash and whispered to Ali she'd be back and the brunette smiled, not really paying attention as she talked on the phone. Ashlyn chuckled and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell her everything. We'll see you soon too. Ok. Ok, love you too. Bye, take care," Ali laughed as she hung up and set the phone back on the coffee table.

"She didn't even say bye to me," Ashlyn pouted as she sat back in her spot.

"Calm down, child. She says she loves you and she'll see you soon," Ali said as she rolled her eyes with a grin.

Ashlyn smiled happily and sat back into the couch as she started flipping channels on the TV again. Ali looked at her expectantly and waited until she noticed. The blonde felt eyes on her and slowly tore her eyes from the TV to Ali's, who raised both eyebrows at her for an answer.

"What," Ashlyn asked questioningly with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How do you know I didn't already have the weekend booked or something," Ali teased as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her right eyebrow in a sassy way.

"I don't, just wishful thinking. Besides, I almost had you convinced to go the first time anyways," Ashlyn smirked as she stuck her tongue out quickly and the turned back to the TV.

Ali just nodded and then shook her head, before she turned towards the TV with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice little moments :)

Chapter 4

"ALI," Ashlyn's grandma exclaimed as she waved and rushed down the driveway to crush her in a warm, tight hug.

Ali laughed and hugged her back just as hard and Ashlyn stood there, dropping their bags with her mouth open. Ali looked at her from her position and smiled, rubbing it in when she kissed the elderly woman's cheek and was awarded with one in return. Ashlyn laughed at her and tapped her grandma's shoulder.

"Hey! How about some love for your granddaughter here," the blonde pouted as she opened her arms up.

"Oh stop it, Ashlyn. You know how much I adore Ali. Oh, I've missed you two so much," she chastised and smacked her arm, as she went in and hugged her favorite granddaughter tightly.

"We've missed you too," Ali said and Ashlyn agreed before pulling back and kissing the top of the elderly woman's head.

"I sure as heck have missed your cooking. How are things," the blonde asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Things are great. This weekend is going to be so fun. Ali, let Ashlyn get the bags and you come talk to me about things up in D.C.," she said as she wrapped her right arm around Ali's waist.

Ali giggled and tightly wrapped her left arm lovingly around her, and leaned into her warm embrace as they walked back inside. She heard Ashlyn complain, and turned her head back to her to smirk and shrugged her shoulders innocently. Ashlyn shook her head, pursed her lips, and smiled as she dragged their bags in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandma, you don't know how much I've missed your mac & cheese," Ashlyn sighed contently as she rubbed her stomach and smiled lazily.

"I think I do, seeing as how you cleaned three plates of it," she chuckled as she grabbed the dishes and took them to the sink.

Ali immediately stood up and headed to the sink with her, "Let me help you with those Ms.-,..."

"Uh uh, honey. You're a guest in my house, therefore, you don't do anything but eat, sleep, and enjoy yourself. This is y'alls vacation and I miss having that one around to do things for. And call me grandma, ya hear," the woman told her as she shooed her away and started washing the dishes.

Ali started to protest, but Ashlyn stood and grabbed her hand and smiled at her with a knowing look. Ali relented and smiled up at Ashlyn with a nod. Their hands were still joined and she looked down at them as Ashlyn did. The blonde slowly let go of it and walked over to the fridge with a cough.

Ali quickly hid her frown and plastered on a smile as she turned back to the older woman. "Whatever you say Ms-,...oops, sorry, grandma," Ali corrected herself with a shrug and a smile.

"Good girl. Why don't you two go out back and I'll bring you something sweet in a minute," she smiled as she finished the last few dishes.

Ashlyn walked them out to the back deck and closed the door behind them. She walked over to the railing, Ali following, and they leaned their elbows on it. Ashlyn closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp, ocean air deeply with a smile as the wind blew her hair. Ali observed her with a smile of her own, and rested her head in her hands as she looked out at the water.

"You really do miss it here a lot," Ali said rhetorically.

"Nothing like coming back and just relaxing from life for a bit," Ashlyn sighed softly and Ali nodded her head in agreement.

"Your grandma sure does miss you too. Imagine everyone tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun. I can't wait."

"You're right, you needed this. A little vacation and some time with your family will be awesome. It'll be great for you to see them and vice versa," Ali smiled at her as she put her chin on her shoulder and looked up at her.

"I'm just glad you came. It'll be much more enjoyable with you here. Thanks, Als," Ashlyn smiled and raised her right shoulder slightly.

"Not a problem at all. I love hanging with your family, they're so amazing. I want to just wrap your grandma up and take her back with us," Ali laughed and turned around to lean her back into the railing and stretched before crossing her arms over her chest.

Ashlyn chuckled and laid her head on top of her crossed arms on the railing and looked at Ali, "Trust me, I wish I could."

Ali smiled knowingly. She patted and then rubbed Ashlyn's back comfortingly. The blonde just stared at her and Ali couldn't stop herself from doing the same thing. She still had her smile on her lips and shrugged her shoulders like what.

"I just love it when you and my grandma interact. She really does think highly of you and enjoys you visiting. You treat her with the utmost respect and you really do love being around her and just love her in general. Thank you for that," she said softly as she stared into her eyes.

Ali felt a lump in her throat and little tears at her eyes. Ashlyn had such a way with words, whether she knew it or not.

"I think she's an amazing woman who raised an even more amazing woman. What's not to love, especially when she's done that? Your grandma is the best ever and I love every minute of being around her," Ali simply shrugged as she tried to control her emotions.

Ashlyn stood straight and moved to stand in front of Ali. The brunette looked up at her with her mouth slightly parted and Ashlyn sighed longingly. She brought her right hand up and wiped near Ali's eye, with her thumb, to remove the pooling tears. Ali closed her eyes at the contact and then roamed them over Ashlyn's face, before landing them on her lips.

Ashlyn noticed and ran her thumb down the side of her face and stopped it at her chin. Ali didn't know what was going on, but she was beyond happy that this was happening. Ashlyn didn't know what took control of her, but right in that moment, she wanted to do nothing more than kiss Ali.

She dropped her eyes to Ali's lips and the brunette looked up at her eyes and waited expectantly. It took everything in her to not lean up and close the little distance, but if this was going to happen, she wanted Ashlyn to make the move first so that she knew she wanted it too. Ashlyn looked in her eyes and saw the want behind them and that encouraged her to lean forward.

"I hope you guys want cookies still," grandma said as she shuffled through the door, not knowing what almost happened.

They both jumped apart and Ashlyn scratched the back of her neck with her right hand as she walked over to her grandma. Ali rubbed her forehead with her right hand and turned back to the water as she puffed out a breath slightly wide eyed.

"L-Let me help you with that," Ashlyn said as she tried to control her slightly shaky voice and rushed to grab the tray.

Ali inhaled one last deep breath and turned around plastering a smile on her flushed face. She tightly clasped her hands in front of her body and walked towards them. The sweet, old woman just smiled and made them sit down at the table as she handed them cookies.

"I never met someone that loves chocolate chip cookies as much as my Ashlyn does," she said as she watched her eat them rather fast.

"They're not just any chocolate chip cookies, though. They're YOUR chocolate chip cookies," she replied as she focused on stuffing her mouth with more of them.

Ali observed her and laughed as she bit into her cookie and Ashlyn looked at her and smiled. Ali shyly dipped her head and it made the blonde smile even wider. The elder woman noticed the exchange and leaned back into her chair with a big, knowing smile. She nodded her head proudly and clapped on the inside.

"What," Ashlyn asked with her mouth full when she looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed something beautiful. Ashlyn Michelle Harris, slow down you're making a mess," she chastised and proceeded to wipe near the blonde's mouth and cleaned up the mess around her.

Both girls laughed and they engrossed themselves in filling grandma in on everything happening with their team in D.C. and the national team. She listened intently and added comments here and there and told them how things were in Florida. Ali then excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ashlyn watched at her the whole time until she disappeared.

Ashlyn sighed with a lovey dove-y glint in her eyes and her grandma chuckled with her hand over mouth. The blonde looked over at her and scrunched her face in confusion and her grandma only laughed harder.

"Wanna fill me in," she slowly smiled as she struggled to contain her own laughter.

"I just find it funny you were supposed to come here and introduce us all to this new woman of yours, but you obviously are smitten with someone else," she replied pointedly as she fought off more giggles.

Ashlyn scrunched her face deeper and shook her head in confusion. "What are you-...," Ashlyn started and then it dawned on her as her grandma put her thumb up towards the door Ali walked out of.

"WHAT?! You thin-...like...wait...WHAT," she exclaimed as she flailed her arms between her body and the door and sat further up on her seat.

"Oh please, Ashlyn, you still like her. You never stopped and this new 'girlfriend' is just your way of trying to get over her. I don't see why you don't just tell her how you feel, sweetie," her grandma simply said with a shrug.

Ashlyn just stared at her wide eyed and her mouth was even more wide opened. "Wh-where, like what...I-I...where are you getting this from," she blubbered as she scratched the top of her head with a blown away face.

"I'm your grandma and when you said you were having girl problems all those months ago, I put two and two together. Ashlyn, surely you don't think people haven't noticed you two dance around each other, cause we all have. It's cute, but I'm not getting any younger and I'd love to know you're happy with the girl of your dreams before I leave this earth," she deadpanned and patted her knee.

"But Veron-...," she said as she looked at her in shock.

"Is a sweet person, I'm sure. She's not Ali though is she? I've never ever seen you look at another person the way you do her, and that's what is beautiful about you two. You love each other so much, everyone feels it. Don't let that slip away," she smiled at Ashlyn and squeezed her knee, letting that sink in.

Ashlyn pondered her words and sat there completely thrown off at them. If she were being honest, she had been thinking about Ali a lot more than ever, and not as a best friend. Always as something more. She always fought to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, but her grandma just crashed them back to the front at full force. She made her really think.

"Life is short, honey. I just want you happy and I love Ali like a granddaughter, which means I want the same for her as I do for you. Who better for her than my own granddaughter. I approve of her and you two together if that counts for anything," she said sincerely and kissed her cheek.

Ashlyn smiled and clapped her hands together. "Wow. Am I really that obvious," she asked as she squinted her right eye at her in question.

"Beyond. I think Ali might be worse, though," she chuckled and Ashlyn laughed with her, but then it registered what she said.

"Wait a minute, what makes you so sure she feels the same way? She's not even gay, grandma," Ashlyn said disappointed and looked at the ground.

"Just cause she's never said it, doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same way. Like I said, you two radiate it. No one can miss it, unless they're dead on the inside. As far as her being gay, I don't have a lesbian radar or whatever it is I heard on TV yesterday, but there's only one way to find out. Ask her how she feels. What's wrong with two best friends falling in love? It happens all the time," she simply stated and shrugged her shoulders.

If Ashlyn could, she would have died from laughter right then and there. "Wh- what did you call it?! Lesbian radar?! It's called 'gaydar', grandma. Oh my God, that's the funniest thing I have ever heard," she laughed as she rolled around in her chair and grabbed at her stomach.

"Lesbian radar, gaydar. Tomatoe, tomato. Whatever. You just hear what I'm saying and do the right thing for you and her. I'll support you no matter what, but I just want you to know I want you with her," she said as she swatted at her.

Ashlyn's laughter died down and she nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes. "I hear ya, I hear ya. I just don't know how to approach it. I don't wanna be rejected or worse, lose my best friend forever," she whispered at the end and looked at her feet as she dug them into the ground.

"You gotta take risks to get somewhere. That's what your life and career has mostly been. Trust me, it'll work out," she winked.

Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak, but then Ali came back out the door. She snapped it shut and cleared her throat, while her grandma just continued to smile lovingly. Ali smiled as she sat down and looked around at the sudden quietness.

"Am I interrupting? I can go back insi-..." she started as she slightly stood again and motioned to the door.

"No," both women said, Ashlyn a little more quickly and loudly than needed.

"I was just telling my granddaughter to wake up and smell the roses. Anyways, it's getting late girls and I've got some cooking to do tomorrow. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning," she said as she stood and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

They both told her the same and she winked knowingly at Ashlyn, as she walked back inside and turned in for the night. Ashlyn swallowed hard and slowly turned her head to Ali, who just smiled. She returned it and then she noticed Ali shiver slightly from the cool, night air breeze. She continued to smile as she stood and stuck her hand out for Ali, who took it shyly, and led them to one of the lawn chairs.

"I just want to hang out here just a little longer if that's cool," Ashlyn asked as she motioned to the chair.

"Cool," Ali practically whispered and rubbed her cold arms to try to warm them up.

"Awesome. Here," Ashlyn smiled and winked, as she grabbed the blanket off the chair to unfold and sat down, scooting over to make room for her.

Ali shyly sat down next to her, and with the chair being big enough for one person, they had to sit really, really close to each other. They both squirmed and tried to get comfortable and laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Let's try this," Ashlyn grinned and opened left arm for her to scoot closer.

Ali hesitated for a split second, and then scooted into her embrace. She could smell the body spray and the smell that was just Ashlyn, and had to suppress a moan. When the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder she almost jumped, but then settled back into her comfortably.

"Better," the blonde somewhat choked out.

"Much," Ali sighed closing her eyes and not noticing.

Having Ali so close, made Ashlyn's mind swirl. Her hair smelled like a mix of her shampoo and the ocean air, and she archived it as her most favorite smell about her. Her arm around Ali made her smile and she lightly squeezed her closer to her.

"It's so beautiful out here," Ali said in awe as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," Ashlyn said softly not once looking at the sky, but at Ali the whole time.

Ali felt her breath on the side of her face and knew she wasn't talking about the same thing she was. She turned her head at her and just barely caught the blonde snap her head forward. She smiled, but was also disappointed that she didn't catch her. She looked back up at the sky, and they stayed in a somewhat comfortable silence for a moment.

"When I was a kid, I used to sneak outside at night and just stare up at the sky for hours. My grandma would catch me and chase me back in, but most times she would let me just stay out here. I did a lot of thinking, some of my best, out here," Ashlyn said quietly as she thought back to all those times and smiled.

Ali chuckled as she looked at her and then back to the sky. "Sounds like you were a handful for your poor grandma. I get it though. Hard not to when it's so big and beautiful," Ali agreed.

"I miss it," Ashlyn sighed with a sad smile.

Ali leaned into her body and laid her head on her chest to comfort her. Ashlyn stiffened but then relaxed as she felt better. The brunette closed her eyes and listened with a small smile, as Ashlyn's quickened heartbeat slowed down. Ashlyn got a sudden surge of boldness, and laid her head on top of hers and smiled contently at the contact.

They stayed out there and in the same position for an hour, and then headed back inside when they felt sleep catch up with them. Ashlyn walked Ali to her bedroom door and smiled as she turned around.

"Goodnight," Ali whispered shyly as she looked down at her feet.

"Goodnight, Princess," Ashlyn replied just as softly.

Ali looked up at her and decided to throw caution to the wind. She stepped on her tip toes and kissed her cheek. Ashlyn was caught by surprise and stood frozen in place. Ali stepped back and tucked some hair behind her own ear, and smiled as she went into her room. Ashlyn slowly smiled as she stood there and just stared at Ali's closed door. She turned on her heel after a minute, and headed to her own room.

"Wow. Is my grandma ever wrong," she chuckled quietly to herself as she touched her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now in case the 2nd one gets posted real late. Loving all the feedback, so thanks. I think you all will love this one. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 5

"Ali freaking Krieger," Ashlyn's big brother, Chris, exclaimed as he walked into the living room straight to her.

Ali grinned and stood as he got closer, and he engulfed her in a huge bear hug. The brunette giggled when he squeezed her and picked her up so that her feet hovered above the ground. He put her down after a moment and they stood apart, arms still connected, and laughed.

"Chris, how are you," Ali asked with a bright smile.

"Great, thanks. How about you? Gah, it's so great to see you," he exclaimed and squeezed her arms with a huge grin.

"You'd think that you'd actually acknowledge my presence and want to see your baby sister you haven't seen in a while, but nooooooo. You're worse than grandma," Ashlyn grumbled and rolled her eyes from the couch.

Chris and Ali laughed at her and broke apart. Ali went and sat on the recliner to let the siblings sit together and catch up, and Chris plopped down next to his little sister. He threw his right arm on the back of the couch and scooted as close as he could to Ashlyn.

"Better, cry baby? Aw, you know I love my #1 bro for life," he teased and smothered her with a hug and kisses on her face.

Ashlyn yelled and tried to push him off as she laughed. When he started tickling her, she squirmed more and was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe and her face was red. Ali observed and laughed along with them. It made her miss her own big brother and her face slowly turned into a sad smile.

Ashlyn noticed it when Chris pulled back and sat in his spot, and immediately knew what was going through her mind. She wanted to cheer her up, so she nudged Chris and tilted her head towards Ali with a smirk. Her brother nodded knowingly, and gave her a devilish one of his own. He stood like he was leaving out the room, and then suddenly, he darted to Ali and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed.

Ashlyn laughed and quickly stood as she directed him to put her on the couch. He plopped her where she pointed, and Ashlyn immediately hopped on her stomach to straddle and hold her down. She directed her brother to grab her arms and hold them down as well, and Ali tried with all of her strength to get out of it but couldn't.

The blonde smirked down at her, and Ali's eyes and mouth dropped as she gave her a warning look. Chris looked at his sister and laughed breathlessly as he waited for instructions. Ashlyn put her hands on her own hips and looked down at the brunette as she contemplated her next moves.

"Don't you dare do it," Ali tried to sound serious but they could hear the little laugh behind it.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Whaddaya think, bubba? Should we comply to the Princess' orders, or...," she asked as she shrugged her shoulders with a look at him.

"Whatever you want to do, baby sis," he chuckled and looked down at Ali with an apologetic shrug.

"Chris! I thought you were on my side. Please don't let her do this," Ali pleaded as she tried to free her arms and blew her hair out of her face when she couldn't.

"Sorry, Ali. This time, I'll have to follow with her."

"Chris, liste-...,"

Ali's words were cut off when Ashlyn dove in with her fingers and started tickling every spot she knew on Ali. From her armpits to her ribs, the blonde showed no mercy, and Ali was laughing so hard as she fought to free herself. Ashlyn was breathlessly giggling, along with her brother, and they continued on for a few minutes before they stopped.

"You're a jerk. The both of you are," Ali said breathlessly when Chris freed her hands and she swatted at them.

Ashlyn still hadn't moved from her position and leaned back a little to laugh and dodge the hits. Ali sat up on her elbows with a playful pout and grabbed a pillow to try to hit her with. Ashlyn dodged it with ease, and grabbed it as she fell forward on Ali to hold her down and stop the attacks.

"In my defense, I was just following orders," Chris smiled as he held his hands up and pointed to his chest.

"Aw, you know you love us," Ashlyn said as she laid her head on the pillow between them.

Ali's cheek was smashed lightly by the pillow, and she mumbled something neither Harris could understand. Ashlyn swore it sounded like curse words in German, but she wasn't for sure and chuckled.

"Christopher! Go take over the BBQ for me while I finish up in here, grandson," grandma called from the kitchen.

He looked at both girls and smiled as he saluted and then left the living room. "Duty calls."

Both girls chuckled and it wasn't until he left them alone, that they realized their positions they were in. Ashlyn cleared her throat and sat up as she pulled the pillow off of Ali's face, who rubbed her cheek and gave a playful pout.

"Mind telling me why I was attacked," the brunette joked not really expecting an answer.

"I saw the look. I know you miss your family, especially your brother, and I just wanted to cheer you up. I know being here and around my family is a reminder of yours in a way. You didn't have to come here, but you did, and I appreciate it," she shrugged and smiled.

Ali smiled back and patted her right thigh with a smile. "I told you to stop thanking me. I love being around your family and friends, they're amazing. They make me feel welcomed and apart of the family. Yeah I miss mines, but I'll see them soon. I'm dragging you there with me too," she joked with a giggle.

"I know, I know. Sorry. And trust me, you don't have to drag me anywhere. I'll go any and everywhere with you more than willingly. Especially, to see your fam. You know I love me some Deb Deb and Kyle is like a brother to me," Ashlyn told her truthfully with a grin.

"Good. You already know my family adores you and loves having you around. I think my mom asks more about you than me."

"Funny, cause Chris already thinks of you as a sister and of course, my grandmother already has made you her granddaughter," Ashlyn smirks and they both laugh.

When they calm down, they look at each other and Ashlyn feels her body going hot with want, as she stares down at Ali from her straddling position. Ali, too, notices their body's position's and looked up at her with a slight blush. She sees the change in the blonde's eyes and hopes her own aren't playing tricks on her. Ashlyn opens her mouth like she wants to say something and Ali picks up a little to come closer to listen.

"Ashlyn! Everyone is here. You and Ali go and see them in," they hear grandma yell and Ashlyn's face drops in disappointment.

Ali does the same and she feels like a piece of herself has left, when Ashlyn gets off of her slowly and stands by the couch. Ali internally sighs in frustration, and stands along with her. The blonde doesn't make eye contact and starts straightening out her clothes before she speaks.

"Guess it's party time."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party is in full swing and everyone is having a blast. Ashlyn, of course, is the life of the party and is keeping everyone laughing the whole time. Ali finds it infectious how everyone basically floats to her and she finds herself grinning widely. Ashlyn led her by hand, all over the backyard and deck, and caught them up with people she had already met and introduced her to the ones she never had.

By 9 pm and after much birthday cake, everyone was sprawled out all over the place and talking amongst themselves. They were starting to feel the signs of bellies full of BBQ and what little alcohol was provided. Grandma and a few other ladies stood to clean and Ali, who was already at the food table getting some more cake, stopped what she was doing and started to help.

"No, honey. You go back over there and be with Ashlyn. We old ladies got this" she smiled and pushed her back to her table, as she handed her cake to her.

"Grandma, I don't mind helping. Are you sure," Ali asked wanting to be sure.

"Positive. Besides, I think our Ashlyn may have had a little too much to drink. Go make sure she doesn't embarrass herself," she chuckled and winked.

Ali giggled with her and nodded as she went back to her table. Ashlyn was talking animatedly amongst some of her friends, and Ali sat back in her spot next to her with a smile. She loved seeing her so happy.

"Ask Ali. I totally almost caught the little bastard, but he was too quick. Right," Ashlyn said seriously as she looked at the brunette to agree.

"Ask me what," she smiled as she ate a piece of her cake.

"Tell them how I almost caught that big ass spider that was in the hallway of the apartment. Tell 'em how freakishly huge it was," she said as she looked at her to agree.

Ali scrunched her face in confusion as she chewed. "We must remember that day differently, cause I remember you squealing like a little girl and hopping on the dining room table. You got up there so fast, I thought for sure you were flying. It was huge as hell, though."

The whole table erupted into laughter and everyone was almost in tears as they pictured it. Ashlyn just continued to stare at Ali with her mouth open in shock with a smile on the corners of her lips. Ali smiled back and shrugged innocently like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Who's side are you on," the blonde laughed as she poked the brunette's sides playfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to lie," Ali giggled as she dodged it and ate some more of her cake.

"Now I have to prove to them I'm still the badass Ashlyn from the old days," the blonde chuckled as she sipped her beer and looked at Ali from the corner of her eye.

Ali scoffed and chewed her cake with a teasing smile as everyone around them carried on their own conversations. Ashlyn laughed and hit her knee playfully and grabbed the extra fork near the cake and took a piece. Ali gave her a sassy look and Ashlyn laughed as she pulled the fork out of her mouth and chewed.

"Oh, don't act like that wasn't for me anyways. I know not to eat as much as you do when we share anything chocolate."

"As long as you know."

Ashlyn smirked and went for another piece, and Ali playfully swatted at her fork. With Ashlyn being slightly tipsy, her keeper skills weren't as on point, and she fumbled to catch the fork as it hit the ground. Ali gave her a sorry face and the blonde just laughed.

"Geez, if you didn't want to share that's all you had to say," she teased with a smile as she bent to pick it up and tossed it on the table.

Ali stuck her tongue out at her and picked up a piece of cake with her own fork. "Ha, ha, very funny. Here, you can share mines," she said as she hovered her fork up to her and had her hand under it to catch anything falling.

Ashlyn hesitated for a second and looked at the fork. She knew it was a simple, friendly gesture that they had done millions of times before, but now she didn't feel that way. All the alcohol sloshing in her stomach and clouding her mind, made her feelings rush to her at full force.

"Ash? Ashlyn? Do you want some or...," Ali's voice broke through her mind and the brunette looked at her with her hands still up and a concerned look on her face.

"Y-yeah. Thanks," she shook her head and smiled as she leaned forward and ate the cake.

She pulled back slowly and Ali just stared at her mouth the whole time with her own slightly parted. She flickered her eyes up to Ashlyn's and they locked. The blonde continued to chew her cake slowly and Ali only stared with glazed over eyes. Neither one noticed they had moved closer to each other.

"Ali, tell us about this mystery woman of Ashlyn's," Chris asked and they both snapped out of their moment.

Ashlyn looked down at her beer in her hands and focused on picking at the label. Ali took a drink of her own beer to wet her dry mouth and then cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, um, she's a model. She's even thinking about taking up acting, I think she said. She's tall, black hair, nice body, etc. etc. that all models have," she shrugged not really interested in this topic of conversation.

No one seemed to notice the off hand reply and just nodded as they high fived and slapped Ashlyn's back. They congratulated her on her relationship and Ashlyn just gave them little nods and small smiles.

Ali didn't want to stick around and hear them continue to talk about it, so she excused herself and went down to take a walk along the little river on the back of the house. Ashlyn watched her leave with a sad smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali went and sat along the edge of the bank in the grass. She brought her legs up to her chest and circled her arms around them as she laid her chin on top of her knees. She let out a long sigh and just stared out at the water. She tried blocking out the faint music and voices from the party and focused on herself.

Ever since she confessed to Pinoe her true feelings, she hadn't been the same. All she thought about, day and night, was her best friend and how she wanted to be more than that. No matter how badly she wanted it though, she'd never break up a relationship, or more importantly, stand in Ashlyn's way of happiness.

She knew she couldn't live life like this forever and not say anything, though. She knew she'd have to confess one day to her that she was in love with her. If she didn't, she would surely blow up one day. She just didn't want to lose everything that was them in the process. Not knowing how Ashlyn felt was making her mind reel.

"Gators are known to sneak up here and scare the living shit out of unsuspecting people, ya know."

Ali snapped her head in the direction of the voice and adjusted her eyes in the dark to the figure. It was Ashlyn. She had a beer in each hand and a small smile, as she tilted her head at her. Ali smiled back at her.

"I think I can fight them off if they decide to sneak up on me."

"Of course, Warrior Princess. Um, mind if I join you," she asked almost shyly, as she pointed beside her.

Ali smiled at it and patted the grass for her to come and sit. Ashlyn sat down next to her and passed her one of the beers. She got comfortable, and scooted closer to her until there was just a few inches between them. Ali noticed and bit her lip as she took a sip of her beer.

"So, are you alright," Ashlyn asked quietly after a moment, as she took a drink of her beer and looked at her awkwardly from the side.

Ali was still in her same sitting position and was twirling her bottle by the neck in her hand in front of her knees. She sighed again as she heard the concern in her friend's voice and felt bad. She looked up at the night sky and then took a long drink. She was going to need it.

Ashlyn observed her quietly and turned slightly towards her to listen. She laid her legs out straight in front of her body and crossed them at the ankles. She took another drink of her brew and then held it in her lap with her left hand, as she sat up straight.

"Hey. Talk to me. You know you always can," Ashlyn softly said and lightly nudged her arm with her own.

"Trust me, I know that. I just don't know how to start. I've just been thinking a lot is all," Ali replied as she cast her eyes out to the water.

"Well, remember I told you this place is the perfect place to think. If you just want to sit, that's cool and I'll chill with you. Whenever you're ready to talk to me, I'm here," Ashlyn smiled at her and rubbed Ali's lower back to comfort her and get her to look at her.

It worked and Ali laid her right cheek on her knees so she could look at her and smiled. "I know."

Ashlyn nodded and then scooted down some so she could lay back on her right elbow and looked out at the water. Ali stared at her from the angle and took in every feature of hers.

"Ever wish you could turn your mind and feelings off, but then again not, at the same time," Ali asked as she downed the rest of her beer and put it off to her right side.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to Ali and nodded in agreement. "All the damn time. You're either tortured by it, or you're completely satisfied with it. There's no in-between."

"Exactly. That's been my problem lately. All I think about are scenarios in my head and they're so perfect, but then life steps in and rips them to shreds. It sucks ass."

Ashlyn chuckled at Ali's description and chugged the remnants of her drink and set it aside. "Trust me, I know. I've known for a long, long time now," she replied seriously with a sad undertone, as she picked the grass between them.

Ali wanted her to explain further, but saw that she wasn't ready just yet. "Mines have been about my personal life, more specifically, my love life. If one more person tries to hook me up with someone, I'm going to lose my shit," she joked and chuckled lightly.

"It's hard not to try to set you up, when you're as beautiful as you are and still single. You reject just about every guy that comes your way or that is set up with you. To be honest, I'm glad you do cause you deserve nothing but the best and shouldn't settle. Those guys were all losers," Ashlyn said as she scrunched her face in disgust.

Ali giggled shyly as she pushed Ashlyn's shoulder lightly. "Your opinions and input would've been great when I was going through all of this. Instead, I had to deal with all of those crazies."

"I did! Well, to everyone else I did and they threatened bodily harm if I ruined any of them. I did threaten a few of the dorks and I think that's why you never got calls back," the blonde laughed as she remembered and Ali joined in and they leaned their heads closer to each other.

"Well, thank you for that. I most definitely owe you one. Maybe one day I'll be able to snag my own date," Ali laughed lightly as she looked back out to the water.

"Trust me, you won't have to snag anything. You're the most beautiful, gorgeous girl I know, and you'll have suitors flocking to you. Hell, they'll be groveling for your attention. You light up a room Ali, and that's infectious enough. That special someone is going to sweep you off your feet and you'll know when, cause you'll do the same to them," Ashlyn told her honestly as she stared up into her eyes.

Ali was blown away by her words and was rendered speechless. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that Ashlyn was trying to confess something to her. Ashlyn's words burned deep inside of her and she fought to regain her emotions.

"Do you tell all the girls that," Ali laughed shyly as she tucked some hair behind her own ear and flicked her eyes to the blonde's.

"No. Only you," she replied not missing a beat and sat up to a sitting position.

Most would say that all the alcohol in their system could be factored in to their next actions, but they were more than soberly aware of what was happening. They wanted this, needed this, and it had been a long time coming. They stared into each others eyes and then looked at the other's lips. They were leaning closer to each other and were a hair's length away. 

"You've called me beautiful more than once tonight. Adding gorgeous might be a little over the top, don't you think," Ali breathed as her face hovered a centimeter away from Ashlyn's.

"Never. Surely, you've looked in the mirror," Ashlyn muttered as she dropped her eyes to Ali's inviting lips.

Ali licked her lips unconsciously and Ashlyn lost it as she grabbed her face and crashed her lips to hers. Ali was caught by surprise, but didn't miss a moment of reciprocating it back just as passionately. The blonde held her head so tenderly and carefully, that Ali couldn't stop herself from moving closer to her and grabbing her collar to make their bodies touch.

Ashlyn was surprised when she grabbed her shirt, and placed her right hand on the ground behind Ali to hold her body up, and rested her left hand on the brunette's neck. The kiss grew heated when Ali opened her mouth and they both just about lost it right then and there.

Somewhere, in the back of Ali's mind, the rational part was screaming at her to not do this. At least not when she very well knew the girl had a whole girlfriend. She tried to push the thoughts away as she focused on the moment she had long waited for, but her conscious won out.

"Wai-wait, wait, wait. Stop. We can't do this," Ali said breathlessly as she pulled back and patted the blonde's chest, their foreheads barely touching.

"Wha-why? Is something wron-...," Ashlyn asked confused as she tried to regain herself and catch Ali's eyes.

"You have a girlfriend, Ash. This isn't right. I can't do this cause I wouldn't want it done to me and I know you feel the same. We're slightly drunk and-...," Ali started as she tried to scoot away and Ashlyn grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. You're right and I'm sorry, but I am TIPSY, and trust me when I say no alcohol is playing a part in this, Ali. I wanted to kiss yo-...," Ashlyn started softly as she moved closer to her and pushed some hair from Ali's face tenderly.

"No. I shouldn't have let it get that far. As much as I wan-...no, I can't do this right now. I need to go," Ali said quickly through a strained voice and tears in her eyes, as she shot up and started walking quickly back to the house. 

Ashlyn wasn't about to let her get away that easily, and took off after her. She grabbed her wrist again and spun her around to her. Ali was taken by surprise, and it was evident on her face. The blonde grabbed both of her arms and held her in place so she couldn't escape.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, and for no other reason but that. I have wanted to do that for forever and yes, maybe some alcohol gave me the courage, but not all of it. That was all me, Als. Pure. 100%. Me. You kissed me back, so I know you feel the same way," Ashlyn said as she stepped closer to her.

Ali was frozen in place by her confession and opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. "Ali? Please say something," the blonde pleaded.

"What am I supposed to say? That I've been keeping these feeling in since the day I met you? How about I tell you how I came out to Pinoe a few months ago and confessed to her, that I...that I...ugh," she exclaimed in frustration and snatched her arms back to cross over her chest.

"Wait, what feelings? You came out to Pinoe and confessed what, Ali? What did you confess," Ashlyn demanded seriously as she stepped closer to her for an answer.

"Nothing! I can't do this right now. We can do this some other time when we're sober," Ali exclaimed through the lump in her throat, as her tears fell a little and she looked at the ground to wipe at them furiously.

"Why later?! Why not NOW?! I told you, I'm not drunk and I know what I'm doing and saying. This is me talking to you like any other time. You don't seem drunk, either. Please, don't run away from me," she pleaded as she cupped her cheek and lifted her head to look at her.

She saw that Ali was crying and it broke her heart. Ali looked up at her and tried to swallow the lump in her throat and regain her composure. Ashlyn then grabbed the sides of Ali's face with both of her hands and looked her dead in the eye sadly. Ali grabbed Ashlyn's wrists from their position, and held them as she stared up at her with her tears falling silently.

"Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," Ashlyn whispered sadly.

Ali saw all the love in her eyes and her heart soared. The pain in her face and voice, however, made her heart break as well. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she stood on her tip toes and kissed Ashlyn sweetly, hoping to take it all away. The blonde didn't see that coming, but returned it after a moment and wrapped her arms around Ali's ribs to bring her close.

Ali snaked her arms around Ashlyn's neck and brought her as close to her as possible. Ali felt that she could tell her any and everything in that moment, if not for their lips being joined together. Ashlyn smiled as she kissed her and Ali couldn't help but do the same, and they lost themselves in the moment.

"Oh my God," they heard a familiar voice say, and they broke their kiss and looked towards it.

It was Veronica, and she looked like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update lol. I promise you'll all love it tho ;D

Chapter 6

Ali and Ashlyn were still holding each other, frozen in the spot, as they stared at her in shock and disbelief. Veronica came down the few steps and looked at them as she bit her trembling lip. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and turned on her heel and quickly left.

"Shit," Ashlyn exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

"Go after her," Ali said quietly and stepped out of Ashlyn's arms, running her hands up her face and then through her hair. They both immediatly missed the comfort of the other.

"Are you-...," Ashlyn started in concern and stepped closer to her.

"I'm fine. I'm ok. Go see about her," Ali said as she looked up and gave her a weak smile.

Ashlyn sighed and rubbed the back of her own neck. "We're not done here," she whispered as she kissed Ali's forehead and then chased after Veronica.

Ali smiled as she still faintly felt Ashlyn's lips on her own and her forehead. Her heart soared at everything that had just happened, and even though they didn't have their much needed talk, she knew it was coming and soon.

Then she remembered Veronica's face and the hurt on it and in her voice. Her smiled dropped and she hit her forehead lightly with her fist as she turned around back to the water.

"I'm such a bitch."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"V! VEEEEEEE! Veronica, stop! Let me just talk to you," Ashlyn yelled as she ran down the driveway to her girlfriend.

Veronica was opening the door to her taxi to get in as she ignored her girlfriend's pleas. Ashlyn barely caught her hand as she was getting in and held the door so she couldn't close it. Veronica tried to take her hand back, but Ashlyn just tightened her grip.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you let me explain. Please. Just get out and let me talk to you," she pleaded.

"Hey, excuse me, but I need to know if we're going or not. The meter is running," the cab driver said as he turned around.

"Hey, look buddy, we're kind of having a conversation here, huh. A little privacy," Ashlyn said frustrated and motioned between her and Veronica.

"I understand that, ma'am, but I got things to do and people to pick up. I have to make a living too," he simply stated.

"Jesus Christ. Look, here's a 20, now shush so we can talk," the blonde replied as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and slapped a $20 bill in his hand.

The man looked at it and then shrugged as he looked out his window and waited. Ashlyn blew out a hard breath and then returned to Veronica, who was staring blankly ahead at the headrest. She looked like she was struggling not to cry, and Ashlyn kneeled down on the ground and rested her arm on the open door.

"V. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that you saw that. I never wanted to hurt you or anything. Me and Ali...I don't know. I don't know how to explain what happened, but it just did. I think it was a long time coming, but I am so sorry that you got hurt in the process. That was never ever my intention. I don't know what to say, except I feel terrible and I am so sorry. Will you please say something," Ashlyn pleaded as she tentively reached her hand out to touch Veronica's knee.

Veronica snatched her leg away and Ashlyn retracted her hand. She looked down at the ground and sighed and then she heard Veronica laugh, but there was no humour. She shot her eyes up to her and looked at her worridley. Veronica was shaking as she laughed and shook her head.

"Never wanted to hurt me? Wow. NEVER WANTED TO HURT ME?! You've been doing that since day one of us dating, when you used me to try to get over Ali! I knew that's what you were doing, and I let you, cause I really liked you. I hoped that I could be what you needed and you'd love me instead. Boy, was I wrong. And you know what get's me the most? Despite you being hung up over a girl, someone you were never with and who we all thought was 'straight', you actually treated me like a good girlfriend," Veronica seethed and then the tears fell.

Ashlyn dropped her head again and swallowed hard as she thought about her words and her own actions. She really didn't think she was as obvious as everyone seemed to say she was. Veronica just stared at her, and Ashlyn felt it and looked up at her in shame.

"I came here, ALLLLLL the way down here to Florida, to surprise YOU for YOUR birthday! I came to meet YOUR family, to be with YOU, and to enjoy OURselves. I moved so many things and shoots around and I made it here. Seems the only one that got surprised here, though, was ME," she cried breathlessly and flailed her arms.

Ashlyn moved towards her to comfort her, but Veronica put her hands up to her chest and pushed her back. The blonde clenched her jaw tightly and looked down at the ground in shame again.

"You're sorry. Sorry for what, Ash? Sorry that you got fucking caught or that you realized you fucked up and want to take it back? You know, I thought you were the perfect girfriend. You didn't rush to have sex with me, you treated me perfectly, you introduced me to your friends, and you were going to introduce me to your family. Your FAMILY, Ashlyn! That was the most serious I have ever been with a girlfriend," Veronica cried and forcefully wiped at her eyes.

"V, I am so sorr-...," Ashlyn tried again.

"Stop fucking apologizing, Ashlyn! Apparently, you thought it was bound to happen anyways, this thing with you and Ali. Just be real with me. You owe me that. I'm going to be real with you: I am in love with you," Veronica stated and Ashlyn shut her mouth immediately and stared at her wide eyed.

"V,...I-I-I...I didn't know," Ashlyn whispered and was at a loss for words.

Veronica nodded her head once and bit her lip as she chuckled angrily and shook her head. "Of course not, cause you don't feel the same way. Do you?"

Ashlyn didn't have to think long and hard about it at all. She was in love, but it wasn't with Veronica. She was in love with her best friend, the person who was just beyond those doors, the person she had always loved since day one: Alexandra Blaire Krieger.

The blonde slowly shook her head side to side. "No. You're right. I don't and I'm so sorry that I just now realized that before I dragged you this far along in our relationship," she said through a strained voice and looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh my God. It's not just some crush. You're in love with her," Veronica said quietly to no one in particular as it dawned on her, and she put her right hand over her mouth.

"Yes. Always have, always will be," Ashlyn whispered back truthfully.

Veronica just stared at her like she was looking through her for a minute. She then slowly nodded her head again and grabbed the door to close it. "Well then, that's that. You're free to be with her. Goodbye, Ashlyn," she whispered through the lump in her throat.

"V, wait. You've been perfect to me, I don't want us to end like this. I want us to be friends and not enemies," Ashlyn tried as she held the door again and stood.

"I'm not some horrible, childish, school girl, scorned lover, Ash. I'm a grown woman, and even though I don't understand and I'm hurt, I'll handle this like one. I've always, always wanted you happy and that still hasn't changed. As far as friends go, I'm going to need some time. Now please, just let me go," Veronica said as she closed her eyes and tried to control her trembling voice and breathing.

Ashlyn nodded and stepped back. "Thank you. I want nothing but the same for you and more, too. I understand you need time, just please know that I meant what I said about being friends," she said softly and closed the door for her.

She then pulled her wallet out again, leaned through Veronica's window, and gave the driver another 20. Veronica leaned forward to protest and Ashlyn put her hand up and gave her a soft smile.  
"Please. I want to, it's ok. That should take care of her fare to wherever she wants to go," Ashlyn said and the driver nodded his head in thanks.

Ashlyn pulled back and rested her hands on the window as they looked at each other. "Goodbye, V," she whispered after a moment and cautiously leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Veronica closed her eyes at the contact and squeezed them to stop the tears from falling. The blonde pulled away and then slowly took a step back so the driver could pull off. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at Veronica through the window. Veronica picked her head up and Ashlyn gave a little wave that she slowly returned.

Ashlyn mouthed bye and Veronica nodded before tapping the driver and telling him to go. She then quickly looked down in her lap and let her silent tears fall. Ashlyn saw it and her face fell and her heart hurt at the pain she had caused the poor girl. She did nothing wrong and expected nothing in return, but her love. She wish she had done this sooner or never pursued the relationship period.

Ashlyn stood in the driveway and followed the car to the road, as she watched it disappear out of sight. She stood by the mailbox and leaned on it with her left arm and still had her right hand in her pocket. She puffed out a deep breath and rubbed her face with her left hand, as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm such a bitch."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali was pacing her room as she waited on Ashlyn to return. Her mind was racing at a million miles per second, and she was growing more and more impatient. All she could think was that Ashlyn had changed her mind and didn't ever want to see her again. Her mind tortured her with images of Ashlyn and Veronica running off together.

She exhaled deeply and wringed her hands out as she came to a stop. She went to the bed and sat on the end of it and bounced her legs up and down. She tried all the methods she knew to calm her racing heart, but eventually gave up and fell back on the bed.

"Who am I kidding? Veronica is a drop dead, gorgeous model and I'm just a stocky athlete," she groaned to herself as she laid her right arm over her eyes and squeezed them shut.

"A very beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, stocky athlete," she heard her favorite voice say.

Ali's eyes shot open and she slowly removed her arm from her face. She picked her head up slightly and saw Ashlyn and smiled as she slowly sat up. Ashlyn grinned back at her and came all the way into the room. She stood shyly with her hands in her pockets, and looked at her feet as she pushed them in the ground. 

"Everything ok," Ali softly asked as she wringed her hands.

"It went better than I ever anticipated," Ashlyn replied as she looked up at her.

"I-Is she ok?"

"I think she'll be."

Ali nodded and they looked at each other for a minute. She then patted the spot next to her, and Ashlyn smiled as she went over to her and sat down. They both got comfortable and then Ashlyn cleared her throat.

"Do you still want to talk about us," the blonde asked as she tried to ease into the topic of them.

"Of course I do, that is, if you still want to. Do you want to start, or...," Ali asked as she raised her hand to her in question.

"I kind of want to start, if that's cool," Ashlyn said and Ali nodded and gave her her full, undivided attention.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and turned her body to her to speak, "Ali, I have had feelings for you for a long time now. Not as a friend, but as so much more. It scared me, because I didn't want that to ruin our friendship or lose you and I thought you would never feel the same way. I tried everything I could to not feel like this, but everytime I was near you or anything, they just grew stronger."

Ali smiled at her and grabbed her hands. Ashlyn returned it, feeling the courage to continue. "It's funny. Yesterday, when you went to the bathroom, my grandma told me that we both radiate everything we feel for one another and everyone can feel it. She basically pushed me to tell you everything and I all but told her no way cause I thought you did not feel the same way," she chuckled.

Ali chuckled with her and looked down at their joined hands. "Well, she is a very smart and wise woman," she said softly and looked back up to Ashlyn.

"She is. Look, Ali, I only dated V to try to supress everything I felt for you and to try to move on. It didn't work at all and I hurt her and I feel like shit for that. What I can't do though, is sit here any longer and not let you know my true feelings. Being with her only intensified them and made me realize I wasn't ever going to run away from them."

Ashlyn brought her right hand to Ali's cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "I'm tired and done with running away from my feelings and you. You need to know now that I love you more than any and everything I have ever loved before. My breath literally catches in my throat everytime you walk into the room. I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than you," she told her softly.

Ali melted into her touch and words and Ashlyn smiled as she stared deeply into her eyes. "Your smile and laugh, obviously lights up a room, but it gives me peace and calms me when I hear it. Even in a crowded room, I'll float to your voice and listen to anything you say. You could be talking about trigonemetry and I'd still listen with goo goo eyes," Ashlyn laughed and Ali giggled with her.

The blonde ran her hand down to Ali's neck and lightly ran her thumb there, "You are the most beautiful person on the outside, but even more on the inside. You're a very caring, loving, thoughful, and incredible woman, Ali. Everyone that has ever met you knows that for a fact and you deserve all the credit for it. No matter how you're feeling or how bad of a day you've had, you never hesitate to put on a smile and carry on like nothing is wrong."

Ali smiled shyly and dipped her head down and tucked some of her hair behind her left ear and Ashlyn smiled as she continued, "You're so cute when you blush and get all shy. It's one of the many things I love about you. Veronica asked me if I loved her just now, and I didn't even have to hesitate to tell her no. That's because my mind went straight to you. I have always been and always will be, in love with you."

Ali was staring at her slightly wide eyed, with slight tears in them and her mouth parted. Ashlyn smiled at her reaction and blushed a bit at the silence. Ali opened and closed her mouth a few times and roamed her eyes over Ashlyn's face. She couldn't believe what she had just confessed.

"Y-You're IN LOVE with me," she choked out with tears pooling her eyes.

"Yeah," she chuckled lightly and rubbed her thumb under Ali's chin.

Ali pulled Ashlyn to her, and crashed their lips together with a happy and tearful smile. Ashlyn laughed against her lips and circled her arms around the brunette's ribs, as she pulled her flush against her. Ali pulled back after a minute and rested her forehead on Ashlyn's breathlessly.

She squeezed her wrapped arms around the blonde's neck and laughed happily as she played with her ponytail at the back. Ashlyn laughed with her and raked her fingers up and down down her back softly.

"I'm hoping that means you feel the same way," she laughed lightly and nudged their noses together.

"I feel EXACTLY the same way. Remember what I said about Pinoe and coming out when we were outside? Yeah, I did all of that. I just never thought you'd ever see me as more than a best friend," she replied softly and shrugged as she flicked her eyes down to Ashlyn's lips.

"I can't believe you thought that. Me thinking it makes way more sense than you," Ashlyn said in disbelief as she looked over Ali's shoulder in thought.

Ali slapped her shoulder and giggled at her. "It makes perfect sense, dork, so stop selling yourself short. You made me feel like I was in high school again, with a school girl crush but waaaaaay more intensified. I know that's dumb to say, but it's the truth. Ashlyn, I came out to Pinoe when you started dating Veronica and I told her everything that I felt for you," she started seriously.

Ashlyn smiled and rubbed her back, as she set her back in her place and grabbed her hands. She kissed her knuckles and set them back down with a squeeze of encouragment and held them. Ali smiled back as she ran her thumbs over the blonde's hands. She then took a deep breath before continuing. 

"It wasn't long after we met and got to know each other, that I realized that there was something different about you. It was something special, and all I knew was that I wanted more of it. I realized that it was me being in love with you and that scared me. I don't mean that in a bad way, it just scared me that I had never felt this strongly or this way before and it was all directed at my best friend," Ali said cautiously and looked up at Ashlyn, who smiled.

"Is it because I'm a woman too," she asked curiously.

"Honestly, it wasn't the top reason. I'm not embarassed or anything with being gay or with you, I was more worried about the possible rejection from you. I think anyone finally coming to terms with realizing they're gay, it's scary for them. It doesn't scare me anymore now that I know this is who I am. Pinoe helped me a lot with all of it and if not for her, I'd probably be pulling my hair out by now," Ali smiled as she thought about it.

"I'm glad you had her and talked to someone about it," Ashlyn said as she moved her right hand to rub Ali's arm.

"Me too. I wanted to tell you so badly first, though. If all of my feelings weren't directed at you, I would have. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I'm doing the same thing now, so we're doing it together. We shouldn't do anything until we feel ready. I'm just happy you and me are doing it now."

"Me too. I'm so glad you're so understanding. That's what I love about you. Ashlyn, I hate being away from you and everyone teases me about it, but I don't care. I love hanging with you, hearing you talk, hearing your laugh, just everything about you. You know why I feel better on those bad days? It's because of you."

Ali was smiling at her as she had her head tilted to the side. Ashlyn was grinning so wide and brightly, she looked like her cheeks should hurt. Her dimple was the most biggest thing on her face and Ali laughed as she looked at it.

"I love that thing," she said as she ran her right thumb over it softly.

Ashlyn caught her hand before she could drop it and kissed her palm. Ali smiled at her and then brought their joined hands to her lap and held them there. She intertwined their fingers and sighed happily as she looked down at them.

"Watching you be with Veronica was torture, but I thought you were happy and wanted that. No matter how much Pinoe told me to tell you, or how much it hurt, I just wanted you happy and I didn't want to stand in your way of that. That is still all I want and I still won't stand in the way of it," Ali told her truthfully as she looked her dead in the eye.

"You won't be standing in the way, cause you'll be standing beside me. All I want is you," Ashlyn told her as she brought her hands up and kissed them again, earning a grin from Ali.

"Nothing sounds better, either. I just want you and all of you. I promise to do the same thing in return. I care so much about you and I just want us to be happy and content with our lives. That's it. So,...what's next," Ali asked as she raised her right shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would really, really like to take you on a date as soon as possible. I mean, if that's alright? I know I am just coming out of a relationship and everything, but I think we've wasted enough time," Ashlyn asked her.

Ali chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. I don't see a problem at all and I'd hate to waste another minute of not being with you," she said softly and played with Ashlyn's watch.

The blonde's grin grew even wider, if possible, and she stood and pulled Ali up with her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her hands just above her butt. Ali didn't hesitate to cross her arms around Ashlyn's neck and clasp her hands at the back of her head.

Ashlyn lightly pecked her nose and then rested her forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, Ali doing the same, as they both sighed contently. She rocked them gently as they stood there, and ghosted her fingers under Ali's shirt to lightly trace random patterns at the small of her back. Ali shivered at her touch and then relaxed into it with a lazy smile.

"I'm so happy right now, like you have no idea how much," Ashlyn whispered.

Ali smiled and put her nose to Ashlyn's. "If it's anything like how I am feeling, then I know," she said and bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"I think I might be just a bit more than you, though," the blonde argued as she pulled back a little to look her in the eye.

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you then to prove my point," Ali teased as she hovered her mouth near Ashlyn's.

She reached her mouth closer to Ashlyn's then pulled away when she leaned forward. She giggled as she watched the blonde try to capture her lips and Ashlyn coudln't help but laugh with her. Ali continued this for a few seconds, before Ashlyn pouted and huffed out a breath.

"You know, Princess, all this teas-...,"

Ali smashed her mouth on Ashlyn's and didn't hesitate to open it. Ashlyn opened her's when she felt Ali's tongue, and groaned when she heard the brunette moan into her mouth. The blonde ran her left hand up Ali's back to fist her hair at the back of her head. She kept her right hand on her back and massaged the skin there.

Ali's body tingled everywhere and Ashlyn's touch made her slouch into the blonde's body. She placed her right hand on Ashlyn's cheek, and ran it down her throat to her shirt collar and fisted it tightly. She held the back of her neck with her left and her fingers lightly ran across the hair there.

They made out for about 2 minutes, before Ashlyn grew frustrated and picked Ali up. The brunette was caught by surprise but instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and continued where they left off. Ashlyn smiled against her lips and Ali did the same.

They didn't know how far they were going to take this, but the sexual tension took over and they just lived in the moment. Just as Ashlyn was walking them over to the bed, someome walked in and ruined it.

"Hey, Ali, grandma asked me to come check-...," Chris said as he opened the door and walked in.

Both girls immediately broke the kiss with blushing faces and Ali hopped out of Ashlyn's arms. Chris face had completely dropped in shock and he just stood there, door on the knob, and darted his eyes to each of them. Ashlyn turned around and stood in front of Ali, and shielded her as she put her hands behind her back to hold her. Ali buried her face in the middle of Ashlyn's back and Ashlyn tried not to laugh at them both.

"Chris, um, we were just...we were just...talking," Ashlyn lied horribly as she fought the giggles that were coming up.

Chris noted her shit eating grin and grinned knowingly at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I saw. Weird though, cause I didn't know talking consisted of sucking each other's faces off. Glad grandma didn't walk in here," he smirked devilishly.

Ali groaned and Ashlyn patted her butt to calm her as she laughed with him. The brunette pinched the blonde's lower back, and Ashlyn yelped as she jumped slightly. Ali fisted Ashlyn's shirt from behind with both hands, and buried her face back in her back again.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, no more teasing. You can tell grandma she's ok," Ashlyn smirked.

"Actually, she wants to see you anyways. I hope the both of you can control yourselves from having sex all over the place and do that," he laughed as he wagged his eyebrows and left out the room.

Both of them groaned and Ali knocked her head on Ashlyn's back a few times. The blonde chuckled and turned around to her, and placed both of her hands on her cheeks. She made her look at her and Ashlyn fought off a laugh at her expense, because of the pout she had. Ali saw she wanted to laugh and busted out with one that Ashlyn joined in on.

"If you don't want to go out there, I'll go by myself and handle it," Ashlyn said as she ran her thumbs over Ali's cheeks softly.

"No. I'll be fine as long as we can avoid your brother," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Ashlyn smiled as she bent down and kissed her.

"If you keep doing that, we'll never leave this room," Ali moaned with a smiling pout with her eyes still closed, as Ashlyn pulled back.

Ashlyn chuckled and stepped back from her. "I think I deserve brownie points for controlling myself this long," she said as she pointed at Ali's body up and down.

Ali laughed as she smacked her arm and started to walk out the door. Ashlyn followed her and they made their way to the back sliding doors. Ali started to open the door, when Ashlyn grabbed her hand before she could exit.

"Something wrong," Ali asked with her forehead scrunched in worry.

"No. I just want to do this one last time," she smiled and pulled Ali flush against her to kiss her passionately.

Ali melted into it just as Ashlyn pulled back. The blonde winked with a smile at her and the brunette punched her stomach lightly. Ashlyn laughed as she bent over to grab it and put a hand up to block anymore hits.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Come on, beautiful," she teased with her tongue out and smacked Ali's butt as she jogged out the door to find her grandma.

Ali just looked off to where she left as she shook her head with a smile. She flipped her hair and chuckled as she stepped through the door and went back out to the party. She all of a sudden wanted another beer and some more cake.

"Such a fucking tease."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback once again guys. Enjoy :)

Chapter 7

"Christopher. What's taking your sister so long? And where's Ali at," grandma asked as she set a plate of biscuits on the table the next morning.

There was light bang against the wall further down the hallway, and they both looked towards it with curious faces. Chris shrugged and sat down at the head of the table. He tried to avoid eye contact with his grandma so he didn't give away anything that he walked in on last night.

"Uhhhh,...I don't know. I knocked on their doors earlier and told them to get up," he shrugged as he grabbed a couple of her famous flaky, delicious biscuits.

"I swear, that girl could sleep a whole year straight if you let her. I guess she did have a really rough night yesterday with that girlfriend of her's," the old woman sighed as she sat down to his right at the table.

When Veronica had showed up last night, it certainly had surprised Ashlyn's grandma. The young woman briefly introduced herself and asked her where Ashlyn was so she could surprise her. Grandma had immediately noticed how smitten Veronica was with her grannddaughter, and it made her smile falter knowing Ashlyn's true feelings.

Her and Veronica talked for all of maybe 5 minutes and she could already tell she was a very good woman. Good head on her shoulders, kind, considerate, well mannered (just to name a few) and above all, she loved her Ashlyn. It made her almost want to drag Ashlyn in by the ear and reprimand her for letting this relationship play out for as long as it did.

When she saw Veronica run back the way she came, face scrunched in pain last night, she immediately thought the worst. Ashlyn chased after her and she wanted to check on them, but Ali grabbing her shoulder from behind stopped her. The look she gave her was one of everything is fine or at least she hoped so, and that stopped her from pursuing them.

Whatever had transpired must've been great though, because a few hours later Ashlyn AND Ali were back outside after she sent Chris in to check on Ali. They both practically floated around the place with smiles and goo goo eyes. They were also very touchy feel-y and cast knowing glances at each other, and that sparked her interest. If they ever decided to show up for breakfast, she could further observe them to come to the conclusion she has been wanting to come to since she first met Ali.

"Oh, I'm sure she had a rough night alright," Chris snickered knowingly into his glass of milk.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I'm sure everything is fine. She seemed fine last night."

"I know, honey. I just worry about her...about all of you. I wonder what happened with her and that Veronica girl," she asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him for an answer.

Chris laughed and reached across the table to squeeze her hand, and she smiled at him. "I'm sure everything is fine, grandma. And no, I don't know much more than what you do. Ash'll tell us when she's ready, or when you've stared at her long enough," he chuckled.

Grandma pulled out of his grasp and smacked his hand as she sat back with a smirk. "Whatever, boy. I would like to eat today or tomorrow, though" she yelled at the end down towards the rooms.

They both heard a thud against the wall again and looked at each other. Chris had an idea of the source of the sound and dipped his face to the table with a low chuckle. Grandma slowly turned her head from the sound and eyed him.

"I'll go wrangle 'em up again," he chuckled as he stood and ignored her stare.

"No need, bro. Sorry grandma, I think I partied too hard yesterday," Ashlyn grinned as she slapped his back to sit him back down and sat down across from her grandma.

"How are you feeling? Where's Ali," she asked with slight concern.

"I feel great. Really, really great, actually. She, um, well...she should be coming in a minute," the blonde offered lamely.

Chris snickered into his hand and eyed his sister with a yeah, I bet look. Ashlyn kicked his shin from under the table and he yelped, as she drank some orange juice and eyed him with a death glare over her glass. Their grandma studied them both and raised her right eyebrow in thought.

"There she is. Good morning, sleepyhead," Chris said as he rubbed his leg.

Ali walked to the table with her face beet red and a small, tight smile. Chris and grandma watched her as she sat down and quietly said good morning. Their eyes then shifted to Ashlyn, who looked like she was struggling not to grin as she stared at her plate.

Grandma pursed her lips into a smile and sat back in her chair as she started passing around food to everyone. After everyone filled their plates up to their desires, they all flowed into a comfortable conversation and ate.

"So, Ash, how did you enjoy your party," her grandma smiled as she bit into her eggs.

"I loved it, grandma. Thank you for it. It was so good seeing everyone and hanging out," she smiled.

"Glad to hear it, sweetie, and you're more than welcome. How about you, Ali? Did you have fun as well."

"I, uh, I had fun. It was a really wonderful evening yesterday. I'm glad I met a lot of Ashlyn's friends and your guys' family," she smiled as she looked up at them.

Ashlyn's grin had not left her face ever since she came to breakfast. Especially, since she had just had Ali against the wall in the hallway and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't keep her hands off of her and not only did Ali not complain, but she was just as bad.

Last night, after the party was shut down and everyone was gone, both girls snuck back down by the water and finished where they left off. No sex, of course, but lots of second and some third base action. They both wanted that special moment special, when they both felt it at the same time and not near a gator filled river.

They mostly just laid there and held each other, as they stared at the sky and talked about everything and nothing well into the late night hours. When Ali felt Ashlyn's breathing slow and hand slowly stop running through her hair, she knew she had to get her up and to bed. After many giggles and lazy kisses, they parted ways for the night.

Now, Ashlyn was still reeling from her heated make out session and so she ghosted her hand on Ali's right lower thigh with her left hand. The brunette stiffened into a straight sitting position and the blonde smirked at her reaction as she drank some juice.

Ali gulped and closed her eyes as she looked down at her plate and tried to swat her hand away. Ashlyn firmly kept her hand there and lightly ran her fingers on the inside of her thigh by her knee, as she continued her conversation. Ali scratched her head and rested her left elbow on the table, and tried to push her hand off again with her right hand.

"Everyone loved her. I swear they love you more than they do me," Ashlyn laughed as she fought Ali's hand off, and placed her hand under her thigh so she couldn't move it.

"She is nicer than you," Chris mumbled jokingly and dodged his sister's punch.

"Whatever, punk. Anyways, what did you guys have planned for this wonderful Sunday," Ashlyn asked as she looked at her grandma.

"Nothing really. You guys should go down to the beach or something. When are you leaving," grandma asked as she sipped her coffee.

Ashlyn started running her thumb over Ali's inner thigh just above her knee again and she felt her shiver. "That actually sounds like a fantastic idea. I have certainly missed the beach. We're leaving some time tomorrow afternoon, right Als," she asked her as she tried to hide her cocky grin.

Ali coughed and cleared her throat. "Um, uh, y-yes. I, yeah that's,...yes ma'am," she stuttered as she tried to focus on the older woman. 

Grandma scrunched her face up in concern and scooted closer to the table to inspect Ali closer. Ashlyn rested her right elbow on the table and placed her grinning face in her hand to hide. 

"Ali, sweetie, is everything ok? You've been awfully quiet ever since you came in and you look like you feel uncomfortable or something. Are you sick," grandma asked with worry.

This made Ashlyn snort in laughter and she tried to cover it up with a sneeze and a cough. Grandma looked to her and then back to Ali to wait for an answer. Chris knew his sister well, and knew she was up to no good and chuckled lightly. Ali gave them both a look that could kill.

"I'm fine, grandma. Just feeling the ANNOYING affects of last nights drinking," Ali half lied as she looked to and widened her eyes at Ashlyn slightly.

The blonde felt bad for all the teasing, and grabbed Ali's hand under the table to intertwine their fingers and hold on the brunette's thigh. Ali internally blew out a sigh of relief and grandma nodded when she saw her relax more.

"Breakfast was delicious as always, grams. Thank you," Chris said as he put his plate away and kissed the older woman's left temple. Both girls voiced their own agreements with him and the elder woman nodded her head at them.

"Thank you, my dears," she smiled as she patted his head.

"You guys want to head down to the beach," Ashlyn asked as she rested her unoccupied hand on the table.

"You know I'm game," her brother high fived her.

"Sounds perfect. Time for you to teach me to surf," Ali smiled.

"Awesome! Let's hop to it then," Ashlyn said as she fist pumped the air.

"Hold on one second. Chris let me borrow the girls to help me in the kitchen real quick," grandma said as she stood and went to the sink to start the dishes.

Chris nodded and headed outside to load the jeep up with everything they would need. Ashlyn squeezed Ali's hand before letting it go and stood. Ali smiled up at her from under her eyelashes and Ashlyn lightly nudged her with her shoulder. Grandma looked at them from over her shoulder and hid her smile.

"I can get the dishes. Ash, you can get the floor and everything else and then I'll help when I'm done. Grandma, you can go sit and relax," Ali smiled at her as she gently moved her out of the way.

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde responded as she set about to her tasks.

It seemed so normal, like this is how they do things at their own place and grandma smiled. This, piled on everything else, gave her all the evidence she needed to confront them now. She had a huge grin on her face and her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you two."

Ali and Ashlyn turned around from their tasks to grandma, who had her right hand over her heart and her left over her mouth. They could see slight tears in her eyes and they both rushed to her. She gently waved them off and sat back in her chair.

"Grandma. What's wrong," Ashlyn asked with worry and concern, as she kneeled in front of her and grabbed her left hand.

"Can I get you anything," Ali asked as she focused solely on her from behind Ashlyn.

"Girls, girls, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm so happy. Happy for you two kids," she said with a watery smile.

They both gave her a look of confusion and looked at each other. Grandma chuckled and patted Ashlyn's hand. Ali shrugged her shoulders down to Ashlyn, who looked back to her grandma.

"I'm going to call Chris back in here," she tried to whisper to Ali who agreed.

"No. I'm fine girls, seriously. I'm more concerned with you two not telling me you're finally together."

Ali and Ashlyn shot their eyes to her and she nodded her head knowingly. They then looked to each other for an answer. Ali just shrugged and raised her hands with her mouth open as if she were expecting said answer to fall out. Ashlyn just shook her head with her eyes wide and made a weird sound.

"Honestly Ash, I told you everyone could see it. Did you think no one would notice the difference if you two were actually together," grandma asked as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at them.

They both just stared at her with jaws dropped. Grandma laughed at their faces and dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. They both really were oblivious to everything except the other. She found it so adorably cute.

"Well someone say something."

H-How did you kn-...wait scratch that. You knew everything last time before I even told you," Ashlyn said as she shook her head with a chuckle.

"Grandma knows and sees all," she said as she winked and patted her hand.

"Yes she does," the blonde replied softly with a wink of her own.

Grandma looked up to a still speechless Ali and waited for her to speak. When she didn't, Ashlyn grabbed her hand, while still kneeling in front of her grandma, and squeezed it with a laugh. That snapped Ali out of her daze and she cleared her throat.

"I can't believe we are really that obvious," she looked at Ashlyn and the Harris women laughed at her words.

"You both really are. You probably shouldn't hold hands under the table or prance around the place like your over the moon and on Cloud 9, either. So, do I get a confirmed yes or no from either one of you," grandma chuckled as she looked between them both.

Ali grabbed her left arm with her right hand and held Ashlyn's hand in her left tighter. She looked down to the blonde and shyly shrugged her shoulder with a smile as she looked to her for an answer. Ashlyn chuckled and looked back at her grandma.

"We haven't had an actual first date, but it's coming. We decided to not waste time and just be together. This is me introducing her as my soon to be girlfriend, hopefully. The first one you've ever met officially," she shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she looked back up to Ali to smile.

Ali smiled back at her and shyly bit her bottom lip. Ashlyn smiled even wider, as she stood next to her and wrapped her left arm securely around her shoulders. Ali leaned into her, not missing a beat and grandma smiled at them. She then stood to engulf them in a group hug.

Both girls laughed and earned kisses to their foreheads from the older woman. She stepped back and held one of their hands as she grinned brightly at them.

"I am so, so happy for you two. This means so much to me. You two were made for each other, and it's such a beautiful thing to see two people finally find their way to one another. It's about damn time, too," she exclaimed and the girls laughed as they did double takes to her.

"Grandma!"

"Well, it's the truth. Your mouth is worse than mines too, Ashlyn. I've heard you around your friends when you think I couldn't."

Ashlyn gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of her neck. Ali laughed as she leaned her forehead into Ashlyn's left cheek and grabbed the bottom of her shirt a little. The blonde nudged her head for her to look at her and stuck out her tongue, and the brunette brought her hand up to lightly hit it. The whole time, grandma just observed them with a big smile.

"You really make my granddaughter happy, Ali. I've seen her smile a million times, but never as brightly or as genuine than when it involves you. You bring out the good in her and it warms my heart. For that, I can't thank you enough. Ashlyn already knows you guys have my blessing, and now you do. I'm so happy you two are together and I love you," grandma said seriously as she looked the brunette straight in the eye.

Ashlyn's stomach and heart fluttered at her grandma's words and she felt her eyes water. She felt all the love the woman had for her and her happiness in them. She could live a million years, and still never thank her or show enough appreciation to her for all she's done for her.

Ali was on the same level of emotion as Ashlyn, but for different reasons. The woman's words hit her deep in the depths of her heart and she ran her fingers lightly at the end of her throat. She felt the lump there and her eyes watered. She never heard, felt, or saw so much love and gratitude from one person, except Ashlyn. She saw where she got it from now.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, grandma. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that. I love you so much too," Ali choked out as she went to her and crushed her in a hug.

Ashlyn crossed her left arm over her stomach and put her right hand in a fist over her mouth. She felt those tears at her eyes pool even more and she fought to not cry in front of them. She tried to swallow, unsuccesfully, the lump in her own throat. She never liked crying.

When the women broke apart, they let out a little laugh as they wiped at their eyes and Ali turned to Ashlyn. She saw her face and knew what she was trying to not do. She walked up to her and placed her left hand on the blonde's left arm. She grasped her right hand around Ashlyn's fist and intertwined their fingers as she stared into her eyes. 

Ashlyn smiled down at her as her tears silently fell and she blew out a heavy, shaky breath, as she tried to shake them off. She grabbed Ali's right hip with her left hand strongly and Ali smiled at her, as she held their tangled hands to her chest. Ali wiped at her tears with her left hand and kissed her chin. Ashlyn chuckled at the role reversal and Ali joined her. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"You hate crying in front of me," Ali said softly.

"I still do. I want you to see me as big, tough Ashlyn always. I can't help it when you do these things with my family, though," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"You don't always have to be big, tough Ashlyn. It's ok to cry in front of me. I don't think it makes you weak, it makes you human. You know I love your family. Besides, I sometimes want to be big, tough Ali," she joked and earned a laugh from her.

"I know. You got it, Princess," she smiled and kissed her.

Grandma tried not to intrude on their little moment, but couldn't help with the adorableness that they bursted with. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. They both heard her and turned to her in concern. She waved them off and walked over to them.

"Alright, you two leave and go join Chris. If you stay in here a moment longer and continue being like this, I'm going to need a heart machine to handle all of this cuteness," she said as she shooed them out and they laughed at her.

"Grandma, we don't mind finishing up the cleaning," Ali said as she pointed to the dishes.

"Yeah, it's cool," Ashlyn agreed.

"No. I only lied to your brother to get him out so I could get some answers. I've got this, now leave," she said as she pushed them out the kitchen and down the hallway.

They both laughed and asked again to make sure she was ok and she said yes. As they made their way back down the hall, grandma had just one more question.

"Ashlyn. Let me ask you something real quick."

The blonde looked to Ali, who kissed her cheek and told her she'd go get ready and wait for her in her room. Ashlyn stared at her the whole time, even when she disappeared. Grandma giggled and snapped her fingers to get her out of her lovesick daze.

"I wanted to ask this when Ali wasn't around, just in case, so I don't upset her. What happened to Veronica? I'm assuming you two aren't together since you and Ali are pursuing that now. I'm just asking cause she seemed like a really nice girl and was really upset."

Ashlyn sighed a bit sadly and looked her grandma in the eyes as she told her everything. Her grandma just listened to her intently and there was no judgement or anything else negative in her eyes the whole time. It made it easier for the blonde to tell her it all.

"You must think I'm a terrible person now," Ashlyn asked wanting to be sure.

"No. Never. You were following your heart and there's nothing wrong with that. You should be proud and happy about that. Veronica seems like a strong, sweet girl that'll bounce back from this.  
Now go have fun," she smiled warmly and hugged her tightly.

"Really? That's it," she asked her in disbelief.

"Really, really," the elder woman stated simply.

Ashlyn smiled and kissed her grandma's temple, "Thank you for everything, grandma. Especially, for what you said to Ali. It really means the world to us. I love you."

"You are welcome and I meant every word of it. I love you both with all my heart. Now go have some fun," she said as she kissed her cheek and patted her back to leave.

"See ya later, grams," she laughed as she disappeared down the hall to get ready.

Grandma let out a happy sigh. She went back into the kitchen and giggled to herself as she set about cleaning up. She leaned on the sink and shook her head as she thought about everything.

"All is right in the world now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ali. I want to ask you something," Ashlyn said as she grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving the porch down to the jeep.

"What's up," she smiled brightly at her.

Ashlyn shuffled on her feet nervously and looked at them as she searched for the right words. Ali noticed her nervousness and it threw her for a loop. Ashlyn rarely got nervous, and it piqued her interest. She dipped her head to try to catch her eyes and Ashlyn looked up at her. Ali grabbed her hands and squeezed them with an encouraging smile. Ashlyn smiled back and gained courage in her smile, as she cleared her throat to speak.

"I was um, I was just wondering,...if I could take you on a date," Ashlyn shyly asked.

"Right now? But your brother is-..." Ali asked with confusion etched on her face as she motioned to Chris in the jeep.

"No, I know that. I just meant like, like this could be our first date. Me taking you to do one of my most favorite things in my hometown. You know," she corrected herself and looked to her expectantly.

Ali smiled at her and slowly nodded her head. "I think that would be more than perfect," she said and reached up to give her a long kiss.

Ashlyn smiled against her lips and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders, as Ali grabbed the front of her shirt. Chris saw them through the rearview mirror and honked at them as he wolf whisteled and yelled out to them.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO HORN DOGS!"

They both laughed against each others lips and Ashlyn put her left hand up to flip him off as they kissed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post 2 chapters per day and I didn't yesterday. Sorry lol. I got so busy ranting about not being able to see yesterday's games cause of the horrible streams, and I forgot ;P Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that, so enjoy :)

Chapter 8

They surfed well into the day, around 5 to be exact, and Ashlyn couldn't be more happier. After countless falls, many failed riding of the wave attempts, and many laughs from Chris that ended with smacks to the back of his head from Ashlyn, Ali surfed her first wave. Ashlyn beamed with pride as she watched her glide effortlessy with a huge grin on her face.

Ali was so ecstatic when she put her hand in the water as she glided through the wave on her board. She forever etched in her mind everything about the moment and laughed as she saw her ride come to an end. She jumped in the water in triumph and then got back on to ride over to the Harris siblings. They were both laughing and applauded her as she got closer.

Ashlyn praised her for her performance and Chris high fived her as he voiced his own congratulations. Ashlyn then leaned over and gave her a big kiss and Chris rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he went for a wave of his own.

Ashlyn then pulled back and went to surf some more herself, while Ali just watched her the whole time. It warmed her heart to see her so happy and doing something she loved and enjoyed so much.

Now, both girls were sitting around a blanket with empty sandwhich wrappers and water bottles. Chris had went back out to the water to give them some time alone and they were both thankful for it.

Ali was sitting in front of Ashlyn, who had her legs bent and her arms wrapped securely around her waist. They held hands and intertwined fingers, and they rested them on Ali's stomach. The brunette snuggled deeper into Ashlyn's front and smiled as she sighed contently.

"I had so much fun today. This was the best first date I've ever had. Thank you," Ali told her softly.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. You killed it out there today! I'm so proud of you. Not to mention, you looked extremely hot doing it," Ashlyn smiled as she murmured her words by her ear.

Ali giggled and Ashlyn grinned, as she peppered her right cheek with kisses. Ali turned her head to her and looked at her for a minute. Ashlyn smiled and the brunette returned it, before she leaned up and pecked her lips. The blonde wanted more, and grabbed Ali's left cheek with her right hand to hold as she dipped her head down for a deeper kiss.

"I did have the best instructor ever. You shouldn't look so good out there though, cause I was very distracted." Ali grinned as she wagged her eyebrows.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess. I'll turn down the sexy, if you will," Ashlyn joked and earned a laugh from her.

"No, don't ever do that."

"I won't if you won't."

Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn, before settling back into her embrace. The blonde squeezed her and then laid her chin on top of her head. They watched Chris as he attempted to catch a wave, and laughed when he wiped out and bobbed back to the surface.

They settled into a comfortable silence and just watched the waves roll up on the shore. The silence made Ali think a lot, more specifically, about Veronica. Not in a bad way, per se, but more as she felt guilty about the pain she had caused her and she really didn't get a clear answer on how she felt. She didn't want to push Ashlyn, but she felt it had to be discussed at some point.

"Hey, Ash. Can I ask you something," the brunette asked quietly as she slightly turned her head.

"Sure," Ashlyn simply stated and Ali could feel her shrug her shoulders.

"Ok, what I'm about to ask you don't have to answer or anything right now. I just feel like we should talk about it sometime. It's just been weighing heavily on my mind and stuff...," she trailed off.

Ashlyn pressed her lips to Ali's temple and held them there as she spoke. "You already know you can ask and tell me anything, Al. I think I kind of know what you want to talk about anyways," she sighed.

"You do," she asked surprised as she turned her head to her.

"Yep. Do you want to talk about Veronica," the blonde asked.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek and debated on how to ease into the conversation. Ashlyn chuckled and nudged her forehead to her's, earning one from Ali in return. She then kissed it and pulled back to look at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled and waited for her to confirm.

Ali nodded shyly and then turned around to where she could look at her, but not leave her spot. Ashlyn put her left hand on Ali's lower back and lightly ran her fingers there. Ali bent her knees over Ashlyn's sprawled out right leg and got comfortable.

She looked down at her lap and then back up to Ashlyn to speak. "I just...I feel bad about how everything went down. I mean, I don't regret for one second anything we're doing, it's just that, I don't know, I feel guilty. She really was a good person to you and she didn't do anything wrong," she said quietly as she looked at her fidgeting hands.

Ashlyn smiled. This is why she loved Ali. The girl couldn't fully enjoy her happiness because she felt terrible that someone else got hurt in return for it. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's fidgeting hands with her right one to stop them and make her look at her.

"You really are the best. Look Ali, me and Veronica didn't leave on the best of terms, but there's still hope for at least friendship. She was hurt very bad and deeply, but that's all on me and not on you at all. I got into that relationship to try to get over you, instead of just being up front with you and how I feel. Don't blame yourself for my mistake."

Ali opened her mouth to protest and Ashlyn raised her hand to stop her. When Ali tried to argue with her again, Ashlyn covered her mouth with her right hand and chuckled. Ali pouted into her hand and then smiled as she licked her hand. The blonde retracted her hand quickly and they both laughed as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"I'm serious though, Ali. Everything Veronica related is on me and not you. I meant what I said," Ashlyn said sternly.

"I'm not going to let you take the blame fully for this. If you truly think this could've all been avoided just by you confessing your real feelings, then you should think the same about me, and I should have done the same thing. I'm just as guilty. Don't beat yourself down about it. Let me take some of that," Ali said as she looked her in the eyes.

Ashlyn looked down and faintly smiled as she played with the fabric of Ali's wetsuit pant leg. She then looked back up to her and fully smiled and Ali smiled back.

"I know, I just want to protect you is all. I don't want you to feel guilty or anything. Veronica really wasn't upset with you at all. Hell, I don't think she was upset with me by the time she left. She just wanted me to be honest with her and I was and she got hurt in the process. I just hope one day she can forgive me," Ashlyn sighed.

Ali leaned her forehead against Ashlyn's chin and grabbed her right hand to hold with both of her's in her lap. "She will. As much as I didn't like her and was jealous, she was really a nice and sweet person. She'll come around," Ali assured her as she kissed the corner of her mouth and smiled up at her.

Ashlyn smiled back and pecked her lips. "I know."

Ali then turned around to go back to their original position. Once comfortable, she closed her eyes and listened to all the things surrounding them. She was feeling a nap sneak up on her, when she heard Ashlyn giggle and shaked slightly.

"What is so funny," she mumbled, eyes still closed and a smile tugging on her lips, but not moving a muscle.

"Nothing. Nothing," Ashlyn said as she fought off little laughs.

It got quiet for a minute, before Ashlyn started laughing lightly again. Ali was curious, and opened her eyes and turned her head to her. She raised her eyebrows with her mouth open and her lips turned up into a smile. Ashlyn tried to control her laughter, but failed.

"Alright, either you tell me why you're laughing, or I'm going to go hang with your brother," she teased with a little laugh of her own.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I just think it's funny that you were jealous this whole time, and I was wanting nothing but you. So funny how things work," the blonde confessed with one last laugh.

Ali laughed a whatever and smacked her shoulder, before she went back to her previous position and snuggled back into Ashlyn's front. The blonde giggled and kissed her hair, before she put her mouth on her shoulder. Ali's mind then wandered to all the reasons she was jealous of Veronica, and Ashlyn felt her mood change and what she thought.

"We never did anything," she said softly as she gently rested her chin on her shoulder.

Ali stiffened and Ashlyn squeezed her body closer to her front in a comforting way. The brunette slowly relaxed into it and sighed as she felt all the love and truth from the girl behind her. She lolled her head to the side and rested her right temple on the left side of Ashlyn's jaw.

"It's really none of my business if you guys did or didn't," Ali told her.

"Maybe, maybe not. I still want you to know though," she shrugged.

It stayed quiet and Ashlyn could hear the gears running in Ali's head. She figured she was curious as to why they never had, but thought that wasn't something she could ask. Ashlyn laughed on the inside, because she would tell Ali anything she asked her.

"The night of my early birthday party with the special surprise with the hotel and everything," she said and Ali turned her head not even a hair's length to listen.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything. I couldn't. I never could after I met you. She was so surprised and everything, and all we did was just kiss, nothing else. She asked me why, and I told her I wanted it to be special. The truth was, that I couldn't do it because I always thought of you. Not in a sexual way, though I can't lie and say I never have, but I just couldn't because I loved you and only you. I couldn't just do that with anyone anymore like the old Ashlyn would have," she told her truthfully.

Ashlyn waited on her to say something and when she didn't, she grew a bit worried. Ali on the other hand, was letting everything sink in that she had said with tears at her eyes. She had never felt so important or held so high by anyone she had ever been with.

"Ali? Are you ok," Ashlyn asked cautiously as she gently shook her.

"Y-yeah. I just, I didn't know you felt that way and so strongly. I feel the same way too. That's why I never liked those blind dates and stuff people set me up on. Complete waste of time when all I thought about was you. Wow, we really did waste a lot of time," she whispered at the end as she realized just how much.

Ashlyn laughed and Ali couldn't help herself either, as she joined in and they went back to their comfort zone. Ali turned her head to kiss her again and Ashlyn sighed into it as she felt at complete peace. Ali pulled back and they rested their foreheads together, as this was slowly becoming their thing.

"I love you," Ashlyn whispered.

"I love you too," Ali replied in a heartbeat.

"Well, if you guys are done eating each other's faces off, do y'all wanna get the hell up out of here," Chris teased as he approached them with his surfboard.

Both girls laughed, and Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at him. Ali stood and helped Ashlyn up. Ali went to gather up all of their trash and belongings, while Ashlyn and Chris grabbed and loaded up their boards and things. Chris was strapping on the last one, when he turned to his sister.

"So, you and Ali, huh," he smiled as he finished securing the board.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded proudly, "Yep. Me and Ali. Nothing official yet, like girlfriend title, but soon."

"Either way, it's about damn time, sis. I'm so happy for you. For the both of you. She's a great girl and most importantly, she makes you happy. I approve and love her like a sister, just so you know," he winked as they walked to the front of the jeep and leaned on it.

She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at her feet as she dug them in the ground. "Nah, I know that. Thanks, Chris, it means a lot. And yes, she does make me very, very, very happy," she said as she looked up at him.

"Perfect. I love you," he smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Bubba," Ashlyn laughed lightly as she buried the right side of her face in his right shoulder.

They pulled apart and Chris kissed the top of her head as they let go. Ashlyn chuckled at him as Ali approached them slowly. The blonde looked to her and stuck her hand out for her to grab, which she happily complied. Chris then engulfed them both in a huge hug.

"I'm so fucking happy for you two. I love you both so much. Thank you for making my sister happy, Ali. I love you like a sister," he whispered to them sincerely.

He then let go and walked around to get in the driver's side. Ali was speechless and Ashlyn chuckled at her face. She then looked to her and the blonde just shrugged and then kissed her right temple. Ashlyn got in the passenger's side, while Ali just stayed there a little moment longer.

She then smiled deeply and wiped at her eyes as she got in the jeep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really do hate that you guys are leaving tomorrow," grandma frowned sadly.

They were all seated back around the table for dinner, like they were for breakfast this morning. Grandma had fixed all of Ashlyn's favorites and she didn't hesitate to spoil her. She wanted her granddaughter to remember this birthday weekend, though she knew she would now that she got the girl of her dreams. She smiled at the thought of it all.

"I don't want to leave either. Trust me, we both don't," she told her as she grabbed her hand from across the table and glanced at Ali.

"She's right. I would love to disappear here for a few days or months or years," Ali joked and made everyone laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll just enjoy what little time I have with you two," grandma said as she squeezed her granddaughter's hand.

"We'll be back before you know it," Ashlyn said as she tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah. That's definitely planned for the future," Ali agreed.

"You still have me, grandma," Chris offered as he stood up and hugged her, before grabbing a soda out of the fridge. Grandma smiled and winked at him.

"Yeah, but you're not me and all of my awesomeness," Ashlyn smirked.

"More like you and all of your lameness," he countered and Ali and grandma laughed.

"Whatever, whatever. You just continue to take care of our wonderful grandma like you've been doing," the blonded chuckled as she pointed at him teasingly.

"You got it, baby sis," he saluted with a wink as he sat down.

"Such a good Bubba," Ashlyn smiled as she leaned over and patted the top of his head.

Chris and Ali laughed at her, while grandma smiled at her grandchildren with pride. She always loved having them around and seeing them together warmed her heart. She savored moments like this and didn't take them for granted.

"You need to come visit us in D.C., grams. I already got Chris up there and he's coming back sometime later. You should come with him when he does," Ashlyn told her with some excitement.

"Yeah. You'll love it there. We can take you to a game and sight seeing and stuff. We'd really love it if you came," Ali nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, grandma. I think you could use a little break and vacation," Chris nodded as he leaned forward on the table.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I'd love to," she grinned in thought.

"Perfect! We'll sort all the details out later," Ashlyn beamed as she clapped her hands in triumph.

They carried on conversation, before grandma shooed them all to the living room so she could clean up. As much as they all protested and wanted her to let them help her, she gave them a scold and they knew to get out. They chuckled as they all went to the living room and watched some football.

Chris became immediately engrossed in the game on the recliner closest to the TV, while Ali and Ashlyn sat on the smaller couch. The blonde laid her right arm across the back of it, and Ali sat as close to her as she could and laid her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn smiled when she did and kissed the top of her head, before zoning in on the game as well.

"Ashlyn?"

"Yeah, babe."

Ashlyn immediately stiffened at the word she let slip and blushed as she tried to keep a straight face. Ali was caught by surprise herself, but loved the sound of it and slowly grinned. The blonde looked like she was squirming and looking for an explanation, and it made Ali giggle.

"It's ok. I love the sound of it," Ali admitted as she fought off giggles at the other woman's expense.

"Y-You do? I'm sorry if it's too soon. It just slipped and felt natural," Ashlyn asked looking for confirmation and shrugged at her sheepishly.

"I. Love. it," Ali assured her, as she wrapped her hands around Ashlyn's waist and punctuated each word with a peck on her lips.

The blonde gave her a big smile and then leaned in for a long kiss. They broke apart when they heard Chris snickering from his seat. Ali squeezed her waist and dropped her face into Ashlyn's shoulder with a smile as she bit her bottom lip. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed as he zoned back in on the game.

"What did you want to ask me," the blonde asked as she rested her nose in Ali's hair.

"I was just thinking...how did you want to go about telling everyone about us," Ali asked her as she looked up to her.

Ashlyn hadn't really thought about it, mostly because she was so engrossed with being with Ali, but it was an important question. With their upcoming season approaching, national team spots to contend for, and other life things, they would have to do something soon. Ashlyn was up for whatever Ali felt most comfortable with, though.

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm fine whether you want to tell everyone or not. Whatever makes you comfortable, I support it," she told her truthfully and Ali smiled.

"I think we should tell our teammates, coaches, and everyone involved with our club AND the national team. That'll knock out a goood portion of friends as well, so then we can fill in the rest after. As far as publicly, I think we should just act like a normal couple for now until all our loved ones find out from us directly. Then we'll handle that. More importantly, we need to inform the rest of your family and all of mines first, Kyle more than anyone," she chuckled as she thought of her big brother.

Ashlyn laughed with her and nodded her head, "I think you are correct, Princess. One question though?"

Ali furrowed her forehead quizzically, "What's that?"

"Well, since we're telling everyone about us, does this mean we're official? Like girlfriend and girlfriend official? I mean if you want to go on another date to be sure, then that's ok too," she practically rushed out shyly.

Ali smiled her crinkling nose at her and leaned closer to her face with her own. "I don't know, do you want to be my girlfriend," she teased as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

Ashlyn grinned her dimple at her in return. "What do you think? Of course I do," she exclaimed to her.

"Good, cause I really want to call you my girlfriend too," she giggled as she nudged their noses together, before kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm, our first kiss as girlfriends. Best one ever," the blonde smiled with her eyes still closed as Ali pulled back.

The brunette giggled and buried her face in her neck for a hug. Ashlyn crushed her tightly to her, and buried her face in Ali's hair with the biggest grin she felt she ever produced. Ali sighed in content and kissed Ashlyn's neck, before the blonde pulled back to look at her.

"So, when do you want to tell everyone," she smiled as she tucked some hair behind her girlfriend's right ear.

Ali gave a look of thought. "I think as soon as we get back. Let's just enjoy this last day and rest before we do anything else. What do you think," she looked to her as she played with the bottom of her shirt.

"Sounds perfect," she whispered as she smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Get a room you two," they heard grandma snicker.

Ali hopped so fast and far off Ashlyn, the older woman thought she was going to go through the wall and outside. Ashlyn tried not to laugh at her reaction, but failed when she saw how embarassed and red Ali's face was. It didn't help that her brother's booming laughter started too.

Grandma sat on her rocking chair and chuckled at Ali, who was shooting Ashlyn a death glare. "Aw, honey. Ali, I was just kidding," she smiled and apologized.

Ali nodded with a tight smile and relaxed a bit, then the older woman tuned into the game with Chris. Ashlyn patted the couch for her to come sit back over by her, but Ali just widened her eyes at her and then shot them to grandma's back for emphasis. The blonde's loss was evident on her face, and Ali rolled her eyes as she mouthed 'not in front of your grandma'.

Ashlyn looked to her grandma again and then back at Ali and it dawned on her. Ali was so cute wanting to show her grandma respect and everything. She was sure she felt just as equally awkward about showing too much P.D.A., as well. She quietly chuckled and unexpectantly grabbed Ali's wrist to drag her back to her.

"My grandma doesn't care if we snuggle together on the couch and watch TV, silly. Especially, if you're my girlfriend," Ashlyn whispered in a light giggle.

"Maybe, but I feel like I might be being disrespectful or something. That's why I didn't stay in your room or vice versa last night. And she doesn't even know we're officially girlfriend and girlfriend," Ali whispered quickly as she looked to grandma again.

"True, but she really doesn't. As long as we're not getting too touchy feely, we're good. You should've seen my brother with his girlfriends. It would have made you cringe. And about last night, you were just as bad," she murmured with a smile near her ear.

Ali shivered as she felt her hot breath in her ear and felt tingly there. Ashlyn saw her reaction and grinned as she kissed her hair near her ear. Grandma tried not to listen to them, but heard enough to want to relieve Ali of her worries. Luckily, she missed the word girlfriend.

"I really don't care what you two do in front of me, as long as it's not over the top innappropriate," she said as she continued to stare at the TV.

Both girls shot their heads to her, and Ashlyn laughed as Ali quietly groaned and buried her head in her chest. Grandma turned around and grinned as Ashlyn flashed her a smile and a thumb's up. Chris just shook his head with a laugh as he continued to watch the game.

"See! My grandma doesn't mind if I kiss my girlfriend in front of her," Ashlyn exclaimed in a laugh.

"Girlfriend," the other two Harris' boomed as they turned around to them expectantly.

Both girls grinned at each other, and Ali grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers to hold out to them to see. Grandma looked at their joined hands and squealed happily as Chris just grinned and winked at them.

"I'm so happy for you two," she squealed again as she crushed them in a quick hug and then sat back in her chair.

"Thanks, grandma," Ali laughed and looked to Ashlyn.

"I know I said yesterday she was 'my soon to be girlfriend, hopefully', but now I want to introduce her as my real girlfriend to you guys," the blonde beamed with pride.

"Excellent, but you've had my approval since day one," grandma smiled proudly.

"Mines too. Good luck with her, Ali," Chris joked.

Everyone laughed and then went back to what they were doing before, after a few more congratulations and things. Ashlyn crushed Ali back into her side, and the brunette laid her head back on her shoulder instantly. The blonde smiled as she laid her own head on top of her's and they settled comfortably.

"I love you," she heard Ali say softly.

"I love you more," she replied with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Not possible," Ali smiled as she wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled the side of her face into her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know where in the world I'm going with this story. I'm just writing as it hits me ;P Here's to hoping I don't mess it up lol. Thanks for all the feedback! This chapter is a cute one :)

Chapter 9

"You two call me when you've landed safely," grandma told Ali in her ear as she hugged her.

"Yes, ma'am," she smiled and squeezed her before letting go.

Grandma kissed and then patted Ali's right cheek, before going over to Ashlyn. The blonde gave her a sad grin and the older woman smiled as she gave her a big hug. Chris and Ali embraced and made plans of when they'd all see each other next.

"I already miss you," Ashlyn murmured sadly by her grandma's ear.

"I know, I know. We'll see each other before we know it, though. You just take of yourself and Ali, ok? I love you," she smiled and kissed her cheek as she pulled back.

"I promise. I love you, too," she chuckled.

Ashlyn then moved to her brother, who gave her a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. The laughter from everyone made the atmosphere less emotional. When he put her down, Chris and Ashlyn picked up her's and Ali's bags and headed out to their taxi to leave.

"Don't forget to call, Ali dear," grandma said with one more quick hug.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting to hear from you two," Chris said as he loaded the last bag in the trunk.

"We will," Ashlyn assured them and Ali nodded.

A few more quick hugs, I love you's to everyone, and a bag of grandma's cookies to them, they were seated and ready to pull off. They waved to them and blew kisses real quick, before Ashlyn turned to the driver to tell him to go.

"Wait! I almost forgot," Chris exclaimed as he ran to Ali's side and handed her some pictures through the open window.

Ali took them and a smile crept to her face as she stared at them. There was the one of her and Ashlyn at the beach that she asked their cousin for, and the other was from Ashlyn's party. She had completely forgotten that she had asked her for some pictures of her and Ashlyn if she had any more.

The one from the party was her favorite. The sun was setting in the background and they were both leaning against the railing again. Ashlyn had her right hand in her pocket, and her left was securing Ali to her side. Ali had her right arm snaked around the blonde's waist, and her left hand rested on her own stomach from laughter.

Both had their trademark grins: Ashlyn with her dimple, Ali with her nose crinkle. She remembered that she was laughing so hard at a story that the Harris clan had told her about Ashlyn. The picture was captured so perfectly with the water in the background and all the other surroundings.

"She thought you might like them. I forgot to give them to you last night. She said she's got some more to develop and she'll send them to you," he shrugged apologetically.

"It's ok. Thank you for getting them to me. They're perfect. I'll call her and thank her," Ali smiled then looked back to her pictures.

Chris smiled and stepped back so they could leave. Another few quick waves and even more I love you's, they pulled off and headed to the airport. Ashlyn grabbed her girlfriend's hand and kissed it, as she leaned over to look at the pictures with her.

"Wow. My cousin is good. I really love them. We should frame 'em."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

The blonde nodded and smiled as she settled back into her seat, and Ali laid her head on her shoulder for the rest of the car ride.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hooooome," Ashlyn exhaled dramatically, as she dropped all of their bags in the middle of the walk-in of their apartment.

Ali giggled as she stepped around her and grabbed her hand to drag her to the couch. She plopped down and laid on it, then dragged her girlfriend down on top of her and held her. They both giggled at their positions, always use to it being the other way around, but settled comfortably.

Ali played with Ashlyn's ponytail and she felt her relax. "Are you really happy to be back," she asked her softly after a moment.

The blonde picked her head up to look at her. "Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't be," she asked her curiously.

"I don't know, I just know you miss Florida and your family so much. If there was a team down there, I know you'd want to go and be closer to home," she shrugged and twirled Ashlyn's hair with her finger.

"True, but there's just one thing missing...you. Sure, I miss home and everyone, but I have you. As corny as this is going to sound, you're my home, Ali. When you're not here or we don't see each other for weeks, I miss you so much. As long as I have you, then that's all I need," she smiled truthfully.

Ali was touched by her words and didn't hesitate to show it. She cupped her face and leaned up for a deep, passionate kiss. Ali pulled back, and they rested their noses against each other's. She closed her eyes and they both sighed happily.

"I feel the same way too, babe," the brunette smiled and peeked an eye out to her to see her reaction at the word she used.

Ashlyn pulled back and grinned at her, before leaning back in to kiss her. "That is officially my most favorite thing to hear you call me," she mumbled against her lips.

Ali laughed and crossed her arms around Ashlyn's neck, as the blonde buried her face in her neck and circled her own arms around her. Ashlyn kissed her neck and they just laid there, enjoying the comfort of the other. Ali ran her finger tips lightly up and down Ashlyn's back and she felt her breathing slow.

"Are you falling asleep," Ali asked with a little laugh.

Ashlyn mumbled something incoherent and Ali giggled. "It's hard not to when that feels so damn good. I'm so tired," she repeated sleepily.

"Go to sleep. I've got you," she chuckled and continued to move her hands up and down her back softly.

"I don't want to squish you. I can go get in bed," Ashlyn mumbled again as she tried to get up.

Ali smashed her back to her body and kissed the top of her head. "No, I'm fine. I want to hold you," she smiled as she felt herself getting tired too.

"Are you sure, Ali," she asked to be sure.

"Yes, babe. Go to sleep," she assured her and ran her left hand through her hair and coaxed her to sleep.

Ashlyn smiled sleepily and hummed out a little moan at how good it felt. Before Ali knew it, she was knocked out cold against her chest. She could hear her faintly and lightly snoring and it made her smile grow wider. She then rested her head onto the side of hers, and fell asleep with her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali woke up a few hours to no Ashlyn and delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She sat up on the couch and wiped the sleep from her eyes, then stood to stretch. She let out a little yawn and scratched her stomach as she trudged to the kitchen.

"There's Sleeping Beauty," Ashlyn beamed as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"How long have you been up," Ali smiled as she approached her to see what she was cooking.

"No that long, maybe an hour and a half. You looked so tired, I thought I'd let you rest, take a shower, and cook something for us," she replied with a shrug and grabbed Ali to hold as she continued to stir.

"Mmmm, smells good. What are you making," she hummed as she placed her left hand on Ashlyn's left shoulder and looked at everything.

"It's a surprise," she grinned as she wagged her eyebrows at her and Ali laughed.

"A surprise, huh? Well it's a delicious smelling surprise. You look extremely hot with this apron on and stuff, by the way," Ali whispered into her ear and smiled when she felt her shiver.

Ashlyn groaned and bit her bottom lip hard, as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Ali then bit her ear lobe and pulled back to look at her innocently. The blonde clutched onto her hip tighter and slowly opened her eyes with a long exhale. She needed to keep control if she wanted to finish everything in time.

When she looked at Ali, she saw the teasing glint in her eyes and pouted at her. Ali laughed as she pecked her lips a few times and then wiped them with her thumb. Ashlyn frowned, still not satisfied, and Ali giggled as she leaned up and gave her a long kiss.

"Ok, you go shower or do whatever the hell else you want to do. If you stay in here a moment longer, I'm never going to get this stuff done," the blonde mumbled as she started kissing her neck.

"Well...don't y-you thi-ink this is...defeating the pu-purpose," the brunette managed to pant out.

Ashlyn grinned when she heard her stumble over her words. She nipped at her neck and then suddenly, pulled back and dropped her hold on her. She put her left hand on her hip and tasted some of the sauce she was making with her right. Ali's eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly parted, as she stood with her hands still up in their previous position.

"You. Are. Such. A. Fucking. TEASE," Ali exclaimed with a grin.

"Says the girl whispering in and biting my ear," Ashlyn scoffed with a laugh.

"I'm going to go shower," the brunette said as she gave her a sassy eye roll.

"See ya in a minute, Princess," the blonde laughed as she smacked her butt.

Ali laughed and headed to her room, and when Ashlyn heard her run the water for her shower, she jumped into action. She ran to get the candles and flowers she had found around the house, and brought them to the dining room. She set the candles in the middle of the table and put the flowers in a vase next to them.

Next, she set the table with two place settings and then grabbed a bottle of red wine she had kept for a special occasion. She put the bottle on the table and fixed everything to her perfection. When satisfied, she rushed back to the kitchen to finish the food.

She made chicken parmesan with a side salad, and for desert, she had some of grandma's cookies leftover with some of Ali's favorite ice cream. She plated their dinner perfectly, and brought it to the table. She then lit the candles and dimmed some of the lighting in the room. 

When she couldn't think of anything else to do, she stood back and admired her work. Everything looked perfect and ready to go and she smiled. Considering what little groceries they had, she thought she did pretty damn good. She just hoped Ali loved it.

"Speaking of the devil," she whispered to herself when she heard said person open her bedroom door.

Ashlyn moved to stand by Ali's chair, and put her hands behind her back.

"Ash, why are the lights di-," Ali stopped when she saw her girlfriend and everything behind her, "-mmed. Woah."

"Surprise. I was hoping you'd let me take you on date #2 tonight," she said somewhat shyly.

Ali was speechless to say the least. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was just as open, as she took in everything. Ashlyn chuckled at her reaction and walked over to her to grab her hands. She squeezed them to snap her out of her daze and make her look at her, which she did.

"Say something, Princess," Ashlyn laughed lightly a she tried to catch her eyes.

"Ash,...it's...it's beautiful! How did you do all of this? I wasn't asleep for that long, was I? I sure as hell didn't shower that long, either," the brunette breathed in amazement.

"No, you weren't. I just used what we had lying around here and stuff. I just spruced it up so that it was perfect for you," she told her softly as she swung their hands between them.

"It's better than any 5 star restaurant or anything else that money can buy. I love it so much," Ali gave her a genuine smile.

"Perfect," Ashlyn grinned triumphantly as she leaned down to kiss her.

"One problem. I'm not dressed up for this," Ali said as she tugged at the collar of her shirt for emphasis.

Ashlyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Al, look at me. Do I look 'dressed up' for this too, with my UNC soccer shorts, a white v-neck, and black socks? Not to mention, no make-up and my hair in my signature bun. You look just as beautiful now, as you do fixed up. Trust me," she whispered at the end with a smile and kissed her again.

"You're right, thank you. I do feel more comfortable like this. And you look so hot, too," she winked and looked down at her own attire.

Ashlyn pulled back to admire her as well. Ali had on some black and white soccer shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and she was barefoot. Ashlyn though, had her eyes mostly trained on her legs as always. She just stared at them, and Ali caught her as she lightly blushed and laughed at her facial expression.

"Damn. Those legs of yours are killer," she said and ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Ok, let's eat before you decide to feast on my legs instead," she joked and pushed her.

"Yeah, you're right. There's still desert," Ashlyn joked wagging her eyes at her suggestively.

Ali laughed and moved to swat her, but the blonde caught it easily. She spun her around and securely wrapped her arms over her chest to hold her hands down. With her front to Ali's back, she walked them over to her seat and kissed her cheek. She let her go and pulled her seat out for her to sit.

"Thank you," Ali replied from under her eyelashes.

"No problem, beautiful," Ashlyn winked and went to her seat across from her.

The blonde opened the red wine and poured it into their glasses. She looked across to her girlfriend and raised her glass, and she did the same.

"To us. I hope I can make you as happy as you make me," Ashlyn said.

"You already do. To us," Ali smiled and they clinked glasses.

Ashlyn grinned at her as they took a drink, then turned her attention to the food. She saw Ali eye it and scoot closer to the table to get comfortable. She didn't eat, and waited until her girlfriend took her first bite so she could see her reaction. Ali chewed and closed her eyes with a hum of approval, and Ashlyn grinned in victory.

"This is so good, babe. I didn't know you could make this," she nodded to her in surprise as she chewed.

"That's countless hours of watching the food channel and stuff. I'm glad you like it, boo," she winked and took a bite herself.

Ali laughed at her term of endearment. "I don't like it, I love it. Thank you, it's really good. I should get you to cook more often," she teased with another wink as she drank her wine.

"You're more than welcome and just say the word," the blonde simply stated.

They settled into an easy conversation, full of laughs and giggles from one another. They talked about their past weekend and how they wanted to go about when and how to tell everyone about them. They laughed when they both pictured Kyle's head possibly blowing off into outer space.

"I can't believe camp is in a few days. We're going to have so much fun," Ali said as she sat back in her chair.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to get back at it again," Ashlyn said as she leaned forward on the table.

"I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard to get back here, Ashlyn. You deserve it," she told her as she leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, Ali. You've been so supportive and by my side the whole time. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm glad I had you," she said as she squeezed her hand.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me. I'll always be here for you. I love you," she told her and leaned across the table to her.

"Ditto. I love you, too," she told her as she leaned over to kiss her.

"Dinner was perfect," Ali thanked her again when she sat back in her chair.

"Awesome. Let me get this stuff cleaned up," Ashlyn smiled as she collected their dishes and went to the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help," the brunette offered as she got up and followed her.

"Nope. You go watch TV and I'll be in there in a second with desert," the blonde said as she pushed her out of the kitchen.

"But I wanna help. You already cooked dinner and everything," Ali protested with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her protruding bottom lip and then her nose. "Exactly and I've got this. You're still my date, so shoo," she laughed and pushed her out by her butt.

"What is with you Harris women and wanting to do all the cleaning yourselves," Ali chuckled as she let Ashlyn push her out.

"We just love taking care of the people we love," the blonde yelled to her as she went back to the kitchen.

Ali smiled as she shook her head, and sat on the couch to watch TV. She settled for some show she had never seen before and zoned in on it. She settled back into the couch and brought her legs to her chest to hold. She didn't know how long she had been watching the show, but Ashlyn had reappeared.

She hovered a bowl of her favorite ice cream and cookies in front of her eyes, and Ali's face lit up at the sight. She happily took it and Ashlyn grinned as she walked around to sit next to her. She put her right arm across the back of the couch, and Ali scooted as close as she could to her.

"Are these your grandma's cookies? I thought we, well mostly you, ate them all on the plane," she asked as she picked up one to eat.

"Yep. I thought they'd go good with your ice cream. We didn't really have much here, as far as desert goes," Ashlyn said as Ali fed her the rest of her cookie.

"Wait, did you have all of this planned," the brunette eyed her with a faint smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I wanted to take you on another date as soon as possible," the blonde finished chewing and then pecked her lips.

"And it was the best ever. Who would've thought you were such a romantic," Ali teased as she brought a spoonful of ice cream up to her mouth.

"Only for you, baby," Ashlyn winked and ate the offered ice cream.

Ali giggled and settled back into her girlfriend's side. She continued to feed herself and Ashlyn ice cream and cookies, as they watched TV and commented on the show they were watching. When finished with desert, she put the bowl on the coffee table and tangled her body to Ashlyn's to watch some more TV.

Well after midnight, Ashlyn was fighting off sleep and trying to keep her head up and eyes open. She hadn't heard a peep out of Ali in about an hour, who was snuggled close to her body and breathing evenly. She tilted her head to the side and saw she was fast asleep.

She smiled and ran her hand up her back. She didn't want to wake her cause she looked so peaceful, so she gently disentangled their bodies and stood. She then carefully picked her up bridal style, and walked her to her bedroom. She gently tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Princess," she whispered and turned to leave to her own room.

"Hmmm, stay," Ali mumbled softly as she grabbed her hand to stop her.

Ashlyn froze. It's not that she didn't want to comply to her request, cause she wanted to, she just didn't want Ali to wake up tomorrow and regret it. They weren't going to have sex, of course, but they never slept together in the same bed, at least not as girlfriends. Sure they had many times before as best friends, but that was different. Waking up to the other's face tomorrow would be a huge step, somewhat.

"Ash. Get in the bed. We're just sleeping and I want you to hold me," Ali said reading her mind and Ashlyn could hear the eye roll in her voice.

Ashlyn had to fight off a chuckle. "Are you sure," she hesitated quietly.

"Yes. Now come on," the brunette tugged at her arm lightly and gave a little laugh.

The blonde chuckled lightly as she crawled over Ali to the other side of the bed. As soon as she was comfortable and under the covers, Ali rolled over to lay half on top of her right side. She tangled their legs together, draped her right arm over Ashlyn's stomach, and sighed peacefully as she put her face in her neck.

Ashlyn smiled and brought her right hand up to lightly run through Ali's hair. She ran her left hand across the brunette's arm on her stomach and let out a content breath. She just laid there, holding the girl of her dreams, and thought about everything that happened recently.

She was so happy. She was finally able to call Ali her own. Her girlfriend. She didn't regret anything that she did to get her, except she still felt a little guilty about Veronica. Other than that, everything was perfect. As she ran her fingers through Ali's hair, she smiled as she realized she was finally really, truly happy with her life.

She pressed a long kiss to the top of Ali's head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," she heard her sleepily reply.

That night, she slept peacefully and not tortured by 'what if' dreams of her and Ali. They were reality now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely overwhelmed by the love and support for this fic. You guys are the absolute best. Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

"Will you stop. Everything is going to be alright," Ali chuckled lightly as she placed her hand on Ashlyn's bouncing knee.

"I can't help it. I'm so fucking nervous," the blonde said as she wringed her hands together.

"Ash, everything is going to be ok. We're going to get to the hotel, settle in, go to the meeting, and then rest for the remainder of the day. You're going to kill it out there this week. Don't doubt yourself, babe," Ali assured her and grabbed her hand to hold.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let her girlfriend's words sink in. She really didn't know how much she needed to hear them, especially from her. If Ali hadn't been there this whole time, she would've probably lost it. Now that she was her girlfriend, it meant even more to have her support.

After the night of their 2nd date, they fell into things as a couple and it felt so natural and normal. Ali had even asked Ashlyn to date #3 the next night, much to the blonde's protest because she wanted to be the one to spoil her. Ali took her to a movie (more kissing than watching) she had been wanting to see and then out for some of her favorite pizza after. Ashlyn filed it as one of her best date nights with Ali ever.

Yesterday, they did what they said they were going to do and called the rest of their families to inform them of their relationship. Ali, of course, skyped Kyle and told him first. She started the conversation by telling him she wanted to introduce him to someone she was dating, and his face lit up with excitement. When she slid out of the frame to reveal Ashlyn, he thought they were joking and laughed.

Both girls just looked at him with serious faces and his laughter stopped immediately. After sputtering incoherent things and looking between the two, he screamed so loud, they covered their ears with giggles and thought the speakers would bust. He expressed his absolute and utmost love and support and they both felt it. They talked to him for about an hour, then ended it to inform their parents.

Ali's were surprised that the two had finally admitted it and gave them their support and unconditional love. They praised their daughter for finally being who she truly is and finding true happiness. They thanked Ashlyn and the blonde got a little teary eyed at it. After plans to meet Ali's mom for a little break and dinner plans with her dad after camp, they called up Ashlyn's.

The blonde's parents, were just as loving and supportive, too. Ashlyn's mom knew her daughter was in love with Ali from the moment she saw them together and told them just that. Ashlyn was blown away at how her mother remembered everything about that day, from the looks Ashlyn gave Ali to the simple, subtle flirting she thought she was sneakily doing.

They ended the call with huge smiles and felt some of the weight lift off of their shoulders. They had knocked out a big portion of people to inform, knowing their mothers would be telling everyone else in excitement. They laughed as they thought about it and the possible conversations.

They then informed their other friends that weren't apart of the soccer world, and were met with the same amount of love and support. Ali was more surprised that her friends didn't miss a beat in congratulating her. She figured they'd say something about her being gay, but they told her they knew she had the hots for Ashlyn, and everyone laughed. All the love and support made their hearts swell with love and joy.

For the rest of the day, they just lazed around the house and enjoyed each others company before life stepped back in. All they had left to tell, was their friends, teammates, coaches, organizations, and whomever else they deemed important. The thought made Ali a little nervous. Why? She didn't even know and Ashlyn chuckled at her when she admitted it. Once assured by her girlfriend everything would be ok, Ali felt at ease and calmed.

Now, the roles were reversed and she was trying to calm a fidgety Ashlyn. She knew it wasn't about the fact that they were about to come out to all of their teammates and friends, but more about her vying for a spot in goal. She chuckled on the inside, because Ashlyn not only deserved the call-up, but a start as well. She had faith that she'd get it, now all she had to do was convince her girlfriend of it.

"I know, you're right. Thank you," Ashlyn said as she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Good and you're more than welcome," Ali told her as she kissed her.

They settled back into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the car ride. Ali's words had really relaxed Ashlyn, and as she stared at the hotel when they pulled up, she clinged to them for support. Ali grabbed her purse and then Ashlyn's hands to get her attention before they got out.

"You're going to kill it out there and get everything you deserve. Whether you start, sub in, or don't play at all, remember you made it here for a reason. You're time is coming again, Ash. I love you with all my heart and you're my #1 keeper, ok? Now let's get in there and tell everyone how happy we are together," Ali smiled and squeezed her hands.

Ashlyn felt a lump in her throat. "Thank you so much, baby. I really needed to hear all of that. You don't know how much it means to me to hear those words from you. I love you so much, I can't even explain it. Let's go tell 'em my #1 defender," she said full of raw emotion with a teary smile.

Ashlyn pulled her in for a long hug and buried her face in the side of her neck. Ali felt all of the emotion her girlfriend held, and it made her hug her tighter to ease her. She kissed her head and let her lips linger there for a moment. She pulled back and they wiped the other's few fallen tears with watery giggles.

"You ready," Ali asked her.

"More than," Ashlyn smiled, and they got out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali and Ashlyn went straight to the coaches to inform them of their relationship, after they had checked in. They didn't even bother to drop their bags off in their rooms. They were so nervous when they first walked in, that Ashlyn could feel it ripple off of Ali, so she grabbed her hand to squeeze. Once the coaches and everyone saw that, they knew what this talk was going to be about.

After they informed them of everything they needed to, they were met with nothing but love, support, and encouragement. As long as they kept things professional and left their personal lives off the pitch, they were ok. The girls told them they wanted to inform the team when they were ready, and everyone agreed with them. After their talk, Ali let out the biggest sigh of relief and everyone laughed at her nervousness.

Now, they were riding up the elevator to their rooms. Ali looked at Ashlyn, who had been furiously texting someone and giggling at her phone for the past 10 minutes. She eyed her curiously and wondered who the heck she was talking to.

"What is so funny," Ali voiced her thought out loud with a faint smile.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just...texting," Ashlyn supplied with a shrug.

"I can see that, but who? You've been giggling like a mad woman ever since we left our little meeting," Ali laughed as she came up to her.

"It's no one, just...it's just...it's Whit," the blonde rushed out and put her phone behind her back.

"Yeah, suuuure. Why hide it then," Ali challenged as she teased her and reached around to try to grab the phone.

Ashlyn dodged her with a laugh and trapped their hands together behind her back. Ali tried to squirm out of it, but gave up in a fit of giggles and leaned into her girlfriend. With their fronts flush against the other, they looked directly into the other's eyes and felt the moment shift seriously.

"Do you think we're moving too fast," Ashlyn asked her softly. It wasn't that she felt that way, but she wanted to be sure Ali didn't.

"No. I've never been so happy in my life, Ashlyn. If I learned anything in it, it's that I shouldn't waste time and take things for granted. I love you and I think we've wasted enough time. I just want us to be together and to be happy. Do you think we are," Ali asked a little hesitantly.

The blonde smiled down at her and then wrapped her arms around her. Ali smiled back and held onto her waist. Ashlyn kissed her nose and then her lips for a long moment.

"No, I don't. I totally, 1000% agree with you about everything. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't feeling pressured or anything by me," she admitted to her.

"Good, cause I don't feel pressured or anything. We're in this together," she smiled again and leaned up for another kiss.

Ashlyn smiled against her lips, and then the elevator doors dinged to open. They pulled apart and blushed a little as they moved to get off and some other people got on. Ashlyn grabbed her bag, and then snaked her arm in quickly to grab Ali's, who protested and tried to grab it from her.

"Uh uh, Princess. Since I can't have you against the wall in a very much needed make out session or anything remotely couple-y, I'm going to be as dutiful of a girlfriend as I can be until then," Ashlyn chuckled as she dodged another attempt by Ali.

"Such a romantic. You really are too good to me, babe," Ali whispered with a smile by her ear quickly.

"Not the sexy, seductive ear whispering again," Ashlyn groaned with a pout.

Ali laughed at her and just then, HAO came barreling out of her room. She caught both girls by surprise and crushed them into a huge hug. They both laughed at her and returned it just as much. She pulled back and admired them with a huge, happy grin.

"I thought I heard my favorite laugh, from my favorite roomie," HAO boomed and sent them into another fit of giggles.

"Good to see you too, buddy. Even though we just saw each other like last week," Ali teased with a giggle.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Kriegs. So, how have you guys been," she smiled.

"Great. Better than great. Over the moon," Ashlyn smiled back and Ali had to suppress a laugh at the cute reply.

"Apparently. I can see you radiating it. The both of you are. Care to fill me in on why," HAO asked as she narrowed her eyes at them expectantly.

Both girls exchanged a quick look, and luckily, Pinoe stepped out of her room a few doors down and walked to them.

"Ash! Kriegy! You guys made it. How are you two," Pinoe asked excitedly and gave them each a tight hug.

Both girls blew out a sigh of relief. "We're good, Pin. How are you," Ali asked when she pulled back.

"Fantastic! I'm ready to get back at it. Not to mention, I'm rooming with my homie again. Ready to tear some shit up," Pinoe smirked devilishly as she slung an arm around Ashlyn's shoulders.

The blonde snuck a look up at her girlfriend, who somewhat scolded her with a 'don't even think about it' look. Ali then smiled and winked at her in a teasing manner and Ashlyn lightly chuckled as she turned to the shorter blonde. Ali knew she could trust her and vice versa.

"As long as you promise not to get me in trouble," Ashlyn smirked as she put her arm around Pinoe's shoulders.

Everyone laughed and HAO glanced at her watch, informing them they had the team meeting in about 30 minutes. Pinoe went back to her's and Ashlyn's room, and started to get ready. HAO waved bye to Ashlyn, and grabbed Ali's bag to take into their room and got ready as well. Both girls stood out in the hallway for a moment longer.

"Guess I'll see you at the meeting in a few," Ashlyn said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I can't wait that long to see you. I don't want you to go," Ali pouted sadly.

Ashlyn chuckled at her and then looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She then leaned down and place a long kiss on her lips. Ali wrapped her hands around her neck, when she tried to pull away and Ashlyn chuckled.

"We need to stop now or else everyone is going to find out about us and in a very compromising position at that," Ashlyn said breathlessly against her lips.

"I don't really have much control right now," Ali said as she continued to kiss her heatedly.

"Lord, have mercy," the blonde groaned into her mouth as she tilted her head to the side for better access.

The dinging of the elevator and muffled laughter from the opening door, snapped them back to reality and they jumped apart. Tobin, Alex, and Holiday stepped through the doors, and both girls tried to calm their racing hearts and hide their flushed faces. The 3 younger girls immediately rushed them and they all hugged and quickly caught up with each other.

"I have really missed this team," the blonde breathed out happily as she watched them disappear to a room.

"They have all obviously missed you too," Ali smiled.

Ashlyn grinned at her. They both realized they had wasted enough time with their little make out, and needed to get to their rooms to unpack and stuff. Ali gave her a quick peck and then turned to open her door.

"I'll see you later, stud. Love you," she whispered and smiled as she unlocked the door.

"Ok, beautiful. Love you more," Ashlyn chuckled lightly and went to her own room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting, everyone shuffled over to the next room to enjoy the first team dinner for camp. Ali and Ashlyn sat as close to each other as possible, and no one really bat a lash at them as they saw it as normal. What they didn't see though, was their hands intertwined under the table and resting on Ali's knee.

Ashlyn had been on her phone for most of dinner and Ali shook her head with a smile at her. The blonde looked to her and then motioned her head to the hallway with a grin. She then stood up and excused herself and Ali followed her a minute later curiously.

"What's up," Ali asked her as she came up to her in the hallway.

Ashlyn's eyes were glued to her phone and her fingers were moving rapidly over it. "One second," she said preoccupied with whomever she was talking to.

Ali rolled her eyes and waited patiently. Ashlyn finished up and then turn to her with a huge smile. Ali laughed at her and then gave her a pointed look of why they were out there. The blonde chuckled and then wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend's shoulders to lead her through the lobby.

"I know you want to tell everyone about us, but I wanted to do something for you first," Ashlyn told her as they headed outside.

"And what would be," the brunette asked curiously as she was turned around and Ashlyn put her hands over her eyes.

"It's a surprise, babe," she chuckled and motioned for said surprise to come out.

Ashlyn then slowly removed her hands and Ali opened her eyes. Her breath immediately caught in her throat and her eyes started to water. She just stared in utter awe and amazement at what was before her. Ashlyn watched her and grinned at her reaction.

"Hello, diva."

"K-Kyle! Oh my God! What are you doing here," Ali rushed out and jumped into his arms for a huge bear hug.

Kyle chuckled. "Well, your wonderful girlfriend thought surprising you with me would be awesome for the both of us. That and me coming to your game and stuff. She told me you had been missing me a lot lately and I've been feeling the same way, too. Now I'm here. God, I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, too. This is the best surprise EVER," she smiled as she pulled back to wipe her eyes.

"Ashlyn deserves all the credit," he grinned as he kissed the top of her head and looked to the blonde.

Ali looked to her girlfriend, who waved them off as she stuck her hands behind her back. "No biggie. She missed you, you missed her. I just wanted to see her smile," she said nonchalantly.

The Krieger siblings smiled at each other, and Kyle chuckled as his sister walked up to Ashlyn. "Thank you. This is the best surprise ever. I love you so much," she told her softly as she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked up to her.

"You're more than welcome, beautiful. I love you even more," she smiled and kissed her.

"You two are so painfully and adorably cute! Ugh, I just want to squeeze the both of you," Kyle gushed as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, Kyle," Ashlyn laughed as she gave him a hug.

"Anytime," he chuckled and squeezed her before pulling back to kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna head back in and give you siblings some alone time to catch up," Ashlyn smiled at them.

The Kriegers started to protest, but the blonde had already planned this and told them. After a moment of them both making sure Ashlyn was cool with this, which she assured them she was, they began to part ways. Before she left, she gave Ali a quick kiss and hugged Kyle with a promise to catch up with him, then turned to go back in the hotel.

"Ash, wait," she heard Kyle call as she made it in the lobby and turned to him.

"Something wrong," the blonde asked.

"No, just...thank you. For getting me out her and for being good to my sister. I can see you really love her and she means a lot to you. I have never seen her so happy with someone, so thank you for that. If it means anything, you have my blessing. I love you like a sister, Ash, and you know that. Thank you," Kyle said and then engulfed her in another hug.

Ashlyn was at a loss for words. If there was anyone who's approval or blessing meant more to her than anyone else's, it was his. Ali adored her big brother and to have him on her side, meant Ali would be beyond happy. She felt her eyes pool with tears and crushed him to her in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Kyle. Thank you. I know if I have your support, then Ali will be beyond happy. That and your words means so much to me. You already know I love you like a big bro," she choked out as she squeezed him tighter.

Kyle smiled and closed his eyes as he sighed happily. His sister was really lucky to have such a fantastic girl by her side. He always knew that Ali had a crush on her best friend, he just didn't know to what extent. Now, he realized it wasn't a crush, but love. He smiled even deeper at the thought.

"Anytime, Ash," he whispered to her and then pulled back.

"You guys should go catch up for as long as you can. I'll see you later and you tell her the same," she smiled as she quickly wiped at her eyes and stood back.

"I will," he winked with a smile and went back to his sister.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali and Kyle went and sat out by the pool area for some privacy. They caught up on everything that was going on in their lives and, more specifically, Ali and Ashlyn. Ali told her big brother everything that had happened in the last few months and he listened intently. When she finished, he was so happy for them, that he crushed her in another bear hug and squealed as she chuckled.

"Ali, I can't believe you guys are together! I'm so happy for you two, and obviously you guys are beyond ecstatic," he grinned as he grabbed her hand.

"Yep. She makes me happy," she smiled as she squeezed their joined hands.

"I can see. Mom called me after you talked to her and we, of course, gossiped. We're really happy for you two, everyone is. Have you guys told anyone else," he asked curiously.

"Just our family's and the coaches and stuff here. We haven't told any of our teammates/friends or our team back home, but that's soon. We were going to actually tell the girls after dinner, but then she surprised me with you. We'll get to it eventually," she said with a shrug.

Kyle nodded his head with a smile and Ali asked what she had been wanting to ask since they came outside. "What did you tell Ashlyn earlier," she asked with a little head tilt.

Kyle grinned as he looked at the pool, then back to his sister. "Just that she had my blessing and I loved her like a sister. Just wanted her to know how thankful I am that she makes my favorite person in the world happy," he chuckled as he leaned into her and poked her side.

Ali laughed and caught his hand to hold. "Thank you. You're the best big brother in the world and I love you. I'm so glad you're here," she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, baby sis, anytime. I love you, too, my favorite and best little sister in the world," he lightly chuckled and laid his head on top of hers.

They stayed out there for a few more hours and had random conversations. Kyle then looked to his watch and nudged his sister to get up so they could go back inside. He walked her to the elevator and promised to see her at her game and that they'd hang out after. They hugged for a minute, then kissed each other's cheeks and parted with I love you's.

On the ride up the elevator, Ali texted Ashlyn to meet her outside her room. She immediately answered back, and the brunette smiled at the thought of seeing her girlfriend soon. The doors dinged open, and she stepped out of them to see Ashlyn down the hall and walked to her.

When she was a few feet away, she let out a little squeal and hopped into her arms. Ashlyn chuckled at her and quickly spun them around. Ali nudged their noses together and then gave her a deep kiss. She slowly pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"I take it you had fun," the blonde breathed out.

"More than. Thank you again for that. You don't know how much it means to me," she replied softly.

"No problem. I love making you happy," Ashlyn shrugged and kissed her.

She then set her down and Ali smiled up at her. "I know what he told you, too," Ali told her.

"I've got big brother's approval," Ashlyn smirked with a wink.

"Yeah, and I have yours," Ali giggled.

"Now all we have to do is inform these divas and everyone back home, then we're good," the blonde laughed as she waved her arm down the hallway for emphasis.

Ali laughed with her and then leaned into her to hold. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her, not missing a beat, and rocked them gently. They stayed that way for a minute and enjoyed the closeness of each other.

"We're going to get caught before we tell anyone anything," Ashlyn lightly laughed as she kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe, but I just want to stand here and have you hold me," Ali mumbled into her chest.

"Whatever you want, I'll do, Princess," she chuckled truthfully.

"As long as you know I'll do the same for you, stud," Ali smiled with her eyes closed.

"I do, baby, I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love and loved writing this chapter. I still don't see an ending for this one yet lol. The more encouragement, the more I continue, so thanks to you all :)

Chapter 11

Practices for the week went well. Ashlyn was at the top of her form and she really got all of the coaches attention. She was working so hard at everything, she literally felt it in every bone and muscle of her body. Everyone had nothing but encouraging words and support for her. It all made her work that much harder.

Ali was, of course, her biggest fan, supporter, rock, basically everything. She kept her focused and made sure she knew how good or bad she was doing. She wasn't rude or mean about any of it, but she did let her know. That's what she loved about her: she didn't sugar coat anything and kept it real with her.

Ashlyn was thankful for it, because everyone else (except for her coach) seemed to still praise her even when she messed up. She needed to know when she wasn't doing as good as she could, so she could improve and be better. Luckily, Ali was there to encourage her, but also keep her on the right path. Their competitiveness was one of the many things that glued them together.

Before the women knew it, it was game day against Germany. Ashlyn was disappointed with not getting the start, but still smiled when she was named the sub. Ali looked at her as the starters were called and gave her an apologetic, small smile. Ashlyn mouthed she was ok and winked at her. She didn't want them to have her not starting on their minds, especially her's.

They then all shuffled out the door to get ready to start the game. Ashlyn was the last one to leave, as she tried to gather herself and get ready to cheer her teammates (especially her girl) on. Just as she opened the door to follow them, Ali burst through it and startled her.

"Jesus Christ, Als! You scared the living shit out of me," Ashlyn breathed as she put a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were really ok," Ali grinned sheepishly.

The blonde looked down at her feet and dug them in the ground. "I'm disappointed, but coach said that he loved what he's been seeing. He wants to work on some things with me and stuff," she sighed with a little smile.

"That's great. You could still get put in, Ash. It's not over just yet," the brunette defender tried to cheer her up.

"I know. It just sucks not to start and stand out there with the national anthem and everyone again," the blonde keeper shrugged with a sad smile.

"One day you will again. Might be sooner than you think, too," Ali winked as she grabbed her shoulder.

Ashlyn smiled at her and nodded. "I'm here to cheer you on, though. That's what makes this less emotional. I'll just have to tone it down some so I don't raise eyebrows. I can't believe we still haven't told everyone yet," she chuckled lightly.

Ali laughed with her. "We've been so focused on soccer, how could we? Not to mention ourselves, whenever we could sneak off. We'll let everyone know tonight when we go out for drinks. Quite frankly, I don't care how hard or much you cheer me on. I want to hear my girlfriend so I can play much more better," Ali smiled softly as she leaned up and gave her a deep kiss.

"I can do that. I'll be the loudest person in there. Well,...maybe tied with your brother," Ashlyn laughed.

Ali giggled and turned to leave. "I better hear you," she looked over her shoulder with sassy eyes.

"Yes ma'am," she saluted with a grin and followed behind her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was hard fought the whole time. The German attackers were relentless on their charge for goal. Hope, though, was zoning in on each and every shot on goal and saved the game from slipping past them. Luckily, Alex and Syd had scored in the first half as they shuffled inside for halftime.

Because the game was such a nailbiter, Ashlyn was told she wasn't going to be subbed in. She kept her face void of any and every emotion she felt and held her head high. She wanted to keep up a strong front, especially when Ali looked to her curiously as to what was wrong. She just shook her head at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Ali knew it wasn't as peaches and cream as she was making it and started towards her. Fortunately for Ashlyn, Ali was dragged away by Hope and the other defenders to discuss their game plan. She let out a sigh of relief, and then shuffled over to the bench to get ready to cheer them on. She kept her strong front up, as the second half started.

Hope was still playing good ball and everyones morale was high. Then the unexpected happened, and in the 50' a German attacker shot a rocket into the top left corner when she caught the defense sleeping. Everyone deflated for a split second, then got back in game mode. They still had the 2-1 lead.

They continued to play good ball or the next five minutes and everyone was on the same page. They were all slowly regrouping and connecting like they always do. The US bench and the fans were on fire the whole game and cheering them on, Ashlyn louder than everyone. She kept her word to Ali and made sure she heard her the whole game.

Then, it happened out of nowhere. A German attacker charged the goal and completely ran though Hope as she slid for the ball. The whole bench and stadium of American supporters shot from their seats in protest. Everyone silenced almost immediately, though, when Hope didn't get up. It was like someone sucked the air out of there and you could hear a pen drop.

Fortunately, Hope moved after a few minutes after talking with the trainers. She slowly and grudgingly got up and walked over to the sideline, as everyone applauded and let out a somewhat sigh of relief. Ashlyn watched the coaches and trainers talk as she held her breath in anticipation. Coach then walked up to her.

"Harris! You're in," he told her and motioned for her to check in.

"Is Hope ok," Ashlyn asked as she stripped her sweats off.

"We don't know for sure yet. You just get out there and kick ass like you've been doing all week," he told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and walked with her.

"Yes, sir," she nodded determinedly and ran to her post when she was called in.

Ashlyn went to the goal, and did her usual quick little warm up and jump to get her blood pumping. She puffed out a few breaths and then stretched her arms and popped her neck. She yelled some encouraging words to the back line and clapped to get them pumped, as well. She made eye contact with Ali and gave her a quick wink.

The ball was played and they were off again. The German attackers didn't let up either and Ashlyn fought for every save they shot at her. She lost count how many rockets she had knocked away, but her wrists and the slight sting didn't forget. With each one, she saw the fire burn harder in her teammates eyes and the crowd cheered like crazy.

Lady luck wasn't so much on their side though, when a controversial call was made in the box of the 88'. Just as Ashlyn was starting to think she was going to leave this game with no one scoring on her, the refs stepped in and gave the Germans a chance to ruin it. A clear and clean slide tackle from Becky got her a yellowcard and Germany a PK.

"Are you kidding me?! That was a clear and clean tackle," Ashlyn yelled in pure anger and frustration as she ran out of goal to protest.

"I didn't do anything. It was all ball," Becky argued as she got up and tucked her sleeves in angrily.

By now, most of the team was coming up and protesting the horrible call. Even the coaches were well on the field more than they should be and yelling. Some were looking to the official on the sideline for an answer or an explanation. The Germans were satisfied and clapped as they tried to get their team focused on what was about to happen.

"Back up. I'm calling the shots here," the ref said firmly with a raised hand to the surrounding US players.

Everyone went to their positions and got ready for whatever was about to happen. Ashlyn tried everything she usually did to psych the kicker out and even yelled some more to intimidate her. She looked at the girl and focused soley on her, looking for any sign of a hiccup.

The girl took a deep breath and got ready to take the shot. Just as she was about to kick it, Ashlyn saw her hips shift to her left by just a hair. That was all she needed and she dove with everything she had that way. Everyone in the building held their breaths, and watched in what felt and looked like slow motion.

The place errupted in cheers as Ashlyn's hands got a touch and the ball bounced well off in front of her. She immediately pounced on it when she saw every single player rush her to defend or strike again. She stood up and didn't hesitate to give a huge victorious yell, much like when she won the WPS championship.

Her teammates rushed her screaming and yelling, and gave her quick pats and high fives. Ali ran up to her yelling and they high fived, before she left and patted her on the butt. The whole place and atmosphere was electric and Ashlyn ate it up. She looked to the sidelines and saw everyone on their feet and cheering her. Hope was yelling and clapping her hands at her. She even spotted Kyle going nuts and jumping from the stands.

That was all Ashlyn needed to finish the game, and they held the lead for the win. Her teammates all rushed her for a dog pile, when she started walking to the middle of the field after the final whistle. She was beyond happy and woudn't trade that moment or game for anything.

After cheers and congratulations from them, she shook hands with the german players and started to the middle of the field again. She had a quick talk with Hope and the coaches, and they all praised her and told her that this game was unforgettable. She grinned as she walked away to find the one person she had been wanting to celebrate with from the beginning.

Ali was talking to some old friends and teammates from the German side, and Ashlyn watched her as she waited. When she was done, she hugged them goodbye and set off to find her girlfriend. She wanted to give her a moment with the team and time to suck it all in. When they made eye contact, they grinned at each other.

"You played so fucking good, babe," Ali squealed in her ear as she jumped on her for a hug.

"Thank you. You did fantastic, too," Ashlyn whispered proudly by her ear as she squeezed her.

They broke apart and Ali stepped back with a huge grin, nose crinkle and all. "I can't believe that save! You had the whole place on their feet, Ash. Look at everyone, they love you. Probably more than Hope," the brunette defender chuckled.

"I doubt that, but it feels great to see and feel this. I'm still in disbelief myself," the blonde keeper laughed.

"Well, believe that you are the top keeper and possibly the player of the game as well. I love you so much. Gah! I'm so proud of you, babe," she squealed again as she crushed her in another hug.

Ashlyn chuckled and hugged her just as tightly before stepping back. "I love you, too. So, so much. Thank you for always supporting me and being my #1 fan," she admitted to her almost shyly.

"Always and forever," Ali winked and smiled at her.

Ashlyn smiled back and nodded her head, just as she was pulled away. Much to Ali's earlier words, she was indeed named player of the game and gave a speech to the crowd. After that, she was then rushed off to do an interview. As she was being dragged away, she gave her girlfriend a quick wink and dimlpled grin. Ali laughed and returned them with her own.

Ashlyn was on Cloud 9. She was finally getting some of the much attention she deserved and everyone was congratulating her left and right. When she walked by the sidelines to wait on Ali giving autographs, she was surprised to have all the fans call her over and ask her to sign stuff. All of their kind words made her tear up, which Ali noticed and gave her a huge smile that she returned.

"I can't believe that many people wanted my autograph and knew my name. Especially all of the little kids. I mean, I've signed stuff before, but not that much," Ashlyn said in amazement as she and Ali walked back to the locker room.

"Well, you are the player of the game and everyone loved you. You are a hero to all those kids because of how you played," Ali told her like it was the most obvious thing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," the blonde grinned as she wrapped her right arm around her shoulders.

"Always, but I love to hear it," the brunette smiled up to her.

"Well I love you so, so, so, so much. Words can't even began to express," Ashlyn smiled as she stopped to kiss her.

"Tell me some more," Ali smiled with her eyes still closed when her girlfriend pulled back.

Ashlyn chuckled and gave her a more deeper kiss. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I made that save," she admitted in a low, husky voice.

"I've been wanting you to do that ever since you ran on the field," Ali whispered as she stared at her lips then into her eyes.

"We can't keep our hands off each other, can we," Ashlyn grinned as her eyes roamed Ali's face.

"We may never be able to," she chuckled and gave her another quick kiss, before walking into the locker room.

Ashlyn laughed as she shook her head knowingly and followed her.

"Thank God."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner that night, they all held the traditon to meet up at a local bar for celebratory drinks. Ashlyn, of course, was the life of the party and everyone was hanging around her to celebrate her game today. Because she was player of the game, everyone bought her drinks. She was starting to feel a little buzzed now.

Kyle and Ali were off in a corner and seated at a table talking and she went up to them. Kyle saw her coming and grinned as she approached. Ali smiled at her and made sure she was ok to sit down, as she slightly stumbled. 

"Hey, beautiful," Ashlyn slightly slurred with a smile.

The Krieger siblings chuckled at her and Ali scooted closer to her. "Babe, you're gonna give away our surprise before we can tell everyone," she grinned as she leaned closer to her.

"Oops, sorry, babe. I mean, Ali," she corrected herself and laughed.

"A few more and she'll be gone," Kyle chuckled into his glass of water.

Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at him and he returned it with one of his own. Then out of nowhere, a guy walked up to them and was eyeing Ali the whole time. Ashlyn saw the determination in his face and it was like someone flipped a switch, and she was instantly sober. Well sober enough to notice the guy trying to put moves on her girlfriend and want to stop him.

"Hi. I'm Steven. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping any boundaries, but ever since you walked in, I couldn't help but to notice you. I was wondering if I could maybe, buy you a drink," the guy tried with his best charm.

Ali was looking at him clearly uninterested, but was never one to be blantantly rude. She looked to Ashlyn and slightly blushed as the blonde looked at her like she was trying to not laugh at his attempt. She looked for help from her brother, who was more occupied with giving goo goo eyes to Steven. She let out a little laugh and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Look, Steven is it, I'm sorry but I can't. Thank you, though. It's really sweet," she said as she tried to let him down easily with a sorry smile.

"Are you sure? Just one drink and if you hate me, then I'll leave you alone," he tried again. By now most of their team was surrounding them to slyly watch how this played out.

Ali looked up to her teammates and rolled her eyes at their not so subtle attempts of being nosey. She looked to her brother, who was still lost in his stare of Steven. As far as she was concerned, he could have him cause she had the girl of her dreams. She finally looked to said girl, and she could see her jealousy and annoyance in her face and tightly clenched jaw. She tried not to laugh. Ashlyn surely had nothing to worry about.

"Look, Steven-...," Ali tried again.

"She's taken, buddy. Can't you see she's trying to let you down nicely," Ashlyn cut in clearly annoyed.

That admission got the the whole teams attention and they all shuffled closer to listen. Ali noticed and tried not to look at them and their questioning faces. She focused on Ashlyn and how hot she looked defending her, instead.

"What? I don't see anyone here that she came with. It can't be this guy cause he looks just like her. I'm willing to bet money he's her brother," Steven said in disbelief as he looked back at Ali for an answer.

"Yeah, well just know that she is, ok? Now why don't you go back to your friends and leave her alone," Ashlyn answered and pointed back to his table. She was done watching him try to score a date with her girlfriend and watching Ali squirm uncomfortably.

"She's right. Sorry," Ali told him and shrugged an apology.

"Who are you, anyways? Look, if this is some 'girl code' thing to get me to back off, then just tell me so. You don't have to lie. I just find it hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as you are, is all alone. I just want a chance to talk to you," he tried again as he eyed her up and down.

Ashlyn was done when he did that. She slammed her drink on the table and stood to walk over by Ali. She wrapped a protective arm around Ali's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. She was boiling with anger that the guy couldn't take a hint and get the hell away. Ali knew what was coming but didn't stop it cause she was in awe of her girlfriend.

"Since you can't take a fucking hint, I'm her girlfriend. Yeah. Now can you please get the hell away from here and stop making MY GIRLFRIEND uncomfortable," she spat and motioned for him to leave.

All of their teammates just stared at them with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Some a little less surprised than others. Pinoe was chuckling in the back into her hand and then raised her hands in victory. Abby eyed her and it made Pinoe laugh even harder.

"You're lying. You're just saying that to get me out of here," Steven said not wanting to believe it.

"What the fu-...what do I have to do for you to get the memo, dude. She's with me," Ashlyn said in amazement as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Guess we have to show him, babe," she heard Ali finally speak.

Before Ashlyn could even ask her what she meant, Ali had dragged her down and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Everyone, except Kyle of course, was floored by what they were witnessing. If their faces weren't on the floor before, they certainly were now.

Both girls slowly pulled back with grins. Ashlyn's eyes were still closed and Ali giggled at her. She opened them and winked at her, before they both turned their attention to Steven. They could hear snickers and hushed whispers, as they held hands and intertwined fingers, and they grinned.

"I'm with her, she's with me. Now please leave," Ali told him and leaned into Ashlyn's side.

Steven just stared at them. His mouth was wide open and they thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. A weird sound came out of his throat and he shook his head in disbelief. He then slowly walked away back to his friends without another word. Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle burst into laughter when he was gone.

"You guys are terrible! Poor guy won't be able to ask another woman out for years," he laughed as he wiped at his eyes.

"Guy couldn't take a hint. I was trying to be nice and let Ali handle it, but he was pissing me off making her uncomfortable and shit. She couldn't have tried to let him down any nicer if she tried," Ashlyn said as she shook her head and looked at him one last time.

"I was enjoying you defending me, so I stayed quiet. My knight in shining armour. Thank you, babe," Ali smiled up at her and puckered her lips to her.

"Anything for you, my Princess," the blonde smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.

They pulled apart and laughed, as Ali wiped her lip gloss off of Ashlyn's lips. They then heard someone clear their throat and they turned around to it. They had almost forgotten about their teammates behind them, and it was clear they wanted to know what the hell was going on. They both chuckled at the sight.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Kyle chuckled and left to give the team a moment. Ali and Ashlyn let out a little laugh and then turned to their teammates.

"I'm guessing you guys want answers," Ashlyn teased.

They all immediatey rushed them with yes' and numerous questions. Both girls chuckled and got everyone to calm down so they could speak. Once they had everyone's attention, Ashlyn looked to Ali, who grabbed her hand to hold again and smiled. The blonde nodded and they told them all what had transpired in the last month.

Everyone gave their full and undivided attention. Their facial expressions ranged from cute little expressions of awe to extremely happy. Everyone was so supportive and each one voiced it when they finished up. Ali and Ashlyn looked to each other and grinned in pure happiness.

"Finally! You guys admitted to the other how much you like each other. Syd, you owe me 50 bucks, homegirl," Pinoe yelled from the back and everyone laughed as Abby grabbed her for a quick headlock.

Syd rolled her eyes with a faint smile. "Dammit, guys! You couldn't have done this sooner," she joked to them and everyone laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Syd. Next time split it with me and then I'll help you cheat," Ashlyn joked back with a chuckle and Ali smacked her shoulder.

"There is no next time, Ash," Ali told her pointedly and with her trademark sassy smile.

"See, Pinoe! What I tell you about getting me into trouble? My apologies, Princess. You're right. I love you and only you," the blonde honestly said as she leaned to her for a kiss.

"I love you and only you, too," the brunetted smirked as she caught her lips in a kiss.

Everyone let out a collective aww at how cute they were. They could always see the admiration one had for the other, but the P.D.A. showed just how real it was. Everyone was truly happy and ecstatic for them. They couldn't have asked for more better friends and teammates.

"You guys are in love," HAO gushed and everyone joined her.

"How could I not be. Look at her," Ashlyn winked with a grin at Ali.

"I love my stud muffin," Ali simply stated as she hugged Ashlyn's waist from her seat.

That got all the girls to rush them and engulf them in a group hug. Everyone laughed as they all tried to stand at not fall over each other. After a few minutes of more congratulations, they all pulled back. Ali stood and leaned into Ashlyn's side, who instantly wrapped her arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you guys going to always be this disgustingly cute," Pinoe snickered from the back.

This time, Ashlyn ran through the crowd and chased after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the late update. Thanks again to everyone for your kind words and support. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy :)

Chapter 12

"Urgghh," Ashlyn groaned the next morning.

The blonde slowly picked her face up out of her pillow and squinted her eyes to the painful sun light. She rubbed her face and put her hands up to block the rays, as she rolled over onto her back. She let out a sigh after looking around her room, and laid down with her right arm over her eyes.

"I don't know how I got back to my room, but thank goodness I did," she mumbled to herself.

"Well, I did have a little help," she heard her favorite person say.

Ashlyn picked her head towards her voice too fast and immediately regretted it, when the room started spinning. She hissed out a curse and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat up on her right elbow. Ali grimaced as she came out of the bathroom to her with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Sorry. Here, take this," she said softly.

Ashlyn exhaled deeply as she sat up slowly against the headboard and did as she was told. She felt a breeze and looked down to only having her sports bra on. She lightly blushed and then raised the blanket up to reveal her boxer briefs. She clutched the covers closer to her body and tried to avoid eye contact with her girlfriend.

Ali tried to hide a snicker behind her hand. "Something wrong, sunshine," she failed as she ran her left hand through Ashlyn's hair.

"Why am I practically naked? We didn't...," the blonde rushed in a whisper like someone would hear them.

The way she was acting and the look on her face was priceless. Ali couldn't resist teasing her. "Look, Ash, last night we...well...we may have...," she trailed off for affect and turned her head to the side to hide a silent laugh.

"Oh my God! Ali, I'm so sorry. I never wanted our first time to be me drunk off my ass and sloppy or something. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'm such an idiot! I mean, that's not me anymore. I've changed and I don't do drunk sex at random times or anythi-," Ashlyn rushed out as she frantically tried to remember last night.

Ali cut her off with her lips on her's. She felt bad and didn't think her girlfriend would go into a rambling speech. Ali immediately felt her relax and calm, and then she slowly pulled back to look at her.

"I was just messing with you. We didn't do anything last night. You were drunk off your ass, yes, but Kyle helped me bring you back while the girls stayed and continued to party. I talked with him for a while and then he left. When the team came back, Pinoe said she'd take my bed and I could stay with you if I wanted, so I did. All we did was sleep, babe, ok," she assured her as she held her face for her to look directly in her eyes.

Ashlyn's shoulders slumped with a sigh of relief and Ali let go of her hold on her. "Can you explain this," she asked quietly as she pointed to her blanket covered body.

"Wha-, oh! Well, that's a very funny story. Um, do you love to sleep naked or something," Ali blushed and tried to hold back her giggles.

Ashlyn scrunched her forehead at her. "I have before cause it's comfortable, but that was like twice. Why," she admitted as she tried to remember any other times.

"Well, um, after Kyle left you woke up and started complaining about how hot you were. I went to look for some clothes for you, but when I turned back around to you, you were stripping out of your clothes. I brought you over a tank top and some shorts, but you refused them and said you wanted to wear nothing at all to bed," Ali informed her with another blushing smile.

"Oh my God," Ashlyn said in a low voice with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, we've seen the bare minimum of each other and everyone else naked, no pun intended, some skin but not too much. I tried to save you the embarrassment or whatever you'd think the next morning. Luckily, I managed to convince you to wear at least your sports bra and your boxer briefs to bed. I had to somewhat fight you to do it, but I did," she chuckled as she looked up at her.

"I am so sorry, Al. I must've been worse than a two year old. Thank you for taking care of me," the blonde smiled sheepishly at her.

"Anytime, babe," she smiled and Ashlyn returned it.

They sat in silence for a minute. Ashlyn darted her eyes from her bed to Pinoe's bed and her mind started to race. She still wasn't clear or satisfied as to all that happened last night. Ali said all they did was sleep, but how exactly with her half naked? Sure, at home they slept in the same bed, but there was clothes on too. She was burning to know the answer now.

"Did you...or did we...," the blonde motioned to her bed and then to Pinoe's in question.

It took Ali a moment to get what she was asking, but then it registered when she saw her pat the spot next to her. Ali had to stop herself from laughing at the awkwardness that was rippling from her girlfriend. She was so cute.

"Did we sleep in the same bed," Ali supplied.

"Yeah, that," she nodded with a deep blush as she picked at the blanket.

"We've done it at home plenty of times before, Ash," the brunette lightly teased her.

"Yeah, but I had way more clothes on then. Now, not so much," the blonde lowly replied as she looked at the blanket embarrassed.

"True. No. No, we didn't sleep in the same bed together. I didn't know how comfortable or freaked out you'd be if we woke up together and you realized how less of clothes you had on. I slept on Pinoe's bed," she smiled to her.

Ashlyn looked up to her and let out a little puff of breath. "Thank goodness. Not that I would've mind, cause I wouldn't have. I just want you to be comfortable and stuff. I mean, we haven't even had sex yet or anythi-...," Ashlyn started, but then snapped her mouth shut and tightly closed her eyes at her words.

Ali's eyes widened and a little smile played at her lips. Her and Ashlyn never really had the 'sex' discussion, except for the time on the beach when they talked about Veronica. Even then, it was quick and not about them, as much as it was about Ashlyn assuring Ali her and Veronica never did anything.

Both would be lying though, if they said the thought never once crossed their minds. It had during numerous heated make outs or when the other was changing for the day and they snuck glances. It was never brought up, what with this being Ali's first relationship with another woman and Ashlyn nervous beyond any explanation.

The blonde meant it when she said she wanted their first time special and unforgettable. She knew it would mean the world to her, because it would be with Ali, but she didn't know Ali's thoughts on it. If only she knew Ali felt just as strongly about it all just as she did.

"Ashl-," Ali started as she could see her girlfriend start to panic.

"I'm sorry. Fuck! I'm so, so sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to bring that up, especially like that and right now. You know what, let's just forget I said anything," Ashlyn rushed out and looked everywhere but at Ali.

"It's ok, babe. It's ok. We'd have to talk about it eventually, right," the brunette chuckled and grabbed her arms to calm her and make her look at her.

"Yeah, but-..."

"No. No but's, just a simple yes or no."

"Ok, but-..."

"No. But's. Yes or no?"

Ashlyn sighed and then nodded her head after a second of thought. Ali smiled at her and then pecked her lips. They were going to have to have this talk, so Ali decided to take the bulls by the horns and dive into it first. She hoped it would encourage Ashlyn.

"Ash, I can't lie and say I wouldn't be nervous about us taking that step in our relationship, cause I would be. Not that it has anything to do with you or anything, but because it would be my first time with a woman. I don't have the faintest clue as to what the hell I'd be doing," Ali chuckled lightly as she grabbed Ashlyn's hand to cling for encouragement.

The blonde laughed with her and squeezed her hand to let her know she was listening to everything. She then kissed it and placed it in her lap, before zoning back in on her girlfriend. Ali smiled at her and that was all she needed to finish.

"I know though, that you would be patient with me about it all. The thing is, I just don't want to disappoint you or anything. I want it to be perfect and special for the both of us. You have more experience at this than I do and I know you won't be nervous or disappoint," Ali finished with a little shrug and Ashlyn laughed. Ali was caught by surprise and confused by it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm not laughing at you, I just couldn't help it when you said I wouldn't disappoint," the blonde chuckled as she wiped at her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky now," the brunette smiled as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Sorry. You know what's funny about all of this? You think that you'll disappoint me and that it won't be special or anything to me. Hear me when I say this, Ali: it will always and continue to be from then on out, special and everything I've ever wanted because it's with you. That's all I want. All I want is you, babe," Ashlyn told her seriously as she looked her in the eyes.

Ali melted at her words and moved closer to her. That was exactly what she needed to hear from her. Ashlyn smiled at her and leaned her forehead against hers. She then pulled back and gave her a kiss, making her laugh when she gave her a bunch of quick ones.

"That's the truth and nothing but, ok? I only want to do it when you're ready. I want it just as special as you do," she looked her softly in the eyes and then kissed her forehead.

"I know. We'll know when together," Ali told her as she lightly bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"That's my girl," Ashlyn smiled and dragged her down to lay with her.

Ali giggled and settled comfortably into her girlfriend's right side. She snuggly wrapped her right arm over her waist and put her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn smiled as she lightly ran her right hand over Ali's hair and her left over her arm on her stomach.

"Do I even wanna know how shit faced I was last night," Ashlyn chuckled after a minute.

Ali laughed with her. "You did tell me every second how much you loved me, which I loved. Then you went and told all the girls about said love, too. They all thought you were adorably cute, just like I did. Pinoe, Syd, and HAO, however, made videos to tease you with later. I tried to get them from them, but they ganged up on me," she giggled as she thought about all of the shenanigans last night.

"Ugghhhh. Remind me to avoid those 3 today. You know what, never mind. Let them come at me, cause I'm not ashamed of how much I am in love with my girlfriend," Ashlyn cooed with a proud smile and kissed the top of Ali's head.

"Don't worry babe, we can take them together. You mess up Syd's hair, trip HAO, and probably do both of those things to Pinoe, then we got 'em. I'm not ashamed of my wonderful, beautiful, fantastic girlfriend either," Ali smiled as she leaned up to give her a kiss.

"Mmmm, you think I'm all of that," the blonde mumbled against her lips after a minute.

"What do you think," the brunette punctuated each word with a kiss.

Ashlyn chuckled against her mouth. "I'm glad my exquisite, gorgeous, banging girlfriend thinks so highly of me," she said as she brought her right hand up to Ali's cheek and kissed her deeper.

"Banging," Ali chuckled in question against her lips.

"The truth and nothing but," Ashlyn laughed as Ali smiled and kissed her again.

Somewhere along the line, Ali moved to now lay half on top of Ashlyn's right side as their kiss turned passionate and more heated. The blonde was tightly grasping onto her girlfriend's lower back, and then slowly ran them up her back to hold her tighter at her ribs. Ali was holding Ashlyn's face with both of her hands firmly and had opened her mouth for more contact. Ashlyn moaned into her mouth as soon as their tongues touched and pulled her closer to her. The brunette internally smiled at the reaction she got from her and continued to kiss her heatedly.

"Stop having sex in there and get the hell up for breakfast," Pinoe yelled through their door as she banged on it and scared them.

"Jesus! I'm going to kill that little pixie," Ashlyn grumbled as Ali dropped her head on her chest and groaned.

"Not if I can get to her first. I have to go change and stuff anyways," Ali told her as they got up and she straightened out her clothes. Ashlyn quickly put on the clothes Ali had gotten out for her last night.

"Fine," she pouted and Ali chuckled as they made their way to the door.

"Finally! A girl's gotta freshen up and stuff. You two lovebirds just can't keep your hands off of each other can you," Pinoe teased with a wink.

Ali and Ashlyn rolled their eyes at her and the shorter blonde laughed. As much as Pinoe teased and joked with them, she was probably their biggest fan and happiest for them. They all knew it was all for fun and knew she supported them to no end.

"I'll see you later, babe. You, I better not if you want to continue living," Ali joked as she pointed at Pinoe.

"Ok. See you in a bit, beautiful," Ashlyn laughed as Ali leaned up to peck her lips goodbye.

"What? None for me," Pinoe teased as Ali brushed past her.

"That's 2, Megan. Wanna go for 3," the brunette challenged her with a smirk as she headed to her room.

"I still have plenty of ammo left in the chamber, Kriegy," Pinoe yelled to her as she disappeared into her room and chuckled.

Ashlyn just stood there and shook her head at her with a faint grin. Pinoe smirked and shrugged innocently at her. She wasn't done teasing them just yet.

"Drunk sex last night," she asked narrowing her eyes questioningly and tried to keep a straight face.

Ashlyn laughed as she grabbed her and put her in a headlock. Pinoe tried to get out of it, but the taller blonde was stronger than her. They ended up as a heap of giggles on Pinoe's bed as they playfully wrestled.

"You're a dead woman," Ashlyn exclaimed through her laughs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last team breakfast, well at least for a while, and everyone was beyond happy. The room was in such high spirits, that nothing could bring a single one of them down. They had beaten the German's, partied hard last night, found out two of their closest friends were finally official, and just enjoyed the company of all their friends.

They were all seated at a long table, laughing and talking, when Abby clinked her glass with her knife and stood. Everyone gave her their full, undivided attention as the table quieted down.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to everyone and thank you all for showing up and kicking ass yesterday and this week. That was a very memorable game for me and I know it was the same for all of you. Ashlyn, of course, deserves a big round of applause for not only saving our asses from losing, but for playing so damn good, as well. A much and well deserved player of the game honors," Abby smiled and everyone applauded.

Ashlyn shyly smiled and nodded at everyone in thanks. When she looked to Ali, the brunette winked at her and mouthed she was so proud of her. All of this made Ashlyn tear up and her smile turned into her dimpled grin. Ali grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers under the table to hold on her lap.

"Also, I just want to make a toast to these two idiots for finally realizing what was in front of them this whole time. Nothing more beautiful than two best friends realizing they are in love and mean more to the other than anything else. Been a long time coming, too," Abby grinned as she raised her glass towards the couple.

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses towards Ali and Ashlyn, who chuckled as they raised theirs. Ali grinned at Ashlyn, who returned it and winked at her, as she squeezed her hand and they turned back to Abby. They all clinked glasses together and took a drink.

"Thanks, you guys. All of your love and support means the world to us. We couldn't have asked for a better group of friends or teammates. We love all of you," Ali smiled to them all as Ashlyn nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. You ladies have been wonderful. Love you all to the end," the blonde smiled with another nod to everyone at the table.

Everyone expressed the same sentiments to them along with more well wishes and love. Ali and Ashlyn were completely overwhelmed with all the love and support and didn't hesitate to show it.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss," Kelley shouted with a huge grin and everyone joined her.

"Oh my God, Kell," Ashlyn chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you too embarrassed, hot stuff," Ali joked.

"Never," Ashlyn smiled as she leaned over and cupped her face to give her a deep kiss.

They smiled against each other's lips when they heard everyone's collective wolf whistles, cheers, yells, and awws around the table. The moment was short lived, though, when Pinoe, Syd, and HAO snickered as they played their videos from last night. They broke apart when they heard Ashlyn's drunk confessions of love for Ali.

"You 3 are DEAD," Ashlyn yelled with a smile as stood to go after them.

"Uh uh. Me first, babe," Ali stopped her with a hand on her arm to chase after them first.

Ashlyn took a moment to stare at her in amazement as she watched her tackle HAO and reach for her phone. She couldn't be more happier or ask for a better life, if possible. She had everything she needed right then and there. The best thing about it all, was that it was only going to get better as time when on.

"That's my girl," she whispered proudly with a smile to herself, before chasing to help Ali.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Comfortable," Ali giggled as Ashlyn snuggled her head on her shoulder.

They were on a plane getting ready to head back to D.C. and back to life. They were both sad to leave their friends, but happy to get back home. All they had left to tell of their relationship, was the Spirit team and organization. After this week, they felt confident that they're team and friends back home would be just as supportive of them.

"Beyond," Ashlyn mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Are you ready to get back at it and tell everyone else on the team," the brunette asked her as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yep. I think the girls are going to be worse as far as the cute stuff they'll do, except for Lor. Don't even get me started on her," she chuckled.

"Agreed. I feel like you and Lor will have similar interactions like you and Pinoe had this week," Ali laughed at the thought.

"I can handle it. Surprisingly, I love being teased for being so in love. It just shows how happy I am and that I finally got it right," Ashlyn said as she picked her head up and kissed Ali.

"Ditto. We are so happy," Ali smiled and pecked her lips one more time.

"Yes. That we are," Ashlyn smiled as she rest her head back on Ali's shoulder.

The pilot came over the intercom and told everyone to buckle up and get ready to take off. After the girls secured themselves, they resumed their earlier positions. Ashlyn snuggled her head on Ali's shoulder deeper and intertwined their arms and hands to rest on the arm rest between them.

"Wake me in about 30 minutes, ok babe? I need a quick little nap," Ashlyn hummed sleepily.

"Ok," Ali lighlty chuckled as she kissed the top of her head.

Ali flipped through her magazine for a few more minutes and then tossed it aside. She was now feeling a little tired as she heard Ashlyn lightly snoring on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed the top of her head again, before resting hers on top and joining her for a quick nap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, I was watching the game and got way too into it lol. Really love this chapter, even tho it was hard to write, but then again I say that about all of them. Hope you guys love it too :)

Chapter 13

Ali and Ashlyn didn't waste anytime in getting all the Spirit team together to tell them the great news. One day after getting home and settled back in, they had them all meet them for dinner at Lineo's to tell them. They both thought sharing such great news would be perfect at the place they had dubbed as their own.

The team and coaches had all showed up and they saw their opportunity when everyone was enjoying their dinner. Ashlyn stood by herself to get their attention so she could speak to them first. Ali surprised her as she then suddenly stood and intertwined their fingers for them all to see. Before they could get a word out, everyone went wide eyed and all the girls started screaming in excitement.

Ali and Ashlyn laughed at their reaction and received numerous hugs from all of them. They then told them every single thing they had told the national team, along with everything that happened that week. They didn't leave anything out, especially the Steven story that earned them booming laughter.

They were met with the same love and support that they received from the national team and they weren't surprised. As far as coaches and the organization goes, they were treated just as fairly as with national team's. Keep it professional and out off the pitch.

After much gushing and teasing from Lori (Ashlyn did have to wrestle with her like she did with Pinoe), everything went back to normal and they enjoyed dinner. The fact that all of their family, friends, teammates, and everyone who knew in their lives the recent change still treated them normally, made them appreciate them all even more. They were still treated the same, except for the few jokes and teasing. Even then, it was as normal as any other friends of friends dating, whether male and female or both of each.

Ali looked around the table and smiled. She was truly grateful for this team and everything/everyone in her life. She wouldn't trade a single thing about her life, even if given the chance. She felt Ashlyn squeeze her hand and looked to her to be met with a smile. They had both been thinking the exact same thing.

"I love you," Ali mouthed to her over the lively chatter of the table.

"I love you more," Ashlyn mouthed back and brought her hand up to kiss.

Now, it was around 9 pm and they were back home snuggled up on their couch after their successful dinner. There was no one left to tell or anything. They were now able to enjoy life like normal couples and not worry about anything else but the other. They literally let out a sigh of relief as soon as they stepped though the doors of their apartment.

"Feels good doesn't it," Ashlyn sighed contently as she held Ali.

The brunette was lightly smashed between the couch and slightly on top of her. She rested her head on Ashlyn's stomach and was stretched out on the couch on top of Ashlyn's right leg. The blonde was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, and had her right leg on and left leg off the couch. Ali was lightly picking at Ashlyn's shirt on her left side as she watched TV.

"That everyone that needs to know, knows? Hell yeah. Really, all we have left are our fans. According to everyone we know and the stuff we get on social media, they already assume we've been dating anyways. I say we just act normal like any other couple. What about you," Ali asked her as she picked her head up a little to see her face.

"I agree. I just can't wait to show you off. Whenever you're ready, Ali, I am. There's no rush, ok," the blonde told her truthfully.

Ali smiled up at her and then sat up on her arms to kiss her. "Thank you, baby," she smiled as she leaned her nose on hers.

"You're welcome. And if you keep calling me those cute names, then I'm not liable for how I'll react," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her.

"How about sweetie," Ali asked between kisses.

"Sweetie? Really, Al," she laughed as she kissed along her jaw.

"What? You don't like it? Too bad, cause I also love honey," she giggled and Ashlyn busted out laughing against her neck.

"Oh my God. You're as bad as I am when it comes to terms of endearment. Ok, the truth? I love it when you call me cute names, but that stays between us. Lori, Pinoe, and the rest of the girls will give me hell if they knew that," the blonde chuckled.

"Hmmm, ok. I'll keep the cute name calling to a minimum around them so that you can maintain your status of cool," Ali smirked.

"You're the sweetest, boo boo," Ashlyn smiled as she brought Ali to lay on top of her.

"Boo boo?! I don't know whether to love that or be offended by it," Ali laughed as she leaned back to look at her.

"Love it. Now give me kisses," Ashlyn grinned as she leaned forward.

"Ok, honey," Ali smirked as she closed the distance.

Ashlyn put everything she had into her kiss and then trailed it down to Ali's neck. She sent her girlfriend to another world when she felt her tongue there and Ali moaned in pleasure. That set something off in the blonde and she flipped them over to hover over the brunette.

They both had a fire burning desire for more, and they could see the same in the eyes of the other. Neither one had much control and their emotions took over right then and there. Were they ready to do this now? Given everything that had transpired recently, the most obvious answer would be yes.

Ashlyn dove down and captured Ali's lips in a fiery kiss, that heated up more when the brunette almost immediately opened her mouth. The blonde almost fell on top of her when their tongues met, and she showed just how much she was enjoying it, when she groaned into Ali's mouth. Ali smirked and fisted the collar of her shirt to bring her closer to her.

Ashlyn's mind was going 100 miles per hour at the fact that Ali was so demanding and physical. She couldn't be more turned on even if she tried. Ali was fisting her shirt, grabbing at her lower back to bring them closer together, and was winning the dual of this kiss if she was being honest. She didn't know what was lit up under her girlfriend, but she was beyond ecstatic it happened.

Ali didn't know herself what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the fact Ashlyn looked so damn sexy earlier in her bowtie at dinner or that her arms in her cut off shirt right now were looking more toned than ever before. Don't get her started on that sleeve tattoo, either. She always found Ashlyn to be the most attractive thing she ever laid her eyes on, so her actions tonight weren't that surprising to her.

Whatever it was, they both just knew that without a doubt this is what they wanted. They just didn't know how the other felt. Ashlyn's mind suddenly came to that realization, when she was pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on Ali's neck and her hands ghosted over her shirt up near her breasts. That, made her sit up straight and move to the other end of the couch in a flash.

Ali's face was flushed from their actions and she sat up to give her girlfriend a scrunched up face of confusion. Ashlyn was rubbing her face furiously to get the images of what she was hoping to happen out of her head. She mentally berated herself for almost going that far with Ali after she had promised her it would be special and something they both wanted at the same time.

"Ash,...wha-why did you stop," Ali asked still breathless.

The blonde shook her head furiously and then cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Ali. I shouldn't have let it get that far, I should have more control of myself. I mean, we said we'd take it slow and only go that far when we we're both ready. Not to mention, it wouldn't be exactly special or anything on the living room couch," Ashlyn rushed out as she quickly looked up at her and then roamed her eyes around the room.

Ali smiled at her. She really was so considerate and wanted to do nothing but treat her with the utmost respect and like a queen. Such a romantic, she thought. Considering some of the crappy guys she dated or had been on dates with, she considered Ashlyn a shiny pearl amongst a billion ugly rocks. A rare find and one that she would never take for granted. If she could explode from all the love she had for her girlfriend, D.C. city workers would be picking her up off the streets for months.

"Ash? Ashlyn, baby, look at me," Ali softly said as she scooted to her and held her hand.

The blonde slowly picked her head up and looked at her. Ali smiled when she looked at her and Ashlyn slowly gave her one in return, though it didn't reach her eyes. Ali intertwined their fingers and clutched them to her chest as she brought her left hand up to hold Ashlyn's cheek. She lightly ran her thumb over it and the blonde sighed and somewhat relaxed.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened just now. I don't know if you noticed, but I wasn't exactly stopping you either. If anything, I think I was worse than you, babe. I wanted it and I still do. Remember I told you that we'd know when together? I think that was just now. You don't need to feel bad about anything, ok," Ali tried to assure her as she looked her straight in the eyes.

"But I wanted it to be special and stuff. Not on our living room couch. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to show you just how much I love and appreciate you," Ashlyn said as she motioned to their couch and the living room for emphasis.

"Babe! It will be all those things because it'll be with YOU. Ashlyn, whenever I'm going to be with you like that, I'm not going to be admiring the flowers or the expensive champagne or the ritzy hotel or whatever is around us. I'm going to be solely focused on you and our moment together. I don't care about those things, though I'd greatly appreciate it, because I only care about you. I love you and I want you," Ali laughed as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Ashlyn took a minute to process Ali's words. As much as she wanted to go the extra mile and make her's and Ali's first time together fancy and romantic, she knew she could never deny her of what she wanted. The more she thought on it, the more she knew Ali was right: it would be special and perfect because it would be them together. That thought alone, made her smile.

"You're right, beautiful. It'll be everything we've ever wanted and dreamed of because it'll be us. I'm sorry for overreacting," she grinned with a sheepish shrug.

Ali moved to sit in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and bending her knees at her sides. "Exactly. And don't apologize because I thought it was the sweetest, most romantic, loving thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you," she smiled and then kissed her.

"You're more than welcome. I just want to treat you how you deserve to be treated: like a queen. I'll spend the rest of my life, if you let me, making sure you never feel less than that, too. I love you so much, Ali," Ashlyn softly said as she leaned up for a slow, deep kiss.

"Why are you so good to me," Ali asked when they rested their noses together and she bit her lip with her eyes closed. She felt slight tears at her words.

"Because, you are just as good to me. I can't imagine my life without you. You make me a better person and want to strive to be even better. I could go for days if I wanted to. Don't ever think you don't deserve nothing but the best, especially from me," the blonde said as she lightly ran her fingers up her back.

"I love you so damn much. I can't believe I wasted all these years and didn't do this sooner. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, too. I thought your friendship was the greatest thing on this planet, but boy was I wrong when we took the next step. I'll always want you in my life," the brunette gave her a watery smile as she tucked some hair behind Ashlyn's ear.

"Perfect. You weren't the only one either that wasted time, so don't beat yourself up about it. At least we started now and we're not wasting anymore time. That's all that counts and that's all that matters," she smiled as she kissed her chin and wiped near her teary eyes.

Ali gave her a big smile and nodded as she leaned forward to cup her face and kiss her. Ashlyn smiled herself and ran her hands up her back and then squeezed her closer to her. Ali wasn't lying when she said she wanted to take the next step in their relationship, and showed Ashlyn just that.

"I still want to do this if you do," she panted huskily in Ashlyn's ear as the blonde attacked her neck.

"Are you sure," Ashlyn pulled back breathlessly to look her in the eyes.

"Beyond," Ali nodded as she bit her lip with a smile.

That was all Ashlyn needed to hear and she immediately stood, still holding a squealing Ali, and made her way down the hall. Ali wasted no time in diving back in on her lips and even hotly kissed her neck, as well. Ashlyn felt her knees go weak and pressed her against a wall to hold them both up. She paused there to grab Ali's left cheek and assaulted her lips with her own.

Ali had her left hand clutching the back of Ashlyn's neck and her right grabbing firmly at her lower back to bring them closer. Her legs were wrapped securely around the blonde and they both shuddered at the close contact. Ashlyn had her left hand on Ali's neck with her thumb on her cheek to hold. Her right hand was holding her up and cupped under her left thigh as she leaned them against the wall.

"I don't know which room to go into," Ashlyn admitted and they both bust out laughing against each other's mouths.

"Way to ruin the moment, dear. We've been sleeping in mines, so...how about yours," she teased her as they looked at each other and tried to catch their breaths.

"Ok, honey," she teased back and then walked them down the hall to her room.

As soon as her door closed, Ali jumped down and grabbed her face to pull down to kiss. Ashlyn was caught by surprise, but immediately reciprocated it. She grabbed Ali's waist firmly and walked them to her bed. They awkwardly fell back on it, but Ashlyn managed to grab the back of Ali's head to ease her down, as they laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized with a little laugh.

"It's ok," she smiled and reached up to kiss her again.

Ashlyn was flush on top of Ali and was lightly grasping at her waist with both hands. The brunette had her arms snaked around the blonde's neck and brought her closer down to her. Ali made a bold move and opened up her legs to where she and Ashlyn were now hip to hip.

"You are going to be the death of me," the blonde moaned as she rested her forehead on Ali's nose.

"Guess we'll die together," the brunette breathed and kissed her forehead.

Ashlyn looked up at her and took a moment to take in her beautiful face. Ali just stared up at her as a smile slowly came to her face. Ashlyn lightly moved some hair from Ali's forehead with her right hand and then ran her pointer finger down the side of her face. Ali was lost in her movements as she let her eyes roam her face.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," Ashlyn whispered as she lightly ran her thumb over her cheek.

Ali felt a little lump come to her throat. Ashlyn always never failed to tell her how beautiful or gorgeous she was, but this time it was different. In this moment, how they were, it was so much more meaningful. She could see and hear the complete love and admiration from her. It made her that much more thankful for her.

"And you are the best and most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me," Ali told her in a soft whisper, as she brought her right hand up to cup her cheek.

"I love you. So, so much," the blonde smiled down to her.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know," Ali smiled softly and leaned up to give her a long kiss.

That was all either needed to hear from the other. Ashlyn straddled Ali and then dragged her up by her waist so that they were sitting up on their knees. Ali's face showed just how thrown off she was that Ashlyn was so strong and lifted her up so quickly. The blonde smirked and then winked at her, before pulling her towards her for a passionate kiss.

Ali was so lost in it, that she didn't even realize that she was slowly lifting Ashlyn's shirt off of her. Ashlyn was laughing on the inside at how forward and demanding Ali was. She really could get used to this. If she thought Captain Krieger was feisty and take charge on the field, then she had another thing coming.

Ali swiftly removed her shirt and then tossed her own off in a flash. Ashlyn eyes went wide and then she started attacking her neck and then trailed down to her chest. Ali just about lost it then as she clutched to the back of her head with both hands and moaned.

Ali wanted more, so she fell back on the bed as she held onto Ashlyn and they landed softly as they continued to kiss. Ashlyn was too busy roaming her hands all over Ali's body, that she almost didn't feel the girl under her stick her hand in the waistband of her sweats and tug at them.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand softly. "Patience, Princess," she lightly laughed as she moved down to her neck to suck on it.

"I've been patient for years," she panted as she tried to focus.

"What's a few more minutes," Ashlyn teased as she lightly bit her neck.

"I. Need. You. Now," she said hotly against Ashlyn's ear and bit her earlobe knowing that would do the trick.

And it did. Ashlyn pulled back to look at her and she saw the burning fire of desire in her eyes. The blonde crashed her lips to hers and they did what they had both dreamt about for years. Not much was said for the next few hours, and the only thing heard was their passionate little words and sounds.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I waited this long to do that," Ali panted between breaths with a huge grin.

It was a little after 3 in the morning and they were both breathless, sweaty, and beyond happy at everything that had just transpired in the last few hours. Ali was so surprised with how easy and calm she felt making love to Ashlyn and the blonde didn't hesitate to show her her's too. It was beyond both of their expectations and they couldn't get enough of the other.

Ali loved how tenderly and carefully Ashlyn held her. She was also so patient. She treated her like she was precious china and made sure she was ok with everything they were doing along the way. As much as Ali loved it, after the first time, she took charge and wanted more physicality. Ashlyn laughed, but immediately complied without another word. They lost track of how many times they explored each other's bodies, but found that thought alone beautiful.

Now, they were laid on the bed, on their backs, under Ashlyn's sheets. Ali had her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and her right leg bent, as she drew lazy patterns with her left hand on Ashlyn's bent right leg. Ashlyn had her left hand behind her head and her right arm bent, as her and Ali intertwined their right fingers and swayed them lazily.

Both had grins so big and wide, you'd think their faces would crack. Ashlyn kissed the side of Ali's head and let her lips linger there. The brunette had a lazy grin as she focused on the lips on her skin. The blonde pulled back and buried her face in Ali's hair for a second as she spoke.

"Same. You do know you're going to have a hard time with me trying to keep my hands off you," Ashlyn mumbled into her hair with a chuckle.

"As long as you know the feeling is mutual," Ali giggled as she turned her head to kiss her. She deepened it when she slowly dragged her left hand down Ashlyn's leg and lazily pressed her fingers to the side of her face.

"It's going to be fun to see how much we can both control ourselves," the blonde chuckled with her eyes still closed as they pulled apart.

"Not to mention, for everybody else, too," Ali whispered as she bit her bottom lip.

"You know what's going to be even harder? Having to watch you play and go all Captain Krieger on peeps! Coach may have to sub me out," Ashlyn joked and they both laughed.

"Oh, really? Because your fierce face in goal or your diving saves or licking your gloves or hell, even licking your LIPS, doesn't unwind me?! We'll be sitting the bench together. I just might not mind it, though, we might turn a PG place to borderline rated R," Ali laughed as she joked back.

Ashlyn busted out laughing as she thought about it. "We're terrible. Though, I think that sex before games would be a great way to loosen up for a sure stressful situation/game. What about you," she asked excitedly with her eyebrows raised.

"That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. What about your ever so sacred and superstitious pre-game rituals? Are we working that in now," Ali grinned, as she turned on her side and held her head up on her left hand.

"Anything that has to do with you naked and hours of fun like we just had, is nothing but a sure fire good luck charm. Especially, with me remembering it while I'm putting in work in goal," Ashlyn smirked as she leaned forward and started kissing Ali's inviting neck.

"Ok. No pre-game fun, because we'll need you focused. I can't have you taking a rocket shot to the face, cause you've got goo goo eyes from a dirty mind. Now after games is a different story. Especially, if you kill it out there and get a clean sheet plus a win, too," the brunette smirked as she put her right hand on her chest to lightly push her back to look at her.

Ashlyn pouted and Ali leaned forward with a laugh to kiss her protruded lips. When she pulled back, Ali winked at her and Ashlyn knew that her request wasn't completely out the window. A little convincing was all she had to do and she gave a devilish smirk at how to go about it. Ali rolled her eyes when she saw the look on her face.

Ashlyn suddenly yawned and Ali knew it was time to call it a night. "Here, let's go to sleep," she smiled with a whisper as she turned around so the blonde could spoon her.

Ashlyn cuddled as close to Ali as she could. The skin on skin contact of her front to her girlfriend's back made her shudder a little and electricity shot up her spine. Ali felt it too and it only made her snuggle closer to Ashlyn. When they were comfortable, Ali turned her head around and gave Ashlyn a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, babe," Ali yawned and closed her eyes as she turned back around.

"Ali? Are you asleep," Ashlyn whispered after a few minutes.

"No. I can feel you fidgeting and I can practically hear the gears in your head turning. What's wrong," Ali mumbled not moving.

"I just,...I just want you to know that I don't think that what we just did was just, like, regular sex or anything to me. I love you and that meant more to me than anything in this world. I've waited for that for forever. That was me making love to you, and I put all of me in it, because I love you that much," she told her honestly.

Ali was touched by her words and her eyes started watering. She knew that wasn't the case anyways with Ashlyn, or with her for the matter, but it was even more wonderful to hear. Ali knew Ashlyn loved her and would never do that to her. She knew how much she cherished what they shared, because she felt the same way.

"Ash, I knew that. You don't have to explain it to me, but thank you for saying that. I feel exactly the same way. I know that every time we do make love it will be just that: making love. Not saying sometimes we just won't be horny and have sex, but still...it'll always be surrounded by love," Ali told her softly with a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ashlyn told her as leaned down to kiss her deeply. They pulled apart and nudged their noses together.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep," she said as she patted Ashlyn's butt and turned back around.

"Love you, Princess," Ashlyn chuckled as she kissed the back of her head.

"Love you more, stud," Ali smiled as she dozed off.

That was the best nights sleep they ever had to date.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you awesome peeps! Here's another good chapter :)

Chapter 14

It was around 10 the next morning, when Ali rolled over and bumped into Ashlyn. The girl was still out cold and she smiled at how cute and innocent she looked while she slept. Then she remembered last night and lightly blushed as she bit her bottom lip. Best night ever in her books.

She rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder, as she looked at her and ghosted her right fingers over her face and down her neck. She was happy she was still asleep so that she could admire her beautiful face. She then rested her hand on her other shoulder and closed her eyes, as she snuggled into her neck. Ashlyn, still asleep, brought her closer to her and sighed contently with a smile. Ali smiled when she saw it.

Ali's phone started to ring and luckily it was muffled and not too loud to wake Ashlyn. She grudgingly got out of bed and cursed whoever was ruining her moment. As quietly and slowly as she could to not stir her girlfriend, she got up and rummaged around for it in their pile of clothes. She found it and smirked (it was under Ashlyn's boxer briefs) as she looked to the missed call.

"Dad? Crap! He wanted to do lunch when we came back," Ali exclaimed in a whisper when she remembered.

She quickly called him back to make sure that's what he called for and not an emergency. She looked to Ashlyn, who was still soundly asleep and not disturbed, and smiled again. Ali realized she was still naked and quietly rummaged through Ashlyn's dresser for something to wear as she held the phone to her ear. 

She settled on one of her UNC shirts and put her underwear back on. She didn't see them going anywhere all day, especially with what happened last night. She was sure they'd spend all day repeating last night. She grinned at the thought, just as her dad picked up on his end.

"Alex? Hellooooo? Alexandra, are you there," her dad asked with slight worry.

"Dad! Sorry, I'm here. What's up," Ali answered in a whisper as she tip toed out of the room.

"Hi, honey. Nothing, just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Why are you whispering," her dad questioned.

"Ashlyn was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I'm doing good. How are you and everyone," she smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, how is Ashlyn? That's good to hear, sweetheart. We're all good here, too. How's your knuckehead brother doing? He told me he was going to suprise you when you were in LA this past week," her dad laughed.

"She's great. We're great. That's good to hear and tell everyone I said hi and I love them. He's doing great and looking great. He's having a lot of fun and working really hard. The Hollywood stars can't get enough of him. I was so glad to see him, I can't believe Ashlyn surprised me with him," she chuckled as she started up some coffee and pulled out two mugs.

"I will. That's really all wonderful to hear, honey. So glad you saw your brother and that Ashlyn surprised you with him. That was really nice of her to do. Speaking of Ashlyn, how's that going if I may ask," he asked curiously and Ali could hear the smile in his voice.

"You may ask, dad. Like I said before, we're great. I'm happy. I'm so, so, so happy and it's all because of her. I don't know, I've never felt this way before. I just know that I love it and never want to let it go. I never want to let her go," she replied honestly as she leaned against the counter with a smile.

"Ashlyn and you are so perfect together. You two click so well and get the other so much. It's scary how in sync you two are. Love. Such a beautiful thing isn't it? I'm so happy that you have found it, Alex. Don't ever let it go, either," he told her softly, but firmly, and Ali heard something in his voice. Was it regret?

"I know, dad. I won't ever let it or her go. Thank you so much for being there for me and supporting us," she admitted to him.

"Alex. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what. Gay, straight, or whatever, you're my little princess and my little defender. You don't ever have to question my love or support for you, ok? I'm so proud of you. I love you forever and always," he assured her.

He could hear the doubt in her voice when she first called him and informed him of her new relationship. He wanted her to know from the beginning that she always had him on her side no matter what. He meant every word he said then and that he was saying now. His children meant the world to him and he supported them equally.

"Daddy...thank you so much. I know, I guess I just really needed to hear it. I love you so much, too," Ali choked out around the lump in her throat and wiped at the few tears that had fallen.

"No problem, baby. Just always remember it. So, you guys played a helluva game this week. Ashlyn got a well deserved player of the game honors, too. Tell her congratulations, I know how hard she's been working. Congratulations to all of you," her dad said proudly.

"Thanks, dad. I will. It was for sure a hard fought match, especially on Ashlyn's end. I don't know what it was that was set off inside of her, but I'm glad it happened. It got her some very much deserved attention she needed. I mean, she's been deserved it, but now they can't deny her a more permanent spot on the national team."

"Totally agree. She's been making important saves and doing dives that most wouldn't be able to do. Sometimes I wonder what goes through those coaches minds when they don't select her. Seriously, Ashlyn is doing wonderfully with the Spirit and everyone sees it. She definitley deserves more national team spotlight and to be on the big stage for some games. The coaches frustrate me sometimes."

"Totally agree dad, but at least this is a step in that direction. We both know her time is coming. She's got her head held high and she's confident. We both are," Ali smiled.

"As long as she and you know. Anyways, enough of my rants. So, honey, I was wondering if you were still up for lunch today," her dad asked expectantly.

So much for a day at home and some more fun. Ali really wasn't all that upset, though, because she really did want to see her dad. Not to mention she was extremely hungry and her and Ashlyn hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night. They really needed to work on fueling up more, if they were going to continue to go at it all night.

"Lunch sounds awesome. Just give me an hour," she said happily.

"Perfect! Bring your girlfriend, too. I need to do my fatherly duties and make sure she's perfect for my daughter," he half joked.

Ali laughed. "Dad. You've already met Ashlyn and nothing has changed except that we're a couple now. Don't embarass me," she chuckled as she filled up their mugs with coffee.

"I promise not to embarass you, sweetheart. Yes I've met Ashlyn, but like I said before, I'm not treating this any differently than you bringing home a guy. I know you have a great head on your shoulders and won't just pick anyone to spend your life with, Alex. Ash is a great girl and you two are perfect together. Besides, I just want to see Ashlyn squirm," he chuckled and Ali laughed with him.

"Ok, but be nice. You might just scare her and scar her for life. Thanks, dad," she smiled as she fixed their coffee to each of their likings.

"I'll try. Alright, honey, I'll see you two in a bit. Bye and love you," he chuckled.

"See you soon. I'll text you where to meet us. Bye bye and love you, too," she smiled and hung up the phone.

"Why did you leave me," Ali heard Ashlyn lightly mumble and turned around to her wiping her sleepy eyes. She had clothes on too, thank goodness, cause Ali couldn't handle the distraction.

"Sorry, sleepy head. My dad called and wanted to talk. I was just getting ready to come back to you. Here," Ali smiled to her as she handed her the other coffee and ran her hand through her blonde locks with a kiss on her lips.

"I definiately need this. Thank you, baby. How's your dad doing? Everything's ok right," Ashlyn perked up as she sipped her coffee and leaned forward on her elbows on the counter.

"You're welcome. No, everything is fine, he's ok. He just wanted to talk and wanted to know if we were still up for lunch today," the brunette shrugged and took a big gulp of her drink as she leaned her back against the counter.

Ashlyn stiffened just the slightest and Ali tried not to laugh at it. Ashlyn had obviously had lunch and hung out with Ali's dad numerous times before, but this time was different. They were a couple, in love, and holy crap, they were sleeping together now. She did not want to screw up meeting with him for the first time as the girlfriend.

The blonde gulped and stared straight ahead. "Um, I think I'm feeling kind of sick. You should go ahead without me and go see your dad," she lied as she grabbed her head to hold for affect. She needed more time to figure out what to say to Ali's dad so she didn't screw this up.

Ali smiled and shook her head as she put her mug down and walked over to her. She kind of understood her nerves, even though she had it easier when she met Ashlyn's grandma as her girlfriend for the first time. She chuckled as she turned her around and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ashlyn, nice try, but no. Come on, babe, you've hung around my dad millions of times before. He wants to see us both, anyways. He already loves you and he'll love you even more when he sees how happy you make me. He told me to tell you congratulations on getting player of the game and went into a whole rant about how you deserved more national team playing time, by the way. I totally agreed with him. Now does that sound like someone you need to be scared of," Ali laughed as she tried to assure her.

Ashlyn roamed her eyes around the room in thought. "No, but it still doesn't ease me much. Your dad doesn't have the word Big in his nickname for no reason. I'm nervous and scared as hell," she admitted as she scratched her head.

"Aww, honey. Will it help if I say you have me on your side? I promise you have nothing to be scared of and my dad is excited to see you, too. I've got you," she lightly laughed and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders and put her nose in her shoulder. "I know, I'm just nervous that I have to meet him now as your girlfriend. What if he doesn't like me? I mean, what if he doesn't like me as his daughter's girlfriend? What if he thinks I'm not good enough for you," she glumly murmured into her shoulder.

Ali pulled back to look at her. She was surprised by what she had just said. Her family had nothing but good things and praises to say about Ashlyn and nothing was ever negative. They adored her then as her best friend and they'd adore her now as her girlfriend. Ashlyn really had nothing to worry about.

"Ashlyn, my dad, hell, my whole family loves you! He doesn't think any of that at all, babe. As a matter of fact, he told me how happy he was for us and that he thinks you're great. It'll all be ok, I promise," Ali assured her as she looked her straight in her eyes.

Ashlyn still wasn't fully convinced, but knew she couldn't deny Ali anything. She'd go to lunch with her and squirm and take anything that came her way for her girlfriend. She womaned up, squared her shoulders, and blew out a long breath. Ali chuckled at her actions and then leaned up to kiss her jaw.

"Ok, let's do this," she tried to sound strong, but there was a slight shake in her voice.

"We're doing this together. I'll be there the whole time and holding your hand. It'll all be alright," Ali said against her lips as she kissed her.

"I know, Princess," she smiled and kissed her neck as she went in to hug her.

"I love you," the brunette softly told her as they rocked gently.

"Not as much as I love you," the blonde whispered back with her eyes closed.

"Do you really want to play that game again," Ali chuckled as she scratched her fingers up her back comfortingly.

"Doesn't matter cause I'll always win," Ashlyn laughed as she lightly bit her shoulder and pulled back.

"That's what you think. I'm going to go shower," she chuckled as she headed to her bathroom.

"Can I join," Ashlyn perked up and yelled to her excitedly.

"I don't know. Do you think you deserve to," Ali teased as she closed her door.

"We'll see if you'll be saying that in a minute," Ashlyn murmured to herself with a smirk as she followed her.

They were late for lunch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were running 30 minutes late and Ashlyn was fidgety ever since they left their apartment. As they walked down the sidewalk to the little cafe to meet Ali's dad, her palms were sweaty, she was rubbing her hands together, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Ali tried everything to ease her, but it didn't work.

"Ashlyn, babe, everything is going to be ok. There's nothing be nervous about," Ali tried for the millionth time to ease her.

"I can't help it. This is a big deal and important to me. Do I look ok, seriously," Ashlyn asked her again as she smoothed her shirt and put her arms up to show her.

Ali really didn't know why she was so nervous. At first she thought it was cute, but now she was worried her girlfriend would end up having a heart attack. Ashlyn had on a red v-neck shirt with her blue jean jacket, light brown skinny jeans, and her red Vans. Ali thought she looked hot with that and her signature bun with like make up.

"You look fantastic. Now, does that ease your mind some," Ali tried again with a smile.

"Not really. I need a drink," she said as she blew out a hard breath and Ali shook her head at her.

"Ashlyn. You look hot. Like, you look so hot that I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself and not acting out my dirty thoughts," the brunette half joked.

Ashlyn grinned cockily, but then lost it as she realized they were approaching the cafe. She had to clear her mind and get it focused, but she was on the same boat as Ali. The brunette was very distracting in her orange tank top under her grey cardigan with her blue skinny jeans and light brown slip ons. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind and she had on a little bit of makeup. Her butt in those pants made her go cross eyed.

"You can't say things like that now, Ali! Dammit, your dad's going to kill me. He's going to kill the girl sleeping with his precious daughter. I'm going back to the jeep," Ashlyn groaned in fear and tried to turn around.

"Uh uh, nice try. I'm sorry for messing with you, babe. My dad isn't going to kill you, either, so calm down. I won't let him," Ali tried to hide her amusement as she grabbed her arm to hold as they walked.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I just want you to know I love you and I've enjoyed these last few weeks with you. Make sure he doesn't mess up my face too much, so that I can have an open casket at my funeral."

"Ashlyn. Will you calm yourself, child! You're going to feel dumb when we get through this with no problems. Now there's my dad, so get it together. He can smell fear."

Ashlyn suddenly stopped and looked at Ali, who was trying not to laugh. "Is that really the best thing to say right now," she whined as Ali laughed and kissed her cheek and forced them to walk.

Ashlyn felt her heart pounding louder and louder in her ears as they got closer. Ali's father stood, big as ever, as they got to his table outside and Ali ran to hug and kiss his cheek. Ashlyn just put her hands in her pockets and awkwardly stood there. Ali stepped back from her dad and moved to the side so he could greet Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn. Good to see you," he smiled as he extended his hand to her.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and quickly shook his hand. "Um, good to see you too, sir, Mr Krieger, sir," she stuttered nervously.

Ali and her dad looked at each other and she shook her head at him with a smile. He knew what the poor girl was thinking and the fact that she was so nervous, proved she deserved to be with his daughter. He couldn't ask for anyone better for his daughter, than someone that wanted to impress him to the fullest so much, that she was so nervous.

"Ashlyn," Ali started.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris! You've known me for how kong and you've never been nervous around me before? Chin up, kid," he laughed to ease her up.

"I-It's different now, sir. I'm dating your daughter and I don't want to do or say anything stupid," she said in a somewhat shaky voice as she looked up to him.

She grabbed the collar of her shirt and ran her hand around it. All of a sudden she got really hot and gulped to wet her dry throat. She may be overeacting, but she couldn't control her frenzy of nerves ever if she tried. Ali went up to her and grabbed her right arm to hold and intertwined their hands. Ashlyn relaxed some.

"Smart girl. You're right it is different, but I've never seen a smile so bright and huge on my daughter's face before. I know that has something to do with you. I'm proud my daughter has found the person that she's going to be with. Now stop being so nervous, ok? She's a keeper, Alex, no pun intended," he grinned with a wink at his daughter.

Ashlyn smiled as she blew out a long sigh of relief and relaxed. Ali laughed as she shook her head up at her. She gave her an I told you so sassy look and then gave her dad a wink. Her dad laughed and sat down as he motioned for them to do the same.

Both girls smiled and Ashlyn stopped Ali to pull her chair out for her first. Ali smiled and thanked her as Ashlyn grinned back a no problem. Ali's dad observed them, and whether or not Ashlyn was doing it for brownie points from him, he couldn't help but smile at it.

He knew that it was something natural and that Ashlyn always did for his daughter. He had witnessed it plenty of times in the past and it served as evidence he felt the two's feelings ran deeper than friendship. His daughter really did get it right as he observed the absolute love she had in her eyes towards her girlfriend. It was just as strong vice versa.

Lunch went smooth and Ashlyn felt like an idiot for being so nervous. Ali's dad didn't treat them any differently than if they were still best friends. She mostly sat back and observed the father/daughter moment if front of her. She occasionaly added her two cents or words in their conversations.

Ali then said she had to go to the bathroom and she saw the fear flash in Ashlyn's eyes. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked her directly in the eyes and mouthed it'll be ok and Ashlyn nodded her head. One day, she'd have to be alone with him so she might as well get it over with.

"I'll be back. Play nice," she whispered the last part to her dad as she stood and left.

Her dad grinned at her innocently and shrugged his shoulders. Ali patted his shoulder as she left with a chuckle. When she got to the door, she waved to Ashlyn and then gave her a thumbs up. Ashlyn just nodded again and looked at her drink in front of her as Ali disappeared inside.

"So, Ashlyn, are we going to address the elephant in the room or not," he started as he drank his glass of water and looked to her over the glass.

Ashlyn gulped again. "Wh-What elephant," she stuttered nervously and rubbed her hands on her thighs. She really needed a drink and reached for her's to avoid his stare.

"The one that you're sleeping with my daughter," he simply stated and Ashlyn spewed out and choked on her drink.

"Wha-...What?! Where did you get that from," she exclaimed in surprise with a cough and choke as she pounded on her chest.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you ok? Can I get you something," the waitress asked in concern as she was cleaning up the other tables.

"The hell out of here," Ashlyn mumbled under her breath as she cleaned herself and looked for an escape.

"Sorry. What was that," the girl asked again as she leaned closer.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she sheepishly smiled at her and the waitress smiled as she patted her shoulder and left.

"Are you ok," Ali's dad asked in concern.

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Um, look, Mr. Krieger, sir, I swear to you I have the utmost repsect for your daughter and I'd never hurt her or anything. I would never disrespect you or anything cause, I'm scared of you for one, but also because I love Ali. I'd never do anything-," Ashlyn started frantically and then the man started laughing uncontrollably.

Ashlyn's confusion was evident on her face and she looked around her to see if she missed what was so funny. That only made the man laugh harder and Ashlyn's face only scrunched deeper in confusion. She didn't remember saying anything funny at all.

"A-Are you ok, My Krieger," she tentively and worridley asked him.

"I...I'm fine, Ashlyn. Oh, wow! You should've seen your face and stuff. That was priceless! I'm sorry I scared you, honey. I was just messing with you," he managed to answer through his laughter as he wiped his eyes.

It took the blonde a minute to process everything he had said and she shook her head. She was still in disbelief, but when he started laughing again, a grin slowly spread on her face. He had gotten her good. She internally let out the biggest sigh of relief she ever had produced.

"You got me good, Mr. Krieger. I thought for sure I was a dead woman," she chuckled and wiped her sweaty forehead with slightly wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, kid. I couldn't help it," he said as he calmed down.

Ashlyn nodded and chuckled at him as she leaned forward on her arms on the table. Ali's dad chuckled and scooted his chair closer to the table and winked at her. Wanting to ease her more, he gave her a little laugh as he leaned over for a high five. Ashlyn chuckled at it and him, then leaned forward and gave him one.

"In all seriousness Ashlyn, you have nothing to be nervous about with me. I'm happy for my daughter and you. You two make a beautiful and wonderful couple. I'm so happy for you guys. You've got Papa Krieger's stamp of apporval, girl. Now loosen up to the fun loving, cracking jokes Ashlyn we all know and love," he smiled as he slapped the table.

"Thank you, sir. Truly means the world to me to hear you say it. I think she's coming back, now that she doesn't have to fear for her life anymore," she laughed but looked him straight in the eye to know she was serious.

He nodded at her. "Good. Besides, you don't need to be this nervous until you ask for my permission to marry her," he winked as he took another drink.

Ashlyn's eyes shot to her hairline and she started stumbling over her words again. Luckily, Ali came back out and she just shot her eyes to her drink again. Ali noticed that she may have missed something and looked to her dad with a pointed look. He simply shrugged and gave her an innocent look.

"What did I miss," Ali asked suspiciously with narrow eyes as she slowly sat down.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just me and Ashlyn talking about some future plans and stuff. So, Ali, how was visiting with Kyle," he asked changing the subject.

Ali wasn't convinced that it was as nonchalant as he was making. Ashlyn's quietness and the nerves she was feeling just from sitting next to her, was evidence enough. She didn't want to make her girlfriend anymore uncomfortable than she was, so she dropped it. She'd get the details from both of them later, that was a promise.

An hour later and Ashlyn paying for everyone's meals, they were hugging Ali's dad goodbye. They promised to meet up and do this again when they all had time. As Ashlyn hugged him, he whispered in her ear he was proud of her and that he loved her. He winked at her as he pulled back and then made his way to his car.

Ashlyn just stood there and smiled at him. As much jokes and shenanigans he pulled today, she knew his words were true. She had his full support and backing, not just with dating his daughter, but in her own personal and professional life. She chuckled to herself and Ali grabbed he arm to hold as they made their way back to the jeep.

"Ok, what did my dad do or say to you? I could feel it coming off of you when I came back from the bathroom," Ali asked her as she snuggled closer to her.

Ashlyn smiled at his earlier statement. That was for sure in the future if Ali would have her. She never really thought about marriage and a family, until they started dating. Sure it had only been a few weeks, but they felt they had been together for years. Technically, they kind of were since they'd been best friends for almost a decade. It was a no brainer that she wanted to marry and have lots of babies with Ali. She smiled knowingly at the thought.

"Like he said, just about the future. A very, very sure and promising future," Ashlyn smiled down to her and then leaned in to give her a deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to KristinaZiggy! This one is for you and I hope you do great on your finals :) Hope you all enjoy this one!

Chapter 15

Three months. They had been dating for three months and they still couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't always great, though, and they did have their fair share of arguments and stuff. They ranged from someone taking out the trash to a frustrations of a bad day of practice or horribly played game.

At the end of the day, though, they always made a point to make up and never go to sleep angry at the other. They always made sure how much the other knew the other loved them, as if they didn't already know. Whether it was right after an argument or whispered from their lips as the held each other at night, they made a point to do it. 

Making up was always fun, too. Ashlyn always thought that the day she called Ali her own, she'd be the one having to be told to calm down or to control her roaming hands in public. She never thought in her life that Ali would be ten times worse than her. Not that she at all mind, she was just surprised, but now she was used to it. She loved it.

Ashlyn also won her rights to adding Ali to her pre-game ritual. Even though Ali told her no that day so she could remain focused for their games, she couldn't maintain control at Ashlyn's advances. When they both played exceptionally well in their first game with the Spirit, she immediately complied to add it to their list of to do things before games. At least, if they had time to.

Now, they had a game and were running a few minutes late trying to get to there on time. Ali was trying her hardest not to speed, but she was always a punctual person and wanted to maintain that good quality about herself. Luckily, there wasn't many cops around as she zipped Ashlyn's jeep to their destination. 

Surprisingly, Ashlyn wasn't as concerned for her jeep as she usually would be. Probably had to do with her hand on Ali's thigh. She was staring at her hand as she lightly ran her fingers up and down it and felt her girlfriend shudder under her touch. She smiled wider at the reaction and grabbed Ali's hand to hold and intertwine their fingers.

"You really need to stop touching me like that. That's why we're late as it is. Do you want to end up in a ditch," Ali mumbled as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and tried to focus on driving.

"Aww, boo boo. I'm sorry, but you can't really blame me for this. You thought 10 minutes would be enough for us," Ashlyn chuckled as she kissed her hand.

"Suuuure. Blame it all on me. Cause you didn't have just as much of a part in it as me," she said with a pointed look at her.

"I'm not saying that at all, honey. I'm just saying that I like to take care of you and I don't like to rush perfection. You caught me at a time where I wanted to be nice and slow," she smirked as she wagged her eyebrows at her.

Ali laughed at her as she shook her head. She propped their joined hands up on the center console and kissed Ashlyn's hand. She kept them there and left her lips on her hand as she drove. Ashlyn texted the team with her right hand to tell them they were on their way.

"Are you texting the team? Tell 'em were a few minutes away," Ali said against her hand as she quickly glanced at her.

"Ten steps ahead of you, beautiful," Ashlyn grinned as she typed on her phone.

"Of course, stud. God, I bet coach is going to be so fucking pissed," she groaned at the thought as she lightly bit Ashlyn's hand.

"Ouch! That hurt. Trying to take away one of my bread winners, huh? How am I supposed to provide for you then," the blonde jokingly yelped at the little sting.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm being serious. I've never been late for anything in my life! I can only imagine the jokes the girls are going to throw our way," Ali said with an eye roll.

"Well, I can name a few of them right now," Ashlyn chuckled as she read their incoming text messages.

"Ugggghhh. Spare me, please. And unfortunately, we're here now," Ali glumly stated as she turned in and parked.

"I'll protect you, Princess," Ashlyn smiled with a wink to her, as they got out and she grabbed both of their bags with her right hand.

Ali smiled back and tried to reach for her bag, but Ashlyn swiftly moved it out of her reach. She smoothly put her left arm around Ali's shoulders and they walked towards the building. Ali always tried to carry her own bags (or anything for the matter) but Ashlyn always beat her to it and carried them. It was their thing, she'd reach for her's and Ashlyn would beat her to it and grab them both. Didn't matter how big, heavy, or whatever.

"Are you ever going to let me carry my own stuff," the brunette smiled up to her as she leaned into her side. She only asked this question a million times.

"Never. It's my job," the blonde grinned the answer for the million and one time, as they made it to the locker room door.

Ali suddenly stopped just before entering and kissed Ashlyn. She just wanted a few more minutes with her girlfriend, especially considering what they just might walk into. She could already hear Lori gearing up for an onslaught of jokes. She pulled back and winked at her, then turned to go in.

"You can't just do that to me and walk away," Ashlyn exclaimed in a frustrated whisper and Ali laughed as they walked through the door.

Just as predicted, Lori and her over the top dirty jokes were waiting for them. They took them in stride and everyone got a good laugh in as they got ready for their game. Luckily, coach hadn't showed up and they were only about 8 minutes late. Both girls quickly got ready and sat down to prepare for the game.

"Hey, Kriegy! You ready for the game? Or do you and Ash still got sex on the brain? Judging from Ash's shit eating grin, she seems to still have sexy time on the mind. Hope you clear that gutter filled head of yours before you take a ball to the face, Harris," Lori teased again and Ali shoved her with a warning glare.

"Hey! Leave my woman alone, Lindsey. I don't want to have to put these on you," Ashlyn laughed as she put her fists up to tease her.

"If you think she's bad, then wait until I get to you. I've had some boxing classes. Ash was there," Ali pointed at Lori with her eyes narrowed and a faint smile.

"She's right. She's killer with those paws. Meow," the blonde keeper smirked as she made a cat swipe with her hand.

"TMI, dude. T. M. I. And I may not be able to take German Princess here, but I can for sure take tattoos over there," Lori scoffed as she jutted her thumb at Ashlyn.

"You're so disgusting," Ali whispered, face scrunched up, and shoved her again.

Ashlyn laughed at her dirty joke. "Oh, really? Wanna test that theory," she challenged as she jumped up and circled her.

"The question is not whether or not I want to test that theory, it's whether or not YOU want to," Lori narrowed her eyes as she joined her and got ready to attack.

Everyone in the locker room was laughing at the two of them as they watched. When they started sizing up the other, all the girls moved to the far side and corners of the room to give them space. Ali shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Goofballs," she said to herself with a laugh.

"Crystal! Say when," Ashlyn yelled to her as she continued to watch Lori.

"Three," Crystal started with her right hand raised.

"Ash. Please don't hurt yourself before our game. You too, Lor," Ali warned them.

"Two."

"I got this, babe. Lori won't even get a hand on me," the blonde keeper winked at her.

"One."

"That's what you think, fool," Lori smirked at her as she wagged her eyebrows.

"GO!"

Ashlyn went for a tackle around Lori's waist and Lori grabbed her's as she got a hold of her's. Somehow, Lori kept her footing and managed to not get taken down. The blonde keeper grunted as she tried to lift her and Lori laughed as she heard and felt her.

"Harris, I'm all muscle and too strong for you," Lori grunted out with a cocky smile and the team all laughed.

"That's what you think. Don't count me out just yet," Ashlyn struggled, but grinned as she dug down deep for all of her strength.

"Oh my God. Ashlyn! Don't hurt yourself," Ali said worriedly as she clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

"I'm fine, Ali. Watch," she winked at her and picked Lori up.

"Whoa," Lori yelled with a laugh.

"Told you," Ashlyn grunted as she carried her.

"Not so fast, young grasshopper," Lori laughed and did a weird move that ended up with them crashing on the ground, Lori on top of Ashlyn. Everyone gasped when they fell.

"Ashlyn! Lori," Ali yelled and ran over to them.

"That looked worse than it was, ladies. Right, Ash," Lori grunted with a smile as she got off of her and hit her with the back of her hand.

"Owww," Ashlyn moaned in pain as she rolled over on her side and clutched her right arm.

"Uh oh," Lori said in a low voice of fear with her eyes slightly widened and her mouth in a little 'o' shape.

The whole locker room went silent and everyone had similar or more profound looks like Lori's. They shot their eyes between the three veterans of their team and were frozen in place. None knew what to do and just stared at Ashlyn, too scared to inform anyone outside their doors of the rough housing that just happened.

"You hurt her! And you, I told you not to play so rough! Why didn't you two idiots listen to me," Ali exclaimed to them as she smacked Lori's shoulder and kneeled next to her girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry, Ali. I'm sorry, Ashlyn. It didn't feel like a bad fall at all," Lori panicked as she stood and tried to go to Ashlyn's other side.

"Coach is going to be PIIIISSED," Toni said quietly as she stared at Ashlyn and slowly shook her head.

"Not HELPING, Toni," Tori said with raised eyes at her roommate.

"Ashlyn? Ash, what hurts? Baby, talk to me. I need to know what to do," Ali whispered to her as she leaned over her to try to see her face. Ashlyn just groaned and hid her face in her hand.

"It's not the shoulder she got surgery on, is it," Diana asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She won't answer me," Ali said frantically as she tried to remove Ashlyn's hand from her face.

"I'm going to go get the trainer or somebody," Crystal rushed out as she headed for the door.

Ashlyn then grunted again, and it sounded like she was saying hold on as Ali leaned closer to hear. "Wait! What was that? What did you say, babe," she leaned closer.

All of a sudden, Ashlyn turned over and threw her hands up and grinned hugely. "Surprise! I was just joking," she yelled and started laughing as she sat up on her hands.

Every other person in the room just stared at her with their mouths open. Ashlyn noticed she was the only one laughing, as she slowly came to a stop and scanned each of their faces. Ali's was the worst. It was a mix of relief, anger, rage, and frustration. She was clearly not amused and the blonde keeper gulped at it.

"I...it...I was just joking," she told her in a slightly trembling and little voice.

Everyone shook their heads at her and gave her disappointed looks. They then felt sympathy for her when they saw how Ali was glaring at her. If looks could kill. They all shuffled on their feet nervously and looked around at each other. As horrible of a joke it was to pull, the more they thought about it, the funnier it seemed. She had gotten them all good.

"Ashlyn. That was goooood," Lori laughed first after a moment and leaned down to high five her.

Everyone else joined in, glad it was Lori to be the first to break the tension. Ashlyn looked around at the team and laughed with them. The only one not amused, was Captain Krieger. Ashlyn was about to give Lori five, when a growl came from Ali and everyone froze and snapped their mouths shut.

"So, you think it's funny and a joke to scare this locker room half to death and give me a heart attack?! You think horse playing and roughing it up with Lori, is amusing right before a game?! What if you had gotten injured, huh?? Then what, Ashlyn? Then what," Ali snapped coldly at her and Ashlyn flinched.

The whole team flinched with her and looked around awkwardly at each other. They all squirmed at the uncomfortable scene before them. Lori's face was practically to the floor and she still had her hand down to Ashlyn. Ashlyn's eyes were slightly wide and full of fear. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was scared beyond words.

"Ali, it was just a-," Lori cleared her throat to try to defend Ashlyn.

"Don't even say it! Don't even say it was just a joke, Lori," Ali growled at her and she immediately snapped her mouth shut and stood back.

The brunette defender flicked her eyes back to her girlfriend. Ashlyn's face and body hadn't moved an inch. The girls all stared at her and waited for her to say something. They never seen Ali like this, especially directed towards Ashlyn.

"Are you even going to say anything," Ali asked her in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest furiously.

All that came out of Ashlyn's mouth was a weird, high pitched sound from her throat. Ali had literally paralyzed her with fear and she couldn't help herself. When she made that sound, the brunette defender busted out laughing, unable to hold her cold, mean front any longer. Everyone collectively turned to her, faces scrunched in confusion, and she laughed even harder.

"Uh, Ali? You ok," Diana asked her quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Did you see her face? God, you should've seen all of your faces," Ali laughed even harder as she wiped her eyes and held her stomach, and she rolled on the floor.

"I am so confused," Jonesy leaned over and whispered to Toni.

"You and me both, girl," Toni said as she shook her head and stared at Ali.

"I was joking, guys! Come on! It was better than hers," Ali chuckled as she looked to them and pointed to a still shocked Ashlyn.

"I'll admit, it was good. But you scared the living shit out of us. Funny, but shit scared out of us," Lori admitted with a shrug and jutted her chin out.

The more everyone thought about it, the more funnier it did seem. The fact that Ashlyn hadn't moved a muscle and still stared at Ali with the same face, made them laugh harder. Ali looked to her and busted out laughing again at her face. It was truly priceless.

"Say something, babe," she poked her stomach as she tried to calm down.

"I thought...you scared the living hell out of me," Ashlyn breathed out after a moment and grabbed at her heart with her right hand.

Ali laughed harder. "Aww, I'm sorry. Now you know how I felt," Ali smirked at her as she stood and extended her hand down to her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend," she breathed out again.

"Harty har-har. Can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen," she giggled down to her and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Point taken, point taken," Ashlyn chuckled as she took her hand and stood.

All the girls went back to preparing for their game. Ali still felt bad and dragged Ashlyn into her by the hand for a hug. Ashlyn smiled and squeezed her. They never showed too much P.D.A. in the locker room, but Ali felt bad she scared her. She grinned as she pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. That was probably a little too mean of a joke," Ali told her softly as she flicked her eyes to her lips.

"It's ok. I can't lie and say it wasn't funny as hell," Ashlyn laughed.

"Forgive me," the brunette asked with puppy dog eyes and Ashlyn laughed a little harder.

"Always. I love you," the blonde whispered and quickly pecked her lips.

"Love you, too," Ali winked at her and they broke apart and headed to their lockers.

"Awww! They love each other! And she called her honey," Lori yelled to the locker room and they all laughed.

"She's never going to let me live that down," the blonde keeper sighed painfully.

"Shut up, Lor! Do you want angry Krieger to come back out," Ali joked as she motioned her fingers to her own eyes and then to her.

"You don't want that," Ashlyn warned as she shook her head at her and sat down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the hardest fought match they had played all season. Seattle was really bringing it to them and they worked their asses off to keep the game even. A 0-0 game, but Ashlyn could feel something big about to happen. Whether a ball was going to sail past her or Hope, she wasn't sure. This was anyone's game, really.

Maybe she spoke too soon or maybe she jinxed herself, because now Syd was charging at her like a mad woman. The blonde keeper could see the determination in her eyes and the desire for a goal. She readily got in position for whatever was about to happen and watched Syd's every move. Her defenders charged back up the line to catch her, but were a step too late.

Syd knew Ashlyn would come off her line and slide tackle the ball if she had too. She really didn't want to take too far of a shot, though, so she dribbled about 10 feet from the keeper as she scanned her options. Just as predicted, Ashlyn came off her line an inch and Syd shot it down low in the left corner.

Ashlyn always prided herself as a smart GK. She never did anything too reckless, though some might argue her slide tackles are real scary to witness sometimes. She had flashbacks of the last time she blocked Syd, that ended up with her clutching at her knee for a few minutes. She'd always sacrifice her body for the game without question and that's just what she did.

This time, it was a little too reckless. Ashlyn threw her body as far to her right as she could to touch the ball. She got her finger tips on it, but the soccer gods were not on her side. The ball rolled into the net and the lead slipped past the Spirit to the Reign. Ashlyn didn't even have time to react, as she flew straight into the goal post head first.

Everyone heard the sickening ringing sound of the bar and her head connecting on it. Syd and the Reign were in mid-celebration and immediately stopped as they quickly turned back around. Collective sounds from everyone in the place ranged from painful cringes to screams of worry. One things for sure, Ali could be heard as she full on sprinted to Ashlyn. This time, it wasn't a joke.

The Captain's voice snapped everyone into action and all players rushed to see if she was ok. Ashlyn had not moved at all and she was face first on the ground. The trainer was summoned and they called over the EMTs as well, just in case. Ali made sure she was the first one there and to speak to her.

"ASHLYN," the brunette yelled again as she got closer and knelt beside her still form.

Ali put her hand on her back and lightly shook her. When her girlfriend didn't move or respond, she immediately panicked and thought the worst as tears sprang to her eyes. She lightly ran her hand on the left side of Ashlyn's face that was visible and tried to speak around her closing throat.

"Come on, come on. Baby, please wake up. Say something," Ali leaned closer to her and pleaded softly as she quickly wiped at her nose.

"Everyone back! Let us through," the EMTs rushed as the trainer led them through.

Some players stayed close by and some moved to their bench for a water break and to talk about what happened. Pinoe came out of nowhere and grabbed Ali to pull back. The girl attempted to snatch away, not once taking her eyes off her girlfriend, but Pinoe tightened her grip and whispered sternly in her ear.

"Let them do their job, Ali. She'll be ok."

Ali slumped into her and watched helplessly as they all worked and spoke quickly. She tried to focus on their words and stuff, but they sounded like an episode of Star Trek. All she could comprehend was them saying they needed to flip her over and that got her attention.

"Be careful,'" she told them as she leaned closer.

"We've got it, Krieger. We'll take care of her," the trainer assured her and Ali somewhat relaxed.

Ali almost wished she wasn't there when they did turn her over. The right side of her girlfriend's face was covered in blood. Ali felt her legs go weak and luckily Pinoe was there to keep her up. The players that stuck around (mostly the Spirit and national team), gasped and turned their heads to cringe at the sight. It looked bad.

The players all crowded closer and around Ali to comfort her and to let Ashlyn know they were there. Syd came up and wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders and held her as they watched. She leaned her head against the side of Ali's to comfort her. The brunette defender felt Pinoe's grip tighten around her waist when Ashlyn's face was revealed.

When they all cast quick and worried glances at Ali, her face was blank and void of any emotions. The only thing noticeable was that her face had paled. She just stared at them all work and it was almost like she was looking through them. She didn't really know what to think or do and quietly waited for answers. Just then, one of the EMTs spoke up.

"She's out like a light. Pass me the smelling salts," the girl EMT told her male partner.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," he said as he passed them to her and rummaged around through his bag.

"Yeah. She needs a CAT scan done just to be on the safe side. That was a pretty bad collision. She needs to go to the hospital," she looked up to the trainer quickly.

"Ok, I'll let everyone know. How bad is it," the trainer nodded.

As the male EMT worked on cleaning Ashlyn up, he looked for the source of the blood. His partner waited, salts in hand, until he gave them all some answers. After a few seconds, he noticed a gash right near her hairline and right temple and pointed to it for his partner. The woman nodded her head and he put gauze on it and held it there.

"Pretty nasty gash. Nothing a few stitches can't fix up, but I'm willing to bet she's concussed. We'll apply pressure to stop the bleeding and keep her talking on the way there," he supplied and nodded his head at his partner to use the salts.

The woman ran the smelling salts near Ashlyn's nose and the blonde shook as her eyes slowly opened. She roamed her eyes around and furrowed her forehead in confusion. Everyone around there let out the biggest sigh of relief and almost started to cry at the joyous sight.

Ali finally exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and grabbed at her heart. Pinoe's grip on her waist loosened a little and she dropped her head on Ali's back with a light thud. Syd squeezed Ali and grinned widely at the sight of her friend awake.

"Ashlyn, do you remember what happened," the female EMT asked her as she shined a light in her eyes.

"N-Not really. I just remember Syd trying to score on me. Did she? My head just hurts really bad," the blonde keeper replied with a dry, scratchy throat.

Everyone lightly chuckled at her response and shook their heads. Typical, competitive Ashlyn to want to know whether or not she got scored on. Ali didn't laugh, but the ghost of a smile came to her lips and she put her right fingers up to them. If Ashlyn was asking these questions, then she was going to be alright.

"You dived for a save and hit the goal post. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it went in as it glanced off your finger tips. Awesome dive, though," the male EMT laughed as he looked down at her and removed the gauze to look at the gash.

"Aww, dammit," Ashlyn groaned and everyone laughed louder this time.

"Let's get her on the stretcher and to the hospital," the female EMT chuckled and they gently hoisted her on it.

Ashlyn gave the crowd and everyone else not around, a thumbs up from the stretcher. Every single fan and player let out a sigh of relief and clapped as they whistled and cheered.

"Wait. Where's my girlfriend at," the blonde keeper asked.

Pinoe and Syd let Ali go and she walked over to the stretcher with tears in her eyes. Ashlyn looked at her and gave her a smile, though it looked painful as she squinted the eye near the gash. Ali gave her a watery smile and grabbed her hand to hold, as she ran the fingers of her other hand near her jaw.

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again," she choked out as she tried to keep smiling.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever do it again. I love you," she smiled to her softly.

"I love you, too," she said as she kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"We need to get her to the hospital," the male EMT quietly stepped in and both girls nodded at him.

"Ok, I'm coming," Ali nodded with determination as she sniffled at them.

"No. Finish the game and get the win. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Ali," Ashlyn cut her off as she stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Ashlyn, no. You're more important than a game. I'll ask coach and I'm sure he won't mind," she argued her point.

"No! I don't want you to come. Finish the game. I'll be there when you get done. I'm alright," the blonde keeper argued back and felt her anger and frustration rising.

Ali was taken aback at her words and it showed. "You don't want me to come? Ashlyn, I'm your girlfriend and it's my job to make sure-," she said in a hurt but determined voice.

"Jesus Christ, Alex! I said I'm fine. What more do you want from me? I don't need you to mother or babysit me. Finish. The. Game," she snapped at her and immediately regretted it when she saw her girlfriend's face crack with pain at her words.

Everyone that was near the exchange awkwardly tried to act like they hadn't heard anything and shifted uncomfortably. Never before had they ever witnessed the perfect couple argue and snap at each other like that. They all knew it came from Ashlyn being frustrated by what had just happened, and even Ali knew that too, deep down inside. It didn't make it hurt any less.

"Fuck. Als, I'm sorry," Ashlyn cursed under her breath as she reached for her hand.

"I'll finish the game," Ali replied coldly as she stepped away from her and her reaching hand.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and nodded her head, as Ali disappeared to the back of the crowd. "Ok. Jonesy? Give 'em hell. All of you do it," she forcefully smiled at her and the team.

"I will, Ash. We all will," the younger keeper replied with a determined smile and nod.

Ashlyn nodded at her and then turned to Syd to wink at her. "This is the second time, Syd. I'm beginning to think you hate me," she lightly chuckled at her as they wheeled her away.

"Never! I love you, my tattoo buddy," Syd yelled to her with a laugh.

"We all do, Ash. We'll see you after the game," Pinoe screamed to her with a grin.

Ashlyn put her thumb back up and everyone chuckled as they started back to their benches. Syd, Pinoe, and Lori walked with Ali and looked at each other with shrugs at a loss for words. The brunette defender had turned on her game face and looked determined to work hard for the rest of the game.

"Ali," Pinoe started.

"I'm fine, guys. Let's just play," Ali said in a low, hollow voice and jogged to her coach that was motioning her over.

The three girls looked at each other with looks that they didn't believe her at all. Syd and Pinoe jogged to Hope, who was motioning them over to get word on Ashlyn. They went to their team and told them all that everything looked good.

"Are you ok to finish, Ali," coach asked her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's go get the tie and then the win," she nodded to him with her hands on her hips.

He looked at her skeptically, but knew she was a smart and good player. If she wasn't at all mentally prepared for the game, she would say so and sit herself out. She wasn't captain for nothing. He nodded at her once and clapped to get the team to huddle back together for a quick pep talk.

They all then shuffled back on the field and got back in position. Ali's mind was going a million miles per hour and not slowing. As mad as she was at Ashlyn, she still loved her and was still worried about her. She used her anger to her advantage and played the rest of the game with fire.

They ended up walking off the field with a tie game of 1-1.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10000 hits! My most popular story and I owe it all to you wonderful people. Unbelievable. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this update :)

Chapter 16

"She's going to drive me crazy if she keeps pacing like that," Pinoe murmured to Syd behind her hand.

All the Spirit and friends of Ashlyn's and Ali's from the Reign, were all at the hospital. Everyone wanted to make sure she was really ok and that nothing too serious had happened to her. All the players that came, didn't even bother to change out of their kits. They pulled their warm-up sweats over them and all zoomed to the hospital to be there for their two friends.

The whole time, Ali had been pacing up and down the hallway just outside of the waiting room they were all in. She firmly kept her eyes on the nurses station and jumped a little each time one of them or a doctor walked from behind there. It had been 30 minutes since they had all arrived, and over an hour since Ashlyn left in the ambulance. All they had to go on, was that the keeper was still getting her CAT scans done.

Ali's mind had not stopped racing since she hopped in Ashlyn's jeep and sped to the hospital. Her anger and frustration (mostly from her argument with Ashlyn) were bubbling to the surface with each painfully slow passing second. Everytime she looked at the clock, she'd give a hard sigh and paced even faster. Her friends were worried for her, but too nervous to approach her.

"She's worried about her girlfriend, Megan. What would you do," Hope said bluntly as she crossed her legs and arms to sit back in her seat.

"Ok, but still. She's going to drive herself crazy if she doesn't take a seat and breathe," she stated matter of fact.

"Oh, yeah? Then why don't you go tell her that then," Syd said quietly to her as she looked at Ali.

"Have you seen this? I'd love to keep it that way, thank you. Lor told me how scary she was in their locker room before the game, and even though it was for jokes, I think she'd still bite my head off," Pinoe said motioning to her face.

"Le gasp! Are you telling me that THE Badass Pinoe is afraid of funny laugh and always smiling Kriegs? I have seen it all," Lori dramatically said and then chuckled.

Syd lightly laughed and Hope gave a smirk. Everyone in the room had heard the little joke as well, and joined in with their own quiet laughs. Pinoe rolled her eyes at her and Lori reached over and slapped her knee.

"Shut up. You were scared shitless by her from what your teammates told us," Pinoe stuck her tongue out at her.

"Who the hell's side are you guys on," Lori looked to her team jokingly and everyone laughed again.

"Seriously, someone needs to calm her down. She's going to drive herself crazy," Pinoe argued again as she pointed to a tense Ali.

"God! You're all such scary babies," Hope blew out as she stood and straightened her jacket.

"Sorry we're not all badasses like you, Hope. I mean, we're not known as having our own bitch face. And I'll have you know I'm not a scary baby...I'm a cute, brave baby," Pinoe smirked at her, as Syd and Lori busted out laughing at her serious tone.

"I thought I warned you about bringing that up," Hope warned her with narrow eyes.

"Of course you did, but do I ever listen. I mean, come on, look at it," Pinoe laughed as she pulled up a picture on her phone to show them.

Syd and Lori laughed at the picture, especially when Pinoe put it by her head and horribly mimicked it. When she did that, she got another laugh from everyone in the room. Everyone needed it too, especially as time clicked away so slowly and without new information. Ali quickly glanced to them and then continued to her earlier actions.

"You have that saved on your phone," Syd questioned with a giggle.

"Knowing her, she probably has millions," Lori chuckled.

"Yes and yes. I have a variety of 'Hope Solo Bitch Faces' all in here. I use them a lot when I'm lazy or don't want to use words," Pinoe smiled proudly with a wink, as she waved her phone at them.

"You're lucky, Pinoe. We're at a hospital already, so maybe they'll be able to save your life when I get ready to take it. Now put that away," Hope commanded with a very serious and convincing voice and face.

Pinoe gulped, but knew Hope wasn't too serious. "Yes ma'am," she saluted her keeper and Hope rolled her eyes as she headed towards Ali.

"Hey," Hope said as she approached Ali.

"Hey," the brunette quickly said, not taking her eyes off the nurses station.

"Ali, you need to take a minute to catch your breath. Why don't you go have a seat and I'll go get you something to drink," Hope tried to convince her.

"No, I'm fine. I just wish SOMEONE would do their job and give me some answers. It's been what? Over a few hours since she got here and they have nothing new to say? This is bullshit," Ali said as she gave a pointed look to the nurses and they all looked at her slightly startled.

Hope looked at Ali slightly wide eyed and then gave the nurses a little smile of an apology. They smiled back and nodded at her, then went back to what they were doing. Ali blew out a frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued to pace even faster.

"Ali, Ashlyn is a pretty damn strong person. She was awake and everything when they wheeled her away. She's ok. Now you need to take care of yourself, so you can take care of her," Hope said as she stood in front of her to stop her.

"Anything could have happened, Hope. How do I know she was ok the whole ride and everything here? I don't, because no one in this damn hospital knows a damn thing. I wish somebody would do their damn job and give me some damn answers," Ali spat at her and turned around to walk farther down the hall and away from her.

Hope clenched her jaw tightly and sighed in frustration. She scratched the back of her head and looked into the waiting room. Everyone had heard Ali and she put her hand up to them as she followed her friend and teammate. She was going to get through to her one way or another.

"Krieger," Ali heard her yell and she froze. She sounded just like when she was on the field and barking at the backline.

Ali rubbed her face up and down and didn't turn around. She put her head back to look at the ceiling and to hold back the tears that she had been holding in ever since Ashlyn had got hurt. She put her hands on her hips and let out a shaky breath.

"I can't do this right now, Solo," the brunette defender cracked with a shaky voice.

"Well that's just too fucking bad, cause I want to. We're all here and we're all worried about Ashlyn, Ali. The only thing we can do is sit and wait, as shitty as it sounds, but that's it. You've got a room full of people that love and support you and Ashlyn back there. Why don't you go back to them and show them you appreciate it," the #1 keeper told her sternly as she forced her to look her in the eyes.

Ali broke down right then and there and started crying. She put her trembling hand under her nose and doubled over to hide her face. She cried because she was worried about Ashlyn, because they had an argument, because of the things said and the way Ashlyn snapped at her, because Hope's words made her feel selfish, but most importantly, because she didn't tell Ashlyn how much she loved her before she was wheeled away.

That was the silent deal between them. They never let an argument go so far, that they didn't make up and tell the other they loved them. Ali knew deep down, in the farthest corners of her being, she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. Her mind kept playing evil tricks on her with the worst possible scenarios. What if something bad had happened to Ashlyn?

Hope was at a complete loss for words and what to do. She didn't think she was that harsh or anything when she tried to get her defender in check. She was just simply stating what everyone was too afraid to say. Maybe all those things people said about her were true?

Nah. If she wasn't ever blunt, everyone would be bullshitting themselves in their lives. She still felt bad though.

"Ali? Look at me, kid. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just saying, that everyone feels like you do. Obviously not as strongly, but close enough. We just don't want you to drive yourself insane, either. We all just want to help you and be there for you. For the both of you," Hope tried to soothe her as she leaned over with her and patted her back.

"I know. I just...I keep thinking the worst. I can't turn my brain off. You guys know I apppreciate all of you, right? You're not all just my teammates, you're like my sisters. I wouldn't be able to survive right now without knowing you were all just down the hall. I just want her to be ok. I can't believe I was so childish to her when she tried to apologize to me. I'm such a bitch," Ali cried again as she looked at Hope and then bent down to the ground.

"You're not a bitch, Ali. From my understanding, she wasn't very nice to you, either. I bet you she's beating herself up worse than you are right now. She knows you love her with all of your heart, just like you know she feels the same about you. We all know you love and appreciate us, too. We're definately all sisters, considering some of the things we all know about each other," Hope chuckled at her and Ali couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

She stood back up straight and wiped at her eyes as Hope smiled at her. She processed her words and knew she was right. Even if she did want to argue with her, she knew she'd be fighting a losing battle. Hope Solo wasn't one to mess with or even attempt to argue with.

"I know, I know. Ugh! I just wish we got some answers. It's been forever," the brunette whined as she wiped her eyes and looked down to the nurses again.

"How about this? I go try to get some answers and you go talk to everyone in the waiting room. Pinoe is driving me to the brink of insanity and I don't want to have to kill her, especially with all of our national team events coming up. 25 to life will have to wait a little bit longer," Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ali giggled at her and the possible scenarios that she may have missed. "Ok. That I can do," she quietly said and nodded her head.

"Perfect! Maybe you can control that one better than the rest of us," she chuckled as they walked back to their friends.

Ali walked with her hands clasped firmly in front of her body. Hope put her hand on the middle of Ali's back to lead her back and the brunette smiled at it. The woman rarely showed much emotions or affection, but that was just who she was.

As much as everyone thought and percieved the #1 keeper in the world as some cold and heartless person, she was actually the complete opposite. They all got to witness the softer side of her more than the public did. Everyone that knew her, knew Hope had a very kind heart of gold. Little girls didn't admire her for nothing. Hope on the pitch, though? That was a completely different story.

"Thanks, Hope. You're a really good friend," Ali smiled up at her shyly as they made it to their destination.

"No problem. You're alright yourself, Kriegs. I'll go get those answers for you. One way or another," she grinned at her and winked as she disappeared down a hall.

Ali laughed at her and shook her head as she entered the waiting room to everyone. They all stopped talking and looked up to her. Ali smiled at them and they visibly relaxed with their own smiles to her. Pinoe stood and walked over to her, as Syd and Lori scooted over to make room for them.

"Kriegy. You ok," Pinoe softly and nervously asked, as she rubbed her hands on the back of her pants.

"Yeah. Now that I'm with you guys, I am," she smiled to her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn laid on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt terrible the whole ride here for how she had treated Ali. As strongly and as sternly as she told her she didn't want her to ride with her, she felt the complete opposite the whole time. She was terrified and needed Ali by her side. She just had to ruin it and act like big, tough Ashlyn.

All of the big words everyone was saying to her and the pain in her head, paralyzed her with fear. She wanted her girlfriend by her side to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. She wanted her calming voice in her ear and her presence to ease her. Most importantly, she wanted her lips on hers.

No matter how bad or terrible Ashlyn ever felt, a simple kiss from Ali made her feel 1000% better always. Whether it was on her lips, her cheek, her forehead, or even her hand, she felt her body ease and mind calm. There was nothing better. She thought her grandma's kisses to her cuts as a child were soul healing, but Ali's took the cake.

Now, she fought to not beat herself up and mentally berate herself for causing pain to Ali. Her mind played over and over again Ali's face after the way she snapped at her. The pure pain and shock made her heart ache. What made it ache more, was the fact she didn't tell her how much she loved her before she was wheeled away.

They never left the other still angry. Life was too short for that. Sure she told her she loved her before they had their spat, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to apologize and make it up to her. She wanted to tell her she was a complete idiot and that she'd grovel for the rest of her life if she had to, to get her back in her good graces.

All these thoughts made her head pound hard, and she tightly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She groaned and hissed out a curse, as she accidently grazed too close to her bandaged wound. She'd have a hard time remembering that was there. She felt she deserved this as punishment, anyways.

"Miss Harris, I'm Dr. Lawson. How are you feeling," a doctor walked in with a huge smile.

"Better days, doc. Better days," she droned as she scrunched her face at how loud she was.

"Sorry about that. I've got your results and wanted to share them with you. You ready," she asked her as she sat down and scooted towards her.

Ashlyn gave a look of contemplation and hesitated. She knew she wasn't going to be able to handle any bad news by herself. She wanted Ali and she wanted her now. If she had to beg her to come back here, she would. Ashlyn hated hospitals, considering she had major surgeries that threatened her career, and didn't want to be alone. The doctor noticed and took pity on her.

"You know, there's a pretty big woman that's been roaming the halls looking for answers on you and scaring the heck out of the staff. About 5'9" or 5'10", give or take a few. Piercing eyes, stocky, and a pretty but mean face. She had on a sports jacket and uniform or something, and looked like she just came back from a game. She's very persuasive with her words, though, I think she just intimidates everyone. Said she wants answers for your girlfriend and friends. Want me to get her," Dr. Lawson chuckled to her.

Ashlyn couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She knew that description could only mean one person: Hope freaking Solo. She could only imagine how scared everyone was that had to deal with her just now. It made her feel better knowing that her friends and everyone had showed up.

"Could you please tell her that I want my girlfriend," the blonde asked shyly.

The woman stood with a laugh and lightly slapped Ashlyn's knee with her clipboard. "Of course. I'll be right back," she grinned as she left.

For the first time since she left the field, Ashlyn smiled as she closed her eyes and waited on her Ali.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope practically sprinted back to the waiting room to everyone with the good news. When she got there, she tried to catch her breath and everyone assumed the worst at her bursting through the door to them. Ali quickly stood and rushed to her, everyone a few steps behind her.

"Oh my God! What happened?! Is she ok?! What's wrong, Hope," Ali frantically asked as she grabbed her heart. Pinoe and Syd laid a comforting hand on each of her shoulders.

Hope could hear the tears and fear in her voice and moved to comfort her. "No. No, no. She's fine, Ali. I just came back from talking with her doctor. She said she was about to give Ashlyn her results, but she didn't want to until she had you. I can take you back there now," the keeper said breathlessly with a smile and a hand on Ali's shoulder.

Ali let out a huge sigh of relief with a hand on her chest. Everyone in the room did the same thing and there was a little cheer at the good news. Ali composed herself and nodded her head, as Hope grinned at her and led her back to where she had just come from.

Ali and Hope rounded a few halls and then came to a door. Ali grabbed Hope's hand before she could knock and the keeper looked to her questioningly. She could see that the younger girl looked nervous and she internally smiled at it.

"What's wrong," Hope asked her.

"I'm nervous. What if...what if she doesn't really want me in there? She said she didn't want me to ride here with her here before," Ali quietly replied as she stared at the door.

"Ali, if she didn't want you in there then she wouldn't have asked for you. The doctor said she seemed scared and nervous the whole time. Sounds to me, like she wants you. She needs you. Does that sound like someone that doesn't want you by their side," the keeper stated matter of fact.

Ali thought for a second on her words. "No. You're right. She's always hated hospitals, especially after her surgeries. She can't even go for the simplest check-ups unless I go with her," she chuckled as she looked at the ground.

"Sounds like that cry baby. Now are you ready," Hope lightly chuckled at her as she raised her hand again to knock.

Ali took a deep breath and nodded her head with a shaky, nervous smile. Hope winked at her and then knocked, before opening the door to a muffled come in. When she opened the door, they were greeted by the doctor and Ashlyn perked up with a smile at them.

"This is her girlfriend. Thank you for answering my questions, doctor. We'll see you in a minute, Ash," Hope smiled with a wave to her and left.

Ali shook hands with the doctor and then nervously walked up to her girlfriend. Ashlyn looked at her apologetially with a little smile and shrugged up at her. Ali almost cried at the bandage on her head and she could see she still in some pain. The look Ashlyn gave her, told her it just wasn't physical.

"Hey," the blonde quietly said.

"Hey, yourself," the brunette smiled with a little, shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I'm so, so sorry. I was just scared and I was being stupid. I didn't mean a word of anything I said, except for the fact that I love you. I was so nervous and shaking like a little kid the whole way here. I lied, babe. All I wanted was you there with me the whole time. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me," Ashlyn pleaded grabbing her hand as a lifeline with watering eyes.

Ali would have broken down right then and there to her, if Ashlyn didn't look like a terrified child. She could feel the fear and nerves rolling off of her girlfriend and knew she had to be strong for the both of them. Ashlyn was always the strong one, now it was her turn. She had to take care of her girlfriend.

"Oh, Ashlyn. You don't have to beg for my forgiveness cause you already have it. None of that matters, cause I'm here with you now, ok? I love you with all my heart and that's what matters. I'm here. I'm with you, babe," Ali sniffled with a smile as she leaned over to kiss and hug her.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that. I love you so much," Ashlyn choked out in a whisper, as she buried her face in her hair and clutched her tightly to her body.

"It's ok. I'm here now. I love you so, so much," Ali whispered back to her as she kissed the side of her uninjured head.

"Ugh, you two are the most adorable things I've ever seen in all my life," the doctor said from behind them.

They both had forgotten she was there and broke apart with laughs to face her. Ali grabbed a seat and sat next to Ashlyn, intertwinig their fingers together tto hold. She smiled to her and the blonde smiled back as she kissed her hand. Dr. Lawson smiled to them both, then gave the results.

As the EMT had predicted, Ashlyn had a mild concussion. Other than that, along with 5 stitches, some bruising, swelling, pulsing headaches, and other concussion symptoms, she was good to go. She'd be out on injury for a few weeks, though.

Ashlyn groaned when she said that and Ali assured the doctor she'd follow all her rules without question. As long as Ali was there, Ashlyn was going to follow the doctor's orders. No if, ands, or buts.

"You're lucky this isn't more serious, Miss Harris. Head injuries are serious things that we doctors don't take lightly. Keep up with your personal doctor and other than that, I think we're done here," the woman smiled to them and stood to shake hands.

"Don't worry. She will, even if I have to drag her there kicking and screaming. Thank you, Dr. Lawson," Ali grinned at her and firmly shook her hand.

"Excellent. You're a lucky girl to have someone that cares about you so much. You two take care. Don't let me see you in here again, either. Good luck," she nodded and winked as she shook Ashlyn's hand.

"Don't I know it. Thank you, ma'am," Ashlyn chuckled and Dr. Lawson left.

"Ready to go," Ali looked to her with a smile.

"More than. I hate this place," the blonde said excitedly as she hobbled out of the bed.

"Whoa. Take it easy, tiger. Are you ok to walk," the brunette asked as she grabbed her arm to hold her up.

"Not really. I just got a little light headed and dizzy. I can't believe I hit the goal post like an idiot. I'll never live this one down," Ashlyn grimaced as she tentively grabbed her head and tried to gain her balance.

"We can't always be perfect, Ashlyn. Here, let me help you," Ali smiled softly as she wrapped her right arm around her waist.

Ashlyn smiled to her and winced a little at the pain from the stitches lightly tugging. She slung her left arm around Ali's shoulders and happily leaned on her for support. Once they were set, they made their way out to their room full of friends, and Ali leaned up to kiss Ashlyn's cheek.

"Everyone is going to probably rush you, so I may have to fight them off," she chuckled, as she brought her left hand up to intertwine with Ashlyn's hand that was slung on her shoulders.

"Speaking of, Dr. Lawson said Hope scared the living shit out of the hospital staff looking for answers on me for my girlfriend and friends. Know anything about that," Ashlyn joked as she looked to her.

"I was freaking out and Hope got me in check. She said she'd go find something out for me after I calmed down," Ali laughed as she shook her head.

Ashlyn felt bad for making Ali worry. She leaned over to kiss her hair and let her lips linger there, as they rounded another corner. Ali smiled at the contact and closed her eyes, as she leaned into it a little more. Ashlyn kissed there a few more times and then put her nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," she whispered softly.

"It's ok. You had us all worried, but now everything is good. Let's just get you home," Ali smiled as she pulled back to look at her.

The blonde smiled to her and then leaned down to give her a deep kiss. They pulled apart just as they arrived at the room. Ali let Ashlyn go as everyone rushed them. They all gave the blonde hugs, kisses, and bombarded her with questions. She answered them all with smiles and was beyond happy to see each of them. Their support meant the world to her.

Ali talked to and informed their coach and other Spirit staff about what the doctor had told her. Once everyone was up to date on everything, they all proceeded to head out to their cars and back to their hotel and homes. After many more hugs and promises to catch up, Ali and Ashlyn headed home.

"I'm so tired. I think I could sleep for days," Ashlyn sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Too bad you can't. I hope you're prepared for a very long and stressful night," Ali reminded her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Coma sounds nice right about now," she murmured to herself.

"Don't joke like that, Ash! Besides, if you're up for it, I know a way we can keep you awake," Ali said as she bit her bottom lip with a knowing smile.

Ashlyn's eyes immediately shot open and she turned her head to Ali. "Really, now? I thought you were going to follow doctor's orders," she smirked sarcastically at her.

Ali shrugged. "Nurse Ali, has her own orders," she winked at her suggestively in a low, sultry voice.

Ashlyn swallowed hard at the thoughts running through her head and her sexy voice, as she grabbed Ali's thigh hard. The brunette giggled at her and focused back on driving them home. Ashlyn, though, was growing impatient at how slow she was driving and squeezed her thigh tighter.

"Drive faster," Ashlyn growled as she leaned over and attacked her neck with her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a little more mushy and dramatic :P Thanks for all the interactions on here and enjoy :)

Chapter 17

"You'd think after dating me for 6 months, you'd realize that you could go out in a trash bag and I'd still think you were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on," Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

Ali and Ashlyn were getting ready (well mostly Ali) to head to Ali's friends wedding. For the last 2 hours, the brunette had been slowly taking her time to get ready. On top of that, she was driving Ashlyn insane with changing her outfit idea every 10 minutes. Luckily, they got up extra early this morning.

Now, Ali had settled on a nice grey dress with a red strap at the middle, that stopped just above her knee and fit her every curve perfectly. It was sleeveless, had a swooping neck line, and had a little oval opening in the back. Ashlyn's favorite part of it, though, was the fact Ali's butt looked so perfectly in it. She'd have to control her eyes for sure.

If Ashlyn thought she was distracting, then she should've heard the wild thoughts running through Ali's head. Her girlfriend looked so hot in her grey blazer, middle button buttoned up, over her white dress shirt with a red bowtie. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans and her black boots.

When she stepped out of their bathroom (they decided to move into Ashlyn's room and make Ali's a guest room), her mouth dropped. Ashlyn just chuckled at her, as she put on her watch and evenly threw her hair over her shoulders. She really wished they had gotten dressed earlier, so she could show her how much she loved her right now.

Ashlyn got a taste of the same medicine, when Ali walked out of the bathroom and asked for her help zipping her dress up. With trembling hands and a large gulp, she managed to fumble and do it and Ali laughed at how long it took her. She turned around and teasingly pecked her lips multiple times, as she chuckled.

"Babe. What's my motto," Ali stated as she put her earrings and other jewelry on at her vanity.

Ashlyn sighed dramatically and Ali giggled at her. "Look good, feel good, play good," she droned as she looked at her through the mirror.

"Exactly. And thank you for that wonderful comment. You look extremely hot and beautiful right now, yourself," she winked at her as she pulled on her open toed heels.

"Really? Beautiful," the blonde chuckled as she crossed her eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, beautiful. Now, are you ready to go," Ali laughed as she stood and smoothed her dress out.

"I was ready 2 hours ago, Princess. The question is, are YOU ready to go," Ashlyn said as she pointed her up and down.

"Don't be dramatic. Let's go," she laughed as she grabbed a light jacket and they headed out the front door to the jeep.

"You know, the only thing that might kill me about our relationship, is me waiting on you getting ready for anything in this world," Ashlyn chuckled as she grabbed Ali's hand to intertwine their fingers.

"I'm not that bad," Ali said defensively as she smacked her shoulder with her clutch purse.

"No, of course not. It only took you all morning to decide between 3 dresses and get ready. Not to mention, you pulled out like 10 yesterday and modeled every single one of them to me," the blonde scoffed sarcastically.

"I," the brunette pointed to herself with a knowing smirk, "don't remember YOU complaining when I was modeling them to you. You also seemed to enjoy taking them off of me, too."

She had whispered that last part near Ashlyn's ear and she felt her knees go weak. The blonde groaned, and wanted to do nothing more than throw her over her shoulder and run them back upstairs to their room. That damn ear whispering was going to be the death of her.

"You got me there. Sadly, it's not always that fun going shopping or helping you pick out outfits. We can't really do what we did yesterday in public," Ashlyn joked as she opened the door for Ali and helped her in.

"No. That would not be good. Thank you, honey," Ali giggled as she got in the passengers seat.

"Anytime, beautiful. Damn, you look good in that dress. Seriously, it was a great choice. Gahdamn those legs of yours, too," she admired them as she put a hand to her chest and fanned herself with the other.

"Down, tiger. We're practically running late as it is," she chuckled at her.

"Rain check, for sure," the blonde winked at her, and closed the door and ran to the drivers side.

Both girls put on their sunglasses to block out the bright afternoon sun, and then headed to their destination. Ali tuned on some music, then grabbed Ashlyn's hand to hold for the rest of the drive. She quietly sang along, as she texted away on her phone to let her friends know they were on the way.

"So, whos all going to be at the wedding," Ashlyn asked, eyes on the road and head lightly bobbing to the music.

"Just a bunch of friends from high school and stuff, bride and groom families, and their other friends. Should be a pretty decent size wedding," Ali shrugged as she typed away on her phone.

Ashlyn simply nodded. "Should be good for you to see them all," she stated as she made a turn.

"Yes! Some more than others, but still," the brunette said somewhat annoyed.

"Want to explain?"

"Nothing. Just...nothing."

"Ali?"

"Ashlyn?"

"Seriously, what's wrong," the blonde squeezed her hand to make her look at her.

Ali sighed and locked her phone. "Promise not to get upset," she asked her cautiously.

"Babe. You can talk to me about any and everything. You know that. Now, what is it," the blonde chuckled and kissed her hand.

"I wanna hear you say you promise."

"Ali?"

"Ashlyn?"

"AliIIIIII?"

AshlynNNNNNN?"

"Fine! I promise. Satisfied?"

Ali nodded with a deep breath. "Look, I didn't know it before, but some of the girls warned me that an ex of mines was going to be there. We were pretty serious and stuff. Anyways, we all went to school together and he's still friends with the groom and he invited him. Apparently, he's excited to see me and doesn't wanna believe I'm gay and dating you," she rushed out quickly.

Ashlyn gave Ali a look of continue and it threw her for a loop. "Aaaaaaand," the blonde dragged out for more.

"Aaaaaaand that's it," the brunette said in confusion.

Ashlyn started laughing. Ali did not expect that and her face furrowed more in confusion at her girlfriend. She thought maybe she'd get jealous or mad or something. If she turned right back around and sped home, that'd make more sense than her laughing.

Ashlyn laughed harder at her girlfriend's face and leaned over to wipe her eyes with their joined hands. She knew she had nothing to worry about when it came to some loser guy Ali dated in high school. She knew she was just as in love with her as she was with her.

"Why are you laughing," Ali asked flabbergasted.

"Be-Because, babe! You think I'm intimidated or worried about some ex of yours that you haven't seen, in what, years," Ashlyn asked between laughs.

Ali thought about it for a moment. "I'm guessing the answer is no, since you're about to run us into oncoming traffic from laughing so hard," she said as she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Exactly! I mean, how serious were you guys, huh? I'm guessing just about as serious as most high schoolers were," she grinned.

"Yeah, but still. He was my first real boyfriend in high school that lasted from the middle of my sophomore year to the summer before my senior year. That was serious enough for me! We even made it to the 'I love you' stage," Ali protested.

"I get that and I've had my fair share of high school squeezes, but none compare to you. This, what we have, trumps every other person I ever thought I loved or was in love with, ok? I know you love me and you know I love you. I'm not worried about him," the blonde stated matter of fact.

As soon as she said that, Ali wanted to smack herself on the forehead. Of course she had nothing to worry about, because they loved each other and the other only. No one and nothing could come between them, especially some high school ex boyfriend. They were end game.

If she were being honest, she could barely remember the guy. He wasn't a mean or malicious person, as far as she knew, but he didn't take their break up too well. He was clearly upset when she ended things with him, but she had soccer and a college scholarship to focus on. She barely saw or talked to him after that.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted," Ali smiled and shook her head embarrassingly.

Ashlyn simply nodded her dimple grin at her and kissed her hand. She turned down another road and came up to their destination. The wedding was being held a few yards away from the reception, outside under a gazebo. The afternoon weather made it that much more beautiful to enjoy.

Ashlyn got out of the jeep and walked over to help Ali. They walked hand in hand towards all the guests and were greeted by a bunch of Ali's friends. Ashlyn stepped away, as Ali was bombarded with hugs, kisses, and girly squeals of joy. She chuckled at the sight and sighed happily at the look of complete happiness on her girlfriend's face.

Once they all pulled apart, Ashlyn stepped in and greeted the girls she knew and the 1 or 2 she hadn't met before. All of Ali's friends were just as happy to see her and she recieved hugs and kisses to her cheek, as well. It was a big sigh of relief, that they all got along really good with each other's friends.

Music started playing, signaling for everyone to take their seats, and they all shuffled to sit together. The bride and groom made sure all of their friends sat together, and Ali caught a glance of her ex at the far end and grimaced a little smile. Ashlyn felt her demeanor change and followed her stare.

Ashlyn assumed that the ex was the guy with the blue eyes, black hair, and goatee. Her assumptions were confirmed, when the guy looked down to them and flashed a huge and bright smile and let his eyes linger on Ali. The blonde stiffened and she immediatley felt her anger boil to the top.

Ali felt Ashlyn's body tense as they held hands and turned to her. She hoped she didn't notice Greg, the ex, look at her the way he did, but she was wrong. The brunette noticed her girlfriend's jaw muscle pulse as she tightly clamped it and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Hey, only you," Ali softly assured her as she looked her straight in the eye.

Ashlyn immediately relaxed and her body slumped into calm. She looked down to him one more time, then back at Ali to nod and flash her a smile. The brunette smiled back at her and pecked her cheek as they sat down. Ali shuffled closer to lean into her and tangled together her arms with Ashlyn's left one.

"I love you," Ali put her chin on Ashlyn's shoulder to look at her.

"I love you more," Ashlyn smiled to her, then kissed her forehead and hands, and placed them in her lap to hold.

Then the wedding started and everyone gave their full and undivided attention to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was beautiful and full of happy tears. Ashlyn smilingly had to hold Ali on more than one occasion, as she happily cried her tears of joy. The brunette smiled up at her, as Ashlyn wiped her eyes and gave her a deep kiss, and stood with everyone to clap for the newlyweds.

They all then proceeded to the the tents where the reception was being held. Ali and Ashlyn congratulated the couple and chatted with them for a while. After they all caught up, the newlyweds proceeded to thank and greet everyone. Ali and Ashlyn then walked over to sit with all of Ali's friends and eat.

The table was full of lively chatter and everyone telling stories of Ali from high school. Ashlyn especially loved the one of them all getting drunk and daring Ali to go skinny dipping in the pool at a non chaperoned sleepover at a friends house. Ali blushed and hid her face in her hands, as Ashlyn gave her a teasing look and egged it on.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Want anything," Ashlyn asked her by her ear a few minutes later.

"Some more tea, please," Ali smiled at her.

"Gotcha. You ladies want anything," the blonde smiled as she stood and buttoned her blazer at the middle.

They all looked to each other and shook their heads, then did the same to Ashlyn with grins. "No, I think we're good. Thank you, though," one of them spoke for them all.

Ashlyn nodded at them. "Ok. I'll be back," she grinned her dimple at them and headed to the table.

"Ashlyn is so amazing, Ali! You guys are so freaking cute together. You can see how much you two are in love, too," one of the girls grinned giddily as they all leaned into the table.

All the girls voiced the same thing and gave Ali their congratulations and happy words. The brunette smiled widely and brightly at them as she dipped her head shyly. She scooted closer to the table, then uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way.

"Thanks, guys. We're so happy together and she makes me happy. She's the best," she told them proudly, then looked to her girl over her shoulder.

All the girls let out a collective aww and gushed at her. They all scooted closer to the table and bombarded Ali with questions and things about D.C. and Ashlyn. She filled them all in, and the happy and proud grin never once left her face.

"You're Ashlyn, right," the blonde heard a deep voice ask her and she turned to it.

She almost wish she hadn't, when she came face to face with Ali's ex. Her face didn't hide her annoyance and the little groan that escaped her, served as proof too. Greg smirked at her and grabbed a beer from the cooler. It'd take a good eye, much like Ashlyn's, to notice him slightly hobble and know he was partially drunk. He slightly smelled of it, too.

"Who's asking," the blonde coldly replied as she poured Ali's tea.

"The name's Greg," he smiled and extended his hand to her.

"Ok, Greg," she said with a slight frown and quickly shook it.

"So,...you and Ali, huh? Gotta say I never saw that one coming," he said as he opened his beer and took a long swig.

"Yeah, well, it did," Ashlyn replied uninterested and turned to leave. Greg had other ideas and stepped in front of her.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I just want to know that Ali is truly happy. She's the one that got away and I've never really gotten over her. I just find it hard to believe that she's with another woman, is all. I was her first real boyfriend and we had some really good times. A girl like Ali, come on, this just has to be a phase or an experiment or something," he told her as he took a huge gulp of his beer again.

Ashlyn wanted to punch him dead in his face right then and there. The longer she stared at him, the more angrier she got. She clenched her teeth hard together, clutched her cups she had too tightly, and pursed her lips together. His words were getting to her, even though she knew deep down she had nothing to worry about.

"You don't have a fucking clue as to what you're talking about," the blonde seethed in a low voice.

"I've known her longer than you have. Like, we practially grew up together and everything. Some things never change, sweetheart. Everyone thought for sure we were going to get married and everything. Come on, do you honestly think a girl like Ali would ever marry you? Let alone, another woman period? I think no," he challenged her with a cocky smirk.

Ashlyn's anger won over and she squeezed her cups too hard, that they bursted in her hand. Luckily, they were plastic and nothing too damaging. Greg kind of stepped back with a sly and winning grin, as he drank his beer and looked at her.

"Thought so. Enjoy it while you can. Ali will be back to this side before you know it," he winked at her and then downed the rest of his beer.

Ashlyn couldn't stand to hear another word from his shitty mouth. She was shaking with anger and doubt was rushing to the front of her mind. She felt like she couldn't breathe and like everything was closing in on her. She needed some air. She quickly walked past him, making sure to shoulder check him on the way out, and headed to the gazebo they had just came from.

Greg gave another smirk at her retreating form and turned to the table Ali was at. He put his empty beer bottle down, smoothed out his clothes, fixed his hair, and then headed towards her. As he approached, all the girls looked to him and gave Ali warning eyes, as she was facing away from him. The brunette thought they were telling her Ashlyn had came back.

"Babe, I was getting worr-," she started with a smile that fell when she saw Greg, "-ied. Um, Greg. Hi."

"Ali, we haven't called each other that in ages. It's great to see you. How are things," he said as he gave her his most charming smile.

Ali tried to look around him for Ashlyn and frowned when she didn't find her. She stood and scanned the room, but still didn't see her. Greg noticed and tried to feign innocence, as he hid the grin that threatened to come out. All of the girls looked to Ali in concern.

"I'm great, Greg. Look, I hate to cut this short, but I need to find my girlfriend. I'll be back in a minute, guys," the brunette said as she flashed a smile to her friends and took off.

Greg's eyes followed her and he opened his mouth to say something, but Ali was moving quickly. He growled and cursed under his breath, then followed her quickly. He wanted more than a few words from her. He really and truly thought if her got rid of blondie, Ali would be an easy snatch.

"Hold up, Alex. I wanna talk to you," Greg ran and grabbed her wrist, just as she made it outside.

Ali looked down to his hand and then to his smug face. "Let me go, Greg. You don't need to use your hands to talk to me," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry, I just, you're still fast as hell. Some things never change do they," he smiled knowingly as he let go of her.

Ali knew what he was implying and rolled her eyes at it. "Greg. I'm gay. I'm full blown lesbian and I'm in love with my girlfriend. Please...stop," she said as she tried to hide her annoyance.

He shook his head at her furiously. "I don't believe it. Not for one second, Ali. We were in love and couldn't get enough of each other. This is just a phase or an experiment," he smiled in disbelief and put his hand to her cheek.

The brunette flinched away from him in disgust and smacked his hand away. Greg clenched his jaw and stepped back a little. Ali shook her head at him and laughed, but there was no humour behind it. She wanted to slap him hard across the face and walk away.

"Wow! Who the hell do you think you are, Greg?! Who are you to judge me and who I want to spend the rest of my life with?! We were two kids that had fun and that's it. Now, I question why I even had feelings for you at all. You're such a fucking asshole," she yelled at him.

"Ali, please. You expect me to believe that you actually are in love with that girl? I'm not judging, I'm just saying. Even she knows it. Me and you, we were real and were supposed to end up together forever," he stated as he motioned between himself and her.

Ali scoffed at him. "You honestly think you can hold a candle to my girlfriend? Hell fucking yes, I'm madly and 1000 % in love with my girlfriend Ashlyn Harris. Don't like it? Well, tough shit and get the hell over it. You are so delusional and YES you are judging us! Why don't you take a second to listen to the bullshit you're saying and then get back at me. As far as us together forever...yeah, keep dreaming little boy," she angrily spat at him.

Greg was in complete shock at everything she said and his face was dropped to show it. Ali smirked and rolled her eyes, as she turned on her heel to leave. She made sure she flicked her hair sassingly for affect and flipped him off as she sauntered off.

"That bitch can't treat you like I did. I saw it on her face when I told her," he sneered to her back.

That was the last straw. Ali turned around so quickly to him, he didn't even have time to react. Her hand landed clean across his right cheek with a loud clap. It almost sounded like lightening. Ali's hand stung and throbbed, but she hid it with a face of pure rage. Greg's cheek had her hand print, big and red, clear across his face.

"Son of a bit-," he yelped as he clutched it and closed his eyes tightly.

"You're fucking lucky that's all I did," she angrily whispered to him as she shot him a death glare and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was trying to regain her composure and sighed heavily as she rubbed her face. Greg's words had hit her deep and she knew she shouldn't even worry about them. Ali never once gave her the impression that she wasn't truly and genuily in love with her at all. Having Greg, an ex and someone from Ali's past, tell her this was all an experiment and stuff scared her, though.

She couldn't explain it, but she just felt that way. Maybe it was the fact that she had that same exact thing happen to her when she first came out? Or maybe that Ali was the most beautiful girl ever and could have anyone, but chose her? The more she tortured herself, the more she realized it was the latter.

When Greg told her that Ali would never marry her, that hit and cut her deep. All she thought about lately, was her future and that most definitley included Ali. Ever since that comment from Ali's dad, she thought of a future, family, and white picket fence with her girlfriend. She wanted to make an honest woman out of her, because she made her an honest woman.

Greg's words had crumpled all of her thoughts and plans. She only and always wanted Ali happy, whether that was with or without her. Girlfriend or friend, she would be there always, even if the latter killed her. Wife. That was what she wanted to call her and then later, add mother of their children.

Ashlyn sighed and stood, as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. She kicked her feet in the ground and tried to shake her thoughts away. She closed her eyes and moved her neck around to relieve the tension in her muscles.

"None of it's true," she heard her favorite voice say.

Ashlyn stopped in the middle of her motions and then stood straight. She slowly turned around to her and looked everywhere but at her. She didn't trust her voice or words, and shuffled on her feet as she looked down at them and sighed.

"Ashlyn. Please talk to me," Ali pleaded as she stepped into the gazebo.

"It's ok," the blonde cleared her throat and clenched her jaw.

Ali sighed. "No it's not. Don't shut me out. Not like this. I don't know what Greg said to you, but he's an asshole and doesn't know a damn thing about us. I love you and I want nothing but you and all of you. Always and forever," the brunette pleaded with tears in her eyes to her, as she grabbed her right hand.

Ashlyn broke right there. "God, Ali. This is all I ever wanted, but I'm scared. I'm so scared. All I want to do is provide and take care of you how you deserve to be taken care of. What if I can't? What if I fail you? I couldn't live with myself after that," Ashlyn choked out as a few tears escaped.

"What are you talking about, you idiot? What do you think you have to give me that you already haven't? I don't want or need anything else, but you and only you, Ashlyn! Just you and me, forever and always. That's it. You could never, ever fail me, do you hear me? You're it for me, babe. You're it and I love you so fucking much. I love you so, so much, dummy," Ali argued as she firmly grasped her face and forced her to look at her, as she cried hard.

Ashlyn was crying just as much and felt so much love and adoration from her girlfriend. Whatever doubts, negative feelings, and shit Greg said before that got to her, disappeared clear and far away. Everything Ali said hit her directly in her heart and she never cried so hard.

"I love you. I love you more than life itself, baby. Just like you said: me and you, forever and always. I'm so sorry I listened to that dumbass. I'm so sorry. I just want the best for you," Ashlyn cried and then passionately crashed her lips to Ali's.

Ali's mind swirled and her hands grabbed tighter at Ashlyn's face as she kissed her. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth. She put every ounce of love she had into their kiss and wanted to assure her she was the only person she ever wanted. Ashlyn certainly felt it and smiled.

"You are everything and more to me. You're what's best for me," Ali panted between kisses.

"I know and I'm sorry I ever for once doubted that, beautiful," Ashlyn said as she nipped at Ali's lips.

They slowly stopped and rested their foreheads against each others. Ashlyn smiled with her eyes closed and Ali ran her hands down to clutch at her neck. The blonde grabbed her wrists to hold and sighed contently. The brunette smiled at her and kissed her forehead, as she pulled back to look at her.

"I slapped Greg," Ali admitted sheepishly.

That earned her a laugh from Ashlyn, who looked at her wide eyed and in question. Ali laughed at her face and shook her head at her.

"Why," she asked as she wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve.

"Because he deserved it and didn't have the damnest clue as to what he was talking about," she simply stated as she wiped her girlfriends eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Are you ok," the blonde asked, as she did the same to her and ran her thumb over her cheeks slowly.

"More than. He's irrelevant, anyways. Are you ok," Ali asked her quietly.

"Now I am," Ashlyn smiled to her truthfully and Ali smiled back.

"Good. You know I love you, right," Ali asked her softly as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Ashlyn sighed as she leaned into her hand. "You know I do. You know I love you," Ashlyn slowly grinned at her.

"Always," the brunette grinned as she leaned forward to kiss her slowly.

They broke apart and hugged for a minute. They swayed as they held each other, and for a moment, they felt like the only two people in the world. They both smiled and squeezed each other tighter.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home," Ali said when they pulled back and held hands.

"Ali, we don't have to. We can still hang with your friends, if you want," Ashlyn assured her.

"No, I want to go home and cuddle in front of a movie with you. Besides, me and all the girls have already planned to meet up and hang in D.C. later this week. Come on, I want to go home," she pouted to her with puppy dog eyes.

Ashlyn chuckled at her, as she slung an arm around her shoulders and they made their way back to everyone. "Ok. Whatever you want, Princess," she sighed dramatically.  
"Best girlfriend ever," Ali smiled as she kissed Ashlyn's cheek.

After they told everyone bye and made plans to meet up, the girls headed to their jeep. They saw Greg as they were leaving and rolled their eyes in disgust at him. Ali made sure to kiss Ashlyn in front of him, and the blonde grinned into it, as she gave him a wink goodbye with a peace sign. Greg looked ready to blow from jealousy.

Ashlyn took one final look at the scene before her after she helped Ali into the jeep. She pictured them under the gazebo, surrounded by all their loved ones, and exchanging vows of love. She pictured them laughing through their tears of joy and kissing for the first time as newlyweds. She then saw them having their first dance as wife and wife.

She saw them moving into their first and final home together. She saw herself twirling Ali in the air, as she clutched the postive pregnancy test. She saw Ali give birth to their first child and then them holding the bundle of joy proudly. She then saw them as old women rocking on the front porch, as their grandchildren rushed to them.

That was her future. Ali was her future. All of this, made her eyes tear up. Yeah. She was going to make Alexandra Blaire Krieger her wife one day. After that, she'd make her the mother of their children.

They were end game after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You've been fidgety all freaking day! What the hell is the matter with you," Kyle cornered Ashlyn in her kitchen.

The blonde turned around to him and gave him a wide eyed look of be quiet. She didn't want anyone else, Ali in particular, to hear him and question her weird behavior, too. Kyle looked around them and made sure no one was listening or coming.

Ashlyn was beyond the realm of fidgety. She was full blown nervous and scared out of her mind. Her palms were clammy, she had to wipe the sweat off her brow more than once, and her heart thudded in her chest. When she first realized she was ready to do this and bought the damn thing, she was beaming confidence. Now, not so much.

She wanted everything to be special. The moment she dropped down, poured her heart out, and waited for an answer from Ali, she wanted her full attention. All she wanted, was for Ali to feel like it was just them two in the whole world and nothing or no one else.

That was what gave her the encouragement to buy the beautiful thing. Ali's face, their almost year of dating, how deeply in love she was with her, and the future she dreamt about, helped too. Doing all of this on the night of Ali's birthday dinner, surrounded by Ali's mom, dad, stepdad, and brother, was all the more perfect.

Now, as said dinner was no more than 6 hours away and being prepared by Ali's mom, she felt her nerves hit her everywhere. Ashlyn's mind was racing a million miles per second, as she went over in her head how to do this. No one knew about her surprise, except Ali's best friend who helped her pick it out and her own best friend, Whitney. Her college and national teammate/bud, had assured her and eased her of her worries and doubts.

"Nothing, Kyle. I just...I-I don't feel good," Ashlyn lied horribly as she gulped.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and studied her. He knew when someone was bullshitting him and Ashlyn sure did look the part. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to her. Eyes still narrowed, he shifted all of his weight to his right leg and smirked.

"You. Are. A. Liar. Try again, Ash," he challenged.

The blonde gulped again and wiped her hand across her right eyebrow. "I'm not. I really feel bad. Nauseous even," she roamed her eyes everywhere but him. That much was true.

Kyle still didn't full believe her, but he did notice she was sweating a lot. She may have been sick, but he didn't think that was solely her issue.

"Maybe I should go get Ali," he asked her worriedly, as he pointed his thumb to the living room.

"No! I mean, um, no. I just need a minute to breathe and some water," Ashlyn hurriedly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle looked to her skeptically and a bit startled. "Are you sure," he asked for confirmation.

"Positive," she gave an uneasy smile.

Kyle studied her again for a moment and then nodded. "Ok. I'll get you that water," he smiled and went to get her a cup.

"Thank you," Ashlyn smiled and then let out a quiet sigh of relief when he turned to the sink.

"No problem. You know you can talk to me about anything, right Ashlyn? No matter what," he smiled comfortingly to her as he handed her the water.

"Of course I do, Kyle. Like I told you: I love you like a brother," she assured him with a genuine smile this time.

"And I love you like a sister. Just wanted to make sure you were ok," he grinned to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I know, bro. Thanks," Ashlyn chuckled as she squeezed him hard.

"No problem, bro," he laughed and held her just as tightly.

"Kyle? I know you think my girlfriend is gorgeous and all, but hands off," Ali teased him and earned a laugh from her two favorite people, as they pulled apart.

"Trust me, Alexandra. That's the last thing you have to worry about. I loves the men, baby," he smirked at her.

"Yeah, and I only love you," Ashlyn smirked at her.

"Good answers from the both of you," the brunette grinned at them, as she scruffed Kyle's hair and kissed Ashlyn.

They both laughed and rolled their eyes at her. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and leaned into her, as the blonde secured her to her side with her right arm. Kyle observed them as they pecked each others lips and smiled at the happy couple. Ashlyn held her and then leaned them back into the counter.

"So, Alex, how does it feel to be dirty thirty," he wagged his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, funny, jerk. I found a grey hair yesterday and I swear I feel the extra year in my bones. Before I know it, my skin will start sagging and I'll get liver spots. I'm going to lose my mind when all of that happens," she groaned and Ashlyn and Kyle chuckled at her.

"Babe, I think you have a very, very long time before any of that happens. You still look as beautiful as the day I first met you. Nothings changed. If anything, you got even more hotter," Ashlyn grinned her dimple to her truthfully, as she put her left pointer finger under her chin to hold her gaze.

"You're just saying that cause you have to," the brunette replied shyly.

"Nope. I'm saying that cause it's the truth and nothing but. How else can you explain how whipped I am," the blonde chuckled.

"She has a point. I've never see someone so damn whipped in all my life. You look divine, Ali," Kyle said matter of fact.

"See! Can't go against big bro's word. You're smoking, baby," Ashlyn winked to her, as she put her left thumb on Ali's chin.

"You two could make an 80 year old woman feel like she's 21 again. Thank you both," Ali smiled to her brother and then up at her girlfriend.

"De nada, Alex. Just know it's the truth," Kyle waved her off and walked out of the kitchen.

"He's right. You look ravishing," the blonde said in a fancy voice and earned a laugh from her.

"Weirdo. Now, I want one of my birthday presents from you," Ali said as she bit her bottom lip and fixed Ashlyn's collar.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger! We can't do that with your family in the living room, you dirty girl. Dang, dirty thirty really means DIRTY thirty, huh," Ashlyn feigned shock.

Ali smacked her shoulder. "Not that, dummy! At least, not right now. Plenty of time for that and everything. I want birthday kisses," she pouted up to her.

"Yes, there will definitely be plenty of time for that. Allllll niiiiight loooong. Until then, I will happily give you birthday kisses," the blonde wagged her eyebrows with a smirk.

Ali laughed at her and giggled when Ashlyn attacked her neck. She playfully tried to smack and dodge her, but didn't put too much effort behind it as she enjoyed it. Ashlyn laughed at her and then pulled back to kiss her deeply. What started innocently, soon heated up as Ashlyn backed her against the counter.

"My parents are in the next room," Ali told her between kisses, as she clutched at the back of her head.

"I don't see you pushing me off," Ashlyn smirked as she moved to kiss along her jaw to her neck.

"Th-That's b-because you are s-so good with your l-lips," she panted out as she moved her head to the side to give her more room to work with.

Ashlyn grabbed the right side of Ali's head to hold as she kissed and sucked on her neck. She smiled as she did, when her girlfriend sighed and let out a little moan. She ran her right hand up the side of Ali's thigh to her shirt, then under it to grab her hip roughly. She kissed up to her ear and lightly bit her ear lobe with a grin.

"I know. You've told me a million times before, but it's your birthday and you should be getting all of the attention and compliments. For the record, the same thing could be said about you too, birthday girl," she grinned devilishly, as she ghosted her left hand to Ali's other hip to hold.

Ali growled and pulled back to look at Ashlyn. The blonde gave her an innocent grin and lightly shrugged her shoulders at her. Ali flickered her eyes to her lips then to her eyes. Just as Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak, Ali dragged her down and kissed her like no tomorrow. She wrapped both of her arms around her neck to bring her closer and Ashlyn slumped into her.

"Alex, honey, when do you wan-," Ali's mom started, as she came into the kitchen and almost flung her keys she was twirling at the scene before her.

They both broke apart with flushed faces and Ali pushed Ashlyn further back by the chest. She swallowed and cleared her throat, as she wiped her mouth and smoothed her clothes out. Ashlyn was too embarrassed for words and stared at the ground as she scratched her forehead.

"Mo-Mom. What's up," Ali lamely asked as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Uh, well, before I walked in on you two going at it like a couple of horny teenagers, I was coming to see when did you want to go to the store," the woman tried not to laugh.

"What the-...mom! You're embarrassing me," Ali exclaimed and motioned the last part with a head nod towards Ashlyn, who stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but seriously? In the kitchen, girls? I have to cook in here later," the woman teased and Ali groaned, while Ashlyn's laughter escaped.

"Oh my God! Let's go, before you kill me from embarrassment on my 30th birthday. And you, it's not funny," the brunette told the blonde sternly and smacked her on the arm.

"I'm sorry. Your mom's a trip," Ashlyn chuckled as she wiped her eyes and dodged another hit.

"No she's not, so stop encouraging her," Ali groaned and pinched Ashlyn's side.

"Honestly, Alex. I know you're robbing the cradle and all now, but don't go and abuse your poor girlfriend, too," her mom teased again and Ashlyn laughed harder, clutching her stomach and rolling against the counter.

"My God, Mom! Dear Lord, let's go before I decide to run far, far away," she blushed and shooed her mom out the kitchen.

"Whatever, sweetheart. I'll be in the car. Don't take too long or resume where you left off," the woman smirked and winked to Ashlyn jokingly.

"Mooooom!!! Oh my God, go," she exclaimed and shook her head, as she turned to a still laughing Ashlyn.

Ali gave her girlfriend a stern look and she clamped her mouth shut. Ashlyn fought hard with everything in her to not crack, but failed after a second. Ali couldn't contain her's either and joined her, as she walked up to her. The blonde wiped at her eyes again and grabbed Ali's face to hold as she looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. I couldn't help it," she said as she calmed.

"My mom is going to be the death of me tonight," Ali pouted sadly and Ashlyn chuckled.

"It'll be ok and I'll protect you. Now go hang with your mom for a bit. I love you," Ashlyn smiled and then kissed her.

"My knight in shining armor. Ok, we'll be back soon. Love you, too," Ali smiled and pecked her lips.

"Anything for my Princess," the blonde smirked as Ali turned to leave and she smacked her butt.

Ashlyn went to peek out the window to make sure Ali and her mom had really left. When she saw the jeep pull off and head out of the parking lot, she turned to all the men in the room. They were all engrossed in the World Cup game on TV and didn't notice her nervous vibes.

Ashlyn exhaled a long breath, then inhaled an even deeper one to prepare herself. She went over to the fireplace (her hiding spot she knew Ali would never go near) and got the little box out of there. She quietly dusted and cleaned it off, before opening it to inspect the inside.

Still beautiful. Just like the girl she hoped to have wear it forever. She smiled at the thought.

She clutched it behind her back and went to stand by the TV to get their attention. The only person not here that she would have wanted was Ali's mom, but she unknowingly provided a distraction so she could do this. She was sure her mother was already on her team, though.

The three men, Ali's dad, her brother, and her stepdad, were the ones she had to get through to. The ones who's permission and blessing she wanted. They were all important in more than one way in her life. Kyle was the only one to look to her and his face was one of curiosity. Showtime. It was now or never.

"Something wrong, Ash," Kyle asked as he sat up straighter on the floor, against the couch.

The two older men looked to her in worry and Ashlyn gulped a little at their stare. Ali's dad grabbed the remote to turn the TV down and he leaned closer in his seat on the couch. If Ashlyn didn't know any better, she would think he was smiling at her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Ashlyn? You ok," Ali's stepdad asked as he sat up straight in the recliner.

"Oh my God," Ali's dad whispered with a little grin and Kyle turned to him since he was close enough to hear him.

"What," his son whispered quizzically to him.

"I think Ashlyn should be the one to tell us," he patted Kyle's shoulder as he winked at her and waited.

"Oooooooh. I see now," Ali's stepdad grinned at Mr. Krieger, who winked at him knowingly.

"See what?! Wanna fill me in guys," Kyle exclaimed at a complete loss.

"You guys already know," Ashlyn asked cautiously.

The older men nodded yes and Kyle shook his head frantically no. Everyone laughed at him and that calmed Ashlyn, as her nerves from earlier were making their way back. Ali's dad and stepdad nodded for her to continue. Kyle just dramatically put his head back to groan in frustration from not knowing.

"Perfect, cause I'm nervous as heck. This is the biggest thing I've ever done in my life," the blonde chuckled nervously, as she scratched the top of her head.

Kyle snapped his head to her as realization dawned on him. "Oh, wow. Now I see," he said quietly with wide eyes, as a smile came to his lips.

Everyone shook their heads and laughed at him. Now that everyone was on the same page, she could start her speech. Hopefully by the time the women got back, she'd have three blessings and some backing support at dinner. Then, before the night was over, a yes that would lead to a very promising, beautiful, and wonderful future.

They all gave her their full and undivided attention. Kyle grinned and winked at her. Ali's dad gave her a thumbs up with a bright smile. Ali's stepdad beamed proudly and sat back in the recliner to listen. That's all she needed and now she was ready. She cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"The thing is,..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali's mom had prepared a delicious meal for everyone. There was lemon-herb baked chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and rolls. Ali's dad had bought a great bottle of white wine to go with it, and Kyle and Ashlyn got Ali a German chocolate cake with 30 candles on it and her name.

Everyone was chatting and laughing around the table, as they finished the last few bites of cake. Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand to hold in her lap as she talked to her mom. The blonde was talking to Kyle and smiled when she felt her do it. She looked to her a few minutes later, and admired her as she laughed along with her mom.

Ali's mom stood and started gathering things to take to the kitchen. The men had started up a conversation about some of the World Cup games from today, and Ashlyn and Ali followed along for a moment. The brunette leaned into her girlfriend, and Ashlyn smiled as she felt Ali lay her head on her shoulder and sigh.

She turned to her and pressed a long kiss to the top of her head. Ali closed her eyes at the contact and smiled. Ashlyn pulled back and Ali put her chin on her shoulder to look at her. They both smiled at each other, then Ali reached her hand over to wipe some chocolate from the corner of Ashlyn's mouth. They both giggled at each other.

"Did you love your birthday," Ashlyn said quietly with a grin.

"I loved it so much. You guys are the best. Thank you so much, babe," Ali smiled and then leaned up to kiss her.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," the blonde winked to her when they pulled back.

"You are too perfect to me. Love you," the brunette crinkled her nose at her and then pecked her lips.

"And you are just as perfect to me. Love you, too," Ashlyn chuckled and nudged their foreheads together.

"Alright, it's present time everyone! Get your gifts out and ready," Ali's mom clapped her hands as she came back in the dining room.

Ashlyn pulled away from Ali somewhat nervously and went to grab a box. She then went to gather with the men on the other side of the table to wait. They all gave her knowing nods and smiles of encouragement. Ali's dad turned to give her a thumbs up and she smiled at it. Her nerves didn't completely leave her, but she felt she could say what she needed to say.

Ali smiled at them all from her seat and scoot back to prepare herself. Her mother moved some things around on the table to make room, then stood back. She clapped her hands again and then looked to them all with a huge grin.

"Alright. Who's first? Ashlyn, how about you," she asked happily.

"NO," all the men exclaimed at once while Ashlyn went wide eyed with fear. Ali and her mom flinched in surprise.

"I mean, um, why don't we go first, sweetie," Ali's stepdad spoke up first and they all agreed.

"O-Ok. Um, Alex, I hope you like this. It's from me and your stepdad," the woman smiled giddily, as she handed her daughter an envelope.

"Oh my God, guys! This is amazing and very much needed. Thank you so much. I'll definitely use this months worth of spa and massage hours up," Ali grinned and stood to kiss each of their cheeks and hug them.

"Excellent, sweetheart. I also have one back in Florida we just have to try. You'll love it," she smiled at her.

"You deserve it, Alex. You're mom isn't lying, either. She's been there at least 8 times now," her stepdad chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughter. It's a date. Thank you, guys again," Ali laughed and sat back down.

"You're welcome. Great, who's next," the woman looked to the Krieger men and Ashlyn.

Kyle stepped forward and gave Ali a wrapped stack of original CDs that they had been singing to when they were in LA. Ali squealed and jumped out of her seat to crush him in a hug and everyone laughed at them. After thanking him and kissing his cheek a million times, she sat back down.

Ali's dad went next, and gave her a bag from one of her favorite places in the mall. Her face immediately lit up and she quickly rummaged through it. She let out a girly scream and jumped into his arms, when she pulled her gift out. It was a purse she had wanted that they had both seen. He had went back the next day and got it for her. She thanked him the same way she thanked her brother.

Now, it was Ashlyn's turn. She was so caught up with everyone else and their gifts, she didn't even notice her time had finally came. Her heart pounded in her chest and resounded loudly in her ears. She felt her hands shake and her knees wobble when they all turned to her expectantly.

All the men nodded and smiled at her again as she started walking towards Ali. She didn't know how on earth she was even moving, but she was and it made her sigh in relief. A comforting and encouraging squeeze on her shoulder from Ali's dad, made her stronger and she smiled to him. She looked to Ali and they smiled at each other. She was ready.

"You better bring your A game, babe. Everyone has gotten me some really great stuff," Ali teased her as she came up to her.

"Oh, she brought it alright," Kyle chuckled under his breath and his dad pinched his arm.

"I hope I do, too. Happy birthday, Ali," Ashlyn gave a little shaky smile, as she handed her a medium sized, wrapped box.

Ali's eyes widened a little and she giggle as she clapped her hands. "This is a pretty decent size," she smiled to her as she lightly shook the box.

"You have no idea," the blonde lightly chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

All the men lightly laughed at her response. Ali's mom looked to them in slight confusion and they ignored her so they didn't give anything away. Ali grinned up at her and then turned to open the box. When she pulled the lid off, she was surprised to find nothing in there but a piece of paper.

Ali furrowed her eyebrows and then looked to Ashlyn, who's face was blank. The brunette shrugged in confusion, then turned back to the box. She reached in and pulled it out to inspect it. She flipped it open and saw "Will you..." scribbled in her girlfriend's handwriting.

Now, she was even more confused and flipped the paper over to see if there was more. Her mom had moved behind her on the opposite side of Ashlyn, and looked at it with her over her shoulder. Ali shook her head in confusion and looked in the box again.

"Ashlyn, I'm so confused. Will I wha-" Ali started and then gasped loudly, hands over her mouth, when she turned to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn was down on one knee and was looking intently at Ali. The brunette's mom jumped at her daughter's gasp and looked to where she was. She cried Ashlyn's name and grabbed her heart, as tears of joy came to her eyes. Ali was shocked into silence and had her own tears brimming at her eyes.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and looked Ali directly in the eyes. She knew the eyes were the gateway to the truth and she could make her see and feel how she felt. She clutched the real present behind her back with her right hand, and nervously twirled it. She rested her left hand on her knee to hold herself up and swallowed hard.

"We met each other almost a decade ago and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've changed my life so much, that I don't think you have the slightest clue as to how much. Looking back, I was the complete opposite of what I am today, and it's all good now and because of you. You are literally my guardian angel and you saved me from a lot of things, Ali," Ashlyn trembled out with a smile to her and Ali returned it, as she tearfully grabbed her hand to hold.

"All those times I just wanted to give up and sulk into depression, you were always right there to never let me. Not just in my career but in my personal life, too. I am here and stronger, because of you and it only grows each day. You love me, but you also give me tough love, and I appreciate that the most. You don't let me slack off and I love that so much about you," the blonde tearfully choked out and gripped her hand tighter for support. 

"For the last few months, I've been thinking long and hard about my future and what I want. Every time I thought about it, there you were always right smack in the middle of it. I knew I always wanted you there forever before, but that showed me that I wanted you there as more than we are now," Ashlyn smiled at her as her tears fell.

Ali had been crying ever since she started and quickly wiped at her own eyes. She clutched Ashlyn's hands to her chest and wiped at her eyes to clean them for her. The blonde smiled and leaned into her hand. The brunette lightly chuckled at her and rubbed her thumb over her cheek adoringly.

"I always flash to the future, to our future, and it makes me smile so much. It makes me so happy to see you there and us doing things that all married couples do. You know all those times you ask me what I'm thinking when I'm staring off into space with a huge, far away grin? That's what I'm doing. I'm thinking about you and at all the possibilities of us," Ashlyn grinned to her as she sniffled and Ali lightly chuckles with her.

"You are my world and my universe, Ali. All I want is you and to have you forever, if you let me. You have truly made an honest woman out of me and I want to make one out of you. I love you so much, that I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. I want you in my life and in the next, forever and always. I want to die proudly as Ali Krieger's wife. So...," Ashlyn smiled up at her and pulled her hand back to wipe her eyes.

The blonde took another deep, shaky breath and then brought the box from behind her back. With trembling hands, she brought it up to Ali for her to see and then opened it. Ali's eyes were wide the whole time and grew bigger when the ring was revealed. She gave Ashlyn a surprised look and then shot her eyes back to the ring.

"Will you give me a chance to make you as happy as you've made me? I promise to cherish you and treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like. I'll spend forever doing it. I love you so freaking much and all I want is you. Will you marry me, Alexandra Blaire Krieger," Ashlyn smiled at her with hope.

Ali knew her answer the moment she saw Ashlyn down on one knee. Her words only showed just cause, as to why she was so in love with her. Ashlyn said that Ali had saved her many times, but she didn't know that it was her that had saved her, too. A future with Ashlyn was something she had slept peacefully to every night, herself.

Ali must have been quiet too long, because Ashlyn's face had slightly dropped. The brunette wanted to hit her for thinking the worst. Ashlyn would always be her future and that was fact. She never needed to doubt herself or that.

"Yes," Ali whispered in a breath with a huge, teary grin.

"What," she asked in disbelief, as she couldn't hear her over her heart thundering in her ears.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Ali yelled, as she hopped into her arms and cried more happy tears.

What Ashlyn felt in that moment was incomparable to words. Ali had just told her yes she'd marry her and she was still in shock. When Ali kissed her neck, she came back to life and grinned widely, as tears silently fell again. She crushed her body to hers and buried her face in he neck, as she breathed her in.

"Oh my God, really," the blonde breathed again in shock and Ali pulled back to look at her.

"YES, really! I love you, you idiot, so of course I want to marry you. I'm so, so happy, Ashlyn. Now put my ring on," the brunette giggled at her as she wiped her's and Ashlyn's eyes, then extended her left hand to her.

"I love you so much, too, you have no idea. I'm beyond words to tell you how happy I am. Of course, Princess, here," Ashlyn chuckled as she slipped the ring on perfectly and they stared at it.

"Oh my God. It fits so perfectly and it's so beautiful. It's meant to be," Ali whispered to no one in particular, as she stared down at her hand in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you. It is meant to be. We're end game," Ashlyn smiled as she tucked some hair behind Ali's ear.

The brunette looked up to her. "I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world," Ali said around the lump in her throat and grabbed her face to hold.

"I love you so much, too. Thank you for making ME the happiest woman ever," the blonde smiled back as another tear escaped.

Ali wiped it and smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her deeply and passionately. Everyone started clapping around them and they forgot that they were all there. They were solely focused on each other the whole time. Ali's family all had tears in their eyes at the love they had just witnessed.

When the girls broke apart, they were rushed by them all with that love. Ashlyn was so proud that she was going to be able to call them her family in the near future. Even though she did now, it was all that more great to have it official. She observed them all and smiled deeply and contently. Her future was secured.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really love it," Ashlyn whispered to Ali as they laid in bed.

They were holding hands and they held the ring up to look at it. Ali was so amazed and happy with Ashlyn's taste. She really hit the nail on the head when she chose it. A huge diamond surrounded by a few more little ones on a silver band. It was perfect and she didn't know why Ashlyn doubted her choice.

"Because if you don't, then we can go get you a different one. Nothing is too perfect or too expensive when it comes to you," the blonde rushed out as Ali still stared at it.

Ali rolled on top of her suddenly and kissed her. "It's perfect and I love it. Stop doubting your choice, babe," she whispered against her lips and then pecked them.

Ashlyn smiled up at her and snaked her arms around Ali to hold her. "I can't take all the credit. That best friend of yours was a big help," she shrugged.

"Either way, you both did great. I love it and I love you," she told her softly, and rested her hands near the top of Ashlyn's head to lightly play with her hair.

"I love you, too," Ashlyn smile, then closed her eyes and sighed into her hand motions.

"I can't believe were engaged. I can't believe I'm your fiancé. I'm so fucking happy, you don't even know," Ali whispered again as she flicked her eyes from her hands to Ashlyn's eyes.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it! Ali freaking Krieger is my fiancé. Just wait until I call you my wife. Best day ever," the blonde winked at her and Ali giggled as she nodded.

"I can't wait, either. Warning you now, I make no promises to not be a bridezilla or something," Ali teased and joked with another giggle.

"Oh no, I forgot about that. Remind me to steer clear of you," Ashlyn groaned dramatically and they both laughed.

"Sucks for you, cause you signed up for life, remember? It won't be that bad," she argued and slapped her shoulder playfully when Ashlyn scoffed.

"Nah, you're right. We're in this for life, baby. So, NOW how much did you love your birthday," the blonde asked her again with a little smirk.

"Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever," the brunette punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Awesome. Guess what? We got together on my birthday and now we got engaged on yours. Weird, huh? Wait until we tell everyone else," Ashlyn informed her with a light laugh.

"Very, but so us. I love it that we can tell people that when they ask about us. I can't wait to tell everyone about us, especially your grandma. They're all going to freak," Ali laughed.

"I can see it now, especially my grandma."

"You wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"You still owe me another present from earlier."

Ashlyn quirked a confused eyebrow at her. Ali wagged her own at her suggestively and bit her lip, as she flicked her eyes to her lips. Ashlyn laughed when it dawned on her and then flipped them over, Ali squealing from surprise.

"Can you be quiet with your parents and brother not too far down the hall," Ashlyn challenged her as she touched their noses together.

"Are you trying to have a competition with me," Ali smiled as she reached her mouth up and Ashlyn teasingly dodged it.

"No, but that sounds more fun," the blonde whispered.

"Let's see then," Ali smirked and Ashlyn dove down to capture her mouth.

They both lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think we needed to reiterate Ashlyn and the men's conversation, when they've told her the same thing a million times already lol. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed it :) On to the next!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely and kind words. Enjoy :)

Chapter 19

"I love Ali to death Abby, but she's driving me absolutely bonkers," Ashlyn confided in her friend.

It had been a month since Ashlyn had proposed to Ali. It was the greatest moment in her life and the best decision she ever made, but she was pulling her hair out with the wedding planning. Her fiance had already snapped at her on a few occasions. Ali may have joked about being a bridezilla before, but she was living up to the name now.

The next day, Ali and her mom dove into wedding plans and everything they needed to do. Ali's mom asked them if they had a general idea of when they wanted to have the wedding, and the girls look to each other with shrugs. She chuckled and then left them for a moment to discuss it.

Both knew, with out a doubt, that they wanted to get married as soon as possible. Knowing each other for as long as they did and as old as they were, they didn't want to waste any more time. They decided a few months later, would be good enough time and still in perfect season as well. Everyone should be able to make it too, with less hectic schedules around that time.

They informed Ali's mother of the date and she clapped happily at them. Ali looked over to Ashlyn to give her a nose crinkle grin and Ashlyn winked to her with her own dimple grin. The brunette grabbed her hand to intertwine as she and her mom gushed over the rest of wedding planning.

Ashlyn sat there and halfway listened to them. As far as she was concerned, they could get marrried at the court house and have a party at their place for a reception. Ali, though, wanted more of course, so she comlplied as always to her princess. Whatever she wanted or asked for, she'd have. She wanted Ali to have the wedding of her dreams.

The wedding of her dreams, was just marrying Ali in general. She knew without a doubt that's how Ali felt, too. Still though, Ali wanted the wedding she had been envisioning ever since Ashlyn slipped her ring on her finger. She wanted to have a million pictures to hang in their apartment and everything.

Ali and her mom threw all kinds of ideas out and ran them over in different scenarios. Where to have it, colors, seating, reception, wedding party, etc. etc. Ali looked to Ashlyn for her input on everything and the blonde threw in her ideas. Hours later, they had everything planned and only needed to put the plans to work.

The wedding would be held in D.C. at Chesapeake Bay (Ashlyn was adimant about having it on a beach to which Ali thought was adorable), colors would be an off white and light pink (Ali's choices that Ashlyn painfully agreed to), and the reception would be held at the beach under a huge tent for everyone. The wedding party would consist of their siblings, some family, friends, and teammates.

Ali's mom would get it all together with some help from Ali. After all the plans were set, Ali and Ashlyn looked to each other and kissed. The blonde had the biggest smile when they hugged after, but now she was grimacing. Ali was going crazy with worry about everything. She was stressing them both out, which is why Ashlyn called Abby for some advice.

"Ash, she's a woman and a girly girl at that, so you really shouldn't be that surprised. She just wants the perfect wedding and you guys shooting for September, doesn't exactly give you two much time for that. At least, she's handling all the important and hard stuff," Abby tried to reason.

"I understand that and all, but if she keeps stressing us both, then there won't be a wedding. There'll be a funeral, and it'll be mines from having a heart attack or her killing me for accidently saying the wrong thing. Maybe we should've planned for a later date? Was Huffy ever this bad," the blonde sighed as she rubbed her face and fell on her couch.

Abby laughed. "You can't tell me that big, tough, badass Ashlyn Harris is scared of her fiance? Don't be so dramatic, kid. Answer me this: do you think you could wait any longer to marry her? I know I couldn't. Huffy was somewhat bad. She mostly drove me crazy towards the end when things weren't coming together how she wanted. People handle things differently and I'm not surprised by Ali," she surmised.

Ashlyn contemplated her words for a minute with pursed lips. Abby was right. She should've seen this coming and have prepared herself more. She didn't call Ali princess for no reason. She was just going to suck it up and work through it. At the end of the day, she'd be married to the girl of her dreams and that was the bright side.

"You're right. I should've seen this coming. And no, I can't wait another minute. I want her as my wife and I want her as my wife as soon as possible. I'm just going to have to suck it up and get over it. What Ali wants, Ali gets," Ashlyn exhaled with a knowing smile.

"Beautiful. With a good head like that on your shoulders, you'll be more than prepared for marriage. Kiss your woman balls goodbye," Abby chuckled and earned one from the blonde.

"It can't all be that bad," she assumed.

"It's not, but it has it's days that challenge you, for sure. That's what'll make you two stronger, though. Marriage is a beautiful thing, Ash, and I know you'll love it. You and Ali are beyond perfect for each other. You're ready for this and you've matured so much. You've got this," the forward assured her.

"Thanks, Abbs. I loved just being her girlfriend, so I can only imagine how proud I'll be to be her wife. I can't take all of the credit, though. My fiance is the reason I am who I am today. I owe her so much," Ashlyn beamed proudly.

"Well, we should all thank her for maturing you then," Abby teasingly chuckled.

"Oh, whatever. You know you love me and the kid IN me," she joked and they both laughed.

"I guess I can admit you're pretty cool. Anyways, you can use those positive thoughts to get you through this next month. Just keep telling yourself that you're doing it for Ali and that you owe her," Abby offered.

"I can do that. What's another month versus a lifetime of happiness? Thanks again, Abby," she nodded even though the forward couldn't see her.

"Exactly! Positive thinking, Ashlyn. You know, if it's as bad as you say it is, why don't you just talk to her? Rule #1 in marriage, or any relationship for that matter, is communucation," the forward asked curiously.

"Everytime I try to, it feels like something pops up and goes wrong. Ali then rushes to fix it and then we're back to square one. I feel like I jinx myself and stuff everytime I try to talk to her about it," Ashlyn grimaced as she thought about it.

"Damn. That does suck. Well, why don't you take her somewhere to clear her mind and get her to calm down? Something fun and distracting? Come on, use your noodle," Abby laughed and Ashlyn chuckled.

"I don't know...there's a fair nearby for the week. Ferris wheel, rides, good food that's bad for you, and everything. Ya know, the whole shabang. That could be good," Ashlyn shrugged not exactly sure.

"That's a great idea, Ashlyn! You two would definitley enjoy a distraction like that. Look, even if she refuses, drag her there kicking and screaming, ok? She needs to take a moment to relax and you do too. Go tonight," she ordered.

Ashlyn contemplated on it for a moment. It was a good idea and she had been wanting to go ever since they drove by it on their way to run wedding errands. She had looked to Ali expectantly, and even though she had a similar look, she shook her head no. She wanted to get things done. Now, she had to do this no matter what. Ali needed it more than she did.

"Ok, President Wambach. I'll drag her there, even if it means kicking and screaming and clawing. Thanks," Ashlyn smiled thankfully down her cell phone.

"No problem, Ash. Let me know how it goes," Abby chuckled.

Just then, Ali walked through the front door with her hands full of bags and an exhausted face. Ashlyn turned to her and her confidence slightly fell at her fiance's tired look. Ali gave her a weak smile, as she went to put the bags on the dining room table and went through them.

"And speak of the devil," Ashlyn mumbled to Abby.

"Kicking and screaming, Ash. Tell Ali I said hi and you guys take care," Abby grinned.

Ashlyn sighed. "Ok, wish me luck. I will and you do the same and tell Huff I said what's up," she smiled.

"Got it. Text me later to know how it goes. If we need a different game plan, then call me. We married bros gotta stick together," she said honestly with a light laugh.

"That we do. I'll let you know," she smiled and then they hung up.

"Who was that," Ali sighed tiredly, as she kissed her cheek and sat in her lap.

Ashlyn leaned into the corner of the couch and arm rest, and pulled her fiance closer to her. She cleared her throat and lightly traced patterns on Ali's left thigh with her right finger tips. The brunette snuggled her head under the blonde's chin, wrapped her arms around her waist, and closed her eyes with a little yawn. 

Ashlyn smiled and lightly ran her left fingers up Ali's back. She could feel the sleepiness, exhaustion, and tiredness in Ali's body. She gave the top of her head a long kiss and then rested her chin there. If she was going to get them to the fair, she'd have to work now. Luckily, it was only a little after 3.

"That was Abby. She says hi," Ashlyn mumbled.

"Hmm, something wrong," Ali murmured against her chest as she snuggled into it.

"No. We were just talking," she assured her, as she ran her left fingers through her brown locks.

"What about? Mmmm, that feels so good, babe," the brunette softly moaned her approval.

Ashlyn smiled and continued to do it. "Nothing much. She was just helping me with something," she shrugged.

Ali pulled back to look at her. The look of worry on her face made Ashlyn internally smile. The girl was on the verge of passing out from tiredness, but she perked up to check up on her. Another reason Ashlyn was able to deal with Bridezilla Ali.

"Are you ok," she asked her.

"I'm fine, honey. Nothing to worry about, ok," Ashlyn chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her jaw.

Ali studied her for a second and Ashlyn flashed her a grin of assurance. "Positive," she asked to be sure.

"Positive," the blonde assured her and drew her in for a long kiss.

"Ok," the brunette smiled and then resumed her earlier position.

Ashlyn ran her fingers through her hair again and lightly kissed her hair for a minute. She needed to ask Ali now, before she got too tired and would say no. After an internal debate and trying to find the right words, she swallowed and spoke.

"Hey, Ali? Can I ask you something," she softly spoke into her hair.

"Hmmm," was the muffled reply she got and she chuckled lightly at it.

"Look, this is just an idea, but I really want to do it. Of course, I only want to if you're up for it, though."

Ali perked up a little more and slowly opened her eyes. She could somewhat hear eager/giddiness in her fiance's voice. She hadn't really heard that sound much since they got engaged, and she knew it was because of Bridezilla Ali. She owed Ashlyn anything she asked for and she'd surely fill any request she had.

She pulled back to look at her. "What's up," she asked her as her curiousity peaked.

Ashlyn swallowed again. "Remember that fair we saw a few days ago? Well, I uh, I was kind of hoping you'd be up to going later on? I mean, you look really tired and everything now, so maybe at like 7 or 8 after you took a nap, you'd be up for it," she asked tentatively.

A smile slowly crept to Ali's face. This was the perfect thing she could do, not only for Ashlyn, but for herself. When they had passed by that day, she wanted to go just as badly as her fiance did. No. She wanted to go more and especially on the ferris wheel. The pure look of sadness and defeat on Ashlyn's face after she told her no that day, broke her heart.

"You know what, never mind. We don't have to go. You look beat and we can just rest up," Ashlyn back pedaled when Ali didn't answer.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how fun it would be and how much I want to go. Yes, yes let's go," Ali giggled as she grabbed her face to force her to look at her.

"Are you sure," the blonde asked in a funny voice, since Ali had her cheeks pushed together.

"Yes, silly. I'll take a nap and then we'll go, ok," she laughed at her face and then pecked her lips a few times.

"Awesome! It's going to be so much fun," Ashlyn smiled brightly and Ali grinned at her.

"Yes and you're going to take me on the ferris wheel, too," she gave her a sassy smile as she poked her chest.

"Whatever you want, my beautiful fiance," she winked at her, as she wrapped her arms around her.

Ali giggled at her and then turned serious after a moment. "I'm sorry. I know I've been crazy lately, but I just want our wedding to be perfect. I love you so much and I just want to make you proud and everything. I want you to always remember that day," she confessed as she lightly played with the collar of Ashlyn's shirt.

Ashlyn gave her a confused look. "Ali? Ali look at me," she softly told her, as she forced her to gently by her chin.

The brunette flicked her eyes to her and shrugged as she blew out a shaky breath. Why she could ever think those things, Ashlyn would never know. The part about her thinking she wouldn't remember that day, either? Yeah, fat chance. That would be one of her top greatest achivements ever.

"Why on EARTH would you ever think any of that? You make me proud everyday just being with me. Alex, I'll never forget our wedding day, because I'll be marrying my best friend and the love of my life. There's nothing that can take that away. I love you and don't ever say or doubt yourself like that again," Ashlyn told her softly, but sternly.

Ali let out another shaky breath with a smile. Oh Ashlyn and her words. The ever persistant tears that always seemed to come when they had deep and meaningful talks, were coming. Her eyes brimmed with them and Ashlyn tenderly reached up to wipe them. Ali smiled deeper into her hand and kissed it.

"I know, my nerves are just getting to me. And no, not that I'm having second thoughts, but that I just want everything to be perfect. There's no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Ashlyn," Ali trembled out as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I know, I feel the same way, too. You have me, though, and I want you to remember that. All I'm going to be focused on that day is you and us. Don't stress yourself out too much, Ali. Do that for me, please," Ashlyn squeezed her gently.

"I promise. I'll try to calm down. You're right, it's just going to be about us and that's what I'm going to put all my energy into," Ali smiled to her in assurance.

"Perfect. Now give me some sugar, baby," the blonde perked her lips at her and Ali complied with a laugh.

"You're the best. Thank you," the brunette told her after she pulled back a hair and still held her cheeks.

"You make it easy. Come on, let's take a nap," Ashlyn kissed her as she laid them on the couch.

Ali settled herself half between the couch and half on top of Ashlyn's left side. She kicked her shoes off and then tangled their legs together, as Ashlyn pulled her closer to hold with her left arm. She put her nose to her fiance's lower jaw and then kissed it as she snuggled to her. Ashlyn smiled as she intertwined her rights hand with Ali's left.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," she whispered to her, then kissed their joined hands and her forehead.

"Love you," Ali sleepily smiled and put her face closer to Ashlyn's neck.

"Love you, too," Ashlyn grinned and then joined her for a much needed nap.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll probably regret this corndog when I try to put on my dress, but I don't care. It's so freaking good," Ali hummed as she bit into it.

Ashlyn chuckled at her as she sipped on their lemonade. "I promise you, you don't have to worry about mundane things like that, Ali. That body of yours is mm mmm good," she winked to her.

Ali giggled and grabbed a fry. "Mm mmm good, huh? Such a romantic," she rolled her eyes as she ate it.

The girls woke up at exactly 7 to head to the fair. Ashlyn thought for sure they would sleep through it, but Ali woke with a start and immediatley shook her awake. It was more trouble to get her up and moving, than it was Ali. Once up, they rushed to get ready and headed out.

They went to and played just about every ride and game at the fair. Ashlyn won Ali a huge, stuffed panda bear and later on, a huge plush soccer ball. Both gifts had to be put in the jeep. They devoured food they usually rarely did, like pizza, burgers, corndogs, fries, funnel cakes, cotton candy, and other things. They fully enjoyed themselves.

Ali's bright and beautiful smile never once left her face and Ashlyn grinned at it. She really needed this time away from all the wedding stuff and to just enjoy herself. The blonde could literally feel the stress roll off of her fiance. All that was left, as the end of the day came closer, was the promised ferris wheel ride.

"That's what they keep telling me. Alright, you ready to hit up the ferris wheel now," Ashlyn wagged her eyes at her.

"YES! Let's go," Ali wolfed down the last few bites of her food and then stood.

"Hold your horses, woman. It ain't going nowhere," she teased her and gathered their trash.

"As slow as your moving, it just might. Hurry up, Ashlyn! I haven't been on one of these things in forever," the brunette whined with wide eyes.

Ashlyn tried to hide her chuckles, as she took her time and slowly threw away their trash and cleaned their table. Ali stomped her foot and let out a long ugh. The blonde then cleaned non existant things off of her clothes and then wiped her mouth. Ali had enough and grabbed her arm to drag her to the ferris wheel.

"You are a TERRIBLE future wife! Come on, ass," Ali huffed as Ashlyn laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist, boo. I'm not that bad," she concluded, as she intertwined their fingers and led them through the crowds.

"Hmph. Whatever," Ali muttured under her breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

Ashlyn shot her eyes back to her. "Oh, really? So I am that bad? Well why don't you ride that damn thing by yourself then? You know how much I hate heights," she challenged her with narrow eyes and a teasing smile threatening at the corners of her mouth.

"I was kidding, jerk. I only want to go if you go. I love you, babe," Ali grabbed her waist and gave her those puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Mmmhmm. Sure you do," Ashlyn rolled her eyes and smirked as she looked over her head.

"Guess we can't have any fun up there then, since I'm going all by myself," the brunette gave a sassy head roll and pursed her lips, as she played with Ashlyn's collar.

That got the blonde's attention. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis," she scrunched her eyebrows at her in question.

"Nope. You don't want to go, so I'll see you when I get back. Hmm, maybe that old man will ride with me," Ali put a finger to her chin as she walked to stand in line.

Ashlyn grinned and then chased after her. "Wait! No way am I going to let that happen. I'll ride with you," she grabbed her from behind and kissed her cheek, earning her giggles.

"I knew that would do the trick," the brunette gave another sassy smirk.

"Whatever. You wouldn't have gotten that far, Princess, without these," the blonde smirked as she showed her the tickets.

"I know how to turn my charm on and get on there. Like I said, that old man would have let me ride with him," Ali informed her as she nodded an eye at him.

"I can't believe I'm in competition with grandpa over there. Am I getting too ugly or something," Ashlyn asked her with a pout.

Ali laughed at her, nose crinkling, and leaned up to kiss her. Ashlyn chuckled against her lips and squeezed her front to her back. When they pulled apart, Ali wiped her lipgloss off of her lips and then pecked them.

"Trust me, you are far from ugly or something, baby," Ali told her softly with a smile.

"Excellent to hear. I didn't want to have to break that poor old man's hips or something, for making moves on my future Mrs.," Ashlyn teased and got a laugh in return.

"You don't ever have to worry about me cheating on you," Ali stuck her tongue out at her.

"You don't ever have to worry about that from me, either," Ashlyn chuckled, then nudged their noses together. The joking then turned serious.

"You really don't. I've never been so happy and I don't ever want to ruin that," the brunette assured her, as she closed her eyes and licked her lips with a sigh.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. I have the girl of my dreams and I only want to make you happy for the rest of our lives," the blonde smiled, as she pecked her nose and then leaned her forehead against hers.

"And you're doing a damn good job of it," Ali smiled, as she reached her right hand around to grab the back of her head.

"Thank you, but you make it easy. The happier you make me, the extra million miles I go to make you happier. I love you," Ashlyn told her softly.

"I can only imagine how great your vows are going to be. You're going to outshine me. I love you too, baby," Ali told her and then gave her a deep kiss.

"Tickets, ladies. Sorry to interrupt you two love birds," the ticket handler smiled at them with a wink.

They both broke apart with slight blushes and cleared their throats. Ashlyn handed him the tickets and they went to get on the ferris wheel. Ali sat down with a giddy grin, while Ashlyn cautiously sat down with a fearful grimace.

When they were getting secured in, Ashlyn made sure to push further down on the bar to secure it more. She asked the man countless questions and he did all he could to assure her. Ali laughed at her and then leaned into her, head on her shoulder and her arms tangled with her right one.

"Babe, we're going to be fine. Don't worry, ok? I got you. I won't let anything happen to my cute, wittle baby," Ali cooed as she pinched her cheek.

"Ali," she gulped, "this is scary and this ride seems like it's a few more rides away from rolling off down the street."

"Ashlyn, we're going to be ok. I'll protect you," the brunette chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

"OH MY GOD," the blonde screeched as the ride started to move and she squeezed Ali's hand tightly.

"Babe! You screamed right in my ear and gave me a heart attack," Ali said startled and smacked her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't breathe right now," Ashlyn said as she gulped some air.

"Hey, hey, look at me. We are going to be ok. I've got you. Just focus on me and us. That's it," Ali assured, as she looked her directly in the eyes and cupped her cheek with her other hand.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment. "Ok...ok I feel better," she slowly opened them and gave her a small smile.

"Perfect," the brunette smiled and kissed her.

Ashlyn's grip on Ali's hand slowly loosened, as she observed her surroundings and everything. The brunette noticed and leaned back into her and resumed her previous position. She felt her fiance relax and she sighed with a happy smile. This was the most peaceful either had been in a while.

"This isn't so bad," Ashlyn said quietly to herself.

"I told you. I wouldn't steer you wrong," Ali murmured as she cuddled closer to her.

"Yeah, sorry for overreacting," the blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"It's ok, Ashlyn. I'm just glad you came up here. I really needed this. Thank you, honey," the brunette smiled, as she kissed her shoulder and then went back to her previous position.

"No problem. Anything for my future wife," she smiled and then kissed the top of her head, keeping her lips there.

They sat in silence for a minute and enjoyed the breeze and beautiful city lights. Ashlyn thought about what Ali said about really needing this and her conversation with Abby popped back into her head. We're they really moving too fast and too soon to get married? The stress from it, certainly made it seem so.

"Babe? Ali? Do you think we're moving too fast to get married," Ashlyn asked quietly.

Ali heard the slight tremble in her voice. It was so faint, but she knew her fiance better than anyone and easily caught it. Many times when she was stressing over getting wedding plans done, she thought the same thing. Never once, though, was it what Ashlyn's voice and question were seeming to ask. As fast as those thoughts came, they immediately would disappear when she glanced at her ring with a huge smile.

If she even did want to push their wedding date further back, it would be because they would need more time to prepare and get things ready. Never, ever would it be because Ali would need more time to make sure this is what she really wanted to do. She'd always want Ashlyn and marrying her was a definite must.

Ali pulled back to look at her. "Why would you think that, Ashlyn? Did I say or do something to make you think that," she asked her with a face of confusion.

"No! No, no, no, never, Ali. I just...I don't know, I feel like all this stress and everything is just making it seem like maybe we are," the blonde rushed to assure her.

Ali let out a somewhat sigh of relief. "Babe, this type of thing happens with most engaged couples. I know I've been crazy lately, but after our talk earlier, I realized you're right. I shouldn't stress over things like that, because at the end of the day it's all about me and you walking down the aisle as Mrs. and Mrs. Harris. Well, Krieger-Harris for me, but still," she lightly chuckled and earned one from her.

"I know, you're right. I just hate seeing you come home everyday looking even more stressed and tired. I feel helpless as to how to help you," Ashlyn admitted with a shrug.

Ali smiled at her and then leaned closer to her. "Thank you for worrying about me. I promise to tone it way down and everything, ok? Now make out with me on this ride like most couples do," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'll always worry about you. I will also always comply to any request of making out on anything," she winked and they both laughed.

"And that's why I love you so much," Ali smiled as she slowly kissed her.

"And that right there, is why I am so in love with you, too," Ashlyn grinned and then went for a more deeper and passionate kiss.

They blocked out the rest of the world and everyone around them. With the lights, noises of the fair and city in the background, and the beautiful night sky, they lost themselves in each other. They didn't even notice the ride stop with them at the top.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Is my bowtie straight? Is my hair still up in a bun? Nothing back there is falling is it? Is everyone else ready," Ashlyn rushed out in a panic to her brother.

"Yes, yes, no, and yes, Ashlyn! Now take a freaking breather and calm the hell down. You're driving ME insane. Everything is perfect and everything is going to go smoothly," Chris tried to assure her as he fixed her bowtie.

It was here. The day had finally come. Ali and Ashlyn's wedding. In less than a few more hours, they'd be walking down the aisle, hand in hand, as wife and wife. Both girls were beyond nervous, but couldn't wait to spend forever together.

So far so good and there wasn't too many complications. Ali had remained true to her word and toned down Bridezilla Ali by a large margin. In return, Ashlyn felt more comfortable to help take some of the workload off of her. They ended up finishing their wedding stuff in an almost perfect and timely fashion.

Now, they were getting ready to say their I do's. Ali, of course, was getting ready in another part of the hotel with her family, friends, and whoever else was going to stand with her. Ashlyn, was with her own family, few friends, and some teammates. They both chose to have a small wedding party.

Ashlyn would stand with her brother, Whitney, Niki, and her best friend from Florida. Ali wanted her brother, as well, her best friend, Pinoe, and HAO with her. All of their friends/teammates would all sit together on one side and their families on the other. It all worked perfectly for them.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not about to marry the most beautiful and important woman in your life. All I keep thinking is how I hope I don't ruin her life," Ashlyn blew out a shaky and nervous breath.

"Not this again. Ashlyn, Ali is marrying you because she WANTS to and LOVES you with her whole heart. You are not going to ruin her life or anything else stupid like that. Stop saying and thinking that," Chris told her sternly, as he grabbed her arms to force her to look at him.

The blonde nodded as she took a gulp of air and swallowed. "I'm just nervous as hell. I want today to go smoothly," she wiped her forehead.

"And it will. Just know that. Look at it like this, in a few hours this will all be over and you two will be married with nothing but the future to look forward to. Think that and that only, then you'll make it through this, ok," he grinned with a wink to her.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded at him. "Got it, big bro. Thanks," she patted and then squeezed his shoulder.

"No problem. Now step back and let me look at ya," he smiled and she did as asked.

Ali and Ashlyn chose not to be too fancy with their wedding attire, what with it being outside and on a beach. Ali chose a simple off white dress, that stopped just past her knees and flowed perfectly in the wind. It resembled something that a Greek goddess would wear and she instantly fell in love with it.

Ashlyn chose a short sleeved button up that was almost the same color as Ali's dress. Ali had found her a light pink bowtie, that Ashlyn had fell in love with immediately. She wore some khaki colored semi-loose/tight fitted jeans that she rolled up to the middle of her leg. Neither knew what the other was wearing. They wanted it to be a surprise on their wedding day.

Everyone that would stand with them would be dressed similarly. The guys and Niki would be dressed like Ashlyn, and the other girls would be a little similar to Ali. They'd all have a pink rose on them and the girls would carry pink flowers. Their parents would all have a pink rose, as well.

They would all be barefoot, as would most guests that chose, because of the sand. In a way, this was a way for Ashlyn to have a piece of her home apart of their wedding. Ali thought it was a wonderful idea, because she felt bad that Ashlyn couldn't be home or closer there to have their wedding.

"How do I look," she asked him nervously and then he engulfed her in a hug.

"Like a million bucks. You look beautiful, baby sis. I love you," he told her softly by her ear.

Ashlyn felt her emotions rise and a lump in her throat. "Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you so much, Bubba," she choked out as she squeezed him as tight as she could.

Chris squeezed her tighter as a tear escaped him. "You're welcome and I always will be," he smiled then pulled back to wipe her eyes and his.

They both laughed and then grandma came up to them. She looked to Ashlyn with a big, teary eyed smile, then gave her a tight hug. Chris smiled at them and then crushed them both in a hug really quickly. The Harris women laughed at him and then they broke apart.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you and I know you'll do right by Ali. I love you, Ashlyn," grandma cried as she patted the blonde's cheek.

"Awww, grandma. Don't cry cause you're going to make me. I love you so much, too. Thank you for always being there and taking care of us. You've always been there and one of my biggest supporters. Thank you for that," Ashlyn gave her a watery smile and wiped the older woman's tears.

"It was a pleasure and a blessing to be there for you two. I'll never change or regret that, either. I'll always be in your corner. The both of you," she winked at each of them with a smile.

"I love you two so much. My two favorite women in the world," Chris grinned, as he hugged each of them with an arm and gave them a big kiss on their cheek.

They both chuckled at him, as Whitney and Niki came up to them to inform them it was time. Grandma pecked Ashlyn's cheek with a wink and said she'd see her later. Whitney, Niki, Chris, and Ashlyn's best friend all shuffled to her with encouraging smiles. She smiled back at them and felt some nerves leave.

"Let's get me married," she grinned and winked at them as they cheered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali's mind had running at a million miles per second ever since last night. She always slept great when Ashlyn was by her side, but they stuck to tradition and separated after the bridal shower last night. They had chose to gather everyone together and share one together since they shared so many friends.

Now, Kyle was trying to perfect her hair while her best friend tried to apply her make up. Ali knew she was driving them crazy because she had asked them a million questions. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in order, and she hadn't heard back from her mom in a while. Thirty minutes to her, was an eternity.

"Alex! For Christ's sakes, be still and put that phone away! I can't do your hair if you keep looking down to it and stuff," Kyle sighed in frustration.

"Same. You're going to look like Ronald McDonald if you don't keep still," her best friend agreed as she wiped some make up off where she messed up at.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want to make sure everything is perfect. Mom hasn't texted me back yet and I'm getting worried," Ali said distractedly as she brought her phone eye level to scroll through it.

Her best friend sighed when she blocked her face with her phone. Kyle couldn't see her face to judge what she looked like and let out a little, low growl. He quickly snatched the phone from her and quickly tossed it to Pinoe. She quickly hid it and Kyle winked at her with a smile.

"Perfect," he sighed in relief.

"Kyle! What the hell?! What if mom texts or calls me back because of an emergency or something?! Give it back," his sister exclaimed, as she turned to him and looked wildly around for her phone.

"There's a butt load of other people in here, Alex. If there's an issue, then one of us will know. You're not the only one with a phone, ya know. Now let us finish," Kyle smiled in triumph and turned her head back around.

"That's not the point, ya jerk. I'm nervous and I want to know that SOMETHING in my control is going smoothly," the brunette argued and narrowed her eyes at his reflection.

"Ali, everything is going great. Will it help if I go check for myself," Pinoe spoke up.

Ali looked to her through the mirror and nodded furiously. "Pleeeease, do that for me. I just want to know," she pleaded.

"You got it, Kriegs. Come on, HAO," Pinoe winked at her and then disappeared.

"Does that make you feel better, Ali," her best friend asked as she focused on finishing up.

"Much," Ali sighed and relaxed into her chair.

"Good, because I'm done," Kyle said as he fluffed her hair real quick.

Ali looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her make up was perfect and not too over the top. Being outside and possibly lightly sweating, she didn't want much. She mostly wanted her eyes done, some light blush, and a little bit on her lips. Her best friend did a great job.

Kyle's take on her hair was just as great. It was parted more on her left side and cascaded perfectly over her shoulders. He had trimmed some of it for her and all the expensive products he used, only made it shine, bounce, and flow even more perfectly. She looked great and she owed it to the both of them.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much, guys," she said as stared at her reflection in awe and wiped at her eyes.

"You're welcome. You look beautiful, Alex," her brother grinned at her through the mirror.

"He's right. We might have to restrain Ashlyn from jumping you when you walk down the aisle," her best friend chuckled into her hand.

They all laughed and then proceeded to clean up the room. Ali went to the full length mirror to stare at her reflection. She turned from side to side and admired herself. She looked great and she could only imagine what her soon to be wife looked like. The anticipation was killing her.

Still, though, she was nervous just the same Ashlyn was. As their wedding day approached, her mind played tricks on her about everything. She didn't want to ruin Ashlyn's life or have her regret this. It was funny how a huge step like this can make one so doubtful about things.

When she confessed these feelings to her mom yesterday, the woman swooped in to reassure her. She told her that marriage certainly wasn't a cake walk, but that's what made it worthwhile. It was full of wonderful surprises and everything, good and bad, but that's life. If it were easy, then everybody would do it.

Thinking to her future with Ashlyn, Ali tried to pushed it all those thoughts away. She knew her mom as right and that Ashlyn wanted this just as badly as she did, but it still set her on edge. She was human after all. Nerves were a very human thing to have.

"I'm so nervous," Ali whispered and her brother faintly heard her.

"Alex? You have nothing to be nervous about. Ashlyn loves you and you love her. You two are going to be happily married for the rest of your lives, ok," he assured her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"This will be one of the biggest and greatest things I will ever do in my life, Kyle. I can ruin my life, but I can't ruin Ashlyn's. She deserves nothing but the best from me and nothing less. What if I can't give her that? I mean, I always will, but what if it's not enough," she looked to him with wide, fearful, and teary eyes.

"Alex, you've done more than enough because you are marrying her. You know as well as I do, that Ashlyn is over the moon because you are going to be her wife. I know you are, too. These nerves, all they tell me is that you love her beyond words. Just like nerves before a game says you have a deep, passionate love for the game, same goes here. Obviously not the exact same thing, but still. You two are going to do be great," Kyle gave her a reassuring smile.

Ali crushed him into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried a little. Kyle didn't hesitate to reciprocate it and kissed her hair. When he felt her tears on his shirt, he fought his own off and pulled back to look at her. He wiped them quickly for her so she didn't mess up her make up.

"I love you so much, Kyle. Thank you for being the best big brother there ever was. I really needed to hear that," she smiled.

"I love you so much too, Alex. I'm only the best ever, because I have the best little sister ever. Just remember everything I said, ok," he smiled to her.

"Always," she said and then he hugged her quickly.

"Everything is fine out there. It's so, SO beautiful, Ali," HAO said as her and Pinoe returned.

"Yeah, I almost didn't want to come back," Pinoe chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Excellent. Now I can breathe easier," the brunette sighed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Time to go, Alex. Let's go get you married," her dad poked his head in.

When he saw his daughter, his breath immediately stopped in his throat. He took a second to admire her. She looked so much like her mother on their wedding day. He felt a lump in his throat and walked to her. With slight tears in his eyes, he cupped her cheek and then hugged her tightly.

"My little defender is getting married. I can't believe it," he swallowed and kissed her hair.

"Dad. I'm still and always will be your little defender. Forever," she assured him when she pulled back with tears in her eyes again.

"You got that right," he winked at her and then blew out a breath.

"You still got your baby boy, pops," Kyle joked, as he slapped then grasped his dad's shoulder.

"Yes, my baby boy. Tell me, when are you getting married," he teased him with a pointed look and everyone laughed.

"When Mr. Right comes a knocking, then and only then," Kyle chuckled.

"Soon then, hopefully. Seriously though, you two did a great job. She's beautiful," their dad smiled to him and Ali's best friend.

"We didn't have much to do," Ali's best friend winked at her.

"You guys are too much. Thank you all. Now, let's go get me married," Ali yelled and they all cheered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn stood by her brother and best friends under the arch by the justice of the peace. Her knees felt wobbly, her palms were clammy, and she was starting to get nervous sweats. As everyone took their seats, they shot her encouraging smiles and winks. She nervously returned them and clasped her hands in front of her body.

"It's going to be ok, Ash. You got this," Niki winked at her and straightened her bowtie.

"Yeah, we've got your back. The second you see Kriegs, all of your nerves are going to go away," Whitney assured her with a smile.

"Yeah. And just think, there's a nutella wedding cake waiting for you after this," her best friend chuckled and got them all to laugh.

"You guys are crazy," Chris chuckled and shook his head.

"Crazy, but my besties. Thanks, you guys. I know you all got my back and I wouldn't be able to stand without falling right about now, if not for you all," Ashlyn grinned her dimple at them and relaxed.

They all nodded a no problem to her and went to their spots. Ashlyn looked to her grandma, who waved and winked at her, and smiled with her own wink. She let out a huge breath and then rolled her neck around. She looked to her teammates and friends and smiled at them all. When her and Abby made eye contact, they gave each other a knowing nod.

The music started and everyone went to their seats quickly. Ashlyn felt her heart thud and thunder in her ears at the sound of it. She wasn't expecting it and looked to her watch, which confirmed it was indeed time. She took another deep breath and shook her arms out to try to calm herself, as their wedding started.

Everything went in a blur to her. The flower girls, the ring bearer, the bridesmaids (and Kyle), everyone seemed to be moving at the speed of light. With each person that came down the aisle, Ashlyn felt the anticipation build up. She blew out many breaths and wiped her hands on her pants more times than she could remember.

If she thought she was nervous, she should have seen Ali. The brunette was trembling with nerves and her dad patted her hands as he held her. Ali's mind was mostly focused on not falling and making it to Ashlyn without a problem. She thought she would drop her flowers or something else ridiculously embarrassing. Her dad kissed her temple and that calmed her some.

The music started for Ali's entrance and everyone stood. Ashlyn turned to where she was supposed to come out at and felt her body tingle everywhere. She ran her fingers around her collar quickly and swallowed. She then smiled and waited on her soon to be wife to show. Her future was starting now.

"Showtime," Ali's dad whispered to her.

Ali swallowed and closed her eyes. She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and smiled at what lay ahead of her. Ashlyn, their future, everything she could ever dream of, was just a few steps away. That thought alone, gave her everything she needed to walk.

"Don't let me fall, dad," she whispered.

"Never, baby," he smiled and then walked them out to everyone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Ashlyn saw Ali appear, her breath caught in her throat. She always thought her fiancé was the most beautiful thing to ever grace this planet, but right now she looked a million times more beautiful if possible. Tears came to her eyes and silently fell. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Every previous nerve was completely gone now, if it wasn't before.

Ali looked at her feet as she approached the aisle to walk down. When she looked up she looked at everyone with smiles and nods. As soon as she saw Ashlyn, everyone else faded away. Her fiancé looked so gorgeous and she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. The longer she stared, the more her eyes watered and then the tears fell.

They both only saw each other. Ali was pulling her hair out about things going wrong with her wedding earlier, but now she didn't even notice the decorations or anything. It was like they had tunnel vision or something. Everyone and everything just faded away to the background. Before they knew it, they were standing a few steps away from each other.

"Who gives this woman away," the justice of the peace smiled.

"I do, her father," Ali's dad smiled and held her hand to Ashlyn.

The blonde was still wide eyed and mouth slightly parted in shock and awe, as she stared at Ali. Everyone chuckled at her and then her brother nudged her from behind. Along with that and Ali shyly giggling at her, she was snapped back to attention. She shook her head and smiled as she stepped forward to take her hand.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly at her soon to be father-in-law and took her hand.

"No problem. Take care of my daughter, Ash," he winked at her with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Always," she smiled with a head nod.

"I love you, honey. You did a great job," he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, daddy. Thank you," she kissed his cheek with more tears and he nodded with a smile, before leaving to his seat.

Ali turned to Ashlyn and they both let out big breaths. They lightly laughed at each other and then noticed the other had tears. They smiled at each other and felt more coming and the lumps in their throats.

"You're crying," Ali said softly as she wiped Ashlyn's cheeks clean.

"Hard not to when you came down the aisle looking too beautiful for words. You literally took my breath away, babe. Your waterworks came too I see," the blonde chuckled as she wiped hers for her.

Ali lightly giggled. "I thought and felt the exact same thing you thought and did when I saw you. Thank you. You look so damn good, babe," she told her and ran her thumb over her cheek.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Alex," Ashlyn whispered to her seriously.

"Not as much as I love you, Ashlyn," Ali told her in the same tone.

They nudged noses together and then kissed after a moment. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. They gently rocked and blocked out everyone and everything, focusing on just each other. Everyone let out awws and watched them with smiles. The justice of the peace then stepped forward to get their attention and Chris and Kyle stepped towards him to stop him.

"I think we should just let them have this moment, huh," Kyle whispered with a smile and patted the old man's arm.

"Yeah. They've been stressed all day. A few seconds alone won't hurt anything," Chris leaned over to him and smacked his back.

"O-Ok, I guess," the man stuttered as he fixed his glasses back on his nose.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali and Ashlyn slow danced on the dance floor like they were the only two people in the world. They were beyond happy and it clearly showed just by the way they looked at each other. Their wedding was everything they could have ever possibly dreamed of and more. Now, they were wife and wife.

Their vows were every thing, feeling, and memory they had together, all jam packed into words. Tears cascaded down their faces and past the smiles that they had, as they exchanged them. Every guest in attendance had at least one tear fall from their face at the love they witnessed. It was the most beautiful thing ever.

When it came time to kiss her bride, Ashlyn carefully cupped Ali's face and tenderly kissed her lips. They both smiled against each other's mouths, as they heard everyone cheer, clap, whistle, and more. When they pulled back, Ashlyn proudly grabbed her wife's hand and showed them off to the world.

So many pictures were captured. From the beginning of the wedding to the end, not a single moment was missed. Professional photographers were there, but Kyle was having more than enough fun taking some and perfecting a hobby of his. He made sure that his sister and sister-in-law had more than enough to frame and make a scrapbook. Memories always at hand.

When they were introduced to their loved ones at the reception, Ashlyn carried Ali bridal style through the curtain to everyone on their feet and clapping. They took a moment to enjoy all the love they felt in the room and then Ali kissed her wife. Ashlyn put her down, then they walked hand in hand to give their thanks to everyone.

Kisses and hugs to their parents and in-laws, encouraging words and hugs from family members, and jokes and hugs from their teammates and friends. Everyone congratulated them in their own way and they made sure every person knew how much they appreciated them.

When it came time to cut the cake, the girls wasted no time in stuffing the others face with it. Ashlyn's mind flashed back to her birthday last year and she smiled at the memory. Ali sensed where she went and squeezed her hand, as she leaned up to kiss her deeply. Nutella cake was definitely Ashlyn's favorite, especially with it on her wife's lips as they kissed.

The night was winding down and everyone and everything started to slow. The many glasses of champagne and delicious food was starting to hit everyone's system. The reception was filled with many lazy smiles and quiet chatter amongst everyone. The only ones a little more lively, was the younger crowd.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are," Ashlyn smiled at her wife, as she swayed them to their wedding song.

"Only a thousand times, but I love to hear it. Have I told you how beautiful you are," Ali smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Ashlyn instinctively wrapped her arms around Ali's waist and pulled her close. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. You have and I think it's weird, but endearing and I love it," the blonde chuckled lightly.

Ali giggled. "Well it's the truth and I can't help it. You really are the best with words. I loved your vows so much, babe. Thank you," she smiled honestly at her.

"Yeah, well mines don't hold a candle to yours. You had me crying like a baby. I loved them so much, baby. Thank you for them and you're welcome. Just don't ever forget them and know that I'll forever do my best to fulfill 'em to you every day," Ashlyn nodded her head at her.

"I won't. I promise to do the same thing to you forever and always. I love you," Ali told her softly.

"I love you, too," Ashlyn told her in the same tone and leaned down to kiss her.

When they pulled back after a moment, Ali still had her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip with a smile. Ashlyn looked at her with a confused smile on her face. She nudged her lightly to get her to open them, but Ali ignored her. The blonde did it again with a little laugh and then Ali opened them.

"What was that," she asked her curiously.

"I was enjoying and savoring the moment of kissing my wife. You kept ruining it," the brunette teased her.

Ashlyn grinned and lightly giggled at her. "I'm sorry, wifey. Next time, I'll join you, alright," she kissed her nose quickly.

Ali crunched her nose up with a smile. "Wifey, huh," she asked, as she wiped some nutella off of Ashlyn's jaw.

"Yes! I've been waiting for forever to call you that. What? Do you hate it or something," Ashlyn raised her right eyebrow in question.

"No, I actually kind of like it the more I think bout it. Maybe I'll start calling you that, too," Ali chuckled as she played with her wife's collar.

"Oh, thank God. I was thinking of buying us those shirts, too. Ya know, the ones that say 'WIFEY' on the front of it? I want everyone to know how proud of a married woman I am and to know who my beautiful wife is," Ashlyn beamed and stuck her chest out a little.

Ali laughed at her. "Really, Ashlyn? Shirts," she asked her with her forehead scrunched.

"Yes! Please, please, please," the blonde begged and nodded her head.

Ali gave her a dramatic sigh and dragged out her time to answer. Even if she didn't like them, she would give in because it was Ashlyn and she loved to make her happy. Anything her wife wanted, she got. If she were being honest, she actually loved the idea of wearing them and smiled at the picture she had of them doing just that in her head.

"I gueeeess we can get them," the brunette rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Seriously," Ashlyn exclaimed and Ali nodded with a giggle.

"I actually really love the idea of them,...wifey," she grinned and winked at her.

Ashlyn grinned her own wink at her and then pecked her lips. "Hallelujah, because I already ordered them," she said and then spun her out and then back in.

Ali narrowed her eyes at her with a smile playing at her lips when they came back together. "I knew you were up to no good on that phone of yours! Pinoe couldn't stop pointing and laughing at me the whole day yesterday," she playfully slapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, that girl couldn't hold milk in a jug. In my defense, she teased them to me at first and I just happened to fall in love with them," Ashlyn laughed with her right hand raised.

"You guys are goofballs. When can I expect my shirt," Ali asked her with a pointed look.

"Hmmm, I believe sometime this week. I wanted next day delivery," Ashlyn smirked.

"Can't wait," Ali said in a not so excited, but teasing voice.

They both laughed and pulled closer to each other to dance. Their song had long ended and there were a few more couples on the floor with them. Ali rested her head near Ashlyn's heart and listened to her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, as her wife kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could go somewhere for our honeymoon," she heard her mumble on top of her heard.

"I do, too. Sucks we won't have much time to do anything. I promise to make it up to you," Ali assured her.

"Yeah, but it's cool. We'll both make it up to each other and stuff," Ashlyn smiled into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"That we will," she smiled and snuggled deeper into her chest.

They danced for a minute, before Ashlyn spoke up. "You know what's funny? Before you walked down the aisle, I was so damn nervous. All that kept running through my head all day was, that I didn't want to ruin this girl's life and I hope I don't. Chris and everyone literally had to shake the nerves out of me and reminded me of that I wouldn't. Then, when I saw you and you walked down to me, every worry and thing faded away. It just all disappeared and I knew I was more than ready to do this," she told her by ear.

Ali felt her emotions come back from her wedding ceremony. Just when she thought she cried everything out, Ashlyn swooped back in and made her feel them again. She figured if her wife would continue to make her feel this way (she hadn't failed yet and something told her she never would), she'd be a puddle of happy tears always.

Ali pulled back to look at her. "I thought the exact thing when I saw you standing there. Kyle and everyone was on the verge of probably tossing me out the window, because all I did was stress them. I couldn't keep still or nothing. Then he reassured me of everything I already knew and then that was it. I was always ready to be Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris," she gave her a watery smile.

Ashlyn teared up at her words and blinked to get rid of them. She cupped Ali's face with both of her hands and ran her thumbs over her cheeks. She blew out a shaky breath with a smile and Ali wiped at her eyes for her. They took a moment and stared into each other's eyes.

"I know I've said it a million times before, but that is officially the best thing I've ever heard you tell me. Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris," Ashlyn chuckled and sniffled.

"Really? Even better than me telling you that I love you," Ali teased and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ok, that is, BUT it's a close second," she smirked and winked at her.

"Perfect. My favorite is definitely hearing you say I love you. Let me hear you say it," the brunette bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I. Love. You. Mrs. Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris," the blonde smiled as she kissed her lips with each syllable.

Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and nudged their noses together with a smile. "I love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. My wife," she smiled and then kissed her slowly and passionately.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're so perfect together, Abby," Huffy sighed with a smile as she looked at them.

The whole national team and other players, had all gathered on the far corner of the dance floor. They all watched their two friends dance like they were the only two people in the world and all smiled at the scene.

"Yep. That idiot finally got it right. I feel like a proud mother or something," Abby smirked as she downed the rest of her champagne.

"You feel like a proud mother? I feel like little baby Cupid! Took a lot to get them here," Pinoe scoffed with a head shake.

"Honestly, Megan, if I had you as Cupid, I'd probably never get anywhere either," Hope rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Hmmm, I'll have to agree with Solo on this," Lori pursed her lips in thought.

"You guys are all so nice to each other," Carli said sarcastically, as she shook her head and laughed.

"They are, but they all have points," HAO shrugged and smiled at her two friends dancing.

"How about I go request a song that's a little more upbeat and we go dance our asses off," Kelley grinned giddily.

"Nothing too crazy, Kell," Tobin looked at her pointedly with a smile.

"Like you'll even get out there," Alex snickered into her drink and Tobin shoved her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think the newlyweds owe us a dance party," Syd grinned and headed to the dance floor.

They all laughed at Kelley's music selection and then shuffled out on the floor. All of Ali's and Ashlyn's friends and teammates, surrounded them for a huge group hug and they all laughed. They all then broke apart and danced the night away. Everyone forever had the memorable night etched in their memories. None more, than the newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, for some reason, I didn't think the wedding needed to be fully told and written. I felt like I would be repeating myself with stuff we already knew or that I already wrote. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been updating late. Trying to get these ideas out and in order lol ;P Enjoy!

Chapter 21

"And that...is...the last...one! Finally! I am done," Ali threw her pen on the coffee table and raised her hands in triumph.

Ashlyn came to her, 2 coffee mugs in hand, and smiled as she sat down. "Awesome, babe. Now, we can just relax," she smiled as she handed her a mug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yessss. I can't believe it takes this much to get a name change. Bank accounts, legal documents, driver's license, ID's, passports, etc. etc., like damn! Talk about nerve wrecking. So, so glad it's done and we can just start our lives," she sighed happily and leaned into her wife's open arm.

A week into marriage, and Ali and Ashlyn were more than content with it. They had immediately dove into getting everything legally changed and in order. The whole week kind of went in a blur to them, as they handled every and anything they needed in order to be officially done with newlywed business.

With the World Cup Qualifiers and everything coming up, they had to postpone any ideas of a honeymoon. Both girls were sad they had to, but knew they'd get to it eventually. Everyone and their stories of their own honeymoons though, didn't make it easier having to wait. They needed a vacation together and fast.

"Me too. One less thing to worry about and now we can enjoy each other for a while, before we have to worry about soccer again. How does that feel, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," Ashlyn smiled as she kissed the top of Ali's head.

"It feels and sounds like heaven, Mrs. Harris," Ali giggled and looked up to peck her lips.

Ashlyn put her mug on the end table and then grabbed Ali's from her to put next to it, as well. She leaned back into the arm rest and pulled her wife to lay on her and kissed her nose. Ashlyn moved some hair from Ali's face and tucked it behind her ear with a smile.

"It certainly does," she told her softly with a smile.

Ali sighed a smile to her and then leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Ashlyn sighed into it and wrapped her arms tighter around her. The brunette cupped her face with both of her hands, then ran them down to grab her neck to bring her closer.

Just then, Ali's phone started to ring and she hopped up to answer it. Ashlyn pouted to her when she broke their kiss and tried to grab her to bring her back down to her. Ali laughed and dodged her, then headed to their room to answer it. She had been waiting on this call for the last few days now.

Where are you going," the blonde yelled to her sadly.

"Important call I have to take, wifey,' the brunette teased and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Not as important as what we were doing," Ashlyn huffed to her giggling wife.

While Ali took her call, Ashlyn decided to turn on the TV and keep herself busy. Flipping channels, she landed on a shark movie and she shrugged, as she sat back to watch it. She grabbed her coffee again and downed it in the 10 minutes her wife was gone.

Ali quietly crept back into the living room and held her phone behind her back. Ashlyn looked up to her curiously when she went to stand by the TV. She noticed Ali had an almost nervous and excited look on her face, as she bit her lip with a secret look. The blonde face scrunched in even more curiosity and she muted the TV so they could talk.

"Something wrong, honey? Who was that on the phone," she asked with slight worry.

The brunette shook her head. "No, everything is fine. That was my agent. Um, there's something I want to show you," she exhaled deeply and sat beside her wife.

Ashlyn put her mug on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch to listen. She turned to Ali and grabbed her knee to squeeze and then hold. Ali smiled at her and then brought her phone from behind her back to hold. She let out another deep breath and looked at Ashlyn.

"Well, I had asked the Spirit and the national team organizations for a favor before we start next season and everything. This is kind of like part of my present to you for your birthday and our wedding present. I hope you like it," Ali gave her a little, shy smile.

"Ali, I'll love anything you give me. Doesn't matter what it is, because it's from my wife. Now, come on and lemme see," Ashlyn clapped her hands excitedly.

Ali laughed at her wife's childish antics. "Ok. Here you go," she said and gave Ashlyn her phone to see.

Ashlyn's face immediately fell as soon as she saw what was on the screen. She quietly grabbed it with both hands and brought it to her lap to hold and admire. Ali watched her intently and held her breath, as she waited on a reaction from her wife. She saw Ashlyn swallow hard and her bottom lip trembled faintly.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply with a little shudder. "Is this for real," she said around the lump in her throat and her eyes still on the phone.

"Yeah. I wanted it done before everything started and for the world to see. I want people to know how proud and happy I am to be married to you and who my wife is," Ali stated simply with a little shoulder shrug and smile.

"Oh my God, Alex," Ashlyn blew out a shaky breath.

"Do you not like it," the brunette asked hesitantly.

The blonde shot her eyes up to her and gave her a look that said that was the dumbest question she had ever asked. Her wife, Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris, had just gave her one of the greatest presents ever. Her wife getting her jerseys changed from Krieger to Krieger-Harris, was the best early birthday and wedding gift ever.

They had talked about it before. Ali had brought it up and asked how Ashlyn would feel about if she wanted to just keep Krieger on her jersey. She was mostly trying to get her thoughts, because she had already decided she wanted to change it from the beginning. She was proud to be Ashlyn's wife and wanted everyone to know, too.

Ashlyn, of course, said she only wanted to do what Ali wanted. She knew it wasn't much of a change, seeing as how everyone would still know who she was and Krieger was still in her name, but wanted her wife to want it. She'd be lying though, if she said that she didn't want to see her last name on Ali's back when she was on the pitch.

Ali knew as soon as Ashlyn started thinking on her answer, she wanted it too. She knew her wife like a book and knew she was a very proud person. Ever since Ali told Ashlyn she wanted her last name to be hyphenated with hers, the blonde hadn't stopped calling her Krieger-Harris or wiped the shit eating grin off her face. Just as much as Ashlyn wanted it, she wanted it, and probably more at that.

"Ali. I don't like it, I LOVE it. This is the best thing ever," Ashlyn smiled to her and blinked away the tears brimming her eyes.

"Awww. Baby, you're crying," Ali cooed and scooted over to her and wiped at her eyes.

The blonde chuckled and cleared her throat. "How can I not when you spring a surprise like this on me. I love you, babe. Thank you for this," she sniffled a smile at her.

Ali held her face with both of her hands and smiled to her softly. "No problem, stud. I love you, too. I can't wait to wear them proudly," she winked and leaned over to kiss her.

"I need to find a way to make it up to you now. I think I might have an idea on how to, too," Ashlyn said in thought when they pulled back.

"Oh, really now? Do I get to know," Ali asked a little excitedly.

The blonde shook her head at her with a smile. "Nope," she said popping the p.

"You're no fun," the brunette pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's a surprise, wifey. I'm sure you'll like it," Ashlyn chuckled and uncrossed her arms to hold.

Ali rolled her eyes teasingly. "I guess. I'm sure I'll not just like it, but love it," she smiled at her.

"I hope so. I'm going to send this picture to me and make it my background. Instagram post, as well," Ashlyn said as she typed on Ali's phone.

"I was thinking the same thing, too," Ali agreed and did it when she got her phone back.

They posted their pictures and tagged the other in them for everyone to see. Once done, they kissed and snuggled back on the couch to admire them together. Ali lay half on top of Ashlyn and between the back of the couch. She looked through her recent pictures and smiled at them.

"So much has happened this last year," Ashlyn whispered to herself.

Ali picked her head up a little to look at her. "Yeah. All great things, too," she smiled up at her.

The blonde grinned a wink and then kissed her. "Most definitely. All very, very great," Ashlyn said against her lips.

The brunette pecked her lips a few times. "And the future looks even better," Ali bit her bottom lip and touched their noses together.

"Can't wait," Ashlyn sighed with a smile.

Ali gave her a long kiss and then pulled back to lay back on her. She snuggled into her wife and got comfortable again. She scrolled through her Instagram pictures again and looked at them individually. Her smile grew wider with each one she passed by.

She started with the one of her and Ashlyn kissing each other after she had asked her to marry her. Kyle, of course, had his phone in hand and captured the moment perfectly. Ali's ring was clearly visible and the love they had for each other could be felt through the simple picture.

The next one, was of them both holding hands and showing the ring off more visibly. She scrolled over to one of them at the fair and posing with the prizes Ashlyn had won her that night. The next few pictures, made her tear up like they always did. The same thing happened every time she saw the same ones framed along their walls.

The photographer had perfectly captured a picture of Ali and Ashlyn, as they were at the alter and embraced. Their foreheads touching and eyes closed, provided a very intimate moment of them. It was her absolute favorite of her wedding photos.

The next one, was a five picture collage of them. The first was of them exchanging vows with tears on their faces. Next, was of them kissing as they were made wife and wife. After that, they had one of them walking down the aisle hand in hand and grinning their trademark grins. Followed by, Ashlyn carrying Ali bridal style to the reception. Finally, them stuffing their wedding cake in each others faces.

The next Instagram picture she looked at, was of them dancing to their wedding song. They looked so happy and only had eyes and attention for the other. Kyle had perfectly capture it and she cried her thanks to him when he gave it to her. It was a close second for her favorite picture from her wedding.

Now, the last picture she had was side by side shots of her new jerseys. Her national and club each had the name Krieger-Harris perfectly stitched on them and never looked better. Before she came out to surprise her wife, she had to take a moment to get herself together. She loved them so much.

"My jerseys have never looked better," Ali quietly said as she stared her phone.

"Thank you, babe. I really do love it," Ashlyn softly told her, as she lifted her chin up for her to look at her.

"You're more than welcome. I really, really love it, too," she smiled and kissed her lips.

"You know what I'll love more," the blonde wagged her eyebrows at her when they pulled apart slightly.

The brunette giggled and bit her bottom lip at her. "What's that," she teasingly leaned her mouth closer to hers.

"Seeing you model them for me with nothing BUT them on," Ashlyn faintly smirked and tried to capture her mouth.

"Well, I do still have my Krieger jerseys," Ali said in thought and started kissing her wife's neck slowly.

Ashlyn groaned and dropped her phone on the floor to fist the back of her wife's hair with her left hand. Ali smirked into her neck and lightly chuckled, as she pressed hot, open mouth kisses there. Her hot breath on her neck and teeth lightly grazing and nipping there, made Ashlyn's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Dammit, woman. You are going to be the death off me, I swear," Ashlyn growled by her ear and firmly grabbed her butt with her right hand.

Ali let out a little squeal when she grabbed her and giggled into her neck. She fisted Ashlyn's shirt with her left hand and slowly pulled it up to her sports bra. She slowly dragged her fingers back down her stomach and stuck her finger tips in the waistband of her boxer briefs teasingly. She felt Ashlyn's breathing hitch in her throat and she grinned triumphantly into her neck.

"I hope not, because I just thought about how much hotter it would be if I wore your keeper jersey," Ali breathed hotly against her neck.

Before Ali even had time to think, Ashlyn had hopped up and walked them to their room with a growl. The brunette laughed and wrapped her legs around her wife's waist instantly. The blonde was beyond sexually frustrated and dragged Ali's mouth to hers, as she practically ran them there.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard from you," Ashlyn said between kisses as she busted through their door.

Ali got an idea and smirked as they fell on the bed roughly. "You haven't heard anything yet," she breathed hotly in German by her ear.

Ashlyn slumped into her body with a soft moan. Ali held back a giggle and grinned, instead, at the response she got. Her wife pulled back to stare at her. Ali had spoken to her in German millions of times and it was always a weakness of hers, but right now like this, she had no restraint. She dove down and kissed Ali hard.

"I barely remember any German and I don't know fully what you said, but that was so fucking hot. Keep talking like that," Ashlyn panted as she kissed her roughly.

Ali's mind was swimming and she couldn't think too clearly with her wife kissing her like this. "No problem," she said breathlessly in German and grabbed her collar to bring them closer together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are awesome, man. Thanks," Ashlyn grinned as she observed her gloves.

"No problem, ma'am. They are certainly a nice pair of gloves. Enjoy," he smiled and handed her a bag to put them in.

Ali, Ashlyn, and Lori were roaming the mall and somehow Ashlyn had managed to get out of shopping with Ali for a second. She'd have to definitely thank Lori for distracting her wife for her and not making her endure shopping mode Ali. She just needed to sneak away for a second to get her surprise for Ali.

"Thank you. I will," she smiled and left to find the two girls.

After roaming the mall for a few minutes, she texted Lori for their whereabouts. She immediately got a reply, in all caps, that they were in one of Ali's favorite places a few stores from where she was. She chuckled and knew Lori was probably about to pull her hair out by now.

"ASHLYN! Get over here," Lori yelled to her with wide eyes.

The blonde chuckled and walked over to her. "Something wrong, Lor," she teased her with a knowing smirk.

Lori narrowed her eyes at her with an annoyed look. "Don't even fucking try it. Your wife is driving me up a damn wall and it's all over a damn purse. You're back on duty and I'm out," she said and left quickly.

"Where are you going to go? You rode with us," Ashlyn called to her with a chuckle.

"Anywhere but here. Text me when you're done," she called over her shoulder with a peace sign.

Ashlyn laughed and shook her head at her. She turned back around and searched for her wife in the large store. She spotted Ali rummaging through a rack of purses and rolled her eyes as she went to her. As she got closer, she hid her bag behind her back, then snuck up behind her to spook her.

"You don't need anymore," Ashlyn shouted by her ear and poked her sides.

Ali practically jumped out of her skin and Ashlyn was dying from laughter. "Fucking, ass! You scared the shit out of me," she said breathlessly as she punched her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist, beautiful. I was able to get my prey in it's natural habitat," Ashlyn laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"Whatever. Where the hell have you been and where's Lori," Ali narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'll tell you after you say you forgive me and give me kisses," the blonde demanded with a grin.

The brunette rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms challengingly at her. "You should have thought of that before you decided giving me a heart attack would be funny," she smirked sassing-ly.

Ashlyn squinted her eyes at her with a grin. "Oh, really? Guess I can't give my present to you that I owe you then," she shrugged and turned to leave.

Ali perked up at the mention of a present and chased after her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What present," she asked as she grabbed her wife's arm to stop her.

Ashlyn turned to her, present behind her back, and gave her wife a nonchalant look. "Oh, nothing. You wouldn't care and it wouldn't interest you," she shrugged and looked around the store.

"Yes I would," the brunette nodded her head furiously.

"Kisses then," the blonde pointed to her lips with a smirk.

Ali rolled her eyes playfully at her and complied with a few pecks. When she pulled back, Ashlyn gave her a frown and Ali giggled at it. The blonde tapped her lips again and held her finger there for a second longer. Ali laughed at her, as she stood on her tip toes to give her a longer and deeper kiss.

"Better," the brunette pulled back to ask her quietly with a smirk.

Ashlyn's eyes were still closed and she was smiling. "Much better," she breathed out as she opened them.

Ali giggled at her and then pecked her lips quickly. She then stepped back to hold her hands out to her wife for her present. Ashlyn chuckled as she shook her head and then sighed.

"Ok. Ready," Ashlyn quirked her eyebrows at her.

"More than," Ali crinkled her nose in a grin.

"Ok, then. Here you go," the blonde grinned her dimple and handed her the bag.

Ali took the bag and pulled out Ashlyn's keeper gloves. She handed the bag back to her wife and then inspected her present. At first, she was lost, but then she saw the stitching on the straps and put her left hand to her heart. She was speechless and felt tears at her eyes.

"Whether or not I make it to the Word Cup with you guys, I still want to represent the greatest thing I have ever done. Whether that's here at home for club, or in Canada for the World Cup, I want your name on me," she heard Ashlyn softly tell her.

Why Ashlyn didn't think she would be going to the World Cup with them all, she didn't know. Surely she saw how great of a season she had and heard all of the buzzing talk about her? She for sure had a spot secured for the World Cup and even the Olympics, barring no injuries or anything.

"Ashlyn, babe, this is the best present I have ever gotten," she sniffled as she crushed her in a hug.

The blonde hugged her just as tightly and put her nose in her neck. "You're more than welcome, baby," she kissed her neck with a smile.

"I want you to stop talking so negative, too. You have obviously earned a spot for the World Cup and even the Olympics. Stop doubting yourself, idiot," Ali laughed a little cry into her shoulder.

Ashlyn joined her and kissed into her neck again, as she fought off her own tears. "God, I love you so much," she choked out with a smile and closed her eyes.  
"I love you more," Ali gave a watery smile and kissed her when she pulled back.

Both girls gave a little laugh and wiped at the others eyes and face. Ali looked down to the gloves again and stared at them with love and adoration. Ashlyn grabbed her wrists to hold and smiled with her as she looked at them. The blonde would proudly wear them in every game.

On her left glove, she kept her last name on it. On the right, she had Krieger on it. Under their last names, she had A+A stitched there. They were her favorite pair of gloves ever. 

She would forever have her new ones styled like this, too. With Ali on her hands on the pitch, she knew nothing could stop her from competing to her fullest and absolute best. She'd always feel on top.

"I won't only have you watching my back, but I'll have you on my back. Now, you'll have me on your hands in goal. I love these so much, Ash," Ali grinned up to her.

"Me too. We're ready for next year now," Ashlyn smiled and slung her left arm around her wife's shoulders to walk them out of the store.

"That we are. Wait a minute, where's Lor," the brunette asked as she scanned the store.

The blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, you scarred her for life from shopping with you. She got the hell up out of here and fast," she chuckled.

"She's so dramatic. I am not that bad," Ali rolled her eyes and looked to her wife to agree with her.

"Hate to break it to you, Princess, but you are. I love you, though," Ashlyn chuckled as she dodged a hit from her wife.

"Whatever. I don't say anything when I go through millions of shoes with you, do I," Ali countered and pointed her finger at her.

"Point taken, but you do get cranky and rush me if I take my sweet, precious time," Ashlyn said matter of fact.

"Fine. Let's agree to disagree, then. I'm your wife, anyways. It's your job," the brunette sassing-ly gave her a pointed look.

The blonde slowly nodded her head in thought. "Ya know, a wise woman once told me to kiss my woman balls away once I got married. I'd be damned if she wasn't right," she smirked with a far away look.

Ali slapped her arm with a laugh. "And who the hell told you that? Lemme guess, Pinoe? Lori," she asked and intertwined their hands together as they walked around the mall.

"No. Actually, Abby told me," Ashlyn stuck her tongue out to her teasingly.

"In that case, you might want to listen to her," Ali shrugged with a smirk.

Ashlyn shook her head at her with a smile, as she used her other hand to text Lori. "Whatever, wifey. I'll tell Lori to meet us at the jeep," she chuckled.

"How big were you're woman balls, wifey? About the size of itty bitty acorns," Ali continued teasing with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, loser. I'll have you know they were big as my jeep," Ashlyn rolled her eyes at her.

The brunette's eyes grew wide and her mouth was slightly parted. "Really? Well,...that sounds painful," she busted out laughing and Ashlyn dropped her hand to walk ahead of her.

"You are a mean wife," Ashlyn pouted over her shoulder to her.

"I was kidding, babe! Come here and give me some lovin'," Ali laughed, as she jumped on her back and peppered the side of her face with kisses.

Ashlyn couldn't keep up her fake façade any longer and laughed with her. She grabbed her wife's legs and held them around her waist to give her a piggy back ride. She turned her head to Ali and kissed her as she walked them to the jeep. Ali smiled against her lips and held her tighter as she walked.

"I can't deny my Mrs. some lovin', especially when she's so good at givin' it to me," Ashlyn mumbled against her lips in her southern accent.

Ali giggled and kissed her again for a minute. "That was so damn hot," she groaned when she put their noses together.

"Wait until I get you home, then," the blonde wagged her eyebrows to her suggestively while biting her bottom lip.

The brunette grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly, just as they made it to the jeep. "Hurry up and get us home," she growled


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late one. Enjoy and thanks for all the interactions :)

Chapter 22

"Are you serious? We really have that time clear," Ali asked down her phone, as she went to her laptop in their bedroom.

"Yep! A week to let everyone prepare and gear up for the new year, before we hit it hard. Didn't you get the email," Pinoe chuckled.

Ali went straight to her emails and scanned through them. Right there, under a bunch of random other ones, was one from US Soccer. She quickly clicked on and read through it. Sure enough, they had a week of free time to relax.

She had figured she and Ashlyn would be booked for a while with national team duties, and wouldn't be able to go somewhere for their honeymoon. This, however, changed all those plans and she had the perfect surprise honeymoon for her wife now.

"This is awesome! I can surprise Ashlyn with a honeymoon now," Ali cheered from her bed.

"Cute. Any ideas where," Pinoe asked curiously.

"Well, she loves surfing so much that I thought about maybe the Virgin Islands? St. Thomas, from what I've looked up, is a pretty great place. Beach, sun, good food, alcohol, I mean, it sounds perfect to me. What do you think? You think she'll like it, too," the brunette asked, as she bit the skin around her left pointer finger.

"Ali!!! That is peeeeerfect! She's going to lose her shit when you tell her," Pinoe yelled into her ear.

Ali laughed and held the phone away from her ear to clear it. "Now that you're done taking my hearing from me...I hope you're right. I'm buying tickets and stuff now, as we speak. I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun," she bit her bottom lip with a smile and typed away on her laptop.

"I am right. This is Ashlyn we're talking about. Anything dealing with a beach, surfing, and you in a bikini, is a sure win. I'm jealous," Pinoe sighed longingly.

"You have a point there. Awww, sorry Megan. If we weren't going to be too freaky on this trip, I'd invite you," Ali snickered teasingly.

Ali heard her gagging on the phone and laughed harder "Too. Much. Freaking. Info! Kriegs! I don't need to hear about yours and tattoos bedroom trysts. The simple glazed over stare Ashlyn has sometimes, is enough," Pinoe teased.

"I couldn't resist and she does not do that, loser," the brunette defended, as she finished purchasing their tickets.

"Sure she doesn't," she scoffed.

"Whatever. I just finished buying our tickets and now let's hope she is up to going," Ali said with hope and set her laptop on the foot of their bed.

"Eh, she will. Stop worrying so much, girl. She probably might want to go right after you tell her," Pinoe chuckled in assurance.

Ali heard the front door open and shut, then footsteps headed her way. "Fingers crossed, because she's home and coming my way," she whispered into her phone.

"Ok, ok. Best of luck, even though you don't need it. Bye, love you guys, and tell Ash I said hello," Pinoe said quickly and hung up.

Ali looked at her phone with a chuckle and shook her head in amusement. "Didn't even give me time to say bye," she mumbled to herself and put it on her nightstand.

Ashlyn walked through the bedroom door and went straight to their bed, falling face first into the pillows. She let out a moan and snuggled deeper into them. Ali giggled at her and leaned over to kiss the back of her head.

"Rough day," Ali smiled and rubbed her wife's back.

Ashlyn gave a muffled response and Ali chuckled at her. She poked her side and grabbed her arm to turn her over. When they came face to face, she saw how tired Ashlyn was and scooted over to her. She picked her head up and placed it on her lap, running her hands through her hair comfortingly.

"That feels so good, babe. Today has definitely been tiring and long. Soccer camps are getting more harder for me to keep up with," Ashlyn lazily replied, closing her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist to snuggle into.

Ali leaned down and pecked the top of her head a few times. "You're welcome. I wish I could've been there. I know the feeling, but you love the kids so much, just like I do, and I know you'll be the first to volunteer for the next one again, too," she smiled knowingly.

"True, it is always fun. I know you wanted to be there, but you had plans with your dad. How is my father-in-law," the blonde yawned with a smile.

"He's great and says hi. He wants to get together with us soon. Hey, have you checked your emails today?"

"Sounds like a plan. Nope. I've been running circles around those hyper little kiddos all day. I only checked my phone to call you for that little minute. Why?"

"US Soccer sent an email out today about everything that's going to be happening soon. You should check."

Ashlyn let out a little groan. "I don't wanna right now," she whined into her wife's stomach and grabbed her tighter.

Ali giggled and scratched her back lightly. "Ash, just check the damn thing," she smiled and kissed her temple.

"Hmph, fine," she groaned and sat up.

Ali grabbed her laptop and passed it to Ashlyn, then leaned against the headboard and pulled her to lean back into her, between her legs. She played with her wife's hair and then massaged her shoulders to relax her. Ashlyn leaned further into her hands and typed away on the laptop.

"Hmmm. Says we have a week of nothing to do, thank God. I am so tired and need it," Ashlyn leaned her head back and sighed in relief.

"It also means that you are considered for camp. Obviously, this means you're a strong contender for the #2," Ali smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"Yeah or #3. I just hope I do good," she rubbed the bridge of her nose and set the laptop back where Ali got it from.

The brunette sighed and pulled her back to hold. "Don't think like that. You did fantastic this year and everyone noticed. People are saying you deserve that spot and you are going to get it. You hear me," she told her by her ear and squeezed her.

"I know, I'm just so use to getting looked over," Ashlyn sighed and slumped back into her wife.

"Not this time. You're going to get it and you're going to go all the way with us and play. From World Cup to the Olympics and beyond, you'll be there. I need my wife there with me," Ali smiled, as she turned Ashlyn's head to look her in the eyes.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and exhaled a smile. Ali smiled too and put their foreheads together. She pecked her nose and then kissed her lips.

"Thank you, beautiful. And I will be there, whether it's in goal, on the bench, or in the stands. I got your back," the blonde smiled to her and kissed her.

"Anytime. I've got your back too. Always," the brunette grinned when they pulled apart.

"I know you do. So, what's for dinner," Ashlyn grinned and turned over halfway to cuddle into Ali's chest.

Ali laughed at her and brought her closer. "Leave it to you to always have your stomach on your mind. I haven't decided yet, so what do you want," she sighed as she put her nose in her hair.

"I don't care. I need a nap," she mumbled tiredly.

"Take one and when you wake up, I'll have something for you," Ali kissed her hair and started rubbing her back slowly.

"O....k," Ashlyn slowly dragged out and dozed off to sleep.

Ali lightly chuckled at her and continued her movements until she was fast asleep. When she heard her wife's faint snores and felt her even breathing, she smiled and kissed the top of her head. She quietly and carefully untangled herself from her and then headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'll surprise her at dinner," she shrugged as she thought about their honeymoon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn, face snuggled into her pillows, reached her left arm out for her wife. When she didn't feel her, she slowly sat up and looked around for her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawned, and stretched her body out. The faint sounds of pots and pans with the glow of the light through the crack of the door, confirmed her wife's whereabouts. She stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Ali was bustling around in the kitchen finishing up on dinner. She made fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. She definitely had to thank grandma for teaching her recipes to her and coaching her over the phone, too. She smiled as she set the table and observed her prepared meal.

About 20 minutes later and freshly showered, Ashlyn emerged from down the hall and into the kitchen. Ali looked to her, as she took the cookies out of the oven, and smiled as she set them down on the counter.

"Hey, babe. Sleep good," she said taking the oven mitts off and pecking her lips.

"Perfectly. What's for dinner? Are those what I think they are," Ashlyn asked with excitement in her voice.

"You smell good, too. Remind me to always buy you that soap. Dinner, is a surprise and yes they are," Ali giggled and winked at her knowingly.

The blonde grinned at her and leaned over the cookies to sniff them. "A surprise, huh? Obviously, someone has been taking some cookie lessons from my grandma," she looked to her with a smirk.

"Yes, a surprise. Your grandma did teach me a little somethin' somethin'," she gave her a sassy smile and then kiss-y lips.

"Can't wait for this," the blonde chuckled under her breath and reached for a cookie.

"I heard that and wait until after dinner," the brunette smacked her hand and pushed her over to the fridge.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her wrists, dragging her flush against her. She smiled down at her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ali rolled her eyes teasingly and then put her palms on her chest.

"I'm kidding. I love your cooking, honey," Ashlyn smiled softly.

"You better or else you'll starve," Ali whispered as she leaned up to kiss her.

They pulled back and Ashlyn tucked some hair tenderly behind her wife's right ear. She smiled at her and then leaned down for a longer kiss. Ali giggled against her mouth, when Ashlyn started grabbing her butt and playfully squeezing it. The blonde busted out laughing, too.

"I'm so hungry, Ali," Ashlyn pouted and Ali pinched her stomach lightly.

"You're always hungry," she teased over her shoulder, as she walked over to the cookies to inspect them.

"That's what she said," the blonde smirked under her breath.

Ali tossed a towel at her and Ashlyn laughed. "You're so disgusting," she shook her head.

Ashlyn, still laughing, went up to her and held her from behind. "But you love it and me," she smiled and kissed her neck.

"Unfortunately," Ali mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You do," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed up to her cheek.

Ali smiled and then turned around. "True and you love me," she said as she grabbed her neck with both hands and kissed her.

"I do. Now, let's eat! I'm starved," Ashlyn said dramatically and turned to leave.

"Of course you are, my fat baby," Ali grinned and smacked her butt.

They walked to the dining room and Ashlyn abruptly stopped, Ali crashing into her back. Ali walked around her and smiled at the pure look of awe on her face. Ashlyn stared at the nice little set up on their table and practically drooled at the sight of some of her favorite foods.

"Ali,...this looks AMAZING," the blonde said and walked to the table to look closer.

The brunette followed her and grabbed her hand. "Only the best for my wifey. Your grandma helped a lot," she shrugged.

Ashlyn turned to her and grinned. "So, you really HAVE been taking some cooking lessons. This is awesome, babe. Thank you," she kissed her.

"Gotta learn from the best and that's grandma. No problem. Now let's eat," Ali squeezed her hand and let Ashlyn pull her chair out for her, as always.

They both got comfortable across from each other, then dove into filling their plates up. Ashlyn, of course, went straight for the macaroni & cheese and piled it on. Ali laughed at her with a knowing head shake. They dug into their food and sighed at how delicious it tasted.

"I can't believe it. This tastes just like how my grandma makes it. This mac & cheese, is especially the bomb! Thank you for this, baby," Ashlyn said as she swallowed her food and dove for more.

"Oh, you're just being nice," Ali lightly blushed shyly and waved her off.

Ashlyn shook her head furiously. "No I am not and you know it. This is all really delicious," she smiled and pointed her fork around her plate.

"True, because you don't lie about food nor do you eat things you don't like. I know from experience. Thank you and you are more than welcome, honey," she smiled back and kissed the air at her.

"Exactly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to surprise me or you did something bad," Ashlyn chuckled as she bit into her chicken.

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you. And for the record, I did this because I wanted too, but that's not to say I won't go overboard in the future to get something out of you. Or out of trouble," Ali pointed her fork at her with a smirk.

Ashlyn nodded with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have it any other way. So, what's up," she said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Well," Ali started and took a drink, "it's a surprise of sorts."

"Like," her wife asked curiously and leaned forward.

"Like life changing," the brunette said trying to build suspense.

Ashlyn gave a look of confusion that quickly turned into wide eyed shock. "Oh my God! You're pregnant," she exclaimed.

Ali did a double take and looked at her wife like she grew a second head. "WHAT!?!?! Where the HELL did you get that crazy idea from," she yelled in surprise.

"I don't know! That's usually how these talks go for newlyweds, Alex," she blubbered out and motioned to the table and them.

Ali shook her head quickly, trying to make sure she heard her correctly. "Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I swear to God! Do you know how babies are made or did you miss that part when you had the talk? Two women do NOT equal a baby, dummy. We're also kind of missing some important parts needed to have a kid," she looked at her in astonishment.

"Maybe, but freakier shit has happened. What about that man that got pregnant? Boom! I rest my case. And for your information, I know about the birds and the bees, thank you very much," Ashlyn crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her wife challengingly.

Ali slowly shook her head with narrowed eyes and studied her. "That was in those conspiracy magazines, Ashlyn. I can't even. You can't possibly be serious. Are you serious or are you fucking with me," she asked with her head tilted a little.

Ashlyn shrugged and gave her a blank face. Ali continued to stare her down, refusing to believe her wife was this slow to believe such things. The blonde tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but cracked and rolled with laughter in her chair. Ali scratched her forehead and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Goofball," the brunette said quietly.

"Aww, come on. I had you going," the blonde wiped at her eyes.

"I was just hoping you weren't that gullible to ridiculous things," Ali said pointedly.

"Well, that was a good article," Ashlyn countered and took a drink.

Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head. "More like a waste of time and money. No way a man can take having kids," she said and sat back in her chair with her drink.

Ashlyn shrugged and raised her left eyebrow, leaning her elbows into the table. "Maybe. For the record, when we have little munchkins, you're carrying them. I don't think I could do it. That or we find a surrogate," she said with out thinking.

Ali's eyes grew slightly wide at the mention of them actually having kids and Ashlyn noticed. She started to shrug a confused look of what, before her mind caught on to what she said. They had never discussed kids before, ever. What she meant to say as a little joke, suddenly turned serious.

"Uh oh," Ashlyn said quietly in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ali faintly blushed, lips slightly turned up in the corners in a smile.

Ashlyn gulped hard and wiped at her sweating forehead. "Dammit! Me and my big mouth. Ali, look I-...," she started to ramble nervously and stopped when her wife grabbed her hand.

"Ashlyn. Babe, kids are certainly bound to be brought up now that we are married. You don't have to feel uncomfortable talking about them or anything at all for that matter, ok? Communicate with me. I want to know what you're thinking," she assured her wife and smiled at her.

"I know, you're right. I just wish I had eased into that a little better," the blonde gave a sheepish grin.

Ali nodded her head once at her. "Either way, I'm glad you brought it up. Of course I want kids, because I want to start a family with you, duh. We're going to be busy for the next few months, so for now, it's just going to be me and you. Until then, I don't mind talking about it," she squeezed her hand.

"Ok," Ashlyn nodded and shot her a smile.

"Good. Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to have little yous running around and stuff. I love the thought of it," Ali shrugged with a smile.

Ashlyn looked down at the table with a smile of her own. "Thank you, baby. I'm more excited, though, to have beautiful little clones of you, running around. Our kids with your genes? There's just nothing better," she winked and her wife shyly looked down at her hands.

"Thank you, wifey. And for the record, we're going to have the discussion again about who's carrying our children," Ali pointed her finger at her teasingly.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed at her. "Yeah and we'll end up having you carry them, anyways," she murmured under her breath, as she ate some macaroni.

"I heard that," her wife said and she smiled.

"Tabling the discussion of children for now, what is it that you had to tell me," the blonde chuckled and focused on Ali.

"Oh, yeah! So you know how we have a week free and all? I was wondering how you'd feel about going somewhere for our honeymoon," Ali asked trying to hide her excitement.

"I didn't think of that. Hell yeah, let's go. What'd you have in mind," Ashlyn scooted closer to her and listened intently.

"Well, I was thinking...the Virgin Islands," Ali said nonchalantly and picked at her food, hiding a grin.

"Shut the front door," her wife said in a quiet voice.

"I already bought the tickets and everything. Surfing, beach, beer, the works," she shrugged and ate some green beans.

Ashlyn shot out of her chair so fast, she knocked it over and picked a squealing Ali up to twirl around. She repeatedly kissed her neck and squeezed her as close to her as she could. Ali was giggling and wrapped her arms tight around her wife's neck, happy that Ashlyn liked her surprise.

"Are you serious?! Baby! This is the best surprise EVER!!! When do we leave," Ashlyn pulled back and asked her excitedly.

"We leave first thing Monday morning of that week. I'm glad you like it, babe," Ali smiled and played with her braid.

"Like it?! I LOOOOOVE it! I can't wait," the blonde grinned widely.

"Perfect. In a few weeks, we'll be sunbathing and having the time of our lives. I can't wait to surf with you there, too," the brunette bit her bottom lip with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Neither can I. I love you and thank you for this," Ashlyn said softly and leaned to her for a kiss.

"You're welcome and I love you," Ali smiled closed the distance.

When they pulled apart, Ashlyn set her down and went back to her seat. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for dessert," she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Ali rolled her eyes, as she finished her food. "Is that what your mind is always on," she chuckled and pushed her plate away.

"Not gonna lie, it pretty much is. Hard not to be, when I have you for a wifey. Don't act like you're an angel or anything," she pointed at her with a smirk.

"Got me there. Cookies first, though. I want to know if you like them or not," she stood and carried things back to the kitchen.

"I'm sure I'll love them, Al," the blonde said matter of fact and helped her.

"I still want to see for myself," her wife said in a sing song voice.

They put the dishes in the sink and Ali went over to the cookies. Ashlyn went behind her and kissed her shoulder. Ali tried to shrug her off, hell bent on her trying her cookies, and giggled a stop. Ashlyn smirked and quickly turned her around to pick her up and set her on top of the counter.

"So strong," Ali raised her eyebrows and picked up a cookie to try.

"I try," Ashlyn said holding her hips and stepping between her open legs.

Ali wrapped her legs around her wife lazily and held her cookie she was eating up to her. "It's good. Take a bite," she said as she chewed.

When Ashlyn bit it, her eyes widened and she hummed her approval, then ate the rest. Ali laughed and licked her fingers, before grabbing another one to share. Ashlyn followed the cookie the whole time with her eyes and waited for another offered bite.

"I thought you didn't want to eat 'this' dessert," the brunette chuckled when she noticed.

"There's plenty of time for that. I love when you feed me delicious food," the blonde said distractedly, as she watched her wife eat the cookie.

Ali laughed again and fed her the rest of her cookie. "I love feeding you," she smiled and pecked her lips.

Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows with a cocky grin. "Oh, I know you do," she joked.

Ali smacked her shoulder and grabbed another cookie. "You're so disgusting, babe," she shook her head.

"But you love it," she grinned and quickly ate a huge chunk of her cookie.

"Baaaaaaaabe! We're supposed to share," Ali whined as she looked at her little remnants of cookie with a pout.

"Yeah, well I'm ready for part 2 of dessert and to show you how much I love my present, so let's go," Ashlyn quickly chewed and carried them off to their bedroom.

Ali let out a little scream as she ran them down the hall to their room. "But I want more cookies," she half giggled and half whined.

"I got your cookies," Ashlyn said kissing her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one for you all :) Thanks for all the kind words and kudos. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

It was 3 in the morning and the weekend before their honeymoon, when Ashlyn's phone rang from the nightstand. Ali curled into her wife more, burying her face in her neck and Ashlyn held her, as she turned over to grab it. She squinted at the name on the screen and answered it.

"Chris? What the hell, bro. What's wrong," Ashlyn groggily asked and laid back on her pillow.

"Ashlyn, thank God. Look, I'm sorry to call you this late, but...something's happened," her brother treaded carefully.

The blonde heard her older brother's hesitation and it got her attention. She slowly sat up in bed and Ali noticed her wife's demeanor change. She felt nerves from her and sat up too, as she stared at her talking on the phone. Ashlyn slowly swallowed, trying to prepare herself and calm her nerves and pounding heart.

"Chris. Don't sugar coat anything and just give it to me straight. I can hear it in your voice. Calls this late can only mean something bad. What happened? Are you ok? Is everyone ok? Where's grandma," she rushed out at the end and tried to control her slightly trembling voice.

That spill got Ali's attention. "Is everything ok," she whispered in concern and grabbed her wife's thigh to comfort her.

Ashlyn put her hand over the mouth piece and exhaled deeply, as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. "I don't know. He hasn't told me yet," she shakingly whispered to her and Ali grabbed her arm to hold.

"I won't do that and you know it. I don't want to freak you out or anything either, though," they heard Chris start carefully again.

Ashlyn put the phone back to her ear. "Then lay it on me, then. What the hell is going on," she asked a little frustrated and clutched Ali's leg for support.

"Ok,...grandma is in the hospital. Before you freak out and stu-," her brother tried to quickly assure her, but she was already off.

Ashlyn shot out of bed and started pacing the floor on her side. Ali heard her brother-in-law, and was shocked in her spot with her eyes a little wide and her mouth slightly parted. She looked to her wife, who was scratching her forehead and shaking, and she jumped into wife mode to support her.

"Fuck sakes! What happened? Please tell me she's alright, Chris? Please tell me she's ok," Ashlyn choked out at the end and blew out a shaky breath.

Ali scooted to the edge of the bed and sat there with her right hand over her heart. She was beyond worried and wanted answers, too. Grandma was certainly someone she considered special and important in her life. Ashlyn, especially did more than anyone else. Her heart ached at the sight of her distraught wife.

"I don't know anything yet, sis. I got the call about 20 minutes ago and got here as quick as I could. The doctor's are still looking at her. That's all I know," Chris sighed sadly on the phone.

"Dammit, you've gotta be kidding me?! What the hell are they getting paid for?? Start from the beginning, Chris. I want to know all that happened," the blonde paced faster and clenched her fist and the phone tightly.

"Maybe you should sit and try to calm down, Ashlyn," Ali asked carefully and stood to stop her.

Her wife shook her head furiously and tried to walk past her. "I can't. If I do, then I'll go crazy," Ashlyn said around the lump in her throat.

"She's right, Ash. Calm down and listen to your wife, then I'll tell you everything. Grandma needs us at 100%," her brother agreed.

Ashlyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up to her wife and blew out another deep and shaky breath. Ali's heart broke at the loss and pain on her face and Ashlyn started crying silently. Ali crushed her to her body and held her tightly, as Ashlyn grabbed her to hold like a lifeline.

The blonde buried her face in her wife's neck and silently cried with little shakes. Ali's eyes started to tear up and she fought them off, trying to be the anchor for them both. She rubbed her back with one hand and fisted her hair with the other. The brunette kissed her wife's shoulder repeatedly and whispered comforting words to her. All of this, made Ashlyn clutch her tighter.

"I can't know. What if it's bad? I can't have her leave me," Ashlyn tearfully rambled against Ali's shoulder.

Ali crushed her wife to her tighter. "She won't ever leave you, baby. We have to know and I know you won't be completely satisfied until you hear it. You won't go through it alone. I'll be with you every step of the way, ok," she softly told her by her ear and then kissed her temple.

Ashlyn squeezed her arms around her wife and closed her eyes tightly. "Promise," she asked in a child like, quiet voice and Ali cried silently at it.

"Of course, honey. Always and forever, remember? You're my wife and I love you with all my heart. I will always be there and support you," Ali choked out and sniffled.

She felt her wife let out a shuddering sigh and relax some. "I know. God, what would I do without you. I love you so much," the blonde sniffled and hugged her tightly again.

"You'll never have to know. I love you so much too, Ashlyn," the brunette sighed and kissed her neck, letting her lips linger there.

They pulled apart and Ali looked up to her wife. She wiped at her puffy eyes and gave her an assuring smile. Ashlyn gave her a small one that didn't reach her eyes and Ali grabbed her hands to hold and squeeze. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to focus on her and controlling her emotions.

"Let me see," Ali said quietly and slowly removed her wife's phone from her tight grasp.

Ashlyn painfully let it go and Ali led them too the bed to sit on. She held her wife's hand and put the phone on speaker for them both to hear. She held it on her lap and scooted as close to Ashlyn as she could. Her wife gave another deep breath and nodded to her she was ready.

"Chris? We're both here," Ali told him.

"Everything ok," he asked worriedly.

Ali looked to Ashlyn, who nodded, and she squeezed her hand tighter. "Yeah, we're ready," she answered for them both.

"Ok. Like I said, I got the call about 30 minutes ago, now. All they told me was that she had called 911 and complained about chest pains. They rushed to her, picked her up, and raced her back here. They haven't told me anything yet, other than that. I wish I had more," Chris sighed in defeat.

"It's ok, Chris. You did good and all that you could do. Look, we're going to book a flight there now and head that way, ok? We'll feel better and more calm, once we're closer there with all of you and stuff. Grandma needs us all there," Ali spoke into the phone and ran her thumb over Ashlyn's knuckles, who sat up straight at her wife's suggestion.

"Ali, no. You guys have your honeymoon in a few days. I know if I feel bad, then Grandma will feel terrible that you guys missed it. I can keep you guys updated," he tried to assure them.

Ali shook her head no, even though he couldn't see it, and Ashlyn slightly smiled at it. "Out of the question, Chris. Not only does she need us, but you do too. I can't have my brother-in-law handling this all by himself. Grandma can chew me out about it later when we see her," she chuckled and winked at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn and Chris both gave her a light, knowing laugh at the thought. Ali smiled triumphantly at making them feel a little bit better. She felt her wife's lips on her hand and looked up to her. Ashlyn winked at her and mouthed thank you. Ali winked back and mouthed no problem, as she held her hand in her lap.

"Ok, ok. I know better than to argue with a woman when she's made up her mind. Ashlyn told me how intimidating and scary you can be, too," Chris teased with a knowing chuckle.

Ali shot her eyes to Ashlyn in mock shock. "Really, bro?! I'm never going to tell you anything else again," the blonde exclaimed and tried to cover.

"Really, Chris? What else has she told you," Ali challenged playfully and narrowed her eyes accusingly at her wife, who tried to look away.

There was silence for a moment. "Only that you're the best wife any lucky fool can be happy to have. Thank you for doing this, Ali. It really means a lot," he turned serious and sounded like he swallowed hard.

Ali teared up at his words and Ashlyn looked down at her lap with a knowing smile. The brunette looked to her wife and the blonde felt her stare, and looked up to meet her eyes. Ashlyn smiled again and nodded her head. Ali swallowed and threaded their fingers together, in a way of saying thanks.

"Thank you, Chris. You guys are all my family and there's no place I'd rather be. A honeymoon can wait. No thanks needed," Ali said and tried to swallow that lump down.

"The feeling is mutual, sis-in-law. Look, I hate to hang up, but my phone is dying and I need to find a charger. Call me before you guys get in the air," he said.

"You got it, bro-in-law. We'll call you in about an hour or so," the brunette assured and stood.

"I'll be waiting. Oh, and Ashlyn," Chris called to her.

"Y-Yeah," the blonde answered and stood, as well.

"She'll be ok. This is grandma we're talking about. Nothing can keep her down. Chin up, sis," he told her in that big brother tone.

Ashlyn swallowed, pursed her lips, and shook her head yes. "I hear you. We'll see you soon. Take care of her and send her our love if you see her. I love you, Bubba," she said strongly and Ali smiled, to which Ashlyn returned it.

"Always. I love you guys and see you soon. Bye," Chris said and then hung up.

Ali ended the call and then locked the phone. She jumped into travel Ali, and pulled out a suitcase and started throwing things in there for them both. Ashlyn watched her with pure adoration and love. Her wife was taking such good care of her and saying and doing all the things she needed.

"I love you," Ashlyn simply said.

Ali turned to her as she was throwing things in the suitcase. "I love you, too," she smiled.

Ashlyn walked up to her and held her around her waist. Ali leaned into it and held her biceps, as Ashlyn stared at her. The blonde leaned down suddenly and kissed her, making sure she put all of her love and feelings into it. She wanted her wife to know and feel 100% of what she felt for her. Sometimes, words just weren't enough.

When she pulled back, their eyes were still closed and Ashlyn slowly opened hers to look at her. Ali's mind and body was swimming and tingling ever since their lips connected, and she kept hers closed to savor it longer. Ashlyn lightly chuckled at her and then kissed her lips again for a second longer.

"What was that," Ali asked breathlessly when they pulled apart again.

Ashlyn smiled and touched their foreheads. "Me showing you just how much I love and appreciate you," she whispered and kissed her forehead.

The brunette smiled against her lips and leaned into them. "I love you so much," she said quietly and wrapped her arms around her neck, closing her eyes.

Ashlyn hugged her again and buried her face in her hair, as she rocked them slowly. They pulled apart after a moment with a peck, then proceeded to get things together and ready to go. One suitcase, two carryon bags, and two plane ticket purchases later, they headed out the door and to the airport.

Ashlyn tightly held Ali's hand the whole time and never let go. Ali leaned into her wife and kissed her arm, and felt her relax some. They were ready, as long as they had each other there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They still haven't told you anything," Ashlyn asked her brother in disbelief.

"No. Over 6 hours and still nothing. All the doctor told me was that they were still running tests and trying to figure out what's wrong with her," Chris shook his head tiredly, as he turned into the hospital.

"This doesn't make any sense," Ali rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"This is bullshit! Wait until I get in here," Ashlyn growled, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car to take off.

"Babe," her wife called to her in a warning.

"Ash," her brother yelled after her at the same time.

The blonde stopped in her tracks and waited on them. Her face was set in a deep frown and her fists were clenched tightly. Ali walked up to her and grabbed her left arm, and interwined their fingers with the other. Ashlyn sighed and slowly calmed down at her wife's touch.

Chris walked up to them and patted his sister's back. "Let's try to keep cool heads in this, ok," he told her with a squeeze on the shoulder.

Ashlyn exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Ok," she painfully replied.

"Good," he nodded and walked ahead of them.

Both girls nodded and Ali turned to her wife. She rubbed her back and then leaned into her to walk together. Ashlyn sighed and squeezed their hands tighter together and kissed the top of her wife's head. Ali rubbed her arm up and down to comfort her.

"It'll be ok," Ali told her and kissed her arm.

"I hope so," Ashlyn sighed tiredly as they reached Chris.

"Hello, remember me? I'm Chris Harris and this is my sister Ashlyn and her wife Ali," her brother smiled to the nurse at the desk.

The young woman looked to them from her computer and smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you all. How can I help you," she grinned brightly.

"We were just wondering if there was any word on our granmother yet," Chris asked as he leaned into the desk.

"It's only been over 6 hours," Ashlyn muttered under her breath and Ali nudged her.

The nurse, Becky from her nametag, didn't notice as she typed away on the computer. "No, sorry. Nothing new. Their still running tests as we speak. Hopefully in the next hour or so, we'll hear something," she gave an apologetic smile.

That was it. Ashlyn's anger and frustration from the whole situation, had boiled over and she had had it. Chris and Ali felt it may be coming, but didn't think she would blow up the way she was about to. Ali felt her wife tense up for said blow up, as soon as she dropped her hand.

"You have got to be shitting me?! It's been what, almost 7 or 8 hours since she arrived, and STILL no new information?? What the fuck kind of place are you idiots running here," the blonde seethed between her clenched teeth and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Ashlyn," Ali yelled at her to stop.

"No, Alex! No! We managed to get on a plane from D.C. to here, and these jackasses still haven't told us anything new. That's my grandma back there and I want more than "we're still running tests" as a damn answer. I've never heard such bullshit in my entire life," Ashlyn spat out, as she shook her head and stormed off.

Chris looked at his sister slightly wide eyed and didn't say anything. As wrong as she may have been with her approach, he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel the exact same way. Ali did too, but they needed to keep calm in order to get things done in an orderly fashion. She looked to Chris, who nodded once, then took off after her wife.

"ASHLYN! Ashlyn, stop," the brunette yelled, as she chased after her.

Ashlyn was reeling with anger and she only felt it rise with every corner she turned. She didn't know where she was going, but knew she needed some answers and soon. She didn't know it, but she was looking for her grandma's room. Her wife's voice slowly broke through her mind.

"Ashlyn, dammit! Will you please stop," Ali shouted again and ran smack into her when she finally did.

"What, Alex," Ashlyn said deathly quiet with her back still turned to her.

Ali swallowed and cautiously raised her hand to put on her wife's back. "Ashlyn, I understand that you're mad, but-," she started carefully before she was cut off.

Ashlyn spun around to her and her face scrunched even deeper in anger. She wasn't mad at Ali and deep down knew she was right, but she was scared and her anger won out. Pushing her wife away just seemed to be all she wanted to do right now.

"Mad?! Maaaaad?! You think this is me mad?? Ali, my grandmother is somewhere is this God forsaken place and no one can seem to give me a clear enough answer as to what is going on with her. I'm not mad, I'm FURIOUS," she snapped and clenched her jaw tightly.

Ali was taken aback, but didn't back down. She had to make Ashlyn see the bright side of this, whether it was clear to see or not. That was her role as wife and one she prided herself in. She had to to take care of her.

"Ashlyn, honey,...I understand that, but we have to think clearly and keep calm," the brunette tried to reason and reached for her hand.

The blonde snatched her hand back, shook her head furiously at her, and blew out a hard breath. "No you don't understand. Not one damn bit. She isn't your grandma, she didn't raise you, she didn't make sure you had a place to go to, she didn't sacrifice so many things to make sure you were happy, she didn't do anything like that! Stop saying you understand, when clearly you don't. Your grandma isn't in here somewhere, going through God knows what," she spat at her.

Ali's face had every ounce of hurt on it. Ashlyn noticed and immediately regretted everything she said, and mentally berated herself. She didn't mean a word of any of it and wanted to apologize, but her pride won out. Taking off right now, running away from the hurt she caused her wife, was all she wanted to do.

Ali swallowed hard and blinked away her tears. "Ashlyn," she choked out.

"Fuck! I need to go," the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and took off.

Ali called after her, but something in her told her to let her go. She knew Ashlyn didn't mean anything she said, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She knew her wife was hurting and scared, so hopefully she would go blow off some steam. She hoped a little time alone would clear her mind.

Ali turned around and headed back to her brother-in-law quietly, as she wiped at her tears.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Here," Chris handed Ali a coffee an hour later.

Ali looked up to him and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," she said quietly and took it.

Ali and Chris still hadn't heard from Ashlyn, since her blow up. Ali texted and called her numerous times to see if she was ok, but they all went unanswered. Each passing moment made the brunette more and more anxious and worried without a word from her wife.

"I'm sure she's fine," her brother-in-law told her, sensing where her mind was wondering off to.

Ali sighed deeply and scratched her right eyebrow with her thumb. "I know, but I can't help but worry. She won't answer any of my attempts to reach her," she shrugged defeated.

Chris nodded and put an arm around her to give her a quick and tight sideways hug. Ali leaned into it and closed her eyes to calm her emotions. Chris rubbed her arm up and down and kissed the top of her head. He then let go to give her a warm smile.

"If I know Ashlyn, just like I know you do, she's probably somewhere beating herself up about how she acted. She'll show back up soon, Ali. Don't worry," he winked at her.

Ali smiled and gave him a nod. "I just hope it's real soon," she said and sipped her coffee.

"I just hope it's before the doctors come back. I feel like we're going to hear something soon," Chris leaned back in his seat with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"You should take a nap. I'll wake you up when something happens," she smiled at him and patted his knee.

"Are you sure? I can muscle through it so you won't be alone and bored," he half joked and Ali laughed at it.

"I'm sure I'll survive, Chris. Seriously, take a nap and get some rest. You've been going at it all night," Ali smiled in reassurance.

Chris chuckled and leaned back into the chair, putting his baseball cap over his face with a yawn. "Alrighty, then. Wake me when you need me," he yawned again and almost immediately was out.

Ali smiled at him and then grabbed a magazine to occupy her time. She flipped through it while she sipped her coffee, then tossed it aside when she got bored. She sighed and pulled out her phone to call Ashlyn again. Her finger hovered over it and then she pressed it. It went to voicemail after a few rings.

"Hey, Ashlyn. Just wanted to know where you were, because I'm worried. I'm not mad at you or anything either, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to know you're ok. I love you. Please call me back," Ali sighed sadly into the phone.

She locked her phone and then tapped it against her lips in thought, as her leg bounced impatiently. She really wasn't mad at her wife. Hurt? Yes. Mad? No. She knew she was scared and that Ashlyn sometimes dealt with her fear this way. Every human being pretty much acted the same way or differently.

"Where are you, Ashlyn," Ali whispered in a groan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was sitting outside in a garden area in the middle of the hospital. She felt terrible beyond words for how she had blown up on her wife. All Ali wanted to do was be there for her and comfort her. What did she do? She said mean and hurtful things to her. Ashlyn felt like pure shit for that.

Even though she was stressing herself with worry over her grandma, she knew she was out of line. Ali didn't do anything to deserve that. She mentally berated herself for letting things get this far. Deep inside she knew her grandma would be ok, but with no word on her drove her crazy. Ali didn't deserve the end of it.

It was Ali, that held her and got her calm and in control, when they sat down for the news at 3 in the morning. It was Ali, that packed their bags and bought their plane tickets, as soon as the call ended. It was Ali, that held her hand the whole plane ride and assured her everything would be fine.

Her Ali. Her wife. Without her, Ashlyn didn't know how she would have gotten through the last hours. What she did know, was that she only made it through because of her. She felt so guilty and took her phone out to call Ali or text her.

"Fuck. She called and texted me like a million times," the blonde cursed under her breath and went to the voicemails. She had been too angry and wrapped in her thoughts to even notice she got calls or anything.

As she listened to it, Ashlyn slowly smiled and felt like an ass at the same time. Ali said she wasn't mad at her, but she could definitely could hear the hurt in her voice. There was also worry and love in there, which caused the smile. Amazing how hearing her wife's voice and her words, made her feel better.

Ashlyn pulled the phone away to call her back, when it phone died. She cursed and raised the phone in a mock throw, then blew out a deep breath to relax. She stood and started to head back in to look for her wife and brother. She needed them, but mostly, she needed her wife.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali was scrolling through her phone and hoping for a call or text from Ashlyn. She was getting more and more frustrated from not hearing from her and stood. She started pacing the waiting room and was reminded of when Ashlyn was in the hospital for hitting her head. She shook those thoughts off.

She went to the positives of that night and slowly smiled at the thought of them. This was somewhat helping, but she figured she could go ask the nurse if there was anything new to hear. Just as she turned around and headed to the door, Ashlyn appeared and she stopped in her tracks.

Ashlyn stared at Ali for a moment with slumped and defeated shoulders. She looked like a puppy that had just gotten in trouble, but with guilt rippling off of her, and Ali had to refrain from pinching her cheeks. Instead, she slowly and caustiously walked up to her.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and wringed her hands together nervously. "I'm sorry, Ali. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. You most definitely don't deserve it, because you've been nothing but perfect to me and my family. I'm sorry," she said quietly after a moment.

Ali sighed with a smile and walked up to her to grab her fidgety hands. "Ashlyn. You don't need to thank me for taking care of you, my wife, and OUR family. I love doing it and I wouldn't trade it for the world, ok," she reminded her, as she looked her in the eyes.

The blonde blew out a shaky breath and clenched her jaw. "It still doesn't change how I acted like an ass to you. I should have never blew up on you like that," she argued softly.

Ali shook her head at her and snaked her arms around her waist to look at her closely. Ashlyn closed her eyes and wrapped her arms lazily around her shoulders, then opened them after a second. Ali saw the unshed tears of fear and regret, and it broke her heart.

"You're scared and I know that. I am too. We all handle situations like this differently, babe. I know you and I know how you act, so I knew to prepare myself. I'd rather you let it out, than keep it bottled up and go crazy with it," the brunette smiled and squeezed her.

The blonde gave a short chuckle. "I still feel like shit, though. I know I hurt you and I can't take it back. That's the worst," she shrugged and sniffled.

Ali shook her head at her. "None of that matters, because I already forgave you. Yeah, I was hurt, but like I said, I knew what to expect. I love you and I"m just glad you came back. You apologized and I know it was from the heart and you meant it. End of that discussion," she kissed her chin.

Ashlyn nodded at her with a light laugh, then brought her closer to look her in the eyes and so she could hear her. "Thank you. I love you and I wouldn't be able to survive through all of this without you by my side. You're the best," she smiled to her softly.

Ali gave her a slow shrug as they rocked slowly and gently. "No place I'd rather be and I know you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat," she said softly.

"Yes, I will. Without a second thought," Ashlyn smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashlyn and Chris Harris," a doctor called to them about 45 minutes later.

Ali and Ashlyn shot out of their chairs and went to him, Ali hitting Chris on the way. Chris jumped and made weird noises, as he woke up and his hat slid down his face. Both girls chuckled at him and he jokingly shot them death glares, as he stood and followed.

"That's us," Ashlyn shook the doctors hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Davidson. Sorry to keep you waiting. There's three people here, so I'm assuming it's ok if we all talk together," the man asked, as he shook everyone's hands and held Ali's a moment longer for emphasis.

The Harris siblings nodded. "Yes, sir. She's my wife, Ali Krieger," Ashlyn spoke up with a proud smile, not noticing her mess up because she was anticipating the news.

Ali chuckled at her wife and shook her head and the doctor's hand. "Ali Krieger-HARRIS. Nice to meet you," she corrected and gave Ashlyn a pointed, sassy smile.

"Oops. Sorry, babe. I was thinking too fast and it just slipped," she shrugged, hands turned up, and with a sorry smile that Ali waved off.

"It's ok, this time," the brunette teased with her finger pointed at her and everyone laughed.

"Let me guess? Newlyweds," Dr. Davidson chuckled and everyone nodded.

"That obvious," Chris grinned and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. I remember my wife and us at that stage. Such a beautiful thing. Word of advice? Rule #1: she's always right and get's what she wants. No questions asked," Dr. Davidson leaned to Ashlyn and whispered behind his hand to her.

The blonde smirked at him knowingly. "Boy, don't I know it. Thanks for the advice, doc," she winked to him with her dimple grin.

"Oh, whatever. Don't let that big baby fool any of you," Ali scoffed and nudged her shoulder with hers playfully, earning a laugh from everyone.

"What a lovely couple. Back to business, I have some answers for you guys. Are you ready," the man asked with a smile.

All three of them looked to each other with hesitant smiles and slowly nodded. They shuffled back to their seats and Dr. Davidson grabbed a chair to pull in front of them to sit in. Ashlyn sat on the edge of her seat and grabbed Ali's hand to thread their fingers together. Ali looked at her and smiled, then grabbed Chris' hand to hold, too.

Chris smiled at his sister-in-law and then looked down to his little sister. Ashlyn smiled at him and he looked to the doctor to nod for him to continue. The blonde let out a deep breath and Ali picked their hands up to kiss her's. Ashlyn smiled to her and then they gave their full attention to Dr. Davidson.

"First, I want to say how horrible I feel for not getting any answers to you guys this whole time. There was really nothing to give and I was so caught up in trying to find something, I didn't think to come and reassure you guys. I ran millions of different tests and tried to find something, but I couldn't. I take the blame for that," he apologized with pursed lips.

"It's ok, doctor. We just want to know if she's ok now. If you didn't find anything, then what does that mean," Chris spoke for them and they all nodded in agreement.

Dr. Davidson nodded once and then smiled. "Thank you. She is ok and being put in a room now, as we speak. After I ran all possible tests and scans, I went to talk to your grandma to ask her some questions. When we got to what she ate for dinner, she told me she had some spicy food. That's when it clicked for me," he chuckled and opened the folder he was holding.

"What clicked," Ashlyn asked in confusion and leaned closer.

"Well, I asked her some basic questions about her appetite and things, and got some pretty funny answers back. It seems your grandmothers appetite isn't the healthiest for her age and that's not too good. She needs to work harder at that and cut down the bad food intake," he stated and handed them some papers.

"So, is it something she ate," Ali asked as she read the paper Ashlyn held.

"Something like that. Your grandmother is 100 % fine. What she had happened to her, was simple gas that was mostly built up in her chest and wanted out. A very scary feeling that can make someone think somethng is seriously wrong, but isn't. She's fine and can leave in a few hours," Dr. Davidson smiled to them and they all sighed with relief.

"I can't believe she almost gave me a heart attack over gas," Ashlyn fell back into her chair with her hand over her heart, causing everyone to laugh.

"You? I called you two for nothing and almost caused a wreck speeding here last night! Lord, grandma," Chris chuckled in relief.

"All that matters, is that she's fine. When can we see her doctor," Ali giggled and looked to him expectantly.

"Once they settle her in, then you can all go back there. After that, then we'll let her go. Do you guys have anymore questions for me," he grinned and stood.

"None that I can think of. You guys," Ashlyn asked them as they all stood.

"I'm good," Chris sighed happily.

"Nope. Thank you, Dr. Davidson," Ali smiled sincerely and shook his hand, as did the Harris siblings.

"Not a problem at all. You all take care and good luck with that grandma of yours. She's a sweet one, but when I told her about everything, she wasn't too happy. You guys have a good day," he chuckled and waved bye as he left and they all waved back their thanks again.

"Wow. Thank God it's nothing serious," Chris hugged his sister tightly then kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, we're lucky. I love you, Bubba," Ashlyn smiled to him.

"Love you too, kid. I love you too, Ali. Thank you for everything," he grinned at his sister-in-law, as he crushed her in an equally tight hug.

"Not a problem. There's no place I'd rather be. Love you, too," the brunette squeezed him.

Chris let go and kissed her cheek, then walked to the nurses station to get some more info and sign things. Ashlyn wrapped her left arm around Ali and brought her close. She kissed the top of her head, then Ali looked up to her to kiss her lips. They smiled against each other, then pulled apart to hug.

"Come on. Let's go see the difficult patient," Ali pulled back and teased with a chuckle.

Ashlyn laughed and grabbed her hand, as they walked out to head that way. "Yes, let's," she kissed her hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home, grandma," Ashlyn cheered when she walked them through the door.

"Finally. That doctor and those nurses were starting to rub me the wrong way," grandma said thankfully and kissed her granddaughter's cheek in thanks.

Ashlyn chuckled at her with a headshake. "Grandma. They were just doing their job. You have to listen to them," she kissed the top of her head.

The elder woman waved her off and headed straight for the kitchen. "Sweetheart, please. Back in my day, the doctor was a last resort and his word was as good as a swindlers. My grandma's remedies worked better than any 'doctors' did," she shook her head and went to the fridge.

"I see where I get my hate for hospitals from," Ashlyn laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"What was that, honey," grandma asked as she pulled out some pork chops.

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure that's not on your diet, either. Come on, grandma. You gotta follow the doctor's orders," the blonde went up to her and gave her a pointed look.

Grandma rolled her eyes and smacked her granddaughter's hands, as she tried to grab the package. "I follow my own orders and not some pencil skinny doctor. I'm a southern woman, therefore, I need my southern food," she argued and started preparing to cook dinner.

Ashlyn sighed and put the heel of her right hand into her forehead. "Grandma, please. You scared me half to death. When I got that call at 3 in the morning, I thought and assumed the absolute worst. My mind raced about how I wouldn't be able to survive without you. Please, do what the doctor says. For yourself, for me, and for Chris. Please," she pleaded as she looked her directly in the eyes.

Grandma stared at her silently for a moment, then pushed the pork chops away and looked guiltily to Ashlyn. She didn't mean to scare her grandchildren or anyone else. She was beyond scared herself. Ashlyn noticed her starting to beat herself up and she grabbed her hands to hold and smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," the blonde apologized.

"You didn't, sweetie. You just reminded me of everything important in my life. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, your brother, or Ali. I love you, Ashlyn," grandma smiled and gave her a hug.

"Everything is fine. I'm just glad you're ok. I love you, too," Ashlyn whispered and closed her eyes to savor it.

Grandma patted her back, then pulled away. "I am fine. We are blessed it's nothing serious. You do have to know, though, that I won't be here forever. We all have our time to go, but that's why we live life with no regrets and cherish everything. Just know that, no matter what happens, I'll always be there. Ok," she put a comforting hand to Ashlyn's cheek.

The blonde swallowed as she leaned into her hand and blinked away her tears. "I know, but it won't make it hurt less. I just love you so much. I know you'll always be there with me through everything," she gave her a watery smile and nod.

Grandma patted her cheek then pinched it, earning a chuckle. "That's my girl. I'm not leaving anytime soon, anyways. I have to be here for when you and Ali give me great grandchildren," she winked and went to put the pork chops back up.

Ashlyn's eyes widened and she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, we'll definitly get you those," she said quickly with a little blush.

Grandma laughed and winked at her. "You'll be a perfect mother. You and Ali, both. I can't wait," she clapped and then rummaged through her freezer again.

Ashlyn chuckled at her and then gently moved her aside to grab something. "Thanks, grandma. It really means a lot and I can't wait, either. How about we do one more celebratory dinner," she winked at her and pulled the pork chops back out.

"Sounds perfect," grandma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for coming back out to help, Ashlyn," Chris sarcasticallly replied when he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, bro. Got a little busy in here," the blonde smirked with a head point to their grandma.

"Everything ok in here," Ali asked, as she came from behind Chris.

"Perfect," grandma smiled and they all returned it with head nods.

"Good. What's for dinner," Chris asked as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"I second that," Ashlyn raised her hand and turned to her grandma.

Ali chuckled and shook her head. "You Harris' and your stomachs," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

I'm surprised they haven't ever eaten me out of house and home, Ali dear. Pork chops, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, children. Now go watch TV and let me get dinner done," she smiled and shooed them out, as she wiped her hands on the towel.

Ashlyn and Chris practically drooled at the thought, while Ali looked ready to protest the menu. Ashlyn noticed, and quickly put her hand over her mouth and led her to the living room.

"She can't have that," Ali exclaimed to her quietly in the hallway.

"I know and I fought her on it, but I figured one last meal will be ok, babe. Please," Ashlyn pursed her bottom lip out and put her hands up in a prayer stance.

Ali shook her head no and Ashlyn deepened her stance, giving her puppy dog eyes for added affect. The brunette made a sound and pointed to the kitchen, then looked at her wife expectantly. She didn't budge, so Ali dropped her hand and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! One dinner and that's it," she whispered sharply and sliced her hands in front of herself.

The blonde clapped her hands and then pecked her wife's lips multiple times. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are making an old woman very happy in there," she murmured against her lips and then gave her a longer kiss.

"I bet. Don't get used to it. I'll be calling her everyday to make sure she's following the rules," the brunette scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, wifey," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her nose.

Ali smiled as she played with Ashlyn's collar and then looked up to her. She leaned up and teased a kiss, ending up nudging their noses together. Ashlyn tried to catch her mouth and laughed when she pulled away. They both closed their eyes and rocked gently.

"I love you," Ali mumbled and looked at her.

"I love you, too. Thank you for everything," Ashlyn whispered and ran her thumb down her cheek tenderly.

Ali closed the short distance and gave her wife a deep, passionate kiss. Ashlyn smiled into it and turned her head to the side, while grabbing her hips to pull her closer. Ali smiled along with her, and grabbed her neck with both of her hands to bring her to her. They slowly pulled apart, nipping at each others lips.

"Let's go watch TV," Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hand to lead them.

Ali didn't budge and bit her bottom lip with a smile. Her wife looked to her quizzically and her forehead furrowed. Ali dragged her back to her and kissed her chin, earning a laugh.

"Something wrong, Princess, or do you just want to make out in the hallyway 'til dinner," Ashlyn teased, as she tucked some hair behind her wife's ear.

"Ha ha. Actually, I think I want to go learn some more family food secrets. Go watch TV with your brother," Ali ordered and pecked her lips, then hit her butt to get her moving.

"Hmmm, this should be good. Don't burn the kitchen down, Ali. I don't want to be widowed," she joked and dodged her wife's hits.

"Whatever, you love my cooking, jackass," she playfully punched her stomach and then sauntered off in to the kitchen.

"That I do," Ashlyn smiled, while staring at her wife's butt with a little head nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can all breathe easier ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, for still sticking with the story. Enjoy :)

Chapter 25

"BABE! Babe, look," Ali yelled to her wife from her surfboard, as she prepared to grab a wave.

After grandma was settled back in, Ali and Ashlyn made it back home and were able to pack for their honeymoon. It took some convincing from grandma, because they insisted on rescheduling, but she managed to get them to go. As soon as they stepped off the plane and into the Caribbean sun, they were happy they did.

The U.S. Virgin Islands was the perfect choice for a honeymoon and they were having the time of their lives. From surfing, longboarding, swimming, eating, drinking, everything this place had to offer, they enjoyed it. Luckily, they still had a few days left on their trip.

"I see you! You look great," Ashlyn cupped her hands around her mouth to yell back.

Ali gave a quick thumbs up and Ashlyn returned it with a grin, as well. Ali set herself up and glided perfectly across the wave, while Ashlyn watched in awe. No matter how many times she's seen her wife surf, it never got old and she thought it was the hottest thing ever.

Just as the wave was coming to an end, Ali somehow lost her footing and wiped out. Ashlyn laughed as she clapped her hands and waited for Ali to come back up. When she didn't see her resurface, her face dropped in worry and she paddled over to her floating board.

"Ali?! ALEX?! Are you ok?? Alex, this isn't funny if you're trying to mess with me," she yelled and searched around for her.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali's board and pulled at the string where her ankle should be. When she saw that her wife wasn't attatched to it, she started to panick and her heart pounded like crazy. She paddled around on her board and frantically started looking around the water for her.

"Fucking great. I lost my wife at sea, and I'm sure this will make a 20/20 special where I'll be painted as some murderer," Ashlyn muttered under her breath, as she roamed her eyes around the water.

All of a sudden, Ashlyn's board was flipped and she was tossed into the water. It scared her half to death and she kicked around trying to get back to the surface. She assumed the worst and thought that a shark or something was the cause, as she frantically tried to get back on her board and gasped to catch her breath.

Once her ears were cleared and her eyes wiped of the water, she came face to face to her manically laughing wife. She sighed in relief and dropped her head on her board, as she continued to wade in the water and clutched her surfboard. Ali, holding the other side, was wiping her eyes and laughing even harder.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her and glared at her. She was coughing and trying to clear her nose and mouth of the water, and Ali just laughed more. The brunette slowly came to little giggles and tried to calm down, for the sake of her wife's ego. She reached over and ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, honey. I couldn't resist," Ali bit back more giggles.

Ashlyn shook her head and coughed. "You're an ass. I thought something terrible had happened to you and I was going to be on a news special for 'murdering my newlywed wife' or something. Then you flipped me and I thought I was shark bait for sure," Ashlyn looked up to her in disbelief and un-amused.

"I had to get you back for last night. I doubt anyone could believe you could murder me, anyways. As far as shark bait goes, I bet you'd be happy to go out like that. Having to go through Shark Week with you like it's a holiday, is proof enough. One of the reasons I always hated you going surfing," the brunette poked her arm with a smile.

"Last night," the blonde asked her quizzically.

"Yeah. Last night. Don't act brand new all of a sudden," Ali gave her a sassy smile, as she pointed to the nickel sized hickey on her neck.

Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows with a cocky smirk. "Oh, yeah. That. Fun night last night and I didn't hear you complaining," she gave her a pointed look.

Ali rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Come down a few pegs, Cocky McCockerson. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying you were rougher than usual. No complaints there, either," she winked at her and ran her fingers over her wife's arm.

Ashlyn jutted her chin out and raised her eyebrows. "Well, then. Now that I know that little bit of insight, tonight should be fun all over again," she whispered with a faraway look and Ali smacked her arm.

"Is that all you ever think about, Ashlyn," she laughed and pushed away from the board to float on her back.

Ashlyn chuckled and dove under the board to go to her on the other side. She put her arms under her to guide her and make sure she was able to float. Ali's eye were closed, but she felt her presence and opened one out to her with a smile. Ashlyn dipped down and kissed her quickly.

"It's not all I ever think about, Ali. Sometimes I think about food or something else, THEN I go back to it," she joked and they both laughed.

"The sad thing is, I feel like that wasn't even fully a joke. We need to find you something better to occupy your mind with," the brunette teased and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

Ashlyn happily grabbed her to hold bridal style, while they floated. "Nah, I'm good. Now give me kisses," she puckered her lips to her.

Ali laughed, but more than happily complied. When things got heated, Ashlyn dropped Ali's legs, and she more than willingly wrapped them around her waist. Ashlyn's hand ran up her thighs, to her back, and ended at the ties of her bikini bra. She lazily played with them and then started to tug at them.

"Don't even think about it, Ashlyn. This isn't a nude beach, and even if it was, I still wouldn't do it," Ali warned her against her lips, then picked the kiss back up.

Ashlyn chuckled against her mouth, but didn't break the kiss. "Come on, Ali. Live a little. My mind keeps going back to that story your friends told me about you skinny dipping," she said as she kissed along her neck.

Her wife pulled back, just a hair, and looked at her with a smile at the corner of her lips. "Live a little? Are you going to strip too? Did you forget I was drunk off my ass when I did that," she narrowed her eyes at her.

Ashlyn shrugged with a smirk. "I will if you will. Do you want to go drink a few more beers to loosen up," she bit her bottom lip excitedly.

"You're cute, but I don't think you have it in you to skinny dip in a public beach," she chuckled and pecked her lips.

The blonde pouted sadly and Ali chuckled, as she kissed her again. "I will. And this isn't public, that's why we drove for an hour to find it," she whined.

"Yeah, suuuuuure. Someone could come here at anytime," Ali argued and tapped her pointer finger against her wife's lips.

Ashlyn shook her head and Ali did the same. She huffed and thought about her next move for a second. She wanted to just snatch the bikini top off and take off swimming from Ali, as fast as she could. Then again, she didn't want her wife to kill her and be the one on 20/20, instead.

"The hell with it," she muttered under her breath and crashed her lips on to hers.

Ali's mind was swimming and she couldn't think straight at all. The way Ashlyn's lips were moving against her's, made her body tingle and she arched into her for more. The blonde felt it and knew her plan was working just fine. She quickly and smoothly undid her wife's bra and took off swimming as fast as she could.

Ali screamed and put her hands over her chest, as she glared at Ashlyn's retreating form. The blonde was laughing like a mad woman and swam a good 20 feet away, before turning back around to her. The brunette yelled a cry to her and it only made her laugh harder.

"ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!!! IF YOU EVER WANT TO TOUCH THIS BODY OR SEE IT NAKED AGAIN, THEN BRING ME MY BRA BACK! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS," Ali yelled at the top of her lungs to her and dipped a little more in the water to hide her chest.

"BABY!!! DON'T SAY THINGS YOU DON'T MEAN! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND CAN'T RESIST MY CHARM, BOO," Ashlyn argued back with a smirk.

Ali huffed and dipped all the way into the water, until her nose was just above the surface for her to breath. Ashlyn felt guilty, so she slowly removed her bra as well, and lifted them both up to her wife to see.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD," she exclaimed to her and Ali perked up a little.

They stared at each other for a moment and then swam halfway to meet the other. Ashlyn tossed their bras on Ali's surfboard and bobbed in the water in front of her. Ali still had a frown and annoyed look, so Ashlyn dragged her to her with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," she whispered, as she rested her chin on her shoulder and held her.

Her wife scoffed with arms still crossed across her chest and she didn't budge. Ashlyn smirked and kissed her shoulder, then moved up to her neck, then to behind her ear. Ali was finding it hard not to giggle, and lost when Ashlyn made weird animal noises as she playfully nibbled at her neck again.

"There's my favorite smile and laugh," the blonde kissed by her ear and squeezed their bodies closer together.

Ali sighed and rolled her eyes. "I still hate you," she mumbled when she put her face into her neck.

"I deserve that, but it won't last forever," she chuckled into her shoulder and inhaled her.

"Ugh, I hate that you know me so well," Ali lightly bit her neck and she yelped.

"That hurt! And of course I know you like a book. I have to keep up with you knowing me just as much. I can't get away with anything with you," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her shoulder for a moment.

The brunette laughed and circled her arms around her wife's neck tightly, burying her face deeper in her neck. "You sure as hell can't. Ok, I'm not mad at you anymore. This feels so good. And peaceful," she admitted with a content sigh.

Ashlyn heard the smile in her voice and held her tighter, running her hands up her bare back. "Told ya so. I love holding you like this," she whispered to her and closed her eyes to savor it.

They stayed like that for a moment and enjoyed the company of each other. Ali closed her eyes and smiled, as she focused on her wife's hand running up and down her back soothingly. Ashlyn turned her head to the side and kissed her hair, letting her lips stay there and inhaling deeply.

"You know, we aren't fully skinny dipping yet. We still have some other clothes to remove," Ashlyn smirked into her hair.

Ali gave a short giggle, but didn't move. "You are really pushing your luck," she mumbled.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe, but I have to at least try," she chuckled and kissed her forehead.

As much as Ali hated to admit it, she was starting to like the idea of them doing it. There was just something about the rush of doing something you're not supposed to do, that made her itch. Ali had done her fair share of rebellious things, but this would be more fun because it was with Ashlyn. A memory to make with her wife.

The brunette pulled back to meet her wife's eyes. Without saying a word, she kissed her, and as she slowly pulled back, she slipped her bikini underwear off. Ashlyn's eyes were still closed, so she tossed them at her head and giggled as she swam backwards.

Ashlyn had a silly, toothy grin on her face after that kiss, until she felt something hit her and Ali laughing. She removed whatever it was from her face and opened her eyes to her wife's underwear. She looked at them wide eyed and then to Ali, who seductively motioned for her to come to her with her pointer finger.

"Are you for real," the blonde gulped.

"What do you think," the brunette said with a sassy smirk.

"Holy shit," Ashlyn muttered and started to swim to her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yours too," Ali stopped her with a hand up and a sexy smile.

Ashlyn wasted no time in removing hers and throwing both of their underwear where their bras were. Her eyes never left her wife's and she slowly swam to her. She grabbed her roughly and Ali wrapped her legs around her waist instantly. They both sighed at the flesh on flesh contact.

"This is the hottest thing I think we'll ever do," Ashlyn said huskily and flicked her eyes to her wife's lips.

Ali shook her head no and tried to focus. "Probably not. Now kiss me," she practically growled in German.

Ashlyn's eyes darkened and she bought them closer together, if possible. "It'll be my pleasure. I love you," she cockingly smirked back in German and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"It's safe to say,...that you...speaking German...will....be the death of...me...instead of...the other way aro-...und. That's the...sexiest thing...you've ever said...to me," the brunette panted between their kiss and held her face to tilt it.

They pulled apart for a second. "I've been studying and just for you, too," the blonde winked at her as they tried to catch their breath.

Ali bit her bottom lip and ran her thumbs over her wife's cheeks softly. Ashlyn just stared at her and then closed her eyes with a happy sigh, relishing in her hand movements. Ali smiled at her and then leaned down to press her lips to hers for a long kiss.

"I love you, too," Ali pulled back and then gave her a peck.

"Don't I know it. Now let's have some fun and make some memories," Ashlyn winked and dipped them under water, Ali squealing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised I like this," Ashlyn forked her dinner for another bite.

After their little adventure in the ocean earlier, they went back to their hotel room and got ready for dinner. They had mostly been eating out at little hole in the walls or local places for meals, but Ali wanted to take them out for something more special.

When they were waiting for their bags to come through at the airport, Ali had picked up a brochure to get some ideas on things to do. She saw that there was a resteraunt that was all outside and was having a huge party for any and everyone. She smiled at the idea of it and the reviews were good, so she was sold.

Now, they were eating food they had never heard of before, but that the waiter had recommended for tourists, and enjoying every bit of it. They were drinking beer, talking, laughing uncontrollably, and enjoying each others time. Neither one wanted the night to end, nor their honeymoon.

"You and me both. What is it again that we're eating," Ali asked and took a drink of her beer to help her food down.

Ashlyn shrugged confusedly. "Totally forgot, but I guess that's the beauty of it," she smiled and finished her last few bites.

"I agree. You cleaned your plate good," Ali chuckled and hurried up to finish her few bites.

"Well, someone did work up my appetite earlier," she smirked and leaned back in her chair with her beer.

"Whatever. I practically had to drag you out of the water," the brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"True, true. So, do you want dessert," the blonde wagged her eyebrows at her finished plate.

Ali rolled her eyes again and tried to bite back a laugh. "Unless there's something chocolate involved...," she trailed off and leaned onto the table.

"We can INVOLVE chocolate," Ashlyn tried to be smooth and Ali shook her head no.

"I want an actual chocolate dessert, Ashlyn," she said pointedly and sipped her beer.

"Fine," she frowned and grabbed the menu to look through.

Ali quietly giggled into her beer, just as the waiter arrived to take their dirty dishes. They thanked him and Ashlyn ordered chocolate cake with a side of ice cream for them to share. Everything else that was on the dessert menu, seemed unlikely for them.

"Happy, Princess," Ashlyn asked glumly and scooted to the table.

"Yes and thank you. You're the bestest wifey in the world," Ali grinned and scooted her chair over to her and held her hand.

Ashlyn scrunched her lips up and Ali laughed at her childishness. She held her hand up to her mouth and kissed it a few times, trying to get her attention. She saw it was working, when Ashlyn's eyes quickly looked to her then straight ahead. Ali smirked and then leaned up to her ear.

"You made me have to pull out the big guns," she whispered into her ear and lightly tugged on her ear lobe with her teeth.

Ashlyn groaned and shut her eyes tightly together. "You are TERRIBLE," she said through clenched teeth.

"And you're my big baby, but I still love you," the brunette said into her ear again, blowing her hot breath for affect, then kissing it.

The blonde turned to her and kissed her, holding her neck with her other hand. "And I love you, my beautiful, teasing Princess," she laughed as their noses touched.

"I actually love that title," Ali laughed with her and then pecked her lips.

"Of course you do," Ashlyn smiled as she shook her head and sat back in her seat.

They chatted for a little while longer, as they waited on their dessert. Ashlyn observed her wife lovingly, as she put their joined hands up to her mouth to kiss and hold to her lips. Ali smiled at it and winked at her, as she continued her story about the last few days. Halfway through, the waiter showed up and Ali's face lit up like a kid at a candy store at the sight of their treat.

"I wished you looked at me like you did our dessert just now," the blonde teased and handed her the fork.

"Why, when I look at you ten times more better? Do you not want any," the brunette asked her with a point to the plate.

"Smooth. Nah, you just enjoy yourself," Ashlyn grinned her dimple to her.

Ali gave her a yeah right look and held the first bite up to her. "You're not fooling anyone. Here. Share with me," she hovered the inviting forkful to her mouth.

"Dammit. You know how weak I am to you and your feeding me power," she said in a weak voice and grabbed at her chest.

Ali laughed at her and brought the fork closer to her mouth. Ashlyn winked at her and ate it without hesitation. Her eyes widened, she hummed her approval, and gave a thumbs up, as she chewed. Ali grinned her nose crinkle at her and then dove in for her own bite, mimicking her wife when she tasted it.

"This is so freaking goooooood, babe," Ali chewed then picked up a piece of cake with her fingers.

"My thoughts exactly, honey. What the hell did they put in this? Crack," Ashlyn joked as Ali fed her the cake and kissed her lips after.

"Possibility," she shrugged and licked her fingers.

They finished the rest of their dessert and got the check when the waiter came to collect the plate. They didn't have to fight over who was going to pay for what, since they were on each other's bank accounts now, though Ashlyn insisted on using her card. Ali laughed at it and obliged. They then happily held hands and headed out to get a cab.

As Ashlyn tried to flag one for them, Ali wrapped her arms around her shoulders with a lazy smile. She scanned the area around her and noticed how beautiful the beach looked with the moonlight on it. She sighed at the sight and then an idea popped in her head.

"Ashlyn," she called to her, not taking her eyes off the beach.

"Yeah, babe," her wife replied distractedly, as she waved her arms for a cab.

"I don't wanna go back just yet."

The blonde turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There," Ali simply pointed to the beach, as her wife came up to her.

Ashlyn followed her stare and finger, then turned back to her. "What? Swimming," she asked confused.

Ali chuckled at her answer and just threaded their fingers together, walking to her destination. Ashlyn was beyond confused, but let her wife lead her to the beach. When they got to the sand, Ali took her shoes off and carried them until they got close to the water.

Dropping her shoes a few feet away, she went to the waters edge and let the waves roll up on her feet. She let out a little squeal at the cold chill the water gave her, then closed her eyes with a happy smile. She leaned her head back and inhaled the crisp, clean ocean air.

Ashlyn watched her the whole time, hands in her pockets, and had a smile of her own. Ali looked so beautiful with the moonlight silhouetting her body. She could sit there and stare at her forever if she could. She kicked her shoes off by Ali's, then walked quietly up to her.

"This is so beautiful, isn't it," Ali said in awe as she stared up at the moon.

Ashlyn was looking down, as she squished her toes in the sand, then looked to her wife adoringly for a moment. "It certainly is," she breathed with a smile.

Ali turned her head to her and shyly looked down with a blush. Ashlyn chuckled and moved closer to her. She looked up, biting her lip, and shrugged her left shoulder.

"I haven't made you do that in a while. I thought I was losing my charm or something," the blonde winked and nudged their shoulders together.

"I always blush when you say endearing things to me. Either you see it, you don't, or it's on the inside, but I always do. Never fails," she admitted and tangled her arms with her right one.

"Good to know. Same to you, too," she kissed the top of her head as Ali laid it on her shoulder.

"I don't make you blush," Ali laughed in disbelief and snuggled closer to her for warmth.

Ashlyn noticed and wrapped her right arm around her, rubbing her arm up and down to warm her up. Ali sighed and circled her arms around her waist, resting her head on her collarbone, as they looked out to the ocean.

"You are probably the only girl that has EVER made me blush so much and trip over my words from nerves. Ali, I have never ever in my life been nervous talking to girls, or blushed, or anything, but you turn me into a bumbling fool when I talk to you," Ashlyn confessed with a chuckle.

Ali laughed into her shoulder and rubbed her wife's stomach to get her to look at her. When she did, Ashlyn shrugged like she had never said more truer words in her life and she wasn't ashamed of it, either. Ali stood on her tip toes and kissed her lips, as they laughed.

"I'm sorry, babe. Now you know how I felt talking to you," she giggled when they pulled apart.

"I ain't ashamed," she simply shrugged again and kissed her forehead.

"So weird, how we were practically like teenagers and stuff when we're basically 30 year old women," Ali shook her head.

"Love's affects have no age limit. I read that somewhere, I think. Or maybe I just made that up? Hmmm...anyways, we've known each other for a long time, but when it came to us dating, I found it so hard to talk around you. I wanted things to go so perfectly. Hell, even all of our dates were like, days of planning for me," Ashlyn smiled as she remembered them.

"They were all perfect, too. I loved every last one of them. I found it hard to talk, act, not stare, listen, pay attention, like a lot of stuff, when we were around each other. Fun times, fun times. I still feel like that. Do you," she looked up to her for an answer.

Her wife gave her a look of is the sky blue. "Whatchu think? Ali, 20, 30, 80 years from now and beyond, I'll still be the lovesick fool for you that I am now. That is one thing that will never change," Ashlyn grinned.

Ali grabbed her face with both of her hands and kissed her. "Such a way with words. Glad to know we'll both still be just as horny at 100 years old, as we are now. Some things should never change," she laughed softly after they pulled apart.

"I totally agree. Now show me how much you love me again," Ashlyn raised her right eyebrow.

"Of course. Always and forever, babe. I love you," Ali leaned up.

"Always and forever, baby. I love you, too," Ashlyn smiled and met her the rest of the way.

They stayed out there and loss track of time. Neither one cared though, as they kissed under the beautiful glow of the moon and held each other. They made sure to etch the moment into their minds for forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest time! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 26

"I miss our honeymoon already," Ashlyn glumly frowned, as she stared out at the snow slowly falling from their living room window.

Only one day back from their honeymoon, and both girls (mostly Ashlyn), wanted to run back to the Caribbean sun. As fast as it came to start their vacation, it seems it ended just as it got good. Now, it was time to get back to work and win gold in Canada. That thought alone made it worth it.

Ali wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Me too. Look on the bright side: after we win it all in Canada, then we can celebrate. How's that sound," she tried to cheer her up and kissed her shoulder.

Ashlyn turned around to her and smiled. "Sounds perfect. Got any ideas," she asked as she played with the ends of her wife's hair.

"Hmmm,...I don't know. I picked this time, so why don't you pick this time," she shrugged.

"How about...Greece? I bet that place is awesome around that time of year," the blonde offered with a little excitement in her voice.

Ali chuckled at her giddiness and slowly nodded. "Now I want to go to Greece," she smacked her lips and Ashlyn laughed.

"Soon. Very soon, my beautiful wife. Anywho, you're right. The World Cup is our focus and helping the Spirit out as much as we can, while we're here. We should pack and get ready for camp," Ashlyn sighed tiredly and pecked her lips.

Ali untangled her body from hers, then went over to their still packed suitcases from their honeymoon. She took everything out of them and put the dirty clothes by the washer, then put everything else in it's rightful place. Ashlyn plopped down by her and did the same with their carry on bags.

"Jesus, I didn't realize we packed this much," the blonde whispered to herself in disbelief.

"That's what happens when you have two people like us going away for a short while and packing like it's for years," Ali answered as she brought over their clean clothes.

"Something tells me this is mostly yours, Diva Princess," she smirked and pointed her finger at her.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Ash, you pack worst than I do. That's why Pinoe likes to go through your stuff and play dress up," the brunette scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm the best dressed of the team. I have to keep up appearances, of course," she argued, as she stuffed their bags and zipped them closed.

Ali rolled her eyes and zipped the last few things in their suitcases. "Of course you do, stud. Alright, I'm done and so are you. What's left to do," she stood and wiped her hands together.

"Food. I'm hungry," her wife rubbed her stomach as she stood next to her.

"Of course you are," Ali muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. You know I can't function on an empty stomach," Ashlyn reminded her.

Ali laughed at her and went to inspect their fridge. She stuck her head in it and grimaced at how empty it was. They had been so preoccupied in trying to get to Florida and then to their honeymoon, they forgot to stock up before they left. She closed the door and turned to her wife, who was looking at her stomach and lightly poking it.

"Bad news, babe. We are out of food, which means we need to go buy groceries," Ali shrugged with her thumb jutted to their practically empty fridge.

Ashlyn sighed and punched at the air dramatically. "No! It's terrible out there," she whined and plopped on the bar stool with a pout.

Ali giggled at her antics and walked over to lean on the sink to look at her. "Really? Stop being so dramatic, babe. We'll just pick up some essentials since we won't be here for a while, ok," she said as she cleaned up the few dishes in the sink.

"It's not 'being dramatic', honey. It's being realistic. Remember what happened last time," the blonde reminded her with a pointed look.

"Yeah, and we ended up having fun and finding an awesome place to eat at. It wasn't bad. Now get off your ass and let's go. You're driving." her wife chuckled and tossed her the keys.

"Damn this snow," Ashlyn grumbled and followed behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashlyn, seriously, you don't need anymore of that," Ali shook her head at her.

"Yes I do! One can never have enough Nutella, babe," she simply stated and tossed it in the cart.

The brunette let out a deep, quiet sigh with a smile and pushed the cart behind her. "What do you want for dinner," she asked as she scanned the stuff on the shelves for ideas.

Ashlyn looked around with pursed lips in thought. "Why don't you pick. I don't care," she shrugged after a second.

"Mmmkay. Hmmm, I kind of want sandwiches. How does that sound," she asked her wife.

The blonde grinned brightly. "Sounds perfect! Can you make those ones with all the different kinds off meats and for dessert, your awesome Nutella sandwiches," she asked with hope and her hands clasped in front off her chest.

Ali chuckled at how cute she was. "Yes, baby. Whatever you want. Let's go get our supplies," she grinned and pinched her cheeks.

"Awesome! Where to first," she did a triumphant fist pump.

"Well we have plenty of Nutella, obviously," Ali chuckled under her breath.

"As hungry as I am and as much as I love your Nutella sandwiches, that might not be enough," Ashlyn winked and put her hand on the small of her wife's back to guide her.

Ali rolled her eyes with a head shake. "I guess I should be happy that you think so highly of my sandwich making skills. Checking that off the list, we just need some more bread, the meats, cheese, some chips, and I believe that's it," she said in thought.

Ashlyn nodded and they proceeded to get everything they needed. They spent about 5 minutes alone by the chips, trying to decide on a flavor together. Ali caved in and let Ashlyn have her pick, and the blonde winked when she threw both of their bags in. Ali pinched her stomach and then pecked her lips, both smiling.

About 20 minutes later, they had everything they needed except their meats. They headed over to the deli and stood behind the 2 people in line to wait. They were so engrossed in their conversation about the upcoming camp, they didn't even notice who had came up behind them minutes later.

After ordering, Ashlyn was dodging a playful smack to the stomach from her wife, when she stepped back into someone. Ali playfully glared at her and told her to be careful and watch out. The blonde threw her hands up at her and then turned around to apologize, but the words caught in her throat and she gasped.

"What the fu-," Ashlyn said quietly like she had saw a ghost.

"Ashlyn? Whoa. It's...it's been a while."

"Ash, that's not anyway to apologize," Ali nudged her back with her elbow, oblivious to who was there.

"Ali? Is that you?"

Ali's ears perked up at her name, but mostly at the voice that said it. Ashlyn was still staring dumbly and in shock, as she reached her hand behind to tug on her wife's jacket. Ali somewhat gulped and slowly turned around.

She came face to face, with the one person she had envied for almost six months. The person she often compared herself to, trying to decipher what it was she had that she didn't. The person, who she no longer felt any of those things about now. Someone, she had a part in hurting and felt horrible for ever since.

"Veronica," Ali breathed in disbelief.

The girl smiled at them both uneasily. "In the flesh," she let out a little awkward laugh.

"H-Hi. How are you," Ali asked shaking her head to clear it and giving a small smile, while snapping a still silent Ashlyn out of her state with a nudge.

"I'm great, actually. Thank you for asking. How are you guys," Veronica smiled back, this time more brighter and looked between the two.

"Goo-Good. Fantastic, actually. Glad to hear you're doing great," Ashlyn cleared her throat, finally speaking.

"That's wonderful to hear," she smiled back and nodded her head.

The three girls looked around awkwardly and shifted on their feet, at the uncomfortable silence. Ashlyn casted a quick look at her wife and Ali nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. Veronica had just looked up when she did and noticed Ali's wedding ring. She quickly shot her eyes to Ashlyn's left ring finger, and noticed her black and silver band.

"Holy shit! You guys got married," she exclaimed in surprise.

Ali and Ashlyn both looked up at her and then to each other with grins. They then looked back to her and nodded proudly. Ashlyn reached for Ali's hand and intertwined their fingers, rubbing her thumb over her wife's wedding ring. Ali bit her bottom lip with a smile at the action and leaned into her.

"Yeah. We got married in September," the blonde answered for them.

"Wow! That's so awesome for you guys. I'm really happy for you two," Veronica grinned back genuinely.

Ali and Ashlyn were caught by surprise and didn't hide it. Veronica chuckled at their reaction and looked down at her feet.

"I remember someone once telling me that they wanted to be friends still. This is me being a friend, Ashlyn. A genuine friend. I really am happy for you guys," Veronica reminded her.

Ashlyn's surprise was quickly replaced with admiration. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember that and I still stand by it. Thank you, Veronica. Thank you," she smiled back warmly.

Veronica nodded her head once and then turned to Ali. "You're a lucky girl, but I'm sure you don't need to be told that. You guys look hot together," she winked with a laugh.

"Thank you, Veronica. And yeah, I really am," Ali laughed and then grinned up to her wife, who winked at her.

"Here's your order ma'am," the deli guy called and set it on the counter for them.

Ashlyn turned around and grabbed it, placing it in the basket, and then shuffled her and Ali out of the way. Just as they turned back around to Veronica, a woman came up behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist. They exchanged a quick kiss and Veronica leaned into her lovingly.

Ashlyn's eyebrows raised in surprise and a smile slowly appeared to her lips. Ali had a similar look on her face and exchanged a quick look with her wife. Veronica was so wrapped up in the mystery woman, she realized she hadn't even introduced everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, where are my manners. Babe, this is Ashlyn and Ali," Veronica waved her hand out to them.

"Nice to meet you," the woman grinned wide and extended her hand to Ali and then Ashlyn.

"Likewise. I'm Ali," the brunette shook it and smiled.

"I'm Ashlyn. Is your name really babe, or...," the blonde joked and everyone laughed.

"My bad. This is my fiancé, Katy," Veronica slightly blushed and Katy chuckled as she kissed her forehead.

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged another amused look of surprise, that Veronica noticed and lightly laughed at it. Both girls smiled at her and Ashlyn snaked her arm around Ali's hips lovingly, as they happily observed the beautiful couple. Ali leaned into her and sighed with a smile, as well.

"It's ok, gorgeous. So, you guys from around here," the woman sparked up conversation and grabbed slung her arm around Veronica's shoulders.

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged another look. "I'm from Florida, actually. She's from around here, sort of. She's a North Virginia gal. We both play pro soccer here in D.C. for the Washington Spirit," the blonde answered and her wife nodded her head in agreement.

"Pro soccer, huh? I might have to come and check you guys out then. I'm a softball chick, myself, but I love a good sporting event," Katy shrugged in admiration.

"You should totally come. We can score you guys some tickets, if you want? We had a softball charity event last month, actually. Funny story," Ali spoke up, not sure if it was appropriate to ask that.

Luckily, Veronica just smiled back and nodded. "We'd definitely would love to hear that story. That'd be awesome to go to. I know this one would definitely enjoy it," she poked her fiancé's side and everyone chuckled.

"She's right, I would. That story, too," Katy winked teasingly and everyone laughed.

"I've got some softball glory days stories, myself. Those along with that story, should be fun," Ashlyn grimaced with a smile at the corner of her lips. Everyone laughed harder at that.

"Awesome. Can't wait to exchange them with you. I hate to cut the conversation short, but I need to go pick up a few more things. Sorry guys. It was definitely a pleasure to meet you both. Can't wait to see you guys play, too," Katy grinned and shook their hands goodbye.

"Definitely nice to meet you too, Katy," Ali smiled back.

"Yes. And congratulations to you two on your engagement," Ashlyn grinned her dimple and her wife nodded back brightly.

"Thank you both. I'll be back in a minute, sweetie," she pecked Veronica's lips and jogged away with a wave to them.

"Wow. She's awesome, V. You guys look really great together," the blonde smiled and turned back to her.

"Thank you. Both of you. I am truly happy," she grinned proudly at them and looked to her fiancé's disappearing back.

Ashlyn smiled at the clear happiness she had, but Ali's face dropped some and she looked to the floor. The brunette still felt a little guilty for how things went down last year, and her wife sensed it when she looked to her. Veronica noticed too, and quickly moved to assure her it was the absolute truth.

"I know what you're thinking Ali, and I assure you I am truly fine. I am truly, genuinely happy and last year was simply an eye opener, if you will. I knew it from the beginning, that I was standing in between you two and chose to do it. You guys are lovely together and I am so in love with Katy, that I didn't think it was possible. I assure you, from the bottom of my heart, I am fine and ok," Veronica placed a hand on Ali's arm and gave her a genuine smile.

The brunette looked at her hand and then into her eyes. She saw all of the truth behind them and saw something she saw so many times herself. Something she saw in her eyes every time she looked in the mirror. Something others saw in her eyes, too.

Pure joy, happiness, contentment, adoration,...and love. That one stood out the most and she smiled. Ali's wife and Veronica's fiancé, gave them those feelings. Just as much as they felt them, they knew the other felt just as strongly.

"I can see that now. It's written all over your face," Ali smiled back and patted her hand.

"It's not your fault, anyways. Neither of y'alls. I take full responsibility," Ashlyn put her hand on her wife's shoulder. Veronica and Ali looked up to her, ready to protest.

"I think it's safe to say we all played a part. Let's agree to disagree. I'll admit, I was very distraught after that day, but I did some serious soul searching. Then I met Katy and all of that just washed away. It was like a cleansing for me and I was the happiest I had ever been. I was a new person and left the past in the past. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm beyond happy," Veronica shrugged like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Ashlyn could see it, but it wasn't until Veronica grabbed her hand to squeeze it reassuringly, that she felt all of it wash away from herself, too. Ali smiled and felt like a chapter in her past had finally closed. Everyone did and let out a little chuckle at the thought of it.

"I forgive you both and I hope you can do the same for me. Now that we're all where and who we're supposed to be with, is the offer still on the table to be friends? All of us, that is," Veronica somewhat shyly smiled to them.

The married couple exchanged a quick, grinning nod to each other, then flashed a smiling nod to her. Veronica laughed at them and stepped back to her spot in line. Ashlyn put her hand on the small of Ali's back and held it there.

"Of course. On one conditon...do we get an invite to the wedding," Ali smirked.

"Yeah. We'll be expecting one," Ashlyn winked and Veronica laughed at them.

"Most definitely. I'll be sure to mail you guys one," she chuckled.

"Awesome. Are you sure this will be ok," the blonde asked, pointing between them all.

"I'm positive. This just proves we all have moved on and are in happier and better places. If that's true and we know it, then it shouldn't be a problem right? I really do want to be friends. I find myself wanting to talk to your guys' friends, but don't. We're adults and I'm glad we're acting like that. I know it'll all be ok," Veronica smiled in assurance.

"Ok, but does she know about...about us," the blonde asked a little nervously and pointing between the two of them. That question had been burning inside of her ever since Katy showed up.

The woman nodded with a slight and knowing smile. "She does, but obviously she forgot. And she's not the jealous type or someone who's going to attack you or something, over what happened between us, if that's what you're thinking. Trust me, I know from experience. She totally introduced herself to you unknowingly, but genuinely, because she more than likely forgot about me mentioning you. It'll all be ok and I'll let her know," Veronica assured her again and smiled to them both.

"Ok. If you're sure. We don't want to ruin your guys' wedding or anything by being there," Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and Ali nodded.

"Yeah, it's your special day. We don't want to intrude," Ali perked up and looked to her wife.

"I'm positively sure. You'll hear from me tomorrow," she chuckled and they joined in.

"Alrighty, then. I guess we'll wait to hear from you," the brunette smiled and grabbed their cart.

"It was good seeing you, V. Can't wait to attend your wedding," the blonde winked and put her hand on her wife's hip.

"Thank you. It was good seeing you both and can't wait until you guys come to the wedding. You guys take care," she said.

Ashlyn and Veronica went for the awkward hug/handshake at the same time and laughed at the situation. Veronica stepped back and then went in for a hug. Ashlyn returned it and gave her a friendly squeeze. Ali smiled at them, happy that they were all putting everything behind them.

"I really am happy for you. Take care of her, Ash. She's a fantastic girl," Veronica told her by her ear.

"Thank you, V. I will and you do the same. I'm really happy for you," the blonde squeezed her and then pulled back to smile at her.

Veronica smiled back at her and then crushed Ali into a surprise hug. "I hope we can be friends too, Ali. I'd really like that. You take care of you and her, ok," she smiled by her ear.

"I'd like that, too. I will. You take care of yourself and that fiancé of yours," the brunette winked as she pulled back to look at her.

"Good. I'll see you guys later then. Take care," Veronica waved and the girls did the same as they walked away.

Veronica and Ashlyn exchanged one more knowing look, then smiled at each other. The blonde gave her a head nod and put her hand on her wife's hip, leaning into her. Veronica stared at them with a happy smile and sighed.

"They really are perfect together," she chuckled to herself as she observed them.

"Who is," Katy snuck up on her and placed things in the cart.

"My two...friends. Yeah. Um, do you remember anything I told you about my last girlfriend," Veronica asked curiously, leaning into her embrace and giving her a quick kiss.

"Not really. Why," she shrugged in thought and squeezed her fiancé closer to her.

"Just some things I want to talk to you about. See if you're cool with them," she played with the bottom of her shirt then looked up at her.

"Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it, babe. What's up," Katy smiled at her and rubbed her thumb over her cheek.

Veronica knew without a doubt, that was the truth and nothing but. She smiled up at her and leaned up to give her a long kiss. Katy smiled against her lips and when she started to pull back, she dragged her back for more. Veronica laughed and grabbed her neck to hold.

"What was that for," Katy breathed when they pulled apart.

"Just cause. I love you and thank you for making me so happy," Veronica smiled and then pecked her lips, running her thumb over the lipstick stain she gave her.

"I love you, too. You make me happy everyday. So what's up," she smiled and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Well, those two girls we talked to? It's a long story, but,..." Veronica started and didn't finish until she told everything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, was that at all weird or uncomfortable for you," Ashlyn hesitantly asked as she bit into her Nutella sandwich.

Ali knew what she was talking about and turned to her smiling. Was seeing and talking to Veronica awkward? Yes, at the very beginning it most definitely was. At the middle, though, it wasn't. It was as normal of a conversation that she could have with any other acquaintance. Getting everything out there, made it easy and smooth.

"Nope. Well, at the beginning it was, but after she said everything, it was ok. I really wouldn't mind going to their wedding, either. I meant that, especially if you want to go," she grabbed her wife's hand.

Ashlyn winked at her and squeezed it. "Whatever you want to do that's most comfortable, I'll do, Princess. I'm glad we can all move past this and stuff," she shrugged and kissed her hand.

"Me too. She looks really good and Katy seems like a really great person. We should get them tickets or season tickets as a wedding gift," the brunette offered and brought her legs to her chest.

"That's a fantastic idea. They both will love that. I'll get on it before we leave," the blonde said around her stuffed mouth and Ali giggled at her.

"Come here. You've got chocolate on your face, silly," Ali leaned forward, arm outstretched to clean it.

Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows with a mischievous glint. "Where? Here? Or here," she smirked and pointed around her face, leaning to her.

Ali knew that she was trying to get close to wiped her chocolate face on her, and held her hands up in defense. Ashlyn pounced on her and did just that, as a squealing Ali tried to push her off with giggles. The blonde hovered above her and stared down at her.

"I love you, Alex," Ashlyn told her softly.

Ali reached up and ran her thumb over her cheek. "I love you, too, Ashlyn," she smiled back and dragged her down to her by her neck.

They were no more than a centimeter away from each others lips and hovered there. Ali still wanted to remove the chocolate from the corner of her wife's mouth, so she leaned up and kissed it clean. Ashlyn turned her head, just as she was pulling back, and captured her lips for a kiss.

Just as it got heated, Ashlyn's phone buzzed with her email notification sound. She tore herself away from her wife's mouth with a long and dramatic ugh, and grabbed it. She laid on the other end of the couch and brought a giggling Ali to lay on top of her, as she scrolled on her phone.

"What is it," Ali murmured against her chest.

"It's Veronica. She said she should be sending out wedding invitations soon and to be on the lookout," Ashlyn read through it.

The brunette picked her head up just enough to look at her wife. "Well...what do you say," she shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek.

The blonde shrugged and pursed her lips in thought. "I say...let's go," she told her quietly and broke into a smile.

Ali grinned back and gave her a swift kiss, before snuggling back into her chest. Ashlyn chuckled and rubbed her back up and down, as she pulled her up her body to rest her lips and nose in her hair. Ali lightly ran random patterns on her wife's sides and listened to her heartbeat.

"Ali," Ashlyn asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, babe," she mumbled with a lazy smile and snuggled her face deeper into her chest.

"Can I get another Nutella sandwich?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to end this with a major thanks to all you wonderful peeps that still tune in for this story. You guys are amazing, so hats off to you all! Much appreciated :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting and posting this so late, but I had Ella/Erin feels and couldn't get anything written. Hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 27

"Ball! Ball! Ball," Ashlyn yelled, posting up Abby down by the basketball goal.

Pinoe, with as good of basketball dribbling skills she had, danced around the three point line. HAO was guarding her like white on rice, but she broke past her and bounced passed it to the keeper. Ashlyn pumped faked and Abby bought it, jumping to block her shot.

The blonde, keeper skills coming in handy, dribbled around her quickly and shot the right handed layup. She watched the ball bounce the rim with bated breath and prepared herself, just in case she had to rebound. She made sure to block Abby, just in case she saw the chance too.

One bounce, two bounce, then swish. The ball went in for a point and she ran back down the court, giving Pinoe a quick five on the way. Her team was now up by two in their little friendly, quick pick up game. Their benched cheered and clapped.

"Nice job, Ash," Ali yelled, forgetting they weren't on the same team.

"Who's team are you on, Kriegs," Carli reminded her with a chuckle.

Ali faintly blushed. "Whoops. Forgot about that," she grinned sheepishly.

"I think it's cute," Alex shrugged, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Of course you do, Morgan," Carli rolled her eyes with a teasing smile.

Abby called for a pass, as she charged down the sideline and zeroed in on the basket. Syd, a pretty decent point guard, passed a hard ball to the forward. Abby smiled devilishly, as she charged at Ashlyn for the layup. The forward thought for sure that the keeper would move out of the way, as she barreled towards her.

Ashlyn simply smirked, knowing she'd slow down to avoid injuring either one of them. This was just supposed to be something to do to breakaway from soccer and get a little light exercise in. Of course, though, all the girls are very competitive and wanted to win at everything.

Abby took a chance and went for the scare tactic. She figured if she didn't move, then she would still be able to stop and avoid a collision. Ashlyn, though, never in her life backed down from a challenge and stood rooted in her place. Both thought the other would do what they thought they'd do.

Boy, were they wrong.

She was no more than a good ten feet away, when she noticed the blonde keeper wasn't going to budge. That little moment of thought, was all it took for her to lose concentration and forget to slow down. Neither one was prepared and Abby plowed into Ashlyn, earning herself an offensive foul. Everyone stood to their feet in worry and shuffled to them.

"Ladies! We're supposed to be taking it easy and enjoying ourselves, not trying to kill each other. Just cause we've won all of our games so far, doesn't mean we act reckless and careless. We still have a few more qualifiers left," Coach barked as she walked over to them.

Abby grimaced in pain and clutched at her right arm, as she slowly stood to her feet. She shook it out and rolled her neck around, trying to work the pain out of her body. She looked down to Ashlyn, just as her wife arrived and shot her a glare. The blonde had her hands over her nose and her eyes firmly shut.

"Really, Abby," Ali said in a not too pleased voice and kneeled by her.

"It's not all my fault. I thought she'd move. You ok, Ash," the forward explained, bending over to inspect her.

Ashlyn had rolled over to her stomach and hissed a curse. Ali tried to get her to turn to her so she could see her face, but she wouldn't budge. After a deep breath, she got on all fours, then to the balls of her feet, and then finally stood straight. That was when everyone saw the little puddle of blood on the floor.

"Uh oh," Abby said quietly.

"Shit. Are you ok, Ashlyn," Ali rushed, trying to look at her face.

"Harris. Turn around and let me see your face," Coach stated and waved the trainer over.

Ashlyn groaned, not wanting everyone to make a big deal out of it, and begrudgingly faced everyone. All of her teammates, except for Ali and Abby, either snickered behind their hands or teased her with a playful grimace. Most of them had had their fair share of black eyes and busted up noses, themselves.

"How bad is it," Ashlyn rolled her teary eyes at them and looked to her wife. Her shaking hands, mostly from the pain, reached out to grab her hips to hold.

Ali walked up to her, face scrunched in worry, and grabbed her face gently to tilt it back to inspect it. "I'm not a doctor, but it doesn't look broken from what I can see. It looks like it hurts like hell, though. How do you feel," she asked her, as she reached up to carefully touch it.

As soon as her fingers barely grazed it, Ashlyn flinched back and hissed in pain, shutting her eyes closed again with a shuddering breath. Ali jerked her hand back and apologized profusely to her. All the blonde did was grip her wife's hips tighter, hoping that would somehow ease the pounding pain in her head.

"That hurt like a son of a bitch. Fuck," Ashlyn grinded out through her teeth with watering eyes.

"I know the feeling," Carli said with a head shake and a smirk.

"That pretty face is going to have some bruises, for sure. What ever will she do now," Pinoe joked quietly behind her hand.

"It won't stop her, but she has Ali anyways, so she more than likely doesn't care. Ali might even think it's hot," HAO snickered.

"Hopefully it's nothing serious and she doesn't have to wear that hideous face mask like I had to," Tobin added, face in disgust at the thought of it, and everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think I touched it that hard. The trainers will fix you up," Ali apologized in a whisper and placed a comforting hand on her chest.

"Alright, Harris. Let's have a look at it," the trainer appeared out of nowhere and Ali moved out of the way.

"Everyone back to the game. Let's try not to kill each other out there, please," Coach yelled and gave Abby a pointed, teasing look.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I love your fearlessness, Abby. Just tone it down a bit, so that we have players left, ok? We only have 2 more qualifier games left," the woman winked and walked over to the assistant coaches.

Abby nodded knowingly at her retreating back and turned to Ashlyn. As she walked closer, she saw Ali still wasn't happy with her actions and decided to lighten the mood. She knew if the roles were reversed and it were her wife, she'd be upset too. She had proven that once before, even though the situations were totally different.

The forward stuck her tongue out at her, with her hands on her hips, and shook her head like a 3 year old. As hard as Ali tried to keep her demeanor and face up, she couldn't and caved with a light laugh. She knew it wasn't intentional and that they'd all would shrug it off eventually.

Abby walked over to the brunette and slung her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kriegs. I didn't mean to almost take your girl's head off," she apologized and squeezed her for a quick friendly hug.

Ali smiled and looked up at her. "It's ok, Abby. I know you didn't do it on purpose or anything. We're all good," she poked her side and they laughed.

"Meanwhile, I have a broken nose and two black eyes on the way," Ashlyn grumbled as the trainer cleaned her up.

Abby looked to the keeper sheepishly. "Sorry, Ash. At least you can say you've joined the club now. Especially, with me and Carli. I really thought you'd chicken out and move out of the way," she shrugged.

"I," the blonde pointed to herself, "will never chicken out of a challenge. Especially, from you."

"Yes. And this is the reason why I wished you did," Ali told her, fanning her hand at her.

"Well, good news is, is that it's not broken. You're good to go on that end. The bad news is, that it's going to be swollen, a little hard to breathe out of, and you're going to have some swollen, black eyes. Oh, and I'm willing to bet you'll sound funny, too. Let's go get you properly fixed up," the trainer smiled and put an arm around her to help her.

"See, Ash. Nothing too serious. Reminds me of some of my busted up noses," Abby gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and put her arm around the trainer. "This face, is the greatest thing I have going for me. Now I'll have to hide it, like I'm the Hunchback of Notre Dame or something. I can't go out with my wife looking like this," she winced at the pulsating pain.

"Ashlyn, honestly, that is not what made me fall in love with you, so kill it. Your face is a perk, but it's not my main reason for being with you. Now go get checked and fixed up, ok," Ali assured her and went over to pat her back.

"Ugh. I don't wanna go," she pouted and whined.

"Too bad, kid. We need you for these games. Now do as your wife says and go get your ass checked out," the forward pointed at her and then jogged over to their team.

"I promise it won't be that bad, Harris. It'll take a quick second," the trainer chuckled and looked to her to assure her.

Ashlyn sighed, not so sure if it would be, and slumped in defeat. She knew if she wanted to have a chance to play in these next few games, she'd have to take care of this first. A smart athlete knows that taking care of their body is the highest quality they could ever possess.

"Ok," she glumly groaned and they both giggled at her.

"Good, cause you didn't have a choice anyways. We'll see you in a bit, sexy," Ali smirked and smacked her butt, before she jogged back over to the team.

"Gotta love that wife of yours," the trainer laughed, as they shuffled out of the gym.

"Yep. That I do," Ashlyn grinned proudly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kriegy! How wonderful of you to drop by our wonderful, temporary abode," Syd grinned widely and stepped aside to let her in.

"Goofball. Where's the patient," Ali chuckled, as she stepped in their hotel room.

Syd rolled her eyes at the mention of her wife and Ali giggled. "The big baby is all doped up on pain medicine and keeps asking for you. Not really sure what exactly they told her, because she just keeps rambling," she chuckled, as they rounded the corner to the beds.

As soon as Ashlyn saw her wife, she quickly sat up in her bed and reached out for her. Ali smiled at it and walked over to sit by her. She ran her hands through her blonde hair, then gave her a kiss. The brunette pulled back and inspected her face closely, sighing at how painful she looked.

Just like the trainer had predicted, her eyes were swollen and black. Her nose was slightly swollen as well. She looked better than she did earlier, though, and that made her sigh in relief.

"How you feeling, stud," Ali smiled softly.

"Before I felt like shit, but now I'm so loopy, I don't feel a damn thing. I feel much, much better now that you're here, though," Ashlyn grinned widely, flashing her dimple.

"Good to know, babe. I'm guessing you don't feel like going down to dinner tonight," she chuckled and grabbed her hands.

A long and deep yawn from her wife confirmed it. "Not really. Can we just stay up here and order in? I want to take a nap, too," she looked up to her hopefully.

"Whatever you want, honey. Will you let everyone know for us when you go down to dinner later, Syd," Ali looked to her and the girl nodded.

"No problem. I was just heading over to your room, anyways. If you guys want, we can switch rooms for tonight, too? Me and Alex wanted to have a movie night with some of the girls, anyways," Syd offered and put on her jacket.

Ali looked to Ashlyn, who nodded quickly with a sparkle in her eye. "I guess that's a yes, then. Thank you," she said and they both giggled.

"Anytime. Just keep your freakiness over there," she teased, as she grabbed some clothes and Ali laughed.

"I make no promises," Ashlyn teased back and then they all shared a laugh.

"Cute, Ashlyn. Remind me to get my sheets and stuff washed," Syd stuck her tongue out and headed out of the room.

"I promise you, we won't do anything bad," Ali yelled to her and they heard a laugh as the door closed.

Ali turned back to Ashlyn and they smiled at each other. The blonde scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Her wife chuckled and moved next to her, sitting against the headboard and gently laying her head on her chest. Ashlyn smiled and carefully snuggled her face there.

"I'm not hurting you, am I," Ali kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

Ashlyn sighed contently and kissed above her heart. "No, it feels good. Thanks for staying with me," she smiled and closed her eyes.

"No place I'd rather be. Get some rest and I'll wake you later to eat," the brunette smiled and rested her nose in her hair.

Her slow and even breaths, confirmed she was already knocked out. Ali smiled at it and continued to rub her back up and down. She pressed on more kiss to the top of her head and then joined her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn slowly and carefully untangled herself from Ali a few hours later, and stood by her bed. She quietly yawned and stretched out her body, forgetting about her nose and running her hand over it. She snapped her mouth shut before she let out a cry of pain, and instead cursed through clenched teeth.

After wiping her watery eyes and biting down on her bottom lip, she got herself together and let out a shaky breath. She really needed to remember not to hit her nose. She looked down at Ali and smiled, removing some hair from her face, then leaned down to kiss her forehead quickly.

All of a sudden, she felt something wet and dripping out of her nose. She rolled her eyes and tilted her head back, already knowing what it could possibly be. She grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and pressed them to her nose, before heading to the bathroom.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me, man," Ashlyn shook her head in annoyance, when she saw her bloody nose in the mirror.

The blonde tried her hardest to clean it, but all she ended up doing was irritating it and herself into pain. She tried to awkwardly press some toilet paper in her nose and stop it, but she ended up hitting her nose too hard and let out a throaty curse.

"Motherfuc-," Ashlyn clenched her whole face tightly.

"Are you done hurting yourself," her wife said, leaning into the doorway with an amused smirk.

Ashlyn looked up to her through squinted eyes and her lip slightly trembled from the white, hot pain. She quickly wiped at her eyes again and stood straight, trying to look tough. It would have worked, if her hands weren't shaking when she reached to turn the water on.

"I'm fine. I got it under control," she said through a strained voice and dabbed at the blood.

"No you're not. Here, move, let me," Ali chuckled and took the toilet paper away, throwing it in the trash.

Ashlyn gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't wake you did I," she rubbed her forehead, trying to get rid of the headache she felt coming.

"No. You know I can't sleep unless you're there. I wish you had, though, before you decided to go all doctor on yourself," she teased, as she turned her around and patted the counter for her to sit on.

The blonde hopped up there with ease and Ali grabbed her face to tilt back. After a moment of observing it, she went to work and grabbed one of the hand towels to wet, and lightly cleaned her nose. Ashlyn flinched at it and Ali apologized, kissing her chin for affect.

"I don't know how we ever sleep at all without the other," Ashlyn said quietly, as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her wife's hand movements.

"Me neither. Sometimes sleeping in one of your shirts or sweaters and with a pillow works, then sometimes it doesn't. I'm such a weakling," Ali lightly laughed, as she focused on not hurting her.

"I tried that too, like you said, and it almost never works. It just makes me miss you more. I hate when we're apart and I miss you, but I know we don't always have to be around each other. It's ok to have some time apart," the blonde shrugged.

"Totally agree. When we are together though, I just want me, you, some ice cream, and movies, all snuggled up on our couch. I can't wait until we go back home so we can relax," the brunette smiled at the thought and finished up.

"You and me both, wifey," Ashlyn chuckled.

Ali finally got Ashlyn's nose to stop bleeding and she patted her leg for her to look at her. She wet the towel again and lightly ran it around her nose, hoping the coolness of the water would ease her of some pain. Ashlyn sighed and closed her eyes, and Ali smiled when she saw it worked.

"Better," Ali smiled at her face.

"Much. Thanks, honey. I have a headache now, though," Ashlyn said softly and then opened her eyes.

Ali nodded, then leaned up to her with her hands on her thighs to help, and kissed her lips for a moment. "Ok. I've got some Tylenol with me. Anything else, baby," she asked when she pulled back the faintest.

Ashlyn's stomach growled right that moment and they both busted out laughing. "Well, sounds like I'm hungry, too," she grinned at her.

"Of course you are. Go order us something, while I clean this up and then I'll get you some Tylenol," Ali patted her thighs, then moved out of the way to let her leave.

After the bathroom was cleaned of all of their mess, Ali walked back into the room to find Ashlyn laid back on her bed. She went to the other side and grabbed her jacket she had discarded earlier, pulling out the bottle of Tylenol she had put in there. She figured she'd be needing it at some point.

"Do you always carry over the counter drugs," Ashlyn smirked, as she sat next to her and scooted closer.

"It's my job away from my job. The many sides of Ali Krieger-Harris. I knew you probably would need some," she winked, as she handed her some pills and leaned over her for the water bottle on the nightstand, as well.

"Interesting. You thought correctly. Thank you, I'm dying for these," the blonde said, as she took the offered remedies and then slumped into the bed.

"You're welcome. I just hope it makes you feel better. What'd you get us to eat," Ali asked, as she scooted closer to her and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ashlyn, eyes closed, sighed contently and smiled as she leaned more into her hands. "I got us some club sandwiches and chips. That cool," she asked and turned her head towards her wife.

The brunette smiled down at her and leaned down to peck her lips. "Sounds perfect. Wanna watch a movie or something," she asked, as she reached for the remote on the nightstand.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine," Ashlyn smiled up at her and threw her right arm over Ali's stomach.

"So now you're snuggling into me and I hold you, huh? I actually like this," Ali giggled and brought her closer to hold.

"Even this big, strong girl needs to be held," Ashlyn mumbled into her wife's stomach.

"And I'll always be available to do that for her, too," she smiled and continued to run her hands through her hair.

"Good, cause I love it when you play with my hair. I love you," she smiled and squeezed her as a way of a hug.

"I love you, too," Ali chuckled softly and pecked the back of her head.

They watched TV for a few more minutes and chatted about any and everything. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they both turned to it. Ashlyn hopped out of bed in a flash, hoping it was their food, and Ali laughed at her eagerness.

"God, I'm starving. That better be room service," Ashlyn grumbled and walked quickly to the door.

It was and she rolled the food in for them. Ali came to sit at the foot of the bed with her and they removed the top trays to look. As soon as they saw the delicious sandwiches, their mouths started watering and they dove into them. Missing dinner really made them hungry, and they practically wolfed the food down.

"That was so freaking good. Not better than yours, of course, babe," Ashlyn sighed with a lazy smile and patted her stomach.

"I agree and thank you for being my #1 fan of my sandwiches," Ali laughed and cleaned up their mess.

"Always and forever, baby. I'll take it out there," Ashlyn offered, leaning over to kiss her, and then rolled the cart out into the hallway.

When she came back, Ali was rummaging through one of her bags and she smiled at her with a confused face. After Ali grabbed a pair of her shorts and a shirt, she turned to her and smiled. Ashlyn was confused at first, until she realized her wife was still in jeans and a shirt.

"Need something to sleep in. That ok," the brunette asked and raised the clothes to her.

"Of course, you don't have to ask, babe. I was just confused until I realized that you were still in jeans. What's mines is yours," Ashlyn simply shrugged with a smile.

Ali smiled back and then started putting the clothes on, not bothering to go to the bathroom. "And what's mines is yours. Thank you, honey," she winked, as she slipped the shirt over her head.

The blonde stared at her in awe and then shook her head. "You really can't just do that in front of me. Damn, you always look so good in my clothes," she moaned and grabbed her hips to drag her to her.

Ali giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "The feeling is mutual, when it's the other way around," she whispered and leaned up to give her a long kiss.

When she tried to pull back, Ashlyn grabbed her tighter and pulled their hips together to touch. Ali chuckled against her lips and tried to pull her head back to look at her again. Her wife was having none of that and they both laughed, as she tried to go back in for another kiss.

"Ouch," Ashlyn yelped, when their noses bumped together.

Ali practically jumped back from her and tried to grab her face to look at her. Ashlyn put her hand over her nose and squinted through teary eyes at her, trying not to cry or anything. She didn't feel any blood or anything, so that was a good sign.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry. Are you ok," Ali frowned with a grimace.

"I'm good. That was my fault. Just give me a second," she blinked her eyes and put her head back to look at the ceiling.

Once she felt the pulsing pain come to a more slower pace, she looked down at her and flashed her a reassuring smile. Ali's face softened and she grabbed her hand to lead them to the bed. She pulled the covers back and they both got settled into the bed, Ashlyn half on top of Ali.

"Sorry for hitting your nose, babe," Ali apologized again and ran her fingers over her wife's arm.

"It's fine, Ali. I'm just upset we had to stop our fun," Ashlyn chuckled and Ali joined her.

"Yeah, well don't expect any of that for a while. I don't want to hurt you anymore," she stated and turned the TV off and reached over for the light switch.

Her wife immediately sat up on her arms to look at her like she had said something extremely offensive. "You can't be serious?! That's not fair! I'll be ok and we can be careful," she argued.

The brunette ignored her and shook her head no. "Sorry, but the answer is no. When it comes to us, there's no 'careful' or anything remotely close to it," she gave her a pointed look and tried to bite back a smile at her wife's face.

"Yes we can. I promise," the blonde whined with a pout.

"The answer is no, Ashlyn. Now let's go to sleep," Ali said firmly and tried to make her lay back down.

"No," Ashlyn challenged with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Ali looked at her firmly again.

"No."

"Yes."

"N-O."

"Y-ES."

Ashlyn tried to keep her tough act up, but she saw that her wife wasn't going to budge. She huffed a defeated breath and fell down next to her, arms crossed at her chest. Ali smirked triumphantly and leaned over to give her a quick kiss, then snuggled into her.

"This isn't fair, Alex," Ashlyn pouted.

"You'll be ok for a while, Ashlyn. Now go to sleep. Goodnight and I love you," Ali chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Ashlyn smirked mischievously to herself.

Ali just couldn't resist her wife's advances that night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation...

Chapter 28

"Their wedding was sooooo beautiful," Ali gushed, as she and Ashlyn entered their apartment.

"It was. Veronica and Katy looked so happy. I love weddings," Ashlyn smiled with a far away look.

"You're cute. I'm gonna go change real quick," Ali pecked her lips and then went to their bedroom.

Ashlyn went straight to the fridge for a beer. Luckily, they were all qualified for the World Cup and had a few more weeks until they had to head back to the national team. The Spirit was doing good and looked to go far in the playoffs without them. Everything looked great, as far as their teams were concerned.

Now, she looked farther into the future. While Ali was busy talking to Katy (they had become fast friends), she had been talking to Veronica about future plans. When the subject of kids was brought up, she thought of all her previous conversations about them and blushed a little nervously.

Veronica noticed and laughed at it. She and Katy had a conversation about them as well, and Ashlyn told her about hers and Ali's. They shared a laugh at the awkwardness of their conversations with their wives. Veronica then praised Ashlyn on how excellent of mothers her and Ali would be.

Ashlyn knew without a doubt that Ali would be an amazing mother to their children, but secretly had doubts about herself. Sure she was the fun loving, cool, awesome babysitter/play aunt, but the thought of being a mother scared her. She would have to take care of and be responsible for another human being. A human being that was hers and Ali's.

Ashlyn was ok with screwing up her life, but the ones she never wanted to ruin, was her wife's and their children's. Veronica could see that she was battling with herself on the inside, and quickly moved to assure her she would be the best. Ashlyn plastered on a smile and nodded in agreement, not fully convinced by her words.

As she sipped her beer, those negative thoughts kept playing over and over in her head. Would she be a good mother? Would she be able to match Ali when it came to being parents? Would her kids not grow up to hate her in the future, if she did end up messing up?

"I would surely fuck that up," Ashlyn sighed into her beer.

"Fuck what up," Ali asked coming around the corner.

Ashlyn was caught by surprise and it showed. "Jesus, woman! You scared the hell out of me," she put her hand over her heart.

Ali chuckled and grabbed her beer out of her hand to take a drink. "Sorry, stud. What were you talking about," she winked.

The blonde looked down to her feet, trying to avoid the question. "Nothing. Just...thinking out loud. No biggie," she bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head.

Ali called BS, as soon as she looked down to the floor and not directly at her. Ashlyn made eye contact when they spoke at least 90% of the time. When she averted eye contact, she knew she was lying and she clearly saw something was bothering her.

The brunette set the beer down and walked up to her, grabbing her arm to gently squeeze. "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's wrong, Ash," she asked softly and tried to catch her eyes.

Ashlyn swallowed hard. "Nothing, I just...I've been thinking about some things," she shrugged and flicked her eyes to her wife's.

"What kind of things? Good things or bad things," Ali persisted and ran her hand down her arm to her hand to grab.

Ashlyn shook her head no to reassure her. "Good things. Well, good or bad, depending on how you look at them," she gave a small smile.

Ali returned it then cleared her throat. "Does it have to do with me," she asked tentatively.

The blonde nodded, missing the look of slight fear that flashed across her wife's face. When she looked up, she saw that Ali's face had dropped some and she looked somewhat scared. When she realized her mess up, she wanted to slap herself for not thinking clearly when she answered.

"No! Not like that, Al. Like, you're involved, but it's not bad like bad bad or any of that directed at you. It's a good thing, but it could have bad things involved along the way. You know what I'm saying? Like...fuck, I don't even know what the fuck I am trying to say," Ashlyn hissed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ali looked at her worriedly with her right eyebrow raised. "Neither do I," she whispered and then they both busted out laughing at the situation.

When they started to calm down, Ashlyn looked at her and shrugged sheepishly. "Redo," she smiled.

Ali didn't give her an answer, but simply grabbed her hand to lead them to the couch. She made Ashlyn sit on the couch and she sat across from her on the coffee table. She gave her wife her full and undivided attention, then smiled for her to start. Ashlyn returned it, then cleared her throat to start.

"Ok. Um, so remember when we had that talk about kids," she asked and Ali nodded.

"Yeah. Is that what this is about," she asked curiously.

Ashlyn simply nodded and swallowed. "Well, I was talking to Veronica at the wedding and that subject came up. Her and Katy had been discussing it too, and she asked about us and our future plans about them," she supplied and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Katy told me they had talked about them, too. She said they were slowly, but surely delving into that and ways to have them. I just told her we had a little discussion about it. What's wrong, Ashlyn," the brunette asked and pointed down to her hands.

Ashlyn stopped her hand movements and instead clasped them together. "I just...I don't know. When Veronica started talking about it and stuff, it really hit me hard. The idea of having children with you, like Ali, I can't even begin to explain the feeling and chills it gives me. It's the best feeling in the world. That's all I've ever wanted with you: a family, big beautiful house, and promising future," she said with the faintest smile at the thought.

Ali felt tears brimming her eyes at her wife's words. "Ash. That's all I want with you, too. Do you know how happy and great it feels just thinking about it? Our children, us being mothers, finally being adults and buying a house, I just love everything about it," she said softly, as they lightly laughed at her joke.

"I know. Just like I know you'll be the best mother any child could be blessed to have. What scares me though, is that I don't think I could be," Ashlyn admitted quietly and looked down at the floor.

Ali was taken aback by her confession. It came completely out of left field and she never thought for a second that her wife felt that way. As much as kids loved her and practically hanged off her coat tails, she'd think she'd have all the confidence in the world. And here she thought she was the nervous one.

"What are you talking about, Ashlyn? Out of the two of us, I feel you'd be the best at being a parent," Ali asked in confusion and disbelief.

The blonde looked up to her like she had said the dumbest thing ever. "Not true. Not true at all. Alex, you have all the qualities and traits one needs to make not only a good parent, but a damn great mother. Meanwhile, all I'm good for is probably making sure our kid doesn't trip or something," she threw out and leaned back into the couch with a defeated sigh.

Ali wanted to shake some sense into her. "What are you talking about, Ashlyn?? How can you raise me up in the same sentence that you bring yourself down in? If you know me like I know you do, then you know I wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING without you there by my side. The only way that I am going to be the best mother to our kids, is if you are there doing the same. Have you not seen the way kids flock to you? They love your guts," she practically yelled at her and slapped her knee.

Ashlyn shook her head and rested her left elbow on the couch armrest, using her hand to prop her head up. "Ali, that's different. Those aren't our children. They don't have to live with us, they don't have to see me everyday, and they surely don't have to worry about me screwing up their lives. If I mess up my life, then that's cool, but I can't mess up our kids or yours, for the matter. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," she sighed sadly and swallowed hard.

Ali was floored at her confession and it showed. "Wha-What makes you think that? Ashlyn, I married you. I love you with all of my heart. No, don't shake your head at me like that. It's the truth. I want to be with you for forever and I want you, YOU, to be the mother of my kids. Not anyone else. You could never, ever ruin mines or our children's lives, because I know you would never do that. Where is this coming from," she cried a little, trying to keep and maintain her composure.

"I would be responsible for another human being, Ali. A little baby, that's going to continue to grow and look to me for guidance. What am I supposed to tell them, hmm? What do I have to offer? That scares me. I don't want our child to regret me or hate me for screwing them up or for ruining their life. That would break me. I know what it's like to have that kind of disappointment," she admitted and ran her thumb over the silent tear that escaped her.

Ali's heart broke at her wife's words and the fear and sadness on her face and in her eyes. She knew Ashlyn's past, but she never thought she was this troubled about it. Ali never for once doubted her skills or of how good of a mother she would be. She always thought her wife would be better at it than her, even.

Ali slipped off the coffee table to kneel on the floor between Ashlyn's open legs. She put her hands on her thighs and pressed her fingers into them, trying to get her to look at her. Ashlyn closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, shaking her head to clear it.

"You have everything in this world to offer them. You were raised by a very incredible, fantastic, wonderful woman. I see her in you everyday and that's how I know our children will be in the best of hands. We're not going to be our parents, we're going to be our own type of parents to our kids and better at it, too. Me and you together. It's not going to be perfect, but we do have your grandma and our parents to look to for help and guidance. You're not going to ruin their lives or anything else like that. I know this, because you love me and you've made my life better. Imagine what you'll do for them," Ali told her sternly, but softly.

Ashlyn looked up to her and her face softened. The fear and doubt was slowly fading away and Ali sighed in relief at the sight. She crawled up to sit in her lap and squeezed her body to hers for a hug, running her hands through her hair. She knew how soothing and calming it was, along with how much her wife enjoyed it.

"Are you sure? Are you positive, that you trust in me like that?"

"I've never lied to you a day in your life, have I? Just like you know I love you, know that what I'm saying to you is the truth."

The blonde squeezed her back and buried her face in her wife's chest. "Thank you. I don't know where it came from. I know kids are next for us and I just got scared when all these things hit me at once. I want kids with you so bad, but I'm also so nervous and scared at the same time," she rambled into Ali's chest.

Ali pulled back and grabbed her face to make her look at her. "I am too, Ashlyn. It's natural. Every time I look at you or you with kids, though, it all fades away. I have so much confidence just knowing you'll be there with me. You're going to be fantastic at it. I promise," she smiled and then kissed her.

"You always know just what to say. I can't thank you enough for that. I love you," Ashlyn smiled up to her.

"Just know it's all the truth. I love you, too," the brunette smiled back and then kissed her forehead.

Ashlyn sighed and then leaned them back into the couch to get comfortable. Ali rested her jaw against Ashlyn's forehead and just held her. The blonde lightly ran her fingers over her wife's bare thighs and smirked when she felt her shudder and the goose bumps.

"So, does this mean you want to wait longer to have kids," Ali hesitantly asked after a moment.

Ashlyn thought about it for a second and then smiled. "No. You're right. We'd be the best parents ever, because we'll have each other along the way. I'm ready when you are," she assured her, then turned her head to kiss her collarbone.

Ali grinned and held her tighter. "Well, it'll be a while anyways. We kind of might need this thing called a house, first," she chuckled and Ashlyn joined in.

"Point taken. We're going to be so busy after the World Cup," the blonde groaned and her wife nodded.

"Yep. We'll make it through it, though. It'll be fun," she said and they both nodded.

"What's going to be fun, is the practice," Ashlyn smirked and kissed her wife's neck.

Ali rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that we're missing an important component in order to get pregnant," she asked and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Al-ex, but it'll be fun to pretend. Besides, when you're carrying our kid, I heard that the woman get's a little grouchy and touchy feel-y. That's when I step in," Ashlyn smiled and wagged her eyebrows, while she walked her fingers up Ali's stomach.

Ali laughed and swatted her hand. "Who says I'm carrying," she looked at her like she was crazy.

Ashlyn's eyes shot to her hairline. "Don't even look over here, woman! I'll pay an arm and a leg for a surrogate, before I consider that," she laughed.

Ali giggled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just kidding. I want to carry them anyways," she smiled contently.

"Whew. Thank God," the blonde mumbled in relief.

Ali hit her shoulder and chuckled. "Stop being dramatic," she whispered by her ear and then kissed it.

"Ok, ok. I'm joking. Maybe one day, I might want to carry one. Who knows," Ashlyn shrugged and winked at her.

"That would be not only crazy to see, but the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," the brunette smile and leaned down.

"Hmm, really? I should have offered first then, huh," Ashlyn grinned and leaned up to her.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be stuck with me doing it," Ali whispered, their lips barely grazing each others.

"No complaints from me. You'll really have to fight for me to keep my hands off of my beautiful wife," Ashlyn nudged their noses together and then pressed their lips together.

They kissed for a minute, before Ali pulled back. "Real quick, what do you want them to call you," she asked breathlessly.

Ashlyn gave her a confused look, eyes still dazed from their kiss. "Wha-...who," she panted.

"Our kids, silly," she asked, while rolling her eyes.

The blonde thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know...mommy, momma, mom, whatever works," she shrugged again.

"We'll definitely have to think about that if we don't want to confuse them or ourselves, for the matter," the brunette nodded in thought.

"Well if our kids have your brain, then they'll think of something," Ashlyn winked.

"And if they have your charm and/or that dimple, then they'll get away with murder," Ali countered and they both laughed.

"What about those beautiful brown eyes of yours? Our kids are going to be knockout, dead gorgeous. I'll be wrapped around their fingers, for sure," Ashlyn chuckled.

"Basically, we're both screwed then. Gosh, we shouldn't be so hot and produce such promising offspring," she joked.

"This is true. Man, now I can't wait to see them," the blonde said quietly and mostly to herself.

Ali laid her head against hers and sighed happily at the thought too. "Me neither. We'll be doing it soon before you know it," she assured her and then kissed her left temple.

"I know. One step at a time. I love you, Ali," Ashlyn smiled up to her.

Ali grabbed her face with both hands and smiled down to her. "I love you more," she said and then kissed her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I posted one at a decent hour. Thank you all for the interactions on her and the oh so kind words. Enjoy, folks :)

Chapter 29

"So, how pumped are you guys for the World Cup," Pinoe asked the table as she sat down to eat.

"Very," Kelley said stuffing her face.

"Very descriptive, Kell. I, for one, cannot wait to get back at it," Tobin smiled.

"Yeah, we have a lot to prove and 2011 is still in my head. Redemption, redemption," Alex said and sipped her drink.

"Plus all the haters," Syd pointed her fork at her and everyone nodded.

"Well, obviously we have a lot of work to do, but I think we should just go out and have fun, too. If we take it serious all the time, how can we enjoy it," Ashlyn shrugged and forked some food.

"She's right. We don't need to add any more stress to ourselves," Holiday piped up and everyone nodded again.

"Day one and we're all already trying to get out and get to work. Gotta love this team," Ali chuckled and everyone joined in.

"I love to hear it, though. To us having fun, kicking ass, and bringing back the gold to the U.S.," Abby grinned and raised her glass for a toast.

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses to clank against everyone's. They all then started up random conversations with each other and soon the room was filled with lively chatter. Ali and Ashlyn were laughing at a story Pinoe was telling, when one of the U.S. Soccer staff members came over to them.

"Krieger. Got somethin' I wanna show ya," he said with a huge grin.

Everyone turned to him and Ali smiled. "What's up," she asked curiously.

"Oh, just this," he nonchalantly replied and bought her jersey from behind his back to reveal it.

Ali was speechless and slowly stood from her chair. She had her hand over her mouth and walked to him to grab it and look more closely. The pictures did it no justice. It was so much more beautiful in person and she loved it so much.

Ali and Ashlyn had made an agreement, that Ali wouldn't get or wear her new jersey during qualifiers. They wanted to save it for the World Cup and used that as motivation to push harder to make it. They ended up playing some of their best games. Now, she could wear it with pride.

She carefully ran her hand over her number, then up to her last name. Krieger-Harris. It was such an amazing feeling to have at this moment. She knew Ashlyn would probably want to frame it, instead of her wearing it. She chuckled at the thought and turned to her wife to show her and the team.

"Whaddaya think," she bit her bottom lip shyly.

"Fucking beautiful," Ashlyn breathed at the sight of it.

They shared a smile with each other, before everyone got up to look at it too. They all told her how awesome it looked and joked about how the announcer might forget to call her by her full name. They all shared a laugh and then Ali returned the jersey back, thanking him for letting her see it.

"Actually, they want to do an interview about you changing it. That was my main reason for coming, but I thought I'd show you it up close before things get hectic," he winked and they both laughed.

"Thank you. Yeah, whenever they're ready for me," the brunette shrugged and nodded.

"Perfect. I'll let them know, then we'll come and get you," he smiled and then left.

Ali went back and sat down. "Hey. They want me to do an interview about changing my jersey," she nudged Ashlyn to get her attention.

She looked at her in surprise and jutted her chin out. "Really? Wow. Didn't see that coming. How do you feel about it," she asked her.

Ali shrugged and had a faint smile across her lips. "I don't know, I kind of want to do it. We haven't done a 'public' thing like this about us, especially a video interview. How would you feel if I do it," she asked her tilting her head curiously.

Ashlyn grinned back her answer, dimple showing. "I would love it if you did it. At least, if it's truly what you want to do. I didn't think you'd want to do something like that for a long time," she said and turned more to her.

"I mean, at first when we started dating, I just wanted it to be about us and not everyone else in our business. Not to mention, it was all new to me, too. After all of that, I don't know, I just don't care anymore who sees. We're so happy and I want the world to know. That's why I changed my jersey and started not caring what we posted on social media, unless of course, it was just too much or something," she raised her right shoulder and slowly grinned back.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I couldn't have said it better," she winked.

"I would love it if you came with me, though," Ali said and played with her wife's wedding ring.

The left side of Ashlyn's mouth turned up in a smile. "Really," she asked to be sure.

"Duh. How can I talk about the greatest thing in my life and the reason for this interview, without said greatest thing being there with me. Just don't sit behind the camera and try to make me laugh by making funny faces," she giggled and poked her sides.

"I make no promises. I'd love to go with you," she laughed and then kissed her hand.

"Great! He should be getting back to me soon," Ali clapped her hands together and sat back in her chair.

"Guess I better get to stuffing my face then," Ashlyn said mostly to herself and turned to her food.

Ali observed her wolf down her food with a grimace. "Babe, you're going to choke on something. Slow down," she flinched, when Ashlyn practically swallowed her chicken.

"I have to hurry up and you know I don't like to waste food, honey," the blonde managed to say around her stuffed mouth.

Ali shook her head at her and smiled, as she rolled her eyes. "Just don't kill yourself," she said and took a drink.

"It's like raising a child, isn't it Kriegy," Pinoe teased and Ashlyn flipped her off, earning some laughs from those that saw.

"You don't know the half of it," the brunette chuckled and patted her wife's back.

"I'm not that bad," Ashlyn ignored them and continued eating.

"Of course not," Ali smiled at her, then turned to everyone to mouth yes she is.

Everyone laughed and then went back to their conversations. Ali turned to a pouting Ashlyn and tapped her lips with her pointer finger. The blonde smirked at her and then lightly bit her finger. Ali jerked it back to suck on and then smacked her wife's shoulder.

"Jerk," she whined as she inspected it.

Ashlyn laughed at her and took her hand to look at it. "I didn't even bite it that hard. Better," she asked, as she kissed it and looked to her.

"No. You missed a spot," she said sadly, keeping the role up and Ashlyn laughed at her tactic.

"Really? Is it here, or here, or here, or here, or here," she cheesed as she kissed her wife's fingers and they both laughed.

"You're so cute, babe," Ali giggled and wiped some gravy off of her wife's chin.

Ashlyn caught her hand and kissed the palm of it. "I try. And you're so beautiful, gorgeous," she winked and then dropped their hands.

"Awww. I love my stud," Ali gushed and pinched her cheeks.

"I love my princess," she chuckled.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute," Pinoe snickered behind her hand and tried to zoom in on them on her phone.

"Very. Think we should put it on the internet," Syd giggled, as she tried to focus her phone on them.

"Without a freaking doubt. I thought that was the plan anyways," HAO laughed and leaned closer with her phone.

Ali and Ashlyn were so lost in each other, they hadn't notice that they were being filmed by their three teammates. Again. They shot their eyes to them and the three girls laughed at their faces on camera. Ashlyn stood and narrowed her eyes at them, while Ali slowly pushed back from the table.

"You guys already put those other videos on Facebook. Do you want a round two of what happened last time," the blonde smirked and looked between them. All three of them made faces at her and laughed.

"We're not scared of you, now that we know how to use our numbers against you," Pinoe waved her off and continued filming them.

"Yeah, we got it this time," Syd grinned and nudged Pinoe.

"I'll just out run you both. Wave hi to the camera, Als. Say 'Right side, strong side'," HAO flexed her arm and zoomed in on Ali's face.

Ali flipped her off and everyone laughed. "Be sure you got a full shot of that, HAO. And you can't 'out run' me," she pointed to herself.

"You three better hope I don't catch you, because if I do, you're dead," Ashlyn drummed her fingers on the table.

"Oooooo, let's test that theory then," Pinoe laughed and they all stood, phones still in their hands and on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the internet, you are about to witness some funny shit," Syd giggled behind her fist and kept her phone trained on them.

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. Hilarious! Bets on who wins this. Anyone, anyone," HAO panned her phone around the table and got everyone laughing.

Ali and Ashlyn looked to each other and then nodded with smiles. They both took off without warning, going to the opposite ends of the table, and looked at the three of them devilishly. They realized they were trapped and Ashlyn and Ali smirked at them. Pinoe searched for an escape route, as Syd and HAO looked to her for a help.

"Smooth, Megan," HAO's eyes widened and she stepped closer to Syd.

"You better have a plan, idiot," Syd whispered to her and clutched at the back of her shirt.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Give me a sec," Pinoe told them and searched for one.

"Not so smart, are you," Ashlyn said as she walked slowly to them.

"Nope. Wait until I get my hands on them," Ali scrunched her hands at them.

"Under the table," Pinoe yelled out of nowhere and they dove for it, running for their lives and laughing like maniacs.

"Son of a-...this isn't over," Ashlyn yelled to them after she dove for HAO's leg and missed. Everyone was roaring with laughter at their teammates shenanigans.

"Ouch. I can't believe those idiots got away," Ali grimaced as she rubbed her elbow and stood.

"This time. Next time, they won't," Ashlyn dusted her clothes off.

"Krieger! Let's go. Interview time," someone yelled to her.

She turned to her wife, who smiled at her, and nodded. Ashlyn winked and they made their way out, saying bye to everyone quickly. They walked side by side and Ashlyn nudged Ali's shoulder with her own.

"What," the brunette asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this," she asked.

"Yes. Are you ok with me doing it," Ali answered without hesitation.

"More than," the blonde smiled back.

"Let's do it then," Ali winked up at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God! I can't believe you did that and made me laugh and snort like that," Ali smacked her wife's arm.

Ashlyn was laughing hard, clutching her stomach and wiping her eyes. "I ca-I can't believe you did, myself. Wow! Holy shit, that was perfect," she tried to catch her breath.

Ali crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Ash. You're ass is mine whenever you do an interview next," she stuck her tongue out at her.

"You won't be able to mess me up," she smirked cockingly.

"Oh, we'll see. We'll see," the brunette punched her stomach and walked away.

"Awww, babe! I'm sorry, ok? I promise to not ever flash my abs at you ever again, when you're asked you're favorite thing about being married," she ran after her and grabbed her waist to spin her around.

Ali, arms still crossed over her chest and lips pursed together, ignored her and looked off to the side. "And," she said.

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "And, I promise not to make faces, do inappropriate things, or mouth stupid things to you, either," she finished boringly.

Ali snapped her eyes up to her. "Aaaaaaaaaand," she said with a pointed look at her.

"Really? That was an accident."

"......"

The look her wife gave her, told her otherwise and she sighed dramatically at it. On the inside, Ali was smirking at her. Ashlyn really did make the whole interview that much more enjoyable, fun, and memorable. She just loved to tease her more, though, for her shenanigans during it.

"Ugh, fine. I promise not to touch the cameras or any other expensive equipment, either. There! Satisfied? How was I supposed to know if I barely touched it, it would fall over. Sensitive piece of crap," Ashlyn argued her point and pointed at the camera that was being fixed.

"That's not the point, Ashlyn. Now let's go see the finished work," the brunette chuckled and dragged her by her shirt to follow.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," she smirked and Ali pinched her stomach.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I will admit you made it more fun and everything, but take that with a grain of salt," she looked back to her with a sassy look.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are? I love you," the blonde chuckled and threw her arm around her shoulders, as they got ready to watch the interview.

"All the time and I'm going to ignore the sarcasm behind it. Love you, too," Ali leaned into her, as one of the guys set it up on the laptop for them.

"Alright guys, just press play and tell us what you think," he smiled and moved out of the way.

"Thank you," Ali smiled back and moved them closer to the table.

"This is going to be a tripp. Ready when you are," Ashlyn chuckled and looked to her.

Ali rolled her eyes and moved the mouse over the play button. "Dear Lord, please don't be that bad," she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Ashlyn laughed and kissed the side of her head. "It won't be," she said and nudged her to press play.

Ali shook her head. "Here we go," she took a deep breath and started the video.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird. I don't have writers block and I know what I want to write, but I guess I don't have any motivation. This chapter came out good though, I think. Enjoy :)

Chapter 30

Ashlyn just didn't understand it. All week at practice, she looked like a million dollars and had all the confidence in the world to play her best. Her dives were excellent and well calculated, her punches were powerful, everything just looked golden. Now, she just couldn't believe they just lost their first game of the Cup.

She fully blamed herself for it.

After the final whistle against Germany, she threw her water bottle into the net with all of her force and anger behind it. She cursed and ran her gloved hands up her face in anger, irritation, and frustration. She took one more look at the score, hands on her hips, and spit in the grass in disgust with her performance.

Germany 3, USA 2.

All of her teammates had played good, there was just a few miscommunications with her and the backline. Ashlyn knew it wasn't just all her fault, but as the keeper, she felt she could have saved them the game. These games were important to her, because she felt she always was out to prove herself to the coaches, even though she had earned the #2 spot exceptionally.

As she knelt in the grass and beat herself up, her teammates all came over to pat her back and encourage her to not let this get her down. Hope came and told her everyone has a bad game and there would be plenty others. Ashlyn felt terrible, mostly because she was given the first game over Hope and she thought she didn't show much.

"I'm sorry, Hope. Maybe you should've had this game first," Ashlyn unstrapped her gloves in defeat.

"Stop, Harris. We all have our bad games, but having them makes us better players. We're still in this, kid. Pick your head up because we need you for those games," Hope corrected her and patted her back.

Ashlyn just nodded, not really ready yet to hear that, and Hope walked away to finish shaking hands. The blonde sat in the grass and blew out a hard breath, as everyone continued shaking hands and came up to her too. She looked down at her gloves and her disappointment increased when she saw the stitching on her them for her and Ali.

Ali didn't know how to approach her wife. She knew Ashlyn didn't take losing well and at this stage, she knew it was a whole lot worse for her. She knew she was beating herself up about the game and her performance, even though it wasn't all off her fault. It was the teams loss to handle as a whole. Everyone had a part and they all just didn't fill it. There was still plenty of soccer to play.

"Ash," Ali said quietly and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she answered back tiredly.

"For what," she asked, face scrunched in confusion.

The keeper looked up to her sadly. "Ali, it's my fault we lost. I know I could've made those saves and I should have. There's no excuses," she sighed and laid back on the grass, crossing her arms over her eyes.

"Ashlyn, this was in no way or form all of your fault. We all had jobs to do and we didn't do them. We're a team, and we win AND lose as one. Don't do this to yourself. We're not out of it yet," she bent over to grab her arms to move them to make her look at her.

Ashlyn didn't budge and Ali sighed. "I just need a minute to myself, Alex," the keeper murmured.

Ali sighed and ran her thumb over her wife's arm comfortingly. "Ok. Promise me you'll come talk to me when you've had it? Don't shut me out," she practically pleaded.

Ashlyn just nodded her answer and Ali knew that was the best she was going to get for now. She slowly dragged her hands back and walked away. She cast one more look at her, then plastered on a smile as she went to do interviews and talk to other people.

No matter how true her wife's words were, she wanted to punish herself for this loss. So use to being looked over, all of her insecurities bubbled to the surface. Her mind played tricks and tortured her with the mistakes she made during the game. She felt angry tears at her eyes and furiously ran her hands over them.

"Fucking bullshit," she spat out and stood to go back to the locker room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ashlyn," Ali asked when she got out of the shower.

The keeper made sure to get back there before everyone else to shower and change, so she could leave after their post game talk. Ali had looked at her wife most of the time and didn't pay much attention to Abby talking. When they were done, everyone went to get cleaned up and stuff.

Ali hurried as fast as she could in the shower to make it out to Ashlyn so they could talk. The keeper still didn't want to talk to anyone and took off as soon as Ali disappeared to the shower. Now Ali was staring at an empty spot of where she once was. She thought for sure she would wait for her.

"Uhhhh,...I could've swore she was just right here," Pinoe said as she slipped her shirt on.

"Dammit, Ashlyn," Ali cursed under her breath and went to put her clothes on quickly. She shot her a text real quick.

Pinoe gave her a sad face just as Tobin came in. "You see Ash out there," she asked the younger girl.

"Yeah, she left. I saw her talking to the coaches and then she took off walking," she answered and Ali perked up.

"Thanks, Tobs," she said quickly and grabbed her stuff to find one of the coaches.

"No problem," she smiled and looked to Pinoe with a what was that look.

"You know how Ashlyn is with bad games. This one really got to her," she supplied and patted her shoulder.

"I definitely know. It wasn't all of her fault, though. I hope she's ok," Tobin looked back the way she came from in worry.

"She'll be ok, kid. It's Ashlyn. Lucky we live a block away from the hotel. She just needs some time to herself," Pinoe smiled in assurance.

How she hoped her words were true and her friend was ok.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali talked to the coaches and they told her that Ashlyn had asked to walk back to the hotel. They didn't want to let her, but saw that she needed it. They were literally a few minutes away from the hotel and felt it would be ok. The defender only hoped that her wife was safe and headed straight to the hotel.

Ali told them that she wanted to head there and make sure she was ok. Half of the team still wasn't ready and there was still a few interviews left. She didn't feel like waiting and was ready to go anyways. After a few minutes of talking, they reluctantly let her go and she headed there as fast as she could.

She had checked her phone multiple times, hoping she answered her texts, but she didn't. She tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail and she grew more and more worried. She made it to the hotel in 5 minutes and headed straight to Ashlyn's room she shared with Tobin, not bothering to drop her things off.

"Ashlyn? Ash, you in there," she knocked furiously on the door. No reply.

"Excuse me ma'am? Are you looking for the person who stays there," a maid stopped her.

"Yes. Have you seen her? Tall, blonde, and-," she started quickly and nodded her head.

"Tattoos? Yep. She headed down to the lobby after she dropped her bags off. I remember, because I asked her if she needed her room cleaned or anything," the older woman cut her off with a smile.

Ali sighed in relief and shouldered her bag higher. "Thank you, thank you. I'll go check. Thank you so much," she squeezed her arm and then ran to her room to drop her bag off.

Ali quickly headed downstairs and looked for her wife. There was limited places she could be and she hoped she didn't decide to take off back outside. She was growing more concerned at each passing second she couldn't find her and stopped an employee to ask if they had seen her.

"Sounds like the girl I just saw by the pool," he offered.

"The pool? Ok, thank you," she smiled and headed that way.

"No problem," he smiled back.

Just as he had said, Ashlyn was by the pool, feet dangling in the water. She looked even more down than when she had last saw her. The sun was beaming down on her and she never looked more beautiful to Ali. It was almost like she had a glow around her and it made her stare in awe. She cautiously walked to her quietly.

"Are you ok," Ali asked and startled her.

Ashlyn bit back a curse at the sight of her wife and sighed with her hand over her heart. "Trying to kill me and make yourself a widow," she avoided the question and lightly joked.

"Sorry. Can I," she giggled lightly and pointed to the spot next to her.

Ashlyn bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, as she turned back to the water. Ali internally sighed in relief for what felt like the thousandth time today. She pulled her shoes and socks off and put her feet in the water with her. Ashlyn looked at her from the side and gave a little smirk.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Ali spoke up. "You didn't answer my question," she leaned back on her hands and squinted over to her under the sun.

The blonde sat up straight and sighed. "Thought you'd forget," she gave a small chuckle.

Ali nudged her shoulder to hers. "You know better than that. I don't want you to talk to me until you're ready, but I hope you will soon. You scared me when you disappeared like that," she told her.

Ashlyn looked to her with an apologetic face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, I just needed a minute to think. I figured a walk would work," she shrugged and looked down between them.

"It's ok now. Did it work? The walk," the brunette smiled to her.

"Not really. If anything, it only tortured me more," she blew out a hard breath.

Ali sat up straight and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it to make her look at her and when she did, she smiled at her. Ashlyn slowly returned it, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Stop doing that. I told you already that we all lost that game. It's not one persons fault or loss, it's everyone's who was down there with the U.S. crest. If you want to criticize yourself for not making saves or messing up, fine, but make it constructive. Learn from it and move on. Don't carry it with you, especially to the next game. Don't blame a whole loss on yourself," Ali told her firmly, but softly.

Ashlyn swallowed hard. "I know and I hear you, trust me I do Ali, but I can't help but to feel and act this way. I take losing seriously and hard more at this level, because I'm always having to prove myself here. How many times have I been looked over and not asked to even sit the bench, when I've clearly deserved it? Too many fucking times to count," she spat out and turned back to the water angrily.

"That's not in your control though, Ashlyn. So fucking what that the coaches are too stupid to see how perfect you are to be here every time. Everyone else sees you deserve it and that will get you there. I see it more than anyone. You just have to keep believing in yourself and keep going out there and playing your hardest everyday. That's all you can do," she grabbed her hand firmly to get her to look at her.

Ashlyn snatched her hand back. "But it is in my control, Ali. I am the one out there in goal. I'm the one making those dives, punches, catches, and saves. It's all I know, but I can't seem to get it right when we get here. I screw myself over. Hell, I'll be lucky if I get to start, let alone play, another game here at all," she shook her head in disgust.

"That's not true at all and you know it. We all have bad games, Ash. You are amongst the best at what you do and I know you know it. You will play again and you will start again," her wife tried to assure her, but Ashlyn shook her head the whole time.

"It is true! You don't get it and you never will, Ali. This is all easy for you to say, because you have a permanent spot on here. I don't because I'm not some poster child for the team," she snapped, her frustration bubbling to the top.

The look on Ali's face made her want to drown herself in the pool. Her face had dropped in hurt and she looked like she was trying to not cry. Ashlyn clamped her mouth down hard and cursed quietly, as she stood to leave. Ali's face then turned hard and determined, and she stood with her immediately.

"Don't run off now. You think I got here easily?? You of all people know how hard it was for me to get here AND THEN BACK. Nothing is permanent Ashlyn, and I'm certainly no poster child. Sure I do promotions and stuff, but that doesn't mean the next fan favorite or whatever, can't come do the same thing. If I get injured again, who's to say someone won't come in and take my position from me AND do a better job at it? We never know. I'm trying to understand, but you keep pushing me away," she argued and poked her chest a few times for emphasis.

"I didn't mean it like that, Alex," the blonde shook her head and looked off to the side.

"I can't tell, Ashlyn. I understand you're upset and all, but don't take it all out on me. I'm your wife, I love you, and I'll always be there for you, but I won't be your punching bag. Try to remember that," Ali threw at her and then walked away.

"Ali," Ashlyn called after her.

"Talk to me when you've calmed down," she yelled not turning around.

"Fuck," Ashlyn hissed as she kicked her shoes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali went back up to her room and went straight to her bed. She fell into it and groaned as she rubbed her face up and down in frustration. Luckily, Syd wasn't back or she was in someone else's room at the moment. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, letting it all out. She then slowly dragged it away from her face and sighed.

"I shouldn't have left her like that," she quietly said to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door and she grudgingly got up to answer it. It more than likely couldn't be Syd, seeing as how she had a key, so it was a visitor. Ali wasn't really feeling up for company, but didn't want to be rude or ignore a possible emergency or something. She looked through the peep hole and sighed, lightly thudding her head on the door.

"What," she asked when she cracked the door.

"Can I come in please? I want to apologize," Ashlyn said quietly.

The brunette heard the defeat and regret in her voice. "Sure," she said after a moment.

Ali opened the door and walked over to her bed to sit on. Ashlyn closed the door behind her and went to where she was at. Ali noticed that Ashlyn had her socks and shoes in her hands. She was so upset, she didn't even notice she was barefoot and had left them behind. Ashlyn saw she noticed and extended her things to her.

"Forgot some things," she chuckled quietly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I didn't even notice," she shook her head and lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"You were mad at me, so it's understandable," the blonde supplied and looked down at her feet.

Ali sighed and put her stuff on the floor. "I'm not mad at you, Ashlyn. I'm upset, but not mad," she looked at her.

Ashlyn swallowed and flicked her eyes up at her. "Still, I was a jerk to you and all you were trying to do was comfort me. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I feel like an asshole for it. There's no excuses. I'm really sorry, Ali," she apologized sincerely.

"Ashlyn, stop. I was upset yes, but I love you and I hate when we argue, so let's drop it. You've apologized and I accept it with my whole heart. I know you were just upset and we've both done our fair share of taking those frustrations out on each other. We're good," she smiled and moved to stand in front of her.

"Promise," she asked with a faint smile.

"I promise," the brunette giggled and leaned up, palms on her chest, and kissed her.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ashlyn rested their foreheads together and held her close.

"I love you too. You'll never have to know, just like I know I never will have to. I'm always in your corner," the brunette closed her eyes as they rocked.

"I know and I'm so thankful for it. Um, can we...can we talk? Like you said today," she asked slowly.

Ali pulled back to look at her and smiled after a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Come on," she said grabbing her hand to lead them to her bed.

They laid on top of the covers and got comfortable, Ali resting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. The blonde sighed in comfort and lightly ran her hand up Ali's side. The brunette sighed and picked her head up to place a long kiss on her wife's jaw. Ashlyn smiled at the contact and closed her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready," she whispered, as she replaced her lips with her nose.

Ashlyn gave a short nod and then cleared her throat. "We might be here for a while," she smiled sheepishly as she turned on her side to face her, hand under her head.

Ali, already on her side facing her, scooted closer. "I don't care. Start from the beginning," she smiled and ran her thumb over her dimple.

Ashlyn smiled and did just that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words. You guys are awesome! Here's a little short one, but very funny. Enjoy :)

Chapter 31

"Is the camera on," Ashlyn whispered to her wife.

"Yeah. Ready whenever you are," Ali whispered back and adjusted her phone.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and turned to the phone, grinning mischievously. "Alright peeps! What you are about to witness is pure comedy gold and some good old fashioned, sweet revenge. Pinoe, Syd, and HAO have been giving us hell this whole time, so now it's about to go DOWN," she wagged her eyebrows and showed off her bucket.

Ali giggled behind the camera then turned it to her face. "You all have seen the videos they've posted of us and now it's our turn. Time to show them who's the shit," she winked and kissed at the camera.

"Ali! We're not suppose to cuss," her wife chastised her with a laugh.

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned her phone back on her. "You just got through saying hell. Honestly Ash, we're grown women and it's not like the internet is rated G. My Spirit chat was way worse," she smirked and zoomed in on the bucket.

"Hell is not a bad word, but point taken. I'm sure once we do this," she said motioning to the bucket and chuckled, "they'll be swearing to high heaven and beyond. Make sure you get it all too."

"You got it," she saluted.

Ali and Ashlyn peered over the side of the balcony and looked down below to their targets. They were serious when they said it wasn't over and they were going to get them back for all of those videos. They had been planning the perfect revenge ever since then and took pleasure at the thought of accomplishing it.

Two weeks in at the World Cup, and they all finally had a moment of R&R, so the team decided to hang out by the pool. Ali and Ashlyn figured this was as perfect a time as ever to execute their revenge. Luckily for them, there was a public balcony that surrounded the pool that they could hide up on and plan from.

They had a bucket full of just about everything they could think of. A lot of their teammates had donated a bunch of stuff, giggling at the possibility of a very hilarious scene. The bucket had all sorts of different foods, from whipped cream, granola, trail mix, half a bottle of Gatorade, chocolate, m&m's, and other random ingredients. They were set and ready.

"Ok, looks like Hope has them in place. It worked out so perfectly that she's still looking to get some revenge on Pin for all of those bitch face pics. Unfortunately, Syd and HAO are going to get a taste of it too from her," Ashlyn laughed as she carefully looked over the railing.

"I still can't believe she offered to help, but then I remember that day and it makes sense. Are we ready to execute plan "Getting That Sweet Ass Revenge"," Ali looked at her excitedly.

Ashlyn chuckled at her and nodded. "Yes, Princess. Ok, make sure you get me and everything as it falls down and hits them," she nodded and they stood.

"Got it. Say when," she panned the camera to her.

They both took deep breaths and tried to control their excitement and giggles as they prepared their attack. Ashlyn nodded to Ali, who nodded back, and she mouthed a countdown from 3. When she got to 1, Ali couldn't contain her giddiness and bit her bottom lip to stop her laugh. Ashlyn tried to shush her, but failed when a muffled laugh escaped her.

"Now," the blonde yelled and dropped the contents down on them.

Ali followed the ugly brown flow all the way down, just as it plopped all over them. Somehow someway, Ali, dying from laughter, managed to hold her phone on them as they scrambled and screamed to move away. Ashlyn was laughing in tears and fell into her wife, as they slumped down to hide.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK! FUCK," Pinoe screamed over and over again, as she looked around for the source.

"MY HAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR," Syd cried loudly as she fingered out the mess.

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE FU-,...hmm...this actually tastes kind of good," HAO said in surprise, as she put her tongue to her fingers tentatively.

"Jesus Christ, this is priceless," Ashlyn laughed between breaths and clutched her stomach.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't even, right now," Ali, phone still on them, laid her head on her arm against the railing wall in laughter.

All of their teammates had completely lost it and were taking pictures. Even though they were expecting it, they didn't think it to be this hilarious and amazing. Hope, was probably the most over joyed at the situation and rolled around on her lawn chair in pure bliss at the sight.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Solo," Pinoe narrowed her eyes and pointed at her accusingly.

"As much as I would love to take all of the credit, I can't. I'll never tell," the #1 keeper panted and leaned over to catch her breath.

"Then who did?! My hair is a mess and I want answers," Syd whined and huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whoever did it, made a pretty delicious concoction," HAO mused as she wiped her face and then licked her finger again.

"You're disgusting, Heather," Carli scrunched her face up.

"Actually," Tobin said as she ran her finger over her face and sniffed it, before tasting, "it's really not that bad. A little old maybe, but not that bad."

"Tobin! Don't put that in your mouth. You know what's all in there," Alex warned her and smacked her arm.

"Ouch! Geeze, sorry," she smirked and got some more when she wasn't looking.

"What do you mean 'know what's all in there', Morgan? You in on this," Pinoe snapped her head to her and walked to her menacingly.

Alex gulped and looked around to everyone for help. They all shook their heads at her, zipped their lips, or sliced at their necks for her to be quiet. She was backed up to a wall and Pinoe looked ready to pounce on her. She knew she could out run her, but the girl had frozen her in place with fear.

"It was Ali and Ashlyn," she shouted and closed eyes.

"Smooth, Alex," Tobin chuckled and everyone shook their heads playfully at her.

"Bingo! I don't know where you two lovebirds are, but you're ass is grass when I find you," Pinoe walked back to her teammates, eyes scanning the area, as she yelled it out in the open.

Ali and Ashlyn sighed and shook their heads at Alex giving them away. They had observed and filmed the whole entire thing from behind the railing. They then looked to each other and laughed with knowing looks.

"Baby Horse couldn't hold water in a water bottle, even if you sealed it with concrete. You ready to let that little pixie and her minions know we're not scared of them," Ashlyn stuck her tongue out to the phone and winked.

"Oh, you know it. Let's do it," Ali grinned and high fived her.

"Ladies and gents, it's now time for the big reveal," she kissed at the camera and they stood to reveal themselves. 

Pinoe zeroed in on them and Syd and HAO sidled up next to her. The three girls crossed their arms over their chests and gave them hard looks. Ashlyn slung her arm over Ali's shoulders, and they grinned their trademark grins down to them. Ali made sure to zoom in on their faces.

"Look how pissed they are," the brunette chuckled by her wife's ear.

"Oh man, this is wiiiiiild! I'm sending this in to some kind of TV show," her wife leaned over to look with her and they laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can, Harris and Krieger-Harris. Payback is a bitch," Pinoe yelled up to them with a smirk.

"Yeah," Syd and HAO agreed at the same time.

"We ain't scared of you shortys! We told you we'd get you all back. If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. Ain't that right, Ali," the blonde smiled to her wife.

"You don't want anymore of this, guys. Hey, HAO! Smile for the camera and say, 'Right side, Strong side'," Ali flexed her arm and stuck her tongue at her, as she focused on her face.

"Not funny, Kriegs! That was my joke," HAO pouted and everyone roared with laughter.

"Maybe we should stop while we're ahead," Syd looked to Pinoe and touched at her hair sadly.

"No, Syd. Don't let them think they've won. We gotta get them back. Right, Heather," she said and looked to HAO for backup.

"I don't know, Megan. This was a good one and there's no telling what else they have up their sleeve. I want payback, but I also know this will be a long fought out war. Are you sure you're ready for that," she asked and tried to clean her nose.

"You guys suck! Come on! Are you telling me you want them to win," Pinoe urged and pointed to them on the balcony.

Syd and HAO gave her uneasy shrugs and looked up to them, then to each other, then back to her. They nodded and then looked at their feet in shame. Pinoe sighed dramatically and put her hands on her hips, throwing her head back in defeat. She kicked at the ground and licked her lips, before looking up to their victorious grins.

"One day. One of these days, I'll get you two back. It may be a week or 50 years from now when we're rolling around in our hoverounds, but I'll get my revenge," she shook her fist to them and then hopped in the pool to clean herself.

Ali and Ashlyn laughed in victory, then high fived each other triumphantly. They shared a smiling kiss and Ali turned her phone on them to tape the moment. Her eyes were open and she winked to the video, while Ashlyn's were still closed. They then pulled back to flash a thumbs up and grin for the camera.

"Ewww. That water is disgusting now," Lauren grimaced at the brown clumps in the pool.

"This is probably the smartest thing she's done since we got slimed, though," HAO added and hopped in with her.

"We're going to get kicked out of here," Abby shook her head with pursed lips, as she watched them clean themselves.

"Might as well join them, Syd," Mewis chuckled as she unexpectedly pushed her in.

"Kristie! My hair," she shouted around a mouth full of water, when she surfaced and everyone laughed.

"Did you get all of this on camera? Please tell me you did," Hope called up to the laughing couple.

"Every damn second of it," Ashlyn leaned over on the rail in laughter.

"Excellent," Hope grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh, man. What would I do without you, babe? I love you so much," Ashlyn grinned to her and leaned down.

"Ditto, babe. Ditto. I love you too, stud," Ali grinned back and leaned up to meet her lips.

"Ready to show the world our beautiful masterpiece," Ashlyn pulled back and wagged her eyebrows mischievously.

"Beyond," Ali smirked and grabbed her shirt to lead them out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little cute one. Enjoy :)

Chapter 32

"Great game, Ash," Abby grinned brightly as she went in for a quick hug.

"Thanks. You too," she grinned back, dimple showing, and patted the back of her head.

"WOO! You got us in the semis," Pinoe jumped into her arms when they let go.

"Thanks, but we all got here. You had some badass crosses and that last assist, whew! It was a beauty, Pin," Ashlyn laughed and patted her back, before letting her down.

"Thanks, but those last few saves you made saved us from extra time. Nice job, buddy," Pinoe punched her arm and went to finish shaking hands.

"How does it feel," Hope walked up and gave her a hug.

"I know how you feel now. Feels like I already won the World Cup," the blonde smiled when they pulled apart.

"I told you that you had it in you. You've been showing up perfectly in your last games. We're almost there," she winked.

"Thanks and now it's your turn. I know you'll get us the rest of those wins," Ashlyn chuckled knowingly.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Hope waved her off jokingly.

"Good to know that ego of yours hasn't deflated any, Solo," she rolled her eyes playfully and unstrapped her gloves.

"You're one to talk, Harris. Seriously, good game. I knew you had it in you and you definitely deserved this one," she laughed and lightly punched her arm.

"Thanks, Hope. Thanks for everything and getting my ass in check when I needed it," Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you've done your part, so now it's time for me to do mine. All or nothing," the #1 keeper winked and backed away to talk to everyone else.

"All or nothing," she said back and they smiled at each other, before Hope walked off.

"I can't believe I'm married to the hero of today's game and possibly of our country," Ali joked in awe from behind.

Ashlyn turned around to her and enveloped her in a huge hug, picking her up to spin her around. Ali giggled at it and wrapped her arms tighter around her wife's neck. They both closed their eyes and relished in the moment.

"I'm so proud of you," Ali murmured by her ear.

"Thank you, honey. I'm so proud of you too. You did great out there," Ashlyn told her softly and then put her down.

"How does it feel," the brunette defender grinned, nose crinkle and all.

"Like I'm on top of the world. It feels so damn good," she answered as she looked around the stadium in complete bliss.

Ali smiled at it and looked around with her. "That scoreboard is pretty damn nice too," she pointed to it.

France 0, USA 2.

"My thoughts exactly," the blonde keeper smiled mostly to herself.

"Harris! Great game. Keep it up," coach walked up to her and patted her back.

"Thank you," she shrugged with a shy smile.

"Don't act all modest now. You too, Krieger-Harris," she winked to Ali and they all chuckled.

"Thanks coach," Ali smiled when she patted her back.

"You've got interviews, Ashlyn," coach winked and walked away.

Ashlyn and Ali gave each other one more hug, then went their separate ways to finish up their post game activities. As Ashlyn walked over to do her interview, she looked around the stadium with a huge smile. She never felt so much pride after a game in her life.

She grinned over at some of the fans going crazy and screaming their heads off, faces painted in different styles of red, white, and blue. She looked at the various American flags being waved and fanned out across the place with pride. She laughed at hers and Ali's families, as they cheered for them and Kyle jumped like a mad man.

As she approached the media, the smile never left her face and she knew it was just the beginning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about...Ashlyn," Ashlyn joked.

Ali and Ashlyn were back in Ali's room and cuddled up on her bed. It was around 9 and they had just finished team dinner and visiting their families, when they decided to go back upstairs and hang with each other before bed time.

"Oh my God, are you serious right now? We cannot name our future daughter after you, Ashlyn. Maybe as a middle name, but not as a first. Do you know how confusing that would be," Ali laughed into her neck, fisting her shirt at her stomach.

"Yeah, but our kid would be named after the coolest person on the planet. Can't go wrong with that. We could name her Alexandra after her gorgeous and beautiful mother," she turned her head and peppered her face with kisses.

The brunette giggled and ran her right hand up from her wife's stomach, to her collar to grab and drag her into a kiss. They pulled apart and laughed near each other's faces. They stared into the other's eyes as they calmed down and then smiled at each other.

"We'll have two daughters and we'll give them one each of our names as their middle names. How's that sound," Ali whispered, placing her right hand on her cheek and ran her thumb lightly there.

"Sounds like a plan. So what about our boys," the blonde sighed happily.

"Hmm,...I don't know. How about our brothers names as their middle names too? We love them and look up to them, so that would be sweet of us to do," she raised her right shoulder and flicked her eyes down to her lips.

Ashlyn gave a look of ponder and slowly smiled, as she nodded along. "That is actually a really good idea, babe. I love it," she said.

"Now all we need is first names for our poor kids," she giggled and ran her right fingers through her wife's hair.

"I'll think of some good ideas," Ashlyn said in confidence and squeezed her wife's hip to assure her.

"Babe, you want to get a dog and name it 'Waffles'. I fear of what you may actually come up with for our kids," Ali teased.

"Hey! Waffles is a good name for a doggy. I'll think of something good so that our kids don't have to roam the world with an embarrassing name like Olga or something," she feigned hurt and Ali pinched her shoulder playfully.

"I hope so. I'm kidding, babe. I have faith in your naming skills," Ali giggled and kissed her chin.

"Good," she smirked and laid her head on hers.

They stayed in silence for a moment and Ali listened to Ashlyn's heartbeat as she laid on her chest. She smiled at the sound of it and closed her eyes in content. Ashlyn sighed with a smile and ran her hand from Ali's hip up to her hair, to slowly run her fingers through it.

"Can I ask you something," the blonde asked quietly.

Ali picked her head up and rested her chin on her chest to look at her. "What's on your mind," she smiled.

Ashlyn smiled back and ran her hand down her back. "What do you think about adoption," she asked not beating around the bush.

"I think, after visiting kids in the area back home and seeing how many don't have a family, that we could offer them a lot. Why not give a child the love they deserve," Ali smiled to her, reading her mind.

"I love that you always know what I'm thinking," Ashlyn grinned and ran her left pointer finger over her wife's cheek.

"I didn't earn this for nothing," the brunette flashed her wedding finger to her, smiling proudly.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her face to bring her up gently for a kiss. "I think I'm the winner here. So, would you like to adopt," she settled back and looked to her.

"I would love to adopt. We could have our own and adopt however many children we want, too. I would love them all equally and no more than the other. Adoption is a gift and blessing for not just the kid, but their adoptive parents as well," Ali shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ashlyn stared at her in amazement. "You are literally the most perfect person in the world," she breathed out.

"I get it from you," she said and leaned up to kiss her.

"Now we just need a big house and everything," Ashlyn groaned dramatically and Ali chuckled.

"With a nice school system, safe neighborhood, plenty of room for them to run around, maybe a park nearby, a-," the brunette started naming things off before her wife cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, mother goose. One step at a time and it's D.C., so it doesn't exactly scream 'safe' all around. Our kids will grow up in the city," Ashlyn grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about that either. I don't want to constantly have to be in fear every time I drop them off at school or let them go outside to play," Ali agreed with a frown.

"We'll just have to get a really nice and expensive house in a really nice and expensive neighborhood, babe. I may have to buy a gun too," the blonde pulled her close and chuckled.

"No guns, country girl. That sounds dangerous," Ali laughed and pressed their noses together.

"You're one to talk, Miss Virginia. Ok, but the second our girls start dating, I'm buying one. Then again, they won't be dating until they're 30 if I can help it," she said determinedly and hugged Ali to her.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see that," Ali chuckled and kissed her neck, as she snuggled into it.

"I'll buy you a little pink one for when our boys start dating. As girly as you are, I think you'll have a bunch of momma's boys on your hands," she grinned at the thought.

"Ugh, don't even say it out loud. I don't want any little girls breaking their hearts, just like I don't want to have to comfort our girls after their first break ups. You know what, on second thought, buy those guns," she said in thought and they both chuckled, as they laid in a comfortable silence for a moment. 

"You're going to be really great mom, Ali. I just know it," she smiled quietly, then pressed a long kiss into her hair.

Ali felt her eyes tear up and she moved closer to her wife. "And you'll be just as great at it, too. I can't wait until we have kids," she said softly and kissed her chest.

Ashlyn scooted down so that they faced each other and pulled her into a deep and long kiss. She cupped her cheek and Ali grabbed at the front of her shirt. Both made sure to put all of their love and feelings into it, as they smiled against each other's faces.

"I love you," Ali slowly pulled back, eyes still closed.

"I love you too," Ashlyn smiled and dragged her back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little too mushy gushy lol. Also, I really love the French, so don't hurt me any French fans out there haha ;P


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment many of us are hoping to see. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 33

"We're going to do it. We're going to fucking do it," Ashlyn squeezed Tobin and Whitney around the shoulders closer to herself.

The whole US bench was on their feet and as close to the line as they could be. They had made it to the final and the last few minutes of extra time was slowly ticking away. It was USA vs. Canada, a surprise ending to this tournament, but very much earned and entertaining. They were ahead, 4-3, and they could all taste and see the victory. They were literally seconds away from raising the World Cup trophy.

"If you keep squeezing us like that, then we won't live to see it," Whitney teased, but couldn't control her own excitement.

Ashlyn smiled, ignoring her as she focused on the game. She followed Ali around for most of it, unless something exciting happened, and didn't want to miss her celebration when they won. Her eyes fell onto the back of her jersey and she smiled proudly at the sight of their names out there together.

The final whistle blew out of nowhere, and the US bench spilled onto the field in cheers and raised hands. Ashlyn ran towards her wife, but stopped short, trying to control her emotions and to not show any P.D.A., in case Ali wasn't comfortable. It threw her by surprise, when Ali looked to be searching for someone or something, then shot to her when she spotted her.

Ali wasted no time in jumping in her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist, grabbing her face into an emotional kiss. Ashlyn's eyes shot wide, but she immediately reciprocated it and held her tight and close. They pulled back after a moment, and even though the place was booming loud, they felt like they were the only two there.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby. You did such a great job out there," the blonde sniffled as a few silent tears escaped her.

"I'm so proud of you too. We wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for you. I love you so fucking much, babe," Ali cried and smiled, as she wiped her wife's eyes.

"I love you so much too. Let's go celebrate," Ashlyn grinned and pecked her lips.

"Yes! Let's," the brunette defender hopped down and they headed to their team.

After a few minutes of dog piles, cheering, dancing, yelling, and teasing towards them for kissing in front of the world, Ali and Ashlyn headed towards their families to talk. The blonde spotted a few of their Canadian friends with their families, and tapped her wife to point and head towards them. They smiled at each other and then excused themselves.

"McLeod! Come here," Ashlyn smiled and engulfed the fellow keeper in a hug.

"Good game, Erin," Ali smiled too and hugged them both.

"Yeah, you guys too. Next time though, the roles will be reversed," she tried to cheer herself up with a joke.

"Can't wait for that," Ashlyn chuckled and winked.

"Now I'm anticipating 2019. Seriously, you guys did really great today," Ali smiled sincerely and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks and you guys did even better. Congratulations and I can't wait for the next one," Erin smiled and nodded at them.

"It sucks that you guys beat my girlfriend, but doesn't because our country is top dog now. Talk about bittersweet. Congratulations, guys," Ella smiled down to them, leaning over the rail.

"Masar! I heard you was here, but I kept forgetting to text you to see. Thank you. How have you been," the blonde grinned and hopped up to give her a huge hug.

"You think I was going to miss not only you guys playing, but Erin playing in her home country for the World Cup? I've got girlfriend duties. I'm great and I understand you guys were focused on the upcoming games, so I'll let this one slide. I'm the lone American surrounded by Canadians, but they made me an honorary one, so it's not so bad. Erin's family is lovely," the forward chuckled when they pulled back and looked down to Ali.

"Good to see you, Ella. I'm glad you had fun and stuff. Sorry for beating up on your girl," Ali joked as Ashlyn helped her up to hug her, as well.

"Eh, I know how to make her feel better. Seriously, you guys killed it out there and I'm so proud. Go USA, baby," Ella whispered quickly in Ali's ear and they both giggled.

"What's so funny," Erin asked while her and Ashlyn chatted.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just some...girl talk," Ella shrugged, and her and Ali winked at each other knowingly.

"I don't know about you, but I think that means trouble. Luckily for us, we haven't double dated yet and let those two plot," Ashlyn nudged Erin's shoulder and they shared a laugh.

"Thankfully, because it would definitely be us against them. Sounds like it could be fun, though," Erin smirked as she looked up lovingly to her girlfriend.

"Anyways, Ali," the forward rolled her eyes, "great game. You too, Ash."

"Thanks, Ella. We should all seriously get together sometime and hang out. Whaddaya say," the blonde shook Erin's hand and dragged her into a hug.

"Sounds like fun. How about before you guys leave? Not too soon though, because I'll need some time and I don't want to see your smug, winning faces too soon," the Canadian keeper half joked and grinned.

"Very funny, Erin. That's not a bad idea, actually. We'll text you guys when," the brunette chuckled and hugged Ella one more time, before her wife helped her down.

"Yeah. We haven't doubled with many couples. Like maybe one that I can actually think of. Erin can show us around town," Ashlyn smiled and hopped up to hug Ella bye.

"And I do know my cities," Erin said with a mix of cockiness and confidence.

"Just don't take us to some back alley and try to kill us," Ali chuckled as she pulled out of her hug from Erin.

"I make no promises, college buddy. We'll see you guys later," Erin grinned and hopped up to hug, kiss, and talk to Ella.

"Ok, bye," Ashlyn waved, as her and Ali walked back to their teammates.

They all chatted at the middle of the field, as everyone got comfortable and relished in their victory. Ashlyn and Ali were joking around with Pinoe and Syd, as they waited on the medal ceremony to start. Everyone was on Cloud 9 and so full of joy, that nothing could take it away.

"Guys! Me and Hope have announcement to make," Abby called out to them and everyone face the two veterans.

Once they were sure everyone was looking, the forward started. "It's no secret that I said I wanted to retire soon and start a family. I wanted to get a World Cup win first, of course, and now I have it. I think I've finally accomplished everything I wanted to do in my career and now's the time to pass the torch on. I'm sad to say, but also happy, to announce that I'll be retiring after our victory tour. It's been an honor and a privilege to play with you all. I know I'll be leaving with many friendships for life," Abby smiled sadly, but proudly to them all.

"We've had some hard times here, but we persevered through them all to get to here and at this moment. I wouldn't trade and couldn't have asked for a better group of women to play with. My body has taken a toll, but it's one that I'm more than happy to pay. Now that we finally have our World Cup trophy, I'm announcing my retirement too, effective right after our victory tour back home. It's been a pleasure and an honor to play with you all. We're teammates, friends, and sisters for life," Hope smiled and nodded her head at them.

There was a collective awww of sadness, but everyone shook their head in agreement. Abby and Hope had helped changed the sport, and they were forever leaving their mark on the women's game. It was almost like the only and right way for them to retire. Leaving as champions and on top of the world.

There wasn't a dry eye on the field and everyone walked up to them for a group hug. As sad as everyone was, they smiled, laughed, and grinned through one of their last team bonding moments. They forever etched it in their heads, to archive it for a later memory to reminiscence on.

"I can't believe we're losing 3 of our veteran players all in one swoop," Ashlyn gave a watery smile to Hope, as she gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah, well we wanted Christie to have her moment and then we'd decide on ours later. She's definitely deserved it. We all 3 had talked about it together, but there was nothing ever official or written in stone for us 2," Hope smiled when they pulled apart, blinking her watery eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Solo. Who's gonna get my ass in check now," the blonde chuckled as she wiped her nose.

"You'll be ok, Harris. I have faith in you. You showed a lot out here these last few months, and not to mention, years. I'm proud, confident, and happy to know my predecessor is so good at this game. I'm leaving my spot in good hands, pun intended," she winked knowingly and grabbed her shoulder.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her and slowly smiled, as her eyes watered again. "Thanks, Hope. That means so much to me, especially coming from you. I won't let you down," she choked out and then cleared her throat.

"I never doubted you would. You better do good, because I'll be watching," the #1 keeper lightly punched her shoulder and went to talk to others.

Ashlyn stared off to where Hope just was and let her words sink in. Finally, it felt like she was getting and going to be where she always belonged in her career. Her performance throughout this tournament and the last few years was proof of that. Now, Hope had said she was her predecessor and she grinned at the thought.

"Wanna fill me in on what's making you so smiley faced," Ali came up and nudged her.

The blonde shook her head and looked to her, her smile never faltering. "I'm just happy. So, so happy. We did it, babe! We're World Cup champions," she threw her hands up in victory, her dimple deeply showing.

"Yes we did! Now, we get to start the fun part of our lives," she grinned, nose crinkling, as she reached up for her hands to hold.

"What's that," the blonde asked in confusion.

Her wife rolled her eyes at her. "Our family, silly," she giggled.

Ashlyn's eyes widened slightly and she brought their joined hands up higher, lacing their fingers together. "How could I ever forget. One question though, what about the Olympics next year," she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"As much as I want to redeem myself for 2012, I want to start our family more. We can make it work, and even if I'm not ready by then, there's always 2020. I think I got some more years left in me. Either way, I'll have my family and that's what's important. Besides, you can go out there and win it all for us, while we cheer from the stands," the brunette smiled lazily up to her in thought.

Ashlyn grinned and sighed happily. "That sounds like the most beautiful thing ever, Alex. I can't wait. Are you sure you'd be ok doing that? I know how much the Olympics mean to you and how much you wanted another shot," she asked for assurance.

"Ashlyn, as much as I want a gold medal, I also want to start a family with you too. Out of all my greatest accomplishments in my life, when I look back our family, our kids and you, will be the greatest of them all. My gold medal will always be, being a mom and your wife. That's what I want," she assured her.

"I love you," her wife silently cried and went in for a hug, burying her face in her neck to breathe her in.

"I love you too," Ali sniffled and quickly kissed her neck, as Ashlyn lifted her off the ground some.

Suddenly, there was an announcement to present the medals to the teams. The couple broke apart and headed to get in line. As they watched Canada accept their silver medals, Ashlyn smiled proudly around the stadium. She inhaled the atmosphere and took it all in.

Then, it was their turn and she grinned, never letting it leave her face. When she felt the straps of her medal touch her neck, she realized that this was in fact real and happening. Never before in her career had she ever felt so much pride and happiness.

As they all cheered, Hope and Abby raising their trophy, she grabbed Ali's hand to raise in the air and they jumped. The trophy was passed around to everyone and Ashlyn grinned at the sight of it. It was a sign of all her hard work and greatest accomplishment of her career.

When she finally got her hands on it, she turned to her wife and held it between them. She flashed her a smile and winked, before they both pressed their lips to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have some love for the Canadians, but USA all the way lol. A little bit of Ella/Erin love, because they are, literally, the best!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get down to some important business. A big thank you to all of you wonderful people that are still tuning in. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 34

"Have you ladies thought about a certain age or anything, that you wish to consider in this adoption process," the adoption agent, Carol, smiled to them.

Three weeks after they did the victory tour, they were back at home and getting started on those promises they made to each other months ago. As much as Ali insisted to Ashlyn that she could carry now, the blonde figured they could adopt now, instead of waiting. There would be plenty of time for natural births.

It was a pretty long fought process to convince her, hence the three weeks, and they argued about it. Ashlyn pleaded with Ali that they had plenty of time for that, but they could do this now and she could still be in the Olympics. It all would work perfectly and after the games, they'd rest and then try to get pregnant.

Ali heard what her wife was saying and knew it was a perfect idea, but she was stubborn and wanted it all now. She wanted to adopt and start having some of their own, all at once if she could. Seeing everyone around her having kids was giving her serious baby fever. 

Ashlyn had the best argument, though, when she told her there was no way they'd be able to take care of more than one kid at this time. Everything was going to happen at once and that would be disasterous. After thinking about it (and giving Ashlyn the silent treatment), she realized and agreed that it was the right decision.

"I don't know. We don't want them too old or too young. Right, honey," Ashlyn looked to her wife for her input.

"Yeah. I mean, we were thinking like 3 or 4, so that they could get use to us and grow up with us. Plus, considering our careers, we want them to be able to travel with us and stuff like that," Ali shrugged in thought.

Carol smiled at them and then wrote down some things. "Perfect ladies. So do you and your partner have any ideas as to a boy or girl? Or maybe one of each," she joked when she looked to Ashlyn.

"Well, me and my WIFE, were thinking just one for now. We'll definitely be looking to adopt again at some point in the future, though," she laughed and looked to Ali with a smile.

"I'm sorry, did I say something offensive, Mrs. Harris," Carol frowned apologetically and sat up straight.

"Oh, no ma'am. It's just, we don't call each other 'partners'. I mean, we know we are basically that until death do us part, but we prefer wife and wife. Just like other straight couples are acknowledged as husband and wife. That's all," the blonde smiled assuringly as she motioned between her and Ali.

"Ah, I see. I aplaud you two for thinking like that. My sincerest apologies to the both of you," the woman smiled back brightly.

"None needed. We're just happy we're working with the best here," Ali smiled, putting her right hand up to stop her and crossing her legs.

Ashlyn squeezed their hands together that they held between the chairs, and Carol looked to them with a grin. She could tell that whatever child was lucky enough to go home these two, would be in the best of hands and surrounded by love. Just looking between the two and their interactions, proved that.

"Thank you. Can I just say, that whatever child is lucky enough to have you both as parents, will grow into the best this world has to offer. The greatest joy of this job, is uniting people and watching them grow into exceptional parents and adults. I know you'll do well at this," Carol smiled and gathered up some papers.

"Thank you, ma'am. That means the world to us to hear," Ashlyn softly gave a small, shy smile.

"Yes, thank you. This is scary for us, being first time parents and all, but it's something we've wanted for a while now," the brunette looked to her wife and then back to Carol.

"You're more than welcome. Working here as long as I have, I've seen just about everything. All you have to do is start loving the child, then everything else falls into place. Trust is the hardest thing to earn from most of these kids, but so worth it when you get it. So, gender specific or no," she smiled, as she pushed back her chair to prepare to stand.

Ali looked to Ashlyn and shrugged. "Do you still want to go with the same thing or have you changed your mind," she faintly smiled, trying to mask her excitement.

"I'm fine with our first choice, unless you want to change it, babe," she grinned and Ali shook her head no.

"We were thinking, maybe, a little-,"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was very fun, but also really weird. I feel like we were at the pound trying to take home a puppy or something, as horrible as that sounds. Really tugs at the heart strings seeing all of those kids and stuff, especially when they're smiling at you. I'm glad were doing this and I hope we make a child's life better," Ashlyn sighed, a mix of sadness and happiness, as they walked back to the jeep.

"I know, babe. We just have to continue to look at it in a positive way. We're going to be great at this and we'll be saving a little kid from the system. Our little kid. We're not alone in this, either," Ali leaned into her and tangled her arms with Ashlyn's right.

"You're right. I just wish we could take them all home with us," she shrugged a little disappointedly.

"Me too. Maybe we'll hit the lottery soon, buy a mansion, then come back and take them all home with us. We'll wake up on the weekends and cook nutella pancakes, then go out back to our soccer field and play all day. How's that sound," she kissed her arm and grinned.

The blonde chuckled at the thought and kissed the top of her head. "That, my dear, sounds like the best idea ever. I can't wait until we get to take our future little munchkin home with us," she said softly in thought.

"You and me both, wifey. Now that this beginning process has started, we have to go house hunting," Ali smirked giddily.

"Oh, no. I forgot about that. How about you just go and find us something, then come get me when it's time to move in," Ashlyn tried, groaning at the thought.

"Ashlyn, this isn't me picking out dinner for tonight. This will be our first, and hopefully last, house we'll ever get! You're going, so get over it," she giggled and gave her a sassy look.

"Ugh, but I don't wanna go. Take your mom. If your shopping kills me, then I can only imagine how your house hunting will leave me. I'll be dead and ready to go on the 2nd one," she whined and pouted her lips.

They got to the jeep and Ali stopped them from getting in, laughing at her wife's face and dramatics. She leaned up, hands fisting her collar lightly, and kissed them. She then pecked and nipped them a few times, as she pulled back and grinned. Ashlyn, eyes closed, had a small smile and she knew she won.

"You're not getting out of it, babe. We'll start first thing tomorrow," she whispered, face hovering no more than a centimeter away.

Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes and had a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Kiss me like that again and we can do whatever you want. I'll go to a million houses with Bridezilla Ali, if you want," she joked and earned a smack to her arm.

"Not funny, jerk. Take me home," she rolled her eyes and pointed at her, before she moved to get in the jeep.

"I'm kidding, wifey! Give me some lovin'," the blonde laughed and grabbed her from behind.

"Oh, I know you were. Right here," her wife tapped her smirking lips.

"Mmm, with pleasure, beautiful," she wagged her eyebrows and leaned down to kiss her.

Ashlyn turned her around after a moment of their awkward position, and pushed them against the jeep. She grabbed her wife's hips roughly and stepped between her legs. She smirked against her lips, when she heard her breath hitch in her throat. She dragged her hips to hers and sighed at the contact.

Ali knew this wasn't the best place to be groping and making out with her wife, but her lips on hers was always a weakness. She knew Ashlyn was enjoying this, especialy when she felt her face turn up in a smile, and thought to even the playing field. Luckily, there was no one around and the parking lot was almost empty for the evening.

She painfully detatched their lips and slowly ran them down her jaw, neck, then up to her ear. She made sure to blow her hot breath into her neck and then bit it teasingly. Ashlyn's legs buckled a little and she smiled as she kissed the bite mark. She then grabbed the back of her neck with her left hand and held her close.

"You're not slick," Ali blew by her ear, then bit and tugged her earlobe.

"Not fair. You know that's my weakness," her wife bit out and fell into her for support.

Ali giggled and clutched at Ashlyn's lower back, lightly fisting her jacket there. She comfortingly and lightly rubbed her left fingers across the back of her neck, that was still holding her there. Ashlyn slowly released her grip on her wife's hips amd snaked them around her waist. She snuggled her nose into her neck and sighed a happy smile.

"Whatever house you want, is yours. I'm kidding, somewhat, about your shopping. I want nothing but the best for you and our kids," Ashlyn mumbled and kissed her neck.

"I know and I promise to not be that bad, babe. I want nothing but the best for all of us, too," Ali smiled into her shoulder.

Ashlyn pulled back and held her at arms length. "Yeah, sure. I won't hold my breath, gorgeous," she teased with a wink.

"Whatever, ass. Take me home. I'm hungry," she rolled her eyes and Ashlyn opened the door for her, helping her in.

"Damn, are you sure you aren't pregnant? Any weird cravings, dear? Who would've thought adoption would give you pregnancy symptons," she teased again, grinning her dimple.

Ali looked to her, feining annoyance, and rolled her eyes again. "Shut up. Are you trying to call me fat," she crossed her arms accusingly.

"Do I look crazy?! That's the one thing you don't ever, EVER tell a woman. Besides, you have the most bangingest body I've ever laid my eyes on, all puns intended," her wife answered smartly and kissed her.

"Smart answer. Food. Now," she patted her cheek and then pointed to the driver's seat.

"Your wish is my command," the blonde saluted and ran over to get in.

Ali smirked and shook her head. "Maybe you are whipped," she mumbled to herself as her wife got in.

Ashlyn faintly heard her and decided to keep the banter up. "Tell me you love me first," she smirked, nose in the air and keys dangling by the ignition.

"Ash," Ali started and looked at her impatiently.

"Not until you say it," she challeneged and sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

Ali eyed her and saw she wasn't going to budge. "You know how cranky I get if I don't eat," she reminded her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't I. Still, though. Say it," she bit a grin back.

"I love you," she mumbled a sigh after a moment.

"What? Sorry, didn't understand that, sweetie. You what," Ashlyn teased and leaned closer to her with her hand to her ear.

Ali giggled and leaned to her ear quickly. "I said I love you," she shouted into her ear.

Ashlyn pulled away fast and rubbed her ear. "Take away my hearing, why don't ya. Ok, how much do you," she winced at her with a smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. "To the stars and beyond, until the end is reached. If there isn't an ending, then it continues on for forever," she smiled softly and truthfully.

"Forever, forever," her wife asked, staring at her in amazement.

"Always and forever, babe," Ali assured her and leaned over the console.

"Good, because I feel the exact," she paused to kiss her and punctuated each word after with one, "same. Way. I love you, too."

"You better, stud," she said against her lips.

"Yes, ma'am. And I heard you say I was whipped. I'm not ashamed," she pulled back to look at her and then went back in for more.

Ali smiled, knowing she was just as much whipped as she was. Ashlyn cupped her cheek lightly with her left hand and they both smiled into it. They felt their future finally and truly starting. No more than a few 100 feet away, their future child was waiting to go home with them. That day couldn't come sooner.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks hands together and rubs them* Time to get things started! Enjoy :)

Chapter 35

"What number are we on now," Ashlyn tiredly laid her forehead on the steering wheel.

"House #4 today," Ali yawned as she rummaged through her purse.

"What's the stats now," she thudded her head on the wheel.

"House #12 in the last 2 weeks," she answered as she gussied up in the mirror.

The couple had been all over D.C. looking for the perfect house, but were finding it harder everyday to pick. Ashlyn looked a little more on the brighter side of some of them, while Ali picked them apart. When she deemed one not good enough, Ashlyn just sighed and sulked, as she followed her out and to the next potential one.

Now, they were seated in their jeep and trying to find the strength to get out and inspect the next possibility. Ashlyn was exhausted to say the least, while Ali looked somewhat tired, but determined to find the perfect home for them. The blonde prayed this would be the last one and their choice.

"How we have had time to look at that many, is beyond me. Alex, if we don't choose a house soon, I'm going to lose my shit," she turned her head and groaned to her.

"Ashlyn, we can't just pick any old house. We are in the process of an adoption, which means we need to keep that in mind and make a perfect choice. I want the best home for us and our kids. Luckily for us, we had a free day today," she reminded her, as she closed and flipped the mirror back up.

"I understand and I want that too, dear, but I also would like to get moved in and everything before next year. It's already almost midway through September," Ashlyn rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

"I do too. Let's hope that this is the one. You ready," the brunette looked to her with a sleepy smile.

Ashlyn nodded and dragged her head from the steering wheel, pulling the keys out of the ignition as she did. They both hopped out of the jeep and headed inside to the realtor, hand in hand. They greeted Will, the realtor, at the door and he ushered them in with a smile.

"So ladies, this house is from the 60s, but updated to keep up with the modern era. You've got 4 bedrooms/4.5 baths, open concept kitchen, booth style dining area, large living room, and other wonderful features. Obviously, it's brick, updated central heat and air, nice picket fence to close you guys off to the neighbors, and even a beautiful pool out back," Will grinned, getting straight to the point of showing them around.

"Geeze, Will. Don't sound so eager to push us into a house," Ali teased him with a smirk and he chuckled.

"I love you two, but you're driving me up a wall and making me use every skill I have. If I ever do find you guys the perfect home, I may just jump to high heaven and scream like a little girl," he half joked and winked.

"Same here," Ashlyn mumbled to herself, looking off to the side and playfully zipped her jacket up and down.

"I heard that. Let's just look around and see," Ali lightly dug her nail into her hand to get her attention.

"Ouch. God, I hope this is the one," her wife sighed and let her lead them.

Ali and Ashlyn went into every single room and looked at everything the house had to offer. Will figured this was the best one he had to offer since he met them. It had just about everything they asked for on their wish list and it was well within their price range. They seemed to like it, as their tired faces lit up into smiles.

"Well, Will, I really love it. The pool is some concern for me, since we'll have small children running around, but Ashlyn said she'd take care of that. I'm finding it hard to believe we can afford it, though," Ali looked to him questioningly.

"Yeah, I love it too. What's the damage we're looking at," Ashlyn nodded and prepared herself.

"Actually, we're in luck. An elderly couple, fresh into retirement, is looking to sell and travel the world. Their children are all grown and live out of state, so they figured this was the perfect time. I told them about you two and they happily agreed to come down some. We're well within range," Will smiled brightly.

Ali and Ashlyn looked to each other in surprise, then smiled as they went in for a huge, bear hug. Ashlyn almost cried at the fact that this could be their home and they were done searching. Ali was beyond excited and giddy with anticipation. They pulled back for a celebratory kiss, then turned to Will.

"Will, you deserve a raise," Ashlyn said thankfully.

"My pleasure, ladies. I'll be sure to pass the word on to my boss. So, is this the one," he stuck his hand out.

They looked to each other and smiled. "Most definitely. Let's get us moved in," Ali leaned into her wife, who shook his hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"What's he saying," Ali practically jumped in her seat on the couch next to her wife.

Ashlyn bit back a chuckle and put a hand up to quiet her. "Ok, Will. Is that all," she asked, face expressionless.

Ali heard Will talking on the phone about closing on the house, but she couldn't make out a word he was saying. Every time she tried to lean in closer to listen, Ashlyn would pull back the slightest. Whether or not she was doing that on purpose, was beyond her, but annoyed her to no end. All she had to go off of, was her wife's short answers.

"Ashlyn! What the hell is going on," she whined in frustration.

"Alex, one second. I can't hear," she said, trying not to laugh with her hand over the phone.

Ali blew out a hard breath and crossed her arms over her chest, falling back on her side of the couch. She rolled her eyes and smacked her lips, trying to control her fidgety legs. She stared at her wife impatiently and tried to get a clue from her.

Ashlyn continued talking and chanced a quick look at Ali. She looked so cute when she was annoyed and frustrated. She had to turn her head the other way to hide her amusement.

"Ok, Will. Thanks," Ashlyn finished up on the phone and ended the call.

The blonde still wanted to keep the teasing up, so she grabbed the TV remote and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Ali gave her a pointed look like she had lost her mind and narrowed her eyes at her for a death glare. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Ashlyn yawned and flipped through the channels, trying her best to ignore the daggers being shot her way.

"Please tell me you are NOT just going to ignore me and not tell me what's going on," Ali said in a low and deadly voice.

Ashlyn turned the side of her face she couldn't see up into a smirk. "What was that, honey," she said distractedly with her eyes still on the TV.

Ali didn't answer, but simply shot out of her seat to stand in front of her with her hands on her hips. Ashlyn frowned and tried to look around her, whining for her to move so she could see. Ali snatched the remote from her, flipped the TV off, and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Unless you want to end up tossed off the balcony, I suggest you spill," the brunette threatened.

Ashlyn's eyes widened and she had an amused grin. "Whoa there, sexy. No need for murder," she teased and chuckled.

"Ashlyn."

"Ali?"

"Ashlyyynnn."

"Aliiiii."

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, so help me God," Ali sucked in a breath and rubbed her forehead.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris, so help me God," the blonde continued teasing and smirked.

"Ok, no more sex," she huffed with finality and moved to walk away.

Ashlyn shot out of the couch and followed her. "Wait! I was kidding, babe! I'm sorry," she rushed out desperately, grabbing her hand to turn her around.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to play with my emotions," Ali said in a sing song voice.

"Pleaseeeeeee," she pleaded and Ali had to hide a giggle.

"Tell me what Will said," she crossed her arms and waited, nose in the air.

Ashlyn saw where she was going with this and chuckled on the inside. "Well,...I hate to tell you this, but...," she trailed off, feigning sadness and building up for the reveal.

"Oh, no! We didn't get it did we?? What else do they want?? What can we do? What did Will say, Ashlyn," she brought her hands up to her mouth, eyes watering in disappointment.

Ashlyn didn't think she would cry and felt bad. She wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, kissing her lips as she did. Ali looked even more confused when they pulled apart and the blonde chuckled at it.

"We got the house," she answered quietly, smiling softly into her eyes.

Ali's face dropped. "Wha-...are you sure?! But you said...," she stuttered and ran her hands over her eyes.

"I was just messing with you. I didn't think you'd start crying," she winced apologetically to her.

Ali processed everything she said and then smacked her shoulder out of nowhere. "You fucking jerk! I thought we didn't get it or something," she shouted, crying happy tears.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just wanted to build up the suspense," she laughed and squeezed her tighter to her.

Ali grabbed the back of her neck with both of her hands and kissed her deeply. Ashlyn chuckled against her lips and pulled her as close to her as she could. Ali pulled back and wiped her eyes, as she smiled down to her and laughed.

"We have a home," the brunette asked quietly.

Her wife nodded and pecked her lips. "We do. And soon we'll have our first child," she said softly.

Ali swallowed and played with her collar. "We're almost there," she sniffled and giggled.

"Yep. Hope you're ready to take care of a little one," the blonde joked.

Ali rolled her eyes and kissed her, before dropping down back to her feet. "As long as I've been taking care of you, I think I'm ready," she smirked and walked back to the couch.

"Whatever. You love me and all my kid like ways. It'll just be fun to have someone to play with," Ashlyn chuckled and sat beside her.

"Cute and yes I do. Oh! I need to call my mom and everyone to tell them," Ali remembered and grabbed her phone.

Ashlyn had other things in mind and snatched it from her. "I think we should celebrate first," she smirked and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Ali looked ready to protest, until she saw that all knowing look in her wife's eye. "Oh, really? I faintly remember telling you no more sex," she said and tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

The blonde gave her a look of 'Yeah, right', and leaned closer with a plan. "Try and resist me then, Princess," she whispered huskily by her ear in German.

Ali involuntarily shuddered and Ashlyn grinned in triumph. Ali didn't even say anything and just crashed her lips to hers. Ashlyn's grin grew wider against her lips, until Ali started pulling her shirt up. She then turned serious and they celebrated the purchase of their new home and future.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starting process of adulthood. Enjoy and thanks for all of the interactions on here, as always :)

Chapter 36

"I can't believe you dropped a chair on your head," Ali shook her head, as she placed an ice pack on her wife's head.

Ashlyn scooted closer to it and winced slightly. "I didn't exactly drop it on my head, more so it grazed it pretty damn good," she mumbled into her wife's thigh.

It was day 3 of them moving into their new house, and Ashlyn had managed to hurt herself as the last things were brought in. Luckily, Ali's dad and some of their Spirit teammates had helped them through the week. Finally, they were officially done with their apartment and everything was moved into their new house.

As they moved things into their home, they made a point to fix the rooms up to their liking. Since they lived in a small apartment previously, they didn't have too much to move in. Ali had to painfully drag Ashlyn to go shopping for some small furniture and other things they would need.

Everything was mostly fully furnished and done, except for the extra 3 bedrooms they had. They had decided to fix one up for their adoptive child that would be joining them soon, of course, and the other 2 would be guest rooms until they had more. Everything was pretty much in order and they could now relax, somewhat.

Now, they were on the couch, Ashlyn's head in Ali's lap, as she nursed the bump on top of her head. When Ali, talking to Will, heard a crash in the moving truck and Ashlyn yelp, her heart dropped some and she sprinted to it and up the ramp. Her dad had been helping that day, and her and Will came to see him kneeling by her wife, who was rubbing her head on the floor.

Ali rushed to her quickly and grabbed her hands to see what was wrong and help her. Her dad looked on in concern, but also like he was trying to not laugh. His daughter looked up to him in question, missing it, and he explained how Ashlyn tried to basically play Jenga and move some stuff around without thinking.

Ali looked back down to her and sighed, as Ashlyn started to move to get up. The blonde had one eye closed and the other looking at her father-in-law, as she gave him a light chuckle and a 'Yeah, you were right. Bad idea.". He finally let out the laugh he had been holding back, and Ali nudged him with her elbow.

"Either way, you still got hurt. Why didn't you listen to my dad and just do it one at a time," she asked, picking the ice pack up to lightly touch the bump.

Ashlyn flinched and Ali apologized, putting the cold ice back on her head. "My surfboard was getting smashed under all of that stuff," she simply answered and snuggled into her legs.

Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "So, you almost killed yourself for a surfboard? Wow, Ashlyn," she lightly chuckled.

"It's my first ever one I bought when I started playing professionally. It has sentimental meaning," she retorted.

"Ok, point taken. Next time, strap it to the jeep so we can avoid you making me a widow at 31," she teased and kissed her temple.

"And why the hell didn't you suggest that at first," she turned to her.

"Because you were too busy and impatient to listen," she giggled and leaned down and pecked her lips a few times.

"Well, next time grab me and shake some sense into me. This hurts like a son of a bitch," she groaned into her leg.

"Ok, babe. So, what do you want to do with the room for our future child," Ali smiled, running her fingers through her hair with her other hand.

Ashlyn sighed comfortably into her wife's hands and grabbed her legs to hold, as she closed her eyes. "I don't know. I was thinking to ask 'em what color they wanted, but then I remembered they might not be talking much at that moment. Wanna go for neutral," she peeked an eye up to her.

"Maybe our future little 3 or 4 year old will know some words. I can only imagine trying to communicate and teaching 'em how to talk and stuff. Sounds fun and rewarding, but scary at the same time for some reason. Maybe a nice red or something," she shrugged in suggestion.

"I think that is a good choice. I'll pick some up tomorrow and get started this weekend. I agree, too. Luckily, there's such things as Leapfrog and stuff, so that'll help and take some of the workload off. I can't wait until they call us mommy," Ashlyn grinned and kissed her exposed thigh.

"Oh my God, me too! It's going to be so freaking cute and I'm going to have millions of videos of it. Probably might even might make it my ringtone, too," Ali giggled and raked her fingers across her wife's scalp gently.

Ashlyn turned over to look up at her and chuckled. "That sounds like something an extremely proud mother would do. How fitting for you," she said softly and ran her right fingers down Ali's left cheek lovingly.

"Thank you, babe. My screensaver will be you two stuffing your faces with my Nutella sandwiches," the brunette smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

"And mine will be of you two curled up and asleep in our bed. My ringtone will be you two saying, 'We love you, momma' and I'll have people call me for no reason, other than to show it off to them and to listen to it," she smiled proudly.

"Stop trying to make me cry," her wife sniffled.

"I'm not, beautiful. Just telling the truth," the blonde chuckled and leaned up for a kiss.

"You're so cute. So, what should we do about funiture and stuff for their bedroom and the other ones," Ali asked.

"We need to fix up that room and fast, so that when Carol comes by, it'll be done and move in ready. It'll show that we're prepared too, so that'll hopefully speed up this process. The guest rooms, I guess we could just put beds in them and some other little random things," she shrugged, as she laid back down and wiped the tears from her wife's eyes.

"I totally agree and I hope it does, too. My dad said he has a spare bed at his place we could have and my uncle said he would get us the other one. All we would need after that, is some little dressers and end tables for them. We can add some decorations and stuff to spruce it up, too," Ali nodded and moved the ice pack around on her head.

"Now we have plans and stuff to help get them accomplished. Can I get food now," Ashlyn pursed her lips.

Ali chuckled at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm too tired to cook, so I'll order take out," she reached for her phone.

"Lots of shrimp fried rice, please," Ashlyn said and grabbed the TV remote.

"Ok, babe," she laughed and put the phone to her ear.

"Oh! And extra sweet and sour sauce and sesame chicken," she turned back to her in thought.

"Anything else, your highness," her wife asked in a sassy tone, as the Chinese place answered.

Ashlyn gave a look of ponder for a moment and Ali pinched her stomach. "No, that's it," she giggled and went back to watching TV.

"Goofball," Ali mumbled and ordered their food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe! This room looks amazing," Ali exclaimed, as she walked in and stared at it in awe.

The room was painted in a deep shade of red and had two white lines running through it. There was a thin dark blue line that ran between the white ones and the trimming was white, as well. They had a bed big enough for a small child, a blue dresser and 2 end tables, and a little white table with 3 chairs in the corner, all covered to not ruin with the paint.

"Thank you, honey. Watch out so you don't get paint on you," Ashlyn grinned around the paintbrush in her mouth.

Ali nodded and carefully walked in to stand in the middle of the room. "Everything matches so well. I didn't realize we basically chose our USA colors. Guess we can start them early," she laughed as she looked around the room.

"Hmmm, I just noticed that too. You're right though, no such thing as us starting 'em too early," she winked and continued her project.

"Our kids will wear and represent nothing but the best. US Soccer all day, everyday," the brunette smiled and walked to her.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm almost done here. We'll let this dry and then fix the room up," her wife smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Awesome. I'll go fix you some lunch," Ali smiled, then pecked her lips and left back downstairs.

About half an hour later, Ashlyn came down the stairs rubbing her paint stained, but washed hands on an old towel. Ali was bustling about in the kitchen, snacking on her own lunch, and pouring some sweet tea in a glass. Ashlyn came up to the island and they exchanged a smile, as Ali ushered for her to sit at the island.

"I made you a sub sandwich," Ali smiled, licking the mayonnaise off of her thumb as she put her food on her plate.

"Thank you, baby. This looks delicious," Ashlyn smiled, leaning over to kiss her and then sat down.

"You're more than welcome, babe. So, did you finish," she asked as she popped a chip in her mouth and chewed.

Ashlyn took a huge bite of her sandwich and sighed at how good it was, while Ali chuckled. "Seriously, we need to open a sandwich shop and sell these suckers. So freaking good! I finished, but I'd give it like another 30 minutes to dry, then we can arrange the furniture," she chewed and swallowed, as she spoke around her full mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind when we retire. We'll wait an hour or so and then we'll do that stuff. My hard working woman looks tired. Why don't you go take a nap on the couch after you eat," the brunette suggested and scooted her drink closer to her.

Ashlyn grabbed it and took a long gulp. "Ahhh. Thank you, I needed that. Yeah, I just might. Only if you take one with me," she looked to her and ate a chip.

Ali chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I will. I'm pretty much done with everything else. My dad said he'll bring both of those beds to us next week, by the way," she informed her and cleaned her own plate up.

"Awesome. Damn, I can't believe we're almost done with all of this. This time next week, we'll be settled in and all we will have to prepare for, is Carol and her visit," the blonde smiled and raised her eyebrows excitedly.

"Finally. I can't wait until we see her in a few days and tell her the good news. We have a house and now all we need is children to fill it up," her wife sighed and went around to her, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"We're almost there, wifey," Ashlyn reminded her and smiled softly, leaning her forehead to hers and wrapping her left arm tightly around her.

"I know. I just hate the waiting part. It's not like we're bad people or anything. Background checks and stuff take up too much precious time. I want our child here before Christmas, at least," she pouted and laid her head on her shoulder.

Ashlyn put her almost finished sub down and wiped her right hand on her pants. "I know, boo. I want 'em here as much as you do. I promise to do everything I can to make sure that they're here before Christmas, ok," she said quietly and laid her head on hers.

"We both will. Who knows, maybe that just might happen," Ali smiled in thought.

Ashlyn pecked her nose and then her lips. "There's my confident and beautiful wife I know and love. Just keep thinking about how great it'll be when we get to that day," she offered and smiled.

"Ok. Let me get off of you so you can finish eating. You look ready to pass out from exhaustion," she kissed her cheek and stood.

"Yeah, I'll finish this as I head to the couch," the blonde yawned, as she downed her drink, put her chips in her sandwich, and grabbed it to head into the living room.

"Ashlyn! No eating in the living room," her wife called to her.

"But baaaaaaaaaabe! I'm hungry and tired. I'll finish it before I even get to the couch," she promised and her wife shook her head no.

"Nope. Get back in here and eat it. You eat like a 3 year old sometimes, so I know you'll definitely miss your mouth if you're tired. Look at this mess and the trail you made already," Ali pointed to the counter and the floor, as she moved to clean it all up.

"Ugh, fine. Meanie," she grumbled under her breath and Ali shot her eyes up to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say," she cocked her head to the side with a somewhat scold.

"Nothing, dear," Ashlyn cheesed and stuffed her sandwich in her mouth.

"I heard you and stop stuffing your mouth like that! You're going to choke one day," the brunette chastised and stood to throw away the mess.

Ashlyn chewed for a minute and held one hand up to tell her to wait, while the other hand pounded on her chest to help the sub down. She swallowed painfully and winced, as it hurt some going down. Her wife was right about her stuffing her face like that, but she wouldn't admit it to her.

"Nah, I still got it. Now come take a nap with me," she cleared her throat and held her hand out to her.

Ali just shook her head and finished up on the last few dishes. "I swear you're going to be the death of me," she mumbled and dried her hands, before she went to her.

"Well if I ever die, you guys will be well taken care of because I've got good insurance," the blonde chuckled and earned a smack to the arm, as her wife grabbed her hand.

"Not funny and don't joke like that. I'd rather have you here than any amount of money," Ali frowned, as they made it to the couch and laid down.

"Really? You could probably buy a mansion or something if I died," Ashlyn continued teasing as she pulled Ali to lay on top of her.

"Hell no. I want you," Ali pinched her stomach and her wife giggled and squirmed under her.

"So sweet, babe. I feel the exact same way. No amount of money or anything over you guys, Ever. Give me some kisses," she grinned and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to pull her close.

Ali grinned and dipped her head to comply. "Let's get some sleep," she mumbled against her lips and patted her ribs.

"Yes, ma'am," Ashlyn pecked her lips and then let her bury her face in her neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. It looks even better now," Ali wiped her forehead, as they stepped back and observed the room from the doorway.

They slept longer than planned, but didn't care and still got to work on finishing the room up. Ali saw how tired her wife was earlier and knew she definitely deserved it after these last few months. They then headed upstairs and finished the room within an hour.

The room was big enough to hold a lot of stuff in it. They had set the bed in front of the window in the middle of the room and it was barren except for a sheet and throw blanket, since they didn't know what kind of bedding their child would want. They figured that would be a great possible bonding moment for them to do as a family.

They put the little table and chairs in the corner and set the end table by the bed. The dresser was set next to the closet and they had a few paintings of Ashlyn's up on the wall for decorations. They didn't have much in there, because they wanted to have their child's opinion, but the room looked nice.

"It's ready for a little one. We just have some shopping to do once we learn what they like," Ashlyn smiled as her eyes scanned the room for anything out of place.

"That should be fun. Can't wait for that," Ali smirked knowingly and leaned into her wife's side embrace.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and chuckled. "God, I hope our kids love shopping as much as you do, so you can drag them there instead of me," she shook her head.

"Too bad, because shopping will be a family outing," she countered and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see about that," her wife muttered under her breath and earned a glare.

"Whatever, we'll see. Seriously though, babe. This room looks freaking amazing! You did such a great job," she looked to her seriously and squeezed her waist.

"Thanks, I just hope our little munchkin loves it," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"They will, ok? Once they see it, they won't wanna leave the room. They'll love it, because their mom made it just for them and put all of her love into it," Ali assured her and kissed her jaw.

Ashlyn smiled and squeezed her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, baby. I love you and I can't wait until we have our family here," she whispered into her hair.

Ali sighed and smiled, before pulling back to look at her. "Me either. Soon, just like you said. I love you too," she leaned up and sealed the evening with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 2 chapters today.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone. We're almost there. Enjoy :)

Chapter 37

"So how did your guys' meeting with that adoption lady go," Lori smiled.

A few days after meeting with Carol and her inspecting the house, Ashlyn was now getting coffee with her friend and teammate. Ali had went to hang out with her best friend for the day, so Ashlyn figured she'd get out, as well. She called up Lori and they had lunch and now coffee, catching up with each other.

"It was great. She really loved the house and assured us she was trying to speed up the process and everything. Now, it's just the waiting game and for every important document or whatever, to be done," Ashlyn smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, that's awesome, Ash. You guys are almost there. How does it feel," she leaned back, lips pursed in a proud smile.

Ashlyn grinned and then turned nervous. "Honestly, it feels so damn good, but I am scared shitless. Anytime soon, me and Ali will have a little kid and then I'll truly be tested. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time," she admitted with a slight shrug.

Lori lightly chuckled and reached over to pat her hand comfortingly. "Dude, that's totally understandable and normal for first time parents! At least from what I heard, it is. Either way, everyone knows you and Ali are more than prepared for this. I heard about you two reading parenting books and thinking about names for your future kids during the World Cup. You guys are ready and will be the best mothers I know," she assured her.

Ashlyn dipped her head for a shy smile. "Pinoe and her big, teasing mouth," she chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, you know she can't resist, but she meant it from the heart about how cute you two were and how great you guys will be. You guys have all of us to back you and support you. I'd love to babysit my future nieces and nephews," Lori winked and sat back in her chair.

They shared a laugh and then Ashlyn looked her in the eyes. "Good, because me and Ali will definitely need some wife and wife time, Aunt Lori. Seriously, thanks for being there for us. We're only making it through all of this, because we have such great support from everyone. I mean it," she nodded to her truthfully.

"Anytime, whether day or night, we're all here for you. That's what friends are for. Anywho, how do you like living in a house now? Talk about a huge step into adulthood, especially considering our careers and not ever knowing where you'll end up at," she looked to her over her coffee.

"I wish we had bought a house sooner, because it's the best feeling ever and I'm so proud to have it. It's perfect for our family and I can't wait to watch it grow bigger there. Ali loves it so much, so that makes me love it even more. I wish it was summer time so we could break in that pool, though. You guys better be prepared for some kick ass pool parties and BBQs," Ashlyn winked and finished her coffee.

"Hell yeah! You know I'm ready for that. It all sounds so perfect, Ash. You guys have it all," Lori grinned and leaned forward into the table on her elbows.

"Thanks, Lor. The future most definiftely does look bright and promising," she leaned back and stretched her arms out with a smile.

"I just can't believe that this time last year, you guys were getting ready to get married and ready for the World Cup. Now, you've managed to get a house, get started in the adoption process, AND prepare for the Olympics! You guys are like super women or something," she laughed and Ashlyn joined in.

"Yep, the year has certainly flashed by us. Which reminds me, our first anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. We've been so busy with the house and trying to adopt, I don't think it's even dawned on Ali yet," Ashlyn chuckled.

"If it hasn't, then you have something to hold over her head for a while. I doubt she did though, because it's Ali and she remembers everything about you two. It's adorable, but at the same time bad for you if you forget," Lori pointed at her and giggled.

"Tell me about it. I've been good at remembering things so far, though. I'm not as bad you guys like to make me out to be," she scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, sure you're not, Ash," Lori sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Lindsey. You're just a hater," Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at her.

Lori chuckled and shook her head. "You wish, kid. So, what do you have planned for the 1 year anniversary," she wagged her eyebrows.

"I don't know yet. I want it to be special and not just something cliché," she scrunched her face up and shrugged.

"It'll come to you. On the bright side, you two have been so busy and tired, I don't think Ali would care if you went all out on it or not. As long as you two are together, I know that's enough for her and you," she reminded her.

"You're right. I just want it special and unforgettable. It is our first anniversary after all," Ashlyn nodded.

"And I'm sure you'll find a way to blow her mind. So, how do you feel about the Olympics," Lori grinned and changed the subject.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ali, how does it feel to be that much closer to being a mom," Ali's best friend grinned giddily.

The brunette giggled with her and scooted closer to the table. "Well, Ashlyn has been the absolute best and I couldn't ask for a better parent for my children. I really feel like we can do this. I just, I feel so excited about it, but the nerves haven't hit me yet. I know they will the day we get to bring our child home, but Ashlyn has been a nervous ball the whole time. It's so cute," she answered.

"That sounds like your wife and you. Even if you were nervous Ali, it's ok to be. This is a huge step for you and Ashlyn, and not just as future parents, but as adults. You guys are going to be the best parents ever and raise some pretty awesome and fantastic kids," she smiled.

"Thanks, it really means the world. I just wish we had our child with us now, but this adoption process is taking forever. As much as Carol assures us she's trying her hardest, I just can't help but get frustrated and wish it was faster. At least she loved our house and everything, so that should get us to where we want to be quicker," Ali sighed with a mix of sadness and hope.

"I know it sucks waiting, but at least you guys have done everything you needed to do on your part. Now all you have left to do is wait, as much as it sucks, but that's all that's left to do. You guys will be with your child soon," her best friend smiled assuringly to her and squeezed her hand.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek with a smile and nodded her head. "Thanks, bestie. What would I do without you," she smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"No problem, bestie. You'll never have to know, because I'm always going to be in your corner. So, let's talk about the shopping we're going to do for your kid when they get here," her best friend's face lit up and they both laughed, happily diving into the topic of shopping and exchanging ideas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, and Ashlyn still had no idea on what to get her wife for their anniversary. Ali hadn't brought it up yet, so she was either testing her or she actually forgot. She had no clue which one it was and it drove her crazy as the day approached them. She didn't bring it up out of fear of still not having anything planned. Then, like a blessing from the sky, her phone started ringing.

"Carol? I don't think we have a meeting or anything," Ashlyn mumbled to herself and answered it, face scrunched in confusion and worry.

"Ashlyn? Hi, how are you today," Carol's chipper voice asked.

"I'm great, Carol. How are you? Actually, I'm a little nervous right now. Did we miss a meeting or something," the blonde bit her thumb nail in anticipation.

"No! I'm sorry for worrying you. Everything is in order and looks good still. I'm actually calling with some exciting news. Is your wife around," Carol asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Ashlyn perked up and sat on the edge of the couch. "Um, no. She's doing some stuff for work, but she should be home in another hour or so. Why," she scratched the top of her head nervously, but in excitement.

"Awww, I hate that she isn't there to hear this. Do you want me to wait until she's back," she asked.

Ashlyn pondered on the question, and as much as she wanted to wait for Ali, Carol had her on the edge of her seat in excitement and anticipation. Literally. She assumed she might regret learning something new about their adoption process without her wife, but something kept telling her to go for it. Her gut feeling was never wrong and it was, after all, the reason she was married and starting a family.

"N-No. I want to know and prepare her," Ashlyn stuttered out her answer.

Carol chuckled and Ashlyn smiled sheepishly. "I assure you it's all good news. Are you ready," she asked giddily.

"I know, I guess it's my way of using that as an excuse to know without her. I'm ready, Carol," she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Excellent. Either way, you can use this as a surprise for her," the woman assured her.

"Thanks, because I need one of those. Our 1 year anniversary is next week and I still don't have a clue what to do for her. I want it to be special and it's driving me crazy," Ashlyn chuckled and Carol joined her.

"Well, I have the perfect surprise for you then. How would you two like to meet your future child a little ahead of schedule," Carol asked nonchalantly.

Ashlyn's whole world stopped and her face dropped. If she didn't have a death grip on her phone, then it probably would've fell to the floor in pieces. Her heart pounded in her chest and rang throughout her head. Her breathing grew a little more rapid and her chest heaved with each one. She blocked out everything around her and let Carol's words repeat in her head over and over.

"Ashlyn? Mrs. Harris? Ashlyn, are you there, honey," Carol repeated over and over again in worry.

It took her a minute, but she recovered and shook her head. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but did you say what I think you just said," she cleared her throat and choked out.

Carol laughed and Ashlyn brought her hand up to rub her face. "Yes. You heard me correctly, Mrs. Harris. I think I've found the perfect child for you and your wife. I figured we get the meeting out of the way and let you guys all get use to each other, of course, if you guys want to," she smiled and Ashlyn heard it in her voice.

"Oh my God, I'm sweating. Are you for real, Carol? Because if you are, then we are most definitely in and want to meet our child," the blonde swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in her throat down.

"I'll arrange it for next week. What day is good for you guys," she simply answered and Ashlyn's eyes started watering.

"Oh my God, wow. I can't believe this is actually happeneing. Um, can we come in on the day of our anniversary? I think this is the best surprise I could ever give Ali," Ashlyn blinked her tears back and shook her head to try to clear it to focus.

"Of course, I'm penciling you guys in now. I can't wait to see you two. This is going to be wonderful, Ashlyn. Ali is going to flip. I'm so happy or you all," she giggled.

Ashlyn gave a watery laugh and wiped at the tears that had escaped. "I'm pretty sure we're both going to lose it. Thank you so much, Carol. I owe you big time and we couldn't have asked for a better person to be going through this with. You've been great. This is going to be the best anniversary gift ever, for the both of us. I can't wait until I surprise Ali," she blew out a breath and chuckled.

"No problem, Ashlyn. I told you I love uniting people and seeing them grow into exceptional families. You and your wife are going to be among the best I've seen. I know it. Now get ready to give your wife the surprise of her life. We'll save the rest of the details for later," she said happily.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll see you next week and thank you so much again, from the bottom of my heart," Ashlyn sniffled and ran the back of her hand over her nose.

"My pleasure, sweetie. You guys take care. Bye and give Ali my best," Carol finished and then hung up.

Ashlyn brought her phone from her head and ended the call. She placed it on the coffee table and slowly sat back into the couch, running her hands down her face and stopping them over her mouth. She processed everything and laughed joyously, as tears ran down her face again.

"Oh my God. I'll be meeting my future child next week. I'm going to be a mom," she whispered to herself and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone. We're almost there, so enjoy :)

Chapter 38

"She's been acting weird all week and got weirder as our anniversary approached, Kyle. I don't know what's going on with her," Ali confided to her brother over the phone.

The day Ashlyn found out they were able to meet their child, Ali came home to her acting weird. It only intensified throughout the week, as their anniversary approached and when the subject of the adoption was brought up. Ali called her out on it, but Ashlyn shrugged her off and made up an excuse. Now, their anniversary was tomorrow and Ali still didn't have a clue.

"Alex, I don't know what to tell you. I'd say she forgot about your guys' anniversary, but then that wouldn't explain her weird behavior. Maybe you should corner her and force it out of her," he suggested and she nodded her head in thought.

"I think you're right. She's never done well under my gaze, so maybe if I put a little fear in her and make her squirm, she'll spill," she figured and went to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"That sounds like that weakling. So, how is the adoption going," Kyle chuckled and gave his attention to his little sister.

Ali chuckled and opened the oven to check on the lasagna. "I would love it more, if it were moving along faster or we had at least a face or something of a child to think about. I know Carol is trying her hardest, but the waiting is killing me," she sighed sadly and went to the sink to lean on it.

"I know, baby sis. It sucks, but when you least expect it, you're going to get just that. You and Ashlyn are almost there, I can feel it. I can't wait to meet my future niece or nephew," he assured her and Ali smiled.

"Thanks, brudder. I knew calling and talking to you would cheer me up. Now, I just wish my wife would tell me what's making her act so weird," she sighed and went to check the two pots on the stove.

Kyle chuckled and sighed. "Just do what I said and corner her, Alex. That always works and we know you'll make her break. Now, finish telling me about this house of yours," he tried to lighten the mood and she lightly chuckled at it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think I'll be a great mom, grandma," Ashlyn asked her grandmother over the phone, as she sat in her jeep in the driveway.

"Ashlyn, I think you're going to be the best mother ever. Where's this talk coming from, sweetheart," the elderly woman asked in concern.

The blonde shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. The closer this adoption process comes to an end, the more I get nervous. I just want to be the best at this and never let my kids down," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ashlyn hadn't told anyone about the big surprise tomorrow, but called her grandma to talk to her about her nerves without spilling too much. She didn't want anyone else to know before Ali, so she figured she'd save the news for everyone after they had a story to tell. She knew she could call her grandma and talk to her, without her prying too much for information.

"Oh, Ashlyn. Honey, remember when you called me after you got injured and needed a pep talk? Out of all the conversations and encouragement I've ever given you, I want you to listen to me and take my next words to heart. You are more than ready to be a mother, because you have so much love to offer and give. As long as you continue that, everything else will fall into place. You and Ali are going to be wonderful parents, sweetie," her grandma assured her softly.

A smile ghosted Ashlyn's lips and she quietly sighed. "I hope I can be half as good to my children, as you are to me. How did you do it, grandma? How did you managed to raise me and my knuckle headed brother," she asked quietly in wonder.

Grandma chuckled and Ashlyn couldn't help the smile that took over her face. "Everything I just told you, is how I managed to do it, honey. It helped I had practice before you two, but love is always the answer and the building block to all relationships. Because I know you, I know you'll be the very best at it. You and Ali love each other so much, so imagine the love you'll have for your children. It won't always be easy, but it'll be worth it and everything good you can imagine. You both are more than prepared and ready for this," she assured her with a voice of finality.

Ashlyn heard it and chuckled knowingly. "I hear you, grandma. I know that tone better than anyone, except for maybe Chris. Thanks for always being there for me and shaking some sense into me. I love you," she grinned softly.

"I love you too and just know I'm always here for you and Ali, dear. I'm glad to know I've still got it and can knock some sense into you and your brother. How is Ali doing, anyways," her grandma asked.

"I do. Expect the most randomest calls at the most randomest hours, too. Ali is doing great, just growing more and more impatient with the adoption process. As rewardng as we know this will be in the end, the waiting is driving us insane. I'm hoping my 1 year anniversary present for her will calm her down some," the blonde smirked knowingly to herself.

"I'm a phone call away. Awww, I can only imagine, but it will be all worth it in the end. I can't wait to meet my future great-granddaughter or grandson. Oooo, it makes me so excited just thinking about it. Just keep reminding her and yourself that as much as you can. What do you plan on doing for the special occasion, honey," the elderly woman asked in curiosity.

Ashlyn smiled at the happiness in her grandma's voice and sighed happily. "I can't wait to see you hold them, either. Well, it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait too, grandma. Trust me, you're all going to love it," she smiled and bit her lip to control her excitement.

"I can't wait, either. Not going to tell, huh? Ok, I guess I can wait. I hope you two have fun tomorrow, then," grandma chuckled.

"No ma'am, I won't. My lips are sealed until tomorrow. I can tell you this much: it will be unforgettable and we'll have so much fun. I'll call you as soon as it's done," she giggled and moved to go inside the house.

"Fine. I guess I can wait. Alright honey, I've got dinner to prepare. Give Ali my best and tell her I love her. You two take care and I love you too. I'll talk to you both soon, ok," grandma laughed and waited.

"You got it. We love you too and we'll talk again soon. Bye," Ashlyn chuckled and hung up as she went inside.

Ali heard the front door open and close, followed by her wife's whistling and smiled. She had just finished her call with her brother and was waiting on Ashlyn to come home. Ashlyn was exhausted and went straight to the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen and hopefully, to her wife.

"Babe? You in the kitchen," Ashlyn called as she took her shoes off by the front door.

"Yeah. Dinner is almost ready," Ali called back and finished everything up on the stove.

The blonde smiled and headed there, dropping her keys off on the table by the staircase. When she rounded the corner, she saw Ali was busy looking in the oven and took a moment to admire how wonderful of a sight it was. She then snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around her waist, kissing her neck as she closed the oven door.

"Oh, there's my sexy wife," Ali giggled and grabbed the back of her neck to hold.

"Mmmm, I don't hold a candle to you and how hot you look running around in this kitchen, cooking up delicious meals. There's nothing more sexier than that," Ashlyn smirked and nipped at her neck.

"Well, if you don't stop kissing me like this, then we won't have anything to eat, but burnt lasagna. Come here," the brunette turned around in her arms and started kissing her.

"At this point, I wouldn't care for food right now. I've got my mind on other things to eat," Ashlyn grinned against her lips, then moved them down her jaw and to her neck.

Ali giggled and pulled her closer. "But we'll need food to replenish our energy, babe. You know how you are when you don't eat," she reminded her in a moan, but turned her head to lightly bite the spot between her shoulder and neck.

Ashlyn smirked against her neck, then moved back to her lips. "Doesn't sound like you want me to stop. Push me off and then I will," she smirked against her lips, then grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Just as Ali started raking her hands painfully down Ashlyn's back, the oven dinged, and she pushed her off by her chest immediately. Ashlyn looked dumbfounded and pouted when she saw her wife take out the lasagna. Ali looked to her and laughed at her face.

"Ok, the lasagna is fine. Now, where were we," Ashlyn walked up to her and started kissing her neck again.

"Nuh uh! I didn't slave over this meal for you to not eat it right away. There's plenty of time for that later," Ali dodged her and went to put the food on the table.

The blonde put her hands on the counter, leaning into it, and dropped her head with a sigh. "Dammit! So close," she grumbled to herself.

"Stop being so dramatic. Now come and eat before it get's cold," her wife laughed and motioned to the booth.

Ashlyn picked her head up and groaned dramatically. She did as she was told and sat down across from her wife. Ali smiled and shook her head at the frown on her wife's face, as she put food on their plates. Ashlyn dove into her meal as soon as she was done and sighed at how good it was.

"Do you like it," the brunette asked her hopefully, as she observed her shoveling it in.

"Like it? I love it! This is so good, babe. It's making me feel a little bit better about you fighting off my advances," she winked and earned a laugh.

"Glad to hear it, I think. So, how was your day today," Ali asked as she blew on her lasagna.

Ashlyn swallowed her food down and then took a drink of her wine. "It was good. Tiring, but good. Who would've thought that I would be waking up at the butt crack of dawn and head out to do promos for US Soccer," she smiled and dug back in her food.

"Well, seeing as how you're the face of goalkeeping now for our team, and everyone is buzzing about it and Hope's retirement, it makes sense. Something tells me they're going to be taking you away from me a lot. You taking over for Hope is going to be time consuming and lots of promotions," her wife sadly admitted, but smiled proudly.

Ashlyn dropped her fork and reached her hand across the table to grab her wife's and squeeze it. "Hey, I love you and I promise to be home as much as I can, and to not let all of this attention take time away from us. Ok? If I had my way, I'd tell them all no and stay home with you all day," she smiled at her.

"I love you, too. I'm happy for you more though, because I know how much you're enjoying it and you definitely deserve it, too. Another reason why I can't wait until the Olympics are over, so we can just relax annd enjoy each other. We'll be parents by then," she nodded to her wife and grinned, nose crinkling at the thought.

The blonde squeezed and patted her hand, standing to lean to her. "We'll be there before we know it, babe," she smiled as Ali stood to kiss her.

"I can't wait. So, what took you so long to get here? You texted me like 30 minutes ago and said you were on your way," Ali asked and picked her fork up to eat.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was talking to grandma on the phone and kind of lost track of time," the blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, how is she doing? That reminds me, I need to call her and check up on her," her wife said in thought.

Ashlyn chuckled and nodded her head. "She's doing fine if that makes you feel any better. She said hello and that she loves you," she answered and polished off her wine.

"Awww, that's great to hear. I'll call her later and talk to her. What'd you guys talk about," Ali inquired and finished her food, sitting back in the booth and holding her wine.

"Just...stuff. You know how she is," she shrugged and looked down at her plate to eat.

Ali figured there was more to it and waited to call her out on it, thinking it tied into her concerns she expressed to her brother earlier. "Yeah, I do. So, I talked to Kyle," she brought her brother up and studied her wife.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her and then back to her food. "Oh? How is he," she asked, as she ate and then looked back up to her.

"He's good and sends his love to us," Ali answered and Ashlyn nodded, as silence fell upon them.

The silence dragged on and all that was heard, was the sound of Ashlyn's silverware across her plate. Ali continued to stare at her and waited on her to speak first. Ashlyn felt her and tried to avoid it, but she was starting to squirm under it. Ali grinned on the inside when she saw her do it and made a mental note to thank her brother.

"What," Ashlyn dropped her fork and sat back to look at her.

"You tell me. You've been acting weird for the past week. What's going on and don't lie to me, because I know when you are," Ali looked to her challengingly.

Ashlyn swallowed under her glare and tried to avoid her eyes. She knew she could never lie to Ali, mostly because she loved and respected her too much to even try, but also because she found it to be the hardest thing to do. As hard as it was going to be though, she had a legit reason this time, and summoned up the courage to attempt to do it.

"Don't look down at the table or everywhere else, because I know that's when you're lying. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me what's going on, Ashlyn," the brunette told her firmly and leaned forward on the table.

Ashlyn gulped and took a deep breath. "What do you want me to tell you," she asked quietly, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Why you've been acting weird, especially when the topic of our adoption process comes up," Ali answered not missing a beat.

The blonde sighed and licked her lips, stopping herself from looking around for an answer. "I don't know,...I guess...I guess I'm just tired of waiting. This is starting to stress me out," she shrugged, happy and surprised that something came out of her mouth.

Ali studied her hard for a moment and Ashlyn thought she was going to call her out on her BS. Honestly, she really was stressed, even if it wasn't fully from the reason she provided. This adoption process was really testing her some times, but after her talk with her grandma, she had confidence now. Confidence to be a mom and to wait it out. 

She let out an internal sigh of relief, when Ali's face softened and she smiled to her apologetically. Although Ali didn't think that was all the truth, she was happy she got something. She assumed some of the stress might be their anniversary tomorrow, but didn't want to bring it up.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were feeling like that. Why didn't you talk to me," Ali stood and went to sit next to her, grabbing her hands.

Ashlyn shook her head to assure her and smiled. "It's ok, babe. I didn't want to stress you out anymore, so that's why I called my grandma. I feel better now, ok? Don't worry about me," she promised with a grin, trying to drop the conversation.

"I know, but still. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything always. I know how you're feeling and I want to help. Who knows, maybe it'll make me feel better too," she softly chuckled and looked down at her lap.

Ashlyn felt like a jerk for not considering her feelings. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't even think about that. Look, we're almost there and soon we'll be surrounded by little rascals and begging for a moment alone. Let's promise to talk to each other about anything from now on, ok" she smiled and brought her hands up to kiss and hold to her chest.

Her wife smiled and nodded back. "That sounds perfect. I promise," she leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Good. Now, where were we earlier, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," Ashlyn smirked and raised her eyebrows devilishly, as she leaned over to attack her neck.

"Babe, I have to clean the kitchen," Ali smiled, but grabbed the front of her wife's shirt and pulled her closer.

"It can wait. We need to have as much grown up time as we can, before we have children running around and have to basically plan it," Ashlyn chuckled into her neck and moved up to her lips.

As much as Ali wanted to protest, her wife's charm was winning her over and she gave in as always. "Damn you and your kissing," she mumbled against her lips and they both laughed.

Ashlyn worked her way to her ear and kissed there. "I'm just getting started too," she whispered hotly, then picked her up over shoulder and ran them upstairs, Ali giggling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous, so I'm adding another one after this. It may be the best one yet ;)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is like the best chapter that I think I've ever wrote! I was practically in tears myself haha jk. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did :)

Chapter 39

"Ashlyn, where are you taking us," Ali asked in confusion, as she stared out the window for a clue.

It was the next day, their anniversary finally, and Ashlyn figured her wife waking up to breakfast in bed would be a great way to start the day. Ali had thought she had forgotten about it and was surprised to open her eyes up to her smiling face.

Ali told her how she thought she had forgotten and they laughed, Ashlyn pinching her leg playfully. The brunette then teased her about how she better never forget, or else there would be hell to pay and she would never let her live it down. Ashlyn saluted her and promised never to, fearing her wrath if she ever did.

Ali had already bought Ashlyn's gift a while back and presented it to her as they ate in bed. She had bought her the watch she had been eyeing at the mall for months now. She was more than thrilled to open the package and see it, and jumped Ali with hugs and kisses.

As most of the time, the kissing turned into more and they both relived last nights passion again. Ali joked to her that that was her 2nd present and Ashlyn laughed, telling her that was the best thing she could ever give her. Ali giggled as she headed to the shower, and Ashlyn followed with a plan, getting extra presents #3 and #4.

"It's a surprise, sweetie. Just sit back and ride," Ashlyn chuckled, trying to mask her excitement and nerves.

Ali looked at her and saw that she was practically jumping in her seat, mostly because of her leg bouncing. She quirked her head to the side and Ashlyn felt her stare, but ignored it and smiled as she got closer to their destination. Ali rolled her eyes back to the window and looked out it.

"The park? What are we doing here," Ali asked in even more confusion and sat up in her seat to look.

"Once again, love, it's a surprise. Now get out," Ashlyn chuckled again, clearly amused much to her wife's annoyance.

Ali sighed deeply and dramatically and Ashlyn laughed at her, as they got out of the jeep. The blonde went to the back seat and pulled out some bread Ali hadn't noticed she packed. She then went over to her and grabbed her hand to lead them down to the pond by the ducks.

There was a free table and they went to it, sitting on top of it rather than the seats. Ashlyn passed Ali the bread and she opened it so they could feed the ducks. She quickly shot a text to Carol to let her know where they were, then pocketed her phone to join her wife.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are we here," Ali inquired as she passed her a piece of bread.

Ashlyn smiled and started breaking her bread apart, tossing it to the ducks. "Well, I have to give you your anniversary present, don't I," she teased and winked at her.

"I thought breakfast in bed and morning sex was my present. What else do you have up your sleeve," her wife studied her with a smile.

Ashlyn laughed hard and pulled her to her to kiss her cheek, as Ali giggled. "Actually, that sounds more like a perfect present for me. My watch was a definite bonus. Breakfast was part 1 and this is part 2," she motioned to the park.

"Ok, so I guess that's all I'm going to get then, huh," Ali looked to her for more.

"Yep! Now let's feed the hungry duckies and wait," her wife finished, popping the p.

Ali sighed and grinned, as her and Ashlyn turned back to the ducks to feed them. They chatted about everything that they had planned and upcoming in the next year, as they waited on Carol. Ashlyn hid a knowing smile at Ali's face lighting up with excitement, when they talked about the adoption.

Ashlyn's phone buzzed a few times, all texts from Carol, to tell her where she was so she could prepare for the surprise. Ali noticed and grew annoyed that someone was ruining their time alone together. It wasn't like they had much of it, and she wanted to cherish and spend every moment with Ashlyn that she could uninterrupted.

"Who the hell keeps texting you," she turned to her, irritation evident in her voice and face.

"Ummmm,...just...just my agent, babe," Ashlyn answered, daring to not look at her so she wouldn't see she was lying.

"Does he not know that today is our anniversary? He should and not be bothering you, especially if it's about work," Ali said matter of fact.

Ashlyn pocketed her phone for the last time. "I'm sorry. Today is supposed to be about us and nothing else. I won't touch it again, I promise," she grinned, dimple showing and a glint in her eyes.

Ali noticed it and narrowed her eyes at her. "Oooook. Why are you smiling so hard," she asked as one slowly came to her face.

The blonde sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She didn't say anything, but simply stood and held her hand out to help her wife down. Ali, face scrunched in deep, deep confusion, grabbed it and let her turn her around to the way they came from. Ashlyn grabbed her hand to hold and squeezed it tightly. Carol would be coming in a minute.

The brunette felt her wife's hands were clammy and looked down to them. Her wife was nervous, but excited at the same thing. That much she could see. She then looked back up to her face and waited for an answer. All Ashlyn did was stare straight ahead to the hill they had just came down from. 

Just as she was about to ask what the hell was going on, Ashlyn spoke quietly with a slight shake in her voice. "Part 2 of your present, babe," she stared straight ahead, as her face lit up in awe.

"Wha-...oh my God," Ali followed her gaze and immediately brought her unoccupied hand to her mouth.

There was Carol, smiling from ear to ear and waving, as she walked towards them in what felt like slow motion. Ali and Ashlyn didn't say a word or move a muscle, as they stared at the little human she was carrying. They couldn't see the child too clearly, but they knew and were hit with the feeling that that was their child.

As Carol got closer Ashlyn swallowed hard and let out a hard breath of nerves. She absentmindedly squeezed Ali's hand and that brought them back down to earth. This was really happening and they were a few feet away from meeting their future child. They had tears in their eyes and made no move to wipe them.

"Ali. Ashlyn. How are you guys doing," Carol smiled and shifted the child to her other hip.

Ali and Ashlyn followed the bundled up child, still not speaking, and stared. Carol lightly chuckled at their reaction and knew she had made the right decision. They were already in love with the child and they barely even saw their face. She cleared her throat and Ashlyn was the first to snap out of her daze, shaking her wife's hand to get her to follow.

"Carol, I'm sorry. How are you," Ashlyn choked out and stuck her other hand out to shake hers.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just,...wow," Ali breathed and followed her wife's actions, eyes never leaving the child.

"Totally understandable, ladies. So, would you like to meet this great little thing right here," she looked to the child in her arms and then back to them.

Ali couldn't speak. They were finally here and meeting their child. She didn't know what was going on and didn't care to ask. All she knew, was that she wanted to hold their child and take them home with them.

Ashlyn looked more prepared and it dawned back on her that this was her present. Obviously, her wife knew about this, but she tabled that for later. Right now, she wanted to meet their future child. Ashlyn squeezed her hand, reading her thoughts and letting her know she felt the same way.

"Can we really," Ali coughed, wiping her few fallen tears and trying to control her emotions.

Ashlyn looked down to her and gave her a watery smile. She was beyond happy that she could do this for her wife and put her over the moon with happiness. She knew there was no better present, or thing for that matter, that she could give her than this moment. She brought her hand up and kissed it, before dropping it to let her reach for their child.

"Of course, Ali. Let me pull this hood off," Carol smiled and did just that.

It was like they were in an out of body experience when the beautiful boy was revealed. He had curly brown hair, piercing green eyes with beautiful long eyelashes, and the most chubby, rosy, pinch-able cheeks they'd ever seen. Ali and Ashlyn sighed in awe at the sight of him. He was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh my God, he's so beautiful," Ali breathed and ran her right fingers at the base of her neck, blinking back tears.

"The most beautiful little boy ever," Ashlyn whispered in amazement as more tears came.

Carol smiled to them and walked to Ali. "Meet your future son Tristan," she held him out to her.

Ali brought her shaking hands up and grabbed him, putting him on her hip slowly and carefully to look at him. He fit so perfectly and it felt so normal, like it was meant to be. The moment they touched, she felt something warm take over her body and never wanted that joyous feeling to leave her. She realized it was the bond between a mother and her child. This was her's and Ashlyn's son, without a doubt.

Ashlyn just stared at them. Ali had a glow around her and she grinned wider at the moment and sight. The boy just looked around at the women like he didn't have a care in the world, then let out the most adorable laugh at the ducks behind them. The women all busted out laughing at the sound and Ali noticed he had dimples. She nearly died right there.

"Ash, he has dimples," she cooed, as she stared at them and ran her fingers lightly across one.

Ashlyn wiped her eyes and went to stand by her on the other side to look at him. "Wow. We've got a heartbreaker on our hands. You are just the cutest thing ever, little guy," she chuckled and reached up to grab his hand.

Tristan grabbed her finger, inspecting it, and then looked at his own hand. Ali and Ashlyn laughed at his curiosity and the little boy looked up to them and giggled, making them melt even more. Ashlyn wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders and they grinned at the cuteness overload that was their son.

"Ashlyn, he's so perfect. I could just eat him up. Isn't that right, sweetheart," Ali smiled to him and walked her fingers across his stomach.

Ashlyn smiled brightly and played with his hand. "Of course. He's our son, babe. He's our son," she sighed lovingly and kissed the top of her head, staring at her baby boy.

"Our son. Finally, we have our son," Ali whispered more to herself and leaned into her wife.

"How's that sound, Tristan? How would you like to be our son? I can assure you that you'll love your mommy just as much I do," Ashlyn smiled to him, bending down to his eye level.

The boy giggled in response at them and then grabbed Ali's necklace to play with. Both girls laughed at him and sighed happily. Carol observed their interaction and smiled the whole time, proud with her match. They already looked like a perfect family.

"I think that was a yes," Carol smiled softly to them and they returned it, before going back to stare at their son.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you guys said 3 or 4, but the moment I saw Tristan, I just knew he was perfect for you two. He's 1 1/2, but really smart for is age. Most importantly, he's healthy and is progressing well. He's walking a little and of course he's not speaking yet, but he understands people pretty well. He loves just about every person he meets, so that will help him adjust to you guys quicker and easier. Any questions or anything," Carol smiled and observed the little boy.

They were all seated on the bench closest to the ducks and facing them, so the little boy could throw them bread. He was seated comfortably on Ashlyn's lap, since Ali had insisted that she hold him, even though the blonde knew her wife was itching to have him back in her arms. Ashlyn passed him to her and she happily took him, snuggling him close to her chest and threw bread with him.

"We love him. This is a complete surprise to us, but we wouldn't trade him for the world," Ashlyn answered and Ali looked to them to nod happily.

Carol smiled and nodded back. "Excellent. Once all the paperwork is done, Tristan will be ready to go home with you guys. We're literally almost there, ladies," she assured them, patting Ashlyn's hand.

They smiled back and Ashlyn asked a question she had been dying to ask since she saw her son. "Can I ask you something," she stared at the boy and then turned back to her.

"Sure," Carol smiled and faced her more, as Ali divided her attention between them and her son.

"What happened to his parents," she asked getting to the point.

Ali perked up at her question and scooted closer to her wife to listen. Carol let out a sad sigh and looked to the boy, before clearing her throat and looking to them. That made Ali and Ashlyn nervous, and Ali gently squeezed Tristan closer to her front, while Ashlyn put her hand on her thigh comfortingly when she did.

"It's not a good story. Tristan was dropped off at a fire station when he was 6 months old with a piece of paper from his birth mother. Apparently, the woman was not ready to be a mother and didn't want anything to do with him. Along with his birthdate, that's all the note said and he didn't even have a name. The firefighters named him Tristan, after the street they were on and it stuck. He had no middle name or last name. That's all we have to go off of," Carol looked to the little boy sadly.

Ali shut her watering eyes tightly and looked off to the side, shaking her head. "How could someone do that to this poor, defenseless, little, adorable boy," she sniffled and stared down at him.

Ashlyn clenched her jaw tightly and squeezed her wife's thigh again to calm her. "It's ok, honey. He's safe now and he's ours. He'll never have to go through anything like that again, nor will he ever not feel loved. We'll protect him and provide for him, ok," she assured her softly and pressed her lips to her temple.

Her wife nodded and let out a shuddering breath, as she ran her fingers lovingly through his curls. "I know. You're right. He's safe now. He has us," she wiped her eyes and looked up to her and smiled.

The blonde returned it and then turned back to Carol. "What about his father," she asked, needing more information.

"Nothing on him at all. I can assure you both you have nothing to worry about, as far as his parents showing up and/or taking him. He was made a ward of the state, therefore if he's ever adopted, i.e. you guys, then he is 100% yours. That'll never change. Tristan is in the process of becoming your guys' son and that's final," Carol assured them, reading their line of question.

They both let out a sigh of relief and smiled to her, before turning back to their son. Ashlyn grabbed his hand again and bobbed it up and down. The little boy looked up to her and smiled, before grabbing more bread from Ali and throwing it to the ducks.

As she stared at her son and wife laugh together, an animalistic/motherly instinct overtook her, and she swore to herself she'd protect them at all costs and love them unconditionally. She never would let anything happen to them and knew this was the best thing she'd ever done in her life. She was never prouder.

"You guys can give him a middle name if you want. He'll automatically be a Harris," Carol snapped her out of her thoughts.

Ashlyn shrugged at Ali and she did the same. "I don't think we have one yet. I do know though, that I want his last name to be Krieger-Harris. All of our children will be that," the blonde smiled and surprised her wife.

"Seriously," Ali breathed and stared at her, a smile slowly coming to her lips.

"Of course, babe. All of our kids should have a piece of us," she grinned and winked at her.

Ali leaned up and kissed her softly. "Could you not be any more perfect to me," she pulled back and smiled.

"Nothing but the best for my wifey," she pecked her lips and brought her into her side.

Carol smiled at them and held back happy tears. "You guys are too perfect for each other, seriously," she said, crossing her legs and looked at Tristan.

"One more question," Ali asked and Carol nodded for her to continue. "When does he get to come home with us?"

The woman grinned and sat up straight, clearing her throat. "Well, Ashlyn told me how you want him at least before Christmas and I'm shooting for that. I'm trying to get everything done as fast as I can, so hopefully sometime in December," she supplied.

The brunette's smile fell just the faintest, but she sighed happily at the possibility. "That's better than nothing. Thanks for everything, Carol. This right here, is the best surprise ever. I hope we at least can visit him," she looked back to her hopefully.

"Of course, you can. That's why I wanted you guys to meet him early. Tristan really likes you two, so I know I made the right decision. Every time we meet, Tristan will join us and you guys can bond," Carol promised and leaned over to pat Ali's leg.

"Thank you, Carol. You just keep on making me the best wife ever," Ashlyn chuckled and they joined her.

"My pleasure. Why don't you guys go play with him at the park," she suggested and they both nodded. 

Ali let him throw the last few pieces of bread, then handed him to Ashlyn to hold. She felt like she was being stingy, but she also loved watching her wife hold him. She looked so beautiful and she stared in awe at the image of her making faces at him and scratching her fingers on his belly, earning his adorable giggle. 

Ashlyn chuckled with him and then went up to Ali, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, and walked them to the park to play. They both looked at him and sighed contently. Tristan pointed to the swings and shyly said something in baby talk, and they laughed as they took him there and bonded with him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to let him go," Ali said sadly, closing her eyes and clutching him tighter to her.

Ashlyn gave her a small, sad smile and put a hand to his back. "I know, baby. We'll see him again soon though, ok," she promised softly and she nodded.

"I know, it's just so hard. I already love him so much. He's so freaking cute," she laughed and a few tears escaped her.

"Next week will be here before you know it, ladies. You're breaking my heart having to take him back," Carol laughed sadly and they laughed along.

"I'm sorry. Ok, I'm ready," Ali pulled back to look at him lovingly. "We'll see you soon Tristan, ok? We love you so much and can't wait to see you again. Can I have a hug?"

The little boy smiled and fell into her shoulder for a hug. Ali melted into his touch and more tears came to her eyes, just as they did to her wife's. Carol wasn't lying when she said he was the sweetest, most caring, most loving little boy ever. Considering his story, she was amazed and in awe of him.

"Ok, say bye to Ashlyn," she gave a watery smile and painfully let him go to her wife.

The blonde took him and lifted him in the air, grinning up to his giggling face, before bringing him back down to her hip. "Hey, buddy. We'll see you again real soon, ok? We love you so much, Tristan," she whispered to him, as she hugged him close and tentatively kissed the top of his head.

Ali sniffled and put her hand to her mouth at the sight. When she pulled back, Ashlyn flashed her a smile, but Ali saw her eyes were watering and she was fighting them off for her sake. She walked up and pressed a long kiss to the back of his head, then pulled back slowly.

Tristan turned around to her and scrunched his face in up confusion at Ali's sad, smiling face, as he put his little hand under her chin. They all just about lost it right then and there, and Ali smiled to him lovingly, as she grabbed his hand and kissed it a few times. He grinned and then looked to Ashlyn, bringing his hand up to show her.

"I see that, buddy. Did she give you kisses on your hand? She gives the best ones, right," Ashlyn amused him and he held the same hand up to her expectantly.

They all chuckled and gushed at the cuteness. Ashlyn happily peppered his little hand with kisses and he laughed at it. Her and Ali sighed at the sight, and then she slowly and grudgingly handed him to Carol. The exchanged goodbyes, not wanting to follow and having to watch him leave, and waved at Tristan as they went back up the hill.

Ali didn't stop her tears or the quiet sobs that escaped her. Ashlyn swallowed hard and let her own silent tears fall, as she pulled her close to her and kissed the top of her head and temple. Tristan sat up straight in Carol's hold and waved to them with his huge, baby grin. They both laughed at it through their tears and blew him kisses as he disappeared.

"Oh my God, that was harder than I thought," Ashlyn blew out a shaky breath and squeezed Ali to her tighter for support.

"I already miss him. He is so perfect, Ashlyn. I knew the moment I saw him coming down the hill, he was ours and there was no doubt about it," Ali cried happily and buried her face in her chest.

"Good, because I thought the same thing too. He's so beautiful, babe. He likes us, too. I can't wait to take him home with us," she breathed into her hair and sniffled.

"Me too. I can't believe that was my surprise! I loved it so fucking much. That's the best thing you've ever given me. When I saw you with him and we took all of those pictures, I couldn't help but stare. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He really likes you, Ash," the brunette pulled back to look at and wipe Ashlyn's eyes.

"Funny, because I could stare at you two together for forever and never get tired of doing it. I forever have it etched in my mind. So beautiful, honey. That little boy likes you so much and loves having you hold him," she smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

They pulled back and Ali ran her thumb over her cheek adoringly. "I love you and our son so much. I'm so happy," she flicked her eyes back up to hers.

"I love you both so much, too. You two are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I promise to always love and protect you two. Forever and always, Ali," Ashlyn leaned their noses together and closed her eyes.

"Ditto, babe. Forever and always," Ali whispered and turned her head to kiss her passionately and with all of her feelings.

Now, they looked even more forward to their adoption meetings, because of those beautiful green eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and everything! Enjoy :)

Chapter 40

"Oh my God! Alex, honey, he is so precious! You guys all look so cute together," Ali's mom gushed to her via Skype.

Ali stared at the picture/screensaver of her, Ashlyn, and Tristan on her phone, and sighed adoringly at it. It was a few days after their anniversary and meeting their son, and now she was gushing to her mom about her 1st grandson. The woman was beyond thrilled and fell in love with him immediately.

They were so excited about meeting him, that they forgot to tell everyone about the wonderful little boy. Besides her brother, she wanted her mother to be the first to know and see a picture of him. Her dad, brother, best friend, and everyone else would be next. Ashlyn was already on the phone with her family and telling them.

"Thanks, mom. He is the most sweetest little boy ever. Ugh, he has the deepest dimples on his cheeks! I just want to eat him up every time he smiles, laughs, or giggles. Mom, he even gave me a hug and I swear I melted on the inside. He loves to sit on our laps and loves it when Ashlyn makes faces at him an-...what's wrong? Is there something on my face," Ali started rambling excitedly, but her face fell into a frown at her mom's expression on the screen.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I just love seeing you so happy. I see that glint, now, that everyone tells me I have when I talk about you or your brother. The motherly love is in you, Alex, and it is shining so bright. I am so proud of you, honey," her mom smiled proudly.

Ali felt tears in her eyes and looked down to wipe them, before looking back up to smile at her mom. "Thank you so much, mom. I just hope I can be half as good at this as you were to me and Kyle. Do you think I'm ready," she looked to her nervously.

Her mom sighed and gave her a soft smile. "Sweetheart, you are more than ready. I see it in you and I've never known you to back down from anything. I see the love you have for your family and that shows me you've got this. We're all here for you too. You love that little boy already, don't you," she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ali let out a shuddering breath with a watery smile, as she thought of Tristan. "With all of my heart. The moment I saw him coming down the hill, even though I didn't know what he looked like, I knew that he was mine and Ashlyn's child. I just look at him and I get this great warm feeling all over. My heart just swells with so much love each time I think about him, mom," she grinned at the thought of her baby boy.

"Well, you said just what I and every other loving mother feels about their child. That is exactly what you need to be a mother. You girls are ready for him and many, many more. I love him so much, Alex. Now, all we need is a little girl. Imagine all of the fun girl outings we could have while Ashlyn, Tristan, and the other boys go off and do other things," her mom chuckled and Ali giggled.

"Trust me, we will. I need a little girl to play dress up with and to go shopping with for hours and to hit up nail salons with. I can't wait until the Olympics are over and we can plan for more. Right now though, we're excited and happy we have Tristan to look forward to. I really do hope he's with us before Christmas," she leaned back in her chair and flipped her hair behind her.

"Let's just all hope and pray that he will be, honey. At least, you have a definite answer that he'll be with you two before the new year. How are you guys going to do it all," her mom asked in wonder.

"Well, we know it won't be easy, but we plan on taking him everywhere with us as much as we can. Obviously, we have all of you guys, but we don't want to just pawn him off on you all and not see him for weeks. We want to spend as much time with him as we can and bond with him. We don't want him to always wonder where we are. Talking to Christie really helped and gave us some pointers," Ali nodded in thought.

"That Christie Rampone is defintely a super mom. I know if she can do it, you two an do it too. Of course though, if you do want to leave him with someone, I will be more than willing to take him. Oh, I can't wait until we have grandma visits," she clapped giddily and grinned.

"Of course, mom. Don't be surprised though, if I'm a little stingy with him. Ashlyn loves to tease me about how I didn't want to let anyone else hold him, but me that day. I can't help it when I see his little face," Ali giggled and leaned closer to the screen.

"That sounds like you, dear. Poor Ashlyn will have to fight you to get some time with him. So cute," her mom laughed.

"Ashlyn is just as bad when she does get him. She looks so adorable and cute when she holds him, and he just thinks she's the coolset person ever. He really loved staring at and touching her tattoos," the brunette chuckled, as she thought about that moment.

"There's just something about Ashlyn that draws in children, I don't know what it is. You saw how great she gets along with your little cousins and stuff. Kids just love her," her mom stated with a shrug.

"When she was nervous about this whole process, I had to practically beat that in her head. Now, I think she finally realizes it. When she found out we could meet him last week, she wanted to tell me so bad, but it was my surprise of course. She told me she cried that day at the thought of meeting our child. I thought I had a hard time giving him back to Carol that day, but she was so sad to see him go. It was so heart warming and wrenching at the same time, mom," Ali sighed with a smile.

"You two are so ready to be parents. I can't wait to see you guys and him together. We're almost there," Ali's mom smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Awww, mom! Don't cry," her daughter smiled and leaned closer to the screen.

"Why's my mother-in-law crying," Ashlyn asked, pocketing her phone and coming up to Ali.

"Tristan and us," Ali looked to her and then back to her mom.

"All good tears, I promise. I'm just so happy for you two. I can't wait to meet him," she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Awww, mom! We can't wait until everyone meets him too," Ashlyn grinned to her and they chuckled at the word mom.

"You are too sweet, Ashlyn," the woman giggled and put the tissue down.

"That's why I love her," Ali grinned and leaned back into her.

Ashlyn planted a quick kiss to the top of her head and then looked back to her mother-in-law. "December, woohoo," she raised her hands and cheered, earning a laugh from them.

"I can't wait. I'll need to know his sizes and what toys he likes, so I'll know what to get him, girls. I plan on shopping until I drop for my first grandchild," she remembered.

"Lord, I see where you get it from now," the blonde chuckled under her breath.

Ali elbowed her, but kept looking at her mom. "Of course, mom. When you guys all come here for Thanksgiviing, we'll do some more shopping," she bit her bottom lip in excitement and her wife playfully rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait, honey. It's going to be so much fun," she grinned, as they all heard a knock on her door. "Oh, looks like someone is at my door. We'll talk again soon. I love you guys and give Tristan a big hug for me when you see him next time, ok," she waved and blew them kisses.

"Yes ma'am, we will. Love you too, bye," Ashlyn nodded and waved.

"Bye mom and tell my stepdad we said hi. We love you and I promise we will," Ali blew kisses back.

"Ok, talk to you soon," the woman said and then the screen went blank.

Ali closed her laptop and stood from the chair. Ashlyn moved out of the way to let her go, following behind her to the kitchen. As her wife prepared dinner, the blonde went to the fridge and got out some grapes to snack on until then. She leaned into the end of the island and watched her, while she snacked.

"Your mom is the sweetest thing ever," she mused and popped a grape in her mouth.

Ali smiled and started cutting up vegetables. "Yes, she is. So, how did all of your family react," she looked up to her.

"Well, after they all screamed and rambled out everything at once, they immediately wanted to meet him and wanted me to send more pictures. My grandma even tried to devise a plan to take him before December, so he could be here for Thanksgiving. All in all, it was a normal conversation," Ashlyn smirked and shook her head.

The brunette laughed hard and Ashlyn joined her. "Wow, your grandma is hilarious. Next time, tell her I would be down to do that. I'm so happy everyone already loves him," she put down her knife and grinned to her wife.

"What's not to love? Our son is the cutest thing ever," her wife winked.

"That is true. I wish he was going to be here with us for Thanksgiving. Halloween is this month and it would've been fun picking out a costume for him to go trick-or-treating in, too. We have to go all out on Christmas for him, babe," Ali planned and picked up where she left off on dinner.

"Of course, honey. Just think, next year we'll get to do all of that stuff. We'll have forever to do all kinds of things with him," the blonde assured her with a smile, then tossed a grape up to catch and eat.

"I can't wait. How much longer until we see him again," she looked to her for an answer, already knowing it, but loving to ask.

Ashlyn smiled and walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Three more days. I can't wait either," she whispered, reading her mind, and then kissed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe your dad cried. That was the most sweetest thing ever. Kyle and your bestie reacted how I thought they would, but your dad completely threw me for a loop," Ashlyn whispered.

After dinner, Ali called or skyped the rest of her family and friends to tell them. Ali's dad cried the moment he laid eyes on his grandson and Ali did the same when she saw him do it. Ashlyn's eyes teared up at the sight, but she blinked them back and held her wife. Mr. Krieger was ready to be a grandpa.

Kyle on the other hand, screamed in joy at the sight of his nephew when they informed him. His roommates thought someone was trying to murder him or something and rushed to him. When they saw he was ok, he practically shoved his phone in their faces to show off pictures of Tristan to them all. He was a very proud uncle.

Ali's best friend and other friends, all reacted similarily. They were all so girly about it, gushing and cooing at their pictures, and Ashlyn chuckled at them all. They all discussed things to shop for, how'd they'd dress him up, and other random girly things. Ashlyn just shook her head at them, as Ali animately talked to them.

After they were all informed, they texted out pictures to their teammates and other people asscociated with their profession. All of their teammates, club and national, immediatley all blew up their phones with love. They all had already fallen in love with Tristain and couldn't wait to meet him. Ali and Ashlyn smiled down at their phones, relishing in all the love and support from everyone in their lives.

Now, they were laying in bed and doing what they did every night before they went to bed after they met Tristan: staring at all the pictures they took of them at the park. Ali had the most, of course, and always looked at them throughout her day. Ashlyn did the same at just about every hour on the hour. They each had their favorite one as their screensaver, too.

Ali's favorite one, was of the three of them all smiling and smashed close together for Ali to take a picture. Tristan was grinning ear to ear and his dimples were so adorable, with his little arms around their necks. She looked at Ashlyn's dimple right next to him and sighed lovingly at the two most important people in the world to her. She loved them so much.

Ashlyn's favorite one, was one that she had asked Carol to take of them. She was grinning and holding a laughing Tristan, with her other arm around Ali, who was reaching up to tickle his belly. They were staring at their son with hearts in their eyes. The little boy had his arm around her neck and the other was reaching out to a grinning Ali. They all looked so perfect together.

"Those dimples are going to let him get away with a lot of things," Ashlyn chuckled, thinking the same thing as her wife.

Ali chuckled and snuggled closer to her. "He's so cute. If I thought your one was going to be bad, then his two will kill me. He already has us wrapped around his finger, anyways," she kissed her wife's chest and squeezed her waist.

Ashlyn grinned and swiped to the next picture. "Well, then we better get ready. We still need to give him a middle name. Got any ideas," she asked.

"I still don't know. I was expecting for us to just add our last name. Do you have anything," the brunette mumbled against her chest.

"Hmmm, actually I do. After your dad's reaction, I was thinking we could give him his name. What do you think," her wife offered, still swiping from picture to picture.

Ali was taken aback and her eyes started watering, as she sat up to look at her. "Ashlyn, are you serious," she sniffled.

The blonde smiled up to her and brought her hand to her wife's back to play with her hair. "Of course, I am. He really loves our son and he definitely showed it today. I want to do it. Tristan Kenneth Krieger-Harris. I love it," she said softly to her.

Ali didn't answer, but simply grabbed her face to crash her lips to hers. "I love it so much, babe. My dad is going to flip," she cried against her lips in a laugh.

"We'll tell him at Thanksgiving. He might just cry in front of everyone that day," Ashlyn chuckled then pecked her lips, as Ali giggled at the thought.

"If he does, then we need to catch that on video," she pulled back to wipe her nose and her eyes.

"I'm sure Kyle will be on it," the blonde winked and then pulled her wife back to her.

It was silent for a moment as they thought ahead to the future, before Ali spoke. "I love you, Ashlyn. This has been the best few days of my life. I can't wait until our son is a few doors down from us," she snuggled closer, putting her nose on her jaw.

"Me too, babe. Me too. I'm just happy knowing I could do that for you. I love you," Ashlyn turned to press a long kiss to her forehead.

Ali smiled at the contact and closed her eyes. Ashlyn pulled back and rested her head on top of hers, as she set her phone on the night stand and pulled her closer. As they slowly drifted off to sleep, their minds started with images of their family and soon filled their dreams.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun one. Enjoy :)

Chapter 41

"Ashlyn! Where's that bear I asked you to buy," Ali called to her wife from the living room, as she frantically tidied up things.

"I went and bought it yesterday while I was out, just like you told me to, babe," Ashlyn smiled as she came to her.

Close to the end of the first week of November, and they already had 7 visits with Tristan and were preparing for another one. This was the most important one to them though, since their son would be visiting their home for the first time ever. They were beyond nervous (Ali being the most) and tried to make everything as perfect as possible.

All of their visits went smoothly for the most part. Tristan was getting use to them and loved to be around them. He loved to have Ali hold him and for Ashlyn to play with him. He loved all the toys they bought him and the ice cream they would get after every visit, something Ali was loving to do with him. She always held him in her lap and let him eat his heart's desire in chocolate ice cream.

It wasn't always great and they had some bad times. As much as Tristan loved being around them, there was the days he was cranky and didn't want to be bothered, just like any other child. Carol assured them this was normal for most children trying to adjust to new parents. Even then, it still broke their hearts to have him pull away from them or go to Carol and only want her to hold him.

Ashlyn had to put an arm around Ali each of those times, because she saw the hurt in her eyes. The blonde masked her own pain and comforted her wife, being the anchor of support for them both. If not for her and her comforting words, Ali didn't know how she'd make it. It never lasted long, though, and Tristan would find his way back into Ali's arms and everything would be alright.

"Where is it? Did you get those snacks I asked for too? Tristan really loves those apples and peanut butter things we got him last time. I bought that Superman sippy cup for him for when he eats dinner tonight and I bought him that juice he had at the park last time. Is his room in order, because dinner is almost ready and-," Ali rambled and ran around straightening things that didn't need to be straightened, before her wife grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Alex. Everything is fine, honey. The bear is on the dining room table and I bought double the snacks you asked for. I already went in his room earlier today and made sure everything was perfect. Now calm down, because your going to give yourself a heart attack, babe," Ashlyn chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear comfortingly.

"I can't calm down. This is his first time coming into our home, his future home, and I want everything to be perfect. What if he hates it, like being here with us or something? What if he hates his room or my cooking or everything?! I want him to be happy and love it all," she panicked and ran her hands through her hair.

The blonde grabbed her wife's hands and moved them to sit on the couch. "Ali, look at me. Our son is going to love everything we've done for him, especially you, because we love him. You went all out and did all these amazings things for him, and I know he'll love it all. You made his favorite meal, bought his favorite ice cream, bought his favorite superhero on a cup, and got his favorite snack. He's going to love it all, babe," she assured her with a smile and kissed her hands.

"I know and I hear what you're saying, but I can't help but to think the worst. He's transitioning well, but I still feel like there's more we can do to help him adjust to us. I just want him happy," she pouted sadly and fell into her wife's side embrace.

"I know, honey, I know. I feel the same way too. All I care about is making you two happy, but we have to take it one step at a time. Tristan is a very smart and loving little boy, so I know he'll love everything we did for him today, just like he always has. Just keep thinking that, ok," Ashlyn kissed the top of her head.

The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew her wife was right, but that didn't stop her nerves from jumping all over the place. As much as Tristan liked them, she was fighting and trying everything she could to get him to love them, just like they loved him. Ashlyn's words of one step at a time though, made her realize she couldn't and would have to wait.

"You're right. We just have to take it day by day, even though I hate the sound of it, but we do. I just want him to love it here. I just want him to love us as much as we love him. I just want him happy," Ali said in a quiet and sad voice, then wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and buried her face in her shoulder for comfort.

Ashlyn sighed and ran her hands up and down her back, before squeezing her tightly to her. "I know, baby. I do too. Even though he can't talk and tell us he loves us, I know he's getting there, because I see the way he looks at us. Especially, when you give him chocolate ice cream," she soflty laughed and Ali did the same.

Ali pulled back, but stayed close and fixed her wife's collar. "He really loves it. I thought I had a chocolate addiction, but he takes the cake. I know he really loves it when you play soccer with him at the park. You practically had to pry the ball from him after the first time you guys played. It was really sweet that you gave it to him, babe," she smiled into her eyes.

Ashlyn shrugged nonchalantly and ran circles with her finger on Ali's thigh. "Eh, it was nothing. I bought that little, mini ball specifically for him, so I'm just glad he likes it. I'm just surprised he brings it every time we see him. I love seeing him smile and his face light up with excitement like that," she grinned at the image of him in her head.

Ali softly grabbed her face and leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "You are the best mom ever. I love hearing you talk about our son like that. I love you so much," she sighed happily against her lips.

Ashlyn smiled, then pecked her lips a few times. "And I love seeing things like, you two eating ice cream together or even the simplest things like, you wiping it off of his chubby cheeks or something. You look so natural. You're already the best mother ever, beautiful. I love you so much for that and many, many other things too," she said quietly and put their noses together.

The brunette sniffled and kissed her again, before pulling back to clean and fan at her eyes. "You're going to make my mascara run. It never ceases to amaze me how great you are with words," she wiped at her nose and grinned at her. 

"When you are as in love as I am with my family, it comes natural. Of course, you aleady know that," her wife winked knowingly and grinned her dimple grin.

"Yes, I do. I'm bursting with it," Ali laughed, as the blonde reached over and wiped her eyes clean for her.

"Good. Now, let's go set the table and get ready for our son's first visit here, ok," Ashlyn grabbed her hand and smiled.

Ali nodded and let out a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready," she smiled and they stood to head to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here! How do I look? Is my makeup ok? Is this shirt too flashy or anything? How's my hair," Ali ran her hands over her clothes and hair, then looked to her wife for answers.

Ashlyn chuckled at her, then grabbed her hand to lace their fingers together. "You look perfect, Ali. Remember what I said: one step at a time, ok" she kissed her cheek and waited for her reply.

The brunette took a deep breath and then nodded. "Right, right. Calm and cool, calm and cool. Ok, I'm ready," she flashed her a confident smile.

Her wife nodded to her, then walked them to the door to open it. She flashed her wife a quick smile, a wink, then a thumbs up, before she grabbed the door handle. With one last deep breath, Ashlyn swung open the door to a smiling Carol and a bundled up Tristan.

"Ali. Ashlyn. So great to see you guys again. Here," Carol smiled and passed the boy off to Ashlyn.

"Nice to see you guys too. How are you," the blonde asked, setting her son down to helped him out of his jacket.

"Fine. It's really cold out there, but we feel better now that we're in here in the warmth. How are you, Ali," Carol went up and hugged her.

"Great. Just glad that you guys are here," she hugged her, eyes not leaving her son.

"There you go, buddy. How ya doing," Ashlyn kneeled back down to him and gave him five.

Out of nowhere, Tristan fell into Ashlyn for a hug and all the women gushed at it. Ashlyn was caught by surprise, but immediately circled her arms around him and held him tight. Ali's eyes started to water at the sight and she wiped them carefully. Tristan then pulled from Ashlyn and walked up to Ali, arms stretched up and asking to be picked up.

The brunette gave him a watery laugh and immediately dipped down to scoop him up. The little boy hugged her neck tight and she clutched him like there was no tomorrow. She pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek and she caught her wife's eyes, and they exchanged a knowing smile. Tristan then pulled back and looked around at them all.

"He's been staring at the picture of you guys all eating ice cream from last week and talking his baby talk, as he points to it. He plays with and keeps that soccer ball really close to him too," Carol smiled at Ali.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn grinned proudly and the other women laughed.

"We've missed you too, sweetheart," Ali scratched his belly and smiled at him.

"Yeah, a lot lot," her wife walked up to them and scratched her hand down his back.

"We should show him his room," the brunette looked to her wife in thought.

"Yes! I can't wait to see his reaction," her wife smacked her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, this should be fun. Tristan isn't going to want to leave after this," Carol grinned in excitement.

Ali and Ashlyn chuckled and then headed towards the stairs, Ashlyn's hand on the small of her wife's back to steady her and their son up. When they got to his door, Ashlyn stepped to it and swung it open for him. The little boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth made the perfect little circle, as he let out a 'ooooo' at the sight.

Ali giggled at his reaction and Ashlyn chuckled as she walked into the room. She opened her arms out and then motioned for him to come in. Ali set him down and he shot off into the room with a squeal. He grabbed Ashlyn's hand and led them over to the toy box that the girls had bought last week and filled with toys for him. Ali smiled at the sight and crossed her arms over her chest, as she leaned into the doorway.

"He loves it, Ali," Carol smiled to her.

"Yeah, he does," she replied more to herself, as she stared at her son lovingly.

Ashlyn and Tristan were in their own little world, as they pulled out trucks and cars to drive around on the floor. The little boy was having the time of his life and constantly crashed his into his mom's. Ashlyn laughed at him and he laughed back, before looking around in confusion. The blonde noticed and scrunched her forehead in amused confusion.

"Something wrong, buddy," she asked him.

Tristain blubbered out something in baby talk and raised his hands in confusion at Ashlyn. It was so adorable and got everyone to laugh lightly. When he heard Ali's laugh, always heard above everyone elses, he turned to her and smiled brightly. He got to his feet and ran to her, grabbing her hand and dragging them to Ashlyn. He handed her a car and then sat back down to play.

The brunette chuckled at him as she ran her car across the floor and made noises. "He loves it in here, babe," she widened her eyes at her wife and grinned.

"I told you he would. He's having so much fun," Ashlyn grinned as she stared at him.

Ali rolled her eyes at her playfully. "Yeah, says the woman who thought he wasn't going to love it when she first started fixing it up," she scoffed teasingly.

"I'll admit, I was scared at first, but the moment I saw his face light up, that changed everything. My hard work has payed off," she smirked.

"Yes it has. Wait until he sees his Superman bedset," her wife winked and then looked to his bed.

"Oh, yeah! We have to show him that," the blonde exclaimed excitedly and jumped up.

Ali chuckled and stood as well. "Hey, you wanna see something cool? Come look at what we got you," she bent over to her son and held her hand out to him.

Tristan grinned up to her and grabbed it, letting her lead him over to his bed. Ashlyn was standing by it and grinning like a cheshire cat. Her wife chuckled at her as she shook her head, then lifted her son up so he could get a better view of the bed. When he saw it, he had a similar reaction from when he first saw his room.

"Looks like someone wants down," Ashlyn chuckled, as she stared at her squirming son.

The brunette giggled and let him down, and he went to the bed and ran his hands across it. He looked back up to them and grinned, as he pointed at Superman on his covers and pillows. He made a move to get up there, but struggled, and they laughed as Ashlyn helped him up. He looked around the bed, then fell back into the pillows with a content smile.

"And it's safe to say he loves it too," Ali giggled at him.

"Perfect. He loves his room, now we just have to get him to love your cooking," the blonde joked and slung her arm around her wife's shoulders.

Ali nudged her hard in the ribs and Ashlyn laughed as she grabbed them. "Jerk. You like it, so it must not be too bad," she stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm kidding, Princess. He'll love it, because I really love it too," she kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I know. As much as I hate to make him leave his room, dinner is ready. I don't want it to get cold," she said and stepped towards him.

As if on cue, they heard his little tummy growl and laughed at it. Tristan looked up to them from his bed and then to his stomach to pat it. They awww'ed and giggled at it, and Ali picked him up to set him on her hip. He looked to her and said what sounded like 'eat, eat', as he pointed to his mouth.

"Me too, Tristan. Me too," Ashlyn said and rubbed her own growling stomach.

"Good to know you and momma have such great appetites. I made your favorite food, Tristan," Ali widened her eyes and mouth in a grin.

The little boy giggled and his parents sighed at his cuteness. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him laugh," Ashlyn walked up to them and grabbed his hand.

"Or those cute cheeks and adorable dimples," Ali gushed and lightly pinched one.

They made their way downstairs and to the dining room for dinner. As soon as Tristan saw the bear on the dining room table, he ran as fast as his little wobbly legs could take him and reached up for it. Ashlyn grabbed it and handed it to him, and he hugged it to his chest with a smile.

"Awww, he loves his baby," Ali smiled lovingly.

"We may have problems with getting him to put that thing down," Ashlyn chuckled and stuck her hands in her pockets.

Carol, who had been quietly observing the family, smiled to the little boy. "He really loves animals. He already has a stuffed giraffe," she told them.

"And now he has Mr. Bear," the blonde smiled and stared at her son.

"He looks so cute with him. Ugh, I just want too eat him up sometimes! I need to go and get dinner, before I forget about it. Why don't you guys sit at the table," Ali smiled and cast one more look at her son, before heading into the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner was delicious, Ali. Tristan obviously really loved it too," Carol giggled at the little boy in Ali's lap.

"I'm glad he did. Spaghetti and meatballs will definitely be a family tradition once a week. I'm glad you guys liked it," she looked to Carol and then back to her son.

"Seriously, babe, that was fantastic! You've gotta make that for me and him more," her wife patted her belly with a lazy smile.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you guys want," the brunette laughed, then looked down to her son to wipe chocolate off his cheek.

"He went to town on that ice cream too. I thought him demolishing 3 plates of your spaghetti was a sight, but that ice cream stood no chance," Ashlyn laughed as she looked at him.

Tristan put his sippy cup in his mouth, then fell back into Ali's chest to drink his juice. The boy had quite the appetite and had even ate a few of the apples and peanut butter they had bought him. Now, he was resting against his mom's chest and on the verge of falling asleep.

"Someone is sleepy," Carol smiled.

"It is pretty late. I'll rock him while we talk," Ali smiled and turned him over to cradle him, while his eyes drifted close.

Ashlyn scooted closer to her wife and put her arm on the back of the couch. "So, Carol, we have a middle name for him," she smiled to her.

"Oh, what is it," she leaned forward on her crossed legs.

"Well, we were thinking that we would name him after my dad. When we first showed him a picture of him and told him about him, he started crying. I've rarely seen him cry and he was so proud and he already loves Tristan. It just feels right," Ali smilingly shrugged, looking between her wife and Carol.

"Yeah, his name will be Tristan Kenneth Krieger-Harris. That's what we want," the blonde squeezed her wife's shoulder.

Carol looked between them and slowly nodded with a smile. "Excellent. I'll get the paperwork ready and everything. It's a very beautiful name, girls," she gave them a thumbs up.

"Thank you. We plan on telling him at Thanksgiving. We can't wait to see his reaction," Ashlyn grinned and raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"That will be a wonderful surprise," Carol agreed.

They then went into the subject of what was left of their adoption process. Carol told them that they had no more than a few more things to wait on, then they would be finished and get to take Tristan home. Ali was giddy wiith excitement at the thought and Ashlyn grinned to her, as she rubbed her hands on her own thighs to control her own.

"Look how cute he is when he sleeps, babe," the brunette whispered.

"He is knocked out. All of that food filled his belly up and tired him out. I'm about ready to join him," her wife yawned and looked at him.

Ali looked at him for a second, then dipped down to kiss his forehead softly. "I can't wait until he's here for good," she whispered again.

Ashlyn smiled and gently ran her fingers through his curls, then kissed his hair. "Me too. I wonder if he'll ever try to sleep with us at first? That should be fun," she softly chuckled and earned a giggle from her wife.

"Let's just hope that if he does, that he's not a bad sleeper. I'm probably the only morning person in this family," Ali teased and pulled him closer.

"Looks like if he has you holding him, then he'll sleep like an angel. You may always and forever be the only morning person in this family. I just can't do it," Ashlyn shook her head with a grin.

"God, I hope not. Do you know how hard it's going to be to get our kids up for school? What a nightmare," she grimaced in thought.

"Just wake me up when its time to take them," the blonde joked and her wife rolled her eyes.

"You wish. You better get ready for some rough times, stud," Ali gave her sassy smirk and nudged her slightly.

"I'm kidding. I can't wait, but then again I kind of can, because I don't want them to grow up too fast," Ashlyn looked up in thought.

"I don't want them to grow up either. If they stay forever this little, I would seriously be ok with that," her wife looked back down to their son and ran her thumb gently over his cheek.

"You and me both," Ashlyn whispered, as she kissed his head and ran her fingers in his hair again.

"I need to go clean up the kitchen," Ali groaned with a pout.

"It can wait, babe," her wife chuckled.

"It can, but I want to get it out of the way. I'm only doing it, because he's asleep. Here, take him," she slowly and carefully placed him in her arms.

Ashlyn grabbed him and tried to adjust him comfortably in her arms. She looked awkward at first, but then got it and smiled up to her wife assuringly. Ali leaned down and kissed her, before looking at them one last time, then excusing herself. There wasn't much to clean if she hurried.

"You and Ali look so natural at this, Ashlyn," Carol smiled, as she observed her looking at her son adoringly.

The blonde looked back up to her and smiled. "Thanks, Carol. He makes it easy, for sure," she said then looked back down to him.

"I told you he was a very loving boy. I'm so happy that he loves it here with you two. You guys are going to be a very, very beautiful family," she nodded her head once at her.

"Thanks again, Carol. I am so relieved he loves it here too. We were so scared and nervous before you guys showed up, whew," Ashlyn let out a breath and laughed.

"It's totally understandable, but he loves it here, so it's all good now. I'm already anticipating him asking for you two by pointing at that pictured again," Carol chuckled and sat back in her seat, earning one from the blonde.

"Ahhh, I love hearing he does that. It's so sweet. We've been talking and really nervous about him growing to love us. We know it won't happen over night, but we just want him happy and everything," Ashlyn confessed, looking from her son and back to Carol.

"These things do take time, but if it's any concellation, I think he is starting to love you two. I've been testing some things with him, and every time I ask him "where's mommas", he looks to your guys' picture and then back to me with a smile. He's getting there, for sure," Carol informed her.

"Does he really," they heard Ali ask in a small voice, and Carol and Ashlyn looked to her and smiled.

"Yep. He knows who you two are and that's a huge step in the right direction. Some children grasp to their new parents quickly and some don't. It just depends on the child. Tristan, of course, is a very sweet, kind, laughing, happy, people person little boy, so that makes it easier for him to transition," Carol nodded to her.

Ali smiled and went to sit next to her wife and son. She looked down to him and just stared at him. She now understood what her parents tried to explain to her, when she asked them about when they did it. It was truly one of the most calmest and beautiful things to do. She would sit there forever, is she could.

She snuggled into Ashlyn and laid her head on her shoulder to continue talking. Her wife pressed a kiss into her hair and then sparked up a conversation about things they had planned for Tristan. Ali really didn't pay attention, but threw in a few words here or there. She was mostly focused on smiling at the fact that her and her little family were together on their couch.

An hour later, Carol looked down to her watch and her eyes widened slightly. "Uh oh. Looks like we stayed really late. I hate to leave, ladies, but I have to get him back," she pursed her lips together sadly.

Ali and Ashlyn sighed depressingly and then nodded. Ashlyn kissed the top of his head as she passed him to her wife, then stood to retrieve his jacket. Ali bought him up and cuddled him on her chest, kissing the side of his head a few times and waited on her wife. When she came back, they carefully put his jacket on without disturbing him.

"He's all set," the blonde smiled sadly and rubbed his back.

"We'll see you soon, baby. Only a few more weeks, hopefully, I promise. I love you," Ali kissed him again and gently hugged him, before carfully handing him to her wife.

Ashlyn snuggled him to her chest and laid her head on top of his. "December will be here before we know it, buddy. We'll go all out for Christmas and eat cookies, watch movies, get lots of presents, and play with them all day. We've all got some big plans for you. You're going to be spoiled rotten. We're almost there. I love you, son," she whispered to him, as she paced and peppered his head with kisses.

Ali put her shaking hand to her mouth and blinked back tears, as she watched them. She watched, as Ashlyn painfully handed him to Carol, and then went to stand by her. Ali felt her hand, as she grabbed it to thread their fingers together, shake slightly. She looked up to her and Ashlyn gave her a watery eyed smile of assurance, even though Ali knew she was far from it.

"Almost there, baby," Ali sniffled and kissed her hand, and Ashlyn just nodded.

"We'll see you guys again soon. Take care," Carol waved, as she exited the door and they followed.

They watched her load up their son and then she waved, as she got in the car to leave. When she started the engine, Ashlyn closed her eyes for a second, then opened them to wrap her arm around her wife's shoulders for comfort. Ali leaned into her and wrapped both of her arms around her waist to hold her, as her wife laid the side of her head on top of her own head.

As Carol pulled away and down the street, Ashyn took a deep, shuddering breath. "It doesn't get easier, does it," she let out in a strained voice.

Ali bit her tears back and picked her head up to kiss her jaw, before resting her nose there and squeezing her. "No. It never will, either," she said softly and put her face in her neck, as they held each other.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, cute one before a possible long one. Thanks to everyone, once again, for all of your kind words. I truly appreciate it all. Enjoy :)

Chapter 42

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL NO, ALEX! My son will NOT wear anything PSU on his body! Don't even think about it," Ashlyn shook her head at her furiously.

"Whatever, I didn't say anything when you bought him that UNC shirt. He's getting this," Ali ignored her and threw the shirt in the basket.

"First of all, UNC is the shit. Who wouldn't want to wear anything with Tar Heels on it. Secondly, when I showed it to you, you made that weird face you make when you eat something nasty AND THEN tried to bleach it the next day. I can't get on board with this," she argued and picked the shirt up with the tips of her fingers in disgust.

Her wife rolled her eyes and snached the shirt back. "I and many others not associated with your alma mater, whether that's rivals or not, would not wear that ugly baby blue. And I didn't try to 'bleach it', it got mixed with the whites on accident. OUR son, will choose which one he likes," she tossed it back in the basket and gave a sassy smirk.

"Puuuuhleeeeease! The shirt is clear as day dark grey, so that's a lie. The only haters of UNC, are losers. And for the record, it's not 'baby blue', it's Carolina blue, Princess. Tristan is smart and will choose UNC, anyways," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a head shake.

Ali narrowed her eyes at her. "Losers? Well, you married THIS loser, so you should've considered the fact that I am a PROUD graduate of PSU. 'Til death do us part, so get over it. What are you going to do if he chooses to go to Penn," she challenged with hands on her hips.

Ashlyn grimaced at the thought and shook the thoughts away. "Well, I guess I would have to suck it up and swallow my pride. It would hurt, but I'd support him nonetheless. I'd be there repping Tar Heel gear with his name all over it, though. It'd be cold day in hell, before I wore 'Penn State' across my chest," she answered and her wife giggled at her.

"I guess, that's a somewhat good answer. We have another 16 years until we have to help him pick colleges anyways, so calm down, babe. I would hate it if he went to UNC, but I'd put my differences aside and support him too, as painful as it would be, especially when he plays my school," she picked up the shirt and looked at it.

The blonde smirked to her with a challenge of her own. "Would YOU wear a UNC shirt if he went there," she crossed her arms and waited.

Her wife swallowed hard and cleared her throat, eyes not meeting hers. "I...I would wear it just for him. Just to support him," she grounded out and folded the shirt, before putting it back in the basket.

"You're lying! You didn't even look at me," Ashlyn exclaimed and pointed to her accusingly with a laugh.

The brunette shot her eyes to her and smacked her finger away. "Whatever, you don't know. We'll see who does what then," she stuck her tongue out at her.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her for a quick hug. "We will. I'm kind of hoping he chooses a completely different school, though, so we don't have to suffer. And for the record, I don't think you're a loser. I just don't understand how one can't like UNC," she grinned and kissed her hair, before letting her go.

Ali grabbed her jacket lapels and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Let's hope he does choose a different school for our sakes, as sad as that sounds. Sorry, but a lot of people don't like you Tar Heels. Only ones that do, are you guys," she teased, hovering a mere centimeter away from her lips, then pecked them.

"That's a lie, but I'm glad my PSU girl loves me. Just like this UNC chick loves her," she winked and leaned down for a longer kiss.

"Mmmm, and this Nittany Lion loves her Tar Heel...and the baby Nittany Lion," Ali jokingly giggled and quickly pushed her away by the chest.

"You just think you're a barrel of laughs, don't ya. Our little TAR HEEL, will be surrounded by more of my UNC friends, anyways. Try and stop them from converting him," she feined a frown.

"Ha! Wait until me and the girls get together. He'll know the school fight song before the day is over. Just wait and see," her wife countered.

"It. Is. Ooooooon! Prepare yourself for defeat, wifey," Ashlyn stuck her hand out, eyebrows raised.

The brunette laughed and then sauntered up to her. "Fine! I tried to play nice, but you just had to challenge me. Get your tissues ready for when he's running around in my shirt," she shook her hand and wagged her own eyebrows challengingly.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a chuckle, then grabbed her face to pull her close. "I can't keep a straight face when you look at me like that. This is going to be fun, though," she grinned and then kissed her.

"I know how to work my charm. I can't wait until we see him in a few days. I miss him," her wife sighed.

The blonde pressed a few kisses to her lips. "Me too. Our last visit before Thanksgiving, too. After that, we will be getting him sometime soon. Just remember that, babe," she told her softly and put her lips to hers for a moment, before pulling back.

"A few more weeks. That's it," Ali cheered herself up and her wife nodded at her proudly.

They then turned around and continued shopping for more clothes and stuff for their son. They had one more visit with him that week, before they wouldn't see him for a while because of the holidays. They were looking at about a week and a half of not seeing him and it killed them knowing that. The only reason they were surviving, was because they would be seeing and having their families together at their home for the first time ever.

The hope and the plan, was to have Tristan at home with them permanately sometime during the first few weeks of December. They were all shooting for that and Carol had been assuring them of that, as well. Before they knew it, Tristan would be with them and they would start their lives together as a family. That thought alone, gave them everything they needed to make it through.

"So, are you scared about fixing your first ever family holiday dinner," Ashlyn asked her, as she scanned the shelves for something for Tristan.

Ali shrugged and pursed her lips together. "Eh, not really. I've been practicing on you and even Tristan, so if you guys love it, then they all should too. Besides, grandma taught me a lil' somethin' somethin' and my mom has been helpful too. I think I can handle it," she looked to her and nodded in confidence.

"Whoa, someone thinks they're Rachael Ray up in here," her wife teased, eyes wide with a laugh.

The brunette rolled her eyes and bumped their shoulders together. "Ass. The second you start complaining about my food, then I'll stop cooking," she wagged her head at her.

"You can't do that, because we have our son to think about and I know you won't starve him. I have faith in you, anyways. Your food is the bomb.com! Besides, if you did even need help, grandma and mom are just a few feet away," Ashlyn reminded her.

Ali smiled at the word 'mom' and leaned into her. "I love it when you say things like 'mom'. It's so cute," she tickled her stomach and her wife giggled as she dodged more.

"I try," the blonde gave a cocky shrug.

"Anyways," she rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn laughed and pulled her back to her so they could walk together. "I love your family like my own, just like I know that you do mine. I'm happy everyone is getting together at our house. It's going to be so much fun, especially the football game we've all been planning. Time to break out that new backyard," she murmured excitedly by her ear.

"Just so you know, you guys are going down!!! I can't believe you got my brother to side with you," she shook her head annoyingly.

"Yeah, well, that was easy once I promised to hook him up with a friend of mine. Let's not forget you got my brother to be on your team, either. Me and him are so competitive, like, I can only imagine how much blood will be spilled," she pointed to her and frowned.

Ali gave a sassy smirk. "All's fair in love and war. And no talk off blood being spilled. We need to avoid injuries and stuff, Ashlyn. I don't need you getting hurt," she told her with a pointed look.

"No promises. Grandma will be there, so she can referee. I hope she brings something good, speaking of," Ashlyn rubbed her stomach in thought.

"The whole point of us having Thanksgiving at our house, was because I don't want anyone to have to lift a finger. I just want everyone to relax, especially grandma. Leave her alone that day," Ali told her sternly.

"Ugh, fine. I just wanted some sweets," her wife pouted quietly under her breath.

"Yeah, well, tell me what you want and I'll make it," the brunette told her as she looked around the store.

Ashlyn stopped in her tracks at her words and Ali didn't notice, until she was a few feet ahead of her. She looked to the side for her opinion on something, but didn't see her. She turned around to look for her and scrunched her face in confusion when she saw her. Her wife had a surprised and scared look on her face, and Ali backpedaled the cart back to her to check on her.

"What's wrong," she asked in worry.

Ashlyn closed her mouth, but the expression on her face didn't change. "Nothing...you just...you making sweets is scary," she breahed, but couldn't keep her face up and busted out laughing at her joke.

Ali made a move to punch her, but her wife saw it coming a mile away and took off laughing. "Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Get back here, you jerk," she called after her and turned her cart around to chase her with a loving grin.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summer Thanksgiving! Enjoy :)

Chapter 43

"Wait, so he chose PSU," Chris chuckled, as he, Kyle, Ali's dad, and stepdad looked at the picture on Ali's phone.

"No! Have you not been paying attention? He didn't choose yucky PSU, more so, Ali coerced him into pick that fugly shirt," Ashlyn said in disgust and snatched the phone back.

All the men laughed and Ali joined in as she walked up to them. "He chose Penn. This one here, just doesn't want to accept it," Ali winked and grabbed her shoulders from behind to squeeze.

"Whatever," she grumbled under her breath and shook her off.

"Awww, Ash, the boy isn't even old enough to pick a college yet. You still got plenty of time," her brother shook his head with a laugh.

"That's not the point. She doesn't play fair. He only went to it, because she told him it was a cat and he thought that was the coolest thing ever. She knows he has a weakness for animals," she frowned and swiped through the pictures.

"Babe, our son is just smart and knows greatness! That's all it is," Ali poked her side teasingly.

"Boy, the second Tristan starts talking about college, you two are going to throw yours at him. What're you going to do if he chooses the other's," Ali's stepdad chuckled.

"We've already discussed that and promised to support him no matter what. It'll be hard if he chooses to be a Tar Heel, but I will be there always," the brunette answered honestly.

Her wife snorted and gave her phone back to her. "Don't lie to our family, dear, that's not nice. I'll be straight up with you all: I will be in full Carrolina blue with his name on me at all of his PSU games, if he chooses to go there. This one will do the exact same thing, if he chooses UNC," she pointed to her and smirked.

Ali narrowed her eyes at her and then rolled them. "We'll never know, because he already chose PSU, so that's the end of that," she wiped her hands clean, earning a laugh from all the men.

"It's only because he's mommy's boy," the blonde told them behind her hand.

"Oh, I believe that. We all heard about how you practically don't ever want to put him down," Kyle snickered at his sister and the other men chuckled.

"Shut up, Kyle. You're already on my list for choosing to be on her team, so don't push it. Oh, and for your information, I love the fact he's a mommy's boy. You act like he didn't take your shirt and hug it too," she reminded her wife and pinched her side, before she went back into the kitchen.

"Ouch! I'm happy he likes my shirt, but you cheated and he picked yours first. That's all I'm trying to say," she rubbed her side.

"Honestly, people, does it really matter," grandma chuckled from the kitchen.

"YES," they all, except for Ali's mom and stepdad, shouted in unison.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," the elderly woman shrugged.

"I've had to deal with it all before, too. A house divided by sports teams is beautiful and nerve wrecking all at the same time," Ali's mom whispered to her and they both giggled.

"You know what, it's all good. I'm gonna get you back when we beat you at football in a bit," Ashlyn went to the island and slammed her hands on it, giving her wife a challenging smirk.

Ali rolled her eyes and finished up the food she was cooking. "We shall see about that, wife. I'm done in here, anyways. Put up or shut up," she walked around to her and bumped shoulders with her playfully.

Ashlyn laughed at her tough act and squeezed her arms around her shoulders to stop her. "You ain't tough, wifey. Put your money where your mouth is and prepare to get that ass whipped," she whispered to her and they both laughed.

"Ashlyn! Language," her grandma scolded her and everyone laughed.

She threw her hands up in surrender and her eyes widened. "Sorry! Thought I was quiet," she corrected herself and Ali giggled behind her hand.

Grandma just shook her head disapprovingly at her and continued to finish her cake. "Get out of here," she said, clearly amused by her granddaughter.

"It's football time, anyways! Let's go, girls," Ali's dad waved them over and they went to him.

All the men, along with Ali and Ashlyn, all shuffled to the backyard to divide into teams. It was Ali, her dad, and Chris vs. Ashlyn, Ali's stepdad, and Kyle. There was some playful shoving amongst the younger ones, most between the siblings and the wives, before they got ready to play. Grandma and Ali's mom followed out a few minutes later, and sat on the deck to watch.

"This could end badly," grandma said knowingly, as she blocked the sun from her eyes.

"Tell me about it," Ali's mom agreed and sipped her tea.

"I may have to break up a fight between Ashlyn and Chris," the elder woman lightly laughed and the other woman joined in.

"I hope Kyle and Ali can play nicely, then. We may have to worry about the lovebirds taking each others heads off too," she jokingly chuckled.

"Ahhh, nothin' like football on Thanksgiving. Gotta love it," grandma leaned back in her chair and they both shared a giggle, before tuning into the game.

"Ready to go down, babe," Ashlyn smirked, turning her hat backwards and putting black under her eyes.

"You wish. I promise to take it easy on you, baby," Ali winked, flipped her ponytail back, tied her bandana around her head, and then rubbed her hands together with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, LOVEBIRDS, it's football time. Ash, you guys get ball first," Chris rolled his eyes and tossed it to her.

"Perfect. Let's do this, guys," she shouted to her team, then winked to her wife and went to her huddle.

Ali rolled her eyes, then jogged to her dad and Chris. After a quick pep talk, they all clapped and then got ready to start the game. Ali's dad and stepdad were the honorary quaterbacks for the game, and the girls and boys would be the wide recievers. It all worked perfectly.

The game started out fun and playful, until the competitiveness kicked in for each one. The only ones that didn't seem to get as frustrated, was the older men as they passed the ball. The girls were guarding each other and the boys did the same to the other. Then, Ashlyn scored two touchdowns back to back and Ali grew irritated.

"BOOYAH!!! In yo face, Ali," Ashlyn danced in the endzone and then ran off backwards, fists in the air as she stared at her wife.

"You got lucky," Ali yelled to her laughing form.

"Wanna switch," Chris jogged to her and wiped at his forehead.

"No! Give me one more," she growled and ran to her dad, as Chris scratched his head and followed.

"Awesome job, diva! We're gonna kick their asses," Kyle double high fived Ashlyn with a huge grin.

"Thanks, bro! The only bad thing about this, is that she might not want to sleep with me for a long ass time," she winked to him.

"Ew, gross, Ashlyn! For the record though, if anything, she might just give you angry sex," he nodded in thought.

"Oooooo! Even better," her face lit up and they laughed as they jogged back to his stepdad.

The next play, Chris caught a deep pass and Kyle was not ready, and he tripped coming down trying to intercept it. Ashlyn, quick on her feet, chased after him and just as she went to touch his sides, his elbow met her mouth. She hit the ground hard and rolled some quite roughly. She stayed down, grabbing her lips and hissing at the burning pain. Chris had scored and she hit the ground in frustration.

"Babe," Ali shouted in concern and ran to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little love tap," she assured her and stood.

When Ali saw her lip, she flinched and hissed a curse. She walked up to her and grabbed her chin to inspect it closely. Ashlyn tried to tell her it was fine, but Ali ignored her and put her bandana to her lips. The blonde chuckled at her and shook her head. Her wife scolded her for being so rough and not more careful.

"I swear you try to kill yourself sometimes. Why do you do this to me," she asked her, as she gently pressed the cloth to her bleeding lip.

"It's just a busted lip, babe. I'll be ok, I promise," she assured her and squeezed her shoulders.

Ali just shook her head disapprovingly and Chris ran to them. "You ok, girl? Didn't know I clipped ya," he smacked her back hard and Ali scolded him for being so rough.

Ashlyn chuckled at her wife and Chris put his hands up in defense. "It's cool, bro. It's not the worst we've ever done to each other, right," she slapped his arm with a knowing wink.

"Cool. Sorry, Als. Didn't mean to take you wife's head off," he apologized and then ran off when the brunette punched his arm.

"Ya know, it'd be nice if you bothered to check up on your big brother, who almost broke his neck just now," Kyle came up to them slowly, face scrunched in pain and clutching the back of his neck.

"Not now, Kyle. Mom is up there on the deck if you want someone to baby you," his sister narrowed her eyes at him and he backed away with his hands up.

"Geeze, alright. Mommy," he called to her and walked to her like he did the girls.

They both shook their heads at him and laughed, before Ali spoke. "Better," she asked her wife softly.

Ashlyn tentatively licked her lips and squinted her eyes a little at the pain. "I'll live. Thanks, honey," she winked and then carefully pecked her lips.

"Anytime, stud. Try not to get hurt anymore, huh? For me, please," she tilted her head to the side.

"I can't promise that. We're ahead by one, so I need to get to the endzone more. Think you can keep up," she raised her eyes in challenge.

"You're lucky you look so damn hot right now or else this wouldn't even be up for discussion," Ali giggled and grabbed her by her collar to kiss her.

"Hey! This ain't no makeout spot! Let's play some football," Chris yelled at them.

"Kyle! Stop crying to your mother and get back down here, boy," Ali's dad shouted to him and shook his head.

"I'm hurting right now, so calm down! Geeze," he shouted back and rolled his eyes, turning back to his mother.

Ali and Ashlyn giggled, as everyone else on the field groaned, and continued kissing until Kyle came back to the game. They pulled apart and smacked each other on the butt, before going back to competitive mode and playing hardcore football. Neither team let up and each player fought hard, until dinner was ready.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you hit her like that, Ashlyn," grandma smacked her arm multiple times.

As the game winded down, Ali's team had got ahead by one and Ashlyn grew frustrated. Chris was rubbing it in her face and she shoved him to back off. All he did was smirk and back away to his team to prepare for the next play. Ashlyn ran back to her huddle and asked for the ball. Here teammates nodded to her and that's what she got.

All she saw was the endzone and it didn't even register to her that Ali was standing there. All she wanted to do was get the tie and then the win. Her brother was starting to rub her the wrong way. Ali, fortunately, saw she was charging at her hard and prepared herself. She never back downed from a challenge in her life, so she wasn't about to start now.

It all happened so fast and quickly, and the next thing everyone knew, Ali was sprawled out on the ground and Ashlyn was cheering in the endzone. When the blonde only heard herself cheering at the point she just scored, she turned around and saw everyone kneeling by her wife. She dropped the football, cursed, and sprinted to her.

She pushed her brother out of the way and grabbed her wife's hand, and rubbed her head with the other. She repeatedly apologized and asked what was wrong and what she could do, as Ali coughed and slowly sat up. Her wife winced and rubbed her back, then look to her with a annoyed look. The blonde frowned sadly and asked her what she needed, to which she replied for her to carry her back inside.

Ashlyn happily complied and lifted her with ease off the ground. All the men sighed in relief and followed after them, deciding to end the game in a tie until next time. Ali was rubbing and moving her neck around to relieve the pain, and Ashlyn felt even more terrible. When they got to the deck, her grandma and mother-in-law gave her hard looks, to which she flinched and apologized again.

Now, here they were just getting inside and grandma made a point to hit her arm profusely. Ali giggled behind her hand and Ashlyn carefully set her down in the booth in the kitchen. Grandma told all the men to go get cleaned up for dinner, then headed to the kitchen after kissing Ali's forehead and smacking her granddaughters arm one more time, to which the other women laughed.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her," Ashlyn rubbed her arm and her grandma ignored her.

"Are you sure your ok, honey," Ali's mom asked her again and picked grass out of her hair.

"I'm fine, mom. Thanks for asking," Ali smiled assuringly to her.

Her mom nodded then kissed her cheek. "That's what mother's do. You two are about to find that out real soon. Ashlyn, try not to kill my daughter, hm," she looked to her and then walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," she quietly replied and looked at her hands in her lap.

Ali stared at her and waited for her to look at her, but she didn't. "Ya know, if you want to be a widow and look for that hot Victoria's Secret model you're always tweeting about, there's other less painful ways for you to get rid of me," she leaned over to tell her.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her like she had grew two heads, then softened when her wife started giggling. "That a joke," she asked cautiously.

The brunette nodded and smiled at her. "Lighten up, babe," she grabbed her thigh to squeeze.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you, right? I just wanted to score and win, and that's all I saw. I swear I didn't even register you were there until I scored, babe. I'd never, ever, ever hurt you. You know that right, beca-," she started rambling, before her wife put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Ashlyn, I know all of that. No need to explain. I knew you and your brother were getting pretty serious. It's ok, babe. Stop beating yourself up. I love you, now kiss me to make it all feel better," Ali grinned at her and tapped her finger that was still on her lips.

The blonde slowly smiled against her finger after a moment of studying her and then kissed it. "With pleasure, boo. I love you too," she leaned over and captured her lips.

"What'd I say about making out in the kitchen, girls. Go get cleaned up for dinner," Ali's mom teased them and her daughter groaned.

"Mooooooom, pleeeeeeeaaaase," she groaned and buried her face in her wife's chest in embarrassment.

Ashlyn chuckled and stood, pulling her wife up with her. "Come on, Princess, before you die of embarassment," she said and led them to the bathroom.

"I must hear this story," grandma chuckled and Ali's mom joined her.

"It's a funny one. I can tell it to you before they all get back," she winked and started the story of the day their girls got engaged.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all seated around the dining room table and getting ready to dig into the turkey, when Ali and Ashlyn looked to each other with smiles and stood. This was as perfect of a time to reveal their surprise to everyone, especially to Ali's dad. They were giddy with excitement and clanked their glasses to get their attention.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for making it here for Thanksgiving, our first of many, many more in our home. We're both so thankful to have all of you guys in our lives and constantly supporting us through everything. If it wasn't for all of you, we probably wouldn't have made it. We're also, vey, very thankful for our son, Tristan. We can't wait to have him here with all of us soon and for you all to meet him," Ali smiled to them all appreciatively then looked to her wife.

"Basically, everything Ali said is also how I feel about everything, too. You guys are the best family any lucky fool could ask to have and I'm so thankful for you all. We really wouldn't have been able to do it at all without you. Thank you," Ashlyn finished and they all clapped and whisteled at them.

"Thanks. Um, there's also something else we wanted to tell you guys. It's a surprise and it was Ashlyn's idea. Matter of fact, in a way, it was a surprise for me too. Why don't you tell them, babe," Ali smiled to her wife and grabbed her hand to hold.

Ashlyn nodded and then cleared her throat. "Well, you all know Tristan's story about how he was dropped off at a fire station with no name or anything at all, for the matter. Carol told us we could fill in a middle and last name, so of course, he's going to be Tristan Krieger-Harris. We barely even had to think about the middle name, after we talked to her dad and showed him his grandson," she said and motioned to her father-in-law.

"No way," Kyle whispered in surprise and looked between his dad and the couple.

"Yes way. When you cried at the first sight of your grandson and expressed all of your love, it was a no brainer. I'm proud to know my son will have his grandfather's name and will carry it for the rest of his life. I know he'll do it with pride and always remember you when he thinks about it. What better way for him to feel apart of the family, then to have his awesome grandpa's name. Would you allow us to let him use it,...dad," Ashyln smiled proudly to him.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes and if they didn't, they certainly did when Mr. Krieger started crying into his napkin at the table. Ali dropped her wife's hand and wiped at her own eyes, as she went to kneel by him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, as her wife came to his other side and put a hand to his back. He wiped his eyes and then looked to them.

"This is the best thing you two could ever give me, besides Tristan. I love it so much and I'm so honored to share my name with my grandson. Thank you so much, girls," he cried and stood to hug them.

"It's our pleasure and honor, dad. I love you so much," Ali cried into his shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

They pulled apart with kisses to the cheeks and then he crushed Ashlyn to him. "Thank you so much, Ashlyn. You're the best daughter anyone could ask for. I'm so honored by this, but I'm more honored having you married to my daughter and as the mother of my grandchildren. I love you," he whispered to her in a strained voiced.

The blonde got a lump in her throat and her eyes brimmed with more tears, as she hugged him tightly to her and patted his back. "Thank you, sir. That means more to me than you'll ever know. I'm so thankful my son has someone like you to look up to. I love you, dad," she choked out and sniffled, as everyone cried at the sight.

He cried a little more and squeezed her tightly, before letting her go and they both wiped at their eyes. Ali was crying silently and grasped her dad's arm as she went to her wife and wiped her eyes for her. She kissed her and then hugged her for a long moment, as everyone tried to get themselves together.

"I love you so much. You made my dad so happy," Ali whispered to her and squeezed her neck tighter.

"My pleasure, beautiful. I love you so much too," Ashlyn let out a shaky breath and kissed her neck.

They broke apart and lightly chuckled, as they cleaned the other's face, before heading back to their seats. When everyone got themselves together and finished congratulating Mr. Krieger, they all got ready to dig into their feast. Ali's dad was at the head of the table and Ashlyn was on the other end. He started cutting the turkey and everyone passed around the sides to start the meal.

Ali and Ashlyn observed them all with loving smiles and then kissed each other, surrounded by their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been some pretty emotional chapters lately lol. I didn't even know I could do it, but I did. I think I'm getting too mushy ;P Hope you all have enjoyed them so far.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone, as always. Please, enjoy :)

Chapter44

"Did you sleep good," Ali asked her wife, as she slowly trudged into the kitchen for breakfast.

It was the beginning of the second week of December and the girls were anticipating the most important phone call of their lives. Carol had assured them that they only had one more important document that needed to go through and then they'd be set. The waiting was killing them and they barely made it through the days.

They jumped at every sound their phones made and hurridley answered them with bated breaths. Every time they were let down or it was someone else besides Carol, they'd let out a depressing sigh and sulked even more. Just knowing that they were literally a phone call away from bringing their son home, was doing a number on them.

Ali and Ashlyn were stressing themselves out with the waiting. They knew they would be leaving soon for the CONCACAFs and wanted to spend some time alone with him before then. They wanted him to get even more use to them, before he was thrown into a room with a bunch of strangers. They wanted him more than comfortable.

"Better than I did yesterday," Ashlyn sighed tiredly and kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"Me too," she said quietly into her coffee.

Her wife looked up to her and gave her a sad smile, which she returned. "He'll be here soon. Carol said within the first few weeks of December, so we just gotta keep thinking that. It can't be much longer," she reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.

Ali turned her hand over to hold her's, then put her head in her other hand that was propped on the table. "I know, but not hearing anything drives me crazy. We've only seen him twice since Thanksgiving," she said sadly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know, that part sucks the most. We just gotta keep our heads and spirits up high, babe. That's all we can do," the blonde tried to cheer her up.

Her wife nodded slowly then lightly slapped her hands on the table. "You're right. That's what we need to do and that's why I'm glad we're going out with my friends today. That'll help cheer me up some," she tried and smiled to show she was, but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Ashlyn saw it, but was happy she was trying. "Exactly! A little time out with your friends will take our minds off all of this," she grinned and pulled her plate to her to dig in.

Ali smiled at the thought of seeing her friends, then stood to put her plate up. "I just can't wait to go shopping," she said with some excitement.

Ashlyn made a gagging noise and Ali rolled her eyes at it. No matter how much she complained about her shopping, she always ended up going and carrying her bags, anyways. She never use to understood why she always did, even before they got together, and just assumed it was because she was being a good best friend. Ashlyn later told her it was because she was a lovesick dummy even then.

"Ash, I swear you're so dramatic about my shoppi-," the brunette turned around and started with a teasing smirk, but stopped at the state her wife was in.

Ashlyn was standing up and clutching her stomach, while she was doubled over and dry heaving. Ali's eyes widened in concern and she rushed to her, putting her hands on her back and rubbing comforting circles. She tried to see her face, but her hair was in the way, so she grabbed it and held it out of the way for her.

"Ashlyn, what's wrong," she asked in worry.

As soon as she asked that, her wife threw up all over the kitchen floor. Ali barely managed to jump back slightly to avoid it getting on her. Her eyes widened even more and she scrunched her nose and mouth up at the sight. She held back a gag and put her shirt over her nose, before trying to turn her full attention to her wife. The smell was making it hard to do.

"I don't feel too good," Ashlyn said in a little voice and ran the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Ok, let's sit back down and see what's wrong," her wife said and led her back to the booth carefully.

"I don't know what happened. All I did was start eating and then it all came back up," she breathed, and closed her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"I guess you really aren't joking when you say my cooking is bad," Ali joked and laughed when her wife did the same.

"Trust me, it's not that. I ate perfectly fine yesterday. Well, I somewhat did, at least," the blonde sighed tiredly and rubbed at her eyes.

"You're sweating a little bit. What do you mean 'somewhat'," Ali asked and wiped at her forehead, then placed the back of her hand there. She was a little hot.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand and held it there, letting out a moan at how good it felt. "I ate like normal, but later on it just didn't settle right. It wasn't your cooking, I promise. It was something else, I just don't know what," she sighed and then opened her eyes to her.

"Ok, we have something to go off of now. Hopefully, it's nothing too serious. We should go to the hospital to be sure," she said softly, then rubbed her thumb on her cheek soothingly, before standing.

Ashlyn didn't like that sound of that and dragged her back down. "Uh uh. It's probably just some 24 hour bug thing or something. I'd rather wait it out. For all we know, I just needed to let that out and then I'll be fine," she tried to convince her and herself.

The brunette shook her head disapprovingly at her. "Ashlyn, this might not be what we 'think' it is, so we need to go and make sure. I know you hate hospi-," she started carefully.

"Exactly, which is why I'm not going. Just at least let me go upstairs and sleep it off for a while. Give me a chance and if it gets worse, then I'll go to the emergency room. Promise," her wife begged and pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Ali started to argue, but stopped when Ashlyn stuck out her bottom lip. "Fiiiine If I think for one second you're getting worse, then I'm dragging you there. No ifs, ands, or buts, Ashlyn. Are we clear," she crossed her hands over her chest.

Ashlyn let out a long sigh of relief and bowed to her, but regretted it when another wave of nausea hit her. "Crystal, hon," she winced and tried to hide her groan of pain.

"This is already a bad idea! Why does it seem that all the bad things happen to you, yet you wish to make me suffer watching you in pain," Ali sighed and shook her head, as she ran her hand over her face in worry.

All her wife did was chuckle and grabbed her stomach in a little pain. "Ow. I don't mean to do it, Princess. You act like I asked to bang my head on the goal post, or have Abby run me over and give me a busted up nose and black eyes, or bust my lip on my brother's elbow. I guess danger just follows me," she quirked an eyebrow at her, then closed her eyes at the nausea again.

"Some of those you could've avoided if you were more careful and not wanting to always prove a point. Everyone already knows how tough you are, Ash. Come on, let's get you back to bed," her wife sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes and went to help her stand.

"Maybe, but we'll never know," the blonde chuckled and let her help her back upstairs to bed.

Once they got up there, Ali helped her back under the covers and tucked her in. "Comfy," she asked her softly and sat on the edge by her.

"Perfect. I'm sorry I can't go shopping with you guys," she smiled sadly, as she got comfortable and then yawned.

Her wife scrunched her face in confusion like she had said something wrong. "What're you talking about? I'm not going out. I'm staying here and taking care of you," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Alex. You've been looking forward to this for the last few days. I saw how excited you got and you said you and the girls were going to shop for Tristan. Please don't let me being sick ruin that. Go for me, please," Ashlyn protested and grabbed her hand.

"If you think I'm going to even be able to enjoy shopping with you being here sick for even one second, then you don't know me at all. I can call and reschedule for later when you feel better," Ali told her and pulled out her phone, but Ashlyn grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ali, honestly, do you want to sit here with me all day and watch me sleep?"

"I'm your wife and it's my job. I want to make sure you're ok. In sickness and in health, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I was there and had to recite the same thing too, remember? Seriously, babe, go have fun with your friends. That'll make me feel better. Please, do this for me."

"Ashlyn, ugh, why do you always make that face?? You know it's hard for me to say no to it!"

The blonde chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "That ol' southern charm of mine, darlin'. I sometimes can't stop it," she winked in her southern accent and they both laughed.

"You're so cute when you do that. Fine! For you I will go, even though I really don't want to. Are you sure you'll be ok with me leaving," Ali asked for assurance.

Ashlyn squeezed her hand and then brought it to her lips. "Positive. I want you to go out and have fun for the both us. Bring me back some stories and stuff," she smiled and then kissed her hand again.

Ali sighed in defeat and slowly smiled, as she studied her for a moment. "Ok, I'll go," she said quietly and her wife cheered.

"I promise you'll have more fun with them than with me. Now, go get ready and bring our son back some nice things," her wife grinned and then kissed her hand one more time, before letting it go.

"I doubt that I will, but anyways, I'll bring back some cute stuff. I'm serious, babe, call me for anything and I'll be back here as fast as I can. Even if it's to pass you the remote or something, ok," Ali looked to her seriously.

Ashlyn chuckled and then saluted her. "I promise, honey. Just don't bring back anymore PSU stuff, or else I'll get even more sick and throw up some more," she rolled her eyes and pointed at her.

The brunette chuckled then leaned towards her. "I make no promises," she smiled and tried to kiss her, but Ashlyn put her hand between their lips.

"Sorry. I don't want you possibly getting sick," she shrugged apologetically and her wife pouted behind her hand, making her laugh.

"Another reason why you should go to the hospital. It would be nice to actually know what's wrong with you," Ali pulled back with a frown and then stood.

"If I have my way, I'll get through this at home," she turned on her side and curled into a fetal position.

Ali just shook her head disapprovingly and sighed. "I'll have my way at the end of the day. I'm gonna go clean your chunks up off the floor and then get ready. Yell if you need me," she bent over and kissed her hair.

"Mmhmm," was all she got as her wife drifted off to sleep.

She chuckled to herself and then headed downstairs. "She really is going to be the death of me," she let out a long breath and then grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ashlyn," Ali's best friend asked.

"She's sick. Just me today," Ali sadly smiled and got in the car.

"Awww, that sucks. It's nothing bad is it," she asked in concern, as they exchanged a hug.

"Of course, it isn't. She wouldn't be here, because we all know how crazy over her wife she gets," one of the girls teased and everyone laughed.

"I do not get crazy," Ali argued.

"Denial," another girl yelled and they all laughed harder.

"Whatever! When you guys fall in love and get married, then tell me something. You all are going to be in my shoes real soon," she defended with an eye roll.

"We're joking, Al. You two are always adorable to watch and it's cute seeing you guys fall over each other," her bestie giggled and started driving off.

"Yeah," the girls all said together and patted her shoulder.

Ali just hid her grin behind her hand and looked out the window.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn woke up and hour later, hopping from the bed in a flash and shooting to the bathroom. She barely made it there, before she fell to her knees and was throwing up in the toilet. She held her hair back and then slowly picked her head up to rest on her arm on the toilet seat. She felt somewhat better, but knew it was a matter of time before this happened again.

"Why the hell did I tell Ali to go? Dumb idiot! This sucks ass," she groaned into the toilet.

She slowly picked her head up and hovered it over the toilet. When she felt like she ok to get up and nothing else was going to come up, she slowly stood and went to the sink. She threw some cold water on her face for a minute, then gargled some to clean her mouth. After she spit it out, she turned the sink off and then slowly made her way back to bed.

"Maybe some TV will make me feel better," she sighed and curled back in bed.

She flipped through the channels for a minute and then settled on a basketball game. She was zoning in and out of it, as she felt her eyelids get heavier. She figured some more sleep would make her feel better and left the TV on to doze off to. Just as she was about to, she felt another wave of nausea and sat up on the side of the bed in a flash.

"Fuck sakes! I can't keep running to the bathroom," she hissed and then her eyes caught a note on her bed side table.

She shakingly grabbed it and laid on her side to rest and read it. "It's from Ali. Medicine and trash can are by the bed," she read and then flicked her eyes to find the stuff.

Sure enough, there was a trash can from the downstairs bathroom and a towel, just in case. She looked back to the table and saw the medicine and a glass of water, as well, and smiled. She slowly sat back up and took the stuff, hoping it would help some. She looked back down to the note and smiled, as she pulled the trashcan closer and more on the towel.

"My baby takes such good care of me," she mumbled to herself with a grin and snuggled into her pillow.

Just as she started to fall back asleep, her phone started ringing. She poked one eye out and groaned at the sound and how far it was. She guessed it was probably Ali calling to check up on her, so she slowly got up to go retrieve it from on top of the dresser. She didn't even check the caller ID and just answered it.

"Ali, I'm fine. I've been sleeping the whole time you've been gone," she mumbled into her phone as she laid back down.

"Is everything ok, Ashlyn," she heard Carol's voice say and she immediately sat up in bed.

"Carol! H-Hi, how are you? Yeah, everything is fine," she sputtered out through clenched teeth and clutched her stomach.

"Are you sure? You sound a little funny," the woman mused in concern.

Ashlyn took a deep breath with closed eyes to get the wave of nausea in control. "I'm just a little sick is all. No big deal," she tried to convince.

Even though she couldn't see her, she pictured Carol's face said the complete opposite. "Ok...if you say so. Is Ali around," she asked with a littled more pep in her voice.

"No, ma'am. She's out with some friends and should be back in a few hours. Do you need her or something," the blonde asked and slowly laid back down.

"Well, no, I just thought that she might want to be around to hear the good news I have," Carol said nonchalantly, but Ashlyn could hear it and the grin in her voice.

Ashlyn's closed eyes shot open widely and she slowly sat back up, hand shaking that held her phone. Her heartbeat quickly picked up and she felt it thudding in her chest. Her hands started to get clammy and she felt that feeling of excitement she always got before a game. This time, though, the feeling was upped to the max.

"C-C-Carol...is...is this the call we've been waiting for," she choked out with a slow smile.

The woman waited what felt like forever to answer, then cleared her throat. "Well,...," she started slowly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali and her friends pulled back up to her house a few hours later, and they exchanged hugs as she got out. They all promised to meet back up, hopefully, before she left for national team duties. She was really happy to be back home, because she had called and texted her wife numerous times, but all went unanswered. She hoped it was because she was asleep.

"Ashlyn? I'm back," she called and locked the door.

As soon as the words left her mouth, her wife practically came barreling down the stairs at the speed of light. Ali didn't even have time to drop her shopping bags, as Ashlyn picked her up and spun her around with a huge, bright grin. Ali giggled at her and wrapped her arms tight around her neck.

"Someone seems to be feeling better," Ali pulled back and chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Ashlyn just stared at her for a moment, smile never faltering. "I've got something to tell you," she told her softly and then set her down.

"What's up," she asked, forhead furrowed in curiosity, and she dropped her bags.

Her wife didn't answer, but simply led her by hand to the couch. She sat her down, then sat across from her on the coffee table so she could look her directly in the eye. She didn''t want to miss the look and reaction on the love of her life's face when she told her the news.

"Um, babe, I...I talked to Carol today," Ashlyn started slowly and grabbed her hands.

Ali perked up at that, but it fell some at her wife's tone. "What's wrong?? Is something wrong with the paperwork or something? Oh my God, is Tristan ok," she sputtered out in a panic and moved to stand.

"What? No! No, honey. Everything is fine and Tristan is ok. This is good news, not bad news," the blonde rushed to assure her and sat her back down, with an amused laugh.

Ali blew out a breath of relief and put her hand over her pounding heart. "That might've been great to start out with. What's going on, Ashlyn," she looked to her in slight frustration and fell back into the couch.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her knees to squeeze. "I'm sorry, wifey. I was trying to build suspense. This is the biggest news of our lives," she winked and let that sink in.

The brunette rolled her eyes, missing the not so subtle hint, and sat back up. Just as she was about to ask her what the hell she was rambling about, her wife's choice of words dawned on her. She pieced everything together: a call from Carol, her wife, who was sick, picking her up and spinning her excitedly, and her words just now. Was she telling her what she think she was telling her?

"Are you serious," Ali asked in a low, throaty voice, eyes starting to water.

Ashlyn gave her a toothy grin and slowly nodded, as it all dawned on her wife. "Our boy is good to come home," she replied softly and her own eyes started to tear up.

Ali didn't say another word, but grabbed her face and crashed her lips to hers. They were crying, smiling, and laughing against each other's faces, as they expressed their joy over the news. They had never been more happier in their lives and were now able to get the one thing they've wanted for a while now. Their son was coming home.

"I can't believe this! Oh my God, I can't believe this! Are you serious?! When can we get him," Ali pulled back excitedly and ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Believe it, beautiful. Carol said we could get him Wednesday, so he'll be here in a few days. Our son, will be here, in our home, in a few days. We've made it, babe," Ashlyn sniffled a joyous laugh.

Ali put her head back and let out a little squeal, then dropped it back down to stare at her wife. "We made it, we're done. No more waiting, no more worrying, no more visits, no more nothing! Now, we can start our lives together as a family. I can't wait, babe. I'm so happy and excited. I love you both so much," she wiped at her eyes and then kissed her again, both forgetting again that she was sick.

"I love you both so freaking much. Nothing on this earth could make me happier. I promise to love and protect you both for forever. I can't wait to start our lives together," Ashlyn promised, as she put their foreheads together.

"I promise to do the exact same thing, too. I'm so happy. Our family makes me so happy. You make me so happy," Ali smiled and then crushed her in a hug.

Now, the waiting was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the fun begins! Thank you all!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmkay, I was going to save this for tomorrow, but you all have been wonderful, so I want to share now. Enjoy ;D

Chapter 45

"Alright, girls, look like you're all set. Anything else you need from me," Carol smiled to them in the hallway.

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged a look and then shook their heads no at her. Today would go down in history for them, as one of the most important days for their family. Tristan was back in their home, his home now, and they were minutes away from starting their lives together.

"No, I think everything is good. Thank you so much, Carol. For everything," Ashlyn nodded at her.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have made it without you. We owe you so much," Ali agreed and shifted Tristan higher on her hip.

"It was more than my pleasure, ladies. I'm just happy knowing that I've made three lives better. All I care about is seeing you all happy," Carol smiled and gave them each a hug.

"We promise to do just that, too. Thanks again, Carol," Ashlyn grinned and put an arm around her wife.

The woman nodded at her, then bent down to be eye level to Tristan. "You be a good little boy, ok? You've got some wonderful mommys here that love you so much. I'm gonna miss you, Tristan," she ran her hand down his face, then kissed his forehead.

"We'll take great care of him," Ali assured her.

"I know you guys will. I expect updates on it all too. I want to know everything he does. I'd love to maintain contact with all of you," Carol smiled at them and wiped her eyes.

"Of course, Carol. We wouldn't have it any other way," Ashlyn winked.

"Yeah, we already planned on it, anyways," Ali looked to her wife and then they smiled back to her.

"Excellent. I'll see you girls around then, goodbye. Bye, Tristan," she grinned and waved at them all, as they walked her to the door.

Carol headed straight to her car, not wanting to prolong her departure any longer. She had grown close to the little boy over the last few months and she almost felt like a grandmother to him. As much as it hurt to see him go, she was more than happy and proud to know he was in good hands with the Harris'.

"They're going to be beyond great at this," she whispered to herself with a knowing smile, as she waved at them and drove off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So! What do you wanna do first," Ashlyn clapped her hands and looked at her wife and son.

When she laid eyes on them, she was hit with the realization that this was real life and this was her family. They were finally all under one roof and all that they had to think about was the future. That's what awaited them and she smiled at the thought of it. It was definitely promising.

"I don't know. Do you think we should show him around the house and let him get familiar with it all," Ali asked unsurely and raised her right shoulder slightly.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. Let's set him down and see where he goes to first," Ashlyn nodded and walked to them.

Ali set Tristan down on the ground and they stood back to watch him. The little boy looked up to them and smiled, before walking off into the kitchen. The girls laughed at him and followed, as they saw him head straight to the fridge and point at it.

They let out sighs of relief that he seemed to not be too affected about being here, especially without Carol. They were beyond glad they had met him long ago and bonded with him over time. They knew it wouldn't always be this easy, but they knew it wouldn't always be hard too. He really had warmed up to them nicely.

"He really is your son," Ali giggled and opened it for him.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn grinned proudly and leaned forward into the island to watch.

Tristan's eyes widened when he looked inside the huge fridge and all of the food. When he felt the cool breeze hit his face, he giggled and flinched away, earning a laugh from his parents. He then spotted his apple and peanut butter snacks, and pointed to them for his mom to give him.

"He really loves those things," the blonde looked on amused.

"Which is why I'm glad we bought a million of them," Ali chuckled and opened it for him, before handing it to him.

Tristan blubbered something in his baby talk that they assumed was his way of saying thanks, then walked over to Ashlyn. He showed her his snack and bit into it, then offered her the same piece. She chuckled at him, then dipped down to take a bite, humming her approval and giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, at least he likes to share," the brunette mused and walked over to them, running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Thank goodnness, because those are freaking good," Ashlyn chewed and looked at him.

Ali shook her head at her with a smile, then stood straight. "We should let his see the rest of the house. Let's go to the living room first," she offered and grabbed his other hand.

They started off downstairs and showed him every room. They had trouble getting him out of the living room, when he saw cartoons on the TV and zoned in on them. When he saw the backyard and a soccer ball, Ashlyn had to chase after him when he sprinted to it and started playing with it. Ali laughed at her wife and then joined them for a few minutes of play.

Once they got back inside, they headed straight upstairs, making a point to avoid his room so he didn't go play in there and never want to come out. They showed him all the other rooms, telling him that he'd have future siblings in there soon, then headed towards theirs. Once he saw their bed, he ran to it and tried to jump up to get on it.

"Uh oh. Looks like we've got ourselves a new guest," Ashlyn laughed and watched him struggle.

Ali giggled and then went to help him up. "He really loves his room, so maybe hopefully he'll sleep in there tonight," she smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tristan crawled around on the bed and then plopped down into Ashlyn's side on the pillows. His parents chuckled at him and then Ashlyn made her way over to Ali's side to lay down. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on to cartoons, and Tristan's face lit up in excitement.

"Let's just all chill out and watch cartoons, babe," Ashlyn stretched and put her hands behind her head.

Ali scooted their son over to the middle and then laid in her wife's side of the bed. "Just what I need. I'll go start dinner later," she sighed contently and scooted closer to them.

Tristan looked at them and then put his thumb in his mouth, before laying his head on Ali's shoulder. Ali was caught by surprise, but shifted to make him comfortable and to hold him. She caught her wife's eye and she winked at her, just as the boy propped his feet on her.

"You get his head and I get his little feet, I guess," Ashlyn chuckled in amusement and grabbed them to hold.

"Luck of the draw, I guess," she shrugged with an amused grin.

They then zoned back in on the cartoons and laughed not only at them, but more at their son's laughter at the shenanigans. They seriously would never get tired of hearing that sound and would spend forever repeating it. Sometime later, though, Tristan fell asleep and they both just stared at him in awe.

"I can't believe he's here," Ali whispered, as she ran a finger gently over his face in amazement.

"I know, me too. I'm so happy he's finally here with us," Ashlyn agreed and rubbed her thumb over his foot that she held.

"We're finally here, babe. We've finally got our family," her wife looked to her with her nose crinkling grin.

"And I can't wait to start our lives together and to have more. I love you, Ali," she said softly and gently leaned to her.

"I love you more," Ali said in the same tone and met her lips with hers.

"I think I'm gonna join him," the blonde yawned and laid back down, snuggling closer to him.

"Good, because I'm going to go start cooking. I'll wake you guys up later," Ali whispered and kissed both of their heads softly.

"Ok," was the only muffled response she got and she chuckled on her way downstairs.

Ashlyn stared at her son for a second and then smiled. She scooted even closer to him, if possible, and listened and felt each breath he took as it hit her face. She then closed her eyes and started to drift off, just as he snuggled his face closer to hers. Their noses barely touched and she grinned wider at it, before going to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later that Ali was finishing up dinner, when she walked back upstairs to the best thing she's ever seen. She almost cried at the sight of her wife and son so close and snuggled up on the bed. She quietly moved closer to inspect them, then Tristan started to stir and turned to her with a sleepy face.

"Sorry, honey. Did I wake you," she smilingly whispered to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He didnt even answer, but simply fell into her arms and sighed with a yawn. Ali smiled even wider and squeezed him to her, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before standing. She cast one more loving look at her still sleeping wife, then walked them down to the kitchen.

"We'll let momma sleep for a little while longer, ok," she told him and he sat up in her arms and smiled.

A few minutes later, Ashlyn woke up to an empty bed and rolled over to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then remembered her son was missing and shot up quickly, frantically looking around for him. She shot to the bathroom, calling his name, and looked for him. When she didn't see him, she shot back to the bedroom and searched under their bed.

"Fuck! Day one and I already lost my child," she growled in frustration to herself.

"What are you doing," she heard Ali ask and bumped her head on the bed when she shot up to look at her.

"Shit," the blonde exclaimed and rubbed it furiously, as she heard her favorite little giggle.

"Ashlyn! Watch your mouth," Ali warned and covered his little ears, unable to stop the fit of giggles that escaped when her son laughed at her.

"Oh my God! There you are! I thought I lost you," Ashlyn cried in relief and rushed to him, taking him from her and hugging him to her chest.

Her wife looked at her in confusion and shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask," she patted his back.

"I woke up and thought he had wandered off when I didn't see him. I was scared shi-,"

"Ashlyn. Your language."

"Oops, sorry. I mean, I was scared...scared...scared to death! I didn't know what to think," she corrected herself quietly and looked to him.

"Next time, why don't you ask your wife first. He was helping me finish up dinner, well, mostly being my little taste tester," Ali grinned and tickled his tummy, earning his adorable giggle.

"Dude, you tryin' to take my job," Ashlyn teased and started tickling him, sending him into a fit of giggles.

"I think he's better at it than you...and cuter, too," Ali teased and chuckled, as she looked at her and then him.

"Oh, really? I'll remember that later on tonight, then," her wife raised her eyebrow suggestively and lightly pinched her side.

"I'm kidding, babe. Come on, dinner's ready," she laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing her and leading them downstairs.

"Mmhmmm, I know you are," she smirked and intertwined their fingers together, then kissed her son's cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was good, as always, and Tristan had his heart's desire in it too. Afterwards, they all went to the living room and watched one of the movies that they had bought for him. As soon as the movie finished, they noticed he was drifting off to sleep in Ali's arms and stood to take him to his bedroom.

"We tired him out for today," Ashlyn smiled at them and then stood to turn everything off.

Ali stood and carefully mauevered his head to her shoulder to hold him. "Now, let's hope he sleeps in his room," she whispered hopefully and they walked upstairs.

When they got to his room, they shuffled inside and Ali went about taking his clothes off, while Ashlyn went to his fully stocked dressers to get him some pajamas. She went back to her and they slowly and carefully put them on him. They then tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead, before standing back to stare at him.

"Is it just me or does this seem so surreal," Ali smiled quietly, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I just think it hasn't hit us yet. It probably will tomorrow," Ashlyn quietly laughed into her hair and her wife joined her.

"Let's hope not, because he's been an angel so far. We should head to bed too," she patted her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, let's go. We love you, Tristan," she chuckled and walked them back hand in hand.

They quickly got ready for bed and then slid under the covers comfortably, Ali snuggling into Ashlyn's neck. They both let out contented sighs at the same time and chuckled at it. Ashlyn pulled Ali closer to her and turned her head to give her a long, happy kiss. Ali grabbed her face and smiled against her lips.

"Night, babe. I love you," Ashlyn pulled back and smiled to her, turning on her side and holding her close.

"I love you more. G'night," Ali mumbled tiredly and snuggled more into her neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't even drifted off for more than an hour, before they heard faint cries from Tristan's room. They had left his door and their's open to hear if he called for them. They both sat up in bed with sleepy eyes and rubbed at them. Ashlyn patted her wife's thigh and coaxed her to lay back down.

"I'll go check on him, honey. Go back to sleep," Ashlyn yawned and threw her legs to the side to get up.

"Are you sure," Ali yawned and sat against the headboard.

"Postitve. You've been going at it all day, so go back to sleep. I've got it," she smiled assuringly and walked out.

Ali tried to go back to sleep, but when her wife didn't come back after 10 minutes, she grew concerned and got out of bed. She quietly walked to his room and was met with her wife cuddling their son to her chest, her head on top of his, and rubbing his back to get him to sleep. She leaned into the doorway and smiled at the sight.

"Alright, buddy, I know you're sleepy, because I am. What's wrong? Do you need something to drink or something? Is it too scary in here? Tell momma what's wrong," Ashlyn whispered to him, stifling a yawn, as she gently bounced him and paced his room.

Tristan just continued to pat her back, eyes almost wide open, as she held him. Ali stifled a giggled behind her hand at him and her wife's attempts to get him back to sleep, before walking in and rubbing her back to get her attention. Ashlyn jumped, but gave her a tired smile when she saw her, and Ali returned it as she kissed Tristain's forehead.

"Having trouble," Ali giggled softly and scratched her wife's lower back comfortingly.

"He won't go back to sleep. I've tried everything those dumb books said to do and nothing. We need a refund," Ashlyn yawned and shook her head, as she scratched her fingers up and down his back.

"Let me see him," Ali offered and held her hands up.

Ashlyn nodded and kissed the side of his head, before passing him to her. "Maybe you can get him back to sleep," she yawned again and leaned into the end of his bed with crossed arms.

Ali bounced him comfortingly and rubbed his back to coaxe him, but all he did was turn his head into her neck and played with some of her hair in the back. Both girls chuckled at him with head shakes and Ashlyn stood to go look at him, making faces and earning a sleepy giggle. Ali pressed a few kisses to the side of his head and Ashlyn kissed the top of his head.

"I don't think he's going back to bed, babe," the blonde guessed and ran her thumb over his temple.

"And I'm sadly going to have to agree with you. Let's just take him with us," she sighed and her wife nodded, as they walked back to their room.

They got back into bed, tucking Tristan in the middle of them, then turned on their sides to look at him. The little boy grinned and put a hand under each of their chins. They both giggled at him and he held his hands there, as he slowly drifted off back to sleep. They both sighed lovingly at the sight and Ali reached hand over to hold her wife's.

"Well, first night in and he slept with us. I guess your prediction last month was true," the brunette giggled and squeezed her hand.

Ashlyn interwined their fingers and sighed contently. "Yep, but I wouldn't change this for the world. I'll sleep better than ever with my two loves right beside me," she winked and snuggled closer to their son, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Ditto. Goodnight, babe. I love you and I love you too, Tristan," Ali smiled and did the same thing her wife did.

"I love you both too, so, so much. See you in the morning, beautiful," Ashlyn smiled then kissed her hand, as both of their eyes drifted close.

Their first night together as a family and they were all together on their bed. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and support! I truly appreciate it. Enjoy ;D

Chapter 46

Ali and Ashlyn had their work cut out for them. Tristan wasn't an extremely overactive child, but there was definitely the times where he was all over the place. Being almost 2, they charged it to him about to be in the terrible two's. This was a challenge, but one they were ready to take on, just like all the other's they've faced in their lives.

For the first 3 days of them all living together, he would not sleep in his room. Why? They had no clue. As much as they loved having him cuddled up to them and waking up to his beautiful face, they knew they couldn't continue it. They had to get him to start sleeping in his room for his sake. It took them laying in there with him for a few days, before he finally did it by himself.

One of the highlights of the week, though, was skyping everyone and surprising them with him. Tristan was shy, at first, to everyone gushing at him and buried his face in Ali's neck. Ashlyn managed to get him comfortable, when she started making funny faces at him and he giggled, then he gave his new family a show. Everyone was absolutely in love with him.

For that week, all they did was stay at home and helped him to adjust to his new life. Tristan acted, for the most part, like nothing had changed much. They credited it to him being so young and them bonding with him over the last few months. Sure, there was the times he got cranky or seemed to be a little scared about being in a new enviroment, but the second his mothers held him, it all washed away. He was slowly, but surely, adjusting.

Now, it was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and after playing outside in the snow for a while, Ashlyn and Tristan shuffled back inside. Ali had came in earlier to make them hot cocoa and smilingly met them by the front door with the delicious drink. Her wife looked tired and freezing, and she pecked her lips as she handed her the drink.

"It's so freaking cold out there," Ashlyn chattered and grabbed the cup, hoping to warm her hands with it.

Ali chuckled and picked their son up to help him drink his hot cocoa. "And we all know how much you hate the cold, hot stuff," she teased and kissed her cheek, then let Tristan test his drink.

"I do, but I love playing with him more, so it's worth it. Summer time will be more fun, though. I'm gonna teach you how to surf, just like I did mommy," she winked and ruffled her son's hair.

Tristan giggled at her and then focused back on Ali and the hot cocoa. Luckily, she let his cool, because he was draining it like it was chocolate milk. His parents watched him with amused laughs and when he finished, he pulled back with a happy grin and a chocolate moustache.

"Was that good, baby," Ali cooed and wiped his lips with the pad of her thumb.

All the boy did, as always, was say something in his cute baby talk and then pointed to Ashlyn's cup. They both chuckled at him and Ashlyn took a sip of hers to test, before blowing on it and letting him take a little sip. A little sip turned into a huge gulp and they both laughed at him, when he pulled back with another chocolate moustache.

"Hey! What am I supposed to drink? You already downed yours," the blonde teasingly laughed and he grinned at her.

"Come on, honey. Mommy has plenty of hot chocolate for her big boy," Ali giggled and squeezed him to her, as they all headed back to the kitchen.

"We got any of more of those apple and peanut butter thingys, babe," Ashlyn asked and rummaged through the fridge.

"Yeah. Top drawer, to the left," she answered, not missing a beat, and set Tristan down on the island.

"Want one, buddy," Ashlyn turned to him, wagging her eyebrows, and waved one at him.

"You already know the answer to that," the brunette chuckled at their son, as he clapped and giddily bounced in his spot.

Ashlyn grinned and walked over to him, opening their snacks, and joined him to eat it together. She grabbed a bar stool and sat right in front of him, handing him his snack, and they both dove into them. Tristan was more wanting to share his with her, even though she had her own.

"I've got my own, silly," Ashlyn chuckled, but amused him by taking a bite and then offering him some of hers.

Ali looked on with a happy smile at the scene before her. "What do you guys want for lunch," she smiled wider and went to lean into the island by her son on her elbows.

Tristan turned to her and held a piece of apple up to her lips, to which she widened her eyes playfully. He giggled at her and she smilingly winked at him, as she took a bite and hummed to him how good it was. He popped the last piece in his mouth and then put his hand over her mouth as she chewed.

Ashlyn observed them the whole time and her heart swelled with love, just like it always did when she looked at them together. "Whatever works for you, wifey," she shrugged and finished her snack.

Ali kissed his hand a few times and then played with him like she was going to eat it. Tristan laughed uncontrollably and tried to retract his hand, as his parents laughed at him. Ali kissed his hand and then his nose, then dropped it to head to the fridge to get some ideas for lunch.

As Tristan started to calm down from his laughing fit, Ashlyn tickled his stomach and that sent him into another fit of giggles. She laughed along with him, then picked him up to kiss his cheek and set him in her lap to watch Ali. The little boy sighed tiredly and leaned back into her, thumb in his mouth. His mom smiled down to him and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You two are so adorably cute, it hurts," she heard her wife coo and looked up to her grinning face.

"The same thing can be said about the two of you, too. All the pictures we have around the house are proof," the blonde winked and then rubbed her son's belly.

Ali closed the fridge and walked over to them, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck. Ashlyn picked her head up to look at her and grinned her dimple at her lovingly. Ali leaned down and pecked her lips a few times, before pressing them together for a long, deep kiss. Tristan turned his head up to them and started grinning and spewing out his baby talk.

"I wish there was something that could translate what he says," Ashlyn chuckled against her lips and pulled back to look down at him.

Ali still held her face and followed her eyes to him, as well. "If only. You want some lovin' too, sweetie," she grinned and bent down to him, running her fingers over his belly.

"I say that's a yes," Ashlyn chuckled and lifted him up some, so they could pepper his face with kisses.

Tristan was sent into yet another fit of giggles and laughs, as he squirmed and tried to catch his breath. His parents just laughed and kept up their little game, always wanting to hear him laugh. Ali pulled back after a moment and her wife joined her, as they tried to catch their breaths and just stared at their son adoringly.

"He's so freaking cute," Ali sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, he is. Not to mention that beautiful dimpled smile and awesome laugh," her wife agreed and straightened out his clothes.

Just then, Tristan yawned, signaling his nap time. Ashlyn picked him up and he circled his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. She held him close and tight, and patted his back and rubbed circles on it soothingly. After a minute, his breathing started to even out and he drifted off to sleep.

"I'll go lay him on the couch," Ashlyn whispered to her.

"Someone's getting good at that," Ali raised her eyebrows in surprise and quietly clapped her hands.

"What can I say," her wife cockingly replied.

"Whatever, stud. Go put him down and I'll get you something to eat," Ali teasingly rolled her eyes and kissed her son's temple.

Ashlyn went to the living room quietly and carefully, and gently laid her son on the couch. She grabbed some pillows to put around him to make sure he didn't roll off or anything, and then took his socks off. She smiled down to him for a while and then kissed his forhead, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Baby, love me lights out," Ali sang, as she looked through the fridge.

Ashlyn bit back a laugh and brought her hand to her mouth. As much as she's seen her wife sing and dance, it never got old and she always enjoyed standing back and observing her. She leaned into the entrance of the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest with an amused face, and watched her.

"I love you like XO," she sang and danced in the fridge, "Baby, kiss me."

Ashlyn couldn't hold it together anymore and snuck up on her. "I'd love to kiss you," she murmured by her ear and tickled her sides.

Ali put her hands to her mouth and screamed, as she practically jumped out of her skin. "What the fu-," she started, but stopped at her wife laughing like crazy.

"Language, dear. Our son could hear you," the blonde jokingly chastised and earned a smack to the shoulder.

"You scared me, jerk! What're you doing sneaking around here anyways," she narrowed her eyes at her in irritation.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist, honey. I don't think that's the order of those lyrics, either," she teased and scunched her face up in thought.

Ali just rolled her eyes and went back to fixing lunch. "You're one to talk," she mumbled.

Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist, and started kissing from her shoulder to her neck. Ali tried to shrug her off, but she could never resist her wife's charm. A giggle escaped her when her wife blew into her neck and she turned around to her, and circled her arms around her neck.

"Can I get that kiss you were singing about," Ashlyn winked and leaned towards her.

Ali put a finger to her lips and shook her head no. "Apologize," she teased and tilted her head to the side.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Ali?"

"Ash?"

"Al-ex?"

"Ash-lyn?"

"Urgh, fine. I'm sorry," the blonde grumbled and pouted against her finger.

"Aaaaaaaand," her wife dragged out.

"Aaaaaaaand, what?"

"Compliment my singing and dancing."

"Babe! Are you being serious?"

"Does it look like I'm not? If you want these lips on yours again, then get to complimenting."

Ashlyn sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "God, you are too much. You are the best dancer and singer I've ever seen. There! Satisfied," she said boringly and gave her a similar look.

"You can do better than that," the brunette chuckled and waited.

Her wife huffed out a breath and stared her down for a second. "Fine! You're the best dancer and singer ever! Even better than me. How's that," she somewhat grounded out.

"Am I better than Beyoncé," she fluttered her eyes at her.

"You're pushing it," she frowned and Ali laughed at her.

"I'm kidding. Let me reward you," the brunette snickered and grabbed her face for a kiss.

Ashlyn deepened it, when she grabbed her wife's hips roughly and pulled her closer. Ali grinned against her mouth and tilted her head to the side for more contact. That got her wife's gears to turn, so she picked her up and set her on the counter, and stepped between her legs.

"Ashlyn, we have to stop. What if Tristan walks in," Ali panted between kisses.

"He's out cold, Ali. Come on. We haven't done anything for a while now," Ashlyn practically begged and dragged her mouth to her neck.

Ali grabbed the back of her head and moved her neck to the side to give her more room to work with. "I know and I want this just as much as you do, but we don't want to scar him for life," she lightly giggled and her wife snorted a laugh into her chest.

Ashlyn kissed above her heart and then ran her nose up to her shoulder, pressing her lips there. "You don't play fair," she grumbled disappointedly.

Ali chuckled and scratched her fingers up and down her back. "I'm sorry. We'll make some time for us soon. I promise," she whispered into the spot behind her ear and hugged her tightly.

"You don't understand how much soon I hope that is," Ashlyn pulled back and grabbed her face to hold.

"It could be tonight," Ali smirked and fisted the front of her shirt at her stomach, pulling her close and wrapping her legs lazily around her.

"Oh, really? Don't tease me, Princess," she smiled with a devilish look.

"I'm not, stud. Come here," she winked and dragged her by the collar to kiss her.

Just as things started heating up again, they heard their son start crying. Ashlyn dragged her lips away and thudded her head on her wife's chest a few times with a laugh. Ali chuckled and grabbed the back of her neck with both of her hands, and buried her nose in her hair.

"Duty calls," Ashlyn sighed.

"Lunch will be ready in a minute," Ali giggled and kissed her hair.

Ashlyn pulled away and trudged to their son. "Tristan! That wasn't even an hour, son," she jokingly yelled to him and Ali shook her head with a laugh.

"Goofball. Now, where was I on my song," Ali smiled under her breath and finished up their lunch.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Enjoy :)

Chapter 47

"Tristan! Tristan, wait for momma and mommy," Ashlyn yelled after her son and chased him down.

It was a 4 days before Christmas and the little family was out shopping for Christmas dinner. Just like on Thanksgiving, everyone would be back at their house and would officially meet Tristan in person. Ali and Ashlyn were beyond excited. Tristan didn't seem really fazed by the news, mostly because he was really excited by the Christmas atmosphere.

"Good thing you're quick on your feet," Ali giggled, as she pushed her cart up to them.

Ashlyn was kneeling by their son and fixing his jacket. "Yes, thankfully. He's so freaking fast. Tris, you gotta wait for us. You can't run off like that, ok," she lightly scolded him, then picked him up.

He said something that they assumed was his way of saying sorry, because he dipped his head sadly. Ashlyn felt bad, but knew she couldn't baby him or else he would think it was alright and do it again. Still, she kissed his cheek and patted his back, giving him her dimpled smile, to which he smiled back.

"There's my favorite little smile," she chuckled and pinched his cheek.

"Maybe we should let him sit in here, that way he can't run off and give us more heartattacks," Ali jokingly suggested and her wife nodded, setting him in there.

"Perfect," the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Alright, cutie, time to shop for Christmas dinner," Ali smiled and kissed his nose.

They walked along the aisles and practically filled their basket to the top. They had just about everything for their feast and even more than they had for Thanksgiving. They had been planning this for months and had even bought presents yesterday. It was hard hiding them from their son.

"We have to wrap presents tonight," Ashlyn mused and grabbed some cans off the shelves.

"Ashlyn, don't say that word in front of him," her wife warned, putting her hands over his ears.

"What word," she asked in confusion and chuckled at them when she saw them.

"You know what word. Don't say it," Ali warned again and widened her eyes, hoping she'd read her mind.

Ashlyn gave a look of confused ponder, then shook her head. "Uhhhh, no I don't, dear. Care to inform me? I didn't cuss, so,..." she trailed off and placed the cans in the basket.

The brunette rolled her eyes and uncovered Tristan's ears, who was grinning ear to ear. "P-r-e-s-e-n-t-s," she huffed and shook her head at her.

"Oh,...ok...are you being serious right now," Ashlyn asked, amused by her wife and her worry.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? He probably understands what we're saying," she defended and jutted her thumb towards him.

Ashlyn just stared at her for a second, then busted out laughing. "Babe! You can't be serious?? He's a little over a year and a half old, so I think we're ok talking in front of him without 'codes'. He barely speaks words to us, so I doubt he understands much of what we're saying," she chuckled and scruffed his hair.

Tristan was more preoccupied with grabbing things out of their basket and inspecting them. When his mom started laughing, he shot his eyes up to her and laughed along for a while, before going back to touching things in the basket. Ashlyn smiled at him and then looked to her wife, who looked annoyed.

"We don't know that for sure. I read that children take traits and learn things from their parents at a young age. He may not verbally express things to us, but he does in his actions. That's more than enough proof," she countered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ali, that may be true, but Tristan isn't worried about half the mundane things we have to say. All he cares about is when we're about to feed him, or play with him, or giving him some lovin'. Besides, even if he does understand the word 'presents', it's not like he knows what they are specifically," Ashlyn pointed out.

Ali rolled her eyes and started pushing their cart again. "Be that as it may, we still need to be careful of the things we say around him. We have some pretty bad potty mouths, not to mention our friends do too. How Christie managed to do it around all of us, I'll never know," she said in thought and ran her fingers through Tristan's hair.

"I think I've been pretty good with my bad words so far," her wife said with a mix of confidence and pride.

"Barely. Did you forget yesterday you said the s-word in front of him," Ali asked, biting back a laugh at the memory.

"Hey, you try stubbing your toe on the corner of the couch and tell me how it feels. He got a pretty good laugh out of it, though," Ashlyn chuckled and tickled his stomach, earning his giggle.

"It was pretty funny," her wife giggled and grabbed her hand to hold, lacing their fingers together.

"Anything to make my family smile," the blonde winked.

They continued to walk down the aisle and grabbed a few extra things. They then stopped off to the side and checked through everything to make sure they had it all. Once done, they headed in line to check out.

"Crap! I forgot to grab some more of those apple and peanut butter things. I'll be right back," Ashlyn exclaimed, snapping her fingers and running off to them.

Ali chuckled at her retreating form and then turned to her son. "I think momma loves those things more than you do," she joked and tickled his neck sending him into a fit of giggles.

"He is so adorable! What's his name," Ali heard a woman coo behind her.

She turned around and was met with a couple that was maybe a few years older than them, and smiled. She returned it and stepped a little more to the side so they could see Tristan.

"Thank you. His name is Tristan," Ali proudly answered and fixed the collar of his jacket.

"Tristan? Well that's a very cute name for a very cute little boy," the woman grinned and waved at him.

"Not to mention those killer dimples," the man by her smiled.

"I agree, honey. It's very nice to meet you, Tristan. My name is Tina and this is my husband, Jeff. Hi," Tina smiled wider and shook the little boy's hand, followed by his mother's.

Tristan shyly shook it, then buried his face in his mom's side, as Ali shook her hand back. Ali looked down to her son and gave a small laugh, running her hand up and down the back of his head. The little boy pulled back and looked up to her with his dimpled smile, back to the couple, and then held his mom in a shy side hug.

"Someone is a momma's boy. How cute. I bet his father has to fight you for time with him," Tina joked and her husband laughed.

Just as Ali was about to correct her, Ashlyn rounded the corner and wagged her eyebrows at their son, as she showed him their favorite snack. Tristan bounced in his seat in excitement and clapped his hands at her, as she handed them to him. Ashlyn grinned at him and then turned to her wife, kissing her cheek.

"I love it when he does that," the blonde smiled at him and leaned into their basket.

"Me too," Ali agreed and patted her back, before turning back to the couple.

Tina and Jeff had confused looks on their faces, like they were trying to piece together what they had just witnessed. Ali noticed and had to refrain from rolling her eyes in annoyance. The couple awkwardly shifted on their feet and Jeff cleared his throat, pulling his wife closer to him.

"Something wrong," Ali asked, masking her irritation, but not enough for her wife.

Ashlyn turned to her with her forehead furrowed in confusion. She patted the top of her son's head, then went to stand by her wife. She could feel the anger rippling off of Ali and grew concerned. She then noticed she was talking to the couple in front of her and turned to them with a warm smile.

"Who's your friends," Ashlyn asked, somewhat noticing the tension.

"Jeff and Tina. They were just talking to Tristan about how cute and adorable he is, before you showed back up. Tina and Jeff, this is my WIFE and his MOTHER, Ashlyn. Ashlyn, this is Tina and Jeff," Ali faked a smile and introduced them.

Ashlyn stuck her hand out to shake theirs, but they made no move to take it and stared at it with scrunched up faces. She cleared her throat and slowly retracted it, opting to stick them in her pockets uncomfortably. That, sparked Ali's anger and she stepped closer to them with a fire in her eyes. No one disrepects her family.

"Who the hell do you two think you are," the brunette growled in a low, angry voice.

"Alex," her wife warned quietly.

"No, Ashlyn! Who are they to judge us," she spat and snapped her head to her.

"I know, but Tristan is right here and it's best we just let this one go. It's ok," she urged and darted her eyes to their son, who looked on curiously.

Ali cast her eyes on him and softened at his green eyes. "That's the problem, it's not ok. I don't want him growing up thinking he has anything to be ashamed about. I don't want him to be ashamed of us or his life. It's not right," she said, biting her trembling lip at the thought.

"I know, baby, I know. He won't grow up like that, though, because he has us and everyone else good in his life, to make sure he doesn't. Let's ESPECIALLY not forget his Uncle Kyle, either. He's already a sweet, caring, and loving little boy. He'll be ok. He loves us and we love him, and that's all that matters. He's going to grow up around the most supportive family and people ever, and he'll be just as, if not more, greater. I promise," Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

Ali nodded and kept her head turned to wipe quickly at her eyes, so that Tina and Jeff didn't see. "You're right, because I'll be damned if any of our children grow up like these dumbasses in front of us," she promised quietly and they both chuckled.

"Look, we're not judging or anything, it's just, we don't agree with your...lifestyle," Tina said, nose slightly turned up and looked to her husband for support.

"Yeah, I mean, that's all it is. We just think it isn't...right," Jeff agreed, nose crinkled just the slightest.

Ali and Ashlyn turned back to them with death glares, and Ashlyn pulled her wife closer to her protectively. It was her job to defend and protect them, and she'd do it at all costs, no matter what. Plus, she felt Ali was ready to pounce on them if they even breathed wrong at them.

"How me and my family live our lives, is none of your damn business. If you don't like the fact that we're a family or anything, keep your damn opinions to yourself. We aren't a 'lifestyle', we're just living life like everyone else. The problem with the world today, is that there are people like you in it. People so wrapped up in and judging others for how they live theirs, that they aren't out living their own," Ashlyn told them coldly.

Ali was surprised she responded, seeing as how she told her to drop it. She couldn't help the proud smile that came to her face or the way she shifted closer to her. This was their family and if anyone came for it, they fought together to defend it. This is why she was always so proud to be Mrs. Harris. This is why she loved her wife so much.

"She is my wife and he is my son. I am proud every time I look at them and see them smile back at me. I love and protect them unconditionally, no matter how big the threat is, ok? My family comes first, just like I'm sure yours does for you two. Disrespect them again, or me, and I'll give you something to talk about," Ashlyn finished and clenched her jaw.

Jeff and Tina's jaws were dropped in shock and in a little fear, and Ali couldn't help the slight look of shock she had on her face, as well. She had never heard Ashlyn talk to complete strangers like that, unless she was trying to fight some guy's advances off of her when they were out or something. Ali's face then lit up even more proudly and she leaned more into her wife.

"Now, you know," Ali smirked and rolled her eyes, turning her and Ashlyn back around.

Tina's face dropped in anger and her husband snorted. "It's America, not to mention D.C., and we're allowed to have our own opinion, last I checked," she sneered.

Ali's body stiffened and Ashlyn squeezed her hand to calm her down. "Calm and cool, babe," the blonde whispered to her, struggling to keep her own.

Ali twirled around to them and they stepped back a little. "You're right," she clapped her hands and plastered on a fake/sarcastic smile, "we do live in America and the great place of Washington, D.C., where freedom of speech is oh so relevant. The problem with that, though, is that there are idiots out there like you, that abuse it and use it to offend others to justify your stupid opinions. The second you do that, is the second you lose the right to use it. Last time I checked, America was available to all who came and not to no one particular person."

Ashlyn's eyes widened some and she gave her wife a cocky grin. "Nice one, babe," she exclaimed and gave her a high five.

Ali winked and then dragged her into a kiss, rubbing it more in their face. "What can I say, it was easy. Oh, and by the way, D.C. is same sex legal state. You guys picked the wrong place to live. Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to find another checkout line, because this one here is just too tacky and ugly. Let's go family," she smiled to her two favorite people and they walked off.

They were thrown off by surprise, when people started clapping, cheering, and whisteling at them. Ali and Ashlyn looked around with surprised smiles, and dipped their heads, as they went to stand in another line. Tristan, of course, was enjoying all of it and clapped and giggled along. His parents looked to him and joined him, as they were congratulated for standing up to those idiots.

"Wow, babe! That was amazing what you told them," Ali smacked her arm in glee.

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and shrugged. "You know how I get when people disrespect you or anyone I care about. They had no right," she shyly smiled.

Ali stepped to her and grabbed the lapels of her jacket, pulling her close. "No they didn't and they're lucky you stopped me from jumping on them and ripping their jugulars out. No one comes for my family and gets away with it. I love you," she murmured with a smirk and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you more. Can I just say how fucking hot you looked threatening them. I had to restrain myself from throwing you up against that candy shelf, and showing you just how much I love you," Ashlyn mumbled against her lips and they busted out laughing.

"I probably wouldn't have stopped you, either," the brunette giggled and pecked her lips a few times, before pulling away.

"Don't tell me that," her wife groaned and dropped her head to her shoulder.

Ali giggled more and then Tristan joined in, reaching his hands up to be picked up. Ali nudged her and motioned her head over to him. Ashlyn chuckled and swooped over to him, picking him up and tossing him in the air. Ali smiled and went over to them, putting her hand to the small of her wife's back comfortingly.

"I love our family," Ali whispered, staring at their son with all the love she had.

Ashlyn was tickling his stomach, but stopped and looked down to her. "So do I. So, so much," she winked and kissed both of their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love them as Momma Bears. Thanks again to everyone :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments and still tuning in to read, as always :) Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 48

"I think I know just about every song and cartoon on Disney Jr," Ashlyn sighed tiredly, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Join the club. When you had to go do Spirit stuff, I was forced to watch Spongebob allllllll daaaaaay. 'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea,'," Ali sang and they both chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're even. I wonder how much he'll force everyone to watch cartoons with him when they get here in a few hours," Ashlyn smirked and looked at her watch.

"Oh God, that will be hilarious. Imagine grandma being forced to watch them. Priceless! I can't wait until The Grinch and stuff comes on. Only 2 more days until Christmas," Ali smiled and wagged her eyebrows in excitement.

Her wife smiled at her and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the island. "I can't wait, either. It's going to be so fun when he sees all the presents we're going to put under the tree later. Not to mention, when we all put it up and hang things on it," she winked and bit into her fruit.

"I know. We're already starting family traditions," the brunette grinned and finished up dinner.

Just then, Tristan came trudging in the kitchen and straight to Ali. Ashlyn just looked at him with an amused smile, as he lightly grabbed the end of his mom's shirt and tugged on it. Ali turned around to him and smiled wider, as he put his arms up to her. She chuckled at him and bent down to scoop him up.

"What's up, buttercup," she asked, kissing his cheek and fixing his shirt.

Tristan just ignored her and became more preoccupied with the pots and things on the stove. He leaned over slightly and tried to get a better look at everything, but pulled back with a giggle when the steam lightly hit his face. Ali laughed at his curiousity, then removed a top to show him.

"Are you hungry again, Tris? You just had one of those Gerber lunchable things," Ali teased and all he did was point and speak his baby talk.

"Can't really blame him when it smells so good in here," Ashlyn mused and finished her apple.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest wife ever," Ali gushed and put the top back on, before walking over to her and pinching her cheek.

"I try," she winked.

"Always so cocky. Here, take him real quick," she grunted and passed him off.

Ashlyn grabbed him and sat him on her lap. Tristan didn't feel like sitting, though, so he moved to stand on her left thigh and Ashlyn laughed at him, as he tried to get his footing. His feet dug into her skin and she tried to help him ajust, before he ended up hurting them both.

"Ouch! Ok, let me help, kid," she chuckled and moved to help him to stand.

"Getting beat up there, babe," Ali chuckled, as she stirred and tasted her food.

"He's got some dangerous feet and I'm pretty sure my thigh is gonna be bruised tomorrow. So, what time is everyone supposed to get here," she asked, as she made faces at her son and he giggled.

"Hmmm, they should be here any minute now. Their flight was supposed to land around 2, so they should be on their way here now. Good thing they're all riding on the same one," she said as she checked her watch.

"Good, because I'm ready for them to meet this little booger right here," Ashlyn grinned and started attacking his stomach with her fingers.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and they both felt their hearts pick up at the excitement of it. Ali looked to Ashlyn, who stood with Tristan in her arms, and they both smiled at each other. Ali went over and grabbed her wife's hand, lacing their fingers together, and they made their way over to the door.

"You ready, babe," the blonde asked, taking a deep and nervous smiling breath.

"Ready. Let's do it," her wife nodded confidently.

They looked at Tristan and Ali straightened his clothes out. She then smiled at him and ran her thumb over his cheek, before stepping back and letting Ashlyn kiss his cheek. After one more deep breath for them both, Ali grabbed the door handle, then swung it open to reveal their family.

At first, it was quiet for a moment as everyone stared at Tristan. Ali and Ashlyn just looked at their family with smiles, trying to gauge their reactions. One thing was for sure, out of every emotion and feeling running through their family's faces, love was the most visible of them all.

Tristan's grandparents all had that grandparent love and adoration glint in their eyes, that Ali and Ashlyn all knew so well. From the moment their eyes laid on their grandson, their mouths slightly fell open and they had goofy smiles on their faces. Ashlyn's grandma, though, probably looked the most happy. It made the girls hearts swell.

Kyle and Chris looked just as happy, but obviously with the uncle pride shining through them. Kyle looked like he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and ready to bust through everyone to grab his nephew. Chris looked like he was ready to hoist his nephew in the air and run out back to teach him how to play football or something. Ali and Ashlyn chuckled at them, loving to see their brothers like that.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in," Ali laughed and stepped aside for them.

Her dad was the first to snap out of his stare. "Sorry, honey. We're just...he...he's even more perfect in person," he shook his head and walked in, eyes never leaving his grandson.

"I didn't even know it was possible, but he really is even cuter in person, girls," Ali's mom gushed and quickly shuffled in.

"He is such a heartbreaker, guys," Kyle grinned widely and waved at him.

"A real looker. You two are going to have problems with him," grandma smiled and wiped at the corner of her eye.

"Awww, grams, don't cry. Seriously, though, he's the cutest little kid I've ever seen," Chris winked at them and circled his arm around his grandma's shoulders.

"Well, I guess there's not much else for me to say, since everyone here has said it," Ali's stepdad joked and everyone laughed.

"Thanks everyone. We're so glad you guys are finally meeting him," Ali smiled wider at them and then looked to her son.

Ashlyn nodded in agreement and kissed her son's cheek again. "Who wants to hold him first," she grinned to everyone.

Everyone just looked around each other with nervous smiles, before grandma stepped forward. "May I," she asked, hands out and inviting.

"Of course, grandma," the brunette smiled and her wife passed him off.

Grandma took Tristan into her arms carefully and gently, then rested him on her hip like only a grandma could. Tristan looked around at everyone shyly, then looked to his parents and smiled. They smiled back at him and nodded for him to look at his great grandmother. Grandma grabbed his little hand to get his attention and he gave her a little smile.

"Hello there, Tristan. I'm your great grandma. I've been looking at pictures of you for months now, but seeing you in person, you look so much cuter. Even more cuter than your momma at this age," she winked and moved closer his ear to tell him.

"Hey! I heard that," Ashlyn exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Grandma gave her a wink and then kissed Tristan's hand. The little boy giggled and grandma looked to him with a bright smile, eyes twinkling at the sound of his laugh. Everyone else behind her, breaths caught in their throats at the sound and they all awww'ed at him.

"Oh my God, that laugh," Ali's mom gushed again and stepped towards him.

Ali and Ashlyn gave each other a look, then smiled to each other. They shared a kiss, then Ali stepped in front of her wife and Ashlyn circled her arms around her waist. Ashlyn rested her chin on Ali's shoulder and her wife laid her head back on her collarbone, holding their hands together at her stomach, as they watched their family interact with their son.

"Look at him. He's acting like he's known them forever," Ali whispered to her.

"Not too surprising. Our son is truly the best little boy ever. I'm so happy he's getting along with everyone. Look at him with your dad," Ashlyn smiled and nudged her head towards them.

"I swear, if you can get him to smile, he's all yours," she grinned proudly and watched her dad lift him high in the air.

"Good thing I'm so funny then," she chuckled and her wife laughed with her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everyone, all that's left is the star. Where's it at, girls," Ali's dad asked, smacking his hands together and looking to them.

Tristan had it and was playing with it, as he sat on his Uncle Kyle's lap. He and Kyle were both talking to each other, even though Tristan wasn't speaking exact words, and they both chuckled at them. Ali's dad called them both over, and Kyle lifted his nephew up and went to him.

"Lemme see him," Mr. Krieger said and pulled his grandson into his chest.

"Here you go, Tristan," Kyle smiled and tickled his belly, as he handed him the star back.

"Alrighy, buddy. You ready to put that on top of the tree," he grinned to his grandson, who simply smiled at him.

"We'll take that as a yes," he chuckled and hoisted Tristan onto his shoulders.

At first, he looked scared, but then calmed down when he saw how cool it was that he was so high. His little mouth made the perfect little circle and his eyes widened a little in awe, and everyone laughed at his cuteness. Ali's dad carefully lifted him a little higher and told him to put the star on the tree.

"Right here, Tris," Ashlyn instructed and raised on her tip toes to point to the spot for him.

"Put the star where momma is pointing to, sweetie," Ali giggled, pointing and nodding at him.

Tristan just stared at them and giggled. He played with the star, putting it on top of his grandpa's head and dancing it across there, for a moment. Ali's dad chuckled at him and tried to look at up at him from the awkward angle. Everyone snickered at the little boy and then, out of nowhere, Tristan quickly put the star in place and clapped at the sight of it. Everyone clapped and cheered at him and he smiled at them all.

"Perfect," Ali's dad breathed, as he stepped back and brought his namesake down into his arms.

"It looks great, guys," Chris nodded and slapped a hand to his sister's back.

"Our son is here for our first Christmas in our first house with all of our family here. Doesn't get better than that," Ashlyn smiled to him and leaned into his side embrace.

They all took a moment to stare at the tree and enjoy the family atmosphere, before Ali cleared her throat. "Well, if everyone is hungry, dinner is ready," she smiled to them all and they all agreed.

"I know I am. What about you, Tris," Chris grinned widely to his nephew.

Tristan laughed at him and Chris lifted his hand for him to high five. Ali's dad chuckled, then kissed his temple, before passing him off to his uncle. Chris happily took him and they ran off to the kitchen, laughing the whole way there. Everyone chuckled at them and shuffled behind, ready to enjoy a much needed family meal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I don't know about you three, but I'm tired," Ashlyn yawned and stood to stretch.

Ali, Ashlyn, Tristan, Kyle, and Chris, were all downstairs in the living room watching movies. Everyone else had went to bed earlier, after they all spent some more time with their grandson. Now, it was getting pretty late and the days events were catching up to them.

"I'm tired too. It's almost someone's bedtime, as well," Ali stretched and stood with her.

Tristan didn't look tired at all and his uncles noticed, as he was smashed between them on the floor in front of the couch. They both exchanged a look and winked at each other. They were having so much fun with their nephew, who seemed to want to stay up a little longer and play with them.

"Why don't you guys go to bed and we'll hang with him for a little while longer," Chris suggested and smiled at them.

"Yeah, we can put him to bed. We're having fun with him," Kyle smiled and pinched his cheeks.

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged a nervous smile, then looked back to them. "Are you sure," Ashlyn asked, eyebrow quirked at them.

"Yes, Ash-lyn. We can take care of our nephew. Besides, we can have guys time and have some fun," Kyle chuckled and stood to shoo them out.

"You guys look exhausted anyways and probably want some kissy kissy face time," Chris teased and puckered his lips at them.

"As much as I want to argue with you to shut up, I'm going to have to agree. It's been a long, long, looooong time," Ashlyn sighed at the thought and her wife smacked her arm, as their brothers laughed.

"Ashlyn! They don't want to hear that," Ali exclaimed and ran her hands through her hair with a shy blush.

"Please leave, before I have to bleach the inside of my ears," Kyle groaned and covered them.

"Yeah, I was joking, but obviously I stepped in it," Chris scrunched his face up in disgust and covered his nephew's ears.

Ashlyn snickered at them and went to pick Tristan up. "Alright, kid, you're gonna hang with your loser uncles for a while, then it's off to bed. You be good, ok? Me and mommy will see you in the morning. Love you. Can I get a goodnight hug and kiss," she smiled and he hugged her neck tight, then kissed her cheek, before being passed off to Ali.

"We'll see you in the morning, honey. Be good for them like momma said. I love you," Ali grinned and tickled his stomach, then peppered his cheek with kisses, before giving him to Kyle.

Tristan happily went to his uncles and grinned at his mothers. Ali and Ashlyn gave their brothers each goodnight kisses and hugs, then shuffled off upstairs. When they got to their room, they got ready for bed and snuggled up in each others arms under the covers.

"Do you think he'll be ok without us," Ali whispered with slight worry in her voice.

Ashlyn chuckled at her and brought her closer to her. "You sound so cute with that motherly worry. What're you going to do when he goes and stays at a friend's house for the first time," she whispered into her hair.

"Probably camp outside the house by the window and wait for when he needs me," Ali half joked and they both laughed.

"God, I love you," her wife sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," she smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"You know, this is our first time alone together," the blonde mumbled against her lips and pulled her up to lay on top of her.

Ali giggled and pulled back, putting some hair behind her ear so she could look at her. "Yes, but our family is here and last time we tried that, we weren't quiet. I'd rather save ourselves the embarassment, ESPECIALLY with it being as long of a while as it's been," she said and drummed her fingers on her chest.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes then smirked at her. "I can be quiet, you can't. Come on, Ali, please? I know you want to just as much as I do," she pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you and those puppy dog eyes, Ashlyn," she groaned and pinched her chest playfully.

"I know how to work my magic. Come on, wifey," she smiled and leaned up to her.

The brunette sighed in defeat after a moment and then leaned down to kiss her. "Be quiet, for real," she warned against her lips.

"I promise, Princess. You're the one who needs to keep it under control," her wife chuckled and pulled her closer.

Ali smiled and Ashlyn felt it, prompting her to roll them over and hover above her. She stared at her for a moment, love shining through her eyes, then swooped down to join their mouths together again. They never would've thought a few months of no intamcy would feel like an eternity, and enjoyed their alone time together for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This or the next chapter may be the last ones up for a while. I promise this isn't the end of the story and I will finish this, that's a promise. Besides, I have so much more to write about. I hope you all stick around :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this one done, so please enjoy! :)

Chapter 49

"Good morning, everybody," Ashlyn said in a cheery voice, as her, Ali, and Tristan shuffled into the living room.

It was Christmas morning and everyone was in high holiday spirits. Ali and Ashlyn were probably the most excited, because it was their first holiday with their son. Tristan was oblivious to the whole thing and mostly focused on all the shiny presents, most of which were for him.

Yesterday on Christmas Eve, Ashlyn had to practiaclly drag him away from the tree and hold him tight from running over to open them. His curiousity was extremely piqued and he wanted to do nothing more, than see what was in them. Kyle and Chris weren't helping much when they were just as bad.

Now, everyone was up in the early morning hour and seated around the tree. Chris and Kyle were on the floor indian style and beckoned their nephew over to come sit with them, which he did. All the grandparents were seated on the couches and recliners, sipping cups of coffee and smiling at the boys on the floor.

"Good morning, girls. Sleep well," Ali's dad spoke up first.

"Perfect! Just excited to get today started," Ali grinned brightly.

"I don't know how, because all she did was keep me up all night. She was so worried about the food cooking overnight, making sure everything was set for when we all woke up, and worrying about whether or not Tristan would have a great first Christmas with us. I could go back up and sleep for a few more hours," Ashlyn yawned and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Everyone laughed and Ali lightly hit her arm. "I wasn't that bad," she said in disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure, whatever you say, honey," her wife chuckled and grabbed her for a side embrace.

"Can we open presents now? I want Tristan to see what I got him," Kyle practically squealed, bouncing in his spot with excitement and grabbing Tristan's hands to dance.

"Yeah! I want to go play with him and mines, too," Chris agreed and scruffed his nephew's hair.

Everyone chuckled at them and the girls moved to go sit on the love seat by the tree. They wanted to be there for every smile, laugh, and look of awe on their son's face, when he opened a new present. Ali had her phone more than ready and Kyle had his camera, as well, to capture it all.

Since Tristan had the most presents, they let him open all of his first. They started with his giddy uncles and then went from there, saving his parents presents for last. Tristan was beyond amazed and in love with everything he got, even all the clothes.

Kyle had bought Tristan a life sized stuffed dog that barked and did almost everything a real one did, and he absolutely loved it. Ever since Tristan laid eyes on Kyle's dog Luna on Skype, he practically wanted to jump throught the screen and play with her. He sometimes would ignore everyone else, even when they were talking to him, and would giggle at the puppy on the screen. Ali and Ashlyn knew then they were in trouble.

Chris had bought Tristan some customized Nike's with his name on them to match the ones he had himself. He made a point to say they were going to wear them out together soon and be the coolest guys around. Along with that, he bought his nephew a mini football and Tristan immediately started throwing it to his uncle, earning his booming laugh. If soccer didn't work out, football was certainly in the cards.

All of Tristan's grandparents bought him mostly the same thing: clothes. He really could use them, even though Ali and Ashlyn made sure to stock up, but the more the merrier. Tristan was growing more and more everyday, and soon he'd grow right out of his clothes. He did recieve a few actual toy presents from them, ranging from things to help him learn to cars and Leggos.

Ali and Ashlyn watched their son open every single present and never once did the smile on their faces falter. Tristan's face lit up so excitedly at each and everything he opened, and they felt it tug at their heart with happiness. As much as their little boy had been through in his short lifetime, they were overjoyed to give him all of this. A family, unconditional love, support, and everything else good. They were beyond happy to have him.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand and her wife squeezed it, feeling and thinking the same thing as her. They shared a look and mouthed 'I love you' to the other, then shared a kiss. They pulled back and then went back to staring at their pride and joy with all the love they had.

"Alright, Tris! Time for me and mommy to give you our gift," Ashlyn grinned excitedly and picked him up to set on her lap.

"Cover his eyes, babe. You ready, Tris," Ali practically squealed and clapped, as her wife covered his eyes and she went to get his present.

When they were all out, Tristan included to get an idea on what he liked, looking through toys and stuff, the little boy practically shot to the sky in excitement at one in particular. They had came across a life sized, plush Superman toy and he immmediately fell in love with it. Ashlyn had to painfully detatch him from it and he cried, which broke their hearts. He had to wait until Christmas, but they felt horrible for having to do it to him.

Ali came back around to her seat and sat back down, hoisting the doll and other things they bought along with it. Not only did they buy him the doll, they bought him a fleece blanket, poster, pajamas, and a plate and bowl for him, all plastered with his favorite superhero. They were smiling like fools just picturing his reaction. They knew this would be more than enough for him, seeing as how he was getting spoiled already and had a room full of toys and stuff.

"Ok, Tristan. You ready," Ali asked, biting her bottom lip in excitement.

All Tristan did was giggle and everyone laughed at it. Ashlyn nodded her head at her wife, who nodded back, and then she dropped her hands from his eyes. Tristan opened his beautiful, bright green eyes to his mom and smiled. When he saw what she was holding, his face lit up as bright as they had ever seen and he jumped to her, taking everything into his tiny hands and arms.

Everyone gushed and chuckled at him and his reaction, sighing at how cute he was talking rapidly in excitement. He first picked up the Superman toy and hugged it to himself with a huge grin. He then grabbed everything else and inspected it all closely, loving the fact he had a blanket and a plate and bowl to use now.

Ali and Ashlyn watched him with happy and proud smiles, loving the fact that they could give their son this. As much as it hurt to tell him no the first time, it felt way better getting this reaction from him. In the end, it was all worth it and they sighed in relief at it. They smiled to each other knowingly and sat back in their seats, Tristan between them, and went about opening the rest of the gifts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Alex, how did you two come to the conclusion of what you wanted Tristan to call you two," Ali's mom asked curiously, as they all sat around the table and enjoyed Christmas dinner.

The whole day was full of nothing but fun. After all the presents were open, everyone headed to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast, courtesy of grandma who had woke up before everyone. Afterwards, everyone went outside to play in the snow and take pictures with Tristan for his first Christmas with everyone. A real, beautiful family photo.

Now, they were enjoying a somewhat early Christmas dinner and planning on enjoying some Christmas movies after. Like at Thanksgiving, Ashlyn and her father-in-law sat at the heads of the table. Ashlyn had her wife to her left, who had their son right next to her, so she could help him eat. Grandma was next to him and enjoying watching him inhale his dinner.

"Boy, he eats just like you, Ashlyn," grandma chuckled in amusement and wiped some food off of his cheek.

"What can I say, like mother like son," Ashlyn cheesed at him and he laughed at her.

"They'll eat us out of house and home if they have their way," Ali smiled while shaking her head and helping Tristan get a drink.

"Good thing we have good jobs, then. Anyways, you were saying, mother-in-law," her wife smiled and the woman repeated herself.

"Well, we didn't really think about it, more so, we just went with the flow of things. It just came natural, I guess," the brunette shrugged and looked to her wife.

"Yeah, I mean, we honestly didn't think about it at all. Mommy just fits for Ali and momma just fits for me. It all worked perfectly and he knows which is which, so we love it," her wife nodded and smiled at her little family.

"Awww, that's cute. What're you going to do, though, when he first says mom or whatever? Stand there confused," Kyle joked and the table rumbled with a light laugh.

"Probably fight over who he was directing it to, leading me to giving in to my lovely wife and letting her have that moment," the blonde teased and kissed her hand.

"You're so sweet and you know me so well. We'll just take it as a team and bask in the ambiance of the moment," Ali smiled at Ashlyn, who winked back at her.

"Let's hope the poor kid doesn't get confused," Chris laughed and stuffed his mouth with a roll.

"He seems pretty darn smart, so that shouldn't be a problem," Ali's stepdad winked at the little boy.

"He's certainly the smartest little boy I've ever met," Mr. Krieger grinned proudly at his grandson.

"What about me, your baby boy," Kyle smiled expectantly at his dad.

"Well, uhhh, I'm still waiting on you to get on his level, son," his dad joked and everyone laughed, as Kyle frowned.

"It's so weird, because we would always joke about what our kids would call us and now, we're just going with the flow. I mean, if he wants to call us the opposite or something else, we'd be cool with that, but he seems ok with how things are," Ashlyn mused and looked at her son.

"Yeah, whatever makes him comfortable is what we want," Ali agreed and ran her fingers on top of her son's head.

"I'm thinkin' he already loves the names you two have been using," grandma smiled down at him and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Alex, how is everythingg going to work for the Olympic qualifiers and stuff next year," Ali's mom asked curiously.

"Well, we think we have it, as far as everything besides games, but we could use your help at them, mom. We just need someone to watch him at our games and during practices," Ali smiled down to her.

"Of course, honey. I'd love to watch my grandson. Besides, I had already planned on going to them anyways," she winked.

"Thanks, mom! Now, we don't have to stress about that anymore," Ashlyn sighed in relief and fell back in her chair.

"You know what I just remembered? I though you two were planning on going on vacation after the World Cup? What was is you said...Greece or something," Kyle asked, finger to his chin in thought.

"Yeah, that got tabled really quick. Luckily, we had time to go on a honeymoon, because now we are far too busy to even think about a vacation," Ashlyn chuckled and everyone joined in knowingly.

"Yeah, that'll definitely have to wait for a long, long time. We're happy hanging out with him, anyways," Ali agreed and smiled down at their son.

"Most definitely," she heard her wife agree and she could hear the smile in her voice.

Everyone nodded along and looked at the little boy that had changed all of their lives. They all had smiles on their faces and Tristan must have felt their stare, because he looked up at them all from his sippy cup and smiled back at them. Everyone laughed at him then started talking about the day's earlier events.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you love all of your presents," Ashlyn asked Tristan.

After dinner, her and Ali quickly went upstairs to change into comfortable clothes for Christmas movie night. After they were done, they went into their son's room to help him do the same and found him in there playingg with Leggo's with his grandfather. Mr. Krieger then stood and left to head downstairs, and give them some family time.

Ali was busy changing him into his new Superman pj's and Ashlyn was sitting on the floor in front of them, playing with his cars. Ali finished up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, before passing him to her. Tristan immediately reached his hands out for the car and the blonde chuckled as she handed it to him.

"We can assume that as a yes," Ali laughed and moved to put away his dirty clothes.

"He had a really good Christmas and he got tons of presents. I know I enjoyed it just watching him open them. I'm glad he had a great first Christmas with us," she smiled down to him then kissed the top of his head.

"Me too. After everything he's been through, he certainly does deserve it. I'm so happy that he's happy," Ali agreed and stared at the two loves of her life.

"And he'll continue to be happy, because he has us. I love you, babe," Ashlyn winked up to her.

"Forever and ever. I love you too, stud," Ali grinned and bent over to give her a quick kiss.

"You ready to watch The Grinch, buddy," the blonde asked, picking him up and facing him towards her.

All Tristan did was giggle at her and put his car in the air to pretend it was flying. His mothers chuckled at him and he moved to get down to run and grab his Superman doll. They both stared at him with amused looks and he grabbed his new Superman blanket, before trudging back to them.

"I'm guessing you want to take both of those with us, too," Ali giggled and scooped him up.

They both headed back downstairs to their family and headed back to the loveseat. Everyone was already waiting and in their earlier positions from this morning. When they saw Tristan in his Superman pj's and with all of his presents, they all gushed at how cute he looked to which he just grinned.

"Alright, let's get the party started," Ashlyn grunted, as she fell into her seat.

"Kyle, hit play," grandma ordered and everyone settled back and got comfortable, as the lights went out.

Ali and Ashlyn had Tristan practically sandwiched between the two of them. He had his head snuggled into Ali's side and his tiny, little feet propped up on Ashlyn's leg, like always. He was holding his Superman doll and had his blanket on top of them both, with his thumb in his mouth as he watched the cartoon.

"Glad your comfortable, your highness," Ashlyn quietly chuckled down to him.

Ali giggled and lightly scratched her finger tips on top of his head. "You wouldn't have it any other way," she smirked.

"You're right. One day, though, I'd like his head and not his feet," she joked and leaned closer to them.

"One day, babe. One day," the brunette grinned and moved her hand to run her fingers through her wife's hair.

"You're trying to put me to sleep. Scoot over Tris and share," she groaned quietly and moved to lay behind their son, snuggling him close to her chest so they could both lay their heads on Ali's thigh.

Ali shook her head with a smile and alternated between both of their heads with her hand. She stared at them and her smile grew wider with each second that she looked at them. Something funny must have happened, because they both giggled and Tristan turned his head slightly to Ashlyn, who peppered his cheek with kisses.

Ali sighed contently at them, then looked at everyone in their living room. All of their family was in their house, finally. Thanksgiving was great and all, but now they had their son here for Christmas and that made it the best holiday ever for them all. Ali smiled and laid her head back against the couch, loving the fact her family was complete now.

Life was beautiful.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Are you nervous at all about him meeting everyone? Like, are we doing this too fast and too soon, thrusting him into a room full of strangers," Ali asked her wife somewhat panicky.

It was the middle of January and they were heading out to their hotel for camp. They were comfortably seated in a taxi cab, Tristan in his carseat between them, and were ready to get back at it. Their son seemed more excited about everything, as he stared and pointed out the window at various things with his huge baby grin.

"Babe, he'll be fine. Look at him, does this face look like it's scared or nervous or anything? I was more worried about him flying, but he had a blast! Don't worry, wifey," Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss.

Ali looked at him and then sat back in her seat, biting her cheek in thought. "I just don't want him to be uncomfortable. We'll be here for a while," she mumbled and grabbed his little hand to hold.

Ashlyn looked at them and smiled. "Hey, he's our son and he's done good so far meeting everyone else. He really warmed up nice to all of your friends at that New Year's Eve party. Not to mention, all of those kids he played with there. He'll be fine, babe," she tried to assure her.

Ali swallowed and nodded her head after a moment of thought. "You're right. He hasn't met anyone he hasn't liked yet," she smiled to him and kissed his little nose, as he giggled at her and reached his hand for her mouth.

"Exactly! Besides, we'll have to worry about everyone giving him back after they meet him. Thankfully, they're letting us room together," the blonde smiled.

"Yes and now we're here," her wife agreed and looked out the window.

"Ready to go, Tris? We got some people we want you to meet," Ashlyn grinned excitedly and hopped out of the taxi.

Tristan looked at her and giggled, as he bounced in his carseat and reached his arms out to be picked up. They both chuckled and Ashlyn unbuckled him, so Ali could get him while she grabbed all of their bags and his carseat. Luckily, a cart was pulled up to them and she placed everything on there.

They made their way inside and checked in with the coaches and stuff. They all met Tristan, who shyly tucked his head into Ali's neck, and couldn't get enough of him. Ali and Ashlyn beamed with proudness and then shuffled off to get their room key and head up to their room. They arrived extra early to make time to surprise everyone with their son.

"Finally," Ashlyn grunted and dropped all of their belongings in their room.

Ali went and put Tristan on the bed by the door, then helped her wife. "Why did we pack so much," she groaned, dragging bags to the dressers.

"We? You mean, YOU. As much stuff as you packed for our son alone is baffeling," she reminded her.

"Whatever, I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed," she defended and proceeded to unpack their bags.

"Well, he certainly does have everything he needs. I'm about to join him on the bed," she yawned and fell onto it in the middle.

Tristan grinned and crawled over to her to lay on top of her. Ashlyn laughed at him and squeezed him to her chest, as she playfully rolled them around on the bed and he giggled out loud. Ali looked at them with a huge grin, then shook her head and went back to finishing their bags.

"Babe? What's this cut on his nose," Ashlyn asked a little breathlessly, as she put her thumb to his nose to lift it up and check it.

Ali turned to her, face scrunched in confusion, and went to lay by her to look. "I don't know. Looks like a scratch. How'd you do that, baby," she asked and patted his sides, but all he did was just continue to look up at them.

"Probably did it yesterday in his sleep or something. Looks like it's not that old, so nothing to worry about," her wife assmumed with pursed lips.

"Probably, but maybe I should put something on it," the brunette said then kissed his nose, before moving down to the floor and grabbing the first aid kit.

Ashlyn lifted his shirt and blew on his stomach, sending him into an uncontrollable laughter. She pulled back and teased him like she was going to do it again a few times, before going back in and doing it. His face was flushed from laughter and she laughed along with him at how much fun he was having.

"Did you really buy a first aid kit," Ashlyn asked, amused by her wife's momma bear attitude.

"Yes and thank God I did, because between him and you, I'll probably need to restock it before this camp and stuff is over. You somehow seem to be set on hurting yourself at these things every time," Ali stated and went back over to them.

She had a q-tip that looked like it had some kind of anti-bacterial medicine on it, then motioned for Ashlyn to hold him. Ashlyn just smiled at her and shook her head, as she put her thumb back to his nose. Ali, tongue slightly sticking out in concentration, gently applied it and Tristan's eyes widened when he felt it.

Ashlyn made faces at him and he giggled at her, and reached a hand out to her. She playfully teased him by dipping down and pretending like she was going to grab it with her mouth, and he laughed harder. Ali finished up and sat back to watch them play.

"Done," her wife asked.

"Done. That should help it heal nicely," she nodded and scruffed his hair, as he grinned at her.

"Such a good mommy," the blonde smiled and leaned to her.

"And you're such a great momma," she cooed and grabbed her face to peck her lips a few times.

They pulled apart and Ali went about tossing out her supplies she just used. Ashlyn dragged Tristan up to her by his feet and he laughed at it, arms spread out in glee. She chuckled at him and lifted him up to lay on her arm, as she fell back into the mountain of pillows. She then turned on the TV and flipped to some cartoons for them to watch.

"Alright, I'm done. We're officialy moved in for the next few weeks," Ali smiled to them and wiped her hands together.

"Good, now come lay down with us," Ashlyn smiled and patted the other side of the bed.

Just as she was making her way over, there was a knock on their door. They both exchanged a look of confusion, not knowing who it could be at all. Ashlyn shrugged up to her and Ali scratched her head, as she went over to answer it. Ashlyn sat up in the bed and stared at her wife as she answered the door.

"Hello," the brunette smiled and was met with all of their teammates.

"Kriegs! Happy to see you all made it," HAO cheered and raised her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're not worried about her and tattoos. Where's our nephew at," Pinoe spoke up and made her way through everyone.

"Megan, could you please control yourself," Syd chuckled and elbowed her.

"Oh, whatever. I'm just voicing what you all are thinking, anyways. So, where is the cutie at," Pinoe grinned widely and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Everyone nodded at Ali with a hum of agreement amongst the group, as they all waited to meet Tristan. Ali giggled at them and then looked back to her wife, who was grinning and shaking her head, making her way towards them. She had their son in her arms and he had his arm around her neck, as he sat straighter in his mom's arms to see the commotion at the door.

"We were kind of wanting to surprise you guys later," Ali smirked at them.

"No! We wanna meet him now," Alex whined and they all agreed, and scooted closer to her.

"Well, good thing he loves meeting new people," they heard Ashlyn laugh behind her.

Ali looked at their faces go from pouts and frowns, to lighting up in excitement. She stepped back and opened the door for them to see her family. There was a collective sound of them sucking in a breath at the sight of him, then they all let it out with 'awww's'. Tristan looked a little scared by it and turned around to wrap both arms around Ashlyn's neck and hide his face.

"Oh my God, he's so cute," Tobin cooed.

"He get's it from his mommy," Ashlyn winked to her wife and everyone giggled at them.

"We scared him," Holiday pouted her bottom lip out.

"Don't worry, guys. He did the same thing when he met our families and friends over the holidays. He'll warm up to you all in no time and then you won't be able to get rid of him," Ali joked and rubbed her hand down his back to get him to turn around.

"You don't want to meet me and mommy's friends? They all want to meet you," Ashlyn asked him and scratched her fingers at his lower back, pulling her head back some to look at him.

Tristan slowly pulled his head back and looked at her. She flashed him a reassuring smile and wink, to which he returned with a smile of his own. He then turned to Ali and she gave him her nose crinkling grin, which never failed to make him laugh. All the girls did another collective 'awww' at the sound and shifted closer to them.

Tristan slowly turned around to them and gave them all a shy smile. They all tried to control their squeals, so as not to scare him, and giggled at how cute he was. Out of nowhere, Tristan looked at Syd and then reached his little arms out to her. She happily accepted him and fixed him comfortably on her hip.

"He likes me," she said excitedly and squeezed him closer.

Tristan was busy roaming his eyes all over Syd. He looked at her arms, her neck, and then her fingers that were poking his stomach. He tilted his head to the side, face lightly scrunched in confusion, then looked to Ashlyn. He dropped his eyes to her arm and pointed at it, then at Syd's arms while sputtering his baby words.

"I think he just likes your tattoos," Tobin joked and chuckled, as everyone moved around to see.

"Yeah, like his mom's," Kristie joked too and winked at him.

Sure enough, Tristan grabbed Syd's arm and held it up to his parents, grinning like he had found a lost treasure or something. Everyone laughed at him and his excitement, then Tristan held his arms out to the next available person. Ali and Ashlyn watched as their son interacted with their friends, going from one girl to the other, and smiled at it.

Ali fell into Ashlyn and she opened up her arm to hold her tightly to her. She circled her arms around her wife's waist and squeezed her with a happy sigh. The blonde pressed a long kiss on top of her head, then left her nose there. Ali smiled at the contact and looked up to her for a kiss.

"We were worried for nothing," Ali laughed softly.

"We? You mean, YOU," Ashlyn teased and recieved a pinch to the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just adding them while I have time, so if I all of sudden don't, then you guys know what happened lol. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get this one out! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 51

"Ok, I think that's everything," Ali rushed out to her mom.

"Alex, we're going to be late for the bus," Ashlyn called to her from the doorway, as she typed away on her phone.

"Coming! Ok, so he has his sippy cup, snacks, toys, diapers, wipes, and everything else in his bag. Oh! First aid kit is in the side pocket, too. His Superman toy is probably too big to bring, but I know he won't be happy unless he has him, so don't forget it later. Um, ther-," Ali started again to her mom.

"Alex, honey, I've got everything. I heard you loud and clear on all of the instructions. He'll be ok, sweetheart. I managed to raise two pretty fantastic kids myself, so I think I can handle my grandson for a few hours," the woman reassured her daughter with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ali smiled to her and sighed. "I know, I know, we just haven't ever left him before. He's been with us ever since we got him and I don't want him to wonder where we're at," she pouted sadly and grabbed his hand to play with.

Ali's mom passed Tristan to her. "I was just as bad when I first had you and Kyle. I didn't want to let either one of you out of my sight, but I knew I had to eventually and your father told me the same thing. It get's easier over time, honey. I promise," she winked to them.

The brunette hugged her son close and kissed his temple. "How you did it, I'll never know. Ashlyn keeps telling me that I have to let him get out there and experience the world. 'He'll get bumps and bruises, but they'll only make him stronger and smarter.' I can't help I'm that crazy mom that'll protect her child at all times," she mumbled and looked at Tristan.

"There's nothing wrong with that, either. Ashlyn is right, though. You have to let him do different things and be around other people, or else he'll never know what's really out there. He has the best mom's in the world, so he'll be ok," she smiled and rubbed a hand up her grandson's back.

Ali looked at her son, who smiled at her and continued to played with her necklace. She grinned at him and then kissed his forehead, letting her lips linger there for a moment longer. Her mom observed her with a proud smile. She always knew her daughter would make a fantastic mother, but to see it physically was even better.

"Thanks, mom. Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you for everything you've ever done for me," she told her sincerely.

"Of course, but I'm only as good of a mom, because I have such wonderful children," she winked and gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Seriously, if I'm half as good of a mother to my children as you are to me and Kyle, then I've achieved greatness," Ali murmured in her embrace, squeezing her close.

"You're better than me already, Alex," her mom silently cried into her shoulder at her words.

"Ali! We're going to be late," Ashlyn yelled again, slightly frustrated, as she rounded the corner.

The blonde stopped short in her tracks at the sight of her wife and mother-in-law hugging. Clearly she was interrupting a moment and grimaced apologetically, as she tried to backpedal to the door. They were pulling back by then and wiping at their eyes, and Ashlyn saw and approached them with concern.

"Everything ok," she asked with a hand to her wife's lower back.

"Yeah, just trying to convince this one to let your son go for a few hours," her mother-in-law answered with a watery chuckle.

Ashlyn turned to her wife, who was blinking back tears and laughing along. "Babe, he'll be fine. He's coming to our practice in a few hours, so we'll see him soon," she smiled assuringly to her and squeezed her shoulder.

Ali nodded and shifted him to her other hip, so they both could look at him. "I know that now," she sniffled and looked to her mother appreciatively.

"Good! Now, let's get practice over with, so we can hang out with this munchkin," Ashlyn grinned and attacked his stomach with her fingers, sending him into a fit of giggles and causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok. You be good for grandma, baby. We'll see you in a bit, ok? Love you," Ali gave a watery smile to him.

Tristan grinned back, face still flushed from his giggle fit with Ashlyn. He kissed her cheek and then fell into her shoulder for a big hug. Ali smiled at it and squeezed him tighter to her, before he pulled back and did the same to Ashlyn. Her wife chuckled at him when they pulled apart and scruffed his hair.

"That's my boy. Be good and we'll see you later. Love you, Tris," Ashlyn winked at him and Ali passed him back to her mother.

"We'll see you guys later, bye. Wave bye bye to mommy and momma, honey," the woman grinned and grabbed his hand to make him wave.

Ashlyn picked up Ali's bag and shouldered it for her. As they headed out the door, Ali turned around to blow their son one last kiss and wave bye. Ashlyn watched her and then did the same as she closed the door. They walked in silence to the elevator, before Ashlyn grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it.

"You ok," she asked her softly.

Ali nodded and intertwined their fingers together. "I just hate leaving him," she sighed and ran her other fingers through her hair, as she stared at her shoes.

Ashlyn dragged her to her and kissed the side of her head. "I know. I do too, but I take comfort in knowing we left him with your mom. We'll be seeing him soon before we know it," she sighed into her hair, then kissed it again, before pulling back.

"I was wondering how you were handling this so good," Ali teased and they both laughed.

"Your mom is awesome, that's why. Reminds me of you," she smiled to her.

Ali leaned up and gave her a sweet kiss. "Thank you, baby," she whispered and touched their noses together.

"Nothin' but the truth, beautiful," she smiled wider and bit her bottom lip.

The elevator door dinged and opened, and they slowly pulled away from each other. Ali made sure to give her one last quick kiss and Ashlyn grinned like a fool at her, as she dropped their hands and they headed to the bus.

"Finally! The old married couple decided to join us," Pinoe yelled from her window to them.

Ashlyn looked around to make sure no one could see, then flipped her off. "Do you already want a repeat of last year, Tinker Bell," she called up to her and everyone laughed at the memory.

Ali looked up to her with hands on her hips and a sassy smirk. "That's one, Megan," she warned and they got on the bus.

Pinoe fell back in her seat and huffed a breath. "Hmph, I'm not scared of tattoos and pink princess," she grumbled with crossed arms.

"Yeah, sure you aren't," Kelley chuckled and shook her head, as she put her earphones back in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great practice today, ladies," Coach called to them and they all broke away to rest.

Practice was great and Ali and Ashlyn felt even more on top of their game. They gave all the credit to the fact that they had been chasing their son around for the last part of the year. Ashlyn hardly let anything into the back of the net and Ali was defending everything with perfect ease.

"I feel like a million bucks! What about you guys," Ashlyn beamed, as she ran up to them all and punched at the air.

"I feel even better. If I wasn't so ready to go see Tristan, I wouldn't mind another hour or two of practice," Ali grinned and everyone else just groaned.

"It wasn't that bad," Ashlyn laughed and her wife joined in.

"We haven't been chasing around a hyper 2 year old for months, either," Carli moaned from the ground with a towel over her face, as she laid there.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back to the hotel and sleep until the next practice," Whitney agreed and rubbed her legs.

"Weaklings," Ashlyn chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! They're here, Ash," Ali said excitedly and shot up running.

Ashlyn looked at her wife like she was crazy until she followed her stare and saw her pride and joy. She grinned and jogged behind Ali to greet their son and her mother-in-law. Ali was already there and grabbed him, kissing his cheek a bunch of times and hugging him.

"Save me some lovin', wifey," the blonde teased and sidled up next to them.

Ali nudged her with her elbow in the ribs and smiled, before passing Tristan to her. Ashlyn happily took him and raised him high in the air, making faces at him, and he clapped and giggled down to her. She grinned and brought him down to her chest, then kissed and hugged him.

"We've missed you," she cooed and attacked his body with her fingers.

"Yes, we have," her wife agreed and helped her tickle him.

They stopped and chuckled at him, as he laughed and tried to catch his breath. Ali's mom then proceeded to tell them about her few hours with him and how he did really good with no complaints. She did say, however, that he did look for them when she showed him some pictures on her phone.

"Awww, did you miss us," Ali cooed to him and he smiled at her.

"Cutie. We missed you more," Ashlyn gushed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Ali smiled at her wife, always loving how endearing and loving she was to their son. Every time she witnessed moments like this, it made her fall more deeply in love with her. Ashlyn looked to her and winked, not knowing the thoughts running through her wife's mind.

"Uh oh, someone sees all the soccer balls," Ashlyn laughed, as Tristan squirmed to be let down.

Ali and her mom giggled at her trying to maintain a grasp on him, before finally letting him down. Just as he was about to shoot off towards the goal, Ashlyn quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and he tried to get out of her grasp. He finally sighed in defeat and stared off at it with a sad frown.

"Hold your horses, kid. You have to wait for one of us. I'll take him out there to play for a bit," Ashlyn chuckled to them and grabbed his hand.

"I'll come, too," Ali smiled and squeezed her mom's arm, as she went and grabbed his other hand.

Ali and Ashlyn walked over to the goal post and the soccer ball, and swung Tristan between them. He filled the air with his giggles and looked up to them with a huge grin. They both laughed down to him and swung him higher, as they reached the goal and the ball. He then shot to the ball and picked it up to bring to them.

"Wanna see what me and mommy do for a living," Ashlyn bent down and asked him.

Tristan just grinned wider and handed her the ball. Ali giggled as she walked up to them and ran her fingers at the back of his head. He looked up to her and smiled, just as their teammates arrived. As tired as they were, they didn't want to miss this or a chance to play with Tristan.

"I see you all found some type of energy," Ashlyn smirked to them all and put her unoccupied hand on top of her son's head.

"We'll never ever pass up this golden chance in history! Harris v. Krieger-Harris in a shootout, IN FRONT OF THEIR SON at that," Pinoe smirked devilishly and wagged her eyebrows.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at her. "I love my wife, but she won't get anything past me," she scoffed and everyone 'oooo'ed'.

"Oh, really? You got jokes now or something? Bring it on then, Harris," Ali challenged, hands on her hips and poking a finger into her wife's chest

"Oooo, you stepped in it now, Ash. Ali is going to pelt you with that ball. Right side, strong side, chicka," HAO winked to Ali and everyone laughed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, babe. I'm just saying, like, did you see me at practice? I was killing it," the blonde defended and waved them off.

"Don't 'babe' me now. Get in your spot and get ready for the rockets I'm about to send your way," her wife ignored her and pointed to the goal.

Ashlyn saw that determined glint in her wife's eyes and leaned closer to her. "Don't embarrass me in front of everyone, especially our son. I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be said in a bad way," she groaned quietly to her and widened her eyes down to Tristan.

The brunette's lips curled up into a mischievous smile and her wife gulped at it. "Too late," she pursed her lips and snatched the ball from her.

Ashlyn dropped her head with a defeated sigh, then shot a death glare at her snickering teammates. She then kneeled down in front of Tristan and grabbed his shoulders with both hands. The little boy just looked at her with an amused face and she smiled at him.

"Mommy is about to kill momma's ego in front of everyone, son. Wish me luck," she sighed and raised her hand for a high five, which he gave her.

"Ashlyn! Stop using our son to make yourself feel better and get ready to lose," Ali yelled to her with raised hands.

"Rule #1, son: never disrespect a woman in any kind of way, especially the women in your life. Matter of fact, put your mommy at the top of that list," Ashlyn chuckled and winked at him, before standing to head to the goal and strapping her gloves on.

Tristan giggled at them, then went to Whitney, who picked him up and held him close on her hip. Ashlyn had made sure her son knew who her best friend and sometimes savior was, and the boy immediately took a liking to her. He sat in her lap all day yesterday while everyone ate dinner and talked.

"When will your mom ever learn to think before she speaks," Whitney laughed to him and he just giggled and looked at his parents.

"Five chances, just like a penalty shoot out. If you get more than 3, then you win. Deal," Ashlyn called to Ali, as she made sure her gloves were on tight.

Ali simply nodded with a cocky smile. "Get ready to cry," she called back and saluted her.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at her wife's cockiness and bent down to get in position. She took a few quick, deep breaths and prepared herself for a shot. Ali just smirked at her and then looked to her son. He was clapping around everyone that was laughing at the gold they were about to witness.

"Hi, baby! Watch mommy embarrass momma," she yelled to their son and waved at him.

Ashlyn stood straight and widened her eyes at her. "Alex! That isn't funny," she growled.

Just as she finished her rant, Ali shot the ball into the corner with perfect ease. Ashlyn couldn't even react to defend it, even if she wanted to, and raised her hands in protest. Ali simply shrugged and grabbed another ball to place on the mark.

"That's not fair! You cheated! I wasn't even ready," Ashlyn argued and kicked the ball hard out of the net.

"Sorry, wife, but we started as soon as I agreed and you got distracted, so point for me. Right, guys," she pointed to their teammates, who all agreed and were roaring with laughter.

"Fine! Two can play that game, WIFE. Bring it," Ashlyn growled and bent down again, smacking her hands together.

Ali just smirked at her again and then got in position. They were both so competitive, but loved each other more than anything else, besides Tristan, of course. They both smiled at each other with a mischievous and challenging glint, then winked before Ali took another shot.

Ali made all 5 shots.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little time, so...enjoy please ;)

Chapter 52

"Nervous," Ali asked her wife.

It was their first game of the tournament and it was against Mexico. Everyone was in the locker room and getting pumped for the game, and hopefully a win. Ashlyn was the most nervous out of everyone, what with this being her first game being America's #1 GK.

"Hell yes," Ashlyn quietly let out in a breath and continued to tape her hands.

As nervous as Ashlyn was, she was also extremely excited. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for almost her whole career as a keeper. What made it even more exciting, was that she was sharing it with their family. Her and Ali's son would witness his first ever game of his parents. That also made her nervous, too.

"Hey? You know you're gonna get a clean sheet tonight, right," Ali smiled and sat next to her.

Ashlyn chuckled and patted her knee. "Already have your predictions? That's a lot of faith to put out already," she said quietly and wiped at her slightly sweaty forehead.

"I have more than enough faith in you as your teammate, best friend, and more importantly, your wife, to know you will. It's not a prediction, it's fact," Ali simply stated and shrugged.

Ashlyn let out a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "This is my first game after taking over for Hope. That's big shoes to fill and I don't want to disappoint anyone. Our friends, family, fans, country, everyone that supports us, I don't want to let them down. More importantly, I don't want to let you and our son down," she sighed and rubbed her hand over her face.

Ali's face softened at her wife's confession and she leaned closer to her, elbows on her knees. "Ashlyn, look at me," she said softly and nudged her gently.

With another deep breath, the blonde turned to her and lightly bit her bottom lip. "Alex, my whole career I've fought and clawed my way here. All the adversity and all the obstacles, lead me to here and this moment. I know I'm probably overreacting about this, but I've dreamt about this day for forever. I just,...I just want to do good. I want to know all those years of waiting to be the #1 were worth it," she admitted quietly.

Ali grabbed her wife's knee and squeezed it. "You are the best keeper I have ever had the privilege of working with. Everything you've done up until this point, all the hard work, blood, sweat, and tears, is why you're here. You deserve this more than anyone else, Ashlyn. Everyone that supports us, knows you could never let them down. Most importantly, and listen to me when I say this, you could never ever disappoint me or our son. We love you with everything we have and that's never going to change," she reminded her.

Ashlyn slowly smiled and looked down at her hand on her knee. "You really think so," she whispered after a moment.

"I know so. You're already me and Tristan's hero, so that should tell you something. Every time he sees or hears you, he runs as fast as he can to you and loves to have you hold him or play with him. Remember that when you're in goal today. Our son is finally here with us and he's watching us play for the first time ever. He's extremely proud of his momma," the brunette winked, not missing a beat to answer her.

"He's extremely proud of his mommy too. Thanks for getting my ass back in check, Al. I love you," she replied and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

"I love you more. Always remember all of that, too. Besides, you have all the luck in the world after this morning," she giggled.

Ashlyn chuckled along with her, as she thought back to no less than a few hours ago. "Yeah, we both do. God, I love that kid," she sighed happily and leaned back in her chair.

"I think we should add being woken up with wet kisses and being jumped on as part of our pre-game ritual. He does give the best ones," her wife laughed.

"That and your Nutella sandwiches. I thought I loved them, but the way he ate 2 of them this morning, made me question myself. That kid can eat," Ashlyn laughed.

"You had 4, so that's about as many as he had for his size. The way you two inhale food scares the living hell out of me," Ali grimaced and went back to her seat to get ready.

"I told you those things were good. I'm kind of jealous that you packed him a few for the game," the blonde keeper jokingly pouted.

"You bought more than enough Nutella and bread for at least a week, cry baby. I don't even think those 2 sandwiches were enough," Ali smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, it wasn't," Ashlyn replied, as she was scrolling through her phone.

Ali looked up to her in confusion, then made her way over to her. "What," she asked.

Ashlyn showed her phone to her and they both busted out laughing. Kyle had posted a few pictures on Instagram, one of the whole family together in the stands and one of him holding a chocolate moustache Tristan. Apparently, from the caption, their son had snuck into his bag and started eating his food early.

"Oh my God, that is most definitely your son," Ali laughed harder and took her phone for a closer look.

Ashlyn shrugged with a proud smirk and finished taping her hands. "That's my boy. I told you those things were addictive," she winked up to her.

"Well, I'm glad my two loves enjoy them so much," the brunette defender smiled and handed her phone back.

"Yes, we do," her wife smiled back with another wink.

"What's so funny," Kelley grinned as she walked up to them.

"This," Ashlyn stated and proudly showed her the pictures.

As soon as Kelley saw the picture, she snatched the phone and 'awww'ed' at them. Ashlyn and Ali chuckled at her, then everyone shuffled around her to have a look, all expressing the same sentiment. They all passed the phone around and gushed at the pictures of Tristan.

"Our son is such a celebrity," Ali laughed.

"Just like me," Ashlyn stated confidently and Ali pushed her shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look! There they are," Ali grinned and pointed to their family in the stands.

Ashlyn followed her finger and then waved when she saw them all. Tristan was being held by Kyle and squirming in his uncle's grasp to get down. Ali and Ashlyn laughed at it, then blew him kisses. Tristan looked to be pouting from not being able to get down, but still waved at them.

"Awww! I can't look at that face, it breaks my heart," Ali frowned and put a hand over her heart.

Ashlyn chuckled and gave her a quick nudge. "I know, so let's go beat Mexico and go get him to celebrate, then," she told her, eyebrows raised.

Ali looked to her and then high fived her. "Let's do it, America's #1 keeper," she winked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the team made a beeline for Ashlyn after the game. Not only did they win, but she got that clean sheet Ali told her she was going to get. Ashlyn had played her best game, since the one against France last summer. The game was intense from start to finish and she saved every rocket that came her way.

"First game as the #1 and you came away with a freaking clean sheet, Ash," Whitney yelled, as they all dog piled her.

"Dude, those saves you made were awesome! Standing back there, I thought for sure some of them were going in," Tobin cheered.

"It's fucking Ash! We should've known she'd bail us out of our mistakes," Pinoe practically screamed.

"Thanks, guys. As much as I would love to continue to do this, I can't breathe," Ashlyn grunted, but smiled up at them all.

Everyone started laughing and slowly got off of her. Whitney pulled her best friend up and crushed her in a bear hug, then everyone else did the same. They all congratulated and scruffed Ashlyn's hair, beyond ecstatic at the way they started their tournament.

"Guess the wife has to wait to give her congratulations," Ali teased when they all cleared away.

"Yeah, but yours is the one I want the most," Ashlyn smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

Ali laughed and shook her head, as she went up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck in a tight hug. Ashlyn smiled into it and squeezed around her ribs just as tight, and inhaled her in. Ali gave her one last squeeze, then pulled back to look at her. 

"Clean sheet," the blonde winked.

"Clean sheet. Just like I told you," her wife nodded.

"All those times you told me to just listen to you, I see why now," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Exactly. The wife is always right," Ali stated.

"And what does that make me? I'm a wife too."

"Well, in this case, I'm the oh so smart wife and your the idiot husband who never listens to me. We'll just go with that for a while."

"Funny," Ashlyn frowned and stuck her tongue out.

The brunette laughed at her childishness and lightly punched her arm. "I'm kidding, wifey. Let's go say hi to our kid," she smiled brightly.

Ashlyn chuckled at her and before they headed that way, she made sure to playfully shoulder check Ali. They both laughed and made their way over to their family to celebrate. Everyone was cheering, but none more than Kyle and Tristan, whom were still screaming and jumping a little.

"Did he have fun," Ali called up to them.

"Loads! Every time Ashlyn made a save he screamed and jumped in my lap," Kyle laughed and kissed his nephew's cheek.

"That and whenever you would throw the ball in, he'd point to you and try to move closer," Ali's mom grinned and played with his hand.

Ali and Ashlyn's faces lit up the brightest that anyone had ever seen. They were so happy that their son enjoyed himself and that he loved watching them play. With all the soccer that was about to be going on for practically the rest of the year, they were relieved to know that.

"Awesome! Wanna come down, Tris," Ashlyn smiled up to them.

Ever since his parents came up, he had been trying to squirm out of his uncle's hold to get to them. Everyone laughed at his eagerness and Kyle happily handed him to Ashlyn. Tristan squealed when he saw he was being handed off to them and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Did you have fun, buddy," the blonde asked, as she kissed his cheek.

Ali came up beside her and grabbed his hand to play with. "Wanna go say congratulations to everyone," she grinned, nose crinkling, and he giggled.

"We'll take that as a yes. We'll see you guys in a bit," Ashlyn called up to them.

Ali and Ashlyn weaved their way through their teammates and everyone on the field. They gave out their congratulations and let Tristan give his own (big hugs and all smiles), before setting him down and letting him walk around amongst them. He was having so much fun and they were so happy to see him elated by the atmosphere.

"His first game is definitely a success," Ali smiled and nudged her wife.

"Yep. I'm glad he's loving it," Ashlyn agreed.

"And when we look back on this and he asks about his first ever game he saw of ours, we can show him this one. His momma shutting out the opposition and us winning," Ali winked.

"Even better," Ashlyn smiled and gave her a quick sideways hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but still.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little time, so please enjoy :)

Chapter 53

"Slow down, Tris. You too, Ashlyn," Ali grimaced at her wife and son.

They were almost halfway through with their tournament, and were enjoying a much needed day off. They had already secured a place in the semis and were waiting on other teams to do the same. Now, they were all out on a team outing and enjoying a team lunch.

"We've been starving and waiting for this lunch all day. The parks after this and we've been waiting for that too," Ashlyn said around a full mouth.

Ali shook her head at her and wiped their son's cheek. "You're not really setting a good example for our son," she said, rolling her eyes at her wife trying to swallow.

Ashlyn had another forkful halfway to her mouth, then flicked her eyes to Tristan. He looked at her and smiled, as he tried to stuff his mouth with a chicken tender. She observed him trying to eat it and her face fell into a frown.

Even though he was already a little piggy, as far as eating goes, it didn't help that she was just as bad. It only encouraged him more, if anything. He really did copy a lot of things that her and Ali did, but she didn't realize it until now. Him following Ali around the house and mimicking her singing and dancing behind her as she cleaned, was proof enough.

"You're right. I didn't see it until now," she admitted in a small voice and set her fork down.

"Yeah, but at least he's pretty good at chewing everything good first," Ali sighed, but chuckled as she grabbed some of the fistful of fries out of his hand.

Tristan pouted at his hand not being full of his fries, but stuffed the ones he had in his mouth. He moved his hand back to his plate for more, but Ali pushed it out of his reach until he finished the ones already in his mouth. Ashlyn laughed at him looking up to Ali with a sad frown and he turned to her.

"Slow down, dude. From now on, we eat slow and carefully, especially for your mother's sake," she winked and pinched his cheek.

Ali clapped at her with a surprised face and handed Tristan some more fries when he finished swallowing. "Let's see how long this lasts," she whispered to herself.

"I heard that, hon-ey. Just watch," the blonde challenged with a quirked eyebrow.

Her wife just giggled and finished feeding their son, then cleaned him up and handed him back his crayons and kid's menu. Ashlyn finished her meal, true to her word, in a less animilistic way. She sat back in her seat and flashed her dimple grin at her wife, who rolled her eyes.

"Come down a few pegs there, stud," she said, shaking her head with a smile.

Ashlyn shrugged and winked at her, then grabbed some colors and joined her son. "I'll think about it. Are you divas done yet? We wanna get to the park before it gets dark," she asked everyone at the table.

"Some of us like to eat like actual human beings and not like cavemen," Pinoe snorted and sipped her drink.

"Not to mention the little baby caveman," Kristie laughed and made faces at Tristan.

"Whatever, just hurry up," Ashlyn muttered under her breath and continued coloring.

Ali finished her meal and sat back in her seat to watch them color. "I need to let my food settle, anyways. He does too, or else he'll end up sharing his lunch at the park," she mused and ran her fingers through Tristan's curls.

"Yeah and no one wants to see that," Syd agreed and scrunched her nose up.

About 35 minutes later, everyone was finished eating and started to stand to leave. Ashlyn raised her hands in a silent cheer and quickly scooped up Tristan. Ali chuckled at her eagerness and followed behind them, as her wife sat their son on her shoulders.

"Shouldn't he be the more excited one about going to the park," the brunette joked.

"Probably, but the thought of playing there with him makes me anxious," her wife replied, wagging her eyebrows excitedly.

"Cute," Ali smiled and patted her cheek.

"Alright, lead the way, Harris," Pinoe yawned, as she stretched and put on her sunglasses.

"Let's go, ladies," Ashlyn shouted and shook her son's legs by his ankles.

They made their way to the park they saw on the bus ride to a game earlier that week. It was no more than maybe a 10 minute walk from the restaurant and it was perfect weather for them to enjoy. The sun was out, and even though it was January, the temperature was just right: not too cold, not too warm.

Ashlyn led the way with Tobin, Kelley, Alex, Syd, and Kristie walking with her. Ali was walking more in the middle behind her and with Pinoe and HAO. Everyone else was flanking behind them and they were all engrossed in their own little conversations.

"So, how's motherhood, Kriegs," Pinoe asked with a bright smile and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Yeah! Obviously, it looks like you two are enjoying it, but I'm sure it's not always sunshine and rainbows," HAO laughed and they joined her.

"It certainly is challenging, but none of that matters because we love every minute of it. Like, there's way more positives about it all then there are negatives. We love him, just like we know he loves us, and that's what makes it all great," Ali simply smiled and shrugged, as she cast a quick glance to her family.

Ashlyn was playing with Tristan's feet and pretending to eat them, which made him laugh uncontrollably. The girls were all laughing around her and reaching up to tickle him, and he tried to dodge them. Ali smiled even wider at the sight and Pinoe and HAO exchanged a quick smile.

"We can see that," Pinoe said and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, motherhood is so fitting for you. For the both of you. Ashlyn looks so amazing with him," HAO agreed and slung her arm over her other shoulder.

Ali smiled at them and wrapped her arms around their waists, pulling them close and tight. "Thanks, guys. It's funny, though, because she was so scared and nervous at first, but now, it's like that never happened. I knew she would be great at this, but she totally exceeded my expectations. She's so natural and he loves her so much, it's so cute. He literally thinks she's the coolest person ever," she grinned.

"That sounds like her," Pinoe chuckled.

"Ashlyn from college to Ashlyn now, is the biggest transformation I've ever seen. I'm proud of her. I'm proud of both of you, because you two finally realized your feelings for each other and now look at where we are. You guys now have a beautiful family," HAO said and brought Ali closer to hug her as they walked.

"Thanks. I have never been so happy in my life. I never would've thought I would be here and this happy ever. I'm so thankful for everything and everyone in my life," Ali nodded, squeezing their hips and they both nodded along.

"We love you too, Krieger-Harris. We love all of you," Pinoe winked and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, for life. Right side, strong side," HAO agreed and held her fist out for her to bump.

"For life. Right side, strong side," Ali nodded and bumped her fist.

"He loves you so much, Ashlyn," Tobin chuckled and playfully pinched his sides.

"Yeah, he's practically attatched to yours and Ali's hips. It's so cute," Alex agreed and patted her back.

"What can I say? What's not to love," Ashlyn joked and shook his legs.

"And she's off," Syd exclaimed, thrusting her fist in the air and they all laughed.

"In all seriousness, I really do love it. I love that he wants to be around us all the time. Ali's main concern was that he wouldn't be, but thank God he is. She'd probably go crazy if he wasn't. I probably would too," Ashlyn admitted and dipped her head for a shy smile.

"Awww, are you getting soft on us," Kelley cooed and tickled her stomach.

"Shut up. I am still the same hard, bad A Ashlyn," she smirked and shrugged her off, but they saw through it.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Kristie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's cute to see you so motherly, Ash. Nothing to be ashamed of," Alex smiled and nodded her head at her.

"Yeah. Besides, we still know you could kick our butts any day of the week," Syd laughed and reached up to poke Tristan's stomach.

"I'm more amazed that you didn't cuss just now. Parenthood has certainly changed you," Tobin half joked and they all busted out laughing.

"Thanks, guys. My little muchkin has certainly changed a lot of things about me. I thought being with Ali made me a better person, but Tristan brought things to full circle. I can only imagine when we have more and what they'll do," Ashlyn beamed proudly and kissed her son's leg.

"Ugh, you're going to make me an emotional mess," Kelley huffed and fell into Tobin for her to hold her.

"So dramatic, Kell. That's really sweet, Ashlyn," Tobin smiled and wrapped her arm around Kelley to drag her.

"Yeah, I think I need a tissue. Seriously," Alex agreed and grabbed Syd's arm to hold.

"Well, you've managed to make us all emotional messes. Congratulations," Kristie said, tongue between her lips and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, damn. I wish I would've met you before Ali did," Syd joked and they all laughed again.

"My apologies, Syd. Take that up with my wife," Ashlyn smirked and motioned with her head to Ali.

"No, thank you. Mrs. Krieger- Harris back there is very protective of her family. I don't want to end up dead in the river at the park," Syd grimaced and raised her hands up in defense.

They all shared another laugh, before Tristan interrupted them with his baby talk and his little finger pointing to the park. Ashlyn smiled up to him as best as she could, then brought him down from her shoulders to rest on her hip. She pointed to the park with him excitedly and he grinned even wider in excitement, if possible.

"No wonder you rushed us to hurry up and eat," Kristie laughed as they all looked at him.

"My kid loves the park," Ashlyn chuckled and shrugged.

They all made their way over to a couple of tables and a bench by the river. Most of the girls sat around and talked, soaking up the sun and the weather air. Ali grabbed Tristan from Ashlyn and kissed his cheek, before setting him down and grabbing his hand.

"I'll go and watch him if you want to sit here and talk with everyone," Ashlyn offered and grabbed his other hand.

Ali looked at some of the girls at the table and then back to her wife. "It would be nice to catch up, but I don't want you to have to do everything," she said.

"It's fine, Al. Go have some grown up time. I love playing with him anyways, and plus the girls wanna hang with him too," Ashlyn chuckled and waved her off.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Really, really?"

"Alex."

"I'm just saying."

The blonde rolled her eyes and picked Tristan up to face her wife. "Kiss your son bye and go have fun with our friends," she laughed and shook her head.

Ali smiled and pinched his cheeks, before kissing his forehead. "Have fun, baby. I'll be over there later," she relented and ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

Tristan just grinned at her and reached his hand out to grab her nose. Ali giggled at him and he giggled back, then she kissed his nose and stood straight. Ashlyn put him back on her hip, then grabbed Ali's chin to give her a quick peck on her lips.

"See ya in a bit," Ashlyn winked and turned to head to the park.

"Be careful," the brunette called and her wife just gave her thumbs up.

"We'll be over there with her, so he'll be in good hands, Ali," Kelley winked and patted her shoulder.

Alex, Tobin, and Syd followed behind her and Ali smiled at them all. They all quickly walked to catch up with Ashlyn, who set Tristan down and jogged behind him to keep up. The little boy went straight to the slide and pointed up to it, as he looked at his mom. Ali laughed at it and watched them, as she sat next to Pinoe.

"I'm glad my battery is full," HAO said and aimed her phone at the park.

Ashlyn had shakingly climbed up the small ladder and sat down, before Syd passed Tristan up to her. She set him in her lap and he turned his head to her with a cheesy grin. Tobin was at the end of the slide with Kelley and Alex on the sides, just in case.

Ashlyn pulled Tristan close to her front securely and said something by his ear, then slid down the slide. Tristan's happy squeals could be heard all the way where they were at and everyone laughed and gushed. Syd, Alex, Kelley, and Tobin's heads were thrown back in laughter, as well.

Ashlyn, still sitting on the end of the slide, lifted Tristan up in the air and grinned widely at him. She then passed him to Tobin and stood, dusting her clothes off. She looked to everyone at the tables and raised her arms in the air, waving and giving them all thumbs up. Tobin raised Tristan in the air and waved him at them, too.

Ali laughed at them and moved some hair behind her ear. "God, I love them," she said mostly to herself and moved to get comfortable in her seat.

Everyone heard her and they all just smiled and nodded. They all then sparked up random conversations, mostly everyone filling the table in on what's been going on in their lives. Ali listened and added her own words, but she mostly stared off at the park and watched her wife and son with a happy smile.

"Hello? Earth to Ali," Pinoe laughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

Ali snapped out of her stare and whipped her head to her friends. "Sorry. What's up," she apologized sheepishly.

"I was asking how is the new house and stuff, but obviously from your goo goo eyed stare, it's all great," Pinoe chuckled.

"Not to mention all of the Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook posts," HAO said with a pointed look and laughed.

"I'm sorry my social media skills are too much for you two to handle," Ali said and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You? Social media skills? What is this fuckery," Pinoe exclaimed sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Whatever, asshole," Ali laughed and shoved her, before giving her a light punch to her arm.

Just as they were enjoying a laugh, a high pitched scream/cry from the park broke it up and they all turned to it. Ali immediately stood, recognizing it as Tristan's, and took off to the park. Everyone followed behind her in concern and came up to the girls crowded around Ashlyn, who was cradling a crying Tristan into her chest.

The little boy's face was buried in Ashlyn's shoulder and she had a terrified and sad look on her face. She tried to pull him back to look at his face, but he wouldn't budge and sniffled little sobs still. Ashlyn then went back to kissing the side of his head and patting and rubbing his back, as she rocked to soothe him.

"What happened," Ali asked quickly and started rubbing his back.

"I tried to catch him, but it all happened so fast. I'm so sorry, Tris," Ashlyn rushed out with a slight shake in her voice.

"Babe, breathe. What happened," Ali tried again and grabbed her shoulder with her other hand.

The blonde tried to take a deep breath, but she felt a lump in her throat with each cry, sniffle, and sob her son produced. She shook her head and clutched him tighter to her body, pressing a long kiss behind his ear. Ali's heart broke at it and she desperately looked to the girls for an answer.

"He was trying to climb the little jungle gym and Ashlyn told him to be careful, but he fell off and kind of landed face first," Kelley supplied and her face set in an even deeper sad frown.

"It was totally an accident, but he might have some scrapes," Tobin added and sighed.

"He won't show his face to anyone, though. Poor little guy," Alex pouted and looked at the little boy in concern.

"We tried, but maybe you can get him to look up," Syd shrugged quietly and bit the inside of her cheek.

Ali nodded at everything they said and then turned back to her wife and son. Ashlyn looked like she wanted to die right then and there and Ali knew what her wife was thinking. She scratched her fingers up and down her back, then grabbed Tristan's arm.

"I know what you're thinking, so stop. This isn't your fault, Ashlyn. Accidents happen," the brunette said softly and fisted her jacket at her lower back.

Ashlyn swallowed visibly and dropped her head some. "No. He got hurt and he won't even let me look at him," she whispered sadly.

"Stop. Like I said, accidents happen. As many times as he's bumped his head on the tables at home or ran into things, he's still managed to brush it off. You're the main one telling me that he'll be fine and to not freak out because things happen. He'll be ok, Ash. Let's just see check him out and go from there, ok," Ali tried to calm her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"There's a difference between him accidently hurting himself and me being here and able to prevent it, Ali," her wife mumbled and shook her head in disgust.

"No, there's not, so stop doing this to yourself. Let me see him," she disagreed and held her hands up for him.

Ashlyn's grip on him softened and she reluctantly moved to pass him off. Tristan stiffened in her hands and tried to bury his face back in her shoulder. His tears had stopped, but he was still sniffling and not wanting to be seen. Ali's face fell into an even deeper state of sadness at the sight.

She grabbed him and he immediately circled his arms tightly around her neck and turned to bury his face there. Ali's heart clenched at the little sniffles and shakes he'd make, but broke when she saw one of the most saddest and hurt looks her wife ever produced. Ali ran her hands up and down his back to calm him, and his grip loosened some.

"Can mommy see your cute face, Tris," Ali whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

Tristan just sniffled and wiped at his eyes with his little fist, not budging to her request. Everyone around them just stared at him in concern and waited to see if he was alright. Pinoe figured he might be feeling too shy and wanted to give the family a moment.

"Hey, let's all back up and give him some space. Maybe that'll get him to poke his cute, little face out," Pinoe smiled and shuffled everyone back.

Ali mouthed her thanks and Pinoe just winked at them. She turned back to her wife, who was looking down at her feet and had her hands in her jacket pockets. Ali sighed and rubbed up Tristan's back, as she went to stand in front of her. She grabbed her hand and shook it to get her attention.

"What," Ashlyn said quietly and her shoulders slumped even more in defeat.

"I could us your charm on him," Ali smiled softly and picked her chin up to make her look at her.

"I think I did enough for today," she said in a hollow and sad voice.

"Ashlyn," her wife warned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm supposed to protect him, but instead he gets hurt. He won't even let me look at him and I deserve that. He might even hate me," the blonde cut in and shook her head.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris! He does not hate you," Ali laughed like she had said the dumbest thing ever.

"Before he didn't, but he probably does now," Ashlyn mused and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, stop it. Our son loves and adores you, and you know he does. Everyone does and sees how close you two are, so you can kill that BS, Ash. He's just scared and hurt, so he doesn't want to show his face. Stop doing this stuff to yourself," her wife countered and left no room for argument.

Ashlyn let her words sink in, but her son still not showing his face made it hard to believe. Ali noticed and pulled Tristan back to have him look at them. He tried to fight it, but his mother's soft touch was so soothing, that he gave up and looked at her.

Ali's face fell sadly at his slightly red and teary eyes. He sniffled and rubbed at them with the back of his hand, then let out a little sigh. Ali grabbed under his chin and inspected his face. All he had was some imprints from the little rocks and a little cut under his chin. Ali pouted her bottom lip at him and kissed his nose followed by his cut.

"Does that feel better, sweetheart," she smiled to which he slowly nodded and sniffled again.

Ashlyn was observing them intently the whole time and craned her neck to look at her son's face. Tristan looked to be ok for the most part, except for the cut under his chin, but she sighed in relief still. Ali flicked her eyes to her and smiled, and Ashlyn gave her a half hearted one in return.

"You know who else needs to feel better? Momma feels bad and could use a huge hug and kisses from her favorite munchkin. Whaddaya say," Ali grinned to him and his face brightened some.

Ali gave a little laugh at it and he gave the expected, albeit small, giggle in return. She kicked her wife's shin lightly to get her attention and Ashlyn looked back up to her. Tristan looked at her and grinned, melting Ashlyn's heart and bringing a smile to her face at the sight of it.

"Sorry, buddy," she apologized softly.

Tristan just reached out for her and Ashlyn happily took him. He looked at her for a second, then put his hand on her nose to squeeze, already forgetting about his little injury. Ashlyn chuckled at him and Ali raised her eyebrows with a knowing smile.

"What," her wife asked quietly.

"I told ya so," the brunette shrugged and kissed their cheeks, before heading back to the table.

"Where are you going," she called after her.

"First aid kit! You can do it this time," Ali called back.

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Your mommy is always right, huh," she said in a low and knowing voice.

Tristan just looked at her and she made faces at him. He laughed at it and Ashlyn kissed his cheek, before following after her wife and bouncing him on her hip.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I'm so glad we're already qualified for the final," Ashlyn groaned and fell on their bed.

"I'm with you on that," Ali agreed and flopped down right beside her.

They had just come back from a pretty tough practice and were looking towards their final game against Costa Rica in a few days. Costa Rica had just secured their spot that day and they went straight into tactics on how to play them at practice. They all wanted the win and to be tournament champions.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali and brought her close to her side, wrapping both arms around her securely. "What time is your mom and Kyle bringing Tristan back," she yawned and buried her nose in her hair.

Ali brought her arm up to check her watch, then cuddled back into her wife's side. "They should be back in a few minutes," she sighed and wrapped her arm tight around her waist, as she snuggled her face into her chest.

"Well, a nap is certainly out of the window," Ashlyn chuckled.

"Way out. Maybe they tired him out. Kyle said something about going to some kid place full of fun things and stuff. Jump houses and what not," Ali smiled and closed her eyes to rest.

"Damn, I wish we could've went! I thought they were going to do something boring," her wife whined.

"God, you're such a kid," she giggled into her chest, fisting her shirt at her stomach.

"You love it so," she defended and stuck her tongue at her.

"I'm beginning to wonder why now, though," the brunette mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I heard that, woman," her wife said and poked her side.

Ali giggled and picked her head. "You know I love you," she whispered and kissed her.

That got Ashlyn's attention and she dragged her up to rest fully on top of her. Ali grinned and clutched at the collar of her shirt, and Ashlyn's hands moved to squeeze and hold her butt. They both busted out laughing against each other's mouths, then rested their foreheads together.

"We just had a pretty grueling practice and you somehow have the energy for this," Ali asked quietly and flicked her eyes down to their bodies.

"I always have energy to please my Mrs., baby. I'm a romantic," the blonde smirked and gave her a wink.

"You qualify grabbing my ass as being a romantic," her wife snorted.

"Well, I do have to bring some spice to it, duh," she defended and moved her hands up to her lower back.

"Spice, huh? How sweet and considerate of you," Ali smiled sarcastically and lightly thumped her neck.

"Ouch! Domestic violence isn't cute, honey," Ashlyn flinched and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Pfft, anyways," Ali scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Cute. Give me kisses," she smiled sweetly and leaned up for some.

Her wife dodged her and pulled back with a teasing grin. "Sorry, these lips are closed off to you, since I'm such an abuser," she grunted, as she sat up and moved to get off of her.

Ashlyn was having none of that and crushed her back to her with her free hand. "Nice try, but if you want to add neglect to that, then you better comply," she demanded and held her to her in a death grip.

Ali looked off to the side with pursed lips and drummed her other fingers on her chest. Ashlyn looked at her expectantly and waited, but Ali ignored her and had the faintest sign of a sassy smile on her lips. The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned her head up to blow playfully into her neck.

"Stop, that tickles," Ali yelled, as she tried to roll off of her in a fit of giggles.

Ashlyn laughed and rolled them over so she was on top, and continued her attack. Ali knew she was trapped under her, especially with their hands still intertwined together and above her head. Ashlyn dragged her other hand down her side and started tickling her.

"It's only gonna get worse, Princess," she warned and laughed harder at her wife squirming.

"You're such an asshole," the brunette panted between laughs.

Ashlyn just tickled her even harder and went back to blowing in her neck. Her wife squirmed every which way and tried to throw her off with her hips, but failed. She was laughing so hard at this point, that she was gasping for breaths and Ashlyn slowly stopped her assault.

"I love you too," she said with an eye roll, as her wife tried to catch her breath.

"I'll ignore the sarcasm this time, jerk," Ali teased and pinched her side.

Ashlyn chuckled and rolled off of her. "Whatever. You know I can't get enough of you, hotness," she sighed deeply and laid beside her, resting her hand behind her head.

Ali smiled and rolled back on top of her. "Ditto, stud muffin. I love you," she said softly and pressed their lips together.

Ashlyn moved her hands slowly to her lower back and clutched her as close as possible. Ali let the faintest smile grace her lips when her wife softly moaned and grabbed at her hips roughly. Ashlyn turned her head to the side and her wife firmly grasped her face to deepen the kiss.

Just as Ashlyn slowly raked her hands under Ali's shirt to swiftly remove it, someone knocked at the door. She groaned into her mouth and Ali giggled, as she moved to get off of her. Her wife was having none of that and smashed her back to her, grabbing her face to kiss her more.

"Babe, that could them bringing back Tristan," Ali chuckled between kisses.

"They would've called and told us they were on their way back. Whoever it is will leave in a minute," Ashlyn ignored her and dragged her lips to her neck.

Ali was finding it hard to concentrate and clutched at the back of her head, burying her fingers there roughly. "Maybe, maybe not. We should still check," she sputtered and moaned a little.

Ashlyn smirked into her neck and Ali rolled her eyes at it. "Mmmhmm," she simply uttered and moved her lips back to her wife's.

There was another knock again and Ashlyn groaned louder at whoever it was and their persistance. Ali laughed and kissed her for a few seconds, before pecking her lips a few times and slowly moving away. Her wife whined and she giggled as she kissed her forehead and went to answer the door.

"We can't just leave whoever it is at the door, wifey," Ali grinned.

Ashlyn pouted and rolled onto her stomach to face the door, arms hanging off the side of the bed in front of her. "Should've put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle," she grumbled.

Ali opened the door and sure enough, it was her mother and brother with a sleeping Tristan. Ali cooed quietly at the sight and put her hand over her heart. Tristan was fast asleep on his uncle's shoulder and his face was painted with little bears. Her family smiled at her and she returned it as she ushered them in.

"You guys have fun," Ali asked quietly and hugged her mom.

"Loads. Me and Tris had so much fun at that place," Kyle grinned and carefully laid him down on his bed.

"Your brother got stuck in the tubes more than once and argued with some kids about being too big to be in them, too. Tristan enjoyed every minute of his Uncle Kyle playing with him, though," their mom laughed and bent over to give her daughter-in-law a hug.

Ali and Ashlyn laughed along, but Kyle frowned. "First of all, there was no age or height limit on those things, so if my nephew wanted me to go play with him in them, then dammit I was. Secondly, I don't work hard for this body to be told I can't 'fit' into something like those tubes. No one complained about me being in the ball pit," Kyle said with some sass and pointed up and down at his body.

"Work, diva," Ashlyn said and puckered her lips at him while doing a z-snap.

"You know it, diva," he smirked and winked at her, striking a pose.

"Goofballs. Did he just fall asleep," Ali chuckled and turned back to her laughing mom.

"Yep. He fell asleep in Kyle's arms on the walk back," she nodded and pinched her son's cheek.

"Yeah, we tired him out pretty good, so he should be out for a while," her brother smiled down to the little boy.

"We're pretty worn out ourselves, so we could go for a nap too," Ali nodded and widened her eyes at them slightly.

"Oh, now you wanna sleep," Ashlyn scoffed under her breath and frowned.

The brunette didn't hear excactly what she had said, but had an idea and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, thanks, guys. We'll see you all at dinner tonight, right," she smiled and they nodded.

"Of course, honey. We're going back to our room to rest and then we'll meet you all back here later," her mom smiled and moved to leave.

Ali nodded at them and gave them hugs and kisses to the cheek, as Ashlyn stood and did the same. Before leaving, Ali's mom leaned over and kissed her grandson's temple, and whispered goodbye and that she loved him. Kyle kneeled down and did the same, running his fingers lightly through his curls.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled at the gestures, always loving to see their family interact with Tristan. Ali walked them out the door and then turned to her wife, who was leaning over their son and staring at him. She walked up to her and wrapped herself around her in a sideways hug.

"Whatcha thinkin' about," Ali whispered to her as she kissed her jaw.

The blonde sighed and squeezed her to her. "Just stuff," she shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it," she asked quietly and laid her head on her shoulder to look at their pride and joy.

Ashlyn rubbed her arm up and down a few times, then moved it to her shoulder and sighed deeply again. "I've been thinking a lot lately about his birth parents," she confessed in a breath.

Ali's forehead scrunched in confusion and she picked her head up to look at her. "Why," she asked.

"I don't know, I just wish we had more to go off of them. My mind keeps thinking about how one day we'll have to tell him about them and that he's adopted, and I'm scared of how he'll react. I mean, he never has to worry about us loving our birth children more than him, because DNA doesn't make them no more special than him and they're all our children equally. We'll always love and treat every one of them the same, no matter what," the blonde admitted quietly.

"Of course, we will. No child will be treated differently than the other. Tristan is our son AND our first born at that. Just 'cause we didn't naturally have him or share the same DNA as him, doesn't mean anything. He's our son, just like we're our parents daughters," her wife agreed and squeezed her waist tightly.

"I know, but I'm just nervous about that talk. Who knows when it could be, like it could be in a few years or in 20 years. When should we tell him? Hell, should we ever tell him," Ashlyn asked and scratched her head in thought.

Ali sighed and pulled away to drag them to sit on the side of their bed. Ashlyn kept her eyes on their sleeping son the whole time with her face furrowed in worry and sadness. Ali saw it and palmed her cheek to make her look at her, rubbing her thumb over where her dimple usually showed soothingly.

Ali smiled at her and Ashlyn returned it with a half one. "We have to tell him one day, babe. If we could and knew it wouldn't affect him, I would never want to tell him, either. I never ever want him to think or feel that we don't love him the same or anything like that," she said and grabbed her hands to squeeze.

"Neither do I. That's what sucks," she nodded and looked down at their hands.

"If we don't tell him, though, then it could backfire on us and make things worse. He has to hear that from us, especially with us not exactly living normal lives. We live in the spotlight, so he'll find out somehow. We've done our fair share of interviews about our family, not with him yet, but still. Plus, I'm pretty sure he'll ask questions about how babies are made and we'll have to explain that," she joked and her wife laughed at it.

Ashlyn sighed and cast her eyes to him. "No, you're right. He should hear that from us and not read it somewhere or anything. I just hope that it goes smoothly," she agreed and ran her thumb over her wife's wedding ring.

Ali turned the right side of her mouth up into a smile and fell into her wife's side. Ashlyn smiled and gathered her up in her arms, resting her chin on top of her head. Ali picked at the front of her wife's shirt and then picked her head up to kiss her neck.

"We'll get through it all together and remind him that we love him the same as always. He'll never go a day without knowing how much we love him and that'll let him know that nothing's changed. Tristan is the best son ever. He won't hate us or anything, I promise," Ali assured her and kissed her cheek.

Ashlyn swallowed and clenched her jaw, as she gave a quick nod. "You're right, he is. We'll get through it together as a family. All of it. Look who's comforting and assuring who now," she joked and they both laughed at it quietly.

"That's usually how our relationship works, oddly enough. I'm serious, though, Ashlyn. Nothings gonna change and our son will always love us, just like we always will love him. Do you hear me," she said sternly and grabbed her chin to make her look her in the eye.

Her wife nodded and gave her a smile. "Of course, babe. Nothing will ever change our love for him or his for us. I hear you. I also know better than to argue with you, too," she chuckled and bumped their foreheads together.

"As long as you know. Remember: intellegent wife, idiot husband," the brunette giggled and pointed between them.

Ashlyn snorted and recieved a slap to the arm. "Kidding. You're always right," she grinned and saluted her.

Ali smiled and leaned up for a kiss. "I always am," she murmured against her lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 10 at night and they were back in their room, freshly showered after eating dinner with everyone. Tristan was tired out from the days events and back asleep in his bed after his bath. Ashlyn and Ali were propped up against their headboard, and finishing a TV show they had got engrossed in.

"Alright, I'm calling it a night," Ali yawned and moved to lay down.

"Me too," Ashlyn nodded and turned the TV off to join her.

The blonde cast a look at their son and smiled, before flicking the lights off and laying with her wife. Ali yawned deeply again and snuggled into her side, nose in her neck and sighed contently. Ashlyn smiled wider and kissed the top of her head, then rested her head there.

"G'night, honey. Love you," Ashlyn whispered and clutched her closer.

"Love you too, boo," Ali mumbled and they both laughed in silence.

Ali was out in no time, while Ashlyn took a little longer to fall asleep. She just laid there in complete and total bliss, holding her wife and occasionaly looking over at their son. She smiled sleepily at it all and then closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep.

Just as she was drifting off to dream land, she was woken up to her side of the blankets being tugged. She groggily lifted her head and looked at Ali, who was still out like a light, then frowned in confusion. Her blankets were being tugged at again and she turned her head to her tired son.

Tristan just looked at her and wiped at his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands. Ashlyn chuckled at him and he gave a big, quiet yawn, but smiled tiredly at her. She gently nudged her wife awake and then brought her arm over to sit up on her elbow. Luckily, they left the bathroom light on and cracked the door to be able to see.

"What's up, booger," Ashlyn whispered to him as Ali was waking up.

"What's wrong? Is he ok," Ali asked in concern and sat up to look at him.

Tristan raised his eyebrows at them and then reached his hands up to be picked up. They both chuckled at him and Ali scooted over to make room, as Ashlyn grabbed him and lifted him with ease to set between them. Ali turned on her side and scooted closer to him, as her wife did the same.

"Guess he's sleeping with us tonight," Ashlyn grinned.

"Guess so. Proof that he can't get enough of us," the brunette winked at her.

Ashlyn knew that her wife was implying about their earlier conversation and smiled. She reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and threading their fingers together. Ali smiled and ran her thumb over her hand, just as Tristan started going back to sleep.

"I love you. I love the both of you," Ashlyn smiled wider and kissed his cheek softly.

"And I love the both of you. So, so much," Ali replied and kissed his forehead.

They both smiled at each other and drifted off back to sleep, content with having their family all together on their hotel bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to share this one. Thanks for sticking with me :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 55

"Hey, you ok," Ashlyn asked Ali, hand to her arm and stopping them in the tunnel.

It was the second half of the final against Costa Rica and they were tied 1-1. Alex had put them up in the 22' and they looked good, but a slight miscommunication in the 38' helped Costa Rica tie. Their moral fell the faintest and Ashlyn saw, so she yelled encouragingly and they picked the intensity back up.

They had broke past the US backline down the right side and everyone scrambled to get back to defend. Ali charged back as fast as she could, but was beaten and Ashlyn faced 2 players alone. She thought she had read them good, but a quick pass followed by an even quicker shot, took away her clean sheet.

Now, they were heading back out to start the second half. Ashlyn noticed Ali had been beating herself up about that breakaway and wanted to assure her it was alright.

She also noticed she had been slightly limping on her left leg and stretching it more than normal with a little grimace, which made her even more concerned. At least, it wasn't her right leg.

"Fine. Let's just get out there and win," Ali replied a little too quickly and looked out the tunnel.

Ashlyn raised her right eyebrow and jutted her chin out. "Nice try, but you're not slick," she said and forced her face to her's to get her attention.

Ali sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ashlyn. We have a game to win, so let's go do that," she said, irritation and frustration evident, then started to walk back outside.

"Alex, I'm not dumb. I know when something's bothering you," her wife treaded carefully and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Ali took a deep breath and wiped her jersey over her face. "Look, them scoring is my fault. I should've marked my man better and read the field better. I take the blame for that and I left you ass out to defend two players at once. I take responsibility for that," she bit out and clenched her jaw in anger.

"That wasn't your fault, Ali. We all played a part in it and probably could've done more. If that's the case, I could've defended that goal better, but shit happens. You told me that," Ashlyn reminded and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

The brunette shook her head, but took in her words and sighed. She looked up to her after a second, then nodded and shifted her weight to her right leg. She did a few butt kicks with her left leg and tried to hide the wince that came across her face. Ashlyn noticed it and bit the inside of her lip in concern.

"What's wrong? Don't lie to me, because I can clearly see you're in pain," she said firmly and stepped closer.

"Nothing, it's just a little sore. I just need to stretch it a little," she lied and tried to stretch her left hip.

"Alex?"

"What? That's all it is."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Ash. Don't wife me now. We have a game to win."

"Wife you? What the hell does that mean," Ashlyn said, clearly insulted and a little angry.

"It means I don't need you to baby me and treat me with kid gloves. I don't need my wife right now, I need you as our keeper and that's it," Ali snapped and motioned out the tunnel.

That stung and Ashlyn bit her bottom lip to stop a heat of the moment comeback, but mostly to hide the hurt. She looked around to make sure no one was around to witness their argument, then dropped her head and nodded as she stepped back. Ali immediately felt horrible and stepped closer.

"Fuck. Ash, look-," Ali started, but Ashlyn cut her off with a raised hand.

"It's fine, I won't 'wife you'. I must be dumb, because being your keeper to me means making sure you're ok and that your mind is right. That's all I was doing, but I'll remember to tone it down next time. When I did the same thing and pulled Whit aside last game, she didn't say I was 'best friend-ing her'. She appreciated it and thanked me. Guess I didn't read you too well," Ashlyn said quielty in a clipped tone.

"That's not fair. I didn't mean it like that," Ali defended and shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's just get out there and win, like you said. Since you won't tell me what's wrong, at least tell someone about it. Your 'keeper' isn't good enough to know, let alone your concerned wife," she said coldly and jogged away.

Ali kicked at the ground and put her hands on top of her head. She gave a long sigh and then groaned, before pinching the bridge of her nose.

She never meant to snap on Ashlyn like that and hurt her. The look on her face made her heart clench. All she was doing was checking up on her defender, just like Hope would.

Ali let her emotions and sore leg get the best of her. They had a game to win and there was no room for her and Ashlyn to be arguing. She shook her head and all the negativity off.

If they were going to win, then she would need a clear state of mind. They'd need to be on one accord or else, so Ali let out one more deep breath before jogging out the tunnel.

"Fuck me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all set to start the second half out smoothly for the most part. Everyone was hyped and eager to get back out there to steal the win.

Ashlyn had summoned all the defenders quickly for a pep talk and was all business. They all saw the hard and determined look on her face, and Ali tried to hide her smile at it.

When they broke apart, Ali stayed back to try and quickly apologize. Ashlyn saw and knew she should accept it for the sake of the game, but was still hurt. Instead, she cut her off and quickly said it was ok and to get in postion. Ali sighed sadly, but complied and Ashlyn had to restrain from following her.

Before they knew it, the game started back up and they were back to business. They both pushed all their personal problems aside and gave Costa Rica a run for their money. Ashlyn was on fire after blocking with ease some corners and shots taken her way. That got everyone else fired up and the crowd wild.

Ali was so proud. Ashlyn was denying everything like a brick wall. Ali was playing well, too, and shutting down her side of the field. Along with that, she was charging up the line and sending cross after cross in. Ashlyn was smiling on the inside at her constant battering of the Costa Rican backline.

Then, the soccer gods shined down on them and one of Ali's crosses connected with Syd's foot for the lead. Ashlyn yelled so loudly and proudly with her fists in the air. She watched as everyone charged at Ali holding Syd to celebrate and grinned proudly at the sight.

As everyone got back in positon, Ali cast a quick look to Ashlyn. Their eyes locked and Ashlyn gave her a quick nod of approval. Ali smiled at it and dipped her head down shyly, to which Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head. They then got back to business and fought to defend the lead for the next 28 minutes.

The roar of the US supporters amped up everyones spirits and they all fought harder. They were still hungry for goals and showed it. Alex and Syd were linking well with each other and seeking to put them up by two. The backline was shutting down all attempts to leave Costa Rica at 1 and Ashlyn loved it.

It all seemed too good to be true as they approached the final 10 minutes. They saw the win and Ali probably wanted the game to end faster than everyone else. Her left leg was starting to bother her with each pounding step she took, but she bit it back and swallowed it down. The final whistle seemed so far away.

There was a foul and everyone moved to regroup. Ali took the moment to stretch her leg quickly and put her face towards the ground to hid her wince. She sucked in a sharp breath and hid all signs of pain when she looked back up. Ashlyn noticed and clamped her jaw down tightly.

"Why are you so stubborn, Alex."

Costa Rica took the kick quickly and charged towards Ali. The defender saw and quickly tried to get herself together. The Costa Rican player was going top speed and already had the upper hand. Ali chased after her full speed to defend, but her leg started to slow her down. Ashlyn noticed and cursed, as she got ready.

Ali was maybe a step behind and just as the girl pulled back to cross in the corner, she dove and stuck her left foot out to block it. The ball hit it and deflected off the other girl's shin, rolling out of bounds for a goal kick. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but stood in concern when Ali went down hard and rolled her face into the ground.

Ali immediately felt pain shoot up her left thigh and grabbed it as she went down with a cry of pain. It wasn't her knee, that was for sure. She would never forget that pain, but this certainly didn't feel good. She tightly clutched at the back of her thigh and fisted the grass, as her teammates rushed her.

"God, no," Ashlyn whispered and jogged to her in an out of body state.

Ali rolled onto her back, still holding her thigh, and threw her other arm over her face. She tried to calm and control her breathing, but her chest heaved with every nervous breath she took. All that ran through her mind, was that surely this wasn't happening again. She couldn't have this bad of luck.

All of her teammates rushed to her with questions of concern. Some of them were present that time 4 years ago, when her chase for Olympic gold was cut short. They all stood around and tried to give her room to breathe, as HAO and Pinoe kneeled by her to check on her.

Ashlyn's heart sank with each step she took towards Ali. She had to watch on TV last time, as her best friend was carted off for her ACL/MCL tear. It broke her heart to see it and not be able to do anything about it, but now she was here and it was even worse. Ali had worked so hard to get here.

"Tell us what it is, Ali," Pinoe asked calmly and placed her hand on her stomach lightly.

"My thigh. It hurts so fucking bad," Ali replied in a shaky voice, pressing her arm harder to her eyes.

HAO sighed in relief, as did everyone else, but there was still cause for concern. She didn't go down smoothly and pain was definitely evident in her voice when she spoke to them. Ashlyn had just broke through the crowd with mumbles for them to let her through.

"Is she ok? What the hell happened," the keeper panicked, as she knelt by her head and stroked it.

"All she said is that her thigh hurts really bad," HAO informed then turned back to her friend. "Want the trainer, Ali," she asked and put a hand to her arm softly.

Ali's head was swimming from the pain, but she registered her wife's voice and touch, and removed her arm from her eyes. Ashlyn stared straight down at her and gave her a soft smile, to which she broke down to. All of the emotions and fear of not knowing what was wrong got to her.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. We're all here and you're going to be alright, Al. I'm here, ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We've got you. I've got you. Shhhhh," Ashlyn soothed, grabbing her hand to hold tightly and continuing to gently stroke the side of her head.

"I can't go out like this, not again. I've worked too hard. We all have. I was doing so good, so fucking good. It's not fair," Ali cried and brought their joined hands over her face to hide it.

Ashlyn's heart broke at her confession and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat down. She looked at HAO and Pinoe, then nodded for them to get the trainer. She cast her eyes around at her teammates, then flicked them back down to her wife in determination.

"Listen to me, Alex. You're not going out of anything. You're going to go get checked out and you're going to get told everything's ok. Do you hear me? You're going to go to Brazil with all of us and help us to the Olympic podium to get our gold medals. That's what's going to happen and nothing else," she assured and picked their hands up to look her in the eyes.

Ali coughed and sniffled, as she wiped at her nose and eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered in a terrified voice.

Ashlyn's face softened at it and she swallowed hard at the fear in her wife's voice. "I know, honey. I am too. We all are, but we know how strong you are. You're gonna pull through this. It could be nothing serious, we just have to wait and see. Stay positive. Just think positive and good things, like our son and stuff. Ok," she said softly and ran her gloved fingers by her temple gently.

The mention of Tristan made her laugh, as tears came down the side of her face. Ashlyn grinned at it and sighed in relief, as she wiped her gloved thumbs over her tears. Ali took a deep, calming breath and nodded up at her.

She knew she had too many good things to think about other than the absolute worse. Her wife flashed her dimple to her to help and she laughed at it.

"That always makes me feel better, too," the defender sniffled and pointed at it.

"I know," the keeper winked and ran her thumb over her cheek lovingly.

Ali closed her eyes at her touch and relaxed more, just as the trainers broke through the crowd with the stretcher to help carry her off. Ashlyn squeezed her hand one more time and told her she loved her, before being pushed out of the way. Ali nodded and said the same, as she was swarmed to be helped.

Ashlyn stood by the whole time to be near her wife for support, arms crossed over her chest and inspecting it all closely. The team flanked her and stood by for support as well, all calling out encouraging words and things. Ashlyn smiled at it and Ali raised her hand up to the crowd to wave as she was taken off.

Everyone clapped and Ashlyn scanned her eyes to their family. Her mother-in-law had passed Tristan off to Kyle and he clutched him close, as they all looked at Ali being taken off.

They shot their eyes to Ashlyn, who nodded while giving them a thumbs up. Ali's mom grabbed her heart and hugged her son and grandson in relief.

The keeper cast one more look at her wife as she disappeared down the tunnel. She wanted to do nothing more than follow and be with her, but she knew Ali would kill her for leaving the game. She looked to the scoreboard then back to her teammates. Every pair of eyes had the same fire she had.

"Let's finish this," Ashlyn said strongly and they all nodded.

"For Ali," Alex said and stuck her hand out.

Everyone said the same thing and place their hands on top. The ghost of a smile graced Ashlyn's face. It was hard to try and remain focused, when her wife was a few hundred feet away and in pain. She knew she wanted her by her side just like she wanted to be there. She would finish this game for her, though.

"For Ali," Ashlyn nodded and they all cheered, firing themselves up more for the remainder of the game.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final whistle blew and Ashlyn sprinted to Pinoe, telling her to escort her family to Ali. She then immediately took off to find her wife, even though she didn't know exactly where she was at. She didn't care and figured someone back there would tell her.

One of the event workers pointed her to where they saw her being taken to, and she thanked him and ran that way. She turned a few corners in confusion and finally came to their trainer coming out of a room. He saw her and motioned her over. Ashlyn felt her heart sink at the impeding news and fear.

"Calm down, Harris. It's not as bad as we thought. She just strained her hamstring and'll be out for a few weeks," he smiled and grabbed her shoulder.

Ashlyn let out a huge sigh of relief and bent over. "Oh my God, thank you," she cried in joy and stood back straight to crush him in a bear hug.

"This is a first," he grunted and struggled to breathe.

Ashlyn laughed and let go, stepping back and putting her hands on top of her head. "Sorry. I promised her it was nothing serious for her sake, and mostly mine, without knowing exactly what was wrong. That was the biggest thing I ever promised her," she breathed and widened her eyes with a smile.

"Ah I see," he chuckled. "Go. She wants to see her family and know the score," he winked and patted her shoulder as he left.

Ashlyn smiled and took a deep breath, before knocking and entering the room. Ali was sitting on the edge of the exam table, feet dangling and her left thigh wrapped, and quickly looked up to her guest. When their eyes met, Ashlyn grinned brightly at her and went to stand in front of her.

Ali smiled shyly up at her and then dipped her head back down in shame. She remembered her earlier words to her wife and felt bad again. Ashlyn noticed and rolled her eyes. There was far more important things to think about and be thankful for, than their stupid fight earlier.

Ashlyn bent over to try to meet her eyes, but Ali was set on sulking. The blonde chuckled quietly and removed her gloves, throwing them on the table by her wife. Ali turned to them and then went back to looking at her feet. Ashlyn grabbed her neck with both hands and forced their eyes to meet.

"Will you stop," she smiled and ran her thumbs over her cheeks lovingly.

The brunette just shook her head and sighed. "I was a bitch to you," she mumbled stubbornly.

"Alex, there are far more important things to worry about, than a fight that I already forgave you for," Ashlyn said honestly.

"Still, doesn't change the shitty things I said. I can't take them back," Ali sighed and flicked her eyes down.

Ashlyn sighed too, then an idea came to her head. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife's, starting out sweetly, but deepening it when Ali melt into it. As hard as Ali wanted to fight it and continue to punish herself, Ashlyn always had that hold on her to make her do the opposite.

Ali grabbed her collar and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around the back of her thighs lazily. Ashlyn smiled on the inside and slowed the kiss down, as she pulled back to look at her. Ali's eyes were still closed and Ashlyn bit her bottom lip with a smile at the sight.

"I love you and I forgive you, so that's all that matters. How many times have you done the same thing for my ass," she whispered no more than an inch away from her lips.

Ali opened her eyes and they softened. Ashlyn smiled wider at it and kissed her again for a second, before enveloping her in a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and buried her face in her neck, breathing her in and sighing contently. Ali circled her arms around her neck securely and put her nose in her shoulder.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being a bitch," she mumbled and they both laughed.

"You're not a bitch, baby. I'm sorry too," Ashlyn apologized and kissed her neck, as they fell into a comfortable silence and held each other.

"Ashlyn?"

"Hmm."

"Did we win?"

Ashlyn chuckled and pulled back, but kept her hands on her wife's hips. Ali didn't let her go either and kept her hands clasped behind her neck. Ashlyn smiled at her, making sure to show her dimple, which made Ali's face crack with one of her own.

"Of course, we did. 3-1. Everyone did it for you, too. Alex scored a late minute goal and threw her fingers up for your number. We're tournament champions," she winked and squeezed her hips.

Ali blinked back tears and gave a watery smile. "You guys are the best," she sniffled and played with the back of her wife's headband.

Ashlyn wiped near her eyes with the pad of her thumbs, then kissed her nose. "Only for you, Princess," she whispered and kissed her again.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other, just as there was a knock on the door. Ashlyn called for them to come in and their family all rushed in with concern. Ashlyn jumped out of the way and they all crushed her in a hug. She observed them with a chuckle and her teammates filed in to do the same.

Ali smiled at them all as they rushed her with love. She immediately reached out for Tristan, who happily went to her and fell into her side. After everyone hugged her, she filled them in on her injury and they all sighed in relief at it. The trainer came back in and everyone took that as the cue to leave.

Kyle went to grab Tristan back, but Ali waved him off and said she wanted to keep him. He and their mom smiled and nodded at her, then waved to go back out to the stadium. Ashlyn stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to leave or not, and Ali giggled.

"Duh, you stay too," the brunette teased and motioned her over.

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly and went to stand by her. Ali held Tristan close to her chest and kissed the top of his head adoringly. Her son always made her feel better about everything, just like her wife did. Ashlyn looked at them and smiled, as she grabbed his hand and bobbed it up and down.

"You're good to go, Krieger- Harris. Just take it easy and rest up, then you'll be good as new," he smiled and poked Tristan's stomach playfully.

"Awesome, thanks," Ali nodded in relief.

"Not a problem at all. Just get better, because we need you in Brazil. FYI, this one almost killed me when I told her the good news. She was so relieved," he joked and they all laughed.

"Really, huh," Ali smirked and looked to her.

"Anyways," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Don't let her fool you. I'll see you guys later. Can I get a high five, Tristan," he smiled and the little boy slapped his hand.

The trainer laughed and scruffed the little boy's hair, making him laugh. He waved to the little family and then exited to do other things.

Ali squeezed Tristan to her for a hug and Ashlyn hopped on the exam table by her. She leaned back on her hands and Ali leaned into her side.

"He always makes me feel better. So do you," Ali motioned to their son and looked up at her.

"Ditto, babe. Ditto," Ashlyn agreed, kissing her forehead and then the top of her head.

Tristan looked up at Ashlyn and she made faces at him, which he giggled to. He reached his hand up to her and she bent down to pretend to nibble on it, making him laugh harder. Ali and Ashlyn laughed at his adorableness, then looked to each other with smiles.

"I know how you felt that day I hit my head. It sucks," the blonde admitted in a breath.

"It definitely does. I'm sorry," the brunette apologized.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Ashlyn swallowed hard.

"Never," Ali promised and leaned over to kiss her softly.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

It was a month after being crowned tournament champions of the CONCACAFs, and they were back home in D.C. Ali was out running errands for work, so Ashlyn was tasked with watching Tristan for the day. She was nervous at first, but encouragement from her wife helped her fall into an easy pattern with him.

"Alright, Tris. Time to clean up our mess before mommy has my head," Ashlyn grunted as she stood.

The living room was a mess. She had let him bring some of his toys down and they played with them while they watched cartoons. They had snack wrappers and other things littering the floor, and she grimaced at the state of it all. If Ali saw this, she'd be in trouble.

"Oh, she's going to kill me if she sees this," she mumbled to herself, biting her bottom lip.

Tristan was already picking up the trash and taking it to the kitchen. Ashlyn smiled at him, thankful that he wasn't a hard child to deal with. They had to credit all the Disney Jr. he watched with knowing to do simple things like that. He was a very sharing, caring, respectful little boy.

Ashlyn grabbed the rest of the trash and followed him. They disposed of their mess and she saw that there was some dirty dishes in the sink. Ali was in such a rush this morning, she didn't do them and Ashlyn chuckled at it. Her wife always made a point to have everything clean and in order before she left.

She went to the dishwasher to start filling it up, but it was already full with dirty dishes. She laughed and shook her head as she moved to get it ready to start. Ali really was in a rush this morning.

"Guess mommy forgot to clean up. She's going to be tired when she gets back, so let's help her out," Ashlyn winked to her son.

Tristan just smiled, like always, and then they proceeded to finish cleaning up the living room. Ali always worked so hard to make sure that their home was always well kept. Not to mention, them too. Ashlyn loved that she could do something for her and take some of the workload off.

They picked up all the toys and headed upstairs to put them away, Tristan leading and Ashlyn behind to steady him. Tristan's room needed a little cleaning too, so they quickly picked up and straightened it. After they were done, she picked him up and headed back down to the living room.

Now that all of the toys and trash was picked up, the room looked a whole lot better. Ashlyn set him down, then went about straightening all the pillows and things in the room. She cleaned up the tables, fixed things around, then stood back to look at everything.

"Perfect. Now, the kitchen," she smiled and grabbed Tristan's hand to lead them there.

Ashlyn set her son on the counter by the sink. She went to the fridge and passed him his peanut butter and apple snacks, then pulled her sleeves up to start the dishes. She removed her jewelry and set it off to the side, then started to make her water for the dishes.

"Since the dishwasher is still full, we have to do it old school. After this, we're taking a nap, kid," she said tiredly and playfully boxed with him.

Tristan laughed at it and she chuckled at him, as she moved her fingers to attack his neck. That made him laugh even harder and she circled her arms around him to pepper his cheek with kisses. Tristan giggled and she scruffed his hair, before starting on her task.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are, Trissy Poo," she cooed and he giggled.

Ashlyn quickly washed the dishes while Tristan snacked. He felt like sharing, so he would feed her and she'd hum at each bite she took. He loved it and would bounce in his seat giddily to which she laughed. Before she knew it, she was finished and picking him back up.

"Nap time," Ashlyn cheered and threw his trash away.

As she headed to the living room, Tristan rubbed his little fist over his eyes and yawned. Ashlyn smiled at it, breathing an internal sigh of relief, and pressed her lips to his cheek lovingly. Tristan gave a sleepy smile at the contact and grabbed her hair at the back of her head.

"Ok, you can sleep on top of me, kiddo," she said and laid out on the couch, cuddling her son on top of her chest.

She turned on some cartoons, hoping it would help him fall asleep, then laid her left hand protectively on his back. Tristan yawned again and laid there comfortably, left thumb in mouth and his right hand fisting her shirt, while he watched the cartoons with drowsy eyes.

Ashlyn rested her right hand behind her head to hold it up and look at him. She gently kissed the top of his head, then laid back to watch TV. Before she knew it, his breathing evened out and he made little shudder sighs in his sleep. She smiled at it and closed her eyes to join him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali pulled into their driveway and parked with a sigh. It had been a long, albeit eventful, day and she was happy to be back home to her family. Doing work for the Spirit and some quick interviews was tiring, and she couldn't wait to get inside to her wife and son.

"Home sweet home," she smiled and headed to the front door.

Ali opened the door to a very quiet house. She gave a quizzical look and shrugged, then headed upstairs to change and see if her wife was up there. She checked Tristan's room first and saw that it was empty, then headed to her own empty room.

Ali shrugged again, then changed into shorts and a shirt before heading back downstairs. She went to the living room and the sight she came to almost made her cry from cuteness. She put her hands over her mouth and walked over to her sleeping wife and son.

"Could you two not be any more cuter," she cooed in a whisper and ran her fingers through each of their hair.

Tristan was still in his same position, the grip of his hand loosened and his thumb barely in his mouth. Ashlyn's head was turned to his slightly and her lips ghosted his forehead. Tristan sighed in his sleep with a faint smile and snuggled more towards Ashlyn's neck, who gripped him tighter.

Ali sighed lovingly and kissed their foreheads, before heading to the kitchen. When she came to it already cleaned, she furrowed her forehead in confusion. She checked the dishwasher and saw that it was full of clean dishes. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and leaned into the counter.

"I don't remember doing this," she said to herself.

Just as she leaned over to put away the clean dishes, her hand hit and knocked over something. She quickly looked back to the counter to find her wife's jewelry, and then to the floor to see some of it scattered on the floor. She shook her head and picked them all up, realizing Ashlyn had clean up and smiled.

"Such a sweet wife, but really, Ashlyn," she chuckled and set the jewelry back on the counter.

Ali noticed that her wedding ring was missing and she didn't remember seeing it on her hand earlier, either. She scanned the floor for it and saw it almost under the fridge. She bent down and picked it up, rolling it around her fingers as an idea came to her head.

"Since you don't know how to take good care of your wedding ring, let's have a little fun and watch you squirm," Ali smirked mischievously and wagged her eyebrows.

She stood back straight and pocketed it, loving the idea of this joke. She smiled and hummed to herself, as she opened the fridge and looked for ideas for dinner. She drummed her fingers on the fridge door in thought, then settled on ordering pizza.

Ali looked at her watch and saw it was a little after 5. "I'm too tired to cook and pizza sounds wonderful right about now," she yawned and moved some hair behind her ear.

Just as she was pulling out a bottle of water, she heard little feet pad across the floor and towards her. She smiled brightly at the sound and turned to her son, who was wiping the sleep from his eyes. She grinned widely at him and scooped him up to kiss his cheeks.

"Miss me, baby? Did you have fun with momma," she asked him sweetly.

Tristan just yawned and grabbed her face with both of his hands. Ali laughed and he giggled at her, as he kissed her cheek. Sometime ago, like a few weeks after the CONCACAFs, Tristan started giving them hugs and kisses on his own without having to be asked. Ali and Ashlyn immediately melted at the gestures.

"I will never get tired of those, cutie. Let's go check on momma," Ali winked and hugged him, as she headed back to the living room.

Ashlyn was still out like a light on the couch and Ali chuckled at it. She shook her head and then headed upstairs to their room. Her laptop was up there and she had emails to send out and reply to. Tristan loved playing and laying in their bed, so she brought him with her. Besides, her wife looked beat.

"We'll let momma rest and you can come hang out with me and watch cartoons," she smiled to him.

Ali placed him on the bed and he played around on it, as she grabbed her laptop and went to sit on her side. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to the cartoons he was watching downstairs, before settling back against the headboard. Tristan moved to sit Indian style in the middle and watched his favorite show, making Ali smile.

About 10 minutes into typing away and sending out emails, Tristan moved up by her to watch. Ali giggled at him and his curiosity, as he laid into her side and she wrapped her arm around him to hold. He occasionally would point at the screen and let out little surprised sounds at it, causing her to nod her head and entertain him.

"Wanna watch a movie on Netflix, munchkin," she finished up and he just grinned.

Ali chuckled at him and pinched his cheek, then went to find him a movie on her laptop. She grabbed his hand and helped him scroll through the children's selections, until he stopped and pointed at one with Superman.

Ali knew he probably wouldn't understand or enjoy it as much as he did his other cartoons, but relented at the eagerness and bounce in him. He just kept pointing at it and talking his baby talk excitedly. Ali sighed with a smile and then pressed play, laughing at him clapping when the movie started.

"If this is too violent, then we're finding something else to watch, young man," she half joked and brought him on her lap to snuggle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn slowly started to stir from her slumber and she slowly stretched out the kinks in her body. She then patted her stomach, noticing it felt a whole lot lighter and something was missing, then shot her eyes open in panic. She sat up fast and looked around the room, before jumping up and searching for her son.

"Tristan?! Tristan where are you," she called and looked in every place she saw.

From the living room, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, she scanned every nook and cranny downstairs. She even shot out the front door, but came to an abrupt stop when she saw her wife's car in the driveway. She breathed easier at the sight of it and then bolted upstairs.

Ashlyn could hear faint giggles and little squeals from their bedroom through the cracked door. She almost cried in joy at the sound of it. She slowly walked to the door and pushed it open to her wife and son on their bed. Ali had Tristan cuddled into her chest with her laptop in front of them.

Ali looked up to her wife and smiled brightly. "Hey, babe. Sleep good," she asked and patted her spot for her to come to.

"I did until I woke up and thought I lost him. That's the second time you've done that to me, wifey," she pointed out and went to sit by them, kissing the top of his head.

Ali giggled and grabbed her chin for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, but you looked so tired and he woke up, so he came to help finish up some emails with me. Thank you for cleaning up the house for me too," she said softly then pecked them again.

"You're more than welcome. I loved knowing I was helping to take some of the workload off you. I had a little help too," she shrugged and looked to their son.

"The perfect little helper," Ali said and kissed the top of his head.

"He certainly is, 'cause he takes from you. You are the glue that keeps this house and family together, after all. He loves helping you clean," Ashlyn mused and laid into her side to watch the movie.

Ali smiled at it and wrapped her arm around Ashlyn to run her fingers through her hair. Her wife sighed into her touch and they all sat together to watch the movie as a family. It ended about 20 minutes later and the girls moved to stretch and get up.

"Want me to cook dinner," the blonde offered and dragged Tristan around the bed by his ankles.

Her wife smiled at her son's face flushed from laughter. "No, I kind of want pizza. Thanks, though. I'll be taking you up on that offer soon," she winked and grabbed her cell phone.

"Whenever or whatever you want, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," she winked back and picked Tristan up.

They all headed downstairs and to the kitchen, as Ali called for some pizza. Ashlyn set Tristan down and then went around to the fridge for something to drink. She poured some juice in a glass and Tristan's sippy cup, then handed it to him and downed hers. Ali bit back a snicker at her wife picking up her jewelry and putting it back on.

"Forgot I left this stuff here," she heard her mumble.

Ali went to the booth and sat down, grabbing Tristan and setting him in her lap comfortably. She sneakily watched Ashlyn put her ring on that her grandma gave her for Christmas and other jewelry.

Almost immediately, something seemed to dawn on Ashlyn and she started looking around frantically. Ali quickly hid her amusement in the top of her son's head.

"Fuck," Ashlyn cursed under her breath.

"Babe, language," Ali rolled her eyes playfully, even though it was quiet enough for Tristan to not here.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized and searched the floor.

The brunette bit her bottom lip to avoid laughing and finished their order. "Pizza will be here in 45 minutes. What're you looking for," she asked, struggling to maintain a blank face.

Ashlyn shot up from the floor and hid her hands behind her back. Ali gave a face of confusion and stood to go to her, putting Tristan on her hip. Ashlyn gulped and her eyes darted everywhere but at her wife. Her mind was running a mile a minute to figure out where she had put her wedding ring.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine. Super, even."

"You're sweating. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just...hot."

Ali narrowed her eyes at her and grabbed her left hand from behind her back. Ashlyn tried to stiffen it and fight her off, but Ali caught her by surprise and succeeded. Ali turned her hand over and Ashlyn brought her right hand around in defeat and fear.

"Where's your wedding ring," Ali asked quietly.

The blonde took a huge gulp and tugged at her collar nervously. "I don't know. It was with all my other stuff, but now it's gone," she answered in a mix of fear and shame.

Ali pursed her lips together and nodded slowly. "How is it that you can keep up with everything else, but something as important as your wedding ring? After all, it is the symbol of our love," she feigned annoyance.

"I...I...I swear it was right there. I didn't mean to lose it, Ali," Ashlyn tried to explain and started looking around the floor again.

"That ring is expensive, Ashlyn. Is it not that important enough for you to keep up with," her wife chastised and stepped away.

"Ali, babe, you know it is. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry," she tried to reason and reached for her arm.

"Mmhmm," Ali rolled her eyes and removed herself from her grasp to go to the living room.

Ashlyn sighed in defeat and kicked at the ground, before following her. Ali set Tristan on the couch, and with her back to her wife, winked at their son and gave him a smile. Tristan giggled and finished up his juice happily. Ashlyn stayed quiet behind her with slumped shoulders and hands clasped to her front.

"You need to find your ring," the brunette stated and brushed past her back to the kitchen.

"I know, I know. I practically tore that kitchen apart! I can't think of anywhere else it could be," Ashlyn said, frustrated with herself and followed her.

Ali was starting to feel bad about how sad and regretful her wife was feeling. She figured she tortured her long enough and that she should relieve her of her misery. She turned around to a frantic Ashlyn searching the floor again and smiled devilishly at it.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for it?"

"Positive, Ali."

"Are you sure for sure?"

"Alexandra, I'm sure for sure."

Ashlyn was on the floor on her stomach and looking under the fridge with her phone light desperately. Ali couldn't hold it back any longer at how cute her wife looked, and busted out laughing. Ashlyn turned her head to her in utter confusion and slowly stood, dusting her clothes off.

"What's so funny," she asked nervously.

Ali wiped at her eyes and continued laughing, as she fished the ring out of her pocket. "You should take better care of your stuff, babe," she said and held her fist out to her.

Her wife's face was a mix of confusion and slight fear. "Come again? You already told me that," she replied in a worried tone.

Ali rolled her eyes and then revealed her ring to her. Ashlyn's eyes widened at it and she happily took it to slip back on to it's rightful place. She had the biggest, most happiest smile and Ali smiled warmly at it.

"Where'd you find it," Ashlyn asked thankfully and brought it up to stare at.

Her wife stepped closer to her and fisted her shirt at her stomach. "I knocked it over when I got home and it almost rolled under the fridge. Seriously, honey, you need to take better care of your stuff. What would you have done if you really had lost it," she gently scolded.

"Probably lie to you and go buy another one," she muttered under her breath, earning a hit to the stomach.

"Not funny, Ash. That ring is irreplaceable and custom made just for you, so good luck trying," Ali replied with a sassy look.

"I was kidding. I never want to lose or replace my ring. In a way, it kind of makes me feel like you're with me when we're separated," Ashlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Good to know you feel the same way," the brunette whispered and leaned up to kiss her.

"Always and forever," Ashlyn said between kisses.

Just as things were getting heated, Tristan walked in saying eat, eat and they broke apart laughing. He walked to Ashlyn and tugged at her sweats to be picked up. She happily picked him up just as the doorbell rang. Ali went to answer, hoping it was the pizza, as something clicked in her wife.

"Hey? If you found my ring when you first came home, then that means you had it this whole time," she realized.

Ali turned around to walk backwards and clapped with a sly smirk. "I had to teach you a lesson, didn't I? Besides, I love to see you squirm," she laughed and answered the door for the pizza.

Ashlyn gave a sarcastic laugh and her son laughed whole heartedly. "You're mom's got jokes, son," she said with a genuine chuckle and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for your kind words and I hoped you enjoyed it :)


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Ashlyn! I need you to come to the store," Ali instructed over the phone.

Ali and Tristan had went to the store an hour ago, and Ashlyn stayed at home to relax some. She heard a lot of noise and people talking fast in the background. She immediately jumped from the couch and put her shoes and sweater on, before grabbing her keys and rushing to the jeep.

"I'm on my way. What's wrong," Ashlyn asked in worry and sped off.

"Ash, please just get here," Ali said with a slight shake in her voice.

Ashlyn heard it and knew something bad had happened. Her wife was beating around the bush, and whether that was for her sake or Ashlyn's, she didn't know. That thought alone made her push on the gas more and hurry to her family.

"Alex, dammit, just tell me," she shouted in frustration and fear.

"I don't want you to worry. Just get here," her wife sighed sadly.

Ashlyn clamped down on her jaw hard and tight, then made a sharp turn to speed down the street to the store. She took a few deep breaths and tried to control her emotions, because Ali sounded scared and needed her. Ali heard it and blew out a breath herself.

"You're already freaking me out. Are you and Tristan ok," Ashlyn tried as calm as possible.

"We're fine, I think. We had a little accident and I just want you here with us," Ali cracked out and Ashlyn gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's ok, baby, I'm here. Matter of fact, I'm pulling in now. Where are-," she started, but stopped when she saw 2 police cars by the end of the parking lot.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart started beating fast. She painfully slowed down her speed to avoid spooking the police. She pulled up and barely threw the jeep in park, before hopping out and rushing to her wife and son.

"Alex! Are you ok?? Is he ok," Ashlyn asked quickly and roamed her hands over them to inspect them.

Ali was clutching Tristan to her body tightly and had her nose buried in his hair. When she saw Ashlyn, she cried in relief and tried to blink back the tears pooling her eyes. Tristan heard his mom and pulled back to look at her with a smile, as well.

Ashlyn smiled to him, trying to mask her worry, and ran her hand through his curls to his cheek to cup. She looked at her wife and did the same to her. Ali just stared at her and shuddered with a little sob. Ashlyn crushed them to her body and held them in a tight hug.

"What happened, Ali," the blonde asked into her hair.

"I don't know. One second I'm pulling out of the store to go home, then the next we're getting hit from behind. Some guy hits me, 'cause he's on the phone, and then gets out to yell at me like it was my fault," Ali answered around the lump in her throat.

Ashlyn inhaled sharply and Ali knew she was mad. She clutched her lower back tightly and pulled her closer to prevent her from taking off. Ashlyn noticed, and if she wasn't raging mad, she would've smirked that her wife knew her so well. Right now, though, she wanted to go rip the guys head off.

"Are you two ok," she asked, voice shaking slightly from anger.

"Yes. He hit us pretty good and messed up the back of my car, but I think we're ok. Tristan only cried for a second until I grabbed him. He was more scared at that guy yelling at us than anything," the brunette assured, but cursed when she let that last bit slip.

Ashlyn tore away from them and looked her straight in the eye. "What," she asked in a low, furious voice.

"Oops," Ali said quietly with slightly wide eyes.

Ashlyn clenched her jaw angrily and her face hardened. She looked to her son, who really did seem fine, and inspected him all over again. She then turned her attention back to her wife and swallowed calmly. She kissed each of their foreheads and stood straight.

"Put him in the jeep. I'm going to go talk to the police," Ashlyn said with a blank face and looked to the officers.

"Ashlyn, everything is getting handled. Don't go and do anything stupid, especially with the police here. For real," Ali warned and grabbed the strings on her sweater to get her to look at her.

"I'm not. I'm going to go talk to them. Don't worry about me, just put him in the jeep," she promised.

Ali flicked her eyes between the police with the man that hit them and her wife. Ashlyn mustered up the best possible smile of assurance she could and nodded towards the jeep. Ali didn't want to leave her, but Tristan was getting fussy from being in the cold, so she obliged.

"Please don't do or say anything stupid. I'll be over there in a second. Promise me," Ali pleaded with worry in her eyes.

"I promise. Go and get him out of the cold," she nodded and raised her hand up.

Ali just sighed and hoped she would do what she asked. Ashlyn watched her walk away, then turned towards the man and the police with a stone hard face. She walked to them in determination, and the closer she got, the more she could hear him arguing with them.

"Can we help you ma'am," one of the officer's asked and walked to her.

"Yeah, tell me this guy is getting a ticket or something. He hit my wife and kid because he was too busy talking on the phone. Someone could've seriously got hurt or something, not to mention, my wife's car looks like shit because of this asshole," Ashlyn spat and gestured to the guy.

"Asshole? Your WIFE should've looked and paid attention to what the hell she was doing. The idiot," he sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch your damn mouth, I'm warning you. Not only did you hit them, but you got out and started yelling at them like an animal. You scared her and our son to the point where he started crying. You're lucky the police are here or else," Ashlyn warned angrily and pointed at him.

"Alright, alright! That's enough from the both of you or else we'll end it. Sanchez, take her over there and get statements from her wife. I'll take care of him," the other officer intervened.

"You got it, partner. Let's head over to your wife and son, ma'am," Sanchez said and nodded towards where she came from.

Ashlyn ignored them and continued to stare at the guy with rage. "Fine," she bit out and led the way.

Ali had heard them arguing and turned her head that way. She cursed under her breath and hurridley secured Tristan in his carseat. Just as she finished, Ashlyn and one of the officers headed towards her. Her wife looked angry as hell and Ali rolled the window down to keep an eye on their son.

"What did I say," she whispered in irritation and grabbed her arm to hold.

"I'm not in trouble, Ali. He wants to talk to you," she assured, waving her off and rolling her eyes.

"She's not in trouble, ma'am. Actually, I can see where she's coming from, because I have a family of my own and a newborn at that. I just need to talk to you about what happened. I'm Officer Sanchez," he smiled and pulled out his pen and pad.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Ali," she smiled back and looked to her still fuming wife.

Ashlyn's eyes stayed trained on the idiot that hit her family and Ali noticed her jaw muscle was pulsing quick and hard. Ali interwined their fingers together and pulled her closer to comfort her. Ashlyn relaxed into her touch and sighed.

"We're ok, babe. Don't give him the satisfaction," Ali whispered and kissed her jaw.

Ashlyn just nodded and tore her eyes away from him to the ground. Ali looked at her and ran her thumb over her's, then turned her attention to Officer Sanchez. The man observed them and made sure they were ok before proceeding to get the details. Ali gave him her account and didn't stop until she was done.

"Ok, Mrs. Harris, looks like I've got what I need. You guys wait here and I'll go and get eyewitness accounts of what happened. Anything I can do for you guys," Officer Sanchez asked.

"No, I think that's it," Ali answered and smiled.

"Actually, I would like someone to come and check them out if that's cool," Ashlyn spoke up, not feeling comfortable about what her wife had just told.

"Ash," her wife started.

"No, Ali. I'll feel better once I know for a fact that everything is ok with you two. We should at least get Tris checked out," she cut her off and turned her head to their son.

The brunette followed her gaze and nodded in understanding. "You're right. Can you do that," she turned back to the officer.

"Of course, I'll call 'em in now. I'd want the same thing done if my wife called me and I was in your shoes, too. I'll be back in a minute, ladies," he smiled and walked away to call it over his radio.

Ashlyn took a deep, calming breath and walked them over to the jeep. She kissed Ali's hand, then dropped it to go lean into the window and smile at Tristan. The little boy turned his head to her and smiled at his mother, to which she winked at him.

"You ok, buddy," she asked him and reached her hand out for his.

Ali stood by her and watched their little interaction, arms crossed over her chest and eyes welling up with tears. She had been so scared when they had first gotten hit, not for herself, but for her son. When she heard him crying, she thought the worst and wasn't satisfied until she had him in her arms.

Tristan really only did cry for like a second until he was in his mother's arms. As soon as Ali grabbed him, he immediately started to calm down. Then, the idiot guy that hit them hopped out of his car and started yelling at them. Tristan hid his face in Ali's neck and clutched around it tightly. That pissed her off.

Ali wanted to do nothing more than tell him off and punch him in the face, but Tristan was her first and foremost priority. She told him to back off and that she was calling the police, which got him to storm off and wait by his car. Then, she called Ashlyn and now they were here.

Ali let out a quiet sob and turned her back to them. Ashlyn immediately looked at her in concern and moved to stand in front of her. She grabbed her neck and tried to use her thumbs to make her look at her. Ali fought her off and brought her hands up to hide her face.

"Alex, what's wrong? Talk to me," the blonde pleaded and bent over to see her face.

Ali shook her head and grabbed her wrists to remove her hands. Ashlyn was stronger and didn't budge, so she pulled her to her for a tight hug. Ali tried to push her off, hell bent on punishing herself, but her wife just clutched on to her tighter.

"Let me go, Ashlyn," she choked out.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong," she argued and buried her left hand in her hair.

Ali sighed in defeat, having no more will to fight her wife off, and fell into her embrace. She fisted her sweater at her back and buried her face in her shoulder to cry into. Ashlyn's heart broke at it and she gathered her up in her arms more, putting her nose behind her ear.

"Baby, what's wrong," Ashlyn pleaded again and squeezed her closer, but Ali just cried into her shoulder for a moment longer.

"I'm a horrible mother," she sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the-...what're you talking about, Alex," Ashlyn said flabbergasted and pulled back to look at her.

"We got into a car wreck and it scared him. I couldn't even defend us, because I was too shaken up. I had to call you and I scared you half to death. I'm so hopeless," the brunette confessed and threw her arms up.

Ashlyn had to restrain from laughing at her wife's admission. She didn't think any of those things about her. In fact, she thought the complete opposite and was proud of her wife. If Ali hadn't called her, then she would've been mad and upset with her.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris! You did nothing wrong and I'm glad you called me. If you hadn't, I would've been upset. You did everything right and this is in no way or form your fault. Do you hear me," Ashlyn said and made her look at her.

"But-"

"No. No buts, just nod your head that you agree. Stop beating yourself up for something you didn't do. This is all that fucking asshole's fault and he's lucky the police are here. I should've just charged him when we were arguing."

Ashlyn was staring back off at the guy with a sour face. Ali gave a watery laugh at it and her wife turned back to her, flashing her dimpled grin at her. Like always, it worked it's magic and made her smile.

"There's my girl," Ashlyn whispered and rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks.

"Are you really not mad at me," Ali sniffled quietly.

"Never. I'm proud of how you handled everything. You made sure our son was ok and called the police. You did everything right. You're the best mom ever and I love you," she assured.

"I'm glad you're here. It took everything in me to not kill that guy," her wife admitted and they both laughed.

"Me too. Those cops saved his life just now, because I almost went after him when I was over there," Ashlyn smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, so that's what I heard," Ali teased with a laugh.

"You know how crazy protective of my family I get, especially you two. You and Tristan are my world, and I don't ever want to see you hurt or anything," she said somewhat shyly and dipped her head down.

"Just like you and him are my everything. I love you both so much," her wife agreed and picked her head up by her chin.

Ashlyn smiled at her and Ali leaned up for a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, they hugged each other tightly. They had so much to be thankful for and they both knew that without a doubt. Their top reason made his presence known and they both chuckled.

"You want some lovin' too, honey," Ashlyn smiled and walked them back over to the window.

Tristan giggled at them and Ali opened the door to sit next to him. Ashlyn leaned into the open door and watched her family with a proud smile. Ali just stroked the side of his head with her finger tips, then pressed her lips to his temple for a moment. Ashlyn put her hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

The sound of a siren broke their moment and they looked towards it. Tristan thought it was the coolest thing ever and tried to sit up in his seat to look. When he saw the flashing lights, his face lit up in excitement and he pointed to it. They both laughed and Ali unbuckled him to get out.

They both made their way over to the paramedics, Ashlyn's arm around Ali's shoulder. Officer Sanchez finished up his interviews and went over to them. He talked to the paramedics and then let Ali fill them in on what had happened. They then started checking them out and Ashlyn held her wife's hand the whole time.

"We have everything we need and he's going have some trouble from us. Everyone told us the same thing you did, Mrs. Harris. We'll call a tow truck and have them take it wherever you want. Other than that, just call up your insurance company and fill them in and you're good to go," the officer smiled.

"Perfect! I'm ready to go home," Ali sighed in relief.

"We're finished, too. You and your son seem fine, Mrs. Harris. If anything, he might be a little shaken up, but seeing as how he's had the most fun I've ever seen doing this job, I'd say no. You've got a pretty tough little boy," the male paramedic chuckled and gave Tristan five.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn nodded and smiled at her wife.

The paramedics chatted with the officers as they called the tow truck. Ashlyn and Ali were still sat on the end of the ambulance and finished up talking to the female paramedic. She was one of the regular ones that worked the Spirit games, and was enjoying playing with Tristan.

"Glad to see you guys are all fine. Take care and I'll see you around," she smiled and waved, as her partner returned and they moved to leave.

"You too. Take care," Ali said and they waved back.

They made their way over to Ali's car and Ali groaned sadly. Ashlyn put her arm back over her shoulder and hugged her close, kissing the side of her head. Officer Sanchez made his way over to them and his partner continued to talk to the guy, who was clearly upset.

"If you want to grab anything out, that's cool," he offered and stood by the car.

"I can't believe my car is messed up," Ali pouted and they both chuckled at her.

"It could be worse, Als. Is there anything you want out of here," Ashlyn asked and moved to open the door.

"Just grab Tristan's stuff and the groceries. Everything else can wait," she answered and shifted him higher on her hip.

"I don't understand how I'm getting a ticket and stuff, when she backed out into me! This is bullshit," the man argued loudly and they all turned to him.

"Don't argue with me or else you're going to jail. Everyone had the same story except you. They all said you were on your phone, clearly not paying attention, and hit her. You also got out and started yelling at them, so shut up. End of discussion," the other officer said firmly.

"Bullshit! She hit me and should be the one having to go through this crap, not me. All of these idiots didn't see a damn thing," he snarled and motioned to the crowd of onlookers.

Ali rolled her eyes in disgust and tried to shield Tristan from him and his words. Ashlyn clenched her jaw tightly and shook her head, as she slammed the door shut and went back to her wife. Officer Sanchez shot them an apologetic look, then hardened as he went over to his partner.

"Hey! Calm down and watch your language. There's little kids around, so have some respect or else you're going to jail for disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace. Do I make myself clear," Officer Sanchez cut in and sliced his hand throught the air for finality.

The man snapped his mouth shut and swallowed in slight fear. "Yes," he grounded out and sat on the hood of his car.

"You're lucky this is all that's happening. This could be a lot worse, so try and remember that. You hit a woman and her child. Try and have some sympathy towards that, hmm? Stay off your phone when you're driving," the other officer warned and slapped the ticket on his hood.

The man was boiling with anger, but signed the ticket quickly. "Can I go now," he asked in annoyance and both officers shook their heads in disgust.

"After we get our pictures and evidence," Sanchez smiled sarcastically and he grumbled.

"He's an idiot and I wish I could've got my hands on him. He's so freaking lucky," Ashlyn fumed as they walked back to the jeep.

"Babe, remember what you told me at the store that day we argued with that couple? Now's my turn to do the same for you. We'll get him back through insurance and court, anyways," Ali winked and loaded their things in.

"Ah, the legal way. We're going to milk that fool for every damn penny we can. They may have to cuff me to my chair in court so I don't run after him," the blonde mumbled.

Ali laughed and slapped her arm. "Stop talking like that. I don't need you in prison," she playfully scolded.

"What? You don't think that's hot? I'd come out of prison full of tattoos," she joked and they both laughed.

The brunette closed the door after loading everything in and buckling Tristan up. "It would be hot to see you beat that guy up, but no prison time please," she joked back and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Fine. For you," Ashlyn teased and kissed her.

"You ladies are good to go. We'll tow the car to your house and go from there. Sorry that you had to deal with that idiot guy," Officer Sanchez apologized and shook their hands.

"He's certainly not your fault, so don't apologize. Thank you for helping my family," Ashlyn smiled thankfully and gave him a firm shake.

"Yes, thank you for everything," Ali agreed and shook his hand.

"Just doing my job. You guys take care. Can I get a fist bump, Tristan," he grinned to him through the window.

Tristan laughed and smacked his hand to the officer's fist. They all laughed at it and he giggled more. Officer Sanchez winked at him and pat his hand on the window.

"Close enough. You guys have a really cute kid. Take care," he nodded and headed to his partner.

"That we do," Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home," Ali smiled up to her.

Ashlyn simply nodded and grabbed her hand to walk her to the passenger's side. She helped her in and then jogged to the driver's side. She hopped in and buckled up, as did her wife. She caught Tristan's eye in the rearview mirror and made a face at him, to which he laughed.

"Let's go home," Ashlyn smiled to Ali, propping their joined hands on the center console to hold the whole way.

"Thank God," Ali sighed and held her lips to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drama ;) Hope you enjoyed it and a big thank you to everyone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, this is the BIGGEST chapter I've ever written! This may as well be 2 lol. Enjoy ;P

Chapter 58

"Are you sure you're ok with watching Tristan tonight," Ashlyn asked her father-in-law over the phone.

"Ashlyn, I love spending time with him. It's no problem at all. You and Ali deserve some grown up time, especially on Valentine's Day. Me and Tristan will be fine," he assured.

"Ok, I just want to be sure. He loves going over to your house and stuff, but this would be his first time staying away from home. Just thought I'd prepare you for whatever in case you change your mind," she smiled sheepishly as she finished up breakfast.

"Well, lucky me then that I've had practice with your wife and brother-in-law. I think I've got this. You should take advantage of all the time you two can get together now, before you add more kids to the bunch. Good thing Tristan is such a good little boy," he chuckled and Ashlyn laughed along.

"That he is. Lord, I can only imagine what more kids will be like, though. We'll never know what it's like to spend alone time together then. Oh well. I think we'd love it even more," she mused with a happy smile.

"And that right there is why you two are already the best parents ever. So, I'll be by in a couple of hours to pick up the big guy and then you two can enjoy your much needed date night. How's that sound," Mr. Krieger suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, father-in-law. Thank you for doing this, again," Ashlyn smiled appreciatively.

"I'm always willing to do this. I love hanging out with my grandson. Alright, I need to go pick up some supplies for our boys night and then get things ready. I'll see you guys soon. Bye and love you," he said cheerfully.

"Uh oh, Tristan might not want to come back home after tonight. See you soon and we love you, too," she chuckled.

"If he never does, I'd be fine with him staying. You and Ali wouldn't stand for that, though. I'll see you guys later," he joked and then hung up.

Ashlyn clicked her phone off and set it on the counter with a little laugh. She then turned back to the breakfast and Tristan, who was helping her make it. She smiled at him and scruffed his hair, then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, Trissy Poo, everything is ready. We made mommy breakfast, got her roses and strawberries out of the garage we hid so well last night, and even the card you made her. Well, that I mostly helped you make, but still. Let's go surprise her with breakfast in bed," she winked and grabbed the stuff.

Ashlyn had woke up way earlier than normal to prepare a special Valentine's breakfast for her wife. She knew Ali usually woke up at about 8 on days she had nothing to do, so she made sure to turn the alarm off and let her sleep in. They had went to bed late last night anyways, so she knew she was tired.

She kissed her wife's forehead then tip toed down to their son's room. Tristan was already up and sitting in the middle of his room playing with his toys. Ashlyn smiled at it and he turned around when he heard someone come in. He immediately grinned and stood to crush her legs in a hug.

Ashlyn chuckled down at him, then picked him up for their ritual morning hugs and kisses. Tristan giggled when she started kissing all over his face and she laughed along, as she walked them downstairs. They then proceeded to fix up a wonderful Valentine's Day breakfast for Ali.

The blonde had been planning this for about a week now, so everything was set up already. She and Tristan had went out yesterday to buy Ali roses and chocolate covered strawberries, and hid them well in the fridge in the garage. Ali had been so busy that week, she hadn't noticed anything at all.

When Ali was out with friends a few days ago, she had called Mr. Krieger to get him in on the surprise. He, of course, happily agreed and was happy to have his grandson spend the night with him. After that, Tristan, with a little help from Ashlyn, made a Valentine's card for Ali and it was the cutest thing she ever saw.

He had mostly drawn all over it with random colors, but it was from him and that made it special. She made sure he used pink mostly, though, he was more fond of green and made it known when he threw the pink crayon aside. Ashlyn chuckled at him and then helped him write his name and a message. Ali was going to love it.

The weekend before, Ashlyn snuck off to the mall to get Ali's gift. She had to pick it up later, because they had to inscribe something on the inside, so she was going to save it for tonight at dinner. She couldn't wait to give it to her.

She made reservations at Lineo's and knew that was the best place to celebrate. The memories the place held for them was a testament of that. Along with the charm bracelet that she had custom made just for her wife, she knew dinner would be a success. 

She made sure to get a soccer ball, a heart, the letter A, and most importantly, a little boy charm with Tristan's birthstone. It was absolutely beautiful and she smiled at the thought of adding more little children to it. She knew without a doubt that Ali would love it.

Now, they had everything set and ready to go. They made one of Ali's favorite things to eat for breakfast: a vegetable omelet with avocado and a side of bacon, coffee just how she likes it, and the chocolate covered strawberries. Tristan's held his card and the roses were in a cute, little vase on the tray with the breakfast.

"Perfect, little man. Let's go surprise mommy," she grinned to him and they shuffled out of the kitchen.

Like always, she let him lead so she could steady him from behind, and they headed upstairs to Ali. Ashlyn carefully and slowly walked the tray to their room and nudged the door open with her foot. Tristan took off to their bed and tried to hop up to Ali.

Ashlyn chuckled at him and put her foot on the edge for him to use to climb up. He grunted, but managed to climb up with the help, then crawled over to Ali. Ashlyn smiled at him cutely as he nudged her awake and kissed her nose with a giggle.

Ali was sleeping and dreaming so peacefully. When she felt something push her to try to wake her up, followed by wet kisses, she smiled in her sleep knowing who the culprit was. Only Tristan wakes them up like that and she sleepily giggled as she slowly opened her eyes.

She was met face to face with her son's big green eyes and huge grin. She laughed at how close he was and brought him down for a hug and kiss to the cheek. Tristan giggled at her and she sighed contently, as she laid there and buried her nose in his neck. Ashlyn smiled even wider at them.

"I love waking up like this," Ali sleepily mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"I hate to wake you up, honey, but me and your son kind of have a surprise for you," she heard her wife laugh.

Ali smiled at the sound of her voice, then kissed the side of Tristan's head and opened her eyes again. She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching, then pulled Tristan up to sit beside her. She smiled at him through another yawn and ran her fingers through his curls.

She then looked to her wife and it was then that she noticed what she was holding. She furrowed her forehead in confusion, before it dawned on her what today was. Ashlyn chuckled at her as realization hit, then sat in her side of the bed with the tray.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby. This is all from me and Tristan," she smiled and kissed her cheek, before setting the tray in front of her.

Ali was speechless and her face showed it as she stared at the tray. "Ash, baby, you guys didn't have to do all of this. I was going to wake up and surprise you two with breakfast," she said in amazement.

"Nonsense, Ali. You've been going nonstop all week and I wanted to do this. You were tired, so I made sure you slept in and went and got my partner in crime to help whip this up," Ashlyn winked at Tristan.

Ali chuckled at them and then looked back to her surprise. "Now I know why my alarm didn't go off. This is all really sweet and great, babe. I love it all so much, thank you both," she smiled appreciatively and leaned over to kiss her.

"No problem at all, Princess. We had fun planning this all week, didn't we, Tris? There's nothing we won't do for you," she grinned and pinched his cheek.

Tristan just laughed at her and then went back to playing with the card he held. Ali laughed at them and kissed the top of his head, as she hugged him tight and quick to her side. This was the best way to wake up ever.

"You two are too perfect. I love you both so much," Ali winked and looked down at their son lovingly.

"You make it easy, babe. Hey, Tristan? Why don't you give mommy her present you made her," the blonde smiled at him with an encouraging head nod to Ali.

Tristan smiled at her, then turned to Ali with a grin. He reached his hand up and held out the card he had made her that week. Ali cooed at him and took it to look at. She put her hand to her heart as she roamed her eyes all over it, and giggled at his name, the message, and the little hearts around it.

"To mommy, I love you and thank you for being the best mommy ever. Be my Valentine? Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Tristan. P.S. I love your cookies a lot," she laughed as she read it out loud.

Ashlyn smiled and shrugged when her wife turned to her. "Hey, it's the truth and from the heart. He made it all by himself and all I did was help him write what he wanted to say," she nodded and gave him five.

"I feel like some of this is what you felt too," her wife laughed again.

"Yes. Yes it is. We both love you so much, you're the best mommy ever, and we love your cooking. You're the perfect woman. Be our Valentine," Ashlyn asked sweetly, hands clasped under her chin and puckering her lips at her.

"Very smooth, babe. Of course, you both are my Valentines. Luckily, I have you to help make me all of those things, because you're just as good at them all too. I really do love this card and everything," the brunette replied honestly and kissed each of their cheeks in thanks.

"Glad you do."

"There's a lot of green on here. A lot of green and pink."

"Funny story. I tried to make him use more pink for you, but he wasn't having that. He loved using green, so I think it's safe to say that it's his favorite color. A good reminder for when we buy him anything."

"Awww, how cute! You already have a favorite color, baby?"

Tristan just smiled and moved to sit in Ali's lap. They both chuckled at him and Ali moved her gaze to the tray with her wonderful breakfast. She smiled at one of her favorite things to eat in the morning and her eyes glazed over at the strawberries. The roses were a beautiful touch, as well. 

"Are those what I think they are," she asked quietly, eyes still on the chocolate strawberries.

"Yep. I remember when your cousin gave you some of them to try at that party last week, and I saw the way your face lit up. You couldn't stop talking about them after that," Ashlyn nodded and grabbed one to feed to her.

"You really are the best wife ever," Ali hummed appreciatively as she ate it.

"You make it easy, boo," she simply shrugged.

"Oh my God, these are so good. These roses are gorgeous too, babe," she nodded and fed Ashlyn the rest, before grabbing another to share with a more than happy Tristan.

"Yeah, it was hard work hiding all of this stuff from you, too. Me and Tris had to sneak around a lot, and hide the roses and the strawberries in the fridge in the garage. Luckily, you were busy all week and barely noticed," she blew out a breath with slightly wide eyes.

"Ugh, could you two not be any more perfect and cute," she cooed and pinched both of their cheeks.

"Nothing's too good for my Mrs.," Ashlyn winked and laid down beside her.

Ali smiled at her and then turned back to her breakfast. "Have you guys ate," she asked as she picked up her fork.

"No, I'll go make us something in a minute," she yawned and put her right hand behind her head.

"Just share with me," her wife offered and took a bite, then fed Tristan some.

"As much as I love your omelet choice, I think I want mines with a little more meat and a ton of cheese. Besides, I want you to enjoy it," she shrugged and turned on her side to look at them.

"Well, seeing as your son seems to love it just as much as I do, I think I'd better share. Here, have a try of your delicious creation," Ali teased and fed her some.

"Mmmmm, I did do good. When I retire, maybe I'll sell omelets in your sandwich shop," Ashlyn joked and they both laughed.

"Harris' omelets and sandwiches. I think we have a winner, babe," she giggled and leaned over to kiss her.

"And we already have our biggest fan. Look at how he's going to town on those eggs and bacon," Ashlyn whispered in amazement as she stared at their son.

"Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from, hmm? I'm more amazed at how much he likes avocado," Ali agreed and widened her eyes a little at him licking it off the fork.

"He can be the one we experiment on," Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed the fork from him to get him more eggs.

"Hopefully, we don't make him regret it and scare him away from our cooking,' Ali laughed and wiped his cheeks clean.

They sat there as a family and finished breakfast, mostly Ali and Tristan, before Ashlyn stood to leave. She grabbed the flowers off the tray and set them on Ali's night stand, then took everything downstairs to clean. Once done, she headed back to her family.

"Alright, Tris. Grandpa will be here in about an hour for you, so hang with your mother for as long as you can," the blonde smiled to him and twirled one of his curls around her finger.

"Huh? Why's my dad coming to get him," her wife asked, face scrunched in confusion as she shifted Tristan higher on her lap.

"Surely you didn't think this was all you were getting all day, wifey? I'm going to spoil you rotten today," Ashlyn smiled and headed back out the door.

"What do you have planned," the brunette asked with a faint smile and narrowed eyes.

"You'll see," was all Ashlyn said, as she left to pack up a bag for their son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, thank you for doing this, Papa Krieger," Ashlyn grinned appreciatively.

"Not a problem, girls. I can't wait to have fun with him," he laughed and took the bag being passed to him.

They both looked to Ali, who was hugging Tristan close and bouncing him up and down with her lips to his cheek. This was the first time ever that he was spending the night at someone else's house. Ali was not prepared for this and it made her sad thinking about it.

"Alex, it's only for one night," Ashlyn reminded her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I wasn't prepared for this, unlike you, who had a whole week. He's never spent the night away from us and I don't want him to. No offense, dad, I just never had him as far away from me than down the hall," she pouted and kissed his cheek again.

"None taken, sweetheart. This is how your mom was when we left Kyle with your grandparents for a weekend. You look just like how she did, too, when we dropped him off. She stood on the porch for like 10 minutes and rocked him like she wasn't ever going to see him again. Keep in mind, it was pouring rain," he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Like mother, like daughter," Ashlyn chuckled along, earning a death glare from her wife.

"Well, I understand where she's coming from," she stated and sighed.

"Alex, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. It'll do him some good to hang out with his grandpa, who also wants to hang out with him. Remember we said we'll let him go out more without us," the blonde reminded her with a warm smile.

Ali sighed in defeat and slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I didn't think it would be so soon, though," she mumbled.

"I promise I'll take good care of him, honey. I won't let anything happen to him," her father assured her with a smile.

"I know that, dad. You did raise and protect me, didn't you," the brunette smiled back.

"That I did. You and your brother turned out pretty dang good," he winked.

"Yes, they did," Ashlyn agreed as she stared at her wife.

Ali sighed and then turned back to Tristan. He was playing with her necklace and inspecting it closely. Ali smiled at him and kissed his forehead, letting her lips linger there. Ashlyn smiled at it and walked over to them, putting a hand to each of their backs.

"Be good for grandpa. We'll see you tomorrow, honey," Ali promised as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, don't give him any trouble, kid," Ashlyn laughed and tickled his side, sending him into a fit of giggles.

"I doubt he will. He's a pretty good little boy," Mr. Krieger spoke up.

"Who's also about a month away from his terrible two's. God, help us," Ashlyn groaned when she remembered and everyone laughed.

"He won't be that bad, babe. Right, baby," Ali cooed to him and he grinned.

"Hmmm, I feel there's something sinister behind that baby grin," her wife joked and they laughed again.

"Momma is crazy, right? You're not gonna be a bad 2 year old at all," she grinned and rubbed their noses together.

Tristan laughed and they all smiled at it, as Ashlyn grabbed his hand. "I'm kidding...I hope. Alright, Trissy Poo, we love you. Be good for grandpa," she smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, dad. Both of you take care. Love you both," Ali smiled as well, then kissed her son's cheek and hugged him tight.

Ashlyn grabbed him and gave him a hug as well, before passing him to his grandpa. Mr. Krieger made a face at him and he giggled at it, as he shifted him higher in his arms and bent down to get his bag. Ali fell into her wife's side and they walked them outside.

"I'll take great care of him, girls. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you," he smiled over his shoulder and headed to his car.

"See you tomorrow, dad," Ali smiled and waved at Tristan through the window.

"Bye, munchkin," Ashlyn waved and then gave him a peace sign.

Tristan held up his hand with 3 fingers, trying to copy his mom, and they both laughed at him. He laughed back as Ali's dad waved at them and got in the car to pull off. They blew him kisses and waved until they couldn't see him anymore. Ali sighed sadly and Ashlyn pulled her into her side, kissing her temple.

"I hate you," Ali grumbled and held her tight.

Ashlyn chuckled and squeezed her. "I'm sorry, honey. I just wanted to show you a good time today," she defended.

The brunette sighed and picked her head up to look at her. "I know, I just miss him already," she pouted, bottom lip out sadly.

Her wife leaned down and kissed her slowly, grabbing her cheek with her other hand. "Me too. You say I had more time to prepare, but that made it worse knowing I had to let him leave that whole time. For you, it was kind of like ripping the band aid off," she murmured and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I didn't think about that. Sorry," Ali apologized and pecked her lips.

"Don't apologize. You're a mother and a damn good one at that, too. You have every right to feel that way," Ashlyn assured her.

"Thank you. You're the best wife and mother ever," she blushed a little.

"I don't hold a candle to you," the blonde smiled somewhat shyly.

Ali looked back up to her, and they both giggled at the fact that they still made each other feel like school girls. She dragged her down by the collar of her shirt and kissed her hard. They both smiled against each other's lips and wrapped their arms around each other.

The honking of a horn a minute later, broke them apart and Ali buried her face in Ashlyn's chest in embarrassment. She groaned and Ashlyn chuckled as she rubbed her back up and down. Ashlyn poked her sides to get her to look to their visitor together, but Ali shook her head furiously.

"I know you're embarrassed, wife, but they're here for you," Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her back.

Ali's face was red and her wife laughed at it. "You just had to make out with me in the middle of the yard, didn't you? Who is it," she asked, still trying to hide her face some.

"Sorry, Princess, you make it hard to resist. Why don't you see for yourself," she teased and stepped out of the way.

It was Ali's best friend and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's she doing here? Did I forget she was coming over," she asked mostly to herself.

"Ali! You ready to go have some girls time for a few hours, or do you wanna continue to make out with your wife in front of your neighbors? Never too shy for the P.D.A., huh," she teased and waved out her window.

Ali stuck her tongue at her and fanned her off. "What's going on," she turned to her wife quizzically.

"Part 2 of me spoiling you today. You and your bestie have a day planned at the nail salon full of pampering. You have about 20 minutes to get there, so hop to it," she checked her watch, then patted Ali's butt to get her moving.

"Seriously?! Ash, this is too much. What're you going to do," she turned to her and leaned against the car door.

"Finish getting everything else done for you two lovebirds, now get in the car, Ali. We're going to miss our appointment," her friend supplied.

"She's right, so get out of here. I'll see you later. I love you," Ashlyn smiled and helped her in the car with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Ali said in confusion, but let her help her.

"Take care of my wife," she winked.

"You got it, Ash," she winked back and smiled.

"I know ya do. Have fun, ladies," she smiled back to her wife, then patted the door and backed away.

Ali just stared at her in deeper confusion and waved when Ashlyn waved at her. She turned to her best friend for answers, but she just ignored her and flipped through the radio for some music. Ali put her seatbelt on and sat back with crossed arms to stare at her expectantly.

"All I can say is that I have orders to take care of you. That's all I'm saying, so you can stop with the staring, Ali," she laughed, eyes never leaving the road.

Ali huffed in defeat and pursed her lips. "Ugh, fine," she frowned and her best friend laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's she doing," Ashlyn asked over the phone.

"Besides the fact she wants to rip my head off and shake it for answers? Peachy," Ali's best friend replied sarcastically.

Ashlyn laughed and finished getting ready. It was almost time for them to head out to their dinner reservation and they were right on schedule. With the help of Ali's best friend, she had bought her wife the perfect dress for tonight. Ashlyn had even bought herself a nice little outfit, as well.

Ali's dress was red and when she imagined her in it, dirty thoughts aside, she knew it was perfect. It would hug her every curve with perfection and be just above the knee, leaving enough of her perfect legs for Ashlyn's satisfaction. The black heels she would wear, would make her calves that much more mesmerizing, too.

"I owe you big time for this. Just name it," she chuckled, as she adjusted her tie in the mirror.

As always, Ashlyn had something comfortable and fitting of her style. She had on a red dress shirt with a black vest, a skinny black tie, black skinny jeans, and her black boots. She had her black blazer set off to the side and smirked at how good the outfit was coming together.

After getting out of the shower, she quickly got ready for their night out. She lightly did her makeup, as always, and let her hair stay down. She had her black dress watch on with some of her bracelets, and the usual rings. She made sure to spray Ali's favorite body spray all over and then stared at her reflection with pleasure.

"No, it's for my best friend and her oh so perfect wife, so I love helping. Besides, treating me to the nail salon and all this catering their doing for us is more than enough. Thanks for that, by the way," she said sincerely.

"Not a problem at all. You're her best friend and a pretty great friend to me, as well. Without your help on some things with her, I'd be lost," Ashlyn smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, says the girl who knows EVERYTHING about her. Thanks for making me feel special, though," she joked and they both laughed.

"Hey, I'm being serious. I may have been one of her best friends at first and now her wife, but you grew up with her. You're a life saver. There's a reason you were one of her bridesmaids AND made the godmother of our son. I'm very thankful for everything you've done for us. Seriously, thanks for everything," Ashlyn smiled.

There was silence for a second, before there was a little sniffle. "No wonder Ali is so in love with you. Thanks, Ash. It was one of the best days of my life when I met and saw Ali with Tristan. Being asked to be the godmother was the best thing ever. I'm so proud to have him as a godson," she said softly.

"And we're more than proud and honored to have you be his godmom. He already loves and can't get enough of you," the blonde chuckled softly and earned a little watery laugh.

"You need to stop making me cry."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Is that Ashlyn? Are you crying," Ashlyn heard Ali faintly ask.

"No, I'm not. It's...my sister. I'll see you in a bit," Ali's best friend whispered at the end and ended the call.

Ashlyn pulled the phone away and looked at it with a chuckle. If everything went along with the schedule, then Ali would be back home in about 15 minutes. She had to be at the jewelers in a bit, so she headed that way. As she got in the jeep, she shot a text off to Ali's best friend with instructions and headed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, spill. What does Ashlyn have planned," Ali grilled her best friend.

"Nope! I have specific instructions, and at the top of those, is for me to keep my lips sealed. Sorry, bestie," she apologized with a shrug.

"Who the hell's best friend are you," the brunette scoffed and threw her hands up.

Her best friend giggled and pulled into the driveway. "A good one, so hush. I was told to tell you to follow the roses and then you'll know what to do. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever, get your mind out of the gutter," Ali grumbled with an eye roll.

"Yeah, 'cause you're so not giving of the details. Trust me, you'll have fun tonight. Now, get out and go have fun. Maybe you'll end the night pregnant with a little niece for me," she joked with a bright grin.

Ali shoved her and moved to get out. "Whatever. Between you and Ashlyn, I swear you two don't know how babies are made. I'll see you around, BESTIE," Ali smiled sarcastically.

"Please, don't stop being nice now on my account. Love you, Als," she giggled and shook her head.

"Whatever, you know I'm kidding. Love ya, girl. See you later," Ali rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I promise you'll have fun. Call me later or tomorrow morning if you're still having 'fun'," she teased and waved, as she backed out.

"You're so disgusting," Ali laughed and waved back.

Ali walked inside the house, thankful for all the pampering she got thanks to Ashlyn. She had a manicure, pedicure, massage, and everything else the place had to offer. Even though her mind was mostly on what Ashlyn had planned, she enjoyed being treated like royalty.

Ali walked in to an empty house and rose petals on the floor. She followed the trail up the stairs with her eyes, then walked around them upstairs. The trail ended at their bedroom door and she headed that way. She smiled to herself at the thought of Ashlyn doing this, and if possible, fell more in love with her.

"All this effort and thought. Gotta love my woman," she whispered to herself and opened the door.

Ali's breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. On their bed was a beautiful red dress and black heels with a note by them. Scattered around their bed and the floor, was more of the red rose petals with some pink ones. Ali was speechless and walked towards it.

"Part 3 of a very deserving night for my gorgeous, beautiful wife. Get dressed and meet me downstairs at 7:30. Hope you love it," she read out loud.

Ali smiled to herself and put the note to her chest as she ran her hand over the dress. Ashlyn thought of everything and put so much effort into this night. Ali sighed contently and then checked the time. She had about an hour and went about getting ready for her perfect wife.

"Time to knock her dead. She definitely deserves it, especially after today," Ali mused and headed to the shower.

About 45 minutes later, Ali was freshly showered and putting her earrings on. She had her dress on, makeup done, hair perfect, and her jewelry was on. She stood in front of the mirror and ran her hands down the dress with a smirk of approval.

The dress fit her so perfectly, she had to applaud Ashlyn when she put it on. It was sleeveless, had a scoop neckline, and showed just enough skin. It made her eyes pop and sparkle amazingly. It was easily one of Ali's favorites and she loved it more that Ashlyn got it.

"Ashlyn, could you not be more perfect," Ali whispered for the millionth time that day.

The brunette flashed one more smile to her reflection, then went to put her heels on. She had to thank Ashlyn for them not being too big and uncomfortable. Ali loved being girly, but heels were too uncomfortable for her most of the time. Luckily, Ashlyn got a decent sized heel that was easy to work with.

She cast her eyes to the clock and saw she had less than 5 minutes to get downstairs. She hurriedly stood and went to grab her clutch and a jacket. She slipped it on and then checked her reflection one last time with a smile, before heading out.

As she passed by Tristan's room, she made a sad frown and sighed. The spa and Ashlyn's mysterious ways had taken her mind off the fact he was gone, but now she was reminded of it at the sight of his empty room. She walked into his room and put away his toys, before leaving and closing the door sadly.

"I miss my baby," she pouted sadly and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Who? Me," she heard her wife cheese and shot her eyes up to her.

"Whoa. You...you look...I'm just going to say it, fucking hot," Ali breathed and looked her up and down.

Ashlyn took her in, mostly her legs, and shook her head to clear it. "The same can definitely be said about you. You look. So. Damn. Good, Alex! Those legs, gah! I can't think straight," she swallowed hard and adjusted her tie.

"Good, 'cause you're not. Straight, that is," Ali joked and they both busted out laughing.

"How long it take you to come up with that one? Or were you just sitting on it? So silly. I love you," Ashlyn chuckled and circled her arms around her for a hug.

Ali melted into it instantly and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I have a arsenal of jokes. I love you more," she whispered by her ear and put her nose in her neck.

"Already starting the seductive whispering. I need dinner first before we can have 'fun' tonight, babe. After that, I'm your sex slave," the blonde joked and earned a giggle into her neck.

"Hmmm, I'm going to steal your dirty joke and say there's other things I can think about eating," she whispered again and slowly kissed from her neck to her ear.

"Alex, please. I have so much planned tonight, but you're making it hard to want to go do it," Ashlyn said though clenched teeth and eyes shut firmly to concentrate.

"Are you sure," she asked innocently and tugged on her earlobe.

Ashlyn's knees buckled and she dropped her forehead into her wife's shoulder. "Urgh! No, but I know I have to. You don't play fair," she said with a ragged breath and Ali laughed.

"Sorry, babe. I'll stop teasing you. Let's go," the brunette smirked and picked her head up to kiss her quickly.

"Ugh, you are such a tease," Ashlyn grumbled and grabbed her hand to walk them out.

"Sorry, but it's hard to control myself when you look so damn dapper. Seriously, you look hot, honey," Ali smiled and let her help her in the front seat.

"And that dress has me going cross-eyed. So fucking beautiful," she said quietly and mostly to herself in amazement.

Ali blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear while Ashlyn grinned. She kissed her cheek, then closed the door before heading to the driver's side. They buckled up and she pulled off, Ali grabbing her hand to hold like always. Ashlyn smiled at it and winked at her, as she smiled back.

"You really did a good job picking out this dress, Ash. I really love it. It's one of my faves now," Ali admitted as she looked at it.

"Once again, that bestie of yours is a lifesaver. She really helped out a lot today," her wife grinned.

"And now everything is revealed on her part. I love that girl. So, where are we headed to," she asked excitedly.

"Somewhere special and where we've made some of the best memories," her wife winked with a knowing smile.

Ali thought long and hard about what she said. There really was a lot of places they could be going to, but Ashlyn mentioned food and she could only think of one place. A place that held a lot of special memories and where this all started. Her favorite place to eat at, too.

"Lineo's?"

"Lineo's."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was exquisite, as always, and dessert was just as divine. There was plenty of couples there celebrating Valentine's Day and Ashlyn was glad she made a reservation. Now, they were conversing over a glass of wine and filling their table with laughs. Ashlyn knew she could only have one glass max, being the driver.

"So, how'd you enjoy your Valentine's Day, babe," Ashlyn grinned and leaned towards her on the table.

"I loved every minute of it. From waking up to my two loves, to being treated like a princess at the salon with my best friend, to here right now with the love of my life. I've loved it all. Thank you so much, babe," she grinned back, nose crinkling.

Ashlyn blushed, but grinned even wider to the point it looked like her cheeks should hurt and Ali giggled at it. She reached over and grabbed her wife's tie to pull her up for a long kiss. Ashlyn smiled into it and Ali did the same when she felt her do it. They pulled apart slowly and then sat back down.

"Wow. I need to do this more often," Ashlyn breathed and they both laughed.

"You do it everyday. I wish I had something planned for you, but I did get you a present. I hope you like it," Ali smiled shyly and pulled out a box from her clutch.

Ashlyn's face lit up at it and she happily took it. "Als, you didn't have to. Thanks," she smiled with a nod.

"I wanted to and you deserve it," she simply shrugged with a smile.

Ashlyn winked at her, then tore into it with a bright smile. Ali grinned at it and scooted more into the table to watch her. Ashlyn slowly pulled out a silver necklace with a square pendant. The letter H was engraved on it and she turned it over to inspect it.

"Love you and our family always. Love, Ali," she read to herself and smiled at it.

"The letter H, of course, stands for us all: Harris. Something for you to always have when we're apart and to remind you of our family," Ali smiled at her.

"Alex, it's so beautiful and I love it so much. Thank you," Ashlyn swallowed and then looked up to her.

"You're more than welcome, honey. Open it," Ali nodded and smiled softly at her.

Ashlyn turned back to it and noticed that she could open it. She smiled and did just that, and was met with the most beautiful picture ever. It was her favorite one of them with Tristan from the first day they ever met him at the park.

Ashlyn felt tears in her eyes at the sight of it, and leaned her elbows into the table to stare at it. She held the pendant in both of her hands and sniffled quietly at it. Ali's face fell and she moved to kneel by her in concern.

"Babe-"

"I love it. I love this picture so much."

"Those better be happy tears," Ali teased and wiped at her wife's eyes.

"They always are when they involve my beautiful wife and son. I love you both so much. Thank you," Ashlyn said and leaned down to press their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"You're more than welcome," the brunette whispered when they pulled back barely an inch.

"My turn," her wife smiled and pulled back to give her gift to her.

Ali stood and went back to her seat to get ready. Ashlyn took a deep breath and then slid the box across the table to her. Ali noticed she was nervous and chuckled at it, as she reached over and grabbed it. Her wife never failed to surprise her with gifts she loved so she wasn't worried.

"Ashlyn, I'm sure I'll love it," she giggled reassuringly.

"I hope so," the blonde muttered under her breath.

Ali just shook her head with a smile and opened the box to reveal the beautiful charm bracelet. Her face immediately fell in awe, mouth slightly parted and eyes slightly wide, and she took it out to look it all over. Ali was so in love with her new bracelet.

"To the best wife and mother ever. Love, Ashlyn," Ali read the inscription on the inside to herself quietly.

"Guess we both had the same idea to get something meaningful inscribed in our gifts. Do you like it," Ashlyn asked nervously and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Ali swallowed a little and ran her fingers over the base of her neck. "I love it. I love it so much. It's so beautiful," she breathed and blinked away her tears.

Ashlyn breathed a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair. Ali looked up to her and gave a watery laugh, which got her wife's attention. Ashlyn scooted back to the table and grabbed her hand across the table. Ali waved off her concern, wiping her eyes and flashing her a smile.

"Look who's got who in tears now. I love it. Want to tell me the story behind it," Ali asked.

Ashlyn smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well, last weekend I went to the mall and searched the place up and down for the perfect gift for you. I was walking past the jewelry store, when I saw the charms bracelets and that's when it hit me. I knew it would be the perfect gift for you," she shrugged and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles.

"Sounds like me looking for your gift this week when I was out. If Tristan hadn't of ran off from me to look at the shiny watches in the display window, I would've never had gotten the idea. He scared me half to death, but he helped me get your gift when we were shopping downtown," Ali shook her head and they both laughed.

"That kid, that kid. Gotta love him," her wife agreed.

"Always and forever," Ali nodded and leaned into the table with a proud smile.

"So, the sell's lady tells me that I can customize the bracelet with whatever I want, so I knew it was perfect. I'd put what I'd want on there now, then we'll add on later as time goes on. I got you a soccer ball, because of course that's one of our passions. I added the letter A for you, of course, and a heart for the love I have for you," Ashlyn explained.

"That's so sweet. I love it, babe. I love it all," Ali smiled and looked back to it.

"Do you see the little boy pendant," Ashlyn asked excitedly.

Ali turned the bracelet over and noticed it with a stone in it. She put her other hand over her heart and 'awww'ed' at it as tears came to her eyes again. She couldn't believe she missed it and she immediately made it her favorite one.

"For our little boy. His birthstone and everything," Ashlyn said softly as she stared at it too.

"This is the best present you've ever given me. I love it and you so much," Ali smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Perfect. Now, you always have him with you. When we have more, we'll add them on there with him," the blonde winked and grabbed her hand again to kiss.

"I can't wait," her wife sniffled in thought.

Ashlyn kissed her hand again, then scooted her chair over to sit by her. They fell into conversations about their presents, their son, and upcoming events. Ashlyn checked her watch and noticed it was getting late, so she looked to Ali. Her wife nodded and they gathered up their things as they waited for their waiter.

"I had the best time today, Ashlyn. Thank you for all of it. I love you and I'm so lucky to be with you," the brunette said.

"I'm glad you did and you're more than welcome, honey. I'm the lucky one and I love you so much. Come here," Ashlyn winked and grabbed her chin softly to pull her in for a kiss.

"Now, it's time for that fun time you promised earlier that I had to stop. I hope you fueled up enough," Ali whispered against her lips.

"You mean," Ashlyn trailed off.

Ali simply nodded and kissed her lips again. She dragged her closer by her tie and then moved by her ear. She tugged on her earlobe harder than usual, then pressed and held her lips to her cheek. Ashlyn just about lost it and raised her hand to any waiter that saw.

"Check, please," she choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little too mushy, but still. Thanks again :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for continuing to drop in on this story. Much appreciated ;)

Chapter 59

"I'm going to go out of my mind if I have to continue to watch this, Ali" Ashlyn groaned.

"Ash, it's for him and to help him learn how to talk and stuff. My mom has been hounding me to find time and let him watch it. It's not that bad," Ali laughed and snuggled more into her side.

"I understand that, dear, but it's boring and I'm falling asleep. Why did your mom get him the most boringest educational DVD ever for Christmas," she whined quietly.

"Will you stop being so dramatic. Look at him, he loves it," her wife playfully scolded her and pointed to their son.

Ashlyn looked to where he was sitting in his plush Superman chair they had bought him yesterday. She couldn't help the smile that broke over her sour face. Tristan was following along to the DVD and trying his hardest to learn the words. He looked so cute.

"I can't wait until he calls us mom," Ashlyn whispered as she stared at him.

"Me either. I'll be happy when he starts talking period, because it's pretty hard sometimes figuring out what he wants. I hope mom is first, though," Ali agreed in a happy sigh.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and laid hers there. "Can you believe we've had him for like 3 months, but will have known him for 6 months at the end of this month. Next month is his birthday. That's a lot of months! Jesus, time flies," she said in amazement.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't want April to come. My baby will be 2 which means he's growing up. I don't want him to," Ali whined and put her nose in her wife's shoulder.

The blonde chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm with you, babe. We have to go all out for his birthday party, though. Any thoughts," she asked.

Ali's head shot up and she gave her nose crinkling grin. Ashlyn knew then and there that her wife had probably been planning this for a while. She chuckled at it and turned to give her full attention to her. Ali cleared her throat and then smirked.

"Well, I've been thinking about having it here, but then some other ideas popped into my head. I figured either Chucky Cheese's or a party at the park would be fun ideas too. I want him to be able to have fun and he's still little, so I want to have it somewhere everyone can enjoy themselves," she suggested with a shrug.

"Those are all good ideas. I think we should have it somewhere else besides the house to take all the cleaning and some of the preparing off of us, though. The park is good, but there's still cleaning and planning to do. Chucky Cheese's, though, is way more easier and no cleaning or preparing. Plus, that place is fucking awesome," Ashlyn whispered at the end in excitement.

The brunette laughed and smacked her arm. "At least you whispered that last part. Yeah, you're right about all of that. All we would have to do is buy pizza, tokens, and a cake. Everything else is set and ready to go. I think he would love it all, too," she smiled, biting her bottom lip at the thought.

"Of course, he would! That kid loves pizza and games. We'll all have a blast and everyone will be able to enjoy themselves. Should we start planning and telling everyone," Ashlyn asked and raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Yes! I need to make Tristan's 2 year check up anyways, so I'll call and make a reservation. I say the weekend of his birthday, since it's right on Friday. Gives people time to plan and stuff. I'll call everyone and tell them," she said and grabbed her phone to text or email people.

"Sounds perfect. I completely forgot he has his check up. He's gotta get shots and stuff, and he's not going to be a happy little camper after that. Maybe his birthday party the next day will make him feel better," Ashlyn mused as she looked at him.

"Ash, why'd you have to say that out loud. Will you stop reminding me of all the bad things that next month brings, please," Ali groaned and poked her with her feet.

"Sorry, momma bear. Something tells me that I'm going to have to hold you back from killing his doctor," she chuckled and earned another poke.

"My friends and some of the girls told me about check ups. They had to stop themselves from crying, because their kids were bawling and so miserable. I don't want to see him like that," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, babe. Tris is a big, tough boy, and though he may cry, it won't be long. Just keep reminding yourself that he needs to have these shots so that he'll stay healthy. It'll be over before you know it," Ashlyn assured and crawled over to lay between her legs.

Ali's pout somewhat softened and she sighed as she ran her hands through her wife's hair. Ashlyn smiled at it and turned around to rest her back into her wife's front. She rested her arms around Ali's bent legs and turned her attention to the TV.

"It still sucks, but you're right. He needs them. I might cry more than him, though," Ali said quietly and they both laughed.

"I believe it which is why I'll be there to hold your hand," her wife chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss.

"My knight in shining armor. What would I do without you," she giggled into her hair.

"I don't know, because you'll never have to know. So, what did everyone say," she smiled up to her sweetly.

"From the replies I've got back, everyone should be able to make it. Just gotta wait on the others," Ali smiled back.

"Perfect! That's one thing out of the way. Now, what about a cake and presents for him," Ashlyn asked and rubbed her hands in excitement.

Ali giggled at it and continued to run her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm sure a Superman cake wouldn't be a bad idea. Chocolate, of course. Umm, I don't know about presents, I mean, he pretty much has everything. I hate to say it and be the one to give boring gifts, but he needs clothes. He's growing too fast," she pursed her lips together in thought.

"Nah, I agree. There may be one or two things that he doesn't have as far as toys, but he does need clothes. I actually wanna hook him up with something that I might wear," Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows.

"You? Shopping? What the hell is going on?! Who are you and what have you done with my wife," the brunette teased and poked her sides.

"Shut up! I'll have you know just because I'm not a big fan of shopping like you, doesn't mean I don't like looking suave. Lie and say I don't always look good," her wife challenged.

Ali threw her head back with a laugh, then grabbed her face to kiss her. "I'm kidding, babe. You always look good, so I know our son will look so freaking cute when you dress him up. I can't wait to see what you get him," she mumbled by her lips.

"Me either. He's going to be the most well dressed kid in the country, hell, the world," the blonde winked up to her.

"Yes, he will be. And look who decided to come and join us," Ali smiled and turned to their son.

"Probably because his movie is over...thank God," Ashlyn muttered under her breath.

Ali pinched her arm and Ashlyn flinched with a laugh. Tristan giggled and tried to hop up to sit on Ashlyn. They both chuckled at him and Ashlyn helped lift him up to plop on her stomach. She then attacked his body with her fingers and he laughed uncontrollably.

"Alright, I've gotta get up and go make dinner for you two. Whaddaya want," Ali asked as she untangled herself from them.

"Nope. You sit with him and hang out. I'll go cook," Ashlyn offered and stood, passing Tristan to her.

"But-"

"No but's, Ali. Hang with your son and I'll cook. Let me take some of the workload off of you. Besides, you can watch those movies all day and I can't. Any suggestions for food?"

"Umm...well...no, not really. Whatever you make is fine. Are you sure you want to cook? I really don't mind."

"Alex, let me help and do something. You cook for us all the time. Sit back and enjoy some time with our son."

Ali gave a look of contemplation and Ashlyn laughed at it. Ashlyn tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her, before walking off and leaving no room for argument. Ali smiled at her retreating back then turned to Tristan, kissing his cheek and laying them down to watch another one of his DVDs.

"Momma is the sweetest, huh," she smiled into his hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later.

"So, do you like it," Whitney asked her best friend over Skype.

"Like it?! I fucking love it, Whit! Thank you for this. Ali is going to flip when she sees it," Ashlyn grinned, dimple and all.

"Awesome. It was hard as hell trying to get them to customize it the way I wanted, but luckily we play for the national team," she winked and looked at the jersey she held up.

Ashlyn laughed and leaned forward more to look at it. "Yes, luckily we have connections. Aw, man. Whit, I can't wait to see him in it at our games this summer. It's so beautiful. Thanks, bestest," she smiled appreciatively.

"Eh, what are play aunts for? I'm glad you love it and I can't wait to see him in it," she cheesed.

"Hey, you're not a play aunt, you're the real deal. Do I have to remind you of how much of a lifesaver you are? You're my sister, blood be damned, and my son's aunt. When I have more kids, it'll be the same and one will be your godchild," Ashlyn nodded proudly.

"I swear you love to make people cry, Ash. Thanks, sister, the feelings have always been mutual. If I ever have kids, God knows when that'll be, your for sure a godmother and aunt. Hook my kids up with jerseys like this, too," she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"Duh, of course Aunty Ash is going to hook up her munchkins. I love ya, Whit," she nodded sincerely.

"Love you, too. So, are we saving this as a surprise for Ali, as well," she asked.

"Yep! Imagine her face when he opens your gift at his birhtday party and we come face to face with our USA home jersey in his size? Now, imagine her turning it over and seeing 'Krieger-Harris' and '1+11'? She's going to loose her shit and quite possibly cry," Ashlyn guessed and they both laughed.

"Wow, ok, I see. We'll definitely save it for then. One more month and your little boy will be 2. How's that feel," Whitney smiled.

"Like shit. I don't want him to grow up. I make fun of Ali all the time for being a mother bear, but I think I'm just as bad," she frowned.

Whitney chuckled and put the jersey down. "Ash, when you told me about that accident they were in and how you almost went ape shit on that guy, I knew then you were just as bad as Ali. Hell, even before then. You two are so cute when you're mother bears," she gushed with a grin.

"Thanks. It's weird, because we haven't had him that long, but we feel like we've known him forever. Like he was born ours," Ashlyn smiled softly like she was off somewhere else.

"He IS the both of yours. Without a doubt, he is a Krieger-Harris and he loves his mommys," Whitney nodded and smiled at her best friend radiating with motherhood.

Ashlyn turned her gaze back to her and smiled shyly. "Always there to set me straight. What would I do without you," she winked.

Whitney shrugged and winked back. "We'll never know, will we," she promised.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash! We're back," Ali called from the front door.

"I'm in the living room," Ashlyn yelled back and heard little feet run her way.

"Where's my nephew," Whit asked and tried to look for him through the screen.

"I hear little feet running, so he's coming," Ashlyn chuckled.

Sure enough, Tristan came barreling into Ashlyn on the couch for a hug. She laughed at him and lifted him up onto her lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned him to his aunt. Whitney grinned widely and waved at him, causing him to giggle and wave back.

"Hey, Tristan! How have you been, sweetie," Whitney asked him.

Tristan just started talking his baby talk, the words actually being more easier to guess what he says but random nonetheless, and moved closer to the screen. Whitney and Ashlyn laughed at him being so cute just as Ali walked in.

"Is that Whitney," Ali asked tiredly and plopped down next to her wife.

"Yep. She was just telling me how she's going to be able to make it to the party," Ashlyn replied happily.

"Perfect! Hey, Whit. Can't wait to see you next month," Ali grinned and waved.

Whitney, who was listening and nodding along to Tristan talking, smiled at her. "Hey, Kriegs. Good to see you and I can't wait, either. I've got a great idea for a present," she winked at Ashlyn.

"Ooooo, now I'm curious," Ali quirked an eyebrow in excitement.

"Nope! My lips are sealed until that day. Sorry, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," Whitney smirked and zipped her lips.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Ali pouted.

"Trust me, you'll love it, babe," Ashlyn chuckled and patted her leg.

"Wait, she can know, but not me? What is this? Some kind of best friend thing," Ali asked with narrowed eyes.

They both chuckled at her and when they looked to each other, they busted out laughing. Tristan thought it was funny and joined in too, clapping his hands along. Ali just rolled her eyes at them and stuck her tongue out at Ashlyn.

"Whit, you forget I can press a button and end this Skype session," Ali teased and hovered her finger over the button.

"You won't because you're one of the sweetest people I know. I have to go anyways," she giggled and started waving at the family.

"Ok, we'll see you later, bestie. Take care and we love you," Ashlyn smiled and waved back.

"Always and you guys do the same. Love you all. Bye bye, Tris," she grinned and blew kisses at her nephew.

"Say bye to Aunty Whit, honey," Ali smiled and waved too.

They ended the call and Ashlyn shut her laptop. She fell back into the couch, propped her feet on the coffee table, and brought Tristan closer on her lap. She turned the TV on and went to cartoons, as she opened her arm up for Ali to come in to and they shared a quick kiss.

"How was lunch with the girls," Ashlyn asked with a sigh.

"Great. They all spoiled him and he enjoyed it. They barely put him down, too," Ali smiled and closed her eyes.

"You girls are too much," her wife chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Definitely. I'm going to take a nap," she mumbled tiredly.

"Be my guest, honey. I've got him," she promised and left her nose in her hair.

Tristan yawned too and turned around to lay on his side on Ashlyn. She smiled at him as he tried to watch cartoons and fight off a nap. She brought her hand up and rubbed his back slowly, making his eyes drift shut. Soon, he was out like a light with his mother.

"Life doesn't get much better than this," Ashlyn whispered with a smile and laid her head back to join them.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to you wonderful people :) Enjoy.

Chapter 60

"He cried so much after his shots yesterday and he was so miserable after that. Even when we took him out for a little birthday dinner and ice cream, he didn't want to be bothered. Not even when we let him pick out a present at the store. Me and Ashlyn felt terrible," Ali informed the table.

"Awww, poor thing. I remember how bad shots were for you two. It was not fun for anyone," Ali's mom pouted a little and patted her daughter's knee.

"They never are. So what did y'all do yesterday, then," grandma asked.

"Nothing really. He was fussy so we just stayed in our room all day and watched movies in our bed. That made him feel a little better. I'm just glad he's having fun today," Ali smiled and looked around the place at everyone.

She was so happy that mostly everyone was able to make it. Their friends in the soccer world, friends in the area, family, and others were there with their kids if they had any. It made Ali smile that her son's party was such a hit and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"It's good to see mostly everyone here and with their kids. Tristan's having a blast with all these kids his age," Ali's best friend smiled.

"We love seeing him play with them, too. I'm glad mostly everyone could make it. Even the ones that couldn't made sure to send their love and gifts," Ali agreed.

"I am tiiiiiiii-red. I've been dragged to just about every game in this place," HAO sighed tiredly and plopped down in the chair next to Ali.

"Must be terrible to be such a hit with all of the kids," Ali smirked and nudged her.

"Nah, they're ok, it's your wife. She's so competitive and always wanting to challenge me to games. I'm pretty sure the basketball game took half of our tokens," HAO laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh God, poor kids probably had to fight you two to get a chance to play," Ali giggled and shook her head.

"Actually, they enjoyed it along with Whit. Tristan was obviously Ashlyn's biggest fan, but I had a few myself. Your wife is a sore loser and didn't warnna stop playing until she was up by one game. Little does she know, that I let her win that last one to end the madness," HAO wagged her eyebrows and everyone laughed.

"Where is Ashlyn at," Ali's mom asked.

"Hmm, I last saw her with Tristan and Whitney over by some frog game," HAO answered.

"Ok, I'll go around and start letting people know we're almost ready to sing 'Happy birthday'," she smiled.

"Thanks, mom. I'll go wrangle up my wife and son," Ali smiled back.

As soon as Ali's mom left to do her rounds, Chris and Kyle showed back up with the cake. Ali waved them over and showed them where she wanted them to set it at. HAO stood and clapped at the cake, before taking off to help wrangle up people.

"No problems," Ali asked her brother and brother-in-law.

"Besides hitting a bump in the road and thinking we flipped the cake? None at all," Chris laughed.

"Yeah, next time we know to buckle it down," Kyle agreed.

"Goofballs. Good thing you got my son's cake here or else it would've been both of your heads," Ali joked and poked their stomachs.

"We know better than to get in the way of Ali The Mommy Bear. Do I look crazy, woman," Chris smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Agreed. I would never do anything to ruin my nephew's birthday party, anyways," Kyle cheesed and wrapped his arm around her other shoulder.

Ali laughed at them and wrapped her arms around their waists for a quick hug. "You two are the best brothers ever," she said and kissed their cheeks.

They both chuckled at her and then they all looked to the cake. It was full of red, blue, yellow, and they made sure to add a lot of green on there. It had 'Happy Birthday Tristan' in the middle with a perfectly drawn Superman next to it. They even had a little Superman action figure in the middle.

"That cake is awesome, Ali. You and Ash did good," Chris nodded.

"Little Tristan is going to love it. I can't wait to see his face," grandma clapped and finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, when we saw it we took a lot of pictures and stuff. Tris is going to flip," Kyle squealed a little, making them laugh.

"Thanks, guys. Now, I need to go find my kid of a wife and our son. Can you guys set the presents out so we can open them when we get back," Ali asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Kyle shrugged.

"Good luck getting Tris away from those games," Chris chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, my dear brother-in-law, it's not him I'm worried about. Your sister will be the problem," Ali sighed and they laughed as she left.

Ali looked all over the place for her wife and son. She checked all the kid's games first, then moved to the rest. She couldn't find them and she scrunched her face in confusion at the fact they seemed to be missing. Just then, she heard her son's giggle and followed it with a smile.

"Tris! Turn right," she heard Ashlyn yell with a laugh.

Ali found her wife and son in one of the car games that you sit inside of and smiled wider. Ashlyn had Tristan in her lap as she worked the pedals and he turned the steering wheel. Ali shook her head at them with a smile and leaned against the game to watch.

"Left! Left! Turn left, son," Ashlyn pointed and helped him.

Tristan just laughed at her and her excitement, but continued to turn the steering wheel every which way. Ali snickered behind her hand and leaned inside to them. Ashlyn and Tristan were so into their game they didn't even notice.

"I don't think he knows which way is left and right," she boomed over the loud game by her wife's ear.

"Holy shi-," Ashlyn yelped, but luckily Ali slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Language, Ash! There's kids around here," Ali laughed uncontrollably.

Tristan got scared at all the ruckus and jumped in Ashlyn's lap. Ali felt bad and gave him an apologetic face as she picked him up. Ashlyn put her hand over her chest and tried to control her rapidly beating heart.

"You pretty much gave me a heart attack," the blonde breathed and got out of the game.

"Sorry, stud. I was just coming to tell you that it's time to open presents and sing 'Happy birthday'," her wife apologized with a smile.

"Give me a kiss and then I'll forgive you," she smirked and tapped her lips.

"Oh, the torture," Ali feigned pain and grabbed her face with her other hand to comply.

They were interrupted by their son trying to break them apart with a laugh. They both pulled apart and laughed at him, then attacked his face with kisses. That sent him into a fit of giggles and he tried to dodge them.

"Alright, that's enough lovin' for right now. Time to go open presents," Ashlyn cheered with raised hands.

"My two kids," the brunette smile cutely at them then they headed back to the table.

Everyone was already gathered around the table and waiting for them. They shuffled through everyone and made their way to the head of the table. Ali sat down with Tristan in her lap and Ashlyn stood to their right with her hand on the back of the chair.

"Everyone here," the brunette asked.

"Yep," HAO nodded.

"Awesome! I say we do presents first," Ashlyn smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"I second that," Chris joined in.

"Good, because I third it, too," Kyle agreed with a raised hand.

"Ok, children. Presents first," Ali chuckled and grabbed one to set in front of Tristan.

"Ummm...ok, Ali, don't freak out at what he's about to open," HAO grimaced a little and stepped closer.

"Oh, it's from Aunty HAO. I wonder what it could be? Why would I freak out," Ali asked suspiciously.

"Oooo, open it! I wanna see now," Ashlyn cheered as HAO gave a little smile.

Ali passed the gift to Tristan and helped him open it. She lifted the lid off of the box and inhaled sharply at the present before her eyes. Tristan was curiously leaning into the box from his mother's lap and trying to grab his present out.

"No," Ali lowly growled at her as she stared in the box in disgust.

"What is it? Lemme see-," the blonde started, but immediately busted out laughing when she saw it.

"Now, Ali, I just want you to try and keep an open mind abo-," HAO tried carefully.

"No! He's not wearing this, Heather," Ali cut her off and pushed the box aside.

"Oh, yes he is! If he has to wear your ugly PSU stuff, then he's wearing this awesome Carolina blue. This is awesome, HAO," Ashlyn praised her college teammate and grabbed the gift out to show everyone.

Everyone was observing the scene before them with snickers, but it wasn't until the present was revealed that everyone started laughing. HAO had bought a UNC soccer jersey for Tristan with the #18 and Krieger-Harris on the back. Ashlyn instantly fell in love with it.

"And she paid homage to your college days with your number," Whitney chimed in and looked at it with her.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have gotten all of you UNC losers together," Ali muttered under her breath.

"Thank you so much, Heather. I know he'll love it. Hey, all my UNC peeps! After all of this, everyone gather around for a pic with me and Tristan holding up the jersey," Ashlyn shouted and hugged HAO.

Ali rolled her eyes at them and let out a sound of disgust, as she grabbed the next present to open. Ashlyn chuckled at her wife and kissed her cheek quickly. HAO blew out a sigh of relief at not being killed by Ali and Whitney patted her back with a laugh.

"At least someone likes it," HAO smiled sheepishly.

"Tris loves it too," Whitney winked.

Tristan, with the help of his moms, tore through his presents and loved everyone of them. From the clothes to the presents, he had a huge happy grin on his face the whole time. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at it, ecstatic that he was having a great time considering he was miserable yesterday.

"Alright, last one and it's from Whit. Oooo, I've been waiting on this too," Ali smiled excitedly.

Whitney and Ashlyn exchanged a look and smiled at each other with thumbs up. Ali put the gift on her son's lap and let him rip the paper off. She removed the lid and let him grab it out. Tristan held the gift up and Ali gasped in awe at it. Everyone did the same and took pictures.

"Took her forever for them to customize it the way she wanted, but she got it. Now he has something to wear at our games this summer," Ashlyn smiled softly and kneeled beside her.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful. This is what you two were hiding from me that day," Ali said quietly and grabbed it from Tristan.

"She wanted to know if I liked it, which was a dumb question, but I'm glad she showed me. I thought it would be great to surprise you with," she explained and looked at the jersey with her.

"He's going to look so cute in this, babe. Imagine him in it," she whispered and ran her fingers over their name and numbers.

"That's all I've been doing since the day I saw it," she grinned to her.

"Do you like it, Ali," Whitney asked a little nervously.

Ali whipped her head to her like she was crazy. "Like it?! I love it, Whit! Thank you. This is the best thing ever. He's going to look so cute in it," she smiled and nodded appreciatively.

Whitney blushed a little and dipped her head shyly. "Anything for my nephew," she shrugged.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled at her and everyone gave their own opinions of the gift. The girls looked at the jersey again and passed it to Tristan to look at the back. They quietly talked to him and pointed at the jersey with him.

"Whew! You took the heat off of me and my present now. Thanks, I owe you, Engen," HAO grinned and slapped her hand to her back.

"Not even close, O'Reilley," Ali snorted and sent her a death glare.

"She'll get over it," Ashlyn assured her behind her hand with a chuckle and Ali pinched her knee.

"Time to sing 'Happy birthday', dear," Ali said with narrowed eyes at her.

Everyone shuffled closer to the table while Chris and Ali's dad brought the cake to set in front of them. Tristan's face lit up at the sight of his favorite superhero and he looked to his mothers to point at it in excitement. Everyone laughed at the adorable little boy and got ready to sing.

Ali's dad lit the two candles and everyone got their phones and cameras out. Kyle, ever the professional of course, had his out and ready. He had been taking pictures all day for his sister and was enjoying it. Ali and Ashlyn moved closer together towards their son to sit on each side of him, then everyone started singing.

Through the whole song, Ali and Ashlyn stared at their son's happy face with hearts in their eyes. They were beyond happy that he was theirs and loved him unconditionally. They thought back on how different their lives were now that they had him and smiled even wider.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered at the little boy. Tristan was so happy and laughed at all the excitement. Everyone laughed at him and his mothers helped him blow out his candles. Everyone clapped again and Ali passed him to Ashlyn so she could cut the cake.

She made sure to give him Superman's face, and as she passed it to him, he grabbed a fistful and stuffed his mouth. The whole section roared with laughter and took pictures of his cake covered face. Tristan just nodded approvingly and held his hand up to Ashlyn to share.

Ali and Ashlyn were laughing at him and he giggled as he ran his cake covered hand over her nose and mouth. Ashlyn froze and gave him a surprised face as her wife laughed at her. Ashyn winked at Tristan and leaned him towards her to let him do the same thing to her.

He ran his his cake covered hand down her face, then put his hand under her chin sweetly. Ali's mouth dropped and Ashlyn started laughing and kissed their son's cheek. Ali looked up to them and chuckled as she grabbed his hand and started to pretend to eat it, making him squeal.

"Remember the last time we had a cake fight," Ali laughed knowingly and grabbed a napkin to clean herself.

"How could I ever forget? You looked so damn hot that night," Ashlyn leaned over and whispered to her, kissing her cheek and leaving some cake behind.

"Tryin' to be smooth in a Chucky Cheese's, huh," Ali asked with a sassy look and cleaned her face for her.

"Always when it involves you," Ashlyn winked and watched her clean their son.

"You're cute," Ali laughed and moved to give out cake.

Ashlyn chuckled and shifted Tristan higher in her arms. As Ali passed out cake, she made it a point to gather all the UNC alums, young and old, together for the promised picture. She made sure to do it in front of Ali so she could see.

They all huddled by the wall and Ashlyn held Tristan in the middle. She had her other hand on one end of the jersey and HAO's on the other end to display the back of it. Ashlyn puckered her lips at the camera and everyone else did the same. Ali rolled her eyes at all of it and scoffed loudly for her wife to hear.

"Don't be jealous, Ali," Ashlyn called to her wife and they all laughed.

Ashlyn kissed Tristan's cheek and hugged him tightly, as she whispered happy birthday and that she loved him in his ear. The little boy just smiled and held her tight around the neck. Ashlyn smiled at him then passed him off to his grandpa, who was anxiously waiting to hold him.

As she observed all of their family and friends love on their son, she was hit with something. She thought about how this all could've been different and how Tristan could've been another kid in the system. She thought about how her precious little boy could've grown up and not know what a parent's love is.

Her mind ran constantly with the images of Tristan being dropped off at the fire station without a care. How his mother and father gave him up so easily at such a very young age. He was certainly easy to love and she couldn't understand how they gave him up. That hit her hard.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and blinked her eyes quickly to rid herself of the hot tears she felt. She blew out a hard breath and rubbed her hands over her thighs to get herself together. She felt claustophobric and needed some air, so she made sure no one saw her before going outside.

Ali was so caught up laughing and talking with everyone, she didn't even notice. She finished up her cake and was talking to her friends, just as Tristan walked over to her and tugged her shirt to be picked up. She grinned, nose crinkle and all, and picked him up.

"Did you have a fun birthday party, honey," she asked him by his ear.

"I'll say he did! We still have tokens left and the day is still young," her best friend smiled and wagged her eyebrows.

"I guess you still have some play in you left," Ali giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Duh, so pass me my godson and let us go have fun," she winked and reached her hands out for him.

"You are too much. Have fun," she laughed and passed him to her.

Ali watched them both grin at each other then take off back to the games. Mostly everyone either stayed around to chat over cake or left to play more games. Ali smiled at it all and people watched for a while.

"The party was a success, honey," her dad smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad everyone had a great time. Your grandson really enjoyed your present, too," she smiled back.

"I figured a bunch of shirts with Bubble Guppies on it would make him smile. I did not know what the hell those things were before, but after that day he spent the night, I sure did. Where's Ashlyn at so we can congratulate her on that cute button up, skinny jeans, and boots she got him," he chuckled and squeezed her for a quick sideways hug.

Ali laughed and scanned the area, but didn't see her wife. "I don't know. I'll go find her," she shrugged and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Ali went over to the games and found everyone at the dancing one. They were all surrounding her best friend and Tristan as they attempted to dance together. Tristan was laughing hard and his godmother was giggling along, as everyone cheered them on through their own amusement.

"Thank God you're recording this," Ali laughed hard and clapped HAO on the back.

"Are you kidding me?! This is amazing! That kid of yours has some moves," HAO giggled at them through her phone.

"Maybe I'll let this make up for you buying that shit jersey," Ali teased her behind her hand.

HAO rolled her eyes and snorted. "The second I saw you had my poor nephew in that ugly PSU shirt, I knew I had to save him. I knew Ashlyn would be on my side and appreciate it. Wait until he wears it, ESPECIALLY this summer," she smirked and wagged her eyebrows devilishly.

"I'm not packing that thing! Sorry, HAO," she smirked back with a not so sorry face.

"You're a horrible person, Kriegy. Whatever happened to 'Right side, strong side', huh," she pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"It left when you sided with my loser UNC wife. You're all the same. Speaking of, have you seen her," Ali giggled and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"No. The last time I saw her was when we took out awesome pic."

"You mean ugly, but I'll ignore the mistake."

"The only thing that's ugly around here, is you. Did you check the bathrooms?"

"Nope, but I will now. You're lucky I'm on Cloud 9 or else I'd show you ugly."

"Whatever, you know I'm only teasing. We all know your face is the reason the sun rises. Go look for your wife before she get's lost and never wants to leave," HAO chuckled and shook her head.

"Awww, you're so sweet! Ok, we're back to 'Right side, strong side'. Make sure you get all of this," Ali laughed and hugged her quickly.

"You got it, boss," she saluted and continued recording.

Ali went to search the bathrooms, but still didn't see her wife. She then went back out and did another quick sweep of the building again. When she still hadn't found her, she grew concerned and went to the front to ask one of the workers if they had seen her.

The workers at the front immediately pointed Ali out the front door. Ali's face furrowed in confusion and she walked out to find her. Ashlyn was in the jeep and sitting in the front seat with the door open, foot on the door. Ali walked over to her with a smile, but it went away when she saw her wife's sad face.

Ashlyn was so busy staring at the picture in her necklace, that she didn't even notice Ali come up. Her cheeks had the trail marks of her tears and her jaw muscle was flexed. Ali's concern was back at full force and she reached a tentative hand out to her arm.

Ashlyn jumped and turned her startled eyes to Ali. She inhaled through her nose sharply and swallowed again. She quickly wiped at her eyes and face with a forced little laugh, then shut her necklace and moved to get out. Ali saw her defense was up, but moved aside to let her get out.

"What're you doing out here," the blonde tried to smile.

"Looking for you. My dad wanted to talk to you, but I can see now that somethings bothering you. What's wrong," Ali asked softly and grabbed her arm.

Ashlyn was looking off to the side then dipped her head down and shook it. "Nothing to worry about. Let's just go back inside and party some more," she plastered on a smile and tried to move around her.

Her wife had other plans and put her hand on her chest to stop her. "Don't. Talk to me. I know something's bothering you, so don't lie and try to brush it off," she said gently, but firmly.

"Alex, it's our son's birthday party, and his first one with us at that, so can we do this another time please? I don't want to ruin all of our fun we're having with my stupid feelings," she sighed sadly.

"One, you're feelings are not stupid. If something is bothering you or whatever, tell me. I want to know and help you, just like we always do. Two, you're not going to ruin all of our fun with them. We will continue to have fun, no matter what. Did you see your son's face? He was the happiest little boy ever, so try again with another lie. Let me in, Ash," the brunette softly pleaded and grabbed both of her arms to look at her.

Ashlyn heard and saw the pure love and concern her wife had for her. That alone made her eyes start watering again. She sniffled and pulled her arms back to wipe and cover her face for a second. Ali's own eyes started watering and she stepped closer to wrap her arms around her waist.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong," Ali asked again, always hating to see her wife hurt.

Ashlyn sniffled again and removed her hands to wipe her nose. "It all hit me. It all hit me that things could be different and we could be in a completely different place. Just like that," she cried a little and snapped her fingers at the end.

Ali was beyond confused, but gave her full, undivided attention to her. She was so lost how Ashlyn was so fun and joking just a few minutes ago, but now she was crying in the parking lot. It made her heart hurt and she squeezed her tighter to let her know she was there.

Ashlyn clasped her hands on the back of her neck and squeezed. "We could have easily passed up on a chance at getting him. Anything could've happened! We could've went to another adoption agency or Carol could've chosen another child for us. Then I think about how his parents didn't want him and just dropped him off at a fire station without a care in the world. Who does that? He couldn't defend or help himself," she cried harder with a shuddering breath.

Ali couldn't control her emotions at her wife's admission or the hurt so visible on and in her. She was the one that told her when they first met him that he would always know what love was from them. He would always know what real and true parents are through them. This broke her more.

"Ash, baby, he's ok now. He has us. You told me that and I've never looked back since. He'll never know what it's like to not feel loved, protected, supported, or anything, because he has us and everyone else in our lives. We love him so much and we have so much to give him. He's our son. He loves us just as much as we love him. That's all that matters. We have him for the rest of our lives," Ali choked out and put a hand to her cheek.

Ashlyn bit down a few times and Ali felt it through her hand. She softly ran her thumb over it and her wife sighed into her touch, leaning more into it. Ali smiled at it through her tears and Ashlyn brought her hands down to grab hers to hold. She kissed them and held them to her lips.

"I was just staring at him and how happy he was, especially with everyone around him, and it all hit me. Everyone we know loves him so much. They adore him and he loves it all. He could've easily fell through the cracks of the system, Ali. Something like that could've screwed him up for life. I don't want to think about that, but I can't help but to," she whispered sadly.

Ali sighed and kissed her hands, before reaching up to hold her face with both of them. Ashlyn let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes as she grabbed her wrists to hold. Like always, they were each others lifeline and anchor.

"He could've but he didn't. He has you, me, our families, our friends, and everyone else good in his life to let him know he's loved. Remember what I said a few months ago about the adoption talk we'd have to have with him? All of that applies here too. It's ok to think about all of that, but always remember he's ok now. He's with us and has his big, bad, tattooed momma to protect him," Ali smiled warmly and sniffled.

Ashlyn laughed at that through her few tears that escaped for a moment. "I don't know, you're pretty scary yourself," she joked with a slight blush and wiped her eyes on her shoulders.

"Um, do you remember that car wreck last month," she teased and they both laughed.

"Don't remind me. Guess we're both as bad," she smiled shyly.

"No one messes with our family, remember? Especially, our kid," her wife winked and circled her arms around her neck.

"No one. Remember that dumb couple at the store when we were shopping for Christmas dinner? No one messes with the Krieger-Harris clan," she nodded and pulled her close with her arms around her waist.

"There's my wife. I love you," Ali whispered and leaned up to her.

"I love you more," Ashlyn said in the same tone and met her halfway.

They kissed for a minute and held each other. Ashlyn was so thankful for her wife always setting her straight and reminding her of everything they had. Ali's mind thought the same thing. They squeezed each other closer and smiled against each others lips, before pulling apart slowly.

"Better? No more of those thoughts," Ali asked softly as they touched foreheads.

"Better. I just get so emotional when I think about him, especially all the bad things. Same with you. Thankfully, I always feel better when you give me kisses. Thanks for listening," Ashlyn smiled and nodded.

"Me too and that's why I love you so much. You're the best mom ever. I'm always here to listen. Never forget it."

"You are too. And I won't, I promise." 

"Good. And for the record, giving you kisses is more for my pleasure," she joked and pecked her lips a few times.

"Oh, really? Guess you deserve a wife of the year award, then," she rolled her eyes and tickled her sides.

Ali giggled and pulled her down closer to her. "I get that every day just being your wife," she mumbled softly with a smile.

"Oh, look who's the smooth one now? Give me some more lovin', darlin'," Ashlyn drawled out in her southern accent.

"It's so fucking hot when you talk like that," Ali moaned and brought their lips together again.

"HEY! THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY ESTABLISHMENT, SO STOP MAKING OUT IN THE PARKING LOT," HAO yelled to them.

Ali and Ashlyn broke apart and shot her death glares. They were met with her filming them on her phone...again. She was laughing uncontrollably and they rolled their eyes at her.

"Wait until Syd and Pinoe see this! Oh my God," she cackled.

"Ok, she has to die," Ali growled.

"Yeah, but we need her this summer, so let's postpone murder right now, babe. How about we just attack her with cake? I owe her from my birthday party a few years ago," Ashlyn suggested with a mischevious smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Even better. Good thinking, wife. I'll chase her down and you hold her while we smear cake all over her smug face? Sound like a plan," Ali offered and held her hand up.

Ashlyn high fived her and they both smirked to each other. "On 3. 1, 2,...3," she yelled and they took off after her.

"Uh oh. Dammit, I have no damn back up," HAO groaned and bolted back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Tristan is 2 now :') I must now prepare myself for the pain and headache, that is trying to write how a 2 year old talks ;P


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one. Thanks again to everyone and please enjoy :)

Chapter 61

"Thank God you guys got my gift. It took a few days after his birthday, but thankfully it got there. I wish I could've been there for his party, though. I really want to meet the little guy," Niki frowned sadly through the computer.

"It's ok. I know you wanted to be here, bestie. Look on the bright side. You'll be here in a few months and then we're going to hang out. Me, you, and Tris will take the streets of D.C. by storm," Ashlyn assured her with a wink.

"Can't wait. I miss home more now than ever. Between you being a mom and me missing my family, I've been a total emotional mess. I can't wait to meet my kid nephew," she smiled softly.

"He can't wait, either. Remember the last time we skyped and he joined in," she laughed. 

"How could I forget. He talked to me the whole time like we were long lost friends or something. You two really do have the cutest kid," Niki laughed along.

"I can't wait until you're back in the states, ESPECIALLY in D.C. to help me out on the backline. I sure do miss you, sister," Ashlyn sighed with a little smile.

"You still have your wife to help, at least. I'll just bring a little something to the mix," she shrugged shyly.

"Stop being so modest and take my compliment, Nik. Why do you think I asked for you to get your FC Bayern Munich jersey for Tristan? Because you're the shit and one of my best friends, plus his aunt. Can't wait 'til you're back in the good ol' USA," she grinned and put her hands up to raise the roof.

They both laughed and Niki blushed a little. "Thanks for that, by the way. He looked so cute in the picture you guys sent me. I'm glad he likes it," Niki smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"What's not to love," Ashlyn shrugged and Niki smiled wider.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel terrible I had to leave the party early, Ali. I'm so glad he had fun and that you all are so happy, though. Really warms my heart," Carol smiled into her phone.

"It's no problem at all, Carol. We were all happy to see you, even for that short amount of time. Tristan really loved his present, by the way. He's been watching it everyday this week and Ashlyn is certainly thankful. My mom bought him a boring learning DVD for Christmas and he watched it every day for two weeks, which made Ashlyn want to pull out her hair," Ali chuckled and adjusted the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Poor Ashlyn. I'm glad that they both love it, then. I wish I could've been there for when he opened gifts and things," Carol sighed a little sadly.

"Carol, you had to leave to go bring another family the joy that you brought mines. Your job never stops and we understand that, and so will Tristan later on. You should be happy that you're helping another family and a child that needs a home. Besides, I have millions of pictures to send you," Ali smiled happily.

"You're right, you're right. The pure happiness and joy that family had on their faces when I introduced them to their new daughter was priceless. Reminded me of a certain someones," she smirked knowingly.

Ali grinned at the implication and leaned into the counter. "Well, it was the best day of our lives when you introduced us to our son. We're forever grateful to you for that. I don't think we'll ever stop thanking you for it, either," she said softly, as she looked into the living room at her wife and son.

Ashlyn had Tristan in her lap and they were following along to the DVD that Carol had bought him. Ashlyn was laughing and pointing at the TV, while Tristan giggled and snuggled more into her front. Ali smiled at the sight and sighed contently.

"The best way to thank me, is to continue to live happy lives. That's why I love and do this job. I can't wait to see you guys again," Carol said proudly.

"We can't wait either. Lunch next Wednesday, right," Ali asked.

"Exactly," Carol nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

"I still can't believe you agreed to go on this date," Ashlyn mused as she bit into her burger.

"Well, between you and our son's godmother, I didn't really have a choice," Ali half joked and they both laughed.

"Sorrr-ry, that I want to take my wife out and spend some alone time with her for the day. Tristan is having a blast with your bestie and she really wanted to see him. I figured it was perfect timing to plan this," Ashlyn chuckled.

"No, you're right. I miss him, but we needed this. I'm glad he's having fun at the movies and stuff with her," Ali smiled and ate a french fry.

"Good. So, are you still up for a special surprise," her wife wagged her eyebrows at her.

"What do you have planned, stud," she laughed and finished her burger.

"Well, we all know how I hate shopping, but since you love it so much, I figured we'd go to the mall and let you shop 'til you dropped. Actually, let me rephrase that: Shop 'til I drop dead from boredom," Ashlyn laughed and dodged a flying fry.

"Not funny, but are you serious," Ali asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Yes, Princess. I want you to have fun," she nodded and grabbed her hand.

Ali clapped with a little squeal and her wife rolled her eyes with a smile. No matter how much Ashlyn didn't enjoy shopping, she'd always sacrifice her sanity to make her wife happy. Besides, she could use some new shirts herself.

"You're the best wifey ever! I love you, I love you, I love you," Ali praised and leaned over to peck her lips a few times.

"I love you too. Now come on," she winked and gathered their trash to dispose.

Since they were already near the mall, they left the jeep and walked there hand in hand. No use of searching for parking when they already had a spot.

Ali was obviously on Cloud 9 at the thought of shopping for new things. She had been trying to get to the mall for weeks now, but with Spirit practices and games, that made it hard. The fact that Ashlyn of all people surprised her with this made her even more excited and happy.

"Seriously, thank you for doing this with me, Ash. I know how much you hate shopping," Ali smiled up to her.

"Eh, I love you more and I wanted to spoil you," Ashlyn shrugged nonchalantly.

"Smooth, babe, smooth. You're the best," she said and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for my Mrs.," she winked. "Besides, I was hoping to hit up Victoria's Secret and get you something for later on," she mumbled at the end with a sly smirk.

Ali grinned and leaned more into her arm. "Now we're talking, hot stuff. What color do you want to see me in? Red, black, maybe some lace, too," she asked hotly by her ear.

Ashlyn stiffened and swallowed hard. "Must you do this in public. Do you want us to end up in the bathroom stall like we're trying to get a quickie in at a club or something," she choked out and shut her eyes tight.

"Ewww, that's gross, babe! I'm sure Bed Bath & Beyond has plenty of unused beds on display," Ali joked and they both busted out laughing.

"You are too much and I LOVE it! I'll keep that in mind when we pass by the store," she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"Gotta get the lingerie first," Ali said seductively and kissed the corner of her mouth slowly.

"Yep. I'm going to just throw you up against the wall in the dressing room," Ashlyn groaned and kissed her as they walked in the mall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'll say that shopping was a success and that I did't want to blow my brains out for the most part," the blonde surmised with a cocky smile.

"Only because you got that chocolate milkshake with all of that Nutella sauce on it. I guess you deserve it after today," her wife agreed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! I worked hard for this. I did and went everywhere you wanted to go with no complaints. I've done my good deed as your wife," she defended proudly.

"Good deed? You mostly dragged me to stores that you wanted me to model half naked clothes for you in. Don't even get me started on Victoria's Secret," she scoffed and ate some more of her ice cream.

"I didn't hear you complaining, did I? I can't help it you look so damn hot in lace. Hell, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still be horny," Ashlyn admitted with a shrug and Ali laughed hard at it.

"A potato sack?! Really, babe," she giggled and wiped at her eyes.

"Really, really. Wish I had something sexy and seductive to put on for you," she smirked devilishly and winked at her.

"Hmm, just you in a sports bra and boy shorts sends me up a wall. Don't even get me started on when you're dressed up. I think it's my turn to have you model for me now," the brunette demanded with a sassy smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, or else I'm not going to be held responsible for throwing you on this table and showing you just how much I love you," she gulped.

"Even better," Ali said excitedly and reached her foot over to run up her leg.

"Alex. Please," Ashlyn half groaned and whined, as she closed her eyes tightly and gripped her shake hard.

"What," she asked innocently and moved it just to the inside of her thigh.

Ashlyn shot out of her seat in the food court, almost knocking her chair over, and grabbed her milkshake. Ali was giggling at the frown and frustration on her wife's face. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at her and started to walk away.

"Where are you going," Ali called after her through laughs.

"I need more Nutella," she called back with an upset face.

"I'm terrible, but I'll make it up to her," Ali chuckled to herself.

As Ashlyn waited to fix up her milkshake, Ali texted her best friend to check on Tristan. She replied with pictures of him with a bunch of snacks and 3D glasses that barely fit on. Ali cooed and laughed at them as posted a few on Instagram.

Ashlyn was scrolling through her phone as well, when she saw the pictures Ali posted. She laughed as she liked and commented on them. She turned to Ali, who turned to her when she read them, and they smiled at each other. She winked and then turned around to stand back in line.

"Cute kid," a woman said behind her.

Ashlyn turned to her and smiled. "Thanks. My son," she smiled wider, dimple and all.

"Well, that explains the cuteness, then. I'm Lauren and you are," the redhead asked as she offered her hand out to shake.

"Ashlyn. Nice to meet you, Lauren," she shook it politely.

Lauren eyed Ashlyn up and down, but she was too busy taking one last look at her son to notice. Lauren smiled at it, then summoned up the courage to try and get Ashlyn's attention. Unfortunately for her, she missed the fact her wife noticed too.

"So, are you from around here, Ashlyn," she asked curiously and stepped a little closer.

Ashlyn noticed and her single life all came rushing back to her. She knew when someone was flirting, because hell, she wrote the book on it. She gulped a little and stepped back some, bumping into the man behind her.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized quietly with a sheepish/nervous smile.

"Watch out. Don't fall," Lauren laughed and grabbed her bicep to steady her.

Ali was observing from afar and wanted to see how Ashlyn handled this. Everytime she got hit on whenever they went out, Ashlyn was there in a flash to let them know that she was her wife. Ali giggled at the obvious nervous ball her wife was, but immediately stopped when the woman grabbed her arm.

Ali could see from her spot that her wife was struggling to get out of the situation. She took pity on her squirming and uncomfortable face and stood. When she saw the lust coming off of the woman and her touch, jealously took over and she made her way to them.

"Whoa. Someone works out," Lauren said lowly and squeezed her arm.

"Um...look...I-I ,um, ca-can I have my arm back," Ashlyn squeeked and snatched it back.

Lauren laughed and stepped even more into her personal space. "You're cute when you're nervous, though, I don't know why you would be. You're pretty hot," she winked and put a hand on Ashlyn's hip.

"Lady! We're in the mall, let alone, the food court. Do you have to be so close and touchy? I don't think my wi-," she swallowed nervously and darted her eyes around for an escape.

"Hey? What's going on here," Ali cut in, annoyance evident on her face.

"None of your business. You mind giving me and my friend some privacy," Lauren rolled her eyes from Ali back to Ashlyn.

"It is my business, because she's my wife. So if YOU don't mind giving US some space, more specifically her, then it would greatly be appreciated it," Ali said with a sacrcastic and sassy tone, pointing between her and Ashlyn.

"Wife?? I didn't see any rin-," Lauren sneered, but stopped when she looked at their hands.

"Yeah. My wife," Ali smiled with a little sass and raised her ring to her.

Lauren looked up to them and darted her eyes between the two. She was embarrassed and the look of victory on Ali's face made her even more angrier. She was more pissed that Ashlyn was married and hated she was off the market.

"Whatever. You look more straight than anything, so we'll see how long this lasts. All of you are the same," she snarled with venom in her words and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ashlyn, who had been quiet for most of the exchange, eyes shot to Lauren in rage. She was so amazed, and turned on, at Ali cutting in that she didn't say anything. When Lauren disrespected her wife, though, she snapped back to attention and prepared herself for a fight.

"Who the hell do you thin-" she snapped.

"No, no. Please, let me, babe. First off, you're an idiot. If you're insinuating that I am straight and this is a phase, then get in line with the rest of the idiots. I've heard it a million times and I'm sure I'll hear it a million more. She's my wife and I love her with all of my heart. That's never going to change," Ali informed her, hands on her hips and a pitiful smile.

"Secondly, she's the mother of my son. If there's one thing that you need to know about our family, is that if you come for one of us, you come for all of us. You're lucky that I'm stopping her from talking, because I know she has some words for you. Now, please leave and go feast on another poor soul," Ali finished with a sassy eye roll and grabbed her wife's arm to walk away.

"Whoa, babe! That was hot," Ashlyn smiled in amazement.

"Thanks, boo," she winked and linked her arm with hers.

"Bitch," Lauren said just loud enough for them to hear.

Ashlyn stiffened and stopped them in their tracks immediately. Ali clutched her arm tighter to stop her from flying off the handle and rolled her eyes at the girl. Ashlyn inhaled so sharply through her nose, Ali saw it flare with each breath. She gently ran her hand up her arm, then laced their fingers together.

"I've got this," the brunette assured.

"You better, because I'm boiling," Ashlyn growled and stayed rooted in her spot.

Ali giggled and kissed her jaw, making sure to let her lips linger and stare straight at Lauren. The girl bit down hard and clenched her fists. Ali saw and pulled back with an innocent smile and shrugged cutely.

"Yet, I'm still leaving with the prize. Your bitterness and jealousy will get you nowhere, hon," she winked then pouted her lips at her.

Ashlyn laughed at her wife's sass and turned her head to Lauren. She looked to Ali and kissed her forehead then her lips. Lauren was so mad, that she couldn't even come back with anything and just stood there sputtering. Her anger paralyzed her words.

"Let's go, baby," the blonde winked and slung her arm over shoulder.

"With pleasure, wife," Ali giggled and wrapped her arm around her waist.

They headed to their table and gathered all of their bags and things. Ashlyn made sure she was ever the dutiful wife and carried all of them, like always. Ali chuckled and let her lead the way back to the jeep, like always, as they joked about what just happened.

"You told her off, babe! I was rolling," Ashlyn exclaimed in a laugh.

"Good. I took a page out of your book from when you fight guys off of me and stuff," Ali shrugged with a smile.

"We get jealous pretty easily, don't we? I like it," she mused with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, but I also hate it. That girl was practically undressing you with her eyes. I almost scratched them out," she frowned and shook her head in disgust.

"Whoa, there. Me-ow! Stop talking like that, 'cause you're getting me worked up," Ashlyn smirked and loaded their bags up, before grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"Oh, really? I thought we'd wait 'til we got back home and I'd put that lingerie on," Ali whispered by her ear.

Ashlyn growled and pulled back to look at her. "Don't tease me," she asked seriously.

Ali grabbed her collar and played with it. "Our son won't be home for a few more hours," she said innocently and flicked her eyes up to hers.

Ashlyn just stared at her like Christmas had come early. Ali was biting her bottom lip, a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth. That alone turned her on even more and she checked her watch quickly, before rushing to help her wife in the jeep.

"Buckle up! I'm going to get us home in record time," Ashlyn grinned and kissed her lips, before rushing to the driver's side.

"There's traffic, silly. Good luck with that," Ali giggled and put her seat belt on.

"You underestimate me, wife," Ashlyn winked and took off.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61

"I can't believe you allowed your poor son to go out in that ugly ass jersey," Tiffany scoffed in disbelief.

They had just finished a pretty tough Spirit practice and Ali's dad had dropped Tristan off at the field. Now, he was happily running around and playing with Ashlyn and some of the girls. His little giggles and squeals of joy echoed through the air and they made Ali smile.

"Trust me, if I had a choice he'd never wear that ugly blue anywhere. You can blame my loser wife for that one," Ali rolled her eyes.

"It's bad enough we have to hear Crystal, Yael, and Ashlyn's mouths during those games, but now they have a little mascot. Something's gotta give," Christine said with a head shake.

"We need to even the playing field, is what we need to do," Tiffany snorted.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little heads about that. Carm felt horrible about not being able to make his birthday party, so when I texted her his new 'present', she flipped and started looking for a solution. She said she's going to make Ashlyn lose her shit," Ali informed them with a sly smirk.

"Oooo, I can't wait for this," Christine laughed and rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"Me either. We're all taking pictures like they did when we play Seattle next month," Ali smirked devilishly and high fived them.

"Wow! Carm is going to have too much fun with this," Tiffany laughed.

"Shhhhh! Let's keep it a secret from Ashlyn," Christine said with her finger over her lips.

"Hello, ladies. Why'd you all get quiet all of a sudden," Ashlyn asked suspiciously as she approached them.

"Nothing," Tiffany and Christine shrugged at the same time.

Ashlyn eyed them, still unconvinced, and they giggled as they walked away. She turned her attention to her wife, who was bending down and picking their son up. As if on cue, ever since she put the jersey on him at the house, Ali scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Ya know, if you didn't want him to wear it, that's all you had to say," Ashlyn chuckled with crossed arms.

"I have to compromise, because if I don't, then you won't be so nice when he wears my PSU stuff. I'll stomach and control my puking at him wearing it. Sadly, he loves it," Ali surmised as she looked at him touching the numbers.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Ashlyn smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't push it. I still hate it, but I love and care about his happiness more. Just remember that when he's wearing my PSU stuff," she nodded with a sassy smile.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and fixed the jersey on him. "Anyways, HAO did a good job. I really love it and it brings me back to my old college days. Maybe he'll choose it as his number," she guessed with a little twinkle in her eye.

Ali saw it and smiled lovingly. "Maybe, or maybe he'll choose 22," she replied sweetly and looked to him.

"Or 24."

"Or 16."

"Or 1."

"I doubt he'll choose 1, Ash. He might choose 11, though."

"Why wouldn't he choose 1? He could be a keeper like his momma."

"Maybe, or maybe he'll be a defender like his mommy."

"Doubt it. Keepers get the girls, and with those killer dimples and green eyes, the girls will throw themselves at his feet. Not to mention, those beautiful brown curls. Our son is gonna be a stud," Ashlyn smiled and nodded proudly, chest slightly poked out.

"Pffft! Please, this defender snagged you, a keeper. Don't act all big, bad, and cocky now. Defenders get the girls, just like the keepers do. If being a stud means being like you, then he'll be happily married by 25. You're a whole lot softer than you think," Ali countered with an eye roll.

"I'm not acting all 'big, bad, and cocky', dear, I'm just being realistic. I'll agree you defenders get the girls, but not like how we keepers do. Trust me, I can tell you some stories. Matter of fact, if I remember correctly, I kissed you first and now we're here. If he is happily married by 25, then great for him. That's all I want for him, anyways," Ashlyn defended and pinched his cheek. 

"Yeah, but I kissed you the second time after YOU CHASED ME. Now, you can say we're here. By all means, don't stop now. How I would love to hear these stories," her wife turned to her expectantly.

"Ummm,...maybe another time. Like, when I know that you won't have anything around to kill me and plenty of witnesses," she smiled sweetly and patted her cheek.

"Oh, trust me. I'll remember this, player," she teased with a chuckle.

"I wasn't a player, Ali. Girls just loved me is all," Ashlyn defended with an innocent shrug.

"Right, 'loved'," Ali sarcastically smiled.

"Anyways, I'm a one woman, woman now. And FYI, I'm not 'soft', I'm just happily married. Happily married and in love with my gorgeous, beautiful, spectacular looking wife," she cheesed.

"Oh, smooth. That'll earn you brownie points and get you out of the dog house," Ali pursed her lips in surprise.

"What're you talking about? I was talking about that Victoria's Secret model we saw on that billboard this morning," the blonde joked and earned a pinch to the shoulder.

"You're not funny. I'll be sure to remember that later on," her wife warned her with narrowed eyes and a knowing tone.

"I was kidding! You know you're all the model I need and want. You look way better than those girls do, anyways. Plus, you have tattoos," Ashlyn smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"I'll think about it," the brunette smirked back sarcastically and headed to the locker room.

Ashlyn jogged after them, then grabbed Tristan's hand to play with as they walked. She poked her wife's sides to get her attention, but she ignored her. On the inside, Ali was laughing at the torture she knew her wife was enduring.

"Alex, I was joking. You know you're all the woman I need, right," she tried again.

"Impossible, when you have all of those models," Ali snorted and continued to look ahead.

"Babe," Ashlyn whined and pouted a little.

"Don't 'babe' me now, Ashlyn. You should've thought of that before you opened your big mouth," she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I was only kidding," she argued with her bottom lip protruded.

"Hmmm, yeah. Here, take him real quick while I go change," Ali ignored her and passed him off with a kiss on his cheek.

Ashlyn took him and settled him on her right hip. Tristan was more preoccupied with his little Superman toy from his birthday cake, and Ashlyn smiled at it. She kissed the side of his head and hugged him.

"Momma has stepped in it again, son," she mumbled with her head against his.

Tristan pulled back and put his hand under her chin. He showed off his toy to her, even though she's seen it a million times, but she entertained him, nonetheless. He laughed at it and then circled his arm around her neck with a kiss to the cheek.

"At least, you still love me," she chuckled and played with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the family got home, Ali was still hell bent on torturing Ashlyn. The whole ride home, Ashlyn tried to make up for her little joke, but Ali just shrugged all of her attempts off. Ashlyn sighed in defeat and Ali felt bad that she sounded so sad.

She figured she should end it when they went to bed, but an email from Carm after dinner made her do it then. Finally, she had something to even the playing field with against the UNC jersey. She smiled giddily as she went to the living room and plopped down next to Ashlyn.

"Ummm,...h-hi," Ashlyn stammered out awkwardly.

"I have something to show you," Ali squealed a little.

Ashlyn raised her right eyebrow at her in confusion and Ali rolled her eyes at it. Tristan was watching cartoons and really hadn't paid attention to his parents at all since they got home. Ashlyn was so thrown off by her wife's behavior.

"Long story short, I was never mad at you. I just wanted to see you squirm. Anyways, gues-" the brunette started excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were torturing me? Again," her wife cut her off in disbelief.

"Yes, now back to what I-,"

"You're evil. I thought I had really hurt your feelings. I felt like shit."

"Babe, I was joking. Come on."

"No. It's not fair that you always do this to me, Alex. Look, it's late and his bedtime. We can talk about this later."

Ashlyn's face showed she was annoyed and Ali stared at her in shock. She got up and went to pick up their son, then carried him up to his room. Ali huffed and turned off everything downstairs, before following them.

When she got up there, Ashlyn had him tucked in bed. He had already showered after dinner and was in his Bubble Guppies pajamas his grandpa had bought him. His little head was poked out of his covers and Ashlyn was reading him a book her grandma had bought him.

Ali came in and sat at the foot of the bed, and listened with a smile. Ashlyn didn't even acknowledge her presence and that made her sigh some. After the story was over, they carefully moved to kiss his sleeping head and tell him goodnight.

"Sleep tight, kiddo. Love you, Trissy," Ashlyn whispered and kissed his temple.

"Love you, baby," Ali whispered too and kissed his cheek.

Ashlyn put away his book while Ali turned on his night light by his bed. They moved to his door, and with one last look, they smiled and cracked his door to head to their room. Ashlyn walked ahead and went straight to bed.

Ali sighed and went to her side. Ashlyn fluffed her pillows a few times and then fell back into them with a tired sigh. Ali sat perched on the edge on her side of the bed and watched her, waiting. Ashlyn just flicked her lamp off and got comfortable.

Ali still stared at her, and when she saw she was not going to talk, she sighed louder again and laid down. She got comfortable under the covers beside her wife and turned on her side to stare at her. Ashlyn's eyes were closed and she had her right hand behind her head.

"How long are you going to ignore me," Ali murmured.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed. "I'm not ignoring you," she answered.

"Then why won't you talk to me," she asked quietly.

"Because you need a taste of your own medicine," she mumbled and moved to get comfortable.

"What if I said that I got it and I don't like it? Then what," she asked.

Ashlyn peeked an eye out at her. "Then I guess we're even," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"This isn't another trick is it?"

"Alex."

"I just want to be sure."

"Shut up and come here," Ashlyn chuckled and opened her right arm up for her.

Ali smiled at it and happily moved over to her. When she got comfortable, Ashlyn grabbed her face with her other hand and kissed her deeply. Ali smiled into it and palmed her neck, happy that they were ok now.

"I'm sorry," Ali apologized quietly when they pulled back an inch.

Ashlyn smiled and leaned back in for a more sweeter kiss. "I am. I was just messing with you," she admitted with a laugh into her wife's chin.

"What," the brunette exclaimed and smacked her arm.

They were both laughing and rolling around in the bed. Ashlyn was never mad at Ali, she just wanted to play her like she always did her. It worked, and Ali felt terrible about her shenanigans. Now, she knew how it felt.

"I had to let you know how it felt," Ashlyn laughed hard as she tried to dodge her wife's tickling fingers.

"You made me sad, jerk! I thought I really made you mad or something," she laughed and straddled her.

Ashlyn stared up at her and grabbed her hands to intertwine their fingers. She held them up in the air and winked at her. Ali rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, honey," the blonde mumbled and pressed her lips back to hers.

"No. I'm sorry, baby. I won't play with you like that again," Ali apologized and kissed her nose before pulling back.

"But that's how I know you love me," Ashlyn said with puppy dog eyes.

"Even if I wanted to do it again, you'd see it coming a mile away," she laughed and raised their joined hands higher.

"Maybe, maybe not," her wife shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind, hot stuff. Can I show you what I wanted to show you downstairs now," she asked excitedly.

Ashlyn chuckled at her wife and nodded. Ali pecked her lips and rolled off of her to her phone on her nightstand. She stayed on her side and scrolled through it, just Ashlyn rolled over and spooned her. She held her close and tight, and kissed her shoulder.

"What's up," she yawned into her shoulder.

"This," Ali replied with a huge grin and showed her the screen.

Ashlyn started laughing into Ali's neck and her wife joined her. A smirking Carm was holding up a little PSU soccer jersey with 'Krieger-Harris' and the #22 on the back. As much as Ashlyn hated the sight of it, she knew it meant a lot to Ali just like hers did.

"I'm surprised you didn't grab my phone just now and throw it out the window," Ali giggled into her chin.

"As much as I hate it, I know how much you love it. I guess I can compromise," Ashlyn sighed dramatically.

"Awww, such a sweet wife. Thank you. Now, he has both of our college jerseys with our numbers," she smiled cutely and kissed under her chin.

"That he does. Mines is better, though," she smirked and rested her mouth in her shoulder.

"Anyways, back to more important discussions...how about you fill me in on those college stories of yours," Ali rolled her eyes and put her phone back up.

"Ummm,...on second thought, let's continue to talk about that jersey," Ashlyn ignored her and reached for the phone.

Ali blocked her hand and grabbed it to thread their fingers together. She turned over to face her and gave her a 'nice try' look. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at it and chuckled as she brought her closer to her.

"Spill," Ali demanded.

"Alex, none of those girls, or anyone else for the matter, are even important, because I already have the girl of my dreams," Ashlyn answered and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Smart answer, but I still wanna know," she said and waited.

Ashlyn saw that her charm wasn't working and knew she had to turn up the heat. She honestly didn't care about her past relationships, because she had Ali. Her wife was all she had ever wanted and would continue to be that. If she really did want to know, though, she'd tell her. Not tonight, though.

"All I want to do right now is kiss and make love to you, but you wanna talk about some old exes I can't even remember. You'd probably have better luck asking HAO or Whit," she grumbled as she stared at her lips.

Ali gasped with a mischievous look on her face. "That's even better! They have no reason to lie to me. I'll ask them next time I see them. HAO will be the easiest," she said with glee.

Ashlyn groaned and rolled her face into her pillow. "Me and my big mouth," she whined.

"I'm kidding, babe. Somewhat. I'll wait until you tell me. I already know a few of them, unfortunately," Ali gagged and they both laughed.

"My bad. All that matters now, is that I got it right and I'm the luckiest person in the world. I have the best wife in the world," Ashlyn winked and put her hand to her cheek.

"Ditto. You make me happy everyday. I love you," she agreed and leaned towards her.

"I love you more," she smiled and closed the distance.

Ashlyn propped herself up and halfway hovered over her to deepen the kiss. Ali clutched at the back of her neck and her lower back to bring her closer. That gave Ashlyn the push to move to hover over her fully and run her hand under her shirt. Ali gasped and moaned into her mouth at her cold hands, and she smirked.

"Cocky ass," Ali said between kisses.

"I'm just getting started," Ashlyn chuckled and moved to her neck.

"Our son is down the hall," she reminded her, but turned her neck for her.

"Then be quiet," she whispered by her ear and trailed her lips down her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one, but I hoped you enjoyed it :)


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the support! Please enjoy :)

Chapter 63

"That thing is so much more uglier in person," Ashlyn gagged.

"The same could be said about his Tar Heels jersey, but I dealt with it. Now, it's your turn," Ali rolled her eyes.

Carm's present had arrived and Ali immediately went to Tristan to show him. As soon as the little boy saw it, he smiled brightly and ran to her to look at it. Ali was so happy that he liked it and immediately put it on him. Ashlyn'a nose was scrunched up at it, but she loved seeing her son so happy.

"I guess, even though we already had this argument that UNC is better than PSU, but whatever," she cheesed innocently.

"Again, only you and the rest of your Tar Heel buddies think that. Us sane people don't. Now, put him by the wall so I can take pictures and send them to everyone," she ordered.

Ashlyn grumbled and muttered under her breath, but complied to her wife's request. She set him down by the wall where they had been marking how tall he was getting, then stood back beside Ali. He grinned and Ali snapped a few pictures.

"He looks so freaking cute," she gushed and smiled wider.

"He'd look better in Carolina blue," Ashlyn whispered to herself.

Ali elbowed her quickly, smile never leaving her face. "Don't be a hater, babe," she said in a sing song voice.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and rubbed her ribs. Ali looked at the pictures for a moment, then started sending and posting them on her social media outlets. She then went to kneel by Tristan and show him the pictures.

"Tris, you made that ugly jersey look good. Good job, son," Ashlyn winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Again, the same could be said about your UNC jersey. He loves it, so," Ali said with her tongue poked out at her.

"Once again, dear, it's because he thinks it's a cat. You shouldn't use our son's weakness for animals against him and to your advantage," she teased with a sassy finger pointed at her.

"It's a lion, which is a cat, so you're argument is invalid. Don't you have something you need to do, besides try and rain on my parade," she ignored her with a hand wave.

"Anyways, I do, but this is more fun. You're lucky I wanna go swimming and teach the little munchkin or else," she smirked and winked.

"Lucky me," her wife muttered and pulled their son on her lap to scroll through her phone.

"Kidding. Love you," she chuckled and kissed their cheeks before leaving.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in May, and Ashlyn was happy to break in their pool. Ali, on the other hand, was a little more cautious about it. Having a pool and a little 2 year old running around made her uncomfortable. Thankfully, Ashlyn took some of the worry away when she kid-proofed it.

As Ashlyn got the pool ready for a much needed swim, Ali came outside with Tristan and they sat on a lawn chair to watch. Tristan was too excited to sit down, though, and ran out to his little soccer ball to play with. Ali chuckled and followed to join him.

Ashlyn watched them with a huge grin as she finished up her task. She then went and played with them for a second, before they went swimming. They had set up a little mini goal out there, and Ashlyn went to defend it while Ali helped Tristan try to score.

Ali grabbed Tristan and had him fake right, and Ashlyn dramatically fell that way. Ali directed Tristan to kick the ball in the net and he did, causing his parents to erupt in praises. Ali and Ashlyn raised their hands and cheered loudly, while he giggled at them.

Ali scooped him up and rolled on the ground with him, like he had scored the winning World Cup goal. Ashlyn laughed at them and then hopped on too, careful not to squish them. Tristan's face was flushed from laughter and they both laughed at it.

"Cutie," Ali grinned a little out of breath.

"Just like his mommy," Ashlyn winked and got off.

"And his momma," she winked back and took her wife's offered hand to stand.

"Gotta keep up with you, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," the blonde winked again and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, tryin' to get brownie points or something," her wife clapped.

"You're all the brownie points I need, sexy," she flirted and pinched her butt when Tristan wasn't paying attention.

"Always so smooth and always grabbing my ass," the brunette chuckled and pushed her hand away.

"I'll stop doing it when you stop liking it," Ashlyn leaned over and whispered seductively.

"I don't like it," Ali muttered a little too out of breath, as she pushed her away by her chest.

"Riiiiiight. Anyways, pool's ready! Time to get in your bathing suits," she grinned mischeviously and wagged her eyebrows.

Ali rolled her eyes and called Tristan over. "Whatever dirty thoughts you're having, get rid of 'em. Your son will be in the pool too, remember," she reminded her.

"Duh, but I plan to wear him out and have some grown up time with you later on," Ashlyn whispered in her ear then kissed her jaw.

"Ashlyn," she warned.

"What? Go get dressed," she shrugged innocently and went back to the pool.

"Your mother is going to be the death of me," Ali huffed and picked up Tristan, who just laughed along unknowingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, be careful," Ali warned from the side of the pool.

Ashlyn was holding Tristan in the pool and the little boy was having the time of his life. When he first got in the water, he was terrified and clutched so hard to Ashlyn's neck, she thought he was going to choke her to death. Now, after assuring and making him comfortable, he was happy to float and try to swim to her all by himself.

Ali was a nervous wreck the whole time. Even though he wore floaties and Ashlyn was never no more than a few inches away from him, she still worried about everything. She hadn't even got in the pool and observed them like a hawk from the side. Ashlyn just laughed at her.

"Babe, I've got him. I won't let anything happen to him, I promise," Ashlyn assured her with a chuckle.

Ali's face was in deep concentration and concern. Everytime Ashlyn would let him go so he could swim to her, she gasped and clenched her right hand by her mouth. She knew her wife would never let anything happen to him, but she was a mother bear and that didn't turn off ever.

"I know, but I can't help it. It doesn't help that he'd mostly rather try to float and swim by himself," she sighed and flinched a little when he dipped his head in the water.

"He's a big boy. He'll be ok, honey. Why don't you get in and help him? Maybe that'll make you more comfortable," she suggested.

Ali hesitated for a moment, thinking that she'd better useful from her spot. Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a laugh at her contemplating the whole thing. Ali slowly sat on the edge of the pool then carefully fell in, not wanting to cause waves or anything else.

She swam over to them and looked at Tristan, who was in her wife's arms. The little boy was more preoccupied with running his hand through the water and giggling as he spashed it. Ali smiled at his happy face, then turned to her smirking wife.

"What?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who's scared of the water? After I assured him it's all ok, he fell in love with it. Do I need to do the same to you?"

"I'm not scared of the water, Ashlyn, I'm scared of HIM in the water. Sue me for being a concerned parent."

"Nah, I love that look on you, but he's fine, babe. He's a pretty good swimmer and everything. Will holding him make you relax?"

Ali quickly nodded and Ashlyn passed him to her with a little chuckle. Ali carefully took him in her arms and Tristan wrapped an arm around her neck. He continued to run his hand through the water and giggled at her as he showed them. His mothers laughed at him and watched.

"Better," the blonde asked softly.

"Better. He really does love being in here," she replied with a soft smile.

"That he does. Wait until we get back to Florida and the beach! My son is going to learn how to surf with his momma and Uncle Chris," Ashlyn grinned excitedly and ran a hand through his curls.

Ali groaned and pulled him closer. "As much as I like surfing, the thought of you and him out there with sharks and stuff scares me. If you think I'm a nervous wreck now, wait until we do make it back down there," she pouted and stared at him.

"Ali! As many times as I've been surfing and you've never said this before?? I still have all of my body parts and I haven't been shark bait yet. He'll be ok," Ashlyn cackled.

"It's not funny, Ashlyn. I don't want either one of you in the ocean, ESPECIALLY surfing," she defended with narrowed eyes.

"Alex, seriously, I think we'll be ok. I didn't hear you expressing these same sentiments when I took you surfing for our first ever date? Matter of fact, you said it was the 'best first date you ever had'. Yeah, I remember," she laughed at her surprised face.

"Whatever. That was before I was a wife and a mother," the brunette muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so me being your girlfriend then wasn't important enough," Ashlyn feined hurt.

"No, because you weren't my girlfriend then, we were dating. Later on that night, you asked me to be your girlfriend," Ali giggled and pulled her over to peck her lips.

"Cute. And now we're here, and I don't see you complaining."

"I never will, but don't push it, wifey."

"Just know that he's going to learn to surf whenever we get a chance to get down there. I can't believe he still hasn't been to my hometown yet. There's still plenty of my family he hasn't met yet, either," the blonde smiled sadly and played with his hand. 

Ali saw and heard the sadness in her wife's face and voice. She knew how important her roots and loved ones were to her. Their lives had been so hectic and crazy lately, they barely had time to spend with their families. If not for Ali being close to most of her's in D.C., she'd be in the same boat as her.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you miss it down there and stuff. I wish we could just take off there for a while," she said softly.

"It's ok. I have you two and that makes it easier to bear. We'll make it back down there one day," she smiled and gave a little shrug.

Ali reached her other hand over and pushed some hair from her forehead, before running it down the side of her face. Ashlyn smiled at her adoringly and grabbed it to kiss her palm. Ali smiled back and ran her thumb over her cheek softly.

"Hopefully, it'll be soon," she promised.

"Hopefully. Wanna finish helping me teach this little booger how to swim," she winked, trying to lighten her mood.

Ali's smile fell a little. She knew when Ashlyn was trying to change the subject and avoid a conversation. Ashlyn knew she knew too, but still tried. Thinking about Florida made her sad sometimes. She missed it and everyone there. She hoped Ali would just go along with it.

"Sure. We have to get him ready for surf lessons with you," Ali smiled wider, dropping it for now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later.

"Is the plan still in affect," Ali's mom asked over the phone.

"Oh, most definitely. You guys ready," Ali asked her happily.

Ali had the perfect surprise planned for her wife. After seeing the sadness in her, she wanted to see her happy and be the reason to put a smile on her face. She always hated seeing her down and felt bad that she always saw most of her family.

Ali knew she had to be quick and sneaky. Ashlyn was always observant and rarely missed anything. Ali had the upperhand, though, so she planned a trip to Florida the next day. After checking their schedules, she saw Mother's Day clear and open. It was also their bi-week.

They had a game that Saturday afternoon, then they wouldn't meet back up for Spirit practices until the following Friday. Ali immediately bought plane tickets for after their game. They'd book it to the airport and be in Florida late that night. It all worked perfectly.

"I've been ready since you told me yesterday. I can't wait to have all of my children and grandson under one roof," the woman replied with glee.

"Don't forget your granddaughter, Luna. Kyle is a very proud daddy. We can't wait either, mom. I'm so glad everything worked out perfectly," Ali sighed in relief.

"Of course, I can't forget her. Wait until Tris meets her. I'm counting down the weeks until I see you all," she smiled happily and her daughter could heat it in her voice.

"Ugh, don't remind me. If you thought Ashlyn's story about me acting crazy when she was teaching him to swim a few days ago was bad, wait until he get's around a dog. He may love animals, but I get nervous when he's around them, ESPECIALLY the big ones. I mean, we all know I love dogs and stuff, but he's so little and Luna is so big. Makes me uncomfortable," Ali admitted with her nose scrunched.

"Oh, honey. Tristan will be fine and Luna is a big softy. I'm warning you now, you're going to have trouble keeping them apart. Along with his Uncle Kyle, he's bound to be her best friend and probably won't ever want to leave her side. He'll be fine. He'll probably be just like how you were with dogs," her mom laughed.

"Maybe, we'll see. I know Luna is a sweet dog, but I just worry. You know me: worry, worry, worry. Anyways, I've gotta go and set out dinner. Ashlyn should be back in a minute," Ali smiled warmly at the thought.

"It's cute that you worry, sweetheart. Reminds me of myself when I had you and your brother."

"Thanks, mom. Dad keeps telling me the same thing, by the way. About being just like you, that is."

"He would know. I love you and take care. Can't wait to see you guys. Give my Trissy Wissy a big hug and kiss for me."

"I love you too and you do the same. I'll give him the biggest ones. Bye, mom."

"Bye, baby."

Ali hung up the phone with a proud smile. If she was ever half the woman, wife, mother, friend, daughter, or anything else her mom was, she'd die happy and content. She really looked up to her and adored her to no end. She owed her a lot, too.

Ali moved to set the table for dinner. Ashlyn had texted her during her phone call to let her know she was on her way back. Tristan was in the living room playing with his toys and watching a movie. Ali then made her way to get him when she finished.

"Hey, honey. Time for dinner. It's your favorite," she cheesed and grabbed his hand.

Tristan just smiled, like always, and let her lead him into the kitchen. She figured it'd be easier to eat in there tonight than in the dining room. Just as she was sitting him in the middle corner of the booth, Ashlyn walked in and called for her.

"Kitchen," Ali yelled back as she filled their plates up.

"I thought I smelled one of my favorite meals. Hey, babe. Hey, Trissy Poo," Ashlyn smiled and kissed their cheeks before sitting.

"Hey, yourself. I figured spaghetti would be perfect for you when you got back. Plus, it's his favorite. How was your workout," Ali asked and filled their glasses with juice.

"Fun," she answered sarcastically, as she cut up Tristan's noodles and meatballs.

"It couldn't have been that bad, babe," her wife giggled and twirled her fork in her pasta.

"He had us run a couple of miles. It was bad," the blonde informed with a frown.

"Right. Keepers hate running and you're right at the top of that list. At least, you'll be the fastest off your line," Ali joked with a simple shrug.

"Funny. I better be or else I'm filing a complaint. So, how was your day with little man," Ashlyn chuckled and ran her hand over his head.

"Great. We watched cartoons and he helped me clean up. All in all, a very productive day," the brunette answered with a proud look to him.

"Excellent. Good job helping out mommy today, Tris," she winked at him and stuffed some spaghetti in her mouth.

Tristan, who had spaghetti sauce and a few little pieces of noodles all around his mouth, smiled back around his fork at his mouth. They both laughed at him and Ali helped show him how to get some more. She then turned to her wife, who was scarfing her dinner down.

"Ashlyn, seriously? Slow down, there's plenty more left," she chastised her.

"Sorry, but I'm really, really hungry. He worked my as-,"

"Language."

"Oops, sorry. He worked my butt off. I'm starving."

"Ok, but slow down because you're making me sick. Remember that promise you made a few months ago? Your little twin is watching," Ali reminded her, eyes darting to their son.

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Doesn't really matter. He's barely paying attention to us, anyways," she said and they both chuckled, as they stared at him eat his food happily.

"He is going to TOWN on your spaghetti! God, our kid can eat," Ashlyn laughed.

"Builds my confidence that he loves my cooking so much," Ali smiled.

"Well, your cooking is the bomb.com, wife. We should've got him a bib, though," she joked and removed some sauce from his eyelashes.

"Awww! That'd be cute! I'm buying one next time we're out," her wife gasped in amazement.

"Please, tell me you're joking? He'll probably rip it off," the blonde snorted.

"Nope! He'll love it if it has Superman or Bubble Guppies or another one of his fave cartoons on it," she smirked and took a drink of her juice.

"Poor kid," Ashlyn sighed and rolled her eyes.

Ali laughed at her and Ashlyn joined in, before they went into another conversation about the next coming weeks. Ali was looking for the right moment to surprise her wife. When Mother's Day was brought up and Ashlyn got a little sad, she found her window and went for it.

"You really would like to make it back to Florida, huh," the brunette asked rhetorically.

"Even just for a little while. I want him to meet my parents and everyone," her wife shrugged quietly.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek and forced a smile at her wife's sad face. "Do they have little kid surfboards for him," she started curiously.

Ashlyn looked up to her, face etched in confusion. "They do, but not for his age. If anything, he could get a boogie board, but I'd feel more comfortable with him learning with me on my board. Further down the road, we'll let him try by himself. Why," she asked quizzically.

Ali just shrugged and ate some more spaghetti. "Just wanna plan for when we go to Florida next month for Mother's Day. I need to know my baby will be safe when you take him surfing. Between you, Chris, and Kyle, I know I'm outnumbered," she rolled her eyes teasingly.

Ashlyn looked ready to tease her back, but then realization hit her. She back tracked and reiterated her wife's words in her head, then widened her eyes and dropped her mouth. Ali giggled at her face and winked at her.

"No way."

"Yes way. We leave that Saturday after our game. Get ready to go back home, baby."

Ashlyn's face broke out into the most biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen on her in a while. She hadn't look this happy since she taught Tristan how to swim. Ali couldn't help the grin that came to her own face at the sight of it. Ashlyn shot out of her seat to go kneel beside her.

"Are you fuc-," the blonde started, but was stopped by her wife slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Language, honey," Ali scolded, trying to contain her amusement.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you freaking serious, Alex?! Are we really going to Florida," she asked excitedly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"As a heart attack. I checked our schedules and saw the open window. We'll head there Saturday and come back Thursday afternoon. We'll go to my mom's until Tuesday, then to your grandma's for the rest. Everyone will be at my mom's when we get there. She made room for us and Kyle, while grandma, Chris, and your mom will get a hotel not too far. Your dad will be at your grandma's when we head that way," she informed, as she moved her hands to hold her wife's face.

Ashlyn was speechless to say the least. Her wife had just given her one of the best surprises ever. She was going back home after not being back for a very, very long time. Her family was going to meet their son.

She didn't know what to say or do, so she just crashed her lips to her. She put all of her love into it and Ali felt it, as she held her face tighter. They both smiled into the kiss, beyond happy with their future plans.

"This is one of the best things that you've ever done for me, baby. I can't thank you enough. I know my family will appreciate it more than anything," she choked out a little and blinked back her tears.

"Awww, don't cry! It was supposed to make you happy. You're more than welcome, honey," Ali smiled softly and ran her thumbs over her cheeks.

"Happy tears, beautiful. Thank you so much for this," Ashlyn assured her and rubbed her hands over her thighs.

"No problem. Anything for my wife," she winked and pressed her lips to her softly.

"You seriously are the best. I love you so much," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"You make me the best. I love you too. Now, we need to plan. My mom said Luna will be there too," Ali grimaced a little.

Ashlyn laughed and pecked her lips, before going back to her seat. She looked at their son, who was so focused on eating, that he hadn't paid them any attention at all. She then turned her attention back to her wife, who was also looking at him while biting the inside of her cheek in concern.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, babe. He needs to get used to animals if we ever want to get him a puppy or something later on," Ashlyn chuckled and finished her food.

"Ummm, we're not getting a dog until he's like 10," Ali countered.

"Ali, seriously? He loves animals, so I doubt that'll last long. You love them, I want a little French bulldog named waffles, I mean, it's bound to happen," she argued her point.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see," she scoffed and finished her food.

Ashlyn shook her head with a chuckle and pushed her plate away. She grabbed her drink to finish it and watched Tristan finish up his food. Ali did the same and scooted over to clean his face for him. Tristan burped and they both laughed at him, as he giggled.

"Alright, let's go watch cartoons for a minute, buddy," Ashlyn announced and leaned over to grab him.

"Uh uh uh. I've got dessert, so stay seated," Ali stopped her and stood.

"Ooooo, what does mommy have for us," Ashlyn asked Tristan excitedly.

Ali wanted to spoil her family, so not only did she make their favorite meal, but their favorite dessert. She grabbed the pan and walked over to them with a huge grin. Ashlyn's eyes widened with love and Tristan grinned with an outstretched hand.

"Grandma's cookies," the blonde breathed with a smile.

"Grandma's cookies. Hope you two have room," the brunette cheesed and set them down.

Ashlyn immediately reached for one and split it with Tristan. After making sure it was cool enough, she passed it to him and they both let out little sounds of satisfaction. Ashlyn slumped in her seat next to him and he fell into her, as they enjoyed their cookies with happy smiles.

"Goofballs," Ali laughed to herself, as she shook her head and reached for one too.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Why are we doing this again," Ashlyn sighed.

"Ashlyn, for the millionth time, it's our Mother's Day presents to our moms and grandma. Now, will you stop pouting and get ready to smile," Ali rolled her eyes.

This time next week, they'd be heading to Florida for a much needed vacation. They were all so excited, Ashlyn more than anyone, but her wife and son were just as happy too.

They had promised Tristan a trip to the aquarium, after showing him pictures on the internet. The pure look of excitement on his face filled their hearts with joy. Ali was just happy to see her two loves so happy and to see her family.

Now, though, she had to somehow get a very cranky 2 year old and bored wife to take some family pictures. Ali figured it would be the best thing they could give the women as their gifts this weekend. More importantly, she wanted some for themselves and their friends.

"I'm always ready to smile, but we've been here for over an hour and still no pictures. We should've just let him take them by himself," she mumbled and tried to adjust Tristan on her lap.

"Honey, for someone who is as photogenic as you are, I expected you to be the most excited about this. Now, I have to get you and your all over the place son to do this," her wife sighed and helped her set him in her lap.

"Well, sorr-ry for being a little bored. We could've did this at home vs. waiting on these people," Ashlyn muttered under her breath.

Ali heard her and turned to give her a stern look. "I want them professionally done, so suck it up. Get your smiling face on, Ash," she ordered.

Ashlyn sighed and then gave her a big, over dramatic smile. Ali tried to keep her hard front up, but her wife's over the top, cheesing face made her laugh. Ashlyn chuckled, happy that she got her to laugh, then turned to adjust their son's shirt.

They were all wearing their USA home jerseys, Tristan's custom made one and theirs that they wear on gamedays. Ashlyn thought it would be cute since they all had the same one with their last names on the back. Ali thought it was the most adorable, best idea ever.

"Thank you for doing this. I know you'd rather be home resting on an off day," Ali said and scooted closer to grab her hand.

"Eh, no problem. You really wanna do this and I'm starting to think it's actually a pretty good idea as a gift. Are we getting some of them? I'd love to be that proud parent that whips out their wallet with pictures in there that go all the way to the floor," Ashlyn smiled softly with a glint in her eyes.

"You're so freaking cute, honey. Of course, we get some. Don't tell anyone, but I'm mostly doing this for myself so we can have millions of pictures for our house, us, and to pass out," she joked and they both laughed.

"Why am I not surprised," her wife teased and kissed their joined hands, as she looked down at their son.

Tristan had been fussy all morning ever since they woke up. Both his parents noticed and didn't have a clue as to why. They thought he was sick, so they checked his temperature and everything, but it all came back ok. They shrugged helpessly and charged it to him just having a bad day.

They thought he was actually looking better as the day went on, but when they arrived for their appointment, he went back to his earlier mood. Ashlyn had been holding him the whole time and tried to contain his fidgety body. All he did was squirm, whine, and rub his face into her chest.

Both the girls felt lost and sad that something was bothering him. Ali suggested a nap and grabbed him to rock him to sleep. He was out within minutes, save for the few moments of him whining and squirming. Now, he was back up and seemed to feel a little better.

"What do you think was wrong with him earlier," the brunette whispered to her wife.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he seems to feel better. Maybe he just had a bad morning? Ya know, woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something," Ashlyn suggested with a little smile and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe. I'm just happy he looks a little better. Maybe we should reschedule this," Ali asked as she gently ran her fingers through his curls.

"Babe, he looks fine. Besides, we're going to be so busy next week, so we need to do it now. The place needs time to develop them and everything too. Let's just get it out of the way now," her wife reminded her.

"Dang, you're right. I just hope he feels up to it," she frowned a little.

"Me too. I think he'll be ok," the blonde assured and kissed their hands again.

They sat there for a few more minutes and chatted to pass the time. Soon, a woman came out to them and apologized for the long wait, before ushering them to a room. They immediately got ready to take photos.

Ali had requested that Tristan take some by himself and then they'd do some family shots. Tristan was not happy about being out his mother's arms and made it known when Ali set him down. He started crying and Ali immediately picked him back up.

Ashlyn asked the woman, who was their photographer, for a quick minute and she smiled back with a nod. Ali was holding Tristan close and patting his back to help calm him. It worked and all he made was little sniffles, as Ashlyn came up to them and scratched her fingers gently at the back of his head.

"So much for smooth sailing," Ashlyn sighed in defeat.

"He's not feeling good. We're just going to reschedule and give out the pictures later," Ali said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hold on, let's just see if we can get him to do it," Ashlyn reasoned and held her hands out.

Ali was more wanting to just head home and baby him, but the look of determination in her wife's eyes made her think twice. She tentatively pulled him away from her chest and handed him to her. Her wife did have a way with words and knew how to talk to him.

Ashlyn kissed his forehead and put him on her hip to look at him. "Hey, buddy. You don't wanna take pictures? Me and mommy really wanted to see you all cute and everything. Everyone does. Can you take just a few by yourself and then we'll come over with you and take some together," she smiled and grabbed his hand.

Ali smiled at them. Tristan looked up to Ashlyn and rubbed his other little fist over his eye, before sighing. They took that as a yes. Ashlyn smiled proudly, then kissed his hand she held, followed by his cheek as she set him back down.

She stayed close, but out of the camera shot, to make faces at him and make him comfortable. Ali sat next to her with his stuffed bear to use, as well. As the photographer snapped pictures and Tristan offered as best of a smile as he could, Ali squeezed Ashlyn's arm in thanks.

Ashlyn smiled at the contact, but kept her focus on their son. When Tristan started to get fed up, the photographer called for them all to get together. That made the little boy a whole lot happier and he went straight to Ashlyn's lap to sit. Ashlyn smiled at it and caught her wife's stare.

"You're the best mom ever. I don't think even I could've gotten him to do that just now," Ali smiled in amazement.

Ashlyn scoffed and pulled him closer. "Says the woman, who anytime he cries or hurts himself, knows exactly what to do and what he needs. First aid kits always at hand along with those magic kisses. You have my vote as best mom ever," she winked.

Ali smiled shyly and didn't reply, but instead chose to lean over and press her lips to her cheek. The photographer saw a perfect picture and snapped it. Ali's lips on her wife's cheek, Ashlyn looking down at Tristan while she tried to fix his jersey to show off.

They both looked up to her when the flash surprised them. She simply shrugged with a smile and told them she saw the perfect moment. They smiled back and started their family photos. For the most part, Tristan was more willing to do take the pictures with them there.

After about 30 minutes and many poses, they finished and were happily looking at them on the computer. They loved every one of them and couldn't wait to get them. Tristan looked at them for a second, then laid his head down on Ashlyn's shoulder tiredly.

They took that as their cue that it was time to leave. After thanking the woman and making arrangements, they headed back out to the jeep. Tristan was still awake and rubbing at his right ear. Ali noticed from her spot, but he stopped soon after.

"I think he might be sick, babe," she pouted sadly and grabbed his hand to hold.

"Why," Ashlyn asked in confusion.

"I dont know, he just has that look. His mood all day makes me think so, too," Ali supplied and kissed his hand with a small smile.

Tristan gave a half smile back, always loving to see his mom smile and laugh. They arrived at the jeep and Ashlyn carefully put him in his carseat, while Ali watched. When she finished, she ran her fingers across his tummy with a grin.

"You ok, Trissy," she asked softly.

Tristan just stared at her tiredly and sighed, as he rubbed his ear again. Ashlyn pursed her lips together as she observed him, and rubbed her thumb over his forehead gently. He looked so tired and done for the day.

"Maybe you're right," Ashlyn admitted and turned to her with a sigh.

Ali patted her arm and moved around her to him. "Should we take him to the emergency room or something," she suggested, as she passed him his teddy bear with a smile.

"I don't know. It could just be a stomach ache or something. Let's just take him home and see. He already doesn't like the hospital ever since his shots. Let's not scare him for nothing," she pointed out, arms crossed over her chest in thought.

Ali sighed to her in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just go home and check him out there, first. I'll sit back here with him," she said with a half smile.

Ashlyn simply nodded and closed the door for her when she got in. She got in, turned the car on, and put her sunglasses on, as she watched them through the rearview mirror.

Ali was running her hands through his hair and whispering to him. Tristan just held his bear close and looked a little miserable. Ashlyn pursed her lips together sadly and pulled out to get her family home.

Both parents just hoped it was nothing serious and that he was ok.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had barely been home for a few hours, when Tristan started crying and pulling at his right ear furiously. Ali and Ashlyn tried everything they could to calm him and see what was wrong, but he refused. When Ali put her hand to his forehead, that's when she felt how hot he was.

She immediately went for the thermometer and had Ashlyn hold him while they checked it. Tristan looked tired and tried to fight them off, but gave up after Ashlyn started talking in his ear. Ali rubbing her cool hands in his hair and over his face helped too.

When the instrument beeped signaling it was done, Ali grabbed it and her eyes widened at the number. Tristan was running a fever and she informed her wife, as she went to pack him a bag. Ashlyn just picked him up and he cuddled into her chest.

"Ash! Do you have the keys," Ali called as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah! I've got them right here," Ashlyn called back, as she rocked him in her arms and looked through her phone.

Ali went up to her and grabbed Tristan, who was grabbing at his ear again. That's when it hit Ali that he might have an ear infection. She immediately felt bad that she didn't take him to the emergency room earlier.

"I think he has an ear infection," she said and shook her head in frustration with herself.

"I think so too. That's what I was looking up. He keeps grabbing his ear, so along with the fever, fussiness, and crying, it makes sense. Poor thing," her wife agreed, as she showed her phone to her and rubbed his back.

"Let's get him to the hospital," the brunette said and lead the way.

Ashlyn locked up and followed behind with the bag. Ali was securing Tristan in the carseat and Ashlyn watched, before setting his bag in beside him. She saw the look of defeat on her wife's face and grabbed her arm to stop her from going to the passenger's side.

"Hey, he'll be ok. Kids get ear infections everyday, honey. My parents told me I got them all the time," the blonde tried to assure her.

"Yeah, but we knew he was not feeling good and we still brought him home anyways. We should've just took him to the hospital in the first place," her wife said in frustration.

"Alex," she started gently.

"No. I should've went with my gut, instead of letting you talk me out of it. Now, look at him. He looks and feels terrible, because someone said 'let's go home and see first'," Ali snapped in frustration and snatched her arm back to run through her hair.

Ashlyn's face fell and she swallowed, trying to bite back a retort. She knew her wife was just a scared, first-time parent, just like she was. Ashlyn knew she had to keep it together for them both, but she didn't expect Ali to snap at her and blame her for this.

"Ali. It was an honest mistake. I didn't think we needed to drag him to the hospital at the time, because I thought it was nothing serious. I'm sorry," Ashlyn tried to reason.

"Yeah, well, it was serious. Let's just get him to the hospital, Ashlyn," Ali blew out in irritation and hurried to the passenger's side.

Ashlyn bit her bottom lip hard, hands on her hips, and closed her eyes. Now was not the time for her to get into an argument with her wife, especially with their son suffering a few feet away. Instead, she did the smart thing and hopped in the driver's side to drive off.

Ali knew she was wrong for snapping at her wife like that, but she had so much running through her mind that she pushed it aside. Right now, Tristan needed to get to the hospital and get checked out. Still, though, the look of hurt on Ashlyn's face made her start to feel horrible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to their assumptions, Tristan had an ear infection. The doctor easily prescribed them with some medicine and sent them on their way. Fortunately, they had gave him some baby tylenol and that knocked him out for the ride back. After filling out their prescription at the pharmacy, they headed back home.

Ali was still feeling terrible about how she snapped on Ashlyn. They sat in silence through the whole hospital visit. Tristan was curled up into Ali, and Ashlyn sat next to her with her legs crossed, hands in her lap, and eyes on her hands. Ali would sneak looks at her and Ashlyn ignored them.

The drive there and back was even more quieter. Tristan was out for most of it, the drive helping him get a small, somewhat restless nap. When they got back home, Ali grabbed him and Ashlyn grabbed their things. They laid him on the couch and he curled into it tiredly.

"I'll go pick up his medicine," Ashlyn stated in a hollow voice then left.

Ali sighed and sat down next to Tristan. He sat up when he felt the couch dip and moved to be back in her arms. Ali smiled at it and kissed the top of his head. She then stood and went to give him a bath to help cool him down.

After she dressed him, they went back downstairs and found Ashlyn on the couch watching TV. Ali wanted the tension between them gone, so she went and sat beside her with Tristan in her lap. Ashlyn didn't even acknowledge her presence and Tristan crawled over to sit in her lap.

"Hey, buddy. I got your medicine for you," the blonde smiled and kissed his hair, leaving her nose there.

Ali watched them with a small smile. "Wanna help me give it to him," she asked quietly.

Ashlyn just nodded and passed her the bag. She turned him around to face her and rubbed her hand up his back to comfort him. Ashlyn didn't even glance at her and Ali felt even more horrible. She pushed it aside and gave their son his medicine. He always was their first priority.

"Better, baby," the brunette asked gently as he took it.

Tristan just tasted it and sighed as he did. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. They both took that as a sign that the medicine was doing it's job. Ashlyn laid back into the couch and cuddled him into her chest to rock him. Ali smiled at it and put the medicine back in the bag.

"I'll go start dinner. Any requests," she asked tentatively.

Ashlyn didn't answer her, but simply shook her head with her eyes still on the TV. Ali sighed, again, and stood from the couch to head to the kitchen. Ashlyn watched her go and sighed too. She didn't mean to be so cold, but she was hurt and wanted her wife to feel it too.

Ali finished dinner almost an hour later. She made something simple, since they had been running around all day. She went to the living room and informed her wife, who started to gently wake their son up. Dinner was mostly quiet and Tristan ate only a little because he was too tired to eat.

They decided to call it a night for him and put him to bed early. After the ritual bedtime story and goodnight kisses, they left his room to him already being out cold. The medicine seemed to be working and making him more comfortable.

"Ash,-."

"I'm going back downstairs to watch TV."

Ashlyn still wasn't ready to talk and Ali heard it in her voice when she cut her off. Ali sighed in defeat for what felt like the millionth time that day and went to change for bed. Ashlyn went back downstairs and flopped onto the couch to watch TV.

It had been no more than 20 minutes, and Ali was already a fidgety mess. She wanted her wife to talk to her, so she got off their bed, leaving their TV on, and headed downstairs. Ashlyn slumped into the couch and tried to ignore her when she sat back down beside her.

"Can we please talk," Ali asked, desperation breaking through her words some.

Silence.

"Ashlyn, please?"

More silence.

"Ashlyn, for fuck sakes, will you at least look at me?"

More silence and no movement.

"Urgh! Do you have to be so childish," the brunette practically shouted with raised hands.

Ashlyn snapped her head to her and narrowed her eyes. "Be quiet! You're going to wake up Tristan," she shushed her.

"She speaks! Thank God, because for a second there, I thought something was wrong," she said sarcastically.

"Now, who's being childish. If I don't feel like talking right now, then respect that and give me some space. You're the one that started this, anyways," she argued back angrily.

"Started this?? I didn't start anything, Ashlyn. I've been trying to talk to you the whole time, but you just ignore me like I'm not even here. How do you think that makes me feel," she defended and blew out a frustrated breath.

"Makes YOU feel?! Are you kidding me right now, Alex?! You started this when you bit my head off and practically blamed everything on me. How do you think it makes me feel to have my wife tell me that she 'shouldn't have listened to me and gone with her gut feeling' about our sick son, hmm?? It makes me feel like shit and like I'm the reason he's suffering. Don't try to flip this on me," she spat coldly and stood up.

Ali felt terrible at her confession and her face fell some. She had been so caught up in getting Tristan to the hospital, that she didn't think about how her words would affect her wife. It was honestly all in the heat of the moment. She knew Ashlyn put them first in everything.

"Ashlyn, babe-"

"No! You know what? I need a minute and some space."

Ashlyn stormed off out the door, not even bothering to grab her phone, keys, or wallet off the coffee table. Ali sat shocked in her spot, but noticed and grabbed them to follow her. No matter how mad her wife was at her, she wasn't going to let her leave out into the night without her stuff.

"Ashlyn, wait!"

Too late.

Ashlyn was gone and she had no clue as to which way she went. She couldn't go out and look for her, either, with Tristan upstairs sick. Instead, she sadly and quietly closed the door, hoping her wife would be safe and alright. She could only hope that she'd come back soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as the blonde needed her space, she felt bad that she ran out on her wife like that. Not only her, but their sick son. She also felt like a complete idiot for leaving behind her phone and stuff.

"Dumbass. How could you forget your phone of all things," she berated herself.

Ashlyn didn't go far. She stayed in the neighborhood and walked around in the warm summer air. It was always good for her to get out and just look up at the night sky. She didn't only enjoy it and think clearly back home, but anywhere she was at.

She walked up and down the streets without a set destination with her hands in her pockets. She thought a lot about Ali, she thought a lot about Tristan. Despite her being all big and tough when she argued with Ali, she felt terrible that her son suffered as long as he did.

Ali said they should've gone to the hospital to have him checked out, but she talked her out of it. In all honesty, she really did think it wasn't anything serious. When they got ready to take him to the hospital, she had a pain in the pit of her stomach. It was regret and guilt.

Having Ali blame her not only angered her, but made her feel even more like shit for not getting him to the emergency room at first. Through the whole next few hours, Ashlyn beat herself up about it all. Watching Tristan in pain was the worst, though.

As she thought of all of these things, she felt her anger at her wife leave and move to herself. The guilt was really eating her up and she was reminded of when he fell at the park a few months ago. She was supposed to protect him then and now, but didn't feel she was doing it well.

"Best mom ever my ass," she cursed under her breath.

Ashlyn walked for a few more minutes and decided to head back home. She was going to apologize to Ali and own up to her mistake. Her wife was right, in her eyes, about everything and she was a failure. These were her thoughts and feelings, as she walked through the front door quietly.

Ali had moped around after she left, then went upstairs to sit by Tristan's bed. Ashlyn had been gone for a little over an hour, and since she didn't take her phone, she was going out of her mind with worry. The only thing keeping her calm, was being near their son.

"Where's momma," she whispered in a sigh and ran her fingers through his hair.

Ashlyn walked through the front door to a dark and quiet house. She knew Ali was there, because Tristan was sick and he was always their concern, so she headed upstairs. She found her in Tristan's room and leaned against the doorway to watch them.

"I'm here," she said quietly.

Ali shot her eyes up to her and sighed in relief at the sight of her. She carefully and quietly stood from her chair, then kissed Tristan's head before heading to her. Ashlyn just stared at the ground in shame and moved out of the way to let her out.

It was awkward to say the least. Ali played with her hands and shifted her weight between her feet uncomfortably. Ashlyn just had her hands in her pockets and stared at her own feet, praying Ali would break the ice.

"I'm sorry," the brunette started in a broken whisper.

Ashlyn looked up to her and her shoulders slumped. "Don't. You were right and it is all my fault. We should've just went straight to the hospital after you suggested it. I'm the one that's sorry," she apologized and shook her head in disgust at herself.

"No. None of that is your fault. You were right, because we didn't think it was anything serious. It was an honest mistake, Ashlyn. Don't blame yourself, please. I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you like that and making you feel like this. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Ali said softly and grabbed her hands.

"No, you were right. Just like it was my fault he fell at the park and hurt himself, I'm just as guilty for not getting him to the hospital sooner. What kind of parent just ignores their child's cries for help," she whispered angrily and pulled her hands out of her grasp.

Those words hurt Ali to the core and she stepped closer. "What're you talking about? You're a great parent, Ashlyn. We BOTH made a mistake, but our son is ok and he's back home safe. We live and we learn, remember? This is new to the both of us and we're in this together. Stop berating yourself like this," she choked out a little.

"No, it's all of my fault and everything you said was right. Don't try to change my mind about it, because you can't, Ali. Just let me get through it, ok," she said and tried to ignore her words.

Ali got ready to argue her point back, when her eyes caught their sleeping son. She didn't want to wake him with their arguing or have him witness it, so she grabbed her wife's hand and dragged her to their room. She left their door open so they could hear if Tristan needed them.

"What're you doi-"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you think that you need to blame yourself for any of this. I'm going to say this one time and one time only, Ashlyn: what happened today was no one's fault. Tristan got sick and we didn't take him to the emergency room at first, BUT we did the second we saw he needed to go. Stop. Blaming. Your. Self."

"But-"

"No! No but's, no if's, and no and's. Me and you got married and we became a team. When we adopted our son, we became an even better team. Everything dealing with him and us, involves us as a team. He adores you and loves you to no end, just like I do. That's all that matters. Do you hear me?"

Ashlyn didn't have a reply for that. She literally rocked back on the balls of her feet and let her words sink in for a moment. Everything Ali said was the truth and nothing but. Even though she still felt a little bit bad about it all, her wife's words made it slowly disappear.

"I love you," Ashlyn faintly smiled.

"I love you too," Ali said with a little laugh and fell into her for a hug.

Ashlyn circled her arms around her shoulders tight. Ali smiled at it and buried her face more into her chest, as she squeezed her middle tightly. Ashlyn turned her head and kissed her hair, letting her lips stay there.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said quietly.

"What did I say about apologizing," her wife replied in a muffled voice into her chest and they both laughed.

"I meant, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you earlier and ignoring you," Ashlyn clarified.

"You were not a bitch, Ashlyn. You were hurt and I deserved it. It made me realize how much of a bitch I was to you. I'm the one that's sorry," she said and kissed her chest.

Ashlyn pulled back and grabbed her face to make her look at her. She gave her a smile and Ali returned it with a half-hearted one. Ashlyn leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly.

"You were scared. You were not a bitch. I get it and I love you, so all is forgiven," Ashlyn assured and kissed her nose.

"Why are you so good to me? Thank you, baby," the brunette smiled and kissed her a little more deeply.

"So, how is the patient," Ashlyn asked and moved some hair from her face tenderly.

"He's able to sleep peacefully, so that's good. He should feel a whole lot better tomorrow," Ali informed her.

"Good. I hate seeing him so miserable," her wife pouted a little.

"Me too. He'll be back to his old self in no time," she smiled and kissed her chin.

"Of course. He has his mommy/Dr. Krieger-Harris to make sure of that," Ashlyn winked.

"And he has his momma/hero to protect him, too," Ali winked back, as she leaned back up to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big thank you to everyone for the support :)


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Do you have the pictures," Ali asked her wife for the millionth time.

"Ali, for the billionth time, yes! They're packed up safely in my bag above us," Ashlyn chuckled.

"You didn't just throw them in there, did you? The frames'll break from all the turbulance and stuff," she asked and stood to check.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand and sat her back down. "Babe, they're perfectly fine. I wrapped them in bubble wrap like you asked and even put some of my clothes around them. Now, will you please sit down and relax. You're giving me an ulsor," she teased and patted her leg.

Ali sat all the way back in her chair and let out a breath of relief. Ashlyn laughed at her and sat back in her chair too. She looked to Tristan, who was watching one of his movies on her laptop, and smiled at him. Thankfully, he was feeling better and over his ear infection.

"Glad our little munchkin is feeling better," she voiced her thoughts.

Ali lolled her head to the side to look at them. "Me too. I'd hate to see him all miserable the whole trip," she smiled and picked at some curls at the back of his head.

"Especially, because I want to teach him to surf. I can't wait 'til we're back down there! I'm taking him everywhere and he's going to meet everyone," Ashlyn said excitedly.

"Don't remind me about sufing. I can't wait until you introduce him to everyone, though. They're all already excited," she agreed and squeezed her arm.

"Surfing won't be that bad, Ali," she laughed and grabbed her hand to kiss. "But, I will say that for once I'm not mostly excited to get down there to surf. I've got my wallet full of pictures, bag full of pictures, and the cutest kid anyone's ever seen to show off. Everyone is going to have millions of pictures by the time we leave."

"You're so cute, babe. You'll probably be as bad as I was the last few days passing them out to everyone. Our house looks so much better with that big one framed in the living room, too," Ali smirked proudly.

Ashlyn laughed again and held their hands to her lips. "The photographer did catch some great moments. OK, it's probably safe to say we'll tie," she grinned.

The pilot called over the intercom for everyone to buckle up and get ready for take off. Ali secured Tristan then herself, as Ashlyn buckled herself up. They settled back into their seats and waited to get up in the sky.

"I could use a nap. That game tired me out," Ashlyn yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Go to sleep. I've got him," Ali smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

Tristan leaned into her side and she helped him adjust the laptop in his lap. Ashlyn smiled at them and yawned again, as she laid back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? You played the hardest out of anyone out there," she mumbled tiredly.

"I'm ok. It's barely 3 and I think he'll be taking a nap soon, anyways," she assured her with a smile.

"Ok, if you insist. Seriously, Ali, if you wanna wake me up to watch him while you rest, then that's fine," she said, one eye poked out at her.

"I know. Just go to sleep," she chuckled and reached her hand over to run through her hair.

"Ugh, my weakness," Ashlyn hummed and closed her eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyle! Come get your dog," Ali yelled from the doorway.

In less than 4 hours, they were in Florida at Ali's mom's house. As soon as they stepped off the plane, Ali saw the look of complete and utter happiness cross her wife's face. This was the best thing she could've ever done for her.

The whole cab ride from the airport to the house was filled with Ashlyn staring out the window and showing things off to Tristan. Their little boy was so excited to be there, it was like he knew he was going to the aquarium soon.

Now, they were trying to get through the front door without trampling over Luna. As soon as the puppy heard the front door open, she took off to the door to greet the visitors. Ali had Tristan high on her hip and tried to turn them away from the curious dog, as she leaned on Ali's leg.

"I've got her," Ashlyn laughed and dropped their bags.

Ali was moving behind her wife and trying to hide behind her, just as Ashlyn kneeled down to grab Luna off of her and pet her. Tristan, of course, was curious and trying to look around Ali to the dog. His eyes were wide and his little mouth was in the shape of an 'o'.

Everyone was in the living room and stood to come greet the family. After being crushed by hugs and kisses from Kyle, Ali's mom and stepdad, and grandma, they all shuffled back to the living room. Ali made sure Tristan was safely on her lap.

"Where's mom and Chris at," Ashlyn asked her grandma.

"They went out to grab everyone something to eat. We just got here maybe an hour ago ourselves," she answered.

"Sweet. Can't wait to see them," she smiled brightly.

Ali and Ashlyn caught everyone up on everything in D.C., while everyone caught them up on their lives. Ali's mom and grandma were more wanting to get Tristan to sit between them on the couch, but Ali didn't want to let him go. Everyone laughed at her, but she only pulled a squirming Tristan closer.

"Alex, he'll be ok. Luna is a sweetie and she loves kids. Here, I'll show you. Let me see him," Kyle laughed and reached a hand out for Tristan.

"Nooooooo! You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to let my baby down there with you. Your dog is huge and will trample him," Ali snorted and held him tighter.

"Bull! Luna is the nicest dog you'll ever meet and she won't hurt him. Do you think I'd let something happen to my nephew," he argued and gave a hurt face.

Ali hesitated to answer and felt guilty. "No. I know you wouldn't. She's just so big, is all," she mumbled worriedly.

"He'll be ok, honey. He really wants to get down and go see her," Ashlyn coaxed with a hand on her knee.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek nervously, but the looks from her wife and brother made her less stressed. She knew neither of them would let anything happen to him, so she tentatively loosened her grip on him. Tristan took advantage and hopped down to the floor.

"Be careful, honey," Ali warned him and leaned forward to be closer.

Ashlyn stifled a snicker behind her hand and grabbed her wife's hand to hold. Ali shot her a death glare and then turned her attention back to their son. Kyle had his hand out for his nephew to take, then sat him in his lap as he held Luna back some.

"Kyle, I swear to God," the brunette warned and sat on the edge of her seat.

"I've got him, Al-ex," he chuckled with a head shake.

Ashlyn pulled Ali closer and wrapped her arm around her waist to hold her. Ali let her, but her focus was on Tristan in his uncle's lap and Luna curiously looking at him and sniffing the ground. Ashlyn just grinned and kissed her temple, leaving her lips there.

"He'll be fine, babe. He loves animals and they love him," she mumbled against her skin.

"Yes, so because he loves lions, should we let him go play with them too? Let's not forget the aquarium on Monday or surfing tomorrow. Maybe the nice sharks will let him ride on their backs," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I'm no expert, but the lions might mistake him for one of their cubs and adopt him. Hell, the sharks might he's the cutest thing ever and adopt him as a mermaid," the blonde joked and kissed her hair.

"Not funny, Ashlyn," Ali said with narrowed eyes.

"Weird, because I thought it was. Seriously, look at him, honey. He loves her and she loves him. The cousins are getting along fine," Ashlyn pointed out.

Ali looked back to them and tried her hardest to not smile at the scene before her. Kyle had his legs bent and Tristan stood in the middle of them, as he leaned over to whisper by his nephew's ear. They both had their hands stretched out and Luna was sniffing and licking them. Tristan's giggles warmed her heart.

Ali turned back to her wife, who had a cocky grin on. "If you're expecting an "I told ya so', then you can forget it," she rolled her eyes back to them.

"Never, sexy. I'm the idiot husband and you're the intelligent wife, remember," she winked.

"Glad you remember," Ali giggled and grabbed her face to kiss her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! It's so good to see you," Ashlyn greeted her at the door.

"Ashlyn! Oh my God, I've missed you so much. It's so good to see you too," she smiled widely and crushed her in a hug.

Chris maneuvered his way around them and closed the front door with a laugh. He grabbed the bag from his mom's hand and headed towards his sister-in-law and nephew, who were a few feet away. He greeted them with hugs and kisses, before moving to the kitchen with the food.

Ashlyn's mom spotted Ali and Tristan, and her grip on her daughter loosened some. She was finally seeing her grandson in the flesh and she thought he was the cutest thing ever. Ali saw the glint in her eye and smiled at it, as Ashlyn pulled back.

"He's so beautiful, Ashlyn," she breathed as she stared at him.

Ashlyn smiled proudly and turned around to face her wife and son. She wrapped an arm around her mom's shoulders and motioned for Ali to come over. Tristan was shyly leaning into Ali and held his Superman toy close to his face to hide it.

"How are you doing," Ali greeted her mother-in-law with a smile.

"Good. Better than good, now that I'm finally meeting my grandson," she smiled back and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

Ali smiled and squeezed her hand back just as tightly. Ashlyn's mom's eyes had never left Tristan and she could see that grandparent pride shining through them. Tristan was still being his shy self, so Ashlyn reached out for him and Ali passed him to her.

"He's a shy one, isn't he," the woman stated and waved at him.

"Only until his momma talks to him," Ali replied, as they watched Ashlyn whisper to him.

Suddenly, Tristan leaned over to Ashlyn's mom with his arms stretched out. All the woman chuckled at him and she happily took him in her arms. She held him in front of her so she could look at him, and sighed at his gorgeous green eyes.

"You two are going to have to seriously watch this one," she cooed and put her finger under his chin.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Ashlyn grinned proudly, chest a little puffed out.

"You see that," Ali giggled and pointed at Ashlyn's dimple. "He has two of them, so we already know that we have to prepare ourselves. I'm dreading the day he starts acting like her."

Ashlyn's mom laughed with her and her daughter frowned. "I'm glad you know my daughter so well, Ali. I'm sorry you have these two to worry about," she teased.

"Keep me in your thoughts," Ali laughed and Ashlyn's mom joined in again.

Tristan laughed along even though he didn't know what was going on. Like always, whenever he heard his mom laugh, he joined in. Ashlyn's mom stopped mid-laugh and stared at his face. She gushed at the sight of it and pulled him closer.

"Those dimples!!! He reminds me so much of you at this age, Ashlyn! Everyone loved your smile and couldn't get enough of you," she gushed again and ran her thumb over his cheek.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn cheesed proudly and winked at him.

"That he is," Ali agreed with a look at her.

Ashlyn slightly blushed at it and dipped her head shyly. Her mom noticed and reached over with her hand to grab her chin and shake it. They both laughed at her red face and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Ohhhh, I don't even think any of her little ex-girlfriends has ever made her do that in front of me before! It's usually the other way around. Good job wrangling this one in, Ali," she winked and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me! How am I supposed to maintain my reputation of smooth and cool, if you say stuff like that," Ashlyn exclaimed and darted her eyes to her wife.

Ali was laughing the whole time and stepped closer to them. "How I would love to hear about these other girls," she asked, teasing eyes on her wife.

"Oh, do I have some funny ones to tell you then," the woman laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They started to walk away and Ashlyn groaned loudly. All jokes aside, she smiled at the sight of her son in her mom's arms and Ali leaning closely so they could talk. Each woman had an arm around the other and laughed at whatever they were disccussing. That brought Ashlyn back.

"Mom! Don't embarass me or have me killed or have her drawing up divorce papers tonight," Ashlyn whined loudly and they both busted out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to get the Florida fun started. Thanks again for all the interactions :)


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Ashlyn, please be careful out there," Ali said as she put sunscreen on Tristan.

"Alex, babe, I've got him. He's safe with me, I promise," Ashlyn assured her, as she put some sunscreen on her own body.

It was a beautiful, perfect Sunday afternoon. Mother's Day was here and they were all at the beach for a nice day out as a family. Ashlyn was the most excited and ready to get out in the water with their son. Today, he was going to learn to surf.

Ali was, true to her word, a nervous wreck. Ever since they arrived at the beach, she asked her wife numerous questions and scanned the water for sharks. Kyle and Chris teased her and Ashlyn had to shoo them away.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, you know how I get," she apologized with a little pout.

Ashlyn just chuckled at her and picked up Tristan. She kissed his cheek, then passed him off to her mom to put his lifejacket on. She turned back to her wife, who was looking at their son and biting her thumb nail. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple as she pulled her close.

"Why don't you come out there with us," she suggested and kissed the same spot again.

"As much as I want to, I promised to help make lunch. As soon as I'm done, though, I'll be out there," she promised and leaned into her with a sigh.

"I'll stay close so you can observe the whole time, mommy," Ashlyn assured and kissed her forehead as she pulled away.

"Thank you," Ali smiled and squeezed her arm.

"No problem," she winked and turned around to grab him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You missed a spot?"

"Huh? A spot of what?"

Ali just smiled and grabbed the suncreen, before dragging her back to her. She turned Ashlyn around and applied some on her shoulders and back. She felt her wife shudder under her touch, as she massaged it in and bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"Now, you're ready," Ali whispered into her ear and patted her sides.

Ashlyn groaned and turned to her. "I don't wanna go surfing now," she whined, bottom lip potruded, and grabbed her hips roughly.

Ali giggled and pecked her lips, then snaked her arms around her neck. "Perfect! You and Tris can help me make lunch," she grinned widely.

The blonde saw her wife's plan and chuckled. "Nice try, gorgeous, but I see what you're doing," she smirked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What," she asked innocently.

"You know 'what'," she said with an amused, knowing look.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin'," she frowned.

"It was a nice try too. We'll see you in a minute, babe," she chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

Ali squished their lips back together when she tried to pull away. "Remember our honeymoon? I'm sure we could find a nice, quiet, private spot somewhere," she tried again.

Ashlyn busted out laughing against her mouth. "Ok, now I know you're desperate. I had to beg and fight you to do that, and now you're offering? Again, nice try, babe. We'll see you out in the water later," she said and pecked her lips.

"Ok," she frowned.

Ashlyn picked up Tristan and turned him to Ali to say goodbye. She walked up to them and kissed his forehead, promising to be out there later. Ashlyn smiled at him and raised her hand for a high five, as they headed out to the water with Chris and Kyle.

"They'll be fine, Alex. He has everyone out there to make sure of it," her mom smiled with a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"I know," she said with a half hearted smile.

The women then went about preparing lunch for the day. Ali's task was to make the sandwiches, while her mom, grandma, and mother-in-law fixed everything else together. About 30 minutes later, everything was complete and she wiped her hands together.

"If you guys don't need me anymore, I'm going to head out to the water," Ali asked and they all shook their heads no.

"I think we're done here, sweetie," grandma smiled.

Ali made her way to her family. The whole time they were surfing and she was making lunch, her eyes never left them. Despite her being worried, she could see that Ashlyn was having the time of her life out there with Tristan and vice versa. Having his uncles out there, too, made him happy.

Ali didn't get in the water, but instead chose to watch them from the shore. She let the water rush up to her feet and wet them. She then turned her gaze back to them, and saw Ashlyn sitting on her board with Tristan in front of her. They looked so cute.

Ashlyn's mom was staring at her kids, as well, and walked up behind her. She was so proud of them and Ashlyn especially, because of her new journey as a wife and mother. As she walked up to her daughter-in-law to watch them, she snapped a picture of Ashlyn and Tristan on her phone.

"I'm so proud of her. Of the both of you," she said, startling Ali some.

"Thank you. She's so happy that you finally got to meet him. That's all she's talked about lately," she shrugged with a little smile.

"Me too. He's a really great kid, Ali. I'm so glad I got to meet him and that we're starting to bond," she smiled happily.

"Couldn't keep him out of your lap yesterday. We're happy that he's finally meeting the rest of our family members and things. It's been long overdue," she nodded and looked back to them.

"Yes it has. Wait until he meets his other grandpa. That should be fun," she laughed.

"Ashlyn definitley can't wait for that or to get back home," she laughed along.

They looked back out to the water to see Ashlyn trying to teach Tristan how to paddle. Chris made his way over to her and she passed him off to him. She then went out and caught a few waves with Kyle, while Chris carefully helped Tristan stand on his board to watch.

"He's so damn cute, it hurts," Ashlyn's mom whispered mostly to herself.

"Well, I hate to brag, but he is," Ali joked and they both giggled.

After surfing for a little while, Ashlyn caught her wife and mother talking. Her face cracked into a smile, as her and Kyle paddled over to Chris and Tristan. While Kyle and Chris played with their nephew, Ashlyn yelled and waved for her wife to come over.

"Duty calls," Ali grinned and squeezed her mother-in-law's arm.

Ashlyn met her halfway and helped her on her board. "What were you two talking about," she asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"You," she simply shrugged.

Ashlyn groaned and Ali laughed as she playfully slapped her leg. "Ugh, good or bad," she asked cautiously.

"All good, babe. How's your student doing," she asked as they got closer.

"Ah, the young grasshopper is learning well," she stated proudly.

As soon as Tristan saw Ali, he got excited and started pointing at everything around them to her. Ali couldn't help the huge, happy grin that came across her face. He was so happy and excited, and that put her over the moon in her own happiness.

"Are you having fun, baby," Ali cooed to him.

"Yeah, I'm having loads," Chris joked and everyone laughed.

"Loser," the brunette said with a headshake.

"Here's your baby," Kyle grunted as he passed him to her.

Ali happily took him and kissed his cheek as she set him in front of her. The board swayed some and Ashlyn instinctively reached her arm out to keep her wife and son steady. She adjusted and scooted everyone accordingly, so that their weight was even on it.

"No sudden movements. I'm surprised we haven't flipped yet," Ashlyn said as she looked around the water.

"Ok, that doesn't make me any more comfortable," Ali grimaced and leaned back into her, while smashing Tristan to her front.

"Do you want me to take him back," Kyle asked.

"No, I think we'll be ok now," Ashlyn nodded confidently.

"You sure," Chris asked.

"Yeah, I've got it," his sister smiled back.

"Ok. Wanna catch a few more, Kyle? $20 says I can catch 5 in a row," Chris challenged.

"You're on," he grinned and they raced further out in the water.

"Weirdos," Ashlyn chuckled under her breath.

"Babe? Are you sure it's safe to have all of us on here," Ali asked nervously.

"Yes, but will you feel safer if I got off," she smirked from behind her.

"No, because you could get eaten by a shark," she mumbled and scanned the water.

Ashlyn snickered at her reply and hopped in the water. Whether she was on there with them or off, Ali was going to find something to worry about. She figured they had more of a chance of flipping off the board, than being shark bait, though.

"What're you doing," Ali panicked a little and grabbed her hand.

"Easing your worry," she grinned and held on to the side of the board.

Tristan became interested and scooted closer. Ali reached out for him, but Ashlyn beat her and steadied him to look at her from his spot. She made faces and stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to giggle and reach for her tongue. Ali scooted a little closer, but made sure not to tip them.

"Careful, honey," she said quickly and put her hand out to balance him.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a laugh and grabbed her wife's calf to squeeze. Ali jumped a little and that made her laugh harder. She kicked her hand away with a scold directed at her wife. Ashlyn just raised her hands in defense with a smile teasing her lips.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. He's been fine all day, ya know," she told her pointedly.

"I know, I saw," she muttered to herself.

Ashlyn chuckled and laid her crossed arms on the board with her head on top of them. She turned her head to face them and Tristan laid his head on top of her elbow. Both his parents giggled at him and he smiled in return.

"I swear he's your twin and tries to do everything just like you," Ali grinned and rubbed his back.

"The same could be said about you. Remember a few days ago when me and him caught you singing and dancing in the mirror? He kept wanting you to do it with him when he joined you," Ashlyn laughed.

"Our little twin," her wife sighed happily.

"Our little mascot," the blonde agreed and scruffed his hair.

"Your mom's really happy that she got to meet him."

"I am too. They got along so well yesterday. I'm so glad he's met her."

"And then there's Grandpa Harris to meet too. How do you think that's going to turn out?"

"Should be just as good. My dad was excited when he first saw him on Skype and some of the pictures I sent him. He told me he's going to spoil him rotten."

"Oh, this should be a fun week. Between your parents spoiling him and everyone else that hasn't met him, he might not wanna go back home," the brunette surmised and they both laughed.

"That wouldn't be so bad," Ashlyn joked.

"Ali! Ashlyn! Get your brothers and tell them lunch is ready," Ali's stepdad yelled.

"I hope lunch is as good as breakfast was," Ashlyn hummed and rubbed her stomach, as Ali called them over.

That morning, all the men made breakfast for the women. It was their way of spoiling them and they made a very delicious, beautiful breakfast. All the women thoroughly enjoyed it and it made the men proud.

Lunch was simple, but great nonetheless. They had gourmet sandwiches with chips, a vegetable platter, mixed fruit, and other little random snacks. They all spread out on the towels and enjoyed their family lunch.

Tristan was with his grandma's and stepgrandpa, while the siblings were off on their own. Everyone was enjoying the company of the other and the surrounding atmosphere. It seemed a lot of people had the same idea to head to the beach for Mother's Day.

"So, what'd you guys get them for Mother's Day," Ali asked the boys and darted her eyes to the women.

"I got mom Cher's autograph and flowers for everyone else," Kyle answered around his sandwich.

"Ohhh, she's going to lose her shit when she sees that," Ali laughed.

"Which is why I got it for her. It's nice having connections in LA," he winked.

"What about you, Bubba," Ashlyn asked her brother.

"I got grandma some new and, might I add, expensive pots and pans. She's been complaining about the one's she has and saying she needs to get some new ones. I got mom a necklace with a little heart pendant that has "MOM' across it. I got the rest of you customized mugs," he replied with a smiling shrug.

"Awww. Those are all really cute, guys," Ali gushed at them.

"Eh, we try. So, what'd you two get them," Kyle asked with a little excitement.

"Me and Ashlyn went and got pictures made with Tristan last week. We got them each a big one all framed up nice and pretty," Ali answered for them with a grin.

"I wanna see," her brother exclaimed.

"Yeah and I want some," Chris nodded in agreement.

"We've got plenty for everyone. You wanna give them to them now," Ashlyn asked her wife, flicking her eyes to the women.

Ali simply nodded and grabbed Ashlyn's bag to get them out. They all stood and Ali and Ashlyn showed their brothers their gifts. They then all made their way over to them, Ali and Ashlyn hiding their surprises behind their backs.

"Hey, kids. What's up," Ali's mom asked.

Ashlyn's mom was helping Tristan eat some grapes and grandma was wiping his cheeks clean of mayonaise. Ali's mom was cutting him up another sandwich, then passed it to grandma. The boy was getting the ultimate spoiling treatment from his grandmas and great grandma.

"Spoiled rotten, I tell ya," Ashlyn chuckled to herself as she stared at them.

"We thought we'd give you guys our presents. Well, me and Ashlyn thought we would," Ali shrugged.

"Girls, you didn't have to get us anything. I thought you three coming down here was more than enough," Ashlyn's mom smiled.

"Spending time together was more than enough, especially, seeing little Tristan," grandma agreed.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to get you guys something special because we're barely here as it is. We hope you like it," Ashlyn grinned and looked to her wife.

"So, Happy Mother's Day," Ali smiled to her wife, then they revealed their gifts.

All the women sucked in a collective breath of amazement at the same time. The pure look of love and adoration on their faces said it all. The way they reached for the pictures said it all. They absolutely loved their gift.

"Oh. My. God! They're gorgeous," Ali's mom gushed and grabbed hers.

"Beyond," grandma agreed and wiped at the corner of her eye.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled widely at the fact they love them so much. They watched as they showed them off to each other, each having a different one than the other, and let Tristan see them too. Ashlyn's mom was still looking down at hers and hadn't said a word, so Ashlyn kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong, mom? Don't you like it," Ashlyn asked nervously.

When her mom looked up to her, that's when she saw she was crying. Ashlyn's face fell into a frown and she reached her hand over to squeeze her shoulder. She sat down and opened her mouth to speak, but her mom cut her off with her hand under her chin.

"You have a really beautiful family, baby. Don't ever take that for granted. Be better than me and your dad. You already are, but be even more better. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much," she cried a little and ran her thumb over her chin.

"Mom," Ashlyn choked out quietly. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Ash. I love you and I'm proud of you. You and your brother make me so proud every time I look at you. Now, looking at your son, I get an even more warmer feeling in my chest. I love all of you so much. You and Ali are the best parents that little boy could've ever hoped to have. I'm so proud of the both of you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say this. I love you so much."

Ashlyn's mom pulled her to her and crushed her in a tight embrace. Ashlyn buried her nose in her shoulder and silently cried there. Her mom softly ran her hand in the back of her head and sniffled into her hair as she kissed it. Ali had her own, few silent tears running down her face at the sight of them.

Everyone watched their whole exchange. Grandma had Tristan in her lap and was wiping at her eyes more profusely now. Ali's mom was holding both her son and husband's hands in her lap as she sat between them. Chris had an arm wrapped around Ali's shoulder, a teary eyed smile on his face.

"Thanks for making this happen, Ali. It means the world to her," he smiled softly, nodding his head to his mother.

"No thanks needed. I love seeing all of our family happy," she smiled back and squeezed his waist in a hug, head on his shoulder.

"Everyone's watching us," Ashlyn's mom whispered by her ear, knowing her daughter hated crying in front of people.

"You know me so well," she whispered back and they both laughed.

"Well, you are just like me. Like mother like daughter," she said and pulled back to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Like mother like daughter," she agreed and they both smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop being so emotional lol. Thanks again :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in one day, because I really wanted to get this one out.

Chapter 67

"She keeps looking over here. I think she thinks we're talking about her again," Ashlyn's mom whispered and they both giggled.

"Maybe we should make her squirm some more then," Ali smirked mischievously.

"What do you think they're talking about," Ashlyn asked while she bit on her finger nail.

"Not a clue. Judging from them staring over here and laughing every few seconds, I'd say it was about you," Chris guessed with a shrug.

"Ugh. I swear your mom is trying to kill me...or have me killed," she groaned and squirmed under their gaze.

"Too bad you didn't have many stories to tell me about Ashlyn from her younger days," Ali laughed.

"She was a little rough around the edges and hard to control sometimes, but for the most part she was a really good kid. Everyone loved her and she loved everyone," her mother-in-law smiled.

"I can believe that. It's still the same today. Well, not the rough around the edges or hard to control part, but still," Ali chuckled.

"And I can believe that. Some things never change do they," she leaned over to tell her and they both laughed.

"That's it! I'm going over there to break them up," Ashlyn exclaimed and stood.

"You're overreacting," Chris called to her with a laugh.

Ashlyn just waved him off as she made her way to her wife and mother. They were all at the aquarium and taking a break for lunch. While everyone finished up, Ashlyn's mom called Ali over to go talk by a fish tank. Ashlyn's curious/suspicious eyes never left them.

"And here she comes. Watch this," Ashlyn's mom winked to her daughter-in-law.

Ali giggled behind her hand just as Ashlyn approached them. She tried to give an innocent face and looked to her wife blankly. Ashlyn looked to her and then to her mom, who was smiling ear to ear innocently.

"Am I interrupting," the blonde asked them.

"No, no," her mom answered and looked to Ali. "We were just talking about some stuff. Care to join, honey?"

"Mmhmm,...I don't believe you. You've been staring at me and giggling like you've got a secret. I wanna know," she demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Ashlyn, we were just talking. Feel free to join us," Ali laughed and went to stand by her.

Ashlyn still had her eyes narrowed suspiciously at them. Both women chuckled and Ali linked her arm with hers, kissing her cheek as she did. Ashlyn's mom winked to her, and that's when Ali knew the fun was about to start.

"What were you two talking about then," she asked cautiously.

"You," her mom simply shrugged.

"Me? What about," she gulped nervously.

"Just stuff," the brunette supplied with her own simple shrug.

"Dear Lord," she muttered under her breath. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

Her mom waited a moment to let her sweat some more. "Just things about when you were younger and how you were," she smiled innocently.

Ashlyn swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek. "All good things I hope," she blew out nervously.

"Eh, maybe some of it was good," Ali pursed her lips nonchalantly.

"Uh oh," she whispered and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Calm down, Ashlyn. We mostly talked about your high school, junior year summer. Ali was very into it," her mom winked sneakingly to her.

Ashlyn's eyes widened at the mention of that. That was the summer she had spent a few weeks with her mother and was caught in a very compromising positon. It was also when her mother found out her little girl liked girls.

"You didn't," she whispered fearfully.

"I didn't say much," her mom replied nonchalantly.

Ashlyn immediately turned to Ali and grabbed her shoulders. "Before you start jumping to conclusions and making assumptions, that was a one time thing. She was an ex-teammate from another school, and that was the first time we ever did anything," she explained seriously in a ramble.

Ali just stared at her and her mother-in-law was trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand. She ended up snorting into it, and even though Ashlyn didn't notice, Ali had to purse her lips together to hide her amusement.

"She caught us making out and there was some hands in places they shouldn't have been. That was it and I jumped off of her when I saw my mom. I just,..like...I'm not a 'player' or anything! I don't, ya know, mess around with teammates for fun or all the time or anything like that. I actually liked her and stuff, but it ended before school started back up. It was a simple summer crush," she further explained, face red from embarrassment.

Ali's eyes were wide and she was trying to not laugh. "Ummm...," she trailed off.

"Whoa. Guess I shouldn't have told her about that time I came up to Chapel Hill to surprise you," her mom whispered from behind them.

"Mom! You told her that?! Jesus Christ, why," Ashlyn exclaimed in shock.

The woman simply shrugged with her hands raised. "I just...I-," she sputtered.

"Oh my GOD! Ali, ok, look...I can explain that one too. Britt was supposed to watch my door and knock to warn me when my mom was coming, but-...Jesus, this aleady sounds bad," Ashlyn groaned to herself and rubbed her forehead.

"Honey, maybe you should stop talking," her mom suggested with a snicker.

"I can't, because you decided to fill my wife in on my single days. She probably thinks I'm some sort of disgusting ladies woman or something. I have to make her understand," she said, shooting a glare to her mom.

"I'm sure she doesn't think that," she tried to assure her.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to explain this story. Look, Alex, Britt was supposed to watch my door because I had brought a girl over the night before after a party. I was drunk off my ass and can barely remember anything that happened that night, anyways. Whit had called and woke me up saying that my mom was on the way, so I sent Britt to run interference while I got dressed and the girl out," she exlplained again.

"Ashlyn," her mom warned.

"Unfortunately, I had the hangover from hell and could barely walk straight. The girl was way worse and it made it harder to get her out. Britt, who I still owe for this, let my mom talk her way around her and she walked right in on me and the girl putting clothes on. We were still mostly naked and I was embarassed for at least 4 months. It didn't help to have Britt and some random people in the hallway laughing at me," she finished with a grimace.

"It was funny. She didn't talk to me those 4 months, except for awkward phone calls. She couldn't stand to face me that whole time," Ashlyn's mom informed with a giggle.

"It's not funny, mom! She hasn't said a word and she's probably disgusted with me," Ashlyn whined.

It took everything within Ali, who was rolling with laughter on the inside, to keep a blank face. Her wife had just confessed some pretty funny stories to her. She could see the fear in her eyes and it made her that much more tickled. Her thoughts on her wife hadn't changed one bit, despite her worry.

"Ash," Ali started.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I'm some sort of 'player' or anything. I'm not like that anymore. I mean, I'm a proud, happy, head over heels in love with my wife, married woman and mother. That's who I am now, not single, idiot Ashlyn. I love you and only you, and I don't miss that life at all-"

"Ashlyn."

"I love our home, our son, our LIFE we've built together! That's it and that's all I want for forever. I know you were there for some of my ex-girlfriends and stuff, so I don't want you to think or feel that's how I am with you. I'm a completely different and changed woman, hell, PERSON with you! I owe it all to you, too. Ali, I-"

"ASHLYN!"

"What? I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me or hate me or think differently about me. Ali, I love you so muc-."

Ali cut her wife's speech off with her lips on her's. Ali felt bad that her wife was rambling and tripping over her words to explain herself. She looked over to her mother-in-law through the whole spill, and saw the woman looking at her daughter like she had 2 heads.

They both looked at each other and grinned in amusement. They both felt bad that Ashlyn seemed to feel so horrible that she went into this whole tirade. Ali knew the only way to get her to stop talking, was to kiss her. It always made her shut up and take a minute to gather herself together.

"Shut. Up," Ali ordered, punctuating each word with a peck.

Like usual, Ashlyn's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened. Ali giggled at her face, then ran her thumbs over her cheeks to make her open her eyes. Ashlyn slowly opened them and smiled, but it faded away when she remembered their conversation.

"Do you think I'm a pig," the blonde asked quietly.

Ali chuckled and kissed her again. "No, never. We were just messing with you, honey. I don't think any of bad things you said that you think I think about you. The past is the past, and I didn't even know you then, anyways. All that matters is now, and I love you and our life we've built together. That's it," she promised with an assuring smile.

"Seriously," she asked again.

"The truth and nothing but. I know you love me and our son and everything we have together. You're all the woman I need, just like I know I'm all the woman you need. I love you. Now, give me kisses," the brunette grinned, nose crinkling deeply.

Ashlyn sighed in relief and smiled back. "The truth and nothing but. I love you so much," she grinned and kissed her deeply.

"I never told her anything, ya know. That was all on you. That was my first time bringing those days up, and I never said anything other than what I just said now to you," Ashlyn's mom chuckled behind her hand.

They broke apart and Ashlyn turned to her. "Really," she asked slowly.

"Really, really," she answered with a small smile.

"Dammit! Me and my big mouth," she grumbled to herself.

"Well, at least I got some of those stories, finally," Ali teased and tickled her stomach.

"Not fair, Alex. How would you feel if I asked your mom about you and your exes," she frowned, but then her face lit up mischievously.

Ali noticed it and her mouth curling into a devilish smile. "Don't even think about it," she warned, as she fisted the front of her shirt and brought her closer.

"You started this," she said with a sassy smile.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris," she warned again slowly, as her wife looked to her mom.

"What? Our son is finished eating and needs us," she shrugged innocently.

Ashlyn just wagged her eyebrows and pecked her lips, before disentangling herself from her grip. She tucked some hair behind her wife's ear then patted her shoulders, before walking to Tristan. Ali's narrowed eyes followed her the whole way.

"Well, that backfired," she heard her mother-in-law say.

"She'll keep her questions to herself, if she knows what's good for her," Ali mumbled to herself and crossed her arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan was over the moon in joy at being at the aquarium. Ali and Ashlyn made sure to get lots of pictures with him and everyone. Every time their son's eyes lit up at a new animal or at one of the shows, his parents smiled and held him closer.

Now, they were walking through the tunnel that had all the fish and things swimming around and above them. Tristan's eyes immediately went wide and he made a 'oooo' sound. Everyone smiled, grinned, or chuckled at his cute face, as he looked around in amazement.

There was much to see and Tristan reached for his grandma to hold him. Ashlyn's mom happily took him and walked them over to look out into the water at the animals. Ali's mom and grandma sat down for a minute, while Ali's stepdad, Chris, and Kyle walked to look out the other side.

Ashlyn followed Ali, who was pushing the stroller, over to a bench in the corner. They both sat down with tired, happy sighs. They looked over to their son and smiled at him and his grandma pointing through the glass. Ashlyn laid her arm across the back of the bench behind Ali, and she laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'll say that today was a very productive day. What about you, wife," Ashlyn asked and poked her arm.

"I agree, wife. Our son is having the time of his life. Wait until we take him to the zoo back home," she agreed and turned to lean into her.

"Now, I'm excited. So, did you have fun today," she asked her.

"I always have fun with my family, especially, when our little guy is having even more fun," she smiled and kissed her jaw.

"Ditto, wifey. I loved seeing his cute, little face smiling so big. He was so amazed by everything," she agreed, as she stared at him with a huge grin.

"Me too. Anything to make him happy," she sighed with a smile.

They sat there and looked around the room at all the water life swimming around them. They were smiling, laughing, and giggling as they pointed around at everything. They looked over and saw Chris with Tristan, grandma, and Ashlyn's mom. Ashlyn smiled at the sight of it.

"Oh! I've got something to show you," Ali said and fished her phone out of her purse.

Ashlyn turned her gaze to her and scooted closer to her. She waited while Ali swiped her fingers across her screen rapidly in concentration. Ali then smiled and turned her phone around for her to see. It was pictures Ashlyn's mom took at the beach yesterday.

"Oh my God. These are amazing," the blonde whispered and grabbed the phone to look at them better.

"She got some good ones when we weren't looking. My favorite is the one of you and Tris on the surfboard together. It's so cute," her wife gushed and leaned into her to look at them together.

"I think that's mines too, although, the one with me in the water and you two on the board, is a pretty great one. Can you send them to me," she asked, eyes still on the phone.

"Of course. You can pick the ones you want and send them to you now, if you want," the brunette shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"Thanks, but I think I want them all," she winked and pecked her lips.

"Cutie," Ali laughed and rested her arm on the back of the bench.

They chatted some more and watched their family interact with Tristan. Ashlyn was so happy that her mother met her son and they got along so greatly. As their vacation came to a close with her, she got a little sad about it. Still, though, she was happy they met.

"What's wrong," Ali asked her when she noticed.

"Nothing, just...I hate that she's leaving tomorrow. I love seeing them together and catching up with her. That's all," Ashlyn shrugged and looked at her hands in her lap.

Ali pursed her lips together sadly and grabbed her hand to hold. "I know you do, baby. I wish we could come out here all the time and just get lost with everyone. I wish all of our family was just a walk away," she agreed and squeezed her hand.

Ashlyn gave a half smile and kissed their hands. "Yeah. Luckily, I have the best wife and son in the world to keep me company, though," she winked and Ali grinned.

"Always and forever. Once we get through with the Olympics, we'll have a lot of free time. You still owe me a vacation to Greece, remember? After that, we'll come back to Florida for longer than a few days," Ali promised and kissed her cheek.

"I still remember and I promise to get you there. Gotta keep my Mrs. happy, don't I? I can't wait," she grinned and brought her over for a side hug.

"Me either. At least, we still have a few days left and they'll all be spent at grandma's house. We'll be seeing your dad, too. Last time we were at your grandma's, we started dating," Ali smiled happily.

"How could I ever forget. Best thing that ever happened to me," Ashlyn sighed contently.

Ali just giggled and reached up to kiss under her chin. "You're cute," she mumbled against it.

"You make it easy, Princess," she winked and kissed her forehead.

"Good to know you blabbing those stories to me hasn't dented your ego, babe," Ali teased.

"Oh, you have no idea the things that ran through my mind at the time. Matter of fact, that reminds me," she smirked devilishly.

Ali saw it and dragged her back down to sit. Ashlyn laughed at her and Ali fisted her collar to make her look at her. Her eyes were narrowed again and her lips were furrowed. Ashlyn still had a smile on her lips and her eyes were slightly widened.

"Don't. Even. THINK. About it, Ashlyn," she warned in a deathly, low voice.

"Ali, sweetie, violence is never the answer," her wife joked and grabbed her hand to remove it.

Ali's grip only tightened. "If you ever want to touch or see this body naked again, then I suggest you heed my warning," she warned again.

"Now, that's not fair. I didn't ever threaten you like that," the blonde pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's because you're the idiot husband and I'm the intelligent wife," Ali smirked proudly and let her go.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and Ali laughed at it, cocking her head to the side in a sassy way. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at her and Ali returned it, while putting her hand over her mouth. Her wife licked her hand and she retracted it quickly with a smack to her arm.

"You're disgusting, babe," the brunette chastised her.

"You love it," she replied in a sing song voice.

"I sometimes wonder why," she muttered under her breath.

"Whatever," Ashlyn said and stood.

She wasn't done teasing yet and saw her chance. With Ali preoccupied on her phone and cleaning her hand on her pants, she saw her opportunity. Ali could threaten her with sex all she wanted, but she knew she was just as bad as her and would give in.

"I'll be back," she smirked and walked away.

"Where are you going," Ali asked and looked up to her.

"To talk to your mom about you," Ashlyn grinned and wagged her eyebrows, before shooting off to her mother-in-law.

"Ashlyn," she exclaimed and took off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one haha. Thanks again to all of you wonderful people :)


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today because I'm feeling inspired! Please enjoy :)

Chapter 68

"We'll catch up again soon. I love you both," Ashlyn's mom promised, as she crushed Ali and Ashlyn in a hug.

"It's a definite plan. I had fun this weekend," Ali nodded and squeezed her.

"Yeah, I know Tris can't wait to hang out with you again," Ashlyn agreed as they pulled apart.

"And I can't wait either. Isn't that right, grandma's baby," she gushed and picked him up.

"Give grandma a hug and kiss goodbye, Trissy," Ashlyn smiled to him.

Tristan smiled and fell into her for a hug. Ashlyn's mom sighed at it and squeezed him to her, as she whispered softly by his ear. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at the exchange before them. Tristan pulled back and kissed her cheek, which made her smile and give him one too.

"Such a sweet little boy. I'm gonna miss him. I'm gonna miss all of you," she smiled tightly and crushed him in another hug.

"We'll miss you too. We'll see you soon after all this soccer craze is over," Ashlyn nodded.

"Can't wait. Alright, I better get going," she said and slowly passed him back.

Ali took him and moved him to her hip so they could wave bye. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around her mom's shoulders to walk her to her car. Chris was already out there and loading up her bags for her. He turned to them and smiled.

"All ready to go, mom," he said and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Chrissy. Alright, I love you both and call me when you get to your grandma's so I know you got there safe. Take care and I'll see you both soon. Take care of your families, too," she said with a pointed look at them.

"You got it, mommy," Ashlyn cheesed and kissed her cheek.

"Always have, always will," Chris laughed and crushed them both in a hug.

"Can't...breathe," Ashlyn grunted out.

"Yeah, but...I love it," their mom grunted out herself and they all laughed.

"I love you two," Chris laughed harder and kissed each of their heads.

They all pulled apart and Chris helped their mom into the car. They both leaned in one more time for quick hugs and kisses to the cheek. Ashlyn stepped back to her brother, who wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her. She laid her head on his shoulder and their mom looked at them a little teary eyed.

"Take care. I love you. Give my grandson a lot love from me," she smiled, eyes watering more.

"We love you too. I will, I promise," Ashlyn nodded.

Their mom simply nodded with a smile. "I love you both. Call me," she called as she waved and backed out.

"Love you too. We will," Chris called back as they waved bye.

Ali and Tristan waved to her as well, and she smiled wider at it. She drove off before she found it too hard to not to. Ashlyn sighed sadly and Chris squeezed her again in comfort. She squeezed him back in thanks.

"At least, we've got dad at the house waiting for us," he smiled, trying to cheer her up and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, that makes it way easier," she nodded with a half smile.

"Cheer up, kid," he winked and headed back to the house.

Chris squeezed Ali's arm and scruffed Tristan's hair, as he went back in to finish getting their bags. Ali walked them over to Ashlyn and smiled to her the closer she got. Ali could see how sad she was, but the sight of her wife and son made her smile back.

"Hey, you ok," Ali asked softly.

Ashlyn had her hands shoved in her pockets and her head down. She lifted it back up with a nod to assure her wife she was ok. Ali saw she was a little teary eyed and gave her a smile as she stepped closer. Ashlyn smiled back and leaned into her wife's touch, as she wiped at the corner of her eye.

"Thank you," the blonde mumbled and kissed her wrist.

"No thanks needed," her wife winked and ran her fingers through her hair before dropping her hand.

Tristan reached out for Ashlyn and they both chuckled. She happily took him in her arms and held him front of her, touching their foreheads together. True to her word, she gave her son the promised love his grandma asked her to give.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's dad," Ashlyn asked her brother.

A few hours later, they were back at grandma's house, but it was empty. Chris and Ashlyn got everybodys bags in, then he went outside to call and see where he was at. While they waited, Ali went to put Tristan down for a nap and grandma went to her room to rest.

"He went out to to get some stuff to cook. Said he wanted to surprise us before we got here, but he had an accident in the kitchen. He should be back soon," he laughed and pocketed his phone.

"Still thinks he's Chef Boyardee. Some things never change," Ashlyn chuckled with a headshake.

"That's our dad," he agreed.

They decided to stay on the front porch and wait for him. They talked about everything, from this weekend to memories from their childhood. Ali watched them through the screen door with a smile, then went to grab them something to drink. She grabbed a couple of beers and walked them out to them.

"Thought you two might be thirsty," Ali smiled and handed them to them.

"Thanks, babe," Ashlyn winked and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, Ali," Chris grinned thankfully.

"So, where's your dad," Ali asked as she leaned into the railing with them.

"He went to the store to grab something to cook for us," Ashlyn answered with a little laugh.

"Long story. It'll be funnier coming from him when he get's here," Chris laughed along.

Just then, a truck pulled up into the driveway. Ali didn't know who it was, but Ashlyn and Chris obviously did. They set their beers down on the railing with huge grins, then made their way out to the visitor. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her along.

"It's my dad," Ashlyn supplied happily at the sight of her wife's confused face.

Ali nodded in understanding just as Mr. Harris got out of the truck. Ali let go of Ashlyn's hand and stood back to let them greet him. Their dad's grin was bigger than their's, and he crushed them both in a huge hug. Ali loved seeing them all so happy.

"I've missed you two so much! How's everything going for you two," Mr. Harris boomed ecstatically as he let them go.

"Everything's been great, old man. Can't complain," Chris grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Me either. Just happy to be back home and seeing everyone," Ashlyn nodded with a grin, dimple ever present.

"Great, great. I'm especially happy to see my little girl," he grinned proudly and kissed her forehead. "And where's my daughter-in-law and grandson?"

"Well, here's your daughter-in-law," Ashlyn smirked proudly and stepped aside to reveal her.

Ali tucked some hair behind her ear shyly and stepped forward to shake his hand. "Nice to see you, Mr. Harris," she smiled.

Ashlyn's dad just scooped her up for a bear hug, making Ali squeal a little when her feet came off the ground. Ashlyn and Chris just laughed, always used to their dad's friendliness. He wasn't known around town for nothing.

"We believe in hugs around here, girl," he laughed and set her back down.

Ali smiled back as he helped steady her. "I remember that, sir. How have you been," she asked with a laugh.

"Fucking awesome now that I'm back with my kids. I wanna meet my grandson, though. Where is the little guy," he asked excitedly.

"He's taking a nap right now, but he should be up soon," Ashlyn laughed.

"No rush, let the little guy sleep. When he wakes up, though, he's my little buddy," he winked and threw an arm around each of his kid's shoulders.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ali smiled.

"Perfect! Why don't you two help me get these groceries out and then I'll whip up my famous steaks for everyone. Where's grandma," he asked curiously.

"Resting. Long trip and all," Chris supplied and grabbed some bags.

"Her and Tris should wake up at the same time," Ashlyn said and grabbed some bags too.

As Ali went to grab some bags, Mr. Harris grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the house gently. Ali looked ready to protest, but her father-in-law beat her to the punch. Ashlyn and Chris just smiled knowingly at them.

"You're a guest and my daughter's girl at that, so you go inside and rest up," he smiled and let her go.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Positive. Go watch some TV or something, and let those two knuckleheads get everything," he nodded and opened the door for her.

Ali cast a look to her wife, who just nodded with a wink to her. "If you insist, father-in-law," she smiled to him and he returned it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is the infamous, Tristan. My, my, my, he's a killer with those looks. Right, Uncle Chris," Mr. Harris winked to everyone, as he held his grandson to his front and stared at him.

"He does attract the ladies. Should've seen us at the aquarium yesterday," Chris chuckled and winked at his dad.

"That's my boy," Mr. Harris smirked to his son and nudged him.

Everyone laughed at them as they finished up dinner. Grandma offered to clean, mostly because she had set places where she wanted things and wanted to put her Mother's Day present up, as well. Ali offered to help, wanting to give her wife some alone time with her dad, brother, and their son.

"You can go outside too, Ali honey. I've got this," grandma smiled and patted her cheek.

"I wanna help. Besides, I want to give them some alone time," Ali smiled back and shrugged.

Grandma just smiled and grabbed her hand. "You can help me with the dishes then. I'll wash and you rinse," she instructed.

"Did you have fun this weekend, grandma," Ali asked as they cleaned.

"A lot of fun. This was one of my top favorite Mother's Day weekends. Thank you for that, Ali. I especially loved my present from you and Ashlyn," she winked and they both laughed.

"You're more than welcome. Ashlyn has missed it down here so much. I know she's so happy to see everyone more than anything. We're glad Tristan is meeting everyone, too," she nodded happily.

"He's certainly taken to everyone perfectly fine, too. Look how easy he's taken to his grandpa," grandma agreed with a head nod through the kitchen window.

Ali looked out it to see Tristan and his grandpa running around the backyard. Ashlyn and Chris were watching them and laughing. Tristan looked so happy when his grandpa caught him and lifted him in the air. He then flew him through the air like he was a plane and Ali smiled wider at it.

"This is all we we've ever wanted for him, too," she practically whispered.

Grandma agreed with a nod. "Just a few more family members and friends, then that's it. I'm glad y'all are back here, Ali," she smiled and patted her back.

"We are too, grandma. Can't wait for him to meet everyone," she nodded back and kissed her cheek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He really loves your dad," Ali whispered.

They were all laying in bed, Ali, Ashlyn, and Tristan, and getting ready to call it a night. Ashlyn was staring at their son, who was fast asleep between them. His grandpa wore him out earlier outside. Ashlyn lightly picked at his shirt and watched him sleep.

"Yeah, I'm glad they had fun today," she agreed and smiled to her.

Ali smiled back and reached her hand over to tuck some hair behind her ear. Ashlyn ginned widely at it and kissed her palm before she could pull away. They then went back to staring at their sleeping son for a few minutes.

"I love you, Alex. Thank you so much for giving me this week with my family. It means so much to me, but I know it means more to them," Ashlyn smiled softly and looked to her.

"Stop thanking me. I did this because I love you and them, and I wanted to see them just as badly. More importantly, Tristan needed to meet your parents. It was long overdue," she smiled back and played with her wedding ring.

Ashlyn watched her fingers on her ring. "It was. My parents love him to pieces and he can't get enough of them," she agreed and grinned back to her.

"What's not to love. I love you and I'm glad you're having fun. I love seeing you happy," she said and sat up to lean to her.

"Ditto, babe. I love you more," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her.

They were back where it all started. Last time they were there, they were best friends. They left there as girlfriends, but returned as wives. Things had changed greatly, but they were all good changes. They wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Now, they fell asleep peacefully with their little boy between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now he's met the important people :) Thanks so much again!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"Where are you taking us," Ali asked again.

It was a wonderful Wednesday afternoon, and Ali, Ashlyn, Tristan, and Mr. Harris were all out by the beach. Chris had to work and grandma stayed home to relax, so they all went out to catch up with each other. They took to shopping at the stores and exploring around.

"It's a surprise and that's all you're getting from me," Ashlyn smirked and shrugged.

Ali rolled her eyes and leaned closer to her as they walked. For a Wednesday, there was a good number of people all out at the same time. She then looked ahead to check on Tristan, who was on his grandpa's shoulders taking in everything. The man took every advantage he had to bond with his grandson.

"You're mean," Ali grumbled.

"You'll love it when you see it," Ashlyn chuckled and brought their joined hands up to kiss them.

Ashlyn's dad turned around to them and winked as he walked into an outside store. The girls followed and smiled when they saw him trying out hats on Tristan. Their son, of course, thought it was fun and giggled happily. He even went to grab some and put them on.

"Maybe we can get him to look as cute as his momma," Mr. Harris smiled to his daughter.

"Oh, I think he already has me beat," Ashlyn winked and grabbed a hat to put on Ali.

"I agree with that," Ali teased and fixed the hat on her head.

"Funny," her wife said, sticking her tongue out and playfully smacking the brim of the hat.

Ali giggled and adjusted it back on her head comfortably. She modeled it in the mirror and concluded she was going to buy it. It was pink with red lettering that read 'FL". Ali turned it around to wear it backwards and smiled at her reflection.

"Mmmm, someone looks sexy," Ashlyn whispered, as she circled her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"We're in a store with your dad and son a few feet away. Control yourself," Ali whispered back, smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"That's why we're back here in the corner. My dad is too preoccupied spoiling Tristan and buying him whatever he wants," the blonde informed. "I thought I looked good with my snapback on today, but you took the cake, babe."

Ali tried to maintain focus, but Ashlyn kissing all along her exposed shoulder and up her neck made it hard. She knew she should've wore a t-shirt today, rather than a tank top, when she saw Ashlyn go goo-goo eyed this morning. Still, though, she grabbed the back of her neck and turned her head to kiss her.

"That's all you're getting," Ali said against her lips then pulled away.

Ashlyn grabbed her before she got too far and smashed her back to her. She started playfully kissing her neck and shoulder again, which elicited giggles from her wife. Ali, halfway, tried to fight her off and turned around to her to push at her chest.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Ashlyn teased and started tickling her sides.

"Stop," the brunette laughed and squirmed.

"Say, 'uncle'," Ashlyn laughed harder and continued her assault.

Ali was out of breath and trying to catch it. "Uncle! Uncle," she laughed and tried to grab her hands.

Ashlyn slowed her tickling and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to smash her to her for a hug. Ali was still coming down from her giggle fit and rested her hands on the sides of Ashlyn's hips. Ashlyn, still laughing some, leaned forward and pecked her nose.

"You're an ass," Ali playfully pouted and squeezed her hips.

"An ass that you love," Ashlyn winked and kissed her nose again.

"Maybe," she shrugged without a care.

"Yeah, whatever. I love your ass. Literally, too," she feigned hurt.

"Oh, and we all know how much you love my ass. Can't keep your damn hands off of it," she muttered and ran her hands up her back.

"Well, it is a very nice ass. The best ass I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, too, matter of fact," her wife stated.

"Thank you," Ali said as a question, one eyebrow raised playfully.

"You know how much everyone loves your ass, so don't act brand new," Ashlyn chuckled and dropped her right hand down to squeeze it.

Ali jumped in her embrace and pushed her off quickly. "Ash! There's people around," she chastised and smacked her arm playfully.

"Good and now they know who you're with. I almost punched a guy in the nose earlier when he looked straight at your ass. Dumbass didn't even have the decency to stop when I turned around and gave him a look," she grumbled under her breath.

Ali chuckled and rested her hands on her shoulders. "So, you mean to tell me that you didn't see that one chick staring at your arms and admiring your tattoos with her friends? She even tried to approach you until I walked up and grabbed your hand," she said with a eye roll and head shake.

Ashlyn gave a look on confusion and thought. "No, I don't remember any girl. I was wondering why you're grip was so tight, though. Hmm, and here I thought you just loved me and wanted to hold my hand," she pouted sadly and wiped away a fake tear.

"Shut up, dummy. You know I love you and I always want to hold your hand, but I also had to stake my claim," she laughed and kissed her chin.

"Even when we're 50 years old will you hold my hand," she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, babe."

"What about when we're 80 years old?"

"Definitely then."

"On our hoverrounds or wheelchairs?"

"Hell yes."

"Even when you have to change my old woman diaper?"

"Ok, that's gross, but even then I would."

"What about when we're living in a nursing home together and the nurses are changing our diapers at the same time?"

"What the hell goes on in that mind of yours?!"

"Great things, just answer the question, Ali."

Ali shook her head at her and sighed dramatically. "Babe, until death does us part, I will forever hold your hand and tell you I love you. Always and forever, until my last breath," she smiled sincerely.

Ashlyn smiled at it and pulled her closer. "Good, because I feel the exact. Same. Way," she said, kissing her and punctuating the words at the end with pecks.

"You better," Ali whispered close to her mouth and kissed her again.

"Always and forever," Ashlyn winked and pressed their lips together for a moment.

They were interrupted by little hands tugging at the bottom of their shirts. They looked down to their favorite little pair of green eyes, hidden under the brim of a hat. They both laughed at him and Ali picked him up, kissing his cheek as she set him on her hip.

"You look awesome, Trissy," Ashlyn grinned brightly and high fived him.

"I thought you'd think that," her dad agreed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"He's cute," Ali smiled and fixed the hat on his head.

"Agreed! You done spoiling him, dad," Ashlyn asked him with a teasing, pointed look.

"Nope, but we can move on to the next store," he grinned and kissed her hair.

"Oh, he's not going to want to go home or leave you," Ali mused and smiled at him.

"Perfect! We'd have fun all the time and everything," he laughed and tickled his stomach.

"Yeah, but you'd have to fight Mommy Bear here for him," Ashlyn joked and jutted her thumb to her wife.

"Because you're not as bad," Ali rolled her eyes.

"I believe the both of you, which is why I'll postpone the kidnapping," Mr. Harris joked and they all laughed.

"Thank you, dad," his daughter joked and patted his back. "Where to next?"

"Guess we could head to wherever you girls wanna go. I'm just having fun hanging with Tris," he smiled and reached his hands out for him.

Ali happily passed him to him and Tristan more than willingly reached his hands out for him. They all headed out the door before Ashlyn stopped Ali and pointed at her head. Ali laughed and reached inside her purse for some money, but Ashlyn stopped her and pulled out her wallet.

"I already paid, girls," Mr. Harris called to them.

They both looked to each other confusedly and turned to the cashier. The young girl simply smiled back at them and nodded. Ashlyn's dad had already taken off outside to show Tristan something and they couldn't ask him.

"Did he-," Ashlyn started, thumb pointing outside.

"He already paid for everything. You guys have a great day," the girl smiled.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled back and shrugged at each other as they exited the store. They found Tristan and his grandpa looking out at the beach and pointing at various things. They both smiled at it, Ashlyn's the biggest, and walked to them.

"You paid for everything, dad," the blonde asked with a hand to his back.

"Why not? You guys ready to go," he simply stated with a shrug.

"Thanks, Mr. Harris," Ali smiled and he winked back.

"No problem. Where to next," he asked them a little excitedly.

"You know the way," Ashlyn nodded and grabbed Ali's hand to hold.

"I see where you get it from now," the brunette said, looking ahead to her father-in-law.

"What," Ashlyn asked confusedly.

"Always wanting to pay for stuff," she smiled and leaned closer to her.

"I learned from the best," she shrugged with a smile.

They walked along a little further, then Ashlyn's dad turned around to wink and point to a store. Ali was looking off to the beach, not paying attention, and Ashlyn gave him a quick thumbs up. Fingers still laced together, Ashlyn moved her arm to around her wife's shoulders to bring her closer.

Ali smiled at it and kept their hands together. Ashlyn noticed and leaned over to kiss her temple, leaving her lips there for a second as they walked. Ali untangled their fingers, only to replace it with her other hand, then wrapped her arm around her waist to hold her.

"You ready for that surprise," Ashlyn asked against her hair.

Ali smiled and squeezed her closer. "What do you think," she asked and ran her thumb over her hip bone.

"Since I haven't gotten a yes or no, I'm guessing you can wait longer," she joked and her wife pinched her hip.

"You're not funny, ass," she laughed and turned to look at her.

"And here I thought I was," she joked again and earned another pinch.

"Spill," Ali demanded with a sassy smile.

"Ok, ok. What's that store say up ahead?"

"Ummm,...'The Ultimate Surf 'n' Shop'?"

"Wha-...no. Ali, right there. What does THAT store stay?"

"Ummm, looks like it says,...'Flip Flops and Tanks'. Unless you mean the one with that ugly bright yellow balloon whale. That one says, 'Balloon Water Animals'. No shit Sherlock, I never would've guessed with the damn school bus yellow whale out front."

Ashlyn looked to her in quizzically and barely caught the last sentence she muttered. She busted out laughing at her and Ali joined in after a second. Ashlyn pulled her closer and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"You, my woman, are hilarious, but no. Since you're obviously blind. I meant this store," she teased and walked them up to a door.

"Tattoo parlor? What's going on and how is this a surprise for me," Ali asked curiously.

Ashlyn just chuckled and opened the door to let her walk in first. Tristan and Grandpa Harris were already inside at the front counter talking to a lady. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand and walked them up there to join them.

"What's going on," the brunette slowly asked again.

"Me and Tris are getting matching tattoos. He seems to really like the butterfly one, but I was more leaning towards the biker chick, but whatever," her father-in-law joked and everyone laughed.

"Thank God you're joking," Ali laughed as she watched them look through the book.

Tristan was sitting Indian-style on the counter with his back against his grandpa's chest. Mr. Harris had his chin gently on his little shoulder, as they flipped through the book and looked at the artwork. Ali and Ashlyn, for the millionth time that day, smiled at the cute little scene and Ashlyn quickly took a picture.

"Yeah, because me and you are getting matching tatts," the blonde smirked and pulled her up to the counter.

Ali gave her a fearful look, then turned to the girl behind the counter. 'Um, I wasn't prepared for this," she mumbled and looked for answers.

"She's joking. You ready to do this, Ash," the girl asked with a laugh.

"Way to ruin my fun, Amber. Let's do this," Ashlyn teased and stuck her tongue at her.

"Hmm, maybe I'll pierce your tongue and then your lips together while I'm at it," Amber joked and smacked her hand that was on the counter.

"That'd be nice," Ali smiled with a teasing wink.

"Both of you, shush. Let's get me inked up more, Am," Ashlyn cheered and fist pumped.

"You go it. Give me a second to go get everything ready," she smiled and walked to the back.

Ali turned her head to Ashlyn and grabbed her chin to make her look at her. She had the all knowing look that Ashlyn knew all too well of 'spill'. It made her chuckle and she grabbed her hand to kiss then hold.

"I'm guessing you want answers," she smirked with a teasing glint.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Now spill," she demanded.

Ashlyn sighed and smiled wider at her. "Well, we're not getting matching tattoos in case you're still wondering," she started.

"Ashlyn," Ali warned and lightly slapped the back of her hand on her stomach.

"Ok, ok," she laughed and dodged some more. "I'm getting a tattoo."

"I guessed that much, but what of?"

"Of something."

"Ashlyn."

"Kidding. Ok, in all seriousness, what would you say if I said I was getting someone's name tattooed on me?"

"I'd say it better be another family members' and not some random chick you're cheating on me with."

"Very funny, honey. I can assure you it's not some random person, let alone a chick's, but it is a family member. Any ideas who?"

Ali gave a look of contemplation, finger tapping her chin. "I don't know. You have your mom, your dad, your brother, and your grandma already. Who's left? You're jeep," she joked and they both laughed.

"No, I'm getting him next time. Right on my back too. Keep guessing," Ashlyn chuckled and waited patiently, leaning into the counter on her side and clasping her hands together.

Ali thought long and hard again, then her face fell dramatically. "Umm,...it's...it's not me, is it," she asked slowly, face burning up some.

Ashlyn had to stifle a laugh at her wife's face. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. If she wasn't trying to be serious right now and let her in on her surprise, she would start teasing her. Instead, she thought to painfully take the serious route.

"You don't know how bad I just want to tease you right now, but I'm going to be an adult and be serious," she grinned and grabbed her hand.

"So, it is me," she asked quietly.

"No. Well, at least not yet, babe. Not gonna lie, I have thought about it, but I thought it'd be smarter to talk to you about it first," she smiled shyly and played with the diamond on Ali's engagement ring.

Ali let out a sigh of relief. It's not that she wouldn't want her wife to get her tattooed on her or anything, but that was permanent and she wanted her to be sure. Ashlyn's face dropped some at her reaction and Ali noticed. She instinctively stepped closer and grabbed at the end of her shirt.

"Guess that's a no," Ashlyn whispered and forced a smile.

"No, no, it's not that, babe. It's just,...I want you to be sure, because that's permanent. I don't want you to look back on it and regret it or something," Ali explained softly.

"Regret it," Ashlyn asked softly. "I'd never regret anything that has to do with you. You're my wife and the mother of my son and future children. I love you and would be proud to have you permanently inked on my skin. I regret none of my tattoos. I have all of my family on me and they all tell my story. How can I continue my story, if I don't have you and our kids on there?"

Ali looked up to her and she was met with a soft smile. "We're in a tattoo shop where all kinds of badass people come in, and you choose now to make me cry," she joked, as she wiped at her eyes and tried to hide her face.

Ashlyn chuckled and put her finger under her chin to make her look at her. "Just let's me know I still got it and you still love me," she winked softly.

"You should never doubt that I love you, Ashlyn," she smiled with a little, quiet sniffle.

"I don't, just like I know you don't. Do you wanna know what I'm getting," she asked again, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," she answered, excitement lighting up her face.

Ashlyn smiled at it and walked over to stand next to her. She didn't answer her, but instead slung an arm around her shoulders and stared straight ahead. Ali, who was looking up to her expectantly, followed her gaze in confusion. She was staring at her dad and their son.

It all clicked together when she remembered her dad was already on her body. Ali shot her eyes back to her wife and saw she had a prideful, happy smile at the corners of her mouth. She grinned at it and laid her head on her shoulder.

"This might be my favorite tattoo of yours yet," she whispered as they stared at them.

"Even better than my sleeve? Or my flowers that you just love to trace over after we-," she started with a teasing, devilish smile, but Ali smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Yes and yes! Can you NOT let everyone know what we do behind closed doors," Ali whispered with warning eyes.

Ashlyn licked her hand and received an elbow to the ribs. "Ow, that hurts. Anyways, yes, I'm getting our little munchkin on me. On my other ribs, too. Wait until you see the design," she informed her, as she lifted her shirt to show her where.

Ashlyn ran her finger down her side to her hip. No matter what, anytime Ali saw her wife's stomach region, she got a little hot and licked her lips involuntarily. Her tattoos only made it worse to control her impure thoughts. Ashlyn noticed and snickered, but stop when her cold fingers ghosted her warm skin.

"Not so funny anymore, is it," Ali asked, eyes showing a sassy smirk.

Ashlyn swallowed and let out a breath. "Ha, ha," she mumbled and put her shirt down.

Tristan's giggle brought them back to attention and they turned to him. He was profusely pointing at something in the book and his grandpa was entertaining him with his booming laughter. They both walked up to them to see what it was.

"What's so funny," the blonde asked, slapping a hand to her dad's back.

"He really likes Superman, doesn't he," he laughed and pointed in the book.

"He's kind of obsessed with him," Ali informed him and shared a smile with her wife.

"Kind of? I think you're putting it lightly, dear," Ashlyn joked.

"Yeah, you're right. He's addicted," the brunette half joked and they all laughed.

Just then, Amber came from around the corner and smiled as she waved them over. Ali and Ashlyn led the way to her, while Grandpa Harris closed the book and grabbed Tristan. Amber led them to her station and Ashlyn removed her shirt.

"Try to control yourself," she whispered with a wink to Ali, as she passed her tank top to her.

"Shut up," she mumbled and snatched the shirt.

Ashlyn chuckled and laid on her left side, back to Amber and facing Ali. Ali sat in the chair right in front of her so she could see, and her father-in-law and son sat further back. Luckily, there was enough room in the shop and only a few more people getting tattoos.

Amber grabbed her drawing and carefully and evenly placed it on Ashlyn's right side. It was a few centimeters under the end of her sports bra and maybe 2 1/2 inches wide and long. She passed her the mirror and let her look to see if she liked it, as Ali stood.

Ali sucked in a quiet breath at the sight of it. She looked to her Valentine's Day gift, her beautiful charm bracelet on her wrist, then back to her wife's ribs. Ashlyn was getting the little charm that stood for Tristan and his name beautifully written above it. It was beautiful.

"Oh my God, babe," Ali cried a little softly.

"You like it," Ashlyn asked quietly with a nervous smile.

"I love it. It's so beautiful," she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair tenderly.

"Perfect," she smiled back confidently.

Her dad stood and brought Tristan over to look at it. He already knew what it was, because she had asked his opinion on it last night when they were talking. He immediately fell in love with it and told her it was his favorite. That made Ashlyn want it even more.

"That's a good lookin' piece of artwork, huh Tris," he asked his grandson.

Tristan just cocked his head to the side to look at it. Something must have clicked in his head, because he looked to Ali and pointed at her wrist. Everyone chuckled at him and his parents smiled proudly at how smart he was. As much as he played with it when she held him, he should know everything on it by heart.

"My grandson is the smartest little kid I know," Grandpa Harris cheesed, as he kissed his cheek and walked them back to their seat.

"He really is," Ashlyn agreed as she looked at them.

"Our little Einstein," Ali winked to her and sat back down.

"You ready, chicka," Amber asked as she tested her gun.

At the sound of the buzzing needle, Ashlyn remembered how bad it hurt and how much she cursed last time she got her ribs tattooed. She immediately reached her hand out for her wife's to hold. Ali giggled and Ashlyn blushed some. It didn't help having her dad snickering too.

"Is my big, tough, badass, tattooed wife scared," Ali teased, but grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Ashlyn gulped and shot her a glare. "Not funny, Alex. When I got my ribs done last time, I had to refrain from strangling the guy. You should know better than anyone how bad it fucking hurts," she gritted out, eyes darting to her wife's own ribs.

"Which is why I'm glad I'm not on that table," Ali smirked and scooted closer.

"Lucky you," she said sarcastically. "If I cry, don't think less of me. Just hold my hand tighter, please."

"I've got you, babe. You'll be ok," she assured and ran her hands through her hair, giving her lips a quick kiss.

Ashlyn swallowed again and nodded. "Ok. Let's go Amber," she said and quickly blew out a breath.

"Let's do it," Amber smiled and scooted to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's fucking badass, isn't it," Ashlyn asked, as she modeled and flexed in the mirror.

"It is if you stop making those faces with it," Ali laughed.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and swayed her hip in the mirror. "Don't be jealous, babe. Ok, this is officially my favorite one," she smiled proudly and winked at her through the mirror.

"Mines too," she agreed and patted her butt.

"Oh, now who's touching who's ass now," she smirked and leaned her head to her.

"You have a nice ass," Ali nodded and squeezed it as she kissed her.

Ashlyn smiled against her lips and Ali did the same when she felt it. She grabbed her face and held it tightly, as she pecked her lips a few times and pulled away. She ran her thumbs over her lips to clean them, and then pecked them one last time.

"I love your tattoo. Wanna tell me the story behind this one," Ali asked, hands still holding her face.

"With pleasure," Ashlyn winked and grabbed her hands.

She led them to their bed and they sat down. After dinner, Ashlyn's dad wanted to hang with Tristan for a little while longer, so they stayed in the living room with grandma. Ali and Ashlyn went back to their room to dress Ashlyn's tattoo.

"Ok, so I've been thinking for a while now that I wanted to get not only another tattoo, but something to commemorate these last few years. A LOT has happened. I mean, we got together, we got engaged, we got married, and we adopted our little boy to sum it all up," Ashlyn started with a happy smile.

"A lot has definitely happened," Ali agreed with a knowing chuckle.

"Talk about a wiiiiiild last few years. The best of my life, though," her wife admitted softly.

"I couldn't agree more," she grinned and scooted closer.

Ashlyn grinned back and put an arm around her shoulders. She gently laid them back on the bed and Ali turned on her side to look at her. She scooted closer and rested her head on her shoulder, while Ashlyn looked at the ceiling. Ashlyn gently played with Ali's hair while they laid there.

"When I bought you that charm bracelet, I instantly fell in love with the little boy charm. I thought it was the cutest thing ever and that's when it hit me: what better tattoo to get, than him," she shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

Ali smiled even more as she told the story and snuggled more into her. Ashlyn smiled and turned her head to the side to kiss her forehead. She pulled back and kept her head turned to her, as Ali picked at the front of her shirt.

"He's our world, and everything we are is because of him. When we started dating, when we got engaged, when we got married, it all led to him. Us being parents and building a life and family together. This tattoo is him, but it's about our whole family. It's about me, you, him, and our future together. When we have more, I'll add them right under him. It just made sense," she smiled at her softly.

Ali bit her trembling bottom lip and flicked her eyes up to Ashlyn's. Her words were some of the best and most sweetest ones she had ever heard her say to her. She completely understood her wife's explanation, because she felt the exact same way.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again, baby," Ashlyn smiled and wiped her thumb at the corner of Ali's eye.

Ali gave a little watery laugh and grabbed her face to kiss her deeply and passionately. Ashlyn melted into it and put her hand at the back of her head to bring her closer. As the kiss grew heated, Ashlyn started to bring her other hand over, but instantly felt a sharp pain and yelped.

"What?? What happened," Ali asked frantically as she quickly pulled back.

"I fucking hit my tattoo," Ashlyn bit out and moved a shaky hand to it.

Ali started laughing, but reached her hand over to carefully help her look at it. Even through her pain, Ashlyn managed to get a few laughs out at the situation. After making sure it was ok, they fell back on the bed into their earlier positions.

"So much for being smooth and romantic," Ashlyn sighed and they both laughed again.

"Eh, I still love you the same," Ali teased and kissed her jaw.

"Good to know," she chuckled and pulled her closer, burying her nose in her hair. "So, when are you getting inked up again?"

Ali groaned and her wife laughed. "Rain check," she mumbled into her neck.

"And I'll be waiting, too," Ashlyn laughed harder and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit emotional. Thanks again :)


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm putting this one out now because tomorrow's chapter is crazy. May be a bit too dramatic, but it is a possible real life situation. It could make or break the story, though. Hopefully, it doesn't take away from the story and you all like it. Anyways, please enjoy :)

Chapter 70

"I'm proud of you, girl. You're family is beautiful," Mr. Harris praised Ashlyn with a squeeze to her shoulder.

"Thanks, dad. I'm truly blessed," she smiled with her chest puffed out some.

He sat back on the little back little backyard bench he was sharing with her with a proud simile. Ashlyn was still leaning forward, elbows on her knees, as she stared at Ali and Tristan down by the little river. She grinned at them and her dad patted her back.

"I hate to see you all go, but I know you two gotta get back to being a big time soccer heros. When do y'all think you'll be back," he asked as he stared at them too.

Ashlyn sighed and sat back next to him. "Once the Olympics are over then we can chill for a while. I promised Ali a vacation to Greece after the World Cup last year, but we never got around to it. We were so eager to have kids, we just postponed it. We both promised to be back after that, though," she told him.

"That's life for you. I'll miss you, kid. Especially, my little buddy down there," he smiled sadly as he looked to his grandson.

"We'll definitely miss you too, pops. I wish everyone lived closer," she sighed sadly.

"We'll see each other soon. You guys need to make it down here for the holidays. You remember Florida Thanksgivings and Christmases? The best ones ever," he grinned knowingly.

"How could I forget. That's when you hooked me up with some of my best surfboards and stuff. We had some fun times out on the water," she chuckled and put her arm behind him on the back of the bench.

"The best. Now it's his turn to get the same treatment. I'm so happy, Ashlyn. I'm so happy I'm a grandpa and he's my grandson. He's such a great kid and you two have done such a good job with him," he sighed in amazement.

"It means a lot coming from you. I just hope that I can continue to take care of them and give them everything they deserve. I don't ever want to fail them. Him and Ali are my everything. I can only imagine when we have more," she smiled quietly.

Her dad looked at her for a moment then cleared his throat. Why she was so insecure about her role as mother and wife, he'd never know. He only saw her with them for a few days and he was already a firm believer she was the best. He didn't have the words to describe how proud he was.

"You're not me and your mother, Ashlyn. You're better than us in every way possible. You and your brother both. Do you know what it does to me to see that little boy's face light up when he sees you? I can't even explain the feeling it gives me, but I get goosebumps. He loves you so much and it goes both ways. I can even see the same thing between you and Ali," he told her confidently.

Ashlyn bit down hard at his words. They hit her right in the heart and traveled to the core. This whole week was important, not just for Tristan, but for her too. The words of confidence and proudness from her parents gave her even more power and strength.

"You have that little boy's heart and he has you wrapped around his finger. I've done nothing but watch you interact with your family. You worship the ground that Ali walks on and she does the same to you. That's how I know you're better than us. That's how I know you're going to smash the hell out of being the best wife and parent ever. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much, baby," he swallowed hard and wiped his finger over his eyes.

"Dad," Ashlyn cried softly and moved closer to him for a hug.

He immediately gathered her up in his arms and kissed the side of her hair. He left his nose there and just kept repeating his last sentence over and over. Ashlyn cried harder, but silently, into his shoulder and crushed him to her with each whisper to her ear.

"You don't know how badly I needed to hear that," she coughed and sucked in a breath.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you that," he sniffled and squeezed her closer.

They held onto each other tightly with closed eyes. Ashlyn was so happy to have had these talks with her parents and to finally move on. She always had confidence before about being good a wife and mother, mostly from Ali, her brother, her grandma, and others. From her parents, though, it meant a little more.

Closing these doors that she did this week, opened up fully the one that she was on to begin her journey as wife and mother. She had everyone backing her and helping her to not fall. Sure there would be mistakes, but she had unconditional love and support along the way.

"First mom had me crying and now you. Did you two call each other and plan this," she half cried and laughed.

Her dad laughed louder and pulled back. "We did talk to each other the day y'all made your way here. She wanted to talk about things and fill me in on our cute grandson. We both cried on the phone about how proud we were of you," he admitted with a smile and wiped her eyes clean.

"I love you two so much," she smiled back and gave him another hug.

"We love you more. We're so proud of you, Ashlyn. Don't ever forget that," he sniffled by her ear.

"I won't, daddy. I love you, old man," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's my girl," he murmured and pulled back, kissing her cheek as he did. "We better stop crying or else you're wife is going to have a heart attack from worry. She's been trying to not stare over here the whole time."

Ashlyn turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile and thumbs up. "That's all she does with me, so it's nothing new. I love that about her," she smiled and turned back to him.

"The perfect couple. I can see you're clearly enjoying the married life," he winked and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Most definitely. Now all we gotta do is get you hitched. Who was that woman at the restaurant yesterday," she teased with raised eyebrows.

"NOYB, missy. She's just a friend, thank you very much," he laughed and shook her in their sideways embrace.

"Mmhmm, 'friend', right. Here comes Bubba so I'll ask him," she smirked and waved Chris over.

Ashlyn's dad, arm still around her shoulders, brought her head down and covered her mouth with his other hand. Chris just chuckled as he came to sit down with them. He watched his sister and their dad wrestle for a moment before speaking.

"Do I even wanna know," he sighed with a smile.

"Yes! Who's the lady that works at Wayne's by the beach that dad keeps staring at-," Ashlyn tried to rush out, but was stopped with his hand over her mouth.

"Ignore your sister, son. She's makin' up lies. How was work," he grunted as he tried to hold her.

"Mmhmm, yeah, riiiiiight. Work was work: a major pain in my ass," he chuckled as he looked at them.

Ashlyn freed herself and grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on, Bubba! I need you to fill me in on dad's little girlfriend," she laughed and dragged him away.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Get back here, girl," her dad yelled, trying to not laugh.

"Sorry, daddy! I need to get the scoop," she cackled to him and they ran to the front of the house.

"Is this going to get me a spanking," Chris laughed at his dad chasing and calling after them.

"Nah, I got you," Ashlyn winked and they took off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing," Ali asked her wife.

They were on the plane for D.C. a few hours later and getting ready to take off. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone (Ashlyn's dad, brother, and grandma insisted on all going to the airport), but they managed. Ashlyn felt a little lighter saying bye, too, though.

"I'm actually feeling good," Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't get me wrong, it sucks leaving but I feel more happier. A lot happened this week and it was all good. Our son met my parents and I had some good talks with them. I just feel so much lighter. Thank you for this, Alex."

"You're more than welcome, but what I tell you about thanking me for this," Ali smiled and kissed their hands.

"My apologies, Princess," she chuckled.

"I'm glad you got everything out of your system, Ashlyn," she admitted after a moment.

"Me too. I really needed this week with my parents. Everything is just different now," she smiled softly and looked at their hands.

"It looked pretty emotional with your dad," Ali stated.

"It was, but it ended well. He told me everything I needed to hear. Wanna know what it was," she asked her tentatively.

Ali looked up to her and smiled. "Only if you want to share," she replied somewhat shyly.

"I always want to share things and talk with my wife," Ashlyn grinned widely.

Ali smiled wider and leaned closer to her. Tristan was fast asleep for his nap and resting in Ashlyn's lap comfortably. Her strong arm held him so close and protectively, and she softly ran her fingers through his curls. Ali's smile turned into a grin at the sight.

"Whenever you're ready," Ali nodded and held her hand tighter.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and started to confide in her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little emotional one to end the Florida vacation. Thanks so much again to everyone :)


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the start of the dramatics. Enjoy :)

Chapter 71

"No way," Ashlyn asked in surprise.

It was a week and a half after their short vacation from Florida and they were getting back to the swing of things. Ali and Ashlyn went back to soccer, and Tristan hung out with Grandpa Krieger during that time. Life was back to normal for the most part, until now.

Ashlyn, coming back from a workout, was standing on her side of the little bushes that seperated their home from their neighbors, the Goulds. Mr. Gould was on the his side and catching her up on everything that happened in their neighborhood. He had been so busy with work since their return from Florida.

"I kid you not. Two houses were robbed a few streets over and the police are telling everyone to lock up their stuff good. Sometimes it sucks living in such a nice neighborhood," Mr. Gould informed her.

"What're they gonna do about it," Ashlyn asked him, arms crossed over her chest seriously.

Mr. Gould shrugged and crossed his own arms. "What they've been doing: patroling the area more. That's all they said they can do and that they think it's more than likely the burglars moved on," he sighed with a headshake.

"That's not enough and it doesn't sit well with me," Ashlyn shook her head and cast a quick look to her house. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Ali and Tristan alone now. They should be doing more than 'patroling'. Not just for our neighborhood, but for others, as well. What if these idiots come back? Do we even know how many there are or what they're carrying?"

"You, my girl, are asking all the right questions. Idiot police think it could be 1 or 2 or maybe even 4. They don't have a clue about any of it and they aren't giving much details. My guess is that they're as dumbfounded as we all are. Me and the family are heading up to New York to take Sara to look at colleges, but I don't feel so comfortable leaving now myself," he agreed.

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is. Guess we neighbors gotta keep doing what we've always have been doing then. I'll look after your house for you, Mr. Gould. Not just 'cause you did it for us when we went to Florida, but because it's only right. I'll take care of it, don't worry," she winked to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Ashlyn. Truly means a lot and makes me more comfortable. You take care of yours and your family, too. That's all we can do apparently now," he sighed and shook her hand firmly.

"No problem at all, sir. You guys just have fun in New York. Give your family my best," she smiled and waved as she walked away.

"Thank you and you do the same. See you later," he smiled back and headed inside his house.

Ali was coming down the stairs, holding Tristan's hand and going at his pace, when Ashlyn walked in. She smiled at them and Ali walked up to greet her. They exchanged a quick kiss and Ashlyn picked up Tristan to get some hugs and kisses.

"Everything ok," the blonde asked her, trying to mask her worry.

Ali was smarter (and knew her better too), though. "Everything's great. Why do you ask and don't lie to me, because you have your worried face on," she asked as they sat on the couch.

Ashlyn shrugged and fixed Tristan on her lap. "No reason. Just checking. What's for dinner," she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Chicken now spill, Ashlyn," Ali demanded with her sassy smirk and narrowed eyes.

Ashlyn sighed and rolled her eyes at it. "Nothing, babe. I just wanted to know," she smiled and grabbed the remote.

"Nice try, 'babe', but I know when you're lying. Sp-ill, Ash," she demanded again and snatched the remote.

Ashlyn protested, but Ali ignored her and flipped to cartoons for their son. She picked him up and walked him to his Superman chair, setting him in it with a kiss to his head. All Tristan cared about was his cartoons and clapped at them happily. Ali smiled at him and returned to her wife.

"Spill. Now," the brunette said seriously and sat back down.

Ashlyn sighed loudly and Ali laughed as she smacked her arm. Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her closer, burying her nose in her hair and inhaling her deeply. Ali sighed herself and relaxed in her arms like always. She picked her head up some and waited for her to talk.

"Fine," Ashlyn sighed a little. "I don't want you to freak out or anything, but Mr. Gould told me that some houses were robbed a few streets over while we were away. He said the cops haven't given out much and apparently don't know much more either. All they said they can do is patrol, but they think they're long gone. I just got worried about it is all."

"Wow, really? That is scary. The cops don't know anything at all," Ali asked and sat up to listen.

"Not a damn clue on anything. All they're telling people to do is lock up everything good. I don't feel comfortable leaving you and Tris here alone anymore, Ali. You should find somewhere else to be with him if I'm not here. It's not safe," she confessed her worries.

"Ashlyn," she started.

"No, don't 'Ashlyn' me, Alex. It would make me feel better knowing that you two aren't at the house all by yourselves. How am I suppose to concentrate on whatever it is I'm suppose to be doing, if I'm thinking about you two," she said seriously.

"Babe, we can't just not be in the house for an undisclosed amount of time. We can't hide and let these idiot burglars or whatever keep us from our home. Tristan loves being here more than anything. We can't do that to him," she tried to reason.

"I know, but what if they decide to come back or something? What if I'm not here and you two are, and they come back? They could hurt you guys or something. I'd kill someone if anything happened to either one of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," she admitted honestly, eyes on their son.

Ali sighed and grabbed her face to make her look at her. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to happen to us, baby. This is our home and we're not going to be run out by some jackass burglars, ok? Wanna know why? Because we have you to protect us and everything. We'll be ok, alright," Ali told her firmly and rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks.

Ashlyn sighed and closed her eyes, then nodded slowly. "Ok. Just promise me that you'll lock up and call me if anything scares you," she pleaded a little.

Ali could clearly see in her eyes that she was really worried about all of this. It made her soften some and smile at the fact her wife was truly her knight in shining armor. Not just her protector, but Tristan's as well. She leaned forward to kiss her slowly.

"I promise. I love you," Ali whispered when she pulled back a hair.

"Thank you. I love you too," Ashlyn smiled some.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashlyn, everything is locked up good and tight," Ali sighed and grabbed her arm.

As soon as it got dark, Ashlyn went around the house making sure all the windows and doors were locked. Ali just watched her like she was a madwoman and shook her head in worry. Ashlyn was ok until the darkness came across the sky.

"Can't be too safe. Mr. Gould said those houses were robbed at night. I just wanna make sure," Ashlyn said and dragged them to the front door to check.

"Babe! You checked every single thing that locks down here at least 6 times! You even checked the locks on the cabinets. Everything is locked. Up. Can we please go to bed now," Ali exclaimed in annoyance.

"Let me just chec-"

"No! You're going to bed with me right now and that's final."

"But-"

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, if you don't shut the hell up and come upstairs to cuddle me, so help me God."

That warning tone and the look her wife was giving her made Ashlyn snap her mouth shut. Ali huffed out a breath and muttered to herself as she dragged them to their room. They cast a quick look to a fast asleep Tristan, then headed to their room.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn by the shoulders and pushed her on the bed. She covered her up and tucked her in roughly, letting her know through her actions she better not move. Ashlyn just stayed there still and silent as Ali walked around and got in bed.

Ali got comfortable under the covers and moved over to Ashlyn. She laid her head on her shoulder and snuggled into her comfortably. Ashlyn instinctively wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer, making Ali smile and snuggle her face in her shoulder.

"Go to sleep and calm down," Ali ordered in a mumble.

Ashlyn swallowed and tried her hardest to sleep. Every little sound in the house or tree branch scratching the window made it hard to do. Ali, though, had no trouble and was out after having a very tiring day. Ashlyn saw her chance and untangled herself about 30 minutes later.

After making sure Ali was fast asleep, she tip toed around their room to check their windows. She then creeped out into the hallway and checked all the upstairs rooms. When she got to Tristan's, she walked over to his bed and smiled down at him.

She ran her fingers through his curls gently and kissed his forehead. She made sure to triple check all of his windows and things before leaving. She then tip toed her way downstairs and checked everything once again. Of course, everything was securely locked and safe, but she still checked their alarm system too.

"What're you doing," she heard someone say.

Ashlyn jumped to high heaven and yelled. Had Tristan not been fast asleep and worn out for the day, she probably would've woken him up with a start. A light flicked on to reveal her wife and Ashlyn put a hand over her racing heart to calm it.

"What the HELL are you doing, Ashlyn," Ali asked in bewilderment.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Alex," the blonde breathed deeply and slid to the floor.

"Serves you right for being down here in the dark and sneaking around. Why the hell are you down here, Ashlyn," she asked again, arms crossed and waiting.

Ashlyn looked around guiltily for an answer. "N-Nothing, just...just getting something to drink," she answered lamely.

"You're lying and I'm going to let that one slide. I'm going to ask you again, Ashlyn. What. Are. YOU. Doing down here," she demanded, eyebrows raised and foot tapping the ground.

Ashlyn swallowed and cowered under her stare. "Checking the locks again," she mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, what," the brunette asked and stepped closer.

"Checking the locks again," she answered loud and clear.

"After I said to stop and drop it," she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but-" she tried to defend.

"No! Ashlyn, Jesus Christ, you're freaking me out! I've never seen you act like this before. It scares me and makes me nervous, because I'm trying to keep a brave front up for all of us, but you're making it hard. If you're a scared and nervous wreck, then what should I be," Ali confessed and looked to her with sad eyes.

Ashlyn felt terrible and stood up. "Ali, I-," she started.

"What should I be, Ashlyn? Ten times worse?! Do you think it doesn't scare me that someone is robbing people a few streets over? It freaks me the hell out! I'm scared too, babe, but I have you and you've always protected me. You've always protected our son and you've always protected us! Please, stop this," she begged quietly and looked to her.

Ashlyn swallowed and stepped to her. "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't know I was freaking you out like that. I just want to keep you two safe. I just want to continue to protect you two and I thought that's what I was doing," she apologized softly and grabbed her hands.

Ali sighed and stepped into her arms for a hug. "Don't apologize, just calm down. Stop freaking yourself out, babe. We're ok and we've been ok ever since we got back. I love you and the fact you care so much about us, but you're driving me insane. Don't drive yourself insane either," she told her firmly.

Ashlyn squeezed her to her tighter and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry and I promise. I'll chill, I swear," she nodded and kissed her hair again.

"I hope so," Ali smiled when she pulled back. "Can we go to bed now? No more sneaking off and stuff?"

"Cross my heart, Pincess. I won't scare you anymore," she promised with her own smile.

Ali gave her a swift kiss, then grabbed her hand to walk them back up to their bed. They got under the covers and got comfortable, going back to their earlier positions. Ashlyn stayed true to her word and didn't disturb her wife and slept somewhat calmly herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later.

Ashlyn calmed down a lot as the days passed and her family remained safe. Ali noticed it too and breathed a sigh of relief at it. It was bad enough she had her own nerves about the whole thing, but to have Ashlyn be just as bad didn't help. She was usually the calm one for them.

The Goulds had left a couple of days ago to New York and Ashlyn watched their home like she said she would. Everything was going fine and they were due back in a few days. Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief that things seemed to go back to normal, that is until she came home late one night.

She had a late workout with their GK coach after practice. Ashlyn, feeling better about things, told Ali to go ahead and take Tristan home. It was late enough and she knew she'd be out there for another hour at least. Ali begrudgingly left her and got home to start dinner.

Ashlyn pulled into their driveway no more than an hour later. She yawned and tiredly shut off her jeep before hopping out. As she walked up to her front door, she noticed a little light beaming through the Goulds living room. They weren't due back for another 2 days and that sent alarms off in her head.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me," Ashlyn gritted out and raced into her house.

Ali was finishing dinner up and Tristan was in the living room playing with his toys. Ashlyn quickly grabbed him and flipped on lights as she headed to her wife. Ali looked up to her with a happy smile, but it fell when Ashlyn put Tristan in her arms and guided them towards the stairs.

"Ashlyn? What's wrong," Ali asked worriedly.

"Go to our room, lock yourselves in there, and call the police. Someone's in the Goulds' house," Ashlyn instructed and fished her phone out of her pocket to give to Ali.

"What?! Where are you going," she asked her frantically and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Alex, just listen to me and do as I ask. Please," she pleaded calmly and grabbed her hand at her shirt.

Ashlyn removed her hand and went to the downstairs closet. She rummaged through it and grabbed out her old softball bat. It was metal and would be helpful if she got into trouble. The sight of it only made her wife panick more and her eyes widen.

"Ashlyn,...what are you going to do," the brunette asked in a low, shaky voice.

"I'm going to make sure they don't come over here. Go upstairs and call the police, Alex. Lock the doors and sit on the floor by our bed. Go," her wife ordered and pointed upstairs.

Ali didn't move and grabbed her arm roughly. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you go out there and get yourself hurt or worse. You're staying in here with us. You're staying in here with your wife and son," she forced through the lump in her throat and blinked her eyes rapidly.

Ashlyn sighed and inhaled sharply through her nose. Her mind was going a million miles per hour and her adrenaline was pumping harder, especially after coming home fresh from a practice. She wasn't thinking too clearly or rationally, and only wanted to protect her family.

That was her main focus, even though she knew deep down this was a stupid idea. What drove her more, though, was the fact they could come back and do it again. Her house could be next. Her family could be there, too. She had to prevent that and protect them.

The only way these burglars were going to be stopped and prevented from doing this again, was now. Here and now, as the opportunity presented itself. She wasn't going to go be a hero, but she was going to give the cops something to help catch them. She felt she had to step up.

"This is me protecting the both of you, Ali. Your job is to take our son upstairs and protect him. Do that now. I'm not going to do anything stupid, alright? We're wasting precious time standing here and arguing. Will you please go upstairs and call the police," Ashlyn pleaded, eyes full of determination.

Ali opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a little sob. Ashlyn felt bad and crushed her in a hug. She grabbed the phone out of her hand and dialed 911 as she held her wife and son tight. They needed to move quick and now.

She pulled back and kissed each of their foreheads as she whispered 'I love you both' to them. With one last look, she handed Ali the phone and sprinted outside. If she waited any longer, Ali would've guilted her into staying.

Ali couldn't believe Ashlyn ran out on them. Tristan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she moved quickly. She locked the front door and shot up the stairs to their room, sliding to the floor by the bed and putting the phone to her ear to talk.

As calmly as possible, Ali managed to inform the woman on the other end and she sent help. Ali hung up and dropped the phone to the side, then pulled Tristan closer. They sat there in silence with her face buried in his curls and him playing with his truck.

It took everything in Ali to not lose her mind in worry. If not for holding her little boy close and tight, she might have. Ashlyn was lucky that they always made him their first priority. They would always put him first and protect him. He was keeping her in the house and from dragging Ashlyn back in.

"You better be ok. You better be ok or I'll never forgive you for this," Ali repeated quietly.

Tristan could sense something was wrong and turned to his mom. He gave her a curious and sad face. It tugged at Ali's heartstrings and she jumped back into mom mode. She turned him around and tried to take her mind off things by entertaining him. She had to protect him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn didn't have the faintest clue as to what she was going to do. She was scared shitless and started to realize this was a stupid idea. All she wanted to do was run back to her family and sit with them to wait on the cops. She cursed herself for doing this.

"Me and my big ass mouth. Alright, Harris, what're we going to do," she asked herself as she peeked through a window.

The Goulds house was majorly destroyed to say the least. All of their furniture was thrown aside and torn apart. Ashlyn could see from her spot that things were tossed around in the kitchen, too. She scanned the area, then ducked when she saw someone.

She slowly peeked back in and saw what looked to be only a man in there. He was dressed in all black and had a ski mask on. He was maybe 6 foot, freakishly thin, and looked to not have anything on him. The sight of him made Ashlyn grip her bat tighter.

"Typical," she whispered to herself in annoyance.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens made him whip his head in her direction. Ashlyn quickly ducked and looked to the direction they came from, as well. Whether he saw her or heard her or not begged to be seen. Ashlyn chanced a peek and saw him head out the backdoor.

"Fuck! You guys had to come so damn loudly. No wonder you can't ever catch him," she cursed under her breath and took off to the backyard.

The guy wasn't running too fast. Matter of fact, he was pretty slow and Ashlyn easily caught up to him. Trying to not surprise him, she tackled him to the ground hard and got on top of him. They wrestled for a bit, but a hard elbow from him caught her above the eye.

The force knocked her off of him, but she kept a lazy grip on her bat luckily. The man had taken a flew blows from her fists to his ribs and was trying to catch his breath. Ashlyn shook her head, trying to get the sky to stop spinning. She felt something warm and wet on her face.

"Crazy bitch! What the hell's your problem, lady," he groaned and got up.

He reached in his jacket and that's when Ashlyn saw it. He had a knife and flashed it to her. Ashlyn slowly stood and held her bat up in defense. The man's mask was half off and he slowly backed away. Ashlyn cautiously stepped with him.

"I don't wanna hurt you, lady, but I will if you try to stop me," he warned in a shaky voice, pulling his mask back on.

"I can't let you go, buddy. You'll just come back and I can't let that happen. Just put the knife down and be smart. Don't have these cops draw their weapons on you and have something stupid happen," she told him slowly.

The man seemed to contemplate her words, but the sirens coming closer made those thoughts vanish. Ashlyn saw it and cursed with a growl. The man backed away, but then moved towards her again. Ashlyn gripped her bat firmer and tighter, ready for whatever.

"You're not going to let me go," he said knowingly, waving the knife around.

"Don't be fucking stupid, dude! Put the fucking knife down and give yourself up to the police. Do it before you get yourself shot or worse, killed," she warned in a growl.

The man just shook his head and swallowed hard. "I can't go back to jail. I can't go back to prison. I can't go back to none of that," he rambled and dove at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy, I know, but I wanted to bring a little action/spice to the story. Everything's been so lovey dovey and emotional (nothing wrong with that), but I've been itching for some suspense. Hope it doesn't take away from the story and that people like it. Tried to keep it as close to real life as possible.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Felt like calming y'alls nerves ;)

Chapter 72

As soon as Ali heard the sirens, she rushed downstairs with Tristan. The second she saw the lights, she opened the front door. The moment she saw the cars, she ran outside to them. She frantically looked around for Ashlyn.

"My wife! My wife is out here somewhere," she cried to an officer.

The officer made a hand motion and the others drew their guns. The man opened his passenger side door and sat Ali down in it. He kneeled down to talk to her and tried to help calm her. By that time, an ambulance arrived and their neighbors started to file outside to see.

Ali explained everything that she knew as best as she could. She just clutched Tristan to her body closer and rocked him. Usually, he would be asleep in his bed and they'd all be ready to call it a night. Now, he was fighting off sleep at all the lights and sounds.

"Ok, everything's ok now, ma'am. Try to calm down for your son, alright? We'll find your wife and I'm sure she's ok," the officer smiled and tried to assure her.

At the mention of Tristan, Ali pulled him up to lay on her shoulder. He immediately laid his head on her shoulder and tried to fight off his sleep. She took some deep breaths and rubbed his back. She pressed her lips to the side of his head and tried to calm her nerves.

"We need the stretcher back here. Send the EMTs," Ali heard someone say over the officer's radio.

All the blood from her face drained and she slowly picked her head up to look at him. The officer stood up and walked away to reply back. Ali felt her world stop. All the sound left and she felt like she was in an out of body experience.

She stared at the man with a blank stare. She then stared through the man with a blank stare. He paced around and talked into his shoulder radio. Ali swallowed hard and stood, just as the stretcher came from around the Goulds backyard. She couldn't see and made her way over.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, wait a minute," the officer called, but she only moved faster.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn?! Ashlyn is that you," Ali called out.

The closer she got to the stretcher, the more her blood pumped and made it hard for her to hear. Ali pushed her way through to the EMTs loading the stretcher, and she stopped when she caught sight of who was on it.

It wasn't Ashlyn, but a badly beaten up man.

Ali whipped her head around in confusion and tried to search for her wife. She was beyond confused and her worry was coming back at full force. If her wife wasn't on the stretcher, then where the hell was she? Ali was starting to further lose her mind in worry.

"Alex," she heard her favorite voice ask.

Ali whipped her head around to see Ashlyn being helped over by a police officer from the backyard. She had a painful grimace and an ugly cut above her right eye. She was lightly clutching at her left ribs and walking slowly.

Ali never saw a more beautiful sight and ran to her, crushing her in the tightest hug she ever produced. Ashlyn grunted and yelped in pain, but circled her arms around her nonetheless. Ali cried into her shoulder and Ashlyn put her nose into her neck to breathe her in.

Ashlyn never thought she'd be so relieved to do something so simple as smelling her wife. She reached her hand over in their embrace and touched Tristan's sleeping head gently. She never thought running her hands through his curls would bring tears to her eyes.

"It's ok, honey. I'm ok. It's ok, baby," Ashlyn repeated with kisses to her neck.

"I didn't know what happened to you. I was so scared and then the radio said stretcher and then I thought the worse and I don't know! What happened to you," Ali cried and pulled back to touch all over her face.

"Your wife took out that guy with her bat. She's a hero," the officer smiled.

"It was nothing," Ashlyn shrugged shyly and held on to Ali.

"That's what all the heros say," the man laughed. "Come on. Let's go get you checked out, ma'am."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aside from a busted up eye that needed 4 stitches and some bruised ribs, Ashlyn was good to go. Through the whole process of her being assessed by the EMTs, Ali stayed close and held her hand in a death grip. Ashlyn smiled at it and wouldn't have it any other way, even when Ali asked a million questions.

When they talked to the police, though, that's when Ali got quiet. As Ashlyn told them about her scuffle with the burglar, Ali tried to keep her emotions at bay. It took eveything in her to not lose it when she described the fight.

As the man dove at her with the knife, Ashlyn side stepped him with ease. She'd definitely would have to thank her coaches for working so good on her skills. She brought her bat down hard on his back and he dropped the knife. She warned him to stay down, but he ignored her and went for his weapon. 

She hit him with the bat a few more times and grabbed the knife. He was out cold, so she dropped the bat and her butt into the grass to wait on the cops. Her head and ribs hurt from their scuffle and she needed a drink. She couldn't believe what just happened.

The cops took her statements and they all finished up their business. Ali just remained quiet and held on to Tristan tighter. Ashlyn looked to her and put her arm around her comfortingly. Soon, everyone was gone and they were heading back in their home.

Ashlyn closed the door and locked it. Ali didn't say a word and walked straight upstairs. Ashlyn sighed and followed her, hoping her wife wasn't mad anymore and would be happy that they're all safe. She found her tucking Tristan in bed and walked in.

Tristan was still sound asleep, despite all the craziness that had just happened. Ashlyn smiled at that fact nothing seemed to faze him and he remained chill. Ali kissed his head and whispered to him before brushing past her wife to their room. Ashlyn stood there sadly.

She sighed again and quietly walked into his room. She looked around it and then went to his bed. She stared at him for a moment with a smile and proud glint in her eyes. She carefully leaned down and kissed his head softly.

"I love you, Trissy. Your mom may hate me right now, but everything I did just now was for you two. I was just protecting my family and I hope she'll understand that. I hope you will, too. I love you, son," she whispered and kissed his head again.

With one last look, Ashlyn slowly walked out of his room. She looked down to the door of the room she shared with her wife, and took a few deep breaths. She swallowed and then made her way inside. Ali was quickly walking around and putting on her pajamas.

"Ali," she started.

Ali ignored her and pulled her shirt on.

"Babe," the blonde tried again.

Ali scoffed and pulled her pants on.

"Alex," Ashlyn said more forcefully and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"What," Ali yelled in her face.

"So you can hear me," Ashlyn said sarcastically and dropped her arm.

"It's fucking late and I don't have time to argue with you about how much of a dumbass you are. I'm going to bed," Ali bit out coldly and moved to their bed.

"Dumbass? What the hell is that supposed to mean?? Don't fucking stop now, Ali. Keep going," Ashlyn argued and walked to her.

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you, 'hero'," the brunette muttered under her breath and pulled their covers back.

Ashlyn pulled her top lip over her teeth and threw her hands up in frustration. "What the fuck do you want from me, Alex?! One second you want me to protect you and shit, then the next you're giving me the cold shoulder for doing that. I stopped being a crazy, nervous wreck for you and turned into, apparently, a hero, but that's not good enough for you. There's no winning with you," she growled in irritation.

"Winning?! What the fuck is WRONG with you, Ashlyn?! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Fucking Wonder Woman?! You left me and your son to go play cops and robbers. Do you know what the hell went through my mind that whole time?? Huh?! Do you," she asked her loudly, trying not to cry.

"No, obviously I don't," she replied in frustration. "What I did, Ali, was for you and Tristan. That guy was crazy and he would've came back! I don't regret for a second anything I did. I'd do it all over again if it meant protecting my family, so don't try to make me feel guilty about that. Do you think I care that they all called me a hero?? I don't fucking care about any of that at all!"

"Hard to tell when you were eating it all up. 'Ashlyn the Hero', 'Our Saviour Ashlyn', 'Ashlyn the Protec-"

"Stop it! You know I don't care about any of that shit, you're just pissed off at me and trying to hurt me. It's not going to work, Ali, so cut it out. Do you think it was easy going over there and then chasing that guy in the dark? It wasn't and I was scared shitless at what could possibly happen. I didn't know what to think, other than I wanted to keep my family safe!"

"YOU were scared?! Ashlyn, for fucks sakes, YOU ran out on US! You left me here with our son! Try sitting here on the floor in the dark, holding our son close and tight, and calling for help on the phone. Try sitting here, crying and begging the woman on the other end to hurry up and send help. Try sitting here and have your mind go through all the bad things that could happen. Try constantly mumbling to our son that everything is going to be alright when you didn't think that at all!"

That hit Ashly to the core. As she imagined Ali's words in her head and the picture they presented, guilt hit her hard. She was worried about not getting hurt, but that's what she was doing to her wife the whole time. She felt terrible.

"Alex, babe-"

"Try sitting here and trying to keep it all together when all you want to do is just burst and give up. Try running outside and frantically begging the police to help find you. The whole time, the whole fucking time, all I wanted to do was chase after you and drag you back in. I couldn't because I had our son to think about. All of that worry was for you and it drove me crazy!"

"Ali, hon-"

"Don't give me that bull about being scared, Ashlyn. I was BEYOND scared! All I thought about was the worst possible thing happening to you. God forbid, but what if you had been KILLED tonight?! Killed, Ashlyn?! Do you know how devastated I'd be?! How devastated our loved ones would be?! Your son, for fucks sakes, Ashlyn?! You would have left me here BY MYSELF to do all of this! We're supposed to do it all TOGETHER!"

"Al-"

"Everything we have: this house, our careers, our family, our son, EVERYTHING could've ended tonight! Don't you get that?! Don't you see that?! Our life we've built together that you say you cherish so much, could've been over in a flash. I could've been made a fucking widow tonight because you wanted to go play fucking hero! Your son would have lost his mother and he'd be let down AGAIN."

Ali couldn't say anything else. She was emotionally drained and that made her even more tired. She was crying hard and that paralyzed any other words she had. Instead, she sat on the bed in sobs and buried her face in her hands.

Ashlyn's heart broke into a million, billion pieces at the sight of it. In her quest to be protector of her family, she didn't think about what could have happened if she had in fact been hurt or worse. She didn't think about what her family would do if they lost her tonight.

Ashlyn swallowed and looked around the room as if the words to say were hidden there. She grasped the back of her neck with both of her hands and squeezed it. She was starting to feel the weight of everything hit her at once.

Her wife needed her. Their son needed her. He had already been let down by one mom, when he was given up at a fire station without a care, no name, and a simple, casual note. She had promised to protect them, but that meant being there alive to do that.

"What the fuck was I thinking," she whispered to herself, a few silent tears escaping.

Ali heard her and picked her head up to look at her. She was pissed beyond all comprehension with her wife, but she loved her more than anything ever. She immediately heard and saw the regret about how things went down in her voice and stance.

Ashlyn, looking out their bedroom window, dropped on the bed next to Ali. She felt everything from the moment she woke up rush to her. She was drained and too tired to even describe it. Having her head throb near her busted up eye and sore ribs didn't help either.

Ali just stared at her, eyes wet from her tears, and waited. She wiped her nose on her sleeve with the heel of her hand and took in a shuddering breath. Ashlyn just stared down at her hands with a sad, somber look. She clearly swallowed and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Ali," the blonde apologized so quietly, her lips barely moving.

Ali didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue. She could clearly see that Ashlyn was trying to find the right words to say to her. She always knew when she was thinking too hard about things, and that's exactly what she was doing.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so fucking stupid," Ashlyn started quietly again. "I didn't think about what could've happened if I had gotten seriously hurt or worse. All I thought about was that guy coming back here and possibly hurting you two. That's honestly all I thought about, Ali. I just wanted to keep you two safe."

Ali's anger slowly started to dissapate at the hollow, sad tone in her wife's voice. Having Ashlyn right here and in front of her ok, except for a few cuts and bruises, was a blessing. Tonight could have ended a whole lot differently. Tonight could have resulted in different tears.

As mad as she was at Ashlyn, she was still alive and still with her. She was still here to be her wife and the mother of her kids. She was alive and well. Ali kept reminding herself that and it made her fall into her for a bone crushing hug. She cried into her neck again.

"Don't cry. I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry and you're right. What I did was stupid and dangerous. It was selfish and it wasn't fair to you and Tristan. I'm a terrible person. I'm a fucking idiot and an even dumber wife and mother. My family is supposed to come first, but I didn't do that tonight. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Ashlyn begged in a dry sob into her shoulder.

Ali silently cried and shook harder in Ashlyn's embrace. She had her arms around her neck so tightly, she thought she was choking her. Her nose was buried so deeply in her neck, her little sobs echoed there.

Ashlyn had her good arm around Ali's waist and her face in her shoulder shamefully. She was trying her hardest to not cry and keep herself together, but Ali made her realize everything. She broke and closed her eyes tightly to cry.

"Stop, stop. You're not horrible, selfish, or a dumb wife and mother. You just scared the living hell out of me, Ashlyn. I was just scared and I didn't mean to say all of those mean things, but I was so scared. I was so freaking scared that something bad happened to you. I just kept praying and hoping that you were ok," the brunette tried to explain and soothe her at once.

"I know and I'm so, so sorry for that. You have no idea how much I am. What I did was stupid, Ali. I'm such an idiot and I don't deserve someone as good as you. I don't deserve our family for what I just did. I was so selfish and I'm so sorry. Tonight could've ended differently like you said. That just hit me hard. That just hit me so fucking hard," Ashlyn choked out around tears and sniffles.

Ali pulled back and grabbed her face to force her to look at her. She felt bad for what she said to Ashlyn, because now she was trying to bury herself in guilt. She was thinking she didn't deserve them and she was completely wrong. She deserved them everyday, just like Ali did.

"Don't say that to me, Ashlyn. You deserve us more than anyone else in this world. There's no one in this world that I want to spend the rest of my life with except you. There's no one I want to share my life or go through it with, but you. If tonight taught us anything, it's that we shouldn't take things for granted and live every day to the fullest. I love you and I want you with me. I want you with us always," Ali told her, gentleness and firmness lacing her words.

"But what about-"

"There's no 'but what about's', Ashlyn. I was scared and angry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you're not a good wife and mother. I just wanted you to see how bad you scared me and how dangerous what you did was. I know you'll always protect us at all costs, but I just realized tonight how far you'd go. I love you for that, but it scares me too. I just want you with me always and not hurt."

"I know, I know. I saw how bad I scared you, Ali. I'm so sorry for that. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I put you in that position. I promise I'll think smarter next time. I promise I'll do better."

Ali just nodded and dragged her face to her's, kissing her deeply and like there was no tomorrow. Ashlyn melted into it and grabbed her neck hard with both hands to bring her closer to do the same. Ali nipped at her lips a few times, then crushed her in another hug.

"I love you so much, Ashlyn. Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered and pressed her lips to the spot behind her ear.

"I won't. I promise," she vowed and pulled her closer if possible.

They stayed that way for a minute and cherished the fact that they were able to hold each other again. Ali's eyes caught the time on her watch and she sighed tiredly as she pulled back. Ashlyn wanted another moment and pulled her back for more, making Ali laugh quietly.

"At some point we're going to have to go to bed, Ash," Ali lightly joked, but held her tighter.

"Just a few more minutes," Ashlyn smiled and sighed contently.

"Ok," the brunette dramatically sighed and they both chuckled.

Ali yawned a minute later and Ashlyn smiled at the sound of it. Not breaking their hold, she moved them on to their bed and laid them down gently. Ali curled into her and moved to rest her nose in her jaw. Ashlyn gathered her closer and threw the covers over them.

"Is Tristan ok? I mean, he's not traumatized or anything by all of this, is he," Ashlyn asked tentatively after a minute.

Ali snuggled into her and let out a tired breath. "You know your son. He just thought it was all cool. He was tired anyways and slept through most of it. I think he protected me more than I did him. I was such a wreck," she lightly joked, but Ashyn didn't laugh.

Ashlyn pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Ali, I'm sorr-," she started, but was cut off by her wife's lips on hers.

"Don't say sorry. We've said everything and enough tonight," Ali whispered and kissed her again.

Ashlyn nodded and pulled her back close. They laid there in silence and just listened to the wind blow outside. Ashlyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes to get ready to go to sleep. Ali's fidgeting made it hard to do so and she woke back up.

"What's wrong, babe," the blonde mumbled half asleep.

Ali giggled like she had a secret. "You stink. You need a shower," she answered and pinched her nose.

Ashlyn laughed and rolled over to rest on top of her, forcing her nose into her chest to make her smell her. She came straight home after practice, so she hadn't taken a shower yet. She was so eager to get home and relax, and a roll in the grass with the burglar didn't help either.

"My apologies, Princess. I was kicking ass so hard at practice today, I think I need 2 showers. What do you think," Ashlyn laughed and started tickling her.

"Stop, jerk," Ali laughed hard and squirmed.

Ashlyn stopped and stared down at her flushed face. She was so in love and so thankful for everything she had in her life. Tonight taught her a very valuable lesson. Not to say she wouldn't protect her family again, but she would be smarter about it.

"What," her wife asked shyly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful and I love you so much," she simply answered and shrugged with a happy smile.

Ali blushed and Ashlyn grinned at it. She rolled her eyes and then reached up to lace her fingers behind her neck. She dragged her down and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. Ashlyn fell on top of her, but was careful to not squish her.

"You're beautiful too. I love you so much," Ali whispered a breath away from her lips.

Ashlyn's eyes were still closed and she started to smile. Ali grinned and kissed her chin. Ashlyn opened her eyes and smiled wider down to her with a look in her eyes. Ali recognized it and started laughing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, stud. You need a shower and I'm tired," she said, pushing her off by her chest with sassy eyes and a smile.

Ashlyn chuckled and got off. "We'll see about that," she smirked under her breath and removed her shirt.

She looked at Ali, who had an annoyed look but smile on her lips. She smirked more and headed to their bathroom. Ali rolled her eyes and fell back in her pillows with a silent groan. Ashlyn saw and chuckled, wanting to tease her more. She removed her sweats and walked out to her in her sports bra and boy shorts.

"Babe? Can you call the Goulds and tell them about their house," she said nonchalantly and looked for clothes to sleep in.

"Ashlyn, it's late and that can wai-," she started, as she sat up to get comfortable.

"Hmmm, what was that," Ashlyn asked innocently and pulled out clothes.

"Seriously? Do you have to be half naked right here and right now," Ali groaned and fell back into her pillows.

Ashlyn chuckled and headed back to the bathroom. "Sorry, beautiful," she laughed and closed the door.

Ali sat up and grabbed her phone with an angry headshake. "Yeah, I bet you are," she muttered and called their neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion with more emotional stuff. Tried to make it as close to real life as possible. Thanks again :)


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short something. A huge thank you to all of you lovely people, as well :)

Chapter 73

"What the hell were you thinking, Ash," Niki asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't, which is why I have this and some bruised ribs," Ashlyn smirked and pointed to her healing stitches.

It was a week after Ashlyn's tussle in the Goulds backyard with the burglar, and Niki was finally here. Ali and Ashlyn were throwing her a welcome home pool party at their house. All of the Spirit was there to meet her and team bond along with some other friends.

They had just finished barbequing and everyone was filled up on food and beer. The day was coming to an end, but everyone still had some party left in them. They were all spread out along the backyard and the pool. It was a success for sure, and Niki got along well with everyone.

Now, Ashlyn was in her kitchen telling Niki what had happened last week. Ali was outside playing hostess and swimming in the pool with Tristan. Along with some of their teammates and her friends, the boy had more than enough people gushing over him.

The second Niki stepped off the plane yesterday, Ashlyn whisked her away to go hang out together. Of course, Niki had been to D.C. before many times, but Ashlyn wanted to catch up on everything and just enjoy the company of one of her best friends.

Tristan was away and spending the night at his grandpa's house that day. Ali and Ashlyn had promotion stuff to do that whole day, and Mr. Krieger wanted to hang with his grandson. He came back the morning of the party and met Niki, who was staying in one of their guestrooms.

Niki and Tristan met like they had known each other forever. Ashlyn was never worried her best friend wouldn't get along with her son. She had already experienced Niki with her nieces and nephews, so she was always confident. Still, though, it warmed her heart to see them play together.

"It's not funny, idiot," Niki chastised and playfully smacked the back of her head.

"Ow," Ashlyn frowned and rubbed the back of her head.

"You deserve much more than that from me, but I bet Ali ripped you a new one already. What the fuck, dude? We're you not scared or anything," she asked in wonder and shook her head.

"Of course, I was, Nik. I couldn't help it, though. I was scared and nervous that guy would come back. I just,...I don't know, man. I can't explain it," she sighed and drank her beer.

Niki bit the inside of her cheek and studied her best friend. Ashlyn really did look like she had learned her lesson. As her best friend, she knew it was her job to set her straight, but she knew her wife more than likely already did that. Instead, she took a drink of her own beer and sighed.

"Well, at least you're ok. That's all that matters. Just, next time be smarter about stuff like that, Ash. And call me for back up, too, dummy. If you're going to start fighting crime, then you'll need a sidekick," she smiled and winked to her.

Ashlyn smiled back and sat up straighter. "Thanks, bestie, I will. And for the record, yes, Ali did rip my ass up and down. I've learned my fucking lesson," she murmured with slightly wide eyes.

"And that's why Ali is my favorite," Niki laughed knowingly.

Ashlyn chuckled along and they both stood up from the table. Niki threw an arm around Ashlyn's shoulders and pulled her close as they headed back outside. Ashlyn happily grabbed her around the waist and they headed over to the pool.

Ashlyn watched Tristan try to swim the two feet space between him and a nose crinkle, grinning Ali. He was kicking his feet furiously and his arms just splashed in the water. Ashlyn thought it was the cutest thing ever and her huge, dimpled grin showed it.

"Proud momma alert," she heard Niki say.

Ashlyn turned to her and was met with her best friend's eyes on her and a smile. She realized she was talking about her and it made her blush some. Not out of embarassment, but out of pride. She was indeed a very proud momma. A wife, too.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn said with happy and proud shrug.

"In more ways than you know, too. He swims like you do," Niki joked and hugged her.

"My, how I've missed you," Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I love you too, bestie," Niki laughed and scruffed her hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that everything," Ali asked.

"Yep. Backyard's cleaned and everything, too," Ashlyn informed and set the last few dishes down.

"All the trash is picked up, too," Niki chimed in and set the bags down.

"Perfect. Now all I've got to clean is the kitchen," Ali said and got to it.

"I'll help," Niki offered with a raised hand.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a no. Go play with your nephew and bond. We've got this," Ali smiled and shooed her out.

"But, I'm a guest and I wanna contribute," Niki protested.

"The party was also for you, too, so what would it look like having you clean it," Ashlyn chuckled and started loading the dishwasher.

"I really don't mind, guys," Niki tried again.

"Nope! Listen to your best friend and go in there," Ali ignored her and pointed to the living room.

Niki opened her mouth, but Ashlyn beat her. "You better do what Momma Krieger-Harris says, or else there'll be hell to pay," she laughed with a pointed look.

Niki's eyes widened and she gave a sheepish smile. She looked down to Ali, who was looking at her with a look that left no room for arguments. She gave her a tight lipped smile and a thumbs up, before heading towards the living room.

"Got any room for me in here, Tris," Niki called to him and smacked her hands together.

Ali and Ashlyn chuckled at her and went back to cleaning. Ali gently pushed Ashlyn out of the way to finish the dishes and asked her to take out the trash. Ashlyn simply nodded and did as she was asked. When she came back, mostly everything was done.

"Wow, you clean fast," the blonde whispered.

"Plenty of practice. Between you and our son, if there was an Olympics game for cleaning a house, I'd win gold for sure," Ali smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Ashlyn laughed and came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You'd certainly win a gold medal for lookning so gorgeous doing it," she whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Ali smiled and turned her face toward her. "Why do you always pick the most inopportune times to be horny," she teased quietly.

"I don't, honest. I'm always horny when I'm around you and you're just always so hard to resist. I can't help it I find you so attractive and stuff. Stop being so sexy," she grinned and pecked her lips.

"Oh, so it's my fault," the brunette laughed and turned the water off.

"If the shoe fits," Ashlyn said in a sing song voice and kissed along her shoulder.

Ali rolled her eyes with a laugh and turned in her arms to face her. Ashlyn pouted, upset that she interrupted her lips on her skin. Ali giggled and snaked her arms around her neck, leaning her back into the counter and making their hips touch. Ashlyn inhaled sharply.

"I'm not sorry," Ali shrugged and played at the little hairs at the back of her neck.

"I'm not surprised," Ashlyn said distractedly, eyes on her wife's lips hungrily.

Ali noticed and bit her bottom lip teasingly. She saw Ashlyn's tongue barely poke out between her lips and her eyes go dark some. Ali tried to stop a giggle, but it escaped and snapped Ashlyn out of her daze. She frowned at her, but then got a plan of her own.

Ashlyn hoisted her up swiftly and with ease. Ali let out a little squeal of surprise, and wrapped her arms tigher around her neck while securing her legs around her waist. Ashlyn smirked at her with cocky, narrowed eyes. Ali rolled her eyes at it, but couldn't deny how turned on she was.

"You ok," Ashlyn asked quielty and innocently.

Ali tried to concentrate on her and her words, but her wife's strong hands grasping onto her butt and holding her up made it hard. Ashlyn saw the affect she had on her and smiled at it triumphantly. Ali rolled her eyes again.

"Put me down, show off," Ali mumbled with a slight blush.

Ashlyn, teasing twinkle in her eye and smile, pursed her lips together in thought. Ali noticed and pinched her shoulder. Ashlyn yelped, but kept her grip on her securely. Ali smiled triumphantly, but it faded when Ashlyn smirked to her devilishly.

"Ashlyn," she warned.

"Just doing what you asked me to do, babe," she stated and dropped her on the counter.

It caught her by surprise and hurt some, so as Ali geared up to punch her shoulder, Ashlyn smashed their lips together. Ali completely lost her train of thought and forgot her throbbing butt. Instead, she grabbed at the back of Ashlyn's head needily and brought her closer.

Ashlyn didn't think she was even going to get this far and she high fived herself for her accomplishment. Ali was fisting her hair at the back of her head and tugging at the bottom of her shirt, and she found it hard to think. She was just as bad and stepped between her wife's legs.

Ali was grabbing so strongly at the front of Ashlyn's shirt to bring them closer. Ashlyn was running her hands up the back of Ali's shirt and grabbing the skin there roughly. They were so lost in their heated make out session, they didn't even register anyone coming in.

"Hey, Ash? Wher-...Oh, God! What the fu-, guys! Seriously?? Aw, man, the kitchen?! Your son eats in here! Jesus, I've eaten in here," Niki exclaimed in shock, covering her eyes then running back to the living room.

Ali and Ashlyn broke apart in a flash and turned to her. She was already gone and it made Ashlyn bust out laughing. Ali, though, was embarassed and her face was red. It only made Ashlyn laugh harder and lay her forehead on Ali's chest to continue laughing.

"It's not funny, Ash! Oh my God, I'm so embarassed," Ali groaned and retracted her hands to cover her face.

"Come on, babe. It wasn't that bad," Ashlyn laughed some and lightly ran her fingers across her back skin.

Ali shot her eyes to her and grabbed her hands to remove them. "Maybe not for you, 'Romeo', but it was for me. What if Tristan had walked in," she asked and crossed her arms.

"Then he would've gotten a G-rated talk about the birds and the bees," she joked and laughed.

"Ha, ha. Meanwhile, your best friend probably thinks we have sex all over the place and probably won't ever eat anything we cook again. Hell, she might not ever touch anything in our house again," she frowned.

"Her loss, my gain. I love your food. Not just the kind you cook in here, either," she smirked and winked to her knowingly.

"You're so disgusting, babe," she chastised and smacked her with a dish towel.

"That's what you keep telling me, but I know you love it," she grinned and leaned towards her.

Ashlyn had her hands on either side of Ali on the counter and was dangerously close. Ali gulped some and leaned back to give their faces some distance. It only made Ashlyn step closer and more in between her open legs. Ashlyn smiled and placed her hands on Ali's exposed thighs.

"Control yourself, Ashlyn," Ali mumbled and put a hand on her face to push her back.

"Can't when I'm around you," Ashlyn winked and slid her hands to the sides of Ali's butt.

"You're torturing me. Stop," Ali said in a shaky voice and closed her eyes to concentrate, but put her fingers inside her collar.

"Not torture. Pleasure," Ashlyn corrected and smiled, running her hands back under her shirt and up her back.

Ali dragged her back to her slowly by her collar and kissed her. Ashlyn smiled when their lips made contact and she turned her head to deepen it. Ali, hand still on her collar, bought the other one up to drag her closer by the front of her shorts.

They both were far too gone again. Ali was starting to tug at the front of her shorts and Ashlyn knew that was the sign. Painfully, she broke the kiss and Ali opened her eyes to look at her like she wanted to kill her. Ashlyn chuckled at it and pecked her lips a few times.

"Give me a sec," she said and sprinted to the living room.

"Where are you going," Ali growled and smacked the counter.

Ashlyn ran into the living room to find Niki and Tristan on their stomachs, chins in their hands, and in the middle of the floor. They were quietly watching Disney Jr. and so into it, they didn't even notice Ashlyn almost bust her ass running in. Ashlyn chuckled and kicked Niki's leg.

"Yeah," Niki asked distractedly, eyes still on the TV.

"Get up and take your nephew out to the movies," she ordered and gathered up some things for him.

"Can't. Watching Doc McStuffins," she replied and kept watching TV.

"Too bad. Take him to the MOVIES, Nik," Ashlyn said in a knowing tone.

Niki slowly turned her head to her and Ashlyn nodded her head and eyes back to the kitchen. It was a sign they had used numerous times when they were in Germany and Niki forgot it for a second. She was so use to married Ashlyn and forgot about single Ashlyn.

"You're ruining Doc McStuffins and bonding time with my nephew, Ash. What the heck are you talki-," she started in annoyance, but then it hit her.

"Yeah. Take him to the movies and even ice cream. My treat," Ashlyn nodded at her dawning face.

"Ugh, disgusting," she gagged and stood. "Come on, Tris."

Ashlyn laughed and gave her the bag and her keys to the jeep. She grabbed her wallet and gave her $50, obviously not thinking too clearly and just wanting alone time with her wife. Niki widened her eyes and showed her, but Ashlyn waved her off and picked Tristan up.

"Momma and mommy love you, Trissy. Have fun with Aunty Niki," she smiled and kissed his cheek, before passing him to her.

"The things I do for you," Niki rolled her eyes and grabbed Tristan happily.

"It's in the best friend's manual. Don't worry, I'll send you a copy. Don't take him to his first R-rated movie, that's my job when he's 12 and Ali is away. Thanks, bestie. You're the best aunt ever," Ashlyn cheesed and winked.

"Mmhmmm, just remember this when I have a family and want some TLC with my wife," Niki chuckled and headed to the jeep.

"I will. I love you guys, be safe," Ashlyn called with a wave.

Ashlyn closed the door and ran back to Ali. She was busy finishing up in the kitchen and didn't notice Ashlyn come back in. Ashlyn wasted no time with words and simply picked her up. Ali squealed in surprise and Ashlyn smiled as she raced them up the stairs.

"Ashlyn! What the hell are you doing," Ali exclaimed in confusion and squirmed.

"We have maybe 3 hours, babe. Long story short, Niki took Tris out to the movies and for ice cream. Time for some Ali and Ashlyn time," Ashlyn smirked devilishly and wagged her eyebrows.

"What? Did you pack her a bag for him? Does he have his-," Ali started, but Ashlyn cut her off with a kiss.

"He's fine and well taken care of. Time to take care of you," Ashlyn mumbled against her mouth.

As much as the mother in Ali wanted to protest, the wife in her wanted to have this much needed alone time with Ashlyn. Ali grabbed the back of her neck to deepen it and Ashlyn smiled when she did. She kicked their door open and then close once they stepped inside.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week will be tough getting stuff out, so thankfully I wrote ahead some. A huge thank you again, as always, to you lovely people that still interact on this story :)

Chapter 74

"Do you think the fireworks will scare him," Ali asked in concern.

"Nah. The way his face lights up at sirens and lights makes me think he'll probably wanna shoot some himself," Ashlyn shrugged confidently.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a no. I don't need you two shooting off your fingers or setting something on fire or worse," Ali half joked.

"Babe! I know how to shoot fireworks," Ashlyn laughed.

"You may know how to country girl, but I don't feel comfortable letting you. For some reason, you're prone to accidents," Ali chuckled.

"I'm offended," Ashlyn frowned.

"You'll get over it," Ali smiled and patted her cheeks.

It was the 4th of July and the Harris' were all at the park by the lake. It was around 4 pm and they had just finished their delicious picnic Ali had made. Tristan was playing with his little soccer ball and his moms were cleaning up their mess.

"I love you too," Ashlyn said sarcastically with her tongue out.

"I know you do. Go grab your son so he can let his food settle. We don't need him getting sick and throwing it up all over the park," Ali laughed and pushed her towards him.

Ashlyn chuckled and picked him up happily. Tristan turned around to her and giggled at being lifted high in the sky. Ali watched them with a happy smile, as she finished putting everything away and then got comfortable on their blanket.

"Ash, you're going to make him sick spinning him like that," Ali warned.

"He hasn't thrown up yet," Ashlyn laughed, but slowed down.

"Yeah, and if he does it's going to be all on that face of yours you love so much," her wife said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis? He can't throw up on his own face and you're way over there," she said with a confused face, but a with sly smile.

"Oh, smooth," she said approvingly and clapped.

Ashlyn winked and Tristan started clapping along, making them both laugh. Ashlyn, slightly breathless from there fun, took a breath and walked them over to Ali. She sat down across from her and held Tristan in her lap. Ali passed her the bubbles they bought him and watched them blow them.

"I've never seen a kid get so happy like he does when he sees bubbles," Ashlyn chuckled as she blew some.

"Probably the only reason why he likes taking baths, too," Ali agreed and clapped with him.

"Cleaniness is next to Godliness, Tris. Remember: no girl likes a stinky, dirty boy, son. The cleaner you are, the harder they fall," the blonde informed him, even though he didn't understand.

"I don't want to hear about my son and any future little girlfriends of his," Ali rolled eyes and scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"He's gonna date someone one day, Ali. Remember," Ashlyn teased.

"And I'll be waiting with that little, pink gun you promised me, too," she cheesed seriously and they both laughed.

"Honey, you can't kill the poor girls. You can scare them, but not kill them," she said shaking her head.

"Because you won't be just as bad," she said with a knowing look.

"Ok, you got me. I just won't be as bad as you are," she shrugged and let Tristan blow some bubbles.

"Riiiiiiight. So if we have a daughter and she brings home her first boyfriend, then what are you going to do," the brunette challenged.

"Kill him," Ashlyn simply stated.

Ali busted out laughing at the serious tone and look on her face. "Babe, that's a double standard. How come you can kill our daughter's boyfriend, but I can't kill his girlfriend," she asked and wiped some bubble soap off of him.

"That's different, Ali. Boys have their minds on one thing and one thing only: s-e-x. I'll kill any guy that hurts my little girl," she defended like it was the most obvious reason ever.

Ali leaned over and pinched her cheeks. "You're cute when you go all shotgun weilding, country girl, bad-a mom. If you get to kill our daughter's boyfriend, then I get to do the same with his girlfriends," she countered.

"Hold on, hold on. Look, if ANYONE is doing the killing around here, it's me. You're too pretty to go to jail and be someone's prison wife, and I'll just be jealous and wanting to beat up Big Bertha. Besides, we all know everything would fall apart without you here, and our kids would turn into heathens or something if I raise them by myself," Ashlyn half joked.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ash, but thank you...I think," Ali giggled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Nope! The Krieger-Harris household only runs smoothly because of you, boo. I just provide the muscle and jokes, but then again, you could wrestle a bear if you wanted to with those guns," Ashlyn winked and squeezed her bicep.

"Oh, tryin' to get brownie points again, I see. Keep 'em coming," Ali said proudly and motioned with her hand to continue.

"By all means, don't let that head of yours swell, wifey. And everyone says I'm cocky," Ashlyn chuckled under her breath and blew some more bubbles.

"You're always cocky and I only get cocky sometimes. Don't act brand new, lover," Ali teased and nudged her with her foot.

They both laughed and continued to blow bubbles with Tristan. He thought it was the coolest thing ever and was having so much fun, he forgot about his soccer ball. Ashlyn loved blowing them and would reach over and let Ali do it too, making Tristan clap with giggles.

As they had fun, Ali started thinking about their family. Watching Ashlyn be so motherly with Tristan made the thoughts of having more kids rushed back to her. They hadn't really talked about more after they got Tristan, and she was sure the conversation was due for discussion.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you always can. What's up?"

"Well, just...if you don't want to talk about this right now, then that's fine. I mean, we're having so much fun and stuff, I don't wanna ruin it with a serious Sally talk."

"Alex, just say it. You're not going to ruin our fun with anything you have to say, ok? If something's bothering you, then tell me. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

Ashlyn was smiling at her so warmly it made Ali's worry about the topic of the conversation disappear. Ashlyn chuckled because she saw it disappear too. Ali smiled back and cleared her throat to begin.

"Ok, um, remember when we said we wanted to have kids naturally? How you told me we would wait until after the Olympics and stuff to do it? Do you still want to do that," she started.

Ashlyn nodded, but then her eyes went wide in fear. Ali took that as a bad sign and her face dropped. That was not the reaction she was expecting from her wife and her confidence to continue left her, as well. Meanwhile, Ashlyn was inhaling nervous breaths.

"You know what, nevermind. We can-," Ali tried to retract her words.

"You don't want me to carry them do you," Ashlyn asked in a low and fearful voice.

Ali snapped her head up to her and saw the pure fear in her eyes. She even looked like some of the color had drained from her face. Not to mention, she had stopped midway blowing a bubble and Tristan was reaching up for her hand to continue.

"What," Ali asked in confusion.

"You don't want me to carry them do you," she repeated more clearer. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I can't. Well, at least not our first one and until I see how you do it. Pinoe showed me a video about babies being born last year during the World Cup and it scarred me. Like, you don't understand how much I screamed and hid behind my pillow."

Ali was completely lost and racked her brain for an explanation. "Wha-...Pinoe? What then heck are you talking about, Ashlyn?? And why are you two weirdos randomly watching birthing videos," she asked in even more confusion.

"I don't wanna carry and birth our first baby, Ali. It's scary and looks like it hurts a LOT. I'd rather hold your hand and have you cuss me out while you do it. Having children is a beautiful thing, don't get me wrong, but I'm too chicken to do it. I'll just be the proud momma that passes out cigars while I stare at our little bundle of joy through the window."

"Ashlyn, babe, I'm positive you'd be good at it. Yes, it doesn't look or sound fun, but it is a beautiful thing. I agree 100% with you on that. I'm not trying to pressure you into carrying, because I still want to anyways, but I have all the faith in the world that you could do it. I love the sound of you passing out cigars in celebration of our child coming into the world, though. It's cute."

"Thank you for the confidence, Ali, but I think you're better suited for it. Thank God you want to carry, because a surrogate was going to cost me an arm and a leg. I would've happily paid it, too, but I'm happy you still want to carry. I know you'll be perfect at it."

"Stop doubting yourself, wife. Anyways, tabling that discussion for now, why were you and that idiot Pinoe watching those videos?"

"Well, me and you were talking about having kids and stuff, so she thought I should see some videos on it. Needless to say, they scared me to death and I had nightmares for like a week. She got a kick out of it with Syd. The things I saw, Ali. I called my mom immediately to tell her how much I loved her and how amazing she was for squeezing me out."

Ali busted out laughing and clutched her stomach. When she looked up and saw Ashlyn pouting, it made her laugh harder and wipe at her eyes. Ashlyn rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back her own amusement. She started laughing and blew some more bubbles for their anxious son.

"Babe! I can't believe you let Pinoe trick you like that. You should've known she was up to no good. Oh my God," Ali laughed more and fanned herself.

"I was interested in it, duh. I wanted to somewhat know what it was like and to prepare myself for whatever was going to happen in the future. Boy, did I get the surprise of a lifetime, too," Ashlyn mumbled to herself and shuddered.

"I don't even know what to say," Ali laughed harder and Tristan joined in.

"Anyways, back to the original topic of this conversation, what were you trying to ask me," she rolled her eyes and blew bubbles at her.

"Hold on a second," she laughed a little and patted her chest. "Oh my God, ok, I was wanting to know if you still wanted to have more children. As in, going through the process of getting pregnant. Not you, of course, but still,...do you?"

Ashlyn smiled brightly and it made Ali smile too. Ashlyn was more than ready to have more kids with her. It was, afterall, a dream of her's and she wanted to do nothing more than build their family. Her only concerns were taking care of her family how they deserved to be taken care of.

"Of course, I do, babe. I want a million kids with you if possible. I meant what I said last year when I said I wanted us to have a lot of kids and build our family. It's all I dream about," she smiled with a shy shrug.

"Perfect. That's all I want with you too. So, when do you think we can get started," she asked tentatively.

"Well, I do owe you that vacation to Greece and I promised we'd go back and visit my family again in Florida. I don't know. Maybe after all of that and the holidays? What do you think," she asked curiously.

"I actually like the sound of it. As eager as I am to have more, I want to spend as much time with Tristan as we can uninterrupted. By next year, it will have been a very crazy last few years and I kind of just want to chill with him for a while. We should ease him into the idea of a little brother or sister, too," she suggested.

"I agree, Mrs. Krieger-Harris. It will be fun to actually not have to travel all over the world and just spend time together as a family. I can't wait. It'll also be fair to him to have a chance to actually have us to himself for a while, before he gets a little sibling. They'll be taking up a lot of time and I would like for him to be at a age he can understand it," Ashlyn agreed and let him blow some bubbles.

"Couldn't have said it better, momma. Gah! I can't wait until we have another little Harris running around," Ali gushed excitedly.

"Krieger-Harris," Ashlyn corrected and kissed the top of Tristan's head lovingly.

Ali looked at her and leaned over. "I love you," she smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you more," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her again.

What happened next would go down in the history of their family. Tristan was wanting more bubbles to be blown for his entertainment, but his moms were not moving fast enough for his liking. He reached up and tugged both of their shirts to get their attention.

"Maam!"

Ali and Ashlyn broke apart so quickly and fast, they thought they got whip lash when they looked down to him. Tristan, not having the faintest clue in the world of the pure happiness, joy, and excitement he just gave his parents, tugged their shirts still. He just wanted more bubbles.

"Did he-...did he jus-...did he just say what I think he said," Ashlyn stuttered out in excitement and grinned widely.

Ali was grinning and she squealed loudly. "OH MY GOD!!! He said mom! Ashlyn, he just called us mom!!! I ca- I can't breathe! He just freaking called us MOM, Ashlyn! Oh my God. Come here, baby," she cried and picked him up to shower him with hugs and kisses.

Ashlyn was still flabbergasted with her mouth wide open, smile at the corners, and her eyes wide in astonishment. Ali was standing up and spinning Tristan around in pure bliss, his giggles echoing the air. Tristan had just called them mom.

"Babe! Babe, he called us mom. He called us MOM! I have never heard such a more beautiful thing in my LIFE," Ali gushed and squeezed him to her.

Ashlyn stood and walked to them, hand on the side of her face in awe. "He called us mom. I can't believe it. He called us mom. This is-...this is the greatest day of my life! I never would've thought such a simple word would make me wanna cry," she admitted and blinked her teary eyes some.

"Awww, babe. It's ok to cry. You can cry with me," Ali assured her, as a tear escaped her own eye.

Ashlyn thumbed it clean, then kissed her. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him say that. 'Maam'," she mimicked him and they both laughed.

"Me neither," Ali agreed and kissed the side of his head.

Tristan turned to Ashlyn and gave her a smile. She smiled back and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He grabbed her necklace and started playing with it, as his parents stared at him with hearts in their eyes. They loved him so much.

By that time, the show was starting to gear up for the fireworks. Tristan's eyes went big and his mouth made a little 'o' as he made an 'ooooo' sound. Ali and Ashlyn both laughed at him and went back to sit down.

Ali passed Tristan to Ashlyn and sat down first. Ashlyn sat in front of her and scooted back into her chest between her bent knees. She laid back into her some and held Tristan in front of her. Ali smiled and snaked her arms around Ashlyn's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder to watch the show.

While the show went on and Tristan clapped in excitement, Ali and Ashlyn stared at him. They still couldn't believe what they had just heard and were high on top of Cloud 9. They were still at a loss for words and kept repeating the sound of him saying 'mom' in their heads.

If there was any worry about him growing to love them or adjusting to them fully, it was long gone with that simple word. They couldn't wait to hear him say it again and to make him repeat it a million times after. It was like him saying he loved and trusted them. They were so proud.

"I love you both so much, Ashlyn," Ali murmured into her ear then kissed her hair.

"I love you both more, Alex," Ashlyn smiled softly then gave her a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He finally called them mom (even though it's baby talk and he said maam) and I've been waiting for forever to write that! :')


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

A week later and Tristan had not stopped using his new favorite word. Whether it was him wanting something, whining about something, or laughing about something, Ali and Ashlyn never got tired of hearing it. They did everything they could to repeat it.

When they informed all of their loved ones of his new word, they all praised him with cheers and claps all around. It made Tristan constantly repeat it over and over again for their entertainment. Everyone smiled at him, but none were bigger than his moms. It made him say it more, too.

"Mum," Tristan said and tugged on Ashlyn's shirt.

Ashlyn, half asleep on the couch, slowly smiled and fully opened her half closed eyes. Ali was upstairs getting ready to head out to do some things for work. Ashlyn was tasked with watching Tristan for the afternoon until she got back.

"What's up, buddy," she yawned and put a hand on his shoulder.

Tristan pointed to his mouth and rubbed his tummy. "Eat, eat," he said and tugged on her hand to get up.

Ashlyn chuckled and sat up from the couch. "Good to know you haven't forgotten that word," she teased and tickled his stomach.

Tristan giggled and tried to dodge her as she picked him up and headed to the kitchen. Ashlyn was feeling a little hungry, too, and decided on some Nutella sandwiches. She set him in the booth and grabbed the stuff. As soon as he saw her supplies, he clapped giddily.

"That's my boy," she smiled proudly and sat next to him.

She placed him in her lap and held his hand in her's so he could spread Nutella on their bread. She knew he loved them as much as she did, so she made them both 2 a piece. She then put away everything and got them some milk to enjoy their snack.

That's how Ali found them when she came downstairs, Tristan perched happily on an even happier Ashlyn's lap. Ali was putting on her earrings and smiled at the sight of them eating one of their favorite things. She walked up to them and kissed each of their foreheads.

"I'll be back later. What do you guys want for dinner? I'll pick something up on my way back," she asked and cleaned Tristan's chocolate cheek.

Ashlyn, mouth full, shrugged and drank some milk. "Whatever you get is fine. We'll see you later. Love you," she smiled and pulled her down to kiss her bye.

"Ok, tofu it is," she joked with an amused grin.

"Not funny. That's disgusting, and I know if I'll throw it up, he will too," Ashlyn frowned and playfully pinched the back of her thigh.

"Kidding. I'll bring back Indian or something. Maybe Chinese," she chuckled and swatted her hand.

"See you later, wifey. Say bye to mommy, Tris," Ashlyn waved and pointed to her.

"Muuuum," he waved with a chocolate covered mouth.

"Bye, baby. I'll see you two later," she grinned widely and blew kisses with waves of goodbye, as she headed out.

Ashlyn turned back to her son and sighed. "So, what're we gonna do for the rest of the day, bud? It's only 12 and mommy probably won't be back until late. Any suggestions," she asked him, but he just grinned.

Ashlyn shook her head with a laugh and racked her brain for ideas. She kind of wanted to get out and do something, instead of being cooped up in the house all day. She figured going into town to find something to do wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Let's go have some fun in the city today, my little 'mom' and 'eat, eat' saying child," she chuckled as they finished up lunch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha doin'," Ashlyn asked over her phone.

No more than an hour later, Ashlyn and Tristan were dressed and headed out to Niki's apartment. Ashlyn figured if she was going to go hang out in the city, she might as well ask her best friend to tag along. Now, she was parked outside her place on the phone with her.

"Sleeping. Why," Niki asked groggily.

"Get up and get dressed, then meet me downstairs. You're going to go hang out with me and your nephew today," Ashlyn said with a little excitement and honked her horn.

"Gotta be kidding me," she said quietly around ruffling sounds on her end.

Tristan started laughing and clapping at the sound of the horn. Ashlyn chuckled at him and held the phone close, as she leaned on her steering wheel to look up to her apartment window. She grinned when she saw Niki peek out to her and flip her off.

"I'm tired, Ashlyn. Practice has been killer all week, not to mention, that game where I took a knee to the stomach," she whined.

"Get over it, bestie. Get dressed and get down here. Now," she demanded and laughed at the groan on the other end.

"I haven't even eaten anything yet," she groaned again.

"Obviously, I'm taking you out to eat, duh. Hurry up and get down here so we can go," she chuckled and tapped her steering wheel.

"Urgh! Fine! I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu, too," she huffed out and hung up.

Ashlyn laughed and locked her phone, then turned around to Tristan. "Ready for an awesome day with momma and Aunt Niki," she cheered and high fived him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, babe. What're you doing," Ashlyn asked.

Her, Niki, and Tristan spent the day exploring the city. Even though she had lived here for several years, she always found something new to see. When she had first came to the Spirit, Ali made a point of taking her to see as much of the city as possible. It made her fall even more in love with her then.

"Nothing. They're taking pictures and stuff now, then I have to go do some interviews at some office. What about you? Where's Tristan," Ali smiled down her phone.

"Me, him, and Niki are out exploring D.C. some. Since I'm out, do you want me to pick something up for dinner," she offered.

"That would be great if you can. I can already tell I'm going to be ready to call it a night as soon as I get home," she sighed with a tired smile.

"Don't worry about it, boo, I've got you. What do you want," she smiled and looked up to see where Niki and Tristan were at.

Niki had Tristan on her shoulders as they walked through the somewhat crowded streets. They were both pointing and looking at everything with looks of wonder. Ashlyn smiled at it and picked up her pace some to keep up with them.

"I kind of want Mexican. You know any good places," she asked around a yawn.

"How about that place a few blocks from Lineo's? You've been wanting to go there for a while now," she suggested and she heard her wife hum.

"Yes! Please get that. I want-," she started happily.

"I know exactly what you want, Princess. Don't worry, I've got you. We'll see you later, honey. Love you," Ashlyn smiled.

"You know me so well, baby. Give Tristan a kiss for me and tell Niki I said hi. You guys have fun and I love you, be safe. Bye," Ali smiled and hung up.

Ashlyn locked her phone with a chuckle and jogged to catch up to Niki and Tristan. She slapped a hand to her back and squeezed, getting her best friend's attention. As they walked around town today, Ashlyn remembered something important.

"Hey. Ali's birthday is in a few weeks and I need ideas on a present. You got any," Ashlyn asked.

"You n-a-k-e-d and covered in chocolate," Niki joked and they both laughed.

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea. I'll work that in. Seriously, though, I need a good idea," she asked again.

Niki racked her brain, but shrugged. "I don't know, Ash. What can you give her that you haven't already given her," she asked and pointed to something for Tristan.

"Woah. Look at you gettin' all deep on me," Ashlyn grinned and tickled her stomach.

"Whatever, I've always been deep. You're just now smart enough to notice. What are you guys even going to do that day," she asked curiously.

"Not much probably. Her family can't make it, except for maybe her dad, so it'll probably be just us for most of it," she shrugged.

"Not even Kyle? Where's he going to be at? I thought for sure he'd make it," she asked with a confused face and shrug.

Ashlyn's face lit up at the thought. "Oh my God, why didn't I think of that. Kyle would be a perfect surprise," she exclaimed and grabbed her phone out again.

"What," Niki asked and looked to her.

"I'll fly Kyle out here and let the siblings have some time together. They haven't really had a chance to hang out like they use to, so that'll be my gift to her. She's gonna flip," Ashlyn cheered giddily and put her phone to her ear.

"Ashlyn?"

"Kyle! My favorite brother-in-law, how are you?"

"I'm your only brother-in- law, Ash. I'm good, ya know, can't complain. Working like crazy and being a puppy daddy, but all in all great. How are you, my favorite sister-in-law? How's my baby sis and awesome nephew?"

"Glad to hear it, Kylie Wylie. They're fantastic and would love a visit from you, of course. I'm just out with Nik and Tris, while Ali is off working. I'm trying to get some ideas for her birthday."

"Oooooo, sounds like fun! I've been thinking the same thing, too. What're you going to get her?"

"I don't know yet. I was kind of hoping you'd help me out in that department."

"Oooook,...how?"

"What are you doing that week?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler for things to come. Thanks again :)


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"See ya later, babe," Ashlyn called as she rushed out the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going," Ali yelled and chased after her.

It was July 28th. Today was Ali's birthday and she never felt more looked over in all her life. Ashlyn woke up that morning and didn't even acknowledge the fact it was her birthday. No 'happy birthday', no good morning kiss, no special surprise, no nothing, just the same routine.

She remembered Valentine's Day and how loved she felt. How much effort Ashlyn took into making that day special for her and having Tristan be apart of it. Not that Ali wanted to be spoiled and self-centered today, she just thought her wife would at least remember today.

They woke up, ate breakfast, then lazed around the house until about noon. Ali didn't bring up her birthday, because she wanted Ashlyn to remember it on her own. She hoped it was a cruel joke and that she rememebered. Instead, Ashlyn went about everything like normal. It hurt.

"I've gotta go run a quick errand and then go to Nik's real quick. I'm taking Tris with me, too. See ya later, love you," Ashlyn informed and pecked her cheek.

"Wait! What errand," Ali pressed and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Something they want me to do for Nike. I've gotta go, babe. I'll call you later. Say bye to mommy, Tris," she rushed and headed to the jeep.

Ali was ready to protest more and press her for more information, but Ashlyn was already loading Tristan in the jeep. She watched them get in and back out, waving to them sadly. She went back inside and closed the door with a sad pout.

"So much for staying with me on my birthday," she sighed sadly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tristan," Kyle yelled and waved frantically as he speed walked to them.

As soon as Tristan saw his Uncle Kyle, he started bouncing excitedly in Ashlyn's arms and reaching for him. Kyle practically plowed through everyone around him to get to them. He even almost knocked an old man over and had to reach out to steady him.

"Trissy!!! I've missed you so much," Kyle squealed happily, as he grabbed him from Ashlyn to hug and spin around.

"I've missed you too, Kyle," Ashlyn said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ash. I've missed you too, gorgeous," he laughed and hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

Ashlyn grabbed his bag and carried it for him while he carried Tristan. They made their way out to the jeep, him catching her up on his life in LA and her filling him in on the plans for today. They loaded up and pulled off to head back to the house.

"Pretty sure your sister is pissed beyond all reasoning with me because she thinks I forgot today is her birthday. I had to play it like that 'cause I didn't want to give away surprising her with you. You'll get me out of the doghouse," Ashlyn half joked and they both chuckled.

"Oh, this should be fun," he muttered under his breath and turned his phone on.

"Someone's popular," she smirked at his phone dinging with multiple notifications.

Kyle's eyes widened at all of the texts and missed phone calls he had. They were all from Ali and the texts were all in caps. He called his voicemail and listened to his sister rant about Ashlyn and yell for him to call her back. He thought to warn Ashlyn, but figured he'd sit back and have some fun.

"Just my friends telling me about Luna. I told them I wanted hourly updates," he smiled and put his phone away.

"Awww, such a cute, good daddy," Ashlyn cooed and pinched his cheek. "Tristan really loves her. I've been trying to convince Ali that one day we, mostly her, might have to cave to get him a puppy. Maybe if I tell her puppy or snake, that'll work."

"It may or it may get you killed. We can tag team her together, and with Tristan's cute face, she definitely can't say no. We'll take care of her," he laughed and gave her a confident shoulder squeeze.

"Hopefully. Now, let's hope I don't walk into my death. You ready," she joked and pulled into the driveway.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he smiled and got out.  
"You bring Tristan in and I'll make sure she's set up just right," she winked and jogged to the front door.

"Trissy, this is going to be fuuuuuuuuuunny," Kyle laughed and grabbed him.

Ashlyn walked through the front door cautiously and looked around for Ali. She didn't see or hear her at first, but suddenly her wife stormed out of the kitchen towards her. Ashlyn smiled and opened her mouth to speak, oblivious to her wife's mood, and was met with a smack to the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for," the blonde exclaimed in surprise and grabbed her arm.

Ali didn't answer and kept smacking her arm. "You jerk! What was that for?? What was that for, Ashlyn?! This is for forgetting today," Ali fumed and kept smacking her arm.

Ashlyn, trying not to laugh, grabbed her wrist mid-strike and pinned it to her side. Ali just raised her other hand and got another hit in, before Ashlyn did the same to it. Ali squirmed and tried to get out of her grasp, but was unsuccesful and blew her hair out of her face in frustration.

"Will you calm down, Ali. What're you talking about, 'forgetting today'," Ashlyn asked feigning confusion.

Ali's eyes narrowed menacingly at her. "You better be kidding," she growled lowly.

"Uhhhhh, no, I'm not. What's today," she asked again.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you," the brunette yelled and tried to fight her off.

Ali was about to break out of her grasp, but Ashlyn beat her by a hair and turned her around to hold her more securely. They wrestled for a while and Ashlyn had to fight off her amusement at it. Ali, though, wanted to get her hands on her and strangle her.

"Ali! Babe, stop. I rememb-" Ashlyn started, but was shut up by Ali's head to her nose.

"Stop for what, Ashlyn?! You better give me a good reason as to why you forgot my birthday or so help me God. I woke up and you didn't even say happy birthday! The whole day, you treated it like it was any other day. Do you know how I felt?? You didn't even use Tristan to-"

As soon as she said her son's name, Ali whipped her head around frantically in search of him. She was so mad at her wife, she completely didn't notice that she had came inside the house by herself. Meanwhile, Ashlyn was bent over and holding her nose.

"Can't ever not get hurt," Ashlyn cursed in a whisper to herself.

"Where's Tristan at?! Ashlyn! Where's he at?? Tristan," Ali called and looked for him.

Ashlyn stood straight and blinked her teary eyes. She put her hand to her nose and checked for blood, but luckily there was none. Ali hit her nose hard enough to hurt, but not enough to cause damage. She reached out and grabbed Ali's arm to stop her.

"He's ok. Jesus! You almost broke my nose," she assured her and wiped her eyes.

"Where is he, Ashlyn," she ignored her and started towards the door again in search.

Kyle had been standing around the corner of the front door. He had heard most of everything and was snickering to Tristan, who didn't have the faintest clue as to what was going on and continued to play with his Superman toy. The second he heard his sister, he made his presence known.

"Hola, Alex," he cheesed as he jumped in front of the door.

Obviously, Ali was caught by surprise and almost fell back in shock. Her big brother, one of her most cherished best friends, was there in the flesh and holding her son, thankfully. Sure she had seen him over a month ago, but they didn't really get a chance to catch up.

"K-Kyle?! What the-... what are you doing here," she yelled and jumped to him for a hug.

"You can thank your Mrs. and little boy for me being here," he chuckled and held her tight.

"Oh my God. I've missed you so much, even though we saw each other like a month ago. This is the best surprise ever," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you more, baby sis," he grinned and kissed her forehead. "Please tell me you didn't kill Ashlyn? I don't feel like being an accessory to murder."

At the mention of her wife's name, Ali turned around and looked straight at her with embarassment. Ashlyn hadn't forgotten her birthday and surprised her with one of the greatest things ever. She felt terrible and the look of pain on Ashlyn's face made it worse.

"Ashlyn-" Ali tried to apologize.

"My nose hurts, Alex. I can't believe you thought I'd forget one of the most important days of my life. Not only is it your birthday today, but it's the day I asked you to marry me. I'd NEVER forget that. I'll always remember today, because not only was the world blessed with you, but you made me the happiest fool alive when you said you'd marry me. You said yes to spending the rest of your life with me. I could never forget that. Happy birthday, Ali. Happy now," Ashlyn asked in a hurt voice and carefully touched her nose.

Kyle gave a low, awkward whistle. "Someone's in trouble," he mumbled to himself and shifted Tristan higher on his hip.

Ali turned to him with a warning look. "Can you please," she asked and motioned to the kitchen.

"No problem. Let's raid the fridge, Tris. Uncle Kyle is hungry," he said, clearing his throat to hide his amusement and headed there.

Ashlyn wiped at her nose again and sighed in relief that it really seemed to be ok. Besides the fact it hurt like hell at the moment, she felt like it was ok for the most part. Ali, though, felt terrible and couldn't even remember hitting her. She tentatively stepped to her.

Ashlyn knew this was partially her fault for making her wife feel like she had forgotten her birthday. She was hurt, not just physically either, that Ali did think she really had forgotten and wouldn't give her a chance to explain. She figured she could make Ali sweat some, but thought not to.

"Stop," she said with a raised hand. "Should I be wearing boxing gloves and protection? I don't want to end up with another busted nose and black eyes."

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't even know I hit you until now. I was so upset, I didn't even know you were hurt. I'm sorry," Ali started apologizing.

"Yeah, well, you did and it fucking hurts. It hurts a lot. I can't believe you thought I'd forget your birthday," she murmured and checked her nose again.

"I'm sorry, babe. Not just for your nose, but for what I said. I really thought you forgot. You were acting so weird and you didn't even say anything this morning. What was I supposed to think, Ashlyn? Put yourself in my shoes. I'm not upset anymore, but I just want you to see it from my perspective," she tried to explain.

Ashlyn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know, I know. It's my fault, I should've at least said happy birthday this morning. I'm sorry if you felt unappreciated or anything, Ali. You know I love you and can't live without you. This family wouldn't even be able to function without you, either," she smiled and winked at her.

Ali smiled shyly and stepped closer. "Thank you for saying that. Thank you for everything you said. You know, I love whenever it's my birthday now. It's all because of you that I don't dread getting older, because I always remember it as the day you proposed. The day our lives together began and I was made the happiest woman on earth. I still am that woman," she said softly and grabbed her hand to hold.

Ashlyn smiled wider and her eyes started to water. "Trying to make me cry? Thank you for saying that. Makes me so happy that you feel the same way I do. I love you, Ali," she winked.

"I love you more," she winked back and thumbed the corner of her eye clean for her, before leaning up and kissing her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you enjoy your birthday today," Ashlyn whispered by her ear.

They were all around the dinner table and finishing up birthday dinner for Ali. Not only did Ashlyn manage to get Kyle there, she also called their dad in so he could spend some time with them. He and Kyle were seated on each side of Tristan and talking.

Ali had one of the best birthdays ever. Even though her mom wasn't there, she still called and talked to her for a few hours. Being surprised with not only her brother, but her dad too, made it even more enjoyable. Even if it were just her wife and son with her, she'd still have fun.

"I loved it. Thank you for this, honey," Ali smiled and pecked her lips.

"Good. I know how much you wanted to catch up with Kyle and stuff, but we didn't have much time too. He'll be here for the next few days and you guys can hang out," Ashlyn smiled back and grabbed her hand to hold, intertwining their fingers.

Ali nodded in thanks and kissed her hand. "It's going to be so much fun and much needed, especially with us leaving for Rio next week to get ready for the Olympics. Are you ready for that," she asked and rubbed her thumb across her hand.

"It's going to be stressful trying to get everything done before then, but luckily I have you. Plus, Rio equals beaches and fuuuun! I can't wait, but I wanna get you your gold medal more," she winked.

"You're so sweet. You know, I think you were right for making me see that adopting would be a more better choice. I'm excited to go to the Olympics. More importantly, I'm glad we got our son. Adopting and waiting to have kids was the more smarter and better choice. Thank you for making me see that," Ali said and stared at Tristan.

"No thanks needed. I'm just as glad we waited, because we've been blessed with the best little boy ever. I don't think we've ever made a more better decision in our lives, and not just as a couple, but in general period. He fits so perfectly with us," she agreed with a nod.

"Yes, he does. How do you think he'll act in Brazil," Ali asked and turned her attention back to her.

"Probably the same. Nothing really phases our kid. He's pretty amazing," Ashlyn grinned and winked to her.

"He's the best. Wonder who he get's it from," Ali teased.

"Fishing for compliments, I see," Ashlyn smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Learned from the best, i.e. you," Ali countered and nudged her with her arm.

"Funny," Ashlyn said sarcastically. "Ready for some cake, beautiful?"

"Ooooo, what kind," Ali grinned excitedly.

"German chocolate," she winked and went to go get it.

"So, dad, did you hear about how your daughter almost killing your daughter-in-law," Kyle snickered and helped Tristan drink some juice.

"What," he asked in amusement.

"Nothing, dad. Your son is an idiot. Shut up, Kyle," Ali warned with narrowed eyes.

"She basically tried to kill Ashlyn because she thought she forgot her birthday, but really she was just trying to surprise her with me. Long story short, she hit Ashlyn on the nose with her head and probably would have strangled her, too, if I had not made my presence known. It was hilarious," Kyle laughed and high fived a laughing Tristan.

"Really? Reminds me of the one time I actually forgot me and your mom's anniversary. I never forgot again after that," their dad grimaced at the thought and his kids laughed.

"That's about it, but I think Ali would probably have beaten mom," Kyle chuckled.

"It's not funny, Kyle. I felt terrible about it and I still do. It's bad enough that she's already prone to hurting herself. She'll probably never surprise me with anything again out of fear I'll hurt her for pretending to forget," Ali frowned with a sad pout.

"Please, Alex. As much of a smooth, cool person Ashlyn likes to pretend she is, she's so whipped by you it's ridiculous. She'll still be trying to make you fall more in love with her even at 80 years old. Your guys' relationship is what people spend a lifetime searching for," her brother scoffed and waved her off.

"He's right, honey. Ashlyn will be on a walker trying to do backflips for you," their dad agreed and patted her hand.

"Thanks, dad," she smiled to him and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the visual and nice things you said, but the teasing is a no thanks, Kyle."

"Whatever, baby sis. You know you love me just like I love you like no tomorrow," he cheesed.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled with crossed arms.

"Good to know the love you two kids have for each other never fades," their dad chuckled. "How does it feel to have our little guy calling you two mom now?"

Ali's face lit up with a smile and she leaned into the table. "The best feeling ever! I can't even explain it, though, I'm sure you know what the feeling is like dad," she smirked to him knowingly.

"Best feeling ever like you said," he winked to her.

"If only Luna could talk," Kyle sighed with a faraway look.

"Kyle, she doesn't have to speak for you to know she loves you. The way she's attatched to your hip speaks for itself," Ali rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hmm, this is true," he agreed with a nod.

"You're a great father, son, and Luna is lucky to have you. Now, back to you, Alex," their father chuckled and patted his smiling son's back.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it. Like, it warms my heart and I get this funny, but great, feeling all over every time he calls us mom. It's like...it's like he's basically saying he loves and trusts us. It's like he's saying he loves being here with us and having us for moms. No one calls someone mom unless there's that certain love and connection only a mom could give, ya know? It's that special, incredible bond. I don't know how to explain it," Ali shrugged with a proud smile.

"I think you just did, sweetheart," her dad grinned just as proudly to her.

"Of course, she did. Alex, if I've learned anything about you being a mom, it's that you are just as great at it as OUR mom is. You and Ashlyn both, maybe even better. The love you guys have for this little monster speaks volume. I'm proud of you, baby sis," Kyle smiled and playfully kicked her leg under the table.

Ali got choked up a little and smiled back somewhat shyly. "Thanks you two. Having 2 of my 3 favorite guys' support and unconditonal love means everything. I surely wouldn't have made it this far without everyone supporting me. Supporting us in general. I love you all so much," she said appreciatively and tucked some hair behind her ear again.

"It's the truth and nothing but, kiddo. I love you all and I'm always here for you," their dad nodded, patting his son's back and his daughter's hand.

"Same. I'm only a phone call away for a talk and a plane ride away to be here physically. I love you all so much, Alex. You too, old guy," Kyle laughed, grabbing his sister's other hand to squeeze and his dad's shoulder to do the same to.

"You guys can't make her cry on her birthday," Ashlyn laughed as she walked back in.

Everyone laughed and turned to Ashlyn walking in the birthday cake with lit 32 candles. She set it down in front of Ali and kissed her cheek, then stood back behind her with her hands on her shoulders. Ali stared at her cake in awe and hunger. She absolutely loved it.

"Awww, it's so beautiful, Ash," Ali gushed and grabbed a hand to hold and squeeze.

"Nothin' but the best for you, Princess," she whispered by her ear and kissed it.

"Time to sing happy birthday," Kyle cheered and they all chuckled.

As they sang to her, Ali roamed her eyes over all of them. Her brother, whom she adores, was here and she couldn't be more happier. Her dad, whom pushed her from day one, was smiling to her lovingly. Her son, whom showed her there is a more powerful love out there than can be imagined, was giggling to her happily.

Then, there was her wife. Her wife, whom planned all of this and made it possible to spend some time with her loved ones before life got crazy again. She thought back to when Ashlyn proposed and how much greater her life changed. She never would have imagined it.

"Make a wish, honey," Mr. Krieger grinned after the song was over.

Ali squeezed Ashlyn's hand tighter, bit her bottom lip with a smile, then closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her with huge grins, then she opened them and blew her candles out perfectly. Everyone clapped and Kyle offered to cut the cake to pass out to everyone.

"What did you wish for? Birthday sex," Ashlyn whispered as she kneeled beside her and they laughed together.

"I didn't waste my wish on something I already know is going to happen, stud," she grinned, nose crinkling, and grabbed her face to kiss her swiftly.

"You're amazing. Happy birthday, baby," she winked and kissed her for a moment.

Ali pulled back a hair. "I wished for another baby," she admitted with a huge smile.

Ashlyn playfully groaned and earned a face squeeze. "Kidding, babe. I do too. Soon, I promise," she chuckled.

"Can't wait," Ali smiled, nudging their noses together and pecking her lips a few times, followed by a crushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I skipped Ali's birthday last year lol. I've got some good things planned. Thanks again :)


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olympics time! Thanks to everyone again :)

Chapter 77

It was time for the Olympics. Ali and Ashlyn were beyond excited, because it was their first ever one to play in. It was for sure going to be a memorable next few weeks with all of their family and friends/teammates. Having Tristan there made it way more special.

They settled in nicely and their son seemed to be unphased for the most part. He was taking it all in as well as he had last year at the World Cup. They literally blew out sighs of relief when they noticed. They wondered if the feeling of first time, concerned parents would ever leave them.

Practices were gruiling and challenging in the summer, Brazilian heat, but the team managed well. Everyone, from players to staff, was on their A-game and made sure everyone was taken care of. The whole of the US team had nothing but confidence going into their games.

Now, a few days away from their first game, the team was doing videos to get to learn/catch up with the players again. They were interviewing all of them and giving insight into their personal lives. Ali and Ashlyn were last to be asked, having the option of seperate or together, and took a minute to discuss what to do.

"What do you want to do," Ashlyn asked with crossed arms. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I don't know," Ali shrugged and looked to the cameras. "What do you want to do?"

Ashlyn lightly chuckled and shook her head while Ali giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear. They had never done an interview together as wives. They had never even done one as a family with Tristan. Truth be told, they were both kind of curious to do one all together.

"Alex, I want you to be comfortable and to do an interview you're comfortable with. Whether or not you want to do it together or seperate, is fine with me. It's your call, honey," Ashlyn assured her and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I can't make a decision like this all by myself, Ashlyn. We're a team, remember? I don't care which one we do and I want your input. If you want to do seperate ones, ok. If you want to do one together, then even better. Let's just vote together," Ali suggested and stepped closer to her.

"I just want you comfortable and to not feel pressured by me and my choice. Seriously, whatever one you want to do is fine with me, Ali. Everyone else did theirs seperate, so if we do ours like that it'll be ok. I promise," Ashlyn tried to further assure her.

"I'm comfortable with either one, Ash, but since you won't vote with me, I say we're doing it together. Mostly, because I can't have you messing me up like last time. Jeeze, all of this back and forth with you just to say what we both were thinking and wanting to do anyways. So difficultt, wife," Ali teased and tickled her stomach.

"So funny, wife," her wife replied sarcastically and they both chuckled. "I just wanted to do whatever you wanted to do like always. I'm happy either way, Ali. Doing it together or not, doesn't matter. Are you sure you want to be interviewed together?"

"Ashlyn, Jesus, I want to do it together. You're not influincing me in any other way, other than being the inspiration and postitive motivation to do this. These interviews are about our personal lives and things, so how can I do it without you there with me? We're doing it together and that's final. You want to do it together as badly as I do, anyways," she rolled her eyes with a knowing smile.

"That's right! Idiot husband, intelligent wife. I forgot," the blonde winked and snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Good wife," Ali smiled proudly and patted her cheeks.

"Can't wait to get my doggy treat later," Ashlyn smirked devilishly.

"Down, Lassie, down," Ali giggled and patted the top of her head. "Ok, there's something I want before we start this."

Ashlyn simply shrugged and smiled. "What is it that my princess wants," she asked and waited.

"Our little prince to be apart of it, too," Ali smiled proudly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking it over with the respective people, they got the ok to allow Tristan to be apart of the interview. Once the idea was pitched and reasons explained for wanting to add their son, the interview was set to begin. Some of the interview questions were almost immediately changed.

Tristan was with Ali's family a few floors above them in their hotel room. Ali's dad, mom, and Kyle had made it to Rio to support them. Ashlyn's family was unable to make it, but were going to watch every game with a support party from home or at a local bar. Just like during the World Cup.

After calling for Kyle to bring him down, Tristan was seated comfortably in Ashlyn's lap. Ali and Ashlyn were sitting close together on a little love seat in a conference room of the hotel. Tristan was more preocuppied with the cameras and crew working in awe.

"He may not want this interview to end," Ashlyn chuckled and pulled him back on her lap.

"We may have a really camera friendly son," the brunette agreed and fixed his clothes perfectly.

"Good, he'll be just like me then," Ashlyn cheesed and kissed the top of his head.

"Bad, reeeaaaally bad," Ali disagreed with a teasing frown.

"Haven't heard you complain yet. Back to the topic at hand, what do you think they'll ask us? Are we going to answer too personal questions or what," she asked and bit the inside of her cheek.

"We should be honest and I don't think they'll be too over the top personal. They should be just like if we did seperate interviews, hopefully. Just answer them honestly, babe," she nodded and moved a stray hair from her wife's forehead.

"Ok, just checking. Do you think they'll ask him a question," she asked and looked down to their son.

"What? Like what's his favorite flavor of milk," Ali joked and they both laughed.

"No, but that is a good one. Of course, it's chocolate, but all he knows how to say is mom, eat, eat, and other smushed together words. We'll have to keep the attention and questions on us," Ashlyn nodded and got comfortable in her seat.

"Kind of hard to when he's so freaking cute. Isn't that right, baby," Ali cooed to him and kissed his nose.

Tristan started laughing and laid his head back into Ashlyn's chest. He had one of his toy trucks with him, and he played with it while he rested into her comfortably. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at him and got comfortable again. The interviewer arrived and sat in front of them to begin.

"Ready, ladies," she smiled and shook their hands. 'I'm Gale Byers. I'll be interviewing you guys this evening."

"Nice to meet you, Gale. We're ready whenever you are," Ali answered for them and they shared a smile.

"Perfect. He's a real cutie," she smiled and waved at Tristan.

Tristan shyly smiled and put his truck up to hide behind it and his hands. Everyone lightly laughed and him, and Ali reached over to put his hands down and give him a gentle, encouraging smile. He returned it and started playing with his truck again.

"Thank you. Get's it from his mommy," Ashlyn winked to Ali.

"Must you do this now when we're about to be on camera," Ali mumbled with a slight blush.

"You guys are wonderful," Gale chuckled. "Ready to begin?"

Ali and Ashlyn shared a look and smiled. They looked down to Tristan, who was more interested in playing, and smiled at him. They looked back to Gale and returned the warm smile she was giving them. They both nodded and began the interview.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wasn't so bad," Ashlyn smiled and stood with Tristan in her arms.

"It wasn't at all. I'm glad we talked about everything from soccer, to us, and eveything that happened in our lives. Telling our story about Tristan and everything we did to get him was felt really good. It felt even better to know someone out there could be helped by it," Ali nodded.

They talked just about everything. Soccer was the focus and their plans for the Olympics, obviously, but there was more they wanted people to know about them. They wanted people to know about their lives as a married couple and as parents. They wanted everyone to know their story.

Their story was a beautiful one, afterall. They didn't go into full details of their marriage, but did give some insight. They discussed what it was like being married to the other and the things they loved or didn't like about each other. It all ended it laughter, jokes, teasing, and funny stories.

Most importantly, they discussed their pride and joy. While they didn't go into full details of his adoption or how he became an orphan, they touched on it lightly. They only talked about how he was found at a fire station and eventually adopted by them.

They discussed it, because they felt it was important and hoped to help someone along the way. Whether it was another mother or father thinking to do the same thing to their newborn child, letting other couples know a child is out there for them, or bringing awareness to adoption, they felt it was important.

They didn't harp on the sad things about their son, and shed more light on the great moments. They talked more about all of the laughs, joy, happiness, fun, and more, that Tristan bought them. He was at least 90% of their interview topic and gave the people at home a show, as well.

"Couldn't have said it better, babe. Having him call us mom on camera was the highlight, though. I need to get my hands on that video," Ashlyn winked and kissed his cheek.

"Me too. Ringtone, remember," Ali agreed with a laugh.

"Exactly," she chuckled. "I'm glad we talked about everything. We didn't go into full detail or anything, but I think we could help someone out there. I think we can help someone out there for the better. That's what matters."

"I totally agree, honey. One day, maybe we can actually sit down and go into full details about things. Let everyone know everything and let them see our story. I think it's important, but probably more when he's older maybe. We should have his input since it's about him," the brunette said and looked to her for her opinion.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It's important that we talk about us. I'd like his permission on it, too, though. It's his story and I wouldn't want him getting pissed off in the future for us telling it or finding it before we can ever talk to him about him being adopted," Ashlyn nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"Smart thinking. We'll get through it, babe. We'll get through it all," Ali smiled and walked up to kiss the back of his head.

"Mum," Tristan smiled and turned to Ali to give her his truck.

"I will never get tired of hearing that, I swear," the blonde whispered.

"Mum," Tristan grinned, as he grabbed Ashlyn's necklace to show her.

"You and me both," Ali whispered and they shared a smile.

"You guys wanna see the video," Gale called to them and they nodded back.

"Let's go see our masterpiece," Ali winked and grabbed Ashlyn's arm to walk them over.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

The last few days were extremely hard on Ashlyn. She was not playing at what she felt was her best and her frustration was starting to show. Ali tried everything she could to get through to her and assure her she wasn't as bad as she thought she was, but to no avail.

They had won their two games they had played so far, but they were only by one goal. Ashlyn knew she had escaped shame and defeat by the skin of her teeth. She felt if it weren't for her teammates picking her up and keeping her going, she would've fell into a deeper funk.

They all rallied behind her and assured her that some of her crucial saves assured them their victories. She heard their words, but she wasn't satisfied until the next practice where she could work her ass off and see for herself. They had their final game in a few days and she wanted to perform perfectly.

Ashlyn knew her frustrations with herself were rubbing off onto her wife. She was so focused on her performance, that she would sometimes be cold and distant. It irritated Ali to no end, but she masked it and remained the ever supportive wife. She was at a loss at what else to do.

Tristan never witnessed any of it, though. Ashlyn made sure of that and to never let her sourness about herself affect their son. She didn't even mean to be so mean to Ali, but she couldn't help it. Her constant telling her she was doing good when she felt the opposite was hard to take.

Now, Ali had taken Tristan up to her mom's room and asked her to watch him. One way or another, she was going to talk to her and get through to her. They couldn't expect to win with their GK not feeling confident. Ali knew she had to get through her or else.

Ali was only keeping her confidence and play up each game in hopes it would rub off on Ashlyn. She always played her best when her wife was connecting with her just as perfectly. She knew and felt she had to keep her performance up or else.

When the team pulled her aside and expressed their concerns for Ashlyn, she knew it was time. Matter of fact, she knew it was long overdue. They may get into an argument, but she would always be there and support her to no end. That's who they were and would continue to be.

"Can we talk," Ali asked with crossed arms, foot tapping impatiently, and a look of determination.

"About what, Ali," Ashlyn sighed and continued reading her book.

"Kind of hard to talk if you keep reading and not looking at me," Ali blew out in annoyance.

Ashlyn sighed in irritation and snapped her book shut. "What," she asked and whipped her head to her.

"What's going on with you? Don't try to play it off and beat around the bush either, Ashlyn. Everyone's noticed you and your mood. We're concerned and it's starting to affect the team," she demanded and waited with hands on her hips.

"I'm handling it," she answered and clenched her jaw tightly, eyes on the floor.

"Handling it?? Ashlyn, not only am I your teammate, but I'm your wife. How many times do we have to go through this? How many times do you have to keep shutting me out when it comes to our careers? I want to help and so do our teammates. If we wanna win the final in 2 days, then we need to be on one accord. That means you telling me or someone what's bothering you," Ali told her sternly and stood in her line of vision.

Ashlyn snapped her head up to her. "You don't think I know this, Alex. You think I don't notice how shitty I've been playing. I'm the one playing and making the stupid mistakes out there, after all. That's why I'm quiet and so shut off, because that's what I do when I'm trying to stay focused and ready. I want to be the best I can be and this is how I do it," she explained in a angry tone.

"At the end of the day, Ashlyn, we won our games and we're going for the gold medal match. Everyone made mistakes, but we ALL pick each other up and we keep going. That's what I'm doing right here, right now, and with the concerns of our teammates. You don't have to be so shut off with us. We certainly don't blame you for anything, seeing as how you've bailed us out of plenty of games," her wife assured and kneeled by the bed to look at her.

"It's not the same, Alex. This is the Olympics! Something you've wanted for 4 years and something I've wanted to participate in just as much as I did the World Cup last year. This means something for the both of us and I can't just forget that. I want this for us, our teammates, our families, our fans, and everyone else involved. I want this so bad. This is why we've put our lives on hold," Ashlyn confessed in an exasperated voice.

Ali softened at her confession and reached for her hand. "Ash, it's ok-," she tried to assure her.

"No! It's not ok, Ali," she exclaimed and snatched her hand back. "For most, it's just a simple last few games and I shouldn't even feel like this. People will say I'm overreacting, but I don't see it like that. Not at all. We put having more children on hold, because we wanted to come here and win gold. I won't settle for less and waste our time. We've worked too hard and sacrificed too much!"

Ashlyn was getting emotional and could feel tears of frustration pooling at her eyes. She didn't feel like continuing this conversation, so she shot from the bed and headed for the door. Ali managed to grab her arm before she opened it, though.

"Don't run from me," the brunette pleaded and tried to stand in front of her.

"I'm not running from you, I just need a minute. Please, let me have it," Ashlyn asked in a broken voice.

Ali shook her head no, eyes starting to water at the look of defeat in her wife's eyes. Ashlyn was getting more and more angry by the moment and wanted out. She grabbed Ali's shoulders and moved her out of the way. Ali tried to find the energy to drag her back in, but couldn't. Instead, she watched her leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said all of that," Pinoe asked quietly.

It had been an hour and time for lunch, and still no word from Ashlyn. Ali worried so she texted, called, and left messages on her phone. Realizing that's all she could do, she sought out Pinoe to talk to and joined her for lunch. She filled her in and they tried to find a solution.

"Yeah. I didn't know she thought any of that at all. This is all my fault," Ali said in defeat and dropped her fork on her plate.

"Hey, hey," Pinoe said and grabbed her hand firmly. "This is in no way or form your fault, Ali. Ashlyn has her own issues she's trying to fight and that's all it is. You've been supportive and great to her the whole time, and that's all you can do. We'll get through to her, ok?"

"She's pushing herself this hard because of me, Megan," Ali shook her head. "She knows how hard I worked to get here and everything. We both have. We put having more kids on hold to live this dream and get our gold medals. It's a big deal and I get it. For once, I understand why she's being so hard on herself. If I felt I wasn't playing my best, I'd probably would be doing the same thing and it could be her here in my spot here right now."

"Even then, Ali, I'd be telling her the same thing I'm telling you. I can see where you guys are coming from, because we wanted to have you both there in '08. You deserved to be there more than anyone, but life dealt you a shitty hand. Because of that, you two should be happy to be here and to have the chance to get your own gold now. Think about that," Pinoe reminded her strongly.

Ali let her words sink in. She weighed them against Ashlyn's earlier ones and realized that Pinoe was right. No matter how bad things had turned out or how bad they played, they had a chance to still get their gold medal.

They had a chance to sing their national anthem from the 1st place spot of the podium, right hand on their heart, and USA flag being raised. They had a chance to bite their medals and take numerous pictures. They still had a chance to share it with their families and friends, and more importantly, their son.

There was still hope to accomplish that dream and they shouldn't waste time thinking about all the negative things. Ali knew she had to make Ashlyn see what Pinoe had made her just see. Their dream was alive and well.

"Wow," Ali whispered. "Even if I wanted to argue with you, I wouldn't even know where to begin. You're right. We shouldn't be taking this moment for granted, but instead, taking advantage of it. We still have a shot at the gold."

Pinoe smiled widely and patted her hand. "Exactly, Kriegy. There's still a chance and you're crazy if you think we're not all not going to bust our asses off to make sure you guys get it. We're going to make sure everyone get's it. Now, we just gotta get that stubborn ass wife of yours to see it too," she sighed and widened her eyes.

Ali chuckled lightly. "That's the plan. I just wish I knew where she was at," she said quietly and scratched her head.

"We'll find her. Let her blow some steam off for a while," Pinoe winked and patted her hand confidently.

Ali just nodded and picked her fork back up. Her and Pinoe tossed around ideas on how to get Ashlyn to see things from their perspective, before going into their game plan for their match. As they talked, a man came up and joined them. He seemed to know Pinoe, because she greeted him happily.

"Viktor! My main man, how ya been," Pinoe exclaimed and shook his hand, motioning for him to join them.

"Good, Megan. How are you," he replied and Ali noticed an accent.

"Good, good. We've got our final in a few days and I got you those tickets we talked about. You ready to see us play, buddy," Pinoe smiled brightly and clapped a hand to his back.

"I can't wait. I'm really excited," he winked and then turned to Ali. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Viktor. Nice to meet you...,"

"Ali. Ali Krieger-Harris," she smiled and shook his offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Viktor."

"Sorry, Als. This is my friend Viktor. He's apart of the Greece national team. He's a javelin thrower," Pinoe grinned and patted his back again.

Ali quirked a confused eyebrow at her. "Javelin? How did you meet him," she asked curiously.

"She was interested in how we throw 'the pointy sticks' and still have all of our body parts. That's how you said it, right," Viktor asked and looked to her for confirmation.

Ali busted out laughing and Pinoe frowned, waving her off and rolling her eyes. The joys of athelete village was always meeting someone from other countries and making new friends. Learning new sports was a definite bonus and Pinoe seemed to have made that connection.

"Vik! Come on, man! I asked you that in the stricktest confidence," Pinoe feined embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. Sorry for my weird friend, Viktor. She can be a little dense sometimes," Ali told him behind her hand and they both laughed.

"I like her, though. She's funny," he laughed, but winked teasingly to her.

"Shut up, Kriegs. Anyways, Vik, wanna finish our discussion from yesterday," Pinoe asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "Wanna join in, Ali?"

"If it's ok," she asked and looked between of them.

"Of course. You seem fun to hang with," he smiled and looked to Pinoe.

"Duh, Ali, you can stay," Pinoe chuckled and motioned for Viktor to continue.

Viktor continued their discussion from yesterday and even gave Ali some other facts about himself. He was born and raised in Greece in a small town neither one of the girls could say, and failed miserably trying to repeat it. Viktor thought it was funny and kept trying to get them to do it repeatedly.

He left Greece for college in San Diego, where he honed his skill as a javelin thrower and earned numerous school records along with a few national championships. He graduated and ended up staying in California, but moved to San Francisco to live.

He graduated with a bachelors in marketing, but made his career out of his sport. He spoke fluent english and it showed, even with his accent. Ali and Pinoe were amazed and exchanged their own information with him. All in all, they became pretty good friends the longer they all talked.

"You have a very interesting and fun life, Vik. How do you like the states," Pinoe asked him curiously.

"America, in general, has been interesting and very welcoming from the start. I love living there and I have met some very interesting people, made some amazing friends, and made a pretty great life for myself. Living in San Francisco is just the bonus. The culture of the Americans is amazing," he grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Can't disagree with you on that," Ali agreed.

"Neither can I," Pinoe second them.

"Pinoe," Syd called and came to them.

"What's up," she asked.

"Our room looks like crap and I'm about to lose it! Either you come clean up your mess or I'm going to do it," Syd warned and stormed off.

"You really need to try to be more tidy, Meg," Ali giggled and finished her drink.

Pinoe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hate to go, but I need to take care of this before she throws everything that's mine in the trash. Talk again soon, Vik," she asked him.

"Absolutlely, Megan. Maybe I'll see you at dinner," he laughed and hugged her bye.

"Definintely," she nodded and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later. We'll talk later, Ali."

"See you later, Meg," Ali smiled and waved.

"Guess I should go," Viktor said a little shyly and moved to leave.

Ali stopped him with a hand on his. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I would love to hear more about you and things. Especially, about Greece," she smiled warmly and he returned it.

"I'd love too," he nodded and sat back down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was glad she got out of the room and away from Ali. Not in a mean way, but because she wanted to get herself and her emotions in check. She walked around the hotel for about 20 minutes and then went to check on Tristan. He was taking a nap, so she left and promised to return later for him.

She wandered around the hotel again and took the time to reflect on everything. She knew she overreacted, but her emotions got the best of her and she couldn't help it. Everything she said felt like it was the truth and nothing but, even f it wasn't.

Being here in Rio was something that not only she wanted, but Ali did too. Probably more than she did and they both worked their asses off to get here. Ali's was dramatically cut short 4 years ago and she didn't make the final 18. She wanted this for her wife more, though.

They put expanding their family on hold to accomplish this dream. They fought through blood, sweat, tears, and all kinds of adversity to get here and they wanted it all. Ashlyn let her emotions beat her and get the best of her, though. Her team needed her at 100%.

Everyone was doing their part and getting their assignments done. Ashlyn felt she was the only one not doing her role. Her's was one of, if not the, most important one. A soccer team couldn't survive and expect to win without a GK with a clear mind.

The more Ashlyn thought about it, the more selfish she felt. She was letting her personal feelings and demons get the best of her and ruin her playing. It was ruining what was supposed to be a fun experience and time with everyone she cared about. Instead, she was stressing.

Ali only wanted to help, along with their teammates, and she shut them out. She thought doing that would get her back focused, but all it did was make her feel worse. She knew she needed to apologize to everyone and be better, not just on the pitch, but off it too.

Ali deserved it more than anyone, so she set out to look for her. With it being lunch time, she thought to go check the cafeteria first. She scanned the whole area, but didn't find her, and just as she was about to leave, she spotted Tobin, Alex, and Holiday coming in.

"You guys seen Ali," she asked them.

"Yeah, she was hanging out by the pool," Tobin answered.

"Thanks, Tobs. I'll see you guys later," Ashlyn smiled and patted her back on the way out.

Ashlyn could see the looks of concern on their faces and that's why she quickly headed out to search for her wife. She wasn't ready to talk to them yet, especially without talking to her wife first. She hoped Ali wasn't too mad at her and they could get past this.

Just like Tobin said, Ali was out by the pool, but she was sitting with a really good looking guy. They were closely sharing one of the lawn chairs and looked to be in a pretty serious and intimate conversation. Ashlyn just observed them from behind the glass, because she didn't want to interrupt.

The guy was really close to Ali and seemed to be talking passionatley to her. Ashlyn noticed, because she would make the same look herself when she was in deep conversation. Ali was listening intently to him and talked with just as much emotion as he did.

Ashlyn watched them intently. The man grabbed Ali's hand and she placed her other one on his shoulder. They both smiled at each other and kissed each other's cheek, before giving each other a tight hug. He rubbed up and down her back, and Ali squeezed him tight around his neck.

Ashlyn's anger flared back again. She didn't know who this man was, what they were talking about, and why they were touching each other so much. All she knew was that she didn't like it one bit and busted through the door, startling them and making them break apart.

"Ashlyn," Ali asked, face scrunched in confusion.

"Who the hell is this," Ashlyn spat in anger, eyes only on the man.

"Uh, hi. My name is, Viktor," he smiled and offered his hand to her.

Ashlyn just continued to stare him in the eyes, jaw clenching in anger every second. Her hands remained clenched into fists at her sides and Viktor's smile faded as he lowered his hand slowly. Ali noticed and tried to figure out what was up with her. Jealously clicked in Ali and she narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"Are you kidding me right now," she said in a low and menacing voice.

"I asked you a question," Ashlyn ignored her and kept her eyes on Viktor.

"He already answered you, Ashlyn. His name is Viktor, so back off," Ali answered and stepped between them.

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it, Ali. Who is 'Viktor'," the blonde asked between her clenched teeth.

"Maybe I should explain, Alexan-," Viktor tried to ease.

"No! You don't have to explain anything you don't feel ready to explain, Viktor. My WIFE just needs to back off of you and take a step back," Ali warned and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, he calls you Alexandra, huh? I'm not backing off of anyone, Alex. Not until I talk to him. You should start explaining to me why your damn hands are all over my wife, and you should start doing that right now. I better like the answer, too, Viktor," Ashlyn threatened and stepped a little closer.

"Seriously, Ashlyn?! Are you kidding me right now?? Who do you think I am? Some stupid, selfish whore who cheats on her wife and breaks up her family," Ali asked in rage and started pushing her back.

"I'm not talking to you, Alex, I'm talking to him," she said and planted her feet firmly. "Who the hell are you and why were you all over my wife? Answer me, dammit!"

"Ashlyn, I am warning you to back off. I mean it. You don't know what you're talking about and you're letting your stupid jealousy take over. Back off," the brunette warned again in a low voice.

"I'm not backing off until I get some answers, Ali. Move. Now," she said coldly and looked back up to him threateningly.

"Dammit, Ashlyn! Just because you're upset about your own personal things and shit, doesn't mean you get to bully him-,"

Bully him?! I started looking for you to apologize, and I find this male model looking son of a bitch with his hands all over you! What am I suppose to think, Ali?!"

"You're supposed to fucking trust me and know that I value and love my family too much to do that, stupid! I love you and I love our son too fucking much to throw us all away for something as stupid and selfish as that. Don't you get that?!"

"I get it, Ali, but that's not what I saw. I want some answers from him! His hands were all over you and shit. I have every right to be angr-"

"I'm gay!"

Ashlyn was in mid-sentence, hand raised and finger pointed to him in anger. Ali had her hands up to Ashlyn's chest to hold her back, but dropped them to her hips at Viktor's confession. She dropped her head and shook it, angry tears at her eyes. Ashlyn looked to him in confusion.

"What the fu-," she started quietly.

"I'm gay," Viktor repeated and swallowed, taking a moment to continue. "I'm gay and your wife was talking to me. She was kind enough to talk to me about some things I have been struggling to deal with lately. Pinoe introduced us at lunch and we all talked together."

"Gay? No fucking way. I saw the way you were touching my wife and shit," Ashlyn smiled humourlessly and motioned her hands to Ali.

"He is, Ashlyn. Viktor, you don't have to say anything else," Ali assured and turned to him with a small smile.

Viktor returned it just a little more bigger. "I want to, Alexandra. She needs to know and I need to start somewhere. Remember," he smiled more.

"Really? Do you have to keep calling her 'Alexandra'," Ashlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ashlyn," Ali growled and shot her a glare.

"It's fine, seriously," Viktor assured her and turned to Ashlyn. "You're a very lucky woman to have such an amazing wife. I'm sure you already know that, though."

"Please, Mr. Smooth," Ashlyn snorted and Ali elbowed her hard.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled and cleared his throat. "When we started exchanging stories at lunch and I found out Ali was married, I immediately became engrossed and enamored with her. She's a very intelligent, amazing, and of course, beautiful woman."

"I fucking knew it," Ashlyn growled and took a step.

"Stop being an asshole, Ashlyn! I mean it," Ali threatened and Ashlyn clenched her jaw again.

"I mean those words only as friendly compliments and nothing else. When she started talking to me about you and your son, I saw the pride and pure love she has in just her eyes alone. She speaks so highly of you and she adores you to no end. You're a very lucky woman to have that, because some of us don't. To think so little of her and that she would cheat on you is the biggest insult and slap to her face ever," he told her firmly.

Ashlyn softened some at his words. They hit her right in the heart and she swallowed visibly. Viktor had a very intense face, much like the one he had when she observed him talking to Ali. Ali's face, though, was looking at the ground in shame and embarrassment.

"Because of those feelings your wife possesses, I asked to talk to her personally. Alexandra is a very kind and considerate person, so she took pity on me, a complete stranger. We came out here and I told her what I had been feeling for forever. How I didn't want to come out to anyone I knew and wanted to maintain my closeted lifestyle. She told me her story and it helped me," he continued and the girls heard his voice break some.

Ashlyn, eyes on Ali the whole time, darted her eyes to him. Ali whipped her head around to him and was immediately at his side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly and comfortingly. Ashlyn knew then and there she had made a complete fool and ass of herself.

"Fuck," she cursed quietly to herself.

"Your wife told me how she met you and you awakened these feelings in her. How she couldn't get enough of you and still stayed near you, even when you dated other people. It didn't drive her away, because she loved you more and wanted to see you happy. That's what mattered, but one day, she couldn't help herself. She stayed true to herself and confessed her feelings to you and now you're both here. Here with a beautiful little boy and promising future," he continued more.

Ashlyn bit her bottom lip and looked to her wife. Ali wouldn't meet her eyes and she knew she had hurt her deeply. Terribly deeply and would have to do some extreme groveling. She made Ali feel untrustworthy and feel less than what she thought of her. It hurt.

"Alexandra told me I had to do that for myself, but only when I was ready. If I did it before, then I would only crash and burn from the pressure. She told me I'd know when, because I'd meet someone one day that would make me not ever want to hide, but to be out and open. He would make me feel free, treasured, beautiful, but most of all, unconditional love. She said she knew, because she had you. Everything she is was because if you," Viktor finished and wiped at his eyes quickly.

They stayed in silence for a long moment. Ashlyn felt too shitty for words and once again, wanted to drown herself in the hotel pool for something stupid she said to Ali. She mentally berated herself for letting her anger win her over and hurting her wife.

Ali wasn't just pissed off to no extent, but she was angry, mad, sad, hurt, and felt a little less of herself. Even though Ashlyn didn't outright say she was cheating, it still hurt. Her threatening Viktor was just as worse. Those feelings didn't go away and she couldn't even look her in the face.

"Ali...Viktor...I don't know what to say except I feel like a complete and total ass. I'm so, so sorry for how I acted. I know my wife would never cheat on me, but I just saw what I saw and couldn't control myself. I'm truly sorry to the both of you and I'll spend forever letting you guys know it. Viktor, I've struggled with the same thing and I know how it is. I'd never would want anyone to feel that and I feel terrible that you told me that this way. I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart an-," Ashlyn started rambling out a sincere apology.

Victor stopped her with a smile and a hand to her shoulder. "It's ok. Being European, most importantly Grecian, doesn't really help plead my case. We're a very touchy people and some old habits die hard. No hard feelings, honestly. Just talk to your wife," he nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you, seriously, thank you. Says a lot about you to not want to kill me right now for how I just acted. Thank you again and I'm truly so sorry," Ashlyn smiled a little.

He nodded and walked back over to Ali and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Alexandra. Thank you for everything. You're a really good person and I hope to see you guys win gold in a few days. I'll see you later and take care. Go easy on her," he whispered the last part and walked away.

Ashlyn and Ali stood in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Ali swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring off into the water with very sad eyes. Ashlyn saw and ran the back of her hand under her nose, shaking her head and clenching her jaw.

"Alex, I-"

"I'm going to stay in my mom's room tonight. Don't come up there."

Ali brushed right past her and tried her hardest to hold her tears in. It was't until she was in the elevator and the doors closed, that she started crying. She was hurt and needed some space from Ashlyn. How much she needed, scared her to even think about.

Ashlyn stood rooted in the same spot that Ali left her in. Her mouth was still open to speak and her hands were still on her hips. Ali walking right past her was the coldest and loneliest she ever felt. She literally felt sick to her stomach at the fact she was the cause of Ali's pain.

"What the fuck have I done," Ashlyn whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more drama. Thanks again :)


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

It was the next day after their final practice for the Olympics, and Ali still hadn't talked to Ashlyn. Ali stayed in her mom's room last night and Ashlyn went back to their room alone. They both felt the lonliness of not having the other with them immediately.

Ali kept Tristan in the room with her and her mom. Her family noticed that something was wrong and when they asked, Ali cut them off and said she didn't want to talk about it. Ali texted Ashlyn and said she was keeping Tristan for the night and that could come hang out with him real quick.

Ashlyn's hope sky rocketed at the chance of spending some time with her family. She wanted to talk to Ali, but she'd respect her wishes if need be. When she arrived to her mother-in-law's room, she was met with Kyle. Her face dropped, but she didn't ask and spent time with her son.

Ashlyn didn't see Ali until they got on the bus the next morning. They were both the first ones on there, Ashlyn hoping to speak to Ali and Ali hoping to avoid Ashlyn just a little longer. When Ali noticed, she got off the bus and headed back inside to wait on someone.

Ashlyn's face dropped and her heart sank lower. She wanted to apologize for her words and actions yesterday, but her wife was making it difficult. Ali knew she wanted to apologize, but every time she saw her face, she was reminded of yesterday and the pain.

When the bus started to load up, Ali came on and sat with HAO. She didn't even aknowledge Ashlyn and went about things as normal as possible. None of the girls noticed really, because they knew when it came to business, the couple was all about it.

When practice got started, they went into work mode and pushed all their personal differences aside. Ashlyn put everything she had into practice and tried to lighten up for the sake of the team and their match tomorrow. Ashlyn wanted to ease everyone's concerns for her.

Ali noticed and smiled internally that she seemed to be getting out of her funk and playing better. She could see that she was turning back into the Ashlyn she knows and loves, and it made her happy. She could also see there was still something negative there and knew it was about last night.

Ali felt terrible that she abruptly left and didn't let Ashlyn apologize. She was hurt more by her wife's accusations and insinuations more, though. She loved Ashlyn to no end, but the way she acted yesterday showed her a different side of her that she didn't like.

They ended up being paired on the same team for a quick, little scrimmage and worked together like normal for the most part. They communicated like teammates and everyone noticed Ashlyn's mood shift. They were the only ones that knew what was really going on.

After practice ended and they got ready to head back to the hotel, they still hadn't said a word to each other besides what little was said on the field during play. Ali sat by Pinoe this time and Ashlyn sat by Kelley. Ashlyn was hurting from the cold shoulder Ali was giving her.

It wasn't until they were back at the hotel and heading to their rooms, that Ashlyn cornered Ali to talk. As Ali rounded the corner for the elevator, laughing with Pinoe and HAO, she stepped in front of them quickly. Pinoe and HAO gave her smiles, while Ali's face fell and she looked to the floor.

"Hey, Ash. Good job at practice today. We're ready to kill it tomorrow," HAO grinned and shouldered her bag higher.

"Hell yeah! We're taking home gold for sure if we play how we practiced today," Pinoe agreed and high fived her.

"Thanks, guys. I can't wait to play tomorrow," Ashlyn smiled, but kept her eyes on Ali the whole time. "Mind if I steal my wife from you two real quick?"

"She's your woman," Pinoe saluted and they got in the elevator. "See ya, Kriegs."

"See you guys at dinner," HAO smiled and waved at them.

The elevator doors closed, and Ashlyn and Ali were met with silence. It was uncomfortable and Ashlyn shifted on her feet from it. Ali wished she was somewhere else at the moment and cursed herself for not getting on the elevator.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed. "Can we talk," she asked quietly and nervously.

Ali kept her eyes on the floor and sighed. "I'd rather not right now," she replied a little icily.

"Alex, please. Just hear me out," the blonde pleaded and moved closer to grab her hand.

Ali stepped back when she did and put her hands on her hips. "Don't. I don't want to talk to you right now, so let's leave it at that," she said and moved around her to the elevator.

"I'm not going to do that. You're my wife and we need to talk about this now. I hate this, and like you said, we have a game tomorrow. Let me apologize for Christ's sakes," she said desperately.

"Your wife," Ali exclaimed as a question as she whipped around to her. "NOW, I'm your wife?! Just yesterday you thought I was some slut that ran around here cheating on you. You're right about one thing, you do need to apologize! I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you."

"I never said I thought you were cheating on me, Alex. I just said what was I supposed to think when you had some good looking guy running his hands all over you. That's all I said! I apologized right after it was made clear and everything," Ashlyn reminded her.

"You insinuated I was cheating on you with him, Ashlyn! How could you think that I would ever do that to you?? To or our son?! Our family, friends, and everyone else?? I love you and you are all I want, but you hurt me in a way I never thought possible. Do you know how it felt yesterday to have you say those things," she cried a little and quickly wiped her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and Ali went straight inside. Ashlyn wasn't done and continued her fight for her wife, so she stepped in with her. Ali moved to the other side and leaned on the wall, while Ashlyn stood facing her from the opposite side.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Ali. You know that's the last thing I ever want to do to you. I never want to hurt you, but I was still feeling shitty about everything. It's no excuse at all, believe me. From my crappy playing to our stupid argument, I felt worthless. I walked around for a few hours that morning and let everything you said to me sink in, then I realized everything you said was the truth," Ashlyn admitted and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Too little too late," she scoffed and shook her head. "Ashlyn, you hurt me and you made me feel less than what I am. How do you think it feels to have my wife acting the way you did out of nowhere and say the things you said? In front of a complete stranger, no less. You should be more thankful that Viktor forgave you for the shitty position you put him in yesterday."

"I know and I feel terrible for how I acted, Ali. I even went to find him yesterday after dinner to talk to him. I wish I had approached yesterday differently, because he's a really great guy, but I can't turn back time," the blonde said softly.

"Yeah. You can't," she whispered and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alex, I hate not knowing how you felt yesterday. I hate it, because not only was I the cause of it, but because I know it was the worst thing I could do to you. I mean it when I say I know that you'd never cheat on me. We're in athletes village, for fuck's sakes, though! You know the crazy stories that go on in here as well as I do. I trust you, but there's weirdos here," Ashlyn tried to explain.

"If you're saying you trust me, but not other people, then you're still insulting me, Ashlyn. You're basically saying you trust me not to cheat, but there's still a chance it may happen because of some outside source or something. All you have to know and trust IS me, not someone else. Me and you are married, not anyone else. Trust me enough to know that I'd NEVER cheat on you and break up our family. I love you too much to do that. I love our son and our futures too much to do that," the brunette told her firmly with a headshake and narrowed eyes.

Ashlyn sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "I know that. I know that with all of my heart. I'm feeling so pressured, Alex. I'm not using it as an excuse at all. I'm putting so much pressure on my shoulders and you were right about everything you said yesterday. I let my feelings and things get the best of me. In return, I hurt a really nice guy and most importantly, my wife. The one person who has stuck by my side and made me see how worthwhile I am. I am so sorry for that, honey," she choked a little and closed her eyes tightly.

Ali took a deep breath and turned to her. Ashlyn's head was down and she had her right fingers on her eyes. Her left hand was on her hip and she looked like she was trying to not cry. Ali softened at her defeated state and stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I am so freaking sorry, like, you have no idea. When I got that text from you to come see Tristan, I thought you were going to be there and let me apologize. When I only saw Kyle, my heart sank so low and hurt so bad. I knew I hurt you, but when we spent a few hours apart and you still didn't want to see me, I knew I really fucked up. I love you so, so much and to be the reason behind that kind of pain made me feel like shit," Ashlyn admitted and sniffled.

Ashlyn had a few tears escape her eyes and she roughly wiped them with her shoulder. She ran her hands over her face and let out a deep breath to regain her composure. Ali saw she was clearly sorry and hurting, and it made her feel bad for how she handled yesterday.

"Ashlyn," she started softly. "I just wanted you to feel how I felt yesterday, but I shouldn't have done that. We're adults and we should have handled it like adults. I'm sorry for being childish and making you feel like that. Do I forgive you? Yes, 100% I do. I love you so much, but we really need to find a median when it comes to our feelings sometimes. If we don't, then shit like this happens. We've gotta meet each other halfway, Ashlyn."

"I know, I know. I totally agree with you on that. I know it's mostly on my part and I need to open up more to you about things that are bothering me, but I hate putting that kind of stuff on you. I try to handle things on my own and I'm realizing that I can't do that. I need to let you in to help me, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally see that, but I'm just trying to protect you. That's all I'm doing," Ashlyn nodded and wiped the back of her hand over her nose.

"Ashlyn, stop crying," Ali told her gently and wrapped her arms around her waist.

As angry as Ali was still with Ashlyn, her love for her was stronger. When her wife was hurting, she jumped into wife mode and moved in to take care of her. That's who she was and that's who she'd die being. Her family was her first and foremost priority.

"Do you think I got into this marriage without knowing what I was getting myself in to? I WAS your best friend in the beginning," Ali smiled and looked up to her.

Ashlyn sighed and put her hands on Ali's biceps. "You still are," she smiled some.

"Then you should know that I know how you act and things. I knew what I was getting into when I married you, just like you knew about me. We compliment each other well, babe. We're stronger together, than apart. It was rough last night not sleeping beside you and not having you hold me. It was even harder having Tristan look for you," Ali said quietly.

"I hated not having you both there. I felt so lonely, but I deserved it for how I acted. Don't feel bad about anything, Ali. This is all on me and my big, fat mouth, ok? You're right about everything, though. We are stronger and better together. Always have, always will be. I've learned my lesson and I promise to do better, Ali. I swear to you," Ashlyn nodded and squeezed her arms.

"I know you will," she nodded and squeezed her close for a hug.

"So...will you two come back to our room? I miss you both so much," she asked when they pulled back some.

Ali gave a look of contemplation and Ashlyn's face fell sadly. "I'm kidding. I missed you too, remember? Just FYI, I'm still mad at you some. You've got some serious making up to do, Ashlyn," she smirked and pushed her out of the elevator when it opened.

"Where are you going," she asked with a little smile. "This is our floor."

"I have to go get our child, duh," she rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

Ashlyn really wanted to see Tristan and spend some time with him before dinner. She also, though, wanted to finish making up for her stupid behavior to her wife yesterday. Ali's smirking at those words set something off in her and ideas flourished.

"Not just yet. I wanna talk to you real quick," Ashlyn grinned and stopped the elevator from closing.

"Ashlyn, he misses you. Let me get him and then you can tell me this when I get back," Ali chuckled and tried to retract her wrist from her grasp.

"I miss him too, but I have an idea. You said I have some making up to do, right," she smiled and slowly pulled her out of the elevator.

Ali saw the look her wife had and she let her drag her out halfway. "What are you trying to say," she asked playfully.

"Full out make up, angry sex," Ashlyn winked and threw her over her shoulder to run to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion. Time for a run at gold! Thanks again to everyone :)


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the interactions on here! Truly appreciate it :) Getting this one out to start even more drama ;)

Chapter 80

"Oh my God! They did it! They did it," Carol shouted in front of her TV.

She had been following the Olympics closely and mostly to support Ali and Ashlyn. They had made her promise that she'd watch it and keep up with them. She, of course, promised and kept it. It was all exciting for her.

She had to work the day of the gold medal match, but she watched the game closely from inside her office. It was one of the most exciting things she had ever seen and witnessed. Team USA had just beaten Germany in a last minute goal to win gold.

Carol watched as the camera was panned over everyone on the field. She saw the complete joy and sense of accomplishment on their faces, and it made her even more proud to be an American. She never felt more happy and proud to be represented by such great athletes and people.

The camera panned higher above the field to get a good shot of everyone, and Carol caught a glimpse of Ali and Ashlyn. They were in a tight embrace and she could see they were crying some. They were talking to each other and she knew what it was about.

When Carol was getting backgrounds on them, they shared everything with her. From their accomplishments and defeats, they made sure to detail and chronical everything to her. She knew how important the then upcoming World Cup and Olympics was for them.

Everyone had an excellent game, and if not for a sure, not called foul in the box, Ashlyn would have had a clean sheet. Ali defended like there was no tomorrow and even fed an assist to Alex. Ashlyn was in top form in goal and stopped just about everything shot her way.

They ended up leaving the first half 1-0. They came on and played the second half with just as much tenacity, if not more. Germany got their lone point, when a cross was sent in and Ashlyn went up to defend it, but was met with a body right as she touched the ball.

Everyone in red, white, and blue screamed for a foul and Germany took advantage, scoring on the loose ball. US thought for sure they were going to get the call, but the ref, not there to make a good decision, waved them off. Ashlyn stayed on the ground for a minute in pain then stood.

Her teammates surrounded her and made sure she was ok. She nodded to assure them, but the grimace on her face said otherwise. Ali pushed more than anyone and Ashlyn simply flashed her a smile with a wink. If anything, the knock fired her up more to win.

And that's what happened. Everyone didn't want their earned win to slip past them off of a slip up by the officials. They all charged back onto the field and played like their lives depended on it. Then, Ali's cross in the 84' to Alex put them ahead and secure their gold medals.

As soon as the final whistle blew, the whole bench spilled onto the field in celebration. Red, white, and blue waved across the whole stadium and the cheers could be heard for miles. Carol, sitting in her office, screamed behind her closed doors in celebration.

"Is everything ok in here, Carol," Nick, her co-worker, asked as he almost knocked the door off the hinges.

Carol had her hands over her mouth and watery eyes. "Yes! They won! They won and they're getting their gold medals," she cried in joy and pointed at the TV profusely.

Nick quirked a confused eyebrow at her and tilted his head. "What," he asked in confusion and looked at the TV.

"Ali and Ashlyn, Nick! They won the Olympics! They're gold medalists," she said excitedly and grabbed a tissue.

"Crap, I forgot about that," he smiled and stepped fully into her office.

"How could you forget," she asked and dabbed at her eyes. "Everyone is practically drowning in Team USA colors and things. Ugh, I'm so proud of them! They've been working so hard towards this."

Nick smiled at the TV for a second and then looked back to Carol. She looked like such a proud parent and he, along with everyone else, knew how close she was to the Harris'. He then remembered what he was on his way to talk to Carol about and his smile fell.

"Carol," he started slowly. "I need to talk to you."

"In a minute, Nick. I wanna see them get their gold medals," she said, eyes still on the TV with a grin.

"It can't wait. It's important," he persisted and closed the door.

Carol heard his serious tone and turned to him. "What's wrong, Nick," she asked and slowly stood from her chair.

Nick sighed and went around her desk to her. "There's a woman and a man here. They said they wanted to talk to you about an adoption you did last year. They said it's important and want to speak to you immediately," he informed her.

Nick pointed out her window to a young couple that looked like life had been hard on them. They were seated on the chairs and looked around the place like wide eyed. They looked no more than 25 or 26, and Carol noticed something distinctive about them.

"What adoption," she asked in a low voice.

"I think you should talk to them," Nick said a little too uncomfortably.

"What adoption, Nick," Carol asked a little more forcefully and turned to him.

The couple outside looked familiar, but Carol knew she didn't know them. They looked like someone, though. The woman had beautiful, brown curly hair and hazel eyes with long beautiful eyelashes. The man had piercing green eyes and when he smiled to the woman, he had deep dimples.

"Carol," Nick said slowly again. "It would be better if you talked to them. If you don't want to, though, I'll send them away. Just tell me what you want to do."

Carol knew she had to speak to them first so she could get details on them. She didn't know what they wanted, but the longer she stared at them, the more she knew this couldn't be good. She swallowed slowly and straightened her clothes.

"Send them in," she told him quietly and sat back down.

"Are you sure," Nick asked and she simply nodded.

Nick didn't say another word and left to retrieve them. Carol watched them through the window and sat straighter as they were ushered in her office. Nick gave her a good luck nod with a tight lipped smile. Carol mustered up her own smile and shook hands with the couple.

"My name is Carol. Nice to meet you," she smiled a little wider and sat back down.

"The name's Robert and this is my fiancé, Grace. Nice to meet you," the man nodded and his fiancé just smiled.

"Robert and Grace," Carol nodded. "I hate to cut to the chase, but may I ask why you both wanted to speak to me about an adoption I did last year?"

"Right to the point, I like it," Robert grinned and sat back in his chair.

The woman, Grace, remained quiet and kept her hands tight in her lap. Carol just stared at them and tried to read something about them. Robert opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when his eyes met the TV. He gave a crooked smile and pointed at the TV.

"That. That's what we want to talk to you about," he said and nudged his fiancé to look.

Carol's heart dropped because she knew what was on the TV. She knew the moment her eyes laid on the couple in the lobby that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one. She turned her eyes to the TV and her heart skipped, but swelled at the sight.

Ali and Ashlyn were celebrating their win with Tristan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look how fucking awesome this thing is! I wonder how much we could sell it for," Ashlyn beamed with a wide-eyed glint.

"Ashlyn, we can't sell our gold medals," Ali laughed and took her's from her.

It was late and they were still too excited to sleep. Tristan was smashed between them on their bed and they were seated up against the headboard. Everyone, family and friends alike, had all celebrated with the team well into the night. Some still were, but the little family cut theirs short.

Ali and Ashlyn were so proud of the other. They left everything on the pitch with no regrets and never looked back. They had finally accomplished a life long goal of theirs that a few years ago seemed impossible. Now, they were not only World Cup champions, but Olympic gold medalists.

"I don't wanna sell it, honey, I'm just curious," Ashlyn laughed and leaned closer to her.

"Yeah, well, you'll never know because I'm going to lock these up safe and sound in a display box. Right next to all of our other medals and trophies. This is the last thing we needed and now we have everything," Ali smiled and nodded.

"We did it, babe. We finally got our gold medals," she grinned excitedly and high fived her.

"Yes we did. I can't wait to get back home now," she sighed long and happily.

Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together. "Me either. Time to start on that promised vacation and adding to our collection of kids," she joked and kissed her hand.

"Collection of kids," she giggled. "What a way with words you have, babe."

"Thank you, but I am too excited for words. I can't wait to get you pregnant and everything," she wagged her eyebrows.

"Lucky you that I want to carry, huh," the brunette teased and set their medals on the night stand.

"Very lucky me. This time next year, we'll either be pregnant or pushing out a little munchkin. I can't wait," Ashlyn grinned widely with a far away look.

Ali grabbed her chin and kissed her. "Me either. Are you sure you're ready to deal with a pregnant me? You had trouble dealing with Bridezilla Ali," she laughed and kissed her chin.

"That's different. You'll be carrying my child vs. biting my head off for seating someone at the wrong table, AND there's the perks of you being horny all the time, too. Most importantly, you'll be the one pushing out something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon," the blonde grimaced and shuddered.

Ali busted out laughing and Ashlyn put her hand over her mouth to shush her. She couldn't control her own and Ali smacked her hand over her mouth. Luckily, Tristan seemed unphased and continued to sleep soundly. He was worn out from today.

"Watermelon and a lemon," Ali laughed some and wiped at her eyes. "Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?"

"It makes sense. I can't remember where I got it from, though," Ashlyn said in thought.

"God, I love you," Ali sighed with a smile and laid her head back on the headboard to look at her.

"I love you more," Ashlyn winked and leaned over for a slow kiss.

They pulled back after a minute and smiled at each other. Ali's phone dinged and she grabbed it with her other hand. She looked through it while Ashlyn watched the muted TV show. The Olympics were being recapped and she smiled at all the Team USA wins.

"My brother says thanks for the hook up," Ali chuckled and continued typing on her phone.

Ashlyn turned to her and smiled. "Not a problem. I figured him and Viktor would hit it off. Getting them to sit together at the game was the beginning of a very beautiful, possible relationship," she nodded confidently.

"Well look at you, baby Cupid," her wife giggled and put her phone away.

"I got you, didn't I," she smirked.

"Chill, stud. It was even, so come down off of your high horse," Ali scoffed playfully and shook her head. "Seriously, Kyle really likes him and they've been hanging out all night. Thank you for that."

"Not a problem, gorgeous. He's my brother-in-law and Viktor's a really sweet guy. I'm glad their having a good time and are getting along so well. Them together just made sense," she shrugged and turned the TV off.

"And it shows in how much Kyle was practically bouncing in his seat when he talked to him at dinner. Did you see the way he practically ignored everyone, BUT him? He even ignored me! I love seeing him like that, though," she grinned as they laid down.

"It was pretty funny. I think your dad asked him the same question 4 times, but he was too busy staring at Viktor getting them something to drink. He's already head over heels in love," Ashlyn joked and turned off the light.

"It's cute. I'm glad he's happy. I want him to be happy with someone like I am," Ali smiled and turned on her side to look at her.

"You're happy," Ashlyn teased and turned to her, as well.

"Duh, idiot. I'm in love with my beautiful, sexy, hot wife and we have the most adorable, cute son ever. What's not to love when you're as happy as I am," Ali shrugged and reached over to pinch her nose.

"Always thinking and feeling how I am," Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss her fingers.

"Great minds think alike they say," Ali winked and scooted closer to Tristan.

He was facing Ashlyn, so Ali spooned him from behind to hold him close and cuddle him. When they were at home, she loved snuggling up on the couch with him like that to watch cartoons or something while they waited on Ashlyn to get home. Ashlyn loved it more to come home to them like that.

"My two loves," Ashlyn grinned and leaned over to kiss their foreheads.

"We love you too, babe," Ali smiled tiredly and snuggled her nose into the back of his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey," Ashlyn yawned and laid back on her side to stare at them.

As sleep caught up to her, she watched them sleep peacefully with a content smile. They were finally done with the Olympics. They now had the free time they wanted to start their family and their lives all together. She couldn't wait and slept with the possible dreams of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you all know where I'm going with this...


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Two weeks after their victorious win in Brazil, and they were finally back home after their victory tour. Meeting the President, countless interviews, TV show appearances, photo shoots, and more, wore them out and they were glad to be back in D.C. in their home.

"Everything put away," Ashlyn asked Ali as she came into Tristan's room.

"Everything is done. We can relax now. Everything done in here," Ali asked and picked up their son.

"Done and done. Our little boy is a great helper," she answered and ruffled his hair with a wink.

Tristan giggled at her and reached for his toy truck in Ashlyn's hand that his Uncle Kyle bought him in Brazil. Ashlyn grinned and handed it to him, then took her wife's hand to lead them downstairs. They headed to the living room and seated themselves comfortably on the couch.

"Ah, now we can rest! I think I could sleep for like a week," Ashlyn yawned some and pulled them close to hold.

"I'll join you then. The only one who might not be as tired is this one," Ali agreed and looked down to Tristan.

"Wish he'd give me some of that energy," Ashlyn laughed and watched him play.

"We're getting old," Ali groaned playfully and they both laughed.

"We're not that old, babe. We're barely in our thirties," Ashlyn chuckled with a headshake.

"Speak for yourself. You're still 29," she mumbled and snuggled her head into her chest.

"I'll be 30 in a few more months, cougar," she teased earned a pinch to the stomach.

Their doorbell rang and they exchanged a look of confusion. They had literally just gotten home maybe an hour ago and no one knew that either. Ashlyn shrugged and stood to answer it and Ali waited on the couch with Tristan.

"Carol," Ashlyn smiled in surprise. "Hey, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ashlyn," she smiled some. "Good to see you. I hate to drop by unannounced, but I needed to talk to you guys. Is Ali here?"

Ashlyn sensed something was wrong and stepped aside to let her in. "Yeah, she's with Tristan. Is everything ok," she asked tentatively.

Carol looked around nervously and cleared her throat. "I think we should all sit down and talk. Can we? I mean, are you up to it right now? I know you guys have been so busy this week with work and things, and I don't want to add to the stress. We can wait a few days," she trailed off quietly.

Alarms in Ashlyn's head went off. "Judging from the way you're acting, I'd say this is something that needs to be discussed right now. We can talk now," she nodded and ushered her into the living room.

Ali smiled brightly at the sight of her and stood to greet her. They exchanged a hug and Tristan happily went to Carol for some greetings, as well. Ali, still smiling, looked to Ashlyn and saw the seriousness on her face. Her face dropped some and she turned back to Carol.

Carol had a similar look, but with more nerves. For one, she wasn't as chipper as she usually was and seemed to be staring at Tristan longer than usual. Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand and her wife squeezed it comfortingly. They both knew something was wrong.

"Carol," Ashlyn started again. "Why are you acting weird?"

The woman looked up to them with sad eyes. Whatever she was holding in was eating her up alive and both girls noticed. Ali gripped onto Ashlyn's hand tighter and brought her other hand up to clutch the shirt on her arm. Ashlyn swallowed and prepared herself.

"We should sit down."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol informed them of everything that had transpired in the last few weeks. She informed them of the couple that showed up to her office and the conversation she had with them. The whole time, Ali and Ashlyn listened with depressed faces.

Ali had a napping Tristan in her arms while Ashlyn's arm was tight and secure around her waist. Ashlyn held them both close and protectively, as if someone was going to come and take them from her. They were both at a loss and in shock at what they were being told.

Carol somberly told them about how the couple, Robert and Grace, were claiming to be Tristan's birth parents. As soon as she revealed that little bit of information, both Ali and Ashlyn audibly gasped and visibly flinched as they looked to each other. Ali's hold on their son tightened.

She went on about how they were wanting him back and that it was a mistake that he was given up as a baby. Apparently, they owed someone money and because they didn't have it, feared the reprucussions. Fearing for their newborn son's life, they left him at the fire station to keep him safe.

Carol questioned them on everything and they had an answer for it all too. When she asked them why not go to the police or leave more info on the letter, they replied they couldn't chance it and that they didn't want their son traced back to them. It was all to protect him.

She grilled them for hours and the man's crooked smile never left. Carol didn't like it and his fiance barely uttered a word. When she asked her questions, Robert would cut in and answer for her. Carol found it all strange and something didn't sit right with her.

She knew the moment they left her office and promised to call her the next day, that she had to get a hold of Ali and Ashlyn. She knew she had to inform them, but more importantly, she had to warn them. Robert and Grace made her uncomfortable and she needed more answers.

"What do they want," Ashlyn asked through clenched teeth.

Her face was set hard and in determination. She didn't like what she was hearing and wanted answers on these two people. Ali was quiet the whole time and mostly kept her eyes on Tristan's sleeping face. Ashlyn pulled her closer to comfort her.

Carol looked between them sadly and tried to find the right words. "They want him back," she answered quietly.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head to get rid of the images of Tristan leaving them. Ali started shaking some and she tightened her hold on her. Ashlyn looked to her and saw that Ali was crying while looking down at Tristan.

"They can't have him," Ali cried and blinked her eyes. "He's OUR son! We love him and he loves us. He loves his life here, he calls US mom, and he loves OUR family and friends just as much as they love him. He belongs here with me and Ashlyn. He belongs here with us!"

"Babe," Ashlyn sniffled a little and grabbed her arm with her other hand.

"No, Ashlyn! They can't have him. He's our son and no one can take that away from us. It's not fair! We've finally finished everything and we're ready to have more kids, but now this happens?! They're not taking him. Over my dead body," Ali promised through tears and held him closer.

"Babe, please," Ashlyn asked, trying to calm her and herself. "You know I agree with you on all of this. You're my wife and he's our son. They're not going to take him from us without a fight. Even then, they still won't get him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him here with us, ok? I need you to stay calm and cool for me, though. I need you and HE needs you at 100%."

The tenseness in Ali's body left some and she looked down to their son. She knew Ashlyn was right, but she couldn't stop the tears that still fell or the tightness in her chest at the possibility of their son being taken away from them. Ashlyn hugging her close and kissing her temple calmed her more.

"It's not fair, Ashlyn," the brunette started in a quiet, defeated voice. "He calls us mom, we're about to start having more kids, we were about to expand our family. It's not fair at all. We were about to give him little brothers and sisters. I can't imagine having more kids without him being here. He's our first and the oldest, and he's their big brother. He's our little boy."

Ashlyn's chest tightened painfully at her wife's words and her sad tone. She put her face in her shoulder and silently cried there for a second. Ali was right and she felt the exact same way. If they lost Tristan, how would they survive and move on to have more children?

Ali turned her head and kissed the top of Ashlyn's before burying her nose their. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to stop her tears. Ashlyn gave a shuddering sigh and kissed her shoulder, before picking her head up and looking straight into Ali's eyes.

"He's not leaving us. I promise you that. He's staying with us," the blonde whispered and touched their foreheads together.

Ali closed her eyes and took in a breath, then nodded some and sighed. Ashlyn rubbed her shoulder and squeezed her arm to further comfort not just her, but herself. No matter what, Tristan was their son, blood be damned, and they would fight for him just the same.

Ashlyn pecked her lips and then turned to Carol. "What can we do," she asked strongly.

"By law, he's legally yours. Tristan is known as your son and you're his mothers. I strongly informed them that, too, and that they were wasting their time, but they insisted they didn't care. They said they wanted him back and that they wanted to speak to you both. They can't have him, but they are saying they'll fight for him. That's the problem," she informed them tiredly.

"We don't know nothing about these people. We don't know who they are, where they're from, where they're staying, or anything. Hell, we still don't know if they'e actually his birth parents! More importantly, we don't know if they're still in trouble with these 'people' they claim to say they were running from. Can they get him back, Carol? I need a straightforward, truthful answer," Ali pleaded and scooted closer to the edge of the couch.

Carol was at a loss for words and it showed when she sighed. "Honestly, girls, I don't know. I've seen some weird and crazy things go down in my line of work. I've seen the most uncapable parents get their children back and I've seen some of them lose them forever. Depending on the case and who's over it, people do things differently. Of course, DNA tests and everything would be done if this goes far, but like I said, by law, Tristan is yours and you're his. That's what you have on your side and that's what we'll use to fight them with," she assured them honestly.

Ali and Ashlyn looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They did have one positive out of all of this, and that's that they were Tristan's legally adoptive parents. Ali leaned closer to Ashlyn and Ashlyn held her close and tight by the shoulders.

"We're fighting them on this. He's staying with us," Ashlyn nodded and looked down to Tristan. "When do they want to meet?"

"They're coming to see me again tomorrow. I'll ask them then and contact you guys with a date," Carol told them. "I want you both to know that I'm not going to let you two go through this alone. I've been here since the beginning and I promised to be there in the end. I'm going to help you both in every way I can. I won't let them take your son away from you.

"Thank you for this, Carol. It means a lot to us," Ali smiled halfway, both of them sighing in relief some.

"Don't thank me. When I paired you two with him, I knew I was making one of the best decisons of my career. I still firmly believe that and I won't let anyone or anything destroy that. It doesn't take a genius to see how happy you all are. Something that wonderful shouldn't be destroyed like this or in any other way," she smiled and nodded at them.

"Thanks, Carol," Ashlyn nodded back. "So, where do we start?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol left a few hours ago and after a quiet dinner of pizza, that consisted mostly of Ali and Ashlyn staring at Tristan, they called it a night for their son. Ali bathed him and Ashlyn got his clothes and stuff ready. After just sitting with him for a while and staring at him, he drifted off to sleep.

Ashlyn pressed her lips to his forehead for a moment, then pulled back to move out of the way for Ali. She kissed her wife's cheek and headed downstairs, trying to ease her mind of worry. She grabbed a book after a minute of looking around, but didn't read it and just stared blankly at the pages.

Ali watched her go sadly, but stayed with their son for a moment longer. All that kept running through her mind was that this could be one of their last times together. She pushed the torturing thoughts aside and sat by his bed to stare at him while he slept.

She headed out about 10 minutes later to their room and saw Ashlyn wasn't there. She backed out and headed downstairs, and found Ashlyn looking at her book. She knew she wasn't reading it, because her jaw was clenched and she looked like she was staring through it.

"Are you coming to bed," Ali asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Just give me a second," Ashlyn smiled, not meeting her eyes, and closed her book.

Ali saw she was really bothered by all of this and quietly moved to sit on the coffee table. She scooted to the edge and removed the book from Ashlyn's hands. She replaced it with her own hands and just stared at her, waiting on her to speak first.

Ashlyn's bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Ali could feel her hands shaking some, so she gripped them tighter to let her know she was there. Ali's own eyes started to water again at the sight of her wife. Ashlyn was slowly breaking just like she was.

A sob escaped Ashlyn and Ali leaned the rest of the way forward to hug her. She laid her head on her shoulder and ran her fingers through her hair, pressing her lips behind her ear. Ashlyn cried harder and Ali stood to sit in her lap and lean them back into the couch.

Ashlyn immediately wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed them closer together like a lifeline. She buried her face in Ali's chest and cried out everything she was feeling. Ali put her face in the back of Ashlyn's neck and silently cried there with her.

They cried themselves to sleep there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd, we're back to the emotional stuff! I've been itching to get this started, so fasten ya seatbelts. Thanks again to you lovely people :)


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you x1000000 for all the wonderful comments these last few days :)

Chapter 82

"You can't take him from us! He's our son! Carol," Ashlyn yelled and tried to move around the police officers.

"I tried everything I could. I honestly did everything in my power to keep him here with you two. I don't know what happened," Carol cried some in a helpless state.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's out of our hands and the judge ruled he was to be returned to his birth parents," the male officer informed and held her back.

"Ashlyn, do something," Ali pleaded through tears as a female officer held her back while sitting on the floor.

Ashlyn's face hardened in determination and she broke free from the officer. She charged at Tristan, who was being taken away by a social worker. He was crying and calling out for them, hands stretched out to them and wanting. It made Ashlyn push more to him.

Just as she was about to reach him, another male officer shot out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground hard. It knocked the breath out of her and she struggled to get out of his grip. She looked up to see Tristan's crying face as the door closed.

"Nooooo," Ashlyn let out a blood curdling scream and squirmed more.

The officer got off of her, and just as she was about to shoot for the door, he grabbed her roughly. Ashlyn kicked and yelled to be put down, but it only made the officer mad and he roughly put her hands behind her back. The other male officer came over and helped.

"Calm down, ma'am! Calm down now or we're placing you under arrest," he grunted and tried to control her.

"No!!! You let those people take our son! We don't know anything about them and I know you dumbasses don't either! You don't know who the fuck you just gave him to! Carol, do something! Please," she shouted and tried to get her arms free.

"It's out of my hands, Ashlyn. Tristan has to go back to his birth parents. I'm so sorry. I really tried everything I could," Carol apologized again and put her hand over her mouth.

"Ashlyn," Ali sobbed. "Why did you let them take him?! Why did you let those people take our son?! What if something happens to him?? You promised they wouldn't get him!"

Ashlyn stopped her squirming some and looked to Ali. She was a crumpled mess on the floor and the female officer was there to make sure she didn't try anything either. Ashlyn's body deflated in defeat and she tried to stop herself from crying at the whole situation.

"Ali, baby, I...I...," she trailed off in shame and her voice broke.

"He's gone! We lost him and it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! You failed me AND you failed him," Ali screamed to her and cried into her hands.

\---

"NO," Ashlyn yelled and shot up, kicking the covers around her body.

She frantically looked around and realized she was in her bed. Her eyes roamed everywhere, and it took her a second to notice Ali's hands were grabbing her face to force her to look at her. When their eyes met, her eyes widened and she shook some.

"Look at me," Ali told her in a soothing voice. "It was just a dream. You were just having a bad dream, baby. That's all it was, ok? Everything's fine."

"Where's Tristan," Ashlyn asked in a dry, strained voice, then moved to get up.

Ali tightened her grip on her face and made her look at her again. "He's ok and sleeping in his room, honey. He's safe and sound, right down the hall like always. It was all only a bad dream, ok? We're all still here with you," she assured her again and rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks.

Ashlyn gave a shuddering sigh and blinked her eyes rapidly. "Oh my God," she whispered and shut them tightly.

Ali brought her towards her and kissed her forehead gently. "Do you wanna talk about it," she asked her quietly and slowly.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed. She grabbed Ali's wrists and held them tightly, rubbing her thumbs there. Ali's hands were still holding her face and she still ran her thumbs over her cheeks. Ashlyn slowly lifted her eyes up to meet hers.

"I...I don't want to worry you or upset you more," she answered sadly.

"You won't, Ashlyn. We're in this together, which means we need to lean on each other to get through it. We need to share the stress of this together," she smiled some with glistening eyes.

Ashlyn stared at her for a few minutes then looked down as a tear escaped. "I dreamt that they took him from us. You were yelling at me to not let them do it and I tried everything I could to get him back, but it was too late. There was cops around and they tackled me to the ground. I still didn't stop going after him, but it was too late and he was gone. You blamed me, said you hated me, and said I failed you both. I did," she cried a little and inhaled sharply through her nose.

Ali bit her trembling bottom lip at her wife's words. "Look at me, Ashlyn. That was all a bad dream and I will never think or say any of those things about you. You could never fail me or Tristan, ever. We could never hate you, because we both love you so much and that's never going to change," she told her in firm assurance.

"What if he does," she asked quietly. "What if they do get him and he forgets about us? What if he forgets that he loves us, Alex? I can't stand the thought of not coming home to him, hearing his laugh, playing with him, or hearing him call us mom. I want him here with us always and to raise him. What'll we do if we can't have that chance anymore?"

"Don't say that. Don't say things like that, Ashlyn," Ali told her strongly. "He's not going anywhere and he IS going to be here for us to raise him. He's our son and no one is taking him aways from us. We're going to walk him into school on his first day, we're going to teach him to ride a bike, we're going to sign him up for soccer when he's 7, we're going to clean all his cuts and bruises he gets from practices, and we're going to encourage him to get back out there."

Ashlyn looked up to her, eyes wet with tears and her mouth slightly opened. Ali saw she had her attention and gripped her face tighter to keep their eyes on each others. Ali slowly smiled to her and Ashlyn looked like some stress and worry was leaving her.

"We're going to be there for his first girlfriend and you're going to be there to make sure I don't kill her," Ali joked and they both laughed. "We're going to help him with high school practices, we're going to help him through his first break up, we're going to go to all of his games, and we're going to proudly stand by him on parents night."

Ashlyn smiled more with each word she spoke and it made Ali internally sigh in relief. She smiled back to her and carefully laid them down, bringing Ashlyn to lay her head on her chest. Ashlyn held her tightly and Ali did the same, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're going to be there to try to swing his vote of whether or not he wants to play at UNC or PSU," she teased and kissed her head. "We're going to be there when he wins Gatorade Player of the Year, because we're going to present it to him. We're going to be there when he signs with a school, we're going to be there to get him ready for college, and we're going to be there when he graduates high school. We'll be there standing proud and tall, cheering the loudest out of everyone."

Ashlyn sighed happily and wanted to hear more. "What else," she asked quietly and kissed her chest.

Ali smiled more and continued running her fingers through her hair. "We're going to shop and help him move into his dorm room. I'm going to cry and bawl my ass off at having to leave him, but you'll wait until we get home to cry because you'll say, 'Don't embarass him, Ali." Then, we'll leave him and come back to travel to all of his games, home and away, because we love and support him," she nodded with a proud smile.

Ashlyn sniffled and snuggled into her chest. "We'll be there when he wins the NCAA title and recieves the Hermann Trophy too. We'll be there when he graduates college, we'll be there when he's drafted into the pros, and we'll be there for whatever team he chooses to go to, North American, European, or whatever. We'll be there for his whole pro career, club and national," she joined in with her.

Ali kissed the top of her head and let her lips stay there. "We'll be there when he wins his first World Cup, Olympics, and league title, as well. We'll travel the world to see him play and we'll love every second of it. When he finally sits us down and says he's ready to get married, I'll cry about some ugly girl taking my baby from me, and you'll laugh with him and hug me. We'll be there for his wedding and eventually, the birth of our grandchildren," she whispered and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"We'll be there for him always," the blonde smiled and closed her eyes.

"Always and forever. You wanna know what else," Ali asked her.

Ashlyn picked her head up and rested her chin on her chest. "What," she smiled.

Ali moved some hair from her forehead and kissed her lips. "His brothers and sisters will be there the whole time, laughing at my craziness and you trying to calm me down," she half joked and they both laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ashlyn chuckled and sighed with a happy smile after a moment. "I love you, Alex. I can't wait until all of that happens."

"I love you more, Ashlyn. It'll be happening before we know it too," the brunette promised with a smile of her own.

"Thank you," Ashlyn nodded and laid back down on her chest.

"You're welcome, baby," Ali smiled and continued running her hands through her hair.

Ashlyn went back to sleep with only good dreams of the future and Ali joined her soon after. Even though they knew they were in for the fight of their lives, they rested easy knowing they had the other there with them through it all. As a team, they were unstoppable and would fight hard for their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm such an emotional mess ;P Thanks again to everyone!


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the meeting! A million thanks to everyone for the encouragement to continue this :)

Chapter 83

"Stay close to me," Ashlyn whispered.

"You too," Ali whispered back.

They were meeting Carol and the couple that claimed to be Tristan's parents. It had been 3 days since the news was broken to them and 1 day since Ashlyn's nightmare. They were both doing fine until today approached and now, they dreaded it.

Ali gripped Ashlyn's hand tighter as they approached the café they were meeting them at. Today would have been any other regular day if these people hadn't showed up in their lives. Right now, they could have been booking tickets to Greece for a much needed vacation.

Ashlyn took a few calming, deep breaths. She needed to have herself under control and not say or do anything stupid. It was hard trying to control her emotions when she felt her family was being threatened, though. She was glad Tristan was with Niki for today.

"Is that them," Ali asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Ashlyn looked up and saw Carol seated across from a couple. The woman had hair and eyelashes just like Tristan's and looked to be bored. The man had the same green eyes and she could see the dimples in his smile, just like Tristan's. It made her sigh and squeeze Ali's hand.

"They look just like him. That's them, unfortunately," Ashlyn nodded with a frown.

"Calm and cool, babe. We can't afford to do anything stupid," Ali told her and rubbed her arm.

"I'll control myself, I promise. I have you with me anyways," she nodded and gave her a smile.

"I have confidence you'll be ok," she smiled back and kissed her cheek.

They approached the table and Carol stood to greet them. She introduced them to Robert and Grace, then everyone sat back down. Ali and Ashlyn sat directly across from the couple and Carol sat at the head of the table. An uncomfortable silence came across them.

Ashlyn looked to Ali, who was staring intently at the couple and trying to study them. Ashlyn gave her a tight lipped smile and grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers. Ali broke her stare from them and returned it, scooting closer to her wife.

"I guess we should discuss why you two wanted to meet them," Carol asked nervously, breaking the tension.

Robert gave his crooked smile and leaned forward on his elbows. "First, I think we should order something to eat. Don't you," he asked, looking directly at Ali.

Ashlyn tensed up at the look he was giving her and leaned forward too. "No. You wanted to talk about Tristan and that's what we're here to do. We're not here to socialize with you," she answered coldly.

"Ashlyn," Ali said quietly and tugged on her jacket to pull her back.

Ashlyn didn't budge for a second, then moved back slowly to sit back in her chair. She protectively pulled Ali closer to her and gave the man a cold, hard stare. The way he looked at Ali made her want to hop out of her seat and across the table to knock him out.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry and can't really function on an empty stomach," he laughed and flipped through the menu.

Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, we just want to talk about our son and sort things out. Food can wait," she said in annoyance.

"She speaks. Cute and fiesty, I like it," Robert winked and pursed his lips in pleasure.

"That's it," Ashlyn snapped and shot from her seat.

"Ashlyn, sit down," Ali said sternly and stood to grab her arm.

"Disrespect my wife again-," the blonde started menacingly.

"Ashlyn! Sit down now. Please," Ali pleaded and tugged on her arm.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and kept her cold, hard eyes on Robert. He was giving her a cocky smirk and a challenging look. Ali tugged on her arm again and Ashlyn slowly sat down, eyes still on Robert. Grace looked unaffected, like it was normal, and Carol looked mad.

"Mr. Culver, please, we're here for an important matter and not to enjoy lunch. We met here because it's a public spot. Can we please get to the matter at hand," Carol started, trying to keep her professionalism.

"We'll get down to business, Carol, when I've ordered. Garcon, can you come here. I'm ready to order," Robert said and waved the waiter over.

Ali and Ashlyn scoffed in disgust with how rude and how much of an asshole Robert was already. Ali cast her eyes over to Grace, who's expression hadn't changed the whole time. Grace's eyes remained on the table and bored.

"Look at her," the brunette whispered to her wife. "She looks so bored and unintersested, like she doesn't want to be here. Then you have him being an annoying asshole."

"We won't have to worry about them trying to take Tristan, because I'm going to kill him if he looks at you like that again," Ashlyn threatened. "I agree with you, though. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Can I help anyone else," the waiter asked the table.

"Come on, everyone get something to eat. Let's not make this conversation so sad and depressing. Come on, whaddaya want brown eyes," Robert asked Ali with a wink.

"Ugh," Ali rolled her eyes and put her nose up in disgust. "Your fiancé is literally a foot away from you. Not only do you need to respect me, but you most definitely need to respect her."

"Starting right now," Ashlyn growled and Ali squeezed her hand to calm her.

"Calm down, blondie. I love my fiancé, but I don't turn a blind eye to someone as beautiful as your wife. You're a lucky one is all I'm saying," he shrugged and grinned at them.

"I know that and I don't need to hear it from you. Respect my wife and stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat. Respect YOUR fiancé and at least acknowledge the fact she's sitting here," Ashlyn told him firmly and raised a hand towards Grace.

"Maybe I got it wrong when I said brown eyes was fiesty," Robert chuckled and sipped his water.

"Look! You have 2 seconds to say what this meeting is about or else we're leaving," Ashlyn exclaimed and slammed her fist on the table.

Grace flinched and looked up to them. It was the first time she seemed to have shown any emotion and Ali softened some at her. She didn't know why, but she felt sorry for Grace. It probably had to do with the fact that she agreed to marry a snake like Robert.

"I wouldn't be making threats like that, Mrs. Harris. We hold some of the cards in this game," he threatened and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Ashlyn bit out and flicked her eyes to Grace. "Don't you speak? Don't you have anything to say about any of this?"

"Ashlyn," Ali whispered and nudged her with her knee.

"What," she asked in confusion.

"Just leave her alone. Direct your anger at him," Ali told her behind her hand.

"You told me you wanted Tristan back, Mr. Culver. Is that still what you want," Carol cut in.

Ali and Ashlyn shot their eyes back to Robert and he smiled his crooked smile to them. They both clenched their jaws at it and restrained from rolling their eyes at him. Robert cleared his throat and sat back up to the table to speak.

"That's right. I want to do this between us and them, though," he said and looked to Carol.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to support them. I've been with your son since he was almost a baby so I know a lot about him. Not as much as his mothers do, but still," Carol smiled slyly and winked at the girls.

"I don't care, Carol. I want to speak to them alone. So, if you don't mind," he trailed off and looked to her expectantly.

"It's ok, Carol. We can take it from here," Ali cut in and gave her an assuring smile.

"Are you girls sure," she asked them.

"Postitive," Ashlyn answered for them and nodded.

"I'll be inside if you need me," she nodded and stood to leave.

Ali and Ashlyn watched her leave then turned to a smirking Robert. They both looked to Grace, who was back to her original state they walked up to her in. They both sighed and scooted closer to prepare themselves for this conversation.

"Saw your little family interview on the Olympics," Robert started with an smug smile. "It was cute and I noticed the little boy looked familiar. When you started telling your story about how you all became a family, it all clicked in me. That's when I knew the little boy you were holding was mine."

"So much yours that you left him in a shitty basket in front of a fire station in the middle of October. How fatherly of you," Ashlyn snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Ashlyn," Ali warned gently and placed her hand on her arm.

"It was for his own good and I don't need your snarky comments, Ash-lyn," he snarled and stared her down.

"What's so important that you wanted to talk to us privately," Ali asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"We want our son back. That's all it is," he smiled to her smugly and placed his clasped hands on the table.

"Well, you can't have him back. He's legally ours and 'that's all it is'," Ashlyn reminded him, using his words. "We legally adopted him, he's our son, we're his mothers. This conversation is over."

"I wouldn't run off so fast, Mrs. Harris," Robert said mockingly and pointed his finger down for her to sit. "We have every right to our son. We're not letting go without a fight."

"Why all of a sudden do you want him?! If you have crazy, dangerous people after you and gave him up to protect him, why come back and ask for him?? He's safe with us," Ashlyn argued and clenched her fist on the table.

"They're not after us anymore and it's safe now. We've been looking for him and everything these last few months now. We retraced all of our steps and tried to find him. We're ready to be his parents and want him back," he argued back.

"Bullshit," Ashlyn spat and leaned closer to stare him down. "He's known us for almost a year now and has been with us for almost 9 months. He's been without you for 2 years. He doesn't know you at all, but he knows us and our family and friends. Don't take that from him!"

"That's nice and all, but he'll get to know us and our people too," he said without a care and cleaned his finger nail. "He's my boy and my blood. You have no relation to him other than a piece of paper. I'm getting my son back."

"You son of a bi-," the blonde growled angrily.

"Blood doesn't fucking matter, asshole! What matters is how much you love him and we do with all of our hearts. We don't care about blood or DNA or any other stupid shit like that. He has my dad's name, for fuck sakes! He's our son no matter what. You don't know anything about him! You don't know if he's allergic to anything, what his favorite food is, what his favorite snack is, his favorite kind of milk is, who his favorite superhero is, what his favorite bedtime story is, what his favorite movie is, what his favorite cartoon is, how he likes his baths, or anything! WE do! He's use to us and he loves us, just as much as we love him. He's OUR son," Ali cut in angrily with a hard glare.

Robert put his head back in surprise. "I'll learn all of that. He'll be alright," he shrugged and waved her off.

"You don't get it, do you, dude?! This isn't us returning a puppy to you, THIS IS YOUR SON! A little, sweet, precious boy that needs constant love and attention. We give him that every fucking day and we love doing it. To YOU, it's a chore, but to US, it's a passion! We love him unconditionally and that'll never stop. You must be crazy if you think we're going to just give him up to someone like you," Ashlyn stated coldly.

"You won't have a choice if we have take this to court," Robert warned her.

"We don't even know if you two are really his birth parents! For all we know, you're 2 kidnappers from Timbuktu that make a career out of manipulating people. If we take this to court, we will win. We're not giving our son up without a fight," Ali defended and gave him a determined look.

"Trust me, you don't want that, sweetie," he smirked to her.

"We will if we have to! Tristan is ours and we're not going to jeopardize him with the possibility with having to put up with a father like you. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. We have the law on our side and legal documents that say he's our son," Ashlyn argued hard and tilted her head to him challengingly.

"I never gave him up. We'll fight it if we have to. We've already talked to a lawyer and everything," Robert informed them.

Ali and Ashlyn stared at him hard, hoping to call him on his bluff, but he just gave his crooked his smile. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand and stood up from her seat. Ashlyn stared Robert down and Ali stared sadly at Grace, who was still looking down at the table blankly.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer. This isn't over," Ashlyn warned him and pulled on Ali's hand to leave.

"You gave him up for a reason. You haven't said anything this whole time. Are you with him on this or what," Ali asked Grace.

Grace just stayed in her same position. Ali dropped Ashlyn's hand and reached over to place her hand on her arm. If Ali wasn't so close, she would've never saw Grace's eyes flick to her hand. She squeezed her arm and coaxed her to look at her.

"Do you even want him," Ali asked gently.

Grace started to pick her head up some and her eyes barely met Ali's. Ashlyn looked on curiously and wasn't really surprised that Ali got her to do something. Her wife always had a way with making people comfortable. Robert, though, looked on in slight nervousness and fear.

"That's enough! Leave my fiancé alone," he said and snatched Grace's arm from Ali.

"Calm down," Ashlyn said angrily and grabbed Ali's hand again. "Let's get out of here."

Ali still looked at Grace, but let Ashlyn gently drag her away inside the café to find Carol. Robert chuckled at them as they left and Grace had her eyes on the floor. Ali felt bad for her. She also felt like Grace was going to tell her something, but Robert interrupted them.

"I think she was going to tell me something. Is it just me or did Robert seem paranoid when she looked at me," Ali asked as they walked inside the café.

"He's a crazy, smug son of a bitch. Nothing about him surprises me really," Ashlyn replied in a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey," Ali soothed and grabbed her hand to look her in the eyes. "This isn't over and we'll fight him before we lose Tristan. We'll runaway to Mexico before we let people like that think they deserve a chance to be our son's parents. Tristan's ours and that's final."

"I know, I know. I just really wanted to punch him in his face," Ashlyn smiled sheepishly some. "I really try not to hate people, but boy is he close. Do you think you'll be ok being a runaway fugitive, Princess?"

Ali laughed some and gave her a tight hug. "With you and our son? Always," she smiled and buried her face in her shoulder.

Ashlyn chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ali. The only reason I'm even able to make it through this is because of you and Tristan. He's not going anywhere," she vowed and squeezed her tightly.

"I know. I love you too and he's staying with us forever. That's a promise," Ali agreed and pulled back to seal it with a kiss.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I got too excited and wanted to post again :P A million thanks to you all, as usual :)

Chapter 84

"You're getting too big to carry, honey," Ali smiled with a grunt as she laid Tristan down on his bed.

A few days after their horrible meeting with Robert and Grace, Ali and Ashlyn tried to get back to things as normal as possible. Ashlyn was out doing personal training and Ali didn't feel like joining so she stayed home. She hung out with Tristan all day and now he was napping.

Ali tucked him in bed and sat on the edge of it to look at him for a while. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and over his face, tracing his features. She didn't understand how someone so sweet and beautiful came from such ugliness.

Ali didn't like Robert at all and if she never saw him again, it'd be too soon. He was obnoxious and annoying. Grace, on the other hand, she felt was the complete opposite and looked bored with everything. If only she could have gotten her to talk to her.

Ali shook her head and the thoughts away. They still had Tristan, and they took every chance and opportunity to make sure they enjoyed every moment with him. Ashlyn played with him until bedtime, always wearing him out, and Ali cuddled him every chance she got.

The last few days, they let him sleep in their bed with him. Every day they woke up, they felt was the day their world was going to come crashing down around them. It stressed them to no end, but seeing their son's happy face made it disappear for the moment.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about soccer for a while, and even if they did, they would be more focused on Tristan. They kept up with their training and everything, though, to keep things normal. They didn't want their lives to stop or Tristan to sense the tension.

"Ok," Ali sighed and kissed his forehead. "I'mma go make dinner and momma should be back in another hour."

Ali headed out and left his door open in case he called for her. She headed downstairs and rounded the staircase just as the doorbell rang. She turned around and headed to it with a quirked eyebrow of confusion. She wasn't expecting any visitors.

Ali opened the door, not thinking to check the peephole first, to Robert. She quietly gasped and cursed herself for not being more cautious. She cracked the door and looked at him through it, making sure to secure her body strongly on the other side.

"How the hell did you find us," she asked him angrily.

"Nice place. You ladies got a nice set up here," he grinned and looked around.

"I asked you a question. What the hell do you want," she asked more forcefully again.

"Calm down, brown eyes," he chuckled and stepped closer. "I just wanna talk to you and your wife. How about you let me in and we can all talk."

"No, leave. Now. If you want to talk, call Carol and she'll set it up. Until then, don't come back here again. Matter of fact, don't come back to this neighborhood or near my family again or else," Ali warned and moved to close the door.

Robert stuck his foot in the crack and stopped her. "I don't think you want to do that, Ali. Let me in to talk. Now," he said harshly and put his hand between the door.

Ali swallowed some and tried to keep her hard front up. She knew she could play this two ways, but she wasn't sure which was best. She could let him in to avoid more trouble and issues with them, or close the door and call someone and chance him doing something rash about Tristan.

"Don't make me have to come for him quicker than I have to," he threatened her with a smug smile.

"Asshole," Ali cursed under her breath and opened the door.

"Smart move, Mrs. Harris," he winked and stepped inside.

Ali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's Grace? Shouldn't she be here with you," she asked in annoyance and irritation.

"She's busy. It's just me," Robert smiled crookedly and put his hands in his pockets.

"How did you find our house," Ali asked again.

"Doesn't matter," he answered with a shrug and scanned the house.

"It does matter, because you don't need to know where we live. I don't know where you live, so why don't you fill me in on that," she countered and tilted her head.

"I need to know where YOU live, because you have my kid," he said with a cocky grin and started walking around.

Ali stepped in front of him and raised her hand. "He's more than safe here and you're fine staying right there. You wanna talk, then let's talk right here," she told him firmly and gave him a hard look.

Robert smirked and stepped back some. "I guess I can comply to this one request. Where's your hotheaded wife," he asked and angled his head upstairs to look.

"She's asleep because she doesn't feel well. Me and you will talk, then I'll fill her in," Ali lied and looked him in the eyes to make it believable.

Robert studied her for a moment and then looked back upstairs. "Tryin' to take me on a date," he winked and leaned into the staircase.

"Please," she scoffed in disgust and shook her head. "What the hell do you want, Robert?"

He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. "We got off on the wrong start and I want to start all over. We need to be able to handle this like adults and things," he smiled and motioned between them.

"The adult thing to do, Robert, would be to let Tristan stay with us where he'll be well taken care of. The adult thing to do, would be to do what's best for him," Ali told him matter of fact.

"I don't agree with you on that."

"What the hell do you agree on us with?!"

"I just want my kid back. That's all."

"I don't believe you. If you really wanted him back and have been searching for him for as long as you say you have, you would have been here months ago. He wasn't that hard to find if you retraced your steps like you said you did."

"My resources aren't as great as yours, brown eyes."

"Bullshit and stop calling me that. It's not that hard, ESPECIALLY if you want him as badly as you say you do."

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anything. Like I said, we need to handle this as adults and things. That's why I came here."

"Not once ever since we met you, have you asked about him. Not once have you asked anything about him. Not a how is he or what's he like, not a damn thing! What kind of father, who claims to want his son back so badly, doesn't ask one fucking question about him!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I love my son."

"If you loved MY son the way you say you do, then you'd ask questions about him and try to get to know about him. You'd want to know who he is, what he loves, and all other kinds of things about him. If you want him so badly, you'd try harder to know 'your son'. Instead, all you've done since we met you is be an annoying jackass."

"You've got a big mouth to be such a little thing," Robert bit out and stepped closer to her.

Ali didn't back down and stepped to him. "I'm not scared of you. If you think I'm going to just let my son leave with you without knowing a damn thing about you, then you're even more stupid than you look. Unlike you, I care about him and want him safe. Take a page out of our book and try it yourself," she growled and narrowed her eyes challengingly at him.

Robert looked at her and his lip twitched into a smile. "I'll ignore your shitty words this time. You want me to be more like you and your wife, then where's the kid at? Let me meet him and 'get to know him' then," he asked mockingly and looked around.

"Wow, that's the first time you've ever asked that," she rolled her eyes and smiled humorlessly. "His name is Tristan, so why don't you try calling him that instead of 'kid' and 'boy'. He's not here, anyways. He's with my dad aka his grandfather aka the person he's named after. Even if he was here, I wouldn't let you see him. We still don't even know if you're his real birth parents."

"If you didn't believe we were his real birth parents, then you wouldn't even give me the time of day. You know we are. I saw it in your eyes that day at the cafe. Oh, and FYI, when we get him back, I'm changing his whole name. He'll be named after me," Robert smirked and crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"Get the hell out of my house. Now," Ali growled and pointed to the door.

"Calm down, brown eyes," he chuckled and raised his hands in defense. "I still want to talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm done talking to you. It's like talking to a brick wall, anyways," she spat angrily and stormed to the door.

"I'll be seeing you around. You guys take care," Robert smiled crookedly and walked out.

"Don't come here like this again. I mean it," Ali warned and slammed the door.

Ali pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated breath. She checked the peephole to make sure he was gone and then locked the door. She went to the living room to look out the window and saw he was gone. She sighed and went upstairs to Tristan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What," Ashlyn seethed and stood to head to the front door.

Ali knew the moment Ashlyn got home she'd have to tell her what had happened earlier. She dreaded having to tell her, because she knew she'd be pissed beyond all reasoning. She knew she couldn't hide something like that from her, though.

Ali waited until Ashlyn was showered and laid out on the couch with Tristan. They were watching a Champions League game together and Ashlyn had Tristan resting on her chest comfortably. Ali hated to ruin their peace, but she had to tell her now or she never would.

Ali sighed and grabbed Tristan off of her to put him on the floor by the TV with his toys. Ashlyn got up, ready to protest, but Ali put her finger up to tell her to wait. Ashlyn noticed the look on her wife's face and sunk back into the couch in a sitting position.

Ali went back to the couch and sat down beside her. Ashlyn had an eyebrow raised at her quizzically and waited for her to start. Ali sighed again and grabbed her hand, mostly to make sure she didn't shoot off to her jeep and search for Robert to kill him.

Ashlyn rubbed her thumb over Ali's knuckles and gave her a small smile. Ali smiled back some, not meeting her eyes, and cleared her throat before telling her about today. Ashlyn listened intently and her face dropped dramatically when Robert was brought up.

"Ashlyn, I took care of it. It's ok now," Ali assured her and forced her to sit back down.

"It's not 'ok', Alex," she said angrily. "He shouldn't have came here without telling us. Who the hell does he think he is?! He made you uncomfortable and that pisses me the fuck off. More importantly, you were here by yourself with Tristan. What if he tried something?!"

"Calm down, Ashlyn. I know how to take care of myself and our son," Ali defended and rolled her eyes in frustration.

Ashlyn blew out a breath and tried to calm herself. "I didn't mean it like that, Ali. I know you can take care of yourself and Tristan perfectly fine. I'm just worried and don't like the fact he just came over here like that. That's all," she replied a little more softly and squeezed her hand.

"I know and I feel the same the way. I handled it, though, and we're fine," Ali reminded her gently.

"I don't like knowing he knows where we live," Ashlyn said quietly. "If that son of a bitch tries anything at all, and I mean ANYTHING, it's his ass. I swear I'll kill him. I can't believe he knows more about us, than we do him."

"It's not that hard when you live in the spotlight most of the time," Ali sighed and scooted closer to lean into her embrace. "We'll be ok, Ash. We're just going to have to be more alert and stuff. I told him to not come back here again or near us. If he doesn't listen, then we'll call the police. That's all we can do."

"Which sucks and I hate it. Ya know, you're more calm about this than I am," her wife chuckled in surprise.

Ali laughed lightly and rested her head on her shoulder. "One of us has to be. You're always ready to break out the shotgun and shit," she teased and they both laughed.

"It's the country girl in me," she winked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"And don't I love her," Ali winked back and leaned up to peck her lips.

It was quiet for a moment before Ashlyn spoke again. "Please be careful, Ali," she whispered as she kissed her hair.

"I will. You need to promise me that you will," Ali said and picked up to look at her.

"You know me. I'll be ok," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her deeply.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more today :) Thanks again to everyone!

Chapter 85

"Take it easy, Ash," Lori warned her.

"I'm fine. Spot me," Ashlyn ignored her and laid on the bench.

Lori sighed and shook her head, but still got ready to spot her on the bench. After practice, Ali left to go meet her dad at the house to pick up Tristan and catch up. Ashlyn said she'd give them a moment and asked Lori to stay and hit the weights with her.

They had only been lifting weights for a little over 30 minutes, and Ashlyn was pushing herself too hard. Lori noticed, but knew she was dealing with a lot. She let her go a little hard, but now Ashlyn was moving to squats and adding a lot of weight to it.

"You need to take a break now. You've done multiple reps and added weight each time. You haven't rested yet! Take a minute to go get some water or something," Lori ordered and grabbed her arm.

Ashlyn snatched her arm back and moved to position. "Either you spot me or not, Lori," she grunted as she bent down to grab the bar.

Lori put her foot on the bar to stop her. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Harris! You keep this up and you won't have a season next year. You can't afford to get injured," she warned her firmly.

"Fuck off, Lindsey! I know what I'm doing," Ashlyn snapped and rolled the bar from her foot.

She bent over and got ready to lift it, but Lori slammed her foot back on it. Luckily, they were the only ones in the weight room and no one was around to witness their argument. Ashlyn clenched her jaw and kept her hands tight on the bar, knuckles turning white.

"I know you're going through a lot, Ashlyn, but you don't have to be an asshole. We're all here for you and Ali, remember? You can be pissed off at me all you want, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself in here and give yourself a season ending injury. Be smart about all of this," she snapped back and grabbed the bar.

"Last time I checked, you're not captain anymore," Ashlyn replied coldly when she looked up to her.

That was a low blow and it hurt, because Lori reared her head back in surprise and swallowed. Ashlyn knew she made a mistake, but her anger and frustration spoke before she did. Lori let go of the bar and took a step back, while Ashlyn stood straight and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lor, look-"

"You're right, I'm not captain anymore. You're wife is and she deserves it rightfully so. I fucked up and didn't take my role as captain seriously enough, but I learned my lesson and have accepted it. I don't need you hitting me below the belt with it."

"I'm sorry, Lori. I didn't mean to come at you like that. I'm just...I'm just trying to keep my mind from wandering and trying to keep myself busy. I didn't mean to be a bitch to you. You know you're a really good friend of mine and I value your friendship a lot."

"Look, Ash, we all know you and Ali are going through something huge, but we're all here to support you guys. We love you and her just as much as we love Tristan. You guys are going through a rough time right now, but just know we're all here for you guys. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Lor. It really means a lot to us. I'm sorry for snapping at you and taking all of my shit out on you."

"It's cool, kid. Just know that I'm looking out for you and trying to make sure you don't kill yourself in here. Ali would have my head if you did."

They both laughed knowing full and well that it was true. Ashlyn bent over to the bar again and Lori moved forward to stop her from doing more reps, but stopped when Ashlyn took the weights off. She put them away and Lori gave her a smile which Ashlyn returned.

"Ready to go home," Lori asked.

"Definitely," Ashlyn nodded and they headed to the locker room.

"Go home and spend some time with your wife and son," Lori chuckled and slapped a hand to her back.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," Ashlyn laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to call the police and get a restraining order," Mr. Krieger said sternly.

"Dad, we can't do anything that'll make him mad or something. It'll only make him want to come for Tristan harder," Ali sighed and sipped her water tiredly.

"Alex, it's too dangerous to not have one. This man just shows up to your house unannounced and forces his way in? That's trespassing at least," he pointed out.

"I know, dad, but the ball is partially in his court right now. We're just biding our time and trying to get the upper hand," she told him.

"You and Ashlyn are legally his mothers, honey. That's all there is to it and there's no 'ball in his court'. You two have the upper hand and all the cards. You two have the law on your side," he reminded her and grabbed her hand.

Ali smiled some and looked up to him. "Thanks, dad. I'm glad you're here," she said and squeezed his hand.

"You know you can call me for anything, sweetie. I'll be here in a flash if you need me. Besides, I get to hang out with the world's greatest grandson and daughter," he smiled and winked.

"There was a time I used to be first in that order," Ali teased and they both laughed.

"You're with some tough competition now," he teased back and patted her hand.

"Oh, really? He'll win every time too," she giggled knowingly.

Tristan walked over to them and put his hands up to Ali to be picked up. She grinned and leaned over to grab him up, kissing his cheek and placing him on her lap. Her dad just observed them with a proud smile and winked at his grandson.

"Tristan's not going anywhere, Alex. You have all of us to help you and Ashlyn fight this. He's staying here with us," he nodded to her in determination.

Ali looked up to him and gave a watery smile. "Thank you, dad. Having all of you supporting us is getting us through this. Kyle and mom have been calling me almost everyday to check on me," Ali said and wiped at her eyes.

"That's what family does. If you think it's hard to control Ashlyn through all of this, then wait until I meet him. Heck, wait until everyone else get's up here to add their 2 cents," he said, widening his eyes some at the thought.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," she laughed a little and wiped her nose.

"Once, twice, maybe a million times," he smiled and winked at her. "I love you more, though, honey. I love my grandson just as much too! Isn't that right, Tris?"

Tristan giggled and fell back into Ali's chest, and they laughed at him. He played with her charm bracelet on her wrist and Ali looked down at him. He was picking at the little boy charm that represented him and looked up to her to show her. She smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"I see. Is that you, baby," she entertained him happily.

"Mum," he smiled and turned around fully to her.

Tristan pinched her cheeks together and Ali made a face at him with funny noises. He laughed at it and continued to squeeze her cheeks together. Ali and her dad laughed along with him. He then leaned over and kissed her nose.

"You give the best kisses, honey," Ali grinned and kissed his nose.

Ali's dad just stared at them the whole time. Ali and Ashlyn were the best parents he ever had the pleasure of knowing. His stomach always fluttered proudly at the sight of his daughter interacting with her son. He made a vow to not let their family be broken apart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn walked through the front door about 30 minutes later and called out she was home. She heard little feet run across the ground as she put her bag down and grinned widely at it. She turned around just as Tristan came barreling into her legs for a hug.

Ashlyn laughed and picked him up, lifting him high up in the air and making faces at him. He laughed at her and held his hands out in glee. Ashlyn grinned even wider and brought him down to her hip to kiss his cheek and hug him close.

"Mum," Tristan smiled and started playing with her necklace.

"I missed you too, buddy. Where's mommy at," she asked as she walked them to the kitchen.

Ali was finishing up dinner and smiled to them when they walked in. Ashlyn walked over and kissed her, then went over to the booth to sit him down. She placed Tristan in his usual spot in the middle and went to help Ali bring food over.

"How's your dad doing," Ashlyn asked and started fixing Tristan's plate.

"He's good. He said he took Tris to some of his practices today. All the little girls loved him and he had so much fun. He took some pictures and I'll show you," Ali laughed at the thought of them.

"Awesome. I'm glad he had fun," she grinned and filled Tristan's cup with juice.

"How was your and Lor's little workout," Ali asked and finished making their plates.

Ashlyn hesitated for a moment and filled their glasses with water. "I was a jerk to Lori, but it's all good now. She knocked some sense into me," she sighed and walked Tristan's food to him.

Ali looked at her in curiosity and waited until she came back. "What happened," she asked in concern.

Ashlyn sighed again and leaned into the counter. Ali put her hand to her back and Ashlyn stood back straight as her wife rubbed her back up and down soothingly. She then told her of the little argument they had and everything after.

"I felt like such an asshole when I told her that," Ashlyn groaned quietly and stretched her neck out.

"It's ok now, because you apologized. She forgave you and you two have argued about worse things. Remember how competitive you guys get at practice? Don't beat yourself up about it," Ali assured her and laid her chin on her shoulder.

"We do, don't we," she gave a little chuckle. "I wish I wasn't so stressed out about everything. I don't wanna snap on anyone else like that again. I definitely don't want to do it to you or Tristan."

"I'm with you on that, but as long as you talk to someone about it, then you won't stress yourself out about it all. That's what I did with my dad today. You know I'm here to talk to," her wife smiled gently and rubbed circles on her back.

"I know, Princess," she smiled back and nudged their foreheads. "We'll talk before we go to bed tonight. I promise."

"Perfect," Ali said softly and kissed her. "Ready to eat? I think your son lost his manners and started without us."

They both looked over to Tristan and laughed at him stuffing his face hungrily. Ashlyn kissed the side of Ali's head and grabbed their plates to take to the table. Ali grabbed their drinks and followed her, both smiling at a happy Tristan enjoying his food.

"Calm down, son. It's not going anywhere," Ali chuckled and cleaned him up.

"That's my boy," Ashlyn laughed and winked to him.

"He sure is," Ali agreed with a chuckle.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, but surely, getting somewhere.

Chapter 86

"The DNA test came back positive. Unfortunately, they are his parents," Carol informed them disappointingly.

"Fuck," Ashlyn cursed under her breath and rubbed her temples.

Ali put her hand on her back and rubbed it. "What's next, Carol," she asked and leaned forward to listen.

"Depends on what they want to do first. What we can do, though, is start building our case for you two. It's best we stay two steps ahead of them," she offered and stood from her desk.

"How do we do that," Ali asked and watched her go to her filing cabinet.

"By getting everything we have on Tristan since he was left at the fire station. You and Ashlyn already have more than enough proof that you're great parents. I'll start digging up everything I can on Robert and Grace, as well. We'll have all the ammunation we need in no time," she winked to her and pulled out some papers.

"What's that," Ashlyn asked quietly.

"Everything I have. I think we should go and get statements and things from people. Starting with the fire fighters that night to everyone now. Family, friends, teammates, anyone can help," Carol told them and picked her phone up.

"Ok, we'll get on it," Ali nodded and pulled her phone out.

"Who are you calling," Ashlyn asked curiously.

"The fire station. I think we should pay them a visit. I'm sure they'd love to see Tristan again too," Carol smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more than an hour later, Ali, Ashlyn, Tristan, and Carol were at the fire station that Tristan was dropped off at. Luckily, most of the fire fighters from that night were still stationed there. They were more than happy to meet the little boy they found that night.

While Tristan got a special tour of the place and played in one of the fire trucks, the women talked to 3 of the men from that day. They were very helpful and gave them everything they could remember from that day. Ali and Ashlyn sighed in relief at it.

"I hope this helps," one of the fire fighters, Forrest, smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I'll never forget the day we found him. It was so sad, but he was such a cute and fun baby. Considering how he was just dropped off so carelessly, you'd think he'd be crying and screaming. He was so calm, though," another one, Richards, agreed.

"I can't believe that these people want to take him back now. Obviously, he's happy and safe with you two. I hope you ladies don't have any trouble from them. If it comes down to it and you need us to testify in court, we're more than happy to do it," the last one, Crawford, offered.

"Thanks, gentlemen," Carol smiled and finished writing down everything they said. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that, but it doesn't hurt to prepare and stay a few steps ahead. Having your first hand account statements from that night helps a lot."

"A lot, lot. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful we are that you're doing this. Thank you so much," Ali smiled to them.

"No problem, ma'am. It's our job," Richards smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we may fight fires, but we still have a duty to this city and the people. You hear stories of people dropping babies off at fire stations all the time, but that was the first time I ever experienced it. It really opens your eyes up," Crawford said sadly and shook his head.

"Totally agree, partner. It sucks, but if it means getting a child out of an even worse situation, then we'll take them. Just look at Tristan. He was 6 months when he was dropped off here and now he's a big, almost 2 1/2 year old. He looks so good and it's all because of you ladies," Forrest grinned at them.

"Thanks. We try," Ashlyn smiled a little shyly and everyone laughed.

They continued talking for a little while and Carol wrote down everything they said. Ali went to check on Tristan and came back with a funny story about him raiding their fridge. As they talked more, Ashlyn had a funny feeling to ask a question that had been bothering her.

"Can I ask you guys a question," she pointed to them and they nodded.

Ashlyn noticed that they had nothing nice to say about Tristan's birth parents and it made her curious. Robert said they had retraced their steps the night they dropped Tristan off, but if they did, why didn't the fire fighters mention it?

"Have you guys ever met his parents," she asked them and leaned forward to listen.

"No. You guys," Forrest answered and looked to the other two.

"Nope. Not a day in my life," Richards said shaking his head.

"Me either. If I did, then they'd have my boot print on the end of their butts," Crawford answered with pursed lips.

Everyone laughed at him and he just shrugged with a grin. That was the answers Ashlyn needed. She now had something to go off of and to hit Robert with. If they retraced their steps like they said they did, they should've started here first.

"I thought they said they retraced their steps to find him," Ali asked her wife in confusion.

"Exactly. Son of a bitch lied," Ashlyn fumed and shook her head.

"You're on to something now, Ashlyn. If they retraced their steps like they said they did, they should've started here. Are you guys sure you never saw them," Carol asked the fire fighters.

"I can assure you, ma'am, if they showed up here, they'd be in jail right now. We'd turn them in for neglegance or something," Crawford assured and his friends nodded in agreement.

"When we meet them tomorrow, we'll ask them about it," Ashlyn growled and blew out a hard breath.

"We need to get him to say it, which means we can't run in there accusing him. If we do, then he'll close up and who knows what he'll do then," Carol told her.

"She's right. We need to get it out of him so we can use it to our advantage. Calm and cool, Ash," Ali reminded her and squeezed her knee.

Ashlyn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, I know. I'm just pissed off. If he's lying about this, then there's no telling what else he's lying about," she said in irritation.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Carol promised and continued writing things down.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled at her. If not for Carol and her resources, they didn't know how far they would have gotten. Having her stay true to her word and helping them all along the way was a real lifesaver. They owed her big time for this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're so smart," Ali whispered and kissed Ashlyn's hand.

They had spent most of the day at the fire station and let Tristan catch up with the fire fighters. Even though he didn't remember them, they remembered him and had a blast. Tristan didn't want to leave and they didn't want to see him go.

They ended up going out to dinner with Carol and going over everything with her about tomorrow. They had to catch Robert in a lie if they wanted to have more evidence against him. For once, they felt confident and happy about meeting them.

They got home a little late and Tristan fell asleep on the ride home. The fire fighters wore him out all day and Ashlyn walked him upstairs to his bedroom. Ali grabbed his pajamas and Ashlyn held him up while she changed him. They laid him down and kissed him goodnight.

Ali and Ashlyn trudged tiredly down to their room and got ready to call it a night. It was almost 11 and they were now laying in bed. They were both on their backs and held hands between their bodies. They stared at the ceiling in a comfortable silence.

"Why's that," Ashlyn asked and put her other hand behind her head.

Ali bought their hands up and looked at them. "Because you asked about Robert and Grace going to the fire station," she answered and swayed their hands gently.

Ashlyn smiled and kissed her hand. "Something didn't sit right with me. It didn't make sense that Robert said he retraced all of their steps and asked everywhere about Tristan, but the fire fighters still seemed disgusted by them. That kind of animosity could only mean that they wouldn't have helped him if they met and he was lying. He's a liar and we're going to catch him in it too," she answered in determination.

Ali turned on her side and looked at her. "You're so smart, babe," she smiled.

Ashlyn turned on her side to face her. "Don't got nothin' on you, darlin'," she drawled out in her southern accent and winked.

Ali giggled and scooted over to give her a long, deep kiss. She gently cupped her cheek and Ashlyn grabbed her neck softly to drag her closer. They pulled apart and Ashlyn scooted over to let her lay her head on her chest. She lightly played with her hair and Ali smiled.

"We're going to get his ass tomorrow," Ali yawned and snuggled her head into her shoulder.

Ashlyn chuckled and turned her head to kiss her hair. "Damn straight," she agreed and buried her nose there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. 2 more will be posted.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting and more drama...

Chapter 87

"Hello, ladies," Robert stood to greet them.

"Nice to see you two," Carol smiled, ever the professional.

Ali and Ashlyn gave a simple, quick nod at him and sat down without a word. Ali cast a look at Grace and gave her a sad smile. The woman was actually looking up at them and returned it faintly. Ali nudged Ashlyn to look and she did.

"Someone made a complete 180 from last time," Ashlyn mumbled to her.

"Thank God. Maybe she'll be of some help," Ali whispered.

"Let's cut to the chase. You say you want Tristan back, but legally he is Ali and Ashlyn's. What exactly is your plan here," Carol asked and crossed her legs to listen.

"This is between us and them, Carol. Remember," Robert said and motioned between them.

"She can stay for this one or we leave," Ali cut in and gave him a look that left no room for arguments.

Robert clenched his jaw and fist on the table. "This one time and that's it," he said sharply.

"We'll see about that. You're not running anything here," Ashlyn rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Keep it up, Ashlyn. Keep making me angry," he threatened.

"Alright, alright. Let's keep the focus on what it's suppose to be on, ok," Carol cut in trying to diffuse the situation.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand because she could clearly see how upset she was. Ashlyn squeezed it to let her know she was calm and looked to her mouthing a thanks. Ali smiled and leaned closer to her to comfort not just her, but herself.

"Mr. Culver, I'm really confused as to how you think you're going to get Tristan back when he's legally theirs," Carol started and pointed at Ali and Ashlyn. "Tristan was made a ward of the state and therefore he was able to be legally adopted. I've talked to my friends who are lawyers and they don't see how you plan on winning. There's just no way."

Robert smirked and eyed them. "I've got my own lawyer who specializes in these types of things and assured me we'd have the boy in no time. All I have to do is give the word and he'd get started on it. I'm trying to avoid that, but if I have to, I will," he said confidently.

Ali shot her eyes to Ashlyn, who was inhaling sharply through her nose and her jaw was clenched tightly. Ali started rubbing her thumb over Ashlyn's hand and she saw her visibly relax. Ashlyn flicked her eyes down and tried to calm herself more.

"May I have this lawyers name," Carol asked and clicked her pen to write.

Robert flicked his eyes to her and cleared his throat. "He's a private one, so no," he answered somewhat nervously and looked to Grace.

Ali, Ashlyn, and Carol noticed the shift in the converation and felt they found possibly another lie. They exchanged a quick look and got ready to start their grilling. Robert didn't notice because he was still looking at Grace.

"I've never heard that before, Mr. Culver. If we take this to court, then we'll have to meet him anyways," Carol eased and looked for an opening.

"Lawyer/client confidentiality. End of discussion. If we go to court, then you'll meet him then," he told them with a hard look.

"Fine. We'll drop that for now," Carol nodded and exchanged a look with Ali and Ashlyn. "You said you retraced all of your steps to find your son. Can I ask where you started?"

"Why's that important," Robert asked in irritation.

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that you did and it took you this long to find Tristan," she answered with a shrug.

"I'll have you know, Carol, that we went and checked everywhere for him. We started at the fire station and asked everyone from there and on. Don't doubt that we did," Robert spat and sat up in his chair.

"Who all did you ask? From the fire station and on, who did you all talk to," Carol pushed and waited.

She was starting to get on his nerves with the constant questions and it showed. Robert was letting his anger take over and he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. Ali and Ashlyn noticed and leaned forward to listen. Even Grace turned to him some.

"The fire fighters from that night, not that it's any of your business! What the hell does this have to do with anything," he asked angrily.

"Names," Carol pressed calmly.

"Fuck this! I don't have to answer you and your stupid ass questions, Carol," he snarled and stood. "Let's go, Grace! Next time, don't bring her. If you bring her to the next meeting, we're through and we're taking this to court. Don't test me."

Ali and Ashlyn watched him go in disgust. He was so angry, he stormed off and left Grace behind. The woman looked to them apologetically and stood to leave. Ali reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. Grace froze and flinched some.

"Do you want Tristan or is this all his doing? Tell us what's really going on," Ali pleaded.

Grace swallowed and relaxed some into her touch. She opened her mouth to speak and they all leaned closer to listen. She looked like she was struggling to say something and Ali squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this," she whispered and took off.

Ali stared off after her sadly. Something didn't sit well with her and she noticed something in Grace's voice that made her want to know more about the woman. It almost sounded like she had regret and remorse there. The complete opposite of Robert.

"Well that was weird," Ashlyn said.

"Very," Carol agreed.

"But helpful," Ali whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Grace will tell us what we want to hear," Ashlyn asked her wife in confusion.

"Yes. She wanted to tell us something, Ashlyn. I could feel it," Ali nodded profusely.

Ashlyn thought her wife was desperately grasping at straws and was possibly setting herself up for failure. Grace didn't seem like she had much to give and was more of a pawn of Robert's. Still, though, she'd stand by her wife through anything she tried.

"Ok," Ashlyn answered unsurely.

"Trust me, Ash. If we can talk to her alone, then we'll get some answers," Ali tried to convince.

"I think Grace is about as helpful as a box of rocks, babe, but if you think she's the key, then I'm with you. The problem is going to be getting her alone and away from Robert. They're practically attatched at the hip," her wife sighed.

"True," she agreed sadly, but then something clicked in her. "Unless,...we follow them after the next meeting?"

Ashlyn looked up at Ali in worry. "Alex," she started.

"Just think about it, Ashlyn! He somehow found out where we live and it's only fair we do the same thing. We need to know more about them. God forbid, but what if Tristan does have to go back to them? Don't you want to know where he'd be going," she explained.

Ashlyn sighed and leaned back on the couch to stretch. "Ughhhhhh, Alex! Why do you have to use that against me," she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know I'm right, babe," she smiled and got in her lap to look at her.

Ashlyn contemplated for a moment. "What are you thinking," she sighed dramatically.

"Yay," she cheered and pecked her lips a few times.

"Don't get so excited, my little Charlie's Angel," she teased and they both laughed.

"We follow them after the meeting tomorrow and see where they live. Hopefully, Robert leaves Grace alone and then we make our move. We need to get her to tell us the truth so that we have something against him," she told her.

"Sounds easy, but I know it won't be. It also sounds dangerous, Ali. We don't know what the hell Robert might do if we get caught or he finds out," she countered.

"That's why we won't get caught, duh. We have to try something, Ashlyn. we can't keep waiting for the ball to drop," Ali said pointedly.

Ashlyn nodded and picked at Ali's pant leg. "If I think for one second it's too dangerous, we're backing out and going home. We'll find another way. Deal," she asked and stuck her pinky out.

"Deal," Ali agreed and linked their pinkies together.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"I didn't like it. That meeting was weirder than the other ones," Robert said in unease.

They had all met again, this time without Carol, and it was actually somewhat peaceful. No rude comments from Ali and Ashlyn or nothing. Even when he was being annoying on purpose, they didn't take the bait like usual.

"Maybe they're tired of arguing and not getting anywhere," Grace said in a hollow voice and shrugged.

"What are you trying to say," he asked her suspiciously.

Grace kept walking and rolled her eyes off to the side. She looked at all of the people passing her by and wished she could disappear into the crowd of them. Robert saw she wasn't paying attention and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Hello," he asked in annoyance and waved his hand in her face.

"We've met with them three times already, Robert. We haven't even gotten anywhere yet. They're going to catch on eventually that you're stalling," she answered him in frustration and snatched her arm back.

"If you have any ideas at all, Grace, then speak up! How else do you expect me to get the money from them if I don't scare them. I need to keep them thinking we're going to take the kid until I find my opening," he threw in her face and raised his hands in anger.

"This was a stupid idea, Robert. We're going to get caught and sent to jail or worse. We never wanted him, so let's just go back to that and leave these people alone," she argued and turned to walk away.

"Hold on," he pushed and grabbed her arm again. "You want to go back to living on the streets and shit?! Do you know the amount of money we could get from them?? They're professional soccer players and Olympic gold medalists at that! We could get a lot money out them for a long time."

"I never wanted to do this from the beginning! This was all your stupid idea and it won't work. Even if we do get money out of them, then what? You wanna constantly test your luck and continue to extort them," she asked and snatched her arm back again.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, dear," he smirked sarcastically to her.

"Whatever, Robert. Just don't expect me to be there always for your stupid plans," she rolled her eyes and went inside their hotel room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a fucking bad idea," Ashlyn muttered to herself.

"It'll work, babe. Trust me," Ali assured and continued staring at the hotel room door.

They had followed Robert and Grace from the cafe all the way to a rundown, crappy hotel. It looked cheap and they concluded that they were not going to let Tristan be subjected to that type of living arrangement. Ashlyn was nervous, but Ali seemed ready for whatever.

"I don't understand how me going after a burglar get's my ass chewed out by you, but you get to play Agent 007 like it's nothing," Ashlyn frowned and looked around the outside of the jeep.

"One, that was way more dangerous and he had a knife. You were being dumb and not thinking things over too clearly," Ali countered and continued to scan the area. "Two, this is a thought out plan. Not to mention, we're both doing this together so we'll be able to watch each other's backs."

Ashlyn turned to her and stuck her tongue at her. "Always the smart one," she teased.

"Smart wife, idiot husband," Ali reminded her and they both laughed.

"Like you'll ever let me forget," Ashlyn mumbled as she turned back out to the window.

Ali smacked her arm. "I heard that, ass," she giggled quietly.

They stayed there for another hour and watched the place. They constantly went over their game plan of what they would do and say if they got to talk to Grace. Time was ticking away slowly and they were beginning to get discouraged that Robert would ever leave.

"Alex, it's getting late and we have to go pick up Tristan soon. Maybe we should find a different approach," Ashlyn offered.

Ali sighed in defeat and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fuck. We're so close, I can feel it," she said in a frustrated breath.

Ashlyn reached over and squeezed her knee. "It isn't over yet, honey. We'll find another way to talk to her. At least, we know where they stay now. We're evening the playing field, ok," she tried to comfort.

Ali put her head down and nodded. "You're right," she admitted glumly and sat back in her seat.

Ashlyn gave her a half smile and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Hey? Look at me. I can feel it too and I know we're on to something. We just gotta take it one day at a time, ok? Calm and cool like you're always telling me," she winked.

Ali smiled softly and played with Ashlyn's fingers. "Ok. Calm and cool," she nodded and grabbed her seatbelt to put on.

Ashlyn started the jeep up and got ready to pull off to head home. Just as she looked out her window, she saw Robert heading out of the hotel room and out the parking lot. She watched him closely until he rounded the street corner and disappeared.

"I'll be damned," Ashlyn whispered and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Ali, who was looking out her own window, turned to her. "What," she asked curiously.

"Robert just left. Let's go," she grinned and got out of the jeep.

Ali was confused, but unbuckled herself to get out, as well. Ashlyn went around to help her out and grabbed her hand securely to walk across the street to the door. They exchanged a quick look and took deep breaths, before Ashlyn knocked.

It took Grace a while to answer the door, but she eventually did and she was suprised and shocked to say the least. Ali and Ashlyn just stared at her nervously. Grace looked between them then moved to shut the door.

"Wait," the blonde exclaimed and stopped the door with her hand.

"We just want to talk, Grace. Please hear us out," Ai pleaded and stepped closer.

Grace's eyes scanned the parking lot through the cracked door. "I-I can't," she practically whispered and tried to close the door again.

"Please," Ali begged while Ashlyn held her ground. "I know you wanted to tell me something that first day at the cafe. You can tell me now. Robert is gone and it's safe now if that's the problem. Even then, we could protect you and keep you safe. Just tell us what you wanted to say that day."

Grace's eyes flicked all over the parking lot and she swallowed nervously. She knew it would be dumb to let them in and Robert found out, but the women's pleading made her feel even more guilty. Ali and Ashlyn saw she was slowly swinging their way.

"I promise you that he won't find out anything you tell us. We just want to talk," Ashlyn pushed gently.

Grace's hand on the door started to shake and she closed her eyes. "I can only give you 15 minutes. He went to the corner store so he'll be back soon," she quickly offered and opened the door.

Ali and Ashlyn rushed inside and she closed the door shut. She firmly locked the door and put the chain on for more security. She turned to them and looked at them uncomfortably. Ali and Ashlyn looked around the room unapprovingly.

"I know it's not as nice as your house," Grace trailed off a little in embarrassment.

Ali shot her head to her and gave her a genuine smile. "Home is home however one percieves it. To each his own," she simply shrugged.

"Yeah, whether it's an actual place or person," Ashlyn agreed and grabbed her wife's hand.

They both exchanged a knowing look and smiled lovingly to each other. Grace observed them and her lips twitched into a smile for a second. They looked so in love and she envied them some that they were so happy. She thought of Robert and the smile fell.

"No offense, but you probably have like 13 minutes now," she informed them and moved to sit on the end of the bed.

Ali looked back to her and dropped Ashlyn's hand to go cautiously sit beside her. Grace looked at her from the side and Ashlyn stood back to listen with arms crossed over her chest. Ali tentatively scooted a little closer and Grace watched her intently.

"I saw you wanted to tell me something a few days ago. What was it? When I asked you if you wanted Tristan, I saw the hesitation in you. Do you want him," Ali asked gently.

Grace swallowed again and sighed. "It doesn't matter if I say yes or no, you'll still want him," she answered rhetorically.

"It does matter, Grace," Ali pushed softly. "It matters because your answer will let us know how to proceed. Your answer is most important out of everyone's. You're the one that wrote the note that day Tristan was dropped off at the fire station, right?"

The woman ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a breath. "Yes. I did," she replied quietly.

"Why did you give him up that night," Ali asked.

Grace looked like she was fighting off tears and stayed silent for a minute. "Because...because I didn't want to be a mom," she choked out and stood from the bed quickly.

Ashlyn stepped out of her way to go stand by Ali. They exchanged a look and Ali stood up to stand next to her wife. They watched Grace scratch her head with closed eyes and fight off her tears. Ashlyn moved to the window to keep watch and let Ali work her magic.

"Do you want to be his mom now," the brunette asked tentatively.

Grace opened her eyes to the floor and her bottom lip trembled. She never wanted to be apart of Robert's plan, but they were all the other had for years now. No family, no friends, no one. They were all the other had, but she was starting to regret that.

"When I found out I was pregnant, it was the worst thing that could happen to us. We were living on the streets and moving around like nomads. There was no way in hell we were going to be able to take care of a baby, let alone raise a kid. We're the two most uncapable people for that," Grace told them in a quiet, broken voice.

Ashlyn tore her eyes away from the window to listen to her. Ali stepped closer some and gave her full, undivided attention to her. Grace was still halfway turned from them and brought her shaking hand up to her trembling mouth.

"We kept him for those 6 months. Why? I don't know. Maybe, we were hoping we could do this and make all of our lives better, but all it did was stress us out more. We were never ready to be parents and we never would be. Robert didn't want him as much as I did, if not more. He told me to do something with him, so I did," she continued and shut her eyes to block out the memories.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and tried to not think about what else that 'something' could have been. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her forehead. Ali, meanwhile, shoved all her emotions down and stepped even closer to Grace.

"Despite the fact that I didn't want him, I'm not a cruel and evil person," Grace continued and hugged herself. "I wasn't going to leave him in a dumpster or in some other horrific way that you read in the newspapers or see on TV. He was my son, an innocent baby, that didn't ask to be brought into this world to shit parents. I did the only safe thing I knew and left him at the fire station."

Ali's chest tightened at the image of a scared, confused Grace clutching a crying Tristan close to her chest in the October cold. She carefully and cautiously reached her hand out to place on Grace's shoulder to squeeze. The woman flinched, but relaxed some into it after a moment.

"I know what it's like to be abandoned by your family and to feel like you don't have anyone else in this world to turn to. At least, he would have a chance to go to a good family and be happy. He had a chance to make it and be safe from this horrible fucking life. There's no way in hell he would've survived with us. We were barely making it as it was," Grace sniffled some and wiped at her eyes quickly.

"You did the right thing," Ali told her softly. "He is all of those things with us and more. He's happy, safe, healthy, strong, and most importantly, he's loved. We give him that everyday."

"You don't have to sell me anything, Ali. I know he is," Grace told her honestly. "I may not want him or to be his mother, but I want him to have the best possible life he could ever have. It's selfish, but it's all that I can offer him. I'm not ready, nor do I ever want to be, a mother."

"It's not selfish, Grace. It's selfless," Ali told her through the lump in her throat.

Ashlyn was listening to every word they spoke and totally agreed with her wife. They didn't judge or think ill of Grace, because she was thinking about her son and putting his needs above hers. It was not under the best circumstances or anything, but still.

"She's right. You wanted him to have a better life than you had and I totally get that. Trust me, I do. You gave him up to protect him and now he's with us and we're fufilling that wish you have for him. Please, let us continue that," Ashlyn told her gently.

"You're just saying all of that," Grace sniffled again and shook her head.

Ali stepped in front of her and place both of her hands on her shoulders. "She's not, believe us. No one has a perfect childhood, but it can all be better when the parents accept their failures and prevent their children from making them. Can I promise you that I'm going to be the perfect mother? No. I learn something new each and every day, but it puts me a step closer to being a great mother and parent. I can promise you, though, that I will try my hardest and learn everything I can. We both will. We love Tristan so much, and that's what matters and will never change. That I can promise you," she told her firmly.

"Me too," Ashlyn agreed and stepped closer to them.

Grace saw the truth in them, but most importantly, she saw the determination in them. She saw what she had seen so much as a kid when she watched her friends with their parents. Even today, she saw it when she'd people watch. It was the love a parent had for their child.

"You really do love him like he's your own," she whispered mostly to herself.

"Without a doubt. Blood doesn't matter to us at all," Ashlyn smiled some and fidgeted with her hands.

"He's our son no matter what. We love him so much, Grace," Ali assured her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Grace looked down and swallowed hard. Ever since she gave Tristan up, she wondered if he was ok and was well taken care of. She wondered if he had a family and was happy. As selfish as it was, it was to ease her mind and clear her conscience.

In a weird and twisted way to her, she loved him. She knew she did, but she knew she just wasn't capable of being a mother to him. She had her own issues and knew she wouldn't put his needs before hers like she should. She didn't want to come to regret her decision to keep him when it was too late.

Ali and Ashlyn were the best parents she could have ever hoped for Tristan. When Robert told her they were going to follow them home to see where they lived, she backed out at the last minute and stood down the street nervously. She couldn't keep this game up with Robert.

"Me loving him is letting him go to great parents. Do you promise to take care of him and keep him safe? Give him the best possible life he could ever hoped for," Grace pressed as her eyes filled with tears.

Ali and Ashlyn both nodded happily and she could clearly see they were already doing it. The smiles on their faces gave her hope and confidence that her son was in the best possible hands. She could peacefully leave wherever she wanted and know he was ok.

"Ok," Grace smiled faintly and looked to Ali.

"Ok, you'll let him stay with us," Ali asked for assurance, but slowly smiled.

"Yes," Grace answered and they both gave a happy cry.

Ali crushed her in a hug and Ashlyn chuckled at her wife's friendliness. Grace was taken by surprise and just stood there awkwardly while Ali hugged her. She didn't know what to do, so she gave her a few pats on the back.

"I promise you won't regret this. Thank you so much," Ali cried a little and squeezed her eyes tight.

"I promise we'll take care of him forever. We love him so much. He's our little boy and that's all there is to it," Ashlyn nodded and wiped her hand over her face. "I know it's weird hearing someone say that and stuff because he's your son, but-"

"He's more your son than he is mine. Like you guys told Robert that day, blood doesn't matter. Just take care of him like you've been doing," Grace cut her off and gave her a genuine smile.

"Always," Ashlyn nodded and grinned at her.

"And forever," Ali agreed with a knowing look to her wife.

Grace smiled at them and opened her mouth to speak, just as the door was roughly pushed open. The sound of the chain stopping it and the possible person on the other side made them all jump. They all turned to it and waited.

Ashlyn pulled Ali close and stepped in front of both women protectively. Grace noticed and relaxed some. They were true to their word and promised they'd protect her if she talked to them. She was even more happy knowing her son was with them.

"Grace! Open the door," Robert yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, the suspense ;)


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because lauren asked and I'm just as bad lol.

Chapter 89

"Grace! Where the hell are you?! Open the damn door," Robert yelled again and tried to remove the chain.

"Bathroom," Grace whispered and pushed them towards it.

Ashlyn opened the door and let the other women go in first. Grace already had a plan and went straight for the window to open it. Ali and Ashlyn observed her in a mix of amazement and curiousity. Obviously, she had this planned.

"What," the woman asked them. "Living how we do, we plan to have an escape route in case we can't pay or something. You two can fit through here fine. Go."

"We still have a lot to talk about," Ali reminded her.

"We will, but not now. I'll meet you tomorrow at Carol's office. Robert is going to hang out with some friends," she promised and pushed them towards the window.

Ali hesitated, but Ashlyn got into action and grabbed Ali to boost her out the window. Ali froze and turned to her one last time while Grace looked back to the door then back to her. Ashlyn was growing impatient with each pounding on the door.

"Alex, let's go," she rushed and moved to lift her.

"Please be there tomorrow," Ali pleaded again and waited on an answer.

"I promise. I'll be there at noon," Grace nodded and gave her a small smile.

"She'll be there tomorrow, babe. Come on, let's go," Ashlyn rushed again and boosted her out.

Ali climbed up and over the window, but gave Grace a small smile before dropping down. It held every emotion she was feeling and pleaded with her to keep her promise. Ashlyn climbed up and hung off the side to look at Grace for a second.

"Don't hurt my family. Please be there tomorrow," she said quietly and swallowed hard.

Grace knew they were putting all of their faith and trust into her to show up. This was their last chance to have even more security that Tristan wouldn't be taken away from them. She was the last person that wanted to do that to them or to Tristan.

"I promise. Noon at Carol's office," Grace nodded again and gave her a wider smile.

Ashlyn nodded back and smiled too. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything at all, and I mean anything, call me," she assured and handed her a piece of paper.

Grace reached out for it with shaky hands. "Thank you. You two really are good people. I know I'm making the right choice," she said quietly and looked down to wipe her eyes.

"No problem at all. Call me whenever for whatever," she smiled.

"Ashlyn! Let's go," Ali called and tugged on her pant leg.

Ashlyn gave Grace another smile then dropped down to Ali. She grabbed her hand and jogged them around to the side of the building. She peeked around the corner and saw Robert throw his hands in the air and walk into his hotel room.

"Let's go," she told Ali and ran them across the street.

They got in the jeep and sped off feeling like the weight of the world just rolled off their shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

"Where are you going," Robert asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere. Why," Grace asked in annoyance.

"Well, for one, you have clothes and shoes on," he said and pointed to her attire. "You live in your sweats and stuff unless we have to go somewhere. Wait, let me rephrase that: unless I have to DRAG you somewhere."

"Shut up, Robert. I can wear regular clothes if I want to," she defended with an annoyed eye roll.

He smirked at her and grabbed his room key. "Whatever, Grace. You just sit here and get your story and stuff together for when we meet Ali and Ashlyn again," he retorted and grabbed his jacket.

"Whatever you say, Rob," she replied sarcastically and shook her head.

"You see, that attitude right there is the reason why we haven't gotten anywhere yet! If you keep this shit up, Grace, we'll never get the money we want out of them," he snarled and stepped closer to her.

"I," she exclaimed angrily and pointed to herself, "never wanted anything from them! We gave Tristan up for a reason and we should have left it like that. You're the one that didn't want him the most, anyways! You're just using him to get money so you can satisfy your stupid needs."

"Tristan," he narrowed his eyes at her in question. "That's the first time you ever used his name."

Grace, still looking him dead in the eye, swallowed and stood. "Don't change the subject, Robert. This plan of yours was stupid from the beginning and it's slowly catching up to bite us in the ass. Let's just drop this now before we get in too deep and can't dig our way out," she said.

Robert stared her down for a moment. "I'm not dropping anything and neither are you," he bit out and backed away to the door.

Grace shook her head with a humourless laugh. "Always have to learn the hard way," she said in frustration and left to the bathroom.

"When it works, don't ask for any money then," he yelled after her as she slammed the door.

As he turned to leave, a piece of paper fluttering to the floor where Grace once stood caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up curiously. He read the numbers and recognized them. He knew who's they were because he sneaked a peek at one of Carol's files.

"Son of a bitch," he growled and stormed out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said she'd be here, so she'll be here," Ali said as she paced the office.

Ashlyn and Carol exchanged a look, and Ashlyn leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She thought for sure Grace would have stayed true to her word and would have met them. She could see that everything she said yesterday was genuinly the truth.

"Ali, why don't you sit down for a moment," Ashlyn suggested and patted the seat next to her.

"I can't," Ali replied with a headshake and continued pacing, eyes shooting out the office window in search.

Ashlyn sighed and looked to Carol who gave her a sympathetic smile. She raised her hand towards Ali in enouragement with a head nod. Ashlyn gave a tight smile and stood to go to her wife. They had to remain calm.

"Babe," she whispered and grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"She said she'd be here, Ashlyn. Where is she? What if he found out she talked to us," Ali asked in a quiet, shaky voice and continued looking out the window.

Ashlyn squeezed her shoulders and pressed her lips to the back of her head. Ali sighed into her gentle touch and reached her left hand across her chest to grab Ashlyn's right. She closed her eyes and tried to control herself and the threatening tears.

"We don't know anything yet, honey," Ashlyn mumbled into her hair. "She could just be running late or something. Just give her time and be a little more patient, ok? I need you at 100%. I can't do this without you, baby."

Ali clenched her hand tighter and took a deep breath. She knew Ashlyn was right, because she had told her the same thing multiple times. They were leaning on each other the whole time so one didn't bear all the weight of everything.

They had to stay strong and positive through all of this. Not just for themselves, but for their son too. He came first in everything they did and they had to maintain that mentality and stability. Ali turned and looked to her.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just really worried," she said softly and grabbed the end of her jacket.

Ashlyn cupped her face and rubbed her thumb over her cheek soothingly. Ali closed her eyes at the contact and took another breath. Just like her touch on Ashlyn always calmed her down, Ashlyn's touch had the same power over her.

"I am too, but everything will work out fine. I promise," Ashlyn smiled to her.

Ali nodded and fell into her for a hug, wrapping her arms tight around her waist. Ashlyn held her just as tight when she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to pull her closer. She pressed a long kiss to the side of her head and closed her eyes.

"I love you," the brunette mumbled. "You always know just what to do and say."

Ashlyn grinned and kissed her head again. "Learned from the best. Now, I'm the brilliant wife and you're the idiot husband," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ali laughed and pulled back to drag her down by the lapels of her jacket for a kiss. Ashlyn smiled against her lips and Ali felt it, so she smacked her arm playfully as she pulled back. Ashlyn chuckled and moved her hands to hold her hips.

"Don't get use to using that. It's mine," Ali said with a sassy look.

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde saluted and gave her a peck.

"You two keep this up, then we'll have everything we need to in a few minutes," Carol said and they turned around to her smiling face.

"Sorry," Ali said shyly and pushed Ashlyn back some.

"Way to ruin my romance, Carol," Ashlyn teased and pulled her back closer.

"Sorry, Romeo," the woman chuckled.

Ali and Ashlyn laughed, and Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand to lead them to the chairs to sit down. Ali actually stay seated, but held Ashlyn's hand like it was the only thing keeping her calm. Ashlyn would occassionally squeeze it to keep her mind from wandering.

They dove into conversation after conversation to take their mind off the fact Grace was running an hour late. Ali would constantly look to the wall clock and Ashlyn did it with her. They were getting restless, but Carol worked on keeping their mood light.

"Hope I'm not too late for the party," they heard someone say behind them.

They all whipped their heads to the doorway to Grace. The woman gave a small, shy smile to them and they all returned it. Ali and Ashlyn blew out a sigh of relief at the sight of her, and Ali stood to greet her. Ashlyn did too and offered her chair to her.

"Glad you could make it, Grace," Carol smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I'm just glad I got here before you guys left or something. Sorry I'm late. Had to wait for Robert to leave and tried to catch the bus," she apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok. You're here now," Ashlyn smiled and nodded to her.

"That's all that matters. Doesn't matter what time we get started, as long as we do," Ali assured and patted her hand as she sat next to her.

Grace nodded at each and everyone of them. They were all smiling at her and it made her body relax, so she leaned back into her chair to get comfortable. They all noticed and smiled even wider at it, ready to get the conversation started.

"What do you guys need to know?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the street in an alley, Robert watched everyone closely that entered the building. He had been in there for the first time over a week ago. Now, his fiance walked in there alone and it made him boil with anger at the possible reasons for her being there.

"I follow you and this is where you lead me to," he said in a deadly voice.

Robert stayed and watched the building for over 4 hours. He stood, leaning against the brick wall of the alley, the whole time and didn't break eye contact from the door. He waited until Grace back out again and hoped she was alone.

When Grace walked out with Ali, Ashlyn, and Carol, he had to bite his fist hard to refrain from screaming in anger. He watched as Grace, Ali, and Ashlyn all loaded up into the jeep and drove off. They were all smiling and talking, and it made him turn red in anger.

"You're not going to fuck this up for me, Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUUUNNNNNN!!! Again, a million thanks to everyone.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 50,000 hits and over 630 kudos! Seriously, between that and the comments this week, I've been overwhelmed with the love and support. A million thanks :) *applauds all of you*

Chapter 90

"I can't believe this crazy son of a bitch," Ashlyn fumed and rubbed at her temples.

Grace told them everything they wanted to hear and more. She told them how they never retraced their steps and that Robert was playing with them to get money from them. They had never talked to a lawyer and he never wanted Tristan back.

She told them how they were out eating at a cheap place and saw the interview before the game. Grace immeditaely recognized Tristan and Robert followed her gaze. Once he saw him, his lips curled into an evil smile and she knew his gears were turning.

Grace tried her hardest to talk him out of it, but his mind was set and he had dollar signs in his eyes. Grace wanted nothing to do with his plan, but he threatened her to help, saying he'd go after Tristan if he had to. Grace immediately complied.

They wasted no time and went to Carol to get his plan started. Even though they knew Ali and Ashlyn had legal rights to Tristan, Robert made up everything he could to use against them. He carefully and patiently waited to execute his plan.

Once he had Ali and Ashlyn at the point of desperation, he was going to offer them a way to keep Tristan. Grace only knew he was going to ask for $50,000 at first, but after that she had no clue if he'd try his luck again. He was greedy, after all.

They would take the money and leave. Ali and Ashlyn would continue to keep Tristan, and live happily ever after. Grace had a shameful, somber look the whole time she told them everything. The other women just listened and watched her with sympathy.

After their discussion, they all left out and grabbed something to eat to further talk. They would all be meeting again soon and had to figure out how to catch Robert. They eventually drove Grace home, but dropped her off around the corner to not alert Robert.

Now, it was a few days later and they were gathering everything they had together to present to the police. Carol was moving at the speed of light to get things to the right people. She had so many connections and they were so helpful.

Tristan was out like a light on the couch for a nap, after missing his noon one, and Ali and Ashlyn were at the dining room table finishing things up. Before they got to work, they went out and enjoyed a movie and lunch together as a family. They loved seeing Tristan so happy.

"It'll all be over soon, babe," Ali soothed as she patted her hand.

"It should have never even started," Ashlyn grumbled and finished her task.

"Which is why we're going to get rid of this asshole once and for all. There's enough stuff to throw him in jail for a long time," her wife said pointedly.

"Good. If we never see him again, it'll be too soon. I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about him taking Tristan," she sighed and gathered everything together.

"That's the only good thing about all of this. Once we turn this stuff in, we're done and he'll be in jail or something. Grace really saved our lives," she agreed with a nod.

"Yeah," Ashlyn nodded along. "I was thinking something. Once we're done with all of this and Robert is in jail, hopefully, maybe...maybe we should let her meet him before she leaves. Just to give her peace of mind and let her get on with her life. Hell, let all of us get on with 'em."

Ali smiled at her. "I think that's a great idea. I really do think she loves him and that's why she's letting us keep him. When she said once all of this mess was over that she was leaving to New Mexico, I knew she was finally at peace and letting go. I just hope wherever she goes, she stays safe. Tristan will ask about his birth parents one day and I hope we don't just have Robert to offer him," she replied in disgust.

"Me too, babe," Ashlyn nodded and shook her head.

"Ready to turn all of this stuff in," Ali asked her with a happy smile.

"More than," Ashlyn returned it and kissed her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back. Stay here," Ashlyn threw out and rushed to the front door.

"Where are you going," Ali asked in confusion and shot from the couch after her.

Carol had stopped by 30 minutes after they called her and took all the paperwork they had. She gave them encouraging smiles and hand squeezes, then rushed back to her car to head to the police. They recieved a call later that the police were looking for Robert.

Grace, would be exempt from any punishment because she helped them and would be a witness in the case. Ali and Ashlyn sighed in relief at the sound of that. Robert's charges were long and he already had a warrant out for his arrest for burglary.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled through tears as they hugged each other tightly at the great news. A pair of little hands tugging on their pant legs and a sleepy 'mum' broke them apart. They happily lifted Tristan between them and attacked his face with kisses, making him giggle.

Unfortunately, the good news didn't last long when Ashlyn got a text from Grace telling her she needed help. Ashlyn's heart thundered as she called her numerous times, but was met with voicemail. Another desperate text to her had her flying out the door.

"Grace just text me saying Robert is trying to hurt her and she needs my help. He confronted her about everything and bullied it out of her," she informed and opened the front door.

"And what the hell do you think you're going to go do," Ali scolded and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I promised her she could call us for whatever, whenever, Alex. We owe her that much and who knows what that crazy idiot will do," Ashlyn defended and removed her hand.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time you tried something stupid like this, Ashlyn," Ali reminded and grabbed her jacket collar. "We do this together. I'm not letting you run out of here to play hero again without me. We'll call the police and let them handle it. Ok?"

"I wasn't going to run in the place like I was The Hulk or something, Ali," Ashlyn stated with an eye roll. "I already called the police and they're on their way there. I was going to meet them there and fill them in. That's all I was going to do. Believe me, I learned my lesson last time and won't make that same stupid mistake. Can't have you tearing me a new asshole so soon."

Ali nodded and patted her cheek. "Smart wife. Wait here," she called over her shoulder and went back to the living room.

"Why," Ashlyn asked impatiently.

"I'm going with you, duh."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gould's middle daughter was at home lounging in the front yard, so Ali and Ashlyn asked her to watch Tristan real quick. The girl happily agreed, always loving to watch the little boy when the couple wanted a date night. They thanked her, kissed Tristan bye, then left.

Ashlyn got them to the hotel as quickly and carefully as possible. The police were already there and were in the room. After informing them that they were the ones that called them, Ali and Ashlyn were allowed under the police yellow tape.

They quickly made their way to Grace and Robert's room, and were met with a few officers. They ushered them in after explaining everything and found Grace on the bed around a few officers. She looked okay, but she clearly looked shaken up.

"Grace! What happened," Ali asked and kneeled in front of her, hand on her knee.

"Ugh. Me and Robert had a fight. He found out about everything and knocked me down when he was running out," Grace informed them and lightly touched the bump on her head.

"Bastard," Ashlyn cursed under her breath and turned to an officer to talk to him.

"What're you two doing here," Grace asked Ali through a painful squint.

"You text Ashlyn and told her you needed help. We called the police and everything. That's why they're here," Ali told her in confusion.

Grace looked around in her own confusion and shook her head. "I never texted Ashlyn, Ali," she said as she tried to remember.

"Yes, you did. Ashlyn has the message on her phone and everything," Ali said slowly. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Grace thought long and hard, trying to remember, but couldn't. She never called Ashlyn, matter of fact, she hadn't seen that paper she gave her a few days ago with her phone number on it. At that realization, the color from her face drained and she looked terrified.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What? What's wrong, Grace," Ali asked a little too scared and Ashlyn turned to them.

"Where's Tristan," Grace asked them in a low, shaky voice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert thought he had seriously hurt Grace and he panicked. In a matter of a few weeks, his full proof plan had fallen apart and he was backed into the wall. He panicked the police were after him, so he quickly thought up a plan.

He saw the piece of paper that had Ashlyn's phone number on the bed. He had threw it there to confront Grace with and they ended up in a huge argument. He never meant to knock her down when he pushed past her, but he did and her eyes were closed.

He roamed his own eyes all over the place for an escape. He had to move and he had to move fast if he wanted to get out of D.C. quickly. He grabbed the paper and Grace's phone, tapping them both against his head for ideas. Then, it clicked.

Before he could even register what he was doing, his fingers were typing away and his feet were leading him towards the Harris' house. He needed assurance that he was going to get out of here with no problems. What better assurance, than his son?

He knew Ali and Ashlyn wouldn't bring Tristan with them. He knew they would either leave him at home with someone else or drop him off with someone. He hoped it the first one and grinned when he saw the little boy playing with the neighbor girl.

He scanned the area for a plan and saw he would have to be quick. It was a pretty decent day and everyone was out getting the last of the good weather. The girl went back to the front porch to grab her cell phone and Tristan played on the porch steps.

Robert knew time was ticking, so he slowly and carefully approached them. If he couldn't have his money or his son, no one could. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. Tristan was playing with his truck on the steps and the girl's back was turned.

Robert looked to make sure she didn't turn around and reached his hand out for Tristan. The little boy looked up to him and smiled innocently. Robert grinned at him, trying to earn his trust, and grabbed his hand to help him stand to quickly leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...don't hate me.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone alright out there?

Chapter 91

"Drive faster, Ashlyn," Ali yelled and sat up in her seat, phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm going as fast as I can, Ali," Ashlyn shouted back, eyes focused on getting them home.

Grace told them that she knew without a doubt that Robert was heading for Tristan. He was bitter about everything, from her betrayal to them keeping Tristan. The color from their faces drained and they rushed back to the jeep to speed home.

Grace informed the police officers and they sent back up to the Harris' house. They had a few units in the area that could be there in less than 2 minutes. Ali and Ashlyn wasted no time in waiting and rushed back to their son.

2

Ashlyn was so focused on driving and she was repeatedly muttering under her breath prayers that Tristan was alright. Ali was thinking her's, because she was trying to call the Gould's, their daughter, or anyone that would answer. Each passing second felt like an eternity and bad news.

"Please let him be ok. Please let everything be ok. Please, please, please," Ashlyn pleaded quietly to herself in a shaky voice.

Ali heard her and closed her eyes to take a calming breath. "He'll be ok, Ashlyn. Just get us to him. Just get us to him and we'll see it for ourselves. He's going to be outside playing, ok," she tried to assure, but said it in a strained voice.

Ashlyn's bottom lip trembled and she quickly wiped her eyes on her shoulder. She didn't answer, but simply nodded and continued to whisper up her prayers. Ali rested her hand on her thigh to comfort not only her, but herself. She squeezed it the closer they got.

Ashlyn's tires screeched as she made a sharp turn down their street. There was a few cop cars and police officers all on the Gould's front porch. Ali and Ashlyn's hearts stopped as they hopped out, barely putting it in park, and rushed up there.

"Tristan?! Tristan," Ali shouted and tried to push through the officers.

"Let us through! He's our son," Ashlyn yelled as they busted through.

They were only met with the middle Gould daughter, who was shaken up and had some tears. Ali and Ashlyn's legs buckled and they walked to here shakingly, not registering anyone but her. She turned to them and sighed in relief at the sight of them.

"Thank God you're here," she cried a little more and rushed to approach them.

"Where's Tristan, Lauren," Ali cried silent tears and put her hands over her mouth.

Ashlyn grabbed her shoulder and clenched her jaw to stop from crying. "Tell us he's here," she asked in a quiet, cracking voice.

Lauren looked between them and started crying again. Ali and Ashlyn broke down at it, and Ashlyn had to grab Ali to hold her up. Ashlyn slowly lowered them to the ground, but stayed on one knee to hold her wife close so she could cry into her chest.

"No, no, no. Ashlyn, no," Ali moaned through tears and clutched Ashlyn close by the front of her shirt.

"Oh my God, no. Please, God, no," Ashlyn cried desperately into the top of Ali's head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. and Mrs. Harris," Lauren cried some more. "I'm sorry if I scared Tristan and you don't trust me anymore to watch him. I was just protecting him. I was just doing what I was taught."

Ali and Ashlyn picked their heads up to her slowly, eyes red from the tears that were still falling heavily. The look they gave her was one of confusion and loss the girl had an apologetic, sad, terrified face on. They were so lost by her admission.

"What're you talking about, Lauren," Ali asked around a watery cough.

Lauren looked at them in frantic confusion. "I...that man was trying to take Tristan. I kicked him in the face and knocked him out. I was just doing what they taught us in karate," she confessed and looked between them.

Now, they were even more confused if possible. Ali and Ashlyn stared at her hard to figure out what she was talking about. Lauren had the same lost, but little girl look as she looked at them. The officers watched in slight confusion after slowly piecing things together.

"What're you talking about, Lauren," Ashlyn asked painfully, using her wife's words.

"Maybe, we should explain," a female officer stepped forward.

"Please," Ali said desperately and rose some.

Ashlyn tightened her hold on her and helped her up. Ali clutched onto Ashlyn like there was no other way to live and Ashlyn held her with just as much emotion. They stood on shaky legs and waited with bated breaths for answers.

"A guy tried to kidnap your son, but this girl gave him a pretty nice roundhouse kick to the face. Knocked him out cold just as he was grabbing your son to take him. She saved your little boy. Everything's fine now and the guy is in our backseat talking with other officers," the woman filled them in with a smile.

Ali and Ashlyn stared at the woman like she had just given them a billion dollars. They then shot their eyes back to Lauren, who gave them a sheepish smile and wave, then looked to each other. They stood more stable on their legs and then crushed Lauren in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much, Lauren," Ali cried happily and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Whatever the hell you want, Lauren, it's yours. Just name it. Thank you for saving our son," Ashlyn sniffled happily into her ear.

"You're not mad," Lauren asked nervously when they pulled apart.

"Hell no," Ashlyn said incredulously.

"Language, Ash," Ali sniffled a little laugh and everyone joined in.

"Really," the young girl asked again.

"Really, really. You saved our son from a really bad guy. You're a hero, sweetheart," Ali assured and grabbed her shoulder.

"Totally. Looks like you took my title as 'Neighborhood Vigilante'," Ashlyn chuckled and fist bumped her.

"Awesome," Lauren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mum," they heard Tristan yell as he shot out of the Gould's house.

Ali and Ashlyn had never saw a more glorious sight then their son running full speed at them. They kneeled down and he jumped straight into their arms. Ali and Ashlyn crushed him gently in a group hug, and kissed the back of his head repeatedly.

"My baby, my baby," Ali whispered and kissed the side of his head.

"You ok, Trissy? Everything ok, buddy," Ashlyn asked as she roamed her hand over his body in their hug.

"Miss Lauren was crying and he got upset, so an officer took him inside to calm him down. All he's been asking for is his moms," the female officer smiled to them.

Ali and Ashlyn nodded at her and continued showering their son with love. Ali kept kissing all over his face and hugging him close. Ashlyn did the same and would check him over whenever they pulled back. He really did seem ok and they smiled in relief at it.

"We love you so much, Tristan," Ali sniffled and kissed his forehead.

"So, so much," Ashlyn agreed and ran her fingers through his hair.

As the police bustled about around them and gathered everything they needed, the little family stayed in their spot. The had come so close to some bad news and were thankful it was the opposite. Now, they had Tristan for life and couldn't wait to start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion...partially.Because this one is so short (and because I know you're itching for this to be over), I'm posting the last one next.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"You told her 3 right," Ashlyn asked as she played with Tristan.

"On the dot," Ali answered as she looked out their window.

It was a few days after the whole incident with Robert, and now they were waiting on Grace to meet them at their home. They were adamant about the woman seeing them and meeting Tristan before she left, so she felt more comfortable. They wanted it to happen.

Robert was long gone and wouldn't be problem for them ever. Not only was he going to stand trial for kidnapping, but his previous burglary charge, assault on Grace, and countless other things from the last few weeks of hell he put them through. Grace was a big help in making all of it happen.

Before Robert was taken to jail that day, Ashlyn made sure to see him one last time. She made sure he heard and saw the determination in her eyes that he better stay away from her family. She made sure he heard her loud and clear.

Grace was ok, except for some bruises and the bump on her head. Ali and Ashlyn had went to see her yesterday, along with Carol, to discuss anything else they needed to do. True to her word, she wanted Ali and Ashlyn to keep Tristan and even went the extra mile to give up her parental rights.

Robert had lost his once he was deemed an unfit parent, and even though Tristan was already legally theirs, it made Ali and Ashlyn sigh in relief. It didn't hurt to have a little extra assurance. Carol immediately left to update the paperwork.

Ali and Ashlyn talked to Grace longer and told her how they would love for her to meet Tristan. Grace didn't need to be assured that Tristan was well taken care of, because she already knew he was. The woman was hesitant, but they made her comfortable to want to give it a try.

With Robert looking at serious prison time and her future looking blank, Grace actually smiled at the start of something new. Not just for her, but for Tristan too. Knowing he was in the best hands gave her peace to try and figure her own life out.

She made it clear and promised Ali and Ashlyn they didn't have to worry about her coming back and pulling a Robert. She spoke the truth when she said she didn't want to a be a mother or to take Tristan from them. He was more than happy with them and she had a second chance.

Now, they were waiting on her to show up and say her goodbyes. They felt they owed her everything because she had given them the best gift in the world. She intrusted her son with them to raise him as their own. They would never stop thanking her.

"Maybe she's just tying up some loose ends or something," Ashlyn said with a little shrug.

"I'd hope she'd call if she was so we wouldn't have to worry," Ali said in thought.

Ashlyn stood from the floor and picked Tristan up to walk to Ali. She grabbed her wife's shoulder and lightly squeezed it for her to turn around. Ali sighed and cast one look out the window before complying.

"Chin up," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her nose.

"Yes, coach," Ali joked.

Ashlyn laughed and pecked her lips. "Coach Harris? Hmm, I love the sound of that," she smirked with a faraway look.

"Already planning retirement," Ali grinned and grabbed Tristan.

"We could be a killer team together, you and me. Think about us coaching little kids to championships and things. We could coach Tristan and our other kids when they get bigger," she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

Ali gave a look of ponder and then looked to their son. "Whaddaya think, honey? Would you like to be coached by me and momma when you get ready to play soccer," she asked him and nudged their noses together.

"Of course, he does! We'll have an all-star team with our kids. We'll help develop their skills and anyone else that wants to be apart of our team. We'll be shelling out world class players into the world, both boys and girls," she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Momma got really excited, didn't she," Ali giggled to Tristan who was laughing.

"I'm just saying. This kid right here is going to be the next Messi or something," Ashlyn cheesed with her chest puffed out some.

"So we're back to guessing his position, and you're going with a forward," Ali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Ashlyn shrugged and grabbed his hand to bob it up and down. "The way he kicks a ball says he could give keepers a run for their money. I saw your face yesterday when he was hitting the ball. He's certainly got a future as a forward."

"I agree," Ali nodded. "He could certainly be the next best thing. Imagine our son playing for FCB or something, and being as big a celebrity as Messi or Neymar or something. Even Ronaldo! That'd be something."

"He'd definitely get all the ladies then," Ashlyn chuckled under her breath.

Ali shot her narrowed eyes to her and stepped on her foot. "Next subject," she said with a headshake of disgust.

"Aw, come on, babe," she teased and poked her side.

"No, Ashlyn. He's staying single until he's 50. If our daughters can't date until they're 30, then it's only fair if the same goes for him," her wife said with finality and her nose in the air.

"I told you why they won't date until they're 60, though," she pointed out.

"60? You said 30," she said in confusion.

"Changed my mind. I'll probably be dead by then and I won't have to witness them with some ugly boy," she said with a head nod.

Ali busted out laughing and leaned up to kiss the corner of her mouth. Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hand to lead them to the couch to sit. Tristan looked a little sleepy and was dozing off in Ali's arms. Ashlyn sat them down then sat beside her.

"If our kids want to be doctors, business owners, lawyers, or a manager at McDonald's, I know we'll support them through it all," Ashlyn smiled at the thought and laid Ali into her side.

Ali shifted Tristan to lay in her arms so she could cradle him and make him more comfortable. She laid her head on Ashlyn's shoulder and smiled at the thought of their kids grown up and living happily. That's all they ever wanted for them.

"Making sure that their the best they could possibly be in their careers and lives. That's all kids need these days: constant love and support. When it's appropriate, of course," Ali agreed.

"Having a mom like you can only insure that. Kyle told me about how hard of a time he was having all those years ago and how you were constantly there for him. I know it'll be just as strong for our kids," Ashlyn said softly and kissed the top of her head.

Ali got teary eyed at not just the memory of Kyle like that, but the weight of the words and confidence Ashlyn had in her. She only was as strong as she was for her brother, because she loved him so much. The same would go for her children.

"You too. Our kids will always learn something from you, especially how to love someone. We're going to be great at this, Ashlyn," she said in confidence and determination.

Ashlyn lightly played with one of Tristan's curls and then looked to her wife. "We are, aren't we," she smiled with a wink.

Ali smiled back and Ashlyn leaned forward to seal the promise with a kiss. No matter what, they were a family and would stick together as one. Their children would be their greatest pride, joy, and legacy. They would carry on their story.

The ringing of the doorbell broke them apart and they looked to it. Figuring it was Grace showing up, Ali carefuly passed off a half asleep Tristan to go answer it. She smiled at the thought of seeing the woman, but opened the door to no one.

Ali stepped through the door and looked around for her. There was no one and she grew worried that she still hadn't showed up. As she turned around to go retrieve her phone to call her, an envelope on the ground caught her eye.

Ali slowly reached down and picked it up, hoping it wasn't something bad. It had their names on the front and she tentatively opened it up. She reached in and pulled out a letter, then read it with a few tears in her eyes.

"Ashlyn," Ali called out and wiped her eyes.

"What's up, babe? Grace still not here," Ashlyn asked as she came to her with a sleeping Tristan.

Ali had her hands on her hips, letter clutched in her right hand, and was looking at the ground. She looked off to the side and wiped her eyes before showing her the letter. Ashlyn gave her a quizzical look and Ali grabbed Tristan as she passed her the letter.

"It's from Grace," Ali informed and pressed her lips to the side of Tristan's head.

Ashlyn opened the letter and already knew Grace wasn't coming. The look Ali had on her face was one of pure disappointment and worry. The way she hugged Tristan close and kissed his head further proved her assumption. She looked back down to the letter to read it.

"Dear Ali and Ashlyn, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't do it. I can't meet Tristan and let his first memory of me be how I am now. It's sad enough that if he ever remembers Robert, that his first memory of him will be the one from a few days ago. I couldn't add to that and do that to him. If I'm being honest, I'm too scared to meet him. Like I've been saying, I have all the confidence in the world that you two will take perfect care of him. That's all I want and need. You're his mothers and have every right to him. Now I can leave in peace and try to find myself. Thank you for that, but most importantly, thank you for being Tristan's parents. Continue to do that and be even better than you are now. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to meet him. Take care and thank you for everything, Grace."

Ashlyn read the letter again in her head and then looked up to Ali. She looked so disappointed, but she had a happy glint in her eyes, as well. Ashlyn gave her a tight smile and walked up to her to grab her arm. She rubbed it up and down and kissed her forehead.

"You ok," she asked her softly.

Ali nodded and looked up to her. "Just wish she would've met him before she left," she smiled some.

"Me too. She said some nice things, though. She really does trust us with him and even said she might want to meet him one day. There's some hope there," Ashlyn tried to comfort.

"Yeah. I just wish we had something to tell him when he asks about them someday. Robert is the last thing I want him to think about, but Grace was actually a sliver of hope. I hope she finds everything she wants," Ali sighed.

Ashlyn smiled and gave her a hug. "Me too, honey. Me too. We'll cross those bridges when we get to them, and when we do, we'll handle it as best as we can. We'll continue to let him know he's our son no matter what and that we love him no different from his brothers and sisters. Like you said, he's our first, the oldest, and their big brother. That'll never change," she promised and kissed both their foreheads.

Ali smiled and nodded in her embrace. "Always," she vowed with her and leaned up for a kiss.

As they happily walked back inside their house, Grace stared at them from the street corner behind a tree. She had a smile on her face and a backpack on with everything she owned. She shouldered it higher and stayed a little while longer, before taking off to a Greyhound.

"He was always theirs and they were always his," she smiled and wiped her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand the conclusion. Huge freaking thank you to everyone these last few days for the constant encouragement to see this bit of drama through! You guys are awesome :)


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time for a filler! Let's get the rest of the fun started :)

Chapter 93

"I'm sorry we missed our anniversary," Ashlyn apologized glumly.

"It's ok, babe. We were kind of busy all last month, but all that matters is that we're all together now," Ali smiled sincerely.

"It's not ok, Ali. We should've gotten back from the Olympics, settled here at home for a few days, then booked a much needed vacation. That's what we should've done," she protested.

"Hey, my family is still together. We still have our son and now we're free to start our lives. That's what matters, ok," she assured her and grabbed her arm to make her look at her.

Ashlyn gave a half smile and reached her hand into her back pocket. "Guess you don't want these then," she said plainly.

In her hand was 3 plane tickets and some papers with information about Greece. When Ali's eyes met the words, her face broke into a huge grin and she jumped on her wife for a bear hug. She repeatedly kissed her cheek then moved all over her face.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought we'd wait a little longer or something," Ali asked excitedly as she took the stuff and looked it over.

Ashlyn grinned and leaned into the kitchen counter. "Hell no. I promised you a vacation and that's what I'm going to give you. Me, you, and Tris will be in Greece for a few days then shoot off to Florida. I've got it all planned out," she winked.

"Wait, so we're going to Greece then to Florida," her wife asked with a happy glint in her eye.

"That's the plan, wifey," the blonde nodded.

Ali quickly wrapped her hands around her neck and kissed her deeply. Ashlyn was caught by surprise, but immediately snaked her arms around her waist to pull her close. When air was needed, they broke apart with ecstatic smiles.

"Whoa. I need to surprise you like that more often," Ashlyn breathed with a goofy smile.

"Wait until tonight," Ali smirked seductively and wagged her eyebrows.

"Noooooo," Ashlyn lowly groaned and thudded her forehead on Ali's. "That's too far away and now it's all I can think about."

Ali laughed and gave her a chaste kiss. "It'll be here before you know it," she said with a playful eye roll.

"You don't have to look at you all day," Ashlyn pouted under her breath.

"So smooth," the brunette cooed and pinched her cheek. "So, does everyone know we're going to be meeting up with them soon?"

"Yeah. My mom is meeting us for lunch and my dad wants to take us out on a boat ride. He says he wants to indulge his grandson in his roots as a Florida boy even though he's from D.C, but whatevs," she chuckled with a knowing headshake.

"Awww, that's so cute," Ali gushed with a hand over her heart.

Ashlyn shrugged with a smile. "He really loves hanging out with him. Your mom is also coming down for a few days to take all you ladies out to the spa. You should really enjoy that," she smiled knowingly.

"My mom," she asked.

"Yep! If we went all the way to Florida and didn't see her, she'd have my head before she had yours. I've got it all planned," she winked and kissed her forehead.

"You really are the best," she said appreciatively.

"Only for you," she smiled and kissed her lips.

Just then, Tristan came trudging in slowly and groggily, rubbing his eyes. He walked up to Ashlyn and fisted her shorts to tug on them. She looked down to her favorite pair of green eyes and gave him a chipper grin as she picked him up.

"Somebody woke up from their nap. You get your energy back, buddy," she asked him with a kiss to his cheek.

Ali rubbed his back then scratched her fingers lightly over it. "Letting him ride on your back like he's a cowboy and your a horse, then running around the house shooting his toy guns with him did drain him," she laughed and kissed his back.

"It sure as heck was fun, though," Ashlyn grinned and pretended to bite his nose, making him laugh.

Ali smiled and stared at them play some more. "When should I start packing and for how long," she asked her.

"We leave tomorrow for Greece," Ashlyn said with a little shrug and left to the living room.

Ali did a double take and fastly walked after her. "Tomorrow?! Ashlyn, what the he-," she began flabbergasted.

"Tsk, tsk, honey. You should really watch your language around his little ears," she teased as she lightly smashed his head against hers to cover his ears.

Ali walked up to her and pinched her side. "Not funny. You're giving me less than 24 hours to pack for 3 people, not to mention, one is a toddler," she huffed.

Ashlyn laughed and Tristan giggled along. "Sorry, but we've got a busy schedule, Princess," she shrugged innocently.

"I'll be sure to forget most of your things on purpose."

"Now, that's not nice, Ali."

"Yeah, well, you should of thought of that before you wanted to be a wise a-s-s."

"Charming."

"Whatever, move. I need to go pack."

"I'll help."

"Ha! I'd love to see that."

"Hey! I know how to pack a bag, Ali. I've done it a million times before."

"Yeah, before we got together. Even then, I still had to check up on you and make sure you didn't forget anything. It's cute, though. I love doing it."

"Really? Cute?"

"Really, really. It's the cutest thing ever. I love packing for my two babies. I could use your help getting the bags out. Grab his too."

"Whatever you say, captain. Come on, Trissy. Let's do what mommy says."

Ali rolled her eyes and chuckled at her as she watched them walk upstairs. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at her and lightly laughed all the way upstairs. Ali turned around to go start on something quick for lunch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you plan all of these places to visit," Ali asked as she flipped through the information.

"Talked to Viktor. He visited Athens a lot and said it was most definitely a place we should visit," Ashlyn answered with a simple shrug.

"Awesome. Nothing better than having his opinion on his own country. How's he doing, by the way," she asked and sipped her wine.

"Great! Kyle's visiting him in a few weeks, but I bet you already knew that," she supplied.

"No, I didn't actually. We've been so busy recently that we haven't really had a chance to talk about him. We've mostly talked about us and our problems. I've been meaning to call him and just talk. That's good, though, that him and Viktor are still talking. I wonder if they'll ever make it official," she asked mostly herself.

"They've both have been so supportive of us through everything. Maybe we should work some of our Cupid magic, huh? They so need to be together," her wife agreed and took a drink of her wine.

"Cupid magic, Ashlyn," Ali giggled and looked at their tickets.

"Duh! You know I'm a match maker, Ali. I hooked your brother and him up, didn't I," Ashlyn pointed out.

"You also hooked him up with that friend of yours last year that was a complete flop, remember," she countered.

Ashlyn waved her off and drank her wine. "That was an accident and a misread on my end. I take full responsiblity of that, but this time I got it right. Kyle and Viktor are the truth," she stated proudly.

"Whatever you say, honey. I will agree that they're cute when they're around each other. They get so shy sometimes and I've never seen my brother do that before. I'm so use to him being all outgoing and the life of the party, but Viktor makes him the complete opposite. It's nothing bad, ya know, it's just so freaking sweet," Ali smiled cutely.

"It's settled," Ashlyn exclaimed with a hand smacked to the table. "We're getting them married. We'll invite Viktor over for Thanksgiving when we head to grandma's and everything. It'll all work out perfectly!"

"Calm down, Love Connection. We have to make sure Viktor doesn't have plans or anything then," Ali chuckled and finished her drink.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Even if he does, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Greece and he'll probably be alone that day anyways. Those two can't stand to be away from each other, so let's make it happen," she said giddily.

"Ok, babe. We'll see what he says," Ali laughed and stood to put away their glasses.

"This'll work. We've got this," Ashlyn nodded confidently.

Ali came back over and kissed her cheek before sitting down. "Can't wait until the holidays now," she smiled and put all the papers together.

"Me either. So, you ready for a long flight to Greece tomorrow for a much needed vacation," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it," Ali cheered and high fived her. "How many days and everything?"

"Five days in Greece and five in Florida. You ready to soak up some sun, baby," Ashlyn shouted a little with raised hands.

"Definitely, stud," Ali giggled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Perfect," Ashlyn whispered and then looked down between them. "Ya know, you promised me that you'd thank me later. It's later."

"I knew you wouldn't forget," Ali chuckled with a headshake. "We have an early flight tomorrow, babe."

"Al-ex! You promised! I even wore out the muchkin and everything so we could have some alone time," Ashlyn pouted disappointedly.

Ali laughed and smashed her cheeks together. "Don't do your bottom lip like that. It's my weakness," she whispered and kiss it.

Ashlyn's response was to pout it even more and give her puppy dog eyes for added affect. Ali laughed at her and Ashlyn struggled to not do the same. She knew her wife would break and comply if she held her face a little longer.

"Can you not," Ali groaned a little and put her hand over her face.

"No," Ashlyn said sadly and moved her head around to show her face to her.

Ali stared at her for a moment, trying to not break, but Ashlyn pouted even more. "Ugh, you know I can't say no to it," she sighed and put her hand back over her face.

"Alex," she whined and brought her hand down to kiss all over it.

"Ashlyn, I'm tired! We're going to be so freaking exhausted tomorrow and everything. Neither one of us is going to be able to keep up with Tristan," she tried to reason.

"I promise I will," Ashlyn argued.

"Ashlyn," Ali started.

"I swear! He'll be mine the whole trip tomorrow," Ashlyn promised and raised her hand. "Come on, babe. We haven't done anything in a long freaking time! I know you want to as badly as I do."

Ali sighed into her hands and scratched her head. "Boy, don't I," she mumbled to herself.

Ashlyn chuckled and Ali looked up to her with narrowed eyes. Ashlyn shut her mouth quickly and tried to suppress any more laughter, but couldn't. Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head before puffing out a breath.

"Stop laughing," she said in slight annoyance.

"I can't help it," Ashlyn answered in a snort laugh. "Who would've thought we would be at this stage in our lives and relationship?"

"What," Ali asked quizzically.

"Too tired for sex," she laughed and wiped the corner of her eye. "Me practically begging for it is a trip too."

"Ha, ha, ha," she said with her tongue out.

"Real mature, Ali," Ashlyn chastised.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. See you there later," she smiled and sauntered off.

"Meanie," she frowned and crossed her arms on the table to lay her head on.

"I need help getting ready for bed, Ashlyn," Ali said suggestively.

Ashlyn picked her head up quick and looked to her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying," she asked quietly after a moment of studying her.

Ali raised a seductive eyebrow and raised her hand to beckon her with a finger. Ashlyn gulped at the look her wife had and the possibilities it held. She slowly started rising from her seat and Ali started heading to their room.

"Don't make me wait," Ali called over her shoulder and swayed her hips for added affect.

Ashlyn shot out of the booth and chased after her. She picked Ali up bridal style, making her squeal and giggle in surprise, then walked them upstairs quickly. Ali held her close and tight around her neck and started kissing her there.

"And you said you were tired," Ashlyn said breathlessly and laid her down on their bed.

"I always have energy for you, hot stuff," Ali smiled as Ashlyn crawled on top of her for a heated kiss.

"Ditto, beautiful," Ashlyn said between kisses and worked her way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks as always :)


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah to free time! Thanks to everyone again. I loved all the lovely messages :)

Chapter 94

To say the last 3 days in Greece was nice would be an understatement. Not only was it a much needed vacation, it was one of the best ones they had together. Not to mention, it was their first one together as a family and that alone made it even more special.

They went everywhere Viktor suggested and even explored around a few places themselves. Viktor knew all the spots to check out not only for tourists, but that the locals secluded off for themselves. Their vacation was a real thirst quencher for an adventure.

Athens was by far their favorite place to visit and they took hundreds of pictures. Coming fresh off the Olympics to the birthplace of the games was like they were reliving August all over again. Being in that kind of atmosphere was really refreshing.

Now, they were all on the beach and enjoying one of their last days there. There was a few people out there, as well, and they were soaking up the warm sun. The little family was fresh out of the water after a little swim, and now they were playing in the sand and building a sandcastle.

"Alright! Let's take a picture of this masterpiece," Ali grinned, dusting her hands off and went to grab her camera.

Ashlyn picked up Tristan and adjusted his hat on his head, turning it backwards. It was the one Grandpa Harris bought for him when they went to Florida and he looked so cute in it. Along with that and his little swim trunks, he looked so ready for the beach.

"Camera is on a timer! Hurry up and smile," Ali rushed out and went to them.

Ali sat down Indian-style to the right of the castle and Ashlyn placed Tristan on her lap. She then went behind them and took a knee, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They all grinned at the camera, and once the picture was taken, they walked over to it to take a look.

"Came out perfect, in my opinion. What do you think," Ashlyn asked and shifted their son higher on her hip.

"I agree. That castle is amazing," Ali nodded and zoomed in.

"Yes, and now it's time to tear it down! Ready to play dinosaurs, son," Ashlyn roared to him.

Tristan raised his little fist in the air and roared along with her. Ali chuckled at them as Ashlyn set him down and they ran to destroy it. They made growling noises and got on all fours to crawl around it and knock things over, filling the air with their laughter.

"Hey, babe! Come help him bury me in the sand," Ashlyn called.

Ali smiled and put away their camera to go over and help Tristan. Ashlyn slipped her sunglasses on and got comfortable as she laid in the sand. Ali helped Tristan fill up his bucket with sand and they proceeded to pour it all over Ashlyn.

"I kind of don't want to go home in a few days," Ali sighed with a little smile.

"Me either. It's so peaceful and calm here," Ashlyn agreed and shoveled sand onto her chest.

"I see why Viktor loves talking about it so much now," Ali nodded and piled sand onto her legs.

"Mum," Tristan said and patted the sand on Ashlyn's stomach.

They both smiled at him as he pointed to the sand that he piled high on Ashlyn's chest. Some of the sand fell over into Ashlyn's face and she started frantically spitting it out, making him laugh hard and Ali joining in at him cracking up.

"Ali, pour some water in my mouth! This is nasty," Ashlyn gagged and tried to move her arms.

Tristan laughed even harder to the point he would go silent for a second until he took a breath and was turning red. Ali started cracking up at him and couldn't even go grab one of their water bottles. Ashlyn was still spitting and trying to not laugh herself.

"I-I'm sorry. Him laughing like this is hard for me to move," Ali laughed between breaths and fell over in the sand clutching her stomach.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, dear," Ashlyn said sarcastically. "Meanwhile, I think I'm going to die of dehydration or something. This is disgusting, Ali. Please help me."

Ali giggled and went to grab a water bottle while Tristan finished piling sand on top of Ashlyn. He was calming down from his laughing fit and would occasionally brush some sand on her face. Ashlyn scrunched her face up and yelped making him laugh again.

"Your son doesn't play fair," the blonde frowned, spitting out more sand and shaking her head clean.

"I wonder where he learned to joke like that from," Ali rolled her eyes and poured some water in her mouth.

Ashlyn ran the water around her mouth and then spat it out. Ali gave her some more and she drank it, then took her glasses off to clean them for her. She placed them back on her and moved her hair from out of her face.

"Better, your highness," Ali teased.

"Yes, thank you, Princess," Ashlyn chuckled and laid back down.

Ali smiled and leaned down to kiss her upside down. "You know what this reminds me of," she asked, pulling back a hair.

"If you say Spiderman, then kiss me again because I thought the same thing," Ashlyn grinned and nudged their noses together.

"Exactly," the brunette laughed and kissed her again.

"Does this mean I'm Spiderman," her wife asked excitedly.

"Hmm, sure. I'll be Mary Jane," she winked and pecked her lips.

"Mary Jane ain't got nothin' on you, baby," Ashlyn winked back.

"Always on your toes and never missing a beat to be smooth, huh babe," Ali laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You better believe it," Ashlyn mumbled to herself as she watched her crawl back to Tristan.

They finished burying Ashlyn in the sand and when they were done, Ali and Tristan got around her for another picture. This time, Ali took it like a selfie and mangaged to get all of them and most of Ashlyn's sand covered body. She then took one of just Ashlyn and Tristan together.

"These are definitley going on social media," Ali laughed as she looked through them.

"Awesome," Ashlyn cheered and rose from the sand like a mummy.

Tristan laughed at her, but when she turned to him and made a scary face, he got scared and took off to Ali. Ashlyn chuckled at him hiding behind her wife's legs and stood to go to him. Ali had a condesending look and was shaking her head with a hand on her hip.

"Yes, scare the living crap out of him, why don't ya," she said dryly and picked him up.

"Eh, he's alright. Our kid's tough as nails," she defended and waved her off.

Tristan held on to Ali tightly and flinched away when Ashlyn tried to reach for him. That only made her laugh and zoom in to attack his sides with her fingers. He started squirming and laughing in Ali's arms, making her laugh along with them.

"Alright, let's take a breather for a moment," Ali said and set him down under their umbrella.

Ali sat down more under the umbrella and Ashlyn handed him his bucket and shovel to play with. While Tristan played around in the sand with his toys and his dump truck, his moms sat side by side on their towel and watched him. They both sighed in contentment.

"I can't wait until this time next year," Ali said quietly as she stared at him with a happy smile.

Ashlyn turned her head to her and smiled knowingly. "What do you hope we have," she asked and laid back on her elbow.

Ali smiled wider and bit her bottom lip. "A little girl. I can't wait to buy her little dresses and skirts, paint her nails, do her hair, play dress up, or even have little tea partys," she said with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Oh boy," her wife whispered with a smile.

"We'll force you and her brother to play along too," she laughed as she shoved her.

"Oh, no," she groaned dramatically and dropped her head into her lap.

"Just for that, you'll wear the littlest dress I can find during our tea partys," Ali teased and played in her hair.

"Woman! Are you trying to kill me," Ashlyn whined, but laughed some.

"Just a little. Tristan will wear a little suit or a nice shirt with a bow tie," Ali laughed and kissed her temple.

"And I'll be wearing the same thing under that dress you think you're going to squeeze me in," Ashlyn mumbled.

"You wish, wife. A nice, pink dress will look perfect on you," Ali countered and snickered at the look her wife was giving her.

"And what will you do if we have another boy," she challenged with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be outnumbered," Ali said with pursed lips. "But I would love it all just the same as having a girl. Besides, there's still plenty of time to have our little girl, eventually. Who knows, maybe you'll decide to carry then."

Ashlyn whipped her head back to her so fast, she had to grab her neck and knead out the pain she caused. Ali laughed at her dramatics and Tristan joined in for a second, making her laugh a little harder. Ashlyn frowned and laid back on her thigh.

"Not funny, Alex," she pouted and closed her eyes.

"Kidding, baby. I'll carry them all if that'll make you comfortable," Ali giggled and massaged her neck.

"I'm not saying I won't ever not want to carry one of our children, I'm just saying...I don't know," she trailed off with a huff.

"You're scared," her wife supplied.

"I'm not scared, Ali. I just...I...hmmm," she trailed off in even more frustration.

"You're scared, Ashlyn. You thought letting Pinoe show you a video on natural births was smart, but it turned out to be the complete opposite. Now you can't even talk about having a baby without flinching," the brunette laughed a little with a head shake.

"Ugh, I'm not scared," she mumbled.

"Whatever, Wonder Woman," Ali rolled her eyes and with a knowing smile.

"I'm not."

"Sure. Whatever you say, honey."

"Ali."

"Ash."

"Alex."

"Ashlyn."

"Alexandraaaaaaa."

"Ashlynnnnnnn."

"I'm not scared!"

"Ok, whatever you say, babe."

Ashlyn was looking up to Ali with a slightly annoyed look, but had a smile tugging at the side of her lips. Ali was trying her hardest to supress her amusement, but it was hard when Ashlyn looked at her like that. They both ended up laughing.

"Ok, honest answer," the blonde asked and turned around to look up at her.

"Please," Ali chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ashlyn got comfortable and rested her hands on her stomach. "I don't like the idea of some random guy's sperm inside of me, let alone, you. Makes me a little uncomfortable, but I know that's how babies are made and I'm dealing with it. It's just, everything that's happened this past month has made me a whole lot more cautious about birth parents. I don't ever want to repeat last month," she confessed with a sigh.

Ali's smile fell some and she rubbed her left thumb at her hairline near her forehead. "You know DNA doesn't matter, Ashlyn, right? I married you, not the person that's giving us the ability to have our child. You're my wife and the mother of my children, not some random guy who's name is a number. People do in vitro all the time and there's rules to it. No one is going to take our child from us, ok? I promise you that," she assured, running her right thumb over her temple.

"I know, it's just hard to remember it sometimes. I just keep thinking about last month and it all comes rushing back to me. The only difference now, is that this time you'll actually be our child's mother. That makes it easier, but still," she trailed off quietly.

Ali heard the hesitation in her voice. "Talk to me, baby," she pressed softly.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and blew out a hard breath. "I...I just wish I could give you children for real, for real. I wish they shared both your genes and mines, and yours and mines only. It's not possible, though, unfortunately," she admitted even more quietly and looked off to the side.

Ali's heart clenched some at her admission. She knew her wife was coming from a sincere place and it made her smile at her always wanting to give her the world. That's all Ashlyn ever tried to do for her and vice versa.

Ali wanted nothing more than for them to be able to have a child swimming with nothing but them. It wasn't possible, though, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it too. C'est la vie.

The upside to all of this was that they were still blessed with the chance to have children. They still had other options and that got Ali through it, especially every time she looked at their son. Had she known Ashlyn was struggling with the same things she was, she would've talked to her.

"He or she would be beautiful. That's all I want with you too," Ali smiled softly.

Ashlyn swallowed again and looked back up to her. Ali slowly removed her sunglasses and saw that her eyes had the faintest signs of tears in them. She continued to run her fingers through her hair and ran her other thumb over her cheek.

"They really would. Too bad it's not possible," Ashlyn sighed and reached her hand up to gently run the back of her thumb over Ali's stomach, eyes on her hand movements.

"It's not, but I'm thankful for what we do have," Ali smiled as she stared at her. "We still have our son, who we were blessed with through adoption, and we have the option to have another one through in vitro. Our children are our children, no matter how they came to be ours. Just because one child shares DNA with me and not you, doesn't make them any less yours. Just like Tristan is ours, the rest of our babies will be the same. Remember that."

Ashlyn gave a half smile and continued her hand movements. "I know. Thank you for always setting me straight and making me feel better about stuff. I love you," she winked and softly kissed her stomach.

"I love you. What you're thinking and feeling is normal, Ashlyn. There's nothing wrong with that and I thought the same thing. I just wish we talked about it sooner," Ali smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You did," she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep. Wanna know what got me through it," she asked.

Ashlyn just simply nodded and turned towards her more, facing her stomach and hands under her head on her thighs. Ali smiled at it and massaged her fingers at the back of her head. She looked up to Tristan and Ashlyn smiled at it.

"Our son and you," Ali answered. "We adopted him, but he's as much ours as we are our parents. Loving him and being a mother to him showed me that love breaks past barriers and things like blood. Loving you showed me that there is no one on this planet I trust more or can seen be a better parent to our children, than you. You two made me realize that our family is going to be alright."

Ashlyn smiled more at her words and kissed her stomach again. "Ditto, babe, ditto. We've been saying this for a few years now, but I seriously can't wait until we get pregnant! I can't wait to have another baby and make him a big brother. I just can't fucking wait any longer," she exclaimed quietly and they both laughed.

"Soon, honey, soon. We'll be there before we know it. You better prepare yourself for Pregnant Ali! We're talking late night runs to the store or to restaurants or something for random food, mood swings out the ass, random times when I need sex, and other things. Get ready, Momma Harris," her wife cheered with raised hands.

Ashlyn laughed and sat up on her hands to kiss her. "Wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful," she mumbled against her mouth with a smile.

"Mmhmm, we'll see," Ali grinned and pecked her lips.

"We shall," she winked and turned to their son. "You ready for a little brother or sister, Trissy?!"

Tristan grinned at them and raised his hands in the air. His moms laughed at him and he went back to playing with his dump truck in the sand. Ashlyn turned back to Ali with a raised eyebrow and Ali palmed her cheeks.

"That was a yes. We'll get some practice in tonight," Ashlyn winked and puckered her lips.

"That's not how babies are made, but whatever," Ali giggled and kissed her.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the interactions on here, ESPECIALLY considering how slow I've been posting lol :)

Chapter 95

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alex," Ashlyn asked slowly.

Ali continued to drag her by the arm and turned to her as they walked. "Duh! It was my idea, wasn't it," she laughed.

Ashlyn swallowed nervously and shifted Tristan higher on her hip. "I know that, but are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait," she tried again.

"Ashlyn Michelle! I WANT to do this. It's our last day here in Greece and what better way to end it, than matching tattoos! Now, come on," she laughed and linked her arm with hers.

When Ashlyn woke up that morning, she never thought her wife would be smiling in her face and jumping on the bed to wake her up. It made her laugh, but when Ali said they should go get tattoos together, it fell. She never thought she'd want to do that so soon.

Ali, on the other hand, had been thinking about it for a while. Ever since Ashlyn got her's, she had been thinking about getting another one for them. Seeing the one of their son on her ribs yesterday at the beach pushed her more.

Ali never thought she'd have to drag Ashlyn to a tattoo shop to get matching tattoos. She always thought it would be the other way around and it made her crack up that it wasn't. Ashlyn's freaked out face made her laugh harder.

"We're not waiting, so get ready. I thought you'd be the most happiest about this," Ali giggled and kissed her arm.

"I always love getting inked up, but I never suspected you'd want to do it so soon. Are you really, really sure, babe," Ashlyn asked again.

"Jesus Christ, Ashlyn! Do I have to get a sleeve like yours to prove that I do," she teased.

"That'd be so freaking hot if you did," she mumbled with a faraway look.

"We'll put that one on the back burner for now," her wife countered with an eye roll.

"Yes, we will," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Can I ask what we're getting?"

Ali smiled and intertwined their fingers. "You'll see," she winked and walked them faster.

Ali walked them around the corner towards a building that Ashlyn didn't need to be translated to know it was a tattoo shop. Ali's grin widened as she walked them in fastly and straight to the front counter. The man there smiled at them and luckily spoke English.

"Hi, I'm Ali Krieger-Harris. I called about the tattoos earlier for me and my wife," she smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Ah, yes. My name is, Mikos. We have everything set up for you two ladies," the man replied in a heavy accent.

Ali did a quick, little, giddy clap and Ashlyn chuckled at it as she set Tristan down. The little boy looked around the place curiously as she grabbed his hand and he also went for Ali's. Both of his mothers smiled at him and walked to the back.

"Who's first," Mikos smiled as he pulled his gloves on.

"Ummm,...not that I don't trust you, honey, but what exactly are we getting," Ashlyn asked again with a nervous smile.

"I'll go first," Ali laughed and removed her shirt. "You shall see in a minute."

Ali sat down in the chair, back to Mikos and front leaning into the back of the chair facing her wife. Ashlyn was trying to keep her concentration around her shirtless wife, but was failing miserably. Ali noticed and laughed at it.

"Not so fun when it's the other way around, huh," she smirked.

"Not at all," Ashlyn groaned a little and licked her lips.

Ali giggled and gave her a wink as Mikos placed the sketch on the left side of her upper back. Ashlyn picked up Tristan and went around to look at it. It was so perfectly drawn and was so them in every way.

Her eyes met a beautifully drawn left side of wings. They were about 2 inches long and about 1 1/2 inches wide. Ashlyn looked to the table where a drawing sat and saw the right side of the wings. She was completely speechless as to what they could mean.

Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her back to in front of her. "Do you like it," she asked as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"They're awesome, babe," she breathed as she pressed her lips to her hand. "I have a million ideas as to what they mean, but I'm sure your's is better."

"Allow me to explain then," Ali laughed and cleared her throat. "Well, I've been thinking about getting a tattoo for a while ever since you got yours in Florida, so I said what the h-e-l-l! Ever since you said you wanted to one day get matching ones or something, I've just been feeling like the time was right. Being in Greece made me want to get it here to always have, like, a memory to remember this week. Our first ever family vacation and the start of many, many more."

"Wow," Ashlyn whispered with a smile. "And here I thought my little speech about mines was a good one."

"Yours was better and so sweet, though," Ali chuckled and pulled on her arm for her to sit.

Ashlyn laughed and sat in the chair right in front of her. She pulled Tristan onto her lap and kissed his head as he leaned a little more forward. He reached his little hand out for Ali's to hold and they both gushed at him being all comforting.

"He must remember the last time we were in this predicament," Ashlyn laughed and scooted them closer to her.

"My little knight," Ali cooed and kissed his hand. "So, do you like the tattoo design?"

"No," her wife replied and smiled at Ali's sad face. "I love it."

Ali smiled and laid her chin on the chair to look at them. "Perfect. I should finish my explanation of it," she sighed happily.

"Please," the blonde grinned and laid her chin on top of Tristan's head to listen.

"Well, I thought wings would be a perfect thing to represent us, because we keep each other up and going. Do you know how many times I've felt like giving up or turning over to ignore the day? Each and every time I did, you reminded me that there's always a bright side and to get up and tackle the day. If not for you, I probably would've given up on everything. From the day we met until now, you've been my rock," Ali smiled with a little blush.

Ashlyn wiped away a tear and sniffled some. "Wow, babe," she said in a breath with a chuckle.

"For instance, when I messed up my knee you were there the whole time. I knew you were a great friend, but when you did things like push me around in my wheelchair and stuff, ESPECIALLY at the mall, it just showed how much you loved me. Ashlyn plus shopping with me equals punishment, but you took it like a champ. You did a lot of things for me during that time. You're my best friend and I couldn't have asked for a better one," Ali stated with a simple shrug.

"You're going to make me cry before I even get my tattoo," Ashlyn laughed and Ali joined in.

"I'm not done yet either," the brunette winked. "If anything has proven how great you are to me, it's been this last month. You and Tristan are the only reasons I got through it. You promised me that no one would take our son from us and no one did. He's with us, we're going to have more, and we're going to give them all the best possible life ever. I couldn't have asked for a better wife or mother of my children."

Ashlyn leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I couldn't have asked or found a better wife or mother for my children either," she agreed and pecked her lips.

Ali smiled wider and played with Tristan's hand. "These wings represent us in every way possible. I'm the left side and you're the right side. Together, we can take on anything and we complete each other. You're my other half and I'm only complete because of you. Our little angels make us better," she winked to Tristan.

"You definitely take the cake on having a way with words. Alex, that's one of, if not, the most beautifulest things you've ever said to me. I'm literally speechless as to how to reply to that. Thank you so much, honey," Ashlyn smiled and wiped at her eyes again.

"That's more than enough and you show me how much you appreciate me everyday just by still being with me," she said softly and tucked some hair behind her wife's ear.

"I'll always be with you. When you've found perfection, you don't take it for granted and lose it," Ashlyn winked.

"And she's back! You still reign as champion of words," Ali laughed and pinched her cheek.

"I try," she said with a cocky smirk and fixed the collar of her shirt.

"Lord," her wife chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Kidding, your words were better. Those wings are bad a-s-s by the way, too, babe! I freaking love them," she grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Excellent, so let's get tatted up," Ali cheered and raised her hands, smiling at Tristan's little raised one she held.

"Let's do it," Ashlyn agreed and raised his other one.

"Alright, ladies, are we ready," Mikos smiled as he turned around to them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ali smiled to her wife and held Tristan's hand a little tighter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think," Ali asked as she observed their tattoos in the mirror.

"I think it looks bomb as fuck," Ashlyn whispered as she raised her shoulder up and down.

"Great description. I agree," Ali nodded. "Picture time!"

Ashlyn laughed and they both scooted closer to take a picture of their backs together. Ali passed her phone off to Mikos and had him take a better picture of it. He took a few and Ali posted one on her social media outlets, tagging Ashlyn in them.

"I take it you both like the tattoo," Mikos smiled.

"We love it," they both said in unison.

"Excellent! Let me cover it for you," he grinned and started on Ali.

As he fixed a dressing over Ali's tattoo, Ashlyn went over to Tristan to show him her shoulder. His eyes went a little wide and his mouth made a little 'o' as he pointed at it. Everyone chuckled at him and he grinned at it.

"Your turn, Ash," Ali said as she slipped her shirt back on.

As Ashlyn got her's covered, Ali picked Tristan up on the side that didn't have her tattoo. She played with him while Ashlyn and Mikos finished up, then shook his hand in thanks. Ashlyn did the same and they headed out the door after paying.

"We're going to have a hard time sleeping tonight," Ashlyn stated as she slipped her sunglasses on.

"Don't remind me," Ali frowned and put her own sunglasses on.

"The things we do for love," Ashlyn smiled and threw her good arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Love makes you do strange things," Ali laughed and leaned closer to her as they walked.

"Don't I know it," Ashlyn agreed and gave her a sweet kiss.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 today...

Chapter 96

"How was Greece," Chris asked his sister as he passed her a beer.

"Fucking awesome," Ashlyn exclaimed and took a large gulp.

"Must've been if you two got tattoos," he laughed and took a swig of his own.

"Ali surprising me with that was by far the highlight of the trip," she laughed along. "It really was one of the best vacations I ever took. Tristan had so much fun too. You saw all the pictures with his huge baby dimple in all of them."

"I did and it really was huge," he nodded. "I'm glad you guys had some fun considering everything that's happened recently. I seriously thought I was going to have to come up to D.C. with my shotgun or something."

Ashlyn laughed and slapped a hand to her brother's back. "You and me both, Bubba. We're just thankful everything worked out for the better. Everyone during that time was so supportive like always," she smiled and took another drink.

"Should've seen mom and dad," Chris chuckled and shook his head.

"I can only imagine," she grinned with a headshake.

"There was a few times I had to talk dad out of heading up there with his rifle and her tagging along," he laughed and bumped shoulders. "He saw one too many episodes of Dexter and they thought they could pull that off. No one messes with the Harris' were his words."

"Fucking right too," she laughed knowingly. "When's he getting here anyways?"

"He told me a few more minutes. He said he was coming from Wayne's," he informed as he looked at his watch.

"Wayne's, huh," Ashlyn smirked mischeviously and tapped her fingers across her beer bottle.

"Ohhhhh, I know that look," her brother laughed.

"Exactly, so did you find anything out about that woman that he is just so fascinated by," she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, because he's smart and avoids the subject. We only go there on days she doesn't work," he supplied.

"Dammit! Come on, Chris! Work a little harder, bro. We gotta know who this woman is that our pops is puttin' moves on," she said and pushed his shoulder.

"Ashlyn, dad is about as talkative about women in his life as a mute. I can't get anything out of him! I tried, but he clamps up so quickly about it," he defended.

"Hmmm,...guess I have to work my magic this week. You're helping, because obviously you need to learn a thing or two. We'll grill him at dinner tonight," she nodded and raised her bottle to him.

"Oh, boy," he sighed and clanked his bottle to hers.

"Don't be so dramatic," she laughed and took a drink.

"Hey, what's up," Ali smiled as she came outside with Tristan.

"A surprise at dinner," her wife winked and raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh, it's too soon for you and your antics," she groaned and set their son down.

"Tell me about it," Chris chuckled into his beer.

"Whatever," Ashlyn said and finished her drink. "Wanna go play, Tris?"

The little boy ran to her just as she set her bottle down and grabbed her hand. He dragged them out to the front yard and they played around with one of Chris' footballs. Ali and Chris stayed on the front porch to watch them.

Ashlyn chased Tristan around the yard and let him pretend to score some touchdowns. For added affect, Ali and Chris would cheer and clap at him causing him to raise his hands in victory. Ashlyn scooped him up and held him face up to the sky as they marched around.

"She looks so amazing with him. The both of you do," Chris mused with a happy stare at his sister and nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle Chris," Ali smiled with a nod and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"No problem, Mommy Ali," he chuckled and threw his own arm over her shoulders.

"The question is, when are you going to give me and Ashlyn a sister-in-law and Tristan an aunt? After that, when are we getting nieces and nephews, and cousins for your nephew," she cheesed.

"Don't remind me," he groaned with a hand over his face.

"Make it soon, Christopher Harris," she laughed and patted his back.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted with a chuckle.

"Good brother," Ali smiled and pinched his cheeks. " We wanna be aunts."

"Kyle has Luna," he reminded her.

"And she's a really great niece, but I want a little human to hold and things. She's getting too big," she countered.

"I'll keep that in mind, Als. You give me another nephew or niece, then I'll be next. Deal," he said and raised his hand.

"Deal! Get ready soon then," she challenged as she shook his hand.

"Ugh," he groaned playfully and she shoved him.

"Loser," she laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Dad's here," Ashlyn yelled to them.

They both turned to the driveway to see Grandpa Harris pull up in his truck. Ashlyn put Tristan down just as he got out to kneel down with open arms and a huge grin. Tristan squealed and ran to him full speed, jumping happily into his arms for a huge hug.

"I missed you so much, grandson," he boomed and hugged him close.

"We've missed you too," Ashlyn cheesed and hugged them both when he stood.

"My favorite daughter. How are things," he asked as he kissed her head.

"Perfect as always," she said in pure bliss.

"Wonderful to hear, girl. Where's that son of mines and that wife of yours," he said happily as they walked together.

"Right up there," she smiled and pointed to the front porch.

"Hey, pops," Chris grinned with a wave.

"Hi, Mr. Harris," Ali smiled and came down for a hug.

"Good to see you, Ali," he smiled and hugged her tight. "Good seeing you too, boy, even though I saw you yesterday."

"Are you ever going to put him down," Ashlyn laughed with a pointed look at Tristan.

"Nope! Where's grandma," her dad grinned and shifted him higher in his arms.

"Inside," Ali chuckled and moved aside so he could go in.

"We may have to pry Tristan from him," Chris mused with a smile.

"Hell, we may have to pry him from Tristan," Ashlyn countered as they all laughed and headed inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, dad," Ashlyn started as she took a bite of her food. "How was Wayne's?"

Chris coughed and tried to hide his laugh behind his drink. Ali, who was helping Tristan take a bite of fried chicken, looked to him in concern and patted his back. Ashlyn just continued to smile and stare at her dad for an answer.

"Um," he said and cleared his throat, "it was great. Had a lot of fun, like always, with everyone there."

"I bet you did," Ashlyn mumbled as she ate some macaroni and cheese.

"Ah, I see now," grandma nodded to herself with a smile.

Ashlyn winked to her then turned back to her dad. "Who was all there," she asked curiously.

"The usual," he said simply with a little shrug and moved his food around on his plate.

"The usual, huh? Who all is that," she pressed.

He looked up to her blank face and then to his son's, who looked like he was trying his hardest to not laugh. He looked to Ali, who seemed to be confused, and grandma, who had an amused face. His gears started turning and he shook his head.

"Nice try, daughter," he frowned and ate his food.

"What," Ashlyn laughed.

"You know what," he said pointedly.

"No, I don't," she tried to feign innocence.

"We're just friends, that's it," he defended and took a drink.

"Come on, dad," she exclaimed with a chuckle. "Chris told me everything about how you two only go to Wayne's the days she doesn't work and you go by yourself the other days. Who is she?"

"Ohhhh," Ali giggled and shook her head as she finished helping Tristan eat.

"Yeah," grandma laughed and cleaned his cheeks.

"There's nothing to tell and that's it," her dad said and ignored her stare.

"Your input would be nice right about now," Ashlyn said with a look to her brother.

"Nah, I think you've got it," Chris laughed and wiped at his eyes.

"We're friends and that's all I'm saying. There's no dating or anything else going on, kids," he stated and finished his food.

Ashlyn studied him for a moment and smiled. "Guess I'll ask her then. What days does she work, Bubba," she grinned and looked to her brother.

"Ashlyn," their dad warned.

"She actually works tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. We'll swing by for a few beers and watch some football," Chris informed happily.

"Ashlyn, don't be mean," Ali laughed.

"I'm not, I just wanna meet the woman that has my dad blushing," she chuckled and pointed to him.

"I'm not blushing, it's just...hot in here," he defended and brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Yeah, it's hot in here alright," Chris snickered into his drink.

"Shut up," he said as he kicked his shin.

"You can come with us if you want," Ashlyn offered and scooted out of his reach.

"No, because neither one of you are going there so drop it," he said with a scold.

Ashlyn exchanged a look with Chris and they both laughed. Ali and grandma tried to hide their amusement, but failed miserably. Mr. Harris looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up and he groaned into his drink as he put it to his lips.

"We'll go easy, old man," Chris assured.

"My children are the spawn of Satan," he frowned and blushed more.

"Just wait until tomorrow! The Bucs play and we'll enjoy meeting the new woman in your life," Ashlyn cheered and Tristan joined in.

"Time to turn Tris into a Bucs fan," Chris boomed and high fived his nephew.

"Ew, no," Ali gagged with a disgusted face. "He's a Redskins fan through and through. D.C. all the way!"

"Ugh, seriously, Al?! Ashlyn," Chris asked with his tongue out.

Ashlyn gave a sheepish smile and raised her right shoulder. "The boss woman has the final say so," she answered smartly.

"Exactly," Ali nodded and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"We'll see about that," Chris muttered glumly.

"We'll watch the game somewhere else tomorrow," their dad stated and stood to put away his plate.

"No we're not," Ashlyn argued and followed him to the backyard.

"Come on, Tris," Chris laughed as he picked him up. "Let's see if I can look up a place that makes Buccaneer's hats for you. We already have the matching shoes for tomorrow."

"Christopher," Ali warned with narrowed eyes.

"See ya later, mommy," he snickered and walked them into the living room.

"Urrrgh," she growled then gathered up everything from the table.

"Wouldn't trade them for the world, would you," grandma smiled and helped her.

Ali laughed and nodded. "No, I wouldn't. Tomorrow should be entertaining," she said knowingly.

"If they keep up like this, it should be," the elder woman chuckled and pointed outside.

Ali followed her finger to see her father-in-law with his fingers in his ears and making noises. Ashlyn was trying to talk to him and grabbed at his hands as he dodged her. They were both clearly amused by it all and were laughing.

"I really can't wait until tomorrow now," Ali laughed.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 and an idea by Sophitia74, so shout out to you ;) Thanks again to everyone for still interacting on here :)

Chapter 97

"Look," Chris said excitedly and thumped his sister's hand.

"Ouch! What," Ashlyn asked angrily.

"Dad's mystery woman," he answered with a finger pointed at the bar.

Ashlyn followed his gaze to a woman that looked their dad's age with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had on a Buccaneers jersey and blue jean shorts with sandals. She was ready for work and Ashlyn smirked at the ideas running through her head.

"Look, babe. Dad's girlfriend," Ashlyn laughed devilishly and pointed her out.

"Ashlyn, be nice," Ali laughed and grabbed her hand to stop her pointing.

"Oh, I'll be nice alright," she whispered to herself.

"What's the plan, little sis," Chris asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"I'll go talk to her and you signal when dad is coming back from the bathroom," she nodded and stood.

"Your dad's going to kill you two," Ali stated as she helped Tristan eat nachos.

"Which is why I have my big, strong wife to defend me," Ashlyn winked and pecked her lips.

"Lucky you," Ali rolled her eyes.

"Go time, Ash! I'll stretch to let you know he's coming back," her brother informed and they bumped fists.

"Wish me luck, peeps," she smirked and left.

"You do know your dad's going to kill you, right? He's going to beat you to death with Ashlyn's arm or leg after he's done with her first," Ali chuckled.

"Your wife's all about taking risks and I can't wait to see it. While he's killing her, I'll make my run for it," he winked and sat back to watch.

"Hi, my name's Ashlyn Harris. My dad's-," she introduced.

"I know who's daughter you are. You look just like him. My name's Monica," the woman smiled and extended her hand.

"Monica," Ashlyn said, running the name around her mouth. "Nice to meet you. Hope my dad isn't too much of a bother."

"He's a complete gentleman," Monica laughed as they shook hands.

"Perfect," Ashlyn grinned.

"Wow, you smile just like him too. I see that grin of his was passed onto you along with that dimple," she smiled wider.

"You notice a lot about him, huh," Ashlyn chuckled and Monica blushed some.

"I'm just observant of everything," she supplied with a little, shy shrug.

Ashlyn smiled at it and pursed her lips together. "You like him," she asked bluntly.

Monica shot her head up to her and blushed deeper. "W-What? I-I mean, he's a great c-customer and stuff. I...what," she stuttered out in embarrassment.

"Oh, you've got it bad. Don't worry, I was the same way with my wife. Hell, I still am," Ashlyn grinned and looked to Ali lovingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Monica rushed out quietly and looked everywhere but at Ashlyn.

"You'll find out," she winked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where are you taking me," Monica asked with wide eyes.

"I thought the signal was that I'd stretch," Chris teased.

"Change of plans. Miss Monica here has it bad for dad," Ashlyn winked to them.

"Ashlyn," Ali chastised.

"What? It's true! She couldn't even form a sentence when I asked her if she liked him," she defended with a laugh.

"Oh my God," Ali groaned with her hand on her forehead. "You are terrible! I'm so sorry about my wife and whatever she said to you. She doesn't exercise her manners as much as she needs to."

"I'm serious! Watch. Monica, right you like my dad," Ashlyn asked her.

"I think I'm going to go quit my job and become a recluse in my home," the woman said with a far away look.

Everyone laughed at that and even Monica mustered up a shy laugh. Tristan offered his nacho to her and she smiled at him, gushing to the little boy like she knew him. Ashlyn, Ali, and Chris had on amused, confused faces at the exchange.

"Sorry," Monica smiled with a little shrug. "Your dad talks about him all the time. Not a day goes by that he doesn't share some kind of story about him. He's a very proud grandpa. Besides, it's hard to pass up such a cutie like him, especially with that Bucs hat."

"Don't remind me he's wearing that ugly hat," Ali gagged and scrunched her nose at it.

"I think it looks amazing," Chris cheesed at his purchase and Ali rolled her eyes.

"I like her," Ashlyn grinned widely and squeezed Monica in a sideways hug.

"Me too," Chris nodded with a smile.

Everyone laughed again and suddenly, Chris started raising his hands high to the sky with wide eyes. He kept mouthing something and Ashlyn looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. He just kept up his antics and tried to get her to turn around.

"What the hell's wrong with you," Ashlyn asked him.

"Language," Ali chastised and smacked her arm.

"Monica," Mr. Harris asked in surprise.

The woman whipped around to him and became flustered. "H-Hey, how're you doin'," she waved with a blushing smile.

"I thought you were off today," he gulped nervously and gave his kids a look.

"No," she answered in confusion. "You know I always work Thursdays."

"You two," he growled at his son and daughter.

"We had to lie and say she wasn't coming in to get you to come, dad," Ashlyn said, trying to not laugh.

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes from his children in frustration to a confused Monica. "Whatever they said is all lies. Don't believe them," he smiled to her and tried to lead her away.

"Not so fast, daddy-o. Monica here was just telling me how much she liked you," Ashlyn cheesed as she stopped them.

"Ashlyn," he warned.

"Her words not mine," Ashlyn defended quickly.

"Ashlyn," Ali said as a laugh escaped.

"What," she grinned with a shrug.

"Maybe we should stop," her brother chuckled.

"Why? If we don't help him then he'll never ask her out," she argued and jutted her thumb at him.

"You kids are so freaking embarrassing," their dad muttered as he massaged his forehead.

"As much as they are, they're just looking out for you. They're also telling the truth and if we don't do something soon, it'll only get worse. In all seriousness, if you want, I would love to go out with you sometime? Maybe come back here and grab a drink or something," Monica offered with a shy shrug.

He shot his head up to her in shock and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Wha-...really," he asked flabbergasted.

She simply nodded and he just shook his head yes rapidly. He was too shocked to say anything and Monica lightly laughed at it. She reached into her apron for her pen and her waitress pad. She wrote her number down and passed it to him.

"T-Thank you," he swallowed and shook his head.

"No problem. Call me. It was nice meeting y'all and enjoy the rest of the game. Go Bucs! Bye," she smiled and took off to the bar.

"Whoa, she's good," Ashlyn breathed.

"Really, really good," Ali agreed with a tilted head.

"Yeah, even dad is still speechless," Chris snickered.

"Shut up, Chris," he said with narrowed eyes. "You two are dead when we get back home."

"Whatever, dad. If it wasn't for us, you would've never gotten her number," Ashlyn defended with a laugh.

"Yeeeaaaaah," Chris teased with his tongue out.

"We'll see about that," he muttered under his breath and pushed his son over to sit down.

"I like her," Ashlyn smiled and sat back down next to Ali.

"She's really nice and pretty," Ali added with a sincere smile.

"Not you too, Ali," he whined and laid his head back on the booth.

They all laughed at him and he dipped his head down to hide his own amusement. He still held the slip of paper and looked at the numbers with a cheeky grin. Everyone noticed and smiled to each other happily.

"Seriously, dad, she's a great lady. You should call her," Ashlyn said honestly.

"I totally agree," Chris smiled and slapped a hand to his back.

Mr. Harris looked up to everyone's smiles and grinned wider at his grandson. "What do you think, Tris," he asked.

Tristan smiled at him and stood on his feet in his seat. His mothers steadied him and he raised his hand in cheer at the football game starting back up on the TV. The table boomed with laughter and Ashlyn turned his hat backwards on his head.

"That's a yes," Ali laughed and kissed his cheek.

Mr. Harris looked back to Monica at the bar and they smiled to each other. "I think so too," he said softly and looked back to everyone.

"Daddy's got a girlfriend," Ashlyn sang and high fived her brother.

"Jesus Christ," their dad groaned into his hands as everyone laughed.

"You're next, Chris," Ali winked to him and he groaned.

"Definitely," Ashlyn agreed as everyone laughed again.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry! It's been a struggle for time.

Chapter 98

"A very much needed spa day, right, honey," Ali's mom asked.

Ali, her mom, Ashlyn's mom, and grandma were all out at the spa, true to Ashlyn's word, and enjoying the relaxing day. From massages to their first ever, except for Ali's mom who was on her third time, trying of a mud bath. They were waited on hand and foot and enjoyed it.

They ate delicious, little finger foods and sipped perfect mimosas the whole time. Ali certainly loved all the pampering and couldn't get enough of it. It reminded her of Ashlyn's Valentine's present to her and now they were getting their toes done.

"You have no idea, mom. Thank you for this," Ali moaned appreciatively and everyone laughed.

"Yes, thank you so much for this," Ashlyn's mom nodded appreciatively.

"I should've came here sooner," grandma mused and everyone chuckled.

"Not a problem at all, ladies. I'm more than happy to share things like this," Ali's mom smiled warmly.

Ali got comfortable in her big seat and sighed at the feeling of the warm water and bubbles on her feet. She laid her head back on her seat and closed her eyes in contentment. Her mom studied her with a happy smile and patted her hand lovingly.

"I bet Tristan is having so much fun hanging with his grandpa and Ashlyn," she sighed and held her daughter's hand.

"He always does," Ali agreed and opened an eye. "He really needs a haircut too. I'm sure Ashlyn is having fun catching up with everyone around town as well."

"You have no idea," her mother-in-law murmured knowingly.

Ali laughed and patted her arm. "The hometown hero," she winked and sat back in her seat.

"The hometown hero showing off her little twin to everyone she can," grandma added and they all laughed.

"I can't wait until you two have a little girl so we can bring her here and things," Ali's mom sighed happily.

Ali lolled her head to her and squeezed her hand. "Me either. Soon, I promise," she smiled at the thought.

"How soon," Ashlyn's mom pressed with a happy smile.

"That's the problem right now. When," she told them and scratched the side of her head.

"It's so much harder for you two considering your schedules," her mom said a little sadly.

"Exactly," Ali replied glumly.

"Have you two talked about it," grandma asked softly.

"It's all we've talked about, but we haven't really talked about when to get pregnant. I mean, we did before the Olympics, but all that stuff happened after. It doesn't even matter when we do it, because we'll always have something going on then. If we wanted to get pregnant now, I'd miss next season. If we wait until after next season, I'll still miss some of the following season. There's no inbetween," Ali stated with a little frown.

"You two really need to talk about that, sweetheart. Like you said, something will have to be sacrificed. Whether it's having a baby or missing a season of soccer, something will have to wait. You just have to decide together which is more important," her mom smiled and patted her hand.

Ali smiled back and looked at their hands. "I'll gladly miss a season of soccer if it means having another child. That's all I want and I know Ashlyn does too, but she'll feel guilty if I miss out on soccer. I know her," she chuckled knowingly.

"That's my daughter alright," her mother-in-law laughed. "Want some advice, Ali?"

"If it's about your daughter, then please," she nodded desperately.

The woman chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Not that you don't already know this, but Ashlyn loves you with all of her heart. She may not at first be on board with the idea of you missing out on soccer, but I know she'll come around once she sees how happy you are and want to do this. She wants another child with you just as much as you do. You guys are ready for this," she smiled confidently.

"She's right. Ashlyn always feels guilty about things when it comes to her loved ones and her, because she just wants to make sure everyone is happy. She'll more than willingly sacrifice things if it means making someone she loves happy. Once she sees how happy you are, she'll join in with you. That's why we know you'll be pregnant and gearing up to deliver a baby this time next year," grandma added with a warm smile.

"And we can't wait either," her mom chimed in happily and everyone laughed.

"You ladies seriously are the best," Ali smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. Me and Ashlyn have some serious talking to do tonight now."

"This should be entertaining," grandma grinned and everyone giggled.

"She'll swing my way before midnight," Ali smirked with some sass.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing phases that kid of yours, huh," Mr. Harris grinned as he put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Nope! He's 100% a Harris for sure," Ashlyn grinned back.

Tristan was getting his hair cut at a barber shop Ashlyn had frequented numerous times with her brother and dad. Like always, the little boy didn't like the sound of the clippers or the weird feeling of them on his head. He also didn't like a stranger doing it.

He was so use to Ashlyn cutting his hair with scissors and edging him up with her clippers. He trusted her and didn't sit still when the barber tried to cut his hair. Once Ashlyn assured and calmed him, though, he sat like the perfect, little angel he was.

"Ain't that the truth," he grinned wider and patted her back.

"This was a very much needed father/daughter day along with the son/grandson," she nodded and watched Tristan.

"I agree 1000%. Boy have I missed all of you," her dad nodded along.

"We've missed you all more," she smiled and leaned into him for a hug.

They watched Tristan get his hair cut and smiled at him when he looked to them. He felt so brave for staying in the seat without any help or anything. Ashlyn winked to him and he smiled wider at her. Her dad saw it and squeezed her shoulder.

"When am I getting more grandchildren," he leaned over to whisper to her.

Ashlyn sighed with a chuckle and rubbed her hands together. "Well, all me and Ali have really discussed is that we want more, but when is still up for discussion. Before the Oympics, we planned for the first of next year, but all that mess with Tristan's birth parents happened and we haven't really brought it up again. I don't know if she still wants to do it then still," she answered with a little shrug.

Her dad pursed his lips and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "You guys need to talk about that and fast. Next season will be here before you know it, kiddo," he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed and did the same thing he did. "It always seems like every time we think we're ready to start our family and add more, something happens. Ali will miss a season either way and I feel bad that she's sacrificing so much. We were so lucky to get Tristan when we did. The last two years have been crazy and we definitely deserve a break. We deserve to have another baby."

"I think it's safe to say that Ali feels the same way, Ash. You said she wants another baby as bad as you do, so I don't think she cares if she misses a season of soccer. Don't feel bad or guilty about that. Ali wouldn't want you to feel like that either. Just talk to her about it, ok? If me and your mom did that, God knows where we'd be at now," he sighed.

"That all the advice you got for me, old man," she joked lightly and they both chuckled.

"That's all the advice you need. You want a successful marriage, then talk to your spouse. That's the best thing anyone could ever tell you about marriage. Trust me, girl," he nodded and hugged her.

"Nah, I'm kidding with you, dad. It really is the best advice and all Ali ever wants me to do. I've learned that," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then I'm expecting either a grandchild or an almost done pregnancy next year," he smirked and kissed her head.

"Not giving me much to work with there, huh," she laughed.

"Never! I ain't getting any younger here," he laughed along.

They stayed silent for a moment then Ashlyn nudged him. "Whaddaya hope we have," she asked curiously.

He looked from Tristan to her with a happy smile. "A little girl. Someone I can spoil like I did you," he winked and pinched her cheek.

"Can't wait," she chuckled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to talk," Ali said and grabbed her wife's hand.

They had all just finished a family dinner and everyone was heading back to the living room to relax. Ali and Ashlyn had been itching to have their much needed talk, but Ali was ready the moment she saw her wife. Now, she was dragging her to the back deck.

Ali sat down on one of the lawn chairs and pulled Ashlyn down. They both laughed at how smashed together they were on it and got comfortable. Ashlyn shifted to where Ali laid half on top of her and leaned them back with a sigh of contentment.

"Comfortable, Princess," she asked as she kissed her forehead.

"More than," Ali murmured into her chest. "This chair holds some good memories."

Ashlyn laughed and pulled her closer. "Are you talking about that night I asked you to be my girlfriend and we came back out here to 'talk', but it turned into a lot of kissing and touching," she asked into her hair.

"Leave it to you to always have your mind in the gutter, babe," Ali chuckled and snuggled into her chest. "I meant when we talked out here that night you told me about how much better you thought out here. I can't lie, though. We did have some nice makeout sessions out here."

"Tell me about it," she agreed and closed her eyes with a smile. "You also kissed me goodnight when I walked you to your room that night."

"I kissed your cheek. Don't make it seem like I sucked your face off," she laughed and lightly pinched her stomach.

"I wouldn't have complained if you did," she laughed along and kissed her nose.

"Anyways," Ali said with an eye roll. "Maybe you should have stepped up to the plate and made the first move. You were so nervous that night, I could hear it in your heartbeat. It was beating so fast."

"It only beats for you, baby," Ashlyn replied with a sly smile and nod.

"Ok! We're getting off subject about what I want to talk about," Ali said with a head shake and Ashlyn laughed.

"What did you want to talk about, honey? I'm not in trouble here, am I," the blonde asked a little nervously.

"No," Ali giggled and kissed the corner of her mouth. "We just have some serious things to discuss. We need to get things handled and in order now."

Ashlyn relaxed some and ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "Shoot," she shrugged and waited.

"Are you comfortable and thinking good out here," she asked softly and fisted her shirt.

"Always am when I'm holding you," she smiled into her hair.

Ali smiled and sighed as she snuggled the side of her face into her chest. "When are we going to get pregnant," she asked quietly after a moment.

Ashlyn sighed, running one hand through Ali's hair and rested her other hand on top of her own head. Ali grew a little nervous at her movements and scooted further up her body to listen. Ashlyn ran her fingers through her own hair and sighed again.

"Alex, next season will be here before we know it and I thought we were really going to be able to do this. Now that it's almost here, I feel like you're the one making all the sacrifices. We actually have a shot at the championship and I know you want to be apart of that. I'd feel guilty if you missed out on all of that," she confessed quietly.

"Ashlyn, don't feel like that. This is what we have been talking about for a few years now. We have put it off and put it off for far too long now. We deserve this and we want this. Getting pregnant and having a baby isn't a sacrifice to me, it's a blessing. I want this for us. I want to do this FOR US. I don't care if I miss out on a season of soccer," the brunette assured her.

"Ali, look-"

"We want this and missing out on soccer isn't a bad thing. I mean, look at everyone that we know that's already done it. Look at ARod and Boxxy! They missed some time, but they said so themselves that they wouldn't have traded it for the world. I feel the same way! Think about it, Ashlyn."

"Alex, I unders-"

"I would get to stay home with Tristan and we would take some of the workload off my dad. Ashlyn, baby, I want to do this so bad that I can't even begin to explain it!!! I know I'll be missing out on a lot of soccer, but I feel like I've accomplished most of what I wanted to do in my career. Sure, I want a league championship, but there's plenty of time for that. There's not plenty of time for kids, though. I want to have a baby more!"

"Al-"

"Just last week you were saying how badly you wanted to have another one. Now's the time! We need to stop putting soccer first and put our family first. That starts with getting me pregnant and having more kids. Please, babe!!! Let's get me pregnant starting in January. I want to do this now and I'm tired of waiting!"

Ali finished her rant completely out of breath and Ashlyn stared at her in wide eyed amusement. Ali's chest was heaving heavily as she sat up on her hands to look at her desperately. Ashlyn had an open mouthed grin and moved some hair from her wife's face.

"You done, Mommy Bear," she chuckled.

"Only if you say yes," Ali blushed some.

Ashlyn laughed and studied her for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want," she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes," Ali exclaimed and grabbed her hand to hold to her chest.

"Are you sure you're ok with missing next season and probably some of the one after that," she asked with a look.

"Positive! This is what I want," she assured with a smile.

Ashlyn looked at her for a moment and let out a breath. "Ok," she simply replied.

"Ok," Ali asked in shock.

"Ok," Ashyn smiled at her face. "Whatever you want, you get. Let's get you pregnant."

Ali squealed and jumped on her, peppering her face with kisses and hugging her close. Ashlyn laughed at it and held her tight, before pulling back to give her a more passionate kiss. Ali smiled into it and pecked her lips a few times.

"That was easier than I thought. Are you sure you're ok with this," Ali asked to be sure.

"I was sure the moment you started your rant. I want a baby as badly as you do, remember. I just want you happy and comfortable. It is your body after all," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her again.

"I want to give us kids, Ashlyn. That's all I want to do," Ali told her firmly as she palmed her cheeks.

"I love you. I can't wait until January. We're going to have everything we ever wanted," Ashlyn smiled quietly.

"Exactly. I love you more," Ali smiled softly and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll win the championship next year for you," her wife winked and they both chuckled.

"You better, wife. Are you sure you're ok with being the only one with a steady paycheck next year," she asked as she picked at her collar.

"Hey, you're my wife and the mother of my children. I'm more than happy taking care of you guys by myself. If you said you wanted to retire after you have our baby, I would support you and our children proudly. I love you and them. Don't worry about that, Ali. We have a pretty good savings and I'll hustle up whatever else we need. I've got you and our children. We'll be fine, so don't worry about that, ok," Ashlyn assured her and kissed her arm.

"Always the protector," Ali sniffled with an appreciative smile.

"It's my job. I'm the bread winner and bringer of the bacon. You just take care of our brats until I get home," she grinned with a wink.

"Whatever you say, King of the household," she giggled and kissed her again.

They pulled back and Ashlyn squeezed her wife's hip. "I'm serious, babe. Don't worry about things like money and stuff. That's my job and we're more than alright," she smiled.

"I won't, I promise," Ali nodded and laid back on her.

Ashlyn sighed happily and kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait until we have Ashlyn," she said out of nowhere.

Ali scrunched her forehead and looked up to her. "Ashlyn," she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Our daughter," she supplied with a raised shoulder.

"I thought we already discussed this," she laughed and shook her head.

"It was never off the table, Ali," her wife countered.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Ali mumbled into her chest as she got comfortable.

"We sure will," Ashlyn smirked as she ran her fingers through her hair again.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another because I feel bad ;)

Chapter 99  
"Did you plan on us being here for my birthday," Ashlyn asked as she kissed up her wife's bare back.

Ali giggled and picked her head up off her arms. "No, it just happened," she repiled nonchalantly with a raised shoulder and kissed her.

"Mmhmm, sure," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "So I guess Tristan building a fort in the living room with my dad so they could sleep in it was coincidental? We just happened to sneak off at midnight and did some much needed love making well into the morning hours?"

Ali shrugged again with a smirk and laid her head back on her arms. "Weird how things work out, huh," she asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're fucking amazing, babe," Ashlyn laughed as she went up to kiss her.

"I try," she said with a cocky smile.

"Using my words too! I like," she grinned and pressed kisses all over her back.

"If you keep doing that, we'll have to go for round 5," Ali moaned into her arm.

"It's 6 in the morning. I'm ready when you are," Ashlyn challenged as she lightly bit her.

"Ashlyn," Ali yelped and turned around to her back. "You're going to leave a bruise!"

"Have you seen my back," she laughed and sat up some.

"I wasn't that bad," her wife countered with an eye roll.

Ashlyn turned around to show her and Ali let out a gasp at the sight. Ashlyn hadn't even looked at her back, but she knew her wife raking her nails down it earlier was going to leave marks. She could feel the slight sting as the air hit it and it made her smirk.

"Ash! Baby, I'm so sorry," Ali apologized as she lightly ran her fingers over the marks.

"I'm not. They're my battle scars and trophies to show how good I treat my woman," Ashlyn winked as she tried to look over her shoulder at them.

Ali smacked her bare shoulder and ran her finger over one. "Cocky ass," she mumbled.

"But I'm your cocky ass," she winked again and earned a glare.

"Your back looks horrible, Ashlyn," she said unamused.

"It's not the first time nor will it be the last," she said knowingly.

"Ugh, you're a hot mess," Ali groaned and kissed some of her scatches.

"That actually feels good," Ashlyn moaned and leaned into her lips.

"Too bad, because I'm done for the day," Ali grinned and laid back down.

Ashlyn whipped her head around to her and looked at her like she had grown two heads. Ali had a smirk on and snuggled under the sheets as she looked at her. Ashlyn crawled up beside her, mouth still open and eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly.

"Why," she asked incredulously.

"Because we've suffered enough cuts and bruises for the day. Hell, the day hasn't even started," she stated and faked a yawn.

"That's not fair, Alex! You did it, not me. I'm fine anyways," she countered with a pout.

"Ashlyn, go to bed," she ordered and closed her eyes.

"No! It's my birthday and I want more birthday sex! You don't play fair. Wake up and give me more of my present," she continued and poked her arm.

"Ashlyn,...go. To. Bed," Ali said with finality and turned around to grin in amusement.

"Ugh, no! I'm dirty thirty and I wanna get dirty! Turn around," Ashlyn pressed and grabbed her arm to turn her.

"Nope," Ali said, but let her turn her onto her back.

"Aliiiiiiii," Ashlyn whined and started kissing her neck.

Ali tried her hardest to not laugh, but a little one escaped her and Ashlyn found her opening. She knew her wife couldn't resist her charm, or her for the matter, so she worked her magic. She started kissing and sucking on Ali's neck, causing her breath to hitch.

Ashlyn smirked at it and lightly bit where her lips were at. Ali squealed and tried to push her off, but Ashlyn laughed into her neck and held her close. Ali giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling back some to look at her. They shared a smile and a quick kiss.

"If I have a hickey, I'm going to punch you," Ali whispered a hair away from her lips.

"All's fair in love and war. Besides, I think we'd be even then. Remember," Ashlyn countered with a head nod to her back.

"I didn't do that on purpose," she said sticking her tongue out.

"I know. You were marking your territory and I did the same thing," she winked and kissed her.

"I marked my territory when I put that ring on you," she said with a sassy look.

"Oh, don't I know it. Same here, gorgeous," she cheesed and pecked her lips. "Guess we're going back to me just being fantastic at pleasuring my wife. She gives it just as good as she takes it, though."

Ali smacked her shoulder as they both laughed. "You're so cocky," she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"If it helps, your back only doesn't look like mines because I couldn't reach you," Ashlyn offered and they both laughed again.

"Oh my God, you're too much," Ali sighed and moved her hair from her face.

"Only for you," Ashlyn smiled at her, leaning into her hands.

"Ditto," Ali mumbled softly and dragged her down by her neck to kiss her.

"Do I still get to enjoy my birthday present," Ashlyn asked as she pulled back just a hair with a faint smile.

Ali didn't answer her, but grinned as she bit her bottom lip. Just as Ashlyn opened her eyes to look at her for an answer, Ali dragged her back down to press their lips together for a fiery kiss. Ali rolled them over to be on top and worked her way down.

"Try not to scratch me up like I did you," she smirked between kisses.

"No promises," Ashlyn panted as she looked down to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my boy," Ashlyn called as she smacked her hands together.

After some more adult quality time together earlier that morning, Ali and Ashlyn went to bed for a few more hours. They woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee wafting into their room. They quickly hopped in the shower and headed out to everyone.

"Muuum," Tristan grinned and crashed into her legs.

Ashlyn chuckled and picked him up, peppering his cheek with kisses and holding him close. "There he is," she smiled as she looked at him.

Ali followed behind her and he reached for her. Ashlyn grinned and kissed his cheek one more time before passing him to her. Ali had her nose crinkling grin and happily took him to kiss all over his face. He enjoyed it and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning, baby," she said as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"How's everyone this morning," Ashlyn asked her dad and grandma.

"Perfect. My daughter turns 30 today and I taught my grandson some words last night," her dad smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks, dad," she smiled and hugged him tightly. "What did you teach him?"

"Grandpa," he smiled proudly with his chest puffed out. "Your dad will enjoy that too, Ali."

"Oh my God, won't he," she laughed and looked to Tristan. "Did you learn a new word? Wanna say it for me and momma?"

"Of course, he does! Right, Tris," Grandpa Harris said excitedly and high fived him.

"He showed me earlier this morning. It's the cutest thing, girls. Happy birthday, honey. I love you," grandma smiled as she hugged Ashlyn tightly.

"Thank you, grandma. Love you more," she smiled proudly at her son and hugged her just as tightly.

"Come on, Tris. Say 'grandpa'," Ashlyn's dad smiled encouragingly as he held his hand.

Ali shifted him higher on her hip so she could look at him. Ashlyn stepped closer, arm still around grandma, and looked to him expectantly. Both parents had smiles on as they looked to their pride and joy. Tristan just kept grinning at his grandpa.

"He must be shy or someth-," Ashlyn started with a chuckle.

"Grumpa," Tristan said out of nowhere with a huge grin.

Ali and Ashlyn whipped their heads to him and he just giggled. Meanwhile, Ashlyn's dad and grandma cheered and praised him with raised hands. Mr. Harris ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek proudly. Ali and Ashlyn were still shocked, but with proud smiles.

"Holy shi-," Ashlyn started in surprise, but her wife smacked her stomach.

"Language," Ali reminded, but had a grin on.

"Shitza," Ashlyn finished and winked to her.

"German," Ali said with pursed lips and nodded approvingly. "That's actually smart."

"I'll need a refresher from you, though, German Princess," Ashlyn winked again.

"Oh joy," Ali mumbled with an eye roll. "Anyways, he said grandpa! I can't believe it!"

"Me either. Your dad's gonna flip! What else did you teach him," Ashlyn asked her dad.

"I'm working on that, don't you worry," he winked and high fived the little boy again.

"He'll be leaving here with a full vocabulary," grandma chuckled and went to finish up breakfast. "Grandma's baby is a very smart boy indeed."

"Gramma," Tristan said and they all whipped their heads to him.

"We were working on that one," Grandpa Harris said in surprised amusement.

"He said grandma! Oh my-...our moms are going to lose it! Grandma is going to lose it," Ali said excitedly and hugged him tightly.

"I already am," the elder woman said with a hand over her heart.

"What the hell else do you have up your sleeve, kid," Ashlyn asked in shock with a hand on the side of her face.

"What happened to German, Ashlyn," Ali chastised as she smacked her arm.

"Ouch," she yelped and grabbed her arm as Tristan laughed.

"I have much to teach him," Grandpa Harris nodded and patted his daughter's back.

"Can't wait," Ashlyn smiled with a nod.

"I definitely can't either," Ali agreed as she looked at their son.

"Gramma," Tristan said again and squirmed to get down.

Everyone laughed at him as he walked up to grandma and grabbed her hand. He walked them over to the counter where she was making a cake for Ashlyn. There was a little step stool for him and she helped him up it. They went back to finishing the cake, him licking the chocolate mostly.

"That use to be my job," Ashlyn sighed dramatically.

"You've been retired," grandma laughed and showed him how to mix the batter.

"Not fair," Ashlyn teased and they all laughed.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, Ashlyn," grandma grinned as they finished mixing.

"That'll get her through it," Ali smirked and linked their arms together.

"That and some football! Let's go see who's playing today," Mr. Harris cheered and walked the happy couple out.

"Grampa," Tristan said as he waved bye to them. "Mum."

"Bye, baby," Ali grinned and waved.

"See ya later, cake licker stealer," Ashlyn chuckled and blew him a kiss.

"That's my grandson," her dad winked and pushed them to the living room.

"She'll get over it, honey," grandma winked and kissed his head.

"Gramma," Tristan smiled and licked his chocolate fingers as the woman chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have a great birthday," Ali asked her wife from behind.

They were all gathered in the back yard, just like they were 2 years ago, with family and friends. Ashlyn was catching up with aunts, uncles, and cousins she hadn't seen in a while, and Tristan was meeting them for the first time. Her birthday was a hit.

After breakfast, Ali planned for her to go surfing with her dad, brother, and best friend that came back to Florida just for the occassion. Ashlyn caught up with her and they surfed well into the evening. Meanwhile, Ali, Ashlyn's mom, and grandma planned a surprise birthday party.

When they all came back, Ali led Ashlyn to the back deck where everyone was waiting. Ashlyn never saw it coming and as soon as she stepped outside, everyone blew her away with birthday cheers. It brought tears to her eyes to see everyone and Ali smiled at it.

Now, she was sitting at a table with all of her cousins, her brother, her best friend, and other friends. Ali had just got through talking to some of the moms there who were watching the children play. Tristan was having the time of his life with his cousins.

Ali placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and leaned closer to her to hear. Ashlyn grabbed one of her hands to hold on her shoulder, then kissed it thankfully. Ali smiled at it and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"This was the best birthday ever. Thank you, honey," Ashlyn told her and kissed her hand again.

"You're more than welcome and you deserve it. Happy birthday, honey," Ali smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Where's our munchkin," her wife asked as she looked around for him.

"He's playing with his cousins. I think he's having more fun than anyone out here," she laughed as she pointed him out.

Tristan was over by the table that held what was left of the birthday cake with his grandma and great grandma. Along with him and a bunch of his little cousins, they were all looking to the women for more birthday cake. It made Ali and Ashlyn laugh at the sight.

"He's hanging with them tonight. He's going to be all over the walls with all of that sugar," Ashlyn chuckled with a headshake.

"If he keeps playing like he's been all night, though, he might pass out in a few more minutes," Ali said hopefully.

"If only," Ashlyn mumbled with a little laugh.

Tristan got his cake from his grandma and looked around the backyard. Ali and Ashlyn looked at him curiously, and when he saw them, he ran to them full speed. His cake was bouncing dangerously on his plate and Ali shot to him to help.

"Slow down, tiger," she giggled and grabbed his cake and hand to lead him.

"Grandma makes good cake doesn't she," Ashlyn laughed as they came up to her.

Tristan grinned and Ali handed him his cake back. He went to Ashlyn to be picked up and she sat him on her lap. Tristan, with no silverware, grabbed some cake with his hand and offered his mother some first. They both laughed at him and Ashlyn ate it happily.

"Mmmmm," she hummed and he giggled.

Ali chuckled and grabbed a napkin off the table. "My two messy kids," she said as she cleaned their faces.

"Thank you," Ashlyn said around her food. "Tell mommy thank you."

"Tank to," he said with a chocolate smile.

"Ahhh, I love it when you speak to us," Ali gushed and pinched his cheeks.

"And he learned his manners," Ashlyn cheesed proudly.

Tristan finished his cake up with the help of Ashlyn. The whole time he kept saying mom and thank you with a few other words he learned. Ali and Ashlyn couldn't get enough of it and loved hearing him talk. When he was done he got off her lap and grabbed each of their hands.

"Mum," he said as he pointed down to the river.

"You wanna go out there," Ali asked him with an amused smile.

"Pwease," he smiled and they both just about died right then and there.

"Ugh! I can't get enough of that cute voice," Ali squealed as she picked him up to kiss his face.

"Me either," Ashlyn agreed with a wide, dimpled grin as she kissed his hand.

The little family made their way down to the bank and sat by it. Ali and Ashlyn had the same thought running through their head about the first time they ever kissed each other. Though it wasn't under the best circumstances, it was the beginning of them.

"I love just laying out here," Ashlyn sighed contently as she laid back on the grass.

Ali sat next to her with Tristan in her lap. "Especially with that big, beautiful night sky," she agreed as she played with Tristan's pant leg.

Ashlyn reached over and grabbed her arm to tug on it to make her lay next to her. Ali dramatically fell onto her side on her shoulder and Tristan laughed. Ashlyn adjusted him to where he was laying his head on her ribs and Ali sighed as she snuggled into her wife's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, baby," Ali whispered and looked up to her.

"Thank you, beautiful," Ashlyn smiled softly and kissed her deeply.

She had everything she wanted and more. She was back home with her family and friends, staring up at the same sky she did as a kid. For once, she didn't need to clear her mind to think about anything. She just sighed happily and closed her eyes, pulling her two loves closer.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special!

Chapter 100

They were back home in D.C. and getting ready for Halloween. Ali was hell bent on making all of Tristan's first holidays with them the best ever. She had Halloween and Thanksgiving left, and she planned on making them perfect for her little boy.

As soon as they got back home yesterday, she went out to the store to look for a costume for him. Ashlyn and Tristan were too tired to leave and fell asleep on the couch the second they got home. Ali giggled at it and headed out to the store.

She made a point while they were in Florida to go to a store and let him look at the costumes. He seemed really fond of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles costume and they knew they had a winner. Ali had to go to 4 different stores to find one, but she did.

She meant it when she said she wanted his first Halloween with them perfect. What her baby wants, her baby gets, and she got him his Ninja Turtles costume. Ashlyn was going as a biker chick and she was going as Wonder Woman. Ashlyn teased her to no end.

"Do I look good," Ashlyn asked her wife as she flexed in their mirror.

Ashlyn's biker chick outfit was perfect. She had on a white tank top under a black, sleeveless, leather vest, along with tight, skinny leather pants, and black boots. She had a black bandana wrapped around her head and black glasses in the collar of her tank.

"So hot," Ali giggled and fixed her ponytail for her.

"Well, well," Ashlyn smirked as she turned to her. "Wonder Woman ain't got nothin' on you, baby."

"She's probably a whole lot more swole than me, though," Ali shrugged nonchalantly with pursed lips.

Ashlyn grabbed her quickly around the waist and pulled her flush against her. Ali laughed at it and placed her hands flat on Ashlyn's chest. Ashlyn leaned forward slowly and kissed her softly. Ali grabbed her collar and pulled her even more closer.

"You're my Wonder Woman and you DO make the perfect Wonder Woman," the blonde smiled an inch away from her lips.

"And you make all other biker chicks look like zeros. You're my old lady," Ali whispered and kissed her again.

"You've been watching too much Sons of Anarchy," Ashlyn laughed and kissed her nose.

"Well if you didn't treat your costume idea like a role for a movie, I wouldn't have had to watch so much of that show," she countered with a chuckle.

"Hey! When I retire, I can act and make us millionaires. We'll be bigger than Brangelina! We'll be...that the hell do our fans call us? Krashlyn? I take this stuff seriously," Ashlyn winked and smacked her butt.

"A little too seriously," the brunette winced as she rubbed her butt.

"I'll go check on Leonardo," Ashlyn laughed as she headed out their room.

"He's Michealangelo," Ali reminded her.

Ali finished getting ready, really only needing some makeup, and checked herself out in the mirror. Her costume was perfect and not too revealing like how Wonder Woman actually wore her's. The moment she saw it, she knew it was her.

Her top was almost like a sports bra. It was sleeveless, showed just enough cleavage, and stopped just above her stomach. She had on flesh colored panty hos and had on a little skirt over them. Her red boots reached all the way to her mid-calves and her little tiara was perfect.

Ali smiled at her reflection and grabbed her rope accessory and cape to put on. She grabbed her purse and with one last wink to the mirror, turned the lights out and headed downstairs. Ashlyn and Tristan were already down there waiting on her.

Ali gushed at the sight of their son in his costume. The little suit made him look just like a the Mutant Ninja Turtles, and with his mask sitting on top of his head, he was ready to go. Ashlyn was kneeling next to him with a proud smile and fixing him up perfectly.

"You look so cute, honey," Ali cooed as she fixed his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Tank to," he cheesed and grabbed her cape to look at her better.

"Do I look good to," she asked him and he nodded giddily.

"Hella good," Ashlyn murmured.

"Thank you, Hell's Angels," Ali joked as she palmed her cheeks to kiss her.

"Picture time," Ashlyn cheered and grabbed her phone.

They took millions of pictures of Tristan by himself, then took millions more of him with each of them. Ali got out her camera and set the timer so they could pose for a family pictures. They even took a few of just them together as a couple.

"Ready, babe," Ashlyn asked as she pocketed her phone and grabbed her keys.

"Yeah! Grab him and I'll lock up," Ali called from the kitchen.

Ashlyn picked up Tristan and headed outside to the front yard. They had already planned on going around their neighborhood first and then head out to other ones. Ali followed out to them a minute later as she posted their pictures on her social media outlets.

"Where to first, Princess," Ashlyn asked as she put Tristan's mask on.

"The Gould's told us to come by for some graveyard themed brownies," Ali suggested with a grin.

"Perfect! I'm starving," Ashlyn smiled widely as she rubbed her stomach.

Ali laughed at her and they both grabbed one of Tristan's hands to lead the way. They walked across the yard to Mr. and Mrs. Gould seated on their front porch as vampires. They were surrounded by all kinds of candy and pastries, and were passing them out to everyone.

Ali! Ashlyn," Mr. Gould called to them with a wave. "So great to see you! And look at you, Tristan."

"If that's not the most adorable thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is," Mrs. Gould gushed and came down to give him a brownie.

"Thank you. You guys look amazing as well," Ashlyn smiled to them and walked up to shake hands with Mr. Gould.

"Not to mention, this whole set up you guys have out here. Everything looks really amazing," Ali agreed and kneeled next to Tristan.

The little boy tried to eat his treat with his mask still on and Ali had to stop him from making a mess. Everyone chuckled at him and she raised his mask so he could get to it better. He immediately stuffed his mouth with it and nodded to the two women happily.

"He makes me feel like the best baker in the world," Mrs. Gould grinned and patted his head.

"I know the feeling," Ali winked to her and ran her fingers through his curls. "What do you tell Mrs. Gould?"

Tristan chewed some more and looked to her. "Tank to," he said around his full mouth and everyone laughed.

"Such a cutie! Reminds me of my children at his age," Mrs. Gould gushed again and kissed his cheek.

Ashlyn and Mr. Gould watched their wives talk to each other for a minute and gush over Tristan. She then turned back to him with a knowing grin and they both laughed. He offered her a brownie and she took it with pleasure.

"How're things, Ashlyn," he asked her.

"Perfect! Can't complain. Coming home from another much needed vacation in Florida was the highlight of the month. How are you guys," she asked him as she finished her brownie.

"Great. Sara's doing wonderful in college, Lauren is doing excellent in high school, and Josh is loving middle school suprisingly. All in all, everything is perfect for us too," he smiled and gave her another brownie.

"You're a lifesaver, Mr. Gould," she said thankfully and dove into her treat.

"No problem," he chuckled. "Where you guys headed to?"

"We're going to let him explore around here for a while and then go to other neighborhoods. Afterwards, we're going out for pizza. What about you guys," she asked.

"I have a party tonight with some clients that me and the Mrs. are going to. Lauren and Josh went to their friends house and should be back later," he informed.

"Work, work, work," Ashlyn winked and he laughed with her.

"Tell me about it," he nodded with a slight frown.

"Ali wants to go all out for his first Halloween with us and I'm pretty sure we won't be back until much later," she smiled as she looked at them.

"Enjoy it while you can, Ashlyn. They grow up before you know it and all you'll have left to remember things by is pictures and videos. They're great memory refreshers. I was just thinking to myself when Sara was about his age and we took her trick-or-treating as Cinderella," he sighed with smile.

Ashlyn stared at Tristan for a moment longer with a smile. "I'll do just that, Mr. Gould. Besides, the way Ali documents everything, you'd think we were the Kennedy's or something," she joked and they both laughed.

"So you got a wife like mines, huh? Gotta love 'em, right," he winked as he stood to clap her back.

"With everything we have," she nodded.

"Smart girl," he winked and extended his hand to her. "We'll be seeing you guys around. You guys be safe out there."

Ashlyn shook his hand as they walked to their wives. "Same to you guys too. We'll see you later," she smiled and went to her wife.

After some goodbyes and another brownie for the road, Ali and Ashlyn grabbed Tristan's hand to take off. As they walked around and went to houses, they chatted about all the decorations and ate their brownies. They did that for an hour, then decided to drive around for more.

"Ready to go, Wonder Woman," Ashlyn stopped and asked.

"Yes! Any ideas," Ali asked as they headed to the jeep.

Ashlyn smirked and wagged her eyebrows. "When we were kids, my parents use to take us to the filthy stinkin' rich houses to get all the good stuff. Wanna try that," she suggested.

"My old lady is so smart," Ali winked and pecked her cheek. "Let's go raid the rich people!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween was more than a success and Ali beamed proudly at her son. All of their bags were packed full of candy, treats, and little toys from all kinds of houses. They had enough candy to last them until Christmas if they wanted.

After their little adventure of trick-or-treating and exploring some of the houses that offered tours, they went out for pizza. Ashlyn and Tristan were happily stuffing their faces and Ali watched them lovingly. She adored seeing them so happy.

"Did you guys have fun," she asked as she crossed her legs.

"More than. I can't believe he went through those houses like that with us. I thought for sure he'd be scared," Ashlyn replied as she swallowed some pizza.

"Our kids tough as nails, just like you said," Ali stated with a simple shrug.

"That and we had Wonder Woman with us for protection," her wife winked as she ate some more.

"Pretty sure your bad-a-s-s-ness was the reason people didn't mess with us. I actually think some of the people thought you had a gun on you or something," Ali laughed and scooted Tristan's drink closer to him.

"It's the tattoos," Ashlyn grinned and flexed her sleeved arm. "Maybe I should join a biker gang? That would be awesome! I'll buy a bike and everything, then hook you up with the proper attire. You'll look so hot on the back of a bike."

"I don't know," Ali said with her nose scrunched up.

"Trust me, babe. You'll look smokin'," Ashlyn assured as she finished eating.

"Whatever you say, stud," Ali giggled with an eye roll.

They finished up their dinner and got up to leave. Ashlyn paid while Ali left out to put a dozing off Tristan in his carseat. Ashlyn came out just as she finished and grabbed her from behind. Ali giggled and turned around to grab at the lapels of her vest.

"Are you going to use your x-ray vision on me tonight to search me for weapons," Ashlyn grinned and leaned towards her face.

Ali leaned back and looked at her lips. "Wonder Woman doesn't have x-ray vision and I'm not a cop. If anything, I'll turn you over to them and fly away," she teased and bit her bottom lip.

"Surely you can find some way to punish me," she challeneged with a raised eyebrow.

Her wife gave a look of ponder, head tilted to the side and finger tapping her chin. "I do have this," she said innocently as she slowly raised her rope.

Ashlyn's mouth dropped some and her eyes galzed over. "Hell yes. Let's get the hell out of here," she growled and kissed her as she walked her to the passenger's side.

Ali was laughing the whole time and Ashlyn hurridley opened the door for her. Ali got in and Ashlyn kissed her again, making sure to burn it into her wife so she wouldn't forget. When she pulled back, Ali's eyes were still closed and she smirked at it as she ran to the driver's side.

"Just wait until we get home, Princess," she winked and pulled off.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby time!

Chapter 101

"You ladies are looking into doing in vetro," Dr. Graham asked them.

It was the middle of November and they were starting to look into ways of having their baby. Ali told Ashlyn she didn't want to waste time and that they should at least know what they're working with. Ashlyn immediatley agreed and now they were seeing a doctor.

"Yes, sir. Right now we just want information and your expertise on it. We won't be ready to actually get pregnant until some time around January," Ali informed and looked to her wife for confirmation.

Ashlyn nodded and grabbed her hand. "We want as much information on it as we can get. We've got a lot of planning and preparing to do," she smiled to him.

Dr. Graham smiled to them both and clasped his hands on his desk. "Smart decision," he nodded and they all shared a laugh.

"We've had some practice," Ashlyn chuckled with slightly wide eyes.

"You two already have children," he inquired curiously.

"One," Ali answered with a smile. "Our son Tristan, but we adopted him. This was actually what we wanted to do first, but some things came up so we went through adoption. Best decision we ever made, honestly."

"Yeah, you almost met us a few years ago," Ashlyn joked.

"It's been a pleasure so far, so I'm sure it would've been one then," he laughed and gathered some papers. "So, you ladies want some information on in virto? Do you know anything about it now or know anyone that's done it?"

"Not really," Ali shrugged some and looked to Ashlyn.

"Actually, I was talking to Katy a few days ago at the store. They're in the process of doing it. I completely forgot to tell you about that," Ashlyn informed her wife.

"What?! They're back AND they're doing this too," Ali asked in surprise.

"Yeah," her wife smiled sheepishly. "After my workout that day, I went and picked up that stuff from the grocery store you asked and saw her there. We caught up some and she told me everything they had been up to. Her and Veronica got back from Milan a few days before and were taking a break. Sorry."

"Oh my God, that's great! How the heck do you forget something that quick, Ashlyn? The ride from the store to our house is literally no more than a few minutes," Ali asked with a headshake.

"As soon as I walked through the door you complained to me that the kitchen sink wasn't working and I forgot. I was too focused on fixing it and stuff," she answered with a raised shoulder.

Her wife narrowed her eyes in thought and then nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she remembered.

"Guess what? Veronica is the one that's going to carry," Ashlyn grinned.

"Shut the front door," Ali exclaimed with her own grin.

Her wife nodded her head with a smile. "She's carrying. Katy is just as thankful as I am too," she chuckled in amusement.

"Oh my God, that's so amazing and you both are so dramatic," Ali giggled and pinched her hand.

"We're not dramatic, we're being honest," Ashlyn murmured to herself.

"Whatever," her wife said with an eye roll. "I can't believe that the up and coming super model is going to carry! That's so great. I'm so happy for them."

"Me too. Katy was radiating happiness and she looked so excited. She said Veronica was just as excited as her," Ashlyn informed happily.

"Awww, I can't wait to see their baby. They need to meet Tristan, babe," Ali said in thought.

"I told her the same thing and they said they've been keeping up with us on Facebook and stuff. They think he's just the cutest thing," the blonde smiled.

"Well, he is," Ali agreed with a proud smirk.

"He get's it from you," Ashlyn winked and squeezed her hand.

"And we're getting off subject and ignoring Dr. Graham," Ali rolled her eyes with a slight blush. "Sorry for our rudeness."

Dr. Graham was amused by their whole conversation and laughed. "It's quite alright. I love hearing proud parents talk about their kids. It is why I do what I do," he smiled warmly and gave them some papers.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled at him and took the papers. They looked over them while Dr. Graham explained everything in detail of the process they'd be going through. From the selecton of a donor to the birthing of their child, he didn't leave out anything.

Ali and Ashlyn smiled confidently to each other and then him when he finished. They had all the information they needed and would look over it that night. Dr. Graham gave them his office number and told them to call him if they needed to know anything else.

They exchanged handshakes and then left out of the office with happy smiles. As they headed out, Ashlyn grabbed some pamphlets and other things that she saw on the information table. Ali smiled at her thirst to know more as they walked out.

"When we select a donor, we have to make sure that the guy has no medical issues, family medical history is ok, he's smart, and good looking. Not that our kid won't be beautiful anyways, what with you being the most beautiful woman ever, but it wouldn't hurt to try," Ashlyn mused as she looked through the pamphlet.

Ali smiled at her and put her hand on her arm to stop her. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever," she smiled wider as she pinched her cheek.

"Just wanna make sure our baby will be ok. You too," she smiled and shrugged a little.

"We will be ok because we have you and Tristan to make sure we are. Only a few more months. I want to specifically work through this with Dr. Graham too. He knows a lot and I admire his expertise," her wife nodded then kissed her.

"Whatever you want, Princess. We'll call him tomorrow and let him know," Ashlyn smiled and walked them to the jeep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brown eyes or blue eyes," Ashlyn asked as she flipped through the papers.

After dinner, they all went up to their bedroom and got on the bed to look through the information. Tristan was laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed between them, chin in his hands and watching a movie on their TV. Ali and Ashlyn were seated against their headboard looking through things.

"Huh," Ali asked in confusion as she read a pamphlet.

"Brown eyes or blue eyes? For our baby," she explained.

"Ashlyn, you can't determine our baby's eye color just by who we pick as the donor," her wife giggled.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we can at least narrow it down. How about hazel," she asked seriously.

"Ashlyn."

"What? I'm being serious, Alex. We already have the most beautiful green eyes to look at, I see your beautiful brown eyes everyday, so what's left?"

"Babe,-"

"Maybe we should go with blue...or hazel."

"Maybe we should let faith play it's role and just thank God we'll be getting a baby?"

"Hmmm, true. I just thought it'd be fun to try to play around with it like The Sims."

"Babe! This isn't one of your random video games you like to play with. We can't just randomize a baby."

"No, but we could try to, though. Do you know how beautiful our baby is going to be with just your genes alone? If we get a hot donor's sperm, then it'll just add to it. Our baby will be just as beautiful as it's big brother!"

"You're making me blush and don't say it, say he or she. I agree, though. We'll have the cutest two kids anyone has ever seen."

"My bad, HE or SHE will be so freaking adorable! You guys are all going to make me look ugly."

"Please! Nothin' phases that ego of yours. We'll all be best dressed in this household if you have the final say so."

"Yeah, but you're the Queen and boss woman, so you have the final say so."

Ashlyn was cheesing at Ali and she couldn't refrain herself from laughing. Tristan turned around and giggled at them, then turned back to his movie. Both of his moms chuckled at him and went back to their studying of their information.

"Smart answer," Ali teased and looked back to her.

"What can I say? I'm whipped," Ashlyn answered sweetly.

"Another smart answer," Ali teased with a giggle and leaned to her. "That earns you a kiss."

Ashlyn grinned and met her lips with her's. "That's why I wear this proudly," she winked and showed off her wedding ring.

Ali chuckled and put her hand on her face to push her back. "God, I love you," she smiled as she went back to reading.

"I love you more, baby," Ashlyn sang proudly.

They both laughed and went back to studying up on their future. Ali got tired after about 20 minutes and set her papers on her night stand. She crawled up next to Tristan and cuddled up with him to finish his movie. He happily snuggled up to her and Ashlyn smiled at them.

About another hour later, Tristan was fast asleep in Ali's arms as his movie finished. Ali's eyes were drooping tiredly as she fought off her own sleep and Ashlyn chuckled at it. She scooted up next to them and laid down facing her.

"Want me to go put him to bed," she whispered.

Ali slowly shook her head and pulled him closer. "I want him to sleep in here tonight," she yawned into his hair and closed her eyes.

Ashlyn lightly laughed and rubbed her back. "Babe? At least, get in your spot and I'll put him in the middle of us," she said softly.

Ali quietly whined and they both laughed at it. "I don't feel like moving," she mumbled into his curls.

Ashlyn got up on her hands and pressed her lips to Ali's temple. She then carefully and gently picked her up and laid her in her spot on their bed. She gave her lips a quick goodnight kiss, then went back to their son to scoop him up gently.

Ashlyn held him like a baby, cradling him in her arms, and smiled down to him lovingly. She kissed his forehead as she carefully walked them over on her knees to Ali. She gently laid him down next to her and he curled into her chest with a shudder sigh, fisting her shirt in his sleep.

Ali instinctively put her arm around him and held him close. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Ashlyn smiled even wider and laid next to them. She turned off the TV and their lamp, then scooted closer to them. She yawned and closed her eyes to join them.

Sometime during the night, Ashlyn woke up to herself spooning Ali, who was holding Tristan securely to her chest. She sleepingly smiled at it, wrapped her arm tighter around them, then kissed the back of her wife's head.

She then fell back asleep with dreams of them and their future baby.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another funny one lol.

Chapter 102

"Nothin' like a Florida Thanksgiving, huh," Ashlyn's dad sighed contently.

"Nothin' like it," Ashlyn agreed and sipped her beer.

"I'll third that," Chris chimed in and gulped his own.

True to their promise, Ali, Ashlyn, Tristan made it back down to Florida for Thanksgiving. Everyone was there and they were all having a great time. Ali's mom, dad, stepdad, and brother made it, along with Ashlyn's parents. They even got Viktor to come.

Kyle was more than happy to have him there and vice versa. Though they weren't officially together, they had been out on a few dates and were seeing where things headed. Both were so busy, but when they had time, they spent most of it together.

Everyone made it down to Ashlyn's grandma's the day before Thanksgiving and would be leaving the day after. They were all just happy they could all get together for the holiday and share Tristan's first Thanksgiving with them. Ali's wish of a perfect Turkey Day was in full affect.

While the women, i.e. Ali, her mom, Ashlyn's mom, and grandma, cooked dinner, everyone else crowded around the TV for Thanksgiving football. Ali's dad, stepdad, and Ashlyn's dad were all on one couch talking football. Ashlyn sat with Chris on the floor, and Kyle and Viktor sat on the other couch behind them with Tristan between them.

"Thank you again for having me here, Ashlyn," Viktor said for the millionth time.

"Vik, it's cool. You don't have to keep thanking us, dude. You're like family and hopefully you and this diva will get married one day and make it official," she half teased with a laugh.

"Ashlyn," Kyle warned with a death glare.

"Oh, you were thinking it," she scoffed and rolled her eyes back to the TV.

"Ignore my sister-in-law. She doesn't have a filter, unfortunately," he apologized.

"I'll remember that," he laughed a little shyly.

"Just stating the obvious, brother-in-law. You two are so cute," she snickered.

"Ugh," Kyle groaned and put his face to the ceiling. "What does Alex see in you?"

"I've asked the same thing myself," Chris joked as he sipped his beer.

"Shut up," Ashlyn frowned and thumped the back of his head.

"So this is what a true American Thanksgiving is like," Viktor said in amusement.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Chris chuckled into his beer.

"If you're saying Ashlyn has something up her sleeve, then tell me now so I can kill her," Kyle asked with narrowed eyes at her.

"Kylie Wylie, just tend to your nephew and boyfriend, ok," Ashlyn smirked into her beer.

"Ashlyn," he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Oh boy," Viktor whispered and leaned back to play with Tristan.

"Ashlyn, leave my brother alone," Ali giggled as she walked in.

"I didn't do nothin'," she defended in amusement.

"I can hear him yelling all the way in the kitchen. Leave the cute couple alone," she teased along and winked to her.

"Alex! Who's side are you on?! Control yourself and that wife of yours," her brother growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm," she smiled and pointed to herself, "on the side of love, big brother."

"Urgh," Kyle groaned with raised hands. "Dad?! A little help here."

"They're right, Kyle. Viktor's nice and I like him. You need to give Luna a daddy," Mr. Krieger agreed, eyes never leaving the game on the TV.

"Mom," Kyle yelled.

Everyone started laughing, except Kyle, and even Viktor mustered up a little shy, blushing chuckle. Ali's mom walked in not a second after he called for her and he quickly informed her of everything. His mother listened to him in concern and nodded along.

"They're right, honey. Viktor is a nice boy and you two should get together. I really like him," she winked to them happily.

"Mooooom," he whined into his hands in embarrassment.

"Oh boy," Viktor whispered again and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Viktor honey. You'll get use to us," Ali's mom smiled and winked to him before she left.

"You better get married now so we can all gang up on Chris," Ali laughed with a pointed look at her brother-in-law.

"Ali," Chris warned.

"Ooooo, even better! You two hurry up and get married so we can tease this one next," Ashlyn grinned as she nudged shoulders with him.

"Shut up," he growled and pushed her.

"Let's go out back, Viktor," Kyle suggested with a flustered face. "I need a break from these weirdos."

"Gladly," he agreed and quickly followed him.

"Keep it PG," Ashlyn called, making them groan and everyone laugh.

"You're terrible, babe," Ali giggled and sat in their spot.

"I couldn't resist," she smirked and leaned her head back to her.

"Big kid," she laughed and kissed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashlyn, I will flick these potatoes on you if you don't shut up," Kyle warned and raised his fork.

"What? I didn't do anything," she said as she struggled to not laugh.

"You keep whispering to your wife and looking at us. I'm not stupid," he said with his tongue out.

"I know you're not, but you are when it deals with Viktor. You two should be planning a summer wedding right about now," she half joked and the table rumbled with laughter.

"I need more wine," Viktor mumbled and grabbed the bottle.

"Awww, Vik is blushing! Quick, where's my phone," she continued.

"Ashlyn," Kyle growled and kicked her leg.

"Ouch! I can't stop, though," she laughed hard as she grabbed her shin.

"Ashlyn, leave them alone," Ali giggled as she ate some dressing. "We can't afford for you to get hurt before season starts next year. Remember?"

Ashlyn sighed dramatically with a pout that her fun was over. "Fiiiiiiiine. I'll leave the lovebirds alone," she frowned sadly.

Ali chuckled and patted her hand as she leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good wife," she smiled and went back to eating.

"Remember what," her mom asked.

Ali looked to Ashlyn and they exchanged a smile. They hadn't told their family, or anyone for that matter, that they had started looking into in vitro. They wanted to save the surprise for Christmas because it would be closer to their planned time.

"Well, me and Ashlyn have finally decided on a set time to get pregnant," Ali informed them and they all clapped in excitement.

"When," Ashlyn's mom asked giddily.

"First thing January. We were going to wait until Christmas to tell you all, but we started talking to a doctor a few weeks ago. This time next year, we'll have another baby," Ashlyn smiled to them all as she grabbed her wife's hand.

Everyone clapped again and cheered at the thought of another child added to their family. They all had proud smiles on and offered words of encouragement to the couple. Tristan cheered the most from his spot between his grandpas and everyone laughed at it.

"Someone's excited to be a big brother," grandma mused happily.

"And we can't wait either," Ali smiled to him.

"Most definitely," Ashlyn agreed and then looked to Kyle and Viktor. "You two are next."

"Ugggghhhhhhh! Ashlyn, you jerk," Kyle groaned and flicked his potatoes at her.

"Whoa! Hey, I don't mean just you. Chris still needs to find a wife so he can do the same," she defended with a chuckle.

"Hey," her brother exclaimed and punched her arm.

"Ouch! Babe, they're beating me up here," she winced through a laugh as she grabbed her arm.

"I told you to leave them alone," she chuckled as she ate.

"I'm just getting started too," she whispered to her.

"Babe, I don't feel like killing anyone over you right now, so can you chill for a minute," she laughed as she drank some wine.

"Fine," she frowned and ate some of her food.

"You should learn to listen to your wife," Kyle smiked with some sass.

"And you should do the same to your husband," she countered with a head nod to Viktor.

"Oh boy," the man sighed as he downed his wine annd filled his glass with more.

"Poor guy," Chris chuckled as he looked at Viktor.

"Ashlyn," Ali laughed and squeezed her arm. "Leave them alone."

"Fine. For now," she sighed dramatically.

"How's our son doing," she asked her with grin.

"He's being spoiled like always. I'm kind of jealous and want to switch seats with him," she informed as she looked down to him.

"His first Thanksgiving is a success, huh," she asked knowingly.

"How could it not be when you went to all measures to make sure it was," she winked.

"Now I feel like I'm the mother of the year," she sighed happily.

"No," Ashyn smiled and Ali's face dropped in hurt. "You're the mother of a million lifetimes."

Ali smiled sweetly at her and leaned over. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you more," Ashlyn smiled and kissed her.

"Aww, look at the cute couple! We should take millions of pictures and send them out to everyone. Let's make t-shirts of them and everything," Kyle mimicked Ashlyn as he got out his phone.

"I love my wife and I'm not ashamed. Snap away," Ashlyn retorted and kissed Ali again.

"Dammit," he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest to sulk.

"Language," Ali pulled back to chastise and kick his leg.

"Ouch! Mom! Dad," he whined as he rubbed his leg.

"Kyle, maybe you and Viktor should do what Ali and Ashlyn are doing," his mom giggled as she ate her food.

"If only," his dad sighed with a headshake.

"Ugh, you people are so embarrassing," he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You love it, though," Ashlyn pulled back to wink and then kissed Ali again.

"Whatever," Kyle grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"They are embarrassing, but they mean well. I actually like it," Viktor said with an assuring smile.

"You actually like this," he asked incredulously as he waved his finger around.

"It shows how much they love you," he smiled with a simple shrug.

Kyle looked around at eveyone and couldn't help the smile that came over his face. "I agree," he said after a moment as he turned back to him.

"We should talk," Viktor smiled more.

"Good or bad," he asked nervously.

"Hopefully good," he chuckled and patted his leg.

Kyle smiled at it and nodded. "Me too," he agreed a little shyly.

"How cute," Ashlyn gushed.

"Were you sent to earth to torture me," Kyle asked into his hands.

"I know the feeling, Kyle. She was just as bad to me," Ashlyn's dad said with an amused headshake.

"I've got some questions for you too, by the way," she said with finger pointed to him.

"Uh oh," he whispered and shut his mouth.

"Yeah, uh oh," his daughter smirked devilishly.

"Ashlyn, leave them alone," Ali giggled for the millionth time that day.


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter. Lots of talking Tristan :)

Chapter 103

A scream from Tristan made Ashlyn hurl out of bed and down the hall to his room. On her mission to get to her son, she shoulder checked their door frame on the way out and yelped at the pain. That didn't stop her, though, and she barreled into his room.

Ali woke up in a start at the scream coming from their son's mouth. She hopped out of bed just as quickly, but didn't hurt herself like her wife did. Ashlyn running into the door frame and her yelping in pain further woke her up. They both busted through into their son's room.

Tristan was under his covers and still screaming. Ashlyn, not missing a beat, came straight through his door to him on the bed. She threw the covers back and scooped up the shaking little boy. He fought her off at first until Ali turned the light on and he saw her.

The relief that washed over his face made both of his parents hearts clench. He immediately circled his arms tightly around Ashlyn's neck and buried his face there. Ashlyn rubbed circles on his back and whispered words of comfort to him, making him calm some.

Ali walked up to them and raked her fingers lightly down his back while kissing it. That made him calm the rest of the way and he stopped shaking in his mom's embrace. They both exchanged a look and shrugged to each other. Whether he had a bad dream or not, remained to be seen.

"What's wrong, honey," Ashlyn asked softly and pulled back some to look at him.

"Nooo," he whined a little and squeezed around her neck tighter.

They exchanged a sad look and Ali walked around to get a better look at him. "Did you have a bad dream, baby," she asked even softer and played in his curls.

Tristan looked to her some from his embrace and Ali smiled at him. He slowly picked up his head to her and she encouraged him more with her nose crinkling grin. He picked up the rest of the way to show his full face to her and she wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," she asked again with an encouraging smile.

He sat up in Ashlyn's arms and tentatively turned around to his closet door. He looked back to Ali and then to Ashlyn, before pointing at the half opened door and scruncing his hand up like claws. They looked to him in confusion and he made a scary face.

"Grrrr," he growled as he pointed to the door again.

If the boy wasn't on the verge of having a heart attack from fear and almost jumping out of his skin, his parents would've gushed and laughed at how cute he was being. Instead, they exchanged a look and dipped their heads down in amusement.

They both knew they had to somehow rid him of his fear of his closet or else. They knew it could lead to bigger problems like nightmares, him not wanting to sleep in his room, or worse. Above all else, they didn't ever want to see that look of fear on their son's face again.

"You think there's a monster in there, buddy," Ashlyn asked him.

He simply nodded and scrunched his hand again. "Grrrr," he growled.

Ali pouted, mostly from cuteness, and put her hand over her heart. "Baby, there's nothing in there. You're safe in here," she assured him and grabbed his hand to kiss it.

The little boy shook his head furiously and pointed at the door. "No! Grrrr," he pressed.

Ashlyn sighed and looked to her wife with pursed lips. "Guess we shouldn't have let him watch Monster's Inc. before bed," she mused with a raised shoulder.

"Yep," Ali agreed as she studied him.

Tristan was staring at his closet door as if he was preparing himself in case something came out. Ashlyn mouthed to Ali that she was going to open the door to show him nothing was in there. Ali nodded as Ashlyn passed him to her.

He was startled at first by the sudden movement and not knowing where he was going. He squirmed at first, until he saw that he was going to Ali and relaxed in her hold. Ali kissed his cheek to further soothe him and it worked.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and looked back to his closet door. He further sat up in her arms in fear when Ashlyn went to the door and started to open it. He started jumping in Ali's arms and frantically reaching out for Ashlyn.

"Mum, no," he shouted desperately.

Ashlyn's hand was on the door knob and she turned to him. "It's ok, son. I'm going to get rid of the monster, ok? I'll protect you," she smiled gently.

"No, mum," he cried a little and reached for her.

Ashlyn's shoulders slumped some at the tone of his voice. He really thought something bad was going to happen to her if she opened the door and she loved it. She loved it, because it showed how much he loved her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Ali saw those emotions run through her wife's face and smiled at it. She was thinking the same thing when she heard him say those words. Tristan loved them so much and the feeling was definitely mutual. Their son was so protective of them.

"Do you want mommy to do it," Ashlyn asked him and pointed to Ali.

"No! No, mum," he shouted as he looked to Ali and hugged her closer.

"Well, someone has to fight the monsters off, Trissy," Ashlyn reminded him with a smile.

"You know how you and momma play superheroes sometimes," Ali asked him with a soft smile and he nodded. "Well, she has the superhero power to fight off the monsters. So do you, honey. She protects you and me just like Superman does all the people. Don't you want her to get rid of them?"

Tristan looked from Ali to Ashlyn and sniffled. "Yesh," he nodded with a few tears.

"Awww, Trissy Poo," Ashlyn pouted and walked up to him.

Ali pouted with her and kissed his cheek over and over. Ashlyn grabbed his hand and coaxed him to look at her. When he did, she thumbed away his tears and kissed his forehead. He sighed and sniffled as he rubbed his fist over his eyes.

"I'll be ok, I promise. We all will," Ashlyn assured him and grabbed his fist to kiss it.

He looked like he was coming around, but Ali wanted to further assure him. She scanned her eyes around his room and they landed on his Superman comforter. An idea clicked in her head, and she looked to Ashlyn with a huge grin and a plan.

She grabbed Ashlyn's arm and dragged her over to the other side out of Tristan's ear shot. She whispered in her ear her idea and Ashlyn pulled back with her dimpled grin. She winked to her wife and shot off to their room quickly.

"Guess where momma went? She's got a surprise you," Ali smiled widely to him and he cheered up some.

He looked to the door with the faintest sign of a smile at the corners of his mouth. Ali giggled at it and kissed his cheek a few times, before resting the side of her head against his. She sighed contently and waited on her wife to return.

Ashlyn jumped right in the doorway a minute later, hands on her hips and face to the sky. Tristan's eyes went wide and he grinned at the sight of the red cape around her neck. It flowed when she walked in and he clapped at the sight of her in it.

"Super Momma is here to save the day! Where's the monsters at," Ashlyn asked in a deep voice.

"Ooooo, look who it is, Tris," Ali entertained and pointed to her wife.

"Mum," he grinned widely, dimples on high.

"Hello, Super Baby," the blonde winked and pinched his cheek. "Ready to open the door?"

Tristan's grin fell some and he looked back to the door in some fear. When he looked back to his moms, though, he took in the strength they had. His face grew determined and he pointed at the door, chin up and chest a little puffed out. He nodded and his parents nodded proudly at him.

"Ready," Ali asked him quietly.

"Yesh," he nodded and held her closer.

"1," Ashlyn started with a smile, putting her hand on the door knob.

"2," Ali smiled and squeezed him.

"3," Ashlyn said and swung the door open.

Tristan flinched at the door being opened, but relaxed when he remembered his mom was holding him. Ashlyn walked in the closet and stood there, making Tristan sit up and lean towards her in concern. Ashlyn turned around in it and then walked out.

"See, son. Nothing to worry about," she winked to him and walked up to them.

"Is Super Baby ready to go see," Ali asked him.

Tristan looked to them in confidence, but when he looked back to his closet it fell. He immediately started pointing to the closet again, but in less fear, and they followed his finger. What they saw made them flinch a little too.

Tristan's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles mask was hanging in the middle off of some clothes. Because it was so dark in there and sitting just right behind a yellow shirt of his, it gave a pretty frightful face. They understood what he was scared of now.

"Grrr," he growled again and squeezed Ali's neck.

"It's not a monster, baby. Remember your Halloween costume," Ali asked him as they walked a little closer.

Ashlyn walked around them and turned the light on for him to see. "See, Trissy," she smiled as she showed him.

Tristan's fear washed clean away at the sight of his Halloween mask. Ashlyn grabbed it and handed it to him. He grabbed it and studied it for a second before putting it on. He made a growling noise and his parents laughed at him, making him join in.

"Well, that was quick," Ashlyn chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Nothin' phases our kid," the brunette winked and kissed his hand.

Tristan yawned and then squirmed to be put down. Ali and Ashlyn laughed at it as she set him down. He walked over to his bed and hopped in it, mask still on his face. He got comfortable under his covers and yawned again as he dozed off.

"This kid," Ashlyn chuckled, flicking the closet light off and closing the door.

"Silly," Ali giggled quietly and gently removed the mask from his face.

"Goodnight, my little Mutant Ninja Turtle," Ashlyn whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Ali smiled softly as she kissed his cheek.

They turned his lights out, except for his night light, and cracked his door on the way out. Ashlyn put her arm around Ali's shoulders and they quietly walked back to their bedroom. They exchanged a kiss and then headed back to their respective spots.

"I almost killed myself trying to get to him," Ashlyn laughed quietly as they snuggled up to each other.

"I know," Ali laughed along into her neck. "It woke me up and I made sure to not do the same thing on my way out."

"The things we do for our kid," she sighed happily and kissed her forehead.

"Wouldn't change it for the world," she mumbled into her jaw and kissed it.

"Nope! I may have dislocated it, though. My adrenaline is gone and I can feel the annoying pain now," she winced a little as she rolled it.

"Awww, my poor baby," Ali cooed and sat up to look at her. "Does Super Momma need some lovin'?"

"Yes! I need Nurse Ali's doctoring," Ashlyn said with an innocent look.

Ali didn't say another word and dipped down to capture Ashlyn's lips in a sweet kiss. Ashlyn snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ali smiled and moved her lips to her jaw then to her neck. She made her hero feel better.


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family fun :)

Chapter 104

"Watch this, guys," Ashlyn said excitedly.

It was Christmas morning, and just like Thanksgiving, they all made it back to Florida for the holiday. This time, though, they made it back there on the 23rd and would be leaving on the 27th. There was a few surprises for the holiday too.

For starters, Kyle and Viktor were officially together and couldn't be happier. After Thanksgiving dinner, they snuck off to talk about them and where they were headed. They both couldn't deny their feelings for the other and made it official.

Everyone was so happy to hear it when they arrived in Florida for Christmas. Ashlyn teased them a little more, but pulled them aside to hug and kiss them repeatedly in congratulations. Ali was the happiest of them all and kissed her wife's lights out for making her brother so happy.

Ashlyn's dad had invited his girlfriend Monica over for a Christmas Eve seafood dinner. Everyone that hadn't met her, did and they all got along. Ashlyn's mom even pulled him aside to congratulate him and tell him she was happy for him. They both smiled and exchanged a hug.

Ashlyn and Chris both noticed and looked to each other with happy smiles. All they wanted for their parents was for them to be happy. It looked to be heading that way and they loved it. Ashlyn then teased him about needing a woman and getting their mom a boyfriend. He punched her arm.

It was 3 weeks after Tristan's closet monster fiasco and he was doing perfectly. It made his parents beam at him proudly at how much of a big boy he was becoming. It made them sad too, but what he had been learning made them stomach it. He was learning more words.

"Say 'momma'," Ashlyn said to him as she held his hands.

Tristan was standing on her thighs and looking at her with a grin. "Mawma," he said and everyone praised him.

"That's nothin'," Ashlyn cheesed and turned back to him. "Say 'mommy."

He giggled and grabbed her nose. "Mawmmy," he smiled and everyone cheered.

"Oh my God! How long as he been saying that," Ali's mom gushed.

"Just a few days before we headed down here. Now we know which one of us he's talking to," Ali joked and everyone laughed.

"He is so smart and his voice is so adorable! I can't get over hearing it," Ashlyn's mom cooed as she walked over to them.

"Me either," Ashlyn agreed and kissed his cheek.

"Gramma," Tristan smiled and reached for her.

"And that's definitely my most favorite word," Ashlyn's mom grinned and grabbed him.

"I'm pretty fond of grandpa," Ashlyn's dad said with a grin.

"Me too," Ali's dad agreed with a wink.

"I'll admit it's really cute when he says it, but grandma is better," Ashlyn's mom countered with a look to grandma and Ali's mom. "Right?"

"You have my vote," Ali's mom agreed with a laugh.

"Take it from this old woman," grandma said as she patted both of the men's backs. "Grandma reigns."

Everyone laughed while Grandpas Harris and Krieger rolled their eyes in amusement. Tristan's grandma's continued to shower him with praises and spoil him, while everyone else headed to the living room. They were ordered to clean up all the wrapping paper from the floor.

"He had a good Christmas," Ali mused as she grabbed trash.

"Totally," Ashlyn agreed as she moved the presents under the tree. "I can't believe my dad bought him a tricycle."

"It'll be great practice, Ash," her wife chuckled and moved it under the tree.

"Coming from you?! I thought for sure you'd say no and he wouldn't ride it until he's 10 or something," she joked.

Ali smacked her arm with sassy eyes. "I'm not that bad," she defended.

"Alex, you said I couldn't get him a puppy for Christmas when I asked a few weeks ago. Mommy Bear is still in full affect," Kyle chimed in with a chuckle.

"You said one like Luna. Yes, he gets along with her and everything, but she's still too big for him. If he gets a dog, it'll be something small," she said firmly.

"So we can get a doggie," her wife asked hopefully. "Because I really, really want my French Bulldog named Waffles."

"Ashlyn," she started.

"Please, babe," Ashlyn begged and grabbed her hands to bring to her chin.

"Stop."

"What?"

"You know what. Stop."

"I haven't the faintest clue as to what you mean, dear."

"Those damn puppy dog eyes and that pout. Stop it, Ashlyn."

"I don't know what you mean, honey."

Ashlyn was trying her hardest to not laugh, but Ali's annoyed, scolding look made it hard. She broke and Ali did too after trying to keep her hard front up. Kyle and Viktor laughed at them as they sat on the couch, and Chris shook his head with a chuckle as he headed to the recliner.

"You kids have fun," Mr. Krieger laughed as all the men headed out to the back deck.

"I will if Ali will," Ashlyn called to them.

"Ashlyn, the answer is no," Ali stated and moved to the other couch.

"Al-ex," she whined and followed her, kneeling in front of her. "Come on!"

"We're planning on having a baby soon. We can't afford not only money, but time to a baby and a puppy. Later, Ashlyn," she reminded her.

Ashlyn frowned and sighed knowingly. "Ok," she said sadly and moved to sit next to her.

Ali felt bad and dragged her over to lay her head on her shoulder. "We'll get you and the kids a puppy after things calm down. Ok," she promised as she kissed her forehead.

Ashlyn sighed again and flicked her eyes to her. "Ok," she smiled and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Big, spoiled baby," Chris snickered as he watched TV.

"Shut up," his sister said with her tongue out.

"Once you find Mrs. Right, Christopher, you'll be just as bad," Ali teased with a sassy look.

"Ugh, stop," he groaned and turned more to the TV.

Everyone laughed and zoomed in on Elf on the TV. Kyle snuggled up into Viktor's side on the couch and watched the movie while whispering to each other. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at it, and Ashlyn laid her head in Ali's lap so she could run her fingers through her hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mawma," Tristan said as he handed her a color.

"We've used enough green, son," Ashlyn chuckled, but took it anyways.

Ali came out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, to her two loves on their bed coloring. She finished towel drying her hair and then tossed it on the chair in their room. She smiled as she walked over to them and got into bed happily.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," she moaned as she laid down next to them.

Ashlyn and Tristan were already bathed and ready for bed. Tristan wore Superman shirt and shorts pajamas with a ittle cape proudly that grandma got him for Christmas. He enjoyed running out to everyone after his bath to show them and put on a show.

Ashlyn was in shorts and a shirt, laying at the foot of their bed on her side on her stomach. Tristan was right next to her in the same position and happily coloring. Ali, in a tank top and shorts, was right next to them on her side, but on her back looking at them.

"Mawmmy," Tristan said and handed her a color.

"You know me so well, honey," Ali giggled and joined them with her pink crayon.

Ashlyn watched them color with a happy smile. Tristan was giggling at something Ali said and leaned into her. She circled her arm around him to hold him close and pretend to eat his face, making him laugh harder. She had her nose crinkling grin and it made Ashlyn grin her dimpled one.

"What's wrong, babe," Ali asked her in slight concern.

Ashlyn shook her head and smiled wider. "Just thinking about how lucky I am," she said knowingly as she looked at them.

Ali blushed some and kissed Tristan's head. "Beyond lucky and blessed," she agreed with a nod.

"And soon we'll have another little booger," she added happily.

Her wife beamed at the mention. "You and your son better get ready for Pregnant Ali then," she jokingly warned.

"Super Momma and Super Baby are more than ready! Right, Tris," Ashlyn asked him and he high fived her.

Ali giggled and kissed the back of his head again. "January," she said.

"Jaunuary," Ashlyn nodded and leaned over to her. "I love you."

"I love you more," Ali grinned and kissed her.

Tristan reminded them that he was still there and they broke apart in laughs. They looked down to him, then back to each other with a plan. They dove in on him and attacked his face with kisses, causing him laugh uncontrollably and squirm.

"And we love you way more," Ali yelled between kisses.

"Way, way more," Ashlyn agreed as they continued their fun.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests :)

Chapter 105

"When's your guys' appointment with your doctor," Katy asked excitedly.

It was the first week of January and Ali and Ashlyn decided to catch up with Veronica and Katy. Tristan was hanging out with his grandpa for the day while they went out to dinner with them. Everyone was more than happy to catch up with each other.

"We scheduled it for Thursday," Ali informed them excitedly.

"That's awesome, guys! You're going to have so much fun doing this," Veronica grinned giddily to them.

"Can't wait 'til she's glowing like you," Ashlyn winked to them as she kissed Ali's hand.

Veronica was already a month pregnant and glowing. After they took their much needed break from being in Milan for Veronica's modeling campaign, they went straight to work on getting pregnant. They wanted to surprise their families with the news at Christmas.

As soon as they told Ali and Ashlyn when they met for dinner, the couple immediately engulfed them in congratulations. Ali and Veronica talked for most of dinner about the process and everything, while their wives mostly watched them. They then started on Tristan.

Veronica and Katy couldn't wait to meet the adorable little boy. Ashlyn and Ali showed them all the millions of pictures they had, Ashlyn proudly whipping her wallet out and letting them hit the table. Ali had more than enough in her phone to scroll through.

Ali and Ashlyn talking so much about their son made them even more excited to have their own. They were always giddy to go to their doctor's appointments and learn something new. All of the baby fever was giving them goosebumps in anticipation.

"So what do you guys hope you have," Ali asked them.

Katy looked to her wife, who looked back at her as she bit her bottom lip. "We kind of want a little girl," she shrugged some with a happy smile.

"Let me guess? So she can turn her into America's next top model," Ashlyn joked as she pointed at Veronica.

"No," Veronica retorted, sticking her tongue out at her. "Because we just want a girl and that's all."

"And because she wants her to rip the runway right along side her," Katy smirked knowingly.

"Remember, you have to go home with me tonight," Veronica reminded her wife with sassy look.

"Yes, ma'am," Katy saluted with a wink.

"Already got those mood swings, huh," Ashlyn teased and they all laughed.

"I hope Ali makes you miserable with hers," Veronica countered and high fived Ali.

"Well if she's anything like Bridezilla Ali, then I'm halfway prepared," she countered back with a smirking nod.

"I wasn't that bad, ass," Ali said as she smacked her arm.

"That really does prepare you. I'm speaking from my own experiences as well," Katy agreed as she ate her food.

"Amen to that, sister," Ashlyn nodded along and bumped fists with her.

"Ali," Veronica started with an eye roll, "would you like to accompany me to the bathroom before I kill my wife?"

"With pleasure," Ali said in the same annoyance and stood. "We'll both be in prison for murdering our wives."

"Love you," Katy and Ashlyn smiled together and they all laughed.

"Play nice," Veronica told Katy as she kissed her.

"You too," Ali chuckled and pecked Ashlyn's lips before they left.

Ashlyn watched them walk away, more keeping her eyes on her wife's butt. Katy was doing the same and just couldn't get enough of Veronica. She couldn't before, but her being pregnant amped it up. She then turned to Ashlyn in question.

"Is it hard," she asked out of nowhere.

Ashlyn tore her eyes from where Ali was disappearing to back to her. "Is what," she asked with a smile.

Katy didn't want to say it out loud and confirm her fears that were hidden within her. She hadn't discussed them with her wife because she didn't want her to worry or anything. She wanted to be a mother so bad, but the thought also scared her.

Ashlyn was about to prod her for information, but then she saw the look on her face. She knew it all too well because she had the same one a few years ago. She saw it in the mirror on more than one occasion throughout the years too. It was the fear of a new parent.

"Do you love Veronica," she asked, already knowing the answer.

Katy nodded in confusion. "Yes, of course. With all of my heart," she answered not missing a beat.

"Do you want to make her happy? Will you go to the ends of the earth to make sure she is," she continued.

Katy nodded even more furiously, still in confusion. "Always. That's my job," she replied simply.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded. "You want this baby too? Right," she asked with an even bigger smile.

Katy sighed quietly with a smile. "With everything I have. I'm just scared," she answered honestly.

"Everything you just told me is all you need to do thid. I was beyond scared too. I was terrified. If you saw me a few years ago, you would've probably laughed at me. That all changed when I talked to my wife, though. It all got better when I first met our son. I can't tell you that the fear will ever leave you, because it won't ever do that. That's how you know you're a great parent, though. You have something there that pushes you to be the best mom you could ever hope to be," Ashlyn supplied with a little shrug.

Katy sat back in her chair and let all her words soak in. Ashlyn saw they were working their magic because she was slowly starting to smile. Ashlyn smiled herself at the sight and grabbed her glass of water to take a drink. Katy looked up to her and smiled wider.

"Thanks, Ashlyn," she nodded appreciatively.

"Not a problem. Just talk to your wife, ok," she smiled knowingly.

"I most definitely will," she nodded along with slightly wide eyes.

"Excellent! Besides, we bros gotta stick together through this walk of parenting," she winked and they both laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so nervous about this, Ali, but I'm also so excited. Is that weird," Veronica asked as they gussied up in the mirror.

"Not at all, Veronica. It's completely normal. Even though we didn't have Tristan natural, just adopting him was stressful enough. We were so nervous about it all at first, but the second we saw him, it all went away. The same will happen when you two have your little girl," she assured her with a wink.

Veronica smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Katy won't tell me, but I know she's so nervous. Don't get me wrong, she wants our baby as much as I do, but I know when she's a nervous wreck," she chuckled.

"Sounds like Ashlyn. They'd rather carry all of the bad things just to make us feel better," Ali giggled along.

"Two peas in a pod," Veronica agreed with a head nod.

"Just talk to her, Veronica. Me and Ashlyn learned that the hard way, but we learned it. You guys are going to be the best parents ever. Just remember that," she smiled and gave her a sideways hug.

"Thank you, Ali. We're talking tonight," she promised.

"The sooner the better," she winked and they both giggled.

"Oh my God," a girl gasped and they turned to her. "Are you Veronica Gallini?! I saw your magazine cover for fashion week in Milan! You're one of my favorite models!"

Veronica smiled and turned fully to her. "Gallini-Pearce, but yes. Thank you. I'm extremely flattered," she smiled wider and shook the girl's hand.

Ali grinned as she watched them talk and the girl get her autograph and a picture. "Fans everywhere you go," she teased when she left.

"That was a first actually," she laughed as they headed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She asked for your autograph and picture in the bathroom? That's awesome," Ashlyn laughed as they all walked to their cars.

"It was worse in Italy," Katy chuckled.

"All it says is that her hardwork is paying off," Ali chimed in.

"A long, long, LONG time coming and plenty of hardwork," Veronica added dramatically.

"You deserve it all too, baby," Katy cheesed to her as they arrived at their car.

"So sweet," Veronica cooed as she kissed her.

"Alright, lovebirds," Ashlyn teased as she pulled Ali closer. "We're still out in public, not to mention, a parking lot. Control yourselves, kids."

"Feel free to do the same to your wife," Katy grinned and kissed her wife again.

"You two are worse than us," Ali laughed and fell into her wife's side.

"It's all the pregnancy hormones. Prepare yourself, girl," Veronica said with a pointed look to Ali's stomach.

"Oooo, can't wait," Ashlyn smirked devilishly and wagged her eyebrows.

"Horndog," Ali mumbled and pushed her away. "We better get going to go pick up our munchkin."

"Good luck with that one, Ali," Veronica laughed as they hugged.

"Same to you. Call us if you guys need anything," Ali giggled as she hugged her tightly.

"You guys take care and call us for anything," Katy said as she shook hands with Ashlyn.

"You two do the same," she smiled and brought her in for a quick hug. "Send us invites to the baby shower."

"You got it," she winked when they pulled back. "We expect the same and to meet Tristan soon."

"It's already been planned," Ali cut in with a smile.

After everyone got a hug from the other, they all got in their respected vehicles and left. Katy and Veronica headed straight home to talk to each other, taking in the advice they got from their friends that night. Ali and Ashlyn were more than happy to help.

"They're going to be great parents," Ali said out of nowhere.

Ashlyn looked to her with a smile then back to the road. "Without a doubt," she replied as she grabbed her hand to kiss it.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last for one today, but the start of everything :) Thank so much for all the kind words.

Chapter 106

"Is there anything else you ladies need from me," Dr. Graham asked them with a warm smile.

Ali and Ashlyn were both looking at the stack of papers that held all the potential donors on them. They had a lot of decisions to make soon and it was already the second week of January. They were at their first appointment and couldn't stop smiling.

"No, sir," Ashlyn smiled and stood to shake his hand. "We'll be back next week after her check up with our decision."

"Excellent! Can't wait to see you two," he beamed and shook Ali's hand.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Graham," she smiled appreciatively.

"No problem, ladies. Any questions or concerns at all, just call me," he nodded and walked them out.

They exchanged goodbyes with everyone and then headed out to the jeep. They hopped in and headed straight home to mull over the donors. They were beyond excited and were bouncing in their seats the whole way home. Their family was a decision away from expanding.

They chatted the whole way home about the whole process. Tristan was going to be dropped off at home by his grandpa later on. That gave them enough time to go through some of the work and still spend time with him. They headed straight inside to get started.

They went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and get ready for a long day. They headed to the kitchen and dropped the papers on the table. Ashlyn leaned onto it with her hands and looked at everything a little wide eyed.

"This is a lot of choices," she mumbled as she stared at all the papers.

Ali patted her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'll get us some coffee," she smiled and headed to the coffee pot.

"We'll need about 6 pots to get through this, babe," she joked as she slid into the booth.

"Lucky us we have plenty of coffee then," she smiled as she waved the bag at her.

Ashlyn chukled at her and then grabbed a stack of the papers to get to work. Ali came over to help her while the coffee finished. They discussed and went through plenty of donors pretty quickly as they waited on their drink.

No more than 10 minutes later, they had a cup of coffee in front of them. About an hour and a half later, they had a stack of papers pushed to the side that they had already given a no to. They still had 4 other potential donors in their hands and tried to decipher which was best.

Ashlyn quickly tossed out 2 of them when she read they had green and brown eyes. When Ali asked her reasoning, she laughed at the answer she got and continued to go through hers. Ali decided her two to toss aside when she further read through their medical history.

"Ok, babe," Ashlyn started. "It's been 3 hours, 2 pots of coffee, and we narrowed it down to 2 each. On the count of 3, put the one aside that you don't want and then we'll decide together on the last 2. Ok?"

"Ok," Ali nodded and raised her picks in the air. "1."

"2," Ashlyn smiled and raised her choices as well.

"3," Ali grinned and they both slapped one on the no pile.

They both laughed at each other and looked at their decision. Ashlyn got up from her seat and went to sit next to Ali. They both put their choice against their chest to hide it from the other. Ashlyn joked around and nudged shoulders with her to get a peek.

"Ready, babe," she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

"Yes, child," her wife giggled and leaned away from her.

"Go!"

They both slammed their choice on the table and leaned their head over to the other's choice. They both studied and read over everything carefully and pulled back with nods of approval. They exchanged a smile and then grabbed their coffees.

"Good choice, honey," Ashlyn winked and sipped her coffee. "Your choice has a college GPA of 4.2, blue eyes, dark brown hair, good medical history, an even better family medical history, and other great traits. I like it."

"Yours is even better," Ali smiled and ran her finger around her cup. "Hazel eyes, blonde hair, college GPA is 4.7, graduated from Georgetown, family and personal medical history is great, and I can't complain. Now we have to choose."

"And who do you want to pick," Ashlyn asked curiously.

"I actually like yours," she smiled.

"Really," she asked.

"Really, really," she nodded.

"I like yours," Ashlyn said sheepishly.

"And now we're at an impass," Ali laughed and pulled the papers together. "Let's weigh the pros and cons."

"There isn't much of those to work with when everything is basically perfect," Ashlyn mumbled.

"We'll find one, babe. We've already narrowed it down to 2 choices when really this should've taken us until next week. We've got this," Ali said confidently and patted her back.

"Whatever you say, boss woman. Where do we start," her wife asked in a tired sigh.

"How about this? We already know why we chose our final decision, so why don't we read through each other's choice and go from there," she suggested.

Ashyn gave her a swift kiss and grabbed her choice. "That's why you're the intelligent wife and I'm the idiot husband," she grinned and started reading.

"You're pretty smart," Ali chuckled and grabbed her's to read.

After about another 45 minutes of reading, weighing the pros and cons, and a lot of back and forth banter, they came to a final decision. They exchanged a celebratory kiss and Ashlyn kissed the paper when they pulled apart. They had their decision.

Ashlyn wanted to go with Ali's choice, but Ali was adamant about going with Ashlyn's choice. Their child would have a chance at having some features like her's and she wanted that. She wanted to have the 50/50 chance of their baby having features like them both.

She knew Ashlyn wanted to be able to actually give her a child. Because she couldn't, she could at least give them one that could look like her with something like Ashlyn's. The thought of their child actually having hair or maybe eyes like Ashlyn made her smile.

"We have our final decision," Ashlyn grinned in a happy sigh.

"And now we're ready to pregnant," Ali grinned with her as she laid her chin on her shoulder.

Ashlyn turned her head to her and kissed her deeply. She made sure to put every emotion she had into the kiss and to let her wife know how happy she was. Ali felt it and reciprocated everything she did. They pulled back with smiles just as the front door opened.

"Mawmma! Mawmmy," Tristan shouted and ran to them.

"Time to let the munchkin know," Ashlyn whispered against her lips.

"Can't wait," Ali smiled and kissed her again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The check up is good and your OB says you're ready to go. All we need is a date of when you ladies want to get started," Dr. Graham smiled as he went through their file.

Ali looked to her wife who gave her an encouraging nod. "When can you see us next," she asked him with a hopeful smile.

"Getting right down to it," he chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"We've been ready for a while now," Ashlyn laughed along and grabbed her wife's hand.

"It's long overdue," Ali agreed and squeezed her hand.

Dr. Graham smiled at them and then leaned forward, hands clasped on his desk. "How's Monday morning," he asked them.

"4 days," Ashlyn asked quietly in a little shock.

"That's right," he nodded. "I can squeeze you in after my 9 o'clock appointment."

"Babe? Is that good for you," Ali asked her floored wife.

"Good for me? You're the one squeezing our kid out," Ashlyn laughed and shook her head while everyone laughed.

"Monday after 9 sounds perfect," Ali answered.

"Excellent! Give this to my receptionist and I'll see you then," he chuckled and handed them a slip of paper.

They stood and shook hands as they excited. Ali and Ashlyn gave the receptionist the slip of paper and she penciled their appointment in. Ashlyn put her hand to the small of Ali's back and they headed out to the jeep.

As soon as they got in Ashlyn yelled excitedly. "We're having a baby," she grinned widely and hit the steering wheel.

Ali started laughing and laid her head on the head rest with a thud. "I'm going to hopefully be pregnant by this time next week," she whispered happily.

Ashlyn turned to her to lean over and capture her lips with her own. "We're going to be pregnant next week," she grinned and kissed her again.

Ali grabbed her face and pressed their lips together again. "I love you so much," she smiled and nudged their noses together.

"Not as much as I love you," Ashlyn grinned and kissed her again.


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a somewhat long process. Thank you so much for all the kind words and things :)

Chapter 107

Another season with the Spirit would be starting soon and Ali wanted to let them know her decision. She contacted not only them, but her agent to let him handle everything else. Though US Soccer and the Spirit organization was sad to see her go, they were more happy for the family.

They knew how important a player like Ali was to growth of the sport in America. She was sent away happily and promised a shot back for her position whenever she was ready. Ali and Ashlyn were so overwhelmed by all the love and support from everyone.

They then informed their family and friends of the good news. They were bursting to share the idea of adding another member to their family. Like the day they told everyone they were together until now, they were showered with love and support.

Ashlyn held Ali's hand the whole time she was being impregnated. Ali couldn't contain her excitement and Ashlyn was struggling to keep her own. When they saw the tool that would impregnate Ali, they went a little wide eyed. Ashlyn's color drained and she gulped.

They were in and out so fast, they thought surely something was still needed to be done. Dr. Graham laughed at it and assured them they were good to go. He promised to check up with them next month after she saw her OBGYN, and they left home on Cloud 9.

They had been discussing the whole entire process with Tristan ever since they brought home the potential donors papers. All Tristan understood was that he was going to be a big brother soon and kept playing with Ali's stomach. It made his parents even more excited.

Ali did everything the doctor said and even went the extra mile to make sure their baby was ok. She knew the process could be stressful and that alone could hinder the pregnancy. She didn't want that and was happy they made a point to get things in order before hand.

Now, the couple was scheduled to see her OB and Dr. Graham next week. Ali swore up and down she was pregnant and made Ashlyn go pick up a test to confirm. Ashlyn thought she was jumping the gun, only having done the process a few weeks ago.

"Babe, surely it takes longer than 3 weeks to determine something like that," Ashlyn laughed, but grabbed her keys anyways.

"I wanna know now, Ashlyn! Who knows? Maybe we're pregnant," Ali said excitedly as she pushed her out the door.

"And what makes you think that," she asked her curiously.

"I've been having weird food cravings," she stated and pointed to the jeep.

"Alex! It's too early for that," she laughed again.

"No, it's not! I asked my mom and she said that she had pregnancy symptoms with Kyle almost immediately," she argued.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes with a chuckle and headed to the jeep. "Whatever you say, honey," she said with a headshake and left to the store.

Ali headed back inside and Tristan walked up to her at the sound of the jeep leaving. He grabbed her hand and made her sit down on the couch. She giggled at him as he raised her shirt and poked her stomach gently. This was his new favorite thing to do.

"Are you playing with your little brother or sister," she entertained him.

"Baby," he smiled and laid his head there to listen.

Ali smiled and ran her fingers through his curls. "There's a baby in there somewhere, honey," she told him softly.

"Baby," he repeated and kissed her stomach.

"You're so sweet, Trissy Poo," she cooed and kissed his nose.

"Tank to," he grinned and put a hand to her cheek.

"You're more than welcome, baby," she cheesed and kissed his hand.

"Eat, eat," he grinned wider and rubbed his belly.

Ali laughed and stood to pick him up. "Me too," she said and headed to the kitchen.

After a Nutella sandwich for Tristan and one with pickles on it for Ali, Ashlyn returned home. Ali showed her wife her weird choice of a snack and Ashlyn scrunched her nose up at it. Ali laughed and gave her a sassy look as she said she was definitely pregnant.

"A sandwich choice like that can only say that you are," Ashlyn gagged and handed her the pregnancy test.

"I'll be back," Ali shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

"Be careful," Ashlyn called after her.

"Sorry," Ali yelled as she slowed down and went in the bathroom.

Ashlyn chuckled and looked to her chocolate covered son. "Your mommy is going to be the death of me," she smiled as she cleaned him up.

They headed to the living room to watch TV and wait on Ali to return with the news. She came out of the bathroom about 30 minutes later and with her hands behind her back. She had a smirk and was teary eyed as Ashlyn turned to her in anticipation.

"Well," she asked her.

"Well," Ali said slowly and brought the 2 tests around. "We're pregnant!"

Ashlyn shot out of her seat with Tristan in her arms still. She ran around the side of the couch to Ali and grabbed at the tests. Ali grabbed Tristan from her and laughed as she reminded her that she peed on the sticks. Ashlyn didn't care and kissed her.

"We're fucking pregnant," she exclaimed and Ali smacked her shoulder.

"Language, babe," she scolded as she covered his ears.

"Sorry, sorry," she smiled happily, tears of joy coming to her eyes as she stared at the tests.

"Now, do you believe me," Ali chuckled with a look to her.

"It's not that I didn't believe you, I just didn't think it would be this fast," she grinned as she continued staring at the positive lines on the test.

"I think if anyone would know it worked, it would be me," Ali reminded her as she shifted Tristan higher on her hip.

"You're right, Princess. I'm sorry," Ashlyn grinned even wider and headed outside.

"And where are you going," Ali asked her in amusement.

"To run up and down the street and tell the world the good news," Ashlyn simply stated.

"Ashlyn," Ali laughed and followed her.

"Hey! Mr. Gould! I've got something to tell you," Ashlyn yelled as she waved and headed straight for him.

"Ashlyn," Ali laughed harder and chased after her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later.

"Ashlyn," Ali yelled from their bathroom.

"What?! What's wrong," Ashlyn asked frantically as she burst through the door.

Ali was sitting on the toilet and fighting back tears. "I'm bleeding. I shouldn't be spotting. I shouldn't have my period! It already passed and the pregnancy test said I was pregnant! What's wrong," she asked no one in particular in a panicky, shaky voice.

Ashlyn's heart dropped and she went to kneel in front of her, grabbing her hands firmly. "Look at me, honey," she said softly and slowly.

"Ashlyn, we need to go to the doctor! What if something is wrong with the baby or worse. We need to leave now," Ali practically shouted and stood.

Ashlyn stood with her and grabbed her arms to make her look at her. "Alex, look at me," she yelled to get her attention.

Ali heard her loud and clear and looked at her. Ashlyn felt bad for yelling and the look of fear that was on her wife's face. Ali's eyes roamed all over her face and then she slumped into her chest in tears. Ashlyn immediately gathered her up in her arms and kissed the side of her head.

"We can't panick, baby. We've gotta stay positive. We don't know what this is and it could be nothing. You have to stay cool and calm for the baby," she reminded her softly and continued kissing her head.

Ali was trying to catch her breath in her wife's chest and clutched her shirt there tightly. "I'm scared. I'm so scared, Ashlyn," she whispered around gulps of air.

Ashlyn circled her arms around her tighter and buried her nose in her hair. "I am too. We can't panick, though. Let's just get you and the baby to the hospital first. Ok," she murmured into her hair.

Ali nodded her head, but squeezed closer to her for comfort. Ashlyn held her for a moment longer, knowing that they both needed the comfort. She then slowly pulled back, kissed her forehead, and told her she was going to go get Tristan. Ali then got ready to leave.

Ashlyn moved at the speed of light to get Tristan ready and a bag for him. She didn't want him at the hospital with them in case something happened. She didn't want to think about the worse, but she had to prepare for whatever. She called Niki and would drop him off on the way.

Ali was coming down the stairs just as Ashlyn was putting Tristan and his bag in the jeep. Ashlyn then helped her wife in the jeep and they took off to Niki's. Her best friend didn't ask questions and just took the little boy quickly. They were so thankful for her.

Ashlyn then sped off to the hospital while holding her wife's hand tightly. Ali had called ahead to her OBGYN, Dr. Stevens, who was preparing for them to come in. As soon as they got to the hospital, they hopped out and headed straight to her. She saw them immediately and went to work.

After they explained everything they could about what happened, the doctor went straight for tests. Ali had an appointment with her in 2 days and she was already studying up on her chart. Ashlyn just sat there listening intently, asking questions, and holding Ali's hand.

Dr. Stevens said she was going to prepare for an ultrasound and that she'd be back. Ali was trying her hardest to control her emotions and remain calm for the sake of their child. It was so hard when everyone was moving like blurs to figure out what was wrong.

If it wasn't for Ashlyn sitting next to her, holding her hand in a death grip, and telling her comforting words, she would've broke long ago. Her wife was perfect to her the whole time and did nothing but support her. She never questioned her love, but this surely showed it greatly.

"Do you need some water or something," Ashlyn asked gently.

Ali's throat was dry and she nodded. "Please," she croaked out.

Ashlyn squeezed her hand at the sound of her voice and kissed her forehead as she stood. She looked around the room for a cup, but didn't see one. She turned to Ali and looked at her in contemplation. She didn't want to leave her, but she needed to do something to calm her.

"It's ok. Just hurry back," Ali told her, trying to muster up a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure, Alex," Ashlyn asked as she went up to her.

"I'll be ok, Ashlyn. I need something to drink. For the baby," she told her quietly as she placed a shaky hand on her stomach.

Ashlyn swallowed and mustered up a smile. "Right. Gotta take care of our little one," she nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Exactly," she said in an even quieter voice with a half smile.

Ashlyn kissed her forehead and left her lips there. "Everything will be ok, baby. I promise," she whispered and pressed her lips back in the same spot.

Ali simply nodded and Ashlyn kissed her hand before taking off to find her something to drink. She figured a bottle of water would taste better, and quickly headed to the nearest soda machine. She quickly found one and made her purchase.

As she headed back to Ali, she saw a table that was displaying all kinds of information about babies. She tentativey walked up to it and grabbed a pamphlet. As she looked at it and all the happy families in the room, her heart clenched and she gripped the water bottle hard.

"God, please let our baby be ok," she prayed in a whisper.

She slowly put the pamphlet down and cast one more look to all the happy families in the room. She swallowed hard and continued her prayer all the way to her wife. She opened the door to Dr. Stevens sitting in her chair by Ali's bed and talking seriously.

Ashlyn's heart dropped at the sight.

Ali looked pale and like she was going to throw up. Dr. Stevens was holding her hand tightly while Ali's hand was limp in hers. Dr. Stevens squeezed her hand and stood to come over to Ashlyn with a somber look. Ashlyn swallowed again as her vision became blurry with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Harris. I told her we should wait until you came back, but she wanted to know now," she apologized and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong? Is our baby ok," Ashlyn choked out quietly.

Dr. Steven's face fell in even more sadness and she squeezed her arm. "She miscarried," she told her ever so quietly and a sob escaped Ashlyn.

"No. No, no, no. You said you were going to do an ultrasound. What happened to that," she asked desperately through tears and grabbed her arm.

"I was until the tests came back and things came together. They confirmed everything. An ultrasound would only bring more bad news and I didn't want to do that to you two. It would only hurt you more," she explained carefully.

Ashlyn dropped the water bottle and buried her face in her hands to cry. "Wh-What happened," she asked in a lost voice and looked back to her.

"In vitro is a tricky process sometimes," Dr. Stevens explained softly. "A lot of first time tries don't always work out fully. Sometimes, it takes a few more tries. I see it more times than I'd like to, but the bright side is that those same couples come back to me pregnant again. They get ready to deliver in 9 months and raise their child. You two will get pregnant again. This is just a temporary setback. Trust me."

Ashlyn took in her words and looked to the ground for more answers. "We did everything right. We took all the percautions and everything," she cried quietly as she looked up to Ali.

"Ali is a professional athlete and trying to adjust her body from that to one for pregnancy. I hate to say this, but her age is also a little factor. All the changes her body is going through can be stressful. It's no one's fault, it's just Mother Nature. You could do eveything in your power to make things perfect, but it's just out of our hands sometimes. I promise you two that you'll get pregnant and go full term when you do in vitro again. You have my word," Dr. Stevens further assured.

Ashlyn listened to her the whole time as she stared at her wife. "What do I do," she whispered to no one in particular.

Dr. Stevens brought her hand up to her shoulder to squeeze. "What you've been doing; be there for her unconditonally. I'll give you two a minute. This isn't the end, Ashlyn, it's just a bump in the road. Go back to Dr. Graham and get pregnant again. I expect to see you two again real soon," she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Dr.," she nodded.

"No problem," she smiled and squeezed her shoulder again.

"Can I ask you a question," she whispered and the doctor nodded. "How far along was she?"

Dr. Stevens face dropped and she sighed. "3 weeks," she answered softly.

"Basically, almost right after we left Dr. Graham's," Ashlyn said rhetorically with a faint smile at the memory of them celebrating their pregnancy.

"Which is more than enough proof for you to know that this will work again. She'll get pregnant again and we'll all make sure every precaution is taken. This time next year, we'll be delivering a beautiful baby to you two. Remember that," Dr. Stevens reminded her with a gentle smile.

Ashlyn nodded, eyes on the ground. "Thank you again, Dr.," she said quietly and looked back up to her. 

"Just keep thinking positively," she said strongly and looked back to Ali. "Remember what I said, Ali. I'll be seeing you two soon. Good luck."

The closing of the door made Ashlyn jump some as she stared at Ali. She looked so lost and like she was ready to give up. Ashlyn tentatively walked up to her and Ali didn't budge. Her eyes were still on the spot where Dr. Stevens had just sat like she was searching for answers.

Ashlyn wiped at her eyes and cleaned her face with the sleeve of her sweater. "Alex," she said through a sniffle.

Ali didn't move or even aknowledge her presence. Ashlyn swallowed hard at the depressive state her wife was in and went to take Dr. Stevens spot. Ali looked right through her and Ashlyn grabbed her hand firmly to get her attention. She squeezed it, but Ali's remained limp.

"Alex? Baby, please," Ashlyn pleaded around the lump in her throat.

Ali remained quiet and with the same look on her face ever since she came in. Ashlyn was at a loss of what to do to get her to talk and all her own emotions were catching up to her. She laid her face on their joined hands and cried there silently.

"It's all my fault," she heard Ali whisper.

Ashlyn shot her head up to her and looked at her like she was crazy. "W-What," she asked her incredulously.

Ali had tears falling from her eyes when she finally looked to her, but not in the eyes. "I lost our baby! It's my fault that we're not having our baby anymore. I miscarried and lost our baby," she cried harder and snatched her hands up to her face.

Ashyn stood up as soon as she retracted her hands and sat on the edge of her bed. She grabbed at her hands, but Ali held them strongly in place. Ashlyn wasn't about to let her do this to herself, so she leaned her forehead against her hands and held her wrists instead.

"Listen to me! This isn't your fault, Alex. You heard Dr. Stevens. Not all couples stay or get pregnant on the first try. It's a process and we will get pregnant again. We're going to go back to Dr. Graham, get pregnant again, then come back here to start OUR journey as expecting parents. That's what's going to happen! This isn't your fault, honey. In no way or form is this your fault," Ashlyn assured as she squeezed her wrists.

"I miscarried, Ashlyn! We were pregnant and I lost our baby. There's no changing that! It's all me and my body's fault that we're not having our baby. You know it and I know it. If you hated me right-," Ali started as she pulled away in tears.

"Don't say that to me, Alex! I could never, ever hate you. I don't blame you one bit for anything that's happened. Like Dr. Stevens said, sometimes things are out of our control and Mother Nature steps in. That's all that happened and you had nothing to do with that. You want a baby so much. We BOTH do! I know without a doubt you'd never do anything to harm our children, especially being pregnant with our baby. YOU. Did. Nothing. WRONG. How could you say something like that when you protect our son at all costs? If you'd go to hell and back for him, I know you'd do the same for our baby!"

"No! It's not the same thing, Ashlyn! You guys can try to pin it on bad luck and Mother Nature all you want, but my body miscarried our child at the end of the day. That's what happened!"

"It is the same thing and you know it! We did everything in our power to make sure things were perfect for our baby. That's all we can do and that doesn't change how good of parents we are. We can pregnant again and we still have Tristan with us. We will have a baby, Alex. We're going to have a house full of kids all birthed by you. I promise you that, babe. I promise you that we will! Do you hear me?"

"No, Ashlyn! W-What if this happens again? Then what?! I can't go through this again!"

Ashlyn saw the fear and pain in Ali, and could hear it in her voice. She did only what she knew and pulled her into a crushing hug. Ali stiffened in it and tried to push her off. Ashlyn only held her stronger and started rubbing her back to soothe her. It worked and Ali wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"I can't go through this again," Ali cried into her shoulder.

"You won't, baby. You won't go through anything alone, because you'll have me. WE will continue to go through everything just like we always have. We're going to get pregnant again and we're going to have our baby. I promise you that, honey," Ashlyn assured into her neck.

Ali didn't say another word and just cried into her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes tightly at her words and squeezed her closer for comfort. Ashlyn just held her and let her own tears fall silently into Ali's neck. If not for having the other, they didn't know how they would've made it.

They just held each other and cried their pain out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me *flinches*


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today, because I feel bad for not posting as much ;P

Chapter 108

"Ali," Ashlyn said softly as she knocked on their bedroom door.

She knocked again and recieved no answer. She slowly opened the door open to her wife laying down with her back to her. Ashlyn sighed and walked in the room to sit on the bed. She reached her hand out to place on Ali's arm and squeeze it, rubbing her thumb over it with another sigh.

It was a week after recieving their bad news and Ali had been in a depressive state the whole time. She stayed in bed most of the day and barely came out of the room. Ashlyn made sure to be there the whole time and put off work for a while.

Ashlyn informed all of their loved ones of the bad news and they sent their love and support. Some came by, but Ali didn't want to see anyone. Ali's mom even offered to fly up and help out, but Ali didn't want her to. Ashlyn took care of everything.

Tristan was the only one that could get through to Ali. He would sometimes go in the room and get on the bed to cuddle with her. She would faintly smile at it and pull him to her as close as she could. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew his mom was sad.

Ali couldn't look Ashlyn in the eyes. She still felt guilty and responsible for eveything that happened. Ashlyn assured her every day the complete opposite, but Ali didn't want to hear it. She wanted to punish herself and she saw this as the way to do it.

Ashlyn fought her on it every day. When they went to bed and Ali would pull away from her to the edge, Ashlyn would scoot over to her and hold her close. Ali would fight her off most times, but the rest she would just cry in her embrace. 

When Ashlyn would try to talk to Ali and she'd turn over to ignore her, Ashlyn would just climb into bed and hold her just as close. Ali would try to pull away, but Ashlyn would hold her in a death grip and whisper comforting words to her. Ali would give in sometimes and cry all over again.

When Ashlyn was able to hold her, she took advantage and became her anchor. When Ali did fight her off and stay far away from her, she made sure her presence was felt by staying close. She would just lay there and helplessly watch Ali's back until she fell asleep first.

Ashlyn would silently cry herself to sleep after she made sure Ali was asleep. It didn't matter, because Ali heard her most times and felt worse. During the day, Ashlyn would go to the bathroom, the backyard, the garage, the jeep, or wherever else she could find privacy to let her pain out. She made sure Tristan never saw.

It was all she knew to do. She knew her wife needed to be comforted and she needed it too, so she would hold her like no tomorrow. She'd hold her close and tight, because it was what kept her together. Ashlyn wasn't going to let Ali push her away and beat herself up.

"Alex," Ashlyn said again and scooted closer to her. "We need to schedule our appointment with Dr. Graham."

Ali didn't acknowledge her and stayed on her side, hands under her head. Ashlyn sighed and gently tugged on her arm to turn her around. Ali stiffened and jerked her arm away to scoot to the edge. Ashlyn let out a breath and raised her hand to grab her arm again, but dropped it in defeat.

She looked around the room, then dropped her eyes to her hands on her lap. "Do you hate me," she asked her quietly as she swallowed hard.

Ali's body stiffened at her words and Ashlyn missed it, because she was still staring at her hands. She was picking at her pants and trying her hardest to not cry. She felt that she had done something wrong to upset her wife, and was racking her brain to remember.

"I don't know what I did, Alex, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I did. I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm just doing only what I know. I'm trying to make you happy again, but I don't know what it is you want. I'm not saying it's your fault or anything, but I just need you to tell me what it is you want. What can I do to make you happy and to feel better," Ashlyn rambled as her tears fell.

Ali had turned to her as soon as she started apologizing, and was looking at her like she had two heads. Ashlyn didn't even notice because she was focused on picking at her pant leg. She was still rambling out apologies and sniffling with tears.

"Stop, stop," Ali said as she sat up and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did to hurt you. I hate seeing you like this, Ali. I hate seeing you so sad and lost. I hate not seeing you smiling or hearing you talk to me. I hate that you feel so terrible about all of this and that you're blaming yourself. I wish I could take all of the pain your feeling and put it all on me. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I just want you happy. I just want my confident, smiling, happy wife back. I'm so sorry for everything," Ashlyn cried and wiped at her eyes furiously.

"Ashlyn," Ali cried a little. "Stop apologizing and blaming yourself. You didn't do anything at all. You've been more than perfect to me this whole time. I couldn't have anyone better to go through this with, BUT you. You and our son is keeping me going."

"But you won't talk to me," Ashlyn explained in confusion, wiping her eyes. "You won't let me touch you or anything. I have to force you to let me hold you. You try to fight me off, but you only give up sometimes. What's wrong, Ali? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable or something?"

Ali felt so terrible at her wife's words and broke down. Ashlyn looked a little scared to reach out for her, but did it anyways. The second her hand touched her thigh, Ali fell into her to hold her like there was no tomorrow. Ashlyn melted into it instantly.

Ali was practically choking her with her arms so tightly around her neck. Ashlyn didn't care and crushed her as close to her body as she could. She let out a deep sigh into her shoulder and let a few tears slip. Ali cried and sniffled into the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

Ashlyn pulled her onto her lap and rocked gently. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, honey," she assured her.

"I've been a bitch to you, Ashlyn," Ali exclaimed when she pulled back to look at her. "I wasn't being distant to punish you, I was just being like that because I felt guilty and couldn't look you in the eyes. I still feel so guilty about everything. I know you and everyone keeps telling me that it's not my fault, but I don't feel that way. I let everyone down! More importantly, I let you and our son down."

"Look at me," Ashlyn said strongly and grabbed her face. "I told you that this was not your fault at all. It still isn't and that's never going to change. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and that's also never going to change. We're in this together, remember? You tell me that every time I want to carry the burden of things by myself and I believe it. I believe you! Believe me when I say it. This isn't your fault, so stop saying it is."

"Ashlyn," she started, crying again and wiping at her eyes. "I can't help it. I can't help that I feel like this. I don't want to and I truly believe what you're saying, but I can't help but to think what if. Was our little girl the baby I lost? Was the baby I lost our second son? We wanted this so bad, hell, everyone does! Tristan was so excited to be a big brother. Your face! Oh my God, baby, your FACE when you saw those pregnancy tests! I can't stop seeing it. I can't stop seeing everyones. It just hurts so much."

Ashlyn softened at her confession and tried to swallow the softball lump in her throat down. "Baby," she trailed off in a painful loss.

"That's what runs through my mind all day. That's all I dream about! I can't escape it, Ashlyn, and I have tried to think positive. My mind just goes back to you and everyone I let down. It tortures me and I can't stop it. I just keep seeing a little girl in a dress playing outside, and every time I reach for her, I wake up. I just can't help it," Ali further confessed in tears.

Ashlyn took everything she said in and just stared at her. Ali brought her hands up to cover her face and cry for a moment, then wiped it. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep, shaky breath. Ashlyn swallowed and pulled her over to press her lips to the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she started and brought her closer. "I knew you were struggling with everything, but I didn't think it was that bad. I'm so sorry, Ali."

"I've tried to think positive and get up to move on, but it's so hard," she sniffled as she laid her head on her chest and wiped at her cheeks.

At her words, Ashlyn brought her hand up to her shoulder where her tattoo was. "Remember when we got this," she asked quietly, as she moved her shirt some to run her fingers over it and pressed her lips to her bare shoulder.

Ali nodded slowly and sighed into her chest. "How could I ever forget," she said, as she pressed the side of her face into her chest.

"Remember you told me that it stood for us being each others rock? How we each have one and that together we complete each other? That they represented us perfectly, because we keep each other up and going? That we can take on anything that comes our way? Do you remember that," her wife asked, lips in her hair now.

She nodded again and took in a shaky breath. "Of course," she answered as a few tears escaped.

Ashlyn pulled back and she looked up to her. "That applies here, baby. I love you so much and I hate seeing you so hurt. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're happy, I'm happy. Let me take some of the pain on with you. Just like you said I helped you get out of bed and kept you going, let me do that now. Take on my strength with yours and let's push through this. Let me do for you what you've done for me millions of times. Let me do for you what I know you'll always do for me. This is just a setback, Ali. It's just an obstacle that we're going to pass. We're going to reach the finish line, honey. I promise you we will," she smiled gently, eyes brimming with tears.

"You promise," Ali sniffled, even though she already knew the answer.

"With all of my heart," Ashlyn smiled more and thumbed away her tears.

Ali smiled for the first time that week and Ashlyn's turned into a grin at the sight of it. Ali gave a watery laugh when she did and poked her dimple. Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss her fingers lovingly. Ali then palmed her cheek and ran her thumb over it.

"I love you so much, Ashlyn," she whispered and leaned to her.

"Not as much as I love you," she winked gently and joined their lips together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later.

"When do you want to go back to Dr. Graham's," Ashlyn asked her wife as she gave her a glass of water.

"Can we wait just a little while longer," Ali asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Whenever you're ready, honey. Just let me know when," Ashlyn smiled as she squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," Ali smiled and squeezed it back.

"No problem," her wife winked and walked around to kiss her.

"Why are you so good to me," she asked when they pulled back some.

"Because you are just as great to me, duh," she half teased and they both laughed.

"I love you," Ali whispered and fisted her shirt at her stomach.

"Mmmm, not as much as I love you" Ashlyn grinned and let her pull her down for another kiss.

"Mommy," Tristan yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Both his parents pulled apart with chuckles at the sound of his voice. Tristan pushed his way into the middle of them and smiled up to Ali. Ashlyn laughed and patted his head as she moved out of the way. He put his hands up and Ali happily picked him up.

"What's up, honey," she giggled and he laughed.

"Eat, eat," he grinned and pointed to his open mouth.

"Me too, Trissy," Ashlyn said and rubbed her stomach.

"My two hungry babies," Ali laughed as she stood with him.

"Can't help it when you cook so good," her wife cheesed.

"Thank you, babe. What do you guys want," she asked as she sat Tristan on the counter.

Ashlyn looked to Tristan with her head tilted to the side in thought. He looked at her and mimicked her with a cheesing grin. They both laughed at him and he giggled still in the same position. Ali put a hand on her hip and ran the other through his hair.

"How's spaghetti and meatballs sound," she suggested with a knowing smirk.

Ashlyn gave a long sigh and took a knee while grabbing Ali's hand from her hip. "Please, my Queen. That sounds so freaking delicious right about now," she said thankfully and peppered her hand with kisses.

Ali busted out laughing at her dramatics. "You're crazy, babe," she said with a headshake.

"I'm your crazy, though," she smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"And don't I love it," she winked and pulled for her to stand.

Ashlyn gave her a long peck, then picked up Tristan. "How about we help you," she offered.

Ali looked to them with a happy smile. "I would love that," she nodded.


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm going to name these chapters and fix all of my mistakes. It annoys me that much and would be easier to find things lol.

Chapter 109

It was nearing the end of April when Ali was starting to want to do in vitro again. The whole month and few weeks she took to not do it, she spent time with her family and worked through her miscarry. Ashlyn was supportive of her the whole time and she was so grateful.

With another season for the Spirit starting up, Ali was extremely busy. Tristan was at the top of the list and she was more than happy to be able to be with him. Though their bond was strong, it grew each day they spent together. Ashlyn saw it and it made her beam so happily.

Ali really enjoyed being a stay at home wife and mother. Though she missed playing and the competition, being able to spend time with Tristan and taking care of Ashlyn when she got back home was more rewarding. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Tristan was learning more and more words from her. She was able to teach him that, his ABCs, numbers, colors, and other things. Along with all the other resources to help further his development, he was progressing well. They were so proud and showed him off.

Not only was she able to do that, she was able to throw him an amazing birthday party at their house. Unlike last time, most of their family and friends weren't able to make it, so she had a small one with everyone who could. Katy and Veronica were at the top of that list.

Ashlyn certainly enjoyed Ali being at home, and probably more than she did. Every time she came home from a rough day of practice or a game, Ali took good care of her. She fixed her favorite meals, had a bath ready for her, gave her massages, and other wife-ly things.

Ali realized why so many women wanted to be stay at home moms now. The joy and great feeling of taking care of your family was the greatest thing ever. Along with that and all the appreciation from them, it made her feel like she was so loved and cherished.

All of these good feelings were the reason that Ali was wanting to do in vitro again. She was reminded of all the love she had and wanted to give. Looking at Tristan everyday was an even bigger reminder that she wanted more kids. She was ready.

"Ash," Ali whispered as she nudged her awake.

"Hmmmm," Ashlyn yawned and stretched. "What's up, babe?"

"I know you had a hard practice today, but can we talk," she asked with a shy smile.

Ashlyn wiped at her tired eyes and looked to her. "Of course. What's up," she smiled lazily.

Ali smiled back and moved to sit on the couch, placing her head in her lap and running her fingers through her hair. Ashlyn sighed with a happy smile into her hands and yawned again. Ali leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I wanna do in vitro again," she informed, lips still on her wife's forehead.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and smiled as she pulled her head back to look at her. "Really," she asked quietly.

Ali pulled back a little more and bit her bottom lip. "Yes," she nodded confidently with a smile.

Ashlyn pulled her down by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. "Are you sure? You're not feeling pressure by me or anything, are you," she asked when she pulled back some.

"No, dummy," Ali laughed and kissed her again. "I'm ready to do this. I needed this last month and weeks to really think about things. I want more kids and it reminded me just how much I do. How much we do. We're ready for this and I can feel it. Let's do it."

That was all Ashlyn needed to hear and she dragged her back down for another kiss. "Let's do it," she whispered and nudged their noses together.

They went to see Dr. Graham a few days later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later.

"How have things been," Dr. Graham asked them.

"Great! We just got back from the checkup with her doctor and she said everything looks great. How about you," Ashlyn informed him with a huge grin.

It was getting close to the end of May, a little after a month that Ali said she was ready to do in vitro again, and things were perfect. They were fresh from their doctor's appointment with the good news. They were pregnant again and couldn't be happier.

This time, though, Ali waited to have confirmation from her doctor. After she got it and the assurance that everything was ok, they celebrated with a big hug and huge kiss. Dr. Stevens told them things looked good and she saw them delivering next January.

That brought the hugest grin to their faces, and they basked in the joyful news. Ali and Ashlyn were bursting to tell it, but they also wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer. They came to the conclusion that they'd surprise everyone next month.

"So happy to hear it," he exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Graham. You're about as happy as Dr. Stevens was to hear it," Ali giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, we both did agree that this was really great news. I'm so happy for you two," he nodded to them.

"Thank you. We can't wait to get home and tell our son," Ashlyn smiled as she looked to Ali.

"Don't let me keep you from that then," he chuckled and stood to shake their hands. "I expect updates and everything. I can't wait to meet the future little Krieger-Harris. Good luck."

"We can't wait either," Ali chuckled as they left out. "Thank you again, Dr. Graham. This means the world to us."

"My pleasure, ladies. I guess I'll also be seeing you in a few more years to bring another little one into the world? Maybe you'll be the one carrying next time, Ashlyn," he half joked and they all laughed.

"Let's get this one out first," Ashlyn grimaced and gulped.

"We'll get her to do it," he joked to Ali.

"I can't wait," Ali laughed and Ashlyn groaned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby," Tristan asked as he gently poked Ali's stomach.

"Yep! There's a baby in there. Your little brother or sister," Ashlyn smiled.

"Baby," he said and rubbed her stomach.

"You're the smartest 3 year old I know, baby," Ali giggled as she kissed his nose.

"Yes he is," Ashlyn cooed as she picked him up.

They were explaining everything to Tristan again, and he took it just as happily as the first time. He still enjoyed playing, talking, rubbing, and kissing Ali's stomach, and they loved watching him do it. Ali and Ashlyn were so proud of their 3 year old.

Ashlyn raised him high in the air and made faces at him. "You ready to be a big brother," she cheered up to him.

"Yeah," he yelled and raised his hands and legs.

"You ready to help me take care of mommy," she yelled up to him.

"Yesh! Help Mommy," he shouted and looked to Ali who was laughing.

"You're going to be a big, tough man of the house when I'm gone too," she shouted up to him.

"Yesh, Momma," he laughed and kicked his legs.

"That's my boy, that's my boy," Ashlyn praised as she brought him down to tickle.

"'Top, Momma! 'Top," he laughed hard and tried to get away.

"I can't hear you! Did you say stop," she yelled over his laughs as she continued her assault.

"Yeah! 'Top, Momma," he said, flustered from his laughs.

"Say the magic word," she laughed and tickled him harder.

"P-Pwease," he managed through breathless laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," Ashlyn laughed harder and slowed down.

"Tank you," he cheesed as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're welcome, Trissy. Now give Mommy hugs and kisses," Ashlyn winked and ruffled his hair.

"Yay," he smiled and crawled over to Ali.

Ali carefully grabbed him and he circled his arms around her neck for a tight hug. Ali pressed her lips to his cheek, then kissed it a few times as he giggled. He then pulled back to grab her nose and shake her head. Both of his parents laughed and then he kissed her cheek.

"Lub you," he grinned and kissed it again.

A few days ago, Tristan started telling them he loved them. They figured he learned it from them always telling it to him and hearing them say it to each other. Not to mention, everyone else always saying it to or around him. Ever since he said it, they took every opportunity to make him repeat it.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Ashlyn sighed as she stared at him with a loving smile.

"Me either," Ali sighed with her and pulled him into another hug.

"You ready to teach another little munchkin how to talk? Not to mention, how to walk," her wife asked with a wide smile.

"I'll do the talking, you do the walking," she offered with a wink.

"But I love seeing you walk," she pouted sadly.

"What," she asked in confusion.

"That booty! Mmm mm mmmmm," she hummed and wagged her eyebrows.

Ali slapped her arm as she was laughing. "You're so dumb, babe," she chuckled with narrowed eyes at her.

"Kidding, honey. We'll share the workload," Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her over to lay in her side.

"Are you going to help us with your little brother or sister," Ali asked Tristan.

"Yesh," he nodded and snuggled into her chest.

"That's my big boy," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We've got this, babe," Ashlyn said confidently and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait," Ali smiled and looked to her for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Back to good feelings :D A million thanks to everyone for all the kind words and things.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Pregnant Ali! ;D

Chapter 110

Month 2: June

"Go, Momma," Tristan cheered.

Ali was sitting with her best friend in the stands and Tristan was standing on the bleacher in front of them. It was halftime and the players were getting ready to start the second half. Ashlyn grinned up to them, flashed a peace sign, then kissed it and put it back up to them.

"Go, Momma," Tristan yelled again and jumped a little.

"Careful, godson," Ali's best friend laughed and moved to steady him.

"Thank you, because he was making me nervous," Ali grimaced a little, putting a hand to her stomach.

The woman giggled at her and placed the boy in her lap, squeezing him close. They chatted for a bit about the game and how Ali was feeling about being in the stands. They then got into a conversation about her pregnancy just before the game started.

"Do you think I look fat," Ali asked her as she puffed her stomach out.

"No, but doing your stomach like that makes you look it. Besides, it's not called 'fat', it's called being pregnant," she said with a pointed look.

"But you do see that I have a little pudge or something," she pressed and shimmied in her seat.

"Yeah, it's called being pregnant. You're starting to show," she chuckled.

"You really think I am," she asked with a happy glint in her eyes. "Because Ashlyn thinks I'm crazy and seeing things, but I think I'm starting to show."

"Ashlyn just doesn't want to say it and you take it as her calling you fat. Your girl is smart and cautious...and scared of you," she laughed knowingly.

"And what makes you say that," Ali asked curiously.

"She told me," her best friend shrugged with a smirk. "She said that you kept asking her if you looked bigger and that she didn't know how to answer it without offending you. I told her to just tell the truth, but she immediately shook her head no and said the same. She said she doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

Ali looked at her with her mouth open in a grin, then to her wife. "Oh my God, that SOUNDS like that big baby! And this whole time I thought she was just blind," she exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"That's your wife," she shrugged with a giggle. "Always trying to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Don't I know it," Ali whispered to herself with a faint blush as she looked to her wife.

Her best friend snickered into Tristan's hair as she pulled him closer, and Ali shot her a glare. The game got ready to start and Ashlyn looked to them to blow a kiss, before heading for the goal. Ali returned it and helped Tristan do the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you say that you didn't think I was getting bigger when you actually did," Ali asked her wife after the game.

Ali was catching up with her teammates and the Reign players on the field after her best friend left. Tristan was having the time of his life running around and playing with the players. He was especially having fun with Syd, Pinoe, and Carm with a soccer ball.

"Uhhhhh," Ashlyn said lamely as she racked her brain for an answer.

"Don't look all over the place for a lie, Ashlyn. Answer the question," Ali pressed with scolding eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, honey," she cheesed innocently, hands on her hips.

Ali stepped closer to her and Ashlyn gulped. Ali knew she had her right where she wanted her and that she would break. She knew Ashlyn couldn't lie to her about anything, no matter how hard she tried. The look of fear on her face confirmed it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, so answer me," she warned with narrowed eyes.

Her wife gulped visibly with slightly wide eyes, looking around for an escape. "Ali, I-I...," she trailed off lamely again.

Ali grabbed her chin to force their eyes to meet. "You're cute when you're nervous," she giggled and dropped her hold with a wink.

Ashlyn let out a big sigh of relief and laughed along. "I was scared there for a moment," she smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Next time, just tell me the truth," she smirked with an eye roll.

"I was scared that you'd get mad and hit me," she stated.

"As many times a day I have to smack your shoulder or stomach for something innappropriate you say or do, and you're not use to it by now? I wouldn't have hit you, anyways," she laughed.

"Really, Alex," she asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Duh, Ashlyn," Ali answered with a giggle. "This is the one time I want you to call me fat, because it means that our baby is growing! I want to know if I'm honestly showing."

Ashlyn's face softened into a smile and her shoulders sagged. "Really," she asked happily.

"Really, really," she grinned and put her hand on her stomach.

Ashlyn stared at her hand movements with a proud smile, and Ali smiled at her while she did. When they were at home, Ashlyn loved to talk to, kiss, and touch Ali's stomach, especially after a long day of practice or a hard game. Her and Tristan would do it together a lot.

"Let me see your hand," Ali smiled and reached out for it.

Ashlyn tore her eyes away from her stomach to her face. "Really," she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not," Ali laughed and stepped closer.

"We're in public. There's millions of cameras, people, and other stuff," she answered as she looked around the area.

"And we also kissed on national TV after winning the World Cup, so I think we're out," her wife joked and she laughed.

"Point taken," she said and gave her hand to her.

Ali firmly took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Ashlyn smiled at the contact and gently rubbed her hand over where their baby was. Ashlyn may love to do this whenever she had a chance, but Ali enjoyed it more. She felt so connected to her wife and son when they did this.

"She's getting so big," Ashlyn whispered as she ran her thumb there.

"She," Ali asked with a confused smile.

"Our little girl," she supplied with a shrug. "I just feel like we're having a daughter."

Ali smiled more and placed her hand over hers. "Me too," she said softly.

Ashlyn winked to her and they stayed like that for a moment. Pinoe, Syd, and Carm came up to them and ruined the moment cracking jokes. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and let her hand linger there for a second longer before removing it. She then chased Pinoe around the field.

"How's little Krieger-Harris doing," Carm asked as she put her hand on Ali's stomach.

"She's doing great. Always hungry and for the weirdest things too," Ali informed as she watched her hand.

"She? You already know the sex," she asked in confusion.

"No way! I thought you said you were only 2 months along," Syd asked excitedly and put her hand by Carm's.

"We won't know for a while, but we're hoping for a girl," Ali laughed and puffed her stomach out to them more.

"Awww! Imagine a little girl! I could spoil her with all kinds of tutus," Syd gushed as she clasped her hands under her chin.

Carm rolled her eyes with a headshake. "Poor kid," she sighed and gently patted Ali's stomach.

"And what are you going to spoil her with? Hairspray," Syd joked as she grabbed at one of her curls.

"Hey, I could use both. You never know," Ali joined in and they all laughed.

"I'll get her a nice Canadian tuxedo and one for little Tristan too," Carm winked and popped her collar.

"Oh, noooooo," Syd groaned with a hand to her face.

"You need to be indulged into your Canadian roots, anyways! You've been in America for too long," Carm said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Ashlyn will enjoy all of that blue jean," Ali chukled knowingly.

"What blue jean," Ashlyn asked as she ran up behind Syd and Carm.

"A Canadian tuxedo for your kids," Carm informed proudly.

"Please, say no," Syd whispered to her behind her hand with a sour face.

Ashlyn laughed and slung an arm around their shoulders. "They're not that bad, Syd," she shrugged and winked to Carm as Syd groaned.

"Are you going to say the same thing if she buys her a Penn State onesie," Syd challenged.

Ashlyn's face fell into a grimace and everyone laughed. "Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Exactly! Prepare yoself, Harris," she giggled.

"Thanks for giving me some ideas, Leroux," Carm smiled and leaned over to wink.

Ashlyn pulled her closer into a headlock. "Don't even think about it, Moscato," she growled playfully and everyone laughed.

"Make sure it's pink, guidette," Ali winked and gave her five.

"Alex," Ashlyn exclaimed and everyone laughed again.

"Where the hell is Megan at," Syd asked in amusement as she looked around for her.

"Dead over by the goal," Ashlyn answered as she messed with Carm's hair.

Syd and Ali looked over to where Ashlyn nodded her head, and bust out laughing. Pinoe was laying on the ground, arms and legs spread out, with Tristan leaning over her and poking her. She then quickly grabbed him and rolled around in the grass as they both laughed.

"Goofballs," Ali chuckled as she looked at them having fun.

"If you buy my kids anymore Penn State stuff, Carm, I'll burn it with you," Ashlyn warned as they wrestled.

"We'll see about that, blondie! Right, Ali," she grunted from her headlock.

"Say no, Ali," Ashlyn grunted as she tried to hold her grip.

"Get lots of pink," Ali answered with a smirk.

Carm cheered and broke free when Ashlyn was giving Ali a look. She took off running and Ashlyn chased after her. Syd and Ali laughed at them just as Pinoe came up with Tristan. They all laughed at them rolling around in the grass playfully.

"Your wife is pretty strong," Pinoe said as she rolled her neck around.

"I know. You don't have to tell me," Ali winked to them with a sly smile.

"Disgusting, Kriegs," Pinoe exclaimed in a gag with her tongue out, and they all laughed.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Month 3: July

"It's so hot," Ali groaned as she fanned herself.

Ashlyn and Tristan were swimming in the pool while she lounged on the lawn chair. It was pretty hot day and they figured a dip in the pool would cool them off. Ali still hadn't gotten in yet and Ashlyn chuckled at her complaining about the heat.

"Babe, get in the water. It feels good," she said as she helped Tristan swim.

"I'm too miserable to get in the water," she groaned some more and lolled her head on the chair.

"Mommy! Come," Tristan shouted as he splashed around.

"It's too hot, honey," she sighed as she fixed her sunglasses over her face.

Ashlyn got an idea at the sight of him splashing and whispered in his ear. She then pulled back to show him in further explanation. He grinned at her and she winked at him as she moved them closer to Ali. They then started splashing crazily in the water all towards Ali.

"Ashlyn," Ali yelled and tried to get up to take cover.

Ashlyn and Tristan stopped their assault and were laughing uncontrollably. Their heads were close together and Ali had a death glare directed at her wife. She was drying herself off with a towel while she watched them, and couldn't stop her own amusement.

"You're so freaking rude," she grumbled as she sat back down.

"Aww, come on! You know you still love me, baby," her wife chuckled as she high fived Tristan.

"Lub you," he cheesed to Ali innocently.

"Ugh, you know that's my weakness," she huffed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Mines too," Ashlyn smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Lub you," Tristan smiled to Ashlyn as he put his hand under her chin.

"And I love you more," she grinned and kissed his nose.

"Babe, I want some BBQ. Do you feel up to it," Ali asked as she laid back down.

"Sure! From where," Ashlyn asked as she played with Tristan.

"No, I want you to make it. Please," she clarified.

"Sure! Whaddaya want," her wife asked not missing a beat.

"Steak and ribs, please. Maybe some chicken for him," she suggested.

"I'll need to go to the store. Anything else, Princess," she asked as Tristan splashed her.

"Ummm,...I need more sardines for my sandwiches," she added with pursed lips in thought.

"Ugh! You're still eating those nasty things," her wife asked in disgust.

"Your daughter likes them and what she wants she gets," Ali simply stated with a shrug as she sunbathed.

Ashlyn pretended to throw up and Tristan mimicked her. "Bleh! Pickles and sardines on a Nutella sandwich is atrocious, babe," she gagged.

"Whatever, just get it," Ali giggled and waved her off.

"Whatever you say, my Queen," Ashlyn chuckled and continued playing with Tristan.

Ali eventually joined them in the pool minutes later, and they all had some fun. After about another hour, they decided to get out and get ready for dinner. After a quick shower, Ashlyn headed off to the store to pick up their things for dinner and Ali's cravings.

Ali gave Tristan a bath and put him in shorts and a shirt. She knew he'd be out there with Ashlyn the whole time, staring in amazement at everything. She then took him to their room to let him watch TV while she took a quick shower.

Ashlyn still wasn't back, so Ali sat up in the middle of their headboard and Tristan crawled up to lay with her. She smiled at it and cuddled him close while they watched Spongebob Squarepants. About 20 minutes later, Ashlyn came back home to them snuggled up on their bed.

"Room for one more," she grinned and plopped down next to her wife.

"Always," Ali winked and tugged on her arm to make her come closer.

Ashlyn smiled and buried her face in Ali's hip as she layed on her stomach. Tristan was on the other side with his head on her ribs and little arm across her stomach. Ashlyn threw her arm over Ali's legs to hold his foot and play with it.

"Your weird food is downstairs," she murmured and kissed her hip.

"Thank you, honey," her wife giggled as she rubbed her back.

"You keep that up and I won't be able to move," Ashlyn moaned and snuggled more into her.

"Guess I shouldn't move to here then," Ali teased as she started running her fingers through her hair.

"Alex," she groaned, but leaned in to her hands more.

"What," she asked innocently.

Ashlyn moved her face to be by her stomach and pouted to her. She stuck her tongue out at her and Ali chuckled as she moved some hair from her face. Tristan laughed too and scooted down to be eye level with Ashlyn.

"Momma," he said and pointed to Ali's stomach. "Baby."

Ashlyn laughed and scooted closer to hover her face near the baby. Tristan grinned and did the same thing, making Ali grin down to the both of them. They started talking to the baby about what they did today and kissing Ali's stomach every one in a while.

Ali smiled at it and ran her fingers through their hair as they did. She leaned her head back against the headboard and sighed blissfully at their voices. Ashlyn and Tristan then started rubbing her stomach, and she knew that was the signal that they were done.

Last month they had made it their way of saying bye to the baby. Ashlyn explained to her that it was like them waving goodbye. They hoped that she could feel it or something to let her know they were leaving for now. Ali thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"You tell Sissy you love her," Ashlyn asked him.

"Lub you, Tissy," he smiled and kissed Ali's stomach again.

"Good big brother," she winked and ruffled his hair.

"Sweet big brother," Ali added and brought him up to kiss his cheek.

"Dinner time! Time to go make fire," Ashlyn cheered in a caveman voice, beating her chest as she hopped up from the bed.

Tristan stood to do the same thing and Ali helped him over so he could go to Ashlyn. They put their faces nose to nose and yelled again with flexed arms. Ashlyn turned around and Tristan hopped on her back as they ran off in laughter.

"My crazy family. Momma and brother are weird, baby girl," Ali giggled as she rubbed her stomach and stood to follow them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe? Ashlyn? Babe, wake up," Ali whispered as she pushed on her wife's shoulder.

"Huh? Wh-What?! What's wrong?! Is it time," Ashlyn groggily, but frantically, asked as she got up quick.

Ali giggled behind her hand and put the other on her shoulder to calm her. "I'm only 3 months, babe. Got a little while to go before we should start pulling our hair out," she reminded her.

Ashlyn swallowed and sighed as she fell back on her pillow. "You know how I am when I just wake up. I can't function until I've had coffee. What's wrong," she asked as she rolled over to hold her.

Ali was sitting up on one arm and started playing in her hair with her other hand. "Late night snack," she informed.

Ashlyn picked her head up from her hip and quirked an eyebrow at her. "You tryin' to get freaky right now," she asked with a devilish glint.

"You're so disgusting, babe," Ali laughed as she pushed her arm. "No! I want something to actually eat. Food! Your daughter is having another weird craving."

"Damn," her wife said with a half frown. "And here I was thinking I was getting lucky."

"Maybe after you feed me," she said with an eye roll.

"Oooo, ok," she exclaimed as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Me and your daughter are hungry, horndog," she said unamused.

"Kidding," she cheesed and started rubbing her wife's stomach. "What do my two girls want? Please don't say that nasty ass Nutella sandwich."

Ali laughed and placed her hand on top of hers. "Actually, we want pizza," she informed.

Ashlyn turned over to the clock and then back to her. "It's 2 am, but maybe I can find a pizza place that's still open," she offered with an unsure shrug.

"I don't think they'll have what we want," she said with an amused glint.

"What do you want," she asked as her face dropped in confusion.

"Pepperoni, sardines, and garlic," she supplied with a sheepish smile.

"Really," she exclaimed as her face turned up in disgust.

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about it," she defended with a laugh.

"Urgh! Bleh! That's so freaking disgusting," she gagged as she stood to get ready.

Ali laughed and fell over to lay in her spot on her pillow. "Sorry for waking you up and asking you to go do this," she mumbled apologetically.

"I told you I don't care, Alex. I love taking care of my two girls. The only thing I hate is your weird food choices," Ashlyn chuckled as she slipped her sweater on.

"And we greatly appreciate it," Ali smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"That's what I live for," Ashlyn smiled as she leaned over to kiss her. "I'll be back in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too and be careful. Check on Tristan on your way out," Ali said and pecked her lips again.

"Two steps ahead of you, Mommy Bear," she winked as she headed out.

Ashlyn poked her head in Tristan's room as she left, and smiled at him still sleeping. She then hurried off to the jeep to search for an open pizza place. She drove around for about 30 minutes, before she realized there wasn't one open.

"Guess I'll have to make one," she sighed as she headed to the store.

She figured she could buy a good frozen pizza and then add all the other toppings on it. It was almost 3 am and she was amongst a few stragglers in the grocery store. She chuckled at her predicament and went through self-checkout.

She got home right around 3 and quickly headed to the kitchen. She took the frozen pizza out, added the sardines and garlic, then popped it in the already hot oven. She then leaned against the counter to watch it with a tired yawn.

"I called you, but you left your phone on the night stand! Where were you," Ali shouted in a whisper as she stormed over to her.

Ashlyn jumped at the sound of her voice and wiped her hand over her tired face. "Huh," she asked in tired confusion.

"I called you like 6 times, Ashlyn, but you left your phone on the night stand. How could you forget it? I thought something happened to you! You were gone for an hour," she explained in a scold.

"I couldn't find any place open, so I went to the store to just buy the stuff. I just put it in the oven," she yawned and stretched as she pointed to it.

Ali geared up to chastise her more, but closed her mouth and looked to the oven. "What," she asked in confusion.

"I had to go buy a pizza and put all of your weird toppings on it. I couldn't find a place open, and I'm sure they didn't have your request, anyways, so I went and made it myself," she answered simply.

Ali's body softened and she put her hand to her heart. "Baby. You didn't have to go through all of that trouble," she cooed as she walked up to her.

Ashlyn just smiled and hugged her so she could rest her head on her shoulder. "Nothing's too troubling for my girls," she sighed into her neck.

Ali smiled and started rubbing her hands up her back to relax her. "You're the best momma and wife ever," she mumbled into her chest.

"I try," she yawned.

"And we appreciate it," she smiled more and kissed above her heart.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Month 4: August

"Beautiful sound, isn't it," Dr. Stevens asked as she conducted their ultrasound.

They were excitedly getting their 4 month checkup. Everything was perfectly fine and they couldn't get enough of seeing their baby on the screen. They were both in awe at the little image on the screen and the heartbeat sounding throughout the room.

"I've never heard something so beautiful," Ali cried a little and squeezed her wife's hand tightly.

"Not since Tristan started saying he loved us or called us mom," Ashlyn agreed and wiped her own eyes on her shoulder.

Ali looked to her and agreed, before wiping her teary eyes for her. Ashlyn then leaned over to kiss her as they listened to their baby's strong heartbeat. They pulled back with huge grins and Dr. Stevens smiled at it as she continued moving over the baby.

"Do you wanna know the sex," she asked them.

"Yes, please! We've been telling everyone we think we're having a girl and want to give them an actual answer," Ali answered as she looked to her wife for confirmation.

"That would be nice," Ashlyn agreed and they all laughed.

"Well," Dr. Stevens started as she moved around on the baby. "Someone's a little shy and making it hard for me to see."

Ali and Ashlyn both chuckled as they stared at the screen hoping to catch a glimpse. Dr. Stevens started laughing all of a sudden as she moved around on the baby. Both parents looked to her in confused amusement and it made her laugh a little harder.

"Well, I hope you didn't buy anything pink," she smirked and took some pictures on the computer.

"A little boy," Ali asked as she put her hand over her heart in joy.

"That right there is the proof," Dr. Stevens chuckled as she pointed out the confirmation.

"Whoa! That's big," Ashlyn grinned as she looked closely and everyone laughed.

"He's so cute," Ali gushed as he showed his face some.

"He looks like you," Ashlyn mused.

"You're so sweet," Ali cooed and pinched her cheek.

Ashlyn shrugged sweetly and Ali brought her down for a celebratory kiss. Dr. Stevens smiled at them and took a few more pictures. When they pulled apart, they took a few more minutes to look at their little boy proudly and happily.

Their smiles never left, even after they got in the jeep to head home. They had so much good news to share with everyone and couldn't wait to do it. The most important person, being their son. They couldn't contain their excitement.

"Are you upset that we're not having a girl," Ashlyn asked as they pulled off.

Ali shrugged and continued staring at the pictures. "I'm a little disappointed, but I'm happy nonetheless. I'm just excited to have a baby, and whether that's a son or a daughter, it doesn't matter. We'll love it all the same," she answered truthfully.

"I agree," Ashlyn nodded with a smile. "I really wanted a girl, though. I keep imagining a little you running around, but our little boy will be just as cute as you. Ha, imagine a boy version of you?"

"You mean Kyle," her wife laughed.

"Awww, he's going to be so cute," she gushed at the thought.

"Now, we need a name for him," she giggled and looked through the pictures again.

"Oh, the joy," Ashlyn groaned quietly.

"It won't be that bad, Ashlyn," Ali assured with a chuckle.

"We'll see," Ashlyn mumbled, making her wife laugh more.

"In a few years, maybe you'll be carrying our little girl," Ali joked.

"God be with me through the whole thing if I do," Ashlyn groaned painfully at the thought.

"It won't be that bad, babe," Ali giggled and grabbed her hand to hold.

"We'll see if you're singing that same tune in 6 months," Ashlyn countered with a smirk

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything for your birthday," Ashlyn apologized into her wife's hair.

They had just got through telling everyone that they were having another boy, and were snuggled up on their bed. Tristan was out cold at the foot after watching some cartoons. He was the first one they told and he couldn't have been happier.

"We've been pretty busy and you were away for a game, so it's understandable," Ali assured her.

"Yeah, and we lost. I didn't even win the championship this season. Still, though, I wish we could've did something," she sighed as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"I told you that I didn't care and that it's ok, babe. There's always next year. I'm just happy to have you home with me now," she assured her as she snuggled into her more.

"I still say no, which is why I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow and to do some shopping. I've been hearing you complain to your mom about needing more maternity clothes, so I figured you'd like that," she grinned and kissed her hair.

Ali pulled back to look at her. "Seriously," she asked in surprise.

"Tomorrow is all about you," Ashlyn nodded and kissed her nose.

"Oh my God, I love you," Ali sighed dramatically and grabbed her face to kiss her. "I can't believe you're willing to do that with not only Shopaholic Ali, but Pregnant Ali!"

"Me either, but I love them," Ashlyn teased with a simple shrug.

"Loser," Ali chuckled and kissed her again.

They were interrupted by Ashlyn's phone ringing and Ali pulled away to let her check it. Ashlyn groaned and Ali laughed as she reached over to get it for her. The name on the caller ID made Ali's face drop in fear, but joy at the same time.

"It's Katy," she whispered, excitement tinging her voice.

"Ooooook," Ashlyn answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok?! That's all you have you to say," Ali yelled as she answered it.

That woke Tristan up with a start and he looked around groggily. Ali had the phone to her ear and Ashlyn thumped her shoulder to show her what she did. She apologized in a mumble and crawled over to lay with him to coaxe him back to sleep.

"Katy?! Katy, is eveything ok? Where's Veronica," she asked as she kissed the back of Tristan's head.

Ashlyn's face contorted into concern and she crawled over to them, pulling Tristan to her. He was sometimes a bad sleeper and she didn't want him to accidently hit Ali. She then zoned in on them talking on the phone.

"I'm about to be a mother," Katy replied in a quiet panick. "I didn't know who else to call. Veronica's water broke while we were getting ready to go to an event of mines, so I sped straight to the hospital. I'm literally standing right outside her room while she's yelling. We're both freaking out. I could us some support and would really love it if you guys came."

Ali was speechless, but had a huge, open mouth grin on her face. Her eyes were glistening and Ashlyn's face scrunched in even deeper confusion. Katy sounded so lost, but excited at the same time. Ali could also hear Veronica in the background.

"We're on the way! We'll be there in, like, 15 minutes. Just go back to Veronica," Ali said in an excited rush, then squealed as she got up. "Go help your wife! We'll be there in a minute."

"Oh my God," Katy breathed in deep relief. "Thank you so much! I'll see you soon and hopefully with a little girl."

Both women hung up quickly, Katy heading back in to her wife and Ali waddling a little, but quickly to get ready. Veronica and Katy wanted to be surprised with the sex of their baby at birth. They wanted it as a surpriese for everyone and were about to find out soon.

"I'll get Tristan's bag ready and you put some shoes on him! We've gotta get to the hospital now," Ali ordered as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

"Jesus! Is Veronica alright," Ashlyn asked in concern as she hopped out of bed.

"They're having their baby," Ali squealed again and left to his room.

Ashlyn's face dropped in shock and she stayed there for a moment. "Fuck," she whispered and ran her hand down her face.

"Ashlyn! Get your butt in gear and let's go," Ali yelled.

That jolted her back to reality and she grabbed their sleeping son. She quickly ran to his room where Ali was tossing things into his bag at the speed of light. Ashlyn swallowed with a nervous smile and then got some shoes on Tristan as fast as possible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's so beautiful," Ali gushed at the happy family on the bed.

"Baby," Tristan smiled as he pointed to him.

"Yeah, bud, that's a baby. A little boy just like you," Ashlyn smiled to her smart 3 year old.

Veronica was sweaty, hair sticking to her forehead, and she looked drained of everything. Katy was sitting on the bed next to her and holding their son like the proud mother she was. Ashlyn made sure to snap a few pictures of them.

"Thanks, guys. More importantly, thanks for coming. I know she needed someone here," Veronica smiled thankfully with a tired voice.

"I wasn't that bad," Katy laughed quietly as she looked at their little boy.

"Yeah, sure you wasn't. Ali already told me," her wife teased with a gentle laugh.

"Ok, maybe I was a little," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's all good. I'll be doing the same thing in January, so keep that phone by you," Ashlyn half joked with a wink to Katy.

"Right on," she winked back and everyone laughed quietly.

"How does it feel," Ali asked them.

"Like everything you said and more," Katy smiled.

"The moment I first saw him, I knew it was faith. I've never felt something like this before, except when we got married," Veronica agreed as she rubbed her wife's back.

"Couldn't have said it better," Katy winked and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Veronica whispered with a smile.

"I love you and him more," Katy smiled gently and pecked her lips.

"Ugh, my heart," Ali gushed and fell into her wife's side.

"We'll be there soon, honey," Ashlyn chuckled into her hair and kissed her temple.

"Do you guys wanna hold him," Katy asked and stood.

"If it's alright," Ali answered a little shyly and stepped closer.

"Of course, it is. Say hi to your future baby boy's best friend," Veronica said and waved her over as everyone laughed.

Ali walked over and Katy carefully placed the sleeping boy in her arms. She gently patted his back and rocked him as she stared at him with an excited smile. Ashlyn walked over to her and shifted Tristan higher in her arms to look at him.

"What's up, Louis Nolan Gallini-Pearce," Ashlyn whispered down to him with a smile.

"Baby," Tristan grinned as he pointed to the baby.

"Yeah, baby. We're going to have one soon too. You're going to be a big brother to a little brother," Ali smiled to him cutely.

"Brudder," he said as he inspected Louis closely.

Everyone laughed at how cute Tristan was being with baby Louis, and he giggled to the baby. Louis stretched and yawned in Ali's arm, making the cutest little sounds. Katy put an arm around Veronica, kissing her forehead as they smile at their son with pride.

"What are you guys going to name your boy," Katy asked them curiously.

Ali and Ashlyn exchanged a look and both shrugged at each other. Katy and Veronica laughed at it and they joined in sheepishly. They had some ideas, but were still undecided. They wanted their son's name special like Tristan's.

"We've been tossing some ideas to each other, but nothing concrete," Ashlyn informed with a little shrug.

"Yeah," Ali agreed as she looked to her wife. "I think we know what we want, but we just haven't said it yet."

"And that is," her wife asked in amusement.

"Our brothers names," she answered teasingly.

"It would be easy and holds a lot of meaning for us," Ashlyn nodded approvingly.

"It's settled then! Christopher Kyle Krieger-Harris," Ali stated with finality.

"My brother's name first," Ashlyn asked softly in surprise.

"Yeah," Ali simply said. "I want his name first and my brother's as the middle. Is that ok with you?"

Ashlyn smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Whatever you want," she said even more softly.

"I want that," Ali smiled and leaned up to peck her.

Katy and Veronica just watched them have their moment with smiles. They knew themselves how hard it was to come up with a name for their child. He would have to carry it for the rest of his life, after all.

"Well, that was easy," Katy sighed with a smile.

"Too easy. Why'd it take us forever to come up with our son's name," Veronica asked.

"Because you wanted to name him after every fancy namebrand you could before finally settling on Louis," her wife reminded her with a chuckle.

"And you named him after a baseball player," she retorted with an eye roll.

"A very great baseball player," she smiled with a proud nod.

"Whatever," Veronica said uninterested. "You and your obsession with pitchers."

"You know me so well. Love you," Katy laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe, he'll go pro and take care of us," Veronica chuckled at the thought.

"That's the plan," Katy laughed and hugged her close.

They turned back to Ashlyn holding Louis close to her chest and talking to him. Ali was holding Tristan's hand as they stared at them with smiles. Katy and Veronica smiled even more at the sight, leaning their heads together to watch.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Month 5: September

"Will you at least hear me out, Ali," Ashlyn pleaded as she followed her around the house.

"For what?! Sounds like you already made your decision. What else do you need to talk to me about, if you didn't want to talk to me about it IN THE FIRST PLACE," Ali yelled as she stormed into the kitchen.

Ashlyn sighed deeply and longly, running her hands down her face in frustration. Ali wasn't just pissed at her, she was blazing hot mad. Ashlyn didn't know why, though, seeing as how she hadn't done anything yet. She was actually innocent.

"Alex," she started slowly and carefully. "I didn't even give them an answer yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Funny," Ali exclaimed in humourless laughter, "because you've been talking to them for a week now and thinking about it. You seem to have already made your decision, Ashlyn. Please, don't let me stop it!"

"I've only been talking to them about what they would offer. That's it! I was going to talk to you about it first before deciding anything," Ashlyn explained in exasperation.

"Don't lie to me," Ali said in anger. "They said that you were thinking about taking it. I'm not stupid, Ashlyn. What the hell are you thinking?! What makes you think playing overseas is a smart fucking decision right now!"

"I was thinking about my family and how we were going to be having a baby soon. We could use the extra money, Ali. That's all I was thinking about the whole time; about taking care of you and our sons," her wife reminded her in a frustrated breath.

"About us? Ashlyn, for fuck sakes, how the HELL do you think I would be able to take care of me and Tristan BY MYSELF?! You wouldn't be a simple phone call away, you'd be a thousand fucking miles away! I can't take care of Tristan as comfortably as I want to alone, Ashlyn," she stated in frustration.

"You two could come with me," she offered lamely, not thinking too clearly about things.

"Come with you? Are you out of your damn mind! This pregnancy is hard enough and you want me to fly to SWEDEN?! Moving our family all the way there for possibly a few months until the start of the Spirit season?! What the hell is wrong with you?? Did you think any of this through," she asked her incredulously, hands thrown in the air.

Ashlyn gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of her neck. Ali was mad and she had every right to be, but her pregnancy hormones amped it up to a scary level. Ashlyn really wished she wasn't caught by surprise when she walked through the front door 20 minutes ago.

A week ago, a Swedish team offered her a contract to come play during her offseason. The second she heard it, she remembered the extra money she was making with Tyreso and the ways she could provide for her family. The contract they offered was larger too.

They wanted her bad, and if Ali was able to play, she would've had a fat contract too. They weren't pinching for pennies, but Ashlyn wanted to be able to give her family everything she could. That's honestly all she thought and didn't think Ali would flip if they talked about it.

Lady luck wasn't on her side, though, and Ali answered her phone for her. She had accidently left it when she left to go drop Tristan off at Niki's to hang out. Her best friend had been wanting to spend time with him all week and finally had the time.

Ashlyn walked into the house, whisteling happily and twirling her keys, to a fuming Ali. She was waiting for her by the staircase, foot tapping and arms crossed over her chest. Ashlyn just continued smiling as she went for a kiss and to ask what was for dinner.

Ali didn't even let her get close, before she started poking her in the chest and accusing her of leaving them. Ashlyn was beyond confused at first, until Ali shoved her phone into her chest hard. Ashlyn fumbled with it, but caught it to look at it in confusion.

The second she saw the familiar number, dread came over her and she gulped nervously. She knew not talking to Ali about this at first would be bad, but she didn't think this bad. She wanted to have something decent to propose to her first.

Ali started poking her chest again and hurling things at her in German. Ashlyn had to literally snap out of staring at her wife in lust at the sound of it, and get her mind straight. A pregnant and pissed off Ali was not a nice combination at all.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't think this throu-," Ashlyn started before she was cut off.

"Ya fucking think! You didn't think this through at ALL! You want our son born in Sweden instead of here at home where we belong?! To have all of our family and friends miss it?! What the hell, Ashlyn," Ali asked furiously and stormed off upstairs.

Ashlyn clenched her jaw and blew out a breath as she followed after her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that through, either. Like I said, all I was thinking about was providing for my family. I'm so sorry for not talking to you about this from the beginning," she said, desperation and regret in her voice.

Ali turned around fast and put a hand to her chest to stop her from running into her. "We're married, wife and wife, and we're supposed to tell each other everything. This is a huge decison that affects not just you, but me and your sons too. What the HELL made you think I'd be ok with you leaving us here to go play soccer overseas," she asked angrily with tears pooling her eyes.

Ashlyn's whole body slumped sadly at the sight. "Alex, I never wanted you to think that I was just going to up and leave you. I wasn't going to just abandon you and the boys like that. I love you guys so much and I just want to give you three everything I can. That's all I was doing, honey," she explained in a sad and quiet tone, reaching out for her arm.

Ali snatched it away and moved back. "Giving us your all means you being here. You don't know what could happen that whole time you're gone. I could deliver early, something else could happen with the baby, something could happen to Tristan, anything! You say that you weren't going to just abandon us, but that's basically what you were doing. Do you know how that feels?? ESPECIALLY, in my current state," she asked her in a quiet, angry tone with some tears escaping.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and looked down at the floor in shame. "No, and I'm sorry. I didn't think about anything like that happening and I feel terrible. I'm so sorry, Ali," she apologized again.

"Stop apologizing to me. If money is such an issue, Ashlyn, then say something to me. I told you that before we started this and you said everything would be ok. I didn't think that meant you running off to Sweden to play soccer. Hope you have fun," Ali bit out and walked off into their room.

The slamming of the door made Ashlyn flinch and she looked up to it. Her face was one of depression, all from the tone and look in her wife's face. She really upset Ali and she hated that she did. She walked up to knock, but then lowered her hand to somberly walk away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's pissed, Abby," Ashlyn groaned into her phone, face in her hand.

"I can see why, though," Abby stated in thought.

Ashlyn pulled her head back in surprise. "Thanks for making me feel even more like shit," she snorted and ran her fingers through her hair in irritation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, kid," Abby apologized sheepishly.

"What do I do," Ashlyn moaned desperately, lightly beating her fist against her forehead.

"Calm down, calm down," Abby tried to comfort and then sighed. "Do you even want to go play for this team?"

"No," she answered with a frown. "I seriously was only thinking about it to help bring in some extra cash. I haven't signed a damn contract or anything! She wouldn't hear anything I had to say at all!"

"Hmmm," she started. "This is tricky, Ash. You didn't sign a contract or anything, but to Ali, just talking contracts and things is not something a woman in her position wants to hear. Being pregnant and having to keep up with a 3 year old is hard enough with your wife away at work. To find out your wife has been talking to a team about going overseas to play for them is FRIGHTENING. I can only imagine the stress."

Ashlyn listened to her, then dropped her head into her hand again. "I'm so fucking stupid. Once again, I wasn't thinking through everything clearly. I mean, I was hoping to have something good to show her before I said anything, anyways! I just wanted to have options for my family," she explained, closing her eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And I understand that more than anyone. That's all I want and do for me and Huffy. Now that we're about to get pregnant, I can only imagine how far I'd go to give them everything I can. That's who we are; never ending providers for our families. Try to explain that to Ali without making her feel like you're choosing something else over them. Make her see what she already knows."

"And what's that?"

"That everything was done out of love. That you just want the best for your family."

"That's all I want."

"Are you even going to accept their offer?"

"No. I want to be here with my family. I want to be here for the birth of our son. I want to see his beautiful face looking just like her's, and Tristan grinning from ear to ear like the proud big brother he is. I just want my family."

"And that's all she wrote," Abby simply stated.

"That's all she wrote," Ashlyn agreed queitly after a moment, small smile tugging at her lips.

"Now go tell your wife," Abby chuckled and hung up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali was laying with her back to the door and in the middle of their bed, crying into her pillow. It had been an hour after her fight with Ashlyn and she was starting to regret it. She knew her wife would never leave them, but her emotions were everywhere at the time.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," she grumbled as she wiped her eyes furiously.

Ali knew Ashlyn was just putting them first like always. She knew in her heart she would never leave her by herself with their chidren and no help. They were her world, just like they were her's. Her anger and emotions beat her talking before her heart did, though.

There was a quiet knock on the door followed by the sound of it opening. Ali didn't have to look and see it was Ashlyn. Her shuffling footsteps were of one someone who felt they were in trouble and feeling terrible. It made her heart clench at the sound of them.

"Can we please talk," Ashlyn asked quietly.

Ali shut her eyes tightly and tried to not cry anymore. She knew if Ashlyn saw she was, she'd feel a million times more horrible about everything. She didn't want that, but a sniffle and a not so quiet sob escaped her. Ashlyn immediately spooned her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, babe," she started rambling into her shoulder in a strained voice. "I'm so sorry and you were right about everything. I'm a fucking selfish idiot for abandoning you and our boys. I shouldn't have even entertained that team with the idea of me coming. I should've just told them no at first. I should've told YOU everything at first. Please, stop crying. I'm so sorry."

Ali just cried harder at the pain in her voice and turned to her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come at you like that. You weren't abandoning us, Ashlyn, and I know you never would. I was just scared and didn't want to even think about you leaving. I can't do this by myself, and the thought of possibly having to scared me. I was just scared, baby. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that. I'm so sorry," she apologized as she ran her hands over her wife's face and hair.

"It's ok, Alex. I'm not going anywhere," she assured and grabbed her face gently. "I'm not leaving you and our sons. I was never going to take that contract. I wasn't going to take it unless you wanted me to. I only didn't tell you about it, because I wanted to have something good to propose to you. That's all it was and it was never a secret. Honest to God truth, babe. That's all it was."

Ali sniffled and ran her hand under her nose. "I know. I just,...just thinking about you not being here and missing out on something sucks! It scares me about the possible bad things, but hurts that you could miss something important. I don't even want to think about delivering without you with me," she confessed quietly.

"You won't have to," her wife promised with a gentle smile. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for it all. I promise you that. We won't ever talk about me leaving again. I'm not going anywhere and when January comes, we'll have two beautiful boys in this house. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Damn pregnancy hormones," Ali sniffled in a laugh after a moment and her wife joined.

"It's ok. I prepared myself," Ashlyn joked to further ease the tension.

Ali smiled, but then it fell when she remembered something. "Are we short on money or something? I checked our accounts and stuff, but everythi-," she started in a little panick.

"We're perfectly fine with money, babe," Ashlyn assured with a kiss. "I told you to not worry about that and that it was my job. You just focus on getting ready to deliver our baby boy."

"But, you said-,"

"I just want extra money to spoil you guys with, but we're perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. I promise we're more than ok."

"If we weren't, would you tell me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Ashlyn!"

"What? I told you it was my job and I meant that. You have enough to stress about. You have to squeeze out a 8 lb. baby in a few months! Money should be the last of your worries, Ali."

"Remember what I said about us being married, being wife and wife, and we're supposed to tell each other everything?"

"Oh, boy, don't I. Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ashlyn. That applies here more than anything."

"Kidding, wifey. Fiiiiiiiiine, ok. I would let you know."

"Good wife," Ali smiled and patted her cheek.

"After I robbed a bank and deposited the money," Ashlyn muttered off to the side with a smirk.

Ali smacked her shoulder and they both laughed. "Not funny, ass. I'd be driving the getaway car, anyways," she said with her nose in the air some.

"Ha! Not my pregnant wife. You'll be somewhere in Cancun, soaking up some sun and sipping on a virgin Pina Colada with Tristan right beside you! I'll handle all the dirty work and you just spend it," she grinned as she hugged her close and kissed her deeply.

"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather be wielding a gun right beside you," her wife smiled and pecked her lips.

"So, you wanna have Tristan and Christopher as our getaway drivers too," she chuckled as their noses touched.

"Maybe, when they're older," she joked and they both laughed.

"You're crazy, but I love it," she whispered as she stared into her eyes.

"Crazy for you," she whispered back seriously. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashlyn said gently and dipped down for a long kiss.

"You know what else I love," Ali asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"What," Ashlyn asked as she stared at her lips.

Ali didn't answer and just lightly ran her hand from her wife's shirt to her pants. She unbuttoned them and bit her bottom lip with a seductive look. Ashlyn groaned and dipped back down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Ali smiled into it in victory.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you or the baby," Ashlyn said against her lips and removed her shirt.

"You won't," Ali promised as she grabbed her neck to bring her closer.

Ali loved being pregnant, but Ashlyn loved it more when she got like this.


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this satisfies your national team thirst phm :)

Chapter 114

Month 6: October

Ashlyn hit the ground hard and rolled just a few feet away from the goal. Ali was on her feet immeditely in worry, panick setting in and fear right behind it. Viktor stood with her and put a comforting arm around her, while Kyle stood with Tristan in his arms.

Ashlyn was on the ground, rolling around some and kicking her feet into the ground in obvious pain. Whitney was immediately by her side and Broon was in the Australian players face just as fast. Kling had to grab her arm and drag her away just as the official arrived.

Ali was trying to see what was wrong, but there was a crowd of players there. She saw Whitney hurridley motion for the trainers and Ali's heart dropped. She subconsciously put a hand over her swollen belly and looked for a way on to the field. Kyle noticed and stopped her.

"Wait a second, Alex," he said gently, hand on her arm to stop her from running off.

"For what, Kyle?! She could be seriously hurt," she snapped and tried to walk past him.

"For one, your son who needs his mother with him right about now," he reminded her gently and not letting go.

Pregnant Ali's emotions were all over the place and she fought hard to not cry. The second she laid eyes on Tristan, who was looking from her to Ashlyn sadly, she swallowed it all down. Her watery eyes didn't stop, though, and a quick tear escaped.

Kyle thumbed it away with a reassuring smile. "Sit with him and Viktor. I'll go see what I can find out," he promised and kissed her temple.

She nodded slowly and tried to get herself together. "Please, hurry," she whispered and looked back to Ashlyn.

The trainers were still talking to her as she just laid there on the field. Ali didn't see exactly where she got hurt at and that worried her more. She just hoped it wasn't another concussion or anything. She just hoped she was ok and would get up.

"Take him," Kyle grunted as he passed his nephew to his boyfriend. "I'll be back in a minute. Take care of them for me."

"I've got them," Viktor smiled assuringly with a nod.

Kyle smiled back with his own nod, then looked to his sister. Ali looked ready to completely fall apart if she didn't get some news soon, so he squeezed her arm to comfort her before rushing off. Ali just continued to watch a downed Ashlyn helplessly.

"Momma ok," Tristan asked sadly.

Ali turned to him in Viktor's arms and mustered up an encouraging smile. "She's ok, baby. She just got tired and wanted to take a break. You know how you and her always play soccer outside and then take a water break," she asked him as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes," he smiled and nodded at the memories.

"That's what she's doing," she said and kissed his hand.

He took that as everything he needed to know that she was alright, and Ali smiled at it. She was relieved to put him at ease, even if she wasn't. Viktor saw the emotions running through her and smiled assuringly as he squeezed her close.

"She'll be ok, Alexandra," he promised and kissed the top of her head.

"God, I hope so," she whispered as she held her stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn ended up having to be helped off the field to the bench. Her international friendly was done for the day and she was clearly upset about it. Rightfully so, too. Being challenged on a corner and having an opponent run smack into you at full speed was ridiculous.

Her whole body hurt and her back was the worst. She landed right on it and wouldn't be surprised if something was wrong. She couldn't even get up when she hit the ground and rolled around to try to relieve the pain. That didn't work at all and hurt more.

She wanted to continue playing, but the trainers told her they weren't going to risk something worse happening in a friendly. Ashlyn didn't like that and argued with them some. They cut her off with finality and she had no choice but to comply with them.

Now, she was throwing her towel on the ground and cursing under her breath. The trainers continued looking her over and asking her questions. She mumbled her answers as she rubbed at the pain in her neck. Coach came down and gave her a pat on the back.

"You'll get them next time, Harris," she assured.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied somberly.

Ashlyn then stood and tried to hide the grimace from her back pain. She stretched her arms and back out as she made her way to the cooler. Just as she was getting something to drink, she heard her brother-in-law arguing with someone.

She followed his voice to him leaning off the side of the railing to a security guard. They were in a heated argument and Kyle was smacking the wall of the railing. He looked like he was a word away from getting thrown out or worse, so she made her way over.

"Kyle! What the hell are you doing, dude," she exclaimed in concern.

"This guy is being a jerk! All I asked him to do was call someone over so I could check up on you," he yelled with an angry/annoyed look at the man.

"Sorry, but this wall is here for a reason and so am I, sir. You need to go back to your seat," he warned as he pointed to the stands.

Kyle clicked his tongue with an eye roll. "Puhleeeeaaase! Get a real job. She's my sister-in-law, so back off," he stated and ignored him.

"Sir, I said go back to your seat. Now," he threatened and grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Make me! Why don't you go find someone else to harass, like some kids for missing the trash can with their nachos. Buh bye, grandpa," he retorted with a sassy/annoyed wave and eye roll.

"Why, you little-," the guard growled and moved towards him.

"Hold up! He's really my brother-in-law, sir. I'm sure he's just down here to check on me for my wife and our son. Please don't call for back up or anything," Ashlyn pleaded as she stepped forward, hands raised in defense.

"He's got a big mouth and I don't like it," he fumed as he turned to her.

"You don't have to like it, my boyfriend does," Kyle said with pursed lips.

"Oh my God, Kyle! Shut up," Ashlyn exclaimed, trying to hide her amusement.

"That's it! Your game is over for today, pal," the man yelled and put the walkie to his mouth.

"Wait! Please don't do that. My wife, his sister, is sitting down there 6 months pregnant and with our 3 year old. He's the only one with her and she needs that right now. I know she's pulling her hair out with worry over me. Just let me talk to him real quick," she pleaded again, grabbing his arm to stop him.

The old man softened some and contemplated for a moment. "You have 2 minutes," he said and raised his fingers to show her.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief as she bowed a little and let him go.

"Try and teach that brother-in-law of yours some manners, hmm," he said with a look to Kyle.

"God, go away," Kyle groaned in annoyance with an eye roll.

"Stop or I'm not naming my son after you," Ashlyn stated, but sneakingly winked to him.

"Fine," he conceded, but looked off to the side to smile.

"Good brother. Thank you, sir," she smiled and nodded to the security guard.

"Just hurry up," the man nodded and walked off to give them privacy.

"I could shove that walkie talkie up his as-," Kyle started with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up and talk to me. What's up," Ashlyn chuckled as she walked over to him.

Kyle tore his eyes from the man with an eye roll and looked down to her. "How are you feeling," he asked in concern and leaned over closer.

"Like shit. My whole body hurts and my back worst of all. Just tell Ali I'm fine," she said and gave him a thumbs up.

"You know I hate lying to my sister," he stated with a headshake.

"And I do too, but she's pregnant and we don't want to stress her or your baby nephew. Remember," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Ugh, I hate when you do that. Fine! If shit hits the fan, this was all your idea," he frowned with a finger pointed at her.

"It always is," she laughed and bumped fists with him.

"It really is this time," he chuckled and stood straight. "See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you more, bro. Tell my wife and kids the same along with your baby daddy," she yelled to him as he walked away.

Kyle just raised his hand to her in acknowledgement and she laughed on her way back to the bench. She flashed the security guy a smile and wink of thanks to which he gave a slight head nod. Ashlyn then zoned back in on the remainder of the game in slight pain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's my big boy! Did you have fun at the game with mommy, Uncle Kyle, and Viktor," Ashlyn asked her son as he barreled into her legs.

"Yes! But not when you got hurded," he answered in a frown and looked her over when she bent eye level to him.

Ashlyn chuckled and grunted through some pain to pick him up. "I know, I'm sorry. Can I get a hug and a kiss to make it feel better," she asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Momma," he grinned and gave her requests. "I lub you."

"I love you more, Trissy," she smiled as she held him close.

"Are you ok," Ali practically yelled as she waddled over.

"Be careful, Alex," Ashlyn laughed as she rushed to meet her halfway.

"Me be careful?! That girl tried to take your head off! She's lucky I wasn't playing or able to make it down here. Are you ok," Ali asked again and grabbed her arm to look her over.

"Head off," Tristan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Figure of speech, son. Go hang with Aunt Whitney," Ashlyn laughed and ruffled his hair as she set him down.

"You ok, Momma," he asked again and held her middle finger tightly.

"I'm way better after I got hugs and kisses from you," she assured him with a smile and nod.

"Ok," he grinned and scampered off to Whitney.

"Such a sweet kid," Ashlyn mused as she stared off after him.

"Ashlyn, are you ok," Ali asked again in concern.

Ashlyn turned to her and gave her an assuring smile. "I'll be ok, babe," she smiled softly as she stepped closer to her.

"'I'll be ok' and 'I'm ok' are two different things," Ali said suspiciously.

"Well, when you figure it out, Nancy Drew, let me know," Ashlyn chuckled as she slyly tried to avoid eye contact. "Where's Kyle and Viktor?"

"You're not slick and they're talking to friends in the stands. Wanna try this again," Ali challenged with a look.

"Try what?"

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris."

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris."

"This isn't funny."

"Really? Tobin and Alex think it is."

"Ashlyn."

"Alex."

"Always this annoying game with you."

"I think it's funny."

"I think your wife is going to kill you," Tobin snickered behind her hand.

"That or something else is going to be off the table for later. You look like you need a good massage, Ashlyn. I don't think Ali would be up for that later if she's annoyed with you," Alex joked with a wink to Ali.

"You better warn her," Ali stated as she looked back to her wife.

"Don't you kids have somewhere else to be," Ashlyn scoffed with an eye roll.

"Maybe, but this is always fun to watch," Tobin grinned and watched them.

"Really fun," Alex agreed and high fived her.

"Ugh, kids these days," Ashlyn muttered under her breath.

"You're, like, literally a few years older than me, dude," Tobin laughed.

"Didn't know 30 was the new 60," Alex teased to Tobin behind her hand.

"I heard that, Baby Horse," Ali said with a sassy smile.

"Whoops, sorry," she apologized with hands raised in surrender.

"I did too," Broon added and slung an arm around the younger girls shoulders. "You ok, Ashlyn?"

"I'm great. Thanks for going all Rhonda Rousey on that chick earlier too," Ashlyn winked to her.

"No one messes with my keeper, or my teammates in general," she winked back. "Hey, Ali. How are ya?"

"I'd be better if my wife would tell me what was wrong with her," she answered with a pointed look at Ashlyn.

"The trainers are right there behind you," Broon offered innocently.

"Broon," Ashlyn exclaimed as she looked to her in shock.

"What," the woman asked in confusion.

"Thank you, Becky. I thought they had left," Ali smiled and headed over to them after shooting her wife a look, who followed behind her.

"You just got Ashlyn in trouble, but it's all good," Tobin informed her with a nonchalant wave.

"Whoops! So much for taking care of my keeper," Broon laughed and they joined in.

They watched as Ali talked to the trainers and Ashlyn stood behind her to motion for them to be quiet. Ali knew she was doing it and elbowed her in the stomach as she continued talking. Ashlyn winced and leaned over to grab at her stomach as they all laughed at her.

"Ah, married life," Tobin sighed in amusement.

"It's as blissful and stressful as everyone says it is too," Alex nodded knowingly and everyone chuckled.

"What is," Carli asked as she sidled up next to them.

"Married life," Broon answered as they all continued staring at the couple.

Carli grimaced and widened her eyes some. "Next topic," she mumbled and wiped her face on her jersey.

"One of these days you'll get hitched, Lloyd," Broon teased and tickled her side.

"We'll see," she grimaced again and they all laughed.

"Who's getting hitched," Syd and Kristie asked as they walked up.

"Carli," Alex, Broon, and Tobin answered in unison.

"The hell," the woman snorted.

"Yeah, even I don't see that," Syd agreed with her.

"That's 'cause you two are practically the same," Kristie said pointedly.

"And you can't ever keep your tongue in your mouth, but do you see me calling you out," she countered and playfully hit it.

Kristie scolded her and rubbed her mouth. "I told you that it's a habit," she reminded her.

"And I don't need a man," Syd countered with a laugh.

"Whatever," Kristie muttered and licked her lips again.

"You alright, Harris," Pinoe asked, smacking her butt then hugging Ali.

"She would be if she answered my questions the first time," Ali answered and hugged her back, but then elbowed her.

"Ouch! What I do," Pinoe asked and grabbed her ribs.

"What'd I say about those wandering hands of yours all over my woman," Ali teased.

"Well, sorr-rry. I can't help it she's so hot," Pinoe teased back and went over to Ashlyn.

Ali moved to hit her again, but she dodged it. "Punk. Wait until I'm able to run after your ass again," she chuckled and rested her hand on her belly.

"Pinoe's my wing woman, anyways," Ashlyn supplied innocently as she stood straight and rubbed her still sore stomach.

Ali gave her a light smack with her purse on the arm. "You don't need a wing woman anymore. Remember," she scolded playfully and Pinoe laughed.

"You know what I meant," Ashlyn tried to explain and rubbed her arm.

"No, I don't. I don't think your girl will, either, Megan," Ali threatened jokingly.

"Ummm, you know what? I've gotta go," Pinoe said quickly and scurried off.

"Yeah, you better," Ali smirked and went over to her wife.

"You're terrible, babe," Ashlyn chuckled as they watched her run to her girlfriend.

Ali rubbed her hands over her swollen belly with a smile. "It's funny. Are you sure you're feeling ok," she asked her for the millionth time.

Ashlyn sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement. "I promise you I'm fine, Alex. The important question is are you and Christopher ok," she asked in concern and looked to her stomach.

"We're ok. Just worried about you more," Ali assured with a smile.

"I'm ok as long as you guys are," Ashlyn smiled back.

Ali was still rubbing her hands along her stomach when she felt something she'd never forget. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Ashyn noticed and grew concerned, panick setting in, as well. Ali had tears in her eyes as she felt Christopher kick.

"What's wrong?? Is it the baby?! Is it time," Ashlyn rushed out and stepped to her to lead her out.

"Ashlyn," Ali laughed through some tears. "For the thousandth time! You'd know if I was about to deliver, because I would be screaming my head off and trying to strangle you at the same time. He kicked."

Ashlyn's face went from concern to confusion. "Huh," she asked and came closer.

Ali just grabbed her hand and felt around for him again. Ashlyn just stared at their hands as it dawned on her what her wife said. Excitement came across her whole being and she bent eye level to their baby. Then, she felt him kick and she got tears in her own eyes.

"Holy shit! He kicked! He kicked my hand! Fuck, he's got a pretty good leg," Ashlyn grinned excitedly.

Ali ignored her cussing and instead held their hands there. "Doesn't he," she agreed and held her hand tightly.

Ashlyn looked up to her and stared at her for a moment with a smile. "I love you," she winked.

"I love you more," Ali smiled.

Their little moment was broken up by Tristan running up to them and Whitney walking behind. Ashlyn kept her hand there and Ali held it as they looked to their oldest boy in excitement. They had been waiting on the baby to kick and he wanted to feel it the most.

"Guess what, Trissy," Ashlyn asked with a huge grin.

"What," he asked and went to hold Ali's hand.

"Your little brother kicked," Ali beamed and placed her hand on top of his head.

Tristan's eyes widened and he moved to be in front of her stomach. "Weally," he asked and reached his hands up to put on her belly.

"Really, really," Ashlyn chuckled and set him on her knee.

Ali looked down to them as best as she could and smiled. Ashlyn had him on her knee, chin on his shoulder and talking in his ear as they felt around. Tristan was grinning and nodding along to whatever she said. Ali felt him kick again and guided their hands to him.

The moment Tristan felt his little brother kick, he squealed in excitement. He turned his head to Ashlyn to point and then looked up to Ali to point. They both laughed at him and then he laid the side of his head there, hugging his brother with his little arms.

"Ugh, my heart," Ali cooed as she put her hand on top of his head.

"Mines too," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed his head.

"What's going on," Whitney asked as she observed them.

"Your godson kicked," Ashlyn grinned.

"What?! Oh my God, guys! He's kicking," Whitney yelled excitedly and pointed to the baby.

They all turned around and rushed to them quickly, happy faces eager to get a feel. Whitney cut them off and went to touch first with Tristan. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at each other and all the love surrounding them.

"Wait until your brother feels," Ashlyn laughed.

"We're about to find out," Ali giggled as she saw him heading towards them.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Month 7: November

"Did you do your hour of Mozart, babe," Ashlyn asked as she came into their bedroom.

Ali rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. "Ashlyn, I'm sure if I miss a day the world won't stop spinning," she teased.

"Be that as it may, we still need to do it. Our future Einstein needs his hour of classical music," Ashlyn stated and grabbed the earphones.

Ali rolled her eyes again and continued reading. "Whatever you say, babe," she replied.

Ashlyn grabbed her iPod and went to her playlist specifically for the baby. It was named 'Christopher's Smart Music' and she laughed every time she read it. Ali knew what was so funny and quietly chuckled as she flipped a page.

"Luckily, these stretch pretty good," Ashlyn mused as she placed them on her wife's stomach.

Tristan came trudging in and went straight to Ali's side. Ashlyn was laying across the bed on her stomach and holding the earphones in place, head on Ali's thighs and listening along. Tristan smiled at Ali and she returned it as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What's up, honey," she asked him.

"I lay der," he asked, pointing at the spot next to her.

Ali smiled wider and nodded happily. "Of course, you can. Get on from the foot of the bed," she instructed and pointed where.

"Ok," he simply said and went to get on.

He climbed up and over with help from Ashlyn lending him her arm while she laid in her spot. He thanked her and his parents chuckled at him. He tried to make his way to Ali, but ended up stepping on Ashlyn's back and she groaned in pain.

"Sowwy, Momma," he apologized and kissed the back of her head when he fell on her.

"You're killing me, Squirt," she groaned again when he stepped on her fingers.

Tristan laughed at the name she used for him and moved over to sit by Ali. When he was introduced to Finding Nemo, he fell in love with it and loved the turtles the most. Ashlyn loved it and told him that he was Squirt and she was Crush. It fit their surfing style so well.

"Maybe, you shouldn't take up the whole bed then," Ali laughed as she hugged him close.

Ashlyn just snorted and continued laying in her spot while holding the earphones in place. Ali giggled and then proceeded to hold a conversation with Tristan about his day. He informed her about what happened today on his cartoons like a woman did about her soap operas.

"How did Doc McStuffins save the day," Ali asked him.

"She pudded de toy ouside to dry and it got bedder," he informed as he pointed out the window.

"Really," Ali asked curiously with wide eyes.

"Yeah! And den dey got cookies," he grinned widely.

"Cookies?? How does the toys eat cookies," she asked him with a faint, knowing smile.

She knew Tristan was making this up, because her and Ashlyn had already seen that episode with him before. They both knew he was just trying to get some cookies and thought it was funny. Ali could feel Ashlyn silently laughing into her legs.

"I dunno, Mommy. Doc's mommy made dem and dey eaded dem," he simply answered with an innocent shrug.

"Did they look like delicious cookies," Ali asked, loving the game her son was playing.

"Yes! Weally, weally good! Your cookies bedder," he smiled sweetly.

"You really love my cookies, huh," she giggled and kissed his head.

"Lots! Dey're Nanna good," he nodded happily.

"She learned how to make cookies from great grandma," Ashlyn informed from her spot.

"Weally," he asked Ali curiously.

"Really, really," she chuckled and pulled him closer

Tristan looked to be in thought for a moment. "I weally want cookies," he said.

"Yeah, I saw that from a mile away," Ali teased and scratched her fingers over his head.

"He's good. Real good," Ashlyn agreed with a muffled laugh.

Tristan scrunched his forehead in confusion. "What, Mommy? What I good at," he asked curiously.

"Conning me into making you some cookies," she laughed and tickled his side.

"I didn' conned," he laughed as he squirmed and his parents laughed.

"Nice job, son," Ashlyn winked to him then fell back in her spot.

"Nice job what," Ali asked her with a sassy face.

"Oh, come on! You know you're going to make him cookies," she stated with a knowing laugh.

"You don't know that," she retorted.

Ashlyn picked back up on her hands and gave her a look that said 'Yeah right.'. Ali stared her down, trying to keep up her hard front, but failed after a second. Ashlyn laughed and kissed her belly as she removed the earphones. Ali rolled her eyes with a little laugh.

"I can't deny my baby anything," she admitted as she kissed his head.

"Chrissy wants cookies too," Tristan asked excitedly and sat up to touch her stomach.

"She meant you, but probably, Squirt," Ashlyn laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Actually, they don't sound bad," Ali mused as she rubbed her belly.

"Yaaay! We get cookies tonight, Trissy," Ashlyn cheered and jumped up next to him.

"Yaaay," he cheered and hopped on her.

Ashlyn stood with him and spun them around as they laughed. She then threw him on her shoulders and marched around the room as he giggled. She tossed him on the bed and carefully hopped on top of him to look at Ali, who was laughing at them.

"I'll make dinner. What do you and Nemo want," Ashlyn asked as she reached her hand up to run over the baby.

"Pizsa," Tristan suggested happily as he turned his head to Ashlyn some.

"We had pizza yesterday, Trissy," she laughed and put her hand over his mouth.

He licked it and she yelled as she retracted her hand. Ali and Tristan laughed at her grimace as she wiped her hand over her sweat pants. Ashlyn then brought her hand up to pretend to clean it over the top of his head, making him giggle and squirm.

"Wonder where he learned that from," Ali teased.

"You," Ashlyn countered as she put him in a little headlock.

"I sowwy, Momma," he laughed hard and grabbed her arm.

Ali watched them play with a peaceful smile. "Mexican sounds good," she mused and patted her stomach gently.

"Tacos, enchiladas, burritos," Ashlyn asked as she kissed Tristan's head in her hold.

"Mesican pizsa," Tristan offered giddily.

"Honey, Momma is cooking and not going to Taco Bell," Ali giggled.

"Aw, man," he frowned disappointedly.

"We'll get Taco Bell tomorrow, buddy," Ashlyn chuckled and gave him a noogie.

"Yay," he cheered with raised hands.

"Ashlyn, that stuffs bad for him," Ali chastised with her nose in the air some.

"So is Starbucks, but we still get it. You weren't saying that when you were eating your In 'n' Out last month after my game," she teased.

"That was Christopher and his cravings," Ali defended with a finger pointed at her belly.

"Mommy, Chrissy wants Mesican pizsa too," Tristan stated as he patted her stomach.

"Chrissy wants enchiladas, sweetie," Ali laughed sweetly at him.

"He wants it wit me tomowwow," he rephrased.

"Alright, you and your brother can get Mexican pizzas tomorrow," she promised with her hand under his chin.

"Ok," he grinned and squirmed from under Ashlyn to kiss her cheek. "Dank you, Mommy."

"Stop stealing all of her kisses and let's go make your brother and mother some dinner," Ashlyn teased and dragged him back to her.

"But I lub Mommy," he laughed as she held him upside down.

"I do too, which is why you need to share the lovin'," she laughed and turned him right side up.

"I have plenty of love to go around," Ali giggled and moved to stand with them.

"Don't I know it," Ashlyn winked as she kissed her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was delicious, wifey," Ali sighed happily as she rubbed her belly.

"Weally good, Momma," Tristan agreed as he ate his promised cookies.

"You're all more than welcome, my loves," Ashlyn smiled as she leaned back into the booth.

"Chrissy says thanks too," Ali giggled as she felt him kick.

"Mommy, I didn' heared him," Tristan said in confusion.

"Figure of speech, son," Ashlyn smiled as she scooted his juice closer to him.

"Yeah, he kicked and that's his way of saying thank you," Ali explained as she cleaned crumbs off his cheeks.

"Hmmm," he said in thought, but then shrugged and went back to eating his cookie.

Both of his parents chuckled at him and his innocence, then looked to each other. Ashlyn reached for some of Ali's cookies she made and started stuffing her face. She let out a hum of approval and Ali laughed as she reached for one herself.

"Who's all coming for Thanksgiving next week," Ali asked as she bit into her cookie.

"So far just Kyle, Viktor, and Chris," Ashlyn informed with a shrug. "Grandma is going on that cruise we got her for her birthday, my mom is meeting her new boyfriend's family, and my dad is going to meet Monica's family. He's gotta work that Harris magic on her 2 boys if he ever wants to marry her."

"Harrwis magic? I has dat, Momma," Tristan asked curiously.

"I've got it, Uncle Chris got's it, and Grandpa Harris has it. You're a Harris too, so you most definitely got it. Especially, with those green eyes and dimples," she winked to him.

"Cool," he grinned and high fived her.

"Moving on," Ali said with a glare at her wife.

"Mommy, I has Harrwis magic," he grinned excitedly.

"You have a cookie," she stated and handed him another one.

"Yay," he smiled and happily took it.

Ashlyn was snickering behind her hand at the whole exchange. "He does have it, babe," she said proudly.

"Moving on," Ali said with emphasis and a look.

"Whatever," Ashlyn chuckled and ate her cookie. "How do you think I got you?"

"Please! Let's not go through that again. Your mojo left the second we met," she countered with a sassy smirk.

Her wife rolled her eyes and finished her cookie. "Anyways," she mumbled into her drink.

Ali giggled and took a drink too. "My dad said he's going to my uncle's, but that he'll be here for Christmas for sure. My mom is going to my stepdad's family and she said they'll be there for Christmas, as well. Looks like it's just the siblings next week," she smiled.

"It'll still be fun," Ashlyn said.

"Yep," Ali agreed and then smirked to her. "It'll also mean 2 more months until our baby boy is here. You ready?"

"Ever since we first found out we were pregnant," Ashlyn smirked back with a wink.

"We need to fix his room up and get things then," she suggested.

"Already ahead of you, boo. Me and the munchkin are going to fix up his room after Thanksgiving. Then, we'll all go shopping for stuff," she winked and ruffled Tristan's hair.

"You? Shopping? I don't believe it," her wife exclaimed, feigning shock and surprise.

"Harty har, har, Alex," she laughed and waved her off.

"Kidding. I can't wait," Ali sighed at the thought happily.

"I also need to get you another charm and add him under his brother," Ashlyn mused as she patted her ribs.

"That should be fun," Ali agreed in amusement at her wife getting her ribs tattooed again.

"Don't make fun of me, just hold my hand like the great wife you are," Ashlyn laughed as she tossed her napkin at her.

"Like there's anywhere else I'd rather be," Ali cooed and leaned forward to pinch her cheeks.

"I done. I go to TV," Tristan asked as he wiped his hands together.

"Come here first," Ali said and cleaned his face when he did.

"Dank you, Mommy," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Come out on my side, Squirt," Ashlyn said and motioned him over.

"Dank you, Momma," he smiled again and kissed her cheek as she lifted him out.

"You're more than welcome, honey," she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He took off to the living room and they heard Mickey Mouse no less than a second later. They both smiled and turned back to each other. Ashlyn stood and went over to kiss her, then grabbed up their plates to clean. Ali smiled at it and rubbed her stomach.

"We have a sweet kid," she mused as she laid her head back on her seat.

"The sweetest," her wife agreed as she loaded the dishwasher. "You ready for 2 boys?"

"No," she groaned and they both laughed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I've got 3 people to protect me now."

"I feel comfortable leaving you at home with 2 strong boys," Ashlyn agreed with a nod. "You don't need it, because you scare me enough when you get pissed, but it doesn't hurt to have help."

"And when you birth our daughter, they'll protect me and her while you're away," Ali cheesed sweetly.

Ashlyn groaned at the thought and grabbed her stomach. "Don't say that out loud. I just got through eating and now my lady parts hurt," she winced.

"Ashlyn," Ali cackled.

"What? They do," Ashlyn said with an innocent shrug, trying to hide her amusement.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Month 8: December

"Ashlyn," Ali yelled as she waddled back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong," she heard Ashlyn shout in panick as she bolted downstairs to her.

Ali giggled and put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "It's not time before you ask. Can you hand me that," she asked as she pointed in the cabinet.

Ashlyn let out a deep sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart. "Jesus Christ, Alex! You scared the living shit out of me," she said as she tried to breath deeply.

"Sowwy," Ali smiled as she mimicked their son.

"Not funny," Ashlyn said as she tried to hide her smile.

"I'll stop doing it when you stop laughing," her wife grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't laughing," she muttered and looked up to the cabinet. "What did you want?"

"Those pickles," she said as she reached up to point.

Ashlyn stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed it down for her. Ali thanked her repeatedly as she grabbed one out happily and put chocolate syrup on it. Ashlyn didn't even notice it was out and gagged when she did. Ali rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ashlyn gagged more and put her hand over her mouth.

"It's actually good. Try it," Ali said as she raised her snack to her lips.

Ashlyn backed away and put her hands up. "No, thank you! Bleh! I'm gonna go finish up painting. Let's hope your son isn't covered in it," she said and ran off.

"Weakling," Ali muttered with a smile and continued eating.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Ashlyn came down the stairs holding Tristan's hand. They were both covered in paint and Tristan was the worst. He thought it would be funny to paint himself and Ashlyn's butt when she wasn't paying attention.

"Ali! Come look at our masterpiece," Ashlyn beamed proudly.

Ali sat up in the couch with a smile that immediately dropped at the sight of them. "What the HECK happened to you two," she shrilled in shock.

"I color Momma and me," Tristan smiled proudly and looked up to Ashlyn.

"Oh, boy, did he," Ashlyn muttered as she looked at her body.

"You're definitley bathing him tonight, Ashlyn," Ali scolded.

"Whatever you say, Princess," she sighed with a nod.

"Pwincess," Tristan yelled with his fist in the sky.

Ashlyn started laughing, but soon stopped at the look Ali was giving her. She coughed, cleared her throat, then swallowed. Ali just shook her head and walked over to Tristan to inspect him. He just smiled up to her and she couldn't help but to return it a little.

"Come see Chrissy's room, Mommy," he grinned excitedly and tugged on her hand.

"Easy there, Squirt," Ashlyn chuckled and picked him up.

Ali groaned with a pout as she ran her fingers through his paint matted curls. "My baby looks like a smurf," she mumbled and tried to clean his cheek.

"A very cute smurf," Ashlyn grinned as she looked at him.

Ali rolled her eyes from him to her with a condescending look. "And you look like a giant blueberry," she added as she moved her thumb over her wife's eyebrow.

"A Carolina blue blueberry," she rephrased with wagging eyebrows.

"It's baby blue, Ashlyn," her wife scoffed with an eye roll.

"No, it's not! I made sure to get Carolina blue," she smiled proudly and kissed their son's cheek.

"I knew you were up to something," Ali growled menacingly.

"Gotta find ways to stay 2 steps ahead of you, gorgeous," Ashlyn winked with a laugh.

"Just show me his room and I'll k-i-l-l you later," Ali grumbled and went to the staircase.

"What's dat," Tristan asked curiously as he looked to Ashlyn.

"Nothing, son," Ashlyn laughed as they headed upstairs, her other hand on the small of her wife's back to steady her.

Ali couldn't be mad anymore when her eyes met their son's room. She was rendered speechless and she brought her hands up to her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and she walked in slowly to stand in the middle of it. It was so beautiful.

Along with the Carolina blue, there was white trimming in the room. Ali's dad still had the crib that her and her brother used, and got it out of the attic for them. Ashlyn painted it white and they had some white nightstands with it. Ali ran her hands over it all with a smile.

The curtains were white, they had a white recliner in there for long nights, and they had a white changing station for their little boy. Ashlyn wanted a bookcase in there to fill so they could read to him and Ali gushed at her. It was also painted white and next to the recliner.

Ali found a dresser for him and Ashlyn painted it white, as well. She also wanted her wife to paint something for his room and she grinned at the sight of the cartoon animal painting. She absolutely loved everything and couldn't stop staring.

"Whaddaya think," she heard Ashlyn ask quietly and shyly.

Ali turned to her and their smiling son. "It's so beautiful. You guys did a really good job. I love it so much," she smiled and walked up to give them kisses.

Ashlyn pecked her lips and smiled brightly. "That's all I needed to hear," she winked and kissed her again.

"I do good, Mommy," Tristan asked.

Ali giggled and kissed his nose, then rubbed her's to his. "You did so good. It's perfect, honey," she grinned and pinched his dimpled cheek.

"Yay," he cheered with his little fist in the air.

"Alright, time for us to go get cleaned up. You're first, mister," Ashlyn stated and headed to the bathroom.

"No! I a smuf! Mommy said I a smuf," he protested and tried to get away.

"It's 'smurf' and you're going back to being Tristan," Ashlyn grunted as she tried to maintain her grip.

"No, Momma! Pwease, can I be a smuf," he pleaded and tried to hop over her shoulder.

"See what you started," Ashlyn grunted again as she tried to hold him.

"You should've paid more attention to him," Ali chuckled as she pushed them out of the room.

"Not fair, babe. I was perfecting Chrissy's room," she frowned as she gripped Tristan tightly.

"And I love it with all of my heart and thank you for it. Good luck cleaning him," Ali smiled and waved.

Ashlyn frowned more and tried to maintain her hold on their son. "I'm going to go spray him down with the hose," she mumbled as she walked away.

"Don't even think about it, Ashlyn," her wife warned.

"We could just take a dip in the pool," she joked and turned around to her as she continued walking.

"Swimming," Tristan cheered when he heard pool and stopped fighting Ashlyn.

"No, honey. No swimming," Ali corrected.

"Aw, man," he pouted and tried to get down again while Ashlyn laughed.

"It's in the middle of December, Ashlyn, and if the cold doesn't k-i-l-l you, I will," she promised with a glare and hands on her hips.

"Kidding, Princess," Ashlyn laughed, but yelped when Tristan's foot connected to her stomach.

"Pwincess," he copied with a grin.

"Let's get you bathed," Ashlyn winced and painfully walked them to the bathroom.

"No, Momma," Tristan yelled again and fought harder.

"Santa doesn't visit dirty boys, Tris," Ashlyn grunted, trying to hold him as the bathroom door closed.

Ali chuckled and headed back into the nursery with a headshake. She went over to the recliner and grabbed the bear from it to sit down. It was the one they got Tristan when he first came to their house, and he wanted his little brother to have it. She hugged it close and sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"We're ready," she whispered and closed her eyes.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Month 9: January

"Ashlyn! It's time," Ali yelled down her phone.

Ashlyn shot out of bed so quick and fast, she ran straight into the dresser full force. Ali heard it and her curse loudly on the other end, and immediately felt bad. Ashlyn ran to the bathroom and flicked the light on as she gathered her things together.

"I can get a flight out of here within the hour, so I'll be there in about 5 hours! Hold him in until I get there," Ashlyn rushed as she blinked her eyes rapidly to try to wake up.

"Ashlyn, wai-"

"I'll call your dad and tell him to speed there to you. Wake up Tristan so you can have someone with you until he get's there. I'll call your mom and everyone else to let them know."

"Ash, I was-"

"Fuck! I can't believe this is happening now! Remember to do your breathing we've been learning, babe. You need to breathe slowly. Remember, slow and deep breaths, ok? Heeee hewwwww, heeee hewwwww. Just like I'm doing."

"Babe, wil-"

"Just hold Chrissy in until I can get there. I promise you that I'll be there as fast as I can. Shit! Why'd we have to have a damn friendly right at this time! I thought for sure I'd be home for the birth of my own son. I suck!"

"Ashl-"

"I mean, you only get to witness the birth of your child once AND I'M MISSING MY FIRST ONE!!! This sucks major ass! I know you're scared and nervous, babe, but just know that I'm coming. I'm coming as fast as I can. I'll fucking go Grand Theft Auto on a bitch and hijack a plane if I have to! Just wait for me."

"Honey, list-"

"I'm a failure as a mother and a wife. I'm not that there to support you at all and you need me. I can't believe this! Stupid soccer. Stupid timing, stupid friendly, stupid game being far away! Alex, I'm almost packed and I'll be heading out the door in a second, ok? Just wait for me."

"ASHLYN!!!"

"What? Is something wrong?! What is-"

"Babe! Shut up for 2 seconds and breathe."

Ashlyn was leaning into the bathroom counter and gulping for air. Ali heard it and felt even worse. She didn't think her wife would freak out like this and she was starting to worry. Ashlyn turned on the sink to take a drink and splash her face.

"I was just testing you," Ali confessed quickly and flinched.

Ashlyn shot her face to the mirror with wide eyes. "What," she asked lowly.

Ali didn't have to be there to know her nose was flaring and winced. "I was testi-," she repeated quietly.

"I heard you the first time, Alex," her wife exclaimed and slammed her fist into the counter. "You scared the living shit out of me! I thought it really was time and that I was missing my son's birth! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Ali winced again at her tone and swallowed nervously. "I just wanted some assurance that if I was to deliver and you weren't here, that we were prepared! I didn't mean to scare you," she defended.

"You gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to have to actually hijack a plane or something to get to you quickly," she argued.

"I'm sorry, babe! I'm just scared having you so far away and it being close to our delivery. I'm here alone with Tristan and I just wanted to be sure we were prepared," she sniffled.

Ashlyn sighed at the sound and fear in her voice. "Alex," she said softly and walked back to her bed.

"I'm sorry," Ali apologized again and wiped her eyes.

"Stop apologizing, honey. It's ok. I know you're scared and I am too, but just know that I'll move moutains and cross oceans to get to you and our boys if I have to. It'll be ok and Chrissy won't be ready to meet us until I get back. Ok," Ashlyn tried to assure softly.

"Ok," Ali sniffled again.

"Stop crying, baby," Ashlyn smiled gently and laid down. "Do you wanna talk?"

"You have practice tomorrow and I don't wanna keep you up," Ali mumbled.

"I don't care. My wife needs me," Ashlyn simply replied.

Ali smiled at her words and got comfortable in bed, hugging Ashlyn's pillow close. "Wanna hear what your son did today," she asked.

"Which one," Ashlyn joked and they both laughed.

"I love you," Ali smiled and kissed her phone.

Ashlyn heard it and grinned. "I love you more," she said and kissed her phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some days later.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Ali whispered as she sat on the bathroom floor. "ASHLYN!"

Ashlyn was downstairs playing with Tristan when she heard her wife yell. She figured it was her playing another trick on her, so she jogged upstairs with a laugh. She wasn't about to let Ali fool her again and make a joke out of it too.

"What, babe," she asked as she came into their bedroom.

"Get your ass in here now," Ali yelled from the bathroom.

Ashlyn chuckled and opened the door boringly. "What, woman," she teased as pushed it open.

The sight before her almost made her pass out. Had she not been frozen in place from shock, hand on the doornob and face dropped, she would have. Ali was on the floor around something wet and looked up to her in fear. An inaudible noise came from Ashlyn's throat.

"It's fucking time! Get us to the hospital," Ali yelled and grabbed her stomach in pain.

Ashlyn just continued staring at her in shock. "It's early," she breathed as her chest heaved.

"Fuck early, Ashlyn! Get me to a hospital! NOW," Ali growled and closed her eyes, sweat coming to her forehead.

That jolted Ashlyn back to life and she rushed to her wife. "Wait right here, baby. I'll got get the bag and Tristan in the car. Just continue breathing, ok? Remember, heeee hewwww, heeee hewwww," she started and showed her.

"Shut up and go get the car ready," Ali shouted and slapped her arm repeatedly to get her moving.

Ashlyn jumped up and moved to the door. "Just stay here and I'll be right back," she promised as she looked at her.

"Where the fuck else am I going to go, Ashlyn," Ali shouted, then moaned in pain as a contraction hit.

"I'm going, I'm going," Ashlyn rushed and hit the door as she ran out.

Ali stayed in her spot and tried to keep still, but her contractions were making it impossible. She shakingly grabbed the towel off the counter and bit down on it to scream if she needed to. She tried to focus on her breathing and how far apart they were.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was moving at the speed of light to get Tristan and their things in the jeep. She called the hospital to let them know they were on their way, and Ali's dad for him to meet them. He headed that way and said he'd call everyone to let them know.

Ashlyn thanked him and hung up the phone just as she finished loading up. She was so stressed and everything, she almost got in the jeep to leave without Ali. She cursed and Tristan laughed at it, then she shot back inside to help her wife to the jeep.

"Get me to a fucking hospital now," Ali cursed in a low, shaky voice.

"I'm going to get you there, baby. I'm going to get you both there," Ashlyn promised and rushed them downstairs.

Another contraction hit Ali just as they came down them, and she cried in pain. She slumped into Ashlyn, who picked her up bridal style and rushed them to the jeep. She carefully set her in the passenger's seat and buckled her in, then ran to the driver's side and speed off.

"Mommy, you ok," Tristan asked in a little, scared tone.

Ali heard it through her pain and turned to nod to him. "Bubba's ready to come play with you and he won't wait until we get to the doctor," she said, trying to muster up a smile of assurance.

Tristan tilted his head to the side as he took in her words. "Bubba, me and you play lader. Here, Mommy," he smiled and reached his hand out.

Ali took his hand and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Thank you, honey," she said, turning her head to hide the pain of another contraction.

"Take care of Mommy and Chrissy for me, ok, Trissy," Ashlyn winked to him through the rearview mirrow.

"Yes, Momma," he smiled and held her hand tighter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to deliver, Ali," Dr. Stevens asked as she poked her head to her.

"Already?! No, no. I can't do this! Ashlyn, I want my mom," Ali cried as she tried to get comfortable.

"I know, honey, and she's trying to get here as fast as she can. You've got me, though," Ashlyn tried to assure her with a smile.

"I want you both," Ali cried hard as a contraction hit. "Fuck!"

"I know, baby, but our boy is ready to come out now. He's ready to make his entrance and we can't wait. You'e got this, Ali. No one is better for this job than you. I believe in you, Alex," Ashlyn said and kissed her forehead.

Ali fisted her collar and brought her close. "I don't need your motivational shit right now, Ashlyn. I need your son out and fast! He's tearing my insides up," Ali exclaimed in pain and closed her eyes tightly.

Ashlyn gulped and turned to Dr. Stevens for help. "Can we get him out now," she asked sheepishly.

"He's coming right now as we speak," she nodded and got to work.

Ashlyn removed her wife's strong grip from her shirt to go see. The sight she came to almost made her pass out for the second time that day. Her mouth was dropped open and her eyes wide as she was frozen in place. Ali's cry snapped her out of it.

"I see his head, Ali! Just give him a few more pushes," Ashlyn coached as she ran from their son to her every few seconds.

"I can't," Ali cried tiredly and lolled her head on her pillow.

"Yes, you can," Ashlyn urged and went to grab her hand. "You're the strongest, most bravest woman I know. You inspire me everyday with your strength! You're doing something I can't even fathom ever doing and that alone is the proof. You've got this, babe. Now, push so we can meet our little boy!"

Ali stared at her and swallowed hard as Ashlyn wiped her sweaty face for her. She then looked down where her son would be shown to her, and gave a big push. Ashlyn coached her the whole time, kissing her hand and forehead. Before they knew it, a baby's cries filled the room.

They both looked down to Dr. Steven's in anticipation. Ali was trying to catch her breath and look, while Ashlyn was frozen in place by her side. They waited with bated breaths to see their son's beautiful face. Dr. Steven's laugh, though, made their faces drop in confusion.

"What's wrong?? Is there something wrong with my baby," Ali panicked and tried to sit up.

"Dr. Stevens," Ashlyn asked fearfully.

"I hope you didn't buy anything blue," the woman asked and raised the baby to them.

Ali's face went from extreme fatigue to the brightest, happiest smile ever. "A little girl," she breathed as tears fell.

Ashlyn's eyes glazed over as she stared at her daughter. "Holy-...I thought we were having a boy," she gasped as her own joyful tears fell.

"Guess that was the arm," Dr. Stevens joked and nodded to Ashlyn. "Ready to cut the cord and give her to Mommy, Momma?"

Ashlyn just swallowed and nodded as she slowly walked to her. After cleaning her some and doing everything else the baby needed, Ashlyn walked her over to her wife. Ali had been sitting up eagerly and watching the whole time, smile never leaving her face.

Ashlyn kissed their daughter's forehead, cuddled her close for a hug, then gave her to Ali. She was so beautiful with her little puffs of brown hair and rosey pink cheeks. Ali and Ashlyn couldn't stop staring at her in amazement. They were finally here.

"I love you all so much," Ashlyn whispered and pressed her lips to her wife's hair.

"I love you all more," Ali sniffled and kissed her deeply.

"I need to go tell your father and Tristan that they have a granddaughter/sister," Ashlyn laughed quietly.

"That would be nice," Ali agreed with one of her own.

"We need to take her real quick to finish checking her over and get you checked out too mommy," a nursed smiled to them.

They both nodded, but didn't want to let her go. Ashlyn kissed both of her girls foreheads, before rushing off to find her father-in-law and son. Ali kissed her daughter's cheek gently, then grudgingly passed her off to the nurse. The woman laughed as she took her.

"All mothers are the same, sweetie. She'll be back before you know it," she promised with a warm smile and left.

"I can't wait," Ali whispered as she stared off to them with a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A little girl," Mr. Krieger whispered with a teary smile.

"Yeah," Ashlyn sniffled with her hand on her forehead. "A beautiful, 7 lb., brown haired little girl. I can't believe it!"

"Girl," Tristan asked curiously.

Ashlyn knelt down to him and hugged him tightly. "You have a little sister, honey," she grinned as she kissed the side of his head.

"No bubba," he asked when they pulled back.

"Not this time, buddy," she smiled a little.

Tristan looked disappointed, but then smiled. "Ok. I can be Uncle Kyle and Uncle Chris," he grinned at the thought.

Both adults chuckled at him and his grandpa picked him up. They talked some more about where everyone was and where Ali was being moved to. Mr. Krieger nodded and took all the information she gave so he could call everyone and tell them.

"Alright, I'mma go check on Mommy and Sissy. Be good for Grandpa until I come back, ok? Mommy said she loves you and can't wait to see you," Ashlyn told her oldest and kissed his cheek.

"I wanna see dem," he said and reached for her.

"In a minute, Trissy, I promise. Help Grandpa right now and then I'll come get you. Veronica and Katy are on their way with Louis. Can you meet them for me," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Momma," he nodded and wrapped his arm around his grandfather's neck.

"That's my big boy," she winked and patted his cheek.

"I'm calling everyone now. Go to Ali," Grandpa Krieger smiled and put his phone to his ear.

"We'll see you guys soon. Love you," Ashlyn smiled as she left back to her wife.

"Love you, Momma," Tristan called with a wave.

Ashlyn turned around as she ran to wink to him, then shot off for her wife and daughter. After getting the room number she was in, Ashlyn went to search for it. She walked into the room to Ali cradling their daughter closely and whispering to her.

Ashlyn smiled at the sight as tears came back to her eyes. Ali looked so natural and there wasn't a more beautiful scene ever, except when she was being motherly to their son. She slowly walked up to them and Ali looked up to smile to her.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she," Ali asked quietly.

"You are her mother, aren't you," Ashlyn smirked and sat next to them.

"Guess she get's it from us both then," Ali chuckled as she ran her finger gently over her face.

"More from you," Ashlyn grinned.

"Let's agree to disagree, babe," Ali laughed and kissed their baby's forehead.

Ashlyn chuckled and moved to half lay on the bed and hold them. They just sat there in silence and watched their daughter sleep. Every time she yawned or made a sound, they grinned more wider at her in pride. They could do that forever.

"What are we going to name her," Ali asked quietly.

Ashlyn sighed and started laughing. "I honestly don't have a clue, beautiful," she said unsurely.

Ali smiled and laid her head on her shoulder in thought. "Remember how you said we were going to give our daughter's our middle names," she asked.

Ashlyn nodded as she stared at their daughter. "Yep. Why," she asked and kissed her hair.

"I have an idea," Ali smiled and looked to her.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Everyone was at their house to meet their daughter a week later. Family, friends, teammates, coaches, and everyone that could make it was there. Ali and Ashlyn were so overwhelmed by the love and support. They felt so blessed and lucky.

Ali and Ashlyn were reveling in the joys of being parents to a newborn baby. Tristan was the most excited and took his role as big brother seriously. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to be just like his uncles. It made his mothers swell with pride.

Their daughter, Michelle Blaire Krieger-Harris, was an easy baby to deal with for the most part. Sure she cried, was fussy, and other things, but that was just a third of the time. The rest, she was chill and always sleeping. Ali and Ashlyn knew they were lucky.

Ali chose her name with ease ever since she was brought into the room to her at the hospital. That was what she was whispering to her when Ashlyn walked in. She was asking her if she wanted to be named after her mother, and a faint smile was the confirmation.

Ashlyn was so touched by the name suggestion, that she started crying. Ali knew she made the right decision from the beginning, but the feelings from her wife brought it home. She loved that she made Ashlyn so happy and was proud their daughter was named after her.

The middle name was simple. Ali was about to throw out another suggestion, before Ashlyn cut her off with her own middle name. It was Ali's turn to cry like her wife and Ashlyn kissed her passionately to celebrate. They couldn't have chosen a better name.

Everyone thought it was the cutest thing ever and loved it just as much. When Katy and Veronica showed up with little Louis, they expressed the same feelings Ali and Ashlyn did when their son arrived. They then took pictures of them and their children together.

When the little family arrived back home and went to Michelle's room, both parents laughed. Ali took joy in the thought of making the room more girly and Ashlyn groaned at it. Ali promised her blue could stay, but to add some pink to the walls.

Michelle loved having either parent hold her. Ashlyn took most of the night shifts, because she wanted Ali to catch up on rest. Ali walked into their daughter's room on more than one occasion to them both asleep on the recliner, Ashlyn holding Michelle close and securely.

There was also the time she walked in to the same thing, but with Tristan also asleep in Ashlyn's side. Each and every time, she took lots of pictures as she cooed at the sight. Each time Ashlyn saw them the next morning, she'd just chuckle and make them her screensaver.

The first time they let Tristan hold his baby sister, he looked up to his parents with a huge grin. They would beam to him proudly and take even more pictures. Tristan loved helping his mothers with his sister and they greatly appreciated it. He was the best big brother ever, just like his uncles.

Now, Ali and Ashlyn were sitting on their couch and watching everyone with their daughter. Tristan was right in the middle of it and making sure his little sister was ok. Ali and Ashlyn chuckled at him as they leaned the side of their heads against each others.

"He's as good as our big brothers," Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her wife's head.

"He learned from the best. He's been asking them all kinds of questions," Ali agreed and snuggled more into her.

Ashlyn smiled and sighed contently as she hugged her closer. "Our little boy and baby girl," she said mostly to herself.

"One of each," Ali smiled quietly.

"You know you're not 'Princess' anymore, right," her wife asked.

"And just what am I," she asked as she pulled back to look at her.

"My Queen," she smiled and kissed her, then pulled back to point at Michelle. "She's my Princess now."

Ali grinned at her words and dragged her to her for a longer kiss. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she winked and kissed her again.

Tristan walked up to them and hopped in the middle, breaking their kiss up. "Mommy, I hungry," he sighed and fell into her.

"Why do I feel like you always break up my romance on purpose, Tris," Ashlyn teased and started tickling him.

"I sowwy, I sowwy," he laughed hard and tried to get away.

"I bet you are," Ashlyn chuckled and slowed down.

"What do you want to eat, baby," Ali giggled and pulled him close.

"Pizza," he answered.

"We don't have pizza, honey. What about some BBQ," she suggested.

"We've got chicken, ribs, sausages, and other things. Whaddaya want, Squirt," Ashlyn asked.

"Cookies," he said and got up.

Both of his parents laughed at him and he tugged on their hands with a grin. They gave out dramatic sighs and he started giggling as they stood. They headed over to the table of food and Ashlyn picked him up so he could see what he wanted.

"You've gotta eat something first before you can have dessert," Ali said and started making his plate.

"But, Mommy-," he started to complain.

"No buts, Tris. You heard your mother," Ashlyn said with a look.

"Yes," he pouted as he stared at the sweets.

They walked back into the living room and sat back in their spots. Tristan sat in Ashlyn's lap and Ali held his plate while he picked at his food. His parents leaned back to hide their amusement, smiling to each other about how depressed their son was about his plate.

"I thought you were hungry," Ashlyn asked him.

"I am," he mumbled as he picked up his sausage.

"Why aren't you eating then," Ali asked, trying to hide her smile.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug as he bit a little piece.

"Tristan Kenneth, you know you have to eat real food before you get dessert. You can't have cookies or anything until you eat this," Ashlyn reprimanded.

"Momma," he whined some and looked to her with tears in his eyes.

Ashlyn almost broke right then and there, and Ali noticed. Once again, she had to hide her amusement behind her hand. Ashlyn swallowed and looked at his plate to avoid his face. He had her completely wrapped around his finger.

"No, Tristan. Eat your food," she said as strongly as she could.

He sniffled and looked to Ali for help. "Mommy," he cried a little with puppy dog eyes and bottom lip protruded.

Ali's amusement at the whole situation was gone the second he looked to her. Ashlyn noticed and took her turn to grin in amusement. Ali shot her a death glare and Ashlyn snorted her laugh off to the side. Tristan continued staring at her sadly.

"You heard Momma, Tristan," Ali swallowed hard and pointed to his plate.

Before he could start crying, Ashlyn tapped his shoulder for him to look. "How do you expect to be a big, tough, strong superhero if you don't eat your food? Do you know how much food Superman eats," she asked him excitedly.

He sniffled and wiped his fist over his eyes. "How much," he asked, looking to her curiously.

"A LOT. He could eat, like, the whole table by himself! He eats all kinds of foods, but vegetables are his favorite," she smiled into his ear.

"I eat dis, I be Superman," he asked as a smile slowly formed.

"Exactly. You'll be better and stronger than him," she winked.

"And cuter too," Ali added.

Tristan grinned at the thought of being Superman, then dove into his food excitedly. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at him as they shared a proud look. Tristan cleaned his plate before they knew it and wanted some more. They laughed and complied to his request.

"Slow down, Superboy," Ashlyn chuckled and removed some food from his hand.

"Please," Ali grimaced as she cleaned him up.

Tristan was unsatisfied with being asked to slow down, but did and finished his second plate. He was going to force himself to eat another one, but Ali put a stop to that and gave him his cookies. Ashlyn laughed at him and Ali pinched her leg.

"Alex, honey, where's Michelle's diapers," Ali's mom asked.

"Upstairs," her daughter answered and stood to get them.

"I've got it. You just sit down and relax," she smiled and sat her back down.

"Mom, are you sure," she asked.

"Yes! I've got my granddaughter, you just take care of my grandson," she laughed and headed there.

Ali chuckled and got back comfortable, leaning into Ashlyn who was still holding Tristan. "I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Take a nap. I've got you," Ashlyn said as she kissed the top of her head.

That's all Ali needed to hear and she was soon dozing off. The whole week was a drain on her and giving birth was the main reason. Tristan finished his cookies and hopped off Ashlyn's lap to go hang with his uncles. Ashlyn smiled and brought Ali closer.

She stared at her daughter being held by her brother and her son in her brother-in-law's arms to look. She felt so at peace holding the woman of her dreams, the love of her life, and the mother of her children. She pressed her lips back to her hair and smiled.

"Life is so beautiful," she whispered as she breathed her in.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"I promise we'll only be gone an hour, babe," Ashlyn chuckled.

"That's too long," Ali pouted as she cradled their daughter close.

"I promise it'll be worth it," Ashlyn assured and placed her hand at the small of her back.

"It is worth it, but I can't help it. I hate being away from her," Ali sighed and kissed her forehead.

Ashlyn smiled at her wife being all motherly and kissed the side of her head. It was only week 2 of them having her, and Ali couldn't stand to be away from her. Ashlyn was amused by it, but was just as bad. Their little girl had them wrapped around her finger.

"Your mom is leaving in a few days and we won't get another opportunity like this," Ashlyn reminded her into her hair.

Ali sighed and kissed her forehead again. "Ok. Let's go," she whispered and headed for her mother.

"We'll be quick," Ashlyn promised with a smile.

Ali's mom had been with them ever since Michelle was brought home. Though she came to help, Ali and Ashlyn wanted to do most of the work to be prepared. She mostly helped out with Tristan and gave them lots of pointers on things with Michelle.

Ali grudgingly passed Michelle off to her mother, but not before kissing her face repeatedly and promising to be back soon. Ashlyn kissed her forehead and ran her thumb lightly over her forehead as she stared at her lovingly. They were reminded of the first time Tristan left them.

"I go, Momma," Tristan asked hopefully.

"No, buddy, you stay here with Grandma and Sissy. You've gotta protect them, remember," Ashlyn told him and flexed her arms.

"Ok," he nodded and flexed with her.

"My strong man," Ali giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Be good for Grandma and we'll bring you something back."

"Ok, Mommy," he smiled and grabbed his grandmother's hand protectively.

Ashlyn headed for the front door and Ali followed her. They waved one last time to them and blew kisses as they headed out the door. Ashlyn did the routine of opening Ali's door to help her in, then got in to pull off.

"Are you ever going to let me open my own doors," Ali teased as she put her sunglasses on.

"Nope," Ashlyn simply answered, popping the p and sliding her own sunglasses on.

"Figures," Ali smirked and turned some music on. "Such a gentleman."

"I try," Ashlyn cheesed and made kissy lips at her.

"That ego of yours will never deflate, will it, stud," Ali laughed and grabbed her hand to hold.

"Not as long as I have you to impress," Ashlyn replied smoothly and kissed her hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha think, Mrs. Krieger-Harris," Ashlyn asked as she looked in the mirror.

"That it's as awesome as her big brother's," Ali smiled as she leaned over for a closer look.

Ashlyn had just got through getting Michelle tattooed on her ribs under her big brother. Just yesterday, she had gotten Ali a charm to represent her and put it on her bracelet. Ali, of course, cried at the sight of it and loved it as much as she did Tristan's.

Now, that same charm was on her ribs and she smiled at the sight of her children on her permanently. Her family was completely on her and would be with her wherever she went. Whether that was in goal or doing an interview across country, they were with her.

"I've got my munchkins on me, you on me, my brother on me, my parents on me, and my grandma on me. My body is beautiful," Ashlyn smiled proudly.

"Yes, it is," Ali agreed as she kissed her.

"Time to go show the kids," Ashlyn mumbled against her lips.

"I love that we can say that now," Ali giggled and pecked her lips.

"You and me both, honey," Ashlyn winked and kissed her again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like it, Trissy," Ashlyn asked as she showed him her tattoo.

"Yes, Momma," Tristan nodded with a grin.

"You're above your sister, which means you have to protect her. Your Uncle Chris and Uncle Kyle did that for me and Mommy. Now, it's your turn. Are you going to be a good big brother and protect your sister," she asked him.

"Yes, Momma. I pruteck, Sissy," he said strongly with his chest out some.

"That's my Superboy," she grinned and kissed his forehead.

"I go tell Mommy," he smiled and took off.

Ashlyn chuckled and followed him a few minutes later. Tristan was sitting next to Ali as she held Michelle close and listened to him. Ali's mom was watching him with an amused smile as he told them what Ashlyn just told him.

"Mommy, I hold Sissy," he asked.

Ali smiled and nodded at him. "Sit back for me," she instructed.

Tristan sat all the way back on the couch and she carefully placed her in his arms. She showed him how to properly hold her and adjusted him accordingly. He was use to this routine each time he held her and let her do it without a word.

"Hi, Sissy," he grinned down to her.

Michelle looked up to him and reached her tiny hand up to his face. She grabbed his nose and smiled faintly at the contact. Tristan started laughing and all the women joined in at the scene before them. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Sissy," he smiled.

"Ugh, my heart," Ali gushed and ran her fingers lightly through his curls.

"Get's me every time too," Ashlyn agreed as she came up to them.

"Guess we're all in agreement, then," Ali's mom added and they all laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have the best kids in the world, babe," Ashlyn mused as she stared at them.

Michelle was asleep in her little mechanical rocker and Tristan was out cold right next to it. He thought it was the coolest thing ever until his sister was put in it. He didn't think it was safe and his parents had to assure him it was. He fell asleep by her in case she fell.

"I couldn't agree more," Ali agreed and snuggled into her more.

"When do you think you'll be ready for soccer again," Ashlyn asked with a smirk.

Ali groaned at the thought of leaving their children. "Don't remind me," she pouted and buried her face in her wife's chest.

Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her close to bury her nose in her hair. "Like I said before; if you wanted to retire and be a stay at home mom, I'd support you," she reminded her and kissed her head.

"I know, but we still have some things to do. Being a stay at home mom sounds perfect, though," Ali sighed.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you," her wife promised and pecked her lips.

"I know," she smiled and laid back on her chest.

They laid there for a while in a comfortable silence and watched their kids sleep. Tristan's hand reached out and touched Michelle's rocker in his sleep, and they 'awww'ed' at it. Ashlyn squeezed Ali closer and closed her eyes to rest with a content smile.

"I love you so much, Ashlyn. I would've never imagined my life like this 5 years ago. I owe it all to you and you've made it so much better. You and our children are the greatest things I have. I'm so thankful for you all and love you all so much. Thank you for this life, baby," Ali said softly as she looked to her.

Ashlyn had tears in her eyes at her wife's words and smiled. "I love you all more, Alex. You made me a better person the day I met you, but made me proud of who I was the day we got together. Now, we have two beautiful kids and a bright future for more. You all make me strive to be better and I am better because of you. I love you and our life we've built together. I'm so proud to call you all mine," she sniffled as she tucked some hair behind her wife's hair.

"Always and forever," Ali asked as she leaned to her.

"Always and forever," Ashlyn promised as she kissed her.

Life was truly so beautiful.


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end and I can't believe it lol! I'm going to shed a tear ;( Just wanna extend a HUGE freaking thank you to everyone that has been with this story. From comments, hits, kudos, to bookmarks, it's all been greatly appreciated! I can't even express how much :) Sophtitia74 and Kayden, thank you for always commenting practically every chapter and letting me know what was good and things. Because of your long comments, I was able to write even better, I feel. KristinaZiggy, thank you for the shout out on Tumblr (yes, I saw that ;)). I could go all day on thanking people, but this is getting long haha, so once again; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Obviously, the title XO is the song that was tweeted. It's so sweet, because it's such a good lovey dovey song. Girl must be in some real love, but then again she likes Partition, which is a really freaky song, and **Flawless, which is such a diva song and so fitting for her. I've been asked what I'm writing next, and I've got some things in the works, but I want to sift through them first. Don't know when I'll be back, but it won't be too long. So, please enjoy the last chapter of this story. Again, thank you all so freaking much! :)

Epilogue

"They said 3, right," Ashlyn asked her wife as they waited on the front porch.

"On the dot," Ali nodded and looked for them.

It was a bright, beautiful sunny day in April, and they were getting ready for Tristan's birthday party. Like always, they were running late waiting on their guests. Ali and Ashlyn chuckled at their predicament, already so use to it.

"Wouldn't change it for the world, would you," Ashlyn asked knowingy.

"No, but it would be nice to be on time for once," Ali laughed and looked out to the road.

"They'll get here when they get here, honey," Ashlyn chuckled and patted her hand.

"It'll be next year, though, if we let them have their way," Ali mumbled and relaxed in her chair.

Just then, 3 cars pulled up simultaneously and people started piling out. One car had a couple and 2 kids, a boy and a girl. The other car had a couple and 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy. The last car had just a couple, but the woman was pregnant. All the children shot to the porch.

"Grandma," they all shouted as they ran full speed to Ali and Ashlyn.

Ali was the first one up and running out to them. Ashlyn chuckled as she stood and followed after her wife. All of their grandchildren surrounded Ali with hugs and kisses. As soon as they saw Ashlyn, they barreled into her to do the same.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down and let your grandmothers breath for a second," Tristan laughed as he worked his way through to his parents to greet them. "Hey, moms. How are things?"

"Better, now that you're all here," Ali smiled as she hugged and kissed him.

Tristan was happily married to his wife of 7 years and they had 3 children. Twins Logan and Ashley were 6 years old, and Emily was 3. He had just recently retired from soccer at the age of 35 and was looking to spend time with his family.

His career was amongst some of the greatest Americans, especially as a keeper. Like his parents, he spent most of it in Germany and that's where he met his wife. He followed Ali's footsteps and thrusted himself into the culture of the Germans.

Ali and Ashlyn couldn't be more prouder. He was doing everything they did in their profession. He was America's goalkeeper, he played in the Bundlesliga for a top club, and he retired as one of the best. He made the Krieger-Harris name an even bigger household name.

"Hey, moms," Michelle smiled as she hugged Ashlyn.

"Hey, Princess. Everything good," Ashlyn grinned.

"Things are wonderful. FYI, the kids have some things they want to show you," she winked and moved to Ali.

"Probably another scab or something," Ali giggled and hugged her twin close.

"He got it playing soccer with me yesterday and said he couldn't wait to show Uncle Tristan and Momma. Our little twin just wants to show you our matching nails we got yesterday, Mom," Michelle laughed as she kissed Ali's cheek.

Michelle was just as happily married and to Veronica and Katy's son at that. Louis and her grew up as best friends that turned into something more. The day they started dating was something their parents saw coming way before they did. Now, they had a beautiful family.

Their 2 children, Oliver, who was 4, and Julianne, who was 3, were the just as cute as their cousins. Louis was head director of his mothers clothing line and working with them to make it even bigger. Michelle was working in sports broadcasting and loved it all.

"Hey, Momma. Hi, Mommy," Christopher cheesed as he hugged his parents.

Ali and Ashlyn didn't stop having kids until they had their son Christopher. They were adamant about trying to have a boy and succeeded. Ali gave birth and they gave him his uncles names like they were going to do the first time. They couldn't be prouder of the man he became.

He was 27 and happily married just last year. He and his newlywed were expecting their first child later that year and couldn't be more excited. Now, he was working his way up as a sports agent. He was the youngest and the hardest to wrangle in, but he finally got it right.

"Hey, Chrissy," Ashlyn chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"When's the party starting," Christopher asked.

"Now that all of my late kids and grandkids are here, we can begin," Ali giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry about that. We were all running a little late," Tristan apologized sheepishly.

"You know how your mother is," Ashlyn winked to their kids. "Let's eat!"

"Yes, let's," Ali agreed and elbowed her wife hard.

Everyone laughed as Ashlyn winced with a chuckle. They were all so used to their parents banter and never got tired of witnessing it. They all headed inside and the grandkids all ran to the family dog, Waffles, out back.

Ali and Ashlyn walked behind them all to proudly watch their legacy. Things moved in slow motion as they observed their grandchildren running happily and their children walking with their spouses. They were so proud of them all and smiled to each other.

"I love having them here," Ali grinned and leaned closer to her wife.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Me too," she smiled as they shared a kiss.

"I love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. Always and forever," Ali smiled against her lips.

"And I love you more, Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris. Forever and always," Ashlyn grinned, then kissed her deeply.

Life was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Fin. Finito...
> 
> For now ;)
> 
> XO


End file.
